The Road Not Taken
by Whatif-ifonly
Summary: Everyone wonders from time to time what their life could have been if they had made different choices, if their eyes had been open to the opportunities in front of them, if things had been different. JJ gets an opportunity to find out.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up this morning all the gang from the BAU were in my toy box - even Elle, Gideon, and JJ. But alas, sadly my Mom told me that they didn't belong to me and made me return them to their "true and rightful" owners. I tried to claim eminent domain due failure to maintain the property in the manner to which is warranted, but my Mom says I can't claim eminent domain, even if the owners are doing irreparable damage to their property. So sadly everything recognizable belongs to Jeff Davis, CBS, ABC, and the Mark Gordon Production Company.

Any refurbishments, additions, and or revitalizations to said property of the prior mentioned owners are my idea.

* * *

JJ sat relaxing by the fireplace; her feet up, listening to the radio on lazy December Saturday afternoon. Henry was drifting peacefully in the land of nod. Everything on her to do list was done for the day. Thankfully, her cell phone remained blissfully silent.

Lost in thought while music played in the background, JJ pondered the great mysteries of life. How had she gotten here? What had lead to this point in her life? It seemed like just yesterday she had been starting at the BAU. Was it really 4 years since Elle had left the team? And Spence - when had Spence grown up….he did NOT look like a 12 year old kid anymore. What happened to the sweater vests…the corduroys…god she could still remember the first time she met him…..when he had asked her to the Redskins game….if she had known then what she knew now….but hindsight was 20/20.

Her thoughts drifted as the music and lyrics pouring from the radio and flowed over her. The lyrics of some song jumped out at her more than others; the words of some songs caught and held her attention. The lyrics directed her thoughts to the past, reflecting the history of the last few years in her minds eye.

Do you remember me  
I sat upon you knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
But still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream  
So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
Oh,  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
- _Grown Up Christmas List - Amy Grant_

Yes those things were definitely on her 'Grown Up Christmas List'. She did need help. She and Will were for all intents and purposes over. She had been stripped away from the family that had been created by the team at the BAU.

She thought back over the cases they'd handled. The victims, the loved ones lost forever, the lives torn apart. The cases and the effects of the cases flashing in rapid succession through her mind. It was like watching her life in fast forward.

She saw Gideon attempt to come to terms with the results of the bombing in Boston; Elle laying in a hospital bed after being shot in her own home; Spence tied to a chair in Henkel's shed, being beaten and drugged; Morgan accused of crimes he didn't commit, only to have to confess to the team about crimes committed against him so long ago; Emily being beaten while being a hostage; Penelope in a pool of her own blood; glass shattering as the bullet she fired lodged itself in the Battle's forehead; carrying Jack out of his home and shielding him from seeing his dead mother; the helplessness of attending Hailey's funeral and trying to fathom what Hotch was going through; being forced into a promotion she had neither sought, nor wanted.

Then there was she and Will. Their relationship had been hanging on by a thread by the time she was transferred to the Pentagon. Being careful what you wished for because you just might get it, really was wise advice. Especially where she and Will were concerned. Will had wanted her to quit her job at the BAU ever since Henry had been born. Once he got his wish and she was transferred to the Pentagon, her being around every night and weekend had actually proven to be the final straw for the relationship.

They had never taken the time to get to know each other. They dated long distance for a year - and while they had enjoyed their time together, a weekend or two a month, did not a relationship make. Then she had been pregnant with Henry. She loved her baby boy and would not trade him for anything, but the circumstances of his birth had been less than ideal. Suddenly she and Will were thrust into a committed relationship, living together, and discussing marriage. She had never really seen she and Will ending up together, until it became what was best for Henry.

Once Will moved in with her, it was always about when was she going to leave the BAU, get a safer job, and be around for her family. Then he got his wish. She was home every night, every weekend, and for every family moment. It was too much time together. They didn't know each other, not really.

What had before been minor irritations, suddenly became major issues. The fighting had been endless. Finally, they had decided Will should spend the holidays in Louisiana. They were taking a break. In reality it was a break up. She was an adult. She knew what a break up looked and felt like. All that was really left was to tell their families. She knew she should be upset, distraught even, but she only felt relief. They didn't have to fake it anymore. She knew Will felt the same way. She could see the relief in his eyes when she dropped him off at the airport last weekend.

Wait, I'm wrong  
Should've done better than this  
Please I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for

Don't Let Go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
- _Show Me What I'm Looking For - _Carolina Liar

She had made so many mistakes. Things she wished she would have done differently. So many regrets. She wished she knew what came next; what she was looking for. She was so confused. It used to be so easy. Everything was in place in her life and now it seemed so far from what she had planned for her life. At least she still had her friends. Her family. She might not see the team everyday anymore, but they were still her family.

She and Pen did breakfast, lunch, or coffee on a weekly basis. Spence came over for dinner on a weekly basis to spend time with Henry and her. She had gotten together with Pen and Em for drinks a few times. The team had even managed to get together for a happy hour while they had been in town a few weeks ago. It wasn't the same. It was different the first time they had to explain what they were teasing Spence about. She was still included, though. She was still family.

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never going to be that simple

If you just realize  
what I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
- _Realize_ - Colbie Callait

The more time she spent with Spence, the more she realized that maybe they had missed out on each other. Maybe their moment had passed them by. She wished she had realized what she just realized now, in the midst of her aimlessly drifting thoughts, five, six, seven years ago. They really could have been perfect for each other, if only they had given themselves the chance. She should have told Spence after the football game, that no, just being friends wasn't enough, that she felt very strongly for him, could maybe even love him given the time. Now she knew she loved him, but it was possibly too late.

I can take the rain  
on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
every once in awhile  
Even though going on  
with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what get's me

What's hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain  
of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
hard to force that smile when  
I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words, in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
- _What Hurts the Most _- Rascal Flats

Yes, if she had it to do over, she would do it differently. She wouldn't want to have regrets. Not again. Maybe that was the lesson. Life was short and you couldn't put things off. You never knew what was going to happen. Events happened quickly and taking things for granted robbed you of opportunities you thought would always be there.

While the best of the past seemed like it had all just been yesterday, it seemed like it had been years since she had been forced to abandon her family and work at the Pentagon. It was funny how time expanded and contracted based on the quality of the experience.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her out of her thoughts. Looking through the peephole on the door, she saw non other than the very man that she had been lost in thought about. His ears must be burning.

"Spence! I was just thinking about you!" JJ said as she swung open the door.

"Good thoughts, I hope" Spence replied. "I came to spend time with Henry…and um… you, of course, JJ." he stammered, the blush rising from his shirt color to his cheeks. He hadn't blushed around JJ in years. What was going on with him today? JJ had only been a way from the team a few months and they still got together at least once a week as long as he was in town and not out on a case.

"Only the best Spence, only the best" she said silkily…and now she was blushing….had she ever blushed around Spence? Not that she could remember. Her thoughts had really had run away from her….especially if they could make her blush about Spence.

Henry broke the semi awkward moment, making his presence known over the baby monitor as he woke from his nap.

"I'll get him" Reid volunteered.

He slid off his coat and hung it in the closet and then took the steps, two at a time in his anxiousness to see Henry. He had just seen him a couple days ago, but in his opinion, he could never have enough time with his godson. They were precious moments, and you could never get back time that was lost.

He wanted to make sure that if anything ever happened to him that he had spent as much time a possible with the most important people in his life - JJ and Henry. He could never admit it to JJ. He knew that chance had passed him by. JJ was with Will. They had a son together. He could never tell her that he hadn't gotten over her. There was no falling out of love with JJ. Not then, not now, not ever.

He knew he was going to miss out on things by not being able to let JJ go; but, he couldn't bring himself to settle for someone else, and that is what it would be. Settling. If he couldn't give someone his whole heart, then he couldn't give his heart. He couldn't give his heart to anyone. It wasn't his to give - he lost it almost seven years ago when a blond, five foot six, angel with the bluest eyes he had ever seen walked into the BAU.

Walking into Henry's room Spence shook his head to dispel the thoughts running through his head. He had this talk with himself every time he came to visit. No matter how much he enjoyed it, he had to stop pretending this was his son, his family, his home, his life.

He and JJ were friends, best friends, but still just friends. He shook his head again. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, his brain would finally convince his heart.

He stepped into the doorway and the happy shrieks of a two year old little boy filled the space in the room and the space in his heart.

JJ could always tell when her baby boy saw his godfather walk into a room. There was always a tell tale happy shriek. It brought a grin…not just a smile, but a grin to her face.

She watched Spence carry Henry down the stairs and listened to Henry happily babble about Uncle Spence being there and it being time to play.

The afternoon carried on with entertainment provided by her best friend and her baby boy. They laughed and giggled and played. There were blocks, trucks, dinosaurs, snacks, stories, singing, and lots of why this and why that. Why was Henry's favorite word right now. He was a very curious little boy and very bright for his age - of course he had a good gene pool to draw from. They didn't let dummies work at the FBI for almost seven years, let alone promote them to the Pentagon.

Dinner time came and Henry and JJ's pleading convinced Spence to stay, not that he really needed to be sold on spending more time with them.

After the meal was over, there was little boy liberally covered with his dinner - there was as much food on him as in him, by all appearances. This made bath time a requirement. Spence and JJ bathed him together. A giggling little boy played with bubbles, rubber duckies, and boats.

"Unca 'pence, where bubbles come from?" Henry asked as he splashed a rubber ducky in the bubbles, all the while grinning at his Mommy and Uncle Spence.

"Well, Henry, buddy….umm…bubbles happen because soap is a surfactant. It lowers the surface tension of water so that a bubble can form…and then the soap bubble forms and the surface tension increases again because the soap is more spread out and the cohesion between the soap molecule helps hold the bubble together." Spence replied grabbing a handful of bubbles and blowing them towards Henry.

Henry giggled when the bubbles landed in his hair and then splashed at his Uncle Spence.

JJ smiled watching Henry and Spence interacting together. If JJ didn't know better, she would think that Henry actually understood the highly scientific answer Spence provided. Henry looked at Spence with complete adoration, wonderment, and love. It warmed her heart and yet broke it at the same time. She had never once seen Henry look at Will like that.

A dry and freshly pajama clad Henry was cuddled up with JJ and Spence on the couch. He giggled as they watched Dori play hide and seek with the baby sea turtles in "Finding Nemo", his favorite movie. JJ, however, was busy watching one of her favorite scenes. Henry and Spence together. She watched as Spence dipped his head and whispered in Henry's ear. She watched as Henry snuggled into the crook of Spence's arm and shoulder and rested his head against Spence's chest. She watched the delight and happiness on both of their faces. Watching the scene in front of her brought back her thoughts from earlier that afternoon. Would Henry have been Spence's son? Where would she be now? Would a forced "promotion" to the Pentagon be more tolerable if she still got to see Spence everyday? What would their life together be like?

All of a sudden her vision blurred - except for a corner on the far side of the room - that corner of the room seemed to be more in focus. Brighter. She looked at Spence - his and Henry's attention was still on the movie; although they both looked like they would be falling asleep any moment. She glanced at the corner trying to figure out what she was seeing and got lost in her thoughts for what felt like the millionth time that day, losing all sense of time and space. When she turned back, the sight before her brought tears to her eyes. Spence was sprawled out on the couch with a sleeping little boy curled up on his chest. Their hair fell across both of their foreheads. She bent forward and swept the locks off each of their faces and gently kissed them each on the forehead.

"This could have been your life" a voice from the far corner of the room startled her and she jumped.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" She asked glancing down to make sure she hadn't woken her boys. She paused, her boys….when had Spence ever been hers? If she were honest, she would tell you that he had always been hers; but, then she had never been honest with herself.

"I am your guardian angel. And really JJ, don't you think it's time you were honest with yourself. Spencer Reid has always been yours, always will be. All you ever had to do was ask. He gave you his heart a long time ago. You gave him your heart too, you just never had the courage to tell each other. You have cheated each other out of everything that could have been, should have been, and would have been. If only… and really aren't those two of the saddest words in the English language. If only, they rank right up there with what if. Which if I am not mistaken, all your questions earlier were focused around those four words. What if and if only."

JJ shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, fully expecting that when she opened her eyes back up that the "guardian angel" in front of her would be gone and she would be waking up on the couch, probably with an empty wine bottle next to her.

"Come now JJ, when did you stop believing in guardian angels? When did life get in the way of your belief? I assure you I am very real." her guardian angel spoke.

"This is what I get for falling asleep to 'It's a Wonderful Life' last night." JJ muttered under her breath. "Ok Clarence - I can't help you get your wings. I think you're in the wrong house, the Baileys live 3 houses down the block. In an effort to maintain my sanity, I am asking you, very nicely, to move along to…" JJ paused, "well, wherever it is you are supposed to be."

"The names not Clarence, …it's Jason. I am not a ghost of Christmas, past, present, or future; I am not a figment of your imagination; you are not losing your mind; and you are most definitely not being punked." the guardian angel spoke with a grin.

JJ raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! I'm _your_ guardian angel. Of course I would know what you were going to say next, and of course I have a sense of humor. And as far as being your guardian angel goes, really JJ, how else would I know your thoughts from earlier this afternoon. You never mention those thoughts out loud when you have them. And moreover, let's be honest, you have them all the time."

Both of JJ's eyebrows raised above her hairline. He had a point.

"Don't worry no one else can hear us right now. You don't have to worry that we'll wake, what was it you called them, ah yes. Your boys."

JJ was really freaking out a little bit. No he had said to be honest . She was freaking out a lot.

"Breathe JJ. Breathe. Good. Earlier you wondered how you got here, that it seemed like just yesterday that so many events happened, that if you only knew then what you know now….JJ, I am offering you a chance to find out. I am offering you a chance to find out what could have been. What still can be….If you want it to be. You will get to keep your memories, to know then, what you know now. You won't be able to change everything, but you will have what you want, a chance for things to be different."

"What?" JJ whispered confused about what she was hearing.

"I believe you said it best yourself a few short weeks ago. There are things we don't want to happen, but we have to accept. There are things we don't want to know, but have to learn. There are people we can't live without, but have to let go. Some things are meant to happen JJ. Some things will happen no matter what you do. Call it fate, call it destiny, call it God's master plan. They are the things that no matter what was done, would have happened anyway; and then there are the things that can be changed. The things that were never meant to have happened, that but for a different choice, an extra second, words spoken, would have been different. Things started to go wrong about six years ago. I am offering you an opportunity to fix what can be fixed, with the understanding that not everything can be fixed." He paused for a moment.

JJ was still in shock and speechless. Was this really happening?

"Yes JJ, this is really happening. Now back to what I was saying before. You've heard of the 'Serenity Prayer' JJ?"

"I'm sorry?" JJ uttered, her voice cracking as the shock wore off.

"The Serenity Prayer, JJ, surely you know it. Recite it for me"

JJ took a deep breath and spoke the words that she had learned in her childhood and shared with Spence in some of his darkest moments.

"God, give us grace to accept with serenity  
the things that cannot be changed,  
Courage to change the things which should be changed,  
and the Wisdom to distinguishthe one from the other.  
Living one day at a time,  
Enjoying one moment at a time,  
Accepting hardship as a pathway to peace,  
Taking, as Jesus did,  
This sinful world as it is,  
Not as I would have it,  
Trusting that You will make all things right,  
If I surrender to Your will,  
And be supremely happy with You forever in the next."

"JJ, I want you take those words to heart, not only as something meant to bring peace and serenity, but as living, breathing advise, wise words, meant to be lived everyday. They will bring comfort and help to guide you. You are going where you have already been before, but with all the knowledge you have gained and an opportunity to change things. Remember the Serenity Prayer, remember your own wise words. Not everything can be changed. It's not what happens to us that defines us, but how we react to what happens to us that defines us."

JJ sank into the couch trying to wrap her head around what was happening and what she was hearing. She had a second chance, but with the knowledge of her memories. So much could be different. How would she know how to tell the difference between what should change and what should stay the same? How would she know? It was a lot of pressure. The questions raced through her mind faster than she could keep up.

"I can see your questions in your eyes. Your right, it could be a lot of pressure, if you let it be. One day at a time, one moment at a time, trust that all things will be made right. You have an opportunity to edit the pages of your life, and the lives of those around you for the better. One day at a time, one moment at a time. Trust that you will be guided and the answers will come to you when the time is right."

"What about…" JJ paused as she glanced at Spence and Henry still sleeping peacefully, cuddled on the couch, unaware of what was happening. She didn't know how to finish her thought out loud. If she changed things, would she still have Henry? Would he exist in a changed world? As much as she would love a second chance, she couldn't do it at the expense of losing her baby boy.

"Fear not JJ. We are not our physical bodies. We are our souls. A soul is not made from genetic material. It is a piece of heaven, a piece of God. A soul does not end; it cannot be extinguished. A soul goes on forever. Henry's soul will be waiting to be born to the right parents at the right time. He will always be with you; he is a part of you. Whoever his father may be, that will not change."

JJ gasped. After a moment she smiled and nodded. If she could have Henry and have this second chance too, she would take it. She relaxed and felt the tension and worry of losing Henry leave her body. She sank deeper into the couch and curled up around Spence and Henry. It was almost like falling asleep.

The guardian angel smiled. They really were a beautiful family. "Godspeed JJ. Godspeed and good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Let me check...nope still don't own it.

* * *

JJ felt like she was falling and then sat straight up in bed gasping for air. What a strange dream that had been. She couldn't remember it all now, but dear god, what she could remember...

She turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Five am. There really was no point in trying to go back to sleep now; she might as well get up and go for a run.

As JJ stepped outside her apartment complex into the cool spring air of Quantico, she stretched. She put her ear buds in and turned on the her iPod. Music and a run helped clear the cobwebs first thing in the morning. It always had, ever since she picked it up in junior high training for the soccer team.

She would have to see if some old friends wanted to get together for a pickup game this weekend she thought to herself as she ran. She hadn't played in a while. It would feel good to vent some aggression. She grinned as she thought of all the peoples faces she would envision on the soccer ball as she drilled it into the net and past the goalie.

As she ran she felt the cobwebs melt away. Very few things were as relaxing as the feel of the breeze blowing through her hair, the feel of the power in her legs, endorphins racing through her blood. Yep, she had a runners high and it felt amazing.

She rounded the corner back to her apartment building and ran up the stairs. She took a moment to stretch. She had just enought time for a shower and then to get to the office. She could grab breakfast on the way in.

She turned on the TV on her way through the living room to have the news as background noise while she got ready.

It took ten seconds to strip off the sweaty running clothes; then she was humming under the hot steamy water of the shower. Hopefully the way her day was starting bode well for the rest of the day. She left the blissful retreat of the steamy sauna like shower and shut off the water.

It took five minutes to towel dry herself and her hair; then she dressed in the sharp outfit that she had pre-selected the evening before. After all, as the liaison to the BAU, one never knew when they would end up in front of a camera.

She loved her relatively new job. She was still squealing like a school girl on the inside that she had gotten the job in the first place. Thank goodness her earnestness had apparently won over Agents Gideon and Hotchner during her interview a year ago. She was a young and still relatively inexperienced FBI agent. She had transferred in from another division. She was already an agent, and had the communications skill set that the team needed. She supposed it helped that Reid was younger than her. Who started at the FBI, let alone the BAU at the tender age of 21? Spencer Reid apparently, that's who. She giggled, shook her head, and finished drying her hair.

The endorphins from her run were still coursing through her system, but she knew they would curtail off in a couple hours. Oh well, she supposed that was what coffee was for after all. She poured herself a cup as she watched the news.

She was about halfway through her cup when the breaking news came across the TV screen. She sat her coffee cup on the counter and reached for her cell phone. As she was dialing, her phone rang.

"Jareau" she answered. "Yes sir. I just saw it on the news and was about to call you. Yes sir. I'll call the pilot now. Yes. Yes, I'll see you on the plane. Yes sir, wheels up as soon as everyone is on board."

JJ shook her heard. Sometimes she did not understand the criminal mind. What was there to gain in taking hostages and using a bomb to make demands? Did criminals really expect it to work out for them and to just walk away like nothing had happened? But then, she supposed, that was why she was the liaison and not a profiler like the rest of the team. She smiled as she thought of the team, they really were the best eleven people she had ever worked with.

She dialed the number for the pilot. "This is Agent Jareau. We need an immediate departure. We'll be taking off as soon as the team is on board. Yes, Boston."

As she spoke on the phone with the pilot, she grabbed her gun and badge; turned off the lights and TV; grabbed her purse and go bag; and locked her apartment door. She was off to the base to meet the team on the tarmac, board the jet; and fly to Boston to stop a bomber.

Something from her dream tickled at the back of her consciousness. Something was out of place, but she didn't know what. If only she could remember what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Santa and I are going to have words. I left out the good cookies for him this year. The milk was on ice - to stay cool of course. Warm milk is first of all gross, and second of all Santa drinking warm milk would put Grandmas every where who had been drinking too much eggnog in jeopardy. I like my Grandma, so no warm milk for Santa. But back to the point. Tasty cookies and deliciously cool milk for Santa...nice crisp carrots and apple slices for Rudolph, Donner, Blitzen, Dasher, Comet, Cupid, and company...and for me...did I get what I really, really wanted this year...nope, still don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

JJ felt like she was going to throw up. Of course, throwing up required that she had eaten anything today. Today was officially the day from hell. It was hard to believe that just shy of 20 hours ago she had been enjoying a run through her neighborhood. The day had dropped off sharply from there. So much for her runners high boding well for the day.

The plane was deathly silent. It was hard to tell if that was because everyone on the plane was in shock, or because of the six people who weren't on the plane, and never would be again.

There were days every agent dreaded. Today was certainly one of them. Yes, they had captured the bomber, but at the cost of one innocent hostage and six brothers and sisters in arms. Seven souls who weren't going home to their families tonight, and never would again.

JJ wiped the tears that silently slipped down her cheeks. What made it even worse for her was once everything settled down, if you could really call it that, she remembered. She remembered what it was about her dream from the night before that bothered her. It was this. Her dream had been about this. Her dream had been about today. It had been about today and the next six years. She was seriously spooked.

In an effort to comfort herself, she wrapped up in a tight ball in her seat and leaned against the window. She didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her tonight; they were all lost in their own thoughts.

Gideon looked devastated. She knew he must be. He had six families to visit when the plan landed. Six husbands, wives, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters to tell that their loved ones weren't coming home. Ever. Six worlds to blow apart with his words, as surely as a bomb blast had blown apart that warehouse in Boston. She couldn't even begin to contemplate how Gideon would manage to cope with informing the families of their missing loved ones.

Hotch, too, looked devastated. Some of his best friends had been inside the building when it blew. He had been saved by a mere fluke - his phone rang with a call from the director just prior to the team entering the building. He had watched, horrified, as the building collapsed in an inferno of flames, dust, debris, all with the majority of the team still inside, while he held his cell phone to his hear.

Reid just sat staring straight ahead. He had been at the Boston field office with her, working the data, going over the details, looking for the key factors that would tell them who the bomber was and how to get him to surrender. He looked lost. He looked like a little boy trying to be a grown up. His lower lip quivered, and he stared blankly into space with glassy, unfocused eyes.

Morgan. Thank God Morgan had been unavoidably detained and unable to make it to the airstrip in time. He surely would have been the first man through the doors of the building. There was no doubt about it, Derek Morgan loved to be the man kicking in the door.

As the quiet disturbing stillness of the BAU jets depressing defeated return flight to Quantico settled in around her, JJ fell into a fitful sleep.

In the depths of her dream she sat by a fireplace in the living room of a home that felt strangely familiar to her. A voice called to her from the far corner of the room.

"JJ, we talked about this. There are things we don't want to happen, but we have to accept. There are things we don't want to know, but have to learn. There are people we can't live without, but have to let go. Let them go JJ. It was their time. It can't be changed. It wasn't meant to be. That isn't what you were sent back for."

"It wasn't a dream was it? It really happened. All of it." She shuddered as she remembered what had earlier seemed to only be a dream, but were now memories of the future.

"No, it wasn't a dream. It really all happened. This is your second chance. One day at a time, one moment at a time JJ. It doesn't have to be that way again. Surely you don't think I would bring you back just to have you live all the same pain all over again. That would be cruel. I won't lie to you, there will be pain and tears, but there will be laughter and joy too. It's all a part of life. Think of your last time around as a trial run, a map. This is your opportunity to adjust the course. Use the information you have; make the best decisions you can; be thoughtful about your choices, but don't obsess about them too much either.

A few words of advice, if you'll accept them, you might want to think about confiding in Spencer Reid when the time is right. I know from your perspective 24 hours ago he was a co-worker who you hoped to be friends with, but if you think back to your dream,'' He gestured quote marks with his fingers. "He is your best friend and the reason for your do-over. Opportunities like this aren't given to just anyone, and friends… men like Spencer Reid don't just come along every day.

I know it's a lot to take in. Now that we've spoken, the 'dream' will seem less like a dream and more like the memories that they really are.

I'll be here to offer advice if you need it. I think once you wrap your head around it, you'll do pretty well on your own."

JJ nodded her head in acceptance. It was a lot to take in. But then, she had been praying for a turning point, a miracle when she had been sitting in this very room almost six years from now. Looks like she got her wish.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews, the story alerts, and favoriting this. It humbles me and motivates me to keep moving on the story. Thanks again!

In other news, well clearly you already know I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did we'd still have JJ, and Emily wouldn't be halfway out the door.

So - on with the story!

* * *

"JJ, ...JJ wake up"

"Mmmm….Spence…what is it?" JJ half asked, half moaned, still half asleep.

Reid paused. She had never called him Spence before. No one had. At the FBI it was always Reid. His mother called him Spencer.

"The plane just touched down. We're back in Quantico." Reid whispered. "I thought you might like a couple minutes to get your things together so that you can be ready once we've taxied to the hangar."

JJ paused looking at Spence suddenly remembering not only where she was, but also when she was.

"Thanks Spence" she spoke softly.

Suddenly Hotch and Gideon jerked awake almost at the same moment. For a minute it was like they had both forgotten the horror of the last day. Then like curtains dropping on a stage, the grief and horror blanketed both of their faces again.

Watching them, JJ remembered what it had been like last time. Hotch slowly closed himself off a little bit at a time, as his world and the BAU team was rocked by blow after blow. Gideon had never really recovered from this. He didn't close himself off, but his world was rocked by each sickening blow dealt to the team by the depraved monsters that they dealt with in their line of work. She would do whatever she could to help soften the blows and avoid the devastation this time around.

Gideon spoke, his voice catching in his throat. "Take the rest of the week off. It's been a rough day and there are several more rough days in the near future. We'll have a team meeting on Monday and go from there."

JJ grabbed her bags and headed up the aisle. She caught up to Spence at the bottom of the boarding stairway. She gently touched his arm. "Spence, do you need a ride home?"

"That would, um, well, ah, that would be great JJ." He answered in shock. He didn't think she would ever notice him, let alone offer him a ride home. She had apparently decided he needed a nickname, a concept with which he was woefully leagues out of his depth. Over the course of the just over a year they had been working together, she had called him Reid, just like everyone else. He wasn't sure what had changed that warranted him being the beneficiary of the newly minted moniker 'Spence', but he had to admit he liked it and was wholeheartedly behind anything that would grant more of the same.

The twosome climbed into JJ's bureau issued SUV and settled in for the drive home to what would surely be a sleepless night for both of them, exhausted though they were. JJ was at the edge of the driveway to exit out onto the road when she realized that although she knew where he lived, courtesy of her memories of the future; it might seem a bit stalkerish if she dropped him off on the doorstep of a house that she had never been to without asking for directions.

"So Spence, where to?" JJ inquired.

"Huh?" Spence mumbled, lost in thoughts of going anywhere as long as she was driving.

"Your house Spence, how do I get there?"

"Oh, yeah, um that uh would help um with you driving me um…"

JJ quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Luckily it was dark in the cabin of the SUV and Spence couldn't see how amused she was by his crush effecting his speech. How had she not realized last time around that he had feelings for her? She really did have an almost unfair advantage this time around. She grinned in spite of the somberness of the evening.

"Spence….."

"Oh, yeah… turn right out of the parking lot here and take River Road to Williams Street…." Reid continued on giving JJ directions to his house.

They drove in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and neither really knowing what to say. Before JJ knew it she was pulling up in front of his house.

Reid fumbled with the seatbelt and the door handle in his effort to get out of the car. JJ settled her hand over his and squeezed to get his attention. Reid turned to face her startled by the unexpected touch and the equally unexpected affection behind it.

"Spence….I um, well since we have the rest of this week off…well I really don't do well with sitting home with nothing to do, …do you maybe want to get lunch tomorrow? You know get out of the house for a little while?"

Reid sat shocked for a moment. Had JJ just asked him out? No, surely she had meant it as colleagues. Co-workers. That had to be it. She couldn't really have meant….could she…oh god…did she? Because if she did, he had died and gone to heaven. With that thought it was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over his head for the bad timing of that metaphor, even if it was only in his head.

JJ watched the shock, confusion, bewilderment, and slight panic cross his face in a matter of moments. She supposed to him this was the equivalent of her flipping a switch and he really hadn't had time to catch up. It was cute to watch a genius like Spencer - I have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute, yes I'm a genius - Reid try to puzzle out what exactly she had meant by lunch. She sighed softly.

"Spence, lunch tomorrow, is it a date?"

Reid gulped. JJ could tell. Even in the dim lighting in the SUV she could see his Adam's Apple bob as he gulped and sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah JJ. It's a date. Should we um meet somewhere or um….should I pick you up, err or um you pick me up?" He managed to squeak out the end of his question through the nervous cracking of his vocal cords.

"Tell you what Spence, why don't I pick you up? I already know where you live." She winked and then grinned at him. Then she squeezed his hand again, as she had been holding his hand this whole time.

"Okay JJ - um 11:30?"

"Sounds great - I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest"

"I'll try, but I make no promises. You too JJ. Have a good night. See you tomorrow." Reid spoke as he climbed out of the passenger door, go bag in hand. Closing the car door, he waved and then jogged to his front door keys in hand. He turned and waved to JJ once more before turning inside and closing the door.

JJ waved back and then put the SUV in reverse backing out of Spence's driveway. She drove back to her apartment completely lost in her thoughts. When she parked the car in the parking lot outside her apartment she half wondered how she had gotten from point A to point B.

She climbed out of the SUV after grabbing her bags and proceeded to float to her doorway. She had a date tomorrow. A date. With Spence. She had a date with Spence.

The cloud she was floating on promptly crashed to the ground as she remembered the other events of the day. Sadness and grief settled in as she remembered her co-workers, her compatriots, her brothers and sisters in arms, her friends who had been taken too soon from the world today. She braced herself against the counter in her entry way as a wave of grief washed over her. And then she moved further into her home and set about unpacking her go bag and getting ready to try to sleep.

As she climbed under the covers, she thought of the families of the men and women who had lost their lives today. She prayed for them and their families. She recited the Serenity Prayer to herself and said a prayer of thanks for Spence being in her life and for second chances; then she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I fear I am spoiling you all. Five chapters in two days...but I will admit - I have about seven chapters already written - so updates might not always be this quick. Just a quick note - things veer a little bit away from what we concretely know for sure about Spencer Reid in this chapter. I wanted to show that as much as we all know about our family and friends, even best friends, we never know absolutely everything about anyone we know. We hold secrets about ourselves.

As always, I sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

Enjoy!

* * *

JJ woke up at 10:30. It was nice to not wake up to an alarm clock. The she remembered she was picking Spence up for their lunch date at 11:30. She had to get a move on. She picked out a soft fuzzy electric blue v-neck sweater and some well worn jeans out of her closet for date apparel. She proceeded to shower and get ready, and head out the door to pick up Spence.

She wondered about Spence getting ready for their date. What was running through his head right at that moment? That thought alone brought a smile to her face.

As she pulled up to Spence's house she thought back to the first time she had been here the last time around. If she remember correctly it hadn't been until almost a year from now. The house looked pretty much the same, but she saw something that she had not seen at Spence's house before. His garage door was opened and there were five guys in the garage setting up instruments, band equipment, mikes, and amps. What was going on?

She climbed out of the SUV and walked towards the garage. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Spence?"

Five sets of eyes turned to look at her. But only one set were deep swirling pools of chocolate and caramel. "JJ, your early it's just after 11."

"Well I really didn't have much to do, and um….well I was really looking forward to us getting together…." She trailed off mumbling at the end shyly as she realized what she had said. And while she meant it in every way that it could be taken, she wasn't sure if Spence was quite ready to hear that yet. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey JJ, these guys are my friends. This is Mike, Chris, Ben, and Kyle. Kyle and Ben are also my roommates. Guys this is JJ." He introduced the guys as they circled around. The had heard quite a bit about JJ and could see that she not only lived up to Spencer's descriptions; she surpassed them, and then some. There were handshakes, nice to meet yous, and we've heard a lot about yous, all around.

JJ quirked an eyebrow. She never knew that Spence had roommates before. Things could get very interesting. She wondered what other mysteries she had not learned about Spence the last time around. "Hey guys. So what are you doing? What's with the garage full of band gear?"

"Well JJ, you are looking at the best garage band in Quantico." Ben said.

"Garage band?" JJ asked

"Yep. We jam in the garage. Sometimes the neighbors and our girlfriends come over and listen to us play." Mike replied

"Wow, so Spence, do you enjoy the free concerts in your garage?" She jokingly asked.

"Sure. It's nice to be able to have a purpose for all the time spent practicing." He responded.

JJ had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Spence was part of the band? She thought he just let his roommates and buddies use the garage as a studio for jam sessions and their mini concerts. Now things were getting really, really interesting. You could color her surprised. She would have never guessed.

"So what instrument do you play?" she asked.

The four men other than Spencer Reid snickered loudly and then broke out with loud belly laughs. They were all laughing so hard that they had to hold each other up to keep from collapsing. JJ glanced at Spence trying to figure out what was going on. Was he really not part of the band? Had she misunderstood something? Spence's face slowly turned fire engine red starting at the neckline of his sweater and moved up until the blush covered his entire face. Something clearly was going on.

JJ stood arms crossed, with an eyebrow quirked waiting for someone to explain what was going on. She was really starting to get worried. Finally the four men with tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard managed to stop laughing and catch their breath.

Kyle managed to find the words first. "He plays the guitar mostly, but he could play any of the instruments we use in our group if he wanted to. He could be his own one man band if it was possible to play more than one instrument at a time. He can play guitar, piano, and drums. Not only can he play them all, but he is amazing at them all. And he sings."

JJ turned to look at Spence. Shock on her face. But then she realized, was there anything that Spence wasn't good at? Of course if he was going to be a musician he would play every instrument in the band and be good at them all. She watched as Spence glanced up from beneath his bangs and felt her heart drop in her chest. He was so cute and sexy and he didn't have any idea the affect he had on women, let alone herself. She smiled, reached over, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately. She did not let go of his hand. Instead she laced her fingers through his. She caught the look of shock that flitted across his face momentarily before a perma- grin etched itself on his face.

Spencer's roommates watched with awe as one of the hottest girls they had ever met flirted with their buddy Spencer. That wasn't what shocked them. Girls flirted with him a lot. He just never flirted back. He was usually oblivious to what was going on. Good for him they all thought. Maybe this will get him out of his statistics and facts a little bit. He was a good guy, a great guy even. But he needed to learn to live a little.

"Wow Spence, I didn't know you were a music prodigy." JJ giggled and squeezed his hand again.

Spence had never heard JJ giggle before, but he was pretty sure he loved that sound. He was pretty sure he loved everything about her. He was pretty sure he loved her. There was a fairly high probability that he had been falling for her since day one.

"Well I don't know about prodigy, but I enjoy playing. Music is really just math; its an engineering of harmony, melody, beat, and rhythm."

"Yes, um well….so how did you guys all meet?" JJ asked.

"At school. We are all working on our doctorates. Spencer is just much faster than all of us. What with him being able to have finished three and all of us still humbly working on our first PhDs, although he did have a head start." Mike said with a smirk. "We all met at Caltech while the four of us were doing our undergraduate work and Spencer was finishing up his third doctorate. We had all already been accepted to Georgetown for our post grad work when Spencer got accepted to the Academy."

Of course they did JJ thought. That was the Spence JJ knew. Bonding over knowledge. She absent mindedly rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

Spence turned to look at her. He smiled and tipped his head. "Should we head out for lunch JJ?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going. It was nice meeting you guys. " JJ waved the hand that wasn't entwined with Spence's.

A chorus of yeahs and see yas answered JJ's goodbye. Then JJ and Spence turned hand in hand to walk down the driveway to the waiting SUV. They paused as a couple of the guys called out hey to Spence. JJ and Spence glanced back over their joined hands.

Ben spoke for the group. "Hey Spence, what are you guys doing later? Maybe we could have the girls come over and we could jam and hang out later this afternoon and this evening?"

Spence turned to meet JJ and raised his eyebrows silently asking her thoughts on the matter.

"Spence that sounds like a great idea. I would loooooove to see you play. I can't wait. It sounds like fun" JJ spoke softly so that only Spence could hear her.

Spence turned back to face the guys. "Yeah guys, sounds like a plan. We'll be back later."

JJ and Spence continued back down the driveway to the waiting car and their lunch date.

Now that the shock of the last several minutes was over JJ turned to take in Spence's appearance. What she noticed shocked her once again. Instead of the corduroy, sweater vested genius she had been expecting to see on their lunch date, she saw Spence was dressed in a pair of really well broken in jeans and a beautiful green sweater that brought out his gorgeous brown eyes even more prominently than usual. She smiled at him and realized that there was a lot more to Spence than she had ever given him credit for. It was nice to know that as much as she loved him for everything that she already knew him to be, she knew she would be falling even more deeply in love with him for everything that she was going to learn about him now. It was nice to know that there would still be plenty of surprises in store for her and the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys - this one is a little bit longer of a chapter - but I couldn't really find a good breaking point, and it really made sense to have this all as one chapter. As much as I would like to, I still don't own Criminal Minds and am making no money from writing this - lots of enjoyment, but no cold hard cash.

On with the story - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sat at her desk working through the endless piles of files on her desk. It was a slow day at the office, but that was probably because the rest of the team had left late last night for Seattle. The Seattle strangler had killed four victims in the last four months. He held the women for seven days prior to killing them and disposing of their bodies. She had been on her way back from visiting her family in Pennsylvania during a few days off, and hence had not been able to make it to Seattle with the rest of the team.

She spun in her chair and stretched. She stood and left her office for a refill on coffee. While the team being out of town meant a slow day in the office of catching up on going through files for her, it also meant that Spence was out of town without her, and she was here in Quantico without him. Sure they would talk on the phone later, and that brought a smile to her face, but it wasn't quite the same.

She reached the break room, coffee mug in hand, anxious to refuel on caffeine. She needed the energy to keep barreling through the files in her office. 'Of course, someone took the last cup without making more. Typical.' She thought and sighed as she set up the coffee maker to brew another pot. At least it would be fresh, even if it was sludge. She got lost in her thoughts waiting for what the FBI claimed was coffee to brew.

It was hard to believe it had been six months. Six months since that horrible day in Boston when over half the team had been lost. Six months since she had woken up almost six years in the past with a second chance. Six months since she and Spence had started dating and become a couple.

They had decided to keep it away from the team, at least to start off with. They wanted to be able to prove to Hotch and Gideon that they could keep it professional at work.

She smiled as she thought of their first date. After they had gotten in the truck at Spence's house when she had picked him up for lunch, they had decided on a little café not that far from Spence's house for lunch. After a little initial awkwardness, they had cuddled up in a booth in the back corner of the café. They'd talked, gotten to know each other, and shared their first kiss. Not necessarily in that order though.

* * *

_"Spence, are you okay? You look like you're uncomfortable. Is something wrong? You haven't said anything since we got here." JJ said as she watched Spence having difficulty making eye contact and twisting his napkin to the point of it being obliterated._

_"JJ, I …just I, well you know I'm socially awkward. I …I just …maybe it would be better if we just stayed friends. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than for us to try dating and for it to not work out and for us to not be able to stand being around each other because things are weird." Spence managed to croak out with a voice that sounded like it was breaking._

_"Spence" JJ said his name quietly shaking her head. She should have known. You could change things….but some things would always be the same. Well she wasn't letting him have an out this time, not when she knew what it meant to both of them._

_"Spence" She said again a bit louder, getting up and moving to his side of the booth, cutting off his only avenue of escape from this conversation._

_Spence continued to look down at the table top and the mutilated napkin in his hands._

_"Spence" JJ said again, this time reaching out one hand and cupping his cheek and chin in her hand and turning his face to look at her. He looked broken. She could tell he thought he was giving her an out. He thought that she didn't want to be with him. He thought that she would decide that dating him was not worth it. She could tell looking in his eyes. She wanted to cry looking in his eyes, seeing that he was terrified to go after what she knew he really wanted._

_"Spence. We can't be friends…" JJ said_

_"JJ….you, you do do don't wa wan want to be friends?" Spence brokenly stuttered._

_"Not just friends, Spence. I want to be your friend, but I want us to be so much more than friends. I, well it started off as a crush when we started working together Spence. It started off small….at first. It grew overtime." She explained thinking about how she had felt about Spence when she had started working with him the fist time around. "I'm in love with you Spence. I have been for a while now." _

_If you consider six years in a whole other lifetime a while, then yes she had loved Spence for a while._

_She contemplated what she should tell him next. She still held his face in her palm. She ran her thumb across his cheek. Spence closed his eyes and leaned his head into her affectionate stroke and then reopened his eyes. She anxiously searched his face, his beautiful brown eyes, and then made her decision. What she needed to say, what she needed to convince him of, couldn't be done with words._

_JJ stroked her thumb across Spence's cheek again and then leaned in tipping her head. Her lips caressed his. She put all of the feelings of the last six years of her previous life into the kiss. She didn't leave anything out. The kiss was slow, emotion filled, and gentle. JJ moved closer to Spence in the booth. Her hand that was on his cheek slipped back past his ear and into the hair at the back of his head. Her other hand came up off the seat of the booth bench and slid up Spence's arm and across his back and shoulders. _

_Spence, after a moment of shock, reciprocated. Everything he had felt for JJ since he had met her when she first walked into the BAU, went into the kiss. Both of his hands left the remaining scraps of a mutilated napkin on the table. One of them went to splay across JJ's hip and lower back, the fingers of his other hand tangled themselves in the golden halo of JJ's locks. _

_The kiss deepened. JJ ghosted her tongue across Spence's lower lip. Spence obliged her and admitted her tongue entrance. The kiss continued on with them each lost in each other until they parted with a gasp due to a desperate need for oxygen._

_Their timing apparently was perfect, as no sooner did they part from what had become a rather heated kiss, than the waitress appeared with their food. With a smirk on her face, the waitress sat their food down on the one side of the table and asked them if they need anything else. The flushed look on both their faces was a sign that they really wanted to be alone, but the waitress couldn't help it, they were just too cute. She stood patiently waiting for a verbal answer._

_Spence broke the silence, coughing to clear his throat. "No, um I think we've got everything we need. Thanks."_

_JJ slipped her hand underneath the table and into Spence's lap. There she found his hand and intertwined her digits with his. She smiled up at the waitress. "Yeah, we're good. Thanks."_

* * *

JJ was startled out of her thoughts by the sounds of Garcia entering the break room.

"Jayje….what are you doing? You look like you are really out there right now." Garcia commented on JJ's stare into nowhere while leaning against the counter.

"Hey Garcia. I was just taking a moment to relax and think while I was waiting for the coffee to finish. How are you this morning?" JJ asked turning to look at Garcia.

"I'm fantabulous, as always. It always seems so empty around here when you guys are all gone. It's nice that you are here for a change. Want to do lunch today?" Garcia asked. It had been awhile since they had any girl time. It was always nice for Garcia when JJ stayed behind. It gave them a chance to catch up and hang out. Usually Garcia was left to her own devices when the team was on the road.

"That sounds great Garcia" JJ spoke as she poured a cup of the now finished dark brew into her mug. "Let me know when works for you, or if you need any help pulling anything together for the team."

"Okay. I'll come and drag you out from under your piles o' files when it's time for lunch and girl talk." Garcia giggled while filling her own coffee mug.

"Thanks. You might need a fork lift. Have you seen the size of the piles lately?" JJ joked with a chuckle. "See you later." She tossed over her shoulder to Garcia as she left the break room to head back to prioritize and sort case files in her office.

Hopefully Hotch and Gideon could be convinced to fill some of the open positions that were still left open from six months ago this time around. It would be hard. The six men and women no longer with the team would always be missed, but Spence and Morgan could only do consults on so many cases between the two of them. She knew things were going to go well with this case. Gideon would be back and Elle would be joining the team. She knew that, of course no one else did, yet, but they would in a couple of days. She sighed as she slid behind her desk and into her chair. Maybe this time they could grow the team back to the size it had been six months ago, a bit at a time, and there would be less pressure on everyone.

She sat sorting files. She divided them out by everyone's specialties for lower priority cases. The team could consult on those, provide a profile and assist with the cases without having to travel out into the field. She created another pile - that was her watch list. She watched these for developments, in the event the team's help was needed. As she read, analyzed, and sorted the files, she allowed her mind to drift to her previous thoughts in the break room.

* * *

_JJ and Spence ate lunch with their hands clasped together under the table like high school sweethearts. When they finished their meal they weren't ready for their date to end yet. After paying the bill and exiting the restaurant instead of heading for JJ's car, Spence lead JJ down the block to a park. They strolled through the park, their hands clasped together still. Spence lead JJ to a park bench over looking a pond. They sat silently watching the small children with their mothers feeding the ducks, the older gentlemen playing chess, and the occasional jogger run past. JJ slid closer to Spence on the bench. It was a pleasant spring day, but there was still a slight chill in the air. She let go of the hand that she was holding and lightly holding his wrist, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled into his side for warmth._

_Spence turned to look at her. She could tell looking into his eyes he was still a little shell shocked from their kiss earlier, but then so was she, and she had been prepared for it, instigated it even._

_He smiled and ran his hand lightly up and down her arm and her side. She shivered in reaction to his touch._

_"Are you cold JJ? We can head back to my place. I just thought it would be nice to have sometime to ourselves. I've always loved the park. It's so peaceful to watch nature and people commingling. The families…."Spence paused. JJ knew why he paused, but she let him finish "the families, they look so happy."_

_"I'm fine Spence. I love it here. This is a beautiful park. The kids feeding the ducks are absolutely adorable. You're right, they do look happy. We can go whenever you're ready. I wouldn't want to miss out on the concert I was promised."_

_Spence blushed. "Yeah,.. I um hope you aren't um….disappointed." Spence managed._

_"Spence, you could never disappoint me. You amaze me. You are one of the kindest, gentlest, most brilliant, intelligent, friendly, caring, compassionate, generous, giving, talented, and sexy men I have ever known." JJ blushed, listing of all the qualities that had amazed her about Spence over the years._

_Spence gaped at JJ. She seriously thought all of that about him? "Um you um…you uh…think I'm um uh sexy?" he choked out._

_JJ giggled. "oh yeah. I promise some day I will show you just how much, but first I am pretty sure I was promised a concert tonight. I know that you won't disappoint me Spence. You couldn't. It's not possible. I love you. Come on Spence. Let's head back to your place and relax." she said. JJ stood up, pulling Spence up with her._

_"Okay, if your sure. I just …I …I…"_

_JJ turned to Spence and shushed him putting her finger over his lips to prevent him speaking. "Spence. I know you haven't dated a lot or had a lot of relationships before. It's okay. I love you. I don't have any expectations for us. I just want us to be together. We can decide how fast or how slow we go together. No pressure. Let's enjoy our week off together. Who knows how long it will be before we get another week of time off together."_

_Spence nodded. "O…Okay. I just ….I love you JJ….I uh I have for a while…and I just never…I never thought that you would love me back….you know? I …it's going to take me a little bit to adjust. But I will, I promise." He leaned down and kissed her and for the second time that day, they both felt the earth move._

_Spence pulled away. JJ smiled up at him and rubbed her hand on his abdomen. She leaned up and gently kissed him, once, twice, three times. When she separated her lips from his, instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug and moved her lips next to his ear. "I love you too Spence." As she pulled away, she grabbed his hand and they walked back to the car and drove back to Spence's house._

* * *

JJ's phone rang breaking her out of her reverie. "Jareau" She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey JJ, you ready to go grab some sustenance?" Garcia's voice came across the phone.

"Sure, I'm ready for a break. Meet you in your office in five?" JJ responded.

"Sounds like a plan peaches. See you in a few."

JJ hung up the phone. She glanced at the files spread out over her desk. It looked much better than it had this morning. Maybe she could get ahead of the curve, just this once. JJ snorted…she knew that was not going to happen, but she could dream of going home with a cleaned off desk someday. She grabbed her cell and her purse and headed out to Garcia's office for lunch.

JJ and Garcia decided to run down to the cafeteria for lunch. It wasn't what they would have preferred, but it afforded them more time for girl talk. Also with the team out of town, they didn't know if they would be needed eminently in the office or not. Well, JJ knew she wouldn't be needed for the case the team was on, but she didn't know if Garcia would or not, so it was best for Garcia to be close to her babies. The team might need her help.

"So JJ, what's new? Any delicious new men in your life? How was your visit to your family?" Garcia asked prior to biting into her sandwich.

"Nothing new. No new men." She said, smirking on the inside. Spence was certainly not new. "My visit to my family was good. My sister-in-law is so glad to not be pregnant anymore. My niece is so cute, and so tiny. I really did enjoy the time away, but it's nice to be back too. What's new with you? Did you get your daily dose of daydreaming about Morgan out of your system for the day?"

"There was a request to work some magic made to the office of supreme genius, unfortunately, I had to reroute the very fine Derek Morgan to office of too frickin' bad because I couldn't help him out. That piece of dark chocolate will never be out of my system. He is just too….too…." Garcia paused to reflect on what the right adjective to use was.

JJ giggled. Watching Garcia moon over Morgan. She new they were going to get hotter and burn brighter with the flirting. Maybe she could help them out, maybe they just needed a little push in the right direction, or maybe some inspiration from her and Spence. She would know when the time was right. For now it was just plain entertaining watching Garcia get worked up over Morgan. She took a sip of her iced tea and listened to Garcia continue to carry on about the Adonis like perfection that was Derek Morgan.

JJ made her way back to her office. It had been nice to have an uninterrupted lunch and girl talk with Garcia. Garcia was a good friend, and always there for her. She smiled when she sat down at her desk. She was enjoying this second time around much more than she had even imagined she would. Maybe it was because she was back here at the BAU after having been forcibly removed and promoted away from the team. She appreciated it all so much more, since she knew that it wasn't a given that the team would be able to work together forever.

Her mind drifted as she continued to work on files.

* * *

_JJ pulled up at Spence's house and glanced over at him. He was looking at her intently. She leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back, Spence grinned at her._

_"Come on JJ, let's go inside. I'll give you the ten cent tour and we can see about your private concert."_

_JJ smiled back at Spence and then turned to climb out of the SUV. They met in front of the vehicle and walked up the walkway to the front door of the house. Spence pulled out his keys and opened the door for her. As Spence gave her a tour through the house, she noticed how even though it was essentially a bachelor pad with three guys living there right now, that it was very well put together. Much as it had been last time around._

_JJ turned to Spence in the middle of his bedroom. "Wow, Spence, this is some house. It's amazing" She lead him over to the bed and sat down. "It's not really any of my business, but how do you afford it…I suppose having roommates helps….but I'm sorry like I said it's not any of my business." she said sheepishly. Secretly she had always wondered why Spence had a house and then later moved to an apartment. When she had been to his house originally it was because the team was helping him move._

_Spence reached out and gently took hold of her chin and turned her to face him. "JJ anything you ever want to know,...well, ... all you have to do is ask. The guys and I are renting. I thought about buying, but with the other responsibilities I have and the fact that the guys and I won't want to be roommates forever….well the timing just didn't seem right."_

_JJ nodded. She knew that by other responsibilities, Spence meant his mother; but he probably wasn't ready to share that with her yet. She was ok with him not sharing that with her yet; she did after all have the unfair advantage. She had known him for seven years with the memories of the future she now had. He had only know her for a a little over a year._

_Spence scooted back on the bed and flopped back into a laying position. He laced his hands together behind his head and looked up at JJ through his bangs._

_JJ smiled at him and crawled over to him. She propped herself up on one arm and then reached over with her other hand to smooth his bangs out of his face. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then snuggled up to his side._

_Spence wrapped his arms around her. They spent the afternoon talking about favorite colors, their childhoods, their fears, their dreams, and everything else they could think of until they both drifted off to sleep._

_Kyle came looking for Spence to get ready a jam session in the garage later that afternoon. He was calling Spencer's name down the hallway. He stopped short at the doorway to Spencer's room when he saw he and JJ curled up in the middle of his bed. He was about to turn away to go tell everyone that it might be a while and maybe they should start without Spencer, when Spencer and JJ stirred awake on the bed._

_"Hey sleepy heads, I was just coming to see if you were here. We're about to get started playing if you are still up for joining us?" Kyle spoke as Spencer and JJ woke up._

_"Sure Kyle, we'll be down in a few" Spencer said._

* * *

JJ leaned back in her chair at her desk and stretched. She felt her spine pop as a kink in her back loosened and slid back into place. She sighed. She wished Spence was going to be home tonight. He gave the best back rubs. He had magic hands….well from doing magic she supposed. She shivered just thinking about his long dexterous fingers. Also, the team might tease him about his photographic memory, but his having memorized 'Grey's Anatomy' had certainly worked out in her favor. So who was she to complain?

Glancing at the screen on her cell phone she saw that it was after eight o'clock. It was definitely time to go home. If she was lucky Spence would be home at some point tonight. She missed him when they were apart.

She perused the items on top of her desk. She was not working when she got home. She had made a healthy dent in the case files today. She needed a break and the files would be waiting for her on Monday right were she left them tonight. For now she was headed home to soak in a steaming hot bubble bath.

As JJ soaked in the bath tub overflowing with bubbles; she felt the luxurious heat melt away the stress of looking at case file after case file showing what the worst of humanity could perpetuate on others, and the aches caused by leaning over her desk for over twelve hours today looking at said case files. She felt her muscles loosen and the stress of the day floating away.

While she floated in a relaxing sea of bliss, her mind drifted back again to her thoughts of the day - the last six months with Spence.

* * *

_She and Spence had walked down the steps to his house together hand in hand and out to the garage. The guys already had all of the equipment set up for a private mini-concert and were tuning up the instruments when she and Spence entered the garage._

_"Hey guys" Mike cheerfully called out to them._

_The rest of the guys turned to look and called out "Hey, there the sleepy heads are!"_

_Spence and JJ both blushed._

_As JJ took in the scene around her, she noticed four girls standing off to the side and chatting. As the guys called out, they turned to look and smiled, and waved. As a group they walked over to greet the couple joining the group in the garage. The guys also moved from the band set up and towards JJ and Spence._

_Ben made the introductions. "Ladies, this is JJ, Spencer's….." He paused and glanced at Spencer waiting for him to finish the phrase, as he really didn't know how that sentence ended._

_Spence blushed and cleared his throat. "Girlfriend. JJ is my girlfriend." He glanced at JJ out of the corner of his eye and saw her grin at him._

_Ben's smile lit up his face. He was very happy that his friend had been able to start a relationship with the girl of his dreams. "Nice. JJ, this is Sarah, Megan, Hannah, and Brooke." Ben said introducing the girls in turn. "Sarah is my girlfriend, Megan is Chris's girlfriend, Hannah is Kyle's, and Brooke and Mike are a couple."_

_Each of the girls greeted JJ with a smile and welcomed her to the group of friends._

_"How long have you and Spencer been together?" Hannah asked._

_JJ glanced down at her watch and then looked over to see Spence blushing furiously. "About seven hours." She said with a grin._

_"Oh, well congratulations." Hannah said._

_"You make a really cute couple." Megan commented._

_"Thanks" JJ smiled while replying. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Spence blushing. She turned and smiled at him and squeezed his hand._

_The conversation continued on with comments about JJ and Spence as a couple as well as discussing how they had met, how long they had known each other, how each of the girls had met their boyfriends, and how they had all come to be friends._

_"Let's grab some seats and get comfortable so our guys can entertain us." Brooke said._

_The girls moved towards the chairs in the center of the garage lined up in front of the makeshift stage. The girls continued their conversation with JJ and their efforts to get to know her._

_The guys all stepped onto the makeshift stage and took their places with their instruments. JJ really didn't know what to expect when Spence picked up a guitar and slung it around his neck. She was excited. She had never seen this side of Spence before._

_JJ heard familiar opening guitar riffs. The guys were off and running with playing several classic hits as well as relatively new music. They played pop hits, rock, country and a little bit of everything in between. She watched amazed as Spence's long slender fingers played the chords in a practiced manner. He looked up at her in the middle of the guitar solo during 'Sweet Child of Mine' - as his fingers flew over the guitar strings. She was in awe._

_After about an hour the guys took a break. The guys all stepped of the stage and walked over to their girlfriends. JJ stood up to meet Spence half way._

_"Spence, that was incredible. Why didn't you ever tell me you could play the guitar like that?" She said as wrapped her arms around him._

_"I didn't know before the last couple of days that you would be interested." Spence said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close._

_Mike walked over with a couple of six packs and handed out beers all around, and then raised his beer in a toast once everyone had theirs open. "Here's to Spence for amazing his girl with his musical stylings this evening, to JJ and Spence for getting together, and to the rest of us for being on spring break." He moved his bottle to the center of the circle that they had gathered into._

_Everyone else followed suit, clinking bottles in honor of the toast. A hearty chorus of here, heres and cheers made it's way through the group._

_JJ looked around at the group around. Everyone was comfortable with each other and laughing and joking. She was leaned into Spence's side. Her arm was wrapped around Spence and she was gently rubbing circles and random patterns on his back. Spence's arm was wrapped around her waist with his hand on her hip. His fingers were gently rubbing circles on the front of her hip. He was quietly watching everyone else, but every once in a while he would interject into the conversation._

_Spence leaned over and whispered in her ear "So do you have any special requests?"_

_JJ turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face as a shiver ran down her spine from his warm breath ghosting over her ear._

_"Anything special you would like for us to play? Anything you want to hear?" He asked seeing the look on her face._

_"You've gotten really good at surprising me today. Why stop now?" JJ responded with a wink._

_Spence nodded.. He would surprise her alright. He was a man on a mission now. He leaned down and kissed her. He put his all of his feelings into the kiss. It was long, deep, moist, and sweet. He smiled into the kiss as he felt JJ gasp at first, as she was surprised by the kiss._

_Spence blushed when he pulled away from the kiss. Mostly due to the wolf whistles and teasing the guys were giving them. Spence had been so wrapped up in JJ that he had forgotten about the rest of the group, lost in the moment._

_JJ blushed too and tucked her head into the crook of Spence's neck and shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm down her reaction to the kiss that Spence had just laid on her. She turned her head and kissed the side of Spence's neck and then pulled away and smiled brilliantly at Spence._

_"That was a great surprise Spence." JJ said._

_Spence smiled at JJ and then cleared his throat. "Um time to uh do another set I think." He said to the group in the general. Then he turned to JJ, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear. "You haven't seen anything yet."_

_When the guys started playing again, JJ was very moved. Spence was making eye contact as he sang the lyrics to every song. They started with "I want to know what love is" , which Spence sang directly to JJ, never breaking eye contact, and then proceeded to do a mix of several other classic rock songs. JJ was mesmerized. Spence was casting a spell over her that was for sure._

_Suddenly the guys changed pace from rock ballads to dance music. The next thing JJ knew Sarah was handing her another beer and Hannah pulled her up to dance. Spence was still keeping eye contact with her while he played. It was very sexy when he broke into various guitar solos. She was having a blast. This was the most she fun she had had in a very long time._

_After a while the guys decided it was time to call it a night, at least for the concert portion of the evening._

_JJ grabbed two beers and walked over to Spence as the guys were finishing up with packing up and storing the equipment._

_"Hey" She said as she walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist, while handing him a beer with the other. "That was amazing. I had no idea. You definitely kept up with the surprises" She said followed by her taking a sip off her beer._

_Spence accepted the beer with one hand, while he closed the latches on his guitar case with the other. When the guitar case was closed he wrapped his arm around JJ. "I'm glad you liked it JJ."_

_"It was great seeing you like that, on stage performing. I would have never guessed you had that in you Spence. It was like a whole other side of you. Thank you for sharing that with me. I can tell that you don't let very many people ever see that part of you. That makes it that much more special to me." JJ said before leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek._

_Spence blushed. "It means a lot to me that you enjoyed it. You're right. I don't really share this with anyone. You're the first person that has ever seen me play other than the guys and their girlfriends, and maybe a neighbor or two."_

_"Well in that case, Spence, I really do feel special. Thanks." JJ said._

_They kept their arms wrapped around each other and made their way over to the rest of the group who pulled chairs up around a table off to the side in the garage. The group sat chatting for quite a while._

_JJ glanced down at her watch as she yawned. It was midnight already. The day had really flown by. She covered her mouth as she yawned again._

_Spence looked down at JJ as he saw her yawn. "We should maybe get some sleep. I know it's been a long couple of days."_

_"Yeah. There are some more really long days in the near future too," She said with a sigh, "but it was nice to be able to forget about everything for today."_

_Spence stood up from the table and held his hand out to JJ. "Come on. You look like your about to pass out here at the table."_

_"Yeah, I probably could." JJ said standing up and taking Spence's hand. "Goodnight guys. It was really nice meeting all of you."_

_Everyone responded with wishes for a goodnight and nice to meet you too._

_As JJ and Spence walked down the driveway she linked her fingers with his. "I had a really great time today Spence. I love you."_

_Spence stopped walking and pulled JJ to a stop as well. He turned towards her, their hands still linked. "I love you too JJ. Why don't you stay here tonight. I know you don't live that far away, but your tired, and I'll just worry about you getting home safe if you go home. Plus you've had a few drinks."_

_"Are you sure Spence? I'm ok to drive. I…."_

_"JJ, I'm sure. I just want you to be safe. If you stay, I know you're safe." He said interrupting what ever she was about to say._

_"Okay, I'll stay." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek._

_Spence smiled at her and then redirected them into the house instead of continuing down the driveway to her car. They climbed the stairs and walked hand in hand down the hallway to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, Spence let go of JJ's hand and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of sleep pants._

_Meanwhile from just inside the garage, the group of friends had just watched as one of their best friends and a girl who was perfect for him walked down the driveway to her car and then changed course to go inside the house._

_"Go Spencer." Ben said._

_"I think they make a very cute couple." Hannah said._

_All the girls agreed._

_"Yeah. I think she is just what he needed. I was worried about what would happen to him someday when we moved out and if we ever all go our separate ways." Kyle said._

_The comments on Spencer and JJ together continued amongst the group of friends. They were all in agreement. Spencer and JJ made a very cute couple and she was just what he needed to balance his life out. She would be able to make him loosen up, have fun, and live a little. Watching them this evening the whole group had been able to tell how they felt about each other. Spencer hadn't taken his eyes off of her all night. He had kept eye contact with her the whole time they were playing. JJ's eyes had lit up every time she looked at Spencer. The friends were all hoping that the couple went the distance. Spencer was happier tonight than they had ever seen him._

* * *

JJ climbed out of the bath tub with a blissfully relaxed expression on her face. She wrapped herself up in a bathrobe and walked across the hall to the bedroom. She rummaged through a drawer and found just what she was looking for - the t-shirt and pajama pants that she had worn to bed the night of their first date. JJ pulled on the pajamas and then pulled her hair back in a pony tail as she thought back on the first morning that she woken up from sleeping over at Spence's house.

Waking up that next morning, wearing his pajamas and cuddled up next to him in bed had been heaven. She had laid there with her eyes closed feigning sleep for a little bit after she first woke up. She hadn't wanted to break the spell. Spence had rolled over towards her then and nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply.

They had eventually gotten up and made breakfast together. They didn't have anywhere they had to be that day. They spent the day lounging together, watching TV, talking, and getting to know each other. It had been a truly magical day. Eventually she did have to go back to her apartment. She needed fresh clothes. As much as she enjoyed wearing Spence's clothes, it wasn't a fashion statement she thought she could pull off in public. When it was time for her to go back to her apartment though, she didn't really want to go.

* * *

_"Hey Spence" she said turning more towards him, as they cuddled on the couch while watching a movie._

_"Yeah?" He said looking down at her and getting lost in her electric blue eyes._

_"Why don't you pack a bag and spend tonight at my place?" She asked._

_A huge grin spread across Spence's face. "That would be great JJ. I was dreading you leaving. I'll go throw some stuff in a bag quick and then we can take off."_

_"Spence….." JJ paused. "You should umm….you should pack a suit for the memorial service. Just incase we don't have a chance to stop back here before..." The sadness of saying goodbye to their friends clouding her eyes when she mentioned the memorial service._

_Spence just nodded. The same grief clouding his eyes. He turned and made his way up the stairs. He quickly packed and was back downstairs and ready to go just a few minutes later._

* * *

JJ hummed as she heated herself up some leftovers for a late dinner. While she waited for the microwave to be ding and signal that her dinner was heated, her thoughts drifted.

The last six months had gone by so quickly, but she and Spence were so happy. They hadn't spent a night apart, other than when traveling, since that first night. They had grown incredibly close to one another.

He had opened up and told her about things he had never told anyone before. Things that it had taken her years to find out before. Things that she hadn't known before. He had told her about his mother, about how when she had been a professor of English literature and had spent time reading him the classics as a child. He told her about his mother's schizophrenia and how he had spent his late childhood and teen years taken care of her because of his father leaving. He had told her about being bullied, about being stripped naked and tied to a goal post.

It wasn't just Spence that opened up and bared his soul, she did too. She told him about being eleven years old and losing the sister that she had idolized and wanted to be just like to suicide. She told him about the pressures of playing soccer, being the team captain, and knowing that soccer was her ticket out of small town America. She told him about her fear of the woods and how she used to collect butterflies as a child.

They had formed an unbreakable bond.

They had a lot of fun over the course of the last six months too. They had gone bowling, miniature golfing, she had tried to teach Spence how to play soccer. Tried being the operative word. Spence had impressed her with his magic skills. They went to a local children's hospital about once a month and Spence put on a magic show for the kids. He was getting better with kids, and they really liked him, of course his ability to pull quarters out of their ears might have something to do with that. Once or twice a month they got together with Spence's buddies and their girlfriends so that they band could jam or put on a mini concert for their girls. Over Memorial day weekend she had taken him to meet her family. She had chuckled watching him panic when her brother handed her niece over to Spence when they babysat one evening. Spence went running with her every morning and they usually fit a few workouts in through out the week too. They had rented a cabin over the long July 4 weekend and spent time in the mountains on the lake. Over Labor day they had gone to Las Vegas where she'd met Spence's Mom.

JJ smiled reflecting on how happy the last six months had been as she ate her dinner leaning against the kitchen counter. She finished and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

She got ready for bed, turned down the covers and climbed into bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as it usually was with Spence in the bed, but she could make due. Hopefully, he would only be in Seattle for one more night. She rolled over and let sleep take her.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spencer Reid was exhausted as he turned his key in the lock. He stepped quietly through the door and closed it softly behind him and relocked it. It was Saturday. Thank God. He could get some sleep and relax.

As he kicked off his shoes, he heard the shower running. He glanced at the clock in the entry way. It was 4:00 pm. Change of plans. He could sleep later.

He set his go bag on the floor in the bedroom next to the closet and quickly stripped. He walked across the hall to where he could still hear the shower running. When he stepped into the bathroom, he could hear JJ humming above the sound of the running water. She was facing away from him with head down letting the water run over her. Perfect. He crossed the bathroom in two strides of his long legs and slid the shower door open.

JJ grinned when she felt very familiar hands slide around her stomach and equally familiar lips kiss a trail from her slick shoulder to just below her ear. "Mmmmm ….Spence." She moaned. "I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too." Spence whispered as he continued to trail kisses up and down her neck. She was slick with hot water and soap suds, and oh so sexy. "Missed you so much….love you so much."

Now it was not just his lips that were trailing over her body, but also his hands. His magnificent hands. Magical hands. Hands that made things disappear and reappear at will. Hands that played Beethoven on the piano and wicked riffs on his guitar were drawing random circular patterns where they were spayed across her flat stomach. Her head fell back on his shoulder as his hands sluiced through the water on her body.

* * *

Spence trailed his hands up and down her sides and rested his forehead against hers as he waited for her to come down from the clouds.

JJ tilted her head up and kissed him. "Hi. That was some hello."

Spence chuckled. "Hi. On the way home all I wanted to do was sleep, but when I came in and heard the shower running, I decided I would be remiss if I didn't say hello and give you a proper greeting."

"Mmmmm…I like the way you think Dr. Reid." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the hollow of his throat. "Thank God we don't have any plans today and you guys wrapped that case up. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"That sounds like a great plan JJ." He said leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"Glad you think so." She said with a smirk as she reached for him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Because you are all so awsome, I am rewarding you with a double dose. That's right, two updates tonight. Thanks for all the reviews, the favoriting, and story alerts. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story, because I am enjoying writing it.

I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm just playing very nicely with Jeff Davis, CBS, ABC, and the Mark Gordon Production Company's toys.

Happy reading.

Enjoy :)

* * *

JJ rolled off of Spence and cuddled into his side "wow" she said breathlessly.

"I agree" Spence replied panting to catch his breath, turning on his side to face JJ.

JJ giggled and snuggled into Spence's chest. She gently ran her hand up and down his side.

After their welcome home celebration for Spence in the shower the previous afternoon, they had proceeded to make use of practically every surface in the apartment to make love. The counter top had been convenient after they had an early dinner. The hallway wall had worked when they couldn't quite seem to make it to the bedroom. They had good intentions of actually watching a movie, but had instead made other uses of the couch, the arm chair, and the ottoman in the living room. Then they had come back to the bedroom, and the comfort of the JJ's queen sized bed.

They had taken a middle of the night break for a late night pizza delivery, but once they were refueled they continued to get reacquainted with each other after a week apart.

This morning they had woken up in each other's arms and picked up where they left off the night before.

Now they were cuddled up with each other in a post coital haze of bliss and love. JJ was snuggled into Spence's chest while he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Once their breathing returned to normal, they talked about their week apart, catching up on the goings on in their lives. Spence filled JJ in on what had happened in Seattle. JJ told Spence how adorable her newest niece was, and also how much her family wished he had been able to make the visit with her. Mostly though, they just enjoyed being together in each others presence and reconnecting after a week apart.

Eventually though, as happens every day, it was time to get up.

"Why don't you go make us some coffee. I'm going to go take a shower." JJ said climbing out of bed on slightly wobbly legs.

"How about I join you in the shower, and then we go out for coffee?" Spence asked while leaning over the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed and under him. Kissing her passionately as he did so.

JJ laughed "Sometimes a girl just needs to wash her hair by herself Spence. Besides, if we take a shower together this morning, we will never get anything done today." She said giving him a playful swat.

"But…um …uh…we would be conserving water….um …and ..uh….its important that we all do our part to save the environment and conserving resources. The average household uses 107,000 gallons of water per year. The average American uses 140 to 170 gallons of water per day. Showering and bathing are the largest indoor uses of water of water domestically at twenty seven percent. So logically, if we showered together it would drastically cut down on our water consumption." Spence said hopefully.

JJ giggled while wiggling out from underneath Spence, and got up again. "Nice try baby, but I'm still showering by myself this morning." she said leaning over and kissing him before turning to walk into bathroom and heading for the shower.

"Eh….it was worth a shot. Guess I'll make us coffee." He called to her with a grin on his face.

She turned and gave him a beautiful smile over her shoulder, winked at him, and then closed the bathroom door.

When JJ entered the kitchen a short while later she found Spence at the counter with two cups of coffee poured, one of which he was ladling spoonful after spoonful of sugar into. There was no doubt which cup was his.

She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his shoulder blades. She released a happy contented sigh.

"Hey did you have a good shower? Spence asked just before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mmmhmm" JJ mumbled into his back. She turned her head. "You should go shower too so we can get going for the day." She said while absent mindedly rubbing circles on Spence's stomach.

"Okay. I want to run over to the house and pick up some more clothes and catch up with the guys a little. Morgan was teasing me the other day about geniuses rotating their wardrobes to wear the same clothes on the same day of the week…. Probably means its time to switch up my wardrobe. Do you want to come with me?"

JJ giggled "Did you ask Morgan why he was so worried about what you wear? You're right though - not a bad idea to grab some more clothes. I don't have a ton of things to do, just some laundry….and we need groceries, so yes, I'll come with you. We can run errands afterwards." JJ replied.

"Okay " Spence said turning in her arms and then giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading off to take a shower.

While Spence was in the shower, JJ climbed onto one of the bar stools at the counter to sit and enjoy her coffee and think.

The last six months the team had been on a sort of stand down while they all came to terms with losing over half of their members to the bombing in Boston. Gideon had been teaching new recruits. Hotch, Morgan, and Spence had been keeping up on the consults, as well as Morgan teaching classes, and Spence assisting Gideon with his classes. She knew that they would be ramping back up now.

Now that the team would be ramping back up on working cases, it seemed like the right time to tell him about her second chance and memories of the future. She was thinking about the best way to do that. She needed to figure out how to do it without coming across as crazy. She didn't want him to think she was crazy. If she told him she knew what was going to happen in the next five years, he probably would. God knows, if someone told her they knew the future, before all this happened, she would have thought they were a total nut job.

JJ was still lost in her thoughts when Spence came back from his shower.

Spence leaned on the counter next to her and took note of the far away look in her eyes. He watched the thoughts cross her face. He wished he knew what JJ was thinking about. This wasn't the first time he had seen her lost in her thoughts like this over the course of their relationship. Most of them had been in the last month or so. He hoped she would be ready to talk about it soon. He hoped everything was okay.

He wrapped his arm around her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "JJ….." he paused waiting for a reaction from her. "JJ….earth to JJ."

"Huh.." JJ jumped slightly in reaction to being startled out of her thoughts.

"I was just wondering where you were? You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts. Do…uh, do you, well you know you can talk to me if you need to right? About anything." Spence asked.

"Spence…" JJ sighed. No sense in putting off the inevitable. She could do this. There is no way this could be harder than informing a family that they hadn't been able to save a victim. It had to be easier than that, right….she hoped it was. "I know I can talk to you about anything. I…..I"

She was at a loss of where to start. She just needed to figure out how to get the conversation started. It also needed to be at a time when they could give it their undivided attention. "I actually do want to talk to you about it, but can we go take care of what we need to get done today and talk about it later? Tonight?" She asked.

Spence nodded "Yes. Are ….are you um…sure you want to wait?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. It's nothing bad, or anything to worry about, I promise. I just need to get your thoughts on some things, and it would be better if we weren't rushed." She reassured him, squeezing his hand. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back." She said with a smile jumping off the bar stool, grabbing her purse in one hand and Spence's hand in the other, and dragging him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 nine folks. I hope you enjoy it! - As always, unfortunately I do not own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - Enjoy :)

* * *

JJ and Spence were finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. They'd had a productive afternoon running errands. They'd picked a couple of duffle bags worth of clothes at Spence's house, and hung out with the guys catching up for a bit. They had gone to the grocery store. When they got back from running errands, they did some laundry together and tidied up the apartment. They cooked dinner together, and were now wrapping up cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well…that takes care of the dishes." Spence said as he dried a plate and put it away in the cupboard, facing away from JJ.

"Good, at least this place is cleaned up so we don't have to worry about it during the week." She said, watching Spence out of the corner of her eye. She saw a perfect opportunity and snapped the damp dish towel she was using playfully at his ass, giggling when he jumped.

Spence turned and grabbed her, spun her around, and pinned her between himself and the kitchen counter. "So, you want to play little girl?" He proceeded to tickle her.

JJ laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. "St … st …. stop …. Sp .. Sp … Spe … Spence … I ... I ... I ca ... ca ... ca ... can't breathe …" She gasped in between peels on laughter.

"Do you surrender?" Spence smirked while tickling JJ relentlessly.

"I give…I give…uncle….uncle.." JJ cried still laughing in between gasping for air.

"Tell me you love me" Spence laughed. "Tell me you love me and I'll stop"

"I…I.." She gasped. "I love you" she managed to speak as Spence slowed the furious wiggling of his fingers.

Spence stopped tickling her and stepped closer to her. JJ was trapped between Spence and the counter, with nowhere to go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too. Are you ok?"

JJ sucked in a deep breath of air and blew it back out slowly to steady her breathing. "Yeah. I'm ok." She leaned up to give him a quick kiss as her breathing steadied. "Come on, let's go in the living room" she grabbed Spence's hand and led him.

Once in the living room, she steered him towards the arm chair, and waited for him to sit down. Once he was seated, she sat across from him on the ottoman.

Spence looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He had expected that they would be sitting on the couch like they normally did. When she directed him towards the arm chair, he thought she was going to sit on his lap. He was perplexed - and it showed on his face.

"Spence, remember the conversation we started this morning before we left the apartment? The one I told you we would have later?" JJ asked.

Spence bit his lip and nodded. Now instead of perplexity, it was anxiousness on his face.

JJ scooted forward so that her knees were touching his. She leaned over so that her elbows were on her knees, and placed his hands in hers and gently squeezed. "Spence I promise that it's nothing bad, but I'm still nervous about this."

"O….Okay" Spence said.

"I…..okay….Spence….have you ever had regrets….really big regrets? Things that you wished you could go back and change?" JJ asked.

"Um….JJ…I…don't…." Spence stammered in a puzzled manner "I ….I thought you said this wasn't anything bad. Did I do something….do you regret us?…I"

"No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong and I will never regret us." She interrupted him, squeezing his hands and lacing her fingers through his. "I really am not doing a very good job here." She said bowing her head for a moment.

She took a deep breath. Her shoulders were tense with anxiety. "Spence, I'm going to tell you a story. I want you to listen and let me finish. As soon as I'm finished you can ask all the questions you want, just let me finish ok?" JJ asked looking in his eyes, watching, waiting for him to agee before continuing.

Spence nodded biting his lip nervously.

"Ok Spence, I want you to picture a girl. She looks a lot like me. She's sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace and thinking about her life. She's wondering how she got to the point she's at in her life. She's thinking about the things that have happened in her life. The good things and the bad things. She's made some bad decisions in her life. She wishes she could take them back, that she could go back and choose differently. She doesn't really know what comes next in her life, but she knows that no matter what, her best friend will be there for her. He has always been there for her…Can you imagine how she feels?"

Spence's head was tipped and brow was furrowed in concentration while he listened to JJ. He nodded in consideration of JJ's question.

At Spence's confirmation, she continued on.

"She wonders how much different her life would be if they were together. She loves him. She wonders how different her life would be if she hadn't been afraid to tell him that she loved him years ago. She thinks about all the opportunities that she had to say something, but she never did because she was afraid that it would make things awkward between them. They used to work together too, so it just never seemed like the right time. Then she met someone else, and it was too late. That relationship didn't work out, that man and she were never as close as her and her best friend, they didn't know each other as well as her and her best friend., she didn't love that man as much as she loved her best friend."

The furrow in Spence's brow deepened.

"She decided that if she had it to do over again, that she would do things differently. She wouldn't want to have regrets, not again…..you can imagine that, right?"

Spence was intrigued. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Where was JJ going with this story?

"So, she is spending a day with her favorite people….." JJ trailed off, thinking about Henry for a moment. His big blue eyes, his little baby smile…..she missed him, but she smiled thinking about how hopefully this time around Spence would be his Daddy. Just thinking about that makes her feel warm and fuzzy. She can watch her favorite moments on a daily basis, instead of just when Spence is visiting.

"Ummm…JJ…" Spence said to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Spence. I got lost in my thoughts for a second … " She took a deep breathe and continued on. "um, so she's spending the day with her best friend, and the whole while she's noticing all the little things that she finds so adorable and loves so much about him. They sit down to watch a movie together at the end of the day and he falls asleep and she's watching him and she's wondering what their life would be like together."

Spence was on the edge of his seat waiting to find out where this story was going.

"Then a presence in the corner makes itself known and introduces itself as her guardian angel. The guardian angel makes her be honest with herself about all the things she has ever wanted in her life, but never let herself have, about how much she loves her best friend. Then her guardian angel tells her that she can have a second chance. A chance to find out what could have been - a chance to change things. She gets to keep her memories from the first time around. She gets told to live her new life, her second chance, one day at a time, one moment at a time, that some things are meant to happen, but that some things can be changed."

Spence shifted in his seat anxiously.

"And then she wakes up six years in the past, like she's waking up from a dream."

Spence looked confused, like he had all the pieces to a puzzle, but just couldn't figure out how to put them together.

JJ took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. "Spence, baby" She cleared her throat, "the reason I told you that girl looks a lot like me, is because she is me. She's me,about five and a half years from now."

Spence was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say - this isn't really what he had been expecting. To be honest, he had been expecting that she was pregnant when she didn't want to talk about it earlier today.

JJ squeezed his hands. "Spence, baby, say something, please."

"JJ…I ….I really don't know what to say….so you um…you …. wow…you … how?" Spence said with a certain air of disbelief and uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know Spence." JJ said shaking her head. "I don't know exactly how I ended up six years in the past, but well…" she took another deep breath "I woke up the morning we flew to Boston. I…I woke up and it just seemed like a really strange dream. Then Boston happened….and it all came back." JJ murmured on the verge of breaking down in tears.

I was really upset that I couldn't do anything to save them Spence. I …I need you to know…I didn't know that it wasn't just a dream until after…Spence….I swear… I swear…I swear, I didn't know." The tears she had been holding back burst through and her shoulders shook as she sobbed, broken by grief and distress.

"Hey…hey…we'll figure this out…."Spence said comfortingly. He pulled JJ towards him. Once JJ was as close as she could possibly be with them seated separately, Spence scooped her up in his arms and sat JJ in his lap. "Shhhh….it's okay JJ, it's okay."

JJ sobbed into his shoulder, finally breaking down after six months about not having been able to save her fellow agents, even though she knew that it had been their time. Talking about it again brought back the guilt. She got a second chance at a new life, but her six fellow agents didn't.

She also cried with relief at being able to share her story. It was a hell of a burden to carry by herself.

After a few minutes JJ calmed down. "Spence, I was worried you would think I was crazy…you don't think I'm crazy do you?" She asked looking at Spence out of red rimmed eyes from a tear stained face.

Spence sighed. "JJ…..I don't know what to believe ….I mean this is really out there…..but I don't think your crazy…..I just don't know what to think…I mean it's….it's well crazy….your not….but it is…and I ….I just….don't know…." Meanwhile, his genius mind was working behind the scenes, planning, calculating, deciphering.

"Spence….I ….other things are going to happen, Spence. Bad things. I need you. I need to know you'll be there for me, that we'll be there for each other. You are why I got a second chance…..without you, I don't really care to do the next five and a half years over again. I love you Spence, and I can't lose you now. I need to know that we'll be together through this. No matter what." JJ said gently cupping his cheek and holding eye contact with him "You can believe, or you can not believe Spence, but I can't lose you. I couldn't bear it."

Spence wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You won't lose me JJ. I love you too." He paused as he thought of a possible solution to the dilemma "I think I have a way we can figure this out …..to answer my questions. You know stuff right…..things that are going to happen….I mean ….how, how does it work?"

"Well….it works like memories….like if I asked you to tell me about the last five years of your life, some of it you would remember right away. Some things would take a while to come back, or you might not remember them until someone else brought it up, or something triggered you thinking about it. It's just that the last five years of my life have yet to happen, and some of what happened is going to change. Why?" JJ responded.

Spence cuddled her close. "Well, what if we did a kind of test run….to see what you remember compared to what um….happens? You know for the next few weeks you could tell me what's going to happen and we can compare it against what really happens."

"So you want to test if it was just a really crazy dream that I've been living for the last six months…or if it's real?" JJ asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well…yeah…JJ..I mean don't get me wrong, I'm grateful either way. I take it this whole…experience is what lead you to ask me out for lunch when you dropped me off that night?" Spence asked gently, watching for JJ's reaction.

JJ nodded.

"I ….JJ whatever it took for us to be together, I'm grateful for it. I just ….I ….you understand this is a lot to take in, right?….I just, some proof would help." Spence explained.

"Okay." JJ said snuggling into Spence's shoulder. She proceeded to tell him what they could expect over the next couple of weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Again - I'm really glad you are all enjoying this. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate them very much.

As always I don't own Criminal Minds, and anything you see that sounds familiar is because it is.

Happy reading!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Spence was watching JJ as she locked the apartment door. She turned to him and they walked hand in hand out of the apartment building for another day at the BAU. Today wasn't just any day though. It was Elle's first day.

"So, Spence" JJ asked as she opened the car door.

"Yeah JJ?" Spence responded.

"Have you solved the three body problem lately?" JJ asked as she turned and smiled at him and handed him an envelope.

"Three body problem?" Spence asked as he took the envelope from her. "I haven't solved that since college. … Did you know that the three body problem became a topical interest in the late 1800's because it was thought that improved lunar theory could be applicable to navigation and developing a method for determining geographical longitude at sea? When scholars were following Newton's work, they noticed a major part of the problem in lunar theory consisted of evaluating the effect of the Sun on the motion of the Moon around the Earth " Spence explained.

JJ leaned over and kissed him "It's a good thing I love you." She said as she sat back in her seat , smirked, and started the car.

As they got out of the car in the parking ramp, they each quickly glanced about to make sure no one was around, gave each other a quick kiss, and then went into what they had termed 'work mode' i.e. no public acknowledgement that they were anything more than co-workers and friends.

* * *

"Question for you." Elle said as she walked down the stairs from the catwalk.

"Shoot" Morgan said turning to look up at her from his desk.

"The Foot Path Killer, _why_ did he stutter?" Elle asked walking through the bullpen and past Reid.

"Come on Elle, we've all asked him and he won't say." Morgan said leaning back in his desk chair. "He wants us to figure it out."

"Well, okay" She said sitting on the edge of her desk. "I'm up for a challenge."

"Good, because these go to you." JJ said walking across the bullpen with her arms full of a stack of files. She slapped the files down on Elle's desk. "Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ if you like." She said offering her hand to shake Elle's.

Spence looked on with interest. It was like he was watching a tennis match, with a perplexed look on his face. He looked back and forth between JJ and Elle. He was analyzing this first meeting so that he would be able to replay it later.

"Elle" Elle said accepting JJ's hand and shaking.

"Greenaway. Highest number of solved cases in Seattle three years running, specialty in sex offender cases." JJ responded.

Elle glanced sideway at Reid, in a 'how does she know this and why are you looking at us like that' manner "Not bad."

"Well, I'm the unit liaison. My specialty is untangling bureaucratic knots." She said walking away from the bullpen.

As JJ walked by Spence, he turned his head just enough to watch her walk away out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll probably be talking to me a lot." She continued while walking up the stairs of the catwalk. "My door is always open, mostly because I'm never in my office, so just call me on my cell." She said making a phone gesture with her hand.

Spence turned back from watching her walk up the stairs and across the catwalk.

"Okay. We'll talk." JJ called from the catwalk as she approached Hotch. "Did you watch it?" She asked Hotch.

"Yeah. I think everybody should see it." Hotch said as he strode past JJ. He turned the corner on the catwalk, his dark suit jacket moving in the breeze created by his brisk business like strides. "BAU team can you meet me in the conference room please, I need to show you something" Hotch called out on his way to the conference room to brief them on the case.

* * *

JJ sat in her office. She was working the case from Quantico. She and Garcia would be going over the calls that came into the tip line and looking for additional information that could help the rest of the team in the field.

While she waited for calls and information to come in, she sorted through the persistent, perpetual stack of files on her desk. As she sorted through files and made notes about files and calls that came into the tip line, she thought back to she and Spence's conversation last week.

It was a relief to have finally shared with him everything that was going on. It was comforting to have his support, albeit, there was a test involved, but she supposed that was warranted, and after all, it's not like she had to worry about passing.

They had decided to make the next few weeks into a game. She would give him obscure clues that may or may not deal directly to do with the case that they would be working on prior to them receiving the case. When she gave him the clue, she would also give him a sealed envelope that would contain the details of the case as she remembered it. It was their comparison data for the test. They would discuss the results together once the case was wrapped up. He of course had to promise her that he would not let it distract his focus, or to let it make him careless.

Thinking about the conversation after Spence proposed his solution brought a smile to her face. She had told him about Elle joining the team, but really only that.

* * *

"_Baby, you met an agent from the Seattle field office on this last case, didn't you?" JJ asked Spence as she leaned back against his chest._

"_Yeah…how did you…oh….right.' Spence replied shyly._

"_Her name was Elle Greenaway." JJ continued on "She's joining the BAU team in about a week. Gideon and Hotch are going to announce it on Wednesday. Their concerned about how we'll all feel having someone new join the team, even though it's been six months. I think they still look at the empty desks in the bullpen and see the people who used to sit there. I wish…"_

"_JJ. It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop what happened anymore than I could have. You were right, before, you know. If some things can be changed, that's great, but you have to live one moment at a time. One day at a time. You can't live in the past and you can't live in the future. You have to live in the here and now. Whatever happens, JJ, we have to live with it. We have to accept the things that can't be changed." Spence said._

_JJ turned to face Spence and shifted to straddle his lap. She studied his face for a moment. She lifted her hands to either side of his face caressing his temples with her thumbs. She tilted her face in towards his and leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you" She whispered. _

_They had stayed like that, seated together in the chair for almost an hour. Finally they had both been to exhausted to stay up any longer. Spence had stood up with JJ in his arms and carried her to bed. He really was much stronger than he looked. They had changed and climbed into bed. Spence held an emotionally spent JJ in his arms while she slept. _

_Spence's brain was much too active for sleep at first. He thought about what she had told him. What did it mean if it wasn't just a really weird dream? Something told him he was going to find out. He knew JJ wasn't crazy. _

_He would support her any way he could. He would help her plan out whatever changes needed to be made. They would need a plan - changing too much could be just as disastrous as not changing the things she wanted to change. They would need to have a conversation in the near future. He didn't have any details to go off of right now, but hopefully she would tell him more once this test period was over._

* * *

JJ was startled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her cell phone off her desk and looked at the Caller ID. She smiled. It was Spence. She was thrilled to be hearing from him - it had only been this morning that the team had left on the case, but it had been a very long day.

"Jareau" She said answering the phone in a professional manner, she could after all be on speaker, or Morgan could have stolen Spence's phone. Again.

"Hi baby" Spence replied

JJ was glad to hear that greeting. It meant he was alone and they could have a few minutes to be a couple away from the case. "Hi baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Spence said.

"How's the case going?" JJ asked out of habit. She knew they were all frustrated right now because they couldn't lock down a profile on the arsonist.

Spence chuckled. "Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"Maybe I do, but I don't know all the details from last time, and I just want to hear how your day went."

Spence sighed "Hotch had me speak to a group of chemistry students that figured out how the arsonist fire bombed that teacher's office today." He sighed again.

"Baby, what's wrong? It's good that Hotch wants you to more involved in cases. He probably thought you would relate more to a group of chemistry students than anyone else."

"That's just it JJ, I wasn't able to relate to them. I started talking about the history of the BAU….I never actually got around to getting to talk to them about the case. Hotch jumped in while I was rambling….." Spence said in a frustrated voice.

"Oh Spence." JJ empathized with him. "It'll be ok. You just have to keep practicing talking to groups. We can practice if you like. Trust me, practice helps. Do you have any how long it took me to be comfortable in front of a camera?"

"But JJ, you're a natural. You make it look so easy, and the camera loves you." Spence said

"Baby, practicing lots and lots is why I make it look easy. You should have seen my first time in front of the camera. It was horrible. I sounded like a dork. It'll be ok, at least you don't have to get comfortable being in front of a camera."

"That's true…so how's your day going?" Spence asked.

"Hang on baby. Garcia just sent me an IM that she has something I need to hear. I'm leaving my office and heading over to Garcia's office, so if I don't get the chance to tell you because I have to hang up, I love you. Be safe." JJ said as she got up from her desk. She walk out of her office and down the hall to Penelope Garcia's domain.

"I love you too. So tell me what you can about your day?" Spence replied.

"Well baby," She said after looking around to see that no one was around as she opened the outer door to Garcia's office. "Do you have _any_ idea how many people called me today with absolute certainty that our arsonist is a firefighter? I'm like yeah…I saw Backdraft. Ahhh, let me call you right back." JJ said hanging up her cell phone and leaning over Garcia's shoulder.

"This came into the hotline about five minutes ago" Garcia said pressing the play button on the computer.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat cuddled up on the couch. The arson case had been wrapped up the night before. They had all spent the day at the office today getting paperwork done and going through new case files.

Now it was time for Spence to open the envelope she had given him two days ago.

Spence stuck his thumb nail under the edge of the envelope flap and ripped. He pulled out the sheets of paper that were tucked inside.

JJ watched as he read - it took him less than a minute to read it the first time, after all, she had written much less than 20,000 words. She watched him read it again.

He turned to face JJ. "You realize, this makes you two for two."

"Two?" JJ said.

"I'm counting your conversation with Elle. You knew things about her background that clearly, even she wasn't expecting you to know. That's one. The fact that you have the details about the OCD and Clara Hayes' name written on this piece of paper, well that makes two." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"But Spence, don't I get any points for asking you about the three body problem?" JJ asked with a smirk on her face.

"I stand corrected, you, my love, are three for three." Spence apologized.

"And don't you forget it Dr. Reid." She said as she used his tie to pull him into a kiss.

* * *

Spence walked out of the bathroom and shut off the light, but left on the night light JJ had put in the bathroom. She knew he was afraid of the dark, or as he put it, the inherent absence of light. She never teased him about it, she just accepted it. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She loved him and accepted him for who he was. She never asked him to change or be anything that he wasn't.

With JJ, he felt the acceptance that he had never felt before in his entire life. He had been years ahead of his age group educationally, and years behind his intellectual peers socially all of his formative years. If he thought about it, he still was. JJ was helping him close the gap though. He didn't feel nearly as socially awkward since they had become a couple. It had opened up new doors for him. Doors that he never would have thought to enter had it not been for JJ being in his life like she was.

Spence leaned against the bedroom door jamb watching JJ. She was sitting up in bed putting lotion on her legs and arms. He wondered what he could possibly have done in this lifetime or the next five years to have possibly have captured her attention, let alone held it. She could have anyone she wanted, and she wanted him. He felt honored. He treasured her love, and he would do whatever it took to thank her for it. Every day. For the rest of his life, if she would let him.

"Baby, are you coming to bed or are you going to sleep standing in the doorway tonight?" JJ asked with a grin on her face as she turned to look at him.

Spence shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up straight. He meandered over to the bed, but JJ's side of the bed not his own. He climbed up on the bed and over the top of JJ. Once he was settled on his side of the bed, he turned to look at JJ. "You'd really let me sleep standing in the doorway?" He asked jokingly.

"Hmmm" JJ pondered "No, Spence, probably not. I wouldn't want to have to scrub the drool stains off the doorway and wall" She said with a giggle.

"So you would rather I drool on you?" Spence asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say drool…per say…" JJ trailed off rolling over so that she was facing Spence.

"Really…well how about this, then." Spence leaned down and kissed her.

JJ moaned as her fingers moved up to thread through the hair at the back of Spence's head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Apparently, she really liked the way Spence said thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Spence held his and JJ's go bags while she unlocked the door. Once inside the apartment, he dropped the go bags and he and JJ walked hand in hand to collapse on the couch. JJ slipped off her heels and pulled her feet up underneath her, turning to rest her head on Spence's shoulder. Spence wrapped his arm around her and they sat in peaceful solitude and reflection for some time.

It had been a long week in Palm Beach, but they were both glad that Gideon had been able to get some closure with Adrian Bale.

Now that they were home, Spence knew he needed to let JJ know that he believed what she had told him. She had been right about every case they had since Elle joined the team.

JJ was lost in her thoughts curled up with Spence on the couch. She was wondering how much more proof Spence would need. She was fine with him needing a little more time, they didn't have any devastating cases for a bit yet and there wasn't much they could change in immediate future. She just wanted to know where he stood.

Their quiet moment of reflection was disturbed by the grumbling of Spence's stomach.

JJ giggled. "Sounds like your stomach is making it's opinion about what we should do known."

"Yeah. I guess I haven't really eaten that much in the last few days. Some how prison food did not sound appealing." Spence said with a grimace.

"Rochambeau for who cooks and who unpacks the go bags?" She asked.

"Rocham .. Huh?" Spence replied.

"Rock paper scissors." JJ responded.

"What about rock paper and scissors….what are you talking about?" Spence asked.

JJ lifted her head off of Spence's shoulder and turned herself to fully face him. "Spence please tell me that you played rock paper scissors when you were a kid."

"JJ, what are you talking about?" Spence said with a confused look on his face.

"Okay…."JJ said "You, Dr. Reid, get to learn something new today." she told him.

JJ proceeded to explain the rules of Rochambeau to Spence and how it was used to determine choices, much like flipping a coin. "So rock breaks scissors, scissors cuts paper, and paper covers rock. Got it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Spence said.

"Okay, so best two out of three wins, and the winner picks who makes dinner and who unpacks…deal?" JJ asked.

"Deal." Spence said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Okay…one…..two….three" JJ said. On three JJ made a fist and proclaimed "rock!" She looked over to see a smirk on Spence's face.

"Paper" he said, one palm flat against the other. "I guess that's one"

JJ stuck her tongue out at him, but counted off the next round. "One…two…..three." She said concentrating on Spence's face and trying to figure out what he was going to pick. "Paper!" She exclaimed. She followed Spence's eyes as he looked down at his hands. "Well look at that baby….you just won your first game of rock paper scissors….so what'll it be?" She asked.

"Hmmm…I'll cook." Spence said as he stood up. Her reached down with a hand to help JJ up off the couch. Once she was on her feet, he bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I'll go unpack our go bags." JJ said puling away from the kiss and letting go off his hand and walking over to pick up their go backs of the entry way floor.

JJ unpacked the go bags and let herself get lost in her thoughts while she sorted and started a load of laundry.

Next week was Spence's birthday. She wanted to make it special. Sure it had been special for him last time, but she wanted it to be even more special for him now that they were together. She also needed to buy him a present. She had gotten him a beautiful purple scarf last time - oh she'd still get him the scarf. She loved when he wore that scarf, but just the scarf did not seem like enough. This would require some thought. She would have to go shopping, maybe over lunch one day this week.

Meanwhile Spence was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. He had some vegetables sautéing in a frying pan. He had some homemade alfredo sauce cooking in a sauce pan, and there were noodles boiling. Garlic bread was in the oven. He enjoyed cooking. He found it relaxing. It was like his chemistry classes in college, but with edible results. If you used the correct input and followed the instructions, you should be able to predict the output.

JJ's nose led her back to the kitchen once she had the laundry started and was changed into yoga pants and a singlet. "Spence what are you making? It smells amazing." She asked leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Pasta primavera and garlic bread. Quick and easy" Spence said turning to supply her with a grin. "It's almost ready. Grab a seat, I've got this."

"Okay, but let me at least get drinks. What do you want?" She asked Spence as she opened the refrigerator.

"What do we have?" Spence asked as he strained the noodles in a colander at the sink.

"Well we've got a half a bottle of flat Coke, some milk that looks like it has definitely gone bad, water, oh…and a bottle of wine." She replied as she studied the contents of the refrigerator.

"Actually, wine would be great." Spence replied.

"A glass of wine does sound good. Wine it is." JJ responded, pulling the bottle of wine out of the fridge and the corkscrew out of a drawer. She opened the cupboard to find wine glasses and brought them and the bottle of wine to the table, which Spence had already set.

Spence carried two plates of pasta and garlic bread to the table.

"Baby, this looks amazing." JJ said as she prepared to take a bite. 'Mmmm" she moaned "It is delicious. Thank you for cooking."

"Well, thank you for unpacking my go bag and doing laundry" he replied with a chuckle as he lifted his wine glass to take a sip.

The continued on with their meal and light, easy, relaxing conversation. When they were done, they worked together to clean up the kitchen.

"Hey JJ" Spence said as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Yeah Spence." JJ said as she turned around to face him.

As she turned around to face him, he was un-tucking his shirt from his pants.

"Well, well…baby…by all means continue." She said with smirk as she leaned back against the cupboard, gripping the countertop with her fingers.

Spence paused and a confused look crossed his face. "Huh?"

"Spence, is there a reason you were getting my attention while undressing in the kitchen?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Oh.." Spence said blushing as he realized what she had been thinking, "I was just going to say that I'm going to go change and I'll meet you in the living room"

"Okay" JJ said walking over to him and leaning up to give him a kiss. She paused as she pulled away, leaning against him with her hands on his chest "But just so you know, I'm disappointed that I won't be getting the show I thought I was going to get. You owe me later." She said with a wink. She gave him a quick kiss and sliding her hand down his chest as she slipped past him into the living room.

Spence turned to watch her walk away, speechless at what she was implying. More than just a little flustered, he turned to walk into the bedroom to change.

Spence reappeared in the living room minutes later in a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, envelope in hand. He found JJ curled up on the couch with her feet underneath her and waiting for him. He strode across the living room and claimed the spot next to her on the couch.

Once he was seated on the couch, he tapped the envelope in his hands in thought. He sat the envelope on the arm of the couch. "I don't think I need to open that. I'm pretty sure I already know what it's going to say." he said putting his arm around JJ and turning to face her.

"Yeah?" JJ asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Spence replied nodding his head. "I get it JJ. I mean I may not understand the how, but I'm ok with that, I mean I'll always be curious…"

"Spence" JJ said attempting to get his attention.

"I mean the ramifications….its…" Spence continued "Its mind boggling…"

"Spence" JJ repeated

Spence shook himself out of his thoughts at JJ repeating his name. "Sorry JJ, I got a little carried away huh?"

"Yeah, but its okay." She said leaning up to kiss him.

Spence cleared his throat. "Well, what I meant to say is that I don't need to know how this happened JJ. The why is enough for me. We get to be together. You said bad things are going to happen. JJ, baby I want to help you change things, but we need to be careful."

JJ peered up at him "What do you mean?" she asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Well, I've been thinking about this ever since you told me. And I think that this scenario is definitely perceptible to the influence of chaos theory." Spence said.

"Chaos theory….?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chaos theory is a field of study in applied mathematics with application in several disciplines, including physics, economics, biology, and finance. Chaos theory studies the behavior of dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions. Small differences in initial conditions yield widely diverging outcomes for chaotic systems rendering long-term prediction impossible in general." He paused for a moment.

"Its popularly referred to as The Butterfly Effect. This name comes from an example used to explain the application of Chaos theory to weather patterns. The shortened explanation is that a butterfly in Argentina flaps its and a tornado happens in Kansas." Spence explained.

JJ looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And this umm…impacts our situation how?" she asked.

"Well if you boil Chaos theory down to the very basics, it says that a small change at one place in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere in the system." Spence explained. "I can't think of a much more complex system than the inner working of time, and cause and effect." he continued.

"The ramifications of us changing things could have a significant impact. Imagine if we went back in time and killed Hitler when he was a baby. Would there have been a World War II? How different would the world be?" He postulated.

"So your saying that we have to be careful because anything we change, doesn't just change the thing that we change, but everything else going forward?" She asked catching on to the point that Spence was trying to make.

"Yes. I'm not saying that we shouldn't change what we need to, but we should be careful and selective about what gets changed." Spence responded. "I think, for now, we should handle it as it comes. When big things are on the horizon we should talk about them, but I think your right, for the most part we do have to live one moment at a time." He said pulling her closer.

JJ nodded her head against his shoulder. Spence was with her; she could deal with anything else that came her way, even if they had to go through some of the most difficult things of the next five years all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys - I know that at least a couple of you are anxious for us to find out how JJ handles Hankel. We'll get there, I promise. ;) Thanks again for all of your reviews and favoriting! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this and anxious to find out what's going to happen. As alway, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading :)

* * *

JJ sat on the side of the bed dressed in jeans, a tank top, and her favorite Redskins jersey. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She was currently trying to wake Spence up.

"Spence, come one wake up." She said gently shaking his shoulder.

"Unn uhh" He moaned. "Don't want to.."

She climbed up on the bed with him. She wrapped an arm around his rib cage and held herself up with her other arm, leaning on her elbow. She dipped her head down to his ear and playfully bit his earlobe and then whispered in his ear "I have a surprise for you, but you have to get up in order to get it."

Spence peeked one eye open at her. "Can't I have it later baby? It's only nine thirty am. I just want to sleep a little longer." He slightly whined.

"Nu uh Spence. You need to get up and get in the shower." She said, while kissing a trail from his ear to his collar bone and running her hand lightly up and down his side in an effort to motivate him to get up. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah?" Spence said, now intrigued, as he opened both eyes to take in her appearance.

"Mmmhmmm" She murmured into his neck. The she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I promise Spence. It will come in handy. Trust me. Now get up and get in the shower." She said pulling the covers off of him and getting up from the bed after leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

JJ smiled to herself as she made the bed while Spence was in the shower. She hoped he enjoyed the day today; if nothing else, it would help him to enjoy Gideon's birthday gift in a few weeks.

She had called the guys a few days ago and organized an afternoon of watching football. They were going to teach Spence the finer points of football, or at least enough that he would be able to fit in at the Redskins game that she knew they would be going to in a few weeks. She had felt bad for him last time when he didn't know what was going on. She thought it would help him to enjoy going to a game a lot more if he could follow what was going on.

Once she had the bed made, she pulled out her favorite pair of Spence's jeans…they just made his ass look….well she enjoyed very much the way he looked in them. She threw them on the bed along with a polo shirt. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk him into leaving the house in a t-shirt. She had tried before.

As she turned back from the closet with his sneakers in hand, Spence walked across the hall from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was still dripping down his chest. JJ licked her lips. Too bad they didn't have a little more time. Oh well, there was always later.

"JJ, what are you doing with my shoes?" Spence asked. Then he turned to glance at the clothes she had selected for him that were on the bed.

JJ dropped the shoes down on the floor next to the bed. "Baby, you don't know what we're doing, so I picked out activity appropriate clothes for you."

She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll stop and get some coffee on the way." She said over her shoulder on the way out of the room.

A short while later they were in the car with JJ behind the wheel, each with coffee in hand. JJ smirked as Spence tried yet again to wheedle out of her where they were going.

"Baby, we'll be there in a few" She said turning to smile at him. "It'll be fun."

A few minutes later they pulled up at Spence's house. Spence turned to JJ confused about why they were at his house.

"JJ why are we at my house?" Spence asked in confusion.

"Because this is where we were going." she answered amused by his confusion. "Come on let's go inside."

They climbed out the SUV and walked in the house. JJ grabbed his hand and led him from the entry way into the living room. Kyle and Ben were on the couch.

"Hey Spencer, JJ." Ben said "How's it going?"

"Hey Ben. What's going on?" Spence asked.

Kyle stood up. "I think I am going to go see if the girls need any help in the kitchen."

"I'll come with." JJ said.

Spence turned to watch Kyle and JJ leave the room and then turned back to Ben. "Seriously, what's going on?" he asked Ben.

Ben looked at him for a moment. The humor of Spence's confusion was not lost on him.

"Well buddy, today JJ has asked us all to help teach you about football. So, sit down and get comfortable. We are watching several great match ups today. I can tell JJ is especially interested in watching the Redskins, Bronchos game, but that game isn't on until later this afternoon. The pre-game shows are on right now so we'll have some time to walk you through the rules. Then while we watch the first game you'll be able to ask questions. I know you, and you'll have everything figured out by the end of the first half." Ben informed him.

Just then JJ, Kyle, Sarah, and Hannah walked in from the kitchen, their arms laden with snacks and beverages. They sat the snacks and beverage on the coffee table and grabbed seats.

JJ walked over and put her arms around Spence. "Surprise!" She said giggling into his shoulder.

Spence looked at her for a moment. "Why JJ?"

"Why did I decide to surprise you, or why are you learning about football?" She asked tipping her head to look up at him.

"Um…well both I guess." he replied.

"Well, we've been really busy lately, and I thought it would be nice to spend an afternoon with friends. I enjoy football and wanted to share that with you. Also, a little birdie told me that you might be getting tickets to a game for your birthday. I thought you would enjoy it more if you understood what was happening." She told him.

Spence looked confused for a moment "Little birdie…." He trailed off, then it occurred to him what she meant. "Oh, Okay."

His girlfriend and friends spent the next few hours explaining football to him. He learned the names of the various positions and their jobs. He learned the rules. He learned the terminology.

A sickening crunch came from the TV.

Kyle turned to Spence. "When the quarterback gets tackled like what just happened, that's called a sack." He explained.

Spence just nodded.

And so it continued when things would happen on the field, his friends would explain to him what just happened. Ben had been right by the second half, he had grasped the basics, and by the time the Redskins game started, he could actually tell what was going on in the game. Unfortunately for the Redskins, as the game progressed, he could tell that it was going badly for them.

He was surprised to find out just how into football JJ was. He knew that he had never heard some of those words come out of her mouth before, at least not in that manner. He shuddered just thinking about what she had yelled at the screen when Redskins quarterback threw an interception that was returned for a goal. It wasn't pretty. He made a mental note to never, ever, seriously piss off his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all - I present you with chapter 13. I know you are all probably wondering when things are going to start to change (other than Reid and JJ being together ;) ) It will happen soon, but there isn't much sense in changing the early season 1 episodes - nothing truly bad happens to anyone once the BAU is on the case until episode 6 or so. Not much sense changing it if it wasn't broken (by broken I mean people getting hurt or dieing, not that I didn't like the episodes the way they were originally written, because I do).

As you all well know, I do not own Criminal Minds - (I think you know if I did, things might be a bit different)

Happy reading - Enjoy :)

* * *

JJ was in her car on the way to Quantico from the bakery. Spence's birthday cake was in the backseat. She spent a moment in reflection at the stop light. She had wrapped Spence's birthday presents and left them at home. She knew that there wouldn't be time for him to open presents today. She hoped he liked the gifts she had gotten him.

* * *

"Make a wish" Elle said to Reid as he sat before his birthday cake, the candles aflame.

Spence blew once, twice, three times, each time the candles flickered out and then re-lit themselves.

"Come on man, blow baby, blow!" Morgan encourage Reid.

Reid made continued attempts to blow out the candles.

"I thought you were full of hot air" Elle joked with a smile on her face.

Spence continued attempting to blow out the candles, again, and again, and again.

"Come on Reid!" Morgan chuckled.

"They're trick candles, Spence, okay they, they're going to come back on every time." JJ explained.

Morgan reached over and tugged the birthday hat down more snuggly on Reid's head. "Mommy to the rescue. " Morgan teased.

JJ turned and stuck her tongue out at Morgan. Inside she was snickering…if he only knew, he would be speechless.

"Mommy?" Spence questioned as he turned to glance at JJ.

"Ignore him" Elle interjected..

The joking around continued, and JJ was glad to see that Spence was having a good time and enjoying himself, even if he did still feel a bit awkward and out of place around Morgan and Elle.

"Reid does this make you legal yet?" Morgan jokingly asked.

JJ made eye contact with Spence and raised her eyebrows. "Hope you like chocolate." JJ said to Spence as she reached out to start cutting the cake, knowing full well that he did.

Spence was surrounded with nowhere to go. JJ was one side of him cutting the cake. He really, really liked the dress she was wearing today. It left a vast expanse of skin around her neck and chest open for his perusal. She had teased him about it this morning when she caught him staring, not that she had minded. Unfortunately, he couldn't show his appreciation in the office, and that is exactly what he would do if he turned to his head to the left towards JJ. And now Elle had stood up and moved over to help JJ take the candles out the cake. He knew whatever he did, he couldn't look to his right, that would put his face directly in Elle's chest.

"Oh look, you blew wax on the cake man." Morgan said laying his hand on his shoulder.

With no where else to go, Spence scooted back away from his desk and stood up to go talk to Gideon who was leaning against the railing of the catwalk.

"You haven' fun?" Gideon asked in a very fatherly tone of voice.

"Yes. Definitely. I am definitely having fun." Reid responded.

"Did you make a wish?" Gideon asked him.

"Can I take this hat off?" Reid asked lifting his eyes to look at the brim of the hat perched on his head.

"I wouldn't" Gideon responded.

"Hey Spence, first piece for the birthday boy!" JJ exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

Spence started to walk towards JJ, then he paused and stepped back towards Gideon, leaning in to comment, "Did you know that she's the only person in the whole world that calls me Spence?" He chuckled slightly at the end.

"Spence, get over here." JJ called.

Spence walked over and when he was close enough, JJ handed him a piece of cake and said happy birthday to him in a light sing song voice.

"Birthday boy!" Morgan said sitting down on the table behind Reid's desk.

"Did everyone get some?" JJ asked.

"Hey JJ, why don't you feed it to him?" Morgan suggested nudging the back of Reid's chair with his foot.

"Sorry guys, the party's over." Hotch said as he hung up the phone.

Everyone turned to look at Hotch with smiles on their faces from enjoying spending time together and mouths full of cake.

* * *

They met in the briefing room to go over the initial aspects of the case. Even though JJ knew about the case already, it still creeped her out that the killer glued their eyes wide open.

On the plane she had glanced up just to see everyone's reaction to Spence saying 'you'd be surprised to see what comes up when you type death into a search engine.' It amused her how much they had all under estimated him in the early days.

JJ approached Spence when he was at the cork board reading the messages from 'death' out loud. Where as last time around she had mentioned how creepy the ballad was and raised her eyebrows at Spence for his response about conversations with death being a popular literary and artistic theme though out the renaissance, this time she looked around to make sure that no one was close by and that they were alone.

"Spence, the unsub is a technician with the telephone company" JJ said looking at Spence as he read over the verses stuck to the cork board.

Spence turned to look at JJ. "Well how do we catch him. I mean - what should we do?" He asked.

"I think we need to let it play out the way that it did last time. We'll catch him before he harms his next victim, and as an added bonus, last time we captured another attempted rapist also." she said. "I just realized that you and I need to start talking about the cases ahead of time so we're on the same page. I need to realize that I don't have to do this all on my own." JJ said reaching down to grab hold of his hand briefly.

Spence nodded. "Your right, you don't have to do it all alone, and since everything turns out ok anyway, we shouldn't change anything." He said gently squeezing her hand before letting go.

* * *

"Check Mate" Spence stood up from his seat on the plane and walked to the back of the plane where JJ sat working on the case file.

Spence sat down in the seat across the aisle from her and nudged her leg with his foot. "I hear that you're a uh fan of _football_."

JJ smiled and glanced up at Gideon and then back at Spence. JJ knew how perceptive Gideon was. She wondered if he knew they were together this time around. There was very little that could be hidden from the profiling wisdom of Jason Gideon and his ability to read people.

* * *

JJ and Spence dropped their go bags on the bed and started unpacking. JJ turned as she was dumping her armload of dirty clothes in the hamper. "It's early still, let's go out for dinner to celebrate your birthday somewhere nice." She said walking over to Spence and wrapping her arms around him.

Spence paused in unpacking his go bag as her hand trailed random patterns over his stomach. He looked down at her and nodded. A night out did sound nice, and they also didn't have to get up early tomorrow. "That actually sounds like a great idea. Where do you want to go?" Spence asked.

"I don't know, and even though its early, its probably too late to make reservations. Why don't we just get dressed up, head downtown, and see where we end up?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes.

They ended up doing very well for an evening with no plans when they got off the plane at the landing strip a few short hours earlier.

They had both dressed to the nines. JJ was in a beautiful black halter dress that left her back completely bare and heels. She had been able to convince Spence to wear a dark suit and with a striking green tie that brought out his eyes, even after he complained of looking like he was trying to impersonate Hotch.

They had managed to get a table and enjoy dinner and a bottle of wine together at a lovely Italian restaurant. After dinner, JJ had even convinced Spence to dance for a bit, it had helped of course that the band was only playing slow songs. When they returned to their table after dancing, their waiter had come by to see if there was anything else that they needed. JJ had ordered them desert. To go.

* * *

Spence had his arms wrapped around JJ's waist as she unlocked the apartment door and was kissing the back of her neck. JJ shivered. Even though Spence had been a gentleman and given her his suit jacket when they left the restaurant, it was still a chilly October night, not to mention the effect that Spence's attention was having on her.

Finally she was able to work past the distraction Spence was providing and unlock and open the apartment door. She stepped forward with Spence shuffling behind her as he refused to let her go. She sat desert on the counter in the entry way. She giggled and turned to face him. "You know Spence, this is the part of the evening where good boys get their birthday presents. Have you been a good boy?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Mmmhmmm" Spence mumbled as he continued kissing her neck.

JJ moaned and tipped her head back to give him more access to her neck. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Then in a moment of clarity, she remembered, she really did want Spence to open his presents tonight. She wanted to see his reaction. She gave a deep throaty laugh as she pushed him away lightly.

"Go sit on the couch Spence." She told him "I'll grab your presents and meet you there." giggling at the disappointed look on his face.

JJ grabbed the two wrapped boxes that she had stashed in the closet earlier that week. One was a flat box, the type a sweater or shirt would be wrapped in, the other was an almost perfectly square box, approximately two inches, by two inches, by two inches. Both were beautifully wrapped with wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows. Attached to the smaller box was a card.

JJ carried the presents into the living room and sat on the couch next to Spence. She set the pile of present on the ottoman in front of them and leaned up to give Spence a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday baby." She said and then leaned forward to pull the flat present off the ottoman and handed it to him.

Spence looked at the present and then looked at JJ.

"Well, open it." JJ said her hand resting on his shoulder as she was turned to face him. She loved watching peoples facial expressions when they opened presents. That was the best part of gift giving in her opinion.

Spence shifted the present back and forth in his hands for a moment as if he was unsure the best way to unwrap it. Then his nimble fingers untied the bow in the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper.

JJ carefully watched Spence's facial expression as he lifted the lid off of the box and ran his fingers over the contents. "Its so soft." He said glancing at JJ.

He reached into the box and pulled out the beautiful light purple scarf and put it around his neck. "I love it JJ, thank you." He said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Your welcome. That was the gift you would have gotten to open at work on your birthday if we hadn't gotten that case. I always loved the way that you looked in that scarf" She said with a smirk running her fingers softly over the scarf around his neck. "The scarf is a gift from your friend and co-worker JJ."

"This gift and card are from your girlfriend JJ" she said as she sat back up from leaning over to pick up the other present and card off of the ottoman.

Spence smiled at her as she sat the present in his lap and moved just a little bit closer to him.

Spence opened the envelope for the card and pulled the card out. He read the card, he paused and looked at JJ, and then he looked at the card again.

The front of the card had a picture of a lovely fall day. A canopy of trees in fall color shaded a green, lush hiking path where it forked off from itself to form two paths. Inside was a poem -

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.  
_- The Road Not Taken - Robert Frost_

JJ had signed the card, 'Thank you for traveling the road not taken with me, for being my second chance. Happy birthday, all my love, always. JJ.'

Spence turned to JJ with tears in his eyes, "JJ…I..I…"

JJ reached up to wipe a tear from the corner of Spence's eye. "Open your present Spence." She said softly, her voice catching in her throat with the emotion of the moment.

Spence fumbled with the box in his lap and pulled off the bow. He turned and put the bow on JJ's shoulder causing her to giggle. He tore off the wrapping paper to see a box from a jewelry store. He paused turning to glance at JJ.

"Come on Spence, open it!" She said excitedly, her eyes raising from where they were focused on his hands to meet his eyes.

Spence returned his focus to the package in his lap. He lifted off the lid of the box and gasped. "Its…wow…JJ…"

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"Do I….JJ, I love it." He said studying the watch she had gotten for him that he held in his hands.

"Good, turn it over and look at the back. I had it engraved." JJ smiled at him.

Spence opened the clasp on the watch and turned it over to read the inscription JJ had had engraved on the watch. "Time is our gift from God, what we do with it is our gift to God." Spence read, then turned to face JJ. He really didn't know what to say.

JJ studied his face for a moment. "I wanted to give you something to let you know how much I appreciate you, and how much of a gift I consider the second chance for us to be together."

She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts and then continued "I don't think I would have had the courage to ever say anything in our old lives, and we would have both lived lonely lives of missed opportunities. I want you to know that I know what a gift it is for us to be together here and now, and that I will never take it, or you for granted. I love you" She said leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too JJ. I couldn't begin to imagine my life without you in it." He whispered against her lips. He pulled her closer tasting the wine from dinner still on her lips.

JJ moaned and moved as close as she could be without being literally on top of him. She decided that wasn't close enough and moved to straddle his lap, her thighs on either side of his.

Spence smirked as they broke apart to take a breath.

"What?" JJ asked still slightly dazed from his kiss.

"Well, you said earlier that good boys get to open their birthday presents. I have been a good boy, does that mean I get to open my last present now?" He asked shyly, his hands stroking the soft exposed skin of her back.

A confused look crossed JJ's face. "Spence, you already opened the gifts I got you."

A playful look crossed Spence's face. "Well you are wearing a bow right now, so doesn't that make you a present to be unwrapped?" He questioningly teased.

An 'oh' look passed across JJ's face and she nodded her head as her eyes darkened to a brilliant blue, "You know ... , I was mistaken, you do have one more gift to unwrap." She said standing up from his lap, side stepping the ottoman behind her and pulling Spence by the hands down the hall.

As they crossed the threshold of the bedroom doorway, Spence stopped and used his hands that were currently held in hers to pull her close. Once the distance between them was closed, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. When JJ gasped from the passion of the kiss, Spence took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

JJ ran her hands slowly up Spence's chest. She took hold of his tie and used it to lead him, while she walked seductively backwards, towards the bed. As the back of her knees hit the mattress, she loosened his tie, breaking their kiss to slip the loosened neck tie over his head and throw it behind him on the bedroom floor.

Her hands rested once again on his shoulders and slid back to the hollow of his throat, undoing the buttons at the collar of his shirt. Her hands slipped gracefully down his chest leaving undone shirt buttons in their wake. Then her hands reached his abdomen. Any buttons remaining to be undone were hidden by the waist of his pants.

She reached her arms around either side of his waist and untucked his shirt from his pants, and resumed her task of undoing buttons. Luckily he had rolled his shirt sleeves up earlier that evening when he gave her his jacket. There were no buttons at his wrist to be undone. She slipped her hands inside the gapping tails of his shirt and slid her hand up from his waist. Her thumbs roamed across the expanse of his stomach, which was slightly defined from the running and working out together. Her fingers traced across his rib cage. Her hands came to rest momentarily on his chest.

Meanwhile, Spence released her lips and trailed kisses across her jaw line to her ear. He nipped playfully at her earlobe, his hot breath whispering over her ear and making her shiver. He then proceeded to kiss his way down the smooth, graceful expanse of her neck and across her shoulder until he met the strap of her dress.

JJ slid her hands up from his chest to his shoulders. When her hands encountered the fabric of his shirt, she guided it across his shoulders. Spence released his hands from JJ just long enough for his shirt to be able to glide off his shoulders and down to the floor.

When Spence's hands returned to JJ, they went to her back, where they proceed to create random patterns on the smooth expanse of her back from her shoulder blades to her lower back just above her waist. His lips had never left her body.

JJ's hands gripped his back as his lips and teeth found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned. Then her hands were moving once again back to his waist. She fumbled for a moment with his belt buckle before it came undone, then she undid the button and zipper. She turned them around so that his back was now to the bed. She tipped her head slightly and captured his mouth in a kiss as she slipped her hands inside his now open pants and around over his posterior. She pushed his pants and boxers down his long, toned, slim legs.

Spence was very busy. He was simultaneously attempting to kick off his shoes, stay standing up, and figure out the clasp on the halter of JJ's dress. He managed to kick off his shoes and step free of his pants and boxers with out falling. Finally he achieved success with the clasp of the dress. Just as JJ was pushing him onto the bed he managed to slid the dress down her body. He gasped and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Happy birthday." She murmured.

Spence was in shock, if he had known that all she was wearing under that dress all night had been a very small, very sexy, lacy thong, he didn't think they would have made it out of the apartment.

JJ stepped into the V of Spence's open thighs. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. Spence leaned forward and nuzzled his face against her belly. They paused, lost for a moment in time, reveling in the closeness they felt with and for each other.

JJ reached down and ran her fingertips lightly up and down his thighs, her finger nails scrapping slightly against his skin on the strokes from his knees to his hips. She bent her head down and kissed him deeply.

Spence's head was upturned to meet her kiss. He ran his hands lightly up her sides. As the kiss deepened, he scooted back on the bed, pulling her up onto the bed with him.

The next several hours were lost to an oblivion of lips, tongues, teeth, hands, sweet caresses, whispered nothings, hitched breathing, moaned names, desperate cries of pleasure, and passionate love making.

In the middle of the night as they lay cuddled together in the middle of the queen sized bed, JJ pressing soft light kisses to his neck, Spence's stomach grumbled. JJ giggled.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She said to Spence climbing out of bed and grabbing his dress shirt from that evening off the floor on her way out of the room.

JJ came back into the room moments later wearing his dress shirt. Even as slight as Spence was, she was still swimming in his shirt. His shirt tails fell to her mid thighs. She carried in her hands their uneaten to go desert from earlier and a fork.

She climbed back into bed and nudged Spence to sit up. Once he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, she moved to straddle his lap. She proceeded to follow Morgan's suggestion from a few days ago, and fed him his birthday cake.


	14. Chapter 14

You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favoriting this, and the story alerts. It nice to know that you are all enjoying this as much as I am. I have to let you in on a little secret (shhh don't tell anyone) one of the most fun aspects has been coming up for explanations for things that were never explained...like why wasn't JJ in season one episode five - "Broken Mirrors" so here it is...my explanation for why JJ was not with the team helping solve the kidnapping case...

As always - I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy! :)

* * *

JJ was impressed with how much football knowledge Spence had been able to pick up in one afternoon, but then again, it was Spence. She was glad he had such a good time at the game. She could tell that he had really enjoyed himself. She knew that the lesson on football would help to put him at ease at the game.

Of course there were several factors beyond just his newly acquired knowledge that contributed to his level of enjoyment. This time around he hadn't been threatened with bodily harm for standing up and cheering when the other team scored a touchdown because he couldn't follow what was happening. He hadn't worn a shirt, tie, and sweater vest to the game. She had gotten him a pullover with the Redskins logo on it. He had worn it with jeans. And he certainly hadn't spilled his beer when she attempted to hold his hand this time.

She, of course, had enjoyed the game. She enjoyed the time with Spence. She enjoyed the VIP box seats they had for the game. And she especially enjoyed that her Redskins triumphed victoriously in trouncing the San Francisco 49ers 52 to 17.

JJ startled out of a dead sleep and sweet dreams about the fun she and Spence had at the game. The game had ended several hours ago, though. Now she was suddenly remembering a little detail she had forgotten about what had happened the night after the game last time. The guy in the row behind them at the game had sounded like he was going to cough up a lung, and apparently he hadn't covered his mouth, because she now had the flu.

She peeled Spence's arm from around her waist and stumbled out of bed. She made a mad dash for the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet just in time as she became violently ill.

Spence woke moments later to the sound of JJ retching and moaning. He kicked the covers off and glanced at the clock as he walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. 4 am. He winced when he turned on the bathroom light to find JJ, head bowed over the toilet bowl dry heaving.

He grabbed a wash cloth from the shelf and ran it under cool water. He filled a glass with water. He knelt behind her and held her hair back, and pressed his lips to her temple to find that she was excessively warm and feverish.

After a few moments JJ's stomach ceased its violent revolution against it's contents.

"Here, rinse." Spence said as he handed her the cup of water.

JJ gratefully took the cup in her shaky hand and took a mouthful of water to rinse the truly horrid taste from her mouth. Once she had rinsed her mouth, Spence help her to turn and face him.

He gently wiped her face with the clothe. She looked miserable, he could only begin to imagine how she felt. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your sick" He whispered in her ear. "Let's get your teeth brushed and get a quick shower to get your temperature down a little bit huh?"

JJ nodded her head against his shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at him with glazed over feverish eyes.

Spence stood and held out his hand to help her up. He grabbed her tooth brush and put a small amount of tooth paste on it and handed it to her.

She smiled gratefully at him and began to brush her teeth. She could barely hold herself up on her trembling legs as she stood at the sink.

"I'll be right back, Okay?" He said rubbing her back gently as a measure of comfort.

She nodded.

He went into the bedroom and opened up the dresser. He pulled out two clean t-shirts and two pairs of boxers. He grabbed two clean towels off the rack on his way back into the bedroom.

He turned on the shower to a mild luke warm temperature, not too hot, not too cold. He turned back to find JJ having just finished brushing her teeth.

"Come on let's get in the shower and you'll feel better." Spence said pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Spence are you trying to seduce me?" She said wryly as she used the bathroom counter to hold herself up.

Spence chuckled as he pushed off his boxers and reached for her hand to help her step closer. "Unfortunately baby, no. I only wish you were feeling well enough for me to even consider it."

He helped her peel her pajamas off and assisted her into the shower. Unlike their usual showers together, there was absolutely nothing sexual about this shower. This shower was all about comfort, cleanliness, and getting JJ's fever to drop, if only a little.

A few minutes later, Spence had them both dried off and into the fresh clothes he had pulled from the dresser. He had JJ seated up in bed and she looked like she felt at least a little better.

"I'll be right back" He said kissing her forehead.

He stood from his seated position on the bed and went to the kitchen where he mixed up some medicine in cup for her. He brought it back and helped her drink it.

"Small sips" He said encouragingly.

Once the medicine was gone, he help her to lay back down in bed. He turned off the light and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms comfortingly.

"Spence" she said barely audible "thanks for taking care of me I … I was alone last time."

Spence kissed her temple. "Your welcome. Shh. I love you. Sleep." he whispered softly into her ear.

A few hours later when the alarm went off, JJ still felt like she had been run over by bus, but she woke up to see Spence sitting beside her in sweatpants and t-shirt with a tray full of various items. There was dry toast, tea, a thermometer, and medicine.

"Spence, what are you doing?" JJ asked " You need to go to work. You'll be late." She murmured.

"I'm taking care of you." He said matter of factly.

"Spence, I appreciate that you want to take care of me, and I love the fact that you did last night; but the team needs you." She said. "I'll be okay. I got sick last time too, but I had to take care of myself because I didn't have you to take care of me then baby."

Spence looked at her cautiously, weighing his options.

She reached out and took hold of his hand. "Trust me, the team does need you. A high profile kidnapping case is going to come in today, but it'll be a one day case." She gave him a half smile "If it makes you feel better, you'll be back tonight and I'm just going to sleep all day today anyway."

"Are you sure? You had me really worried last night." Spence asked concern etching his face.

"I'm sure baby. I'll be fine." She said squeezing his hand "I'd kiss you goodbye, but I don't want to get you sick."

"Ok, if you're sure." He said leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"And Spence, be careful. The unsub is an FBI agent from the New York field office.." JJ said as he pulled away.

* * *

Twenty some odd hours later Spence quietly slipped into bed beside JJ and wrapped his arm around her. Her felt her forehead with his hand. Her fever was down, but not completely gone. As he was pulling his hand away, he felt her stir.

"Hey, do you feel better?" He asked when he saw her eyes open.

"Hey" she said sleepily, turning to look at him. "A little bit. Did everything turn out ok?"

"Trish and Cheryl Davenport are at home, safe, with their Dad. Vincent Shyer is in custody. He underestimated Elle and she was able to overpower him at the safe house. Morgan took a taser hit, but he'll be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Because you all so awesome and such eager readers - I give you two updates tonight. Remember (as if you could forget) I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - Enjoy :)

* * *

Spence sat in bed leaning against the headboard. JJ was seated between his legs leaning against his chest. They were discussing the case that JJ knew they would be getting this week.

JJ had gone over and over the case in her head. They couldn't just go arrest Dowd. How do you explain to the team that you 'just know' he's the unsub? Even if they could manage that, they still needed the necessary evidence to convict. She didn't want to watch an innocent police officer be shot in the head again.

"We need to think of this like a chess game." Spence said while gently running his hands up and down her arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder so that she could see his face.

"Well Gideon is always telling me to think three moves ahead." He replied "It's not just about what the person, or your opponent does next, but what they do after that, and after that. We need to anticipate not only what we need to do, but also what the reaction to it will be." He explained.

"Okay…" She said nodding in thought "Then there is something that we, well you actually need to do, but your not going to like it much…if at all." She said turning her self sideways to be able to look up into his eyes as she told him.

"What is it JJ? Whatever I can do, I will." Spence volunteered.

JJ looked at Spence. She could tell he was sincere and willing to do whatever it took to help things turn out for the better. "Baby" she said putting her hand in his. "I….its hard for me to even have to ask you to do this."

"Its ok JJ….what is it?" He asked

JJ cleared her throat "Well, umm…..you know how you have your firearms qualification this week?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah….." Spence answered wondering where she was going with this.

"You know how you've been practicing because you want pass, and all the extra time we've put in at the firing range so that you would pass?" She asked concerned.

"JJ what is it?" he questioned.

"Do you feel like you're a good enough shot that you can fail your qualification, without making it look like your failing on purpose?" She asked.

She proceeded to tell him about what happened last time around, and how he had failed his firearms qualification. Because he failed, he had been unarmed. Because he had been unarmed, Hotch had been able to build a rapport with Dowd.

They continued discussing the case and put together a plan that they hoped would work out well for everyone involved, but most especially for Officer McCarty.

* * *

"This initial profile is not ready to be given to the media. Releasing this profile prematurely can get people killed." JJ said as she looked out over the officers and detectives of the Des Plaines Police Department, making a point to make eye contact with one Officer Scott McCarty.

Spence watched as Hotch gave the profile of the unsub. He was watching Scott McCarty, reading his body language, and figuring out the best way to approach him once this briefing was over.

"Is he drivin' a white van too?" McCarty said playing the role of class clown in front of his peers as they all chuckled.

"Enough. That'll be all for now." Sergeant Wigart said glaring at McCarty.

Spence waited until Hotch, JJ, and Detective Clavin went into the Sergeant's office to discuss doing the re-enactment. Once he knew he was in the clear, he approached McCarty over by the coffee machine.

"Hey man, listen I can tell what your thinking, and don't do it. It won't turn out well for anyone involved." Spence said as he poured a cup of coffee while standing next to McCarty.

McCarty snorted "Yeah…what do you know about what I'm thinking or not thinking kid?"

"What I know is that you are very uncomfortable with the idea of the shooter being a Police officer, not because of how it reflects on you or your co-workers, but because of your concern for public safety." Spence said

"You were incredibly focused and intent on every detail of the profile until you became agitated and shifted restlessly when Agent Hotchner said that the shooter once was or is now a police office. You comment about if the shooter drives a white van, tells me that you don't think we're doing enough to catch him. " He continued.

"You think we should have more information. You don't like that we don't have information to give the public so that they can protect themselves. Because of that, you intend to go against everything Agent Jareau said and inform the media about the shooter having police experience. You want the public to be warned." Spence nodded his head in thought while he continued to lay out all the observations he had made while watching McCarty.

"It's noble of you to want to warn the public, to protect them, it's your job to keep them safe. But Agent Jareau is right. Releasing this profile early won't protect anyone. It will just get someone else killed." ….you Spence thought in his head while he finished attempting to make his point with McCarty.

McCarty snorted, threw the remainder of his cup of coffee away, shook his head and walked away.

Spence hoped he had gotten through to him.

* * *

"And now we go to John Jenkins reporting live from Franklin Park with breaking news on the sniper investigation."

JJ shook her head in disbelief.

"Through anonymous sources we've learned…." John Jenkins reported over the television screen.

"You've got to see this" JJ said turning to get Gideon, Clavin, and the Sergeant's attention.

"FBI Profilers told the Des Plaines task force that the sniper is in fact a member of the Des Plaines Police Department." John Jenkins continued on the screen.

"Who could have leaked this? The only people who had the profile were your people, and the profile implicates them." She said getting up cell phone in hand. She texted 911 to Spence. He knew what to do from there.

Spence felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opened it and saw the text from JJ. Apparently they were not going to get to do this the easy way after all. Time for plan B. He watched for Hotch to get off the phone, which he did as he was walking into the command post.

"Hotchner" Hotch said as he answered his phone.

"Hotch, it's Reid. JJ just texted me that you have a lead … That one of the officers here leaked the profile" He said.

"We're working on getting to the bottom of it Reid." Hotch said as he wasn't sure who could hear what was being said.

"Hotch, you can't let the SWAT Team take down whoever it is. I get that they're a suspect, but if this person isn't the shooter, and the shooter is here … The shooter isn't going to let anyone else get credit for what they've done, not even temporarily. We can't risk it." He explained to Hotch.

"What do you recommend we do Reid? We can't leave the leak out there, he could be the unsub." Hotch replied.

"Have the suspect come to you. Don't let him know you know he's the leak. If he's the unsub, he'll be easy to disarm, and if he's not, he's still safe." Reid responded.

"We need to talk to Scott McCarty." Hotch said as he walked into the surveillance trailer.

"He's the leak." Clavin said.

"McCarty, why am I not surprised." Wigart said throwing his pen down on the counter.

"I need SWAT in the lot ASAP. Its McCarty. We need to come heavy." he said into the radio.

"We didn't say he was the shooter. You can just call him on the radio and tell him to come to us." Hotch said with his arms crossed across his chest.

The sergeant stood up with a sigh. "Best case he leaked the story. Worst case, I'm not about to let him take down any of my men. We come heavy and we take him clean." he said turning back to the counter.

Hotch bit his lip and turned his head. He agreed with Reid, but it ultimately wasn't his call to make.

Spence saw the SWAT Team moving across the parking lot to the vehicle being used as the unsub's for the re-enactment. This was not good. He had maybe a minute, two if he was lucky to come up with plan C or Scott McCarty was going to be dead. He only had one option.

Hotch's phone rang in his pocket.

"Hotch, it's Reid. Do you have a radio?" He asked

"Reid what are you talking about….I couldn't.." Hotch started to respond.

"We don't have time Hotch. Do you have a radio?" Reid interrupted "I have a muzzle sticking out of a car across the parking lot. It's aimed at the SWAT Team. You need to have them get McCarty down now." Reid responded frantically.

Hotch grabbed the radio. "Get down! Get down! We have an unknown gunman. I repeat unknown gunman!"

The SWAT Team had gone about ten feet when the order to get down came across their radios. The SWAT Team dropped to the ground pulling McCarty with them. The shot from the unsub narrowly missed them. They were able to hear it whiz by overhead from their positions on the ground.

In the confusion of the moment, Phillip Dowd was able to slip unnoticed out of the parking lot and make it to his shift at the hospital.

* * *

JJ was on pins and needles. She was fidgeting. She was anxious. Her insides were in knots. She could only hope and pray…and she was praying…that this time around everything ended like it had last time, as Spence and Hotch were trapped in the ER with Phillip Dowd, the sniper. A man who had nothing to lose at this point.

It hurt Spence to hear a man he admired and respected voice out loud every inadequacy the he had ever had about himself. He knew from JJ that Hotch was only playing a part, but it still hurt.

Even knowing that everything would, should end up okay, the situation still wore on her nerves. JJ chin resting on her thumb lost in thoughts of Spence. When the sergeant called the ready teams for assault, she slipped her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose in an effort to relieve some of the stress. She silently prayed for everything to end up okay.

The first kick was a little bit of a shock. The second one felt like it might leave a mark. On the sixth kick he had Hotch's back up weapon in his hands. On the seventh kick he managed to conceal it and curl himself up in a ball.

"What's that?" Dowd murmured, confused, looking at Hotch's ankle holster.

Spence spun over to his back. Front sight. Trigger press. Follow through. A look of grim determination on his face as he took the head shot the moment required.

At that particular moment in time, JJ had never heard better words than 'Its all clear' uttered as Morgan guided her into the emergency room with his hand on her shoulder blade.

* * *

"Ouch…JJ, that stings." Spence said as he flinched away from the ice pack she was holding to his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby" she said wincing slightly "but if we don't ice it you are going to have a really nasty bruise from the butt of that rifle."

She cupped his chin and examined his split lower lip. "You know, I heard what Gideon said to you on the plane."

"JJ.." Spence said.

"shhh, let me finish." She said gently putting a finger across his lips. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you too. Not just for taking the shot when you had to, when there was no other choice, but also because you saved Scott McCarty. Because of you he's at home with his family tonight. I might have known what was going to happen, but I couldn't have saved him without you."

She lowered her head and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm so proud of you Spence and I love you so much." She said and then tipped he head and leaned in to kiss him.

Spence groaned in pain. His split lip hurt just to the touch. His cheek was throbbing where he took the hit from the butt of Dowd's rifle. And yes, he had told Hotch he kicked like a nine year old girl, but clearly Hotch had never been kicked by a nine year old girl. They were ruthless….His ribs were going to be sore for a while.

JJ sighed. "Ok baby, let's get you doctored up so you can live to fight another day." she said from her spot on his lap as she gently ran one hand up and down his side and pulled the first aid kit into her lap with the other.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chaper - so here's chapter 16. I do not own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ turned to look at Spence as the team sat together around the table. They had captured Karl Arnold and he had confessed. JJ could tell looking around the table that everyone felt slightly defeated as Gideon dropped the eight wedding rings on the table.

The cases involving children had always been more difficult, but they had gotten more difficult for her once Henry had been born. This case had been hard enough the first time around, thinking about eight slain families. This time she was thinking about the kids. Sixteen children who never got to grow up.

It was hard. She wished that they had been able to catch him sooner, that there had been some way to have been able to change things, for even one family.

Spence looked at JJ. He could tell that this case was bothering her. It was upsetting to all of them that eight families had been killed by this man, that they hadn't been able to catch him sooner. Cases with children were difficult. They always had been, but he had never seen JJ react quite like this before. Wait. This was the first case involving children that they'd had since… and suddenly pieces began to fall into place for him. He and JJ needed to talk.

* * *

When they got home JJ disappeared into the bedroom right away and came back minutes later changed into running clothes.

"Spence" she said looking at him as she sat on the couch tying her running shoes. "I'm going for a run. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah .. Um … just let me go change quick" He said.

He went to the bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of wind pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He grabbed his running shoes and went to join JJ in the living room.

As they ran through the park, the same park they had gone to on their first date, they were both lost in their thoughts.

JJ was thinking about Henry and what she would have done if she had ever been in the position the families from this case had been put in. She thought about the horror that the parents must have gone through. She thought about how truly sorry she was that there wasn't anything that she could have done to help any of them.

Spence was following the train of thought that he had picked up as the team had been seated at the table. He was just trying to figure out how to ask JJ. He didn't want to make her talk about something she did want to talk about, but he was curious, and he did want to know.

They had run about three miles lost in their thoughts, pushing themselves and each other to go faster and farther than they had before. Running was an outlet for the frustration of all the things in the world that they couldn't fix. It vented the aggression, the anger, the pain, and the horror of the cases they dealt with on a daily basis. It provided an outlet.

They turned the corner and headed for home. As the two slender agents ran down the street, passers by stopped and paused at the impressive sight. Two graceful, elegant, beautiful figures running side by side, their steps were in sync and they matched each other stride for stride.

When they arrived in front of the apartment building they helped each other stretch and then hurried inside. They were dripping with sweat from their run, and the chill of the late fall air was making its presence known.

* * *

After they had showered and were in comfortable lounging clothes, they sat down on the couch together. Each had a plan for the rest of the evening.

"Spence" JJ said turning to face him and resting her hands on his leg.

"JJ" Spence said at the same time as they spoke in unison.

"I…JJ …I why don't you go first." Spence said unsure of how to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Spence." she said with a sigh "I want to tell you something. I need to tell you something. I haven't been sure about how much of the future to share with you up to this point, I wasn't sure if you would be ready to hear it and I…." she trailed off in thought about how to continue.

"JJ, whatever you want to talk about, I'll listen. Always. You can tell me anything.' Spence said.

JJ took a deep breath. "Well you … you know …um….you know when I told you about everything. You know how I told you that I was with someone else? Well I left out something. He and I had a child. A little boy named Henry. He was two. You were his godfather." she said looking up into his eyes.

Spence let out a breath. That answered his question. It was the only logical thing he had been able to think of that would cause her to be affected more intensely by a case involving children.

"Baby," JJ said squeezing his knee where her hand rested "say something. Please"

Spence realized at that moment that there had been a very long pause while he had been lost in his thoughts, and she was apparently waiting to see what his reaction was going to be.

"JJ, I actually was going to ask you if you had a child … in the um…future … I um…well" He paused taking a breath "I could tell this case affected you more than the last time we had a case involving children." He shifted in his seat and pulled her close.

Spence could tell JJ needed to talk. He could listen. He was a good listener. Of course, it helped that he loved listening to JJ.

"So tell me about" he paused looking at JJ "Henry." He shifted in his seat and pulled her closer.

JJ told him about Henry and how much time he and Henry had spent together. She told him about his laugh, his smile, his first words, his first steps. She shared with him all the special moments. She told him about how much Henry had loved and adored him. She shared with him how peaceful he and Henry had looked cuddled up together sleeping on the couch on that last night.

Spence listened. He laughed when she told funny anecdotes. He watched JJ's face as she talked about Henry. He could tell that she missed him.

Spence had never been sure about having children before. Before JJ, there had always been the 'Reid Affect', and to be honest he had always been concerned about passing on schizophrenia to any children he might have.

But how could he not give JJ what he could tell she wanted? He had never met anyone who would be a better mother. From the stories she was telling about he and Henry together, not all children were subject to the 'Reid Affect'. Come to think of it, her niece hadn't succumbed to the 'Reid Affect' either. Huh. Maybe he wasn't as bad with children as he had always thought. Daddy….he kind of liked the sound of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all! I'm glad you are all enjoying this. Thanks for all the reveiws, the favoriting, and the story alerts. You guys are awesome! Without further adieu here is chapter 17. I know you all already know this, but I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ and Spence were at home packing for the long weekend. The case had wrapped up the night before, just in time for Jimmy Baker to be able to spend Thanksgiving with his family. Jimmy Baker had a lot to be thankful for. JJ and Spence had a lot to be thankful for too.

They were spending Thanksgiving with her brother and his family in Philadelphia. It was about a four hour drive depending on traffic. They were leaving shortly and would be there late this afternoon.

JJ zipped the suitcase closed that was perched on the bed. She took it out to the living room placed it by the door. Spence was in the shower as soon as he was out and dressed, they were ready to go.

Minutes later they were out the door. Spence was carrying the suitcase JJ had packed, while JJ was carrying the overnight bag that Spence had packed all of the other essentials in when he was done in the shower. They loaded up the SUV and climbed in. After a quick stop at the gas station to fill up the tank and pick up road trip essentials they were on the road and Philadelphia bound.

As JJ negotiated the traffic through Quantico and made their way to the freeway, Spence scanned the stations on the radio looking for something JJ would want to listen to. They had agreed a long time ago that whoever was driving got to pick the music.

"That station right there….that's good" JJ said turning her head to smile at Spence while they were waiting at the lights to get on the freeway.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that when I hit the country station." Spence said with a chuckle.

"Well it's good sing along in the car music." She replied.

Spence nodded his agreement as JJ merged into the traffic on the freeway and headed north. He watched in amusement as JJ sang and bopped her head along to the music. And so they drove with JJ singing along to the Dixie Chicks, Keith Urban, LeAnn Rimes, Tim McGraw, Faith Hill and all her other favorites when they came on the radio.

And then The Change by Garth Brooks came on the radio and the words hit close to home for her.

One hand  
Reaches out  
And pulls a lost soul from harm  
While a thousand more  
Go unspoken for  
They say what good have you done  
By saving just this one  
It's like whispering a prayer  
In the fury of a storm

She thought of all the people the team had saved over the years and how futile it had seemed sometimes when the team was too late to be able to save anyone, or all the case files that she saw who they couldn't help.

And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me

She thought about her Aunt asking her what she hoped to accomplish when she joined the FBI. Wouldn't she be happier if she went to New York with Hal and tried to land a job with a network and put her communications degree to use?

This heart  
Still believes  
That love and mercy still exist  
While all the hatreds rage and so many say  
That love is all but pointless in madness such as this  
It's like trying to stop a fire  
With the moisture from a kiss

With everything she had seen in this life, she still had to believe the best in people. She believed and hoped that by the team shining a light in the darkness, they were not just finding the unsubs and uncovering the evils of the world, but also showing the people they came into contact with how to prevent people from becoming the monsters the BAU hunted. Everyone was important. Everyone mattered.

And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me  
She was strong and she had a second chance. So much could be different.  
As long as one heart still holds on  
Then hope is never really gone  
She thought of all the people they could help and hope really wasn't gone.  
And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
Never changes me

She would be strong. She would be fierce. This world would never change her. She would not allow herself to become bitter and jaded. She hoped she could prevent her friends…her family from becoming bitter, jaded, and lost.

What I do is so  
This world will know  
That it will not change me  
_- The Change - Garth Brooks_

She glanced over to see that she that she had basically sung Spence to sleep.

* * *

Spence stirred awake and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he felt the SUV come to a stop. He glanced about in a moment of confusion when he didn't see any familiar surroundings.

"Hey you" JJ said turning to smile at him as she undid her seat belt. She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey" He said with a sleep induced huskiness to his voice. " Where are we?"

"Rest stop." JJ answered opening the driver's side door. She stepped down from the SUV and stretched her arms over her head. She winked at Spence as he watched her from the passenger seat.

Spence scrambled to open the passenger door of the SUV and catch up to JJ on the sidewalk up to the building that housed the rest rooms.

A few minutes later they exited the building walking toward the SUV. JJ flipped the keys to Spence as she headed toward the passenger side of the vehicle. Spence fumbled catching the keys and bent down to pick them up from the sidewalk. Then he stood and proceeded to the driver's side of the car. He climbed in and buckled up, glancing over to make sure JJ was buckled up, and they were back on the road.

As they drove, they talked about little things. Life was after all made up of little moments.

JJ scanned through the radio stations waiting for Spence to tell her when she found something he wanted to listen to. He had her stop on what they soon discovered was a college radio station that played what appeared to be an eclectic mix of, well just about everything. One minute Spence was beating his fingers on the steering wheel in time to Rush's Tom Sawyer, and then he was singing Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey to her. She giggled when he changed the words in Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl to blue eyed girl. She sang along with him to You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins. They laughed and enjoyed each others company and the music from the radio the rest of the way to Philadelphia.

* * *

Spence pulled the truck up in her brother's driveway a little after four in the afternoon. He and JJ had no sooner climbed out of the SUV and stretched than a small pink clad little girl streaked across the driveway and threw herself at JJ.

"Auntie JJ!" the small pink clad girl squealed.

"Caitlyn!" JJ squealed back kneeling down to catch the little girl as she flung herself into JJ's now open arms.

Spence smiled watching JJ and Caitlyn interact with each other. He strolled around the front of the SUV and walked up next to JJ.

"Hey Caitlyn" JJ said shifting the little girl to her hip so that she could see Spence. "Do you remember who this is?" She asked placing her free hand on Spence's arm where he stood next to her.

She nodded and shyly hid her face in JJ's shoulder.

JJ chuckled "Can you say hi?"

A mumbled hi came from the general area of JJ's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's going through a shy phase right now. I'm sure you'll be her best friend again by the end of the weekend Spencer." JJ's brother said stepping down from where he had been watching on the porch.

"Hi Alex" JJ said wrapping her free arm around him in greeting.

"Hey JJ" Alex said in greeting to his little sister. He turned and offered his hand to Spencer in greeting. "Hi Spencer. Good to see you again."

"Hi Alex" Spence said "Thanks for having us for Thanksgiving." he said shaking hands with Alex.

"Pshh, you guys are family. Plus this is a bonus for us. You saved us from traveling to East Allegheny by coming here. Trust me, with a three year old and a two month old, that's a plus" He said with a grin on his face.

"Come on Spencer. I'll help you with your stuff and we can get inside." He said walking around to the back of the SUV with Spence.

While her brother and Spence gathered and brought in the luggage, JJ carried Caitlyn up the stairs to the front door where she was met by her sister-in-law Kim and her newest niece Madison.

"Hi JJ" Kim said softly greeting her "Your in luck Madison here just woke up from a nap and is a happy baby today." She said with a smile.

JJ smiled as she looked down on the baby girl wrapped in a blanket in Kim's arms.

Just as they were making their way further into the house, Alex and Spence caught up with them. Alex took the bag in Spencer's hands and took the luggage upstairs to the guest room.

JJ and Kim sat down on the couch to catch up. JJ sat a wiggling Caitlyn down and watched out of the corner of her eye as the little girl slowly scooted and edged her way over to where Spence was sitting.

"Hi" Caitlyn said shyly to Spencer who was seated next to her toy box.

Both women grinned as they watched Spence and Caitlyn interact. It was very cute.

"Wow, you have a lot of cool toys." Spence said to the little girl who was watching him.

"Uh huh. You wanna pway dollies wit me?" She asked while handing Spence a doll.

"Ummm…okay." Spence answered.

JJ and Kim giggled. Alex was right. Caitlyn remembered Spence from a few months ago and she was fast in renewing the friendship.

Spence spent the rest of the afternoon playing dolls and having a tea party with Caitlyn. JJ secretly took some very cute pictures before she joined in once Madison was put down for a nap.

Later that evening, after two very sleepy little girls had been put to bed, the adults spent some time catching up with each other. Alex and Kim were very happy that JJ had found someone like Spence to share her life with. They had been able to tell from the last time they came to visit he was a very sweet man and just what JJ needed in her life.

Eventually Kim excused herself to bed as she knew she would be up in a few hours with a hungry baby. Spence too excused himself. He thought perhaps the brother and sister would like some time to catch up with each other alone.

Once Spence and Kim excused themselves and made their departures, Alex and JJ went out on the deck and stood leaning against the railing in quiet contemplation.

"Do you suppose they're up there watching over us?" Alex asked with his head tipped back looking at the stars.

"I like to think they are." JJ said softly as she too tipped her head back to look at the stars and wonder.

"They'd be really proud of you, you know.' He said turning to look at his sister.

JJ nodded and turned to look at Alex "I know they would, they always were. They'd be proud of you too Alex. I think about them everyday. Sometimes I miss them so much." JJ said as she moved closer to her brother.

"Trust me. I know" he said "It was so hard when the girls were both born. I just wanted them to be there, for them to be able to meet them even if just once."

JJ nodded. Then she and Alex stood in the quiet looking up at the stars in reflection, and talking about their memories of those that couldn't be with them this weekend. After a while it got too chilly and they decided that it was time for bed. It would be a busy weekend.

* * *

JJ softly closed the door of the guest bedroom behind her, as Spence might already by asleep. When she turned around, though she saw him sitting up in bed waiting for her.

Once she was changed into her pajamas, she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you ok JJ?" Spence asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm okay." JJ said nodding her head against Spence's shoulder. "I just …Alex asked me if I thought our parents and sister were watching over us. I…I like to think they are." She said.

Spence nodded in understanding. When he and JJ had been dating about two months, she had told him about her parents dieing in a horrible car crash when she was eleven. Her older sister Katie hadn't been able to deal with the grief. She had come into JJ's room one afternoon, told her no matter what happened she loved her, and given her little sister her favorite necklace. It was the last time JJ had spoken to her sister. Alex had been away at college at the time that it happened.

"Did I ever tell you about why I started having people call me JJ?" She asked turning to face Spence.

"No you didn't. I've always been curious though." Spence responded. He could tell she wanted to talk about some happy family memories.

"When I was a little girl," She started and paused to think for a moment "I must have been six, maybe seven… I idolized Alex…I thought he was such a cool older brother. He let me follow him around and played with me instead of blowing me off or picking on me. My parents took Katie and I to watch Alex's football games and soccer games every Saturday. Our cousin Chad is the same age as Alex and they played on the same teams together growing up. I would see them both run up and down the field with A. Jareau and C. Jareau on the back of their jerseys. Their friends all called them AJ and CJ. I thought it was so cool."

"I told my Mom I wanted to play soccer and she asked me why and I said because Alex does. She asked me if I was sure I didn't want be in gymnastics and cheerleading like Katie. I said no because then I couldn't have a cool jersey like Alex's that said J. Jareau on the back and have people call me JJ." JJ grinned at the memory.

"She told my Dad what I had said, and he laughed. He told her that if I wanted to play sports and have people call me JJ, well that was fine with him." she continued. "My parent signed me up for soccer the next season and I loved it." She finished with a smile.

"It sounds like even though you didn't get as much time as you would like with your parents and Katie, you still have some really great memories of them." Spence said as he cuddled her close. "I wish I could have met them, from what you've told me, they sound great."

"They would have loved you Spence." JJ said squeezing his hand.

"How do you know?" Spence asked.

"Because I love you and you take such good care of me baby. What parents wouldn't love you?" She asked wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close.

"We take good care of each other JJ and I love you too." Spence replied.

"Yes we do, baby, yes we do." she said as she pulled the covers back and slipped under to curl up next to Spence. She fell asleep to sweet dreams of Spence playing with a group of little girls and boys. They were all wearing jerseys with a first initial and the last name Reid.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex and Spence loaded the luggage into the back of the SUV. They'd had a wonderful long holiday weekend with JJ's family, but now it was time to head home.

Spence paused in the doorway as he entered the house. He felt like he was seeing a vision of his future. JJ stood talking to Kim, with baby Madison in her arms and looking down at Caitlyn as she said something. It was a future that he was coming to terms with and accepting.

He walked up next to JJ and put his arm around her shoulder and she turned to smile at him.

"Here Spence" she said passing the baby off to him "Say goodbye to Madison while I say goodbye to Caitlyn"

Spence looked down at the baby peacefully asleep in his arms. Then he looked up to see Caitlyn giving JJ a hug as JJ held her. JJ whispered something to Caitlyn and she giggled and nodded. JJ stepped closer to Spence and then Caitlyn reached over and gave him a hug and a kiss and told him bye bye.

"Bye Caitlyn" he replied "See you next time" as he returned her hug with one arm. The other arm still held Madison.

JJ turned to Kim and gave her a hug. "Bye. I call you next week. We can make plans for next month."

Kim nodded while returning the hug and then turned to collect the baby from Spence.

Spence kissed Madison's forehead and whispered "See you little one."

JJ stepped over in front of Alex "See you big brother" she said giving him hug.

"Not if I see you first shorty" Alex laughed wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug and lifting her up off her feet.

Spence said his goodbyes to Kim and Alex and they were out the door and on the road.

The last three days had been a whirl wind of activity. On Thursday morning the adults had taken turns entertaining Caitlyn and Madison, and cooking. At noon extended family had descended upon the Jareau household. The afternoon had been busy with feeding the familial hoard, cleaning up, and the traditional Thanksgiving afternoon football game. JJ had rocked a very tired, very cranky, over stimulated Caitlyn to sleep while Alex and Kim said good bye to their guests that evening. Spence had paced with an equally tired Madison to sooth her to sleep. Once they had the girls put to sleep and dreaming in their beds, JJ and Spence joined Alex and Kim in the living room. JJ had fallen asleep halfway through the movie they had decided to watch.

Friday morning JJ and Spence had babysat her nieces so that Alex and Kim could go Christmas shopping child free. At two in the afternoon when Alex and Kim returned victorious from their Black Friday shopping, they found JJ and Spence passed out asleep together on the couch. JJ had the baby monitor clutched in her hand and Spence had a burping cloth still resting on his shoulder.

Friday evening and Saturday had been spent together, just enjoying time together.

Now JJ and Spence were in the car on drive home.

* * *

JJ reached over and turned down the radio. She turned slightly sideways in her seat to be able to see Spence in profile. She knew they needed to talk about this next case. She had been worried about Spence and Elle last time.

"So…" JJ paused unsure how to start the conversation.

Spence glanced over at JJ sensing she wanted to talk. He reached across the console taking her hand in his. "What is it JJ?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about this next case. It was scary enough last time Spence…I just…I'm worried." She answered.

"Well what happened…we can figure this out."

JJ told him about Elle going to do a custodial interview with William Devries in Texas and everything that transpired after the team realized she was one of the hostages on a train in west Texas.

* * *

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Spence asked

"Anything." Morgan responded.

"Can at least one of you look like your going to see me again?" Spence said looking around the at the team and settling his eyes on JJ.

I love you. Be safe. JJ mouthed silently so that only Spence could see, as everyone else was busy looking at each other.

"See you when you get back." Hotch said in a firm commanding voice with his arm crossed over his chest.

Spence took a deep breath and turned and walked towards the train.

JJ watched anxiously with the rest of the team as he approached the train.

* * *

Reid stepped up onto the platform in between train cars and opened the door. He stepped through into the shadowed doorway inside the train car. Dr. Briar stood in the aisle, his arm around Elaine Curtis with the gun pointed at her.

Reid stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. "Hello everyone." he cleared his throat "I'm here to remove a chip from Dr. Briar?"

"Take the vest off. I want to see you." Dr Briar said pointing at him with his gun.

"I don't have any weapons…The Higher Authority doesn't authorize it for technicians, and actually before I can take the chip out, The Higher Authority expects an act of good faith on your part." Reid said changing the subject.

Dr Briar's face squinted up in a tic "What .. What kind of act of good faith."

"Letting the hostages go would be a good start Dr. Briar." Reid said.

Dr Briar paused as he listened to Leo. "You're, you're just trying to trick me." he said.

Reid glanced about. "Tell you what Dr. Briar, I think The Higher Authority would accept a partial release of the hostages" he said knowing that he needed to get Josh Patel, the instigator and drunk off of the train. "Why don't you let Elaine, who you're holding right there, and these two gentlemen here" he said gesturing to Josh and Harry "go"

"No .. no…no" Dr Briar said rubbing his hand against his ear.

"Dr Briar" Reid said slowly walking toward him "The Higher Authority wants to help you, but you have to show them that you are open to their help. Once at least three hostages are off the train, I've been authorized to remove the chip." Reid replied.

Dr Briar rubbed at his ear and shook his head. "Okay…" He said scrunching up his face as he suffered through another facial tic.

Reid watched as the three hostages scurried to get off the train. Once they had exited the train, he turned back to face Dr Briar who now had his gun pointed at Reid.

"Come closer" Dr Briar said. "Closer, I want to see both of your hands at all times."

Reid approached Dr Briar cautiously.

"Sit across from me" Dr Briar said nodding to one of the train seats.

Reid sat down and opened the package of surgical tools in his lap.

"Why are you so nervous?" Dr Briar asked with his gun pointed at Reid and his right arm extended out, exposing the scars and area where Reid was to 'remove' the microchip.

"I told you, I'm not used to being around guns" Reid said glancing up to look at Dr Briar.

Reid swapped an alcohol wipe across Dr. Briar's forearm. "This is going to probably sting a little bit" Reid said fishing in the bag of medical supplies for the scalpel.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the train the three former hostages were being questioned by Gideon, and Hotch, while Morgan and JJ watched.

"It doesn't make any sense," Morgan said talking to JJ "Why would he just release them."

"I don't know Morgan. Let's see what they have to say." She said turning to listen again to the story.

"And then he said The Higher Authority had authorized him to remove the chip once at least three hostages were off the train. He picked us out. The crazy guy okayed it and we left." Josh Patel said as he lifted his alcohol bottle up and took a swig.

"Good job Reid…good job.." Gideon said under his breath as he stood up and walked over to Morgan and JJ.

"Thank you for the information. You should go with these Agents and get checked over by the paramedics." Hotch said shaking each of their hands and guiding them over to the agents standing of to the side waiting for them. He then walked over to join Gideon with Morgan and JJ.

"What the hell is going on Gideon." Morgan asked "This guy wouldn't just release hostages for the hell of it."

"Reid was thinking extremely quick on his feet" Gideon said. "He got the unknown factors out of the way. He got everyone who couldn't help, but could possibly hinder success off the train. Think about it…who is left on the train with him right now?" Gideon asked

"Elle and Dr Deaton." Morgan answered catching onto what Gideon was getting at.

"Both whom can help to talk Dr Briar down." Hotch added.

"Looks like our chances of a peaceful resolution just went up." Gideon said as they all turned to watch the security camera footage from the train once again.

* * *

Reid made an incision. He then used his sleight of hand to make the microchip appear to be pulled out of the incision in Dr Briar's arm.

A look of amazement was on both Elle and Linda Deaton's faces as Reid pulled the microchip from his arm. Then a look of realization crossed Elle's face as it occurred to her what exactly Reid had done. She wouldn't be teasing him anytime soon about his magic tricks.

"I knew it, I knew it." Dr Briar said with a grin on his face and a relieved sound in his voice.

"Hey look, he's got it, he's got the chip" Morgan said watching as Reid pulled the chip from Dr Briar's arm.

Reid stood up and moved to walk towards the back of the train and the exit. "I've got to go to The Higher Authority I was supposed…"

"Not yet" Dr Briar growled

Reid anxiously sat back down in his seat.

"Turn it on" Dr Briar said pointing his gun at Reid.

Reid's eyes got very big as he looked down at Dr Briar's arm and then back up at him while he tried to figure out what to say or do.

"Turn the chip on" Dr Briar repeated his gun still pointed at Reid.

"Eh eh Excuse me?" Reid questioned trying to buy time.

For the next several minutes things occurred as they had the first time, although no one but JJ, and to a slightly lesser degree Reid, knew. Dr Briar wanted the chip turned on. Reid explained that he couldn't. Elle jumped in saying the chip had to be implanted to work, Reid of course was able to come up with a valid spur of the moment explanation of why the chip had to be implanted to work.

Meanwhile the team was anxious and other than JJ were wondering why he wasn't getting off the train. Hotch was having a conversation with the HRT Team Commander about how many shots it would take to move in.

And then the phone on the train rang. And rang. And rang,

"Answer the phone Dr Briar…it's The Higher Authority" Reid said.

"What" Briar said squinting as he answered the phone.

"What happened Ted. I did what you asked for." Gideon said into the phone while watching Briar on the screen.

"I'm tired" Briar sighed "I've been fighting you for so long."

"You don't have to fight anymore" Gideon said

In his mind Briar heard Leo tell him that he's a liar. Briar then proceeded to tell Gideon about how it all ends today.

Things inside the train reached critical mass as Reid was talking to Dr Briar about needing to believe that he could control Leo.

Dr Briar became confused. Disorientated. He turned his back to Elle. She had the opportunity she had been waiting for. She pounced, seizing the gun tucked into the back of Dr Briar's pants and pushing him into the seats across the aisle and one row up from where she was handcuffed to the seat.

Reid took advantage of the ensuing melee and forced Dr Briar's gun wielding hand above his head. He was able to subdue Dr Briar with a well placed knee to his back and wrestle the gun from his hand. He handed the gun to Elle and then proceeded to look for the key to the handcuffs so he could un-cuff Elle.

Dr Deaton cautiously approached Briar and sat soothing him and his fractured psyche.

When Gideon boarded the train moments later, it was all over, peacefully without anyone harmed other than the pistol whipping Josh Patel had taken to the face, and the unfortunate officer who had been shot by Briar in his initial moments of panic.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok - you guys are amazingly awesome! Thank you, thank you for all the fabulous reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. Just a quick note about chapter 19 - it's another one the earns the story's M rating - so reader beware!

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

On that note - happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Spence gasped and sat straight up in bed, his face dripping with sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom and cupped cool water in his hands and splashed it on his face. He looked in the mirror.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He repeated to himself. He stripped his sweat soaked shirt off and dropped it in the hamper on his way out of the bathroom.

As he climbed back into bed, JJ rolled over to face him.

"What's wrong Spence?" she murmured in a sleep laden voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" he whispered as he slid in bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Its okay, I was half awake anyway" she responded as she scooted closer to him.

Spence nodded and bent down to kiss her goodnight.

"You know" JJ said running her hand up and down his side and then along his waist, coming to rest on his abdomen, as Spence broke the kiss "I'm awake right now and you're awake right now." She glanced over her shoulder at the alarm clock. "And its not that late."

"Is that so?" Spence replied raising an eyebrow at her.

"Mmhmm" JJ responded leaning in to kiss him.

Spence responded eagerly. He lost himself in the pleasurable kiss and took advantage of the opportunity to forget about his dream.

JJ deepened the kiss. She scooted higher up in the bed and slid her hand from Spence's abdomen up across his chest, around his neck, and threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. When she nibbled on his lower lip and ghosted her tongue across his upper lip, Spence opened his mouth providing her access.

Spence had one hand in her golden locks and the other hand on her hip. His thumb was drawing circular patterns on her side. He slowly slid his hand up JJ's side dragging her t-shirt with his hand. As he felt JJ slowly pulling away to sit up, he followed sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed. He helped JJ pull her t-shirt over her head and then tossed the it behind JJ and off to the side of the bed.

* * *

Spence woke bleary eyed when the alarm went off the next morning. Being the gentleman that he was, he shut of the alarm and got out of bed to start getting ready for work, so that JJ could have a few more minutes of precious sleep.

When he stepped out of the shower he found JJ studying her reflection in the mirror, having just finished brushing her teeth.

"Good morning" Spence said stepping up to her side and bending down to kiss her soundly.

JJ turned to peer up at him as he broke the kiss "I don't know….are you sure its a good morning?"

Spence looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

JJ turned her head exposing her neck to him and pulling her hair back out of the way "You gave me a hickey last night." she said.

"I don't suppose that's enough of a reason for us to call in sick and go back to bed?" Spence said hopefully

JJ giggled "In your dreams baby, in your dreams." Laughing as she smacked his ass, she side stepped him and headed to the shower.

An hour later they were ready to walk out the door, JJ dressed in a lovely green cashmere turtle neck sweater. Only she and Spence would know the real reason why she was wearing it today.

* * *

"Easy there tough guy, have some coffee with your sugar" Morgan said walking past Reid in the break room, as Reid liberally pour sugar into his cup of coffee.

"I need something to wake me up" Reid said continuing to pour sugar into his coffee.

"Oooo late night?" Morgan asked turning to glance at Reid as he grabbed a coffee cup from the counter.

"Very" Reid replied stirring his coffee

"My man" Morgan said with a grin on his face

"Not that kind of late night" Reid responded while biting his lip to keep from grinning because, while it might not have been the original cause of his late night, it was at least partially….okay….most definitely had ended up being the final cause of his late night. But he wasn't about to tell Morgan that.

* * *

JJ strode into the round table room case file in hand "McAllister…." She began telling the team about the case and the bodies that were a half hour plane ride away.

* * *

Reid yawned as he walked through the apartment door behind JJ. It had been a long day. He and JJ had attempted and succeeded at being able to change some aspects of the case, moving it along quicker, but it had all been for naught.

When the team found Cherish Hanson she had already been dead.

Corey confessed during interrogation that he had killed her on the trail and moved her body to the shed in the woods behind the Jensen house to throw suspicion on the Lords of Destruction and Mike Zizzo.

Spence stepped up behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

JJ reached up and ran her fingers through the hair. She turned her head and softly kissed his temple. "What is it, baby, what's wrong?"

"I just hope I'll be able to sleep tonight" he sighed into her shoulder.

"Spence am I in trouble for keeping you up past your bedtime last night?" She asked with a chuckle as she turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"JJ, I….um" he gulped unsure of how to start the conversation.

JJ raised her hand to cup his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. She reached down and took his hand in hers leading him to the bedroom.

"I can tell we need to talk. You have me concerned, but pjs first" she said handing him a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that she grabbed out of the dresser. She turned back to the dresser pulling out night clothes for herself and changing.

Once they were both changed, they sat in bed leaning against the headboard, JJ curled into Spence's side.

"Talk to me Spence" JJ said her hand reaching up to run her hand gently down the side of his face "You have me really worried. What's wrong?" bringing her hand down to rest on his chest.

Spence took a deep breath "When I um…woke up last night, it was ah…from a um nightmare…and….."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? JJ said a worried expression on her face

"I didn't want to seem weak." Spence said shyly shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his lap.

JJ reached up and smoothed his bangs out of his face "Baby look at me…please" she said pausing while she waited for Spence to look up. "Sharing your feelings, your dreams, your nightmares….that doesn't make you weak. It takes strength to be able to share things like that with someone and Spence, baby, I know your strong. I see it every day. Don't ever think your weak." She said leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked "you don't have to, but I'm hear if you want to…" she said squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"No … I'd like to actually. Maybe it will help." he said smiling down at JJ.

JJ turned around to be facing Spence completely and took his hands in hers. She nodded at him indicating she was ready to listen.

"I used to have them occasionally, now I get them almost every night…about cases …about what we do." he said pausing "and then there's this other dream that I have a lot of the time….In my dream there's a ... um ... baby in the ... uh ... middle of a circle and there's ... uh ... someone on the other side and I can't get to her before ... uh…" Spence began explaining his dream to JJ.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Criminal Minds -

Happy reading :)

* * *

Spence and JJ sat watching a movie. JJ was seated on the ottoman, Spence was seated on the floor leaning back against the ottoman in between JJ's knees as she rubbed his neck and shoulders.

Spence moaned as he felt the tension releasing from his neck.

JJ leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Better?"

"Mmmhmm" Spence mumbled in a state of total relaxation.

"Good" she replied, kissing the side of his head just above his ear.

She paused as she sat back up, and leaned back forward resting her chin on the crown of Spence's head. She watched the movie, not really paying attention, as she was lost in thought about the case they had wrapped up earlier this week.

What kind of mother could watch another mother; someone who she knew; suffer the pain of a missing child and do nothing; all the while knowing where the child was. It made her nauseous to think that there were such people in the world. People who called themselves good, decent people, but stood by and did nothing when presented with the opportunity to make things right.

"JJ, are you okay? You're awfully quiet." Spence said touching foot that was resting at his side to get her attention.

"hmm" JJ murmured startled out of her thoughts about the case.

As she sat up, Spence turned placing a hand on her knee. JJ placed her hand over his.

"I'm okay baby, just lost in thought over this last case." She said

Spence nodded his head in understanding. He pulled gently on her hand. "Come on, come sit down here with me." he said guiding her to sit between his legs and holding her close, running his hand up and down her arm.

"It's not easy knowing that we can't change everything is it?" He said as he looked down to see her shaking her head. "But at the end of the day, Wally, a seven year old kid is home safe with his parents, and Eddie Mays, who is a very disturbed young man, is finally getting the help that he needs. And that's what really matters" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

JJ nodded her head and looked up into big brown eyes. "I know. I just wonder sometimes which really is worse, the monsters we hunt down and put away, or the people who help to create them." She said resting her head against Spence's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all. Can you believe we are already halfway through season 1 - crazy huh? So this chapter begins a mini-holiday arc - it'll be about 3 chapters or so - because who doesn't like delightful holiday goodness?

Thank you all for you reveiws, favoriting, and story alerts! It means alot to me.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ and Spence sat at the gate waiting for the boarding call for their flight to Las Vegas. They had two blissful weeks of time off. They were both really looking forward to some downtime and JJ was able to guarantee that it wouldn't be interrupted by a case.

Spence sat fidgeting in his seat as they waited for the plane to take off. He always got nervous when going to visit his mother. He never knew what to expect. Who exactly would he be visiting that day? Would it be his mother who loved him and had read to him as a small child, Professor Reid who was preparing a lecture and expected all of her students to have read the material in advance, or a paranoid schizophrenic in mid-psychotic break raging against the voices only she could hear?

JJ was the only person he had ever taken with him to visit his mother. Their visit over the Labor Day weekend had gone extremely well. He just hoped he wasn't tempting fate by hoping for two visits in a row to be episode free.

JJ watched the anxiety roll off Spence. She knew he was always nervous to visit his mother. She knew the unease was because he never knew if he was visiting on a good day or a bad day. It upset her that he had to deal with this. Life was not fair, but then you can't ask for life to be fair, you can only ask for life to be worth it. All of the experiences Spence had been through had made him who he was and she certainly wouldn't want to change who the man that she loved was.

JJ reached over and set her hand on Spence's jittering knee, lightly rubbing in soothing circles. "Hey" she said to get his attention.

Spence turned to look at her.

"It'll be OK Spence." JJ said "If she is having a bad day, we'll get through it together." she said slipping her hand into his.

"Thanks JJ." Spence said squeezing her hand in silent appreciation.

"Relax baby, why don't you take a nap. I know your tired, it's been a long couple of weeks." JJ said laying her head on his shoulder.

Spence nodded, wrapped his arm around JJ, and tipped his head to rest his head against hers.

Spence paused next to the car as they got out at Bennington. He looked across the roof of the car at JJ. She smiled at him. That gave him the courage he needed. He took a deep breath and walked around the front of the car to meet JJ. They walked hand in hand across the parking lot and through the front doors of Bennington.

They signed in at the front desk and walked down the hallway to the lounge area. JJ stopped walking at the pulling sensation on her arm as Spence paused in the doorway to watch his mother.

As they stood watching, JJ watching Spence, and Spence watching his mother, Dr Jessen slipped into the doorway behind them.

"I heard a rumor you were here." Dr Jessen said smiling at Spencer. "It's good to see you both again. Diana still speaks about your last visit." she continued.

"How's she doing?" Spence asked turning to glance at the doctor.

"Schizophrenia is a lifetime illness. The meds stabilize the worst of her symptoms, but she still has bad days. What makes her most happy are her journals and your daily letters." She said crossing her arms as she looked across the room at Diana Reid.

"She is exceptionally proud of you." Dr Jessen continued.

"She is?" Spence asked.

"Talks about you all the time. To anyone who will listen. Staff. Other patients. Her journals are filled with the cases you write her about. Calls them your adventures." Dr Jessen explained.

"Mom's of the belief that you can find adventure all around you if you just look for it." He said "That's what happens when you're a professor of fifteenth century literature."

"She's going to be so excited that you were able to get here in person again for a visit." Dr Jessen replied. "I have some other patients to check on, but if you have any questions, feel free to come find me." She said as she moved past them and across the room to check on a patient.

JJ stroked her thumb on the back side of his hand. "Come on Spence, let's go say hi to your Mom" JJ said pulling lightly on his hand.

Spence gripped her hand tighter and nodded. Together they walked hand in hand across the lounge to the sunlight library nook where Diana Reid sat writing in her journal.

Spence and JJ walked around Diana's chair to stand beside her.

"Hi Mom." Spencer said

Diana paused in her writing and looked up. When she saw who stood before her she quickly stood up. "Spencer. Jennifer. Its so good to see you both." She said hugging Spence and JJ in quick succession. "Here. Sit down." she said motioning to the other seats in the area.

After some conversation and catching up, Diana opened the presents Spence and JJ had gotten her for Christmas. Rare books from Spencer, and a collage picture frame filled with various pictures of Spence from JJ. JJ proceeded to tell her the story behind each photo. Diana especially like the pictures of Spence playing dolls and having a tea party with JJ's niece Caitlyn.

"Jennifer, let's go find a place for this in my room." Diana said "Spencer, would you be a dear and get something for us all to drink?" his mother asked standing to lead JJ to her room.

Once they were in her room JJ and Diana quickly found a spot for the picture frame on a bookshelf.

"Now for the real reason I asked you to come to my room" Diana said as she sat on a couch near a bookshelf. She leaned over and pulled what appeared to be a photo album off the bookshelf next to her. "Come sit down" She said patting the seat next to her.

JJ sat down next Diana and giggled when Diana opened the photo album.

"I know you mentioned wanting to see this when you were here to visit last time. I know that Spencer would protest about my pulling this out, but well, if you're already looking at it when he gets back, he'll just have to deal with it." Diana said mischievously as they turned through the pages of Spencer Reid's baby book.

"I got you a Diet Coke JJ…Mom, I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you a bottle of water." Spence said as he entered the room about fifteen minutes later. "What are you looking at?" he asked as they were both huddled over what appeared to be a photo album.

"Spence you were so cute as a baby!" JJ exclaimed holding the baby book up so that he could see what they were looking at.

"Wha…Mom! You promised to never show anyone that picture." Spence said in disbelief as he blushed.

"Jennifer is the only one I have ever shown this photo to Spencer." Diana said calmly.

"Oh come on Spence, it was the eighties. Everyone's parents took pictures of them on bear skin rugs." JJ said with a slight giggle in her voice. "Besides, its nothing I haven't seen before." she said with a smirk.

"JJ!" Spence squeaked looking back and forth between his mother and his girlfriend hoping that the earth would open up and swallow him whole at this particular moment.

Luckily for Spence, JJ took pity on him and closed the baby book. For now. She was definitely looking through it later.

The next three days were the best that he had spent with his mother in several years. The weather was nice and they were able to walk about the grounds and enjoy the outdoors. They chatted. They talked about his adventures. Diana and JJ got to know each other a bit more. Spence read to his Mom while they sat outside, JJ curled up by his side listening to the stories and poetry.

All too soon they were saying goodbye to head off to the airport.

"Goodbye Mom" Spence said hugging his Mom tight and kissing her on the cheek "I'll come and visit again as soon as I can."

"Goodbye Spencer. I am so proud of you. Take care of Jennifer." Diana whispered in his ear, hugging him tight as if trying to hold onto the moment and the memory as long as she could.

JJ stepped up next to say her goodbyes "Goodbye Diana. Thank you for sharing all the memories of Spence with me and showing me his baby book." she whispered softly as she hugged her boyfriend's Mom.

"Goodbye Jennifer. Take care of Spencer for me. I worry that he doesn't eat enough and that he drinks too much coffee." she said.

"I will" JJ responded with a smile as they parted.

In the car on the way to the airport, Spence turned to glance at JJ. "JJ" he said his voice breaking slightly "thank you for convincing me to come and visit me Mom. This was the best visit I have ever had with her"

JJ smiled happy to know that Spence now had some recent, happy memories with his Mom. "I'm glad that it worked out baby." she said reaching over and stroking his forearm softly.

As the plane flew from Las Vegas to Philadelphia, they rested. It was a long flight and there was a certain three year old excited to see them both at their destination.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for the reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. It makes me eager to keep writing that you're eager to keep reading! As always, I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

When Spence and JJ pulled into the driveway at the Jareau residence in Philadelphia, it looked like a Christmas card. Snow covered the ground. The houses in the neighborhood had their Christmas lights and decorations up. In the front yard of the Jareau house, a father and child were building a snowman family together.

As JJ and Spence got out of the car they yelled hello across the yard. Once they captured the attention of the pair in the front yard, they braced themselves for an exuberant greeting.

JJ chuckled as Caitlyn attempted to run through the two feet of snow on the ground, while she was bundled up and barely able to move with all her winter gear on. After a couple minutes she finally hobbled to a stop in front of JJ.

JJ knelt down to eye level with Caitlyn. "Hi Caitlyn"

"Hi Autie JJ" Caitlyn said while lifting her arms to be picked up.

JJ picked her up and placed her on her hip.

Caitlyn leaned in and gave JJ an Eskimo kiss.

"Brrr….your nose is cold sweetie…how long have you and Daddy been out here?" JJ said looking across the yard at her brother.

"Long enough that it's time to go inside and see if Mommy will make us some hot chocolate. Right squirt?" Alex said as he walked across the yard. "Hey guys, how was the flight?" He asked as closed the distance. He kissed his sister hello on the cheek and clapped Spencer on the shoulder.

"Good." Spencer said "But it was a lot warmer in Las Vegas"

"Yeah but Vegas doesn't have snow, and Christmas isn't Christmas without snow." Alex said as he and Spencer pulled the luggage out of the trunk of the car.

Spencer just shrugged. This was pretty much his first real Christmas since he was nine years old. He'd see how he felt about snow being a requirement after it was over.

Once they got in the house JJ helped Caitlyn get unbundled from all of the extra layers she was wearing.

After Alex hung everyone's coats up he turned and saw his wife in the doorway to the living room and winked at her. When everyone had walked into the living room, he knelt down by his daughter. "Say princess…didn't you have a question to ask?" He said ruffling Caitlyn's hair.

Caitlyn's eyes got big as she attempted to push her hair back out of her face and nod her head at the same. She looked up at JJ and pulled on her hand to get her attention.

"What is it sweetie?" JJ asked bending over and picking up the little girl.

"I has a secret to ask you." Caitlyn said.

"Ohh Okay. Go ahead" JJ said tipping her head down so Caitlyn could reach.

As Caitlyn whispered her question in JJ ear, JJ's eyes got big and her eyebrows raised on her forehead. She glanced at her brother and Kim to see their reactions. Both were biting their lips and nodding their heads yes and looking very amused.

JJ turned to look at Caitlyn. "OK, do you want to ask him yourself?" JJ said.

Caitlyn nodded her head yes while shyly biting her lip.

JJ chuckled. She settled Caitlyn on her hip and reached to her side and grabbed Spence's hand. He should be sitting down for this. "Come on Spence." she said pulling him behind her to go sit on the couch.

Once Spence was seated she placed Caitlyn in his lap and sat beside him holding his hand. Seeing the confused look on his face, JJ explained "Caitlyn has something she wants to ask you."

"Go ahead sweetie" She said to Caitlyn

"Tan I tall you Untle 'Pencer?" Caitlyn asked Spence with a very innocent and open expression on her face.

Spencer Reid got a very dazed expression on his face. Having grown up with no siblings, he had never really expected to be an uncle. He was overwhelmed. Being called uncle meant he was family. Meant that JJ's family considered him family. He turned to look at JJ, Alex, and Kim each in turn. They all smiled and nodded their agreement and approval.

"I …I …that would be great Caitlyn" he said his voice catching slightly.

"Untle 'Pencer why you trying?" Caitlyn asked with her head tipped sideways in childlike curiosity as she watched a single tear attempt to make it's way down Spence's cheek.

"Because I'm really, really happy." He said as JJ reached over and wiped the single tear off his cheek.

"Otay" Caitlyn said with childlike acceptance.

JJ smiled as she watched Caitlyn snuggle up to her newly declared and claimed Uncle Spencer. She made a mental note to find the presents they had shipped under the Christmas tree and change the labels to say from Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer.

The next two days before Christmas flew by in a rush. They took Caitlyn sledding and to visit Santa. They made cookies. They went on a tour of the neighborhood to see the Christmas lights, and as many other Christmas activities as they could squeeze in.

JJ enjoyed watching Spence with children. It was like watching him get back a piece of the childhood he had missed out on.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Spence and Alex were seated on the living room floor attempting to put the finishing touches on a dollhouse that Santa was delivering that evening. The sight of the two adult men kneeling by the dollhouse and surrounded by dolls and furniture for the dollhouse was too much for the women. JJ and Kim lost it and both started giggling and could not stop. Once JJ and Kim were able to bring their peels of laughter under control, they helped to finish off the doll house and prepare for tomorrow morning.

The consensus among the adults 24 hours later was that it had been worth the late night the night before to be able to watch the wonderment and magic of Christmas on Caitlyn face on Christmas morning.

Madison, of course, was too young to truly experience the magic of Christmas. She had napped through opening presents and really could have cared less what Santa brought her. As long as she was clean, dry, fed, and a warm comforting pair of arms soothed her when she cried, well, then she was a happy girl.

JJ could appreciate the magic of Christmas as seen through a child's eyes. Watching Caitlyn's amazement and wonder at the magic of Christmas was special, but she had to agree just a little bit with Madison. She'd give up all the present and materialness of Christmas as long as she could stay safe and warm in the very comforting and loving arms of one Dr Spencer Reid. That made her a happy girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all - have I mentioned you guys are awesome? Just as a quick note - the event in this chapter is real I came across while searching for how one would celebrate New Year's in the DC are and thought it sounded kind of cool and fun...also - I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Spence walked up behind JJ as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting in her earrings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to kiss her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay home tonight?" He asked her hopefully.

"Spence, it's New Year's Eve. The tickets are already paid for, and we're already dressed." JJ said looking at him in the mirror "I know you'll have fun once we get there. Plus you look damn sexy like that." JJ said winking at him in the mirror as she enjoyed the picture they made together in the mirror.

Spence was wearing a very well tailored tux with cufflinks and his hair was slicked back. The collar of his shirt was still open and the tie for his tux was hanging loose about his neck. He looked every bit the secret agent.

JJ for her part was wearing an elegant, form-fitting, figure-hugging evening gown with a thigh-high slit and a dangerously low back, in black and dangerously high, but extremely sexy stilettos. She was wearing elegant dangling earrings and a matching necklace. She had done her make up in a dramatic fashion with kohl around her eyes to make them smoky and mysterious.

JJ turned from the mirror and buttoned the top buttons of his shirt and tied his bow tie. She smoothed down the shoulders of his jacket and then grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him into a kiss. As she pulled back she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom and the apartment.

As Spence pulled up at the curb of the hotel, the valet came around to park the car. Spence grabbed their bag from the back seat and walked around to open the car door for JJ. He offered her his arm and they made their way into the hotel.

Once they had checked into their room, which had a lovely view of DC, and dropped off their bag; they went downstairs to meet up with Ben, Kyle, Sarah, Hannah, and the rest of their group. Once they met up with their group, they all proceeded to the ballroom entrance.

JJ wasn't sure how exactly they had managed it, but she and the group had managed to convince Spence that to celebrate New Year's Eve they should go to The James Bond Gala at the Washington Plaza Hotel.

They started the evening off by meandering through The International Spy Museum exhibit.

"Did you know The International Spy Museum is the only public museum in the United States solely dedicated to the tradecraft, history, and contemporary role of espionage?" Spence said. "The museum features the largest collection of international espionage artifacts, they have a 1777 letter by George Washington authorizing a New York spy network, materials dating from the Greek and Roman Empires, and a 1980s coat with a camera concealed in a button." He continued excitedly as he became wrapped up in the history they were surrounded with.

JJ smiled to see the childlike delight and excitement on Spence's face as they worked their way through the exhibit.

After going through the exhibit, the walked through the impressive showcase of cars from the James Bond movies, and tried their luck in the 'mock' casino. Spence of course cleaned up very nicely in the casino, mock or not, having grown up in Vegas, and being able to count cards without even trying. JJ and Spence danced the rest of the night away up until moments before the end of 2005.

It was now seconds before midnight. JJ and Spence had champagne glasses in hand.

10 …. 9 … 8 …. 7 … 6 .… 5 ….. 4 … 3 … 2 …. 1

"Happy New Year" rose from the crowd on the dance floor where JJ and Spence stood.

Should old acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
For old lang syne  
For old lang syne, my dear,  
For old lang syne  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet  
For old lang syne

As the opening lines of Old Lang Syne began, JJ and Spence kissed their way into the new year, happy for the new life and the second chance the past year had brought them.


	24. Chapter 24

So double feature tonight - here's chapter 24 :) - Just a quick note - I am going out of town this weekend. So no updates tomorrow or Saturday probably :( - but my laptop is going with me, and I may have some time to write - so hopefully there will be an update or two on Sunday.

News flash - I don't own Criminal Minds or anything that looks or sounds familiar...

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Billie Copeland had been missing in Wilmington Delaware for over twenty one hours. According to the statistics that the entire team knew all too well, they were behind in the game. They had been contacted late in the case. Statistics said they had about three hours to find Billie, if they hoped to find her alive.

JJ had filled Spence in on this case over the last days of their holiday break. She let him know that they would find Billie, and she would be unharmed. For her this case was about preventing as much pain for the parents as they could over the next few hours.

That meant she had to deal with her smarmy, smug, jackass of an ex-boyfriend, Hal. She wondered as she and Spence walked across the Copeland's front yard, what she had ever seen in Hal. Thank goodness she had gone to that reading Rossi had done while she was at Georgetown and decided to apply to the FBI Academy. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had gone to New York with Hal when he asked.

"Big response" JJ said looking around at all the news crews and reporters.

"Yeah" Spence said in agreement.

"My friends in the press eat this up." she said tilting her head towards Spence and flashing him a smile.

"They have a lot of on air hours to fill" Spence said in response as he turned to look at JJ and keep pace with her across the yard.

JJ turned to look at the Copeland's driveway. There he was. Smarmy jackass. Time to go say hello and play the game.

"Excuse me" she said to Spence giving him the signal that that was Hal up ahead.

Spence narrowed his eyes when JJ said excuse me and started to head over to the reporters in the driveway. Her ex-boyfriend looked like a slick used car salesman.

"Look who's here" JJ said as she made her way over to the reporters grouped in the driveway.

Hal turned around to meet her halfway.

"Came all the way down from New York huh?" JJ said eyeing him up. He came across as even smarmier now that she knew the stunt he was going to pull at the press conference.

"Well a missing little girl is always going to be news" he said

JJ raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms just thinking about having to deal with him and his attitude that a missing little girl was just news.

"So, uh did you get all the photos and everything you need?" JJ asked with veiled contempt in her voice.

"Look she's been missing since yesterday. How come you guys just got here?" he asked looking for a story.

"We'll have a press conference." JJ said in attempt to diffuse the conversation.

"When?" he queried.

"Soon." JJ said in disbelief of his attitude.

He half chuckled "Come on JJ. Give me something huh? … For old times sake."

JJ sighed and looked about as if she was about to let him in on a big secret. There was no 'old times sake' as far as she was concerned. "Kay" She stepped close as if telling a secret "You may want to rethink that tie" She said tugging on the hideous gray paisley tie he was wearing with his suit and then turning to walk away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Reid and Gideon watched as the body was pulled from the river. It was a female, brown hair, brown eyes, about 4'10" or 4'11", but there was no way that body was an eleven year old, and there was no way that it had been in the water less than 24 hours.

Spence stepped away as Gideon continued watching the body being pulled from the water.

"Jareau" JJ said answering her phone as she prepared for the press conference happening in a few minutes.

"JJ its Reid" Spence said as he wasn't sure who would be overhearing their call.

"Hey" JJ responded.

"Hey, the body in the water. Its not her. Its much older than eleven and its been in the water far too long" Spence said.

"Thanks" JJ said "I have to go. I need to prepare the Copelands."

JJ hung up the phone and looked off to the side where the Copelands were sitting. Mr. Copeland had his head cradled in his hands and Mrs. Copeland was staring straight ahead.

JJ walked over to the Copelands and sat down with them. She cleared her throat "Mr. and Mrs. Copeland, there is something I need to let you know. It might come up in the press conference and I want you to be prepared for it."

Both parents' eyes riveted on Agent Jareau.

"A body was found in the river, but you need to know that it is not Billie. The identity hasn't been confirmed yet, but Agent Reid just called me to let me know that the body was in the water too long for it be Billie." JJ paused for a moment. "I wanted to let you know because reporters could have heard about it over the police scanner, and some of the less compassionate ones might bring it up during the press conference. If it does come up, you need to ignore it. It isn't Billie." JJ reiterated.

"You're sure" Mr. Copeland asked

"Yes. Positive" JJ said standing up "We need to get in there. Are you ready?" JJ asked compassionately.

Both parents' nodded their heads.

JJ lead the Copelands and their family minister into the press conference and stepped up to the podium.

* * *

As they climbed into bed that night JJ turned to face him. "You know, I know you cheated at cards on the plane. Two pairs of Aces Spence? Really?"

Spence laughed. "I believe Morgan said house rules"

"I'll show you the house rules" JJ said rolling over and clobbering Spence with a pillow.

Spence retaliated and they were suddenly in a full blown pillow fight. JJ managed to knock his pillow out of his hands and wrestle him down to the bed.

Once JJ had him pinned to the bed, Spence looked up at JJ "House rules huh?"

JJ raised and eyebrow at him and nodded her head "House rules" she murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all - Here's chapter 25. I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sat looking through files for the next few potential cases and wrapping up her paperwork for the current case as the team jetted home from the case in Beachwood, New Jersey. She rested her head in her hand as she contemplated not only the upcoming cases, but also the case they had just wrapped up. She lifted her head as Hotch came up the aisle of the jet beside her and spoke to her, disrupting the thoughts going through her head.

"You're not asleep." Hotch said as he glanced over at JJ from the notes he was reading through.

"Huh…Just finishing my report." JJ responded as she looked back to the paperwork and files spread before her.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked as he settled into the seat across the aisle from JJ with his notepad filled with notes and his cup of tea.

"There's always another file. This next ones pretty bad." JJ said as she flipped through the case file before her.

"Yeah" Hotch said in whispered commiseration.

JJ tapped her pen a few times on the contents of the file in contemplation. She already knew the answer to what she had asked last time…but she still wanted to have the conversation with Hotch. "Of all the departments, why'd you choose the BAU?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Hotch.

"You know I had prosecuted dozens of murder cases, and by the time they had reached my desk, it always felt like it was too late." Hotch said as he looked straight ahead reflecting on the cases he had seen. "and I wanted to stop them before they got to my desk."

JJ was lost in thought about how to help Hotch this time around as he answered her question. She began to put away the case files that she was done working with.

"That doesn't really answer your question." Hotch said turning to look at JJ.

"No, it doesn't" JJ said.

"I guess I'm still trying to figure it out." Hotch said with a sigh.

"Try and get some sleep" JJ said as she leaned back in her seat and grabbed the blanket off the back of her seat.

As she covered up with the throw and closed her eyes, she thought back over the last few days.

* * *

"_How do you want to handle the press?" Gideon asked pointing to JJ._

"_We still don't even know how these people got dosed. I think it would irresponsible to issue a warning without specifics. It'll just cause panic. I did notify the local PD to be discreet. I think I should meet with the local media and explain to them the importance of not going to press with anything that could incite panic. I think it's unrealistic for us to expect that in the course of the investigation that something won't be leaked." _

_JJ paused for a moment in thought and then continued "I also think we need to get in touch with the local hospital. We'll need to make them aware of what we looking for. They can have an eye open for what we're looking for. We might be able to use information from the hospital to get ahead of the unsub in the event that there is another poisoning." _

* * *

After dealing her dealings with the press in the last two cases, she really was questioning whatever happened to responsible journalism. When did it become all about the sensationalism and the headline. Who answered for a family being asked questions that no family should have to answer when their child was missing, like the Copelands had. Who answered for inciting a panic in the general public, all for a few extra ratings and a little sensationalism.

She was glad in the case of the Copelands she had been able to prepare them. On this case they had been relatively lucky. JJ had met with the General Manager at the local news station. She had been able to dissuade them from airing any story or footage that was vague or lacking specific details. The GM has called the reporters in for a briefing and she had managed to explain the importance of not inciting a panic without giving away any details of the ongoing investigation. When the leak happened, the name of the restaurant had been included in the news report. That had been enough to avoid the phone lines and the hospital being over run.

Liaising with the hospital had been a huge benefit. They had been notified about Lynn Dempsey as soon as she came into the ER. Through checking her background they had been able to find Edward Hill earlier and prevent the poisoning in the office at Hitchcock and catch the executive team before the left for their retreat with the tainted envelopes.

Unfortunately for Lynn Dempsey, Hill had dosed her and himself almost right after poisonings on Friday night. They had both been beyond help since before the team even arrived in Beachwood.

JJ hoped that by preventing the panic that lives had in fact been saved that hadn't before. That people who had truly needed emergency services and medical help had been able to receive them because the phone lines and resources hadn't been tied up by people in a panic due to irresponsible journalism.

She turned to look at Hotch as he looked out the window. How do you prevent an honorable man from losing his family? Hotch lost Haley long before Haley lost her life….how do you prevent the breakup of a relationship …the destruction of a family? How do you warn a man dedicated to his job to spend more time at home? How do you be in two places at once? The team needed Hotch, but Haley needed her husband, and Jack needed his father.

She thought about the things that were coming up for the team. She wondered how she and Spence could change things, not just the cases, but some of the pain and suffering of their teammates themselves. She knew that she and Spence had opportunities to help them out, to prevent things from happening, she just hoped for the team's sake, that whatever she and Spence did, that it would be enough.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Last time during the teams visit to the Dawes' JJ had been focused on helping Hotch to get the names of any additional victims from Jacob Dawes and it had just been a regular day, on a regular case. This time the experience had been emotionally exhausting.

Gideon had stayed behind for a few days in Florida. The rest of the team were each unwinding in there own ways. Elle and Garcia were talking about their plans for the weekend. Morgan had on his headphones and he was leaned back in his seat. If it weren't for his head bouncing along to the beat of whatever he was listening to, one would think he was asleep, like Hotch was.

That left JJ and Spence. They were at the back of the plane, seated next to each other. Spence was reading a book and JJ was staring out the window lost in her thoughts. If any of the team were to look closely they would have seen JJ and Spence's holding hands, digits locked, and thumbs stroking over the backs of each others hands in a comforting gesture.

* * *

JJ walked into the living room where Spence sat watching the news and attempting to unwind after the long couple of days they had spent in Florida. She walked up behind where he sat in the oversized, overstuffed arm chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her hands on his chest. She leaned down and kissed Spence on the cheek.

"Anything interesting in the news?" She asked as she straightened back up and raised one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Spence tipped his head backwards to look at her. "No. I keep flipping it every time they talk about the double execution in Florida. So basically, I've been flipping channels about every five minutes." He said with head still tipped back looking up at JJ upside down.

JJ leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Then she stood back up, walked around the chair and seated herself in Spence's lap.

Spence wrapped his arms around her waist once she was comfortably seated. "I just can't figure out why she never defended herself. She plead guilty. She never said anything. She kept quiet for fifteen years. She was in solitary confinement because she was one of the most hated inmates because of what she had supposedly done." Spence said his voice laced with confusion as he shook his head.

JJ nodded her head in thought for a moment. "I know you don't understand right now Spence, but someday you will. I didn't understand last time either…but….her son Riley was two years old…when she gave him up. I.." She paused as she took a deep breath. She could understand the sacrifice Sarah Jean had made. She would have made the same sacrifice for Henry if she had been in her position.

"I understand this time. Sarah Jean gave her son the only gifts a mother in her position could, a clean slate and a better life. He'll never have to know who and what his father was. She gave him parents who love him and gave him a better life, a father who has protected him instead of a father who used him as a pawn to control his mother." She paused to wipe the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"He's a lucky boy - he had two mothers who loved him dearly, even though he only knew one. Sarah Jean loved him enough to let him go and give him a better life, and the only mother he has ever known, loved him enough to raise him to be the man he's becoming and to protect him from the horrors of his previous life." She continued.

"Life isn't fair Spence, no one ever said it was. We can't ask for life to be fair, we can only ask for life to be worth it. It might not be fair for Sarah Jean to be executed for crimes she didn't committ, but it was worth it to her to walk willingly to the electric chair because she left behind a legacy that was untouched by Jacob."

She weaved her fingers through the hair at the side of Spence's head and caressed his temple with her thumb. "Think about it Spence, in order to stop her execution we would have had to do a DNA test. Her son would have found out who his parents really were, and something that was untainted, untouched by Jacob , woud have been tainted. She didn't want that. Her sacrifice took control out of Jacob's hands and put it in hers. She got the final say. She died knowing that her son was alive and happy. That's all any mother can ask for." JJ said as she rested her forehead against Spence's temple.

Spence ran a hand lightly up and down JJ's back in a comforting motion. "I know I didn't understand JJ, but baby…I hope someday that I do understand, just as clearly as you do, why she did what she did. Not just intellectually … but emotionally." Spence said as he used the remote to turn off the TV, the news was just a repeating cycle anyway.

"You will Spence. I know you will." JJ said as she ran her hand across his jaw turning him to face her fully. She tilted her head and leaned in and kissed him.


	27. Chapter 27

I say again - you guys are awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you for the all the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts! I feel like Sally Fields giving an Academy Awards acceptance speech "You like me! You really, really like me!" ;)

Nono - I agree with you completely. In fact I think even JJ agrees with you - you'll see what I mean ;)

I know that the last few chapters have been really short - but as a teaser, I can tell you that what I have planned for the next chapter, will I think surprise you...and hopefully make you say "Whoa...I did NOT see that coming"...but I think it will make sense when you see what it is, and will fit. Talk about a teaser with out giving absolutely anything what so ever away huh? I know. I'm evil. Stay tuned - hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready in the next day or so.

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Spence lay panting in JJ's arms, his forehead resting on JJ's collar bone, when his cell phone began to ring. He shook his head. "No. No. No." He said raising his head and kissing JJ deeply as his phone continued to ring.

JJ giggled as she broke the kiss. "Baby, I really don't think that is going to stop your phone from ringing." She said. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss and then reach over to the night stand to grab his phone and hand it to him.

"Reid" Spence answered.

No sooner had Spence answered his phone, than JJ's began to ring. As she reached over to grab her phone, Spence moved over to the other side of the bed so that their conversations would not be background noise on each others calls.

"Jareau" JJ said answering her cell.

* * *

"I'd say good morning, but its _still_ dark outside." JJ said as she walked into the round table room, coffee in hand, and slid Carla Bromwell's photo onto the table.

* * *

JJ thought about the case as she sat reading the paper on the plane. The case had wrapped up much the same as before. Walter Kern was in custody. Scott Hardin was in custody. Both would be going to prison for quite some time, if not the rest of their natural lives. Max Ryan had closure on a case that had haunted him for 18 years.

Seated where she was in the middle of the plane, JJ could hear not only the conversation taking place with the group behind her, but also bits and pieces of Hotch and Elle's Conversation over on the couch.

"Did Jason ever tell you about the time…" Max Ryan began telling the story about Jason finding the FBI Directors itinerary while searching a bombers car.

JJ smiled. She had heard the story before, but it was still entertaining, and it was nice to see Gideon smile with an old friend over shared stories.

On the other end of the plane she could hear Elle and Hotch talking about the toll the BAU could take on your personal life, if you let it.

"…I mean technically he's retired, but he hasn't seen his kids in years" Elle said.

"Divorce is not uncommon in the BAU" Hotch responded.

JJ nodded in thought as she read the paper and Elle and Hotch's conversation drifted over to her. She knew there were some things that even with knowledge of what happened in the future that she wouldn't be able to fix. The personal relationships of others were probably one of those things. She and Spence had discussed it. You couldn't direct people's relationships, they weren't puppet masters after all. But you could be there for them, and help them, and support them in anyway that you could.

Hotch was right, it was about priorities. JJ knew what her priorities were. She knew what Spence's were. She had to trust that everyone else could figure out what they wanted and their own priorities. She couldn't make the decisions for them.

She and Spence both hoped that if they could manage to protect the team from the bad things that had happened, that everyone would end up happier, but they knew that there weren't any guaranties…..just like there hadn't been the first time around.


	28. Chapter 28

Here it is - Chapter 28 - I hope that I've surprised you, cause I'd like to think that I am not being predictable in what is happening. Let me know what you think.

Criminal Minds belongs to a whole group of corporations and individuals, sadly, I am not one of them.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sat in her office going over the ever present stacks of files in her office. They had just gotten back from a case, so they would probably be in the office for at least a few days. She stretched and turned to look out the window of her office. She smiled as she watched Spence laugh as he talked with Morgan and Elle. She continued to watch for a moment and then went back to her desk to continue to sort through case files.

Elle stood from the edge of her desk where she sat facing the entry way to the BAU when she noticed someone enter the doors and look around as if looking for someone. Elle made her way over to the individual. "Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?" she asked as she approached.

"I'd like to speak to Agent Jareau" the woman said anxiously.

"Okay….I'll go see if she's available" Elle said puzzled as she walked away.

Elle walked up the stairway and across the catwalk to JJ's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" JJ called out.

Elle opened the door part way and slipped through into JJ's office. "There's a woman here, asking for you." She said to JJ pointing over her shoulder with her thumb towards the bullpen.

JJ leaned forward at her desk and looked out the window to the bullpen. When she saw who it was her eyebrows rose to her hairline. She had been expecting this, just not today. And not for awhile.

JJ turned to look at Elle. "I'll go meet with her … does she seem upset?" JJ asked as cleared off a space at her desk.

"No, she just asked for you." Elle said very curiously

JJ nodded as she stood from behind her desk and led the way out of her office.

JJ swept out of her office and down the stairway of the catwalk to her visitor who was fidgeting with a cup of coffee while speaking with Spence and Morgan. Spence turned to make eye contact with JJ as she approached the group.

"Sarah, how are you?" JJ asked compassionately. "I see you met Agents Morgan and Reid"

Usually when Sarah came in it was only JJ that dealt with her for the most part as the rest of the team was usually busy attempting to find a missing child.

Sarah nodded "I … I don't know why … I … it's Charlie's birthday next week. It's been four years. I …. Jake says we need to move on. I … I can't give up hope. I was driving by and I just thought I would stop in. I …." She paused for a moment " I shouldn't have come." She turned to set her coffee down and walk away.

"Wait." JJ said reaching out to rest her hand on her arm.

This hadn't happened last time, but the case they had just wrapped up had taken them two days longer last time. JJ had still been in Idaho with team last time. If Sarah Hillridge had stopped by last time, she wouldn't have been here to meet with her.

"Let's go talk in my office." JJ offered.

Sarah nodded and walked with JJ up to her office.

Elle looked after them confused. "Who was that?" she asked.

Reid turned from watching JJ lead Sarah to her office. "That was Sarah Hillridge. Her son Charlie was abducted four years ago. She comes in whenever there is an abduction in the area and sticks around for the first 24 hours of the search." He said turning to look at Elle.

"Poor woman" Elle said turning to look up at JJ's office "I can't imagine not knowing, wondering for four years"

"Or more" Spence whispered under his breath.

"What was that pretty boy?" Morgan asked from where he was perched on his desk.

Spence startled as he realized that he had been heard. "Oh…I just said or more."

Morgan nodded. He felt for the woman, he did, but four years was a long time and the chances of her son still being alive were an incredibly long, long shot.

JJ guided Sarah to one of the seats in front of her desk and sat down beside her. "Sarah, what are you doing here? We don't have any active, open abduction cases right now." JJ said.

"I just …. I thought coming here one last time would bring me closure. Jake and I agreed that we would move on. That we needed to move on for our sakes and for Emily's sake" She said with her arms wrapped around herself.

As JJ sat listening to Sarah talk about finding closure and moving on, she knew that she needed to find a way for this case to be opened back up. Charlie shouldn't have to wait another four years to be rescued and who knew how many children they could save, not only who had already been kidnapped by the Roycewoods, but also those who hadn't been taken yet.

JJ took a deep breath. She needed to tread carefully. "I know you want closure Sarah. I'll take a look through the file and see if there is anything I can turn up." JJ asked gently.

"Thank you. I appreciate anything you can tell me. I know I need to let go, but I just can't. He's out there. I would feel it if he were gone, but Jake and Emily can't go on like this." She said as she stood shaking JJ's hand in thanks.

JJ escorted her to the elevator and let her know she would be in touch. When the elevator doors closed she turned on her heels to head back to her office.

JJ sat at her desk notepads, post-it notes, and missing children case files scattered about her desk. She had pulled the files of the children she remembered having been victims in addition to Charlie. There were other names that she remembered like Tracy Caine and Jake Wusman, but they hadn't been abducted yet, and she hoped to God that they could prevent it from happening this time around.

She tapped her pen on the note pad in thought about how to proceed. Suddenly she realized her best source of information was in an office right down the hall. She pulled the files into a stack grabbed her note pad and headed down the hall to visit one Penelope Garcia, tech goddess extraordinaire.

She walked into Garcia's office to find her multi-tasking, upgrading some software and playing Tetris . "Slow day at the office huh Pen?" She asked as she stepped up behind Garcia and laid her hand on her shoulder.

Garcia turned around to JJ "Sunshine! What can I do for you? Is there another case already?" she asked.

"No new case, at least not yet. Sarah Hillridge was just here, and I was wondering if you could look something up for me? I'm hoping we can bring her some closure….it's been four years." JJ said as she leaned her hip against Garcia's desk.

"That poor woman. I feel for her every time she's here." Garcia said shaking her head. "What do you need me to look up?" she said turning back to face her monitors, hands at the ready on the keyboard.

"Can you do a nationwide search in the last 10 years for child abductions that took place in target rich environments and filter out the cases were a body was recovered or the child was found?" JJ asked.

"Can I?" Garcia smirked "Consider it done yesterday peaches." Garcia said with her usual enthusiasm and smile.

JJ waited anxiously while Garcia ran the search, lost in her thoughts. She watched Garcia's fingers fly over the keyboard prompting with keystrokes when necessary as information and data poured across the screens lined up on her desk and walls.

"Jayje." Garcia spoke as she turned to get JJ's attention. "I've got your information." Garcia said.

"How many?" JJ asked.

"About 200" Garcia responded

"What about just Virginia?" JJ asked as she looked over Garcia shoulder studying the information on the screens.

"There are nine. The most recent ones are Danny Kenman he was taken just last summer, Dylan Hedgecliff was abducted in 2004, Stephan Shepherd has been missing since 2003, Charlie Hillridge was taken in 2002, Ryan Dowerman was abducted in 2001, and Karla Hartaway was taken in 1999." Garcia said rattling off the information that was available in the system.

JJ knocked on the door frame to Hotch's office.

Hotch was on the phone and from the sounds of the conversation, it was with Haley. He waved JJ into his office and he spoke into the handset of the phone. "Yes. A package of diapers and some formula … I got it. I'll see you tonight. Okay. Bye." Hotch said hanging up the phone. "What have you got JJ?" Hotch asked.

JJ took a deep breath. Everything depended on her being able to convince Hotch. "Sarah Hillridge came in today. She wants closure." JJ said leaning forward and resting her elbows on the files that sat in her lap.

"I can't blame her. Four years is a long time, but you didn't come in her to tell me about your visit with Sarah Hillridge. What is it JJ?" Hotch asked.

"After Sarah left, I pulled Charlie's file. It got me thinking how many other cases are there where no body was recovered and the child wasn't found. I had Garcia run a search for me. She found nine missing children in Virginia in the last ten years with no bodily recovery dead or alive." JJ said "I pulled the files. There a lot of similarities Hotch. Enough that it could be a signature. I think we have an opportunity to bring closure for Sarah Hillridge and seven or eight other families as well." She said pulling the files out of her lap and placing them on Hotch's desk.

JJ went on to tell him about the ruse that Sarah Hillridge had described and how she had found accounts of the same ruse detailed in most of the other files. She told him about how the children had been taken from public locations, while the same locations were never hit more than once, there was great similarities in the types of locations. Malls, toy stores, carnivals, theme parks, parades. When she laid it all out in front of him, he too saw the pattern. Distracting the parents with the ruse of a lost child, eight year old victims taken from public places with little to no security - they had a not only a pattern, but a signature.

"Get the team together. We don't have any other cases right now. Hopefully we can not only bring closure to these families, but maybe if we're lucky, we can bring some of these children home." Hotch said as he stood up from his desk note pad in hand.

JJ nodded as she stood up, internally sighing in relief that she had managed to convince Hotch.

* * *

As the team slid into their seat around the table, JJ placed a stack of files in front of each of them.

"What is this, are you calling us in here to give us our consults now?" Morgan asked as he picked up the stack of nine files from in front of him.

"If that's the case, Derek, half of my stack belongs to you. Don't think I didn't see the five files you slipped into the middle of my files this morning when I got up to go get coffee." Elle said as she tapped him on the shoulder with the edge of her files.

"Uhh … Guys, I don't think these are consults" Reid said as he read through the files, watched JJ pull the nine children's photos and details up on the screen, and made eye contact with JJ.

"Nine children from the local area….." JJ said as she began to lay out the details as she had for Hotch.

"All of these cases have gone cold. How are we supposed to find these kids?" Morgan said as he looked around the table.

"We find them using the best tool we have." Gideon said "An accurate profile. We figure out why our unsub does what he does, just like we would if these were fresh cases."

"So what do we know?" Hotch asked as he looked around the table.

"We know all of these kids were about 8 or 9 when they were taken" Morgan said.

"We know that the unsub picked target rich environments that parents and children would be easily distracted in and that there was little to no security" Hotch said.

"Can we get the families to co-operate in the investigation?" Elle asked "Won't we just be opening up old wounds for them?" she asked as she looked at JJ.

"I've met with a few of these parents" JJ said "Sarah Hillridge more than once. If they are anything like her, I know they would be willing to go through just about anything to get closure or to have a chance of finding their child."

"JJ make the calls. Lets get the families in here for interviews and we'll go from there." Hotch said.

"I think while we're waiting on the families to get here, we should split up and go look at the abduction sites. Elle your with me. We'll take these sites." Gideon said splitting the stack of files in two "Aaron you and Derek take these sites." Gideon added indicating the second stack of file.

"Spencer stay here and work with Garcia on seeing if you can get anything off of security footage for the sites." Gideon continued.

"I'll call once I get in touch with all of the parents." JJ said as everyone moved to carry out their assignments.

* * *

Morgan sat on the edge of a desk in the bullpen speaking with Stephen Shepherd's parents "Stephen's been missing three years?" Morgan said looking up from the file in his hands.

"In February. He'd be eleven now." the mother answered.

"And you last saw him in the toy section." Morgan said.

Both parents nodded.

"We have reason to believe the people who took Stephen have been doing this for a very long time. In the moments before your son was taken, did anything stand out?" Morgan asked.

"Like what?" the mother asked.

"Anything at all that drew your attention away from him" Morgan explained.

Mrs. Shepherd's eyes shifted as she was thought back "Just for a moment, but I never thought anything about it" she turned to look at her husband "That woman"

"Just a woman looking for her son" Mr. Shepherd said

"I helped her" Mrs. Shepherd continued

Morgan took in a deep breath in realization.

"Oh god" she said upon seeing the look on Morgan's face "She even thanked me for helping"

"Ma'am, you couldn't have known" Morgan said

"She was right in front of me. How could she have taken Stephen?" she said, upset.

"Because she's not working alone. They've used this ruse in over half a dozen local abductions." Morgan explained.

"Is that why we're he…." She turned to look at all the other parents and agents clustered in groups about the bullpen and conference rooms "They've done this to all of us?" She said as she turned back to face Morgan.

"Do you think there's a chance Stephen's still alive?" Mr. Shepherd asked leaning forward from where he was perched next to his wife. He and his wife both looked at Morgan with hope filled eyes.

* * *

"All of the families have confirmed the same woman, forty to fifty years old, calling for children. In some cases she even had a child with her." JJ said as she looked through the notes from interviewing the parents.

"She's likely working with a subservient male. She separates from her counterparts, picks out the victim and leaves her partners the riskiest part, taking the child and managing the get away." Gideon said.

"Alright, so, living and working in northern Virginia." Morgan said as he stood in front of the map. "It's most likely in isolation. I mean, there's no way to explain a house full of kids at the neighborhood block party."

"Managing this many children isn't easy and there have to be times when things didn't go as planned. We should start with domestic calls and disturbances. Concentrate on families who were visited by social services." Hotch said.

"I'll get Garcia" Reid said walking out of the conference room.

"It's likely these unsubs were visited before. Once we narrow down Garcia's list, we should revisit them." Hotch said.

Garcia walked into the round table room carrying her laptop. "Okay there were 90 families visited by social services in the last ten years." She said as she set her laptop on the table.

"That's too many to go door to door. We have to narrow that down" Elle said.

"We need to figure out why their staying in northern Virginia" Hotch said.

"Their work could be the key….maybe they have a child care facility. That would help mask how many children they have." Elle said throwing out an idea.

"You know it's most likely a single income family. Someone has to be at home to stay with the kids." Reid said.

"Okay, all this helps." Garcia said as she tightened the virtual noose around the unsub's neck in cyber land.

"They've been questioned before, so we can expect a rehearsed response." Gideon said.

"How many on that list are single income?" Morgan asked

"Eighteen" Garcia responded

"What's the problem?" Gideon asked as he watched Morgan shake his head in concern.

"We're going to be knocking on the doors of eighteen families and all of them have done something bad to a kid." Morgan said "We don't have a warrant" He continued as he looked around the table at everyone "Just our profile. If we get it wrong and leave that house they'll destroy any evidence they have including the children."

Looking at the faces of the team seated around the table, JJ could tell that they all realized just what the stakes were in this case.

"Ok. So we split up the families into three groups and …." Gideon began.

"Actually," JJ interrupted "Wouldn't it be better if we prioritized the houses and the whole team went to each house?" she asked. "Then we can cover all of the exits. Otherwise what's to stop one of the unsubs from sneaking out a back door with the kids while two of us are at the front door talking to the other unsub" She continued.

Gideon nodded. "Good point. Okay so how do we group these?"

"Well, Morgan's right … this house is going to be very isolated. What if we started with the most isolated homes and work backwards?" Elle asked.

"Garcia, what can you tell us about property size and location of the families?" Hotch asked

The team worked on prioritizing their list of families. After about half an hour Garcia had been able to narrow the pool of eighteen down to the three most likely candidates based on property size and location.

"Hey Garcia?" Reid asked as he turned to face her "Can you pull us whatever you can find on both the husbands and wives? The more information we have the better." He said.

"Junior G man, ask and you shall receive." Garcia responded. "I shall have that for you in ten."

While Garcia worked to pull anything she could find on their top three most likely suspects, the team looked over the three properties and laid out their plans.

It was decided that Morgan and Elle would approach the front doors as their smooth conversational approach would enable them to ease their way into the houses. Hotch and Gideon would be waiting around the sides of the house in the event anyone tried to sneak out the backdoors or windows. JJ and Reid would be in an SUV about half a block down from the houses watching. In the event that anyone got past Hotch and Gideon, that they had eyes at a distance. There was a search team standing by with a search warrant when the found the correct house.

The team had worked through the first two families quickly. After meeting the parents, they hadn't fit the profile. Then Elle and Morgan knocked on the door of Roger and Anita Roycewood.

* * *

"I need to take this" Elle said grabbing her cell phone off her hip, pretending that it was vibrating.

"Hotch" Elle said putting her ear piece in place.

"What have you got?" Hotch asked.

The rest of the team waited with baited breath.

"This is the place Hotch. Everything fits." Elle said holding her phone over the ear piece so it would appear she was speaking into the phone as Roger Roycewood stepped onto his front porch to make a phone call.

"Is he on to you?" Hotch asked.

"Most definitely" Elle said.

"JJ let the search team know to move in with the warrant. Everyone else holds their position in the event of an attempted get away." Hotch said in his wrist mike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anita Roycewood led five little boys out of a tool shed hidden on the far side of the property by a rock wall. She watched from around the corner of the doorway as Elle turned and walked back to the front porch of the house. Then she led the boys to the back door of the hearse parked in the hidden side driveway and told them to get in. Once the boys had all climbed in, she got in and drove away unaware that she was being followed by two very determined federal agents.

Reid hung back far enough behind the hearse that Anita Roycewood wouldn't suspect she was being followed, but stayed close enough that he wouldn't lose her. Time was of the essence if she was taking the children where JJ said they had been found last time.

JJ spoke into her mike "Its JJ. Reid and I are in pursuit of the wife. She's driving a hearse and it looks like she has the kids in the back."

"Be careful. Predisposed female offenders are the most violent" Gideon said.

* * *

Hotch had his phone out and was calling for backup for JJ and Reid.

Gideon turned to Hotch once he was off the phone. "Let's get inside and make sure we find enough to make this stick."

Hotch and Gideon ran around the side of the house and entered the front door of the house to help search for evidence. As they entered Roger Roycewood was excusing himself to go to the restroom.

Gideon stopped him. He turned to an officer by the door. "You go with him. You don't let him out of your sight. Someone stays with this man, no matter where he is. If he is behind a closed door, _ANY_ closed door, someone is with him. Do you understand?" Gideon asked the officer "I don't care if it is the restroom. He doesn't get left by himself."

Roger Roycewood's shoulders slumped as he realized he didn't have an out. He was going to have to face the music and pay the piper.

* * *

"Give me those sacks" Anita Roycewood said gesturing to burlap sacks filled with toys and stuffed animals that sat at the feet of one of the little boys.

The boys all watched in fear as the few comforting possessions they owned were thrown in an oven and the flames leapt up around them as the oven was turned on. They huddled together in an attempt to comfort each other as Anita continued to throw the very evidence of their existence in the flames.

One of the boys nudged the boys next to him and pointed at the doorway where a very nice looking blonde lady and a tall skinny guy were creeping in quietly and had their fingers up to their lips signaling them to be quiet. As the man moved forward with his gun drawn, the nice looking lady gestured for them to come towards her.

JJ watched as the oldest looking boy got the attention of each of the boys and one by one they snuck over to the doorway by her. Once each boy was safely by her she leaned down to whisper in their ear that it was okay and they were safe. She pointed out the SUV and told them to get inside and stay down. She told the last boy when he got inside to lock the doors.

JJ stepped up beside Spence and un-holstered her gun now that the children were safely out of the crematorium.

"FBI Freeze" Reid said

Anita Roycewood whipped around. "You gotta be freaking kidding me!"

"Put your hands in the air ma'am" JJ said her gun pointed level at Anita's chest.

Reid stepped forward and to the side never turning his back on or taking his eyes off of Anita, he moved closer pulling out his cuffs with one hand and keeping his gun trained on the female kidnapper. Once he was within arms length of her, he secured his weapon and quickly stepped behind her linking and locking her arms in the cuffs.

When backup arrived a few moments later it was all over. An officer escorted Anita Roycewood to the back of a patrol car and protected her head as he guided her into the backseat.

Once the children's kidnapper and tormentor was safely away in the squad car, JJ and Spence headed over to the SUV unlocking it as they went.

Reid reached out and opened the back tailgate of the SUV and six small faces looked up at them. "Its okay guys. They can't hurt you anymore."

JJ smiled at the little boys "How would you guys feel about going and seeing your moms and dads?' She asked and watched as six small faces beamed at the thought of seeing their parents again. JJ and Spence climbed into the SUV and headed back to what would soon be six very happy sets of parents.

* * *

The team watched every eye in the bullpen riveted on them and their small companions as the doors of the elevator opened.

JJ watched in satisfaction as a twelve year old Charlie Hillridge was reunited with his parents Sarah, and Jake. She watched five other families who lost their children last time welcome their children home with open arms. She watched with a smile on her face as Stephen Shepherd was picked up and hugged by his father while his mother ran her fingers through his hair with tears in her eyes.

Her heart ached for the three families that were going home with empty arms and nothing but memories of their children, but moments like this made the job worth it.

* * *

Charlie Hillridge approached a weeping couple. He gently pulled on the women's sleeve. "Are you Karla's mom and dad?" He asked

The couple looked at the boy in confusion. "Did you know Karla?" The woman asked.

Charlie nodded his head. "She protected us and took care of us all. If it wasn't for her most of us wouldn't have stayed alive as long as we have." He said.

Karla Hartaway's parents broke down in tears and wept in each others arms that their daughter had died a hero, protecting those younger and more defenseless than herself.

* * *

Sarah Hillridge and her family approached JJ as she moved about the bullpen cleaning up stacks of files and preparing paperwork along with Elle and Garcia.

"I've been trying to think of something to say and thank you just doesn't even come close." Sarah said

"You don't have to thank us" JJ said waving off the thank you with her hand.

"Yes, I do" Sarah responded "I couldn't even begin to imagine when I came in here yesterday looking for closure that you would find our children. You are just surrounded by darkness. Why do you do it?"

"Because of days like this" Elle said looking around the bullpen at the reunited families.

* * *

After all of the families left the team sat in bullpen amazed at how wonderful everything had turned out.

"It amazes me that a group of kids was smart enough to get their hands on a Polaroid camera and take pictures of each other so that there would always be proof of who had been there." Morgan said.

"What scares me" Elle said as she lounged with her feet up on her desk "Is how long it took them to figure that out, I mean, how many kids aren't included in that stack of pictures? How many deaths are the Roycewoods really responsible for?"

"What we have to remember" Gideon said standing up to move towards his office "Is all the ones they will never have an opportunity to take."

Everyone nodded lost in their own thoughts.

"Good work everyone." Hotch said standing up. "I need to get home to Haley and Jack before Haley decides to send out a search party."

* * *

JJ and Spence sat cuddled on the couch not really paying attention to the TV in the background as they talked. JJ rested her head on Spence's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"You know, as much as this life we're living now amazes me JJ, I can't help but think how impressive today really was. Six children went home with their families. Three families have closure. That as close to perfect as we could ask for in these circumstances." Spence said running his hand up and down JJ's arm.

"Not to mention the five children they would have abducted over the next four years." JJ responded snuggling closer into Spence's side.

"Yeah. I would say that is as close to a miracle as I've ever seen." Spence said.

JJ lifted her head and turned to look at him "It is pretty miraculous, but I don't know baby, I would think having a time traveling girlfriend who came six years into the past just so she could have a chance to be with you would be the most miraculous thing you'd ever seen." JJ said winking at him.

"Well there is that.." Spence said as he shifted in his seat to be able to look down at her.

"Yeah that" JJ murmured as she leaned up and kissed him. She moaned as Spence deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for all of the great reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is a rather short, but I should have the next chapter done tomorrow night, and that one will be a more typical length.

Criminal Minds is owned by CBS, ABC, Mark Gordon Productions and Jeff Davis. I'm just playing with their toys. I promise not to break them, and I will put them right back where I found them.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Everyone was sleeping on the flight back from New Mexico. Everyone except for JJ and Spence. JJ got up from her seat at the back of the plane where she sat going over files and moved across the aisle to sit next to Spence. He was sitting next to the window reading.

"Hey" JJ whispered as she sat down next to him gently running her fingers through his hair. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Hmmm" Spence murmured leaning into her touch "I tried, but I just couldn't sleep. I thought if I read for awhile maybe I'd fall asleep"

JJ nodded knowing that sometimes he just had a hard time slowing his genius brain down enough to relax. She pushed up the arm rest in between their seats and grabbed pillows and blankets off the seat across from them.

"Sit up for a second" She said tapping her fingers lightly on the back of his neck. When he leaned forward she tucked the pillow behind his head. Then she took his book out of his hands and turned off the reading light above his head. She shook a blanket out and spread it across Spence and then she settled down next to him.

She leaned over and lightly kissed him "Get some sleep baby, we've got a couple of hours until we're home." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away. He nodded. She rested her hand on his chest, drawing random soothing patterns on his chest with her fingers. Eventually Spence was soothed to sleep by JJ's comforting closeness.

Sitting on the darkened plane JJ thought of the case they had just wrapped up in Terra Mesa.

* * *

At the Greisen's JJ had been left alone with Peter Greisen while Elle, Hotch and Morgan had gone upstairs to look through Ingrid's room. This time she had convinced him that he was not helping his daughter by hiding anything. She had managed to get him to confess that he'd had his daughter kidnapped because she was part of a cult. The team had been able to focus on the cult angle and aspect of the case a day earlier.

They had been able to track down and apprehend Jackson Cally and most of the cult at the hotel late that afternoon. During interrogation a few of the cult members had broken and let them know about the massacre that was planned a the Minton residence that night. When the members of the cult arrived they were quickly apprehended prior to killing the officer and before they could attack and kill the Minton family in their sleep.

* * *

Satisfied that they had been able to change things for just a few more people, she curled up next to Spence with her pillow and blanket and drifted off to the land of dreams herself.


	30. Chapter 30

As promised, here is chapter 30. I'm so going to pay for how late I stayed up getting this finished tomorrow at work...but that's what coffee is for, and a promise is a promise.

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"This is not how I planned to spend a few days home in New York" Elle said as she arranged the cards in her hand.

"I'd kill for an afternoon at Barney's and dinner at _Il Cantanori_" JJ responded raising her eyebrows as she subtly stressed the name of the restaurant while picking her hand of newly dealt cards up off the table.

"I'm looking forward to seeing New York" Spence said very matter of factly.

Morgan glanced at Reid, shifted his eyes to meet Elle's as if checking to see if he heard right, and then shifted his eyes back to Reid. "You've never been to New York?"

"We've never had an unsub there." Reid responded glancing up from his cards to look at Morgan.

Hotch leaned over to Gideon "I thought you were going to talk to Reid about taking some vacation time?"

"What's vacation time?" Gideon replied without looking up from the file he was going over.

"Reid it's a one hour flight" Morgan said.

"Well .. If we have some time, I'll show you around." JJ nodded with a smile on her face as she glanced over at Spence.

"It's a three hour train ride man." Morgan continued on still perplexed that Reid had never been to New York.

Elle laughed at the humorous situation and conversation.

"Okay, here's what we know…." Hotch began bringing the conversation on the plane back to the case in New York.

* * *

JJ smirked as she watched Spence struggle to eat with chopsticks. The conversation meandered about the Confucius, chopsticks, and the case as she tied Spence's chopsticks together for him with a hair tie. After a briefly attempted detour into Elle's dating life by Hotch, dinner and conversation continued until Gideon received the phone call about the next victim.

* * *

"More bad news" JJ said as she handed the morning edition of the newspaper to Hotch. "it's the same reporter every time. A Lance Wagner. He's practically deifying him."

Hotch took the newspaper from JJ with an intense look upon his face and looked down to read over the leading story in the morning paper.

"I'm not even happy with the results when God plays God" Gideon said.

The conversation continued on with Detective Bennett talking about some of the officers talking about making the unsub a wish list of other dirt bags.

"Don't we have to worry about copy cats now that the press is turning him into a hero?" JJ asked.

Gideon looked down in thought, nodding. He looked up and made eye contact with Hotch. "That is definitely something we need to be concerned with now. But unfortunately we don't have a way of predicting if, when, or how it will happen." he said. "Tell your detectives and under cover officers to be hyper vigilant and supremely cautious. We don't know how any potential copy cats may misinterpret what they've read in the paper and seen on the news." he continued as he turned to face Detective Bennett.

They continued discussing the case. Reid wondered why he hadn't contacted the press yet. Hotch agreed wondering why he hadn't made a claim yet. Gideon brought up that perhaps it wasn't about making a claim, that the unsub was on a mission and for him it was about the work. Hotch brought up the fact that he was moving up to high profile cases.

"… Maybe we can target the victim before the unsub, have the police waiting on him." JJ said before she walked off to look through the press archives.

As she searched through the press archives hoping to find something she hadn't been able to last time, she called Garcia.

"Office of omniscience. Speak and be recognized mortal one." Garcia said as she answered the phone while plowing though copious amounts of data streaming across her screens.

"Hey Pen its JJ" JJ said as she balanced her cell between her ear and her shoulder while searching the press archives.

"Jayje! What can I do for you?" Garcia asked, surprised to be hearing from JJ. Usually her chocolate Adonis contacted her for information.

"I was wondering if you found similarities between the victims cases when you looked?" JJ asked "I'm looking for potential victims by going through the press archives, and I'm wondering if there is anything specific I should be looking for?"

"I was just about to call Morgan" Garcia said "All of the cases were processed at the Manhattan Criminal Courthouse"

"Well it's a start." JJ said "Were any of the same staff involved in the cases? Bailiffs, Judges, Court Reporters…."

"OMG Peaches you're brilliant! I checked the prosecutors and arresting officers, but I didn't dig into the courthouse staff involved in the cases." Garcia responded "I'll check it and get back to you guys in a bit."

"Hey Garcia" JJ said trying to catch her before she hung up the phone "You should still call Morgan - I'm not sure what everyone else is working on right now. It'll be quicker for you to call them with the details"

Garcia called Morgan and let him know about all of the cases having been processed at the Manhattan Criminal Courthouse and that she was working digging deeper and when she had more information she would call him. An hour later she called him back.

"Talk to me baby girl" Morgan said as he answered his phone.

"Marvin Doyle, sugar plum" Garcia said.

"Who to the what now?" Morgan asked

"Your unsub would appear to be Marvin Doyle. He was the court stenographer in all of the cases involving the victims." Garcia said "You, my chocolate god, may bow down before the awesomeness of your goddess when you're back from New York" she continued while smiling devilishly into the phone.

"Good work baby girl, talk to you later" Morgan said with a smile and a shake of his head as he hung up his phone.

It was early evening by the time they received a warrant and went to arrest Marvin Doyle. They were able to arrest him peacefully in his apartment and procure the evidence necessary to prosecute.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Central Park, a man stood by the fountain in jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt, with the hood up to obscure his face. He shifted anxiously with his hands in his pockets. Another man in cargo pants, a sweatshirt, and a jean jacket crossed the grassy landscape of the park moving towards the fountain, when he noticed a man who could potentially be the vigilante killer the whole NYPD was looking for right now.

"Hey!" the man in cargo pants shouted as the hooded man started to move off into the park. "Hey!"

A gunshot rang out as the hooded man spun and shot the jean jacketed man in the chest.

As his fellow officers helped to revive him, the undercover officer was glad that he had heeded the warning and worn his bullet proof vest underneath his sweatshirt for his patrol in the park tonight. He would have a rather nasty bruise on his chest for a few weeks, but a nasty bruise beat a gapping wound from a gunshot or being dead any day of the week.

* * *

"Hey … um Hotch .. would you … uh, would you mind if JJ and I used a couple of vacation days and stayed behind?" Spence asked as they were walking into the NYPD precinct from arresting Doyle. "We um both have a lot of unused vacation time, and she uh told me she'd show me around New York if we um had time."

Hotch stopped walking and turned to look at Reid. "I don't see why not Reid. If you can convince JJ to take the time off, your welcome to it. Hopefully I won't see you until Monday." he said clapping Reid on the shoulder.

"Thanks Hotch" Spence said and turned to walk into the precinct to find JJ.

"Hey JJ" Spence said as he walked up behind her in the station house.

"Hey Spence" JJ said turning around to face him.

"How would you feel about a long weekend in New York City?" Spence asked wishing he could reach out and touch her as he tucked his hands in his pockets to avoid the temptation.

JJ's face lit up as she smiled at Spence and nodded her head.

"What do you suppose pretty boy is talking to JJ about?" Morgan asked Elle as they watched them from across the room.

Elle shrugged "Guess we can find out on the plane."

"You'll have to wait until Monday to ask them. They are officially on vacation right now and we have a plane to catch" Hotch said as he walked up to Elle and Morgan.

* * *

The next morning, Thursday, JJ and Spence were asleep in their hotel room, cuddled up together in the middle of the large king sized bed, as the sun rose on the grandeur of Manhattan Island. The sun peeked its way into their tenth floor hotel room, and slowly slipped its way across the down comforter and into the eyes of one Dr Spencer Reid. He squinted and shifted in bed as the sun casting its glowing morning cheer into his eyes woke him.

Spence felt JJ wake next to him and reached up to brush her hair out of her face, tucking the stay hair behind her ear. "Happy anniversary" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Mmmmm" JJ moaned as she woke up pleasantly, being kissed in her first moments of wakefulness. "Good morning. Happy anniversary to you too baby" she said in a wispy, raspy, just woke up, morning voice.

They laid together for a few moments just content to spend time together as they enjoyed a lazy start to their day. Eventually, they did get up to start their day. Each making plans for various parts of the weekend while the other was in the shower.

They spent the morning wandering about Central Park enjoying the sites. They went to the zoo and saw the animals. JJ managed to persuade Spence to ride the Central Park Carousel with her. They saw Strawberry Fields, and visited Belvedere Castle. When lunch time arrived they were famished. They made their way out of the park and found a small café just of Madison Avenue.

After lunch, as they walked down the street, Spence saw the sign that he had been watching for. He pulled JJ across the street with him.

"Spence where are you…" JJ trailed off as she saw before her the Mecca of serious shoppers the world over. Barney's. "Are you sure baby? Won't you be bored?"

"JJ you said you'd kill for an afternoon here. So we're here. After you've shopped to your heart's content, we have dinner reservations at Il Cantanori." Spence said.

"Baby, you are the best boyfriend ever!" JJ said "But seriously won't you be bored?" JJ asked as she looked up at him.

"If your happy, I'm happy. Besides, I can give up one afternoon. We have the whole rest of the weekend to see the city." he said squeezing her hand.

"Okay. If your sure." JJ said turning to pull Spence further into the designer haven of shopping bliss that awaited them.

A few hours later JJ and Spence walked out of Barney's each carrying a few shopping bags. JJ was sporting a gigantic grin in the midst of her endorphin driven shoppers high.

"I still don't understand why I needed to get new clothes." Spence said "You were the one who wanted to go shopping"

"Trust me baby, they looked great on you," JJ said as she turned to smile at Spence "and I never said what I wanted to shop for" she continued, winking at him. She had made some purchases for herself, but she had also selected several items for Spence that he looked wonderful in.

When they got back to the hotel they deposited the shopping bags on the bed and got ready to go out for dinner. After a lovely dinner at Il Cantanori, they walked to Washington Square Park and saw the Arch. After walking through the park, they caught a cab back to their hotel.

JJ stood looking out the window looking at the lights of the city. Spence slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and sighed.

Spence rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just this past year. How happy I am, how much I love you." She said turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist.

'I love you too." Spence said "I can't believe it's been a year. Its gone by so quick" he murmured as he nuzzled his nose in her golden locks, losing himself in the sweet scent of her hair.

JJ chuckled "I know" she responded as she tilted her head to capture his lips in a kiss.

They both moaned into the kiss as they deepened it. Tongues glided over each other, searching, discovering, playing. Lips demanded. Teeth nibbled.

As hand began to roam, Spence stepped back leading JJ towards the bed. JJ willingly followed him. As they made their way towards the bed, they undressed each other. Buttons were undone. Shirts fluttered to the ground. Legs and feet kicked themselves free of the prison of pant legs.

JJ giggled as Spence bent slightly scooping her up into his arms. Then she broke out into full blown laughter as he tossed her onto the bed, jumping on after her. Her laughter subsided and turned into a moan as Spence kissed his way up and down her neck.

"Mmmmmm … Spence. Love you baby … so much" JJ keened as Spence continued to trail kisses across her upper body and slid slowly down her torso and worshipped the soft skin of her belly. She gasped when he nipped playfully at her hip.

"God … love you too, babe…" Spence moaned as he continued on his southerly path. Soon loving caresses gave way to love making as Spence and JJ celebrated their one year anniversary as a couple.

The next two days were spent in a flurry of activity in an attempt to see and do as much as they could. They went to the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, and Battery Park. The walked down Broadway through the financial district. They had a picture taken of themselves with the Wall Street Bull. They had continued down Broadway and wandered around the beautiful Trinity Church. It had been a solemn moment when they walked past ground zero of the World Trade Center.

From the financial district they caught a water taxi and ventured over to the South Street Seaport to explore the market and the Lower East Side. They took a water tour of the harbor, visiting Governor's Island, and had a phenomenally close and spectacular view of the majestic Brooklyn Bridge while lit up at night.

"Did you know that at the time it was completed in 1883, the Brooklyn Bridge was the longest suspension bridge in the world?" Spence murmured in JJ's ear from behind her as he stood with his arms wrapped around her on the deck of the boat.

JJ turned in his arms, cupped his chin, stroked his cheek with her thumb and grinned at him. "I love you Spence." She said and then proceed to kiss him before he could begin rattling off the endlessly numerous statistics about the Brooklyn Bridge. As they passed under the bridge, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Normally she wasn't one for blatant public displays of affection, but when was the next time they were going to have a water taxi all to themselves in the New York harbor on a beautiful moonlit night while going past the beautifully lit up Brooklyn Bridge? The chances of a repeat alignment of circumstances were slim to none.

On the way back to the hotel, they meandered through Time Square and enjoyed seeing Broadway all lit up against the black night sky.

On their last full day in New York they spent the day wandering and shopping their way through the city. They ate lunch in Bryant Park. That evening they went to a Broadway show and took a carriage ride through Central Park.

In an effort to stretch their mini-vacation out as long as possible, they decided to take the train home instead of flying. They caught their train at Penn Station and settled in for there three hour train ride home late on Sunday morning.

"Spence" JJ murmured from where she was nestled against his shoulder "Thank you for this weekend. It was a great way to spend our anniversary. I loved it and I love you." JJ said leaning up to kiss him quickly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm glad Hotch let us have a couple days off so short notice. And I'm glad you didn't have to kill anyone to get your afternoon at Barney's and dinner at Il Cantanori." Spence said with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm" JJ mumbled into his shoulder as she relaxed into Spence's shoulder and ran her hand up and down his side while they cuddled up against each other for the train ride home.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts - I've said it before, I'll say it again - You guys are awesome!

To the anonymous reviewer - I agree it would be predictable. They are having a string of really good beginners luck - they can't win them all. I do have some things planned out, and I'm sure I will think of more as I go. The string of successes they've been having is also to set up some upcoming things...stay tuned ;)

Happy reading all - enjoy :)

* * *

Spence shifted uncomfortably in his seat across the table from JJ on the plane. Morgan was continuing to tease him about what he thought he saw between he and Lila Archer. JJ sat across from him watching him over her hand of cards. It was going to be a very long 5 hour flight back to Quantico he thought as he shifted anxiously in his seat.

* * *

Spence cleared his throat nervously as he sat on the couch next to JJ. JJ for her part sat looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"JJ …. I …. she … uh … um…" Spence sputtered trying to figure out where to start.

Finally JJ broke her silence. "Spence. Relax. Just tell me what happened." She said as she reached over and grabbed his hand that was fidgeting with his pant leg.

Spence sighed "I didn't realize she was flirting with me when I first met her at the art gallery the other night with Gideon." Spence started as he stared down at his lap worried about what he would see if he looked in JJ's eyes. "And then it dawned on me that she was flirting with me while we were at the set for her show."

JJ bit her lip wondering what exactly Morgan had been teasing Spence about on the plane.

"But then when I was at her house with her … um … well" Spence stammered as he fidgeted uncomfortably with his collar while continuing to look down at his lap.

JJ reached across with her free hand and cupped his cheek. She lifted and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "Spence what happened?" she asked.

Spence cleared his throat "She um decided to go for a uh swim" he said his voice cracking slightly with nervousness. "She wanted me to swim with her, but I said no. First of all because it would unprofessional and second of all I knew she was flirting at that point …. So then she um well she asked me to help her out of the pool. So when I gave her a hand to help her out, she pulled me into the pool."

"She um" Spence shifted again anxiously "She hmm… tried to kiss me." he mumbled.

"Tried to kiss you?" JJ asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah …. I uh managed to stop her and I told her I had a girlfriend and then she uh… stopped tying…and then Elle and Morgan showed up when I was standing on the pool deck trying to dry off my gun."

"Baby, that's what had you so nervous and upset? Lila _trying_ to kiss you?" JJ said with relief in her voice. "Last time you made out with her in the pool. I was expecting you to tell me that she actually kissed you but that you didn't kiss her back." she continued.

"Spence don't ever doubt that I trust you. I know you wouldn't cheat. That's not who you are." JJ said in a soothing voice.

Spence let out a long breath of relief. "I didn't know what to think. I was so nervous and the way you were watching me and looking at me on the plane….I didn't know what to think."

JJ chuckled "Baby, I'm sorry I made you nervous. It was driving me nuts sitting across from you and not being able to ask you what happened. And Morgan's innuendos, those did not help." she said as she snuggled up next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I don't get why he teases me all the time. It's so annoying sometimes …. " he said as he rested his chin on the top of JJ's head while playing with her fingers as he held her hand in his.

JJ shifted to look up at him "You know that he does that because he sees you as the little brother he never had right?" JJ asked.

"Really? I …. huh…" Spence said lost in thought for a moment "Well that makes it not so bad then" he smiled at the thought of Morgan as a protective older brother.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 is here! Chapter 32 is here! I'm off to work on Chapter 33 ... I'm glad you are all enjoying this :) Thanks for the reveiws, the favoriting and the story alerts. You guys ROCK!

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ leaned back and relaxed with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She was having relaxing Saturday afternoon of JJ time while Spence was at his house spending time with the guys. She'd given herself a pedi and a mani. She had clay masked. Now she was soaking in a steaming hot bubble bath with a glass of wine. The hot soothing water loosened the tense aching muscles from her workout and run that morning. She closed her eyes and slipped deeper into the vanilla scented bubble bliss.

* * *

_Last weekend they had gone to Mexico to track down a serial killer. Things had worked out as they had before. Pablo Vargas wouldn't be raping anyone again. Ever._

_On the way home she had sat leaning against the window and the seat on the plane with her feet in Spence's lap. He had read while she watched the rest of the team in contemplation while they rested and relaxed. _

_She thought about Hotch. With the fact that it had been his birthday weekend and he had asked how to say dog house in Spanish on the flight down… She wondered how much earlier the stress of the job had started to take a toll on his marriage than the team had noticed last time. Clearly it had already started to now._

_She thought about Elle. She was really starting to gel as a member of the team now. She wondered how she had missed the way she had taken charge on this case as the only team member who spoke fluent Spanish last time. She wondered what Elle had gone on to do last time, where she had ended up. She hadn't stayed in touch with any one on the team, that was really all JJ knew._

_She had gotten lost in her thoughts and fell asleep. She woke up to Spence tickling the bottom of one her feet to wake her up. When she had opened her eyes and jerked her foot away from Spence, he laughed._

* * *

She sighed as she felt the water work its magic and picked up her glass of wine from where it rested on the lip of the bath tub. She took a sip and leaned back stretching in the luxurious heat of the tub. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. She heard keys klink down on the kitchen counter.

"Spence?" JJ called out. She heard him rustling around the apartment as he hung up his coat.

"Hey" Spence said popping his head into the bathroom. "You look like you enjoyed your afternoon." he said with a smile as he stepped into the bathroom and walked over to sit on the edge of the tub facing JJ.

"Mmhmm" JJ said as she opened her eyes and smiled at Spence. "How was your afternoon with the guys?"

"It was good. We practiced for awhile and caught up." He said as he drifted his hand through the bubbles. He found JJ's hand in the midst of the bubbles and slid his fingers through hers and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He continued to play with her fingers and massaged the palm of her hand.

"That feels really good" JJ said as she sat up a little bit in the water "What's new with the guys?" She asked Spence.

"Oh." Spence said as he looked up from where he held JJ's hand in his "Ben got a new job. ….and Kyle and Hannah are um … engaged." Spence said filling her in on the news with his roommates.

"Really?" JJ squealed a little "Good for Ben. Did Kyle and Hannah set a date yet?"

"No it's still pretty new. I guess he just asked her last weekend." Spence replied.

JJ nodded. "So what are you doing back so early? I thought you planned on spending most of the day with the guys."

"I missed you." Spence said.

"Aww that's sweet." JJ said leaning forward to his kiss him.

"I'm wondering…" Spence murmured against her lips as he pulled away slightly.

"What are you wondering?" JJ whispered as she continued to watch his lips.

"I'm wondering if you have room in the tub for one more?" Spence asked shyly.

JJ bit her lip and nodded. "Absolutely." She scooted forward in the tub to make room for Spence and then watched eagerly as he stood up to and undressed to join her in the tub.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's chapter 33. I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"…That's weak. That's weak" Elle said as she sank back in her chair.

"What's weak?" JJ asked as she approached the team with case files in hand for the briefing.

"Morgan thinks Elle has a boyfriend." Spence said to JJ as she moved up the aisle through the bullpen.

"Nothing" Elle said at the exact same time as Reid telling JJ about Morgan's thoughts on her hating the phone.

"Nothing. See you just denied it." Morgan said pointing at Elle as he stood up from his chair.

"Uh do you?" JJ turned to ask Elle as she and Elle walked through the bullpen to the catwalk together.

"It's more fun not to answer that question." Elle said

"That right there is a 'Yes' baby. I knew it. I told ya." Morgan said following behind the rest of the team.

"She didn't really admit to anything man." Reid said.

"Thank you." Elle replied.

"Reid, trust me, you got a lot to learn." Morgan said.

JJ's eyes got big as heard Morgan's last comment while she lead the team to the conference room. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. As Elle caught up to her at the front of the group they shared a smile at Morgan teasing Reid.

* * *

JJ was frustrated as she sat staring out the window of the plane. Two cases in a row now they hadn't been able to change anything. The team had known Mark Gregory was the unsub. She and Spence had known where he was going to be, they just hadn't known when he was going to be there. Much like last time Elle and Morgan had chased him from Georgia to South Carolina, from South Carolina to Tennessee. In Tennessee, once again Morgan had to shoot him as he stood above the latest abductee with a pipe in hand attempting to finish off their struggle in the water.

"Hey chica" Elle said as she slipped into the seat next to JJ "What are you thinking so hard about over here?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything we could have done differently that would have saved the last two victims." JJ said as she turned to face Elle.

"You can't think of it like that JJ." Elle said "You have to know that you … we all, did everything we could, and at the end of the day we catch the unsub. Then you have to walk away and leave it behind you. If you don't this job will eat you up and spit you out."

JJ nodded. Some things couldn't be changed. "You're right. Soooooo … about this boyfriend …"

"Arrrgggghhhhhh …. Not you too." Elle said dropping her head into her hands.

JJ giggled. "I'm not teasing you Elle. I just really want to know. What's his name? How did you meet him? How long have you been seeing him?" JJ asked quietly so as not to be overheard by the guys.

Elle lifted her head from her hands and turned her head towards JJ. She quirked an eyebrow. "I'll tell if you tell."

"Wha …what?" JJ stammered.

"If you tell me about the guy you're seeing, I'll tell you about the guy I'm seeing." Elle said.

"Uhhhh….. " JJ paused unsure what to say.

"That's what I thought." Elle said with a smirk. "When you're ready to talk about your boyfriend, I'll talk about mine chica."

JJ cleared her throat. "Ok. So what do you have planned for the weekend?" She asked changing the subject.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's Chapter 34 - and I think you all realized what this means...the next chapter you'll be reading will be about The Fischer King - so I promise to get Chapter 35 done as quick as I can. I know at least a couple of you are anxious to see what happens ;)

I'm glad you all got a kick out of Elle and JJ's conversation in the last chapter ...

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, favoriting and story alerts.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ crawled into bed. It had been a really, really long day. The 'day' had actually started the day before at seven am. It was now ten pm the next day. By her count that was a thirty nine hour day. No wonder she was absolutely exhausted.

"I just want to sleep for the next twelve hours" JJ said as she snuggled into Spence's shoulder.

Spence reached over and set the book he had been reading on the nightstand. "I don't know abut twelve hours, but I'm sure we can get at least eight or maybe even ten hours" he said as he sank down into the pillows and wrapped his arms around JJ.

"I'm so tired, I'll settle for what ever we can get at this point." JJ replied. "How was the CIA?"

Last night at about one am a CIA Agent had shown up pounding on JJ's apartment door. Realizing what was happening she and Spence had convinced him to call off the CIA Agent who was on his way to Spence's house. They had quickly gotten dressed and been escorted to the BAU for a two am briefing.

JJ had spent quality time, albeit highly entertaining, but still quality time with Garcia. Spence and the rest of the team had gone to Langley. They had discovered who the mole was. Alia Nadir and her children were safe. Hassan Nadir was in CIA custody for interrogation. She and Spence both knew that when they woke up in the morning and read the paper, the leading story would be that CIA Agent Bruno Hawks was killed in a car accident.

"The CIA was … interesting. I'm glad that when they attempted to recruit me, I had already been speaking with Gideon and pretty much agreed to join the BAU. Its scary to think what I would have ended up doing if I worked for the CIA." Spence said answering JJ's question.

"The CIA attempted to recruit you?" JJ asked looking up him from where her head rested on his chest.

"JJ I was 21 years old with doctorates in mathematics, chemistry, _and _engineering. Every government agency with an acronym tried to recruit me." Spence answered.

"Huh… talk about swimming in alphabet soup… well, I'm really glad you chose the FBI and working with the BAU." JJ said rubbing her hand across his chest and leaning up to kiss him.

"Me too." Spence said as JJ pulled away.

"So did you know Garcia is on a list with the CIA?" JJ asked.

"A list, what sort of list?" Spence asked.

"Apparently the sort of list that prevents you from being able to go to Langley with the rest of the team." JJ responded. "Of course after watching her before I left, I can see why." JJ said with a chuckle.

"What did she do?" Spence asked with confusion on his face.

"She looked up and found Prince William's phone number in the CIA system." JJ said shaking her head. "luckily for us all the CIA kicked her out of the system before she could write the number down." JJ said laughing about the antics of their dearly beloved systems analyst.

Spence snickered at the thought of Garcia's actions. They continued talking for a bit about their days and everything that happened.

"Oh. Don't forget tomorrow to book your flight to Vegas to visit your Mom." JJ said.

"Yeah. I have it on my list of things to do." Spence said "I wish you had time off too and could come with me"

"Well, we both know I'll see your Mom when you have her brought here… and maybe we can spend some time together with her then." JJ replied yawning at the end of her response as the length of their day started to catch up with her.

Spence nodded in agreement. "I hope so, but right now we need to get some sleep." Spence said reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.

Once the lights were off Spence and JJ curled up and quickly dropped off to sleep, their exhausting thrity nine hour day catching up with them both at last.


	35. Chapter 35

Here it is Chapter 35 - and I think you will all really like it! Let me know what you think... As always I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Oh. There he is." Morgan said standing up from his desk chair "Pretty. Boy. Last chance" He said as he sat down on the edge of Elle's desk. He leaned over the divider between Elle's desk and Reid's desk. "I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. Even you might get a little lovin' out there."

Elle smirked behind Derek's back as she listened to him try to convince Reid to join them in Jamaica.

"Thanks anyway" Reid said distractedly as he picked up computer disks and put them in his messenger bag.

"Oh come Reid live a little huh?" Morgan said.

"I have to go. I'm uh going home. Have a good one guys." Reid said as he walked away from his desk and out of the bullpen.

Spence walked out of the double glass doors of the BAU to find JJ standing waiting for him by the elevator.

"Need a ride to the airport Spence?" JJ asked as she stood up from leaning against the wall.

Spence smiled "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks"

At the airport JJ got out to help Spence with getting his bag out of the SUV. He set the luggage down on the curb and then turned back to say goodbye to JJ.

JJ closed the back hatch of the SUV and then took three steps bringing her into Spence's personal space. She reached up and smoothed his hair back behind his ear. Her fingers trailed around the side of his head to the back of his head and his neck. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Spence bent down making it easier for JJ to reach his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He swept his tongue along the crease in her lips, prompting JJ to open her mouth as Spence deepened the kiss.

JJ lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as the kiss continued. Both Spence and JJ were carried away in their passionate goodbye. They were brought back to the reality of where they were when someone wolf whistled at them as they walked by on their way into the airport.

Spence tipped his head and leaned his forehead against JJ's while he caught his breath.

JJ gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know I'm going to see you again tomorrow, but I'm still going to miss you. Tell your Mom I said hi." She whispered pulling away slightly "I love you" She said and then leaned in to briefly kiss him again.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Spence said as he kissed her once more and then stepped back picking his bag up from off the curb beside him and turning to walk into the airport to catch his flight.

* * *

When JJ got back to the BAU she went to see visit Garcia in her fortress of digital omnipotence. She knocked on the door and entered Pen's office. As she walked towards Garcia she overheard her speaking the words she was typing into the computer out loud. She sat down on the edge of Penelope's desk as she watched the computer screen.

"Hey your still here." Garcia said turning from her screens to look at JJ.

"Yeah. I don't get the same vacation time as the rest of the team. Got to make sure there's plenty of work for them when they get back." JJ said as she rolled her eyes. As if the team ever had to worry about running out of work. "What're you doin'?"

"I'm in Camelot." Garcia said turning to glance at her computer screen.

"Camelot?" JJ repeated.

"Yeah. It's an online world" Garcia said glancing back and forth between her laptop and JJ "See I'm just outside the magical city of Camelot adventuring with the _incredible_ Sir Kneighf."

"Oh the incredible Sir Kneighf" JJ said with wide large eyes.

"JJ, this guy is _amazing_." Garcia said as she reached out and nudged JJ's knee with her hand.

"Oh gosh. Please tell me you don't have a crush on a fictional character." JJ said shaking her head and raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Garcia.

"He's not fictional. He's the online alter ego of a real person." Garcia said nodding her head as she corrected JJ.

"Mm hm." JJ muttered through pressed lips as she nodded her head up and down in response to Garcia's explanation. "I mean you don't even know anything about him. Or even if he is a _him_." JJ said raising her eyebrows and smirking slightly at Garcia.

"OK you know what I don't…look, we meet online at specified times that he is never late to. We spent hours adventuring and chatting during which time I have his undivided attention and he lavishes me with flattery." Garcia said.

"Wow" JJ responded.

"When was the last time you had a date go that well?" Garcia asked as she continued to stare at JJ intensely and smirked.

JJ paused where she sat on Garcia's desk, lost in thought for a moment…She turned to face Garcia about to utter the same words she had last time - 'see if he has a fictional brother' but thoughts of Spence and their goodbye kiss at the airport caused her to flush slightly.

Garcia noticed the blush on JJ's cheeks. "JJ have you been holding out on me? You have. I can tell."

"I umm… I have to go look over some files… but we can uh talk later." JJ said as she stood up and walked towards the door of Garcia's office.

"I'll let you go for now peaches, but we will talk later. You will give me the info you've been holding back. I'll find out eventually with or without you." Garcia called as JJ closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Hi Mom" Spencer said as he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting.

"Spencer!" Diana said turning to face her son. "I'm so glad you could make it for another visit. Did Jennifer come with you?"

"Sorry Mom, JJ wasn't able to make it this time, but I'm sure you'll see her soon. I brought you a present." Spencer said holding about a wrapped gift.

Diana took the gift from Spencer and unwrapped it carefully. "Its Margery Kemp. This is one of her minor works."

"I know. She's your favorite, but you already have all of her major works." Spence said with a smile.

They spent the afternoon discussing JJ; the adventures of her knight, Spencer; and of course, literature.

The next morning when Spence arrived at Bennington to visit his mother, the nurse at the front desk stopped him to give him a package that had been delivered the night before to the desk for him.

* * *

"JJ get some reporters here as soon as possible." Gideon said as he leaned into the round table room from the doorway and then turned to start to walk away.

"For what?" JJ asked turning towards Gideon in the doorway.

Gideon stopped and turned back to answer JJ "Just say we need help on a new case." He answered before turning to walk away again.

JJ turned and made eye contact with Spence who stood at the front of the room in front of the white board. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Press conference?" Morgan questioned from where he was seated next to JJ at the table.

JJ nervously got up from her seat at the table and went to find Gideon and Hotch.

JJ knocked on the door frame to Hotch's office. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

Hotch looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. "JJ. Come on in. What is it?"

"Gideon just asked me to get the press together. I know I'm not a profiler Hotch, but I think this is a really bad idea." She said fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Hotch nodded, thinking for a moment. "What's your reasoning?" He asked.

"This guy has all of our personal information from the FBI computers plus he knows things about us that we didn't even know about each other." She answered "Why does Gideon want to have a press conference anyway?" She asked Hotch.

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A man came to the door of our house and delivered a package to Haley. He told her a girl's life depended on it. Haley's with a sketch artist right now. Gideon wants to use the press to track down the man who delivered the package. He might have seen the unsub."

"Hotch, Haley was able to give a description of the guy?" JJ asked after thinking for a moment.

"Yes. Young, dark hair. She's sitting with the sketch artist right now. Why?" Hotch asked leaning forward in his seat.

"What if …" JJ paused in thought for a moment "Hotch what if the unsub used a courier service to have the package delivered? What if we can track down the delivery person without a press conference?"

"That would be preferable." Hotch responded after thinking it over for a minute.

JJ nodded. "We could have Agents go out to the local courier and delivery services with the sketch once it's done. See if he's recognized." JJ offered as a solution.

Hotch nodded standing up from his desk and smoothing down his tie. "You haven't contacted the press yet?" He asked as he stepped from behind his desk.

JJ rose to meet him. "No. I wanted to wait until I was sure that we really had to."

"Good. Let's go talk to Gideon. I agree with you. Getting the press involved at this point would be a mistake." He said as he lead the way out of his office and down the catwalk to Gideon's.

JJ and Hotch attempted to reason with Gideon that involving the press at this point would be an unwise move. While it might send the message that Gideon wanted to send the unsub about not being able to dictate to them how to run the investigation, it would also anger the unsub, who had the personal information of not only the team, but also their families and loved ones. They would not be able to protect everyone and would in fact be putting several people in danger by having a press conference.

At first Gideon had balked and vehemently opposed the idea of not having the press conference.

Hotch turned to JJ "Give us a minute, would you JJ? I'll come find you when the sketch is ready." He said guiding JJ to the door.

Once JJ was out of the room, Hotch turned back to Gideon. "I know that you feel like the unsub stole the last safe haven and respite from the ugliness of the world from you Jason, but you can not use a press conference and ignoring the rules he gave us to get back at him. He doesn't care about your feelings. He cares about us following the rules. You need to take a deep breath and take a step back from how you feel and look at this situation rationally. The team can stay here and be safe from the reaches of this unsub, but Jason, we can't send Agents to the homes of every one of the contacts the unsub was able to glean from the computers when he hacked the system."

Hotch paused and took a deep breath. "JJ came up with a solution that I think will work equally well in our situation. I think we should run with it." He said.

When Gideon just nodded and didn't respond verbally, but leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk, Hotch proceeded to fill him in on the plan to find their delivery man.

Half an hour later JJ was briefing a group of Agents on what to say to the courier and delivery service employees that they would be visiting with the sketch. She watched the Agents file out the doors when she was done with the briefing. On her way back to join the team in the round table room, she stopped by Anderson's desk.

"Hey Anderson?" She said getting his attention.

"Yes ma'am?" Anderson said looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I know Agent Greenaway is exhausted and Agent Hotchner is probably going to have someone take her home soon. Can you make sure that whoever it is stays with her and doesn't leave her alone? Pass the word?" JJ said nodding around the bullpen towards the other Agents scattered around.

"Yes ma'am" Anderson replied.

JJ nodded at him and walked away to the round table room.

Not minutes later Hotch and Elle came down the stairs and through the break room into the bullpen.

"Anderson. Take Greenaway home." Hotch said indicating towards Elle.

"Yes sir." Anderson said standing from his desk.

"No, I'm fine." Elle said not wanting to imposition anyone.

"I'll have your car brought over later." He said refusing to have the discussion with Elle.

"Alright" Elle sighed "Come on Anderson" she said as she headed for the door.

Anderson followed behind her slipping into his suit jacket as walked.

"Get some sleep" Hotch called out after Elle.

"Yeah" She mumbled in response.

About an hour later one of the Agents called with the identity of the courier. He had been at work and they were bringing him in for questioning. They would be there shortly.

* * *

JJ hadn't been able to help Spence out with the solution to the book code. She had been in an SUV on the way to South Boston when he and Garcia had solved it last time. He had worked with the librarian and Garcia to come up with the solution. Once they solved the book code, he made the call he had known he would need to make, having his mother picked up and put in protective custody by Agents from the Las Vegas field office.

JJ and Morgan's trip to South Boston revealed that Rebecca Bryant was Rebecca Garner, whose entire family, except for her father Randall died in a fire when she was four.

* * *

"That's why your so skinny you know. Too much coffee." Diana Reid said as she stood in the break room at the BAU.

"Thanks a lot guys. I've got her" Spence said as he turned to see his mother escorted by two Agents.

Spence showed his Mom the round table room, and after her mild panic attack wondering why Spencer had brought her to this government building, he had her watch the tape of Randall Gardner. No sooner had Diana said the man on the tape was Randall Gardner, than Garcia had come in announcing that the IP address at the end of the string belonging to Sir Kneighf, The Fischer King, belonged to Randall Gardner.

"…He thinks he's The Fischer King." Spence said after listening to his Mom explain about Rebecca and Randall Garner.

"Who does?" JJ asked as she entered the room.

"Randall Garner, our unsub." Spence said.

"Jennifer!" Diana exclaimed "Its so good to see you. Spencer told me I would be seeing you soon, but I had no idea it would be this soon." Diana said as she enveloped JJ in a hug.

As JJ hugged Diana she saw Garcia jaw practically hit the floor from where she was standing behind Diana. Her eyes got big and she mouthed 'later' to Garcia. Garcia nodded and somehow managed to relocate her jaw to it's proper position.

Elle smirked as she and Morgan slipped into the room. She wasn't sure what she had missed just now, but from the expression on Garcia's face it was huge.

Hotch and Gideon followed Elle into the room completely missing the expression on Garcia's face as they were eager to get an update on the case and hoping that they were in a position to wrap the case up.

"He believes you're all modern day nights of the round table." Diana said as she pointed to the team.

"Uh guys, this is my mother, Diana Reid." Spence said moving around the circle the team stood in . "Mom, this is Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and Jason Gideon." Spence said pointing out the team members to his Mom as he introduced them.

"What JJ doesn't rate an introduction to you Mom?" Morgan asked looking sideways at Reid.

"Oh I already know Jennifer. She has come to visit me with Spencer a few times now, since they started dating." Diana said casually.

Garcia's jaw once again dislocated itself. She and JJ would be having words later. How could she keep this from her!

Elle snickered and muttered "I knew it." under her breath.

Derek Morgan looked stymied. "Come again now?" He managed to croak out thinking that he could not possibly have heard what he thought he had heard.

"Oh yes, they've been dating for quite sometime now. I think they make a lovely couple." Diana continued.

Gideon and Hotch showed no visible reaction what so ever, however both were smirking on the inside. This little bit of humor went a long way in bring some much needed levity to the day. Hopefully they could wrap this case up soon and go into one of their offices away from the team and laugh out loud about the situation.

JJ and Spence had both flushed bright red and were having a difficult time making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Mom" Spence said flustered as he guided her to a chair at the back of the room, while the rest of the team grabbed seats at the round table. He joined the team at the table to discuss the case.

The team proceeded to go through the information they had all been able to gather. After Garcia mentioned searching tax records to find out if Garner owned any property, Diana interjected into the conversation.

"Excuse me." She said reaching out to get the team's attention "Just before the agents got me from the hospital" She continued as she dug in her bag. "A man delivered this to me." She said a she pulled a post card sized item from her bag. "It's a photo of a house with an address on the back"

"Shiloh, Virginia, that's only ten miles from here." Morgan said.

* * *

They assaulted Garner's house with Morgan, Elle, and Hotch leading the way into and through the house followed closely by Reid and Gideon. Once they cleared the entry way they split up with the Agents from the entry team to clear the rooms on the first floor. As Reid made his way towards the stairway, he noticed a moving shadow on the wall coming from the second floor.

* * *

"There's only one question that matters Mr. Garner" Reid spoke softly "There's only one really important question. Can you forgive yourself?"

"I couldn't get to them." Garner said in his raspy damaged voice.

"If you tell me where she is, you can save Rebecca now." Reid said nodding towards Garner where he sat behind the desk. "Tell me where Rebecca is."

"You already know. I sent your mother the map." Garner said.

"What map?" Spence asked trying to piece together the puzzle in his head.

"Can I forgive myself?" Garner asked the question

As he spoke Reid began backing towards the door.

"No I can't" Garner said as he depressed the button on the detonator for the bomb he wore strapped to his chest.

"Run!" Reid yelled as he leapt through the doorway of Garner's office and was thrown down the hallway by the concussive blast of the explosion.

Morgan put on the flames that had caught fire on Reid's pants. The team then proceeded to make their way down the stairs while discussing why Reid hadn't let the team know that there was a bomb. As they proceeded down the stairs Reid let them know that Rebecca was in the basement. They managed to make it to Rebecca's cell and unlock her chain from the floor just in time as they no more than left the room, than the ceiling collapsed into her cell, onto the bed, and the room burst in a flaming inferno that no one could have survived.

* * *

When they arrived back at the BAU, JJ and Spence went to talk with Hotch and Gideon in Hotch's office. After discussing their relationship with both of their superiors, JJ was granted the next two weeks off. Gideon and Hotch had gone to the director and explained that the whole team had earned, deserved, and needed time off. They were a team and leave should be granted to the whole team.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked into the round table room where his mother sat writing in one of her journals.

"Mom, we found her." Spence said "Rebecca's safe. You helped us save her life."

"Diana, we couldn't have done it without you." JJ said.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Diana said as she looked up from her journal.

"What?" Spence asked confused.

"I'm lecturing everyone on Tristan and Isolde. They're all gathering in my room after lunch"

JJ turned to look at Spence in confusion. She had never seen this part of Diana's illness before.

Spence leaned down to whisper in her ear. "She's Professor Reid. Right now she's preparing for a lecture."

JJ nodded as she slipped her hand into Spence's offering him silent comfort as he prepared himself for whatever might come.

"Can we attend the lecture too?" Spence asked.

"Have you read any of the material?" Diana asked glancing up to make eye contact with Spencer.

"I've had them read to me." He said with a smile.

"Oh.. Wonderful" Diana said with a tilt of her head "That's best way isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am, by far." Spence responded.

JJ watched in awe of how Spence took everything in stride without becoming flustered or upset at his mother not realizing at this particular moment that he was her son and not some student. It made her love him even more.

* * *

As JJ sat watching Spence read to his Mom on the BAU jet on the flight to Las Vegas, she hoped that tomorrow Diana would be the woman she had met on her previous visits, if only because she wanted her to get enjoyment out of the Mother's Day gift for her that was currently packed in JJ's suitcase. It was a photo album with current photos of Spence. There were pictures of she and Spence since they started dating, pictures of Spence with Caitlyn and Madison from Christmas, and pictures of Spence and Diana from their last visit. During their visit at Christmas, JJ had seen how much Diana treasured the photos she had given her of Spence, and how few current photos of Spence she had. She wanted to give her a piece of Spence's life, so that she could see how well her son had turned out, what a good man he was, and so that she could be surrounded by pictures of him when he couldn't be there.

* * *

Later that evening JJ and Spence were relaxing in their hotel room. Spence lay face down on the bed in his boxers.

"Baby, why didn't you go to the hospital? This looks like it hurt pretty bad." JJ said as she rubbed burn cream onto the back of his left thigh.

Spence grimaced briefly "I didn't realize it was that bad until just now when the hot water hit it in the shower."

"Hmm.. Well I think the burn cream is really all you needed. A couple days and you'll be good as new." JJ sat patting his ass as she finished rubbing the cream into his leg.

"Well as long as its better by the time we have to go back to work in two weeks, I can deal with it." Spence said rolling over and pulling JJ into his arms.

"I'm sure it will be better by then baby, but your right, we'll have our hands full dealing with Morgan, Elle, and Garcia when we get back. We don't need to have you still injured too." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, but we don't have to deal with those three for the next two weeks. I can think of much more pleasurable things to deal with until then." Spence said lightly running his hand up and down her back.

JJ gave him a wide smile. "I'm sure you can Dr. Reid" she said silkily as she ran her hand down his torso and leaned in to kiss him. All thoughts of anything involving Quantico and their three co-workers and friends was left far behind for the rest of the evening.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! :) And I noticed now that Elle is safe, you're all worried about it there will be an Emily or not... guess we'll find out in about ten chapters or so huh? Does saying that make me evil?

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. You guys rock - writing is so much easier when you have feed back :)

So here's chapter 36 - I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it, but at a certain point you have to publish and move on to the next chapter otherwise writer's block will totatlly suck you in...let me know what you think.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ and Spence sat in their seats on the airline flight back to DC from Las Vegas. JJ was lost in thought reflecting on recent events.

It had been a highly enjoyable vacation spent with Spence's Mom. In addition to visiting Diana, they had also taken in the sights of Las Vegas and the surrounding area. She had gotten to see Las Vegas through the eyes of someone who grew up there. Spence had especially enjoyed their time on the black sand beaches of Lake Mead, of course that might have had something to do with the black bikini she had worn, JJ thought with a smirk.

She thought back to a little over a week ago when Diana outed their relationship to the team. Once the case had been wrapped up and Rebecca had been reunited with her adoptive parents, she and Spence had met with Hotch and Gideon to discuss their relationship.

* * *

_JJ and Spence approached Hotch's office. Walking down the catwalk, they could hear muffled chuckling. Hotch looked over at the doorway when JJ knocked on the door jam._

"_JJ, Reid come in" Hotch said gesturing to the chairs across from his desk. Gideon was leaning against the wall, his legs and arms crossed._

_JJ and Spence entered Hotch's office, Spence closing the door behind him._

"_How long?" Hotch asked attempting to be serious. It was hard to do as he thought back to Morgan and Garcia's reactions to Diana Reid's news earlier that day._

"_We um… er…. that is to say …." Spence rambled._

"_A year and a couple months" JJ spoke softly. She was more than a little nervous. She had no point of reference for this situation. No one on the team had dated last time around. There had been Garcia and Kevin, but they were in separate departments._

"_A year and…" Hotch repeated._

"_Two months" Reid finished for him._

"_Pay up Aaron" Gideon said standing up off the wall and holding out his hand palm up._

"_You couldn't have told us a few months ago?" Hotch grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and placed a $50.00 bill in Jason Gideon's hand. "Oh. And congratulations by the way." He said with a rarely used smile upon his face._

_Now it was Spence and JJ's turn to be shocked._

"_You had a bet on us? Wait… what about the fraternization policy everyone is always talking about?" JJ asked._

_At this Spence turned to look at her with a puzzled look on his face as did Hotch and Gideon._

"_What fraternization policy?" Spence asked with a confused look on his face._

_Realization hit Gideon. He turned to Hotch. "It's the DR fraternization factor kicking in again."_

_Now there was a term Hotch hadn't heard in quite a while. A grin broke across Hotch's face as he realized what had happened._

"_JJ, have you ever actually seen the fraternization policy in writing?" Hotch asked._

"_No….." JJ responded puzzled by where this was going._

"_Spencer you've read the FBI code of conduct, correct?" Gideon asked _

_Spence nodded still trying to figure out what was going on._

"_Would you please enlighten JJ as to why she had never seen the fraternization policy in writing?" Gideon asked with a slight smile on his face._

"_Because it doesn't exist. Nowhere in the FBI code of conduct does it specify or give any direction what so ever as to the nature of personal relationships between FBI employees be they Agents or __administrative staff." Spence said using his eidetic memory to mentally reflect on the verbiage in the code of conduct._

"_Wait … what?" JJ asked puzzled. _

"_The fraternization policy you've heard about was actually a rumor that was started 15 years ago to help curb the tendencies of one over eager Agent to fraternize with the majority of his female co-workers." Gideon said with a smirk as he thought of his friend Dave. "Over time rumor became an urban legend and after several years everyone assumed it was a real policy." Gideon said with a shrug. _

"_You're not upset?" JJ asked._

"_If I didn't want you to date, or didn't think you would work well as a couple, then I probably should have gotten Spencer Redskins tickets for his birthday and suggested he ask you should I have?" Gideon said. "You've been nothing but professional over the last year. I don't see a problem with it." He continued from his position against the wall._

"_We'll probably have to make some adjustments here or there, but we'll figure it out as we go" Hotch said. _

_The group continued their conversation in the office. Hotch informed them about the change that he an Gideon had been able to get the director to make to the team's vacation time. Gideon told them to use the BAU jet to take Spencer's mother back to Las Vegas. _

_After finishing their conversation JJ and Spence slipped out of Hotch's office and down the catwalk to the round table room._

_Meanwhile in the bullpen, Garcia, Morgan, and Elle sat chatting. _

"_I can't believe you call yourself a profiler Derek!" Elle snickered as she sat on her desk._

_Derek Morgan leaned back in desk chair, completely flummoxed as to how he had missed JJ and Spence having been a couple. Reid's mother had said they had been dating for quite some time….how long was quite some? _

_Garcia was in shock. She had spent an entire day with JJ just last week. Never once had she even hinted that she and Reid were an item. Of course, now JJ blushing a couple days ago over being asked about the last time she had a date go well made so much more sense. JJ had definitely been holding back on her. A happy hour or girl's night out with full disclosure was definitely in order._

_Elle chuckled under her breath and shook her head as she watch both Morgan and Garcia working through their thought on JJ and Reid together as a couple. _

_A short while later JJ, Spence, and Diana exited the round table room and walked over to their three friends and co-workers sitting in the bullpen. _

_Garcia opened her mouth prepared to begin firing away with 1001 questions._

_JJ held up her hand "I know you are all curious and have questions, but can we do this in two weeks after we're all well rested? It's been a long day and Spence, Diana, and I have a relatively long flight still tonight."_

"_But…" Garcia started to argue._

"_Garcia, please. We'll answer your questions. Just not tonight. It's been a long couple of days for everyone." JJ said interrupting Garcia before she could start to argue._

"_Ok, but you promise we'll talk?" Garcia asked._

"_I promise Garcia" JJ said._

_After saying goodbye to the team JJ and Spence left for Las Vegas._

* * *

JJ groaned as she sat down behind her desk at work. Mondays were bad enough, but the Monday after two weeks off….well that surely would fall under cruel and unusual punishment. Thank God for Starbucks, of course even that came at a price. She had been put through the most intense interrogation she had ever seen. They really should take a look at having Garcia interrogate unsubs. She could get information out of a rock.

* * *

"_How long have you and Reid been together JJ?" Garcia asked as she and JJ sat at a table at Starbucks taking a break from the BAU._

"_A little over a year" JJ responded bracing herself for Garcia's reaction._

"_Over a year …. You and the junior G man have been together for over a year and you didn't tell me!" Garcia said getting more excited as she spoke._

_JJ winced slightly "Garcia calm down. We wanted to prove we could keep it professional at work. And it's not like we told everyone but you. Morgan, Elle, Hotch, Gideon, We didn't tell them either." JJ explained. "Then we knew we should tell you all, but we just never knew how…." She continued._

_Garcia calmed considerably "Well tell me everything peaches. How did you start dating? From the way you were blushing the other day …. " Garcia wiggled her eyebrows "Give. I want details"_

_JJ laughed glad to see Garcia back to herself and proceeded to provide Garcia with some of the details she asked for. Some things she would never share with anyone. Plus she knew whatever she told Garcia would end up in Morgan's hands as possible ammunition for him to use to tease Spence._

* * *

"_Come on pretty boy, I want to know. How long have you and JJ been an item? It must have been when she heard about how all over you Lila was. My Man!" Morgan said as sat on the edge of Reid's desk. "Who knew you were such a ladies man!"_

_Reid looked over at Morgan "Actually, nothing happened with Lila. And JJ and I were already together then. We've been together over a year. Our anniversary was the week that we were in New York."_

"_A year … kid, you've been together with a smoking hot, gun carrying, FBI Agent for a year, and you didn't say anything?" Morgan asked slightly surprised. He hadn't expected that 'quite some time' was a year. "Why didn't you tell?"_

_Reid and Morgan continued to have a very similar conversation to the one that Garcia and JJ were having at the time._

_Elle walked into the bullpen and up to where JJ, Garcia, Reid, and Morgan were standing in a group talking._

"_Hey what's going on?" She asked throwing her jacket over the back of her desk chair. "Do we have a case?"_

"_Garcia is trying to convince us all to go for happy hour tonight" Reid said. _

"_I'm in." Elle said with a shrug._

* * *

A few hours later the five younger members of the team were gathered around a high top table covered with an array of appetizers and various adult beverages.

"What I don't understand" JJ began "is why Elle is the only one who hasn't pumped Spence or I for information." She said turning in her seat next to Spence to look at Elle.

"I figure if you want to talk about it you will. I wasn't surprised to find out you were together, by the way." Elle said smirking as she picked up her rum and coke.

"What uh, what was it that um … well …how did you figure out that we were together?" Reid asked

Elle chuckled. "I suspected something from my very first day. I couldn't help but notice you turn to watch JJ's ass as she walked out of the bullpen after introducing herself to me."

Spence was blushing furiously and didn't know where to look when JJ turned to look him.

"Baby it's ok. I don't mind" JJ said leaning over to kiss him softly.

A chorus of 'Awwwww' went around the table. The group continued to spend some time together outside the workplace, laying the foundation for the close family unit JJ knew they would become over the next few years. Eventually it was time to go home, as it was a school night and who knew what tomorrow would bring.

"I'm glad the team found out and we don't have to be secretive anymore, at least about us being together." Spence said as he climbed into bed with JJ.

"Mmmm me too." JJ said as she cuddled up to Spence's side.


	37. Chapter 37

Ok - so I stayed up late to be able to give you all a double helping of updates tonight - As always, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sat completely surrounded by boxes. Boxes on the floor. Boxes on the counter. Boxes on the furniture. Empty boxes. Full boxes. Partially full boxes. As she glanced around, she wasn't quite sure how moving day had snuck up on her, but it had.

A couple of months ago Ben and Kyle had let Spence now that they intended to move out. Kyle and Hannah had gotten engaged and were moving in together. Ben needed to be closer to his new job.

After much discussion between Spence and JJ about their housing situation, they reached an accord and decided on a few things. One, it made sense for them to move in together, as they for all intents and purposes already lived together anyway, their stuff was just stored at two separate physical locations. Two, it made more sense for JJ to move into the house with him as her lease was up soon anyway. Three, they were ready for permanent co-habitation. They would be spending some of their precious and sparse down time over the next several months until the lease was up on Spence's place to find a place that would be theirs. Permanently.

"JJ are you in here?" Spence called out as he weaved his way through the maze of boxes scattered about the apartment.

"In the bedroom Spence" JJ answered.

"Is everything boxed up?" he asked as he watched her tape a box shut.

"Yeah. This is the last one." She responded as she stood up and stacked the box she had just taped shut on top of a stack of boxes in the corner of the room.

"Ok. Let's take a load over with the SUV, and then we can ride back in the truck with the guys." Spence said as he looked around the room.

JJ nodded and handed him a suitcase and a duffle bag as she grabbed a suitcase and a garment bag for herself to carry down to the SUV. Once they had the SUV loaded up they headed over to the house and unloaded a car load of clothes into to Spence's bedroom. They walked back outside from bringing in the final load just as Ben and Kyle pulled up with the moving truck.

"Headed our way?" Ben asked through the rolled down passenger window with a smirk.

JJ and Spence climbed up into the cab of the U-Haul truck. It was close quarters, and JJ had to sit on Spence's lap for the four of them to all be able to fit on the bench seat of the truck.

"Mike, Chris and the girls are meeting us at JJ's" Kyle said as he backed the truck out of the driveway. "Once we get your stuff loaded up, the girls figured they would help you clean your apartment and get that done while we unload the truck" He continued.

"Sounds like a plan. Elle, Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, and Haley are meeting us there too." JJ said.

Spence had spent the morning moving Kyle and Ben out of the house while JJ finished packing up the apartment. They had all the heavy lifting, negotiating corners, tilting, turning, and pivoting down to a science by this point. Now that all that was left was to move JJ's things into the house, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

The group of fifteen adults made quick work of loading JJ's apartment into the truck. Once the apartment was emptied of all of the boxes and furniture, the guys took off to go unload it and set the furniture up.

The ladies set about helping JJ clean the apartment top to bottom so that she could turn in her keys and be done. With seven to eight people working on each half of the job, they were able to get done relatively quickly.

The guys moved about the house randomly asking Spencer or Reid, depending on who was doing the asking, where to put things. They worked as a cohesive unit to unload the boxes and furniture and place the furniture where it needed to go.

The girls for their part quickly worked their way through the cleaning check list.

As they were wrapping up and preparing to go over to the house, Haley realized she had left her cell phone in the car, while she ran out to get it, Jack woke from his nap in the play pen that was set up in one corner of the now virtually empty living room. When he began to cry, JJ walked over to the play pen and picked him up. She rocked him slightly to soothe him.

"You're a natural with him" Haley said as she stepped back into the apartment.

"Oh, thanks." JJ said as she stepped closer to her to hand Jack over to his Mommy. "I think it comes from having nieces. You know though, if you and Hotch ever want or need a break, Spence and I are willing to watch Jack for you." JJ offered.

Haley smiled "We just might have to take you up on that. As much as I love Jack, it is nice to be able to have a baby conversation free evening with Aaron every once in awhile, and it's been far too long since we've had one of those."

Hours later the group of friends sat scattered about the floor of JJ and Spence's living room enjoying the staple diet of moving day. Pizza and beer. It had been a long day and the group was quickly reaching the point of being catatonic.

"I hate to break up the party" Mike said standing up and stretching "but, if I don't head home now, I'm going to fall asleep right here on the floor."

Hotch, Haley and a sleepy baby Jack were the next to head home.

"We should probably get going too" Hannah said turning to look at Kyle "You've got your own unpacking to do tomorrow" she said smiling at her fiancé.

Soon Morgan, Elle, Garcia, and the rest of the group were saying their good nights and heading home.

JJ closed and locked the door behind Ben and Sarah, the last couple to leave. She turned around to find Spence directly behind her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Baby, you need to take a shower. You smell like a gym locker from all that lifting and carrying today."

"Ugh…I just want to sleep. I'm exhausted" Spence mumbled into her hair.

"I know baby, I am too. Go shower and then you can sleep." JJ said as she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

After a long hot cleansing shower, Spence emerged from the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers to find JJ ready for bed and sitting in the middle of the king sized bed.

"Feel better?" she asked watching him move slightly gingerly across the room.

"A little, but I think I'm going to be really sore tomorrow." He said

"Come lay down. Face down. I think I can help, at least a little bit, with that." JJ said patting the bed next to her.

Spence sprawled on the bed next to his girlfriend and waited to see what she was going to do.

Once Spence was laying down and comfortably situated, JJ straddled his lower back and lightly ran her hands up and down his back feeling how tense his muscles were from the workout he had given them today. Then she began to knead her fingers into his aching muscles, working to relieve as much of the tension as she could so that he hopefully would be a little less sore when he woke up in the morning.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's chapter 38. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. It's hard to beleive that in just over a month we 38 chapters in, over 70,000 words, ... I thought it would take me much longer to get this far, but I've found myself addicted to writing now - which works out well for all of you ;) And also - over 100 reviews now. You guys are fantastic.

I don't own Criminal Minds - I just wish I did :)

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Well if it isn't Dr Reid" Elle said from her seat at her desk as Reid walked into the bullpen. "You got a haircut. Is that a boy's regular?" She asked as Reid sat down at his desk across from her.

"Yeah it is. Wait," Reid said as he glanced up from the paperwork and files on his desk to look across the divider between their desk "do you …. do you not like it?" He asked self consciously running his hand across his hair.

"It's totally you." She said with a smile.

"Hey" JJ said as she walked up to Spence and Elle at their desks. "What are you talking about?"

"Reid's haircut" Elle said as she looked up at JJ. "Do we have a case?"

"Yes. Hotch just got a call from Katie Cole from the Crimes Against Children division. We're meeting in the round table room in five minutes so Hotch can get us all up to speed before Agent Cole gets here." JJ said as she leaned against Spence's desk.

JJ felt nauseous listening to Spence reel off the statistics on the appetites of pedophiles, and Hotch and Gideon discussing the case. Even after several years of seeing this type of thing, she never got used to it, she just somehow managed to separate herself from the thoughts of the more disgusting aspects of humanity by focusing on doing what needed to be done.

"I always wanted to meet her." Morgan said sitting back down at the table with his cup of coffee and handing a cup to Elle.

"Really? I heard she's a bitch." SSA Katie Cole said as she walked into the round table room and sat her bag on the table next to Elle.

* * *

JJ once again went to work with Garcia on tracking the origins of the website through proxy servers and substations and attempting to glean as much information via the internet as possible.

Hotch stood up from the table. "Reid and Elle go to the Crimes Against Children unit in Maryland. The rest of us will go to Cleveland to see what we can find out from the internet provider."

* * *

"That's it" Reid said standing up from his seat on the floor where he sat watching the video feed of 'Peter' with Elle and Agent Amanda Gilroy "A room has a door, even a prison cell has a door." He said standing up to look at the monitor.

Elle stood up to walk over to the large projection screen mounted on the wall "There aren't any windows and the room is padded so he can't be heard."

"The unsub is anticipating becoming a suspect." Reid said turning to face Elle.

"So he's hidden the boy" Elle said crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the adjacent table.

"If there are no doors, how did he get the boy in the room?" Amanda asked pointing at the monitor.

"It's like a ship in a bottle. He's built the room around the boy." Elle said walking back over to Reid and Amanda.

"Was he in a room like this last year?" Reid asked.

"No, he was in a regular room before. You could see the windows and doors." Amanda said as she reached over to her desk and grabbed the photos from a year ago, handing them to Elle.

"How many people were interviewed a year ago?" Reid asked Amanda as Elle handed him the photos to look over.

"About a dozen or so why?" Amanda responded

"I think that our unsub was on of the people interviewed. He got spooked by being interviewed and hid the boy away by building a room around him." Reid said turning to look at Amanda "do you have the notes for everyone that was interviewed?" He asked

"Katie does somewhere in her office. Let me go find them." Amanda said walking off to the Katie's office. She returned a few minutes later with a file.

At that moment Reid's phone rang. It was Hotch letting him know that they were heading to an address in Alexandria and asking Reid to have the address looked up so they could know what was there.

"That location." Amanda said standing up and turning around to face Elle "It's right outside an elementary school"

"Where are you going?" Reid asked

"We have to be there in thirty minutes." Elle said as she put on her jacket.

Reid nodded and turned to Amanda. "Can you call Penelope Garcia at the BAU with the names of the interviewees from last year? She can help rule out possible unsubs" Reid said before turning to follow Elle out of the CAC.

When they arrived at the elementary school Kevin was being placed in a car to take him to be picked up by social services at the Alexandria field office.

"Hotch, you got him already?" Elle asked.

"Yes, but the school district gave us permission to search Rawlings' office." Hotch replied.

"We're on it." Elle replied. She and Reid turned to walk into the school.

Reid and Elle proceeded to search the Principal's office discussing what they were finding and what they weren't finding. Namely the computer, fell into the later category.

"Elle, this one's locked." Reid said turning to glance at Elle.

Elle walked across the office and stepped up beside Reid in front of the cabinet. "Here, move" she said leaning down to pick the lock on the drawer.

"Did they teach you that in FBI school?" Reid asked

"Nah, they taught me that in Brooklyn." Elle said as she pulled the drawer open and pulled out Rawlings' laptop.

In discussing the case with Morgan who had been sent in to help the search the office before his anger got out control, they inspired Reid to realize that the Principal's screen name, Methavas was Save Them spelled backwards and save them was the password that got them into his computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, back at the BAU, "Wait a minute, that's a Tadpole shirt." Garcia said pointing her feather tipped pen at the screen.

Garcia's phone rang just as JJ said "The edge of his badge says Mount something."

"Hello caller your on the air, what bequest can your benevolent web goddess bequeath to you today?" Garcia asked as she answered the phone.

Amanda pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it puzzled for a moment. "Is this Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes, it is. May ask to whom I am speaking?" she asked as she tapped JJ on the arm and pointed at her screen where four Tadpole troops were listed containing Mount in the name. JJ looked over the list and pointed at Mount Pleasant, Virginia, troop number 3446.

"This is Special Agent Amanda Gilroy with the Crimes Against Children unit. Agent Reid told me I should call and speak with you, that you could help eliminate suspects from the pool of people we interviewed last year." She responded.

"Absolutely. Who do you have?" Garcia asked as she began furiously typing names and birth dates into the computer.

* * *

Morgan's phone rang just after they brought Rawlings into his office to question him once his laptop was unlocked.

"Baby girl, what have you got?" Morgan said once he stepped out of the office into the hallway.

"I have a couple points of interest for you, my chocolate god. First, Peter is wearing a Tadpole uniform shirt with a badge on it for troop number 3446 located in Mount Pleasant, Virginia. Second, Reid had Agent Gilroy pull up the suspects that were interviewed a year ago. We were able to narrow it down to a very short list of two. Patrick Forest and Michael Earlson both of whom live within 10 minutes of Mount Pleasant." Garcia said.

"You're the best goddess" Morgan said hanging up his phone.

"We got reporter's outside. This thing is all over the news" Morgan said as he walked back into the office.

"Oh my God. That's why the site went down. He knows" Katie said.

"Garcia and JJ were able to get us a location. Peter is somewhere in the Mount Pleasant, Virginia area based on the Tadpole uniform shirt he was just wearing in the feed. Also Reid asked Agent Gilroy to call Garcia with the list of people who were interviewed last year." Morgan said pausing as he turned to look at Reid.

"Yeah. We were talking about how he was in a normal room a year ago, but now he is in a specially constructed, completely enclosed, sound proofed room. The unsub is anticipating becoming a suspect. Possibly because he was already questioned last year." Reid explained.

Gideon nodded "That makes sense. What did Garcia find?" he asked turning to look at Morgan.

"They narrowed it down to two possibilities. Patrick Forest and Michael Earlson. Both live in the Mount Pleasant area." Morgan said.

Katie stood up and paced while she thought "No. Patrick Forest isn't smart enough to pull something like this off" She said

"What about Michael Earlson?" Gideon asked.

"Definitely." Katie said

"We got him Hotch, meet us in Mount Pleasant. Garcia can give you the address for Michael Earlson, let's meet a few blocks away and regroup." Gideon said into his phone as they raced out the door to the SUVs.

* * *

JJ called her contact at the local news affiliate and had them run the misleading news story about the missing seven year old to throw the unsub off enough to bring the site back up. They had an hour until the auction closed.

When the rest of the team and Agent Cole reached Mount Pleasant they quietly and cautiously approached the home of Michael Earlson. A young boy's life hung in the balance. If they handled this wrong, it was hard to say what Earlson might do to 'Peter'.

They arrived at Earlson's neighborhood with fifteen minutes to spare before the end of the auction. They pulled over to regroup and worked to plan an approach.

"I think we need to wait until the auction clock expires" Reid said as he looked around at the group.

"What! Why do you want to leave that kid in there with him any longer than we have to?" Morgan asked as he looked at Reid.

"Think about it. He has 'Peter' closed up in one of the walls in his house. We don't have a warrant. We can't go ripping open his walls. We leave and he has 'Peter' again, only with nothing to stop him" Reid explained. "If we lie in wait for him to come out of his house to take 'Peter' to the winner of the auction, we have him with all the evidence we need. No warrant needed." Reid said.

Everyone nodded. They might not like it, but it was one thing to know where the victim was, it was another to have the concrete evidence and time necessary to procure a warrant in order to be able to go and get them. Without a warrant they couldn't rip open Earlson's walls. Without doing that, they wouldn't find Peter.

So they strategically surrounded Earlson's home. He wouldn't be leaving the neighborhood. Once he was out of his house, he would be taken down. Elle and Morgan were on either side of the front door landing, out of sight from inside the house. Reid and Gideon were out of sight by the van. Katie Cole and Hotch were hidden in the trees and shrubbery surrounding the garage.

The minute Earlson stepped out, locked his front door, and turned to pull the wheeled anvil case behind him to his van, the team and Agent Cole swept in for a smooth take down. Agent Cole frantically opened the anvil case, praying to find 'Peter' still alive.

* * *

JJ watched for a moment as Jackie Powers was reunited with her son Dustin for the first time since he had been taken when he was one year old. Then she turned to leave them in privacy.

* * *

Spence finished brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom to the bedroom where JJ sat in bed waiting for him. He climbed into bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm minty fresh" JJ said as she pulled away.

Spence nodded. "Hey are you okay? I mean after our case the last couple of days? I know how much the cases with kids bother you." He said as he tucked some stay hair behind JJ's ear.

JJ took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It's just hard knowing the evil that is out there. I can't even begin to imagine what Jackie Powers went through not knowing if her son was alive or dead for six years. At the same time she got about as good of an outcome as you can possibly get for how long he was missing." she said snuggling deeper into Spence's arms.

Spence rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I'm glad you're okay." he said.

"I'm okay, but I wouldn't mind you distracting me from thinking about this case or any other case this evening." JJ said tipping her head back to look up at Spence.

"And how, pray tell, do you suggest I distract you?" Spence asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmm …. " JJ said appearing thoughtful "well, it's not so much a suggestion, as a preference."

"Well then, your preference?" Spence asked raising an eyebrow at JJ playing coy.

"I think you were on the right track a few minutes ago" JJ spoke softly as she leaned in to kiss Spence. She moaned as he accepted the kiss and deepened it. A few minutes later she broke the kiss to squeal with laughter as he flopped backwards on the bed taking her with him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 is here. I hope you all enjoy it - let me know your thoughts. Thanks once again you eager readers, you for all the reveiws, favoriting, and story alerts.

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

The airplane was silent as the team flew back to Quantico. JJ was in shock. Amber and Tony Canardo were in custody. Joseph Davin was dead.

JJ had gone to sit with Amber after she had 'convinced' her husband to reveal Tiffany's location, mainly to prevent her from leaving. Hotch, Morgan, and the local officers had gone to the storage unit that Tony indicated Tiffany Spears was being held at. Of course, she wasn't there.

Gideon had put together that Tony Canardo was putting on an act for the local Police. He came out of conference room looking for Amber as JJ sat next to her listening to the audio from one of the DVDs on speaker. JJ stood staring at her as she ranted while two local officers cuffed her and lead her off to an interrogation room.

Gideon had changed the approach and gotten the location of the cabin from Tony after telling him about how his wife had raped and murdered with someone else before him, and that he wasn't special, and that he was being set up. Reid had passed on the information from Garcia that Amber's father and brother used to take her into the woods to abuse her.

Hotch, Morgan, and the locals had seen a truly hideous sight when they approached the grounds of the cabin in the Duval County Woods. In the extra time that Tiffany Spears had without her captors present, she had managed to free herself. From all appearances, her escape had been painful. Her wrists and ankles were raw and bloody from her multiple attempts to escape her bindings. Bloodied and battered, which JJ could only surmise was emotionally as well as physically, she had exited the cabin. The police, Hotch, and Morgan deduced that dehydrated, distraught, and disorientated, she had approached the stream seeking water. She appeared to have been startled, lost her footing, and fell, hitting her head on a tree stump near the edge of the water. Being knocked unconscious, or already dead, from the head trauma, had been a blessing for Tiffany Spears based on the carnage that Hotch and Morgan had witnessed due to the alligator attack.

JJ shuddered just thinking about what Tiffany Spears must have gone through in her final moments. To have the wherewithal to escape her confinement in the cabin, only to meet her end on the bank of the stream not twenty feet away in a horrific and violent way was horrible.

JJ was also struggling to contain her emotions. Tiffany Spears was supposed to be alive and reunited with her mother. Damaged and broken emotionally and physically from her ordeal, yes. Dead from her ordeal, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey" Spence whispered as he sat down next to her. He reached out and enclosed her hand in his.

JJ gripped on to his hand for dear life as the guilt over Tiffany Spears death consumed her.

JJ managed to hold it together until they arrived home. Once they crossed the thresh hold of the doorway and the door was closed barring the outside world from seeing her emotions and actions, the walls fell. JJ collapsed against Spence and sobbed violently on his shoulder.

Spence supported JJ against him with his free arm. His other hand dropped their go bags where they stood in the entry way. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He turned and sat with JJ in his lap.

JJ buried her face into Spence's neck as she sobbed. Spence rubbed circles on her back. He murmured soothing words into her hair. He had known that eventually something like this would happen and that when it did, that JJ would be devastated by it.

After a few minutes JJ breathing slowed as she had cried herself to sleep. Spence stood with JJ in his arms and carried her to bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with a throw from a chair in the corner of the room. He went to the bathroom and ran a cloth under cool water and went back and wiped the tears from her face. Then he went back to the living room and sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He wished he knew how to make this right.

Awhile later JJ woke to find herself in their bed, but with no memory of how she got there. She stood up feeling much calmer than she had earlier that evening. She wrapped the blanket about herself as she looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was still early. She looked about the room wondering where Spence was. She exited the room and walked down the hallway. The house was quiet as she went down the stairs and entered the living room.

She found Spence asleep on the couch slumped forward with his head resting in his hands. She walked over and sat beside him, running her fingers softly through his hair. Spence startled awake at her soft caress.

"Hey" JJ said softly.

"Hey" Spence said in a sleepy just woke up voice "You're awake. Do you feel better?"

JJ winced "Sorry for losing it earlier. It's just hard to accept that someone who should be alive, isn't. That she's dead because I changed things."

Spence shook his head. "Baby we both changed things. It's not your fault. We couldn't have known what was going to happen. Would you have blamed yourself if this is what had happened last time?"

"No, but…" JJ started to say.

"JJ don't go there. We're not gods. We can't know every possible outcome from the choices we make. All we can do is make the best decisions we can based on the information we have. Sometimes the outcome is good. Sometimes it isn't. We can't control that, all we can control is that we try. Could you honestly have sat by knowing that Amber was guilty, knew where Tiffany was, and knowing what she would do, have let her walk out of the Police station?" Spence asked as he wrapped his arm around JJ and ran his hand up and down her arm.

JJ shook her head "No I couldn't sit by and not try and change things knowing what I know."

"And that's just one of the reasons I love you JJ. You have such a big heart. You want to help everyone. You're even willing to take on the blame for a tragedy that you really had no way of knowing about." Spence said as he leaned his head down to JJ's "Promise me something?"

JJ turned to look at Spence "What?"

"That when something like this happens again, that you won't blame yourself. That you'll see it for what it is. A tragic ending to a horrible case, that we couldn't have prevented." Spence murmured softly in her ear.

JJ sighed and nodded. It was hard to accept that they couldn't change everything in a positive way. Unfortunately bad things, unpreventable things, happen. Just because you could prevent some of them, didn't mean you could prevent all of them. She cuddled closer to Spence taking comfort in the things that had been changed positively and hoping that in the grand scheme of things that the positives would outweigh the negatives when it was all said and done.


	40. Chapter 40

Here's chapter 40 - As always, I don't own Criminal Minds - however if any of the owners are reading this and see fit to bequeath me Criminal Minds, I will gladly accept.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Elle stood before the fax machine on the plane as the newspaper article came across. "Stripping bandit. That's terrible. That makes it sound like the bandit's doing the stripping" Elle said as she went to sit next to Morgan in the booth.

"What would you call him?" Spence asked from where he sat on the couch along the side of the plane with JJ.

"Pervert" JJ said with a shrug over her cup of coffee.

"Scumbag" Elle said turning to look at JJ.

"I'd call him an ass." Morgan said as he looked over files seated across the table from Elle.

"Hey focus please…." Hotch said starting to reign the conversation back into control and onto the case.

JJ and Spence talked about the case and how they could get in front of the bank robber before he got more violent while Spence worked on the geographical profile.

"So how does this work again?" JJ asked as Spence plotted coordinates on the map, when an officer walked past the map that they were standing before.

"Basically we can assume the suspects will hunt close to where they live, but far enough away to be anonymous." Spence said as he drew lines connecting his plotted points. "Each one of these data points represents a bank that he hit. And this area where the lines intersect" Spence said as he drew diagonal lines connecting the opposite corners of his plotted box on map "give us the best estimate of the unsubs home." Spence said as he circled the area in question.

"How many people does that narrow it down to?" JJ asked as she saw another officer walking by out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh….. couple hundred thousand" Spence said nodding as he concentrated on the map.

"Oh" JJ said nodding. Glancing about to make sure they were really alone, she leaned into Spence. "Well I know that last time what really helped narrow it down was when you realized it was a … what was the words you used, it was about his compulsion to direct the victims, like actors on a stage …. psycho.." JJ started trying to remember the term Spence had used last time around.

"Psychodrama?" Spence asked as he turned to look at JJ.

"Yes. That's it. You talked about a program at the San Louis Obispo county jail" JJ said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… it was a pilot program. Do you have a list of suspects pulled?" Spence asked her.

"I'm working on it." She said as she leaned back against the desk.

"Come on, I'll help you so we can get a list to Garcia and have her narrow it down quicker. We might be able to get in front of this guy after all." Spence said helping JJ up.

They went together and began pulling suspect files that fit the profile and parameters.

When Gideon and Morgan got back from the bank, and Gideon and Hotch were done interviewing the bank manager, Reid approached Gideon. "Did you find anything interesting at the bank?" Reid asked as he fell into step with Gideon on the way to the coffee pot.

"It's like he using the lobby of the bank as a stage. Everyone else seeing what he's making everyone do is as important as him seeing it. Like actors on a stage." Gideon said shaking his head as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Like a psychodrama…"Reid said. "You know San Louis Obispo had a pilot program back in the nineties….you don't suppose…"

"Does JJ have a suspect list?" Gideon said chewing on the stir stick for his coffee as he turned to face Reid.

"We're working on it right now." Reid said as he poured his own cup of coffee.

Gideon nodded. "You and JJ should stay on that line of thought - there could be something there. We need to go meet with everyone and do a status update, so that we can give the profile."

No sooner had the team finished giving the profile than an agent informed them that there was a bank robbery in progress and that a kid in the back room called 911 on his cell and said that the robber was making people undress.

The robbery and car chase had progressed as it had the first time, with the unsub getting away on his bike.

Morgan leaned over the tarp covered body of the dead bank customer. "Sometimes it sucks to be right" Morgan said as he flipped the tarp back to see the man's face.

Hotch's cell phone rang. "Hotchner"

"Hotch we've got him" JJ said on the other end of the phone. "Garcia was able to narrow down the suspect list. Based on the parameters, the profile, and the link to San Louis Obispo, it's a Caleb Dale Sheppard. I'm sending you and Gideon his address right now. We'll meet you there."

"We'll see you there." Hotch said as he hung up the phone. "Reid, JJ, and Garcia came up with a name. JJ just sent me his last known address. Let's go." He said to Morgan and the nearby Agents. "Gideon" He called out across the bank lobby.

Once he had Gideon's attention he motioned to the door of the bank with his head. At that moment Gideon's phone went off receiving the text messaged address from JJ. Gideon grabbed Elle guiding her towards the door of the bank.

They regrouped outside and caught everyone up to speed.

"We need to all go down there and split up. Half to his home and half patrolling the neighborhood looking for him in case he's on the move and looking for a target. I think we can safely say that he will no longer be going after banks."

Reid, Hotch, and Gideon stood on the front sidewalk of Sheppard's childhood home discussing the number the mother had done on her children. A daughter who committed suicide twelve years ago which lead to her son spending the next twelve years in and out of the system when an Agent leaned across the fence.

"We got something" the Agent said handing Hotch a match book with 'Dale Daybreak Motel' written inside the cover of the matchbook.

Morgan and Elle broke down the door of his hotel room to find the room empty.

JJ and Reid were in the back seat of the SUV, Hotch was driving with Gideon in the front passenger seat when JJ's phone rang.

"Jareau" JJ said answering her phone. JJ hung up her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We just got a call in a few minutes ago on the tip line. A restaurant in the South Bay. A guy came in in a ski mask, started making people undress…. He just shot a fourteen year old kid." She said glancing over and making eye contact with Spence.

Hotch slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Dam it!"

JJ jumped slightly in the back seat, having never heard Hotch have an outburst like that before.

Gideon had his phone out and was talking to Morgan. Telling he and Elle to stay at the Daybreak with the Agents there to get the jump on Sheppard should he return to the motel before going out to hunt again.

Gideon hung up the phone "We can assume that Sheppard is higher than a kite right now. Elle and Morgan found a freshly cut pile of methamphetamine on the night stand in the motel room." He said as he hung up the phone.

Reid looked out the window for a moment in thought "He going to go back to the motel room. He's probably on his way there right now. He'll need a fix. The drugs are part of what's building his cycle of violence. He hunts, he gets high, he gets more disorganized, he needs a bigger production of his fantasy to take place. He's reached full scale devolution. He'll need the drugs to get high for whatever he's going to do next. He doesn't have a plan, but he will be high when he does it." Reid said.

JJ looked across the back seat of the SUV at Spence, amazed at how his brain worked.

When they arrived at the motel, it was already over. Morgan was putting a hand cuffed Sheppard into the back of a squad car as they pulled up.

JJ sat up from where she had been sleeping leaned against Spence's chest as they stretched out on the couch of the plane. She had woken up when she felt the plane touch down on the tarmac. She turned slightly to lightly tap Spence on the chest to wake him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She moved so that Spence would have room to sit up.

"We're home?" he asked as he sat up.

JJ nodded standing up to gather their things as the plane taxied to a stop in the hangar so that they could go home.

As they lay in bed that night talking, JJ brought up Spence's epiphany in the back seat of the SUV. "You amaze me baby. The way you can leap from conclusion to conclusion….the way your brain works is amazing"

"It's just the way I think" Spence said shrugging slightly with JJ in his arms.

"Well I love the way you think, and I love you" JJ said leaning up to kiss him.


	41. Chapter 41

How much do you guys love me? Three updates in one day - told you I was addicted to writing now...although I must admit, not having to work today because of it being President's Day helped... I'm really glad you are all enjoying this story. I know everyone is now anxious to find out about Emily - my hope is to have that question answered for you by the end of the week. Of course, I realize as soon as we find out about Emily, we will be knocking down the door of an even bigger question...What is going to happen in Revelations? ... we'll get there have no fear...

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sighed and felt the tension she had been holding over the course of this case release as she and Spence walked through the front door of the house.

The case in Dayton, Ohio with the serial rapist had proceeded much the same as before. The team had reached a dead end in that there weren't anymore victims at that time for the unsub to go after. Police had attempted to warn the last victim, but the unsub had been in the house with her at the time with a gun to her head. A sting operation had been set up with Elle as the bait. This time, however, without the trauma of Garner attacking her in her own home, the sting operation had gone according to plan. They had arrested William Lee as soon as he broke into the house. Once he crossed the thresh hold of the doorway they had him on breaking and entering. They had gotten a DNA sample and it tested positive as a match in all of the open rape cases. JJ had worked with Detective Maggie Callaghan to put together a press conference urging other victims to come forward.

Spence slipped into the bedroom and walked up behind JJ where she stood unpacking their go bags, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey you" JJ said turning her head to kiss him "Where were you? You left me to unpack all by myself" She said with a pout.

"I have a surprise for you. I had it delivered this week, and I was just making sure it was set up and getting it ready." Spence said with a twinkle in his eye.

JJ got a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"Come on, come with me….you're going to love it. I promise." Spence said leading her out of the bedroom by the hand.

Spence led her down the hallway, down the stairs, through the house. He turned to face her just before they got to the French doors to the patio he stopped and turned to face JJ.

"Close your eyes" He said

JJ let out an exasperated sigh "Spence, if you got me a pony, you're cleaning up after it." She said with a chuckle as she complied with his wishes and closed her eyes. The things she did for the man she loved.

Spence laughed "No pony, although you might squeal like a seven year old girl who just got a pony for her birthday when you open your eyes in a minute." Spence replied.

He led her up to the doors and then turned to her again. "Eyes closed. No peaking JJ"

He opened up the doors and slid behind her, covering her eyes with one hand, not trusting her not to peek, while his other arm wrapped around her waist as he frog marched her onto the patio, pausing only to close the door behind them.

Spence leaned down and whispered in her ear "Open your eyes" as he removed his hand from her face.

She gasped as she took in the sight before her on the patio. She turned to Spence. "You were right. I love it. I love you. What gave you the idea?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you've been tense, mostly because of the last few cases, but I wanted to do something to help. I thought this would be a great addition to the patio….and well um…."

"You wanted more opportunities to see me in a bikini again, didn't you?" JJ asked with a knowing smirk as she led him towards the hot tub that now graced their back yard.

Spence nodded and even in the dim lighting of the backyard JJ could see him blushing. It was nice to know as sweet as he was, and as much of a genius as he was, that deep down he was much of a red blooded male as the next guy.

JJ stopped when they reached the side of the hot tub she looked down at the bubbling, frothy water and could only begin to imagine how soothing and amazing the water would feel. She glanced around the backyard. Spence had put a lot of work into the surprise. There were candles on the sides of the hot tub and the patio table. A couple of robes and a stack of towels were in one of the patio chairs. On top of the stack of the stack of towels, lay their swim suits.

She turned back to Spence. "This is amazing baby." She said as she leaned up to kiss him and wrapping her arm around his neck as she deepened the kiss. "It seems like such a shame…" She said slyly as she pulled away sliding her arms down his chest and around his waist.

"What…what's wrong? Do you not like it? Did I forget something?" Spence asked, panicked that he had forgotten something.

JJ bit her lip to keep from giggling at his reaction as her hands gripped his waist and she leaned back to be able to meet his eyes. "No baby, everything is perfect. I was saying it's a shame that you spent so much time smuggling those swim suits out of the house. We aren't going to need them." She said as she began untucking his shirt from his pants.

"JJ!" Spence squeaked in shock.

"Baby, we have a twelve foot high privacy fence and the neighborhood is dark. It'll be ok. Haven't you ever gone skinny dipping before?" She asked as she batted his hands away and kept unbuttoning his shirt.

"I…I…I" Spence stammered as his genius brain ground to a halt at the thought of skinny dipping with JJ, even though she had been his girlfriend for a year and a half.

Once JJ had his shirt unbuttoned she slipped her arms back around his waist and kissed his chest. That seemed to revive his brain from it's temporary shut down as he moaned and dipped his head to kiss her. They proceeded to undress each other and enter the steamy water of the hot tub. The combination of the heated water, bubbling jets, and a genius with magic fingers loosened the aching muscles of JJ's back and legs. Any remaining tension that she had been carrying from the last few cases melted away and evaporated along with the steam from the hot tub into the cool autumn air.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - which brings us one chapter closer to you all finding out about Emily... Does it make me evil to tease you all like this? Maybe...

I don't own Criminal Minds ... I'm pretty sure you all already knew that though.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Morgan shifted his eyes around the group. His eyes flitted between Reid and JJ attempting to discern if the story JJ had just told was true or not. He looked to his left to look at Elle, reading her facial expression to see if she believed JJ's story. He raised his eyebrows as he looked back at JJ "You're serious?"

JJ swallowed her coffee as she looked at Morgan over the rim of her to go cup. "No" She said shaking her head with an I can't believe you thought I was serious expression on her face. "tthhhhttt No….I can't believe you fell for that."

Morgan groaned and fell back against the couch rubbing his hand over the top of his head.

Elle began to laugh at JJ pulling one over on Morgan. Finally someone had gotten the better of him, and she loved having been there to see it.

Reid watch the whole conversation varying between being entertained and perplexed.

"Come on, I don't know why I'm afraid of the woods. I just … I am. Why is he still afraid of the dark?" JJ said gesturing to Spence who sat beside her.

"Yeah Reid, why are you still afraid of the dark?" Morgan asked from his slumped position on the couch.

"Now this I have to hear." Elle said shifting her position next to Morgan and turning in towards the center of the group.

"Because of the inherent absence of light" Reid answered his voice squeaking slightly at the end.

"Oh ttthhhhttt" JJ said slapping Spence's knee.

"Oh come on" Elle said.

Dr Spencer Reid was saved from further discussion on the subject by the ringing of Morgan's cell phone.

JJ and Elle were searching Jeffrey Charles' room. Elle was looking for evidence of what had happened to the boy. JJ was looking for evidence of where he would have gone so that they could find him before he terrorized and chased an eight year old girl through the woods.

Elle stood up from looking underneath the bed as JJ pulled the picture of Jeffrey and his Mom out of his dresser drawer.

"Did you find anything?" Elle asked as she brushed off her knees.

"Just a picture of Jeffrey with his Mom" JJ said holding the picture up for Elle to see.

"That's weird" Elle said.

"What's weird?" JJ asked.

"That he has the picture of his Mom hidden in his drawer. She just left six months ago. You would think he missed her, that it would be out, displayed. Not hidden away." Elle said.

"Hey guys" Reid called from the kitchen "I think I just found something" he said as he held to door to the refrigerator open.

JJ and Elle joined Reid in the kitchen as he called Gideon.

"An Epi pen and a refrigerator filled with dairy products that have been sealed with duct tape." Reid said over the phone to Gideon.

As Reid hung up the phone, Elle shook her head. "Some thing's not right." She said.

Reid and JJ glanced at each other.

"What is it?" JJ asked

"There's no sign of abuse, or neglect on James' part. You have a kid that's obviously angry about his mother leaving - that's why he has her picture hidden in the dresser drawer instead of on the dresser like a kid who missed his Mom would. …..some thing just doesn't fit." Elle responded to JJ as she turned looking about the house around her.

Reid spun the Epi pen in his hand as he glanced at JJ "You know the younger the child the higher the prevalence of allergies to dairy. Most children out grow their allergies to milk and dairy products. It's extremely rare to have an adult be allergic to dairy" Reid said.

Elle turned to face Reid and JJ "Reid … what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it is highly unlikely that this Epi pen" he said holding up the Epi pen "belongs to James Charles, or that the dairy is all duct taped shut for his benefit. It's much more likely that Jeffrey is the one with the allergy." Reid said.

"But that would mean…." Elle paused as she looked at JJ and Reid with a slightly horrified look on her face.

JJ nodded, still sickened by the thought of children killing children, even after having been through this once already. "We need to find him now. Before he attacks another kid. If you were a 12 year old kid, where would you go?"

"On a day when I was ditching school? The park." Elle answered.

The three FBI Agents rushed outside and into their SUV with JJ behind the wheel. She drove to down Fuller Road to the park. They could see the bus stopping at the bus stop in front of the park just up ahead. JJ and Reid watched from the front seat of the SUV as three kids got off of the bus as they pulled up. Down the road they could see Jeffrey Charles walking towards the bus stop, baseball bat in hand.

The three Agents stepped out of their SUV. JJ approached Tracey Bell, Simon and the other boy. "You know you boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You were really going to make Tracey walk home alone, by herself, when there is someone out there killing kids?"

"It's okay. I'll walk Tracey home." Jeffrey said as he approached Tracey and the group of adults.

"Your Jeffrey Charles right?" Reid asked as he looked at the boy.

"Yeah" the boy said with a shrug.

Reid nodded and pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Wait here with Agents Greenaway and Jareau. I'm going to let everyone know that we found you."

Elle raised her eyebrow and looked at JJ. JJ shrugged. It beat running through the woods trying to find the two kids in front of them before one of them beat the other to death …. with …. at that moment, JJ noticed the blood on the baseball bat.

JJ motioned with her head towards the baseball bat over Jeffrey's shoulder. She reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of gloves.

Elle laid her hand on Tracey's shoulder. "Hey Tracey, how about if you get inside the SUV and wait for us in there?" Elle said as she guided Tracey to the backseat of the SUV and closed the door.

While Jeffrey was distracted by his intended victim being led away and secured safely away from him, JJ grabbed the baseball bat from his hand.

Reid who had wrapped up his call with Hotch and was standing just a few feet directly behind Jeffrey out of his line of sight and stepped in and grabbed him as he lunged at JJ as she pulled the baseball bat away from him. Reid had him sit on the curb. Three FBI Agents stood over him as they waited for backup to arrive and so that he could formally be arrested.

As they rested on the jet on the way home, JJ turned slightly from where she was snuggled against Spence's chest. "Why are you afraid of the dark….really?" JJ asked him softly so as not to be overheard by Morgan who was listening to his iPod, or Elle who appeared to be sleeping in the chair across the table from Morgan.

Spence whispered back "I don't know really. I suppose it's a bit like you with the woods, I just am. I've never really thought about it." he pondered.

"Hmmm… well promise me you won't obsess about it now that I asked?" JJ asked as she leaned her head back and kissed him on the cheek "Besides, I promise to protect you." She said with a wink.

'You already do JJ. You've become my beacon of light in the midst of the darkness we're surrounded by constantly." Spence said as he leaned his head down to rest on JJ's.


	43. Chapter 43

Ok faithful readers - I present you with chapter 43.

I don't own Criminal Minds - at least not in this reality or universe. Maybe there's another universe or reality where I do...

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she hung up from the phone call with her Aunt. She hadn't explained the nature of her friend Judy Homefeldt's emergency, but JJ knew what it was. JJ had a couple of hours before Judy Homefeldt would be arriving at the BAU to request the team's help in locating her missing daughter, Polly, and her friends Brooke and Kelly.

JJ stood up from her desk and walked out of her office, down the stairs of the catwalk, and into the bullpen. She walked up behind Spence and rested her hands on his shoulders as he sat leaned over his desk working on paperwork.

"Hey" Spence said as he twisted in his chair looking up at JJ from behind his glasses. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee? Take a break? Get out of here for a few minutes?" JJ asked.

Spence studied her face for a moment and then nodded. "Sure" he said standing up from his desk chair. He placed his hand on the small of JJ's back as they made their way out of the bullpen.

"Hey pretty boy, can you please bring back some real coffee for us too?" Morgan asked indicating himself and Elle.

"Yeah, that would be great….I can't drink any more FBI sludge today." Elle chimed in as she looked up from her stack of paperwork and files.

Spence and JJ nodded before turning and walking out of the bullpen and the double glass doors of the BAU.

* * *

"November 3, that's tomorrow" Gideon said gesturing to the spirit banner on the fence across the street.

"State championship football game. North Mammon's finally back in it." Sergeant Tom Sykes said with enthusiasm.

Reid turned back from looking at the sign. "When you say finally back in it, what do you mean?"

"Well" Sergeant Sykes said "It's been 22 years since the last time North Mammon was in the state championship game."

Reid nodded his head with a pondering look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Gideon asked seeing the thoughtful look on his protégé's face.

"I'm thinking it's an awfully big coincidence that the girls mention in their messages that they'll see their parents on Friday and that is also the day of the championship game." Reid said.

"Well keep thinking about it kid." Morgan said tapping Reid on the shoulder. "Show us inside." he said to the officer as he walked towards the house. Elle, Gideon, and Reid followed behind him into the Chambers' house.

* * *

"It's gonna be alright. She'll be back after the game. You'll see" Gil Seymour said as he comforted his wife.

JJ prayed that this time the Seymours got to see their daughter alive again.

Elle leaned back in her chair at the table where she and Reid sat putting together a list of what the girls had in common. "Reid at this point it would be easier to list what these girls didn't have in common. It's a small town, everyone knows everyone."

Reid sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want some?" As walked down the hallway to the coffee pot he wondered how he and JJ would be able to bring to light Marcus Younger's involvement in time to be able to save Kelly Seymour's life.

He stopped beside JJ as she stood looking at the football shrine on the wall.

"You know if it was one of the football players that was missing, the whole town would be up in arms. There'd be talk of postponing the game" JJ said shaking her head at the indifference that most people were showing over three missing teenage girls.

"Is that the picture?" Spence asked pointing at the picture of the 1984 State Championship North Mammon Devil's football team proudly displayed at the center of the shrine.

JJ nodded hoping that she wouldn't have to ask Polly to identify the man that had done this to them this time.

Reid was struck by a thought and pulled the picture off the wall and walked back to Elle. JJ followed him curious what he had come up with to move the case along.

Reid strode up to the table where he and Elle had been working. Morgan and Elle were conversing with Hotch and Gideon while waiting to give the profile.

"What if it's not about the girls." Reid said.

Hotch spoke up "What do you mean not about them?"

"What if the girls are a means to an end? What if it's really about the football game? The last time North Mammon played in the championship game was 1984. The school goes back to the state championship and the unsub just arbitrarily picks that as the end of what ever he has planned? It's illogical. It doesn't make sense, unless the game represents some type of an anniversary for him." Reid said laying the photo of the 1984 championship team on the table.

Gideon's eyes flicked down to the photo that Reid had laid on the table in front of Elle.

Hotch turned to Chief Yates "We need a list of everyone in that photo." he said pointing at the photo.

Chief Yates nodded "We just found Brooke's car. Abandoned. Tom will take you out there." He said indicating Sergeant Sykes "I'll get you that list of names."

"Does it strike anyone else as odd that the father's of all three girls were on the last state championship team and are all in this picture together." Elle said as she looked down the list of names.

"In a town this size… " Morgan said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but what are the odds that three best friends would just happen to have fathers who just happened to have played football together?" Elle asked.

Reid thought for a moment "1 in …"

JJ smirked "Rhetorical question Spence." She said as she looked over the names. "Garcia is running background information on all of them to see what she can find."

* * *

"Who was that?" Elle asked as she walked up behind Morgan as he finished talking to the garbage man who found the girls' soccer uniforms in the dumpster.

Sergeant Sykes answered "That's Marcus Younger. It's kind of a sad story. He was on the 84 championship team. Star of the team. He blew his knee out in the first quarter of the championship game. Ended up losing a full ride scholarship to Notre Dame." Sykes shook his head. "Such a shame. Man, could he play ball."

Elle turned to Morgan and raised an eyebrow. He nodded at her. She stepped away to the other side of the parking lot to make a phone call as he went to speak to the hotel manager.

"Office of the all knowing, make your request and be acknowledged" Garcia said as she tapped the answer button on her phone with the tip of her pen.

"Garcia, It's Elle" she said as soon as Garcia answered the phone.

"Sunshine! What can I do for you?" Garcia asked

"How is it coming with the list of football players?" Elle asked

"I'm about halfway done digging through the mud of North Mammon" Garcia responded.

"Have you looked up Marcus Younger yet?" Elle asked.

"No, but hang on. I'll look him up right now" Garcia said into her headset. "Oh sad tale, my friend. He had a full ride scholarship…"

"To Notre Dame. I know. Can you see what else you can find and get back to me?" Elle asked.

"Sure thing. Back to you in five" Garcia said.

* * *

"Don Haas was at the pep rally. I saw him two different video tapes" JJ said walking into the viewing room where Hotch, Gideon, and Reid were discussing what they had so far.

"I guess I must have missed him." Chief Yates said shaking his head.

Elle and Morgan walked into the room at that moment.

"We've got a couple different things" Elle said.

"All three of the victims' soccer jerseys were found behind the motel Peter Chambers has been staying at for the last week." Morgan said pointing through the glass to where Chambers sat in the interrogation room.

"The jerseys were found by Marcus Younger. He was a member of the 84 championship team. He was the star of the team and had a full ride scholarship to Notre Dame lined up until he blew out his knee in the first quarter of game. Now he's a garbage man." Elle said.

"Get our girl Friday.." Gideon started to say.

"Garcia is already on it. She should be getting back to me any minute" Elle said.

Gideon nodded.

"I'll go talk to Chambers" Hotch said standing up from the table he was sitting on.

* * *

"It's not Haas or Chambers." Gideon said as the team huddled up in Chief Yates' office.

"Forensic counter measures" Hotch said nodding where he sat in the chair.

"It has to be Younger" Elle said. "It fits. He loses the life he had planned on and becomes a garbage man to support himself. The team goes to the championship game and it brings all the pain of 22 years ago back all over again. He decides to get revenge on everyone else who went on to have the life he was supposed to have. What better way to get revenge than through someone's children?"

"He's been watching them all for a long time. Seething" Gideon said.

"If we break down his door and those girls aren't there and we find out he did it, everything could be thrown out" Morgan said cautiously.

"If we don't break down his door and those girls are there, what will happen to them?" JJ asked.

"It's an immediate threat. We have to take the risk" Gideon said. "JJ can you go get Chief Yates? We need to bring him up to speed."

When the team and the local police broke through the front door and searched the house, they found Marcus Younger with a hammer in his hand about to drop it down a crawl space into his basement.

"Freeze!" Morgan yelled.

JJ's eyes widened as she realized there was only one hammer in his hand and no other hammer in sight. She rushed over to the hatch of the crawl space as Morgan pulled a hand cuffed Younger away from the wall.

"Polly! Can you girls hear me?" JJ yelled down the shaft "This is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. Just sit tight we'll get you out of there in a few minutes. Okay? Help is here, just sit tight." JJ said.

She continued to talk to girls to keep them calm and let them know help was there. "My friends call me JJ. I grew up in East Allegheny right up the road. I was captain of the varsity soccer team my senior year, got me a scholarship to Pittsburgh, it's a pretty good school, but it's not exactly Penn State. Your Mom told me that's where your going Polly."

"You know, your Mom carried a picture of you all the way up to the FBI Academy in Quantico Virginia so that me and the Agents here with me could help find you. Believe me, she was not leaving until we said we'd come. So no matter what happened over the past six days, no matter what, this will all be a memory some day, but you will always have a mother that loves you that much. All of you have parents that love you that much." JJ said her voice breaking slightly as she wondered if it was two girls or three girls listening to her.

Elle came running in the front door at that moment. "There's a storm cellar outside. Come on"

Elle and JJ climbed into the bunker with blankets. EMTs stood by outside the storm cellar to take the girls to the hospital. JJ sagged with relief when she saw the three girls huddled together in the middle of the bunker crying and holding onto each other. When she saw the hammer sitting next to Brooke Chambers, she realized just how close they had come to not being able to save all three girls.

Spence stood outside the bunker nervously chewing on his lip as he an Morgan waited to help the girls out of the small doorway. He released the breath he had been holding as Morgan reached into help the third girl out. Then he and Morgan helped JJ and Elle climb out.

Spence climbed into bed next to JJ. "I heard you talking with Hotch on the plane."

"Spence…" JJ said turning to face him.

"You know you would make a great profiler if that's what you wanted to do, right? Plus profiler's don't usually get reassigned to the Pentagon." Spence said reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and then wrapping his arm around her waist.

JJ nodded. "You're right I wouldn't probably get reassigned, but that's a long way off, and besides, if I became a profiler, who would do what I do? I was serious when I told Hotch that I like my role. I do like being the person the family can turn to, being the voice the poor overworked homicide detective can turn to when he runs out of leads." she said resting her head on Spence's shoulder.

"Okay. I just want you to know that I support you, what ever you want to do." Spence said running his fingers through her hair.

"I know you do baby." JJ said as she turned to kiss him softly, glad that she would never have to have an argument with Spence about her career.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 is here! ... guess what you guys find out in the next chapter... well I think you all know :)

Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. You guys are the best!

Bet you didn't know that I don't own Criminal Minds. Oh you did already? Huh...

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

The bombing case in Seattle had gone pretty much the same as it had last time. Reid had of course identified the book 'Empty Planet'. They had attempted to save the life of Dr. Cook, but he had refused protective custody and a protective detail. Elle chased after the bombs the bomber had planted with Hotch and Morgan. They'd had a protective detail with Professor Kent in the shadows of her office and been able to apprehend Kenneth when he showed up at Professor Kent's office. This time Ursula Kent hadn't been shot protecting Kenneth. It was a clean take down in her office by Elle and Morgan.

"I'll just go call Haley quick to let her know that you'll watch Jack for the night" Hotch said shifting slightly in his seat. "I'll be right back" He said as he stood up from his seat in the booth. He turned and pointed at Reid "Do not cheat."

Spence made a 'who me?' gesture with his hands, but as soon as Hotch was out of sight and on the phone with Haley, he lifted the corner of Hotch's cards to peek at his hand.

"JJ a lot of science fiction is deeper than you might think" Spence said picking up their conversation from before Hotch sat down with them to play cards

"Mm hmm" JJ mumbled as she rearranged the cards in her hand.

"I mean there's some genuine human emotions that…" he said attempting to make the point of his persuasive argument.

"Yeah, let me save you the time baby. I love you, but I am never going to Comic-Con with you." JJ said as she looked over her cards.

"I, bu" Spence attempted to make a rebuttal

"Gin" JJ said with smile as she leaned forward and placed her cards down on the table. She laughed as she leaned back in her seat.

Spence coughed and leaned forward to grab her cards off the table.

"What, you don't trust me?" JJ asked

"Ahhh " Spence paused with his hand on her cards

"Come on" She said

"Let's just make sure." Spence responded

"I'm beating a genius" JJ said with a grin on her face.

"Genius Dr Reid let you win" Spence said.

JJ laughed at Spence.

* * *

JJ put her hair up in a pony tail as she walked to answer the front door as the door bell rang. She looked through the peep hole to see Hotch, Haley, and baby Jack on their door step. She swung the door open. "Hi guys, come on in" She said gesturing to the living room.

Haley walked in carrying Jack and the diaper bag. Hotch followed lugging a portable high chair, play pen, and car seat with him.

"Where do you want me to put everything?" He asked as he leaned the play pen against his leg.

"You can just lean it against the wall for now. We can set it up later. Can't we Jack?" She said holding out her arms to Jack.

Jack responded by burying his face bashfully in his mother's neck.

"He's going through a shy phase right now." Haley said as she leaned over to JJ and transferred her son into JJ's arms. "He already ate and had a bath. He should be ready for bed in about an hour or so. There's a few bottles in his bag, and some more formula in case you need it. There's some food and cereal, his favorite toys, and his blanket and his pacifier is in there too, if he needs it." Haley said

JJ nodded and smiled at Haley as she bounced Jack in her arms.

"JJ .." Spence said as he walked down the stairs "Oh hey Hotch, Haley, I was just going to ask JJ if she knew when you were getting here." he walked over to where JJ stood.

"We should get going. Give Mommy a kiss Jack" Haley said as she kissed Jack on the head.

Jack loudly smacked his lips on her cheek in the true form of a one year old.

Hotch chuckled "Goodnight buddy. Be a good boy." Hotch said ruffling Jack's hair and then kissing him on the head.

JJ and Spence walked Hotch and Haley to the door and locked the door behind them as they walked out.

JJ sat on the couch her legs curled up underneath her and leaned against the back of the couch as she watch Spence read to Jack. Jack was settled in Spence's lap while they read such childhood classics as 'Pat the Bunny', 'Corduroy', and 'Harold and the Purple Crayon'. By the time Spence finished reading 'Good Night Moon' Jack was sound asleep.

Spence stood up with Jack in his arms and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom where they had set up the play pen. JJ followed behind him with the baby monitor. Once Jack was tucked in and the baby monitor was in place so they could hear him if he woke, they went back down stairs to watch a movie.

* * *

Spence woke to the sound of Jack whimpering coming from the baby monitor, in the middle of the night. He glanced over and saw that JJ was still sound asleep. He slid out of bed and went to go check on Jack.

A few minutes later JJ woke to the sound of Spence's voice coming through the baby monitor as he talked to Jack.

"I know buddy. I would have woke up too if I was this wet. What do you say we get a fresh diaper on you and some nice warm, dry pajamas huh?" Spence asked.

Apparently Jack had woken up because he was wet and probably cold. JJ got up to go watch Spence in action. She stood watching from the doorway.

"Okay big guy, let's see. We've got wipes, baby powder, a diaper, clean pajamas….oh. Hey look who was hiding at the bottom of your diaper bag." Spence said as he pulled a soft fuzzy teddy bear out of the diaper bag.

Jack reached out for the bear and Spence handed it to him. Jack grabbed the bear with both hands, buried his face in the soft fur of the stuffed bear, and sniffled slightly as he calmed down.

Spence went to work. He stripped Jack's wet pajamas off him. He lined up the supplies. He pulled the tabs on Jack's diaper free and slid it out from under Jack's bum. He slipped the clean diaper under him, wiped him clean with a wipe, powdered him, and secured the diaper in place like a pro.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence debate between two pairs of clean pajamas.

"What do you think Jack?" Spence asked "Do you feel like bears or trains for pajamas for the rest of the night?" Spence asked as he held up the two pairs of pajamas for Jack's inspection.

"Choo choo" Jack said pointing to the train covered pajamas Spence held in his left hand.

"Alright. Trains it is." Spence said laying the other pajamas down on the bed and proceeding to redress Jack. "Okay what do you say we go back to sleep?" Spence asked.

Jack noticed his pacifier laying on the bed and grabbed it and placed it in his mouth. He clutched tightly on to his bear and his blanket as Spence picked him up off the bed. Once he was in Spence's arms, he laid his head on Spence's shoulder so that he was facing the doorway.

JJ felt her heart tug as she watched Jack lay his head on Spence's shoulder and his eyes slowly drift closed as Spence gently rubbed circles on his back and swayed from side to side soothing Jack back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Spence laid Jack back down in the play pen to sleep, hopefully for the rest of the night. When he turned around to exit the room and crawl back into bed, he noticed that his path was blocked by his blonde haired, blue eyed, dream girl. He blushed slightly realizing that she had been watching him with Jack.

"Hey" he whispered as he stepped closer to her "did we wake you up?"

JJ nodded "Yeah, but it's okay. That was totally worth waking up for. You are going to be such a good Daddy someday baby." JJ said as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Then she turned and grabbed his hand leading him back to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning when Spence woke up he was in bed alone. He got up and went down to the kitchen to find JJ seated at the table feeding Jack baby cereal. As he walked into the kitchen Jack had his mouth opened wide and JJ was spooning baby cereal into his mouth.

"Good boy Jack! You're a good eater aren't you, buddy. Yeah, you're hungry this morning huh?" She asked as she fed him another bite of baby cereal and mashed bananas.

"Good morning" Spence said as he stood up from where he was leaning against the doorway watching. He walked over to JJ and leaned down to kiss her.

JJ turned and tipped her head back to meet his kiss.

Once breakfast was done and Jack was cleaned up and dressed, JJ and Spence sat on the floor in the living room playing with Jack.

Then the doorbell rang. Spence stood up and went to answer the door.

JJ turned to Jack were he sat beside her, babbling with his toys.

"Who do you suppose that is?" She asked Jack.

He continued to babble happily next to her with his toys.

Jack held a toy train out to JJ "choo choo" He said. Then his head jerked towards the entry way as he heard his parents voices.

By the time Hotch and Haley entered the living room he had managed to push himself up onto his little legs. "Mama, Dada…." Jack said as he toddled to his parents.

JJ and Spence smiled watching the family together.

Once Jack was packed up and the Hotchner family was on their way home, JJ and Spence collapsed back on the couch. JJ curled up against Spence lost in her thoughts. Spence ran his hand up and down her back as he was lost in his own thoughts. They settled in for a relaxing Saturday afternoon at home.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 is here! - I hope you all enjoy a moment I know several of you have been looking forward to :) I know, I know, this means what's going to happen with Hankel? - the good news is we are all very close to finding out...stay tuned!

So I've checked all my records, apparently if I ever did purchase Criminal Minds, I didn't keep the receipt...stupid, stupid, stupid...but I wasn't thinking I would have to show proof of ownership, I was just thinking, why would I need the receipt? Receipts are for returns and exchanges...I won't need to return or exchange the Criminal Minds gang...seriously, though...I apparently don't own Criminal Minds, and I'm also not getting paid for this, other than with all of your lovely reviews, favoriting, and story alerts, of course. You guys = awesome!

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Elle walked down the hall to the glass doors of the BAU, to go coffee cup in one hand, case file open across the palm of her other hand, head down as she read and walked at the same time. She closed the file as she neared the doors. When she glanced up she saw a brunette she had never seen before. Elle assumed she was an Agent, given her attire, the box she was carrying, and the gun attached to her hip. She watched for half a second as the woman attempted to juggle the box and open one of the heavy glasses doors.

"Here, let me help you." Elle said as she reached the doors and opened one allowing the other Agent to pass through.

"Thanks. Actually, can you tell me where to find Agent Hotchner?" the other woman said turning to Elle.

"Um yeah, go right up those stairs right there and he's the third office down. That one right there." Elle said indicating the catwalk stairway and then pointing out Hotch's office.

At that moment JJ walked in and stopped next to Elle. She had to almost bite the inside of cheek to keep from smiling at the sight of Emily walking across the catwalk. She loved having Elle around this time, but she had certainly missed Emily. "Who was that?" She asked Elle.

"I don't know, but she asked for Hotch" Elle said turning to look at JJ.

"Hmmm… well I'll go let Hotch know we're getting started" JJ said as she walked off towards Hotch's office to let him know they were starting the briefing.

Elle nodded and headed off to the round table room.

* * *

"St Louis is in trouble." JJ said with her arms crossed underneath her wrap, as the team gathered around the round table.

"They've got two serial killers." Hotch said looking around the table at his fellow profilers.

The team proceeded to go over the case information while JJ brought them up to speed on the Mill Creek killer and the Hollow Man.

* * *

JJ moved about the cabin handing out case files as soon as the plane was in the air. They would need all the time they could get to get in front of not one, but two serial killers.

After she handed Spence his file, she sat on the arm of his seat watching as his brow scrunched up in concentration. "What's wrong?" she asked softly as she rested her hand on Spence's back.

"Even though there are roughly 30 serial killers operating in the US at any given time, it's an incredibly rare occurrence to have them operating in the same city." Spence said as turned to glance at JJ briefly.

JJ turned to make eye contact with Hotch "How many times has that happened?" She asked.

"To my knowledge, three times. There was a guy killing at the same time as the Son of Sam, again in New Orleans, and most recently with the Phoenix murders." Spence said.

JJ handed case files to Morgan and Elle as they walked by, coffee cups in hand and sat down on the couch listening to Reid and Hotch.

The team began to discuss the victimology, the thought process of the killers, and their plan for who would be working on what once they landed in St Louis.

* * *

Hotch knocked on the door of Marci Mitchell's mother's apartment. The door opened a crack moments later, the chain on the door still barring entrance to the dwelling.

"Agents Hotchner, Reid, and Greenaway, FBI" Hotch said holding up his credentials.

"What do you want?" the woman asked from behind the door.

"We'd like to talk to you." Hotch answered.

The woman glanced down at Hotch attempting to determine if he was who he said he was. "Hold that badge up again." She said looking Hotch in the eyes.

Hotch did as she asked and the door slammed closed. The three Agents could hear the chain being slid out of place from the outside of the door. Seconds later the door opened to admit them entrance.

The three Agents entered the apartment. Hotch turned to face the Hollow Man's latest victim's mother. "We're here to talk to you about Marci Mitchell."

"I'm her mother." she said turning around and crossing her arms.

"We're sorry for your loss ma'am" Hotch said.

Hotch, Reid, and Marci Mitchell's mother had the same conversation as before about her drinking, the boys, about the difficulties in collecting evidence in her daughter's murder, about guns going off as often as car alarms and that nobody was stupid enough to talk, nobody cares.

"We do" Elle and Reid both said at the same time.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them." She said turning to pick the newspaper up off the table. "Heinous crimes against upstanding citizens of the community" She read from the paper, and then threw it back onto the table. "No body writes about prostitutes being shot." She said grimly as she crossed her arms. "Cause they won't admit they think their cleaning up the place." She said with a shrug.

"You're right." Hotch said "Cases like your daughter's usually go unsolved. The problem is people aren't looking for them because they don't know that their missing. Part of her job was" Hotch quickly searched for delicate words "to stay below the radar" Hotch said.

Marci mother closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"Doesn't mean that she was any less important." Hotch continued.

"She made bad choices, but she was a good person. She loved those boys." the mother said with tears in her eyes as she gestured towards the other room where the boys played with her chin. She swallowed. "Whoever shot her should pay for what they did, so don't come in here and say you're sorry. Just do something about it." She continued raw with emotion.

"We will ma'am" Elle said "What ever you can tell us about Marci and her routine might help us catch your daughter's shooter."

* * *

"Too bad we couldn't trace any prints from the newspaper." JJ said putting the crime scene photos from the double homicide on the board. "What have you got?" She asked as she turned and walk to where Spence stood next to the projector.

Spence turned on the projector and started to walk her through the handwriting analysis he had done on the Hollow Man's letter.

"Emotional indicators are indicated through slants." Spence said as walked over to the letter up on the screen pointing out the writing characteristics as he discussed them "The shooter maintains vertical, narrow lettered writing, both signs of repression. And the pressure if you look closely, is excessively heavy, which shows that he's uptight and can easily over react" Spence said as he turned back towards JJ.

"You got all that from his handwriting?" JJ asked from where she sat on the table next to the projector.

"Graphology is an effective and reliable indicator of personality and behavior" Spence said nodding as he stood in front of the screen.

"My writing's always different." JJ said.

Spence began to walk towards JJ. "That's because it symbolizes your emotions at that given time just like your facial expressions parallel the way your feeling while your speaking." Spence said.

JJ nodded "I'm surprised this guy writes in cursive. His message is so clear, I would have thought he'd print everything." JJ mused as she looked at the shooter's letter on the screen.

"Actually his connected" Spence said making quotation marks with his fingers at the word connected "writing shows that he deals with problems in a practical and direct manner." Spence explained.

"Like shooting someone" JJ said with a grimace. "Remind me not to leave you notes by the way…. I don't know if I like the idea of you being able to read my mind at any given point at time." JJ joked as she stood up. "Did you have a chance to look over the newspapers?" JJ asked

"I did. I found the messages between Holden and Sunny. You were right, of course. They've been communicating for quite sometime." Spence said as he pulled a few newspapers out and showed JJ the personal ads. "If we laid out all of the personal ads in chronological order, we'd have their ongoing communication."

"I'll call the paper and have them send us copies of all of the ads so you can look at them." JJ said pulling out her cell phone.

* * *

Once the team had given the profile and the briefing broke up, the team circled around with Agent Sheridan.

"I think we should have a press conference warning the women of the area against strangers approaching them" JJ said.

Gideon and Hotch both nodded indicating their agreement.

"I looked over the newspaper that was left at this morning's crime scene by the Hollow Man. I was looking for what the significance was, he wanted us to see the paper for some reason." Spence said to his fellow Agents.

"Yeah, he wanted to let us know that he was pissed off about not getting the attention he craves" Elle said.

"It's more than that though." Reid said "I asked myself, why does he want the attention? Why out of all of the forms of media that he could have contacted did he select the newspaper? There are five local network affiliates - wouldn't he gain more attention being talked about on TV instead of in the paper? And why did he select this specific paper? Why the Missouri Herald? Why not the Post-Dispatch? Why not the St Louis Times or the Tribune? Why not all of them? There is some special significance of this particular newspaper for the unsub. Both of them actually." Reid said rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok genius" Elle said "What is it? What's the significance?"

"The unsubs have been talking in the classifieds" Spence said as he handed copies of the classified ads in chronological order that JJ had gotten from the paper out to the team as he pulled the file holding them out from under his arm. "This is the first one I found. The references are what made me suspicious. 'Sunny, are you an artist too? I'd love to see your work sometime. Holden'" Spence read the first ad he had found in the paper.

"Holden, Sunny?" Agent Sheridan looked up puzzled from the paper in his hands.

"They're characters from 'Catcher in the Rye" Hotch said turning to Agent Sheridan.

"Widely accepted as a loved book of sociopaths. Mark David Chapman quoted it after killing John Lennon." Spence explained.

Hotch continued the explanation. "Deranged minds identify with Holden's alienation and detachment."

"Classifieds, code names, this feels like an old spy movie." Agent Sheridan said.

"It's low tech, simple, but very effective" Morgan responded. "They've been doing this for months and nobody ever knew it."

"The original contact ran unchanged in the paper for months. 'Holden, We have different tastes, but I can appreciate your art. Sunny'" Reid said reading the ad.

"So Sunny is the Hollow Man - he initiated the contact" Hotch said looking at Reid.

Reid nodded.

"What's he getting out of it?" Agent Sheridan asked.

"Mentor. Offered admiration and respect" Gideon said as he looked over the content of the ads. "In turn he gains encouragement and confidence."

"But when the Hollow Man remained unnoticed by the press, he resented his mentor and turned it into a rivalry." Hotch said.

"The Hollow Man became jealous" Elle said

Morgan nodded "Their both killers, but they weren't seen on the same playing field. What else did you find?" Morgan asked.

"Holden, an overwhelming area and you never get lost? Sunny' and then the answer to this question 'Sunny, I do my research. It's not so random when you know the area. I like Cotton Wood in SGC. Holden' Reid said reading the two ads.

"SGC, he's talking about Salt Grass Cove." Morgan said.

"Isn't that the area Garcia determined would be the next dumpsite?" Elle asked.

"But in order to take advantage of this information, don't we need for there to be another victim?" Agent Sheridan asked.

Hotch pondered for a moment "Not necessarily. We understand their relationship. Let's use it against them."

Morgan nodded "I'll take these" He indicated the ads in his hand "and see if there's anything for Garcia to find." He said turning and walking away while dialing his baby girl's number.

Hotch turned to Reid "Do you think you would be able to mimic the Hollow Man's language pattern's in the classifieds?" He asked the younger man.

"I should be able to. What do you have in mind?" Reid asked although he had a pretty good idea of what Hotch was thinking from what he knew happened last time from JJ.

"Well, first off" He sighed and turned to Elle "I know you just played the bait a few months ago, but are you up to it again?" Hotch asked her.

"If it catches this creep, absolutely." Elle said

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking…." Hotch outlined the details of his plan to use a fake classified to lure the Mill Creek killer to Salt Grass Cove where he would find Elle buried in leaves as a gift from the Hollow Man.

* * *

"Garcia says they covered their tracks" Morgan said as he walked back in the room where Reid was working on writing the classified ad to appear in the next morning's paper. "How's it going in here?" he asked.

"Reid's imitating the Hollow Man's language patterns to send a message to the Mill Creek killer. He is offering his admiration and a personal viewing of a piece of art." Hotch said from where he leaned over Reid watching the genius at work.

JJ and Jim Meyers walked into the room. "I hope you're close Spence."

"You've got less than an hour to meet the deadline" Jim Meyers said from where he stood in the doorway.

"Also, we have a witness. She just called in. A Meredith Dale. She was meeting a friend for a bike ride. When she called her friend wondering where she was, the friend warned her having heard the press conference on the radio on the way to meet her. She got a good look at the man who approached her. When he attempted to use the ruse, she got on her bike and rode away." JJ said. "Morgan, you want to go with me to meet with her?"

Morgan nodded and walked out the doors of the field office with JJ and a sketch artist.

"What do you think? Does it sound like the Hollow Man?" Spence asked as he handed the notepad over to Elle.

"Hopefully the Mill Creek killer will think so. 'Holden, They say imitation is the highest form of flattery. I thought I'd share some art. Here's my gift to you, as my thanks for the lessons. Sunny' Elle read what Reid had written out loud, nodded, and handed the note pad off to Jim Meyers to get to the paper in time for the deadline.

The next morning Elle lay in a pile of leaves in Salt Grass Cove, while a makeup artist made it appear that she was dead. Gideon and Morgan huddled about her as the final stages of the trap were prepared.

"You got this Elle." Morgan said as they bumped knuckles. "We'll have you surrounded. I got your back"

"I know you do Morgan. Thanks" Elle said. "Let's do this." She said as she laid back in the leaves.

"Close your eyes." Gideon said as he spread leaves over her face.

The Agents and local law enforcement all worked to make the site look natural and as if there was no one there watching in the woods. They set about adjusting leaves, branches, and grass. Gideon grabbed the garbage bag full of leaves and spread them about adding to the authenticity of the scene they had worked so hard to create.

Morgan, Gideon, and the other Agents and local law enforcement all waited with baited breath as the man from yesterday's sketch knelt down beside the pile of leaves that buried Elle, and gently uncovered the leaves from her face, slipped off his jacket, and pulled a tube of lipstick from the inside pocket of his jacket. As he moved apply the lipstick to Elle, everyone sprung into action.

"FBI. Get down" Morgan said grabbing the Mill Creek killer from above Elle and threw him to the ground.

Elle sprung up with her Glock in hand, pointed at the unsub. She and Morgan made eye contact as he cuffed the unsubs hands.

"One down, one to go" Gideon said from where he stood looking down on Morgan cuffing the unsub.

* * *

When they arrived at the field office, they parked the SUV reasonably far from the doors and at the farthest point of the crowd of onlookers and media in order to have a prolonged display for the Hollow Man's benefit.

The team watched as the Mill Creek killer was led through the office and in to a conference room.

"I've alerted all news outlets that we'll be holding a news conference in ten minutes." JJ said.

"And you've got the script?" Gideon asked.

"Right here." JJ answered.

"Be sure to say exactly those words" Hotch said.

"The wording is important JJ" Morgan said.

"Relax. It's not my first party boys." JJ said with a slight smirk.

Gideon talked with the Mill Creek killer while JJ gave the press conference. He built up the killer's ego, and then rapidly talked him a circle of logic, leading him down a path, and then tripping him up into confessing to the killings.

"The women of St Louis can rest easy tonight, after a long year, the Mill Creek killer is in custody" JJ began the press conference. JJ used the script that the team had provided to talk up the Mill Creek killer, to appear to give him the fame and attention sought by the Hollow Man. She proceeded to take questions and undermine the Hollow Man. "It lacks a certain … uh, sophistication … class, there's just nothing elegant about it." JJ said wrapping up the staged press conference. "That's all the questions we'll take for now. Thank You" JJ said nodding to the press.

A short while later, JJ stared down the Hollow Man over her gun while he held the security guard for the field office, a federal building, at gun point. While JJ didn't lose her focus, the unsub did when he saw the Mill Creek killer watching him through the window of the conference room. As he lowered his gun in his distraction, Morgan quickly secured his weapon and moved in tackling the Hollow Man down to the desk.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair as she made eye contact with Spence. Spence watched JJ with concern and relief that everything had turned out slightly better than she had told him about it happening last time.

* * *

JJ pulled the newspaper article off of the fax machine and took it back to the team. "This is the article for tomorrow" she said handing the faxed article to Morgan.

Morgan read the article out loud and then passed the article on. JJ slid into the booth next to Spence as the team continued to pass the article about as they all read and commented on it.

* * *

JJ smiled as she and Spence walked hand in hand down the boarding stairs of the plane and she led him to the SUV. She let go of his hand so that they could go to separate sides of the car and climb in.

Once they were seated in the SUV, Spence turned to face her "What has you in such a good mood tonight?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the visitor Hotch is going to find in his office when he goes back to the BAU." JJ said gracing Spence with a smile. She leaned across the console and kissed him "But I'll tell you all about that at home." she said.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 is here! Chapter 46 is here! ... our first 'real' chapter with Emily - I mean I know she was in the last chapter - but really just barely. So I hope you all enjoy this - let me know what you think.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Morgan and Elle rode up in the elevator together, coffee cups in hand.

"So this new Agent" Elle mused "What do you suppose that is all about?" she asked looking over at Morgan.

"I don't know" Morgan said with a shrug "I think part of it is the Section Chief pushing Gideon and Hotch to get over Boston and build the team back up a bit more staff wise. We're still five Agents down compared to where we were two years ago." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Elle nodded "Makes sense. More Agents means a broader perspective. I guess we'll find out what she brings to the table so to speak, soon enough." She said as she too took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Everybody meet uh, Agent Prentiss?" Hotch asked as he walked into the room with purpose.

"The other day" Garcia said from where she sat in front of her laptop.

"I've been filling her in on protocol " JJ said as she turned to look at Emily.

Emily watched her new team members file into the room and take spots around the table. She stood up as one team member leaned across the table to introduce himself.

"Derek Morgan" he said.

"Emily …. Prentiss" she said as they shook hands across the table.

"We can make nice later" Hotch said as he sat in his seat at the table cutting off the rest of the team from introducing themselves. "What do we know?" he asked.

"The DEA raided what they thought was a hardened meth lab right here in Northern Virginia" JJ said as she began the briefing. "But they found this instead" She said as she pointed the remote at the monitor.

There were several seconds of silence as the team took in the device on the screen.

Finally Morgan spoke up "That could be a dispersal device for a chemical weapon. It's sophisticated"

"Homeland Security is thinking Al Qaeda" JJ said as she turned back to look at the team with a concerned look on her face.

"They've developed devices that span the spectrum of sophistication, some as simple as soda bottles and paint cans." Spence said.

"They're called el licterra, literally the invention." Emily said

Reid made an I'm impressed face and turned to Morgan "Uh they are" he said nodding his head.

"Do we know what the biological chemical or agent is yet?" Hotch asked looking down at the file.

"No, not yet" Morgan said as he continued to study the device on the monitor.

"The cell members bailed out through a tunnel. The DEA recovered a Nextel two way and managed to intercept a message." JJ said laying the intercepted message on the table next to Emily.

Emily slid the message over to look it over.

"That's not the transcript. It's in …" JJ said

"It's in Arabic. Uh.. Our friends surprised us and eloped we can no longer wait for the wedding as planned we can deliver our gift at the next crescent." Emily finished translating the message out loud. She looked up to find the entire team looking at her.

Garcia had a very impressed look of wonder upon her face. Elle raised her eyebrows making eye contact with Morgan across the table. Morgan's eyes shifted back and forth between everyone else's reactions and Emily Prentiss as he tried to figure her out.

As the briefing was wrapping up, the team figured out who would be working which angles of the case.

"Reid, you and I will go to Gitmo. Elle, Morgan, Hotch, take Prentiss with you and go to meet with the DEA Agents. JJ, you and Garcia coordinate from here. We have 48 hours to prevent the first attack on American soil since 9/11 people, let's not drop the ball." Gideon said standing up at the table and shuffling his files and papers into a manageable stack before turning to leave the room while on his cell phone requesting a car to take he and Reid to the tarmac.

JJ pulled out her phone and called the pilots to let them know they would be making an immediate departure to Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.

Hotch stood from the table and went to talk to Gideon in his office and talked him into taking Prentiss with him to Guantanamo.

* * *

The case had been resolved the same as before. They had to hustle to get the information and get the job done. JJ had been slightly concerned. All it would take is one little thing being slightly different and the entire outcome would be entirely different. If she had learned nothing else when it came to cases over the course of the last year, it had been that. One small thing could change a lot.

When she and Garcia had seen the explosion on TV, JJ had held her breath while Garcia tried to get in touch with Morgan. Elle hadn't been there last time, would she be alright? It turned out that the only victim of the explosion was still the SWAT Team member. JJ felt bad that nothing had changed as far as he being a victim, but she breathed an internal sigh of relief as she rested her temple on her thumb and forefinger that the entire team was still okay and intact.

Gideon had built up his relationship with Jind Allah and managed to fake him out about the time by moving up his prayer times and airing the bogus news story. He used his vengefulness against him to get him to share the location of the attack. Once they knew it was a mall, JJ and Garcia had been able to determine the exact location. Hotch, Morgan, and Elle had gotten to the mall just in time. With an extra gun, in Elle being there, they managed to be able to stop all of the Omega cell members as soon as they got on the roof with out one of them falling through the sky light and scaring the patrons of the mall.

JJ had breathed a sigh of relief as she and Garcia cleaned up and called it a day while the news story about a botched robbery at the grand opening of the mall ran on the monitor in the back ground.

"Aren't you going home Jayje?" Garcia asked as she waited for JJ in the doorway to her office, thinking they would walk out together. Instead JJ had seated herself behind her desk.

"Not yet Pen." She said glancing at her watch "The plane will be touching down in about an hour, so I might as well wait for Spence. I'd just be coming back to pick him up, besides, I missed him. A lot." She said as she shifted paperwork and files about her desk.

"Oh, well do you want some company?" Garcia asked stepping into JJ's office and sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Garcia you don't have to wait with me. I appreciate the offer, but it's only an hour." JJ said smiling at her friend across the desk.

"Oh hush peaches" Garcia said "Besides if I stay, I can bring Gideon and Agent Prentiss back from the airstrip for their cars and you can go straight home with the boy wonder." Garcia said with a wink. "How are things by the way? I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up about non-work things in awhile."

JJ laughed at the suggestiveness of Garcia's wink. She knew if Spence was here, he would be bright red and wishing for the Earth to swallow him whole. "Things are good. Did I tell you he surprised me and bought us a hot tub?" JJ asked as she and Garcia proceeded to catch up on girl talk.

* * *

JJ leaned against the side of the SUV watching the sky outside the hangar as the BAU jet made it's final approach and touched down on the private runway of the base. She watched as the jet taxied down the runway and made the turn into the hangar, coming to a stop next to where she and Penelope had parked.

Spence was the first thing she saw as the boarding door opened and the stairs were lowered. They smiled at each other as he descended the stairs. When he reached solid ground he made his way over to JJ and dropped his go bag at her feet. He proceeded to sweep her up in a passionate kiss.

Gideon appeared in the doorway next and descended the stairs next making his way over to Garcia.

"I guess they missed each other" Garcia mused as she watched Reid kiss JJ hello.

Gideon chuckled.

Emily paused on the boarding stairway of the plane. "Whoa" she whispered at the sight before her, and then continued moving down the stairs. She moved over to where Gideon and Garcia stood watching the young couple in amusement. "So I take it…" She indicated to Reid and JJ with a tip of her head.

"Oh yeah.." Garcia said. "They've been together over a year and a half.

Emily nodded.

Gideon cleared his throat in an attempt to remind his protégé and his protégé's girlfriend that they were by no means alone at the moment.

JJ pulled away wiping her thumb over Spence's lips to remove the traces of her lipstick from his face. "I missed you too Spence." she said and then turned to look at Gideon, Garcia, and Emily, blushing slightly.

Spence kept his arms around JJ, but he too turned to look at their teammates. "hmm hmmm" He cleared his throat "I uh…well it uh…it was nice meeting you, Emily. I guess we'll uh um ….see you all on Monday."

JJ smiled and said goodbye. Then Spence released her and picked up his go bag. JJ walked around to the driver's side while Spence climbed in the passenger's seat. They waved as they pulled out of the hangar.

Gideon shook his head and began conversing with Garcia on the walk over to her car.

"I think I'm getting a little bit more than I bargained for when I requested a transfer to the BAU" Emily said to herself as she watch JJ and Spence's SUV turn the corner out of sight. She turned and followed Gideon to Garcia's car and climbed in the back seat.


	47. Chapter 47

Here is the next chapter faithful readers! I'm really glad you all liked that the team now has Elle AND Emily. I'm curious to see what you'll all think of this one, so let me know ...and of course Hankel is looming ever closer on the horizon... Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and set up story alerts...it motivates me to keep writing as fast as possible :)

I don't own Criminal Minds, but I am saving my spare change in case it ever is up for sale.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"JJ can you drop me off at the Metro stop? I'm meeting Ben for coffee this morning." Spence said as he and JJ climbed into the car for their morning commute.

"Sure Spence, although I'm a bit jealous." She said with a smile as she glanced over at Spence.

"Of Ben?" Spence said with a confused look on his face. "He's so not my type. I prefer blondes." Spence said jokingly.

"I'm jealous that you are getting Starbucks, while I'll be drinking sludge, you dork." JJ said as she slapped his arm. "Although it is nice to know that my only competition right now is Garcia. Seeing as she's my friend, she knows to keep her paws off" JJ joked back and leaned over the console and grabbed Spence by his purple scarf to pull him into a kiss.

"Baby, you don't have any competition. There is only one blonde I prefer, that's you. You have me, mind, body and soul" Spence whispered against JJ lips as he pulled out of the kiss.

* * *

Spence walked out of the elevator outside the doors of the BAU, sketching in a journal as he walked.

"Hey Spence" JJ said as she saw Spence coming off the elevator as she walked towards her office.

"JJ, who's your contact at the DC Police?" Spence asked as he walked past her looking back at her over his shoulder as he walked through the glass door.

JJ raised her eyebrows at him. Spence nodded as they shared a knowing look.

"Uh, Vic..tor Barnes" She said as she followed Spence into the department "Why? Do you need me to call him?" She asked as she moved to lean on the desk beside him.

Spence sat his journal on the first desk he came to, picked up the receiver on the phone and dialed the number for the DC Police "Hi, Detective Barnes please?"

At that moment Gideon walked up to where JJ and Spencer stood at the desk near the entrance to the bullpen. He could read Spencer's anxiousness. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get that out to everyone as soon as possible." Reid said pointing to the sketch in his journal.

Gideon picked the journal up off the desk to look at Reid's sketch.

"Uh, hi Detective Barnes, this is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico. Have you had any recent murders involving prostitutes, maybe just Jane Does? They would have been stabbed to death and their hair would have been cut off by the killer."

Gideon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at JJ as if to ask her what this was about. JJ for her part glanced back and forth between Gideon and Spence with large eyes as she tried to figure out how they could get ahead of this killer and get Nathan Harris the help he desperately needed, sooner.

Spence listened to Detective Barnes' response on the other end of the line "When was the most recent victim?" he paused again "I'll explain when I see you, I'll meet you in a half hour."

"What's goin' on?" Gideon asked as Reid hung up the phone.

"DC may have a serial killer, and I think I just let him get away." Reid said as he looked at Gideon.

* * *

"Just watch out for each other. Okay?" Emily told the working girls as she, Elle, and Morgan turned and walked away to continue canvassing with Reid's sketch of the boy from the subway.

* * *

Emily sat in front of Hotch's desk as he dressed her down for questioning him about Congresswoman Stires in front of her fellow Agents.

"You mysteriously showed up at the BAU." Hotch said "You've done good work. I'm not questioning that, but I will not put up with a political agenda." Hotch said as he studied Pretiss' reaction to the conversation.

Emily nodded as she searched for how to respond to the accusations hidden in Agent Hotchner's words. "My mother's a career politician. You worked with her. Did you _like_ her?" She asked as she looked Hotch dead in the eyes.

"She's an impressive woman" Hotch responded noncommittally, wondering where Agent Prentiss was going with this.

"Huh" Emily sighed nodding her head "Well, I think politics makes people distrustful. I think it makes them hate themselves. I think it tears families apart, and damages people. So if there's nothing else, I would like to get back out on the street and find out who's killing these women" She said pausing for a moment "Sir." She finished as she stood up from the chair and turned to exit Agent Hotchner's office.

Hotch contemplated her words as he watched her walk down into the bullpen through the window in his office. Perhaps he was being paranoid, then again perhaps not. Sometimes they really were out to get you. It could just be that Agent Prentiss wasn't in on whatever was the reason for her mysterious reassignment to the BAU.

* * *

Morgan, Elle, and Reid rode in the SUV together as they drove the streets of DC looking for Nathan Harris.

"Reid, you know this isn't your responsibility, right?" Elle asked as she leaned forward into the gap between the driver's seat and passenger's seat.

"It is" Reid answered. "I can't explain" Reid said as he turned to look out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Nathan Harris.

"Try us" Morgan said turning to glance at Reid from his spot behind the steering wheel.

"He knows that I understand him." Reid said turning to look at Elle and Morgan.

"Course you do, you're a profiler" Morgan said with a slight grin as he turned to look at Reid.

"It's more than that." Reid said staring straight ahead.

"How?" Elle asked from her perch between the seats.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind." Reid said not making eye contact with either of his friends and coworkers.

Morgan and Elle both stared at Reid for a moment and then shared a concerned glance with each other. They knew from meeting his mother that mental illness ran in his family. Obviously, being profilers, they knew that their young friend had a chance of developing schizophrenia as it was genetically passed. The looked they shared was an agreement between the two of them to remind the young genius what they were sure he already knew, that he was almost out of the danger period for the onset of schizophrenia with his just having celebrated his 25th birthday last month. That was probably what had him more scared than anything. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and he was afraid the rug would get pulled right out from underneath his feet just when he thought he was in the clear.

"So what was up with Hotch today?" Elle asked in an attempt to lighten the somber mood that had settled in the cabin of the SUV.

"I don't know … maybe he tied that knot in his tie a little too tight again." Morgan joked.

Morgan and Elle were relieved to see a smile break out on Reid's face at Morgan's joke. And then Morgan's phone rang.

* * *

Reid looked up to Morgan where he stood behind him with Elle next to the pew he sat in with Nathan Harris. Morgan reach behind his back and pulled out his cuffs, handing them to Reid. Reid turned to Nathan and mouthed 'let's go' as he stood up and faced him to cuff him. The church pew creaked as he and Nathan Harris stood at the same time.

"Do you want to know what I've been doing all night?" Nathan asked as he held his hands out in front of him for Reid to cuff him.

"Hmm?" Reid murmured as he glanced up at Nathan.

"I've just been sitting here thinking … the only way for me to save people's lives in the future" he said with a shrug of his shoulders "is for me to kill myself" Nathan said with a resigned voice as he made eye contact with Reid's.

Reid swallowed as he contemplated how to stop Nathan from making that very attempt.

* * *

The next morning on the way to the office, Spence had JJ drop him off at the Metro stop. This time unfortunately he wasn't going to meet his friend Ben for coffee.

Spence took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to the Harris' apartment.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Harris asked as she opened the door "You already have my son in custody."

"Mrs. Harris, we... I don't believe your son did any of this. He is being released this morning. You should be receiving a call shortly letting you know you can come to pick him up." Reid said.

Mrs. Harris sighed and opened the door wider "You didn't come out here to notify me about Nathan being released, Dr Reid. What can I do for you?"

"Nathan is sick Mrs. Harris. He needs help. When I brought him in last night …. he … he's having suicidal thoughts, he thinks the only way he can make sure that he never hurts anyone is to kill himself." Spence said as he watched Mrs. Harris grope behind herself for he arm of the chair that she proceeded to collapse into.

Mrs. Harris looked up at Dr. Reid from her seated position "What do I do? I already planned on getting him checked into a hospital. Last night, I … the reason I called is I found this" She said sliding the Playboy she had found last night in Nathan's room with the pictures of wounds taped over body parts.

Reid nodded as he flipped quickly through and set the magazine back down on the table. "I know you love your son, Mrs. Harris. He needs help, and he needs it right away. He can't be left alone at all. In the state he's in, he'll find the first available opportunity to harm himself. If at all possible, you should check him in to the hospital right after you pick him up. If that can't be arranged, you should make arrangements to be with him, or have him supervised constantly until his already scheduled check in at the hospital." Reid said.

Mrs. Harris nodded "Thank you Dr Reid. You're right. I do love my son and I'll do whatever it takes to get him the help he needs." She said as she stood.

Reid nodded "I should go. We still have to catch the man who is the killer, but," He paused in making his way towards the door and turned to face Mrs. Harris as she followed him "if there is ever anything I can do to help Nathan, please feel free to contact me." .Reid said as he handed Mrs. Harris his card.

"Thank you again Dr. Reid." Mrs. Harris said as she escorted him out the door.

Reid smiled sadly at her knowing the heartbreak she was going through having to put her son in a mental institution. Then he turned and made his way down the hall and out to the Metro stop. He needed to get to the BAU. They still had a killer to catch.

* * *

The team caught Ronald Weems in the same manner as before. He hadn't been at home. His wife had let them search his office. They had found him out on the prowl, looking for his next victim. He was made when the prostitute he was trying to pick up, literally blew the whistle on him.

"Hey" Garcia said as she walked up to Reid's desk in the bullpen, gave him a sad smile, and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb to Nathan Harris and his mother behind her.

"Hey" Reid said as he stood up from his desk "I heard the juvenile authorities let you go today. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's alright" Nathan said with a slight shrug "So, were you there when they caught him?" He asked Reid.

Reid nodded "Yeah, I was."

"Did he say how long he knew what he was?" Nathan asked.

Reid shook his head "No"

"Well, do you think it's maybe possible for me to talk to him, or so.." Nathan asked.

Reid interrupted Nathan's question with a shake of his head "I'm sorry. You're not him. Who we are, is .. it's constantly evolving. Heh … I'm a lot older than you and uh I'm changing all the time" Spence said "This job changes me. … You've changed me. You sought me out to try to understand how not to harm people. That's a far more important part of who you are than the one that scares you." Reid said.

Nathan looked down at the ground "My Mom's checking me into the hospital for awhile tomorrow. You know once they lock me up, they're never going to let me out." He said as he looked up at Reid.

"You don't know that." Reid said as he smiled slightly while shaking his head.

"Whatever, I just came to say goodbye" Nathan said shrugging his shoulders "I .. uh .. thank you for caring" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake Reid's.

Mrs. Harris smiled at Reid with tears in her eyes "Thank you again Dr. Reid" she said leaning in to shake Reid's hand before she and her son turned and walked out of the BAU.

* * *

Elle knocked on the door to JJ's office and stepped inside when she heard JJ call out 'come in', closing the door behind her.

"Hey Elle, what's up?" JJ asked as she looked up seeing Elle sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"I …" Elle sighed "I'm not sure really what to say JJ, but I think Reid needs your help."

A look of concern crossed JJ's face. "What is it?" she asked.

Elle proceeded to tell JJ about the conversation between she, Morgan, and Reid while they were driving around the night before looking for Nathan Harris. She told JJ her thoughts and insights in to what Reid was thinking and possibly feeling.

As Elle told her about everything, a light bulb went on in JJ's head. She had known that Spence was always uncomfortable with going to visit his Mom, now it made sense. It wasn't just seeing his mother like that, in that place, but also the fear that he would someday end up in a sanitarium just like his mother.

"I know we have a no intra-team profiling rule, JJ, but he's torturing himself over something that at this point probably won't happen. He's 25 now, that's usually the high end of the age for the onset for schizophrenia. It would be extremely rare and highly unlikely for it to develop now. I don't think he'll talk to Morgan or I about it, but I think he will talk to you." She said standing up from the seat. "I'm just gonna…" she pointed to the door and then turned to leave.

"Elle" JJ said catching her attention. When Elle turned back to face her she continued. "Thank you."

Elle nodded and opened the door to JJ's office slipping out into the hallway.

* * *

Later that night at home, JJ sat on the couch with Spence's head in her lap as they watched a movie. JJ wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she was lost in thought about her conversation with Elle in her office.

"Spence?" JJ asked getting his attention as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?" Spence asked turning his head to look up at her from her lap.

She moved her fingers to stroke the side of his face. "I want to ask you something, but first I want you to promise me that you won't get mad at anyone. They were only trying to help."

"Okaaaaay" Spence said as he sat up and turned around to face her.

JJ took a dead breath and then took Spence's hands in hers. "Elle told me about the conversation you, Morgan, and she had in the car last night." She said.

A confused look passed over Spence's face as he re-ran the conversation in his mind trying to figure out what JJ could be referring to. And then he remembered. "JJ, she had no right…..there isn't supposed to be any intra-team profiling.' He said with a little anger and a slight edge to his voice.

"Baby, she had the best of intentions. She doesn't…I don't want to see you torture yourself over something that might never happen. I can tell you that nothing happens in the next five years. So Mr. Statistician what is the incidence of onset after the age of 30?" JJ asked him as cupped his jaw in her hand and stroked her thumb across his cheekbone in a soothing manner.

Spence's eyes fluttered as he mentally calculated percentages "Less than one tenth of one percent." He answered JJ.

JJ nodded "So you have a better chance of being in a plane crash in the BAU jet, than developing schizophrenia?" JJ asked. She knew the statistic on crashing the BAU jet, as Spence had brought it up on a case a few weeks ago.

Spence nodded. "Yeah"

JJ crawled into his lap and leaned her forehead against his "Baby, I know you're greatest fear is ending up like your Mom, but please stop worrying about it. It probably won't happen, but if it does" she paused as she pulled her head away from his and met his emotion filled puppy dog brown eyes "I'm not going anywhere. You will never be alone, Spence. I love you" JJ said her voice breaking over Spence's agony and heartache.

"I love you too" Spence said as he wrapped his arms tightly around JJ and buried his head in her neck.

JJ felt his tears run across her collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.


	48. Chapter 48

Another chapter is up, and we're another chapter closer to finding out what I know you all want to find out :) Let me know what you think - feed back is great help when I'm writing.

Thank you for all the great reviews and the favoriting, and story alerts... you guys are fabulous :)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ leaned over Spence's right shoulder. Garcia stood directly behind him looking down from above. Elle stood on the left side of Garcia also watching with anticipation. They and Spence were all focused on the film canister that was upside down on the desk.

JJ's eyes moved back and force between the film canister and Spence's face. "Nothing's happening" She said

"Just watch" Spence said in a high pitched excited voice as his fingers wiggled anxiously in the air.

The edge of the lid of the film canister they were all watching so eagerly began to foam. All three girls shrieked and jumped back as suddenly the container of the canister shot off across the room nailing FBI Agent Emily Prentiss in the head as she walked in the door.

"Oooh what?" Emily winced as the film container bounced off her forehead.

"I am sooo sorry Emily." Reid said as the three girls snickered and laughed behind him.

"What was that?" Emily asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" Garcia asked gleefully, while JJ and Elle attempted to hide their laughter by covering their mouths with their hands.

"I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I … I didn't mean to" Reid said apologetically.

"Oh show me." Emily said.

"Alright.. Uh …turn around please" Reid said as he glanced over his shoulder at the four girls behind him.

"Turn around?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Garcia said through tight lips.

"Mmmhmm" Elle murmured.

"He's not going to show you how it's done" JJ said rolling her eyes.

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets" Spence said

"I thought you said it was physics." Emily said as she stood looking down on him.

"Physics magic" Spence said.

"Trust me, it will not do you any good to argue with him" Garcia said as she and Elle turned her to face away from Reid with them.

Spence glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was peeking, and then began assembling his physics magic 'rocket'.

"Alright, alright turn back and observe" Reid said as he flipped the canister over and pulled his hands away.

The girls watched with anticipation and all four shrieked and laughed as the 'rocket' shot up off the desk and landed across the room …. at Unit Chief SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner's feet. Then everyone's eyes got big and they frantically scattered.

Hotch bent over picking up the film canister from the floor and leveling a stern glare at Reid. "Physics magic?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Reid said looking and sounding like a six year old who had been sent to the Principal's office for the first time.

"Reid, we talked about this" Hotch said walking over to Reid desk to deliver the film canister.

"I'm sorry, sir" Reid said meekly as Hotch set the canister on his desk.

JJ and Garcia stood behind Spence pretending to be looking at files.

"You're really starting to get some distance on those" Hotch said. He grinned as turned and walked towards his office.

"So, he does have a sense of humor?" Emily asked as she walked back over from her desk.

"Sometimes" Reid said

"Hey where's Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Chicago" Elle said as she sat down in the chair at her desk facing everyone else.

"Yeah, he goes there every year for his Mother's birthday." Reid added.

* * *

"There has to be a mistake" Hotch said into the phone "Yes, of course. We're on our way" He hung up the phone keeping the receiver in his hand and quickly dialed a number he had memorized long ago, but never liked using. "This is SSA Hotchner. I need an emergency recall on Agents Reid, Greenaway, Prentiss, Jareau, and Penelope Garcia as well. … uh, yes, I'll call him myself. Thank you" Hotch once again hung up the phone, keeping the receiver in his hand as he pressed speed dial number one on his desk phone. "Jason, it's Hotch. We've got to go to Chicago. Morgan's been arrested." He closed his eyes not believing the next word that would leave his mouth " … Homicide. … Right" He finally settled the receiver in the cradle and grab his go bag from under his desk to go meet the team at the jet.

* * *

Spence sighed as he hung up there phone and turned to face JJ.

JJ glanced up from the magazine she was looking through "Who was it?" she asked as Spence came to stand next to her.

"Emergency recall. Looks like you aren't getting you wish about something happening to prevent Morgan from being arrested." He said.

Spence reflected on the conversation he and JJ had when they had gotten home that night as they rushed about gathering their things and getting ready to leave for the jet.

* * *

"_Spence, what are we going to do about Morgan?" JJ asked as they were doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen._

"_What do you mean?" Spence asked as he stopped what he was doing to lean back against the counter._

"_I can't figure out how we can help him, how we can make this be over sooner for him." JJ said._

"_Maybe it can't JJ. Maybe this is one of those times where we try and we do what we can, and we have to be okay with it, if it turns out the way it did last time." Spence said as he moved next to JJ and wrapped his arms around her._

_JJ nodded as she settled her head against his chest. Morgan shouldn't have to have the team find out his secret, not like this. On his own terms was one thing, but to have it pulled out of the shadows of your past because you were being framed for a crime, that was an unspeakably horrible way for your coworkers to find out your deepest, darkest secret that you hadn't told anyone, not even your own family. She took comfort in knowing that the team would stand behind him one hundred and ten percent, and they wouldn't end up treating him any differently from what they found out._

* * *

JJ had been right. It turned out that they, unfortunately, hadn't been able to speed up solving the case at all, but considering it only taken a day to solve it in the first place, she and Spence had decided they could live with that.

JJ chuckled internally at the color Elle had brought to the ending of the case, and personally she had to agree with Elle, as she snuggled into Spence's arms on the plane ride home from Chicago.

_Detective Dennison and Detective Gordinski had dragged Carl Buford into the station house. You could tell by the looks on their faces, that they could not wait to interrogate and break the man. As they walked past where Elle, Emily and JJ stood, Elle reached out and placed a hand on Dennison's arm stopping the Detectives and Buford in their tracks._

_Elle leaned into Buford's personal space across the front of Detective Dennison. "I think I speak for everyone on Derek's team and his family, when I say that I take great pleasure in telling you how very much people like you are reviled and disliked where you're going." _


	49. Chapter 49

Soo here we are - the last chapter before Hankel makes his appearance. But this episode was pretty key in season 2 - we just didn't know it until later on. So I present you with Chapter 49. I hope you all enjoy it - I'd like to hear what you think...

Thank you so much to all of you who review, favorite, and story alert this. When I first started writing this (this is my first fan fic by the way) I just wanted to write a story that I would want to read - because personally I believe there is not enough JJ/Reid out there - I didn't even really know if I'd be any good, so the fact that so many of you are reading this, enjoying it, and consider it quality work...well that's just fantastic. THANK YOU!

Also I noticed that some of you have checked out my embarassingly blank profile page - I promise someday I will actually think of something to put there, but for right now, I think I speak for all of us when I say my time is better spent writing new chapters - :)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ unlocked the front door and walked in the house. She dropped her keys, cell phone, and purse on the entry way table. She walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and dropped her face in into her hands. Her fingers pushed the fringe framing her face back away from her face as she broke down in tears. JJ sobbed as she thought back over the last several days.

* * *

_JJ and Spence sat on the living room floor together in front of the Christmas Tree looking at the notes JJ had written down about their upcoming cases. JJ turned to face Spence as she watched him read over her notes. He turned to face her with a look of horror on his face when he finished reading her notes._

"_JJ …" Spence said, not sure how to continue._

"_I know, Spence. We have to make sure things change on this case" she said. "Too many people's lives depend on it. It made me physically ill last time that Rebecca Bryant died last time one year after we saved her, and that Tracey Bell, who we just saved a few months ago, had to go through a horrifying experience for any child. Not to mention Gideon's college friend Sarah, and Gideon himself. If we don't stop this from happening, Gideon will be broken." JJ said as tightened her grip on Spence's hand._

"_We'll find away JJ …. We have to." Spence said as he stared down at her notes._

* * *

JJ wiped the tears from her eyes and stood from the couch. She walked into the kitchen an made herself a cup of tea, hoping that would help her relax.

* * *

"_He's coming. He's coming back and there's nothing you can do about it. Do you hear me nothing." Crazy Jane said as she grabbed the lapels of Reid's jacket._

_The Deputy pulled Crazy Jane off of Reid and began dragging her back towards the holding cell. _

"_NOTHING!" Crazy Jane yelled._

_As he was dragging her away, she dropped something. _

_Emily bent over and picked up "Um excuse me, she dropped this." she called out to the deputy._

_Reid stepped closer and lightly laid his hand on Emily's wrist. "Wait, Emily, let me see that." She handed it to Reid._

_He turned it over in his hands. He looked up at the deputy holding the women. "Who is this?" he asked._

"_This?, This is Crazy Jane." the Deputy said confused._

_Reid looked at the item he held in his hands. He turned to face Emily and Elle "Guys, this is made out of a rib bone."_

_Elle and Emily sat down one either side of Crazy Jane._

"_What happened to you?" Emily asked._

"_My car broke down. The engine went out on me. And uh," Jane said looking down at her hands. She turned to look at Elle. "You know in those days, they didn't have cell phones. So I tied to fix it myself. Then I felt a presence. And then everything went white. Then I was in a spaceship and I could see myself." Jane stared up at the ceiling as she was swept away in the memory "It was like time was suspended. I could feel everything. There were strange maps on the walls. Diagrams of all the stars. It was cold, very, very cold."_

_Jane stood up and turned around to face Elle, Emily, Reid, and the Deputy, "And the alien, he did things to me. He touched me very softly and he stroked my hair. He drew lines all over my body. And the whole time he was standing there smiling down on me. And then I looked in his eyes, and I wasn't afraid anymore. I don't know why."_

"_Then what did he do?" Elle asked_

"_And then I was back in my own bed and it was the next morning." Jane said._

"_How long ago did this happen?" Emily asked looking up at Jane from her seat on the bench._

"_I was 19." Jane chuckled "It was 30 years ago."_

"_And did you ever see him again?" Emily asked._

"_Oh I see him" Jane said as she lifted her head "I see him every time I shut my eyes."_

_The group except for Crazy Jane walked out of the holding cell. _

"_The strange maps on the walls could have been anatomical drawings." Reid said as they walked out of the doorway from the holding cell area._

"_What about the fact that she could see herself?" The Deputy asked._

"_A mirrored ceiling" Elle said._

"_So his victims could see themselves being dismembered." Emily said continuing Elle's line of thought._

_The Deputy closed his eyes and leaned back against the desk. His chin dropped to rest on his chest and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse."_

"_Her subconscious mind created a delusion that she was abducted by an alien because she wasn't able to cope with the truth." Elle said._

"_It's possible that she's the only one who's survived." Emily said._

* * *

JJ finished her cup of tea and set the cup in the sink. She braced her hands on the edge of the sink and bent her head in thought.

* * *

"_If they are connected, he's killed hundreds of people all over North America" Garcia said as the unsolved murders and photos scrolled across her computer monitor._

"_How many years do they go back again?" JJ asked as she stared at the map she had hung on Garcia's office wall. _

_"Thirty years" Garcia responded._

_"Alright, keep going" JJ sighed._

_Garcia started once again listing off the names of cities as JJ put push pins in those locations on the map._

"_Want to hear the really bad news?" Garcia asked JJ with a look of shocked horror on her face._

"_Can it get any worse?" JJ asked as she continued to study the map._

"_Just did." Garcia responded._

* * *

"_Early doxological investigations of the victims blood indicated high doses of Ketamine" Reid said as he handed the autopsy report to Hotch during the briefing._

_The team continued to give the profile of the unsub. They shared with the local Sheriff's department the unspeakable horror the victims being alive while they were dismembered, the unsub getting off on the fear in their eyes. He either had medical training or he had honed his craft over the years. The unsub was mid to late 50s, highly intelligent, methodically and obsessively clean. His vehicle is most likely an RV, muted in color, neither old nor new, in perfect working order. It'll have a CB, radar detectors, and Police band radio. The vehicle is his killing room. It'll be sound proofed. Surgical instruments are on the walls. There's a stir-up chair or an autopsy table in it. All of his kills are recorded. If not on video, then in a journal that he carries with him in right hand inside jacket pocket. This man is void of all normal human feelings._

"_We have road blocks on every Inter-state, track, or route, in or out of this town. We'll shut down this state if we have to." Deputy Silo said as he headed for the doors of the station._

"_Stop every RV, truck, and trailer" Hotch said to the Deputies heading out to man the road blocks._

_Gideon, Morgan, Elle, Emily, Hotch, and Reid circled up with George, the Sheriff, to fill her in on their working theory on Crazy Jane and that her abduction wasn't an alien abduction, but a near miss with death at the hands of this serial killer nearly 30 years ago._

_George nodded "The profile you gave, it reminded me of her story. If you hadn't already heard the story, I'd have taken you to meet Jane now."_

"_We think the unsub may have stayed in contact with her" Reid said as he pulled Crazy Jane's whistle out of his pocket in an evidence bag. "Jane told us this whistle was a gift. It's made from a rib bone."_

_The Sheriff shuddered slightly as Reid handed her the evidence bag. _

"_We need to search Jane's house Sheriff. The unsub could have unknowingly sent clues as to who he is, where is, what we can do to find him, to Jane." Hotch said._

_George nodded. "I'll take you over there right now."_

* * *

JJ rolled her neck and shoulders, the stress of the last few days and carrying the weight of the world between her shoulders and Spence's was making itself known. She glanced her watch. She had time for a shower. God knows she could use one, close to 48 hours of sheer terror of what could happen, what might happen, had taken it's toll.

* * *

_The team, Sheriff George, and her Deputies, approached the house as an unknown hostile entity, as they were unsure if the unsub might be lurking about. Hotch, Emily, and Reid cautiously mounted the stairs to the front porch._

_As she took her place along the exterior wall as they prepared to breach the door, her eyes caught the wind chimes, much like Reid had noticed the whistle earlier that day._

"_Guys, these wind chimes are made of bone" She said glancing at the guys to her left "I think it's human rib bones."_

_The team, and George led the Deputies on a search of the grounds after clearing their way through the house. They proceeded through the old barn on the backside of Jane's property. Reid, Hotch, Emily, led the way into the old barn, in a 'V' formation, guns drawn, with Reid as the tip of the spear. Morgan, Elle, and Gideon approached from the far side of the barn. Both groups were backed up by deputies. _

_When Reid reached the tarps hanging at the back of the barn, he peeled back one of the tarps to look behind it, finding non other than a silver trailer. He yanked down the tarp and he and Hotch proceeded to secure the trailer's entrance. _

_They waited for the rest of the team to secure the far side of the barn and round the corner. Once the whole team had rallied at the trailer, they lined up single file on either side of the trailer door, crouched below the window line._

_They all made eye contact and nodded confirming they were prepared to breach the trailer._

_Hotch crouched in front of the door and glanced at Reid who was positioned beside the door. Reid reached across opening the latch and pulling back the door._

_Hotch entered the trailer quickly moving his line of sight and gun about in a 180 degree arc. After determining that there was not a threat, he called out "Clear!"_

_The rest of the team entered the trailer, their eyes horrified by what they saw. The inside of the trailer was just as they had described it not an hour ago. In the middle of the trailer was an autopsy table still covered in the blood of Kathryn Hale._

"_I thought I'd seen everything" Hotch said as he moved about the trailer._

"_Guys" Elle called out._

"_What is it?" Morgan asked from where he stood in the doorway._

"_It's a coffin." Elle answered she looked to Emily, they nodded at each other and then at Reid. He nodded back. He stood in front of the coffin with his gun at the ready. Emily and Elle each held their weapons ready with one hand while they flipped open the lid of the coffin with the other._

"_It's empty" Elle called out._

"_I've got another one over here" Hotch said as he braced his feet, gripped his gun pointing it at the lid of the coffin, and flipped back the lid. "This one's empty too."_

_The team exited the trailer and regrouped out in the fresh air, glad to be away from the acrid smell of several days old blood._

"_We need to put everything back the way it was and set up a team to stake out this trailer." Gideon said "He'll come back here at some point. We need to be ready for him when he does."_

_Morgan and Elle stayed at Jane's barn with eight Deputies. They hid themselves at various lookout points in the woods and the barn, strategically placed so that all ingress and egress points were covered and every team had a line of sight on at least two other teams. They were all wired with communications equipment. They weren't taking any chances with this unsub. Elle and Morgan volunteered for the most precarious position. The unsub would have to walk right past them to get to the trailer, but they also knew that when he showed up, they would be the first to have the drop on him._

_The rest of the team and the Sheriff left to follow up with deputies manning the road blocks._

"_Morgan" Elle whispered from her position next to him "It's been hours, are we sure Gideon is right about this and that he's going to come back?"_

"_Gideon isn't usually wrong. I hear he won a bet with Hotch over JJ and Reid" Morgan said with a grin._

"_You know I would have liked to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation" Elle said._

"_Isn't that the truth" Morgan whispered back._

_Just then he and Elle both raised their hands to their earpieces as they heard rustling in the woods and a twig snap._

"_Look alive people - we've got company" Morgan whispered into his mike._

* * *

JJ bent her head and let the water wash over her. The beating and pounding sensation of water as hot as she could stand it combined with the steam worked to cleanse the horror and disgust of the last two days from her skin, and began to help her forget so that she could move on.

* * *

"_Mark's away at his Mother's, took Tommy with him." George said as she entered her dinning room. _

"_Come on in, safe here." she said as she took off her gun belt. _

"_Well, you said you didn't want to go home, and I couldn't leave you in jail." She turned to hang up her guns as Jane walked into the room. She hit the play button on the answering machine and turned to look at Jane. _

"_I'll make up the guest bedroom. Can I get you something? Soda?" George asked as she moved into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator._

"_Thank you for being so kind." Jane said from where she stood in the dining room. _

_Jane startled and glanced back towards the front door when she heard George's husbands voice on the answering machine._

_She tilted her head and smiled slightly as she listened to the message "Is he good to you?" She asked George._

"_Ever since I met him. We were both 15. Grape juice?" George asked as she pulled the pitcher of juice out of the refrigerator and stood up. She turned expecting to see Jane still in the dinning room. _

"_Whoa, what the hell?" George exclaimed as the pitcher of juice slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor._

"_He's here George." Jane said from the other side of the refrigerator door._

* * *

JJ wrapped her bathrobe tightly about herself and leaned against the bathroom counter. She wiped her hand across the foggy surface of the mirror. Looking into her eyes in the mirror, she began to tear up and break down again. She faltered on her shaky legs and tightly gripped the counter top to remain up right.

That's the position Spence found her in a few minutes later when he got home and went through the house looking for her.

"Oh God, JJ, baby …. Ssshhhh" Spence said as he stepped into the bathroom and pulled her into his arms. "sssshhhhh" he murmured in her hear stroking soothing patterns over her back with one hand and through her hair with the other.

* * *

_Elle, Morgan, and all of the Deputies tensed as they heard someone moving through the clearing and approaching the trailer. They all watched as the unsub approached the trailer carrying what appeared to be a body._

"_Hold your positions. Wait for the signal from Agent Greenaway and myself" Morgan hissed into his mike. They couldn't afford for a cocky Deputy to blow this._

_They watched as the unsub strolled up to the trailer casual as you please. He clearly did not know that he was being watched. They watched as he sat his victim's body down slumped against the trailer as he stood to open the door._

"_Son of a bitch" Elle hissed under her breath as the moon light caught the victim's face and she saw that it was George the Sheriff._

"_Now" Morgan said into his mike._

"_FREEZE!" Morgan yelled as he, Elle, and eight armed Deputies revealed themselves to form a half circle perimeter around him. _

"_Hands above your head and no sudden moves" Elle called out._

_They threaded the needle, and drew the noose tighter about him as they all progressed closer towards him._

_Suddenly he made a move towards the Sheriff as if to grab her and use her as a shield. One of her ever faithful Deputies pulled the trigger._

_Frank fell where he stood, landing across the legs of the Sheriff, who watched on, unable to move, stuck in a 'K Hole' by the unsub._

_Morgan and Elle reached the body first. Elle stood above the body of the unsub covering Morgan with her Glock as he flipped the body over. There was one bullet wound dead center in his forehead._

* * *

Spence tightened his arms around JJ "Ssshhh it's over JJ, it's over. Why are you crying baby?" He asked as he slipped one of his hands up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Relief Spence, relief" JJ said as she snuggled deeply into his chest and took a deep calming breath. Relief that Frank was dead and that this case did not have a bitter sweet ending of a bus full of children saved, but having to let the most prolific serial killer to ever cross paths with the BAU walk away. Relief that so much tragedy had been avoided.


	50. Chapter 50

I didn't mean to torture you all and make you wait almost a week for this chapter - I swear! But my brain needed a break, and of course I have this real life gig - it's called a job, where I have to spend time every week - man does that cut into writing time...so here it is Chapter 50. I hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sighed as leaned back against Spence's chest resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on JJ, I know you've told me about what happened last time, but never in detail. I need to know what happens so we can figure this out." Spence said rubbing soothing circles where his hand lay on her stomach, his other hand idly played with the fingers of her left hand where their hand lay entwined with his on his thigh.

JJ turned her face in towards his neck and spoke softly "I just want to skip the next week, for it to not happen, for this case to just not exist."

Spence tightened his arm around her waist and bent to kiss her forehead. "I know, but whatever happens we'll get through it together, right?" He murmured against her forehead.

JJ nodded and sat up, turning slightly to face him as she began to tell him in detail what happened last time in Georgia.

* * *

JJ took a break from playing darts with Ben and Mike to see what kind of mischief Spence was up to with Kyle and Hannah. She walked up behind where he sat at the table and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"What are you guys doing?" JJ asked with a smile.

Spence tipped his head back to look up at her "We're playing a Star Trek drinking game."

JJ smiled and leaned down to kiss Spence while he looked up at her. Her fingers trailed lightly along his neck and jaw as they deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss as Mike called out to her that it was her turn at darts.

"Oh wow" Hannah said.

Spence blushed slightly "What?"

"You totally got a Spider Man kiss" Hannah said teasingly as she leaned into Kyle's side.

Spence looked back and forth between Hannah and Kyle "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever seen the movie 'Spider Man'?" Kyle asked.

Spence shook his head "No"

"Ask JJ, I'm sure she's seen it, and can even explain it." Hannah said smirking slightly as she shook her head.

"Hey Morgan, be careful. The one in the back could take your wallet." Emily laughed as she walked past the dance floor where Morgan was dancing in the middle of five women, with her hands full with four drinks. Beers for herself and Hotch, and rum and cokes for Haley and Elle.

"That's alright, I'll be a broke happy man." Morgan responded back.

Emily sat the drinks on the table. Everyone picked their drinks up calling out cheers as the clinked glasses.

"So how are they treating you at the BAU Emily?" Haley asked.

"She means am I being nice to you." Hotch said as Haley pointed at him and nodded indicating that he had got it right.

"Actually everyone's been incredibly nice" Emily said.

"Good" Haley said with a smile.

"Just look at him move. He's like a cat" Garcia said as she sat leaning back against the table watching one Derek Morgan get his groove on.

"More like a dog" Emily said as she looked over to watch the scene Garcia was focused on.

"He did not ask them to dance. They asked him" Garcia said as she sipped through her straw.

Elle raised her eyebrows at Emily and Haley before turning back to watch Garcia watching Derek.

"Okay, okay, he's a cat. An alley cat" Emily said.

"Come on honey, let's go show 'em how it's done." Hotch said grabbing Haley's hand and raising their arms to make it around his coworkers still seated at the table as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm game if you are" Haley responded as she made her way behind Emily and Elle.

"That is so sweet" Emily said to Elle as Hotch and Haley took to the dance floor.

Elle nodded as she watched Hotch and Haley dance together. "It really is. Much sweeter than what Derek is doing" She said pointing to Derek working his grove thang. She and Emily laughed at Morgan and his groupies.

JJ ran her fingers through Spence's hair, messing it up as she walked by him on her way out of the bar to answer her phone.

"…I'll take care of the notifications. Most everyone is here with me." JJ said into her phone sighing. Even though she had known it was coming, she could still feel the weight of the case once again burdening itself on her shoulders. She hoped things turned out differently this time. She didn't want to have to watch the man she loved suffer. It had been hard enough last time when they had only been friends.

* * *

"You alright?" Reid asked Gideon with his arms crossed across his chest as they stood in the midst of the crime scene.

"What?" Gideon asked turning to look at Reid from where he was studying the highlighted Bible verse on the bed.

"You seem unhappy." Reid said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I am unhappy" Gideon said "I'm tired of people using religion to justify the terrible things they do." He said ignoring the true intent of Reid's comments.

As Morgan finished doing a walk through of the crime scene to get into the head of the unsub, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, talk to me baby girl" Morgan said walking across the bedroom.

"Are you at the crime scene?" Garcia asked as she studied the video on her computer monitor.

"Yup" Morgan responded.

"Is there like a burgundy settee against one wall?" Garcia asked.

Morgan looked around "Um.. If a settee is a little couch." he responded.

"Oh my lord" Garcia said.

* * *

"As far as I can tell this computer belonged to the Kyle's" Reid said standing up from where he sat in front of the Kyle's computer and walking around to join the team where they sat analyzing the video of the Kyle's being murdered. "Garcia can do a better analysis, but it has their banking statements, vacation photos."

"One comes into the room and immediately goes after Mr. Kyle, when did the other unsub turn the camera on?" Hotch asked as he looked at the video again.

"We might be asking the wrong question. This video, this message, clearly it's important. They want the world to see this. They need it, but they didn't bring a camera with them." Gideon said as he turned to look back at Hotch from where he was seated.

"Agent Franks, does this building have wireless internet?" Reid asked

"Yeah, why?' he responded.

"I think we just figured out how he did it." Reid said as he turned to face the team.

"Reid, care to explain for those of us who's brains don't work in overdrive?" Elle asked.

"The unsub used the Kyle's own computer, their webcam to film their murders." Reid said. "He streamed the video feed, probably to his own computer. He captured it, edited it, and uploaded it. If the computer is connected to the internet right now, it might be streaming right now. We should have Garcia see if she can run a trace. We have to be careful to stay away from the computer though. It needs to stay connected, but if the unsub is watching, he'll hear and see everything that happens with in range of the webcam."

Together Garcia and Reid explained the power and capabilities of technology to the rest of the team who were slightly less tech savvy.

Garcia was running a trace on the destination of the video feed currently streaming from the Kyle's computer while simultaneously looking up any calls the Kyle's made for tech support in the last six months.

The team began working on analyzing the video, and the information they had so far attempting to pull together a profile of the unsub.

JJ walked up to Hotch "Franks is right. There's nothing in the old case files." She said "It's like this guy just snapped"

"What if he did" Reid said from where he sat at the conference table. "What if the reason we've been having trouble profiling the unsubs is because there's only one who is in the middle of psychotic break that has caused multiple personalities to develop." He continued.

"Agent Hotchner" Agent Franks said approaching Hotch as he stood in front of the evidence board "State just responded to another murder"

Hotch grimaced and turned to face Reid and JJ "You two stay here and look at what we've got so far through the lens of Reid's new theory." he said as he walked of to join the rest of the team in going to the crime scene.

* * *

Standing outside the crime scenes at the Douglas' home, Gideon explained his theory that there was one unsub.

"Reid actually had the same thought. He and JJ are going back over the evidence we have so far, but if Mrs. Douglas is Jezebel there is an especially unpleasant death in her future." Hotch said as he glanced about the team.

* * *

The team entered the Bureau office with the Sherriff discussing the case and the crime scene. As they passed Agent Franks' desk, he got Hotch's attention.

"Hotchner, your tech from Quantico's on the phone" he said.

"Jezebel's death" Gideon said as the team watch the video Garcia had sent them of Mrs. Douglas' murder.

"My God" Emily said as she watched the screen.

Elle and Morgan closed their eyes to the horror on the screen.

JJ threaded her fingers tightly through Spence's as they watched the video. It had been bad enough to see the aftermath of what the dogs had done to her last time, but to see Mrs. Douglas' terror as she realized what was about to happen to her, to actually see the dogs attack…..

Spence held JJ hand tightly and comfortingly stroked his thumb over the backside of her hand. He knew how much anxiety this case was causing her and how glad she would be when this case was wrapped up. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

"You can turn it off" Hotch said.

"Wait" the Sherriff said.

"You haven't seen enough?" Morgan asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Those dogs… those three dogs attacked someone a couple of months ago. I would've had them impounded, but the victim knew the owner. A neighbor. He didn't want to press charges. "

"You're sure?" Gideon asked as looked up from where he was bent over the table.

"As God as my witness" the Sherriff said reaching to his back pocket to pull out his notebook and read his notes on who the dogs belonged to.

* * *

JJ turned to look at Spence next to her in the backseat of the SUV as the sped out to the home of Tobias Hankel. She raised her eyebrows at him silently communicating to him that he was under no terms to split up from whoever he was partnered with when they got there, should they not find Hankel in his house.

Spence made eye contact with her and nodded. Message received. After their intense discussion of what had happened last time, there was no way he was going off on his own without proper backup, on this case, or any other time.

When they arrived at Hankel's house, the Sherriff, Hotch, and Gideon went to the door. There was no answer. Hotch kicked in the door. He, Gideon, the Sherriff, and a deputy cleared the house.

Reid and Morgan moved around the side of the house. Leaning up Reid was able to look in the window and see the bank of computer monitors. They made their way around the side of the house, along the side yard, and headed towards the shadows at the back side of the barn.

JJ, Elle, and Emily entered the barn. Elle brushed against the chains that hung from the rafters. Elle and Emily paused to look back at JJ. JJ's flashlight was pointed at her feet. The toes of her boot was in a puddle of blood and as she raised her flashlight back up, it came across the mattress on which Mrs. Douglas had been attacked.

All three Agents became keenly focused on their surrounding as they heard the snarling of dogs. Their flashlight quickly came upon the dogs just as they charged them. Three gun shots rang out.

* * *

Morgan ran up to JJ, Elle, and Emily in the barn. "What happened?" He asked glancing at the dogs that lay dead on the barn floor.

"We had to shoot them. They completely tore her apart." Elle said pointing her flashlight at the mattress in the barn stall.

"Damn" Morgan said.

JJ turned to look at Morgan "Where's Spence?" She asked looking about the barn.

Elle and Emily led JJ out to the ambulance to get her arm looked at. She had been worried about hitting Emily and Elle and hadn't had a clear shot of the dog that attacked her until it was already on her.

Morgan turned around and went out the back doors where he had come into the barn. He looked around. He didn't see Reid. He back tracked to where he had last seen him as they both took off running towards the barn when the gun shots went off.

"We can't find Spence?" JJ asked Elle as she sat in the back of the ambulance from getting checked over and having her dog bite bandaged.

"Not yet" Elle said shaking her head and not knowing what else to say.

"Prentiss, I think he got Reid in the cornfield. It looks like somebody got dragged" Morgan said.

Emily's head sagged. This was bad and who was going to tell JJ? She turned to look over to make eye contact with Elle, who sat next to JJ on the tailgate of the ambulance, and shook her head signaling that they hadn't found Reid.

* * *

"Welcome to our nightmare" JJ said as Garcia walked into the Hankel house behind Hotch.

Garcia nodded as Gideon told her that he needed her to dissect Hankel's computer system. Morgan led her into the room where the computer system was set up and she began going over it with a fine tooth come. She would do what ever she could to help the team get back their junior G man.

"Emily, how come none of this gets to you?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You came off a desk job. Now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and you don't even flinch" JJ said.

"She's right, you've never blinked" Hotch said from where he stood behind Emily.

"I guess maybe I compartmentalize better than most people" Emily said.

Elle watched the conversation with raised eyebrows. She had to agree that Emily had not flinched. Not like a knew person to this type of team normally would, with everything this team sees. No one could compartmentalize that well. Emily had to have seen quite a bit in her previous postings, and Elle was willing to bet the desk job was a cover or had been an extremely short term assignment after a previous assignment.

* * *

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he watched the over half of the monitors in front of he and Garcia go blank.

'I don't know" Garcia said.

And then video of Reid flashed up on the previously blank screens.

"Oh my God" Garcia said seeing what Reid looked like.

"Guys, guys, get in here!" Morgan said leaning out the doorway into the next room.

The team gathered around behind Garcia where she sat in front of the monitors.

JJ gasped when she saw Spence on the screen. She had one hand spread across her face over her mouth and nose and one across her heart as she stared at the monitors. "Oh baby" she murmured softly, her voice muffled by the hand covering her face. She had been right - it was much worse seeing Spence like this as his girlfriend than as his friend.

"He's been beaten" Emily said.

"Can't you track him?" Elle asked as she glanced at Garcia.

"Hankel's only streaming this to his home computer." Garcia said.

"This is for us. He knows we're here." Gideon said.

JJ licked her lips as she silently prayed that Spence would be alright and for things at this point to not get any worse than they had last time.

* * *

"Reid, if you're watching, you're not responsible for this. You understand me. He's perverting God to justify murder. You are stronger than him. He can not break you." Gideon said as he sat down in front of the latest victim's laptop and spoke into the webcam.

"I thought you were going to try and get some rest?" Morgan asked JJ as she walked into the kitchen.

JJ shrugged "Everyone else is working. I should be too." she said as she leaned against the counter top wishing she and Spence had figured out how to tell the team her secret, that they could just go and get him right now. "I just keep thinking that the one thing we need to crack this case is, well, Spence." JJ said with a quavering voice.

"JJ" Morgan sighed as he turned to look at her "for what its worth…I'm sorry. I should have looked back to make sure Reid was behind me r had him run ahead... we were just was so worried when we heard the gunshots and I…" Morgan said.

JJ interrupted him "Derek Morgan this is not your fault. I don't blame you, and as soon as we find him, I know Spence will tell you the same thing."

* * *

Elle wrapped an arm around JJ and helped her to sit in a chair as the team watched Reid convulse and stop breathing on the monitors. JJ prayed like she had never prayed before, that things would turn out like they had on this case the first time around.

JJ sighed with relief through her tightly clasped fingers as she watch Spence begin breathing again on his own on the monitors.

The team watched as Reid named Hotch as the team member to die, calling him a classic narcissist for thinking he was better than everyone else on the team. And while most of the team didn't know he was misquoting Genesis 23:4, JJ knew, and Hotch suspected. Hotch talked to the team about not being a narcissist as he flipped through the Bible to find Genesis 23:4. He handed the Bible to JJ and had her read the Bible verse.

"He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose" Hotch said as he looked around at the team gathered around him.

"He's in a cemetery" Morgan said.

* * *

"Reid" Hotch said helping Reid up from where he knelt over Tobias Hankel's body "Are you alright?"

"I knew you'd understand" Reid said hugging Hotch.

JJ moved forward from behind Hotch and tightly wrapped her arms around Spence. "I love you baby" She whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry kid, I…" Morgan said starting to apologize.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault" Reid said turning to look at Morgan.

"Let's get you outta here." Gideon said reaching over to help Reid lean against him and support Reid's weight.

JJ wrapped her arm around Spence's waist supporting him on the other side, the threesome slowly made their way to the ambulance that was waiting to take Reid to the hospital.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 is here - I didn't want to leave any of you hanging any longer than necessary :)

I don't own Criminal Minds - that belongs to Jeff Davis, ABC, CBS, and the Mark Gordon Production Company. I also do not own the lovely lyrics used through out this chapter - Those are from 'I'll Stand By You' by The Pretenders.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Spence holding his hand as the ambulance sped to the hospital fifteen minutes away. She leaned over him running her fingers through his hair.

"JJ, he…. I tried to tell him no, but he…I…." Spence said making several stumbling attempts to tell her about the drugs.

"Shh… I know baby. I know. It'll be ok. Shhh" She murmured soothingly to him. "He's been drugged repeatedly over the last couple of days. Most likely with Dilaudid. Intravenously." JJ said glancing up from Spence to the EMT who was watching over his vitals.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

The EMT nodded and made a note on the chart. Then he pushed up Spence's sleeve that was already rolled up to his elbow.

JJ gasped when she saw the eight puncture wounds from the needles.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

JJ sat at Spence's bedside in the hospital where he had been admitted overnight for observation, watching as he slept, thinking about what the Doctor had told them a short while ago.

Spence had been dosed eight times in the last 48 hours with Dilaudid. That she had already known, just from looking at his arm in the ambulance. After reviewing his blood work, the Doctor told them that he was an incredibly fortunate young man, that were he not physically fit, had a heart condition, or any other health condition, he may not have survived the overdosed state his body was pushed into. As he was alright now, they were going to allow his body to naturally purge and metabolize the drugs out of his system, as that would be safer and less invasive.

JJ stood up from the chair next to Spence's bed and reached up and gently smoothed his hair back from his forehead. She leaned over his bed and kissed his forehead before turning to walk out of the room and down the hall where the team sat waiting to hear news.

This time around she had first hand knowledge of what exactly his medical condition was. She was his girlfriend, but she was also glad that she and Spence had made each other their powers of attorney. He should not have been back at work right away last time around, and he certainly wouldn't be this time around. She'd see to it herself.

As she walked into the waiting room, the team all stood up.

"How is .." They all started to speak at once.

JJ held her hand up silencing them and then she told them that he needed to stay off his foot for a few days. It wasn't broken, but was extremely swollen and tender. If the swelling went down and there wasn't pain when he put pressure on it, he could give up the crutches and rest in a few days. What was more concerning was the amount of drugs Hankel had pumped into his system.

Everyone sighed in relief that Reid was going to be okay. They had been concerned after seeing him die and Hankel performing CPR.

JJ finally managed to talk the team into going to the hotel and getting some rest. She was staying with Spence.

"I thought you might say that." Elle said reaching down between her feet and grabbing JJ and Reid's go bags and handing them to JJ .

JJ quietly slipped back into Spence's room setting their go bags underneath a chair so they would be out of the way.

"Hey" Spence croaked from the hospital bed.

JJ turned from looking out the window to face him "Hey, your supposed to be sleeping. You need your rest." She said walking over and sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. She picked up the glass of water with a straw in it on the bedside table and held it for Spence as he sipped water.

"I couldn't sleep." he said "I keep seeing everything over and over again… JJ, I tried to stop him. I told him I didn't want it, he drugged me anyway."

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

"I know baby. It'll be ok. We'll get through this together remember?" She said as she leaned forward from were she was perched on the edge of the bed to wrap her arms around him. She could feel his tears on her shoulder as she held him.

"Did you…" Spence paused to take a calming breath "Did you tell the guys? Tell them everything?" Spence asked from where his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I told them about your foot. I told them about the dangerous amount of drugs that Hankel gave you in the last 48 hours, and I told Hotch that we both needed a couple of weeks off." She said as she leaned back in his arms to look at his face.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Spence nodded. He had an eidetic memory. He knew he was in for pure hell over the next few days - it would take the majority of the next two weeks for him to recuperate and recover.

The next morning with JJ's help, Spence managed a shower and getting dressed in clean clothes. As they were repacking their go bags, the Doctor came by for a final check up and signed Spence's release paperwork. JJ wheeled Spence out of the hospital to where the team was waiting with the SUVs to go to the airport and home.

JJ sat on the couch on the plane with Spence's head in her lap as he slept fitfully. She ran her fingers through his hair on one side of his head, while her other hand smoothed his hair off his forehead and stroked his forehead in an attempt to sooth away his nightmare so that he could get the rest he needed.

JJ held Spence when he woke in the middle of the night crying and trembling from his nightmares. He told her about what had happened in the shed that Hankel had held him in at Marshall Parish. He told her about the visions he had of his parents whenever Hankel shot him up with the drugs. JJ held him as he broke down and sobbed over the whole ordeal.

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

JJ held Spence's head as vomited everything he had managed to eat in the last day into the toilet as his body went into full blown withdrawals from the Dilaudid. He was drowsy, sweaty, dizzy, he couldn't keep any food or liquid down. Luckily they were at the peak of what the Doctor had prepared them for as far as withdrawal symptoms from Dilaudid was concerned. 14 to 21 hours to reach the worst of the symptoms and 36 to 72 hours to resolve completely. JJ looked at her watch. They had gotten on the BAU jet in Georgia 20 hours ago. The Doctor had given him a small dose just prior to releasing him from the hospital. They wanted to avoid him going into withdrawals until he was at home.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

JJ helped Spence into the shower and held him as he stood on trembling legs under the spray of water.

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
_- I'll Stand by You - The Pretenders_

Thee days later when the withdrawal symptoms had finally passed, JJ lay in bed watching Spence as slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever.


	52. Chapter 52

I'm trying to make ammends for how long I made you all wait for Chapter 50 - hopefully 3 chapters in one day is a start?

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Spence are you sure you're ready to be back at work?" JJ asked as they climbed into the SUV for their morning commute.

"If I stay at home by myself any longer, JJ, I'm going to go stir crazy" He said as he settled into the passenger seat.

"I know baby, I just I worry and I don't want to see you go through what you did last time …. And I, I just, I'm worried about you." She said grasping his hand and looking into his eyes as she responded to him.

"I know you're worried about me, but we can't forget, I have something I didn't have last time. I have you." Spence said leaning across the console to kiss her.

* * *

JJ lay on the couch on the plane on reading, attempting to distract her mind for a short while. She was still worried about Spence. She had seen how distracted he was off and on through out the case. If he didn't say something when they got home, she would.

As she lay there she reflected back on the case. They had caught Terrance Wakeland outside the record studio, just like last time as he was trying to talk his way out of being stopped by the Police Officer trying to help Alli Hadley as she stumbled down the street appearing to be drugged.

The upside was that Morgan and Ware had listened to her when she told them that they should think about wearing vests, as who knew what kind of panic and hyper vigilance had been stirred up by the news reports and the Reverend's rhetoric. Ware had still been shot, but he was alive. Instead of going to a funeral before flying home, Morgan had gone to visit him in the hospital.

* * *

"You alright?" Morgan asked as he looked across the table from he and Elle where Reid sat appearing to have dozed off while they were talking to Emily.

"Reid?" Morgan said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Reid said blinking as he opened his eyes.

"I said are you alright?" Morgan asked with concern.

Elle could tell this was a guys moment and so smiling slightly at Reid, she slid out of the booth and went to find a place to relax and perhaps get some sleep. Maybe JJ would be a friendly ear for her man troubles, it was certainly something she could never discuss with Morgan, that was for sure.

"I'm fine. Thanks for broadcasting it." Reid said as he glanced about to see if anyone else on the jet had been paying attention to their conversation.

"Hey, talk to me. Whatever you say to me in confidence is between us, you know that right?" Morgan asked as he looked at Reid with concern.

"I don't have anything to tell you" Reid said as he glanced back and forth between Morgan and the cards in his hand.

"Reid, listen to me" Morgan said leaning forward on the table "What you went through out there, nobody expects you to rebound…"

"I can still do my job ok, I'm not going to freak out." Reid said interrupting Morgan.

"You think I don't know that" Morgan said

After a long moment of silence while Reid decided whether or not to open up to Morgan, he broke the silence. "It's the crime scene photos." Reid said as he fidgeted with the cards in his hand.

"Crime scene photos?" Morgan questioned.

"The dead girls in the leaves." Reid said softly.

Morgan tipped his head in contemplation "Reid, we've seen worse."

"I know" Reid said softly " I know we've seen worse, but for the first time, I know. I look at them, and … I look at them and I know what they were thinking and I know what they were feeling like right before." Reid said his voice cracking as he explained himself.

Morgan nodded his head understanding where Reid was coming from "It's called empathy. And it's a good thing."

Reid shook his head and rubbed his eyes "It's not. It's got me all messed up. I don't know how to focus, I can't do my job as well." Reid struggled to find the words "So, what do I do?"

"You use it. Let it make you a better profiler. A better person." Morgan said as he looked at Reid.

Reid sniffed and contemplated Morgan's words "A better person…"

* * *

JJ and Spence walked through the front door of the house and went upstairs to change and unpack and repack their go bags. As they were unpacking JJ turned to Spence. "Spence, are you ok? I noticed you were distracted and had a hard time focusing on the case." She said as she laid a hand gently on his forearm.

Spence sighed. He turned and sat on the bed and proceeded to tell JJ about his reaction to the crimes scene photos. How the pictures of the dead girls in the leaves took him right back to Georgia and the cornfield. How talking about how the girls had been drugged made him think of Hankel drugging him. He told her about his conversation with Morgan on the plan about empathy being a good thing and using it to make himself a better profiler and a better person.

JJ lightly ran her hand up and down his back as vented his frustration over how he was feeling and his inability to bounce back as if nothing had happened. When he was down talking, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear "It will get better. I promise"


	53. Chapter 53

Here's the next chapter faithful readers - and in case anyone is keeping track - the next chapter is where we'll encounter Will... I'm interested to hear your thoughts - so let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews, the story alerts, the favoriting - knowing that you are all enjoying this keeps me moving forward when I get stuck on a chapter

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Emily can you give Reid and I a minute?" Elle asked as she pulled the SUV up in front of the 5th Ward Precinct.

"Uh…sure… I'll just….yeah" Emily said awkwardly as she climbed out of the back seat of the SUV. She turned to look back the Elle and Reid in the SUV as she opened the door to the Precinct and then turned back and walked in the door.

Elle turned to face Reid once Emily closed the door. "Reid…. What are we going to do with you? I know you're going through some things right now. No one expects you to be one hundred percent this soon after what happened, but lashing out at Emily because she's the newbie on the team, that's not fair. You like a brother to me Reid… but I swear to God…."

"Oh come one Elle not you too…" Reid started.

"Not me too what Reid? What, not me too to care about you? Not me too to worry about you?" Elle practically yelled at him "I get that what you went through made you a little insecure about where you fit in, but we're not treating you any different than we normally would. You jumped down Emily's throat on the jet for offering to help you with a geographical profile Reid - since when are you so territorial? She's not trying to replace you. She's trying to help. And she's right, just now, you scared Angie at the homeless shelter half to death. The Reid I know would never consider someone being scared a good thing, aware of the danger yes, scared, no."

Reid had his head bowered and was studiously fidgeting with his pant legs and his hands to avoid looking at Elle. He knew she was right.

"I ran into JJ crying in the bathroom the other day. I know Morgan talked to you on the plane a couple of weeks ago. I can tell just by looking at you that you've lost weight in the last month. We're all worried about you Reid. We're all here to help you, but we can't do it for you. You have to pull yourself together and figure out what's going to make you whole again. Nobody else can do it for you."

Reid nodded in where he sat in the passenger seat. He felt like crap that he was hurting the very people who were trying so hard to help him.

"You now Reid, maybe you need to take some time and think about what you learned from your experience that you wouldn't have otherwise. Maybe you need to find the take away, hold on to that and then let the rest go." Elle said

"I can't tell you how to do that, you need to do that for yourself. But you've got to do something Reid. It's killing us all watching this tear you apart." Ell finished and tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay my big sister lecture is over. But Reid, seriously, if you need anything, all you have to do is ask. Any of us. I hope you know that this team would bend over backwards for you, and that no one would think twice about it, or consider it a burden."

Reid lifted his head and turned to face Elle "I… thank you. I … I've been struggling and I …."

Elle nodded "I know you have Reid, but I'd like to think that if I were in your shoes and struggling, that you would speak up and try to help me. If you need someone to talk to besides JJ and Morgan, I'm here. I just wanted you to know that. And when you're ready, you might want to think about apologizing to Emily. She cares about you too, just because she hasn't known you as long, doesn't matter. It also doesn't make it okay to use her as your whipping post."

Reid nodded again. "You're right… I just…. " Reid trailed off.

"I get it Reid." Elle said "We should probably get inside. We need to find this guy before he hurts someone else."

* * *

"He asked if she was okay and why was she crying." Hotch said as he gripped the back of the chair he was leaning against.

"Garcia's on line one" JJ said as she walked into the conference room and sat on the table. "Go ahead Penelope" she said pressing the button for line one and putting Garcia on speaker.

"Hola cowgirls and boys." PG said across the phone line.

"Hey" Hotch said taking a seat.

"I've got the comparison satellite images before and after pictures and I found something. Check it." She said.

JJ pressed a button on the laptop and the images began to come across.

"Do you see it yet?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah" Hotch said as he looked at the screen.

"Yeah, an S.O.S. " Emily said as she looked at the monitor.

"Yeah its made of debris and other rocky bits of gobbledy gook. This is the building where the security guard got killed." Garcia explained.

"He's asking for help." Hotch said.

Meanwhile, Reid eyes got big as he stood behind Hotch listening to the construction noise outside. "Guys, listen to outside"

"Chaos, the S.O.S." Hotch said as they paused to listen.

"He's a war veteran" Emily said.

"He thinks he's in a war zone." Hotch said.

"JJ check missing persons reports see if anyone matches the description. It would have been filed recently, the last two or three days." Hotch said as they stood around the phone after conferencing with Morgan and Gideon.

JJ nodded and stood up from her seat on the table. "I'll call the construction company too. Maybe if we can get them to halt construction for a day or two, his episode will end and he'll remember where and when he is." She said as she walked out of the conference room.

* * *

"Dana Woodridge and Max Weston. Her husband and his best friend, Roy Woodridge has been missing since Tuesday." JJ said filling Hotch in on the information she had turned up going through missing persons files.

* * *

"Can I get you something Mrs. Woodridge?" JJ asked as she walked up to Dana Woodridge and placed herself between Mrs. Woodridge and the window through which she was watching the SWAT Team prepare.

"Those men are going after Roy?" She asked pointing through the window.

JJ nodded slightly and moved them slowly away from the window.

"Do they need so many guns? He's only one man." Dana Woodridge said continuing to look through the window where the SWAT Team was preparing.

"Its protocol ma'am." JJ said.

"How badly were they hurt?" Dana asked

JJ stared back at here. Even a second time around, she didn't want to have to answer this question.

"Y'all said people were hurt." Dana Woodbridge continued.

"Some people were murdered." JJ said having to give this woman that news.

"Murdered?" Dana whispered with tears in her eyes and let out a gasp.

"Mrs. Woodridge…" JJ began.

"He never really came home." she said looking up at JJ "I lost him fourteen years ago. Its been like living with a ghost." Dana Woodridge said brokenly. "Help him, please help him."

JJ glanced down at where Dana Woodridge had grabbed her arm as she fought back the tears. Last time it had been hard to bear the burden of telling this woman what was really going on, and to have to tell her that they hadn't been able to save her husband. This time, she knew exactly what this woman was going through. She fought back the tears in her eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked up at Dana Woodridge "We'll do everything we can, okay?"

* * *

JJ stood and watched out the window with Dana Woodridge as Max Weston, Hotch, Morgan, Gideon, the SWAT Team, and Detective Fuller ran out to vehicles and climbed in to go get Roy Woodridge.

JJ stood watching out the window of the conference room, while Dana Woodridge waited in a chair in the corner. JJ knew that Spence, Emily, and Elle would let her know what happened when it was over.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Spence nod to her through the conference room window. She turned and let Dana Woodridge know that he husband was alright and that she and a few other Agents would take her to meet her husband at the hospital.

* * *

JJ sat on their bed at home waiting for Spence to finish getting ready for bed. They needed to talk.

Spence stood in the door of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his freshly showered head. He paused to hang the towel up, and then made his way across the bedroom and climbed onto the bed next to JJ.

JJ ran her fingers through his still slightly damp hair. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you." She said her voice breaking slightly.

"I love you too" Spence murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked.

Spence looked confused. "Why didn't I tell you what?"

"I know I missed it last time around, but this case it made me realize exactly what …..I ….you have PTSD don't you?" JJ asked as she continued running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

Spence sighed and dropped his head for a moment. Then he lifted his head and turned to look at JJ and nodded his head. "I… I snapped at Emily, well you heard it... on the plane, but again when we went to the homeless shelter. Elle actually called me out on it. I …. I just thought if I acted like everything was normal that it would be, but it's not. And I …"

JJ wrapped her arms around Spence and he collapsed on her shoulder. "Maybe… God baby, maybe letting everything run the same course it did the first time around when Hankel took you in Georgia was the wrong decision. I hate seeing you like this baby."

Spence shook his head and lifted his head off of her shoulder. "No, I think it was the right thing to do. We talked about it. The risk was too high, JJ. Changing things once he took me could have lead to a worse outcome. You knew that eventually I would be okay again. We've seen the bad results that can come from changing things, it's okay." Spence said as he wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders. "Elle actually said something to me today that has me thinking. She told me maybe I needed to think about what I learned from my experience that I wouldn't otherwise have learned, to hold on to that, and let the rest go. I think that's what I need to do"

JJ looked searchingly into Spence's eyes. Hearing what Elle told him was like having her own words said back to her. 'There are things we don't want to happen, but we have to accept. There are things we don't want to know, but have to learn. ' She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. "I know you'll find a way to do that baby. Promise me you'll let me know what I can do to help."

"You help everyday JJ, just by being here." Spence said as they slid under the covers to get some much needed and deserved sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

And so faithful readers, the time is upon us to find out the fate of Will...I hope you like it - I'ld love to hear what you think.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"You must be BAU. Bill LaMontagne." He said reaching out to shake JJ's hand.

"Hi Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone" She said returning his hand shake.

"Well okay then. Pictured you different."

Elle smirked watching the Detective flirt with JJ. He didn't even have a shot, the poor clueless man.

JJ turned towards the team "uh .. These are Agents Gideon, Morgan, and Greenaway." She turned back towards Will. "This is Detective William LaMontagne Jr."

* * *

Reid and Emily met with the coroner to look at the body of the latest victim. Then they met back up with the team at the NOPD. They quickly caught everyone up on what they had discovered while he rest of the team filled them in on what they had learned from LaMontagne. Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid went over the killer's notes, and discovered that the killer was actually imitating Jack the Ripper.

The next morning the next victim was found in alley with his throat slashed. The team interviewed the victim's friends and discovered that they had been having a guys' night out.

* * *

"Reid, you scared me" Ethan said as Reid stepped out around the corner of the alley way wall.

"I've always been one step ahead of you man" Reid said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Ethan responded. "I'm glad you called. It's good to see you" Ethan said lightly tapping Reid on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you too." Reid said.

"Come on. Let's get a drink" Ethan said walking past Reid and into the blues club.

"So are you gonna ask the question?" Ethan asked as he and Reid leaned against the bar.

"What question?" Reid asked with his arms crossed.

"Come on man, its me here. We haven't talked to each other in years. I know its why you called me. Ask the question." he said looking at Reid.

"Why did you quit after only one day of FBI training?" Reid asked.

"Well" Ethan said turning around to face the bar and grab his drink "I'm sure you've considered the evidence, analyzed the signs, what's your theory?" He asked Reid over his glass of whiskey.

Reid uncrossed his arms and stood a little straighter "You were battling your own demons. You didn't have time to analyze someone else's" He answered.

"Not bad, not bad. Those days I did prefer Jack Daniels to Jeff Dahmer" Ethan replied. "But they both weigh on your soul eventually" he said pointing at Reid.

* * *

"What's that?" Gideon asked.

"Garcia found a similar case in Galveston Texas." Prentiss responded.

"A lot of Katrina refugees relocated there" Gideon said.

"Could be the same guy. He removed the kidney, just like Jack the Ripper" Prentiss said.

"Call Morgan. I want the two of you on the plane to Texas tonight." Gideon said.

After Prentiss and Morgan left for the jet, Gideon went to see what kind of progress Elle and JJ were making.

"JJ, I just sent Morgan and Prentiss to Galveston Texas to track down a lead that Garcia found. There was a similar murder there, with the kidney removed, just like Jack the Ripper." Gideon said as he stood talking with Elle and JJ while Detective LaMontagne was on the phone.

"Should I go try and catch them at the airport?" Elle asked.

"No, I want you to stay here and help JJ." Gideon said.

Elle looked confused for a moment as she looked between JJ and Gideon.

"Reid talked to me earlier. He went to meet up with his friend that he mentioned on the plane. He's searching for answers and he might need you JJ. Elle can liaise with Detective LaMontagne, if need be." Gideon said explaining his logic. "I'm going to go find Hotch so we can take a look at what we've got so far.

* * *

"Thank you" Will said as the bartender sat his drink on the bar. "Its not right. The French Quarter is one of the only parts of the city that dodged Katrina and now there's a serial killer loose." He said.

"It's a small area. We're narrowing down the profile. We'll find him." JJ said.

JJ and Elle watched as he spun his glass of beer on the bar.

"Do you always drink while you're still on the clock?" Elle asked.

"This is New Orleans honey, it's a cultural thing." Will said to Elle.

Elle snorted. JJ chuckled to herself watching the same conversation happen as last time, only with Elle instead of her.

Will looked back and forth between Elle and JJ. "Where are you ladies from?" he asked.

"Pennsylvania" JJ said looking up from the file.

"New York" Elle said as she too glanced up from the copy of the file she was looking over.

"I take it the folks are little rigid about the rules up that way." Will said. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll play it yankee style tonight." He said as he slid the beer away from him for the bartender to take away.

"I just hate that this guy has a leg up on us. You know." Will with his head down.

"I promise as soon as our team" JJ said indicating back and forth between herself and Elle "has anything, we'll hear. Okay"

"Why haven't you married?" Will asked the question in general but he was facing towards JJ.

Elle did a spit take and grabbed a napkin ro wipe the soda off herself.

JJ glared at Elle for a moment, sighed, and then answered "Because my boyfriend of almost two years hasn't asked yet."

"Oh, I apologize, I was just…" Will started to apologize.

"Its okay." JJ interrupted holding her hand up to stop Will from speaking "Actually, I'm going to go call him right now" JJ said standing up from the barstool phone in hand and turned to walk out of the bar to call Spence.

At that moment the waitress walked over "Excuse me, compliments of the woman in the blue top" She said as she sat a drink down in front of Will.

Elle laughed "You aren't used to getting turned down are you?"

"Must be my southern charm" Will said turning to face Elle. "So did I strike a nerve…. I mean, I didn't make her angry, did I?"

"No" Elle laughed.

Elle and Will continued to laugh and joke as they worked sitting at the bar of the restaurant.

* * *

JJ sat on the arm of Spence's chair in the blues club when her phone rang. She answered "Jareau" and listened to Morgan explain how he and Prentiss had discovered that the killer had to be a female. "Okay. No, he's with Elle. I can call Elle and have her let him know though. Thanks"

Spence looked up from his seat next to JJ as Ethan went to go play a set. "What is it?"

"Morgan and Emily just realized the unsub is a woman." JJ said. She leaned close to Spence "I wish we knew when she killed her victims. We could go catch her tonight."

Spence squeezed her waist. "Want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah" JJ nodded standing up and grabbing his hand.

* * *

The next night the team and Detective LaMontagne patrolled in pairs through the crowded New Orleans streets watching for women suspiciously luring men away from the group.

As JJ and Spence walked together hand in hand through the crowds of Mardi Gras, she described the woman they were looking for to him.

"So we're looking for a woman who will approach men. Comfortable being the aggressor huh?" Will asked as he and Elle walked through the crowd dressed to fit in with crowd surrounding them.

"And I'm guessing she's attractive, since she's luring these men away from their friends" Elle said as they looked at the crowd around them looking for anything that appeared out of place.

"Most of the women are out in groups, so we should watch for women by themselves." Morgan said to Hotch as they stood watching the crowd.

Gideon and Emily had a conversation about the unsub possible having been molested by her father as it was widely suspected that Jack the Ripper mutilated women after his mother sexually abused him for years. They also discussed that something was going on with Reid.

* * *

The team and Detective LaMontagne stood in the alley the next morning discussing the latest victim, the note, who William LaMontagne Sr. knew who could be the unsub, and where the sex files cases were stored, and that most of them washed away. JJ asked Will if his Dad had a partner. Will told the team about the falling out between his father and his former partner when his father left sex crimes. Will told the team that he didn't have a problem contacting his Daddy's former partner if it meant breaking this case.

"Honey, may I borrow your hand for a moment?" Will asked

Elle knelt down beside him and Will used her gloved hand to pick up the victim's hand by the wrist and look at the club stamp on the back of the victim's hand.

"I'll be damned" He said

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The stamp on the victim's hand. It's admittance into the Ma Cherie. It's a bar in the French Quarter." He answered.

"Oh yeah?" Reid asked.

"Yeah" Will answered letting go of Elle's hand and standing up.

"Nine years ago it was called Jones." He said looking at the team that surrounded him.

Gideon looked around at everyone. "Bingo"

* * *

The men of the team and Detective LaMontagne watched as JJ, Elle, and Emily interrogated Tibideaux, one of the rapisst involved in the case nine years ago at Jones. They watched as he refused to give up anything, claiming that if anyone did do anything to that girl that night, that she was probably asking for it, maybe even liked it.

As they watched the interrogation, Hotch asked Reid what Jack the Ripper did next after the double murder. Reid replied that he mutilated and dismembered Mary Kelly in her one room flat until she was unrecognizable.

JJ turned behind her to the table along the wall in the interrogation room where the case file sat. She pulled out the crime scene photos of the victims. She threw the pile of photos down on the table in front of Tibideaux. Elle and Emily reached out and helped JJ to spread the photos across the table in front of Tibideaux.

"She murdered these men" JJ began.

Tibideaux's eyes scanned the photos before him.

"…. And I'm guessing … that its only a matter of time before she works her way back to the one she really wants to kill." JJ said tipping her head and staring down Tibideaux.

"She make an impression now?" Emily asked.

* * *

JJ walked over to where Elle stood talking to Detective LaMontagne. "Hey"

"Hey" Elle and Will both responded back.

"The medic says that her victim's going to be okay." JJ said.

"Good" Elle said watching as Will only nodded in response.

"So, I'm going to go catch up with the rest of the team" JJ said pointing over her shoulder and then turning to walk away.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Elle said.

"What you did in there, was a good thing. She needs help. I think your Dad would be proud of you." Elle said.

"It's weird. I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him. And now it's over. I thought I'd feel happy, but I just feel lost." He said looking at Elle.

Elle nodded as she leaned back against the police car next to the Detective. "Closing this case doesn't mean letting your Dad go, it just means moving on to something new in your life."

"And you, Agent Elle Greenaway of Brooklyn New York, would you consider being the something new in my life?" Will asked in his sexy southern accent.

Elle smiled and reached in her pocket and pulled out one of her business cards and handed it to Will.

* * *

JJ sat on a couch in the blues club next to Spence listening to Ethan play the piano when Gideon slipped into the chair next to where Reid was sitting.

JJ glanced over at Gideon "I'm going to go get something to drink, would either of you like anything?" She asked as she stood up, knowing that Spence and Gideon needed a moment to talk, getting the expected head shake of a no from both of them.

"How'd you find me?" Reid asked.

"You're not all that hard to profile" Gideon replied. "Your friend is good."

Reid nodded in response and they sat for a moment taking in the smooth notes that Ethan played on the piano.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Gideon asked.

"I'm struggling." Reid answered.

Gideon nodded "Well anybody who's been through what you've been through recently, would." He said as he turned to look at Reid.

"This is all I was groomed for" Reid said softly "I never even seriously considered another option"

"Now you're questioning whether or not you're strong enough to be here?" Gideon asked getting to the heart of the matter.

"Yeah" Reid said nodding his head.

"I have been playing at this job in one way or another for almost thirty years. I've felt lost, I've felt great, I have felt scared, sick, insane. I don't know, I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul and hands … your hands stop feeling cold maybe that's the time to leave." Gideon said.

"I guess I just needed to figure out if I could step away from this job." Reid said.

"And?" Gideon asked as he looked over at Reid.

"I can't" Reid replied turning back to listen the Ethan play the piano. He smiled when JJ sat down next to him moments later and slipped her fingers through his. They spent the remainder of the evening listening to blues music and enjoying an evening off in New Orleans.


	55. Chapter 55

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter - and glad that I was able to surprise you all a bit as well -

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"This place is great. They have their own espresso machine." Spence said as he walked up to the conference table of the SFPD with two cups of coffee, a donut, files, and a first aid kit in his hands.

"Uh, Dr. Reid, this is Detective Castro"" JJ said gesturing back and forth between Reid and Detective Castro.

"Hi" Reid half whispered.

JJ accepted the top coffee cup of the two Reid was carrying. "She is with the SFPD Liaison"

"Burned my hand on the express machine" Spence said as he waved the first aid kit. The first aid kit opened spilling onto the table. "Ahhh"

"A genius you said" Detective Castro asked JJ tipping her head towards Reid.

"Yeah, uh, his coordination drops off when he's thinking" JJ said gesturing in a circle with her free hand.

"Good, because we need to figure out why this psycho chooses these families." Detective Castro said looking down at the file on the table in front of her.

"He's most likely targeting the men" Reid said as he pulled burn cream and a band aid out of the first aid kit. "They're the most similar members of the two families" he said as sat the items in his hands down on the table and walked towards the corkboard where the case details were posted.

JJ smiled slightly and made a see what I mean gesture with her hands as Detective Castro looked at her. They both turned to watch Reid walk through the details as he saw them.

Reid walked through all the members of the Jarvis and Cutler families one by one listing out the differences "… nothing holds. Except with the men. Both in their late thirties, white, approximately six feet tall, brown hair, nice homes, nice families." Reid said as he faced JJ and the Detective, gesturing with one hand and holding his cup of coffee in the other. "Good jobs, that's the connection."

"What connection?" Detective Castro asked as she leaned back against the conference table holding the case file to her chest. "Cutler was a lawyer, Jarvis an executive. There's no evidence they ever met."

"But they're of the same type. We know that most serial arsonists are white males. A complex MOs develops over time. This guy's in his mid-thirties. He sees the victims as successful versions of himself, and he resents them for it." Reid said as he stood in front of the evidence board.

"I'll issue an APB" Detective Castro said "for a resentful, six foot, white guy" She said turning to make eye contact with JJ as she walked away.

* * *

While the team gave the profile to the SFPD and SFFD officers, JJ called Garcia to hopefully narrow down the owner of the car and find Vincent Stiles quicker than they had last time. They were able to generate a working list that they would hopefully be able to narrow down quickly.

"Garcia's on line one" Reid said stepping into the Lt. Vega's office.

"Brace yourselves. I'm going to teach you the meaning of L.U.S.T." Garcia said over the phone.

"Did she say lust?" Gideon asked looking about the room.

"Mmhm, I cross-referenced every known fact on the victims and I just found a website that links both Dennis Cutler and Mathew Jarvis' companies on a list of businesses guilty of L.U.S.T." Garcia continued to explain over the phone.

"I'm missing something." Hotch said as he stared intently towards the phone.

"Leaking Underground Storage Tanks." Garcia explained giving up her fun and explaining the acronym. Garcia continued to explain that the website she was on belonged to the Earth Defense Front.

The team and Lt. Vega discussed the EDF, the methodology, philosophy, and possible links to the arsons. Garcia estimated that the members of the local chapter of the EDF numbered at one hundred to one hundred and fifty.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in San Francisco, a gold Taurus drove away from a suburban neighborhood as a garage blew up.

* * *

"Everything Okay?" Emily asked from the passenger seat of the SUV as Hotch hung up his cell from talking with Haley.

"Yeah" Hotch said.

"You know for a guy claiming to be innocent, he's acting pretty guilty." Emily said. They were currently outside the fourth bank. They had followed Evan Abby to his attorney's office, and watched as he packed his belongings into boxes.

Just then Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner"

"Oh Captain my Captain, JJ had me run a full scale background check on Evan Abby for you. He's a very sick man, sir." Garcia said.

"What did you find out that makes you think it's him Penelope?" Hotch asked.

Emily glanced with curiosity at Hotch. Hotch put his phone on speaker phone so that they would both be up to speed.

"No, I don't mean sick in the he's a psycho who's not getting laid so he needs to burn things way; I mean sick, in the he's got leukemia and will be lucky to survive the next sixth months way." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch said hanging up the phone.

"It makes sense, the lawyer, the banks, the packing. He's putting his affairs in order." Emily said.

* * *

"Well we know it can't be Abby" Elle said as she leaned back against the desk while she, JJ, and Reid talked to Garcia on the phone. "he doesn't have a gold Taurus, and JJ already found out he didn't rent one."

"So how do we find out who it is?" Reid asked.

"Hey Garcia, is there anyway for you to track who's been visiting the EDF website?" JJ asked. "Can we get a list and check it against the vehicle registration list?"

"I'm on it like white on rice, peaches. I'll get back to you when I've got the skinny" Garcia said "Tech Goddess out" Garcia said as she tapped her pen on the phone.

Hotch and Emily followed Evan Abby to his house. They got out of the SUV and knocked on the front door.

"What now? You didn't see enough of me following me everywhere I went today?" Evan said as he answered the door.

"I just have a couple questions for you." Hotch said.

"Shoving the dead family in my face earlier today wasn't enough?" Evan asked. "I'm disbanding the EDF tonight." Evan said "Hopefully that will put this all to rest."

Hotch nodded "We might be able to do this more quickly than that. I want to tell you about the man we're looking for. He's highly intelligent; under achieving; in his mid-thirties; narcissistic; he's recently divorced or broken up with a girlfriend; his lives with a female relative; he wants admiration but has no respect for others, not their feelings, and certainly not their safety; he can't work well with others, his ego won't allow it; he's a traveling salesman of some sort. He drives a gold Ford Taurus." Hotch said watching for indications that Evan Abby recognized the unsub in the description.

Evan Abby listened while looking down at the ground with his arms crossed. As Hotch finished the profile, Evan lift his head, recognition in his eyes. "Vincent Stiles."

Emily stepped back from where she stood behind Hotch and called JJ. "It's Vincent Stiles."

Meanwhile Hotch continued to speak with Evan. "How long do you have?"

Evan snorted and shook his head with his arms crossed. "You dug up everything didn't you? Six months would be a miracle at this point." he said.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Hotch asked.

"No." Evan said shaking his head. "It's leukemia. L.U.S.T. can be lethal. I started the EDF right after I was diagnosed. I didn't want my son or anyone else's son to grow up in a world that was so contaminated that its making people sick. I was trying to do the right thing. Although, we can't even acknowledge to each other that I'm at his little league games and practices." Evan said shrugging as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Hotch nodded "You should make the most of the time you have left with your son. When I was in high school, my father died of lung cancer. I always wished that we had spent time together, talking about the things that were important. It's not too late for you to make amends with your son and leave him with positive memories that he can hold onto." Hotch said.

Emily walked back up beside Hotch. "Morgan and Gideon are leading SWAT and the local PD to go apprehend Stiles right now."

Hotch nodded and stuck his hand out to shake Evan's hand "Thank you for your help and good luck with your son"

Evan looked down at Hotch's hand. He lifted his eyes to Hotch's and shook his hand. "Thank you"

* * *

Across town, Morgan leapt through a back window tackling Stiles as he attempted to get away while Elle cutoff the only other avenue of escape and covered Morgan as he cuffed Stiles and drug him to his feet.

* * *

"You okay?" Gideon asked as he and Hotch sat together on the jet.

"I catch killers, I save lives, I'm a hero until my key hits my front door and then I'm just the father and the husband who is never there." Hotch said leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, I got that one." Gideon said nodding.

"Here's the thing, when I'm home, I'm in this silent panic because I know that I have to be as good as I can as fast as I can. Because any minute the phone is going to ring and my time is up. And that panic is exactly what I saw in Abby." Hotch said as he turned to look out the window of the jet.

* * *

"It's so sad" JJ said as she leaned back against Spence's shoulder where they sat relaxing after getting home from the case.

"What is?" Spence asked as he played with her hair.

"Evan Abby. We managed to save him, but he'll die anyway from leukemia." JJ said lifting her head to look at Spence.

"But he'll get time that he didn't get before. Time he can use to make memories for his son. Hopefully he takes advantage of it." Spence said.

JJ nodded. She reached down to grab Spence's hand and lifted it to look at it. "So how is your burn from the coffee?"

"Oh it's fine. It was pretty minor." Spence said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was going to offer to kiss it better now, since I couldn't do that yesterday while we were working on the case." JJ said with a smirk as she looked at Spence.

"I… uh… well….it ..um still hurts a little." Spence said turning his hand to point to where he had burned it the day before.

"Oh really?" JJ said as she lifted his hand and pressed her lips against the areas of his hand that he had indicated.

"Really. The uh, coffee from the espresso machine was hot….I even burnt my lip… " Spence said.

JJ smiled widely and lifted her hand to his lips. "Right here?" She asked running her thumb over his lower lip.

Spence nodded.

"Well then I should definitely kiss it better, huh?" JJ whispered a hair breath away from his lips as she closed the distance between them.

Spence nodded in agreement, moaning slightly as JJ finally sealed the distance between them with a kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter posted - but I've been busy plotting and checking to see if my plotting will work - (which I think it will) and getting notes made for upcoming chapters...so basically that means I'm ready to do lots of writing this weekend :)

I'm interested to hear what you all have to say about this chapter...

I do not now, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ sat on the couch, feet up, head tipped back, eyes closed, exhausted from running in circles that day trying to find a way to help Mr. Chernus and prevent whatever had happened to Natalya last time.

She and the team didn't have proof, but considering the Russian Mafia was involved there was a high probability that she slept with the fishes, was fitted for cement shoes, was fish food, or any combination of analogies for dead due to a lethal entanglement with said mafia.

You couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped though, and Natalya involving the FBI had merely been a ruse to get the money from Lysowsky.

She had hated this case last time….she hated it even more this time. It hadn't been solved, it had just gone away.

She heard the front door open and close. She opened her eyes as she felt the couch cushion next to her sink down. "Hi. How was the flight back from Baltimore? Sorry I didn't wait for you…" JJ said turning to look at Spence.

"It was quick. It's okay, Morgan gave me a ride home." Spence said leaning over to kiss her.

JJ settled against Spence's shoulder and snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Spence wrapped his arm around her, his hand settling on her hip and squeezing affectionately.

JJ tipped her head to look at Spence "You know what we need?" She asked.

Spence looked down at JJ, puzzled "No….. what?"

"We need to have some fun. We haven't gone out, or gotten together with everyone in a long time." JJ said.

"Well, we've kind of, um….. had a lot on our plate…" Spence said.

"Yeah, we have" JJ said thoughtfully "but things are getting better right?" JJ asked as she affectionately rubbed her hand on his belly.

Spence nodded "Yeah, yeah they are"

"So let's celebrate. Let's have everybody over this weekend. We could grill and you and the guys could play. You guys haven't played together in awhile. It'll be fun." JJ said hopefully.

Spence thought about it for a minute. "When you say everybody…"

"The guys, the team, everybody." JJ said with a shrug "Elle and Morgan haven't been over since they helped us move. I know the last few months have been stressful for everyone. The whole team could use an opportunity to blow off some steam." JJ said.

Spence nodded "Okay…. so tomorrow then? I'll call the guys, and you call Garcia to employ her arm twisting abilities to get the team here?" Spence said.

"Sounds like a plan" JJ said leaning up to kiss him. She grabbed her cell phone off the side table when she pulled away and stood up walking to the kitchen to call Garcia and make a list of what they would need to get at the store.

* * *

JJ laughed as she walked out of the kitchen to answer the doorbell. She could see Garcia and Elle grinning at each other out of the corner of her eye as they talked with Hannah, Sarah, Brooke, and Megan.

JJ pulled opened the door to find Emily on the other side. "Hey Em." JJ said stepping back out of the way to let Emily into the house. "Come on in. All the girls are in the kitchen. The guys are out back with Spence manning the grill" JJ said with a smile.

Just as she was about to close the door, she saw the Hotchner family slowly making their way up the side walk as Jack walked hand in hand with his parents up the path and the steps. JJ knelt down to say hello to Jack on his own level. "Hey big guy. Look at you, you're getting so big." JJ said turning to look up and smile at Haley. "Hey Hotch, Haley."

JJ stood up and led the way into the house, with Emily and the Hotchners following behind her. "Hey everybody look who's here" JJ said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hotch the guys are in the backyard with the grill" JJ said smiling at her boss.

Hotch smiled slightly at JJ and then turned leading Jack by the hand out to the backyard.

JJ turned back to her kitchen full of friends. She rested her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Ladies, this is Emily. Emily this is Brooke, Megan, Hannah, and Sarah" JJ said introducing her to the girls she didn't already know.

The girls quickly settled in together gossiping, laughing, and teasing as they worked to get everything ready other than the meat that their men were grilling in the backyard. Having a cookout was like going back to the caveman days. The men gathered around the fire, cooking meat while the women foraged and gathered. But it was all in good fun. Plus it offered each group a chance to talk about the other. Both groups laughed and enjoyed each others company while preparing their meal.

* * *

Jack was sleepily resting on Haley's shoulder as she finished lunch.

JJ smiled. "Do you want me to lay him down for a nap in the guest bedroom for you?" She asked Haley as she watched Jack's little eyes get heavier and heavier.

"Oh we left everything in the car. Honey, can you go get…" Haley started to get her husbands attention to go get the playpen from the car.

"It's ok. We have a crib set up in there now. My brother and his family are coming to visit for a week next month. So we thought a crib would be good to have for my niece Madison." JJ said standing up from her seat and walking around to collect Jack from Haley's shoulder.

"You better watch it man. It looks like JJ's getting broody" Morgan said with a grin teasing Reid.

Garcia reached over and slapped the back of Morgan's head.

"Baby girl, what the hell!" Morgan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth Derek Morgan. JJ and Reid are happy. Don't tease them about that. Just because your jealous and can't admit it, doesn't mean you need to tease the baby G man." Garcia said.

"Oh she told you!" Elle said laughing at the expression on Morgan's face.

Emily chuckled, enjoying finally getting to see the team loosen up a bit and interact together outside of work. It was also good to see that whatever had been going on with Reid appeared to have resolved itself.

When JJ came back to the backyard a few minutes later, baby monitor in hand, everyone broke out laughing as Morgan very studiously kept his head down.

JJ walked up behind Spence and wrapped her arms around him as she sat the baby monitor on the table in front of Hotch and Haley. "What'd I miss?" JJ asked as she rested her chin on the top of Spence's head.

"Everyone is just highly amused by Morgan minding his P and Qs, peaches." Garcia chimed in.

"Well let's get this all cleaned up and then we can go tune up." Ben said standing up from the table and beginning to gather containers and paper plates.

Nods and murmurs came from Spence's former roommates and friends, while the team and Haley looked perplexed and slightly confused, but stood to help with the cleanup.

With sixteen people cleaning up, they were done in minutes. Spence, Ben, and Kyle then led the way into the garage followed by Chris, Mike, and everyone else.

Morgan and the team stopped on entering the garage, stunned at the sight of a stage set up with amps, a keyboard, a drum kit, guitars in guitar stands, and mike stands.

"Whoa…" Morgan said surprised once again by his young genius friend. Similar reactions graced the rest of the team's faces.

JJ smirked as she stood with her arms crossed watching the teams reaction as they all watched the guys tune up their equipment and prepare to play. She watched the teams' faces as Spence and the guys opened up with Metallica.

"Who knew a rock star lurked inside pretty boy?" Morgan asked as the team all huddled together watching Spence play the guitar.

The team continued to watch in awe as they moved on to Guns N' Roses, Nickelback, 3 Doors Down, Boston, and several other rock bands. They played some classic rock, they play some pop, they played some dance music.

Everyone loosened up and was having a good time dancing and hanging out together, when the guys took a quick break to get something to drink.

"My man, why didn't you ever tell us?" Morgan asked as Reid stepped off the stage and walked towards them water bottle in hand.

Reid shrugged. "It just never came up in a conversation I guess."

"You guys are good" Emily said "trust me I've heard my share of bands from all over the world. You guys are really good."

The team continued to let Reid know their thoughts on his hidden talent while he fidgeted nervously with his pocket. Then Reid parted ways with them to join the guys back on stage and they circled up to plan out the next set.

* * *

Ben, Kyle, and Spence slung their guitars back over their shoulders, while Chris took his place at the keyboard and Mike sat down behind the drums.

"We're going to slow things down just a little bit now." Ben said into the microphone as both he and Kyle glanced at Spence. Spence nodded and they started the next set.

Spence took a deep breath, made eye contact with JJ, and began to sing. He focused on her eyes, her smile, how much he loved her, and everything and everyone else faded away as he conveyed his message through song.

Girl, you're looking, fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights.  
What you're doing, with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little, mysteries

JJ smiled as she remembered Spence singing this song to her on their road trip to visit her brother and his family their first Thanksgiving together as a couple.

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

JJ thought back over all the years that she had known Spence both last time around and this time. She had learned more about him in their two years together as a couple than she had in their seven years as friends, but she had loved him before this crazy journey they were on.

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch

She thought back to all the times the last time around that she had caught Spence shyly glancing at her, struggling to find words, that ultimately he hadn't found the courage to say, not until she said them first this time around.

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
ever happened to me  
_ - Angel Eyes - The Jeff Healey Band_

JJ listened as Spence and the guys transitioned into the next song. Letting the words wash over her, she could tell that Spence had taken his time picking out what songs they would play as she watched the emotions dance in his eyes.

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

JJ thought back to all the teasing Spence had put up with from Morgan and the team about the crush he'd had on her the last time around. How he'd been happy for her when he thought that she'd found the person that was for her, even if it meant that they weren't together.

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
_- Some Hearts - Carrie Underwood_

They really were lucky. They had gotten a chance that, to be honest, JJ didn't know if anyone else in the world had ever gotten before. They received a second chance to find each other, to be together the way that it should have been in the first place.

A baby's born in the middle of the night in the local delivery room;  
They grab his feet, smack him till he cries, he goes home the next afternoon.  
Before you know it he's off to school, and then he graduates in May;  
Goes out and gets a Ph.D. and then cures all sorts of things.

JJ smiled as she thought back to looking through Spence's baby book and childhood photo albums with Diana.

Wins the Nobel Prize and saves a million different lives;  
The world's a better place for all he's done.  
It's funny when you think about the reason he's alive  
Is all because two people fell in love.

Spence might never win a Nobel Prize, but he certainly was saving a million different lives and the world was a better place for all he's done.

Right now at a picnic shelter down by Canyon Creek  
You'll find potato salad, hot dogs and baked beans.  
The whole Wilson family's lined up filling their paper plates,  
And they drove or've flown in here from fifteen different states

Stanley Wilson says that sixty years ago he knew  
That Miss Emma Tucker was the one.  
Now five generations get together every June,  
All because two people fell in love.

Yeah, there ain't nothing not affected  
When two hearts get connected  
All that is, will be, or ever was.  
Every single choice we make,  
Every breath we get to take,  
Is all because two people fell in love.

Well, I recall a young man who was drifting aimlessly  
And a young waitress who seemed lonesome as could be.  
In a little café right off 14th Avenue,  
With a whole lotta help from up above  
We met and things sure turned around for me and you,  
And all because two people fell in love.

Baby there ain't nothing not affected  
When two hearts get connected  
All that is, will be, or ever was.  
I'm glad your dad could not resist  
Your mother's charms, and you exist;  
All because two people fell in love.

You know, to me it's all so clear:  
Every one of us is here  
All because two people fell in love.  
_-Two People Fell in Love - Brad Paisley_

JJ was mesmerized as Spence sang. She was focused completely and solely on him.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
That's where blue skies meet the sunrise  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home

Spence teared up slightly as he thought about how much hope the thought of her eyes had brought him when Hankel had him tied to a chair...

She doesn't know the word 'Impossible'  
Don't care where I've been  
And doesn't care where we're goin' to  
She takes me as I am and that ain't easy  
She's beautiful, so beautiful

Spence thought about how she loved him for who he was and didn't try to change him as he poured his heart and soul into the music and the melody.

And sometime I think she's truly crazy  
And I love it

Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
That's where blue skies meet the sunrise  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home  
_-Her Eyes - Pat Monahan_

As Spence finished singing the last lines 'Her Eyes', he held his guitar out towards Ben and stepped of the stage then walked single mindedly towards JJ.

JJ's eyes flitted between Spence walking towards her and the guys, as they obviously knew what he had planned.

Spence stopped in front of JJ and took her hands in his. He leaned down to kiss her softly and whispered "I love you" and then knelt down in front of her.

JJ gasped, finally grasping exactly what was happening.

You could hear a pin drop as Penelope, Emily, Elle, Haley, and all the girls had their hands over their mouths to keep from squealing at what they were about to witness.

"JJ, I… um.. " Spence paused clearing his throat and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves "I might not always know the right words to say, sometimes….actually most of the time, I'm socially awkward." He said chuckling slightly as he looked up into JJ's eyes.

JJ lightly squeezed his hands encouraging him to carry on.

"But I know that I love you, and I can't imagine my life without the wonder and magic you bring to it. I ..um" Spence paused as he let go of one of JJ's hands to reach into his pocket and pull out a ring box "JJ will you marry me, and let me spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you already make me?" Spence asked.

JJ bit her lip and nodded as tears ran down her face. "Yes" she managed to say as Spence stood up and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

Once Spence let her hand go, JJ wrapped her right arm around his neck. She lifted her newly engagement ring adorned hand to lightly wipe the tears from Spence's cheeks. With her left hand resting on Spence's cheek, she leaned in and kissed him. As she pulled away, she whispered softly so that only Spence could hear "I love you baby. Now and forever"

And then the moment was broken as their friends, most of the people they considered family, began loudly cheering for them. The girls rushed over to congratulate JJ and asked to see the ring. The guys grouped around Spence and slapped him on the back congratulating him. Spence and JJ grinned at each other over the throng of their adoring friends who shared in their happiness.


	57. Chapter 57

Faithful readers - and you are faithful if you made it this far into the story :) - I present you with chapter 57.

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. You are all made of awesomeness.

I do not own Criminal Minds, however, if Jeff Davis, ABC, CBS, and the Mark Gordon Production Company want to give it to me for my birthday on Monday, I will happily accept.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"JJ, you came out here ten minutes ago to say goodbye to Reid. How long does it take?" Elle asked as she walked into the bull pen looking over a file in her hands while Emily and Garcia followed behind her. She looked up when she heard Garcia and Emily gasp behind her.

"Oh my…" Elle, Emily, and Garcia chorused together. Garcia began fanning herself while Emily and Elle wolf whistled as Spence and JJ pulled out of their heated kiss.

JJ and Spence both blushed. JJ reached up and wiped the remnants of her lip stick off Spence's lips with her thumb, and then she reached over to pick her purse up off of Spence's desk.

Garcia, Elle, and Emily turned and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Be a good boy tonight. I'll see you at home." JJ said with a smile as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

JJ caught up with her three female coworkers at the elevator. "What?" she asked as she looked back and forth between them while they smirked at her.

"We were just wondering, peaches, are you going to let Reid be a bad boy at home?" Garcia said with a raised eyebrow as Elle and Emily snickered.

"Penelope Garcia!" JJ said as the four ladies got onto the elevator.

* * *

Reid and Gideon sat in the booth talking while Morgan and Hotch made a trip to the bar to get drinks. "Have you thought about going back to teaching?" Reid asked Gideon as he glanced over to see that Morgan and Hotch were still waiting at the bar.

"Why do you ask that?" Gideon asked as he tipped his head looking at his protégé.

"You just… well, the cases lately…they seem like they're getting to you more than they used to….I know you were happiest when you were focused mostly on teaching at the Academy." Reid answered.

Gideon sighed "The cases have always gotten to me, Reid, but I suppose maybe I have been showing it more lately. I haven't decided anything, but when I do you'll be one of the first to know." Gideon said nodding at Reid.

Reid nodded changing the subject as Morgan and Hotch approached with their drinks in hand "I was reading a book on ancient warfare. Did you know that the use of arrows as a projectile dates back 64,000 years?" Reid said as Morgan and Hotch reached the table.

Gideon nodded at Reid silently thanking him for the subject change in front of their coworkers.

"Nu uh pretty boy. We are not talking about books, or statistics or anything else like that tonight." Morgan said shaking his head as he slid into the booth next to Reid.

Hotch slid a beer over in front of Gideon. "So, Reid, have you and JJ set a date?" he asked smoothing his tie as he sat down in the booth.

"No, we're still discussing it." Reid answered shaking his head.

* * *

"We've only been here five minutes" Garcia said leaning over to JJ and Elle as they sat at the high top table waiting for Emily to join them from getting drinks at the bar.

"Yeah, but look at her. She broke away from the group, the guy saw her alone, felt more confident, made his move." JJ said.

"He's cute" Elle said as she watched on with JJ and Garcia as Emily invited him to join them with a tip of her head in their direction as her hands were full with four mugs of beer.

"Must be serious" Penelope said with a flick of her head towards were Emily and the man were approaching from the bar.

"Ladies," Emily said as she slid their beers in front of them "this is Brad. A real FBI Agent." Emily said pointing at Brad who stood next to her, beer in hand.

JJ's eyes got big as she made eye contact with Emily, totally aware of the fun and humor they were about to participate in.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Really." Emily repeated.

"No way" JJ said as she turned to face Brad.

"Wow" Elle said as she played along with her friends.

"That's exciting." Garcia said in a star struck manner "What's it like at Quan-ti-co?"

"Its, uh, quite impressive." Brad said.

"What department are you in?" JJ asked as she popped peanuts and played the role of the flirty blond friend.

"That's classified." Brad said with a smirk in JJ's direction.

"Oh" JJ said shrugging forward in her seat "It must be really tough keeping all those secrets" JJ said as she winked at Emily.

Elle smirked into her beer enjoying watching Emily, JJ, and Garcia play with the poser before them.

"Oh, you know it's a skill like anything else.' Brad said turning to look at Emily who stood next to him by the table. "Carpenters are good at building stuff … measuring,"

JJ tipped her head as she listened to what he was saying, trying not to laugh out loud at Brad 'the FBI Agent'.

" FBI's good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." Brad said with a smile.

JJ looked down at the table to avoid laughing as she glanced up to look at Brad as he spun his tale.

"Wow, well somebody's got to do it" Emily said "Oh! Do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?"

"Affirmative" Brad said clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from the four beautiful women.

"Can we see it?" Emily asked smiling playfully.

"See what?" Brad asked.

"Your badge." Emily said in a flirty manner.

"Heh" Brad sighed turning his head.

"Please" Garcia begged.

"I'm sorry that's …" Brad said tipping his head and pausing to search for an appropriate word that would get him out of the hole he had dug.

"Classified" All for women spoke in unison.

"heh … It figures, of course." They all murmured as they reached for their purses.

"Tell me, Brad." Emily said "Does it look anything like this?" Emily asked as she held up her badge.

"Ah, er this?" JJ asked holding up her badge and pointing to it.

"Or maybe this?" Garcia asked holding up her badge.

"No, wait. I bet it looks like this." Elle said as she too held up her badge.

All four women remained silent as they watched Brad glance around at four women holding FBI badges and then turn to walk away. As Brad walked away they all began laughing.

"Criminal ass" JJ said as she reached into her purse to find her ringing cell phone. "It's a tough job" she said as she pulled out her phone. "Agent Jareau" she answered walking away from the table to find a quieter location.

"Lady, you are officially in my top eight, and I am so blogging about this later" Garcia said to Emily as she, Emily and Elle clinked glasses and began to enjoy their beers.

Elle reached out to hand JJ her beer as she walked back to their table.

JJ shook her head "Sorry ladies" she said holding up her phone.

They all sighed and moaned in disappointment.

* * *

The team sat on the jet while in flight discussing the case. Why risk taking healthy young victims, and why risk transporting them over a long distance to the woods in Idah? Reid looked over the file taking in the statistics about missing persons in the millions acres of wilderness in which the latest victim had been found.

Gideon pointed out that might be part of the reason for using the woods, it offered privacy and the possibility that the body will never be recovered. Morgan mentioned the unsub being comfortable in the woods, which led Emily to talk about her grandfather living off the land in the mountains of France when he retired.

Garcia brought the team up to date with what she had found going back over missing persons cases in the area from the last five years. She filled the team in on the latest victim having been identified as Alex Harrison. He had been traveling to Spokane for work. The two previous victims had also been traveling in the Spokane area.

"Ok, we've got two locations" Hotch said as he stood in the aisle of the plane.

"I'm happy to go to Idaho." Gideon said as he looked over the map. "The woods is like your second home, right Prentiss?" Gideon asked as he looked up from the map.

"Yes sir" Emily said sitting up in her seat.

"I'll go with you guys to Idaho. Safety in numbers in the woods" Elle said

"Hey Reid, why don't you go to Spokane? I could use the fresh air." Morgan said from where he sat in front of the laptop.

JJ and Spence smiled at each other from their seats on the opposite sides of the plane. As the team continued making plans.

* * *

Hotch stood in front of the board detailing what they had so far listening to Reid go over the victimology and what they had so far. "Bullets flare out when the hit the body. Its got to be something else." Hotch said he paused for a moment in thought. "Reid, last night at the bar, you were talking with Gideon about the history of arrows as weapons. Are these wounds consistent with the wounds an arrow would make?" He asked as he turned to look at Reid.

"Whatever weapon was used cut completely through the front of the chest and went right out the back…..yes, that would be consistent with being shot with an arrow." Reid said as he walked over to the conference room table. "It's interesting that each victim has two wounds." Reid said as he sat down at the table.

"Its always two." Hotch said.

"Uh Raymond Schaffer" The Sherriff said from the doorway.

JJ crossed the room and introduced herself, Reid and Hotch.

"Sherriff, would there be any significance to a bow an arrow in this area?" Hotch asked as he puzzled over the information in his mind.

"Well yeah, bow and arrow hunting season on the mountain opens in three days." Raymond Schaffer responded.

JJ asked about the notification of Alex Harrison's family. Sherriff Schaffer explained that he was waiting for their unit to arrive and that he would really like the company. JJ volunteered to go with the Sherriff to notify the family.

Hotch pulled out his cell phone to call Gideon and fill him on the possibility of the weapon being a bow and arrow. That the victims were likely being hunted.

* * *

"I was the one that convinced her to stay with me, and now…" the young woman said in a guilt filled voice.

"This isn't your fault" JJ said leaning forward and shaking her head. "I just have one more question for you. What road would Bobbi had been traveling on?" JJ asked compassionately.

"Highway 2, she would have been on highway 2" the girl said.

"Should we get some fresh air?" JJ asked tipping her head towards the doors of the conference room.

JJ made eye contact with Reid as she led Bobbi's friend out to get some air. As Hotch walked out to fax Bobbi's picture to Gideon, Reid picked up his cell phone from the table.

"Oracle of truth and knowledge" Garcia said as she answered the phone "make your bequest and be heard oh supplicant."

"Garcia, there is a woman missing from last night. She would have been traveling on highway 2. What can you find along the stretch of Highway 2 right outside Spokane?" Reid asked.

"One moment." Garcia said as her fingers flew furiously over her keyboard inputting search parameters, pulling up maps, looking at telephone listings, and pulling satellite images. "Gorgeous gray matter, there is hardly anything in that area, except for a service station."

"Do they have a towing service?" Reid asked.

"Yes" Garcia responded. Quickly catching up to Reid's line of thinking, her fingers once again tapped away at the keyboard.

"Do you know…" Reid started to ask his question.

"It was owned by a Joseph Mulford, but it changed hands when he passed away. He left it to his nephews Paul and John Mulford." Garcia interrupted with the information.

Hotch, Reid, Sherriff Schaffer, and JJ went to the service station. They discovered Bobbi Baird's mustang covered by a tarp in the back of the service station. As they searched further, they opened shipping containers and discovered more cars. A lot more cars. The Sherriff and Hotch examined the tow truck. Hotch realized when he turned on the radio in the tow truck that the brothers had been picking up the dispatches of distressed motorists in the area. What broken down motorists who had called for help would question a tow truck driver approaching them?

* * *

"This is Evans. I need road blocks now." the Forest Ranger said into her radio.

"We need to make sure no vehicle goes in or out with out being searched." Gideon said as he turned to face Evans. "These brothers know this woods backwards and forwards. They've been hunting here since they were small boys."

* * *

JJ stood outside in the driveway of the Mulford's home having just hung up with Gideon. She turned around when she heard boots crunching on the gravel behind her. She bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose when she saw that it was Spence.

"Gideon talked to the Rangers, but they just don't have the manpower to clear the forest of all of the campers and hikers, and man the road blocks to search vehicles." JJ said.

"We'll just have to hope that we early enough then. Hopefully we've gotten ahead of them." Spence said.

JJ nodded as she turned to go back inside with Reid, looking for any additional information that could help the team.

* * *

The team relaxed on the jet as it flew back to Quantico. They had managed to wrap the case up a day earlier, but it was still exhausting for everyone.

Knowing who the unsubs were a day earlier had definitely helped. They had spread the word among the Rangers. The road blocks hadn't stopped Paul and John as they knew all the back roads in the area, but a couple of the Rangers recognized the description of the brothers and the fact that they had been hunting on this mountain since they were young boys. They knew the brothers usual entry point onto the mountain. They had approached the spot just as the brothers were arriving. Without being armed with guns, the standoff was quickly ended as the brothers were surrounded, out numbered, and out gunned. Bobbi Baird had been tied up in the back of the old suburban. She was frightened, but she was alive and safe. So were four campers who left the mountain and checked out with the Ranger station at the end of their camping trip.

JJ slouched in her seat next to Spence. Her hair was up in a pony tail, she had changed into comfortable clothes for the long flight home, and she was covered in a blanket. She watched Spence where he sat next to her reading a magazine, while she played with her hair.

"You know, I was thinking…." JJ said getting Spence's attention.

"Yeah, about what?" Spence asked as he sat the magazine on the table in front of him and turned in his seat to face his fiancé.

"We haven't picked a date yet. I was thinking maybe we should do that" JJ said smiling at Spence.

"Okay. So do you have a date in mind?" Spence asked as he reached out and tucked a stray hair from JJ's pony tail behind her ear and then took a hold of her hand as he leaned back against the seat.

"Well…." JJ started "I don't want us to have a long engagement, and almost any date we pick, we have to worry about a case interfering with the wedding actually happening." She said.

"Okay, you said almost any date…..so what are you thinking?" Spence said raising an eyebrow at her trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well, Alex, Kim, and the girls are coming to visit next month anyway, and we already have the time off." JJ said.

"Okay so next month it is then." Spence said with a smile.

"I'm not done" JJ said holding up a finger. "Baby, don't you want your Mom to be at the wedding?"

"JJ" Spence sighed "I would love my Mom to be at the wedding, but you know how she feels about flying. Plus I really don't think she coped well with being out of the hospital for that long last time. Plus there's the issue of her needing to be accompanied."

JJ reached up placed her hand on his cheek raising his face to meet her eyes. "I know all of that Spence. What if we took the wedding to her? We can get married in Vegas. I don't want a big wedding. As long as your there and I'm there, that's all that really matters to me." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Alex, Kim, and the girls could come with us. We'll just vacation in Vegas for a few days instead of our house. Heck, the team could come with us now, that Hotch and Gideon have it fixed so that we all have the same vacation time. Its even enough notice that maybe everyone else could manage to make it too." She continued as she pulled away from his lips.

"Are you sure?" Spence asked.

"About eloping to Vegas?" JJ asked "A wedding is one day, marriage is a lifetime Spence. I'll trade a one day wedding for a lifetime of being married to you any day." She said.

Spence shook his head "I meant about getting married in Vegas. Just because we get married in Vegas doesn't mean we have to elope. I still know people there and have some connections. I've got an idea or two. I'll make some calls when we get home." He said leaning forward to kiss her and then pulling her close as they settled into a comfortable position to get some rest on the remainder of the plane flight home.

* * *

When they got home JJ went upstairs to unpack and take a shower while Spence made his phone calls.

"Ethan, it's Reid" Spence said into his cell phone "Yeah man, things are great. Yeah. Yeah, well I'm getting married. Actually I was wondering if your parents still owned the resort? They do? Perfect. Actually I'd like it if you could make it" Spence told Ethan he would get back to him with the details. One way or another they were getting married next month in Vegas. Spence just hoped that he could pull his plan together instead of going with JJ's idea of eloping. She might say she was okay with it, but he was pretty sure every little girl dreamed of her wedding day and looking like a princess on it.

He hung up the phone from talking to Ethan and quickly dialed Ethan's parents' number in Vegas. He explained the situation to them and they were more than happy to help him out.

Spence grinned as he hung up his cell phone. He practically flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his excitement to share the good news with JJ.

Spence slipped into the bathroom behind JJ where she stood in yoga pants and a tank top blow drying her hair. He slipped his arms around her waist and watched her in the mirror.

JJ turned off the blow dryer and sat it on the counter as she saw Spence come into the bathroom behind her in the mirror.

Spence kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You need to find a wedding dress, because I found us a venue that you are going to love." Spence said as he began filling her in on the location for their wedding.

JJ smiled as Spence told her the details. She loved that he knew her well enough to know that while she was willing to elope so that his Mom could be at the wedding, that it wasn't what she really, truly wanted. She went to go call Alex and Kim and fill them in on the change of plans.

* * *

The next morning JJ and Spence sat talking at his desk and drinking coffee while they waited for the rest of the team to arrive for the day.

"Bagels and real coffee?" Morgan said as he walked into the bull pen taking off his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair.

JJ handed him a cup of from the cup carrier next to where she sat on Spence's desk as he came over to talk at Reid's desk. "Spence and I have an announcement once everyone gets here"

"Oh thank God" Elle said as JJ handed her a cup of real coffee instead of FBI sludge as she sat down at her desk. "Thanks JJ"

"Hey, how come you automatically always assume that the coffee is from JJ or Reid? Maybe I went and got the coffee today." Morgan said.

"Did you go and get the coffee today?" Prentiss asked as she slipped past the group and into her desk. JJ handing her a cup of coffee as she walked past.

"Well, no" Morgan said "But, I could have."

"Morgan, you never go to get the coffee. In the almost two years that I've known you, not once have you made the coffee run before work." Elle said.

"That's because he needs his beauty rest" Garcia said as she came into the bull pen from her fortress of knowledge.

"Hey!" Morgan said feeling slightly ganged up on.

"Oh its okay my chocolate god, we still love ya." Garcia paused as she took a sip of the double mocha blended back hold the whip with an extra espresso shot goodness that JJ had just handed her "We just don't want to know ya until after a certain time of the morning. You're surly when your beauty rest is disturbed."

"You said you had an announcement?" Gideon asked as he and Hotch joined the team in the bull pen.

JJ nodded and held the last two cups of coffee out to her superiors.

Hotch smiled as he took a sip of the real coffee he held in his hand. A morning of not having to drink the dangerous FBI mystery brew was reason for a smile, even if it was a slight one. "Thanks JJ"

JJ glanced sideways at Spence. He nodded. "Spence and I set a date last night. We hope none of you already made plans for our time off next month, because we are getting married in Vegas that weekend. We would love for you all to be there and to feel free to bring a date. We aren't sending out invitations, since it will be a very small wedding."

JJ said as she glanced around at the team.

"You're eloping?" Garcia asked "But I was really looking forward to helping you pick out a wedding dress." Garcia said with a slight pout.

"Actually, we're getting married in Las Vegas. JJ didn't say anything about eloping" Reid said.

JJ raised an eyebrow "That was next on my list. I need the help of you three to find a dress. Want to go over lunch today if we don't end up with a case?"

Garcia, Elle, and Emily all nodded.

Reid cleared his throat "Uh…Morgan, I was wondering if, uh you would be my best man?" he asked.

Morgan looked at Reid for a moment "Absolutely pretty boy." Morgan said slapping Reid on the shoulder.

"Pen, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?" JJ asked raising her eyebrows as she looked at Garcia hopefully.

"Oh Jayje, I'd be honored" Garcia said as she gathered JJ into a hug.

With the announcements out of the way the group disbanded and set about getting to work.


	58. Chapter 58

Okay eager readers - this eager writer now presents you with chapter 58 - I'm interested to hear what you all think of this chapter - so let me know.

I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm not getting paid for this, other than by all of your lovely reviews - those are fantastic!

Happy reading - enjoy ;)

* * *

JJ shuddered slightly as she stepped into late morning sun of Quantico. She slipped on her sunglasses as she walked down the boarding stairs and onto the tarmac. The team was back from Kansas City. The case had gone as it had before, Charles Holcombe was dead and his man servant Stephen Foster would be left to answer for the 63 plus murders that he had knowingly aided and abetted by abducting the victims.

Detective McGee might not have earned the award that he received for lowering crime on skid row, but he certainly deserved it. He had gone against his Chief's wishes and fought to get the BAU on the case. It took honor and courage to stand up for what you believed in when no one else believed you. It would have been easy to accept the award and say nothing about what he thought was happening to the unfortunate souls under his watch, but he hadn't. It couldn't have been easy for him, but he had done the right thing.

Unfortunately, in life doing the right thing, more often than not, wasn't easy, JJ thought to herself. She smiled as she saw Spence leaning against the SUV waiting for her. Then again, nothing worth having in life came easy.

* * *

The team sat in the round table room with the blinds closed. Not because they had a high priority case, but because they were taking some much needed and earned time to deal with horror of what they had seen in Kansas City. Gideon was showing them a Charlie Chaplin classic, 'A Night in the Show'. The team laughed at the antics on the screen while they passed popcorn and licorice around the table. JJ sat behind Spence with her boot up on the back of his chair. Emily and Elle laughed at the grade school flirting going on between the soon to be married couple as JJ threw another kernel of popcorn at the back of Reid's head, and he looked over his shoulder at her making a funny face.

Hotch stood up and turned the lights in the round table room on as the film ended. "Why don't you all take the rest of this afternoon off and get an early start on the weekend." Hotch said as the team stood up from their seats and began cleaning up.

The team murmured their thanks and began one by one filing back into the bull pen to gather their things and take off for the weekend.

Hotch looked thoughtfully across the bull pen to where JJ and Reid stood talking with Morgan and Garcia. He walked down the catwalk and the stairs into the bull pen with a slight spring in his step. He had a favor to ask, if they didn't already have plans.

"Hey Hotch" JJ said as Hotch walked up to join the group.

"JJ, Reid," Hotch said nodding to Morgan and Garcia "I was wondering, if you don't already have plans, that is, if you would mind watching Jack this afternoon and this evening? I'd like to surprise Haley with a little bit of a get away. I know you probably have a million things to get ready for the wedding in two weeks, so if you say no, I understand." Hotch said as he looked back and forth between JJ and Reid.

"Actually we don't have any plans, and everything is pretty much taken care of for the wedding. One of the perks of a small wedding is that it doesn't take long to plan or pull together." JJ said with a smile. She glanced at Spence and they both nodded as they made eye contact.

"We'd love to have Jack for the night" Spence said turning back to look at Hotch. "The weather is nice. We can take him to the park. It'll be great."

Hotch looked at his watch "I can be ready to take off in about ten minutes. How about if you follow me home and pick Jack up?"

"Sounds like a plan" JJ said as she turned to head to her office so that they could leave at the same time as Hotch.

JJ and Spence held hands across the console as they rode together in the SUV, following Hotch down the tree lined suburban streets of his neighborhood.

"That's strange" Reid said as the pulled up in front of Hotch's house.

"What?" JJ said as she turned to where Spence was looking.

"I just don't think I've ever seen any cars parked on the street in Hotch's neighborhood before." Spence said.

"Baby, its a car, parked on the street. What's strange about that?" JJ asked.

Spence shrugged "Nothing I guess" he said as he and JJ got out of the SUV and joined Hotch in the driveway.

"Can you manage the car seat? It's in the back seat of Haley's car." Hotch said indicating Haley's car parked next to his SUV in the driveway. "I'll go in and get Jack and his things."

"Sure" JJ said walking over and opening the back passenger side door of Haley's car to collect Jack's car seat.

A few minutes later Hotch stepped out the front door of his house, with a diaper bag over one shoulder and a sleeping Jack on the other shoulder. He walked down the steps and across the front yard to where JJ and Reid stood next to the SUV. He slipped the diaper bag off his shoulder handing it over to Reid who placed it on the floor behind the passenger seat. Then he slid his son into JJ's arms.

JJ cradled a sleeping Jack in her arms while they listened to Hotch.

"He's probably been asleep about half an hour." Hotch said looking at his watch to check the time. "He'll probably sleep for about another forty five minutes to an hour. When he wakes up he'll be ready for a snack. I grabbed him some pajamas and extra clothes, they're in the diaper bag." Hotch said as he watched JJ transfer Jack into the car seat and buckle him in.

"I think we've got it Hotch" JJ said with a smile as she stood back up out of the back seat and softly shut the car door.

"So what are you going to do?" Reid asked Hotch as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to surprise my wife with a child free afternoon of frivolity and dinner out." Hotch replied.

"Didn't she ask you about Jack?" JJ asked.

"I think she was taking a nap while Jack slept. The bedroom door was closed. I'll wake her up in few minutes." Hotch said with a smirk.

JJ laughed. "I'm sure you will."

"We'll come and pick Jack up mid-morning tomorrow, if that's okay?" Hotch asked.

"That's fine" JJ replied. She turned to Spence "Come on Spence, we should go so that Hotch can go wake up Haley." JJ said with a chuckle as she opened the passenger side door of the SUV and climbed in.

Hotch stood in the driveway and watched JJ and Reid back out of his drive way and drive off out of the neighborhood. Strange he thought as he watched Reid drive the SUV past the car parked on the street a few houses down. He had never seen that car in the neighborhood before. Once the SUV carrying his son, JJ, and Reid was out of sight, he turned on his heel to go back in the house and wake his wife up with a pleasant surprise. Little did he know, he would be the one getting a surprise.

* * *

When they got home Reid collected the diaper bag and their go bags from the SUV, while JJ scooped the still sleeping Jack into her arms. She followed Spence to the door and stood running her fingers through Jack's soft, fine baby hair. She could smell the soft scent of baby shampoo as Jack snuggled against her chest.

Spence smiled when he turned from unlocking and opening the door to see JJ playing with Jack's hair while she cuddled the sleeping boy against her chest.

Spence watched in the doorway as JJ laid Jack down in the crib and pulled his blanket from his diaper bag and covered him.

JJ turned and walked back to where Spence stood in the doorway watching. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "What?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"You're so good with him, and Caitlyn and Madison, for that matter. I just love watching you with kids…its just very …. appealing" Spence said as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

JJ nodded. She felt the same way whenever she had the opportunity to watch Spence interact with a child. "You never stop being a parent, I suppose, even if time somehow manages to wind itself backwards to a time when you aren't a parent yet." She said as she cuddled into Spence's chest, letting her face settle into the hollow of his throat. She sighed in contentment and then leaned back in his arms to look at his face.

She smiled at him. "Come on, let's let Jack sleep" she said stepping out of his arms and around him into the hallway leading Spence by the hand to their bedroom.

* * *

A couple hours later, JJ smiled as she watched Spence push a giggling Jack on the baby swing at the park. She stood up to go join them. She walked up next to Spence and wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "We should probably get going baby, Jack's cheek are looking a little rosy from the cool air, and I bet he's getting hungry too."

Spence turned to smile at JJ as he reached out to stop the baby swing's motion. "Yeah, we've been here a while now, you're right." He turned to make a funny face at Jack as he pulled him out of the baby swing. "What do you think big guy? Should we go get some dinner so you can grow up big and strong?" Spence asked Jack in a serious tone.

Jack laid one hand against Spence's cheek and then babbled for a moment ending on a squeal.

Spence chuckled and turned to JJ "I'm going to take that as a yes."

JJ smiled and linked her fingers with Spence's as they walked hand in hand back to the SUV.

* * *

The next morning JJ and Spence sat on the floor playing catch with Jack when the doorbell rang.

JJ jumped up and dusted off her jeans. "I'll get it" She said smiling as she listened to Jack giggle.

She opened the door slightly confused when she saw only Hotch standing there. Usually Hotch and Haley came to pick Jack up together. Then she noticed the strained expression on his face. "Is everything okay Hotch?" JJ asked as she let him into the house.

"Hmm?" Hotch murmured as he watched his son giggling happily on the floor, blissfully unaware of the drama about to invade his small world.

"You're here by yourself, usually you and Haley come to pick Jack up together. I was just asking if everything was okay?" JJ explained.

"Oh yeah." Hotch said turning to look at JJ "We just decided that maybe Jack and I could use some father son time." He said turning back and laughing out loud as he watched Jack attempt to tackle Reid. It felt good to laugh he thought, god knows it wouldn't be happening all that often anymore, at least not in the near future.


	59. Chapter 59

I present you with chapter 59 - and for those of you doing the math (cause some of you have told me that you are :) ) - the wedding is the next chapter! I'll try and get it done today - but I make no promises, as I think it will end up being a long chapter, but I will try - I know you're all anxious to know what happens next :)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy ;)

* * *

"What do you want honey?" the girl in the flower shop as Gideon as he stood perusing his options.

"Uh, something flowery" Gideon replied.

"Flowery" she chuckled "Okay, well help me out here."

"Purple" He said as he glanced around him. Then his phone rang.

Gideon distractedly answered his phone as the florist looked for purple flowers. "Well, maybe not purple" as he glanced about at the overwhelming abundance of choices.

"Come on man" the guy behind him said, clearly in a hurry.

"More of a mix of something.. Uh" Gideon gestured with his hands as he continued to glance around.

"You're killing me here. Make up your mind" the guy said behind him in line said.

"Hey back off pal" Gideon said as he lifted his phone to his ear.

"What did I do?" Hotch asked in response.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gideon said into the phone "I guess roses" He said to the florist gesturing to the cooler.

"Are you on a date?" Hotch asked as he stood in his office behind his desk.

"No. uh…hold on the roses would you ..uh" Gideon said trying to keep track of multiple conversations at once.

"and you didn't tell me?" Hotch asked.

"Tell you what? I'm not on a date, I'm just buying flowers." Gideon said.

"For who?" Hotch questioned.

"Old college friend" Gideon responded. "Hotch tell me something. Do roses say the wrong thing?"

Hotch smirked on the other end of the phone. "What do you want to say?"

"Welcome, hi, good to see you, sorry I'm so damn late" Gideon said looking at his watch.

Hotch crossed his arms as he stood talking into the phone "Uh, roses say more than that."

"Face it buddy, you want to see some action, its the roses." the florist said nodding her head.

"She's right" Hotch said looking down at his desk.

Hotch laughed just slightly as he listened to Jason try to describe the flowers he wanted over the phone.

"So what do you need?" Gideon asked as he came back to the phone.

Hotch sighed "I got a request from Safeguard for personnel files on certain agents." Hotch said into the phone.

"So it's an annual evaluation. Who cares?" Gideon asked as he paced about the florist shop.

"It's six months early Jason, its not a routine evaluation. I think its an assessment of the BAU." Hotch said as he glanced about his office. "They're redistributing funds, they're making cuts in all departments."

"So what are they going to take? The jet?" Gideon asked as he looked at his watch. "I prefer trains anyway."

"Well, I think we may lose more than that. Its been a hard year for us Jason. You know what happened to Morgan in Chicago, Reid's abduction in Georgia, it all adds up." Hotch said.

"To what?" Gideon asked as he moved about the florist shop.

"The only file they didn't request was mine." Hotch said solemnly into the phone.

"Hey Hotch, you're the best Unit Chief I know" Gideon said with a smile as he walked towards the exit for the flower shop.

"Jason, I'm the only Unit Chief you know" Hotch said grimly into the phone.

"You need a break. Go home and kiss your family, enjoy the weekend. It will all look better on Monday" Gideon said as exited the flower shop and climbed into his SUV. "I'll see you on Monday. Go home."

"Yeah" Hotch mused "Jason, button mums are something you give your mother." Hotch said.

Gideon chuckled "Good night"

"Good night" Hotch replied "Have fun" he said as pulled his cell away from his ear and pressed the end button.

Hotch sat down in the chair at his desk and lifted his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose as his thoughts darkly turned towards how his life appeared to be crumbling around him one piece at a time.

His dark thoughts were disturbed by JJ knocking on the door to his office.

JJ leaned her head around the doorway. "Hey Hotch, if you don't need anything else, Spence and I are going to take off." she said glancing at her watch. "We need to pick my brother and his family up at the train station in about an hour." JJ said with a smile.

When Hotch looked up at her, she could clearly tell that something was wrong, but that he wasn't prepared to talk about it.

"Go ahead. Enjoy the time with your family. We'll see you in Las Vegas next weekend." Hotch said managing to force a smile for JJ's sake.

JJ grinned "Enjoy the time with your family too. See you next weekend." She said and then turned to walk down to the bull pen to collect her fiancé and head to the train station.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked hand and hand into Union Station and sat on a couch in the main lobby to wait for Alex, Kim, and the girls. They had taken the train from Philadelphia and would be flying with JJ and Spence to Las Vegas later in the week.

As JJ looked around her, she was glad that this time they were here for a happy occasion and weren't accompanied by a SWAT Team to take down a serial killer.

Spence pulled her out of her thoughts nudging her and pointing to where Alex and his family were rounding the corner. Spence stood and pulled JJ to her feet. They moved to help Alex and Kim, as they had their hands full attempting to manage luggage, a stroller, and two excited little girls. As they got closer, Caitlyn saw them first.

"Uncle Spencer! Auntie JJ!" she squealed with the delight of an almost five year old.

Spence and JJ both knelt down as she ran the ten feet between where they knelt and where her parents stood. Caitlyn hugged them both eagerly and began to talk about the family's exciting travels on the train. JJ smiled up at Alex and Kim as Spence nodded and followed along with Caitlyn's story.

JJ stood up and walked over to hug her brother and sister-in-law hello.

"I think someone's jealous" Kim said as she glanced down to where Madison was wiggling anxiously in the stroller.

JJ knelt down in front of the stroller. "Why hello, Miss Madison." JJ said reaching out to tickle her niece, laughing as Madison giggled. JJ unbuckled and pulled her from the stroller and settled Madison on her hip.

Madison patted JJ on the shoulder to get her attention. When JJ turned to look at her from talking with Alex and Kim, Madison spoke in a baby voice "tiss, tiss"

Alex chuckled "She wants a kiss from her favorite Aunt"

JJ glared at Alex "I'm her only Aunt"

Alex shrugged "Still doesn't mean you can't be her favorite."

JJ blew a raspberry at her brother causing both little girls to laugh at the antics of the adults. Then JJ bent her head and kissed Madison on the forehead, the nose, and then on the cheek making a kissing noise as she pulled away from the little girl's cheek causing her to giggle once more.

Spence stood up as Caitlyn finished her story. He held her hand and reached out with his other hand to help Alex with some of the luggage.

The extended family walked through Union Station together and out into the parking lot to find Spence and JJ's SUV and begin their vacation time together in the greater DC area before they hopped on a plane later in the week to fly to Vegas for Spencer and JJ's wedding.


	60. Chapter 60

Ta da ...Chapter 60 - sorry it's a couple days later than I was thinking, but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm very, very eager to hear what all of you eager readers think :)

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly no one gave them to me for my birthday :( Oh well, we still have this story - so it's all good. :)

Happy reading - enjoy ;)

* * *

JJ gasped as Spence drove the rental car into the parking lot of the resort. The resort was located in one of the bays of Lake Mead. The view of the lake, the canyon, and the mountains was amazing. The water was like glass and reflected the sky and desert canyon walls creating quite the special effect.

Spence turned to look at JJ as she took in the view before them, the view that would be the backdrop for their wedding, as they were getting married on the black sand beach of Lake Mead.

"Baby, its beautiful. I know we came to the lake last year when we brought your Mom back, but this view is so much more beautiful than the beach we went to then." JJ said as she turned look as Spence.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go get checked in and see if anyone else is here yet. Then we can check and see what needs to be taken care of for tomorrow" Spence said as he climbed out of the car.

* * *

JJ and Spence tracked everyone down out on the beach once they were checked in, situated in their room, and had checked on the wedding arrangements for the next day. JJ and Spence settled on the sand with Garcia, Elle, and Emily watching as Kim and Alex built a sand castle with Caitlyn and Madison.

"Where's everyone else?" JJ asked turning to Elle.

"The guys went up to the bar to get everyone drinks." Elle answered pointing at the group of guys at the bar.

JJ nodded and turned back to watch as Caitlyn and Madison decided that instead of building a sand castle that they should bury their Dad in the sand instead. She giggled watching them dump bucket after bucket of sand over Alex.

"Pretty boy" Morgan said as he walked up to the group with his hands full of drinks, "if we would have known you were here, we would have got you something." he said as he handed fruity umbrella drinks to Garcia and Emily.

"That's okay" Spence said looking at Morgan "JJ, do you want something?"

"What are you drinking?" JJ asked nodding at Emily and Garcia.

"Sex on the beach" Garcia said wiggling her eyebrows.

Emily grinned and nodded.

"I'll have that to drink now" JJ said leaning over and kissing Spence on the cheek. "and the real thing later" JJ whispered in Spence's ear as she pulled away, giggling as Spence blushed and became slightly flustered.

Spence stood up, brushed the sand off his trunks, and headed off to the bar to get drinks for JJ and himself.

JJ turned to watch her fiancé walk over to the bar. Her eyes got big when she saw who was walking towards their group.

"Here you go cher" Will said as he handed a drink to Elle "One rum and coke." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

JJ looked back and forth between Elle and Will for a moment in shock. She had thought that she would need to see Will again for a couple of cases, she hadn't expected that he would be a part of her life again. She managed to compose herself as Elle and Will pulled out of their kiss.

Elle turned to JJ "JJ, you remember Will LaMontagne?"

JJ nodded "Its … um …. good to see you again." she said to Will and turned to look at Elle and raised her eyebrows.

"We started talking on the phone after the case in New Orleans. We've been getting together on weekends for about the last month." Elle said grinning at JJ.

JJ nodded not really knowing what to say. She was saved as Spence sat beside her and handed her the drink he had gotten her. She turned to Spence and kissed him, glad for an escape for what was an awkward situation, for her at least. "Thanks Spence." she said kissing him on the cheek.

The afternoon and evening progressed with everyone hanging out together and enjoying dinner. Through out the evening, JJ watched Elle and Will interact with each other; not because she wasn't happy with Spence, because she was; not because she was jealous, because she wasn't; but because she wanted them both to be happy, and it appeared that they were.

Finally the evening came to a close and everyone decided to call it a night. Tomorrow was a big day after all. JJ and Spence walked hand in hand down the hall flanked by their friends and family. When they stopped at the door to their hotel room, Garcia, Kim, and all the other girls stopped to look at them.

"Um…. did you need something? Do we need to talk about plans for tomorrow morning?" JJ asked as she looked about at her family and friends.

"You don't really think we're letting you spend the night before your wedding with Spencer do you?" Hannah asked.

"It's bad luck" Brooke said with a smile.

"Trust me peaches, we are not letting you start married life with any bad mojo hanging over your heads. Its girls night tonight." Garcia said.

JJ sighed "Okay, well let me just get my…."

"Already taken care of." Kim said with a smirk. "I took the liberty of packing you a night before the wedding bag earlier this week. It's already in Penelope's room. So kiss Spencer good night and let's go."

JJ stuck her tongue out at Kim and then turned to face Spence. She played with the buttons on his shirt for a moment before looking up at his face.

Spence settled his hands on JJ's waist, rubbing small circles on her belly with his thumbs as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, baby" JJ said as she lifted her head to look into the swirling depths of Spence's gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'll be waiting." Spence said as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. From the back side of her ear, he allowed his fingers to trail through her blond locks finally coming to rest at the nape of her neck. As his fingers caressed the back of her head, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

JJ gasped as Spence deepened the kiss and lifted her arms around his neck, and moving in closer, eliminating the space between them as she leaned against him.

Then the moment was broken as Garcia cleared her throat.

JJ leaned against Spence for a moment, her face buried in his chest, his face buried in her hair, while they each tried to catch their breath. After a moment JJ lifted her head and kissed Spence lightly, whispering "Goodnight. I love you." as she pulled away.

"I love you too, JJ" Spence murmured softly as they separated.

Spence watched as she was swept down the hallway and into Garcia's room. He smiled thinking about how this time tomorrow, they would be married. Then he turned and slipped his key in the door and stepped inside a hotel room for the last time as an unmarried man.

* * *

Spence stood in front of the mirror fiddling with his tie. JJ could do a much better job with a tie, but he wasn't allowed to see her right now. With less than an hour to go before the wedding, there was no way the girls were going to let him anywhere near her right now.

"Pretty boy, come here. Let me fix your tie, your just getting it all messed up now." Morgan said to Reid as he leaned into the open bathroom doorway.

Reid stepped out into the other room where the guys were all hanging out.

Once Morgan fixed the knot on the tie, Reid tucked the tie inside the vest of his tuxedo. Instead of a traditional black and white tuxedo, he was wearing an ivory tuxedo with an amber tie, vest, and pocket kerchief. According to JJ, it not only brought out his eyes, but also accented her dress perfectly. He'd have to take her word on it for now, as he hadn't been allowed to see her dress, and he wouldn't be seeing it for another thirty minutes he thought, as he checked his watch.

"Relax Spencer, it'll be time soon" Ben said clapping him on the shoulder as he left the room to head down and grab a seat for the wedding.

"What if she changes her mind?" Reid asked as fidgeted nervously.

"Reid, my man, have you ever seen the way JJ looks at you? She is not going to change her mind" Morgan said he staightened the tie of his own tux in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Garcia bustled into the bridal suite with two bouquets of flowers fresh from the cooler. She held in her hands two bouquets made up of Sterling roses, ivory roses, and baby's breath. As she entered the bridal suite flowers in hand, the group of people helping JJ prepare parted and Garcia was able to see JJ's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh Jayje, you look amazing" Garcia said as she laid JJ's bouquet down next to her.

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. Kim wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and went to answer it.

"I hear my services are needed?" Alex said as he stepped into the room dressed similarly to Spence.

As Alex stepped into the room, all of the girls except Garcia slipped out to get to their seats.

Alex stepped up behind JJ and met her eyes in the mirror, smiling at her. "You look beautiful JJ. I wish Dad could be here to do this, but since he can't, are you ready for me to walk you down the aisle?"

JJ nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she stood up and turned around to hug Alex.

"Hey, today's a happy day, no crying shorty." Alex said teasingly.

JJ laughed. "I've waited a long time for this, let's get the show on the road and have you give me away already"

"Well if I would have known you felt that way about it, I would have tried trading you for Nate Jensen's baseball card collection when we were kids" Alex said with a chuckle.

JJ swatted his shoulder with the backside of her hand as they and Garcia stepped into position just around the curve of the path down to the beach and just out of sight from the beach.

"Feel better?" Alex asked.

"Yes, thank you. For everything Alex." JJ said emotionally.

"Your welcome JJ. I couldn't have asked for a better sister than you, ever. You deserve to be happy. I'm glad you've found it with Spencer." Alex said tucking JJ's hand into the crook of his elbow as 'Canon in D' started wafting softly across the air and Penelope turned to smile at them both before proceeding around the bend and down towards the beach.

Spence stood at the end of the aisle, the beach and lake at his back, waiting for JJ. 'Canon in D' started, and he looked up to watch Garcia walking down the aisle.

Then the music changed to 'Bridal Chorus' and all of the guests, though they were few in number, rose to watch JJ make her way down the aisle escorted by Alex.

Spence's breath caught in his throat as he watched JJ walk down the aisle. She was a vision in ivory and off white silk. Her dress was strapless and fitted. She had a tiara in her hair around the sophisticated up-do in her hair. Her veil cascaded past her shoulders. Wisps of hair blew in the gentle breeze coming off the lake. She gave the appearance of a princess gliding down the aisle.

"Breathe, Reid, breathe" Morgan murmured softly as he leaned slightly towards Reid.

Alex and JJ reached the end of the aisle where the minister stood waiting with Spence, Morgan, and Penelope.

Alex took JJ's hand from his arm and placed it in Spence's hand, squeezed both of their handsm and then he turned and kissed JJ on the cheek. "Be happy. I love you sis." he murmured, and then he turned and joined Kim and the girls in the front row on the brides side of the aisle.

"Please, be seated" the minister said.

"We have come here today in the presence of God to join in holy matrimony Spencer James Reid and Jennifer Marie Jareau." The minister said looking out over their friends and family as Spence and JJ stood facing each other holding hands.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time." The minister continued looking back and forth between JJ and Spence as they stared into each others eyes.

The minister nodded briefly and then continued. "Marriage is not only a commitment between lovers; it is also an agreement between two friends. Allow each other time to be an individual, respect each other's wishes as well as each other's dreams." JJ and Spence smiled at each other as they thought about how in a previous life they had only been best friends.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage: The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner." The minister continued.

"Spencer and Jennifer have written their own vows" The minister said. "Spencer?"

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? JJ, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. Today I join that life with yours, but what have I to give you, JJ? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own." Spence said gently squeezing JJ hands.

JJ reached up to wipe away the tear that was escaping the corner of her eye. "Spence, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully." She said smiling at Spence as she squeezed his hands.

"May I have the rings" The minister said looking to Morgan.

Morgan reached into his pocket and pulled out the wedding bands. The bands glistened and gleamed as the rays of the sun caught their edges where they lay in the palm of Morgan's hand as he passed them to the minister.

The minister took the rings from Morgan and held them up to be seen by JJ, Spence, and the guests "These wedding rings have neither a beginning nor an end. They are a symbol of everlasting faith and love. May they ever remind you of your agreement as friends, your commitment as lovers, and your promises and obligations to each other." he said blessing the rings.

The minister held out the rings. "Spencer, place this ring on Jennifer's finger."

Spence took JJ's wedding band from the minister's palm "This ring I give as a token and pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed." He said smiling at JJ.

The minister shifted his hand towards JJ "Jennifer"

JJ grasped Spencer's ring between her fingers and slipped it onto the ring finger of his left hand "This ring I give as a token and pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed."

"With giving and receiving of rings, and the exchanging of vows, by the power invested in me by God and state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You Spencer, may kiss the bride." The minister said with a smile.

JJ smiled brightly as Spence leaned down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close, enjoying the feel of her in his arms after a day spent apart. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as the kiss deepened. They finally separated to the cheers of their friends and family.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, for the first time ever, Dr. and Mrs. Reid." the minister said with a smile as JJ and Spence turned to face their friends and family.

Then the 'Wedding March' began and they headed up the aisle followed by Garcia and Morgan.

* * *

They'd had dinner, or at least as much as they'd been able to eat as their friends and family took great pleasure in clinking their knives against the water and champagne glasses. JJ and Spence cut the wedding cake. They had shared their first dance as husband and wife, and now JJ stood in front of Spence with his arms wrapped around her as they watched their friends and family. They watched as all the couples in Spence's group of friends danced. They watched Garcia and Morgan dancing together. Gideon smiled while he danced with his 'college friend' Sarah. They watched as Elle threw her head back laughing at something Will whispered in her ear while they were dancing.

Spence leaned down and kissed JJ's shoulder. JJ moaned softly and tipped her head to the side offering Spence more access to her neck and shoulder as she twined the fingers of their left hands together where they lay across her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" Spence whispered softly in JJ's ear as he glanced up at their friends dancing to the music the DJ was playing.

"Anything baby, what is it?" JJ asked twisting in his arms to be able to look in his eyes.

"It was Will, wasn't it? Last time around I mean… he was the guy … Henry's Dad?" Spence asked softly.

"Baby, how did you …." JJ started to ask as she turned around completely in his arms and raising one hand to the side of his face and gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"The way you were watching he and Elle last night…. I just…" Spence shrugged.

"Baby, I don't regret this second chance with you. If I did, do you think I would have married you today?" JJ asked softly.

Spence shook his head and turned his head kissed her palm.

"Good. I love you, Spence." JJ said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I know you do, I love you too. I wasn't doubting that. Last night I was just watching you watch them, and then it occurred to me that Elle wasn't there last time… and I just put the pieces together. I was just curious and wanted to know." Spence said.

JJ nodded. "At first I was just shocked, I wasn't really expecting to see Will other than for the two cases where the team crossed paths with him, and then I was curious. Elle is my friend and I want her to be happy. Will and I didn't work out last time around, but I still care about him and want him to be happy. You know watching them last night it occurred to me that they are more suited to each other than Will and I ever were. Their father's were both Police officers. They relate to each other on a whole other level that Will and I could never seem to get to. And that's okay, because I have that with you." JJ said looking up into Spence's eyes enjoying the light of the setting sun playing off his beautiful brown irises.

Spence pulled JJ close and kissed her and then led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Elle, I'm glad you invited me to come as your guest to the wedding" Will said as tightened his grip on her waist.

Elle grinned and slid a little closer to Will as they danced. "Well it seemed like a good time for you to meet my friends. I'm glad you could make it" She whispered as she moved in closer tipping her head slightly and kissing him.

* * *

"I'm telling you baby girl" Morgan said as he danced with Garcia "I give it a year tops before we're dealing with beautiful blond baby geniuses"

"You think?" Garcia asked tipping her head in thought as she turned to watch the newlyweds with Morgan.

* * *

Spence once again was behind JJ with his arms wrapped around her, this time as they danced. JJ ground back against him. Again.

"Baby, your killing me when you do that and if you keep it up your going to get it." Spence half moaned, half growled into her ear.

JJ turned her head kissing Spence, raising one arm to wrap around the back of his head. As they pulled apart, she leaned back further to whisper into his ear. "That's what I'm counting on baby. I have plans for you tonight, husband of mine."

Spence felt anticipation move down his spine. "Do you now, wife?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her. "What would you say to a walk on the beach?" He asked as he fingered the key for the surprise that he'd set up that afternoon, before getting ready for the wedding.

JJ nodded and Spence slipped his hand in hers. Hand in hand they walked away from the reception and walked out towards the shoreline of the beach. As JJ shivered slightly, Spence slipped off his tuxedo jacket and held it out for JJ to slip into. Once she had his jacket on, they continued to stroll away from their reception, past the bar where Hotch sat by himself lost in thought.

* * *

Hotch sat at the bar watching his friends and coworkers on the dance floor. It had been a beautiful and moving ceremony. He hoped things turned out better for Reid and JJ than they had for he and Haley. He was pulled out of his musings and dark thoughts by a hand settling on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emily said sitting on the barstool next to Hotch.

"Oh I don't think these thoughts are worth that" Hotch said as he tipped back his glass of scotch and taking the last swallow.

"Well, either way, I'm a pretty good listener, and you look like you could use an ear." Elle said nodding at the bartender, pointing at Hotch's glass and holding up two fingers.

Hotch sighed and began to tell Emily the sad story of what had happened two weeks ago when the team had finished the case in Kansas City. Normally he wouldn't have opened up and shared, but he had imbibed quite a bit this evening and he really did need to talk to someone. Maybe the fact that he didn't know Emily Prentiss quite as well as everyone else on the team made it easier. He told her about asking Reid and JJ to watch Jack for the night. He told her about him thinking it odd that there was a car parked a few houses down that he had never seen in the neighborhood before, as he had watched JJ, Reid, and Jack drive off in the SUV. He proceeded to tell her about how he had gone back inside the house to wake his wife, Haley, up to surprise her with a romantic afternoon and evening, only to open the door of their bedroom and find her in bed with another man.

"Apparently it's been going on for awhile. He would park on the street a few houses down the block so that if anyone we know drove by, they wouldn't suspect or mention anything. So, I've moved out. I haven't told anyone else. I didn't want my bad news overshadowing Reid and JJ's day. That's why I told everyone that Haley had to stay home with Jack because he was sick. I'm not sure I want to tell them anytime soon. We filed for a separation. We're taking things slowly, but I honestly don't see it going well. How can I ever look at her the same?" Hotch asked as he turned to look at Emily.

"Your secret's safe with me Hotch" Emily said sympathetically. "And there is a solution, at least for tonight."

"Yeah, what's that?" Hotch asked as spun his glass on the bar.

"We get drunk" Emily said with a sad smile as she slid her glass over clinking it against Hotch's.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked down the beach hand in hand in the moonlight.

"Its so beautiful" JJ said as cuddled into Spence's side wrapping her arm around his waist.

Spence smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently steered their course towards the closest pier in the marina that they were now by. They walked down the pier a ways, and then Spence leaned down and whispered in her ear "Close you eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Spence stood waiting JJ to close her eyes. Once her eyes were closed, he led her over to the edge of the pier. Then he bent and picked her up. JJ shrieked.

"Baby, you are in big trouble if you throw me in the lake" JJ said once she was up in Spence's arms and calmed down.

Spence chuckled and stepped on to the platform of the house boat he had rented that afternoon. He set JJ down on her feet. "Okay, go ahead and open your eyes."

JJ opened her eyes and looked about her. "We're on a boat?"

Spence nodded. "It's a house boat. We have it for the week, if you like it. Complete and total privacy out on the lake." he said watching JJ's face for her reaction.

"Spence, this is great." JJ said as she looked around.

"Come on. Let's go up on the top deck, wait until you see the view." Spence said.

The climbed the stairs up to the top deck hand in hand, and when they reached the top deck they walked forward to the railing on the side of the boat that faced the lake.

"Baby the view is gorgeous" She said as she took in the breath taking view of the moonlight streaming down on the canyon walls and the lake.

"Look up" Spence whispered in her ear.

JJ tipped her head back on Spence's shoulder and was amazed at the panoramic view of the stars in clear night sky.

Spence dipped his head to trail kisses up and down the column of JJ's throat.

JJ moaned and lifted her hand to grip the back of Spence's head.

"Didn't you mention having plans for me tonight?" Spence murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

"You're off to a pretty good start" JJ moaned as she turned in Spence's arms and raised her head to kiss her husband wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.


	61. Chapter 61

I offer up chapter 61 to you eager readers. I hope you enjoy it!

I have just a few quick things, and then we get on to what you're really here for...

- First, thank you CJ86 for pointing out the error - I think you were talking about chapter 59 - I went back and fixed it - bad editing on my part. Thanks for letting me know - and if there was another spot that I missed, please let me know.

-Second thank you, thank you, thank you all for the reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts - You guys are awesome!

-Third and lastly, I know alot of you have been asking will I keep going, am I going to go at least up to this episode, or that episode, so I will let you all in on the plan. This story will go full circle back to where we started chapter one (i.e. Christmas time of season 6) - then, I've figured out a really cool idea for sequels, that I don't think I've seen anyone do before. Yes the word sequel is plural...and I can actually hear some of you squealing from here ;) you know who you are :)

And on that happy note - back to the...oh wait one more thing. I don't own Criminal Minds - but you don't have to have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and be able to read 20,000 words per minute to have already known that. Now as I was saying, back to the story. Enjoy - I look forward to hearing what you all have to say and think...

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ moaned softly as the mid-morning sun streamed through the large bedroom window of the house boat. How unfair that the sun was waking her up now, when the sun had just been rising when she and Spence finally fell asleep. She nestled her face deeper into the curve of her husband's neck in an effort to avoid completely waking up for just a few minutes longer.

Her mind paused at that thought. Her husband. She really liked the sound of those words in connection with Spence. She smiled as she snuggled closer to her still sleeping husband. She lifted her head and cracked eyes open just slightly, taking in his peacefully sleeping face.

As she laid back down, closing her eyes, she thought back to how wonderful yesterday had been.

* * *

_Garcia turned to look at JJ as they heard a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone? Cause if that's the boy genius…" _

_JJ shook her head. "Just get the door Pen" she said laughing at the thought of the wrath PG would unleash if that was Spence trying to see her before the wedding._

_She heard Garcia gasp in surprise and saw the door to the bridal suit open, out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what had managed to surprise Garcia. She smiled widely as she stood up and walked across the room, enveloping her soon to be mother-in-law in a hug._

"_Jennifer you look beautiful" Diana said as she stepped back out of the hug and took in the vision that was her son's bride. "I want to thank you for getting married here so that I could be at the wedding."_

"_I know that Spence loves you Diana, and I know that he wanted you to be at our wedding." JJ said. "How could I not find a way to make that happen?" JJ asked._

_Diana smiled and reached into her bag. "I have something for you." she said as she pulled out a box and placed it in JJ's hands._

_JJ gently opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful tiara in the box. She looked up at Diana._

"_I wore it when I married Spencer's father. My mother wore it when she married my father. I don't have a daughter to give it to, Jennifer. I would never try to take the place of your mother, but I would like very much if you wore this today, and carried on the tradition. Someday, if you and Spencer have a daughter, she can wear it on her wedding day." Diana said as she gently laid her hand over JJ's._

_JJ smiled at Diana and reached up with her free hand to wipe the tear from the corner of her eye. She wished her mother could be here. She had a feeling that she and Diana would have gotten along very well. "Thank you." JJ said as she hugged her soon to be Mother-in-law._

* * *

JJ sighed as she listened to Spence's rhythmic breathing. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest under her hand. She shifted slightly, settling in further under the covers in the early morning chill, as she snuggled closer to Spence's very warm body.

* * *

_JJ stood smiling, talking with Gideon and Sarah, as she watched Spence dance with Caitlyn and Madison on the dance floor. Madison was settled on his hip and Caitlyn held onto the arm that supported Madison and his free hand while they danced with her standing on his feet._

* * *

A shiver ran its way across JJ's body as Spence caressed her back as he began to stir. He groaned and stretched his lean, toned body the length of the bed as the hand caressing her back pulled her closer, pressing her against him. JJ moaned, as he pulled her in close, at the feel of his nude form pressed up against hers.

Spence turned slightly onto his side to face his wife. His wife. He really liked the sound of that, when the words were describing JJ, he thought to himself as he trailed his hand up and down the soft skin of her back, his fingertips gently tracing the outline of her spine.

"Good morning" Spence said as he tipped his head down to reach her lips.

"Good morning" JJ murmured as Spence's lips reached hers.

As they broke their kiss, Spence leaned up over JJ to glance at the clock.

"What time is it?" JJ asked as Spence looked down at her.

"Its only 9 o'clock. We have a couple hours before we need to meet everyone for brunch." Spence said as he reached up with one hand to smooth her sleep tussled hair back from her face. "You should get some more sleep. We had a late night."

JJ shook her head "I don't want to sleep."

"Well then, what do you want?" Spence asked as he propped himself up on one elbow and studied JJ's face.

"What I want" JJ murmured while turning on her side to face Spence and slipping her hand under the covers to roam about his torso "is for my gorgeous, sexy, genius husband to make love to me" JJ whispered against his lips as she braced herself against his thigh.

"I think that can be arranged" he said with a smile as he twisted to lower JJ back onto the bed.

"Hmmm…. lucky me" JJ murmured sliding her hands into the soft hair at the back of his head as he pressed soft, sweet kisses to the graceful curve of her neck.

* * *

An hour later Spence lay stretched out on the bed, his hands propped behind his head, ankles crossed, as he lay thinking, while waiting for JJ to be done in the shower.

* * *

"_You look so handsome" Diana Reid said to Spencer as she stood before him smoothing the shoulders of his tuxedo jacket._

"_Reid, its time to go" Morgan said tucking his head into the room to let Reid know it was time for him to go down and take his place at the end of the aisle._

"_Come on Mom" Reid said holding out his elbow. "I'll escort you to your seat" He said with a smile._

_Reid walked his Mom down the aisle and stopped next to front row at the seat closest to him._

_As Diana let go of Spencer's arm, she turned to face him and hugged him. "I love you, and I am so proud of you Spencer" she whispered in his ear before letting go._

_Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat "I love you too Mom". Then he went to take his place between the minister and Morgan._

* * *

He smiled thinking back to watching JJ with Caitlyn and Madison as they told her she looked like a princess. His smile grew to a grin as he thought about JJ feeding him cake. Actually more accurately, she had smeared cake in his face and then kissed him, moaning that he tasted good. Then he thought about their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_JJ and Spence swayed slowly about the dance floor listening to the lyrics and completely wrapped up in each other. As they focused on each other's eyes, the rest of the world melted away. _

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
_ - Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Spence smiled widely as the memories of last night continued to pass behind his eyelids. He had just started to think about how he had surprised JJ with the house boat, with a euphoric grin on his face, when JJ stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence wiggling his toes as he laid stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed. She clutched the towel wrapped around her to her chest with one hand, and sat down beside Spence on the bed running her hand up and down his side and looking down at him affectionately.

"Mmmmm" JJ moaned as she leaned down to kiss him "its too bad we have to go meet everyone soon." She said as she pulled away from his lips. "I like you waiting for me in bed wearing nothing but a grin" JJ said winking at him as he opened his eyes.

Spence sat up and kissed JJ and running his hand up her thigh and under the edge of the towel. He groaned as JJ pulled out of the kiss, leaning away from him.

JJ ran her fingers over the back of his hand and up his forearm. "You have to go take a shower, baby," JJ said. "but save that thought for later." JJ said leaning in to peck him on the lips and then standing up from the bed.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked into the private party room at the back of the restaurant that had been set aside for them. Apparently everyone had a very good time after she and Spence left the reception she thought with a smirk as they slipped unnoticed into the room.

She noticed both Hotch and Emily sitting at the table wearing sunglasses, indoors. Emily shook two aspirin out of the bottle she had managed to procure in the gift shop and handed the bottle to Hotch. He accepted the bottle from her with a painfully groaned "Thanks".

Elle's chair was as close to Will's as it could get. She sat leaning back against his chest and shoulder as she looked through the pictures that Garcia was showing her from the previous night, while Morgan stood behind Garcia looking over her and Elle's shoulder laughing at the pictures.

They were given away to the adults in the room by Caitlyn yelling out "Uncle Spencer!, Auntie JJ!" at the same time that Madison squealed and held her arms out to JJ.

"Hey munchkin" JJ said picking Madison up from the high chair and settling her on her hip.

"Auntie JJ and Uncle Spencer are here. Nooooooooow can we eat? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarving." Caitlyn said as she turned to look at Kim.

Spence chuckled. "Come on Caitlyn, let's go get you some breakfast." He said holding out his hand to her.

Caitlyn slid off her chair and grabbed her Uncle's hand. Together they walked over to the breakfast buffet that was set up on the other side of the room.

JJ stood chatting with everyone and playing with Madison. Suddenly, she felt the bottom fall out of her stomach and she swallowed thickly, willing the nausea away, as Spence passed by holding a plate with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon for Caitlyn.

"JJ, are you alright" Kim asked softly as she watched the color drain from JJ's face.

JJ nodded as she breathed in deeply through her open mouth in an attempt to quell the rolling of her stomach.

"Here, let me take Madison. You go get some fresh air for a minute." Kim said looking at JJ quizzically.

JJ handed Madison off to Kim, and turned to step outside for a moment.

As she leaned back against the outside of building deeply breathing in fresh air to overcome the queasiness, she paused for a moment in thought. The only time the smell of eggs had made her sick was…. And then a grin broke out across her face. It was a year earlier than she was expecting, and obviously, a test and a doctor's appointment was in order, but she was pretty sure she knew what was going on.

Feeling much better, JJ slipped back into the room, careful to avoid sitting by anyone eating eggs. She sat down next to Spence, looking longingly at the cup of coffee he was sipping from. Oh well she thought, as she laid a hand against her stomach. Giving up coffee was totally worth it.

She leaned over to Spence with a grin "Baby" she whispered in his ear "will you get me some pancakes and bacon? Please?" She asked. Normally she would get it herself, but she didn't want to risk the smell of anything making her nauseous again, and if this is what she thought it was, then chances are there were a few things on the breakfast buffet that she wouldn't want to be near for the next month or two.


	62. Chapter 62

Sorry this chapter took longer than I originally planned - I was attacked by a vicious bought of writer's block and had to take a break to let my brain rest a bit. On a side note - have you all been wondering if I forgot that I rated this an 'M'? not to fear - I didn't forget - I offer this chapter as proof - they're married and on their honeymoon - what did you expect that I would write about? ;)

As always, I look forward to your thoughts and comments :) - Also I am really glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter!

I don't own Criminal Minds...if I did a lot of things would be different. But again, you all already know that.

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ rested her hand on her stomach as she stood in the restroom, looking in the mirror. She glanced down at her watch. Five minutes had never felt longer in her entire life. She wondered how Spence would react to what she was sure the results of the test, that was currently resting on the bathroom counter, would say.

They'd spent the afternoon in Vegas with Alex, Kim and the girls before their flight back to Philadelphia. Then they'd had dinner out with the team and gone to see a show. On the way back to the lake, JJ had Spence stop at the pharmacy.

She glanced down at her watch again as she came out of her thoughts. She picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it, grinning at the result.

"I know you don't even have ears yet little baby, but I love you and I know your Daddy will love you too as soon as I tell him about you." She said as she looked down at her still flat stomach and rubbed her hand across her belly.

Spence turned as he heard JJ walk into the living room where he was waiting for her. "Hey, JJ did….." he trailed off as he saw what she was wearing.

JJ walked across the room to where Spence sat on the couch. She was dressed in the lingerie she had intended on wearing last night for Spence, but that plan had been scrapped when they made love under the stars on the top deck of the boat on their wedding night.

When she reached Spence, she lifted one knee up alongside his thigh on the couch and then proceeded to straddle his lap. "Hi" She murmured as she set the gift bag she had in her hands on the couch alongside them and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi" Spence whispered back as they pulled out of the kiss "You look…. Wow." Spence said.

JJ smiled. "You were supposed to see this last night." She said as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "but I'm glad you like it." She said continuing to fidget with his shirt.

Spence ran his hands lightly up and down her thighs.

JJ nervously took a deep breath. "I have something for you." she said as she reached over and grabbed the gift bag. She handed it to Spence.

Spence took the gift bag from her, tipping his head and looking at her curiously. Then he pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and reached down into the bag. He pulled out a pacifier and a baby bib that said 'I love my Daddy'. He looked at JJ. He looked at the bib and pacifier in his hand. He looked at JJ. He looked back at the bib and pacifier.

JJ watched anxiously as he pulled the bib and pacifier she had gotten at the pharmacy, when she picked up the pregnancy test, out of the bag. She watched him glance back and forth between her and the items from the gift bag. She was concerned that she might have well and truly broken her husband's genius brain.

Spence looked back up at his wife. "JJ… you're…. we're…. really?" he stammered in an inability to complete a full sentence.

JJ bit her lip and nodded.

Spence lifted a trembling hand up and gently stroked his fingers softly across JJ's belly where their unborn child grew. JJ watched as he caressed her stomach, he laid his palm flat against her belly, and as he looked at her stomach in wonder. She leaned down and kissed his temple.

Spence lifted his head, with tears in his eyes, "I love you" he said.

JJ reached up and wiped away the tears that were cresting her husband's lower eyelids gently with her thumbs as she held his face tenderly in the palm of her hands. "I love you too." she said, her voice choked with emotion.

She leaned down and kissed him, moaning as he slid his hands up her thighs, across her ass, and up her back, pulling her closer to him. One of her hands slid back around his head, playing with the slight curls at the nape of his neck, while her other hand continued to cup his cheek and her thumb stroked across his cheek bone as their kissed deepened and lengthened. She ground against Spence, causing him to moan deeply.

Spence slid his hands down her back to cup his wife's ass as he slid to the edge of couch. As he stood from the couch, JJ wrapped her legs tightly about his waist and her arms around his shoulders, while her lips worshipped the tender skin of his neck and shoulders.

Spence walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He rested a knee on the bed and leaned forward, laying JJ back on the bed. He supported himself on his forearms and rested his forehead against JJ's, as he looked into her eyes. He pulled away slightly and rubbed his hand reverently across JJ's belly.

"We… um… it won't… um hurt the baby, will it?" He asked with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

JJ reached down and her hand on his where it lay on her stomach. "Spence" she murmured as she placed her hand under his chin and lift his head to look at hers "It won't hurt the baby. I promise. It's actually good. It helps get ready for labor." She said as she leaned up from the bed and kissed Spence and then lay back down pulling him down onto the bed with her.

Spence nodded into the kiss and let go of the worries he had about making love to his wife while she was pregnant. He kissed her neck and shoulders, while she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He sat up slightly for JJ to be able to remove his shift and slide it down his arms. He lay back down over JJ, bracing himself on his arms, careful not to put too much weight on her. He kissed her, his tongue begging entrance to her sweet lips, sighing when she granted the entrance he sought and deepened their kiss.

* * *

JJ woke a few hours later as pale moonlight fell through the bedroom window. She glanced down to find Spence's head resting on her belly having a whispered conversation with the baby.

"Your Mommy'll teach you to play soccer. You have a whole family of super bad FBI Agent aunts and uncles that can teach you a lot of different things, baby. I'll read to you. You and Mommy and I will go to the park, and the Zoo. It'll be great, you'll see. I know you don't have ears yet, little one, so I don't even know if you can hear me right now, but I'd like to think you can. I love you so much, and I can't wait for you to get here. You focus on growing big and strong and healthy. Mommy and I will see you soon." Spence said as he softly trailed his fingers around JJ's belly button and then planted a kiss softly on her belly as he finished speaking.

JJ reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek as she listened to Spence talking softly to the baby. When he finished, she reached down and trailed her fingers through his hair. She softly cleared her throat. "I love you Spence. You are going to be a great Daddy."

Spence blushed as he turned to look up at JJ. He crawled up to the head of the bed next to her and laid his head down next to hers. "You uh… heard all that huh? You were supposed to be asleep." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not sure if I heard all of it, but I heard enough." JJ murmured as she snuggled into Spence's side.

"God baby, that feels good" Spence moaned as JJ sat across his lower back applying and massaging in sun tan lotion to his back. They were enjoying one of the final days of their honeymoon in the sun on the top deck of the boat.

"Mmm I promise to give you a massage later, then." JJ murmured in his ear as she leaned down over his back, nipped at the shell of his ear, and kissed his neck. She sat up and moved off to his side, nudging him to roll over and sit up with her on the chaise lounge they occupied.

JJ nestled her head against Spence's chest and shoulder as the laid back in the comfortable lounge chair. "I was able to schedule a Doctor's appointment for tomorrow afternoon a few hours after our flight lands." She said as she played with the waistband of Spence's trunks.

"What time do we need to be there?" Spence asked as he rubbed his hand on her belly.

"My appointment is for 4 PM" JJ said.

"Okay" Spence murmured as he rolled them onto their sides and spooned against JJ as they cuddled in the warm Nevada sun.

* * *

JJ clasped Spence's hand as they watched the screen where their baby moved around and listened to the baby's heartbeat fill the room.

* * *

Spence and JJ sat cuddled up on the couch looking at the picture from the sonogram that afternoon. They were expecting a Christmas baby. JJ was nine weeks. With the cases she hadn't noticed any of the usual symptoms of early pregnancy. Of course, she might have missed them, since she really hadn't expected to be pregnant for another year. She was oh so very glad she had been lucky enough to avoid morning sickness this time around, other than now needing to be cautious about what others around her were eating, at least for a few more weeks. They had decided to wait a few weeks until she was into her second trimester to tell the team. They both liked the idea of having a little secret to themselves, that was only theirs for the next few weeks.


	63. Chapter 63

Here's the next chapter - I know you are all going to have questions - I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can - I promise! I have notes on what's going to happen - but it might take me a couple of days to get it written.

I don't own Criminal Minds - except maybe in some alternate universe somewhere - but I don't think that counts, so I don't own Criminal Minds and am not getting paid for this - other than with all of your lovely reviews, of course. :)

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Agents Reid" Morgan said as JJ and Spence walked into the bullpen on the Monday morning after their honeymoon.

"Hey newlyweds" Elle said as she walked up to the group and passed out coffees from Starbucks. FBI sludge was too brutal to drink on the first day back from two weeks off.

"Uh…. Thanks" JJ said as Elle handed her a coffee where she sat leaning against Spence's desk.

"Hey guys" Emily said as she walked into the bullpen "JJ, Reid, how's married life" she asked as she accepted the cup of coffee being handed to her by Elle.

"Its good" JJ said with a smile as the sat her untouched cup of coffee on Spence's desk next to her.

"Baby girl, coffee's here" Morgan said as Garcia entered the bullpen from her office.

"Bless you" Garcia said as she accepted the cup of coffee from Elle. "Agent Dr Reid, Agent Mrs. Agent Dr. Reid, how was the honeymoon? You don't look very tan for people who spent a week in Las Vegas." she said teasingly.

"I'm guessing that they didn't spend that much time outside." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Sunscreen" Spence squeaked "We used sunscreen. Ultraviolet rays are bad for the skin." Spence said as he flushed red up from his collar and across his cheeks.

JJ reached over and squeezed Spence's hand. "Its okay Spence. Morgan is just jealous because he was dateless to our wedding and saw no action while he was in Vegas." JJ said raising her eyebrow and smirking at Morgan.

Elle, Emily, and Garcia laughed.

* * *

"Do you need to get to the hotel first?" Detective Jim Griffith asked as he and Gideon followed the team across the tarmac to the SUVs.

"No" Gideon said as he turned back to look at the Detective "Spree killings in a confined area are a race. He's racing to kill as many as he can, and we're racing to stop him"

* * *

JJ grimaced as she ducked under the yellow Police tape to look at Amy Deckerman's body. She wished that there had been some way to have saved her, but she had been killed while the team had been en route from the airport. "She had her mace out, but she didn't use it?" JJ said as she walked along the perimeter of the body. "And it's well lit. He's not afraid of being seen." JJ said as she turned to look at Elle who stood next to her.

Elle nodded. "The unsub is definitely someone who fits in. He makes these girls feel comfortable, even at night." Elle said as she looked down at Amy's body.

"How often do the shuttles run?" Morgan asked as he pointed as the security shuttle sign.

"Every ten minutes" the detective answered.

"Were all the bodies posed like this, with their arms crossed?" JJ asked as she crouched down next to the body.

Morgan proceeded to explain to Detective Griffith that crossing the arms over the chest was a classic sign of remorse. The unsub was killing his victims, but then immediately felt bad about and crossed their arms so that they could rest in peace.

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Elle asked JJ as they drove to the precinct together to meet up with Reid, Emily, and Hotch.

"If your thinking that the unsub is most likely a Campus Security Guard or a Police Officer, then yes." JJ responded as she glanced over at Elle behind the wheel of the SUV.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked as Elle and JJ walked into the precinct where he, Reid, and Emily stood together going over the photos and evidence from the previous two murders.

"Hotch, this guy, these girls aren't scared by him, at night. This victim was in a well lit area. She would have seen him approach her, and seen his face." Elle said.

"She had her mace out, but didn't use it." JJ said.

"Hotch, I think we need to check out the Campus Security Staff" Elle said.

Hotch crossed his arms and nodded while he looked down in thought. "Get a list of the Security Guards. Find out if any of them was present at all of the murder scenes. Have Garcia get started on background checks." He said as he looked up.

Elle nodded and walked of to talk to one of the Officers nearby to get started on pulling the information they needed so that she could contact Garcia.

By the time morning came, Nathan Tubbs was in custody in an interrogation room.

* * *

JJ and Spence went to talk to the girls who lived in the same dormitory as Amy Deckman.

"I spoke to Amy's parents" JJ said as she stood up in front of the girls in the common area of the dorm. "Funeral services will be held on Sunday in Chicago. They're arriving later today to bring her home." JJ said her voice cracking slightly as she looked at the girls in front of her. "They asked me to let you know that they will be staying downtown at the Mainline Hotel. If any of you would like to visit or pay your respects, they'd like you to feel free to do so."

"How did you all let this happen?" Katie asked. She looked around at everyone staring at her. "What? Everybody's thinking it. You're the FBI. The campus is crawling with Police, and she gets murdered waiting for the security shuttle."

"That's not helpful Katie" the RA said as she looked over from where she sat.

"Actually it is." Reid said from where he sat leaning on the table next to JJ. "The fact that your friend was killed in a well lit area with a Police presence indicates that the killer is most likely part of this campus. He's not an outsider. He's someone who wouldn't raise alarms with Police or potential victims." Reid said.

"You should also be aware that the three victims were brunette. At this point we do consider it an intentional pattern. We have someone in custody as of right now; however, you should all continue to use extreme caution. Follow the curfew that's in place. Don't go out alone. Make sure to travel in groups of three or more. If you see anything that is strange, or seems out of place, call right away." JJ said hoping that the extra caution would prevent one of the girls from murdering a classmate, stabbing the unsub, and finally taking her own life.

* * *

Emily met with the coroner, found out that none of the victims were drugged, and that while there was significant overkill, it was a single stab wound to the heart that killed each of the victims. She took pictures of the wounds, including what would later turn out to be a marks from a taser.

As Emily walked out of the Medical Examiner's building, her cell phone rang. She shifted her bag on her shoulder as she reached into her suit jacket pocket for her phone. "Prentiss" She spoke into the phone.

"Good morning Emily" Section Chief Erin Strauss said from the other end of the phone line.

Emily looked about in disgust at her superiors tactics.

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss said overcoming Emily's silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm here" Emily said.

"I'm just checking in" Strauss said.

"Checking in?" Emily asked in an exasperated voice.

"On your case, the college girls?" Strauss said.

"Uh, we don't know that much yet ma'am" Emily said prevaricating in an attempt to get off the phone.

"But you will let me know if there's anything to report, won't you?" Strauss asked subtly referring to the conversation she and Emily had two weeks prior in her office.

"I really have to get back to work." Emily said into the phone.

"Of course, you know where you can reach me." Strauss said.

Emily nodded her head and closed her eyes, sighing. Oh, how she hated politics. She shook her head and threw her phone into the SUV as she thought about how two weeks prior just before the team began their two weeks of time off, she had been summoned to Strauss' office. Strauss had decided for whatever reason, that it was time for Hotch's career to come to an end. Strauss was expecting Emily to provide the dirt that would bury him and his career.

* * *

Gideon, Hotch, and Morgan spent the early morning hours rotating between interrogating Tubbs and watching him stew, until the reached the point a few hours in when he requested a lawyer. His lawyer attempted to get him released, but the Detective let him know that he intended to hold Tubbs for 72 hours.

* * *

"Everyone is so much younger than I remember being" JJ said to Emily as they, Reid, and Elle patrolled though the campus. The mood of the campus had lifted with Tubbs being in custody. JJ and Reid could only hope that the girls would take her advice and travel in groups.

"It's a weird age. You want to be treated like an adult, but you're used to someone else solving your problems for you." Emily said.

"All I remember is trying to figure out who I was" JJ said.

"You move around enough, you get used to being whoever people want you to be." Emily responded.

JJ turned to Spence and raised an eyebrow, tipping her head to the dark path, across the street from the dormitory they were currently walking past, indicating the area the copy cat, Anna Begley's victim had been found the next morning.

JJ and Spence paused as they stepped onto the path past the bushes, and turned back to Elle and Emily signaling that there was someone up ahead, alone by the tree. They had only been able to make out the figure because they knew where to look and were looking for it. An unsuspecting person, who thought the killer was in custody, would not have been paying attention, and would have been caught unaware.

Elle and Emily circled around the other side of the tree, coming up on the backside of the black garbed, hooded figure. Once they had the 'unknown' rock wielding assailant surrounded, Reid yelled out "Freeze FBI"

The hooded figure, startled, dropped the rock, and attempted to run off across the opening in along the wooded path.

"Damn it" Elle said as she, Emily, and Reid took off running after the figure. JJ followed in the event that they needed backup, but knew she was in no position to be able to wrestle Anna Begley to the ground, should it be required.

Elle and Emily having been closer to the direction the hooded figure had taken off in, quickly made up the distance. Elle managed to make a flying leap at the figure knocking them to the ground and subduing them. She cuffed the hooded assailant and pulled them to their feet. Emily pulled back the hood. They were both surprised to find a blond female.

* * *

Alece was alive. Anna Begley and Nathan Tubs were in custody. Anna Begley, was a depressed, desperate girl. She had actually co-operated during questioning and was being held for a psych evaluation. Unfortunately, they had no physical evidence to prove Nathan Tubs was the killer.

"So you think we're making a mistake huh?" Gideon asked Morgan.

"I know we're tired. There's a lot of pressure. We all want to believe that profile is right." Morgan said.

"I believe it is." Gideon responded.

"What if we're wrong Gideon?" Morgan said "Tubbs enticed that girl to get in his car, there's nothing to suggest the unsub has ever done that before."

"There's also nothing to suggest he hasn't" Gideon said standing his ground on the profile.

"I know how bad cops want to believe they got the right guy. I've been on both sides of that." Morgan said.

"I can't believe we're actually thinking about letting Tubbs go" JJ said as stood with Morgan looking over the evidence, yet again.

"JJ, we've got no evidence." Morgan said as he looked up from leaning over the table. "Tubbs' lawyer's not going to let him talk, so we're not about to get a confession out of him"

"But we can still hold him for another 36 more hours" She responded.

"You can't hold a suspect indefinitely with no evidence." Morgan said.

"Not indefinitely. 36 hours." JJ said striking her hand on her palm to make her point. "That's enough time to clear the campus."

The team stood watching as Tubbs walked out of the precinct with his lawyer.

"I can't believe he's walking out of here." JJ said as she stood watching with Morgan.

"It's the right thing to do." Morgan said from where he sat perched on the desk next to JJ.

"Remind me of that the next time I have to tell someone their friend or daughter's been murdered." JJ said as she turned to look at Morgan.

"You still think he's guilty?" Detective Griffith asked Gideon as they watched Tubbs walk out the door.

"I do. You're going to want to put surveillance on Tubbs." Gideon said.

* * *

The team sat attempting to relax on the jet, when JJ cell phone rang.

"Jareau" She answered standing up from her seat next to Spence and walking to the front of the plane for the quiet, away from everyone's conversations.

Everyone looked at JJ as she returned to her seat next to Spence. She sat down slowly in her seat and reached out and grabbed Spence's hand.

"What is it?" Spence asked softly as he sat next to her.

"Nathan Tubbs is in custody again." JJ said as she looked around at the team. "He took his wife and daughter hostage this morning. Luckily no one was harmed. They had a surveillance team on him and a hostage negotiator was able to talk him down."

Spence wrapped his arm around JJ as she rested her head against his shoulder. She focused on happy thoughts as she and Spence both protectively held their hands over her belly.

* * *

Hotch stood in front of BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss' desk being dressed down for the failure of the team to get a confession from Nathan Tubbs, and for releasing him prior to the 72 hours, which allowed him to hold his family hostage.

"Give me your badge." Strauss said leaning forward on her desk.

"Ma'am?" Hotch questioned, confused by the request.

"Your suspended for two weeks without pay pending an investigation of your conduct." She said as she stared at Agent Hotchner across the desk.

Hotch reached into his jacket and pulled out his credentials and set them on Strauss' desk.

"And Agent Hotchner," Strauss said "If it were solely up to me, you would never get these credentials back."

"Always a pleasure" Hotch said as he nodded and turned walking out of Strauss' office.


	64. Chapter 64

I know you're all anxious to find out what happens next - so here's chapter 64 right now - and hopefully chpater 65 will be up this evening!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"What first, no Hotch, now no Gideon?" Morgan asked as he entered the round table room where Reid, Elle, and JJ sat get ready for the briefing.

"He had a meeting this morning. He said we should get started without him and catch him up later." JJ explained as she passed a folder to Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "Hotch has been out two weeks. You'd think the least he could do is be on time." He said as he sat down next to Elle at the table.

"Yeah, cause you're never late." Reid quipped as he flipped through the notes in the case file.

JJ glanced up from the notes she was making and smirked at Elle across the table.

"So, where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"Her phone keeps going straight to voice mail." JJ said as she shook her head.

"Well this room just keeps getting smaller and smaller doesn't it?" Morgan asked.

"Should we wait a few minutes?" Elle asked as she looked up from the file.

JJ looked at her watch. "We can brief them on the plane. Right now, a Police task force in Milwaukee needs our help." She said as she picked up the monitor remote and began to bring up the details of the case on the screen.

* * *

"I was hoping you'd do the right thing" Strauss said as Agent Aaron Hotchner stood before her desk requesting a transfer. "Have you given any thought to what department you'll request?" She asked.

"I was under the impression that if I left the BAU that I'd have my choice of posts." Hotch said.

"Well I'll consider it after I complete my investigation." Strauss said "You were a prosecutor. What about heading up a white collar crime task force?" She said "That'll get you home at night at a reasonable hour." She said attempting sell the pitch on where she wanted to place the Agent.

Emily Prentiss walked into Section Chief Erin Strauss' office as she had been told Hotch was in a meeting with her, and Emily had a point to make with the woman. Nobody played politics with her life or her career. Her choices were her own and they would remain that way. She didn't like making this choice, but it was preferable to being under Erin Strauss' vile thumb for the rest of her career with the FBI.

"Sorry to interrupt" Emily said as she glanced at Strauss.

Strauss had a look of confusion on her face. Didn't Agent Prentiss know that she, Section Chief Erin Strauss, was the one making the rules?

Emily turned to give Hotch her full attention. "Sir, I've decided to resign from the FBI effective immediately."

Hotch's face twisted into a perplexed look. "I don't understand."

"I'm taking the Foreign Service Exam. With my connections, I stand a good chance of landing in the State Department." She explained to Hotch.

Damn, Strauss thought to herself as she watched the conversation taking place. There went any chance of inside information on lead BAU team.

"Prentiss, I think that's a mistake." Hotch said in a serious tone of voice.

"Well, don't try to talk me out of it. Garcia saw my name on a list and she already tried." Emily chuckled and glanced away from Hotch's intense gaze. "If she can't talk someone out of doing something, no one can." Emily explained.

Hotch glanced sideways at Strauss, putting together the pieces in his mind of what this really was about.

Prentiss turned and glanced at Strauss. "Sorry again, for the interruption." She said before turning and stepping towards the door. She paused and turned back to Hotch once more. "But sir, its good to see you back." She turned to Strauss hoping to drive her point home. "The team needs you." Emily said. She nodded towards Strauss "ma'am." and turned and left Strauss' office.

Hotch watched Emily walk out of Strauss' office and then looked down, disgusted at this whole chain of events.

"I'll be overseeing this case until I can assign your replacement." Strauss said.

* * *

Emily stood at her desk, boxing up her personal items. She could see Elle, Reid, Morgan, and JJ in the round table room from where she stood. She should be able to have her desk cleaned out, her gun and credentials turned in, and be out of the building by the time they were headed to the jet.

Gideon came through the glass doors into the bullpen from the elevators and his meeting with the Director of the FBI and saw Prentiss packing up her desk. "Prentiss, what are you doing?" Gideon asked.

"I resigned from the FBI, effective immediately." Prentiss said without looking up from her task of boxing up her belongings. If she didn't look up, maybe she wouldn't think about how she really didn't want to leave the team.

Gideon stood watching Prentiss for a moment, watching the way she lingered over the items she was boxing up from her desk, watching as she snuck a glance here or there up to the round table room where the rest of the team sat in the briefing. He had a pretty good guess what this was about. He hadn't been a profiler for the better part of thirty years for nothing. "Prentiss, leave your things there. Come with me."

Emily looked up at Gideon and could tell that he would not take no for an answer. She followed him to the elevators.

Gideon turned to face her leaning back against the side wall of the elevator. "Prentiss, I know what this is really about, and you know what this is really about, so instead of me profiling you and dragging the truth out of you, let's do this the easy way. Strauss placed you on the team to get information about the team, but she didn't tell you that you owed her until she felt it was time for you to pay up. You decided not to play her game, and that's why you resigned, isn't it?"

Emily nodded. "Essentially, yes."

"Good. There is someone visiting Quantico today that we need to meet with right now. Your good at your job Prentiss, and a valuable asset to the team. You resigning would be a mistake. We can fix this, if that's what you want?" Gideon asked as the elevator stopped.

Emily got a look of hope on her face and nodded in response to Gideon's question.

Gideon spoke briefly to a young lady who appeared to be an administrative assistant that was working on a laptop at a desk outside a conference room. "Does he have a few minutes? It's urgent." Gideon said to the young lady.

The young lady checked her Blackberry and the laptop. She looked up at Gideon. "He does Agent Gideon. You can go right in, he'll be fine with it."

Gideon nodded and guided Emily by the shoulder into the conference room.

Emily's eyes widened when they entered the conference room, and sitting there working at the conference room table, was the Director of the FBI himself.

"Jason, I thought we had everything hammered out? What can I do for you?" the Director asked as he stood up from behind the conference room table.

"We have a situation Jack" Gideon said "Have you met Agent Prentiss before?"

"I believe we have, but it's been sometime." the Director said as he reached out to shake Prentiss' hand.

"Director Fickler, it's good to see you again, sir." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss, explain to the Director what is going on. In detail." Gideon said as he, Prentiss, and FBI Director Jack Fickler sat down at the conference room table.

Emily took a deep breath and proceeded to fill the Director in on exactly what had transpired between she and Strauss. By the time Emily finished, Director Fickler's hands were steepled in front of his chin and lips in contemplation of how to proceed.

"Agent Prentiss, I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention. Behavior such as what you have described goes against the very things we are sworn to uphold and protect, and it cannot be allowed to continue. I cannot, in good conscience, allow it to continue. It will be resolved today, I promise you." He said standing up to shake her hand.

Gideon stood up with Prentiss.

"Jason, if you could stay behind for a moment?" Director Fickler asked.

Gideon turned to Emily. "Go wait for me in my office. Don't turn in your gun or your credentials. I'll be down soon."

Emily nodded at the Director "Sir" and walked out of the conference room, closing the door behind her.

Gideon sat back down at the conference room table.

"One moment, Jason." Jack Fickler said as he lifted his cell phone to his ear and made a quick call.

* * *

JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Elle sat in the booth on the jet discussing the events quietly, while Strauss sat at the back of the jet going over the case file. They were waiting for the pilot and co-pilot to finish their check of the plane before they could take off for Milwaukee.

"I swear, from this distance, she almost looks human." Elle said from her seat next to Morgan in the booth.

"I think you might need your eyes checked." Morgan said as he glanced up from the case file.

JJ shook her head as she thought of all the ruffled feathers Strauss had caused last time. Then her cell phone rang.

* * *

The Director hung up his phone and sat it on the table. "We need to make this quick, Jason. Strauss just finished a meeting with Agent Hotchner. Considering that her administrative assistant just told me that Strauss is going to Milwaukee with your team, I don't need to tell you how the meeting went."

Gideon opened his mouth to ask a question, but Director Fickler held up his hand.

"Let me finish Jason. I'm left in quite a quandary right now, as I'm about to be short one BAU Section Chief. I certainly can't leave Strauss in charge, even if I don't decide to fire her, I at the very least need to move her to a less damaging position. Who could I possibly find to fill her spot who has the necessary skill and experience on such short notice?" Jack Fickler asked his friend as he raised his eyebrow.

Gideon shook his head "You've been asking me to take that job for years and the answer is still no." he said.

"And the last time you said no, I gave the job to Strauss. Look how that turned out." Director Fickler said. "The Agents respect you. You know the job inside and out, you helped build the BAU from the ground up. I want you in that job Jason, what's it going to take?"

Gideon sighed and his shoulders slumped as he resignedly collapsed back in the chair.

Director Fickler taking the look of resignation as an acceptance of the job offer, once again picked up his phone.

* * *

"Jareau" JJ said as she answered her cell.

"Agent Jareau, this is Director Fickler. I need you to listen carefully. Do not acknowledge that its me. Pretend that I am the Milwaukee LEO and I'll try to keep this short." Director Fickler said from his end of the phone conversation. "Are Agents Reid, Morgan, and Greenaway all present and accounted for?"

"Yes" JJ said confused.

"Is Section Chief Strauss on the jet with you right now?" Fickler asked.

"Yes" JJ responded.

"I need you to go talk to the pilot. As a direct order from me, he is not to take off until further notice. I need to meet with Strauss immediately. It can't wait."

"I'll have to check with Pilot, Detective, and get back to you, but I'm sure that can be arranged." JJ said

"Thank you Agent Jareau. This will all make sense soon." Director Fickler said as he hung up the phone.

JJ stood up and walked to the cockpit of the plane to speak with the pilot and co-pilot. JJ had no more than stepped away from the booth than Strauss' cell phone began to ring.

"Strauss" she answered. "Yes sir. I understand, but what about…. I see. I can be there momentarily. Yes sir." She hung up her cell and gathered her things.

She walked over to the booth just as JJ was exiting the cockpit. "I've been called into an emergency meeting with the Director. I expect that you will keep me up to date on the progress of this case Agent Jareau." Strauss said and then turned and walked down the boarding stairway of the plane.

* * *

The Director hung up his cell from his call with Strauss. "So Jason, obviously you're taking the job. What's it going to cost me?" Jack jokingly asked his friend.

"I still want to have the time available to teach, like we discussed this morning." Gideon said.

"Done. There's no better person to help develop new talent for the FBI." Jack said.

"If I want to go on a case with the team, then I go on a case with the team." Gideon said.

"Done" Jack responded.

"My office stays in the BAU. If I'm going to be responsible for these people, then I want to be around them, not isolated, three floors above them." Gideon said.

"Done" Jack responded with a nod.

"About my replacement on the team…" Gideon started to say.

Jack held up his hand. "I've actually got someone in mind for that, and I think you'll approve. Dave contacted me last week about coming back out of retirement. I already told him that he was welcome back, that I just needed to find or make a spot for him. I planned on discussing it with Strauss today. Obviously that's unnecessary."

Gideon nodded. His friend, former and soon to once again be colleague, David Rossi would be an excellent fit for the team, once he got past how they had handled things ten years ago.

Gideon and the Director spent the next few minutes hammering out the details of Gideon's new role. The entire BAU would now report to Gideon, with the exclusion of the Red Cells. Those would continue to report to the Director of the FBI, as they always had.

The Director's phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up, looking at the text message from his assistant. "Strauss is here, so we'll need to wrap this up for now, but, Jason, I look forward to us working more closely together. Its been to long, old friend." He said shaking Gideon's hand and then walking with him to the doors of the conference room. He opened the door and smiled at Gideon sending him on his way. Then he redirected his gaze to Strauss and his gaze went from warm and friendly to cool and stern. "Agent Strauss … we need to have a chat."

The Director's administrative assistant recognized her boss' tone of voice from when he met with Agents who had disgraced themselves or the Agency. She couldn't say exactly what would happen to Strauss, or how the Director would handle the situation, but from her dealings with the woman, she could say that whatever happened, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person. She snickered internally thinking about what karma had in store for Strauss.

Gideon exited the elevator at the sixth floor for the BAU and crossed the bullpen while he called Hotch. They needed to meet right away.

* * *

"What if this guy is actually using his own son to lure his victims?" Morgan asked as he looked at Reid, Elle, and JJ after they watched the security footage of Claire Thompson being abducted.

JJ looked around the conference room table at Elle, Morgan, Spence, and the Detective. "Is it possible we're looking at this the wrong way?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked as she leaned forward over the table ready for anything that would provide new insight to this case.

"We're trying to zero in on the unsub" JJ said as she looked around the table "Now, you guys tell me, but if he really is using his son, wouldn't the trauma manifest more clearly on the boy?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Elle and Morgan.

The team all looked at each other and then Elle reached over to the phone in the middle of the table and dialed the number for Garcia's office with the phone on speaker.

"Talk dirty to me" Garcia answered into her headset.

"Garcia, its Elle, and your on speakerphone." Elle snickered as the team all tried not to laugh.

"I … oh… hey guys." Garcia said, not really knowing how to cover for the fact that she had been expecting it to be Morgan.

"We need a list of grade schools in the third ward and Wauwatosa." Elle said.

After they hung up from speaking with Garcia and getting the information they needed, Reid looked at the team. "Normally I would say this trauma would cause the son to profile as a troubled kid, sullen, withdrawn, getting in trouble, but the bodies have all been dumped prior to the school day starting so that the son still has time to get to school on time. The unsub wouldn't care, but the son would. He's trying to overcompensate by being the perfect child."

They had just finished dividing up the schools into two groups when Prentiss and Hotch walked into the precinct's conference room.

"Hey, look who's here." Reid said as he looked up from where he and Elle were mapping out the school's locations to the doorway that Hotch and Emily had just walked through.

"Hey where do we start?" Emily asked as she walked over to look at the map the Reid and Elle were looking over. "How fast can you get us up to speed?" she asked as she turned to look at JJ.

* * *

JJ and Reid met with the guidance counselor and after painting the portrait of a perfect student and child who was overly helpful, and that the teachers all talked about, they found out that the student was David Smith. It still shocked JJ to hear that any woman could leave behind her husband and child after hearing that her husband had an inoperable brain tumor. The school counselor had taken them to David's classroom, where they had flashed their badges and taken him from school into protective custody.

* * *

The team left David Smith under the protective and watchful gaze of one of the officers until Social Services could arrive to pick David up. Then they and a veritable army of Police Officers went to Smith's house.

The Police cars and FBI SUVs pulled up in silently in front of the house, blocking off the street. Hotch and Morgan checked through the front windows, he signaled for Reid and JJ to cover the back side of the house. Then Hotch went to fill Elle, Emily, and the Police in on what the plan was.

Elle covered Emily as she slipped through the basement stairwell doorway. Claire Thompson fearfully shook her head and tipped her head towards the backside of the door. Emily was caught unaware as she was slammed in the face with a 2X4 plank of wood. However, Smith was caught unaware as Elle pistol whipped him on the back side of the head, as he bent over to pick up Emily's gun, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You're dieing and this is what you want to leave your son?" The Detective asked Smith as he hauled him to his feet and out the door.

"How's your head?" Hotch asked as he approached the back of the ambulance where Emily sat getting doctored up and checked out.

"I'll live." She said as she looked up at Hotch. "Is it weird that I'm glad to be back?" She asked.

"If that makes you weird, then I would have to say we're both weird." Hotch said with a slight smile. He watched the EMT patch up Emily cut and then once they walked away, he took a deep breath and sat down on the back of the ambulance next to her.

"I know that Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on me." Hotch said as he turned to look at Emily.

"Why would she do that?" Emily asked in an attempt to play off the conversation that was about to take place.

"I think if you have your eye on the top leadership of the FBI, you need to know who might stand in your way. You might make contingency plans to either get them out of your way, or eliminate them as a threat altogether." He said as he shifted his position on the back of the ambulance.

"I think she put you on our team and expected something in return, and to your credit, you would rather resign than betray the team, than betray me." Hotch said as he studied Emily's face.

"I told you, I hate politics." Emily said as she tipped her head attempting to analyze the expressions crossing Hotch's face.

"Thank you, Emily. I've come to find that loyalty means a lot to me." Hotch said as he reached over and set his hand on top of hers, squeezing lightly, and smiling slightly before he stood up and walked away.

Emily shook her head as she watched Hotch walk away. If there was ever an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, surrounded by mystery, it was Aaron Hotchner. He intrigued her. She hoped he would let her get close enough to remove the layers, unwrap the riddle, solve the puzzling enigma, and discover the man that truly was Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

As the team stood up and prepared to disembark the plane, Hotch checked his watch. "I know its getting late, and you would all like to go enjoy your lives outside of work as much as you can before we get another case, but we need to meet really quickly as a team. Gideon and Garcia are waiting for us."

Reid turned to look at JJ. She shrugged her shoulders in an I have absolutely no idea gesture.

* * *

The team entered the BAU and by passed stopping at their desks or offices, going directly to the round table room where Gideon stood in the doorway waiting for them.

The team took their seats around the table curious what exactly it was that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Its been a busy day. While you've all been in Milwaukee, there've been some leadership changes here at Quantico." Gideon began. "I haven't spoken to the Director since this morning, so I can't tell you exactly what has happened to Strauss. At this point, she's either no longer an Agent of the FBI, or she is now assigned to another unit. It really doesn't matter, either way she is no longer the BAU Section Chief." Gideon paused as he watched confusion about what was happening, relief for no longer having to deal with Strauss, and concern for what this meant for the team, pass over almost everyone's faces.

Emily quirked her head to the side. She had a pretty good idea of what had transpired between Director Fickler and Strauss, but who had they replaced her with?

"I am" Gideon said ending the pause and the suspense that the team was caught up in.

The team all jumped to their feet congratulating Gideon on his new posting and promotion.

JJ reached over and placed her hand in Spence's, interlocking their fingers and softly squeezing to get his attention. Spence turned his head to look at his wife. JJ raised her eyebrows silently indicating that now seemed to be as good a time as any to share their joyous news. Spence nodded.

Spence cleared his throat. "Um …since we're um…. sharing good news." Spence stammered slightly as the eyes of the team redirected themselves to watch him. "JJ and I uh, have some news." He continued.

JJ took pity on her husbands nervousness. "At Christmas time this year, Garcia, you won't be able to refer to Spence as the baby G man anymore" JJ said with a smirk. "There'll a new baby….in our midst." JJ said as she watched the team quickly piece together what exactly she was saying.

There was then a chorus of 'Oh my Gods', 'Congratulations' from the team, immediately followed by hugs for JJ, and Hotch and Morgan both slapping Reid on the back in Congratulations.


	65. Chapter 65

Sorry about the delay - I had to do some research and it took me a bit longer to get this chapter put together than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it very much. I'm off to work on the next chapter - see you all again soon :)

Thanks again for all the reviews - I'm glad to know that you all enjoyed Strauss being gone - happy dances all around :)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Mmmm" JJ moaned as she leaned back against Spence's shoulder as she sat in front of him on the bed while he gave her a back rub. "God baby, you have magic fingers." She said turning her head to nuzzle her nose in the soft skin of his neck.

Spence turned his head and kissed her forehead while continuing to rub, manipulate, and massage his wife's aching lower back. At 18 weeks, she was starting to feel it in her lower back as her hips shifted, and her ligaments and joints adjusted for the baby.

JJ smiled as she thought about the previous month. Cases had been relatively slow, which had been nice. She and Spence had started reading baby books together. Spence was very cute rambling off facts about pregnancy and babies. She thought about how a month ago he had been so excited to find out that the baby was wiggling it's fingers and toes and sucking its thumb. He had started reading, talking, and singing to the baby on a daily basis two weeks ago when he read that at 16 weeks the baby's ear bones had developed and that he or she could now hear Mommy and Daddy, as well as everything going on in the outside world.

"Did you know the baby is yawning and hiccupping and getting fingerprints this week?" Spence asked as he looked down at the baby book he was reading while giving JJ her backrub.

"I knew about the yawning and the hiccups, but not the fingerprints" JJ murmured into Spence's neck. "Now that you've read about this week, put the book away for the night. I want your complete and undivided attention." She said as she kissed his neck and then sat up turning around to face him.

Spence closed the book and reached over to put it on the nightstand, as JJ straddled his lap and kissed him.

* * *

The team sat in the bullpen catching up after their weekend. Spence sat on his desk sipping sugar laden coffee. JJ sat in his desk chair eating a bagel and drinking orange juice.

"Peaches, you are glowing." Garcia said as she joined the group for a Monday morning, how I spent my weekend recap. "What's your secret?" She asked with a smirk.

"Actually its caused by increased blood flow and hormones. Did you know pregnancy increases an expectant mother's blood volume by 50 percent?" Spence said in answer to Garcia's question.

JJ tipped her head towards Spence. "What he said." She said as she sat forward in the chair, sat her juice down on the desk next to Spence, and rubbed his thigh. "That and a dose of extreme happiness" She said as she looked up meeting Spence's gaze with a smile.

* * *

They were just about to start the briefing when Gideon stuck his head in the door. "Hey Hotch, I know you have a case to brief on, but can I have a few minutes?"

"Sure Jason, what do you need?" Hotch asked as he walked towards the door of the round table room.

"Actually, I have news for everyone and just wanted to get everyone up to speed." Gideon said as he stepped into the round table room.

Gideon stepped in front of the room. "I'll make this quick. I know you have a case to brief on and need to get to the jet, but I just wanted to let you know that the arrangements for my replacement on the team have been put together and I wanted to fill you in."

Most of the team shifted in their seats anxious to hear about Gideon's replacement. JJ sat back listening. Spence bit his lip as he thought about how he was going to get to work with 'The David Rossi'.

"You won't have to worry about training a new BAU team member. My replacement is very familiar with profiling, in fact he helped build the unit. You will need to be patient with him while he adjust to how we do thing now. Dave Rossi retired from the BAU ten years ago and things were a little different back then. He'll be joining the team in a couple months, once he's wrapped up his current book tour. I just wanted to let you all know so that you could get used to the idea of someone new joining the team." Gideon said and then he sat down at the table to listen to the briefing and offer any insight he might have to give before the team left for the jet.

* * *

As they got back in the SUV to head back to the Portland field office, Reid spoke up. "You know us getting trapped in that elevator got me thinking" He said to Morgan from the back seat. "Jenny Whitman was probably claustrophobic. She asphyxiated, but there's no evidence that she was smothered or strangled. Panic attacks have been somewhat linked to being able to cause asphyxiation. What if the unsub is using the victim's fears against them? Rick Holland was burned to death. We need to find out if he had a fear of fire." Reid said.

"The information highway is open for business, what treasure trove of knowledge can I supply?" Garcia said answering her phone.

"Baby girl we need to know about Rick Holland. Did he have any anxiety disorders?" Morgan asked as Hotch drove them back to the field office.

"One moment my statuesque chocolate god." Garcia said as he fingers flew across the keyboard while information about Rick Holland's medical history streamed across the screens in front of her. "Bingo. He was in therapy for pyrophobia."

"Thanks mama. I owe you one." Morgan said.

"Really? Well then, perhaps you can answer a question." Garcia said as she spun in her chair while idly playing with her pen.

"Sure, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"I've been wondering if you, my candy coated statuesque chocolate god are like an M&M?" Garcia asked.

"Like an M&M?" Morgan repeated confused.

"Mmmmhmmmm ….. Would you melt in my mouth, not in my hand?" Garcia asked with wickedly gleeful smile on her face.

After a momentary pause, Morgan managed to pull his brain back together enough to respond. "Baby girl, you are so going to get it when we get back."

"Promises, promises. Garcia out" she said as she smirked while hanging up the phone on her end.

Morgan shook his head over Garcia's antics. "Rick Holland had pyrophobia." he said turning to Reid and Hotch.

Reid was already on the phone to JJ, Elle, and Emily at the field office, letting them know what they had found out.

* * *

Reid, Emily, Morgan, and Elle split up to canvass the four victim's neighborhoods as quickly as possible. They looked at all the places a person new to town would frequent and become familiar with, the laundry mat, the coffee shops, grocery stores. While JJ set up a press conference informing young, single people, new to the area to be cautious and alert. The unsub was preying on people who were had intense fears and phobias. She asked that anyone who fit the description or knew someone who fit the description call in for more detailed information on how to protect themselves.

* * *

Patrick Walker sat in his car listening to the Agent Jennifer Jareau's press conference. He glanced at the duffle bag that he had packed in his passenger seat. He glanced at the office building in front of him that housed the Goodman Institute. Then he picked up his cell phone from the console in between the seats and dialed the number provided in the press conference.

"Agent Jareau" JJ said as she answered the phone for the hotline that had been set up to gather information.

"My name is Patrick Walker, and I just heard your press conference." Patrick said explaining who he was.

JJ sighed in relief that Patrick Walker was going to be okay. JJ proceeded to gather information from him and then gave him the address for the Portland field office, asking him to come in for an interview so that they could gather as much information as possible.

* * *

Elle stepped out of the interview she and JJ were having with Patrick Walker. "Based on what Emily just said when she called from the trail, Patrick is a very lucky guy." Elle said as she walked up to Hotch. "He was supposed to meet with Dr. Goodman of the Goodman Institute. He was actually in the parking lot when he called the tip line." She said. She shook her head. "Has Garcia been able to find anything out on Goodman Institute from the flyers we found?"

"Morgan just called. Garcia was able to find out a lot of what we need to know. She's sending the file right now. Morgan and Emily are on their way back from the trail right now. They should be here in a few minutes. We'll catch up with them then." Hotch said glancing down at his watch.

"Look at this guys. He calls them phobias instead of anxiety disorders" Reid said as he stood at the whiteboard going over the information from the Goodman Institute's website.

"Yeah, this guy is either an amateur or he studied psychology in the 80s." Emily said as she glanced around the table at everyone."His phrasing of the questions are clinical. This guy's a professional."

Hotch looked over the questions on the questionnaire and read a few out loud. "Answer yes, and you're spared the torture."

"Okay so we know how he selected his victims, but how does that get us his real name?" Agent Calvert asked.

The team and Calvert discussed how what they knew fit into the profile while they waited for Garcia to answer. Once they had Garcia on the phone, they gave her the information she needed to generate them a list of possible suspects. In this case, the list was one sole name.

"And the creep of the moment award goes to one 43 year old Dr. Stanley Howard, psychiatrist." Garcia said and then continued to give the team additional information about Howard, his wife Jane, his eight year old daughter Jessica, his seriously depleted savings account due to his closing of his practice a year ago at about the same time the killings probably began.

* * *

Emily and JJ went to talk to the family. Elle, Morgan, Reid, and Hotch went with Agent Calvert, and local Police to the building that they knew Howard to be working out of, as Patrick Walker had given them the address.

They arrived at the building, surrounding it while Calvert went to talk to called the security company for the building.

"There's no tenants in the building. These must be fake names." Calvert said pointing at the building registry in the lobby.

"It helps with the ruse." Morgan said. "Goodman's on the fifth floor"

The Agents and local Police got off the elevators on the fifth floor and made their way down the hallway to Goodman's office. Morgan quietly opened the door from the hallway to the outer office and peered in. He turned back to nod that the outer office was all clear. The Agents and Police proceeded into the outer office. Morgan and Hotch stood on either side of the doorway listening to the voices on the other side of the door.

"He's with a patient right now" Hotch whispered to Reid who stood behind him, as the Agents and Police had fanned themselves out behind Hotch and Morgan on either side of the room, leaving the doorway clear.

Hotch looked at Morgan and nodded. Morgan nodded back in confirmation of the order to do one of the things he did best. The Agents and Police all stood ready with their weapons drawn as Agent Derek Morgan braced his arms on either side of the door and kicked in the door. He landed leaning forward in the ready position, gun sweeping the room.

A very startled Missy Cassel turned to look at the door as it was kicked in. Dr. Howard sat in the chair behind his desk looking back and forth between his 'patient', Morgan, and the doorway where more Agents and Police filed in.

Reid holstered his weapon and helped Missy Cassel to rise to her feet and then he guided her to the doorway of the room, where he passed her off to a local officer to get a statement from her.

Dr. Howard stood from his desk. His shoulders slumped as he realized there was no where to run, and no way out.

* * *

The team sat on the jet on the way home relaxing and discussing their plans for the upcoming 4th of July long weekend.

"We're going to Philadelphia to visit my brother and his family" JJ said with a smile as she cuddled into Spence's side. Spence smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arm around JJ.

"I'm going to New Orleans" Elle said with a smile.

"Gonna get some red hot Cajun lovin' Elle?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

Elle reached out and slapped his shoulder while the rest of the team laughed.

"I'm looking forward to the long weekend" Emily said "Just not the actually evening of the 4th."

"The fireworks in DC are amazing" Elle said "I'm going to miss them. Aren't you at least looking foreward to them?" she asked.

"You'll be making your own fireworks, so you won't miss much." Morgan snickered. "But, why are you not looking forward to the 4th?" he asked Emily as Elle once again backhanded him on the shoulder while she laughed.

"The Ambassador is having an Independence Day gala. Naturally, my presence is requested and expected. She'll be trying to once again set me up with someone that she deems a suitable and eligible bachelor." Emily said as she stood up and walked into the galley to get some coffee.

Hotch sat contemplating for a moment, and then he stood up to follow Emily into the galley under the pretense of getting coffee.

"Oh, hey coffee?" Emily asked holding up the pot as she turned to face Hotch.

"Yes, please" Hotch said holding out his cup. "You know, I um… well, if you'd like, I'd be willing to be your date to the gala. So that you don't have to worry about the Ambassador setting you up…..if you'd like?" Hotch said in an uncharacteristically nervous manner. "After everything you've done for me over the last couple of months, its the least I can do for you."

Emily smiled. "That would be great. I'll get you the details later, when we land?"

Hotch nodded.

Later, once it was dark on the plane, Emily and Elle curled up and slept in the back seats of the plane. JJ and Spence stretched out and slept on the couch, JJ was curled up around Spence, her head resting on his chest, her leg thrown across his, and her arm across his stomach.

Hotch and Morgan were the only two not seeking sleep in the darkness of the BAU jet. They both sat with their reading lights on. Hotch was actually reading, while Morgan was contemplating the man who sat across from him.

"What's the matter with you Hotch? Morgan asked. "You've been off the last couple of months."

"You know we made a deal a long time ago not to profile each other." Hotch said.

"Am I wrong?" Morgan asked in concern for his friend and boss. "What is it Hotch?"

"Haley and I have separated. We've agreed to see other people while we figure things out." Hotch said.


	66. Chapter 66

Here's chapter 66 - I'm not so sure about this chapter - but I needed to publish and move on before the dubious undertow of writer's block sucked me into it's vicious swirling depths... I'm pretty sure you'll all let me know what you think of it...

I think it goes with out saying that I do not now, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds, but I would hate for anyone to get confused...so... I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thank you to all of you for your lovely reviews, the author alerts, the story alerts, the favoriting - you guys are awesome - and now on with the story :)

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ snuggled deeper into Spence's side, the armrest of the plane seat between them raised so that they could cuddle together as closely as possible. They were on a commercial flight rather than the BAU jet, so cuddling closely together was almost a necessity given the limited amount of space. They were en route to Las Vegas to visit Diana, Spence's Mom, before JJ got too big and it would be uncomfortable for her to travel on a commercial flight. Both JJ and Spence were currently sleeping due to wrapping a case late the night before and their early morning flight from Dulles.

As JJ slept, she dreamt of the events of the last month. Images of Spence and herself at an ultra sound appointment and deciding to wait and be surprised at the birth if it was a boy or a girl, feeling the baby kick for the first time, Spence sitting behind her at Lamaze class danced in her head. Her dream moved on to Spence comforting her over the appearance of stretch marks and then helping to rub cocoa butter and lotion onto said stretch marks. That had been a thoroughly enjoyable experience. Her pleasant dream continued onto when Spence had discovered playing 'tag' with the baby. He enjoyed watching her belly and determining whether it was the baby's foot, knee, or elbow that moving along her belly when the baby moved and then rubbing that spot until the baby moved again. The game could go on indefinitely as Spence followed the baby's movements across her belly.

"JJ, JJ" Spence mumbled as he shook his head from side.

JJ jarred awake due to Spence's movements. She looked up at Spence from her position on his shoulder and could tell that he was having a bad dream. "Spence, Spence" she gently shook his shoulder attempting to wake him up. "Baby, your having a bad dream." She murmured in his ear.

Spence opened his eyes and looked around, startled from his bad dream.

"Baby are you okay?" JJ asked rubbing her hand up and down his side as she reached up and smoothed his hair away from his face.

Spence nodded. "Yeah. We um, were on a case and the baby was there and I couldn't.. the baby was….I" he said having difficulty coherently explaining his dream.

JJ was reminded of last time around when she had been pregnant and Spence had a dream about a baby and a crime scene. They would need to talk when they got to Vegas and checked into the hotel.

JJ sat down on the bed in the hotel room, glad to be able to spread out a little after the five hours spent cooped up on a plane. Spence sat down next to her. She reached over intertwined her fingers with his. "So, that was some dream you had on the plane huh?" She asked as she rubbed her thumb soothingly across the back of his hand.

"I am so sorry I woke you up JJ. I …." Spence said as he turned to look at JJ.

"Shh." JJ replied putting her finger across his lips. "I know. Was it the same dream you used to have?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't had it for a long time…." Spence said.

JJ nodded. "Maybe its time for you to confront what the dream is about." She said as she turned sideways to face him and laid her free hand on his leg.

"But that's just it, I don't know what the dream is about." Spence said. "I hate dream analysis."

"You know, in about a year we're going to have a case here in Vegas involving a missing boy. That case triggered your nightmares then too. You dreamt about a boy that had been killed in your neighborhood when you were about four years old. He was a six year old boy named Riley Jenkins." JJ said.

"Riley Jenkins?" Spence asked "He was the name of an imaginary friend I had as a child."

JJ shook her head. "He wasn't imaginary Spence. He was very real." JJ said and then proceeded to tell him everything she knew about how he, Morgan, and Rossi had solved Riley Jenkins murder, and ultimately had to arrest Lou Jenkins for murdering Gary Brendan Michaels, the pedophile who had murdered Riley after sexually abusing him.

Spence ran his free hand over his face.

"Spence, maybe you should reconnect with your father? Have him explain to you why he did what he did. I know he wasn't involved, but you never told me everything. I can't tell you about the conversations you had with him" JJ said.

"He left JJ. He left me alone with my Mom. I was ten years old, and I had to make sure she took her medicine and…." Spence said his voice cracking as he thought about his lost childhood.

"I know baby." JJ said as she wrapped her arms around him, hating the circumstances that Spence had to deal with growing up. "But Spence, baby, your parents are the only grandparents our baby will have. I know your angry at him, and you have every right to be, but, please just try. One of you has to reach out and take the first step. I think it's safe to say after 16 years, that it's going to have to be you." She murmured softly in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. "If nothing else, at least make peace with the past so you can move on and not be haunted by the nightmares anymore."

Spence nodded against her shoulder. "Okay, but only because you asked." Spence said attempting to smile at JJ.

"Mom, can I ask you some questions about Dad? I'm uh … having trouble remembering," Spence said as looked at his Mom while playing idly with the Scrabble tiles in his hands.

"What do you want to know?" Diana asked as she glanced between her son and daughter-in-law.

"Did he like to be around children?" Spence asked.

"Children?" She asked her eyes darting up to meet Spencer's "Well, yes. If it were up to him, you'd have a house full of brothers and sisters."

"So you didn't want more kids?" Spencer asked.

"Why mess with perfection?" Diana said winking at JJ and then turning to smile at Spencer.

"What did Dad do… I mean how did we spend time together?" Spence asked as he sought out and found JJ's hand under the table.

"Well, he coached your little league team. He was always trying to put you into normal activities. I tried to tell him your not normal." Diana said shaking her head. "You are exceptional." She said as she reached across the table and laid her hand on Spencer's arm.

JJ smiled as she thought about a miniature Spence dressed up in a little league uniform. She had seen the pictures of it herself, and it was too cute.

As they walked outside to get into the car after an afternoon spent visiting Diana, JJ called Garcia for her help in tracking down William Reid.

"Hello, you've reached the dark side, your source for all information on plans to take over the world. Speak and be recognized." Garcia said cheerfully into the phone.

JJ grinned and shook her head while she and Spence climbed into the car.

"Hey Pen, it's JJ"

"Peaches! How is Sin City? What can I do for Agent Mrs. Agent Dr. Reid today? " Garcia asked as she leaned back and spun in her chair.

JJ laughed. "Actually, I'm hoping you can track down Spence's Dad, William Reid? He lives somewhere in the Las Vegas area."

"Okay. One prodigal father coming up in 5, 4, 3, 2, got him. He lives in Summerlin. I'm sending the address to you know, and he works at Wieder, Kirshenbaum, and Moore, Attorneys at Law, that address is also on the way to your phone." Garcia said.

"Thanks Pen. See you next week." JJ said.

"Safe travels my doves, and tell Reid I said good luck with the family reunion." Garcia said.

JJ hung up the phone and turned to Spence who was watching her. She handed him her phone with the addresses in the message Garcia had sent.

"I can't believe he was ten minutes away and he never let me know." Spence said shaking his head as he looked down at the phone.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as JJ and Spence walked hand in hand into the lobby of Wieder, Kirshenbaum, and Moore, Attorneys at Law.

"Um, yeah…" Spence said and then his jaw began moving with out making any sound as he struggled to find the words to ask to speak with his father. His breathing became shallow and he struggled to maintain a constant gaze in anyone direction as his brain searched for the words.

JJ squeezed his hand and looked sideways at him. "We'd like to speak to William Reid"

Spence attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Is he expecting you?" the receptionist asked.

"I don't think so." JJ said as squeezed Spence's hand and ran the fingers of her other hand up and down his forearm in an effort to calm him down.

"May I tell him to what this is in regards ?" the receptionist asked.

JJ cleared her throat softly glancing at Spence out of the corner of her eye. "Could you let him know that his son and daughter in law are here?"

The receptionist smiled. "He's in a meeting right now. Why don't you have a seat and I'll tell him you're here."

JJ led Spence over to a couple of seats in the corner of the lobby. "Baby, are you okay?" She murmured softly in his ear as she rubbed her hand lightly across his back.

"Yeah" Spence said as he shifted in his seat, managing to speak once again.

William Reid stepped out of the conference room to speak with the receptionist. They had a whispered conversation in which she pointed out Spence and JJ sitting in the lobby. William Reid walked out from behind the counter and across the lobby.

Spence lifted his head and turned to look at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Hello Dad" He said as he rose from his seat to greet the man who had left him behind sixteen years ago.

JJ rose to stand beside Spence, tightly gripping his hand in comfort and support. Introductions were made and then they adjourned to William's office to talk privately.

"You don't look like me anymore. You used to, everybody said so." William said.

"They say some people look like their dogs too. It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole lives. So it kind of makes sense that I wouldn't look like you. I haven't seen you in over fifteen years." Spence said in quiet anger.

William swallowed and nodded. "So you in town on work?" he asked.

"No, visiting Mom, before the baby's born." Spence squeezing JJ's hand.

"Baby?" William asked as he looked back and forth between Spencer and JJ.

"You're going to be a grandfather." JJ said as she rested her hand across her stomach.

William's eyes got big and he turned back to look at Spencer. "You're married and you're having a baby?"

Spencer nodded " I promised JJ that I would talk to you, meet with you, and put the past to rest. JJ's parents aren't alive" He said as he squeezed JJ's hand. "You and Mom will be the only grandparents our child will have." Spence sighed. "She told me one of us had to take the first step. So I'm here to take the first step. I need answers Dad. I need the truth about why you left. On the plane I had a nightmare that I've had a lot since I was a kid. It was about Riley Jenkins, do you remember Riley Jenkins?" Spencer asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Of course I remember Riley. Hardly a day goes by when I don't think of Riley and everything that changed after he was murdered." William said as he looked at his son.

"Dad, I need to know the truth. I want the nightmares to stop. I need to know why you left. I'm going to be a father, and I need to know why I didn't have an example of what a father should be while I was growing up." Spence said with tears shining in his eyes.

William Reid swallowed thickly. He looked into his sons eyes. Clearly the time for the truth had come. It would just have to wait a bit longer. He nodded.

"I have a meeting that I need to get back to right now, but, I can meet with you later. Will you be visiting your mother?" William asked as he glanced back and forth between his now grown son, a man in his own right, soon to be a father, and his daughter in law, clearly a beautiful and intelligent woman to have seen his son for the treasure that he was.

Spence, JJ, and Diana sat in Diana's room discussing the day, the baby, the plans for the baby's room, and looking through old pictures when there was a knock on the door frame. They all turned to look at doorway where William Reid stood.

William began to explain all that had transpired in those fateful few days in 1984. Diana interjected bits and pieces as the memories of the events were triggered by William's telling of the events from over twenty years ago. "The knowing, you can't burn that away. It changed everything." William said as he leaned forward in his chair, his knees resting on his elbows.

"Is that why you left?' Spencer asked.

"I tried to keep us together, Spencer, I swear to you, but the weight of that knowledge, it was too much." William said.

Spence looked around the room aimlessly for a moment. "You could have come back, could have started over." Spence said.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. When I lost that confidence, there was no going back." William said.

"What's done is done. At least now you know the truth." Diana said with a bitter sweet smile on her face as she glanced between William and Spencer.

"For what's its worth, I'm proud of you - you know that? You've done a lot of good - other people with your talents, they might've sought different opportunities. The private sector, my god you could've made a fortune. You chose to help people." William said as he sat down next to Spencer on the couch, resting his arm across his sons shoulder. "I want you to know I'm sorry."

A few days later JJ and Spence sat on the plane on the way back to DC. JJ was once again snuggled into his side, but this time was awake as they talked about their visit to Vegas.

"Do you feel better now that you know the truth?" JJ asked from where he head rested against his shoulder.

"Yeah, it answered a lot of questions." Spence said as he ran his fingers through JJ hair while he was lost in thought.

JJ tipped her head back and looked at Spence. "What are you thinking about baby?" She asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Spence shifted in his seat to look at JJ. "I know I won't be a perfect parent JJ, I know I'll make mistakes…" He said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Shush" JJ said interrupting him. "No parent is perfect. Every parent makes mistakes Spence. We'll do the best we can, and hope that he or she is happy, healthy, and safe. Someday, when they're older, they might even forgive us for not having been perfect." She said smiling at him as she leaned up to kiss him.


	67. Chapter 67

Here's chapter 67 - I hope you all like it and enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Oh and just a warning - the beginning of the chapter - yeah that earns the M rating. Read at your own risk - don't say I didn't warn you...

I don't own Criminal Minds

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

JJ smiled as she stuffed pillows into pillow cases, thinking about how productive the day had been. She was making the bed in their bedroom, surrounded by stacks of boxes.

They had managed to finally find time to find a house that they liked, halfway between Quantico and Arlington. They had closed on the house last week, but a case had come up that had prevented them from being able to move in, until today.

The team and their friends had once again helped them to move. With so many people helping, the daunting task had been accomplished in a little over half a day. Of course at almost six months pregnant, no one had allowed JJ to lift or carry anything. She had spent the day directing where to place furniture, what room boxes went to, and unpacking. The kitchen was unpacked and organized. The living room was arranged, unpacked, and organized. The baby's crib, changing table, and dresser were in what would soon be the nursery across the hall from their room. They'd had a cook out to inaugurate the new back yard, and then everyone had headed home to enjoy the rest of their weekends.

JJ heard the shower shut off in the bathroom as she was tucking the comforter into place on the bed.

"JJ" Spence said as he walked through the walk-in closet and into their bedroom "do you know where the duffle bag is that I packed with our clothes for this weekend?" he asked.

"Its right over…" JJ said as she glanced toward Spence to point out the duffle bag sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. However, all thought processes stopped when she saw her husband, fresh from the shower, towel slung low around his hips, water droplets still running down his chest and stomach.

She closed the distance between them in three graceful strides and grabbed Spence by the towel wrapped around his slim waist, as she looked up into her husband's amused eyes, she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I don't think you need to worry about clothes right now." she murmured silkily, trailing one hand up and down Spence's bicep, while the fingers of her other hand traced the trails of water droplets across his chest.

"Are you sure?" Spence teased with a smirk on his face "because, if you're not, my getting dressed is really no problem." he said as he wrapped his arms around JJ's blossoming waistline, settling his hands low on the small of her back.

"Oh trust me, I'm very sure." JJ said tipping her head to the side, as she studied him in contemplation "In fact" she said slowly, as her fingers slowly followed a water droplet across his pectoral, down his abs, around the rim of his belly button, and to the edge of the towel. "I think," she spoke just as slowly as before, as her delicate fingers traced along the edge of the towel across the span of his stomach around his side, along the small of his back and then slid back along the path they had come.

Spence's breathing sped up and got shallow. His fingers flexed against the small of her back as her fingers followed the path of random water droplets along his torso. His eyes searched her face attempting to predict her next move.

"that even this towel, is entirely too much" JJ said as her hand returned to Spence's hip, undoing where the towel was clasped, pulling it away from his body and dropping it on the floor behind him with a flick of her wrist.

"But JJ, without that towel, I might get you wet" Spence said with a slight smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Trust me baby, you already did" JJ moaned as she leaned up and gripped the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss her. Her fingers threaded through the damp hair on the back of his head, holding him close as she began to lead him back towards the freshly made bed.

Later the young couple lay spooned together in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. JJ fingers were interlocked with Spence's over her belly as they felt the baby kick and move around.

"You're really quiet" Spence said as he kissed her shoulder from where he lay behind JJ. "What are you thinking about?"

JJ sighed "I was just thinking about this next case, home invasions in Denver. Whole families, parents, kids, wiped out in the very place they should feel the most safe."

Spence nodded against her shoulder. "Their coming to install the security system tomorrow."

JJ sniffled and nodded, her emotions and hormones getting to her.

"Maybe" Spence said as he kissed his way across her shoulder "I just need to distract you" he murmured as he began to kiss his way up her neck "so that you'll stop thinking about work for the weekend." he whispered softly in her ear before proceeding to kiss, nibble, and lick the tender skin of her neck just behind and below her ear.

JJ gasped. "Spence" she moaned as she arched back against him. Her breathing hitched as Spence slid his hand up her belly cupping her beast in his hand as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

* * *

Elle chuckled as she took the coffee that Spence handed her on Monday morning. "JJ, I think that is the most that I have ever seen you eat. Ever"

JJ looked questioningly at Elle and lifted her eyebrows in question, as she chewed her mouthful of breakfast. She swallowed and took a sip of orange juice. "The baby is really hungry this morning." She said with a grin.

"I think it's more likely that you and pretty boy spent the weekend christening every room in your new house," Morgan said with a smirk as he picked up his coffee taking a sip. "and that's why you're hungry."

Spence and JJ both flushed bright red, as that was pretty much how they had spent the weekend.

"Oh girlfriend, we are soooo talking later." Garcia said.

"Lunch?" Emily asked with a grin on her face as she looked at Elle and Garcia. Both women nodded, eager to discuss the weekend. JJ glanced about at her three best female friends. Hopefully they had eventful weekends and news to share so that lunch wasn't all about pumping her for information and details.

* * *

A couple days later, the team sat huddled around the booth on the BAU jet, en route to Denver.

"Home invasions typically involve the elderly and single females. The fact that entire families are being targeted suggests multiple unsubs." Reid said from his seat in the booth next to JJ.

"Could mean gang related, revenge motive, personal business." Morgan said.

"I don't think any of these victims are running in gang circles." JJ said as she turned to look at Morgan.

"Sewing circles, more like it." Emily said as she looked over the file "PTA Moms, gray flannel Dads, ehhh these guys are killing the Cleavers."

"It's strange." Reid said

"The pattern?" Hotch asked from where he sat on the cabinet across from the booth.

"No, the Cleavers" Reid said glancing at Hotch "of all the names for a 1950s idyllic TV family. I mean it's rife with violent implication. Kind of makes you wonder how the writer's really felt about suburbia huh?" he pondered.

"The main character was nicknamed 'Beaver' so I'd hate to see what implications you find that rife with." Elle smirked at Reid from across the table. JJ, Emily, and Morgan all snickered.

"Focus please" Hotch said as he stared down at the case file in his hands.

"This is interesting" Reid said as he looked through the case file. He glanced up to find everyone looking at him, waiting for his epiphany regarding the case. "Look at these photos of the daughter from the Leighborn family." Reid said as he pulled out the picture putting it in the middle of the table for the team to see.

"She was beaten" Hotch said as he glanced up at Reid.

"But not by the unsubs" Reid said as he flipped further through the file to find the coroner's report. "The coroner noted the bruises were several days old. It says here that she'd been to emergency room three times in less than two years. The DSS was even notified." He said.

"So the Leighborns were abusing their daughter. Where is this going?" Hotch asked.

"These unsubs are decimating parental figures. We know the statistics there. It's likely he was abused himself." Reid said as leaned forward on the table.

"So you're saying the unsubs recognized the pattern of abuse, flew into a rage and killed the parents?" Hotch asked.

"Anger displacement" Reid said nodding at Hotch "They're getting revenge for their own childhood abuse."

"But what about the kids?" Elle asked "They died by injection with pentobarbital."

"It speaks to an introvert with some capacity for remorse." Emily said.

"Two unsubs. The invasions are well planned. The phone lines are cut, ligature marks show the parents were bound and gagged. " Hotch said.

"A dominant and a submissive personality, and it looks like these guys had some robbery experience. ." Morgan said as he studied the crime scene photos in more detail.

"And then found their true calling" Emily said.

* * *

The team reconvened at the precinct to discuss what they had discovered at the crime scene. The unsubs didn't lack confidence due to the high risk behavior of attacking entire families. Reid mentioned how they were minimizing the risk by jamming cell phone signals inside the house so no one can call out.

Just then Morgan's cell phone rang. He pulled the phone from the clip on his belt and glanced at the caller ID. "Hey girl, you're on speaker. Behave." he said into the phone as he flipped it open and held it out so the whole group could hear Garcia on the other end of the phone.

"Or what, you'll spank me" Garcia responded in her natural rhythm of conversation with her chocolate Adonis, realizing only after the words left her mouth, that it was exactly comments like that which he had been referring to, she tapped her pen against her forehead and then carried on as if she wasn't still savoring the taste of her toes, from her open mouth, insert foot moment. She proceeded to fill the team in on how she had found four unsolved robberies that appeared to have the same modus operandi, but without the murders of the families involved.

"Hey Garcia" Reid called out towards the phone. "Can you check former foster kids and DSS cases, against felons convicted of robbery, and people with jobs that would give them access to pentobarbital?" He asked.

"You got it Dr G-Man" Garcia chirped "I'll hit you back when I have the 411"

"What are you thinking Reid?" Elle asked as she leaned against the conference room table.

"These guys obviously have the robbery background. We know the Leighborns abusing their daughter is probably what triggered the murders, as that was the first robbery that turned into a murder. They would have to have access to a large enough quantity of pentobarbital that taking some for personal use wouldn't be noticed." Reid said.

"And the foster children and DSS cases?" Morgan said.

"Something very bad had to happen to the unsubs for them to have this level of rage to act out on the parents." Reid said.

"Makes sense" Elle said "If the abuse happened with their biological parents, there should be a DSS case file on it, and unfortunately the foster care system is a breading ground of the very thing its supposed to be helping."

JJ looked at her watch anxiously. She was hoping that they could pull everything together in time to prevent Carrie from losing her family this time around.

Morgan's cell phone rang once again. "Okay my intrepid group of truth seekers and defenders of justice" Garcia piped up through the phone. "I've got nine potential candidates for bad guy number one. I'm sending them ….now. They all match our boy wonder's criteria for evil doer of the day."

"Thanks baby girl" Morgan said as he hung up the phone.

"Lt Nellis, can you have the victims of the four robberies called in?" Hotch asked. "We'd like to interview them, have them talk to a sketch artist, and do a photo line up."

"I'll get on it right now." Lt Nellis said.

* * *

Once the team had met with the families involved in the original four robberies, JJ pulled together a press conference warning the citizens of Denver to be cautious and vigilant in answering their door to strangers or inviting strangers into their home. They also used the sketches of the two unsubs and asked for anyone with information about the two men to call into the tip line.

In the meantime, the team was working with the police department in tracking down Irvin Robles. The other eight men Garcia had come up with in her search earlier in the day had all been tracked down and had alibis. His last known address was abandoned. The Denver pound, his place of employment was closed for the day. How did you find someone who was living as close to off the grid as you could get?

JJ sat next to Spence at the conference room table. "Have you been able to find any kind of pattern to the locations of the houses their hitting?" She asked.

Spence shook his head. "No they're completely random. They have to be seeing these people out in public and then following them home. It's the only way they would be able to always have families as victims." He said as he squeezed JJ's hand under the table. He knew they were running out of time. They were so close to wrapping this up, and yet still so far away.

* * *

The first thing the next morning Morgan and Elle went to the Denver pound in attempt to locate Irvin Robles. He unfortunately was off until the weekend, however, his supervisor was calling him in for a work emergency. The police were stationed surrounding the pound along with Morgan and Elle to take him down once he arrived.

Hotch and Emily stood in the corner talking about next steps to take, when JJ came into the room. "Hotch, there's been another one. Their sending an ambulance." JJ said.

"Ambulance?" Emily asked as she turned to face JJ.

"There's a survivor?' Hotch asked.

JJ nodded, biting the inside of her lip to mask and contain her heartbreak for Carrie, the poor girl who she knew had woken up to find her whole family gone.

"JJ, you and Emily go to the hospital to speak with the survivor." Hotch said as he dialed Morgan's cell. "Hopefully Morgan and Elle have Robles in custody now and they can go and meet with the foster parents."

* * *

Morgan's cell rang just as they were putting Robles into the back of a squad car. Elle watched as he talked on the phone. There was no smile, pet names, or flirting, so clearly it wasn't Garcia on the phone. There wasn't any teasing so it wasn't Reid. Whoever it was, she could tell they were delivering bad news.

"What is it?" Elle asked as Morgan snapped his phone shut.

"They attacked another family last night." Morgan said as he turned to stare at the police cruiser that held Irvin Robles. "There was a survivor, a teenage girl." he said.

"Damn it." Elle said.

"I know." Morgan said. "Hotch wants us to go talk to Robles' foster parents."

Elle nodded and they walked off to climb into the SUV to go talk to the foster parents.

As they pulled up in front of the foster parents house, Elle's cell phone rang. "Greenaway" she answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Elle, its Emily. JJ and I just met with the survivor from last night, Carrie. She said the unsubs referred to each other as brothers. Its possible that the other unsub was in the same foster home with Robles." she said.

Elle nodded as she listened to Emily "Okay. We here now, so we'll see what we can find out."

"Hey, so Carrie's been cleared to go." Emily said as she stood in the hallway of the hospital.

"Well I wish she had somewhere to go." JJ said as she walked up to Emily with a pink duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Aagghhh… No luck with the LA thing?" Emily asked. She sighed and she and JJ turned to walk down the hall towards Carrie's hospital room. "Can't this girl catch a break?"

JJ and Emily glanced at each other as they heard a high pitched scream coming from Carrie's room, and took off running towards Carrie's room.

JJ swung around the doorway of the hospital room and past the police officer who stood at the foot of the bed wondering what to do. JJ reached out grabbing Carrie by the shoulders. "Carrie, Carrie, wake up, wake up, wake up. Its okay." JJ said attempting to wake the girl from her nightmare.

"It was Daddy" Carrie said.

"Its okay, it was just a dream." JJ said as Carrie buried her face in JJ's shoulder and JJ wrapped her arms around her rocking her back and forth slightly.

"I'm okay" Carrie said as she sat back up, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"We uh, we brought you a change of clothes." Emily said.

JJ lightly rubbed Carrie's shoulder. "I didn't know what to grab you, so I just got three of everything."

* * *

Elle and Morgan met with the foster mother and found out that the name of the 'brother' was Gary. As well as seeing how the foster children in her care were treated when they witnessed Tyler ask for the refrigerator to be unlocked so he could have some milk. Both noted the key she wore around her neck.

* * *

After a couple of hours of interrogating Irvin Robles and attempting to get him to crack and reveal where Gary was or what he was going to do next, they hadn't managed to get anything out of him.

"Kids who grew up like he did, they're incapable of forming attachments." Emily said "Its not like we're going to earn his trust."

"Their whole MO is predicated on the union of their two personalities, and with Irvin out of the picture, there's no telling what Gary could do." Hotch said as he stood with his arms crossed looking through the glass into the interrogation room.

"So he won't talk to us, maybe he'll talk to family." Emily said.

Hotch and Emily prepared Carrie for being in the room with the man who killed her little brother.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched Carrie sit in the interrogation room next to Emily and reach across the table grabbing Irvin hands.

* * *

JJ ran her fingers through her hair as she stood off to the side in the parking lot of the donut shop. "Ma'am, I understand an investigation needs to be done for any changes to be permanent, but surely you have emergency procedures in place." JJ said into phone as she talked with the Social Worker at DSS about the circumstances of Tyler and his foster sisters and brothers as she waited for them to finishing processing the scene and for Emily and Morgan to be ready to take Tyler and his foster sister to where ever she could arrange for them. Hopefully they wouldn't have to go back to their old foster home for anything more than their belongings.

"I understand that the system is overcrowded, but perhaps you don't understand how dire the situation is. I am standing in the parking lot of a donut shop where an eleven year old boy was held hostage by his former foster brother because of the things that were done to him in that house. Are you familiar with the home invasions and murders that have happened in the last month? Good. The man holding Tyler hostage, he and another foster brother, again let me point out, both raised in the house in question, are the perpetrators of those crimes. Now I'll ask one more time, surely you have emergency procedures in place for situations like this?" JJ vehemently argued the case of removing the children from this foster home. "Good, that's what I thought your answer might be in light of the full extent of the circumstances." JJ responded when told that all of the children would be removed from that foster home while the investigation was completed and would only be returned if the Manrings were cleared. She and Spence might not have been able to help Carrie, but at least all of the foster children were being relocated immediately instead of just Tyler.

JJ walked over to where Morgan and Emily stood outside the SUV with the kids already seated in the backseat waiting to go home. "DSS is removing all the children from the Manrings care and having them placed in new homes. I'm sure it will become permanent once their investigation is complete." JJ said.

"Good. At least something good came out of all of this." Emily said.

Reid came jogging over to where they stood by the SUV. "You need to search Tyler's backpack. The clerk said Gary had a gun, but the officers didn't clear one, and Gary didn't have it on him."

Morgan's eyes got big as he turned and looked through the window of the SUV at Tyler. He walked around to the other side of the SUV where Tyler sat, and opened the door. "Tyler, I know Gary gave you a gun. But I also know that you're not him, and you don't want to be." Morgan said as he leaned against the open door of the SUV. "Once we go and get your stuff Tyler, you don't ever have to go back there again. I will make sure of it. I give you my word. Let me have the gun Tyler. Its over, I swear."

Tyler looked back and forth between Morgan and his foster sister. He pulled his backpack off the floor between his feet. He unzipped one of the many pocket compartments and pulled out the gun handing it to Morgan.

Morgan took the gun from Tyler. "Its going to be okay kid." he said squeezing Tyler's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, I want you to know that you can call me. Anytime. You understand. Anytime." He said as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Tyler.

* * *

"So meet at 4:30 on the stairs and you can direct all your questions to Lt. Nellis of the Denver PD, alright? They'll be taking everything from here." JJ said as she finished her last call to the Denver media to inform them of the press conference Lt Nellis would be giving later that afternoon. "Your welcome" JJ said as she hung up the phone.

Spence walked from the counter over to the table where JJ sat, donuts in hand. He sat the baskets containing the donuts down on the table and then sat down in the chair next to JJ, resting his arm over the back of her chair.

"Thanks baby" JJ said leaning over to kiss Spence on the cheek.

Spence watched in amusement as his wife ate her glazed donut. He groaned as he watched her lick glaze off the tip of her thumb.

JJ turned and raised an eyebrow at Spence's groan. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not as long as I don't have to stand up and walk out here in the next fifteen minutes" Spence answered.

JJ chuckled and wiped her hands on a napkin. She leaned in close to Spence "Guess I'm not the only one who's turned on all the time lately huh?" she whispered softly in his ear.

Spence blushed slightly. "Um, yeah" he said as he shifted in his seat.

"Well make sure you rest up on the jet. I'm sure we'll have a big night when we get home." She murmured in his ear.

Spence turned to face JJ "I love you." he said and then kissed her softly.

"Mmm" JJ moaned "I love you too."

* * *

Hotch and Emily worked on cleaning up the evidence board and packing away the files.

Emily glanced up at Hotch, watching him carefully for his reaction. "I could take her"

"Take her?" Hotch questioned as he glanced back at Emily with a confused look on his face.

"Carrie." She said "To DC"

"You mean to live with you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah"

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Mm, I have room, money, and you know … she's smart. Two, three years, she goes to college." Emily responded.

"Prentiss" Hotch said "This is the job, and I need to know that you can be objective."

"And I need to know that I can be human." Emily said as she gazed back at Hotch.

"JJ heard from the family and their on their way from LA." Hotch said watching Emily with concern.

"Oh" Emily said in a disappointed tone. She nodded, once, twice, three times for good measure and then continued on with packing up the case. "That's great."

* * *

The team filed onto the plane. Spence grabbed the couch at the back for he and JJ.

"Tell me that they restocked the bar." Morgan said as he walked down the aisle.

"I called ahead" JJ said as she followed Morgan down the aisle to talk to Emily for a few minutes. She shook her head as she watched the brother - sister antics between Elle and Morgan as they poured themselves drinks out of the bar.

JJ slid onto the seat across from Emily. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She watched Emily stare out the window for a moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Emily responded as she turned from the window to face JJ.

JJ nodded and searched Emily's face for a moment "They're good people."

Emily had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Carrie's family" JJ continued.

"Good" Emily said as she relaxed back in the seat, relieved that Carrie had finally caught a break. "I'm glad." she said and then let her eyes drift over to the window.

"I think it's a good idea though." JJ said as she squirmed slightly in her seat.

"What's that?" Emily asked as she turned her head to look at JJ once again.

"You. Kids. I can see it." JJ said as she lifted her eyebrows in an expressive gesture while rubbing her belly as the baby kicked.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "I'm going to try to go get some sleep."

Emily nodded as she looked out the window.

JJ stood up from the seat and made her way down the aisle to where Spence was stretched out on the couch. "Do you have room for me?" She asked.

"Always" Spence said sitting up and holding out his hand to her.

JJ sat down and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Spence said as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid down with his wife in his arms, spreading the blanket over them. JJ kicked off her shoes and settled in to get some rest.

Hotch hung up his cell phone after talking with Jack. He stood up and walked over to where Emily sat by herself looking out the window. "You look like you could use a friend." Hotch said as he sat down in the seat across from her.


	68. Chapter 68

Here's chapter 68.

Thank you all for the lovely reveiws - I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you have everything so far. I'm anxious to hear what you all have to say.

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

"Susan consoling Katie's mother is an image that's going to haunt me for awhile" JJ said as she opened the doors of the mall security office and she and Penelope walked out to find and join the rest of the team.

"Well we could have been left haunted by a lot worse." Pen said as she wheeled her cart of equipment out the doors behind her.

* * *

Morgan, Elle, Emily, and Reid were the only agents sitting in the bullpen at the BAU. They were working to finish the paperwork for the case. Garcia walked out of her office where she had been putting away her mobile command center equipment. Hotch had left a few minutes ago. JJ walked in through the double glass doors from her office in the hallway.

JJ walked across the bullpen to Spence's desk. She set her purse on the corner of his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest. She rested her forehead on the top of his head.

Spence lifted his free hand and clasped onto JJ's hands where they rested on his chest. He ran his thumb lightly over the backs her hands. He tipped his head to the side and then back so that he could whisper softly in her ear. "Ready to go home?"

JJ nodded her head against the side of his face.

Spence turned his head slightly kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Let's get out of here. I can finish this paperwork in the morning." He said letting go of her hands as he sat forward in his chair and dropped his pen on top of the pile of paperwork to be completed for the case.

JJ let go of Spence and stood up straight and grabbed her purse off of Spence's desk. As Spence stood from his chair her hand sought out his and they linked their fingers together. "Goodnight" she and Spence said to the group as a whole as they made their way out of the bullpen.

The group turned to watch Spence and JJ, enjoying the picturesque scene of the couple, heads tilted and tipped to look at each other intensely as they waited for the elevator.

Elle broke the silence that had settled around the group. "I think JJ and Reid have the right idea. This paperwork can wait until tomorrow morning." She said as she threw her pen and the file down on her desk.

"Let's get out of here." Emily said in agreement. "Who's up for a drink?" she asked as she looked around at the group.

"Definitely" Morgan said as he ran his hand over his closely cropped head.

"Drinks sound like heaven" Garcia said from where she sat on the edge of Morgan's desk.

The group gathered their things and headed out to enjoy a drink or five together.

* * *

Hotch stood on the doorstep of his former home. How strange it felt to knock on a door that he used to walk through freely when he arrived. He grimaced slightly willing away the thoughts of that fateful day a few months ago. He was stirred from his thoughts as the front door opened.

"She's coming" Jessica, Haley's sister, said.

"Thanks" Hotch said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Jessica turned and watched Haley approach the door and then slipped past her as Haley stepped into the doorway wrapping her robe around herself.

"He's asleep." Haley said.

"Just five minutes" Hotch said as he looked at his wife on the other side of the screen door.

Haley studied Aaron's face and then reached forward opening the screen door and letting her husband into the house.

Hotch quietly opened the door to Jack's room and slipped inside, sitting beside his young son's bed, watching as he sucked his thumb, and dreamt peacefully. As he sat there watching Jack he wondered what was the right thing to do. He wanted his son to grow up to be happy and healthy. After pondering his thoughts for sometime, he reached out and gently ran his hand over Jack's head and then stood, bending down to kiss Jack softly on the side of his head and whispering to his son that he loved him.

Hotch walked down the stairs pausing half way down to watch Haley, the woman who he had intended to spend the rest of his life with, as she sat on the couch drinking a cup of tea. He sighed and continued the rest of the way down the stairs. He walked over to the side of the couch. "Haley, I…"

"Aaron, I.." they both spoke at the same time. They chuckled slightly.

Haley took a deep breath. "Go ahead"

Aaron sat down beside her on the couch. "I was hoping we could talk." he said as he turned to look at Haley.

Haley nodded as she turned to look at Aaron.

"Haley, I would really like if we could keep things amicable between us, for Jack's sake." he said.

"I'd like that too." She said as she shifted in her seat on the couch to face Aaron. "I wish I could go back and make things different, to undo the damage…"

"I do too. I wish we could change things, but we can't. It doesn't work that way." he said as he looked at Haley "I know the fault isn't all yours. I share the responsibility. I let you feel neglected and for that I apologize."

"I'm sorry Aaron" She said as she reached out resting her hand on his arm. "not just for what I did, but also because you found out the way you did."

Hotch flinched slightly at her touch. "I still love you. I will always love you. You're Jack's mother, how could I not love you? Someday I will forgive you for what happened, but I don't know if I can ever forget. I close my eyes and….I still see that image in my mind."

Haley reached up and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "So where does that leave us?"

"I .. I don't know. I would like if we could be friends. We've known each other far too long to not be friends. I meant what I said Haley. I do love you. A part of me always will, but …" Aaron paused in thought.

"You know, I think we both know this has been coming for awhile. Neither of us has been willing to compromise on what we wanted." Haley said "I married an attorney and my husband became an FBI Agent."

Haley chuckled. "It's like Clark Kent and Superman. I married a Clark Kent thinking that I would be spending the rest of my life with a mild mannered prosecutor, but that's not who my husband was. Not really. He's really Superman. He wears the Superman suit underneath the mild mannered Clark Kent clothes and not the other way around."

"But I didn't sign on to be the super hero's wife. The late nights, the long hours, dropping everything when duty calls. I thought I was marrying a mild mannered prosecutor who did his job during the day and came home every night. I … I admire you and love you for who you are Aaron and I would never ask you to change. I love you enough to let you go, because you will never be happy being anything less than what you are. Asking you to be the man I thought I was marrying, that's asking you to put away the cape. How can you ask Superman not to fly?" Haley said reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Aaron laughed softly. "You found the box of comic books I had stashed in the back of the closet huh?" he asked chuckling as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks as he realized what he and Haley had both realized in different ways.

"Yeah." She laughed softly "You know, Beth said she saw you at a party a few months ago, over the 4th of July. She said you were with a date."

"It was Prentiss. It was her mother's party. I escorted her as a friend. She's really been there for me over the last several months. I was just returning the favor." Aaron said.

Haley nodded. "You deserve to be happy Aaron. Don't forget that. Just because it didn't work out for Lana Lang and Clark Kent, doesn't mean Superman can't be happy. Maybe Superman just needs a Wonder Woman instead of the girl next door."

"Haley" Aaron said.

"Aaron, I just want you to be happy. Maybe your not ready for it right now, but promise me that you will love again. Promise me that I haven't broken you, that you will let Jack see you be happy again, and not just because your spending time with him." Haley said as she set her hand on top of her husbands.

Aaron nodded. "I promise when I'm ready, I'll let someone in again."

Haley nodded "Well, I guess we answered the question of where this leaves us. I'll have the papers drawn up." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and the corners of her eyes.

"So, friends?" Hotch asked.

"Friends for almost twenty years now Aaron." Haley said with a tear filled smile.

"It seems like it was just yesterday" Aaron said with a smile as he reminisced about his high school days with Haley. Suddenly letting go didn't seem quite as painful, if he and Haley could be the friends once again that their relationship had started off as eighteen years ago.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat cuddled on the couch. She rested her head on his chest as her rubbed her belly as the baby kicked.

"Wow, that was a strong one." Spence said as the baby's foot kicked the palm of his hand. "Did that hurt?" Spence asked.

JJ shook her head. "That one didn't, but the other day the baby kicked me in the ribs. That hurt a little." She said as she looked up at Spence.

Spence's eyes got big and he bent down to JJ's belly. "Hey it's Daddy. You need to be nice to Mommy. No more kicking her in the ribs, got it?"

JJ giggled. "That's sweet baby, but I don't think you can reason with your unborn child." JJ paused for a moment in thought. "Then again, it's _your_ unborn child, so maybe you can." She said as she grinned down as Spence.

Spence looked up at JJ. Then he looked back at her belly. "Now Mommy is being silly. I know you're just trying to stretch you legs and arms so that you can be nice and strong when you come out, just be careful okay. You don't want to hurt Mommy."

JJ rested her hand on Spence's head, running her fingers through his hair as he talked to the baby.

"Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away! You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go." Spence said as he started reciting 'The Places You'll Go' by Dr. Seuss from his eidetic memory.

JJ smiled as she listened to Spence talk to the baby. The baby kicked happily as it listened to Daddy telling him or her a story. She set her hand on top of Spence's, moving his hand to where the baby was kicking at that moment. Spence smiled up at her. He sat up and kissed JJ as they felt the baby kick. "You should finish the story for the baby" JJ said with a grin as she pulled out of the kiss. Spence bent back down to continue telling the baby about the places it would go and the things it would do. Just like any good father, Spence had high hopes for his child.


	69. Chapter 69

Heres chapter 69 - it's a long one - but there is a lot to cover in this episode...

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for the reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts, the author alerts...If you have questions - by all means feel free to ask or to PM me, I try to always respond - because you guys are awesome, so I feel that if you take the time to reveiw or write to me, at the very least you deserve a response. Besides, did I mention... You guys are made of awesome.

Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds. Oh well, at least I can still play in their sandbox. :)

Happy reading - enjoy :)

* * *

Reid walked in the side door of the BAU, handing out candy to his fellow agents as he passed them. He was wearing a Frankenstein mask, a hangman's rope, and mummy hands. Halloween was after all his favorite holiday. Morgan sat with his back to him, and Reid saw a perfect opportunity. One that he did not often get.

"eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr raaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr" Reid growled as he crept up behind Morgan, hunched over in a monster like fashion. "I'm going to eat you!" He said right in Morgan's ear once he was up close.

Morgan turned his head to look and almost fell off of his chair, as he was startled by the sight of Reid in full Halloween regalia.

Emily, who watched the scene taking place directly across from her at Morgan's desk, laughed out loud at seeing the invincible Derek Morgan scared by a Halloween masked Reid.

"Reid" Morgan said as he righted himself in his chair and calmed back down.

Reid walked across the aisle and sat his bag of Halloween goodies on his desk, and then turned to face Emily and Morgan as they sat at their desks. "Happy All Hallows Eve folks." He said as he pulled the mask up off his face and rested it on his forehead. "To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night, all order is suspended and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily removed" Reid said in a spooky voice as he tossed a shrunken head across the aisle to Emily.

Emily smiled as she caught the shrunken head and laughed.

"See that right there is why Halloween creeps me out." Morgan said as he sat back in his chair.

"You're scared of Halloween?" Reid asked as he shared a glance with Emily.

"I didn't say I was scared. I said I was creeped out. There's a difference there youngster, you should look it up." Morgan said as he pointed at Reid.

"What creeps you out about it?" Emily asked as she leaned forward on her desk.

"I don't know. People weain' masks. I don't like folks in disguises." Morgan said shaking his head.

"That's the best thing about Halloween, you can be anybody you want to be." Reid said as he tossed some candy onto Emily and Morgan's desks.

"Naw, I'm pretty good just bein' me." Morgan said as he looked away from Reid and back at a case file.

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprise me?" Emily asked.

"You know what though, on the flip side, it does provide a pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween honey." Morgan said with a smile as he pointed at Emily over the divider between their desks.

"Ewww" Emily said making a disgusted face. "Halloween honey… that's, now I'm creeped out."

"What's got you creeped out?" Elle asked as she walked into the bullpen from the catwalk and sat the cup carrier full of coffee on her desk. She reached across the divider between her desk and Reid's to hand him his cup of coffee.

"Morgan was just explaining his idea of a good time on Halloween" Emily said as she accepted the cup of coffee Elle handed her.

Elle looked across the aisle at Morgan and quirked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Cozying up with a Halloween honey watching a scary movie is a great way to spend Halloween" Morgan said.

Elle contemplated for a moment and then turned back to Emily. "I can see how the Halloween honey part would creep you out." She said with a laugh "but honestly, the cuddling up with a scary movie part is actually in my plans for this weekend." She said with a smile.

"Will's coming to visit for the weekend huh?" Emily asked.

"Mmmhmm" Elle said "Oh Reid, JJ asked me to tell you to come and see her when I stopped by her office to drop off her juice."

Reid pulled the Frankenstein mask the rest of the way off his head, pulled the gloves off his hands, and lifted the noose from around his neck, setting the items on his desk. He grabbed his coffee and walked out through the double glass doors to JJ's office.

"Hey, Elle said you wanted to see me." Spence said as he slipped into his wife's office.

"Hi. How's you coffee?" JJ asked as she looked up at him from the stacks of files surrounding her at her desk.

"Good" Spence said with a confused look on his face.

"Take a sip" JJ said.

"Okaaaaaay" Spence said in confusion lifting his coffee cup to his lips and taking a sip as he watched JJ over the rim of the cup, trying to figure out what she was up to.

JJ stood from her chair, walked around the desk, and sat herself in Spence's lap as he finished his sip of coffee. She took the coffee cup from his hand and placed it on the desk behind her. Then, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her husband's coffee flavored lips. She caressed the crease of his lips with her tongue, seeking admittance, which he readily gave. Her tongue danced with his in a Starbucks flavored kiss.

"Mmmmmm" JJ said as she pulled away.

"JJ, what?" Spence asked confusedly.

"I got jealous when Elle dropped off the juice." JJ said as she straightened Spence's tie from where she sat in his lap. "You were getting coffee and it smelled amazing…. I can always taste when you've been drinking coffee when we kiss, and I really wanted a taste of coffee this morning." She said with a smile at her husband as she stood up from his lap.

Spence stood up and wrapped his arms around JJ. "You can have a taste whenever you like." He said as he reached around her and picked up his coffee cup; took a swallow of coffee, savoring the combination of the vanilla, steamed milk, and coffee. Spence sat his coffee cup back behind JJ on her desk and leaned in close, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers, and then he closed the distance between them.

JJ moaned as Spence kissed her at the heady combination of Spence's kiss, the taste of Spence, and the taste of coffee.

"Mmm" JJ moaned as Spence pulled away. She wiped his lips off with her thumb. "I have to get ready for our briefing. I'll see you in a little bit." she said with a smile and then leaned in and pecked Spence quickly on the lips.

Spence nodded. "I love you." He said and leaned in quickly and softly kissing JJ as he reached behind her picking his cup of coffee up off of the desk. He knelt down in front of JJ and kissed her belly "And I love you." Then he stood, smiled at JJ and slipped out of her office and back into the bullpen.

* * *

Jason Gideon led David Rossi out of his office and next door to Aaron Hotchner's office. "Hotch, I think you remember this guy" He said with a smile as he walked into Hotch's office.

"Dave" Hotch said stepping out from behind his desk and walking towards Jason and Dave.

"How are you Aaron?" Dave asked as Aaron walked towards him.

"I'm good. I'm great" Aaron said as hugged Dave.

"Stay so" Dave said as he clapped Aaron on the back.

"I saw you on TV last week. I can't believe you want to come back here." Aaron said as he stepped back from Dave.

"So how long's it been?" Aaron asked.

"Dinner almost three years ago, but the last time I was in the BAU you were sharing a desk with two other agents in the god awful bunker we were in." Dave said.

"I remember" Hotch said nodding his head with a smile.

"How could you forget?" Jason asked as he leaned against the wall with his legs crossed. "We've got an office just down the hall for you Dave. You'll just have to let office service know what color you want it painted."

JJ stood in the doorway of Hotch's office, not wanting to interrupt, but needing to let Hotch know about the briefing. She knocked on the door frame to get Hotch's attention. "I'm ready to give the briefing." she said as she stepped into the room.

"Agent Jareau, this is SSA David Rossi." Hotch said.

JJ stuck out her hand "Hi, everyone calls me JJ. It is such an honor to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you." She said as she shook Rossi's hand.

"Well, thank you. And what's your function here?" Rossi asked.

"I'm the Communications Coordinator and Liaison , uh… pretty much the go between for the team and the rest of the world." She said nodding. "So I'll gather everyone." She said pointing over her shoulder to the bullpen.

"We'll be right there." Hotch said.

"It is so nice to have you here sir." JJ said once again shaking Rossi's hand with a smile. Then she turned and walked down the stairs of the catwalk and into the bullpen.

Rossi watched her walk down to gather the team in the bullpen. "Wow, we didn't have that ten years ago."

"What'd you mean?" Hotch asked

"Communications Coordinator" Dave said as he looked away from the view out the window of Aaron's office and back at Aaron.

"Right, well a lot's changed." Hotch said with a nod. "Come meet the team."

Jason, Dave, and Aaron walked out of Aaron's office. Jason stopped at the railing of the catwalk, choosing to watch the team meet Dave Rossi from afar, so that he could take in the whole sight. Dave and Aaron continued down the stairs of the catwalk.

As he watched them make their way over to the team, Jason thought back on Dave's comment about JJ. He knew that it wasn't JJ's job that Dave had really been commenting on, Dave had always had a thing for blondes. In fact back in the day, he and Strauss had quite the relationship for a while. She had come very close to being Dave Rossi's first wife. Something had happened, and Jason had never been able to figure out what exactly it was, but it had changed them both. Dave had become a womanizer, which led to the discouragement of dating fellow agents and Bureau employees. Strauss became single mindedly career driven on climbing the ladder at the Bureau.

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts of the past as he took in the scene before him now while the team met Rossi. Prentiss jumped to her feet straightening her outfit. Morgan and Elle both looked calm, cool and collected, and reserved, unsure of their read on Dave Rossi. Spencer looked star struck in the presence of one of his idols, as he expatiated on about his fascination with Dave's work.

"Maybe you guys can talk on the jet" Hotch said.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great." Reid said.

Rossi's eyes got big as he turned to look at Aaron. "The jet?"

"Oh yeah, we have a jet now." Aaron said to Dave.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, it comes in pretty handy" Hotch said as he tapped Dave on the shoulder. "Come on, JJ's waiting." he said as he slipped through the group and led the way to the round table room.

Rossi sat by himself at the back of the jet. From a distance, it would appear that he was going over the case file, the same as the rest of the team; but, while he may have the case file open, his thoughts were on another case. One that had haunted him for most of the last twenty years.

"Let's go over victimology" Hotch called out. "Would you like to join us Dave?"

Rossi sat the case file down and stood up from his seat. He walked up the aisle of the plane and took a seat next to Elle on the couch and pulled out his pen and note pad prepared to take notes.

JJ pulled out headphones and a CD player. She stretched the headphones as wide as they would go, and placed them over her belly.

Emily looked on questioningly. She nodded towards JJ from her seat across from her. "JJ, what?"

"It's so the baby can't hear." JJ said.

"Oh, what's he listening to?" Emily asked.

"The baby's listening to Daddy singing lullabies and some other songs that I picked out." JJ said with a smile as she glanced as Spence out of the corner of her eye.

"How much convincing did it take to get the good Dr. Reid to record an album?" Elle asked.

JJ smiled at Elle and then patted Reid's leg where he sat next to her. "A little, but I have ways of convincing him." JJ said as she turned back to Elle.

"I'm sure you do." Elle said with a smirk.

"Pretty boy with his own album…." Morgan said shaking his head "and you didn't give me a copy?"

Reid blushed at the teasing and attention.

Dave Rossi looked around at the team in confusion. He had been able to tell that JJ was pregnant. Hell, she look like she was smuggling soccer balls into the country for some South American team, but clearly there was more to it than that.

Hotch glanced over and saw the confusion on Dave's face and took pity on him. "JJ is Agent Jareau at work, but in her private life she's Mrs. Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch explained with a slight smile from where he was seated on the cabinet next to the couch.

Dave's eyebrows rose on his face in surprise as he looked to Aaron. He would not have expected that in a million years.

"I told you a lot's changed." Hotch said. "Now let's get to work on this case." The team became serious, setting the joking and teasing aside as they went over what they knew about Michelle Colouchi, her case, and what they could determine about the unsub from the information they already had.

* * *

The team followed JJ and Hotch into the Carrollton Texas Police station.

"Detective Yarborough" JJ said as she walked up to the Detective standing in front of the fax machine.

"FBI" Yarborough said as he turned from the fax machine to face the team. "we got another flier, this time Metro Dallas." He said turning to walk over to his desk. "Enid White. Her roommate called Dallas PD this morning. Enid never came home from walking her dog last night."

"So she is missing" Reid said.

"Well, he wallpapered their neighborhood for two blocks surrounding their apartment." Detective Yarborough said.

"Outside, that's different." Morgan said.

Emily shook her head "No one saw him putting them up?"

"Dallas PD's still canvassing, but nothing so far." Detective Yarborough said. "They're waiting for you on the new scene." he said nodding at Hotch.

"Mind if I keep this?" Hotch asked reaching out for the flier of Enid White.

"Not at all" the Detective said.

"Morgan, you, Prentiss, and Elle go to Michelle Colouchi's house. JJ and I will talk to Enid's roommate. Dave are you okay walking the disposal site with the Detective and Reid?" Hotch asked.

"What ever you need." Dave responded.

"We'll regroup in an hour." Hotch said and the team disbanded to carry out their various assignments.

* * *

JJ hung up her cell from updating Garcia as Hotch pulled the SUV up into the neighborhood and parked. "Garcia is checking for connections between Michelle Colouchi and Enid White. She's also checking Enid White's financials and keeping an eye on her credit card activity." She said as she opened the passenger door to the SUV and climbed out, meeting Hotch on the other side as they went to talk to the Detective from the Dallas PD.

* * *

Reid finished filling Hotch in on how Rossi pointed out that the body was weighed down, which led them to believe the unsub didn't want her found because there was some type of connection between them. And after determining that Michelle was held for three days, Hotch's phone rang.

"Garcia" Hotch said as he laid his cell on the Detective's desk and put it on speaker phone.

"I've been running all of Enid White's credit cards.." Garcia said.

"And?" Hotch asked.

"She made a purchase at nine am this morning at a sporting goods store in Dallas." Garcia said filling the team in on her discovery.

"This morning?" Hotch asked.

"What did she buy?" Reid asked.

"A shotgun" Garcia responded.

The team all looked at each other. Rossi made notes in his notebook.

After Garcia was off the phone, they discussed Enid White having purchased a gun that morning. Rossi explained that there wasn't a waiting period for most riffles and shotguns. Hotch had JJ call the sporting goods store and check the surveillance footage to find out if it was Enid White or the unsub who used her credit card to make the purchase. Then an officer can to tell the Detective that he had an urgent call from a female on line one. The female turned out to be Enid White calling the El Royale motel in Dallas.

When the team arrived at Enid's motel room, they found fliers of Enid White's face and 'Have you seen me?" scattered about the bed. In the middle of the bed on top of the fliers, sat the false face mask with 'Two' painted on it in red.

The team explained the difference between the scene at the motel and the scene at Michelle's house to Detective Yarborough. Where one was meticulously laid out and planned, the other was hurried and rushed, as if the unsub knew they were on the way.

Then Morgan walked out of the room showing them Enid's cell phone which he had found under the bed. And then the team explained that the unsub had been nearby, watching, waiting, and had heard the entire conversation Detective Yarborough had with Enid Whit through the use of a cell phone interceptor. Emily explained that he had wanted to make sure that it was the Police who found the mask, and the gears began to turn in Dave Rossi's head.

* * *

The team went back to the precinct and gave the profile of an average guy who no one could identify, an average guy who everyone over looked, an average guy who was tired of being ignored and overlooked. An average guy who became filled with rage when the object of his sexual desires didn't notice him at all.

While the rest of the team was giving the profile, Rossi faxed a picture of the mask to the local news station to include in their coverage of the case, along with having called them to let them know that the suspect was most likely impotent.

Rossi paced in the quiet room away from the team and the hustle and bustle of the precinct as he thought. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number Dr. Reid had given him.

"Speak and be recognized by your empress mortal" Garcia cheerfully quipped into her headset as she waited by her printer.

"Is this the technical analyst girl?" Rossi asked in confusion.

"Who is this?" Garcia asked concerned about how anyone got this number.

"Dr. Reid said this was your direct line for the team." Rossi said.

"It is" Garcia responded.

"This is Agent Dave Rossi, we met yesterday?" He said.

"Oh! Of course, of course. I'm sorry" Garcia said as she hurried back to her keyboard in front of her babies and prepared to pull up whatever information was needed to help the team. "Yes, sir, I've already started processing the footprint information on Michelle Colouchi's..." Garcia started to explain.

"No, no, this is about something else." Rossi said into the phone. "All the past open cases the BAU worked on are on computer now?" Rossi asked.

"Most of them." Garcia said squinting in thought. "There are maybe a few left to catalog."

"If I gave you a victim's name could you find the old records?" Rossi asked.

"Oh records are my specialty, sir." Garcia responded.

"The original case, I'm going back… twenty years." Rossi said.

"Won't be a problem." Garcia said pen in hand prepared to take notes.

"The name is Gallen, Diana and Richard Gallen." Rossi said as he looked at the engraved charms he held in his hand. "They had three children."

"Okay, I will get back to you super fast, scout's honor" Garcia said as she put down her pen and prepared to begin the search.

"No, no, just put a file together and I'll get it when I get back." Rossi said.

"It's really no problem sir. I can just send it.." Garcia said.

"Not necessary, I'll look at it when I get back." Rossi said "And let's keep this between us, if you don't mind. For now."

"Okay" Garcia said puzzled over what this was about.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure entirely sir." Garcia said in a perplexed manner.

* * *

As the team was wrapping up giving the profile, the news began reporting on the mask that was left at both crime scenes.

"JJ how did they get that?" Hotch asked pointing at the TV.

"Not from me." JJ said "I called all the local Police departments and I stressed the importance of withholding the mask"

"I called them' Rossi said from underneath the TV monitor, where he had rejoined the team in the bullpen of the precinct. "I told them the masks lead the FBI to think he's impotent."

Shock registered on Morgan, Elle, and Emily's faces. Reid glanced at JJ. JJ was trying to keep her face impassive as she watched the scene before her taking place for the second time.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Hotch asked leading Dave to the break room so that they could speak privately.

Hotch explained to Dave the importance of the team and not stepping all over the locals. While Dave defended his position, the bells and whistles were new, but an unsub was still an unsub, and he knew how to deal with an unsub; JJ opened the door, interrupting to tell Hotch that Garcia had something.

* * *

The cases proceeded on as it had the first time around. Garcia had discovered that Michelle Colouchi drew up the plans for the remodel of three floors of a company called Tech Co Communications, a high tech communications company that Enid White had worked at until two months ago.

The unsub called in and Rossi spoke to him over the phone again - working the unsub up to a frenzied point of anger by mocking him and antagonizing him so that he would make a mistake, thereby allowing the team to catch him. The unsub vowed that Rossi had just signed Enid White's death warrant.

The showdown in the lobby between Hotch, Rossi, and Max Poole went much the same. The events could have been disastrous with Morgan stepping out of the elevator just as Max Poole drew his gun, fortunately, Hotch yelled "Down" just as before and Rossi took the shot, killing Max Poole. The team and Detective Yarborough found Enid White, held captive at Max Poole's house.

The team handed out candy to trick or treaters as the passed by Poole's house, enjoying the innocence and cuteness of the young children dressed up in their costumes, taking advantage of the opportunity to laugh and purge the case from their system for once, before boarding the jet.

* * *

Dave Rossi sat by himself once more on jet, but this time instead of being lost in the thoughts of a twenty year old case, he observed his teammates and reflected on what he had learned about them today.

JJ and Spence were asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Hotch and Emily sat in the booth talking.

"So how are you? You've seemed a little better this last week." Emily said as she sipped her coffee.

Hotch nodded. "Haley and I talked last week and reached a decision. We're focused on keeping things amicable for Jack. We're working on being friends again. She's having the papers drawn up and let me know when they're ready to be signed." Hotch said.

"Wow, … and you're okay with that?" Emily asked.

"You know, … I think I am." Hotch said smiling "She actually found my old Superman comics in the back of the closet and used Superman and Clark Kent as an analogy for why we shouldn't be together. She thought she was getting a mild mannered prosecutor when she married me, that we'd have a normal life, but it turns out I'm Superman and she didn't sign on to be married to a super hero - she doesn't know how to deal with the late nights, the long hours, dropping everything when duty calls…." he said.

Emily laughed "She compared you to Superman….. Wait, that actually makes sense. What confuses me, is the comic books." She said raising her eyebrow at Hotch.

"They're from my childhood. I had quite the collection. I could never bring myself to get rid of them, so they sat in a box in the garage forever. One weekend, I was cleaning out the garage, and I came across them. I thought Jack might like them when he gets a little older, so I put them in the back of the closet." Hotch responded as he focused intently on his coffee mug.

Emily snickered softly "Sure, they're for Jack. I get it." Emily said smiling at Hotch across the table.

"They are!" Hotch said in an attempt to defend himself and his ownership of a comic book collection that would make any comic aficionado drool.

Elle and Morgan sat at the small booth at the back of the plane talking.

"Have you noticed that Hotch hardly ever smiles anymore. I think I only see him smile when he's around Emily now." Elle said in concern over their boss.

Morgan nodded thinking back to the conversation he and Hotch had a few months ago on the jet while everyone slept. "Yeah, I've noticed, but he'll tell us what's going on with him when he's ready." He answered "So do you want to get drinks with Garcia when we get back? It should still be pretty early." He said as he looked at his watch.

"I'm going to have to pass. I have to get up early to pick Will up at the airport." Elle said with a smile.

"You and Will are still going strong huh?" Morgan asked.

Elle smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad your happy Elle. You deserve a good guy." Morgan said

"I sense a but coming." Elle said as she studied Morgan's face.

"Promise me you'll wait at least a little while before you follow in JJ's footsteps? I don't want to have to deal with more than one pregnant teammate at a time." Morgan said, a grin lighting up his face.

"Derek Morgan!" Elle said swatting his arm and laughing as they continued to talk.

The team filed into the bullpen later that evening and quickly worked to put the case to bed so that they could go begin their weekends.

Rossi climbed the steps to the catwalk while watching the team as they sat in the bullpen, laughing and joking together while they pulled the paperwork together so that this case could be put to rest. He stopped in the doorway to Aaron's office and leaned against the door jamb. "You said out there, the team shares everything."

"That's right" Hotch said standing up from his desk.

"There is no I?" Rossi said.

"Uh huh" Hotch responded wondering what point Dave was trying to make.

"Seems a big thing to withhold. Separating from your wife, your child." Dave said as he stood up from the door frame and walked into Aaron's office.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"You used to call Haley ten times a day. We've been together… 48 hours. I haven't seen you call her once. You haven't mentioned her, and your not going home now."

"What's your point?" Hotch asked as he crossed his arms.

"I guess you're just not used to sharing." Dave said.

"My private life is not the same as a case." Hotch said.

"I'm just saying, sharing is a learned skill. You know when this all started, there were only a few of us. We'd go out on the road alone, we didn't group think." Rossi said.

"We don't group think. We think as individuals and we share the thoughts with the rest of the team, we don't write them down in a little notebook and keep them to ourselves." Hotch responded in defense of the team.

Rossi turned and started walking towards the door.

"Dave" Hotch called out.

Rossi turned to look at his friend and Unit Chief.

"All this, the people we've helped, the ones we've put away, it's because of you and the guys who started this unit, who believed when nobody else did that there was a way of understanding these crimes and getting in front of them." Hotch said.

"And?" Rossi asked wondering what Aaron's point was.

"I don't see that you have anything to prove." Hotch said "You don't have to come back."

"I know that." Dave responded.

"So why?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe I have unfinished business." Rossi said and then turned and walked to the doorway where he had left his bag sitting. He picked up his go bag and proceeded down the catwalk to his own office, watching the team sitting in bullpen as he walked.

JJ sat beside Spence at his desk, her head resting on his shoulder as he finished up his paperwork. She drifted off to sleep.

"JJ, JJ wake up. Let's go home." Spence whispered in her ear as brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" JJ asked in a sleepy voice as she woke up.

"Not long, but the paperwork is done, so let's go home." Spence said standing and helping JJ to her feet. He handed her purse to her and grabbed their go bags in his hand.

"Have a good weekend guys" Spence said as he led a sleepy and yawning JJ out of the bullpen.

Elle looked down at her watch. "I'm going to head out too. You guys have a good weekend." She said as she stood up.

"You sure I can't talk you into going out?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry Morgan, you'll have to make due with only Garcia to keep you company," Elle said to Morgan "unless you can talk Emily into going out with you and Garcia" she said smiling at Emily.

"Sorry Morgan. I'm not feeling up to going out." Emily said as she continued working away at the paperwork on her desk.

"Okay" Morgan said "That just means baby girl and I get to have all the fun to ourselves." he said picking up his desk phone and punching in Garcia's extension. "Baby girl let's go get our fun on."

Elle and Emily couldn't hear Garcia's response, but they could assume that it was some unique Garcia form of yes, as Derek Morgan stood from his desk, grabbed his jacket, and walked towards Garcia's office.

They both chuckled imagining what kind of trouble Morgan and Garcia could get up to going out together unsupervised by another team member.

Elle shook her head at just the mere thought. "Okay, now I really do need to get going. Have a good weekend Emily." Elle said as she turned to walk out of the bullpen.

"Thanks, you too." Emily called after Emily across the empty bullpen.

Emily sat alone in the bullpen working on paperwork for an untold amount of time at her desk. When she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Hotch coming down the steps of the catwalk.

"What are you still doing here?" Emily asked from her seat at her desk.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're still sitting at your desk working, I'm at least moving towards the door with my car keys in hand." Hotch responded.

"True." Emily replied setting her pen down on her desk. She glanced at her watch surprised at how late it was now. She stretched her arms in front of her, interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to loosen the knots that had formed while she was hunched over her desk working.

Aaron's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Maybe he was more ready than he thought he was. "So Emily, would you like to get a drink?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked up from the paperwork that she had once again began to work on. She smiled at Hotch. "I'd love to" She said straightening the pile of papers on her desk and standing up, grabbing her purse and go bag.


	70. Chapter 70

Here's chapter 70 - we are moving right along...

Just a reminder - I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :D

* * *

Reid sat on the edge of Morgan's desk regaling him with all the wonders and science of Star Wars that he could remember. Given the fact that Reid had an eidetic memory, it was quite a lot.

Morgan stood up and walked away from his desk as he saw the painter walk out of Rossi's office.

"…Where you goin'?" Reid asked as Morgan stood up and walked past him.

"Taking back the last five minutes of my life" Morgan said as he looked over his shoulder at Reid.

"You can't go in there." Reid said as Morgan stood looking up at Rossi's office.

"Don't you want to know about this guy?" Morgan asked as looked back at the team members sitting in the bullpen.

"I do" Emily said raising her hand and throwing her pen down on the desk and jumping up to follow Morgan.

"Me too" Elle said jumping up to join Emily.

"I've got it all memorized, his books, his bio." Reid said as he walked behind Morgan with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, books that sold over a million copies." Morgan said as he climbed the stairs.

"So?" Reid replied.

"That's a million reasons not to come back, if you know what I'm saying." Morgan said as he strode into Rossi's office.

Reid looked around and then followed the group up the stairs and into Rossi's office.

"Huh" Emily said as she followed Morgan into the office. "Taupe walls. It's a negative color, cold, distant, you know emotionally taupe is linked to loneliness and the desire to escape from the world." Emily said as she circled the office, coming to stand next to Morgan as they looked around.

"I just figured the guys walls would be covered with plaques and commendations." Morgan said as he looked around at the naked walls.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of past victories. It's a new chapter for him" Emily said.

"Maybe he's a minimalist." Elle said as she stood with Emily and Morgan. "Look around there's hardly and furniture in here. There a desk and a chair." She said as she swept her hand around the room.

"Whatever happened to the moratorium on inter-team profiling guys?" Reid asked from where he stood in the doorway, clearly very uncomfortable with their invasion of Rossi's privacy.

"Come on Reid, team? I don't think this guy knows the meaning of the word." Morgan said as he lifted the drop cloth on the desk to see what was underneath.

"I found something. Looks like some kind of religious art." Morgan said as he held out the framed artwork showing Elle and Emily.

Reid's curiosity finally got the better of him, and he walked across the room to join his teammates in looking at the artwork Morgan had found.

"Original maybe?" Morgan said as they looked at the artwork. "Definitely expensive." He said as he handed the frame over to Reid.

"It's renaissance art, if that's original…." Reid said.

"Is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to tell." Reid said as angled the frame and flipped it over looking for some sign that would tell him if it was original or a replica. "Means he's into the classics"

"What else?" Morgan asked wanting to finally get a read on their new teammate.

"Italian, strict catholic upbringing, probably believes in redemption." Reid said as he looked around at his team members.

"Oh, I believe in a lot of things." Rossi said as he stepped into his office. "Catholic, yes. Italian American, 52 years. Strict upbringing? Not so much. Now the artwork, that's 15th Century, original. That cost more than my first house. As for the wall color" He said as he joined his teammates in the center of the room "it's just a base coat. The painters will come in and finish tomorrow. After that, the rest of the furniture will be delivered." he said.

The team all looked anywhere they could except for at Dave Rossi. The floor was pretty interesting to Morgan and Reid. Emily and Elle were both looking at Morgan and Reid out of the corners of their eyes.

"Now if your all finished, I think JJ and Hotch are ready for us." Rossi said.

Reid pursed his lips and nodded.

Rossi leaned past Reid to look at Morgan. "Isn't that how a team works?"

The team filed out past Rossi to go to the round table room. Once they were all past him, he chuckled under his breath and paused for a moment in amusement before he laid the artwork back on his drop cloth covered desk.

* * *

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." JJ said as she hung up her cell phone as she walked into the area where Spence and Rossi were working on the geographical profile.

"Who was that?" Reid asked as he hung the map he had been working on up on the corkboard.

"Contact for a local militia newsletter." JJ said as she sat on the edge of a table.

"How did you get a militia newsletter to speak with you?" Rossi asked looking up from what he was working on.

"I avoided saying FBI or Agent." JJ said having remembered how last time around she had been hung up on three times. This time she had gotten information. She dialed Garcia's number.

"Knowledge is power, how much voltage do you need?" Garcia said answering the phone.

"Garcia, it's JJ."

"Peaches, what's up?" Garcia asked.

"Do you have a match on the dental records yet?" JJ asked.

"Not yet, but they should be back any moment." Garcia responded. After a somewhat long pause she attempted to get JJ's attention over the phone "Jayje?"

JJ was distracted momentarily as she watched her husband's backside while he worked at the corkboard. "Oh, sorry." She said realizing she had been distracted and Garcia was talking to her "Can you pull up some information for me on a Francis Goehring? I got his name from a militia newsletter."

"Well, look at you making friends with the locals." Garcia said as she typed. "42 years old, did a year in the army before a bad conduct discharge, the highlight of which was a bar brawl during which three other people were hospitalized. Uh, he also appears in the federal database for, get this, _aggressive_ militia groups." Garcia said.

"Aggressive militia groups." JJ said shaking her head "is there any other type?"

"That's your federal government at work. We specialize in redundancy." Garcia said as she continued to dig.

Rossi stepped closer. "Do you have a last known address?"

"A compound, just outside of town. It's coming your way." Garcia said. "Oh…. JJ, he's your guy. The dental records just got a match. It was Goehring. And double jinkies, he also has a wife that doesn't appear live with him. Diane Marie Goehring lives in Shelby a few hours away." Garcia said.

"Have the State Police bring in the wife. Reid and I will go make friends with the neighbors." Rossi said he grabbed Reid and they walked out of the precinct.

"Can you check and see if there is any land in the area in the wife's name the Goering might have access to?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, give me just a second." Garcia said pulling up a new screen. "Okay. She received nine acres of land from her parents when they died."

"Garcia, where is it? If Rossi and Spence don't find Angela Miller at the compound, she could be there instead." JJ said.

"Sending it to you now." Garcia said as she hit the button to send the info to JJ's phone.

"Thanks Garcia" JJ said as hung up the phone.

JJ hit speed dial number one on her phone.

Reid answered his phone after looking at the caller ID "JJ what is it?"

"Garcia tracked down some land in Goehring's wife's name." JJ said. "I think that's where Angela is" she hinted "it's nine acres, it's isolated. I'm sending you the location now. I'll call everybody and have them meet you there with backup." she said.

"What happened?" Rossi asked from behind the wheel of the SUV.

"Garcia found land in Goehring's wife's name. Nine acres of isolated land." Reid said. "JJ is going to have everybody meet us there with backup." He said and then he started reading the directions off his phone to Rossi.

* * *

The SUVs and Police cruiser's pulled onto Goehring's land and the Agents and Sherriff's Deputies all jumped out to begin searching for Angela Miller.

"Sherriff, let me know when they've swept the house for explosives. In the meantime check the perimeter, let's find her." Hotch said as he walked across the yard.

The Sherriff, Deputies, and Agents scattered covering the grounds to find the missing woman.

The team regrouped. They hadn't found Angela yet, but Reid and Rossi found an almost completely full gun rack and ammo in the immaculate tool shed. Hotch had found two pairs of men's boots, different sizes. The Sherriff had found fresh tire tracks for a small pickup truck.

"He had an accomplice" Reid said.

"Hey guys" Emily called out.

Once the team and the Sherriff were gathered around she explained what she had found "There are three different sections of roses, different heights, different levels of maturity." Emily said.

"Three different women" Hotch said.

"These appear to be the most recently planted, the tags are still on them" She said as she knelt down to lift up the rose bush showing the tag. Reid knelt down next to her to look.

"Guys" Emily said as the rose bush lifted up out of the dirt and bugs scuttled out of the hole.

"Carrion beetles." Reid said.

"Like in a cemetery" Emily said.

"Sherriff, let's get some shovels. We need to start digging." Hotch said from where he was knelt down across from Emily.

* * *

"We didn't find any explosives, nothing rigged, but be careful." the Sherriff said as he led the way into the house.

"Odd" Rossi said "Goehring kept his house almost cozy."

The Agents and Sherriff spread out through the house, turning it inside out looking for Angela Miller.

"I've got her" Rossi called out from the bedroom. Elle and Emily rushed into find a very frightened, very scared, but still very much alive Angela Miller sitting leaning against a wall while Rossi worked on removing her bindings. Elle and Emily helped her to her feet and assisted her in walking outside. They led her to the Sherriff to be taken into to town to the hospital, and to her family.

Meanwhile, a small pickup truck slowed down on the road in front of the property, and turned into the driveway.

The driver was stopped at the mouth of the driveway by one of the deputies. "I'm sorry son, but you can't come in here." The deputy said as he walked up to the pickup. "Oh Henry, what are you doing out here?" the deputy asked the young man behind the wheel.

"I'm supposed to deliver some rose bushes from the nursery." Henry said very meekly and politely.

"Oh, well I don't think they'll be needing those here. You should take them back to the nursery, they won't be getting paid for them anyway." The deputy said as he slapped the hood of the truck.

Henry nodded, put the truck in reverse, and backed out of the driveway, needing to get away from here and carry on with his plan, even though this was a set back, he could still change his identity and become what he had lost.

* * *

Now that Angela was safe, the team began pulling the house apart looking for evidence of who the second pair of men's boots belonged to. Rossi found the unspooled tapes of the first three victims.

"We need to get these to Garcia right away" Hotch said taking the drawer with the tapes to send it to Garcia.

Emily noted the photo of Goehring on the refrigerator. Reid read the rules of the house, noting that master was singular, indicating that there was only one dominant partner.

"What the hell is this?" Emily asked as she held up a gadget in her hand.

Reid's face took on a pained expression "The pear of anguish." he said.

Emily's eyes go big and a disturbed expression crossed her face as she set it down on the table she had picked it up from.

"I've got something here." Rossi said as he flipped the bed up against the wall, revealing all of the homemade torture devices stored on the underside of the bed.

The team regrouped with the Sherriff outside.

"Sherriff, someone around here must know who Goehring's partner is." Hotch said.

"Try Goehring's pals, the militia, maybe they can help." Rossi said.

"Militia leader is Harris Townsend. He owns a bar called The Horse Post." the Sherriff said.

"I'd suggest sending Morgan." Rossi said.

"What!" Morgan said. "All due respect Rossi, you got an entire team to pick from, you're choosing me? You're serious?"

"No offense, but you really want to do that?" the Sherriff asked.

"Take Elle with you" Hotch said.

"They know we're here, but you're the last face they expect." Rossi explained.

Morgan shook his head. "Let's go Elle."

* * *

Morgan and Elle walked into the bar looking for Harris Townsend. After a conversation about manners, Glock 17s versus Smith & Wessons, and Harris providing a history lesson on why Morgan shouldn't trust the federal government, they got down to brass tacks.

"I hate the government" Harris said "but you, you should despise 'em. They sure as hell don't care about you now. There are six other members of your team. Look around you. Why the hell did they send you in here?" Harris asked.

Elle watched Morgan out of the corner of her eye, while she watched the men in the bar for any sudden movements.

Morgan glanced over at Elle.

"Francis Goehring and a partner abducted four innocent women. We managed to find Angela Miller alive, but we had to dig the other three women's bodies out from underneath rose bushes after they had been tortured and murdered. Nobody sent me anywhere. I came to do right by them. Now Goehring's partner's out there somewhere, so we completely understand if you boys are just too scared to tell us about him, I get it." Morgan said looking around the bar. "But just say so." Morgan said shaking his head. "Don't hide behind your vague little gun threats and your tired conspiracy theories. Please."

Harris Townsend snorted and shook his head. "Goehring was piece of dung. I don't know who his partner is" he said looking back at Morgan. I saw him once, through the scope of my rifle. Me an some of the boys were out huntin'. Small guy, about 5'8", following Goehring around like his private pack mule." Harris said as he walked towards Morgan. "Hat on, head down." Harris waved his hand in the air "that's it, that's all I know." He said as he walked back over to sit back down at the table.

Morgan left Harris Townsend with one of his business cards in case he should remember something else and then with a "Take care boys", he and Elle left the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reid and Rossi found Goehring's videotaped manifesto when the went to make nice with Goehring's neighbors at the compound. They and Emily were watching it while the waited for Garcia to get back to them about having rendered the video tapes they had found at the house.

JJ walked into the room just as Goehring was talking about in feudal times, the lord living on high ground. "Garcia's on the computer. The video is done rendering."

Reid, Emily, and the Sherriff sat in front of the laptop as Garcia walked them through the footage she had been able to recover. Reid noticed that the came angles were framing Goehring, never the females, the unspoiled tapes wasn't to destroy evidence, it was from jealousy. Their second unsub had been in love with Goehring. Then they watched Goehring teach his partner how to tie a trucker's hitch, the perfect knot. They concluded that the partner was his serf, his servant. His servitude would have included cleaning the house, helping abduct girls, burying the bodies, buying supplies, and planting the roses.

"He had to buy roses, and a lot of them." Emily said.

"Someone must have seen him." The Sherriff said.

"Let's get to the nurseries" Emily said as she stood up from in front of the computer.

* * *

JJ got a photo and an address from the nursery that Henry Frost worked at, and headed back to meet with the rest of the team, the Sherriff, and the deputies so they could hopefully get ahead of Frost.

"Wait" a deputy spoke up "It's Henry Frost? He was out at the scene today. Said he was supposed to deliver some roses. I turned him away."

"Damn it" the Sherriff said under his breath.

Hotch didn't even flinch "Well now that we know who he is, hopefully we'll have the advantage." he said as everyone headed out to hopefully bring in Henry Frost.

When they arrived at Henry Frost's trailer, unfortunately they found the same scene they had found in the original time line. Frost was nowhere to be found, and he had disposed of and destroyed everything tying himself to the identity of Henry Frost. Reid postulated that now that the slate had been wiped clean, so to speak, that he had quite probably assumed Goehring's identity. He's lost his identity, his sense of self was tied to Goehring, he was brainwashed by Goehring to think that he was nothing with out Goehring, and the only way he would be able to cope would be to take on Goehring's persona.

"So instead of trying to think like Frost, we need to think like Goehring" Hotch said.

"He's going to attempt to abduct more women." Elle said.

"How do we get in front of him?" Morgan asked.

"We don't, because we most likely won't be able to, but we make sure we're ready for when he takes someone. What do we know about Goehring? Once he has someone, where is he going to take them?" Rossi asked.

A picture on the counter caught Emily's eye. She stood up and grabbed it. It was the same picture that had been on Goehring's refrigerator. "Here. He's going to take them here. This same picture was on the refrigerator at the house. In his manifesto, he talks about in feudal times, the lord living on high ground." She said. She turned to the Sherriff "Where is this?"

"That's Black Eagle Peak. Militia groups used to use it for training drills until the state stopped them." He said.

"Sherriff, we'll need your best sharpshooter." Rossi said "We need to get there first and take away the high ground" he said as he laid out the plan.

The Sherriff sent most of his deputies out to patrol. Right now every minute counted in catching Henry Frost.

In the meantime, the Sherriff went to his office to make a phone call. Then he, Hotch, Emily, Elle, Rossi, and Morgan went to Black Eagle Peak. Reid and JJ stayed behind. Once Frost had someone, they would call and alert the team.

* * *

Morgan got out of the SUV and watched as Harris Townsend stepped out of his pickup with his riffle. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. What's he doing here?"

"You said you wanted the best. That's him. Special Forces sniper." the Sherriff said.

"He's a civilian." Rossi said

"He's militia." Morgan said.

"I deputized him." the Sherriff said. "He knows the terrain like nobody else."

"Wind in this valley'll change the trajectory of a shot by inches. If you can't read the wind, the wrong person might get shot. But then I don't need to remind you gentlemen of that." Harris Townsend said.

"Hey, we can handle this." Morgan said.

"Good luck with that." Harris said.

"It might not come down to it if we don't get moving. I'll go with him." Rossi said nodding towards Harris. The two walked off to climb to the top of Black Eagle Peak.

The rest of the team took their positions and settled in to wait for Henry Frost. Not too much later Hotch's cell phone rang letting them know that Henry Frost had a victim and was most likely on his way.

* * *

The car pulled onto the road leading up to Black Eagle Peak, and once the car was in range and the team was able to close off the road, blocking it with the SUVS, trapping Frost in so that he couldn't make a run for it, Rossi had Harris shoot out the tires of the car, leaving Frost no way to leave, and hopefully to force a peaceful surrender.

Unfortunately, Frost had taken Goehring's lessons and words to heart and was not going to allow himself to be taken alive. He attempted to take as many Deputies and Agents out with him as possible by trying to start a shoot out, however Harris Townsend, former Special Forces sniper, had the high ground that day. When the muzzle of the riffle glinted in the sun and pointed at the officers of the law, Harris looked down the scope of his riffle and took the shot, knocking Frost off his feet.

Morgan ran over to Frost, kicking away the gun and then knelt down next to him and looked up at Hotch shaking his head.

Elle reached into the car, pulling the keys from the ignition and tossing them to Emily who stood at the trunk of the car. Emily opened the trunk and looked into the relieved woman's eyes as she untied her and helped her out of the trunk of the car.

Morgan climbed up to the top of the peak and found Rossi sitting, holding the shell casing that Harris Townsend had tossed to him before he trekked back down to the base.

"It's quite a view." Morgan said. "Reminds me of Idaho." he said as he turned around to face Rossi.

"Me too" Rossi said. "All anyone remembers is that an FBI sniper killed a mother while she was holding her baby. Six months later, Waco. Eighty men, women, and children died. Not a single shot did we fire that day. The legacy of those failures still haunts us. That's why some people don't trust us. Made me start thinking about leaving the agency." Rossi said passionately.

"So what started you thinking about coming back?" Morgan asked.

"Unfinished business." Rossi said as he tossed the shell casing to Morgan and then walked away, slipping his sunglasses on as he walked.

"You know, there's one thing you'll learn about me Rossi. I'm relentless. I'll find out." Morgan said as he looked over his shoulder staring down Rossi. Then once Rossi turned and walked away he turned back and through the shell casing as far as he could.

* * *

On the jet on the way home, JJ leaned back against Spence's chest from where she sat in between Spence's legs. "So what time tomorrow morning should we expect you all?" She asked as she looked around the group at Elle, Emily, Morgan, and Hotch.

Morgan groaned. "Can't we do this another weekend?"

"No, we can't." Spence said. "The nursery needs to be painted at least a month before the baby's born so that the paint fumes have time to dissipate. It's probably one of the last weekends that it will be nice enough to have the windows open so that fresh air can move through the room which will help the paint dry faster."

"Oh suck it up Morgan." Elle said "With all the people helping, we'll have genius baby Reid's nursery put together in no time."

"Besides, do you really think Garcia is going to let you escape helping decorate?' Emily asked.

"She is pretty excited. Although, she tried to convince Spence and I to find out the sex of the baby. She claimed she couldn't buy proper gifts if she didn't know whether to buy them in pink or blue." JJ chuckled. "I told her that I've seen her shop before and one days notice while the baby and I are in the hospital is more than enough time for her to stock pile baby clothes to her hearts content."

The girls all laughed.

"Hmm… she'll probably need help carrying all those bags….. Who'll help her I wonder?" Spence said with a raised eyebrow as he looked across the jet to where Morgan sat.

Hotch smiled as he looked around at his happy smiling team. He glanced at Rossi sitting by himself lost in thought, looking out the window. He hoped he loosened up enough to allow himself to become a part of the team, to interact with the team, to realize that there were far more advantages to being a member of the team, than there were to being a lone maverick.

Then he glanced across the aisle to where Emily sat and smiled at her as she glanced at him. She smiled back.

They turned and tuned back into the conversation which had now switched from tomorrow's project of assembling baby Reid's nursery to baby names.

"We're not telling anyone." JJ said "Sorry, you'll find out pretty soon anyway." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"I bet it's Morgan." Morgan said "After all it's a great name for a girl or a boy." he said with a wide grin on his face. "Yep Morgan Reid."

Spence made a face. "Why would we….. That's just horrible…."

JJ laughed "If you want a namesake, I think you should talk to Garcia." she said as she snuggled back more deeply into her husband's arm and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.


	71. Chapter 71

Here's Chapter 71 - Thank you all for the reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts, author alerts - You are all amazing and wonderful!

I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm just playing with their toys.

Happy reading - enjoy :D

* * *

JJ sank into the couch in the living room when she and Spence got home, relieved that one of the worst weeks of her life, either life, was over. Spence sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His other hand joined hers over her belly as they sat lost in thought feeling the baby kick.

* * *

_She walked into the bullpen past Morgan and Garcia as they were having an intense discussion about the guy Garcia met that morning in a coffee shop. Mentally JJ was thankful that she already had the cases Garcia had flagged printed out. They were in her bag and she'd call Garcia from Florida at some point that day when she had a moment. But at the moment she had to brief the team on what would turn out to be one of the most gruesome cases they had ever been involved in, not just body count wise, but also because of the manner in which the bodies were….. errr disposed of? _

* * *

_Reid pointed out that the fingers the Medical Examiner found in Abby Kelton's stomach couldn't be hers, at least not all of them. He pointed out how they all varied in size and pigmentation. The Medical Examiner had immediately taken a closer look and realized that he was correct, especially considering that six of them were index fingers. As they left the ME's office, Reid and Hotch had discussed the significance of the fingers._

"_He's telling us 'she's not my first" Hotch said as they climbed into the SUV._

_Reid nodded in the back seat. "I think that's the meaning of the fingers not being hers, but um…. Hotch?"_

"_What is it Reid?" Hotch asked looking in the rearview mirror as Emily turned around in the passenger seat to look at him._

""_I think there's a reason they were fed to her." Reid said. "I think the unsub is a practicing cannibal."_

"_You mean…" Elle paused and took a deep breath "he's eating them?" she asked._

_Reid nodded, and you could hear a pin drop in the SUV as the three other Agents processed Reid's statement._

"_But what about the alligators?" Elle asked._

_Reid shook his head. "Remember Tiffany Spears?" Reid said looking at Elle and then at Hotch. Emily hadn't been there, but she had read the case file, and seen the photos. Tiffany Spears had met a tragic end a few months before Emily had joined the team. Hotch would never forget the sight of the carnage he had witnessed that day. Elle had heard about it from Morgan and seen the pictures._

"_When she was attacked, it was vicious, and it was messy. The alligators attacked whatever soft tissue they could get at." Reid said reminding them of the state Tiffany Spears had been in when she was discovered. "Alligators wouldn't have been able to rip the body in half and then drag half of it away. The body would have been mutilated, yes, but half of it wouldn't be completely gone. There should have been bones, or at the very least some carnage showing the struggle the alligators had ripping her body in half, instead there's just nothing." Spence said glancing between the three other Agents in the car._

_Reid continued "Also, only the most muscular parts of the body are gone. Alligators wouldn't have been that selective, they would have taken the arms, the soft flesh of the torso. An alligator just leaves what would have been the easiest parts for them, and then hauls away the entire lower half of her body without leaving any trace or sign of the what had to have been a vicious attack on her corpse?"_

_Like a light being turned on, they realized how much sense what Reid was saying made._

* * *

_They regrouped with Rossi, Morgan, and JJ back at the precinct once they were done meeting with the Priest and Abby Kelton's parents. Hotch guided the team into the conference room. Once the team was behind closed doors, Reid had explained his theory to the whole team, giving them time to adjust to the idea without the entire Bridgewater Police force looking on, as they came to terms with their disgust and revulsion at the very idea._

"_We need to stop this guy now." Rossi said._

"_How?" Elle asked "We have nothing on this guy."_

"_Well" JJ began "This guy is obviously sick right? I mean, you would have to be mentally ill ito even consider eating human flesh, right?"_

_Morgan started to pull out his phone. JJ stood up from the table "Actually I'll call Garcia, I have something else I need to talk to her about anyway." JJ said as she walked out of the conference room._

"_Hear ye, hear ye, the honorable Penelope Garcia presiding. Speak and be heard." Garcia said answering her phone._

"_Hey Pen, it's JJ"_

"_What can I do for you, Mommy to be?" Garcia asked._

_JJ winced, knowing how much Garcia would hate hearing the details in any degree what so ever, and explained that they were looking for a psychiatric patient who was both a Satanist and a cannibal. _

"_JJ, I can't find any patients in Florida with that charming cocktail. However, Hazelwood Mental Institution is the place to go when looking for Florida's most dangerous wackos. They had a fire in 1998 that destroyed all their records."_

"_Thanks Garcia, I'll let them know as soon as their done briefing the locals." JJ said as she reached in her bag and pulled out the files she had brought with her._

"_Okay, you know where I am if you need anything else." Garcia said._

_JJ took a deep breath. "Actually there is something else, but it's for a different group of cases."_

"_Peaches, what's going on? I've never known you to multi-task when you're in the middle of another case." Garcia responded._

"_The team's giving the locals the briefing right now anyway, and something just seems off about these files. I need your help." JJ said._

"_Okay what do you have?" Garcia asked her fingers hovering over the keyboard._

_JJ listed off the victims names so that Garcia could pull them up on her screen._

"_Garcia, the um…. I noticed the uh cases were flagged…." JJ said not really sure how to ask what she needed to ask._

_On the other end of the phone Garcia winced slightly. "Yeah, I um flagged them." Garcia said as she recognized the names on the screen._

"_Why?" JJ asked._

"_I counsel victim's families in my free time and I….. they know I work at the FBI, and they ask for help sometimes…. I was just trying to help." Garcia said._

_JJ nodded "I get it Pen, I know you were trying to help. Did you notice that three of these cases are very similar and have the same first responder?" JJ asked._

"_No, I was just flagging the cases to put a little heat on the cases getting solved, so that the locals would think the FBI considers them a priority." Garcia said._

_JJ sighed. "I love how big your heart is Pen, but one of these days, doing something like this could really come back and bite you. Can you look up Jason Clark Battle and tell me what you find? He was the first responder to three of these cases."_

_Garcia gasped. "JJ" she said in a shaky voice._

"_What is it, Pen?" JJ asked._

"_I met this guy this morning in the coffee shop, but he introduced himself as James Colby Baylor. He gave me his business card. JJ, I gave him my number." Garcia said shakily and slightly panicked._

"_How long have these cases been flagged?" JJ asked._

"_I don't know… maybe six months since I flagged the first one…. I… JJ, what's going on?" Garcia asked._

"_Pen, I'm guessing that he is the unsub. Hero homicide, I think it's called. The first responder is a likely unsub since all the deaths are suspiciously similar. He was the first one on scene. You flagging the cases probably made him think you were on to him. Pen…. It's probably not a coincidence that he happened to be at the coffee shop this morning. He's probably been stalking you." JJ said pausing to take a breath._

"_Don't go home. Stay at the office until we get home - you can stay with one of us until we figure this out and what to do - I'll talk to Hotch on the plane ride home. Promise me you won't go home. It's going to be okay Pen - but we need to solve this case so we can get home and figure this out." JJ stressed._

"_I promise I will stay safe in the confines of my kingdom." Garcia said in an effort to be her normal self._

"_Pen, I know it sucks - are you going to be okay?" JJ asked._

_Garcia sighed "Yeah… I just… "_

"_I know Pen - we'll all do a girls day at the spa as soon as this is all straightened out okay? Are you going to be okay to focus on this case? We need you."_

_Garcia took a deep breath "Yeah - I'll be okay…it's just hard you know…. But I'll be okay and I'll suck it up buttercup."_

_JJ smiled at her friends perseverance "Okay, stay safe." she said before hanging up the phone._

* * *

_While JJ had been on the phone with Garcia, Hotch and Reid had left for Hazelwood._

"_Goes beyond the normal oral fixations and biting of a seven year old boy." Reid said reading out of the journal Dr Nash had handed him across the desk._

_Hotch pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial for Rossi._

"_Admitted after biting a large piece of flesh out of his nine month old baby sister."_

"_Rossi, we've got something" Hotch said into his phone "I need a name Reid." Hotch said._

"_Believes he is possessed by a flesh eating demon."_

"_Reid"_

"_Floyd Feylinn Ferrell" Reid said turning to look up at Hotch._

* * *

_Rossi, Morgan, Elle, Emily and the locals had arrested Feylinn in his driveway as he was getting out of his car. He hadn't put up a struggle. Searching his house led to them finding the freezer full of bodies. Searching his car, they found Tracey Lambert in the trunk, frightened, but alive. While he was being questioned, Garcia was able to ID the ten finger prints from the fingers that had been found in Abby Kelton's stomach._

* * *

_JJ's cell rang as she stood at the conference room table packing up the files and various other materials while the rest team wrapped up other aspects of the case. "Jareau" she answered without looking at the caller ID._

"_JJ?" Garcia said shakily on the other end of the phone._

"_Garcia?" JJ asked "What is it?"_

"_He just called to ask me out to dinner…..I…." Garcia responded._

"_Okay, were you able to stay calm and make up an excuse?" JJ asked._

"_I told him I would love to, and then I coughed and said that I was coming down with something." Garcia said._

"_It'll be okay Pen. We about to leave now. We'll be back soon, just stay at the office and we can re-group when we get there okay?" JJ asked._

"_Okay, see you soon." Garcia responded as she hung up._

_JJ felt the baby kick. She rubbed her belly as she sat waiting for the team to wrap up. "I know baby, I know" she said softly "I'm worried about your Aunt Penelope too, but everything will be okay. You'll see." she said. _

* * *

_JJ sat curled into Spence's side on the plane as she whispered in his ear what had happened so far with Garcia. He nodded indicating her had heard her and squeezed her shoulder where his hand rested in a comforting manner. JJ took a deep breath resting her head against his temple. She sighed, reached in her bag to grab the files, and then she stood up to go talk to Hotch. _

_JJ slowed as she approached the back of the jet where Hotch sat by himself talking on his cell. She assumed, from the rarely seen smile on his face, that he was speaking with Jack. She moved closer when he said good bye and flipped his phone closed._

"_Hotch, do you have a few minutes?' JJ asked as she slid into the seat across from him. "I need to talk to you about something. It's important, practically an emergency, really." JJ said as she held the files Garcia had flagged in her lap._

"_JJ what is it? Is everything alright?" Hotch asked concerned._

_JJ handed the files to him and explained her conversation with Garcia earlier in the day. How and why Garcia had flagged the cases, how she had met James Colby Baylor/Jason Clark Battle in the coffee shop that morning. How he had called to ask her to dinner. She told him about how she thought Battle was probably stalking Garcia because he was the unsub and thought she had been on to him._

"_JJ, if he's the unsub Garcia is in a lot of danger." Hotch said as he look at JJ. He would worry about other conversations he would need to have with Garcia later; for now his teammate, his friend, his families safety was his main concern. _

_JJ nodded. "I know. I told her not to leave the BAU, to stay there until we got home and that we would figure this out then, and that she could stay with one of us if she needed to."_

_Hotch nodded as he looked over the file again. "I know we just wrapped up a case, but let's get everybody together now. The sooner we get this figured out, the faster we can make sure she's safe."_

_JJ nodded and stood making her way back to the front of the jet and sitting next to Spence on the couch. Hotch stood from his seat and paused next to Morgan tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention from his headphones and whatever music he was using to wash the latest case from his brain. Hotch jerked his head towards the front of the jet as Morgan looked up, indicating that Morgan should join him. _

"_Everybody, I know we're all anxious for some downtime after this latest case, but unfortunately that's not going to happen." Hotch said getting the team's attention. "We need to meet now." _

"_What the hell JJ" Morgan said as he approached from the back of the jet. "Couldn't you wait until at least tomorrow morning to find us another case and give a briefing?" he said jokingly._

_JJ looked at him with a very solemn look on her face, then he glanced at Hotch and saw a very grim look on his face as well. He knew that either this was very bad, or it hit very close to home. He was not prepared for it to be both._

_Hotch cleared his throat as he sat down in the booth. "JJ, why don't you fill everyone in on what's happened."_

_JJ filled the team in, as she had Hotch not minutes before. _

_The team sat in silence for a few minutes processing the information JJ had given them. Then they snapped out of it and got to work. Garcia was counting on them, and they couldn't, wouldn't, refused to let her down._

"_This guy was honored twice as a hero" Emily said as she looked over Battle's file._

"_So, why was he stuck at Deputy?" Elle asked as she continued digging through what was in the case files about the three drive bys at close range with a revolver._

"_Because, even to his superiors, something was off with this guy." Morgan said._

"_You're thinking angel of death?" Elle asked._

"_Makes sense" Emily said. "Even the made up name he gave Garcia was three names. James Colby Baylor, Jason Clark Battle. Using a middle name gives an air of importance. He gave Garcia his business card, a subtle air of prestige."_

"_Under appreciated in the world, and over appreciated in his own mind." Rossi said._

"_A classic narcissist putting people at risk to save them." Hotch said._

"_And when he can't save them, he makes it look like a random drive by shooting. He's got hero homicide complex. He was smart enough to take forensic counter measures, used a revolver so there wouldn't be any casings to identify the gun. He didn't expect to get caught. Garcia flags the cases, not realizing that they're related, to get them some priority … and oh this is bad." Elle said._

"_What is it?" JJ asked as she looked around at the team. "What's the profile for someone like this say?"_

_Spence slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. "He's going to keep getting bolder in trying to cover his tracks. If that doesn't work, he'll go down shooting." Spence said softly, knowing that JJ already knew just exactly how determined Jason Clark Battle was._

"_Oh" JJ said softly._

"_But I've got an idea." Spence said to the team and began to lay out his plan to the team._

* * *

_The team quickly made their way across the bullpen at the BAU and into Garcia's office. _

"_Hello my lovelies" Garcia said with a smile as she turned around in her desk chair and faced the team as they piled into her office._

"_PG" Emily greeted with a smile._

_Morgan weaved his way through the group. "Baby girl, let's go to the round table room. Pretty boy has a plan for how we can catch this guy, but ultimately it's up to you."_

_Garcia nodded and stood up following the team to the round table room. She listened as Reid explained and laid out his plan in detail after the team walked her through the profile and what they had been able to figure out about Battle while on the jet. She was silent for a moment once Reid and everyone were done explaining. She looked around at the team, her friends, her family. She trusted them with her life, there was no question about what her decision would be._

"_Let's do it." Garcia said as she looked around at the group._

"_Okay" Hotch said. "It's late. Let's get out of her for tonight. Everybody be back here at noon tomorrow and we'll make sure we have everything set. Garcia are you….."_

"_She can stay with me/us" Elle, Emily, Morgan, JJ, and Spence said all at the same time. _

"_Well don't I feel loved." Garcia responded causing everyone to laugh. _

"_You actually have some things at our place Garcia, from that movie night a few weeks ago." JJ said._

"_Oh, sorry everybody, but JJ and Reid win. I just want to be able to shower and put on clean clothes." Garcia said smiling at everyone. "Another time my chocolate god." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Morgan._

_The group filed out of the office and home to get some much needed and deserved sleep. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow._

* * *

"_Can I start you with anything to drink?" the waiter asked._

"_We'll have a bottle of Sancerre" James Colby Baylor/Jason Clark Battle said._

"_Actually, I drink red." Garcia said leaning into the table trying to keep her nerves under control._

"_Trust me, you'll love it." He said from his seat in the corner with his back to the wall._

* * *

_At a table close enough, in case Garcia got in trouble, but far enough away to be inconspicuous, sat Emily and Hotch. They could hear the entire conversation through the wire that Garcia was wearing._

"_Are we sure this was the best idea?" Emily asked subtly into her mike. _

_The whole team was wired with communications gear and manning different posts in tailing Garcia on her 'date'. Earlier in the day Garcia had called Battle back and accepted his invitation to dinner for that evening, setting the plan in motion._

"_We've got her covered. No one is going to let anything happen to Garcia. She's wired, plus she's wearing a bullet proof vest. Emily, you and I both know that he would go to any lengths to get to her in a continually escalating spiral of violence until he killed her. This way, hopefully, we catch him before it can escalate any further." Hotch said as he watched the table Garcia and Battle sat at over his menu._

"_I know, but it's the hopefully that concerns me. I want it to be an absolute that this will be over tonight." Emily said._

* * *

"_So you work for the FBI?" Battle asked. _

"_Uh huh" Garcia responded._

"_That's glamorous." Battle said._

_Garcia chuckled "If you want to call fourteen hour days cloistered in a small dark room surrounded by violent images glamorous, then hells yeah. Absolutely, it's Paris in the 20s" she said fighting back the fear, knowing that her team had her back, but that they needed her help to bring this guy down._

"_You work murder cases?" Battle asked after they shared a laugh._

"_Mmhm 24/7" Garcia responded._

"_You see, that's the big time right there. Your like a cop and big brother all rolled into one." Battle said as he tipped his head studying her._

* * *

_JJ shuddered as she listened to Battle talk over the earpiece she was wearing. "I knew he was messed up, but he is just down right creepy." She said as she turned to face Spence._

"_I know baby, but this will all be over soon." Spence said as he reached across the console and squeezed her hand._

* * *

"_What about you?" Garcia asked._

"_I don't know, school in New Haven, law school in Boston, Cambridge, I guess, technically, but its all one college town." Battle said._

"_What kind of law do you practice?" Garcia asked._

"_I was a city attorney, but once you've had a murder case dismissed for judicial ineptitude, or random collateral estoppels, let's just say that private practice starts making a lot of sense. People can get away with murder for other people's incompetence." Battle said as he leaned forward on the table. "Why am I telling you this?" He asked as he relaxed back in his seat and threw a charming smile at Garcia. "I'm sure you see it all the time. To karma." he said raising his wine glass in a toast._

* * *

"_This sick bastard is getting off on this." Elle said as she paced in the courtyard of Garcia apartment building._

"_Just relax, we'll get him." Rossi said from where he sat waiting patiently on the stairs._

"_I just wish it was over with already." Morgan said as he too anxiously paced while they waited._

* * *

_Garcia and Battle got up to leave the restaurant. _

* * *

_Hotch turned his head and whispered into his wrist mike. "They're on the move. Reid and JJ, you're up. We'll be about five minutes behind you." He said as watched for Emily to signal that Garcia and Battle were out of the restaurant and they were clear to leave without it looking like they were following them._

_JJ and Spence watched as Garcia and Battle got into the white, four door, American made car. Spence waited until they pulled out of the parking lot, and then he followed. He stayed far enough back, that it wouldn't be immediately obvious that they were tailing Battle. _

_At hearing that Garcia and Battle were on the move, Elle, Rossi, and Morgan slipped into the shadows in preparation of their arrival._

_Spence waited until Garcia and Battle were out of the car and walking down the sidewalk before he turned the corner and pulled to a stop at the curb. He told JJ to wait for him in the SUV, however JJ would not be swayed. Her family was in trouble and she was going to help. After several moments arguing, he realised that he would not win so, he and JJ climbed out of the SUV, after she promised him that she would be careful. JJ slipped under his arm on his left hand side as they followed quietly behind Garcia and Battle, pausing next to the wall at the entrance of the courtyard, waiting for the trap to be sprung. Hoping that it would go smoothly and their backup would be unnecessary. _

* * *

"_I guess its lucky my lap top froze up on me when it did" Battle said as he walked Garcia to her door._

"_Uh, I don't know about luck" Garcia said. "But, it's awfully good that I was there to fix it." She said managing to sound sincere._

"_You don't believe in luck?" Battle asked._

"_Not really, no" Garcia said._

"_Huh" Battle said. "Do you believe in coincidences?" _

"_I believe that everything happens for a really good reason." Garcia said._

"_Well I think you're right about that." Battle said._

"_This is it" Garcia said tipping her head towards her apartment._

"_Yeah, well good night." Battle said and then moved in as he was about to kiss her, but changed it to a hug at the last minute._

"_Good night" Garcia said._

* * *

"_Maybe we were wrong" Elle said barely audibly into her mike._

"_Let's wait until after he leaves to decide that" Rossi whispered._

* * *

"_Good night" Battle said once more._

_Garcia turned in relief about to walk up the stairs to her apartment building._

"_Hey Garcia" Battle said as he paused about ten feet down the walkway through the courtyard. _

"_Yeah" Garcia said turning around._

_Battle turned around to face Garcia. "I've been thinking about doing this all night." he said as he reached towards his waistband for his gun._

* * *

_As Battle had paused and turned around, the team had all crept closer to the edge of the shadows, prepared and ready to strike should there be trouble. When he his hand reached for his waistband, Morgan, Elle, and Rossi all jumped to action._

"_Freeze FBI!" Morgan yelled._

_Unfortunately, Battle had only been five steps away from Garcia. He manage to lunge the distance between them and take her hostage, his arm wrapped around her neck and his gun lifted and pointed at her._

"_You think I'm afraid of the FBI." Battle snarled._

"_You're a cop. You know this isn't going to end well." Rossi said._

"_I'm a decorated officer." Battle said._

"_That's right, and this is not how you want to be remembered." Rossi said. "Your in control here, you write the ending. Your choice."_

"_Best minds in the FBI" Battle snorted. "Can't even stop me."_

_While Battle had been dealing with Elle, Rossi, and Morgan, JJ and Spence strolled into the courtyard, arms wrapped around each other. Garcia looked up at them shaking her head. Battle turned to look at what had captured her attention. That split second of distraction was all JJ needed. She had pulled Spence's gun from it's holster on his right hip as they walked into the courtyard. She already been in a ready stance as he glanced towards her. This time, with no glass in the way, her aim was even more true. Jason Clark Battle fell face first on the second step of the stairs to Penelope's apartment, once again creating a blood stain on the stairs that time and weather would wash away._

* * *

Spence leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead. "You're thinking too hard. Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long two days." He said standing up and pulling JJ to her feet.

JJ nodded. "Okay, but please tell me that you are going to give me a fabulous massage." she said as she followed Spence up the stairs.

"I'll even draw you a bubble bath." Spence said.

"As long as you promise to join me, that sounds like heaven." JJ said as they entered their bedroom.


	72. Chapter 72

Here's chapter 72 - I know it's a bit short - but that just means we'll be seeing our baby genius quicker (which I know you are all anxious and excited for) - more to come soon :)

Thanks for the lovely reviews, favoriting, and alerts. You are all wonderful and I really look forward to what you all have to say after each chapter.

Happy reading - enjoy :) ********************************************************************************************************************************

"Don't make me spank you when I get back." Morgan said into his phone as he walked past where JJ and Spence sat cuddling up on the couch.

"Don't listen to him Garcia. He's all talk." Reid said loudly so that Garcia could hear him on the other end.

Morgan reached out and cuffed Reid on the back of the head and then continued walking down the aisle.

"Ah" Spence said as his head rocked forward. "JJ, he just hit me."

"Boys behave or I will ground you both." JJ said as she burrowed her face deeper into Spence's chest as she tried to rest. Finally giving in to the fact that she wasn't able to sleep, she opened her eyes to watch Spence reading one of Johnny McHale's books.

She sat watching him and ran her fingers through his hair lost in thought for a few minutes. "You gave Johnny back the phones right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Spence asked laying the graphic novel next to him on the couch as he turned to look at JJ.

JJ leaned into Spence resting her forehead against his temple as she gripped the nape of his neck. "I couldn't imagine having nothing left of you but a voice message. I know I'd never stop listening to it." she said softly.

"Yeah, its sad." Spence replied as rubbed his hand gently up and down JJ's back.

JJ nodded. "You know he had everything ahead of him, a baby, they were getting married, and he lost it all in one moment." JJ murmured. "Its sad that not everyone gets a happy ending."

Spence nodded and leaned in, kissing her softly. "I understand why it broke him." Spence whispered against her lips as he pulled away. "If I lost you and the baby, it would break me too." he said as he pulled JJ closer. He reached out and grabbed the comic book from the couch next to him and dropped it onto his messenger bag where it lay on the floor. "Come on it's a long flight home. Let's get some rest." He said as he leaned back to lay down, intertwining his hand with JJ's across her belly to feel the baby's energetic movements. He knew he was a lucky man and that unfortunately, JJ was right. Life wasn't fair, not everyone gets a happy ending, not everyone was as lucky as them. Spence drifted off to sleep with his wife in his arms dreaming about their future, about the the baby that would soon be here.


	73. Chapter 73

Here's chapter 73 - I'm off to write more -

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :) ******************************************************************************************************************************

As she climbed into the back seat of the SUV with Spence, JJ thought back on this case. Last time around she had been in agony over this case. The job had been getting to her. She remembered Hotch pulling her aside and telling her it was okay to lose it every once in awhile. She had managed to shake it off when they closed the case, as she reached an epiphany. If you didn't care about the cases; you became jaded. If you cared too much; it'll ruin you. She had learned to walk a fine line between caring and empathizing with the victims, and closing herself of from letting the pain and suffering from the cases completely surround her. This time around, she had been prepared for it. It was still sad to her that they hadn't been able to save the second victim, but this time, since JJ was very pregnant, she had stayed behind at the Wilkinson's house with Chrissy Wilkinson while the team went with his mother to locate and apprehend Charlie Wilkinson at the memorial on the Civil War battle field. It had prevented Chrissy from leaving and tracking down her husband. It had prevented her from shooting him. It prevented her from being incarcerated for his murder. JJ hoped that Chrissy Wilkinson would be able to end the Wilkinson family legacy with her child. At least this time she would be there for her child instead of in jail for murdering her child's father.

JJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her lower back had been bothering her all day, and right now the baby was alternating between kicking her in the ribs and using her bladder as a trampoline.

Spence looked over and saw the discomfort on JJ's face. He reached across the seat between them and slid his hand behind her down to the small of her back and began to rub and massage her lower back, hoping to relieve the soreness he could tell she was experiencing right now. "Better?" he asked.

JJ sighed and nodded turning her head to face Spence as leaned back against the seat attempting to relax. She smiled at him. Then suddenly she felt a new feeling, new feeling this time around anyway. This was a feeling she would never forget as long as she lived. That was definitely a contraction. She reached over and squeezed Spence's thigh, just above his knee.

"Ow, J…." Spence exclaimed in pain and began to ask what she was doing, but when turned to look at her, he realized what was going on from the look on her face and the deep breath she was taking.

"Hey, no flirting…." Emily started to joke as she turned around to see what was going on in the back seat at hearing Reid's exclamation.

Hotch glanced back in the rearview mirror. "Everything okay back there?" He asked.

Spence had peeled JJ's death grip off of his knee and was holding her hand as he glanced at his watch noting the time of the contraction. He leaned over and whispered soothing words in her ear while she focused on her breathing.

Spence looked up to glance at Emily briefly and then met Hotch's eyes in the rearview mirror. "I think it might be a good idea to um, use the siren, Hotch. JJ's in labor."

Hotch's eyes got big for a moment and then he reached over and flipped the switch turning on the siren and punching the gas, pushing the SUV to the safest speed he felt comfortable driving at with the possibility of traffic ahead of them on the freeway.

Emily turned around in her seat and pulled out her cell and dialed Elle's number, who was in the other SUV, in front of them with Morgan and Rossi. "Elle, tell Rossi to use his siren and step on it or get out of the way, we're coming up behind you soon, and JJ is in labor."

Elle reached over and flipped on the siren and turned to look at Rossi in the driver's seat.

"I heard Emily." Rossi said as he punched the gas and watched for the other SUV approaching in the rear view mirror. If they encountered traffic, he could clear a path so that Aaron wouldn't have to.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked from the back seat.

"You better call Garcia and tell her to meet us at the hospital. JJ just went into labor." Elle said.

The two black FBI issued SUVs screamed down the highway towards Quantico, sirens blaring.


	74. Chapter 74

I know, I know, it was pretty evil of me to end chapter 73 where I did. I hope it makes up for it that you had to wait less than a day for chapter 74 and the introduction of baby Reid... and now I am off to work on chapter 75 - I plan to have that up today as well. What can I say - I like making you guys happy!

Thanks for the reviews, the alerts, the favoriting - every single one make me smile!

I don't own Criminal Minds - or there would be blond baby genii running around the BAU ...

Happy reading - enjoy :D

* * *

Twelve hours later, the team was sitting in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news on baby Reid.

They had arrived at the hospital quickly, having sirens certainly had helped with negotiating traffic. Spence had help JJ out of the SUV, while Emily had run inside for a wheelchair. Hotch had gone to park the SUV. Spence had filled out the necessary paperwork while Emily sat with JJ. The team had filtered in to see how JJ was doing. She told them she was fine, and that as it would probably be awhile before the baby made it's grand entrance, that they should all go home, get something to eat, shower, change into comfortable clothes and then come back. Spence asked Morgan to stop by their house and pick up JJ's bag and a change of clothes for himself.

That had killed two hours, so the team had been anxiously pacing, sitting, talking, and trying to kill time in the waiting room for ten hours now, taking turns to get coffee and food, so that there was always at least two of them there.

* * *

Spence sat on a stool next to JJ feeding her ice chips and rubbing her lower back in between contractions.

Then the Doctor came into to check on JJ. "How are we doing?" She asked as she checked to see how dilated JJ was.

"Good." JJ said "But I'd be doing even better if you told me it was time to push."

"Well then, your in luck, because you've reached ten centimeters. We can get this show on the road and your son or daughter can make their debut." She said with a smile as she winked at JJ and Spence. "Let me just go get everyone ready and we'll move you to the delivery room."

"Oh thank god" JJ said.

Spence leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Spencer, you'll need to go with the nurse, change into scrubs and scrub into so you can come into the delivery room." The Doctor said as she walked back in the room and handed Spence a pair of scrubs to change into.

Spence stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the scrubs, and JJ smiled at the sight of her husband, Dr. Reid, dressed as a Medical Doctor.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." the Doctor said to the nurses and staff as they wheeled JJ out the doors and down the hall while Spence walked beside her holding her hand. Spence leaned down and kissed her when they got to the door of the delivery room, and then he was shuffled of to scrub so that he could join her in the delivery room.

* * *

"How much longer can this possibly take?" Morgan asked as he stood up and began to pace.

Elle snickered "I'm pretty sure that no matter how anxious you are Derek, that there are three people more ready for this to be over than you."

"Huh?" Morgan said as he turned to look at where Elle, Emily, and Garcia were looking through catalogs of baby clothes. It looked like they were planning a major shopping extravaganza once they knew if they were shopping for baby boy or a baby girl.

Emily laughed. "Elle's talking about JJ, Reid, and the baby, Morgan."

"Come sit down my chocolate Adonis" Garcia said patting the chair next to her. "You're making me dizzy pacing like that, although you playing the worried big brother to Reid is cute."

Morgan sat in the chair next to Garcia and slumped slightly leaning back against the wall as he turned to look at where Hotch and Rossi calmly sat talking with Gideon on the other side of the room.

Garcia reached over and patted Morgan's knee. "I'm sure it will be soon."

* * *

Spence wiped the sweat from JJ's brow as she collapsed back against him in between contractions. "You're doing great. I love you." he murmured in her ear.

The Doctor turned to look at the monitor JJ was hooked up to. "Okay, guys there's another contraction coming in minute. JJ I want you to push as hard as you can, I can see the head. One more big push and you can meet your baby." She said squeezing JJ's knee in comfort.

JJ nodded her head and sat up a bit, bracing herself against Spence's shoulder. She felt the contraction hit and screamed as she pushed with all of her might. When the contraction ended she sank back against Spence again in compete and utter exhaustion.

The Doctor looked up and smiled as a gasp and then the crying of a baby filled the room.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, it's a girl!" the Doctor said as she held their daughter up for them to see. "We need to get her checked out and cleaned up, but we'll be right over there." the Doctor said with a tip of her head. "Dad can even come with and keep her company if he wants."

JJ lifted her head and looked at Spence. She raised her hand with the IV in it and used her thumb to wipe away the tears threatening to spill over his lower lids. "Go with her, I'm pretty sure they need to get me cleaned up. She could use the company, and she'll recognize your voice baby." JJ said her voice catching as she thought about having a daughter. Then she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Spence nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. Then, as he followed the Doctor and Nurse over to have his daughter checked out, he looked back at JJ over his shoulder and smiled.


	75. Chapter 75

Okay so now that I can finally psot again - here's chapter 75 - and baby Reid gets a name. More up soon -

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading - enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey guys" Reid said as he stepped into the waiting room still wearing the scrubs from earlier.

"Reid!" the team chorused as they noticed him in the doorway.

"Well come on pretty boy, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"JJ made me promise not to tell you until you get to her room. She's afraid Garcia, Elle, and Emily will take off to go shopping right away instead of coming to visit her." Reid said jokingly.

"I would never…." Garcia said.

"Pass up on an opportunity to see and hold the baby." Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Hush you" Garcia threw back over her shoulder.

"Come on" Reid said tipping his head and leading the team out into the hallway and to JJ's hospital room.

They entered the room where JJ sat propped up in the hospital bed. Spence walked into the room and smiled at JJ as she smiled back at him from her spot in the bed.

"Oh my girl," Garcia said as she stepped away from the group and gave JJ a hug. "Congratulations Mommy!"

"Thanks Pen." JJ said as she returned Garcia's hug.

Everyone else hugged JJ and offered their congratulations. Spence stepped over and sat on the edge of JJ's bed once everyone was done congratulating her.

"Where's the baby?" Emily asked looking around, but not seeing the baby anywhere in the room.

"They took the baby to get it diapered and dressed. They'll be here soon." JJ said.

At just that moment the nurse appeared in the doorway wheeling baby Reid's bassinet. The nurse stopped in the doorway. "Well aren't you a lucky baby. Look at all the people here to see you." She said with a smile as she glanced up at JJ and Spence. She wheeled the bassinet over to the edge of JJ's bed where Spence sat. "I think you are all set, but if you need anything, just press the call button." She said as she watched the new father pick his daughter up out of the bassinet and settle her in her mother's arms. Then she turned and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. It wasn't everyday you saw a new family that beautiful or with that much support.

"So, I think the pink hat and blanket gives away that it's a girl." JJ with a smile as Spence sat next to her and wrapped his arm around she and the baby. "Spence and I would like you to meet Chloe Jane Reid." She said as she looked around the room at the team who had become their friends and family.

"Awww" Emily, Elle, and Garcia chorused as they looked at the baby girl peacefully sleeping in JJ's arms.

"Look at her itty bitty nose." Garcia said. "We are so going shopping tomorrow." She said as she turned to look at Emily and Elle.

Emily and Elle both merely nodded, mesmerized by the sight of the baby.

"Pen, do you want to hold her?" JJ asked looking up at Garcia.

"I …yeah" Garcia said stepping forward.

Elle and Emily watched over Garcia's shoulder as Chloe slept.

"She's beautiful." Garcia said as she looked up at JJ and Spence. "Here, Emily you?"

While Chloe was being passed among her aunts and uncles, JJ and Spence pulled Garcia and Morgan in close asking them to be Chloe's god-parents. They of course, said yes.

While Rossi was holding her Chloe began to whimper and cry a little.

"Dave, I've never seen a girl react to you like that before." Hotch said chuckling.

Rossi quirked an eyebrow at Aaron and then stepped forward settled the baby in JJ's arms. "I think she wants her Mama." Rossi said as he stepped back.

JJ smiled at the team. "I think she's hungry." she said looking up at the team.

"And that's our cue to leave for the night." Emily said smiling at Reid and JJ as she, Elle, and Emily worked to coral the oblivious guys out of the room.

"We'll stop by to see you guys tomorrow JJ. We all know how boring the hospital can be." Elle said from the doorway.

Hotch paused to talk with Reid and JJ. "Reid we only have a week until the Christmas holiday, why don't you take the time off and just come back to work after New Years. We can manage a week without you. Why don't you take the time to spend with JJ and the baby?"

"Thanks Hotch" Reid said shaking Hotch's hand.

"Congratulations again." Hotch said clapping Reid on the shoulder. "Both of you." He said with a small smile as he glanced down at Chloe. "I'll get out of the way now. She does look like she's hungry."

Once everyone left, JJ managed to lower her hospital gown on one side to breastfeed the baby.

Spence watched in awe as JJ fed their daughter. He reached out and gently stroked his thumb across Chloe's cheek, hardly able to believe that she was finally here. "So you're the one who's been kicking Mommy, huh?" He whispered softly. He glanced up at JJ. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you." Spence said and then leaned in to kiss JJ.


	76. Chapter 76

Here's chapter 76 - I hope you all enjoy it - I look forward to you thoughts :)

I don't own Criminal Minds - I'm just borrowing their toys - I promise to return them when I'm done.

Thanks for all of the reviews, the story alerts, the favoriting... I know you all have questions about things - questions are good - it means you're into the story - but I am going to defer on answering them at this point (I don't want to give anything away) I will tell you that a lot of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters... but then I know that you'll have more questions - which again is good. ;)

Happy reading - enjoy :D

* * *

Hotch stood on the doorstep, dressed in jeans, a sweater, and a leather jacket, after having knocked on the door.

"Aaron" Haley said as she opened the door and let him in. "Hi."

"Hi" Aaron said as he stepped inside closing the door behind him and slipping off his coat and hanging it up.

"Daddy" Jack shrieked standing up from where he was playing in the living room and toddling over to Hotch in entry way.

"Hey buddy" Hotch said as he scooped his son up in his arms.

"The papers came. I left them on the table. You can go over them while Jack takes a nap, … or take them with you and look at them later." Haley said.

Hotch nodded. "I'll look at them while Jack naps. Haley, thank you for asking me to watch him while you went out."

Haley nodded. "You're his father Aaron. Of course I would ask you if you'd want to spend time with him." She said reaching up and brushing Jacks bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh, you might like to know, JJ and Spencer had a baby girl this morning." Hotch said as he shifted Jack in his arms. "They named her Chloe Jane."

"Aww. That's cute. Jack should we go visit JJ and see the baby this afternoon?" Haley asked.

"Uh huh" Jack said vigorously nodding his head.

"Okay. You be a good boy for Daddy and we can go visit JJ this afternoon." She said "Give Mommy a kiss." She said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Be back in a while." Haley said to Aaron as she slipped on his coat.

"Okay take your time. Jack and I will have guy time. Right buddy?" Hotch said as he tickled Jack's tummy.

"Daddy" Jack squealed "No tickwe, no tickwe" he said through his laughter.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Garcia said as she rapped her knuckles on the door frame to JJ's hospital room. "Are you up to some company?" She asked with Emily and Elle standing behind her in the doorway.

"Hey guys" JJ said turning to look at the door way where her friends stood. "Your timing is perfect. Somebody is actually awake right now."

A chorus of awws filled the room as JJ's three best friend filed into the room.

"We come bearing gifts." Emily said as the three ladies sat the gift bags and presents they were carrying on a side table next to JJ's hospital bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Elle asked as she looked down at the baby.

"All things considered pretty good. I'd give you details, but I don't want to scare any of you from having children." JJ said with a laugh. "You've all got baby face, so who wants the first turn at baby cuddling time?" She asked as she looked at her friends.

"Okay, I'll go first." Elle said reaching out to take Chloe as JJ handed her over.

"You know Elle, you look good holding a baby. Have you and Will discussed having kids?" Garcia asked.

"We both agree that we want kids someday, but I think that's a ways off yet." Elle said as she played with Chloe's fingers.

"So where's Reid?" Emily asked.

"I sent him home to sleep, shower, and eat." JJ said. "I'm sure he'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh good, maybe we can drop off the rest of the presents in the car at your house so that you don't have to haul them all home from the hospital." Garcia said.

"Pen…how much did you buy?" JJ asked as she focused intently on Garcia.

"Well, I couldn't buy little things here and there since you wouldn't find out whether it was a boy or a girl…." Garcia said.

"Pen…how much?" JJ asked again. Emily and Elle smirked as they knew exactly how full the Esther's trunk was. JJ and Reid wouldn't need to worry about buying anything for a while - the three of them had stocked up on a lot of what JJ and Reid would need for the baby for the next several weeks, and there really were too many cute baby clothes. They hadn't been able to pick, so they got all of the ones they liked.

"….and really it's a fairy godmother's job to bestow gifts on her godchild…" Garcia continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Penelope Garcia, please tell me that there will be room for our child in her nursery." JJ said in amusement that Garcia was avoiding answering the question.

"….and it wasn't just me, Aunt Emily and Aunt Elle participated too." Garcia said.

JJ turned and looked at Emily and Elle quirking an eyebrow.

"We just wanted to make sure you had what you needed for at least the next few months. You're going to busy with adjusting to having Chloe at home. We wanted to make sure you were set with the essentials." Emily said.

"Guys, you didn't need to do that." JJ said.

"We know, but we wanted to." Elle said as she handed Chloe to Emily.

"Well thank you." JJ said "Although I'm sure I will need to say it again when I see how over the top the three of you went." She said chuckling.

The girls caught up and enjoyed spending time with JJ and Chloe for the next couple of hours.

"We should probably take off if we're going to catch Reid before he comes back here." Elle said looking at her watch.

"Yeah" Garcia said handing the baby back to JJ. "I'm sure he doesn't want to stay away from his girls any longer than he has to."

* * *

JJ woke up a few hours later to whispering at the door way. She turned and looked to see Haley and Jack. "Hi Haley, hi Jack" she said to let them know she was awake.

"Hi JJ" Haley said as she held Jack "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sure it's been a rough day for you."

"It's okay." JJ said as she sat up more in bed. "I have to get used to being woken up at odd times anyway right?" She said with a smile. "Hi Jack how are you?"

Jack shyly hid his face in his mother's neck. Haley leaned down and whispered in his ear and then he nodded and grabbed the present that Haley was holding onto with both hands.

"JJ pwesent for coee" Jack said as Haley leaned over with him so he could hand the present to JJ.

"Oh Jack, that's very sweet. Do you want to sit with me and help me open it?" JJ asked.

"Mama I sit wit JJ?" Jack asked as he turned to Haley.

"Okay, but you have to sit very still and be careful okay? JJ has an owie and you don't want to hurt her." Haley said.

"I be gentwe Mama." Jack said.

"Okay" Haley said with a smile as she sat Jack on the bed next to JJ and took a seat next to the bed.

"So Haley, how are you?" JJ asked.

"I, … Aaron is telling everybody else next week, and I'm sure you'll hear it from Spencer, but Aaron and I are divorcing. He signed the papers today actually." Haley said. "I just want to thank you for everything you and Spencer did for Aaron and I, all the times you watched Jack." She continued. "And that is enough about me. Today is about you, and Chloe."

JJ smiled sadly at Haley. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Hotch. Spence and I enjoyed spending time with Jack, so it wasn't really difficult for us to help you out."

Jack softly patted JJ on the leg "JJ open pwesent" he said.

"Well let's see Jack" JJ said looking down at the little boy sitting next to her on the bed. "How about if we take the ribbon off" She said as she removed the ribbon from the present. "and then I think I need your help with this paper. Can you grab right here and rip for me?" JJ asked Jack as she pointed at a loose corner of the wrapping paper.

A few minutes later Spence walked in the room.

"Pencer!" Jack exclaimed as he saw Spence walk in the room.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here big guy?" Spence asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed by Jack's feet.

"I visit JJ and Coee" Jack said clapping his hands together.

"Oh, so did you come all by yourself? I didn't know you'd gotten that big." Spence said to the little boy.

"Pencer siwwy. I no awone. Mama wit me." Jack said giggling.

"Oh, your Mommy came with you." Spence said nodding. "Well that makes sense. I didn't think you were tall enough yet to see over the steering wheel…and it's a pretty long walk from your house."

"Uh huh" Jack said.

Spence looked at JJ who was smiling watching him interact with Jack. "What?" he asked softly.

"You" JJ said with a smile "are adorable. I can't believe that you ever had a 'Reid effect' with children." she said as she leaned forward and kissed him softly and quickly.

"You two are very cute together" Haley said with a smile as she came back in the room. "Jack, come sit with Mommy and you can have some apple juice."

"Otay Mama. I firsty." Jack said holding his arms out to be picked up.

Then the nurse brought in Chloe in her bassinet.

"Jack, did you get to meet Chloe yet?" Spence asked as he picked the baby girl up.

Jack shook his head.

"Oh well," Spence said as sat in a chair next to Haley. "Jack, this is Chloe, Chloe this is Jack." He said holding the baby up so Jack could see her.

"Her widdwer den me." Jack said.

"She is. She's brand new Jack." Haley said. "Today is Chloe birthday."

"Oh.." Jack said. "Her pwetty" Jack said as turned around to look at Haley.

"Yes, she's beautiful." Haley said smiling at JJ and Spencer.

* * *

Before they knew it another day had passed and it was time for JJ and Chloe Jane to go home. Spence had the SUV heated up and nice and warm. JJ was dressed and ready to go and eased herself into the wheelchair, and then Spence handed her Chloe. He had already loaded all of the gifts, flowers, and balloons into the SUV. When they got to the lobby, Spence left JJ and Chloe with the nurse and went to go pull the SUV up. Once they were outside, JJ climbed into the backseat of the SUV and Spence handed the baby to her. JJ tucked Chloe into her car seat, strapped her in, and then pulled the blanket away from her face.

When they got home, Spence helped JJ settle Chloe in her bassinet and then they went to go and look in the nursery, as Spence had been strictly forbidden from opening the door until JJ was home and with him.

"Oh my god." JJ said as they stepped into the room. Garcia, Emily, and Elle hadn't been kidding about having stocked them up. There were several packages of diapers of the various sizes they would need over the next few months, packages of baby wipes, tubes of cream, bottles of baby powder, and various other baby paraphernalia stacked neatly on the changing table awaiting a home.

Spence followed the instructions on the post it note stuck to the dresser drawer and opened the drawer to find several neatly folded sleepers and outfits in addition to the sleepers, onsies, and outfits he and JJ had already purchased in neutral colors, the drawer now also was home to a variety of lavender, pinks, and other clothes specifically for a baby girl.

He and JJ turned to look at each other after taking in everything that their friends had accomplished the previous afternoon in the finishing touches around the room to make it a nursery for a baby girl. A lavender and cream blanket with a pattern of letter Cs topped with a sparkling silver tiaras rested over the back of the rocking chair. Cute baby stuffed animals topped the dresser including a teddy bear wearing a lavender tutu and a tiara.

* * *

After a busy day of settling in at home, JJ and Spence went to bed, happy, but exhausted. JJ woke up an hour after feeding Chloe, in the middle of the night, when she rolled over to cuddle with Spence and found that he wasn't there. She sat up in bed and peered over into Chloe's bassinet to find that she too, was gone. Then listening carefully, she was able to hear Spence speaking softly in the nursery across the hall. She stood slowly from the bed and walked softly across the hallway, not wanting to disturb a father daughter moment. She stood quietly leaning against the doorway smiling at the scene before her. Spence sat in the rocking chair, Chloe resting in his arms as he softly hummed.

"Come on Chloe, baby." Spence said softly "You can't be hungry already. Mommy just fed you an hour ago. Your clean and dry, baby girl."

Chloe whimpered just slightly.

"I know baby, I'd prefer Mommy too if I were you, but Mommy just got back to sleep. Come on princess, you need to sleep too." Spence said.

Chloe still whimpered. And then Spence was struck with an idea.

Well I want you to notice  
To notice when I'm not around  
And I know that your eyes see straight through me  
And speak to me without a sound

Spence began to sing softly while continuing to rock in the rocking chair.

I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter

Spence thought over everything that he had been through in his life that he would make sure his daughter never had to go through.

When I walked out this morning  
I cried as I walked to the door  
I cried about how long I'd be away for  
I cried about leaving you all alone

Spence thought about how hard it would be in a few weeks when he went back to work and left JJ and Chloe at home. He had to imagine that it would be even more difficult for JJ to return to work in a few months.

I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter

JJ reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek as she watched Spence rock Chloe back to sleep and listened to him softly sing a rock song as a lullaby.

Sweet Chloe Jane...  
Sweet Chloe Jane...

So I wanted to say this  
Because I wouldn't know where to begin  
To explain to you what I have been through  
To explain where your daddy has been

He was so good with kids. He just didn't see it. He was already such a good Daddy, and she knew he was only going to get better.

I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter

Sweet Chloe Jane...  
Sweet Chloe Jane...  
- _Zoë Jane - Staind_

JJ stood up from the doorway and walked softly across the room to the rocking chair. "I don't know baby," JJ said softly as she walked up next to where Spence sat in the rocking chair. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at Chloe's now peacefully sleeping face. "I think you're wrong. I think she's going to be a Daddy's girl. Look at her. She's out." JJ said as she as reached over running her fingers softly over the baby's cheek, then she looked at Spence. "You do good work Daddy."

Spence grinned up at JJ as she leaned down and kissed him. "Come on, let's get back to bed. Chloe is going to be awake and hungry in an hour or two." JJ whispered as she pulled away from his lips.

Spence nodded and handed Chloe to her and then stood up from the rocking chair. He wrapped an arm around JJ's waist as they walked across the hall, putting Chloe to bed in the bassinet and then settling in to sleep themselves, before a hungry baby girl woke them up again in a couple hours.


	77. Chapter 77

Here's chapter 77 - I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm also not reaping any financial windfall for this story - other than all of your reviews of course. Have I told you lately how awesome all of you are? No? Well in that case you all absolutely ROCK!

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ held the door open for Kim, Caitlyn, and Madison as they trudged up the sidewalk, while she watched Spence helping Alex with the rest of the luggage and presents.

"Auntie JJ" Caitlyn squealed as she ran up the front steps, across the porch, and wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist.

"Hi sweetie" JJ said as she ran her hands over Caitlyn's blonde curls. Then she felt tugging on her pant leg. She looked down and saw Madison standing at knee height holding up her arms to be picked up. She knelt down and scooped up Madison. "Hi Maddie! Do I get a kiss?"

Madison nodded and leaned in kissing JJ on the cheek with a loud 'Mwah" sound.

"What do you say we go inside where it's warm and you guys can meet Chloe?" JJ asked as she jiggled Madison in her arms making her giggle. Caitlyn nodded. JJ glanced up at Kim. "Hi" JJ said leaning over and hugging Kim with her free arm.

"Hi JJ" Kim said as she followed JJ into the house. "I love your new place. That big yard will come in handy in a few years."

"I'll give you the tour later." JJ said with a smile as the guys entered the house and closed the door. "Come on, Chloe is awake right now." She said leading the way into the living room and stopping next to Chloe's bassinet.

"Oh JJ, she is absolutely gorgeous." Kim gasped as she looked in the bassinet at the swaddled baby girl who's baby blue eyes were open.

"I can't see" Caitlyn said as she stood on her tip toes and leaning against Kim trying to see into the bassinet.

"Well" Kim said reaching over and taking Madison from JJ's arms. "Maybe if we go sit on the couch Auntie JJ will introduce us to Chloe." Kim said guiding Caitlyn over to sit down on the couch, winking at JJ as she walked past her.

With her arms now free, JJ reached into the bassinet and picked up Chloe. She crossed the living room to the couch and sat between Kim, who had Madison in her lap, and Caitlyn.

"Baby mama?" Madison said as she twisted to look up at Kim while pointing at Chloe.

"This is your cousin Chloe, sweetie." JJ said tipping Chloe up so Madison could see Chloe's face.

"She's little." Caitlyn said.

"You know it wasn't that long ago that you were this little." JJ said as she turned to face Caitlyn.

"I was that little?" Caitlyn said with an air of amazement tingeing her voice.

Kim tipped her head thinking back five years. "You were actually a little bit smaller than Chloe when you were born. We'll look at your baby book when we get home, would you like that?"

Caitlyn nodded her head as she watched Chloe laying in Auntie JJ's arms.

* * *

The family stood looking at the freshly decorated Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room beside the fireplace. The light from the fire burning in the hearth was glinting and reflecting off of the ornaments on the tree, while the lights on the tree twinkled merrily. JJ hung the final ornament, baby's first Christmas, engraved with Chloe's name and the year, and then stepped back to enjoy the view of the tree.

"It's beautiful." JJ said her hands resting on Spence's arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Mmhmm" Spence murmured into her ear as he kissed the soft skin just behind his wife's ear.

JJ turned her head to look at Spence "Baby, you aren't even looking at the tree."

"I know" Spence said smiling at JJ. "but, it's beautiful too."

"I love you." JJ whispered as she leaned in kissing him softly and then resting her forehead against his.

"Love you too." Spence whispered back.

"Daddy?" Caitlyn asked from where she stood next to Alex looking at the tree.

"Yeah Caity bear?" Alex asked looking down at his oldest daughter.

"How will Santa know how to find us if we're here at Auntie JJ's and Uncle Spencer's for Christmas? Won't his reindeers be confused when they're looking for Maddie and me?" She asked as she looked up at her Daddy.

"Well" Alex said pausing for a moment "Santa has a naughty and nice list to keep track of all the good little girls and boys and the naughty boys and girls right?"

"Uh huh" Caitlyn said nodding your head.

"Well, it's sort of like that. If he can keep track of who's naughty and nice, he can keep track of where all the little boys and girls are too." Alex said ruffling Caitlyn's blonde curls.

Caitlyn however looked slightly unsure.

"Baby, you trust Daddy don't you?" Kim said kneeling down next to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn bit her lip and nodded.

"You know." Spence said. "We could um, write letters to Santa. That way he'll know for sure that you're here, plus Auntie JJ and I could use some help writing a letter for Chloe. She wasn't supposed to be here until next week. We need to make sure that Santa knows about Chloe. Will you help me write a letter for Chloe?" Spence asked.

Caitlyn smiled at her Uncle Spence and nodded.

"Okay, let's go sit at the table and we can write those letters to Santa." Kim said leading Caitlyn and Madison in to the dining room to sit at the table.

"Thanks Spencer" Alex said "That was close. I want a few more years of Caitlyn believing in Santa. She's getting big so fast." He clapped Spence on the shoulder as he went to join his family at the dining room table.

JJ turned around in Spence's arms. "Well done baby. Disaster averted." JJ said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him. As they pulled apart, Chloe began whimpering in her bassinet. "Sounds like someone is hungry." JJ said stepping back out of Spence's embrace and walking over to the bassinet and picking up their baby girl. "I know, your hungry aren't you? I know Chloe." JJ said as she rocked Chloe in her arms as she walked upstairs to feed the baby.

* * *

JJ laughed as she and Kim sat in the window seat watch Spence and Alex building snowmen with Caitlyn and Madison in the yard. She was holding Chloe in her arms and enjoying the sight of her husband playing with their nieces in the snow.

"Motherhood definitely agrees with you." Kim said as she smiled at JJ.

JJ nodded as she looked down at Chloe. She hadn't really been expecting a little girl, but she loved her just the same.

* * *

Spence laughed as he rounded the corner into the living room with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for JJ. JJ sat with Chloe in the midst of the living room floor piled high with shredded wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, boxes, and the other remnants of the orgy of greed that had taken place not that long ago. He smiled watching JJ holding their daughter while watching their nieces playing with their new toys, delivered by Santa last night, of course. Before JJ he hadn't really considered children or a family. He used to think he wasn't good with children, that he was someone destined to not have a family. Watching the scene before him though, he was glad that he had changed his mind, and that JJ had gotten a second chance. He couldn't imagine what he would be doing this morning if things were different.

"Spence" JJ said getting his attention. "Come and join us." she said patting the floor next to her.

Spence walked over and managed to find the coffee table underneath several pieces of wrapping paper and bows, and set the coffee cups in his hands on the coffee table. He slipped behind JJ and sat behind her, his legs stretching out on either side of hers. He wrapped his arms around hers as she held their baby girl, and looked down over her shoulder into Chloe's pleasantly sleeping face.

* * *

The Christmas holiday weekend wrapped up. Spence helped Alex loading twice as much into the car as they had brought with them. He and JJ hugged and kissed the girls goodbye, and promised Kim and Alex to come and visit as soon as Chloe was ready for a road trip. Before they knew it, it was New Years Eve.

Chloe was peacefully sleeping in her bassinet next to the couch. JJ and Spence sat facing each other, cuddled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire. They talked, laughed, enjoyed each other's company, and shared their dreams for the future.

Spence turned to glance at the clock. He smiled. "Happy New Year" He said turning back to JJ.

JJ turned to look at the clock at Spence's words, and turned back to Spence with a grin "Happy New Year baby," She said leaning in to kiss Spence just as the clock turned over to midnight and it became 2008. She tipped her head and slipped her fingers through Spence's hair to the nape of his neck, as he slid his arms around her, dangerously low on her waist, drawing her closer. She moaned as he requested access to her mouth with his tongue and she granted it.

Spence pulled JJ into his lap as their kiss became moist, wet, heated, and turned into a full blown make out session. As they parted gasping slightly for air, he kissed his way along JJ's jaw line; he nuzzled her ear. Then he began trailing kisses lightly up and down the column of her neck, while one of his hands rubbed her thigh, hip, and side.

"Spence" JJ gasped as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. "I love you baby."

"Love you too JJ" Spence murmured in response as he continued his assault on the soft tender flesh of his wife's neck.

JJ gripped the hair at the back of Spence's head and pulled his head up and crashed her lips against his. They continued making out for several more minutes, and then pulled apart, JJ resting her forehead against Spence's collar bone. "How are we going to make it six more weeks?"

Spence tightened his arms around JJ hugging her and turned his head kissing her cheek, as he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed down.

As if on cue, Chloe cried letting Mommy and Daddy know that it was time for a bed time snack. Spence stood up and collected Chloe from her bassinet, along with an extra blanket, and a burping clothe. He stepped back to the couch, settling Chloe in her Mommy's arms once JJ had her top unbuttoned and was ready to breastfeed Chloe. He wrapped the blanket around JJ and the baby, and then he wrapped JJ and Chloe in his arms as he watched JJ feed their daughter.


	78. Chapter 78

Sorry for the delay - here's chapter 78. This chapter, by popular request (you know who you are) has some nice steamy action! ;) So, this chapter does end with an M rating - if you shouldn't, or don't like reading that, I recommend you stop reading once the case is resolved.

Also how awesomely happy are we all that JJ is back? Woohoo!

As always, thank you for your lovely review - they motivate and inspire me. Thank you also for all of the favoriting and story alerts. You guys are just awesome. I appreciate each and everyone of you. :)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence moaned and nuzzled his face deeper into JJ's neck as the alarm clock went off. JJ reached over and hit the button to shut the alarm off to avoid it waking Chloe.

"I don't want to get up and go to work." Spence mumbled against his wife's neck.

JJ rolled over to face Spence. "I know baby, but we have to get up. Chloe and I can drop you off at work and stop in to visit everyone. Chloe's one month Doctor's appointment is this morning." JJ said as she ran her hand up and down his side. "I promised Pen, Elle, and Emily that we'd have lunch today too."

Spence studied JJ's face for a moment and then leaned in and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, Chloe woke up hungry and crying. "Mmm, I love you." Spence whispered as he pulled out of the kiss and then hopped out of bed to pick up Chloe.

"Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he leaned close to Chloe so that she would be able to make out his face. "I bet your hungry and want Mommy huh?" he asked as he picked her up.

JJ sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, as Spence handed their daughter to her. She leaned forward and kissed her husband. "You should get in the shower baby. Then you and Chloe can spend some time together while I get ready."

Spence nodded and stood up and walked through the walk-in closet and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

JJ ran her fingers through the soft baby fine hair on Chloe's head while she ate. She loved this time with her baby girl. The bonding, the peaceful look on the baby's face. She had honestly been expecting that the baby would be a boy. That the baby would be Henry, just a year early. She wondered what Henry would think of having a sister. She smiled at the thought, and then wiped a tear away. She loved Chloe, but she did miss her baby boy. Her hormones going haywire right now were definitely not helping that.

Spence walked out of the walk-in closet a few minutes later fully dressed. He smiled when he saw the pout on JJ's lips. "You were hoping for a show weren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe a little bit." JJ said with a smile, as she rubbed Chloe's back, burping her against her shoulder.

"You can have as much of a show as you want in a month." Spence said as he sat down on the bed next to JJ and leaned in and kissed her softly. "Now I think its Daddy daughter time so that Mommy can go take a shower." Spence said as he leaned back holding out his arms for JJ to hand him the baby.

JJ kissed Chloe's head and then handed the baby girl off to her Daddy. Spence stood up and walked into the nursery to rock Chloe. Plus he knew that she had eaten now, they would be needing to use the changing table soon.

JJ leaned against the doorway of the nursery watching Spence talk to Chloe while he changed her and dressed her. She smiled and walked into the room. "Hey, how are you two doing?" She asked as she walked behind Spence trailing her fingers lightly across his back.

Spence glanced up at JJ from where he was bent over talking to Chloe. "Whoa, JJ, baby, you look amazing."

JJ looked down at herself. She had decided on a wrap around dress, as it was comfortable. She didn't think her jeans would fit her quite yet, and her maternity clothes were now too big. She glanced back up and smiled at her husband. "Thanks baby." She said as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while she watched him interact with Chloe while she gurgled and cooed.

JJ reached out and rested one hand on Chloe's belly rubbing gently and then she leaned down and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Come on baby girl, we need to get Daddy to work so he can play with Uncle Morgan" JJ said as she picked Chloe up and winked at Spence. Spence shook his head, knowing that JJ was looking forward to getting out of the house for part of the day. He reached down and grabbed Chloe's well stocked diaper bag from the shelf under the changing table and a baby blanket that was resting on the crib rail, and walked out of the nursery to join his wife and daughter downstairs to get ready to leave for the day.

* * *

"Well look, it's the Reid clan!" Morgan said cheerily as Spence and JJ walked into the bullpen hand in hand with Spence carrying the baby carrier.

Morgan reached out to hand Reid a cup of coffee from the cup carrier sitting on Morgan's desk.

JJ reached out with her free hand and took the cup of coffee from Morgan. She breathed in smelling the heavenly scent of coffee that she wouldn't be able to partake in yet for a few more months. She handed the cup to Spence once he sat Chloe, in her baby carrier, on his desk. Spence took as sip and then smiled and leaned down and kissed JJ softly, as it was early still and the bullpen was still relatively empty.

"Mmmm, good coffee choice Morgan" JJ said as she pulled away from her husband's lips.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Elle asked as she walked up to the group, setting her purse on her desk to accept the cup of coffee that Morgan offered her. "And Morgan, since when do you get up early enough to stop and get coffee on your way in?" She asked as she turned to look at Morgan.

"Good morning" Garcia said as she and Emily walked up behind Elle.

"If you want, I can take the coffee back Elle." Morgan said quirking his eyebrow.

"Coffee?" Garcia said turning to look at Morgan "Gimme." she said reaching her hand out which was promptly filled with a piping hot cup of blessedly good caffeine. "Mmm" she moaned as she took the first sip.

Emily chuckled as she too took her first sip of coffee.

JJ smiled. "Chloe's one month check up is today, so we dropped Daddy off for work. Then I'll call you guys and as long as you don't have a case, we can meet for lunch." She said as everyone clustered around looking at and talking about Chloe.

* * *

Spence climbed out of the SUV once it came to a stop in the driveway. He hopped out, grabbed his bag and leaned back into the car. "Thanks for the ride home, man" He said to Morgan.

"No problem pretty boy. See you tomorrow." He said as Reid closed the door to the SUV.

Reid stood watching for a moment as Morgan backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. Then he hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder and turned to head in the house, taking the stairs two at a time in his excitement to see his girls.

He slipped his coat off and hung it in the entry way closet along with his messenger bag. The he turned to walk into the living room, there he found JJ asleep on the couch with Chloe nearby also asleep in her bassinet. He covered JJ with a blanket and then went into the kitchen to see about making dinner.

JJ woke a little while later to the smell of dinner cooking. She sat up and stretched and stood pausing to peek at Chloe, still asleep in her bassinet. She walked into the kitchen to find out what Spence was making. She slipped up behind Spence where he stood drying his hands on a towel. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his shoulder blades.

"Hey, you're awake." Spence said grabbing a hold of her hands where they rested at his waist. He turned around in her arms to lean back against the counter. He leaned down and kissed her. "How did Chloe's appointment go?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"Good. She is right on track developmentally." JJ said with a smile.

"Good" Spence said standing up from the counter. "Come on, dinner is ready" he said leading her over to the set table and pulling out her chair. He pushed in her chair and set about serving dinner.

* * *

"Hello" JJ said answering the phone as she smiled down Chloe who was smiling and cooing in her arms.

"Hi baby" Spence said into the phone as he took a beak from going over the evidence and creating a geographical profile to get some coffee.

"Spence, hi!" JJ said glad to hear from her husband. "How's the case going?"

"Okay, but its hard. You should see what the did to her. The parents couldn't even identify her. We had to have the parents identify her voice from a voice mail message." Spence said with a sigh. "I, I kept thinking what if that was us…. What if Chloe…."

"Baby, I know its hard. I remember seeing what they did to her. But you will go crazy if you think of Chloe every time there's a case involving kids. You have to focus on what's going on with the case and when its over, you have to let it go." JJ said soothingly, knowing all too well how easy it was to be pulled into thinking about all the evil in the world coming after your loved ones once you knew what people were capable of doing to each other.

"Spence, baby, are you going to be okay?" JJ asked softly.

"Yeah, I … its just been a really long night. I just want this case to be over. I miss you and Chloe." Spence said into the phone as he stirred copious quantities of sugar into his coffee.

"I miss you too. Chloe and I love you." JJ replied.

"I love you both too. Kiss Chloe for me?" Spence asked.

"Mmhmm, but you better kiss _me_ when you get home." JJ said attempting to cheer Spence up and lighten the mood.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that happening." Spence said into the phone with a grin thinking about kissing his wife hello when he got home. "I have to go baby. I love you both. See you soon."

"We love you too. Stay safe." JJ said as she hung up the phone.

"This is from Daddy" JJ said as she leaned down and kissed Chloe on the forehead.

Chloe smiled and squealed, kicking her legs happily in her mommies arms.

* * *

"Douglas Silverman, he's 18 years old." Reid said as he posted Douglas Silverman's photo on the evidence board.

"We need to interview kids in his class, parents, teachers. Find out who his friends were." Hotch said as they continued briefing the local police.

"Its at least two or more boys." Rossi said. "One older, early to mid twenties."

"He'll think of himself as a real badass. Somebody who broke the rules, defied the system." Morgan said as he turned to look around at the gathered Officers and Detectives.

"And have flunked or gotten kicked out of high school. Possibly the same one." Emily said pointing to the evidence board. "He'll also have a record. Petty theft, larceny."

"Well, Douglas Silverman's been missing for two day, how come no ones called?" The Detective asked.

"Its a three day weekend." Elle said "He tells his parents he's staying with friends, his parent are out of town, or he calls to check in and let them know he's okay." She continued.

"And now that the weekend is over, I can tell you, with what's happened. It's going to end violently." Hotch said as he glanced around the room at the evidence boards.

"You know, I've been thinking" Reid said. "Its a three day weekend. Where is the perfect place that will be large, abandoned, and the least suspected place to take Lindsey?"

"You've obviously got an answer to that question, so please enlighten the rest of us Dr. Reid." Elle said.

"A high school. No one else is going to be around. It'd be completely abandoned. Mayford High School is two blocks from here." Reid said as he walked over to the map containing the geographical profile. "Its within the comfort zone, and is right where we would expect it to be, between the dump site and the abduction site, although closer to the dump site." Reid said as he pointed out the high school on the map.

* * *

Unnoticed, Bruce Owens walked to the interview room where Jack was and asked the Federal Marshall for a moment to apologize to his friend for thinking he had been involved.

As the team was splitting up to carry out their various assignments, Pat Mannon, Federal Marshall, came in the precinct doors. "He took my car. Bastard took my car." He said as he wiped the blood from his nose and picked up a radio. "This Pat Mannon. All units, all units I want an APB out on Jack Vaughn."

Jack Vaughn walked into the doors of the high school as Taylor Coleman was about to walk out. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked. "Where's Lindsey? Where's my daughter?"

* * *

"I don't know what your talking about." Taylor said as he attempted to squirm away from Jack's grip.

"Listen kid. I might not have a gun right now, or even a knife. But I don't need one. The things I can do to you with my bare hands will make you scream for days. That is if I decided to let you live. So now, I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Lindsey?" Jack squeezed the pressure point in Taylor's shoulder.

Moments later Jack and Taylor walked in to the bathroom where Ryan Phillips was holding Lindsey.

"Damn it!" Ryan yelled when he saw Taylor come through the door in the reflection of the mirror. "I told you to go get your Dad's gun! Where the hell is it?" Ryan said spinning around to face Taylor, his fingers flexing on the knife.

"Oh I think he got interrupted on his way out the door." Jack said in a dangerous voice as he stepped out of the shadow of the doorway behind Taylor.

"Kill him Daddy! Kill him!" Lindsey said pleading with her father. "You son of a bitch." She said looking at Ryan. "He killed her. He killed Katie."

Jack stepped closer to Taylor and then pushed him at Ryan. Startled, Ryan reached out to deflect Taylor form hitting him.

Taylor gasped and glanced down as he felt himself be impaled by the knife. He clutched his stomach where the hunting knife was now imbedded.

Ryan turned to watch as Taylor fell to the side gasping and bleeding.

While he was distracted, Jack viciously attacked Ryan, a flurry of fists and righteous anger for the treatment of his daughter and her best friend. He had made a promise to Bruce. God knows if it had been Lindsey at the bottom of that gulley….he thought as he continued to pummel Ryan Phillips beating him brutally as he now lay on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

* * *

Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and Elle entered the doors of the school as Jack and Lindsey exited the bathroom, arms wrapped around each other. Elle turned and escorted Jack and Lindsey out, nodding over her shoulder at her teammates.

Reid stood ready to open the door, nodding at Morgan and Rossi on the other side of the door, waiting for their confirmation that they were prepared to breach the doorway and clear the room.

"Clear" Morgan called out as he entered the bathroom and swept it.

The sight that greeted Reid's eyes when he entered was not a pleasant one. Taylor Coleman lay in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious, but still alive as Morgan knelt over him adding compression to the wound. Rossi knelt over Ryan Phillips, who was beaten to a pulp, checking for a pulse. He looked up at Reid and nodded. There was still a pulse, but it was very weak. Reid called for two ambulances, and pulled out his phone to let Hotch and Emily know what had happened.

* * *

JJ woke up hearing the shower in their bathroom turn on. She turned to glance at the clock. Two am. Spence must have just gotten home from California. She got up and leaned over the bassinet, checking on Chloe, who was peacefully asleep. She smiled as she watched their baby girl suck on her pacifier in her sleep. Once she was sure that Chloe was settled for a little while longer, she turned to go see how Spence was.

Spence rubbed his face as he stood under the hot steaming water. He let it wash over him, hoping that it would wash away his disgust with this case. Then he decided that JJ was right, when the case was over, you had to let it go, or this job would drive him to insanity, if he spent his down time thinking about cases. Then he thought about JJ. How beautiful she had looked when he entered their room, with the moonlight slanting across her peacefully sleeping face, he thought about how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. All the time. Then he grunted in frustration and reached down turning the water tap of the shower from warm and steamy to ice cold. Time for another cold shower before he crawled into bed next to his gorgeous wife.

JJ smiled when she saw Spence's silhouette in the shower through the frosted glass. She lifted her t-shirt off over her head and then reached down and slid her sleep shorts down her hips, stepping out of them as they pooled at her feet. She stealthily crept over to the shower and slid back the shower door, slipping in behind Spence, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She shrieked loudly as she felt the cold water hit her skin. Her teeth chattering slightly from the shockingly cold shower that Spence was taking, she reached past his hip, and turned the shower up to a blissfully warm temperature.

JJ grabbed Spence's shoulder turning him around to face her in the shower. "How often?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Huh?" Spence asked slightly dazed from the chain of events that had just happened.

"How often have you been taking cold showers?" JJ asked as she ran her hands across her husbands ice cold chest.

Spence mumbled something that was unintelligible to JJ as he looked at the floor and the walls of the shower, not making eye contact with JJ.

JJ cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his head to look him in the eye. "How long baby?" She asked as she ran her thumb over his cheek bone.

Spence cleared his throat. "Everyday. Sometime twice a day." He said softly.

"Baby" JJ sighed "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you." She asked as her fingers stroked over his temple and trailed through the hair at his temple soothingly.

"You've been tired, and the baby… and you can't, and…." Spence said having trouble finding the words to explain himself and his predicament.

JJ felt her heart melt that Spence loves her this much. That instead of demanding, or begging and pleading that she take care of him, like some men would, that he instead had been suffering in silence and taking cold showers. It really turned her on. God she loved him. Her husband deserved to be rewarded she decided.

"I love you, so much Spence." She whispered sliding the hand on his chest up around his shoulders and tangling her fingers in his hair, she leaned up and kissed him. Her tongue flicked across the seam of his lips seeking entrance, which he was more than ready to grant. They both moaned at the feeling of each other's naked bodies pressed against each other, the warm water beating down on them, and soulful kiss after a few days spent apart.

JJ pulled out of the steamy kiss, kissing her way across his cheek, and nibbling on his earlobe.

Spence whined. "JJ, baby, we can't…."

"I can't, but you can." She murmured in his ear. She kissed her way down his neck to suck on his pulse point.

Spencer whimpered.

JJ released her fingers from the back of her husband's head and slipped her hand down his back, trailing her fingers along the curve of his spine. She slid her hand around his hip and up his side, tracing his ribs. She moved her hand up to his chest, over his heart. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too. So much." Spence managed to croak out.

JJ slid her hand down his torso, her fingers exploring his abs. She could feel his ab muscles trembling underneath her fingertips, as they ghosted over his belly. She continued in her southerly journey, reaching her destination, she wrapped delicate fingers around him.

Spence groaned.

* * *

"JJ" Spence murmured as he attempted to pull away knowing that the moment was eminent. Instead of letting him pull away, JJ tightly gripped his hips, holding him close and hummed. Spence gurgled in the back of his throat and lost it, falling back against the wall of the shower.

JJ rose from her knees. "Mmmmmmm" she moaned, wiping the corner of her mouth and winking at Spence. She leant against Spence wrapping her arms around him as he caught his breath, running her hands up and down his sides and kissing his collar bone.

"Oh my god baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

JJ smiled at him. "I told you I would take care of you." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. He moaned and she giggled.


	79. Chapter 79

Here's chapter 79. I'm fairly certain this is the longest chapter that I've written so far. It probably could have easily been broken into 3 chapters, but I figure none of you will complain about having a long chapter to read.

Word of warning - have your juicer handy - there be lemons here - you'll be able to make some tasty lemonade towards the end of the chapter. I don't want to give anything away, but you're all smart, so I think you'll be able to figure out where you should stop reading if you don't like lemonade, or shouldn't partake in lemonade of the literary variety. To the rest of you, I raise my glass and say may you all enjoy your lovely glass of lemonade...or two...maybe it was three...its a long chapter and I stayed up way past my bed time to get this published for you all, so however many glasses of lemonade you end up enjoying, I say enjoy them all. That's what lemons are for after all. ;)

Also, I did some research on roughly how much JJ and Spence would make in the 'real' world. They aren't your typically entry level agents. By this point in our lovely tale, they are both SSAs (Supervisory Special Agents) - as well as part of an elite team. The fact that they are basically on call 24/7 also entitles them to more pay - again according to the actual real world rules of gevernment pay grades. Needless to say - I think they could actually afford what I've laid out here in this chapter. You'll see what I mean - you just need to tap on that little scroll bar of to the right hand side of your screen and read on my friend.

Thank to you all for the lovely reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. As always, I look forward to your thoughts.

This chapter was formerly rated 'M' - but has now been edited. You can read the 'M' rated version at www . thewriterscoffeeshop library / index . php (just remove the spaces) The story name is the same, my author name is the same. You can find the story in the 'Criminal Minds' section.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence stood in the break room pouring himself some coffee and liberally applying sugar and creamer, when Gideon walked into the break room, clapping Reid on the shoulder as he stepped up next to him grabbing a coffee cup.

"Spencer, how's the family?" Jason asked with a smile, happy that his protégé had a home life outside of the BAU to balance out the horror and sadness that they saw on a daily basis.

"Great. Chloe is sleeping a little bit longer during the night and she is awake for longer periods of time. She loves to be sung to, and she loves playing. JJ loves motherhood." Spence said with a grin as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of coffee.

Gideon smirked slightly as he leaned against the counter next to Spencer. "I'm guessing that she isn't the only one enjoying parenthood." He said as he quirked an eyebrow at Spencer. "Have you and JJ decided what your going to do when JJ's maternity leave is over?"

"Ugh" Spencer groaned. "We've been interviewing nannies for the last two weeks. We can't find one we like. They're too old, JJ thinks they're judging her for wanting to come back to work, we don't seem to get along with them, Chloe doesn't like them, they seem shifty, the list of reasons goes on and on really. We want to find someone soon, so that they can spend a few hours a day with JJ and Chloe so they we all get to know each other and we're comfortable leaving Chloe with her." Spence said shaking his head as he took another sip of coffee.

Gideon nodded as he listened to the woes of a family with not one, but two field agents as parents. "I think I might have a solution for you, but I don't want to get your hopes up. Let me make a couple of calls and I'll get back to you in a little bit." He said clapping Spencer on the shoulder as he stood up and walked out of the break room and back to his office, greeting Elle, Morgan, and Emily in the bullpen on his way past to the stairs of the catwalk.

* * *

"Reid" Spence said as he answered his ringing desk phone.

"Spencer, I was able to get a hold of someone who I think will be able to help you and JJ out. I gave them JJ's cell phone number. Can you please let her know to expect a call, probably later today? Gotta go. I have a meeting to get to right now, but let me know how it goes." Gideon asked and then hung up the phone.

"Okay, but…" Spence said trailing off as he realized Gideon had hung up on him and then he looked at the receiver as he set it back on the cradle. "Who should I tell her to expect a call from?"

"Who should you tell who to expect a call from?" Emily asked from her desk across the aisle from Reid.

"JJ. Gideon and I were talking earlier about what our plans are for Chloe when JJ returns to work. He just called and told me to let JJ know to expect a call, but didn't tell me who she should expect a call from." Reid said puzzled.

"Well, you should probably call JJ. Knowing Gideon, whoever it is will be calling her any minute." Elle said as she looked up from her paperwork.

Reid nodded. "I'm going to go get some more coffee while I call JJ. Do you guys want refills?" He asked standing up from his desk.

"That'd be great youngster." Morgan said with a smirk while Emily and Elle nodded. All three handed Reid their coffee cups and he headed to the break room.

* * *

"Hi baby" JJ said answering the phone after checking the caller ID. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she attached the tabs on Chloe's clean diaper.

"Hey JJ" Spence said as he poured coffee in the four cups sitting before him on the counter. "Gideon and I were talking earlier about our difficulty finding a nanny and he told me he thought he had a solution for us. He just called and told me to let you know to expect a call."

"From who?" JJ asked as she gently guided Chloe's legs back into the legs of her sleeper and kissed her belly making Chloe giggle and squirm. Then she zipped up the sleeper, and rested her hand on Chloe's belly, not wanting her to choose this moment to learn to rollover.

"He didn't say. He was rushing out the door to a meeting when he called me." Spence said still puzzled over who it could be.

"Okaaay" JJ said equally puzzled. Then call waiting on her phone beeped. She pulled her phone away from her ear with her free hand and looked at the caller ID. "Spence, baby, I have to go. I have a call on the other line and I don't recognize the number. I'll call you back okay?"

"Okay. Love you." Spence said.

"Love you too baby." JJ said as she switched to the other line. "Jareau."

"Umm, Agent Jareau, this is Rebecca Bryant. Agent Gideon told me I should call you. That you're looking for a nanny?"

JJ smiled. Maybe things would work out with finding a nanny after all. "We are actually, Rebecca. Could you come over this evening to meet with us and Chloe?"

"Sure" Rebecca said.

JJ gave Rebecca directions to their house and asked her to come over at 7pm. As she hung up the phone with Rebecca, Chloe whimpered and squirmed on the changing table. "I know baby. I just have to call Daddy back and then you have my complete and undivided attention." She said rubbing the baby's tummy and kissing her on the forehead.

"Reid" Spence said as he pulled his cell phone out from underneath a stack of paperwork and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"How is my sexy, gorgeous, genius husband's morning going?" JJ said into the phone with a smile.

"Hi JJ" Spence said as a blush rose from his collar and crept up his neck to the tips of his ears as he glanced back at Morgan who stood at his desk looking over a file with him.

"Hi baby" JJ said able to tell from the tone of his voice that he was surrounded by other people right then. "It was Rebecca Bryant."

"Rebecca Bryant?" Spence asked. "Rebecca Bryant from the Garner case a couple of years ago, Rebecca Bryant?" he asked.

"Yep, that Rebecca Bryant. She's coming by at 7 tonight to meet with us and Chloe. Can you please pick up some takeout on the way home so we don't have to deal with cooking and clean up?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What would you like?" He asked.

"Whatever you pick is fine. Hang on, I think someone wants to say hi." JJ said as she looked down at Chloe fussing on the changing table. "Do you want to say hi to Daddy?" she asked.

"JJ, what are you…" He trailed off as he heard Chloe cooing into the phone. "Hi baby girl. Are you being good for Mommy? I love you. I can't wait to see you when I get home tonight."

"Could you hear her?" JJ asked as she lifted her phone back to her ear.

Spence smiled. "Yeah. I could. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too baby. See you tonight. Have a good day at work." JJ said as she hung up the phone and glanced down at her watch. "What do you say we go down stairs for a little bit and see about lunch baby girl?" She asked as she picked Chloe up off the changing table. Chloe cooed and wiggled happily in agreement.

* * *

Spence and JJ found out that evening that Rebecca Bryant had studied hard to get her GED, which she accomplished this past fall. She had been accepted to Georgetown University for the coming fall semester. Her parents had offered to pay, and Rebecca had agreed to let them pay for part, but she wanted to work her way through school. She had some babysitting experience from her teenage years before she had been abducted by her biological father. Chloe had taken to her almost right away, cooing happily while Rebecca held her.

JJ and Spence had hired her on the spot. Chloe liked her, she had experience, plus, to be honest, Spence and JJ also felt slightly responsible for Rebecca, having saved her life. They made plans for Rebecca to come over everyday and spend a few hours a day with JJ and Chloe, as well as Spence when he was home. They gave her a tour of the house, as well as the apartment over the garage that would be hers, for privacy when JJ and Spence were home. They let her pick out a room in the house for her to use when they were out of town on a case. They agreed to work out a way to work around Rebecca's class schedule in the fall.

* * *

The next morning, Reid knocked on Gideon's door and poked his head in when Gideon said "Come in."

"JJ and I both wanted to say thank you. Rebecca is great. Chloe loved her. She's going to start coming over to spend time with her and us on Monday." Reid said.

"Good, I'm glad it worked out." Gideon said standing up from behind his desk. He walked around to join Spencer to walk down to the break room for coffee.

* * *

Spence pulled out his cell phone as he headed to the parking garage with Rossi.

"Hi baby" JJ said answering her cell phone as she sat on the floor with Chloe on a spread out blanket. Chloe giggled while her Mommy wiggled a soft fuzzy teddy bear close to her and she attempted to grab it, her little hands opening and closing against the soft, plush, fuzzy bear.

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to Philadelphia with Rossi. Hopefully it will be nothing and we'll be home late tonight." Spence said knowing from what JJ had told him that he wouldn't be home later that night. This would turn out to be a case with a high number of victims when it was all said and done.

"Okay. Be safe. We love you." she said.

"I love you both too. I'll be home as soon as I can." He said as he climbed in the passenger side of the SUV.

"Its not easy to be away from them is it?" Rossi said as he turned to watch Reid get situated in the passenger seat.

"What? How did.." Reid asked as he turned to look at Rossi.

"I've been married three times. I can tell. You're very lucky Reid. Not everyone has something like what you and JJ have. You understand each other. Make sure you protect it and treasure it." Rossi said and then turned and started the SUV and backed out of the parking spot and headed out of the Quantico parking garage.

* * *

Reid and Rossi spent hours together in the interview room going over the ten or so boxes of evidence that had been pulled from the storage locker. Rossi analyzed the notes and drawings, pouring over them to find details. Reid went through the magazines and pictures in a clinical manner blocking out his absolute disgust and revulsion about how one human being could treat another like that. As Rossi finished his analysis of the notes and drawings, he handed them over to Reid so that he could analyze the handwriting. Reid found the linguistic indicators showing that the unsub was most excited by electric shock. He pointed out to Rossi how exhilarated the unsub became by it, so much so that when he wrote about it, at times, he even wrote so hard that he ripped through the paper. He also was the most creative in his descriptions when writing about electric shock. The electrical burns on any victims would be unmistakable.

Rossi still made the call that since they had no proof of him actually carrying out the fantasies that they were heading back to Quantico, where they did have actual cases. However, Rossi's conversation with Agent Jill Morris changed his mind when she produced a sample of blonde hair that was also found in the rental unit, and he called the team to have them meet he and Reid at the Philadelphia field office.

"Rain maker, how wet do you want it?" Garcia said answering her phone.

"Hey Garcia" Reid said. "Can you look for any unsolved cases from the last ten years with female victims with electrical burn marks on their bodies and send me the information."

"On it, my good Dr. Reid." Garcia said as typed away at the keyboard cycling through several kilobytes of information per second as she dug up what ever she could for the team.

"Thanks Garcia" Reid said hanging up and tucking his phone into his pocket while he turned back to find Rossi hanging up from talking to Hotch.

"The team will be here first thing tomorrow." Rossi said as he hung up his phone. "Guess we might as well go get checked into the hotel and get some rest, it looks like we're going to need it."

Reid nodded and followed Rossi out of the Philadelphia field office to the SUV so that they could go check into the hotel.

* * *

"Hi baby" Spence said into the phone as he sat on the bed leaning back against the head board.

"Hi Spence." JJ whispered in reply as she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked curiously.

"Because I just got Chloe to sleep and I'm putting her in crib for the first time. Hang on I need to set you down." she whispered as she laid the phone on the top of the dresser and used both hands to settle Chloe into her crib, she ran her hands over the light curls of hair that were starting to develop on Chloe's head, and then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She reached over to turn on the baby monitor, grabbed the baby monitor and her cell phone and headed across the hall to their bedroom. "Okay baby, you have my undivided attention." She said as she turned on a lamp and climbed into bed.

"Why'd you put her in her crib?" Spence asked.

"Because baby, I was starting to worry she would hurt herself in the bassinet. The bassinet isn't that big and you've seen the way she kicks her legs and stretches her arms now." JJ said as stacked pillows behind her and leaned back against the head board.

"Yeah" Spence said wistfully as he thought about how active and alert Chloe was getting. "So how did Chloe's check up go?" he asked.

"Perfect" JJ said "and Mommy's check up went well too, just in case you were wondering." she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" Spence asked.

"Mmhmm" JJ murmured. "I got the all clear. Everything is all healed, but I can tell you about that when you get home. How's the case?"

"Everybody will be here in the morning. Garcia's found four unsolved murders, Dana Foster, and three others, whose bodies were found in New York, New Jersey, and Maryland." Spence said.

"Well at least you have a head start when everybody gets there in the morning." JJ said.

"Yeah, but the case can wait until tomorrow morning, we can't do anything until the rest of the team gets here. Tell me about your day." Spence said as he kicked off his shoes.

JJ chuckled. "Spence I already told you about my day. We went to the doctor. That was it."

"Come on you must have done other stuff besides going to the doctor." He said as he pulled his sweater vest off over his head.

"Baby are you undressing right now?" JJ asked as heard the rustling noises over the phone.

Spence paused as he loosened his tie. "Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you were doing what I was picturing in my mind." she responded with a grin.

"Oh…" Spence said not really quite sure how to respond to his wife imagining him undressing. "So uh…"

JJ giggled at Spence being flustered over the phone. They continued talking about their days for a while and then said good night and I love you to each other, each knowing that they would have to be up early, although JJ's reason to be up early was much more pleasant than Spence's.

* * *

"We were able to pull some prints, but AFIS was a bust. He's not in our system." Agent Morris explained as she walked the team through what they had for evidence.

"Morgan, Prentiss, go back to the unit. See what else you can tell us about the man." Hotch said as he looked over the evidence they had that was on the table.

"Dave and I will go visit Dana Foster's crime scene. Reid and Elle go over the victimology and see what you can figure out." Hotch said to everyone as they split up to uncover what they could about the unsub through his crimes.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss had a competition for who would buy lunch based on who was able to determine the most about the unsub from the items they found in the storage unit.

They were able to determine that he was Caucasian and came from broken home from the childhood drawings that Prentiss found.

Morgan found mathematics, engineering and a CAD manual leading them to believe he had gone to trade school, and was blue collar, possibly construction or home improvement. Then Morgan found the dresses altered to fit a man's frame. The evidence of cross dressing was important, not only because it won him lunch, but because cross dressing was quite common among sexual predators.

* * *

Dave and Hotch walked down into the cellar crime scene of Dana Foster's murder, rebuilding the events from a combination of the evidence of what happened, still present in the basement, and the case file and photos.

"Rope burns on her wrists, he probably suspended her." Hotch said as he shone his flashlight at the rafters near the ceiling. "Here, like in his drawings." Hotch said when the beam of his flashlight caught the markings on a beam. "He applied the current and watched her whole body spasm."

"He makes her dance, but where does he get the juice?" Dave said as he looked around the basement. "Cattle prod? Taser?" Then he turned and noticed an electrical outlet that appeared to have been tampered with.

"Contact wounds don't conform to that." Hotch said as he looked over the file.

"Outlet's been tampered with" Dave said as he examined the outlet.

"Careful" Hotch said.

Dave reached into the electrical outlet and pulled out the wire that had been jerry rigged and clamped. "Jerry rigged. Clamp is still there." Dave said as he nodded towards the outlet.

"He didn't have to use a taser, he pulled power from the house." Hotch said shining his flashlight down at the outlet.

"Handy guy" Dave said as they both looked around for anything else this crime scene could tell them about their unsub.

* * *

"Three females, aged 31 to 38, discovered off freeways in Maryland, New Jersey, and New York." Elle said as she looked over the files Garcia had found for them. "All naked with burn wounds consistent with our unsub's signature. He disposed of all of the bodies in different states to avoid detection." Elle said as she looked up from the files and she and Reid set about posting the evidence on the board and creating a timeline of events.

Agent Jill Morris got up from behind her desk and went to check in with Dr Reid and Agent Greenaway on the progress they had made on the case.

"We've connected the three bodies to missing persons cases, so with a total of four victims on the board we've been able to narrow down his type." Reid said.

"30s, attractive, Caucasian, upwardly mobile?" Agent Morris asked as she looked over the photos on the board.

"College grads, above average income, career women." Elle said from where she stood next to Agent Morris.

"Have you established the cycle?" Agent Morris asked as she looked back and forth between Agent Greenaway and Dr. Reid.

Reid and Elle laid out the timeline of the cycle for her. Ten months between Dana Foster and the second victim, seven months between the second victim and the third, three months between the third victim and the fourth. Reid explained that as they typically would see with most prolific killers, the cooling off period shortens between each kill as the unsub needs a bigger thrill each time.

"The last known victim was found almost five years ago." Elle said.

"Five years, so could he have stopped?" Agent Morris asked.

"No, not this guy. We probably just haven't found the bodies yet." Elle said.

"And there may not even be any bodies to find." Reid said. "We know that he wrote extensively about creating a home made incinerator."

"So how many are we talking about, ball park?" Agent Morris asked.

"Extrapolate the killing cycle out over the last five years, and he'll have killed approximately nineteen more women." Reid said.

"This is great stuff guys" Agent Morris said as she looked back at the evidence board. "Keep me posted." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"She does know we don't work for her, right?" Reid said as he turned to look at Elle.

Elle raised an eyebrow and turned to Reid. "I don't think she got that memo."

* * *

The team reconvened to share their findings with each other and share the profile with the local field agents. As Hotch was describing that they were looking for a white male, in his 30s to 40s, and that with his knowledge of circuitry that they believed he was either an electrician or an electrical engineer.

"…there are no boundaries for this man" Rossi said as the team continued to give the profile.

"Hotch" Reid called from the back of the room getting his attention.

Hotch, Reid, and the rest of the team stood watching the TV screen while Agent Jill Morris gave a press conference. "We're calling him the AC/DC Killer. He is an individual we believe to be currently active in our community. If not for certain evidence brought to our attention within the last few days, he may have continued to operate without our knowledge. We're still investigating more about this and who might have been his victims."

"Did you know about this?" Hotch asked with his arms crossed as he glanced sideways at Dave, who stood next to him. Dave merely shook his head.

"But, now that he is on our radar, you can rest assured that we will find him and bring him to justice." Agent Morris said as she ended the press conference.

* * *

"I'm the case agent" Agent Morris said as Hotch went off on her about holding a press conference without informing the team.

"And you're also outranked by every member of my team." Hotch said sternly.

"Meaning what? You'll vote me off the island?" She asked.

"Nothing tears a case apart faster than an agent trying to make his or her name on it." Hotch said, angry that his team was being used in such a manner, when they needed to focus on finding the unsub.

"I am trying to protect my city from what could be the most prolific serial killer since Charles Cullen." Agent Morris said.

"And what about Michael Stainko, Florien Gaul, Christopher Hargrove?" Hotch asked as he stared her down.

"Okay, I don't know those names." Agent Morris replied.

"Those are Cullen's victims." Hotch said. "No body remembers the victims. Everybody remembers the killer. And that's exactly what happens when an agent puts the story ahead of the case, and the Bureau doesn't need any more agents like that. Do you understand?" Hotch asked as he finished dressing down Agent Morris for her press conference.

* * *

Ultimately, Reid wasn't able to change much about the case for all of his knowing how it was going to end. Agent Morris was bound and determined to make a name for herself on the case, and easily fell into the unsub's trap when he decided to spring it. The team recovered Agent Morris and Katrina Townsley when they and a SWAT Team stormed Jeremy Andrews' home.

* * *

"Hey Morgan" Reid called over to his friend who sat at his desk.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked he focused on the file in front of him, wanting to get the paperwork done and get out of the office to start his weekend.

"Do you uh, have a minute?" Reid asked.

"Hey my boy genius, what did you need?" Garcia asked as she came into the bullpen from her office.

"I wanted to ask you both a favor." Reid said "Would you mind watching Chloe tonight so that I can take JJ out for dinner?"

"On a Friday night?" Morgan said and then yelped as Garcia elbowed him.

"We'd be happy to perform our god parenting duties and spend some time with Chloe." Garcia said cheerfully and then turned to look at Morgan.

"Oh, um, yeah. We'd be happy to, man." Morgan said under Garcia's watchful glare. "What time should we come over?" he asked.

* * *

"Well, looks like I picked the perfect time to come home." Spence said as he walked into the living room, where JJ sat on the couch breastfeeding Chloe. He sat down next to JJ and wrapped an arm around her, kissed her on the cheek and then watched Chloe eat.

"Hi" JJ said as she turned to look at her husband. She kissed him hello. "You are just in time Chloe is all done and would love for Daddy to burp her." JJ said with a smile.

"Chloe, do you want Daddy to burp you?" he asked as he took the burping cloth that JJ handed him and them picked Chloe up out of JJ's arms and settled her against his shoulder, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

He glanced at his watch and turned to look at JJ, who was enjoying watching Spence and Chloe bonding. "I um, asked Morgan and Garcia to come over and watch Chloe for a little bit. I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out to dinner? I made reservations, but if you don't, I can cancel them and…." Spence spoke until he was cut off by JJ kissing him.

"Dinner out would be wonderful." JJ said as she pulled back from the kiss. "What time did you tell them?"

"Six" Spence said as he kissed Chloe's head, smelling the unique, but pleasant, baby smell of baby shampoo and baby powder.

"Okay" JJ said leaning over to look at Spence's watch. "Chloe, you entertain Daddy." She said kissing Chloe on the forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." She said as she sat back up and leaned in and kissed Spence.

* * *

A short while later, JJ came down the stairs and into the living room while putting in her earrings.

"Wow, princess." Spence said to Chloe. "You're really lucky. You have a beautiful Mommy. When you're grown up, you'll be just as beautiful as her. I'm glad that's a long ways off though. I'm not ready to fight off boys at the front door yet." Spence said as he looked up at JJ and smiled. "Which reminds me that I need to ask Morgan to spend some time in the gym with me brushing up on self defense."

"Thank you, you're sweet. But, baby please promise me you are not going to be that Dad." JJ said as she sat down next to Spence and gave Chloe her finger to grip onto.

"What Dad?" Spence asked.

"The over protective, scare off the boys Dad." JJ said.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Spence said. "She's going to be beautiful just like her Mommy, and its going to take all the guys, plus myself to keep all the boys away."

"Baby you realize she's our daughter, and usually girls fall for someone who reminds them of their Daddy." JJ said smirking at her husband. "I don't think a guy like you is someone we'll have to worry about."

"JJ" Spence said as he turned to look at his wife. "I don't think you would have dated me in high school, but I appreciate the thought. I'm not worried about the guy that she falls in love and marries….well actually, I'm worried about that too. But mostly I'm worried about all the guys who are going to break her heart before she meets the guy who's the one."

"Baby, first of all you have a few years before you even have to worry about any neighborhood boys riding up on big wheels, let alone motor cycles or flashy cars. Second of all, its sweet that you want to protect her from everything, but unfortunately we are going to have to let her grow up. But we can enjoy the time we have. She's only going to be this little for so long." She said wistfully as she traced her fingers over their baby girl's cheek. "I also don't think that our yard is large enough for the moat, drawbridge, and fire breathing dragon that you are envisioning in your head right now." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Go get ready. Morgan and Garcia are going to be here soon."

Spence pouted slightly as he passed the baby to JJ, making her laugh. Then he turned, grabbed his go bag and took the steps two at a time to get ready for their night out.

* * *

JJ licked her lips as she watched Spence walk down the stairs a short while later. She was going to have fun peeling him out of that suite later, she thought to herself.

"Down girl" Garcia whispered to JJ mirthfully from where she stood next to her. "Wait until Morgan I leave later"

"Pretty boy! Look at you. Those are some fine lookin' threads." Morgan said from where he sat on the couch holding Chloe, oblivious to the interaction between JJ and Garcia, otherwise Spence would never have heard the end of it.

"Okay, off to the ball with both of you." Garcia said ushering them to the door.

"Wait, don't you need to know…" JJ started to speak but was cut off by Garcia.

"Your cell numbers are on speed dial, bottles are in the fridge, don't heat them for too long, test the temperature on my wrist before we give it to her, burp her, she's sleeping in her crib now instead of the bassinet, don't lay her on her tummy to sleep. We've got it Jayje." She said as they reached the front door. "Now have fun, your Fairy God Mother commands it." Garcia said with a smile. "Don't worry about getting home before the clock strikes midnight or your coach turning into a pumpkin. That's just a vicious nasty rumor. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and most importantly, have fun." She said to JJ and Reid's gaping faces as she closed their own front door in their faces.

"Well I guess its a good thing you haven't installed the moat and the drawbridge yet" JJ said as she turned to look at her husband. "We'd never get back inside our own house."

Spence nodded. "Come on, let's go have fun, after all a Fairy God Mother commanded it. Who are we to argue?" He said as he rested his hand on the small of JJ's back and guided her to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her.

* * *

Later in the evening, Chloe was fussy, hungry, and ready for a bedtime snack. Garcia stood before the microwave watching the bottle in the microwave. Morgan paced the kitchen with Chloe gently rocking and swaying in an attempt to sooth her while they waited for the bottle to be ready.

"Baby girl is it ready?" He asked as he turned to watch Garcia test the temperature on her wrist when the microwave dinged.

"Yep, just right." Garcia said and then licked the milk off of her wrist.

"Baby girl, isn't that breast milk?" Morgan asked horrified at what he had just seen.

"Yeah" Garcia said puzzled as she took the baby from Morgan and offered her the bottle.

"From JJ?" Morgan squeaked.

"Yeah" Garcia said in an 'I still don't see your point' tone of voice.

"How could you….that's people juice" Morgan said.

"People juice?" Garcia asked laughing.

"Yeah, well its juice from a person. From JJ." Morgan said still creeped out by Garcia licking the milk off her wrist.

Garcia paused in thought for a moment. "Wait, with all the women you've dated, surely a few of them have swallowed….. a protein shake or two from you?" Garcia said raising her eyebrow at Morgan.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Morgan asked.

"Just answer the question my chocolate god." Garcia said.

Morgan squirmed in his seat on the couch as he watched Garcia feeding Chloe. "Well, yeah….of course."

"So your delicate sensibilities are offended by my licking a few drops of breast milk, people juice as you say, off of my wrist, but you completely okay with all of the girls who have swallowed your baby batter?" Garcia said with a grin, loving that she was so winning this argument.

Morgan visibly blushed and stammered "Well that's different… I …um….well."

Garcia grinned and winked at him. "Don't worry my blushing chocolate god of love, I'm sure I'd be okay with a protein shake or two in my diet."

Morgan groaned and raised his hand to his face. "Baby girl….."

* * *

Hours later Spence and JJ giggled at the doorway to their living room. It looked like a cyclone of baby paraphernalia had swept through their living room while they were gone. Morgan and Garcia were passed out on the couch. Morgan's shirt was sprinkled with baby powder, he had even somehow managed to get some on his head. He had a teddy bear tucked into the crook of one arm, a pacifier was gripped in one hand and the baby monitor was in the other. Garcia had a burping cloth over one shoulder and a bottle clutched in one hand. It looked like she and Morgan had lost a battle with a bottle of baby powder, because she too was sprinkled with the stuff.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about having to forcibly retake the castle anytime soon." JJ said with a grin as she pulled out her cell phone taking a picture of the passed out fairy god mother and her knight in slightly tarnished armor, looking truly whooped after six hours of baby sitting.

"Come on, let's let them sleep. They don't look like they'd be able to coherently drive home anyway." JJ said as she slipped the baby monitor out of Morgan's hand.

Spence nodded. "Let's go check on Chloe." He said taking hold of her hand as they climbed the stairs.

They peeked in on Chloe and found her peacefully sleeping. JJ and Spence both leaned down and kissed her good night and wished her sweet dreams.

JJ took Spence's hand and led him across the hallway to their bedroom. She stopped halfway across the hallway and turned to face Spence. "I have plans for you tonight, Dr. Reid." She said as she played with his tie and led him into their bedroom leading the way while walking backwards.

Spence smirked. "Do you now, Mrs. Reid, I wonder what the might involve? Did you find a box that was still unpacked from our move? Maybe decided that you wanted to move the location of the gun safe?" He asked as he settled his hands on her waist.

As they crossed the thresh hold of the bedroom doorway, JJ reached over and slid up the dimmer switch, softly lighting their bedroom. "Mmm, baby, my plans are much more important than that." she purred as she grasped his hand and turned to lead him towards their bed.

Spence wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I love you." Spence whispered in her ear as he took the baby monitor from her hand and set it on the night stand.

JJ turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as she led him back towards their bed.

Spence gripped her waist and lifted her up sitting her on the bed as they reached it. He pulled away from her, out of the kiss and turned back to the door closing it softly.

JJ anxiously waited for him to join her on the bed. She was disappointed when he stopped just out of her reach.

"I think I um, promised you a show" Spence said somewhat nervous about what he was about to do. He hoped she enjoyed it.

JJ's eyes got big as she realized what he was implying and then she smiled at Spence encouragingly.

Spence shrugged his suit jacket off and tossed it into the chair in the corner of the room, his eyes never leaving JJ's. He undid the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt as he stared intently at her, his gaze never wavering from hers.

JJ bit her lip as she watched her husband loosen and unknot his tie, slipping it from under the collar of his shirt, then he tossed the tie to her with a grin on his face as he got more into what he was doing as he saw her reaction. He reached up and ever so slowly began undoing the buttons to his shirt as he smiled at her and licked his lips.

JJ groaned as he paused to pull the tails of his shirt out from his pants and then proceeded to finish unbuttoning his shirt. With his shirt gaping open and her able to see a hint of his abs and chest, he began to work on his belt buckle while he kicked off his shoes. He managed to shuffle his feet out of his socks. He slowly pulled his belt from the loops, tossing it to the side to land in the chair with his suit jacket.

He smiled playfully at his wife while his fingers played with the button of his pants. Finally when JJ looked like she was ready to leap off the bed and undo the button herself, he unfastened the button, and slowly lowered the zipper of his pants as he watched her lick her lips, her fingers clutch the comforter, and the anticipation build in her eyes. Then he let go of the waist of his pants, allowing them to drop to his ankles. He kicked them off to the side.

Wearing only her favorite pair of boxer briefs and his unbuttoned dress shirt, he approached where his wife sat on their bed. She spread her legs, allowing him to stand directly in front of her at the edge of the bed, in the v created by her thighs. He rested his hands on her waist as he looked down at her. She slipped one of her hands up his side underneath his shirt. Her other hand rested on his hip, idly toying with the waistband of his boxers.

"Spence, baby, that was so sexy." JJ murmured finally finding her voice.

Spence smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm glad you liked it" He said just as his lips met hers. He lifted a hand to cup the back of her head, his fingers trailing in her hair. He deepened the kiss and moaned as her tongue entered his mouth. He pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath for a moment after the heated kiss. Then he shifted slightly, kissing her temple, her cheek, the shell of her ear, before he moved to the column of her neck.

JJ shivered as Spence's breath blew across her ear, she moaned and tipped her head to the side granting him more access when he began kissing her neck. He raised a knee onto the bed beside her thigh, and climbed up on the bed.

JJ scooted back further as Spence joined her on the bed, never breaking contact with each other.

Spence followed JJ down as she laid down on the bed. He continued kissing her neck and shoulders, knowing how sensitive they were, and how much she enjoyed it.

JJ slipped her hands under Spence's shirt, allowing her hands to roam his torso. Eventually the shirt would be in the way though, and it needed to go. Now. JJ moved her hands across the expanse of her husband's chest, slipping her hands slightly into the arms of his shirt and sliding it down the length of his arms. She slid the shirt sleeve off one arm at a time as he was unwilling to break his contact with her to lose his shirt.

JJ grasped the back of his head tugging him back up to her lips to kiss him. She wove the fingers of one hand though his hair, while her other hand roamed across his side, his back, and finally came to rest on his ass as she wrapped her leg around his and ground up against him.

* * *

They sat wrapped in each other's arms, gently caressing each other, until JJ yawned. Then Spence reached over and pulled down the covers of the bed and rolled sideways, pulling himself and JJ under the covers. He softly kissed her good night as she snuggled into his side, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

A few hours later, he woke to find JJ not in bed next to him. He looked at the clock, and seeing that it was still the wee hours of the morning, he climbed out of bed, knowing exactly where to find his wife. He pulled a pair of pajama pants out of the dresser drawer and stepped into them, and then walked across the hallway to Chloe's room, pausing at the doorway to watch quietly as JJ rocked Chloe in the rocking chair while she breastfed. Entranced by the scene before him, Spence silently slipped into the room and crossed it to kneel beside the rocking chair watching his wife and daughter together.

"Hi" JJ whispered softly, not wanting to wake the baby, who was almost asleep.

"Hi" Spence said rising up to kiss JJ softly.

"I think she's done. Do you want to burp her?" JJ asked.

Spence nodded as JJ laid the burping cloth across his shoulder and chest and then transferred the baby to his arms. He rested Chloe against his chest and stood up, pacing as he gently coaxed a few burps from her.

JJ readjusted her robe as she sat in the rocking chair watching Spence pace with their daughter. She stood to join him as he stopped at the side of her crib. "Goodnight princess." He whispered kissing her forehead and then holding her out for JJ to kiss goodnight as well. Then he leaned forward laying her crib. Mommy and Daddy stood watching for a few moments before linking hands and walking back across the hall to peaceful dreams in their own bed.


	80. Chapter 80

Here's chapter 80 faithful readers. I anxiously await your reactions :)

I don't own Criminal Minds - sure wish I did though...

Thanks to you all for all of your reviews, favoriting, story alerts, and ongoing support of the story - I am glad your all enjoying it!

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"I am going to miss you so much today, baby girl." JJ said as she lightly ran her fingers over Chloe's face and head, tracing the shell of her ear, while Chloe ate. "You are getting so big. Yes you are."

Chloe kicked her legs happily in her Mommy's arms while she stared up at her Mommy's face, not necessarily understanding everything her Mommy was saying, but loving the sound of her voice.

A short while later, JJ sat on the couch holding Chloe and talking to her, when the front door opened and Rebecca came in.

"Good morning" Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Hi" JJ responded. "Are you getting all settled in?" she asked as she turned to look at Rebecca.

"Yeah, I just have a few boxes of things left to unpack, once I figure out where I am going to put them." Rebecca said. "Are you excited about your first day back at work?"

"Yes and no." JJ said. "I want to go back to work, I've missed the team, but I know that I'll miss Chloe while I'm at work." JJ said with a sigh. "Are you all set for your first full day alone with Chloe?"

"I think so. I've got you on speed dial if I need anything though." Rebecca said.

"Okay." JJ said and then looked down at Chloe. "Okay baby girl. Mommy has to go to work, but I'll be thinking about you all day today. You're going to stay here and play with Rebecca. You like Rebecca right? Daddy and I will see you tonight when we get home." JJ said tearing up just a little as she kissed Chloe on the forehead. Then she stood up and handed the baby to Rebecca.

"See you tonight. I'll call you if anything comes up." JJ said after clearing her throat.

"We'll be fine." Rebecca said smiling cheerfully at JJ.

JJ nodded and picked up her purse. She reached out and softly ran her fingers over Chloe's soft, baby fine curls. Then she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good for Rebecca baby. I love you." Then she smiled at Rebecca. "See you later."

"Bye" Rebecca said.

JJ turned and walked out of the house, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before they ruined her make-up.

* * *

"I might be in big trouble." Garcia said as she walked into JJ office, closing the door behind her.

"Come on in." JJ mumbled as she shifted through the piles of case files on her desk, and got reacquainted with her work space on her first day back from maternity leave.

"I can't believe he showed up at my apartment." Garcia said as she paced back and forth in JJ's office.

"Its not like I'm doing anything here." JJ said as she continued to flip through files.

"I mean, why of all the nights to show up at my apartment, did it have to be last night?" Garcia said asking a hypothetical question.

"I really have a lot of work to do Garcia." JJ said. "I'm trying to get caught up on what's happened in the last few months."

"So you don't want to hear how Agent Rossi showed up at my door in the middle of the night while I was enjoying a post coital shower with my chocolate god, Derek Morgan?" Garcia said as she turned to look at JJ.

JJ dropped the files she was holding onto her desk. "Sit" she said, indicating the chair in front of her desk.

JJ leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk, her hands clasped in front of her. Well, she thought to herself, now she didn't need to figure out how to set Garcia up with Kevin Lynch. "So, you were in the shower with Morgan?" she asked.

"Come on JJ, I'm being serious. I need your help." Garcia said as she fidgeted with the pens on JJ's desk.

"With what?" JJ asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Agent Rossi.." Garcia said.

"From what I hear, Rossi is the reason Gideon and Max Ryan started the rumor about fraternization rules in the first place, okay. He's not going to tell anyone. Just relax." JJ said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms as she smiled at the thought of Garcia and Morgan getting a second chance like she and Spence. Who knew the universe could be so kind. "Wait, what was Rossi doing at your apartment?" JJ asked as she remembered how this conversation had gone the first time around.

"Well, that's a good…" Garcia paused mid sentence as she looked up at JJ from organizing her desk supplies.

JJ raised her eyebrows at Garcia.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Garcia said.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I didn't press the issue. I was all naked, and all drippy." Garcia said.

"Right" JJ said nodding her head and grinning as she thought of the last shower she and Spence had shared. "So was it everything you imagined it would be?" She asked happy for her friends.

"Oh my god" Garcia said, her face lighting up "and more Jayje. It was a bit of a workout, but, you will not believe…" Garcia said leaning in to dish and share girl talk with JJ about their men.

* * *

"Hotch is in Connecticut, right?" Emily said as she, Elle, JJ, and Morgan stood looking at the pile of folders and papers spread out across the floor and every available surface in Rossi's office.

"With Spence. They left last night. They're doing a custodial interview." JJ said as she took in the chaos of Rossi's office. "Chester Hardwick" JJ said turning to look at Emily and nodding.

"Damn." Emily said. Hotch had told her he was going to Connecticut, but he hadn't mentioned Chester Hardwick.

"He doesn't need anything else on his mind when he's dealing with a guy like Hardwick." Morgan said.

"So what do we do?" Elle asked.

"You got any idea what Rossi was working on?" Morgan asked.

"I think, that, um, Garcia might know…" JJ said as she fidgeted and avoided making eye contact with Morgan. "He stopped by her place last night." JJ said softly.

Morgan quirked an eyebrow and looked at JJ. Baby girl had some explaining to do. She hadn't told him that it was Rossi who so rudely interrupted their shower.

"What?" Elle asked.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I'm really not supposed to say." Garcia said from down below in the bullpen as she looked up to the majority of the team standing in the doorway to Rossi's office.

The foursome in the doorway turned and walked out of Rossi's office and leaned on the railing of the catwalk, looking down at Garcia.

"Cause he wanted to keep it between us." Garcia said looking up at her friends with her arms full of files.

"He might need our help." Emily said leaning forward and resting her elbows on the railing.

"He didn't ask anyone for help." Garcia said.

"Penelope, Rossi is a guy who color codes his handwritten notes in his notebooks. Blue pen for evidentiary items, red pen for supposition and theory. The guy is a fussy anal retentive neat freak who never leaves anything out of it's place." She said standing up from leaning on the railing. "I would say this is a scream for help." she said pointing back towards Rossi's office.

"He's in Indianapolis on a 20 year old double homicide. He said its time someone pays for it and he was upset. " Garcia said

"Indianapolis?" Morgan asked as he looked down at Garcia.

"Yeah he took a commercial flight this morning. He picked up a Bureau SUV half and hour ago." Garcia said sharing Rossi's travel details with the team.

"Jet's available." JJ said as she looked down the line at her three friends and co-workers lined up next to her at the railing.

"Let's go" Morgan said and they turned to grab their gear and head to the jet.

* * *

Rossi sat at the bar of the Palmer Hotel nursing a glass of single malt scotch, when Elle, Morgan, Emily, and JJ walked into the bar.

"If you're buyin', I'm drinkin'" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us could afford this place otherwise." Morgan said from where he stood behind Rossi.

"Yeah, I know I can't" JJ said as she looked around.

"Me either." Elle said from where she stood between Morgan and Emily.

"Go home." Rossi said not even bothering to turn around to look at the team.

"We thought you might need some help." Emily said.

"You're wrong." Rossi said continuing to stare ahead of himself over the bar.

"Come on now Rossi, bounce some theories of us. Fresh eyes can't hurt." Morgan said.

"This isn't even a BAU case." Rossi said.

"Maybe not yet, but I can make anything a BAU case, if I want to. It's just about the paperwork, and I know the paperwork." JJ said glancing about at her teammates.

"Why do you care?" Rossi asked as he finally turned around in his seat to face the team.

One by one they all turned to look at the person next to them until it was left to Emily to respond to his question.

"Because you do." Emily said speaking for all of them.

The team sat in a comfortable seating area in the lounge listening to Rossi's describe the case.

"When we arrived on the scene, before any of the other units got there, I could hear them." Rossi said as he picked up the charm bracelet, "before I even got out of the car, it was a warm morning and the um, windows were open in the upstairs bedroom." Rossi took a deep breath, his eyes tearing up with the emotion of the memory, "and their voices floated out into the street." he said gesturing with one hand, while the thumb of his other hand rubbed the charms on the bracelet. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "They were crying and calling for their Mommy and Daddy." Rossi said his voice breaking. He closed his eyes momentarily, willing himself to hold it together while he finished the story. "Three terrified children screaming for their murdered parents."

JJ took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat as they sat in the lounge area, listening to Rossi tell the tale of that horrible morning 20 years ago.

"I've seen so much death and pain, but that sound… Its been 20 years and I can still hear them screaming every night. Crying. If I can't tell them for sure that whoever is responsible will never do it again, that screaming might never stop."

The four younger agents sitting in the lounge found a deeper respect and understanding for Dave Rossi as they fought not to let the tears rimming their eyes fall.

* * *

As he drove off after saying good bye to the kids, Dave felt the weight of case lift from his shoulders finally after 20 long years. There was only one thing that he still needed to do to wrap up that chapter of his life, one person that he needed to tell, no matter how she might take it.

* * *

"Pretty boy. How was Connecticut?" Morgan asked with a smile as he sat his go bag next to his desk.

"Ultimately, uneventful." Reid said as he sat leaned back in his chair.

Morgan nodded his head. "Good. I'm going to go say hi to Penelope." Morgan said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

JJ smiled softly as she watched Morgan walk towards Garcia's office.

"Okay, what are you smiling about?" Elle asked JJ as she caught the look on her face.

"Morgan and Garcia sittin' in a tree." JJ said with a smile as she glanced back and forth between Elle, Emily, and Spence, and then turned to walk out of the bullpen to her office.

"Just when I thought it was never going to happen…" Elle said in awe as she turned to look at Garcia's closed office door.

"What, what does that mean?" Reid asked looking back and forth between Elle and Emily.

"Didn't you hear JJ?" Emily asked pointing towards where JJ had walked out of the bullpen to her office.

"The song meant something? No, No….I missed it…." He said as he looked around the bullpen wanting to figure out what everyone was talking about.

"It, it… you know what, never mind" Emily replied and sat down at her desk.

Reid looked at Elle. Elle shook her head and smirked at Reid across the divider between their desks. "Go ask you wife to show you what the song means." She told Reid with a chuckle.

* * *

Dave stuck his head into Jason's office. "Do you know where I can find Strauss?"

Jason spun in his chair to look at Dave. "Jack told me he put her in charge of a white collar crime task force. Why?"

"I …. we finally managed to close the Galen case. It took 20 years, and me learning that working as a team can be a good thing, to get it done. I think she deserves to know." Dave said.

* * *

Dave Rossi knocked on the door of Erin Strauss' office in the FBI building.

"Come in" Strauss called out.

"I thought you might like to know that the team and I closed the Galen case this afternoon. 20 years, and we were able to close it in one afternoon." Dave said sadly shaking his head.

"David…" Erin sighed.

Dave sat down in the chair across from her desk. "I… thank you for sending me pictures over the years, I… I wish things had been different." He said regret filling his voice.

Erin nodded. "You know, it's funny. In all these years there is only one person who ever picked up on the fact that I treat our son differently than I treat my girls." she said pausing for a moment in thought. "Aaron Hotchner profiled me during a meeting we had a little over a year ago. He pointed out how I favored Tim. He of course, didn't venture a guess as to why he is my favorite child. I hardly think he would have guessed that it was because you're his father."

"Erin, I am so sorry. If I could change things I would." Dave said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know you would, so would I. I love the girls, but I never stopped wishing that all of my children were your children." Erin said.

Dave sighed. "I wish I would have been willing to tell you 20 years ago what I'm telling you now. The Galen case destroyed me. Listening to those kids screaming and crying for their murdered parents and then coming back here and you and I planning a wedding…..The talk about you wanting to start a family right away, it was too much. When I thought about us having a family, all I could think of was those kids, screaming and crying for their Mommy and Daddy. I am so sorry that I didn't explain myself when we fought…. That I didn't come after you… but I … I wasn't ready to let anyone in." Dave said his shoulders slumping in defeat as he thought about what could have been.

"I'm sorry too that I was so immature when you were promoted to Section Chief of the BAU, to the point of retiring and letting Gideon step in as the Unit Chief." Dave said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well it worked out for the best. Would you have published your books if you had stayed here?" She asked as she rested her chin on her palm.

Dave chuckled. "No, I can't say that I would have. Considering that I have college funds set up for each of the kids, I'd say it worked out pretty well for you too." he said with a smile.

"David, you didn't have to do that." Erin said overwhelmed by his generosity.

"You're right, I didn't have to. It doesn't change the fact that I wanted to. I have more money than I know what to do with, so why shouldn't Tim and his sisters be able to go to any college or university they want to without having to worry about how to pay for it?" He leaned forward and picked up a framed photo of their son and her daughters of Erin's desk. "How are they?" Dave said glancing up at Erin across the desk.

Erin smiled. "I would never have chosen this assignment, but sometimes, things have a way of working out the way they are supposed to. I see them so much more now." She said watching Dave trace their faces through the glass of the photo frame.

"Well, surely Robert likes having you home more too." Dave said as he sat the picture frame back on her desk.

"Actually" Erin said squirming slightly in her seat. "Robert and I finalized our divorce nine months ago."

Dave bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "I'm very sorry to hear that. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't relish the opportunity for a second chance. So, would you like to have dinner later?"

* * *

"Come in" JJ called out to whoever was knocking on the door to her office. She looked up as she heard the door open, and smiled when she saw it was her husband. "Hey Spence" She said with a smile. "How was Connecticut?"

"Like I said, it was uneventful. If you consider uneventful being locked in a room with a serial killer while the guards are outside with the rest of the prison population at yard time. Oh and did I mention, that he wasn't in chains at the time?" Spence said as he sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"What?" JJ asked. "Spence, you never told me what happened during the interview with Chester Hardwick. If you told me anything about being locked in a room with him while guards weren't available to let you out, I would have told you."

Spence said "It's okay JJ. Everything turned out okay. But I do have a question for you."

"What is it?" JJ asked as she stood up and walked around to sit on the edge of her desk in front of her husband.

"I missed something when you sang that sittin' in a tree song. Elle told me I should ask you to show me what it meant." Spence said as he looked up at JJ.

JJ shook her head. Of course her genius, I graduated from high school at the age of 12, husband wasn't familiar with the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. "I'll show you at home. Are you ready to leave?" She asked with a grin on her face.

A confused expression crossed his face. Why couldn't she just show him now? But he was ready to go home. He hoped Chloe was awake. He had missed her. "Yeah, I just have to go grab my stuff."

"Okay. I can be ready to go too by the time you get back." She said standing up from her desk.

* * *

Several hours later they climbed into bed after putting Chloe to bed. She had been awake when they got home. Mommy had fed her. Daddy gave her a bath and dressed her. They sat on the couch together while Daddy read to her. He sang to her while Mommy fed her a bed time snack and rocked her to sleep.

"So you still need to show me what you meant earlier." Spence said as he sat against the head board watching while JJ put lotion on her legs.

JJ turned to face Spence. "Okay, so the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song is a song that little kids sing to each other when they like someone."

"Huh?" Spence said with a perplexed look on his face.

JJ chewed on her lip in thought trying to figure out the best way to explain something that most people just knew. "Okay, so if you and I were kids and we liked each other and other kids knew we liked each other, they would tease us on the playground by singing that song." She said.

"How is a song about sitting in a tree a good form of teasing?" Spence asked, wanting to understand.

"Well, I guess you would have to know that whole song. So the words to the song are: JJ and Spence sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." JJ said singing the childhood rhyme for him. "There are additional verses, but I think you get the point." She said leaning over and kissing him softly.

"But you were singing the song about Garcia and Morgan." Spence said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was." JJ said nodding and smiling, waiting for Spence to catch up.

"Oh… so they're….oh" Spence said realizing what JJ had been telling them in the bullpen.

"Mmhmm, but I believe I was supposed to show you what it meant, not just tell you." JJ murmured leaning over and kissing Spence. She gasped slightly when he pulled her onto his lap. He took full advantage of her gasp and deepened the kiss. "Spence, god baby." She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. Her husband really was a genius and absolutely brilliant at anything he applied himself to learning.


	81. Chapter 81

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I had the most horrible writer's block about this chapter. I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with it.

Thank you for all of the fabulous reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts - you guys are all awesome!

I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"I don't know, sometimes I just wonder if we're actually changing anything." Emily pondered as she leaned her head back against the seat of the jet and looked out the window.

"Do you know why I have four properties?" Morgan asked as he sat across from her.

Emily turned her head to look back at Morgan and shook her head. "Tell me."

"If I'm not kickin' down doors, I'm smashin' down walls." Morgan said. "At the end of the day they both make me feel like I'm changing sometin'. For the better. Good enough?"

Emily nodded at the wisdom of Morgan's words. "Good enough."

JJ smiled and leaned back against Spence's chest and nuzzled her nose into his neck as she pulled the blanket that they were snuggled under closer.

"What are you smiling about?" Spence asked, leaning down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Emily and Morgan's conversation." JJ said turning onto her side and wrapping her around Spence. "I know we're changing things."

"Yes we are." Spence said smiling down at JJ. It was sad that they couldn't save everyone, but it was a small victory whenever they could save anyone who had been lost the last time around, he thought as he reflected back on their case in Pittsburgh.

* * *

_JJ and Detective Baleman had worked together to put together a press conference first thing, warning the public about allowing anyone other than long term friends, family and acquaintances access to their homes. Once the press conference was over, Baleman and JJ had begun contacting the remaining families of the victims from the fire. _

_While JJ and Detective Baleman held the press conference Spence worked on going through the files from the previous victims and getting the boards laid out with the victimology. He started analyzing the handwriting of the 'suicide' notes_

* * *

"_Hello, Mrs. Smuller? This Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI." JJ said to Beth Smuller, who had been a hanging victim while her son was in the next room the last time around, on the other end of the phone. "We investigating some strange circumstances and coincidences surrounding some recent deaths. Can you stop by the Police station this afternoon?" JJ asked. "As soon as possible?" She said as she glanced down at her watch._

* * *

_When Peter Redding showed up at Beth Smuller's front door, no one answered. He found his bag on the steps with a note attached saying that she had leave to run some errands, but she would see him at the meeting next week._

* * *

_The JJ and Reid watched as Beth Smuller and her husband left the Police station, while the rest of the team came into the area where they were set up to go over the cases._

"_What were you able to find?" Hotch asked as walked towards Reid and nodded at the board where the victimology was posted. _

"_While JJ and Elle were talking with the Smullers, and you all were at the last scene, I was able to go over the letters each of the suicide letters." Reid said as he and Hotch stepped towards the table where he had the letters spread out. "This is Deidre Nawler's. I've compared it with an insurance form, a letter she wrote to her neighbor a month ago, and a birthday card she wrote to her husband last week. The suicide note is definitely by her own hand, but she's professing regret. I'm sorry, I've let you down, I've disappointed you, please forgive me, and so on. But the handwriting, the forensic analysis is saying the exact opposite. See how the handwriting slants up hill, it's a clear sign of optimism. it's the same with how the spacing is so consistent, and the long T bars indicate an enthusiastic person, not someone who would commit suicide." He said as he turned to look at Hotch._

"_So these most likely weren't suicides then?" Hotch asked as he turned to look at Reid. _

_Reid shook his head. "All of the victims who were found with letters on their person, would indicate no. But Hotch, a letter wasn't found with Paul Baleman." Reid said quietly to Hotch._

_Hotch nodded. "We'll watch for other irregularities of his case compared to everyone else's and if we need to we'll let the Detective know our conclusion, once we finish this case." Hotch said quietly back to Reid. "For now, let's get everyone outside to meet. We both know what an Angel of Death profile says."_

_Reid nodded and looked up to meet JJ's gaze from across the precinct as she and Elle came out of an interview room from talking with one of the families grieving the loss of their child._

* * *

_The team stood outside with Detective Baleman while Reid explained to them what he had found in the 'suicide' notes that had turned out not to be suicide notes._

"_They appear to be amends to themselves. The kind that would be written in self help groups to progress through the five stages of grief." Reid said._

_Elle nodded. "That would fit. All of the families JJ and I have talked to so far, have been attending various support groups." _

"_There's one thing I can't figure out though." Reid said._

"_What's that?" Hotch asked turning to look at Reid with his arms crossed. _

"_There isn't a sign of a struggle with any of the victims. How is he subduing them enough for them to be pliable, but still make it look like a suicide?" Reid said._

"_Maybe they're already dead?" Emily said brainstorming._

_Reid shook his head "It would have shown in their autopsies as different causes of death."_

"_He drugs them." Emily said as she looked up in realization. She pulled her phone out to call Garcia while the rest of the team gave Detective Baleman the profile and explained to him why they __were meeting outside._

"_It's Emily the strange and great. What can I do you for?" Garcia said glancing at the caller ID as she answered the phone._

"_I'm looking for a drug that temporarily paralyze or subdue someone. Not kill them, but give full control." Emily said._

"_Well I always use alcohol. It's less fuss, way cheaper." Garcia responded._

_Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "Look for something that wouldn't show up on a toxicology report." she said._

"_Okay, got it." Garcia said as she dove the depths of the pharmacology world online to ferret out the as yet unknown substance the team was dealing with._

"_Garcia's working on finding what our unsub could be drugging the victims with." Emily said as she stepped back to join the group._

_Hotch nodded. "We're going to need her multi-tasking skills. We'll need a list of the various meetings going on in the Pittsburgh area."_

_JJ nodded pulling out her phone and dialing Garcia's number. _

"_Jayje! Are you all taking turns to make sure I feel equally loved by you all? I just got off the phone with Emily, but what can I do for you, peaches?" Garcia said cheerfully in greeting._

"_Hey Pen. We need a list of self help group meetings going on in Pittsburgh." JJ said. _

_Garcia whistled. "That is one tall order. Just to give you an idea of what we dealing with, there are 91 alcoholics anonymous meetings around Pittsburgh proper. Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I've sent you a schedule for the major grief staples, alcohol, drugs, depression, and loss. All within a 2 mile radius of Shadyside." Garcia said her fingers continuing to furiously multi-task on the keyboard in front of her._

_JJ walked inside to find the group discussing next steps as she walked over to the fax machine to pull off the schedule that Garcia had sent._

"_Any way we can get a list of names for those?" Detective Baleman asked as he nodded at the schedule that JJ had spread out on the table._

"_No. They're anonymous. That's how he's been getting away with it." Reid said._

_Everyone paired off to go and speak with people outside of the meetings to find out as much as they could. Some people weren't willing to talk to them. Some people were willing to talk to them, but couldn't offer any helpful information. A few people were able to help though, and that was what they needed._

* * *

_While Morgan and Hotch were on the way back to the Police station, Morgan's cell phone rang._

"_Talk to me hot stuff" Morgan said._

"_So Prentiss was looking for narcotics, my burning love hunk, and I was able to narrow down the drug to a paralytic.." Garcia said filling Morgan and Hotch in on what she had discovered while searching for a drug and her conversation with the coroner and how he would do it. "Injection is how he would do it, and it would leave a mark, but Ronny Baleman has no such said marks on his body. He couldn't recall any strange marks on the previous victims bodies, but he said the mark would have been small and most likely hidden so that unless you were looking for it, it couldn't be found." Garcia said._

* * *

_While the team started to regroup in the precinct, JJ attempted to once again call Curtis Stacker. Neither she nor Elle had been able to get in touch with him to schedule an interview. JJ walked up next to Spence at the coffee pot. "I can't get a hold of Curtis Stacker." JJ said as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

"_Do you think he's changed his time table?" Spence asked as he handed her a cup of coffee._

"_It's possible." JJ said. _

* * *

_The team went over what they had found out from the group attendees. Within minutes they had Garcia on the phone to filter through the information they had to find out who their unsub was. Peter Redding, who had most likely killed his brother as an act of mercy to save him from the molestation at the hands of their father. The fire had caused such grief and suffering that it became the trigger causing him to once again see himself as bringing mercy to others by ending their suffering._

"_I can't get a hold of Curtis Stacker." JJ said. "Elle and I couldn't get a hold of him earlier either. He is the only remaining family from the fire that we haven't talked to." JJ said._

"_Here's what we're going to do." Hotch said laying out a plan for he, the Detective, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily to go to Peter Redding's home. Reid, Elle, and JJ would go to Curtis Stacker's home to check on him._

"_Guys, you might want to take a look at this." Emily called as she opened up the cupboard showing his tracking of all the various meetings happening all around the Pittsburgh area and the names written down on paper and crossed out._

_Meanwhile in the Shadyside neighborhood, Elle, JJ, and Reid were at Curtis Stacker's front door, ringing the doorbell._

_The door opened slowly and a stocky, sandy blonde haired man answered the door. _

_JJ nudged Spence to let him know that this was the unsub._

"_Mr. Stacker?" Reid asked._

"_No, I'm his friend Peter. Curt hasn't been himself since he lost his son a few months ago. I'm just here to help him out." Peter Redding said as he stood in the doorway._

_Reid wasn't sure if Curtis Stacker was dead or alive at this point, but there wasn't a moment to lose. He stepped forward and in a move that he had learned from both Morgan and JJ, used his elbow to hit Peter Redding in the temple. The blow caught Peter off guard and his head ricocheted off the solid oak front door and he fell to the ground unconscious. Reid wasted no time in flipping him over to his front and hand cuffing him._

"_I've got him. I'll let everybody know. Go check on Mr. Stacker." Reid said as he rose from hand cuffing Peter Redding and pushed the door open for JJ and Elle to be able to step around the unconscious man._

_JJ's shoulders tensed as the walked in the living room, and then sagged with relief when they saw the shotgun laying on the coffee table and Curtis Stackler propped up in the arm chair._

"_I didn't know you were such a bad ass Dr. Reid!" Elle said as they watched the local Police load Peter Redding into the back of a squad card and the ambulance carrying Curtis Stacker pull away to take him to a hospital to clear the paralytic from his system._

"_Spence can be very bad ass when he needs to be." JJ said with a smirk as she winked at Spence. "But stop flirting with my husband and get your own." JJ said jokingly to Elle._

_Elle laughed. "I have my very own southern bad ass flying in this weekend actually. Trust me when I say, he is more than enough for me to handle."_

_JJ laughed. "I'm sure he is Elle, I'm sure he is." She said as the trio headed to their SUV to go meet the rest of the team as the Police station._


	82. Chapter 82

Here's chapter 82. I hope you all enjoy it. As always, I look forward to your thougts. Feel free to PM me, or ask questions.

Also - CJ86 - about 7 chapter ago (I think it was chapter 75) - you asked me a question - I hope this chapter answers your question ;) Shout out to LondonMarie - I know she has been looking forward to this chapter - I hope it is everything you imagined it to be and more in regards to 'Elephant's Memory' and you my perceptive friend were right in your last reveiw - what can I say ;).

Thank you all for the reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts. You guys are awesomeness on a grand scale!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Look at you Chloe!" JJ said as she sat next to Spence at the edge of the blanket spread out on the floor. Now that Chloe was four months, she was able to push herself up on her arms to lift head and shoulders and look at Mommy and Daddy.

"Good job Princess." Spence said leaning down and kissing Chloe on the head.

JJ and Spence continued playing with Chloe, encouraging her to roll over, giving her toys to play with, and just enjoying their evening together. Together they gave her a bath, Spence got her dressed in her pajamas, JJ fed her while Spence sang her to sleep, and then it was Chloe's bedtime. They both kissed her goodnight and wished her sweet dreams. JJ smiled lost in thought as they stood watching their sleeping baby girl for a few minutes.

JJ and Spence sat together on the couch. JJ bit her lip, once again lost in thought, her head resting against Spence's chest. Finally making a decision, she leaned up to look at Spence.

"Spence, baby, what would you say if I told you…." JJ started to say trailing off as her cell phone began to ring. "Jareau" she said answering the phone and nodding at Spence, letting him know that it was a case. Spence in turn, picked up his phone hitting the speed dial for Rebecca.

* * *

On the drive to the BAU JJ told him all about the case in West Bune, Texas. "Spence" She said as she turned look at him behind the steering wheel. "Baby, I know you're going to identify with Owen Savage, but I need you to keep it together. It's the only way we can help anyone. It's the only way we can help Owen." JJ said as she reached across the console and squeezed his shoulder. Spence let go of the steering wheel with his right hand and slipped his hand into JJ's.

* * *

"We need to be cautious with the locals." Hotch said. "they've lost two of their own, they're anxious, they're scared, and they're going to want revenge."

"Can you blame them?" Rossi said as he turned to look at the photos of the two officers still up on the monitor.

"JJ, tell the Sherriff we'll be there first thing in the morning." Hotch said as he stood from the table.

Reid shook his head and turned to look at Hotch. "Actually I think we should go now." He said glancing at his watch. "We can be there by 3 am local time. It will still be dark, and we can see the crime scene the way the unsub saw it. In the dark. It could give us some insight into the unsub."

Hotch ran his hand over his hair. "Good point. Okay, we'll get some sleep on the plane. JJ can you…"

"Already on it." JJ said as she lifted her cell phone to her ear with her left hand while gathering together files with her right hand.

* * *

As the team got out of the SUVs in the pitch black west Texas night, Spence pointed out how open and isolated the area was. Who ever did this was probably local, how else would they have managed to find their way around the area in the dark of night to Rod and Jordan Norris' home?

Rossi, Emily, and Reid looked over the inside of the home and determined the cause of the blast that had killed Rod Norris and most likely his daughter Jordan as well. Hotch, Elle, and Morgan looked at the area where the Deputies were gunned down.

Elle, Morgan, Hotch, and Reid walked the Sherriff through the overkill and the knowledge of the scene and the victims that allowed them to rule this out as being terrorism. The unsub knew his victims and they were the specific targets of the attack.

"I didn't think about it because of the terror alert." the Sherriff said.

"Think about what?" Hotch asked.

"Owen." the Sherriff said. "Owen Savage. Lou's son was dating Jordan Norris."

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid went to the Savage home with the Sherriff, while everyone else went to meet up with JJ at the station.

As they walked up to the house, the Sherriff explained that they hadn't found Owen at home when they had come to notify him of his father's death.

"Try 11-10-75" Hotch said to the Sherriff, who was attempting to open the gun safe. The Sherriff turned back to the gun safe and began spinning the dial for the new combination.

"November 10, 1975? What's that?" Morgan asked as he stepped back out into the living room of the Savage's home.

"1775. Marine Corps birthday." Hotch said turning to look at Morgan.

The tumblers on the lock of the gun safe fell into place, and as the handle clicked open, the Sherriff turned to look at Hotch over his shoulder. "You might have just sold me on that profilin' of yours." he said as he pulled the safe open. He stepped back from the safe and sighed. "That's bad."

"How bad?" Hotch asked.

"Lou was our tactical trainer. He had a whole collection of automatic weapons and hand guns." The Sherriff said nodding towards the safe.

"Which he taught Owen to shoot." Hotch said as he turned away from the view of the gun safe.

* * *

"Gun safe is empty." Morgan said as he entered Owen's bedroom.

Reid nodded from where he sat in front of the computer. "That's a surprise." he said sarcastically as he continued to dig through the computer.

Morgan began looking at the posters on the walls and the contents of the closet and dresser. "Picture of James Dean's Porsche, but no picture's of James Dean. That's bad."

"Especially when your mother died in a car accident." Reid said from where he was perched in front of the computer. His cell phone was in his hand with his thumb on the number for Garcia's speed dial the second he found the mpeg.

"All his clothes are black. Just like his friend Johnny Cash" Morgan said as he came to stand behind Reid at the computer.

"Morgan, I got something. I think you need to get Hotch and the Sherriff." Reid said as soon as he opened the file and the video of Owen in the showers at school began to play. While Morgan went to get Hotch and the Sherriff, Reid called Garcia.

"Gorgeous gray matter, my computers are primed and ready and I'm running all eight cylinders on high octane caffeine this morning, so what wonders of the techno world can I dazzle you with?" Garcia said answering the phone after glancing at the caller ID while she sipped her third cup of coffee.

"Garcia, I've got a video file on Owen Savage's computer. Can you locate the source it came from?" Reid asked. "Can you pull his school records too?"

"School records are on their way and….oh my. Reid that video file came from the school's social networking site." Garcia said.

"Well that explains a lot." Morgan said as he looked over Reid's shoulder at the video on the screen.

"I knew Owen had it rough at school, but nothing like this." the Sherriff said shaking his head as he watched Owen being tormented.

"Sherriff, do you recognize the voices behind the camera?" Hotch said as he turned to look at the Sherriff.

"No. Why?" the Sherriff asked.

"Because there's a reason why this is the only thing on Owen's computer. He wanted us to find it." Reid said as he stood up from the desk chair. "Garcia was able to pull his school records. Maybe there's some answers there." Reid said as he turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

As Reid walked into the station, JJ met him with Owen's school records. Everyone else was already looking over the file, analyzing it for clues, Reid zipped through the file and sat it down on the table. "He was probably the smartest kid in class and just couldn't prove it." Reid said as he dropped the file on the table. The rest of the team glanced up at him from the file they were still reading through. "The As in Math and Science tell us he's a gifted student. The Ds in English and History tell us that he had difficulty reading."

"And with this F in Geometry, he definitely has a problem with spatial relations and wouldn't have been able to prove his intelligence on a standardized test." Rossi said as he closed the file.

"Between his school records, the video file, and what we saw in his room, I'd say this kid is a text book school shooter." Morgan said.

"We'll need to get the school locked down today." Elle said as she looked up from the file.

"We need to figure out who the boys are talking in the background of that video." Reid said.

Hotch nodded. "Sherriff, do you have the number for the school counselor? We need to speak with them right away, the earlier the better." Hotch said as he looked at his watch and turned to glance out the window at the rising sun.

* * *

The counselor came in and gave them basically the same information as before, only earlier this time. The video had been posted on the school's social networking site. The school removed it right away. Owen had identified the boys involved, but only their voices were on film. It came down to their word against Owen's and they were never punished.

"We need to know the names of the boys Owen identified." Hotch said.

"Come on, it was just boys being boys. They have a way of working these things out." the counselor said.

"Their lives are in danger. Owen Savage killed four other people last night. These boys are possibly his next victims. They need to be warned and taken into protective custody until we can find Owen." Hotch said.

The counselor's eyes widened and he listed off the three boys names. Hotch turned to look at the Sherriff to confirm that he knew the boys. The Sherriff nodded that he did.

"Morgan, Elle, Emily, go out with two deputies each and collect the boys. Bring them back here. We need to keep them safe until this is over." Hotch said.

* * *

Reid stared at the file in front of him growing angry at the futility of it all. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to get some coffee. Hotch walked over to join Reid at the coffee pot.

"I get that the officer's are upset. It's never easy to lose a fellow officer or agent, but Hotch - who speaks for the Owen Savages of the world? He gives it everything he's got over and over again and continues to fail, and the whole time they tell him it's his fault. If all we do is catch them and lock them up, when does it end? How do we stop it from happening again? This whole situation was preventable….all someone had to do was take the time to care… to help him… to see him as more than just a lost cause." Reid said as Hotch stepped up next to him.

"All adolescents profile like sociopaths, Reid, you know that. There's a reason you can't diagnose them until their 18." Hotch said as he stirred his coffee.

"I'm not talking about diagnosing him Hotch. I'm talking about how preventable this was. All anyone had to do was listen to him screaming for help." Reid said. "I need to get out of here for a little bit. I'll go work with Garcia to see what else I can find on Owen's computer." Reid said. He smiled wanly at JJ as he walked past her.

Hotch bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would have expected Reid to be more professional about this." he said as he turned to JJ as she poured hot water over her tea bag.

JJ took a deep breath in an attempt not snap at Hotch. However, her attempt failed; partially because of how much better Spence is dealing with this situation this time around; partially because of what was going on with her; partially because other than a nap on the plane, she hadn't slept in 24 hours; and partially because Hotch is being somewhat insensitive to Reid.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any idea what this is like for him? Do you realize how close this case is to what his life was like? He was the smartest kid in the room Hotch. He was 12 years old when he graduated - would you have been able to defend yourself against a bunch of High School Seniors when you were 12 years old? Think about what it must have been like for him and how he's turned out. He looks at Owen and he's sad, not just because he could have turned out like Owen, but because if anyone had bothered to take the time and shown some interest, Owen could have turned out like Spence." JJ said explaining why this case hit so close to home for Spence.

Hotch took a deep breath sometimes he forgot just how much Reid had seen and been through. "We need to give the profile now, but I promise I'll talk to him later when the case is over."

* * *

The team except for Reid stood in front of the room of angry officers as they gave the profile for Owen, why they couldn't go door to door searching for him, and why it was important that they listen to and take the profile seriously.

"Okay, we're here to help you bring in Owen Savage with minimum loss of life. The profile tells you how to do that." JJ said, her arms crossed as she stared down the room of angry Deputies.

* * *

Just after the team finished giving the profile and were circled up figuring out what to do next, the Sherriff came up to them. "We just found his car out by the interstate. Right next to victim number five."

Hotch looked to his team seated at the table looking over the little evidence they had, desperately searching for a clue. "Emily, Dave, go with the Sherriff. They just found Owen's car by the interstate along with another victim."

When Emily and Dave got back to the station, they shared the news with the rest of the team that Jordan Norris was as far as they knew, still alive, as it had not been her body delivered to the coroner, but three hams and a dozen bone in rib eyes stuffed in a pair of Jordan's jeans. Owen Savage also hadn't left town. You don't take perishables on a road trip.

* * *

Emily, Elle, and JJ went to high school in an attempt to track down information about Jordan so that they could figure out how she fit into the equation. The spoke with her best and only friend Aileen. Aileen was able to tell them that Kyle Borden, the latest victim, had taken advantage of Jordan when she was a freshman and told the whole school about it. Owen and Jordan were in love, and Owen took care of Jordan. He had even purchased her a PDA so she could stay in touch with Owen and Aileen.

* * *

Reid entered the station along with Elle, Emily, and JJ. He hadn't been able to find anything overly significant in the emails. Owen had been overly long winded in his goodbyes to Jordan. He supposed it had to do with Owen's fear of abandonment after his mother's death.

"Can we have Garcia track Jordan's phone signal?" Elle asked as the FBI agents walked back into the station. "At least then we would know where they are. Instead of looking for him we can invest our energy in figuring out how to end this peacefully."

Morgan pulled out his cell. "Baby girl, I need you to work me some magic." he said.

"Be still my heart, my chocolate god, what kind of spell can I whip up for you?" Garcia asked.

"Can you track a cell phone for us?" Morgan asked.

"You're in luck this sorceress specializes in tracking spells." Garcia said as she typed away on the keyboarding pulling up the details for the phone number that Morgan provided her with. "Okay my lovelies, I can't guarantee that Owen is there, but I can tell you that Jordan's phone is at a ranch outside of town. Sending you the address now."

* * *

The station became a flurry of activity as the agents and deputies strapped on their bullet proof vests and prepared to go bring in Owen Savage.

Reid walked up to Hotch. "Promise me we'll at least try to talk him down. I don't want to let him force us to kill him. I don't want to be a part of that."

"Reid, you and I both know what the odds are about how this will end." Hotch said as he crossed his arms over his bullet proof vest.

"I know what the odds are Hotch, but just because of the statistics, that doesn't mean that we have to give up on him too." Reid said as he finish securing his vest.

Hotch nodded. "We'll try, but there will be snipers. If things start to go bad, and they have the shot, I'm authorizing them to take it."

"All I'm asking for is a chance Hotch. I know this kid better than anyone. If I can't talk him down, no one can." Reid said.

* * *

The team, the Sherriff, the Deputies, the snipers, and most importantly his wife, all looked on anxiously as Reid stood in the open at the ranch. His arms were held out at his side displaying that he didn't have a weapon.

"My name is Spencer and I'm with the FBI. I'm here to help you." Reid said as he stood stalk still watching Owen were he stood on the porch of the ranch house, his rifle pointed down at the ground at the moment.

"Yeah? I need you to stay back." Owen said leaning forward in an effort at intimidation, but his gun remained pointed at the ground.

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father. I know that he blamed you for what happened." Reid said shuffling slightly closer again.

"Stay back" Owen yelled.

"I also know the only reason you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordan. I know the harder you tried, the worse it got and it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer. Not a single person even tried to help." Reid said.

"They didn't, they didn't." Owen said shaking his head.

"I know you want to escape and forget. Believe me when I say I know, I know exactly how that feels." Reid said.

"How could you possibly know how it feels? They made me…they made me…." Owen said unable to finish his sentence.

Reid weighed his options. A seventeen year old kids life was worth it. "One day, when I was younger than you, Harper Hillman came up to me in the library and told me that Alexa Lisbon wanted to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisbon was easily the prettiest girl in school. So when I went to meet Alexa, she was there with the entire football team. They" Spence swallowed. He had never shared this story with anyone other than JJ. "stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there, just watching. No body tried to stop them. I begged them to, but they just watched. Finally they got bored, and they left. It was like midnight when I finally got home. So trust me, I get it Owen. I get it more than anyone else here, but you don't have to die."

"No, no, I'm already dead." Owen said fighting back tears of frustration and anger as he shook his head.

"No, no you're not dead." Reid said shaking his head, his hands still held up in the air where Owen could see them. "If you die, your going to leave Jordan, just like your mother left you. I know you don't want that, do you? I know that you don't want to make her watch." Reid said nodding to the window Jordan was watching out of "them shoot you down. Put the gun down, Owen and I swear to God, no one will hurt you. I promise. I'll make sure you get to tell Jordan goodbye."

Owen looked around at all of the agents, the Sherriff, the deputies, as his lip quivered.

"Just put the gun down." Reid said.

Owen looked at Reid and then reached up with one hand and removed the gun strap from his shoulder. He walked to the edge of the porch and laid the gun on the top step. Then hunched down but with his arms up in the air, he backed away from the gun.

JJ exhaled a relieved breath as she watched Spence hand cuff Owen and then walk him over to the Sherriff and place him in the back of the squad car.

* * *

"Reid, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Hotch said as Reid and JJ made their way down the aisle of the jet.

Spence released JJ's hand and smiled at her and then turned to face Hotch. Following Hotch's lead, he sat in the seat across from him on the plane.

"Good work today." Hotch said. "I know its painful when you identify with the bad guy, when you have a shared past, but it makes us good at the job. And you are good at the job Reid." Hotch said and then he smiled. "I'm pretty sure our media liaison is waiting for you, so you should go relax with her and enjoy the flight home." Hotch said standing up and clapping Reid on the shoulder as he walked past him down the aisle.

* * *

JJ and Spence collapsed on the couch. They were exhausted from the case when they got home, but a certain baby girl was very excited to see her Mommy and Daddy. They had been able to spend a few hours with her before it was her bed time.

JJ was exhausted, but she and Spence needed to talk. She turned to face Spence and rested her hand on his knee. Spence in turn, turned to face his wife.

"Spence I know that I told you, that you were able to talk Owen down last time, but do you have any idea how dangerous what you did today was?" JJ asked.

"I know JJ, and I'm sorry if I worried you, but I couldn't not try. I…" Spence said his voice breaking slightly.

JJ sighed. "Baby… I can't…. we can't lose you."

"I never would want to leave you and Chloe alone, but I couldn't not try." Spence said as he reached over and wiped away the tear making its way down JJ's cheek.

"Spence, baby….I was going to tell you earlier, but then we got the case…." JJ said as she shifted anxiously in her seat.

"JJ, what is it? Talk to me." Spence said softly as he stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"Baby, Chloe and I aren't the only ones you need to worry about leaving." JJ said as she looked up at Spence.

"Yeah, I know there's the team, and our friends, and our families… but I worry about leaving you and Chloe the most." Spence said.

JJ bit her lip and shook her head. She knelt up on her knees and twisted, straddled Spence's knees, and sat down on his lap facing him, her knees hugging his hips. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "That's not what I meant." she said as she pulled away from his lips. She watched the puzzled expression on his face for a moment. "I'm pregnant Spence. Your going to be a Daddy again baby."

"H..how?" Spence finally manages to speak once the shock wears off.

JJ quirked an eyebrow at him. "Baby, you're a genius. If you don't already know how, then clearly we have been doing something wrong for the last three years."

Spence shook his head as his hands reached up to grip her hips. "No… I mean how long? When?"

"I'm pretty sure it was when we left Chloe with Pen and Morgan." JJ said watching Spence's face.

Spence's eyes got big. "Baby, that was the first time we made love after Chloe was born."

"I know." JJ said with a smirk. "Mr. eight times in one night."

"Hey!" Spence exclaimed "I don't remember hearing you complain."

"Oh, and you never will." JJ said as she leaned forward kissing Spence. "I like having an incredibly sexy, fit, virile, genius husband." She murmured against his lips.

Suddenly they both forgot how tired the case had left them as they commenced celebrating the happy news of baby Reid number two.


	83. Chapter 83

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out - I had good intentions of writing multiple chapters this weekend, but it just didn't happen. But - hopefully you will all love this chapter just the same.

Criminal Minds is but one of the things that I don't own, but would like to. Due to the previous sentence, it should also be pretty clear that I am not getting paid for this.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. I'm glad I was able to surprise you all with the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Come on chocolate thunder!" Penelope Garcia whined "Let me see."

"It's a surprise baby girl." Derek Morgan said as he walked behind Penelope with his hands over her eyes. "If I let you see it wouldn't really be a very good surprise now, would it?" He asked as he steered her into the living room where he had a romantic evening for two, Derek Morgan style, laid out for the two of them. Then he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Oh my God! Derek…" Penelope gasped as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

"You like it?" Morgan asked with a smile on his face.

"No, sugar plum, I absolutely adore it and you." Garcia said as she kissed him.

* * *

Dave pulled out Erin's chair for her as the maitre'd waited for them to be seated. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Dave asked as he tucked her chair into the table.

"You haven't, but thank you David." Erin said as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"Definitely worth waiting for." Dave murmured as he leaned down and kissed her.

The maitre'd cleared his throat while staring straight ahead, waiting for the couple to finish their moment so that he could present them with menus and the wine list.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner sat on the floor playing with blocks with his son Jack.

"Daddy?" Jack said as he turned to look at Hotch from the tower the were building.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch answered.

"I hunwy" Jack responded.

"Well let's go see what we can find huh?" Hotch said standing and bending over to pick up Jack. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Hotch asked as he looked at Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Hotch answered the door with Jack in his arms.

"Emwy!" Jack shrieked with two year old glee and excitement.

"Hi Jack!" Emily answered back excitedly. She chuckled and smiled at Hotch.

"I thought you guys might be hungry on your guys night, so I brought pizza." Emily said.

"Wow Jack, Emily brought pizza. Should we let her in even though its supposed to be guys night?" Hotch as Jack as he jiggled him, making Jack laugh.

"Uh huh" Jack said as he nodded.

"Trade you?" Emily asked as she held out the pizza box to Hotch. Hotch took the pizza box from Emily with his free hand and shifted slightly so that she was able to scoop Jack out of his other arm.

Emily stepped into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her, while Hotch went into the kitchen with the pizza.

Jack wrapped his arms around Emily's neck. "I missed you Emwy." He said as he snuggled into Emily.

"I missed you too Jack." Emily said running her fingers through the two and a half year old's still baby soft hair.

"Will you pway bwocks with Daddy an me?" Jack as hopefully as he looked up at Emily.

"I would love to play blocks with you and your Daddy, Jack." She said. Then she giggled as Jack's tummy rumbled. "But first I think we should go join Daddy in the kitchen before he eats all the pizza." She said laughing as Jack's eyes got big.

"Daddy no eat aww da pizza!" Jack yelled as Emily carried him into the kitchen to join Hotch at the table.

Hotch looked up from setting the table and smiled at Emily as she helped Jack get settled into his booster seat. He stood up straight and kissed her hello over the top of Jack's head.

"Hi" whispered as they separated.

"Hi" she whispered back.

* * *

Chloe's soft baby laughter and giggles filled the living room as her Daddy's face appeared from behind the blanket while he played peek-a-boo with her. JJ's laughter joined her daughter's as she watched Spence entertain Chloe.

JJ leaned over Chloe and kissed her forehead, while Chloe played with her feet. "Daddy's funny isn't baby girl?" JJ asked as she sat back up and rubbed Chloe's tummy.

Chloe squealed her agreement and giggled. She had stopped playing with her feet and was now playing with the fingers of Mommy's hand on her belly.

"Hey, I am feeling a little out numbered here." Spence said with a pout on his face.

JJ laughed. "I said funny, not funny looking, baby." She said leaning over to kiss her adorable husband. "Besides, I have a feeling that you won't be outnumbered by girls for that much longer." She said as she rested a hand on her belly.

"Yeah?" Spence asked as he moved to sit behind her and rested his hand on top of hers on her belly.

"Mmmhmm" JJ murmured tipping her head to look up at Spence.

"Do you want to find out this time instead of it being a surprise?" Spence asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"If we don't, Pen will abduct me and take me to the doctor to find out herself." JJ said laughing. "It drove her nuts not knowing if Chloe was a boy or a girl."

"So in a couple months, we find out for sure if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Spence murmured.

JJ nodded her head and leaned up and softly kissed Spence, moaning as he deepened the kiss and wrapped both arms around her.

Chloe giggled, squealed, and kicked her legs.

JJ pulled away from Spence and leaned down and picked up their baby girl. "Chloe Jane do you feel left out? Huh?"

Chloe snuggled into the warmth of her Mommy's arms, and rested her head on JJ's shoulder, her fingers playing with the soft fabric of JJ's t-shirt.

Spence moved one hand up to rest on Chloe's back, rubbing softly, and then he leaned down kissing her forehead. "I love you Chloe Jane." he whispered into the soft curls beginning to form on the top of her head.

He sat back up to see his wife smiling at him. "What?"

"You. You're such a good Daddy." JJ said.

"Well you're a good Mommy. I love you JJ." Spence said. "All three of you." he said as he sat on their living room floor holding his entire world in his arms.

* * *

"I miss you too." Elle said as she sat curled up in the armchair in her living room. "I can't wait until this weekend. What time's your flight?"

"It get's in at 7pm on Friday night cher." Will said on the other end of the phone. The call waiting on his phone beeped just then. He pulled the phone away from his face to look at the caller ID. "Elle, its work, I have to take it, but I call you right back. Love you."

"I love you too." Elle said. "Talk to you soon." Elle said hanging up the phone and going to busy herself with taking care of some things in her apartment.

A few minutes later her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Will as she picked up the phone. "Hi honey."

"Elle" Will said in a broken voice. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it this weekend. I have to go identify a body."

"Will, what?" Elle asked concerned.

"Charlie went to Miami for a regatta. A body was found floating in the harbor. They think its Charlie. The Captain just called me. They want me to go and see if its him." Will said running his hand over his head in distress over the possible loss of one of his closest friends.

"Oh, honey, are you going to be okay?" Elle asked in concern.

"Yeah, I, I gotta go. I have to pack and get a flight set up." Will said.

"Okay, call me when you get to Miami. I love you." Elle said.

"I love you too, cher." Will said.

* * *

"Oh my God" Elle said as JJ displayed Charles Luvet's photo on the screen at the beginning of the briefing.

"Are you alright, Elle?" Hotch asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, but I know Charles Luvet. He works with Will." Elle said. "Will got a call to ID the body last night. He'll be in Miami. I just wasn't expecting this to be our case." Elle said.

Garcia reached to Elle, where she sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. The team nodded in understanding. It was never easy when a case crossed over with your personal life, but they had all experienced it at one point or another. After giving Elle a moment to compose herself, JJ continued on with giving the team the briefing.

* * *

"Is it always this hot?" Spence asked as the climbed out of the black SUV.

"Everyday, all day." Morgan said as he watched a couple of women walk by in low cut tops, short skirts, and stilettos.

"That's South Beach" Dave said as he too enjoyed the view.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Spence said as he squinted his eyes in the sunlight and averted his eyes from the girls Rossi and Morgan were watching walk away.

"They know." Hotch said as he walked around from the driver's side of the second SUV to join the team.

"FBI" Detective Lopez said as she walked across the parking lot to greet them.

"Yes" Morgan said.

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD." She said.

"Oh, um Morgan." he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"So thank you for coming down so quickly." She said as Agent Morgan pulled back his hand from the handshake.

"Agent Jareau, JJ, we spoke on the phone." JJ said leaning in to shake Detective Lopez's hand.

"Yes" Detective Lopez said shaking her head.

"These are Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Greenaway, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." JJ said introducing the team.

"Well I hope there's no test, cause I'm lousy with names." Lopez said.

"Agent will be fine." Rossi said.

"Hey" Prentiss said, nudging Elle to point out Will getting out of the car across the parking lot.

"Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans to ID the cop they pulled from the bay last night." Lopez said.

"Yeah, Charlie Luvet and I worked together for seven years. We haven't formally ID'd him yet, but we believe its him." Will said wincing at the thought.

"Sorry for your loss, man." Morgan said.

"So, you all know each other?" Detective Lopez asked.

"Yes" Elle said smiling at Will.

Will smiled back at Elle. "Yeah, the BAU helped me out on a case about a year ago, which led to me meeting the lovely Agent Greenaway. But, just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was supposed to be married this August." Will said. "So if the guy who floated up last night was him, I guess I have the honor of notifying his fiancé. She gonna need some answers, closure, and I'm just here to get that for her."

* * *

The team followed Detective Lopez into the precinct and up the stairs. JJ smiled as she looked back over her shoulder and saw Elle lagging behind with Will.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked as she squeezed Will's hand in hers.

"I'm not sure. I …" Will said as he paused on the way up to the stairs to turn and look at Elle.

"Do you want me to come with you when you go to ID Charlie?" Elle asked.

"I'd like that." Will said smiling softly at Elle.

"Okay. I will. Come on, we better catch up to everyone." Elle said leading him up the stairs to catch up to everyone else.

* * *

"I'm gonna take the skinny kid and Morgan to the dump sites." Detective Lopez said pointing over her shoulder. "So, I got my cell, radio, if anyone doesn't give you anything, just call me."

"Great" Emily said as she turned and watched Detective Lopez walk down the hall.

"She did say she wasn't good at names." Rossi said as he turned to look at Prentiss.

"Remembered Morgan" Emily said as she turned back to look at the evidence before them on the table.

"Wonder how she'll describe us?" Rossi pondered.

"Oh, I am sure I don't want to know." Prentiss said as they began shifting through the personal effects of the victims spread out on the table before them.

Rossi and Prentiss went over the personal items of the victims, noting how odd it was that one of the victims who had been in town on business hadn't worn any of the suits he had packed, even though he had been in town almost a week. His Blackberry had appointments going back six months, and yet there were none for the last week.

"Hayes was wearing running clothes when he was killed." Rossi said turning to look at Prentiss. "Who takes their wedding ring off to jog?"

* * *

Will watched as the coroner pulled back the sheet to display the victim's face. He swallowed his gasp and leaned back away from the body, tightening his grip on Elle's hand. "Yeah, that's him. That's Charlie Luvet." he said.

Elle squeezed her boyfriend's hand and rubbed his forearm in a comforting manner.

"We had to ID more than a photo before we could ship him." The coroner said. "Your not family, but I can cut through the red tape."

"Thank you." Will said.

"If you need help making arrangements, liaising with families is part of what I do." JJ said as she watched Elle comforting Will.

"I might just take you up on that." Will said as he glanced back at his friend's body laid out on the morgue table. "Excuse me, I'll, I'll be outside." he said emotionally overwhelmed by the moment as he let go of Elle's hand and walked out the doors of the morgue.

Elle glanced over at Hotch. Hotch nodded at Elle confirming that she should follow Will. JJ watched her friend step out the morgue doors and comfort Will where he leaned against the wall in the hallway attempting to regain his composure.

* * *

Detective Lopez, Morgan, and Reid headed over to the alley where Garcia had located Luvet's rental car. While they had been at the beach walking the dump sites, Reid had pointed out that the victims probably knew the unsub. You wouldn't risk killing someone and then dragging their body across the beach.

"Thanks guys" Detective Lopez said as she pulled on evidence gloves while walking past the CSI guys. "This Garcia girl of yours is good."

"That's an understatement." Reid said as he walked down the alley, with his hands in his pockets, towards Charlie Luvet's rental car.

"Hey, you can't go wrong with Latina at the controls." Detective Lopez said.

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, that's my girl, but she's not nearly as Latina as her name sounds."

"That right there has to be the last place Charlie needed to go." Morgan said as he pulled up the history on the GPS.

"Really?" Detective Lopez said as she recognized the address of a gay club on the screen of the GPS.

* * *

"We'll have to rethink our victimology." Hotch said into his phone as he stepped away from the JJ, Elle, and Will at the yacht club while talking to Morgan on the phone.

* * *

"Ladies, for you." JJ said as she walked up to Elle and Emily, handing them both large, ice cold bottles of water.

"Thank you, you read my mind." Emily said as she twisted off the cap.

"I don't understand how it can be this dry, when it's this humid." JJ said as she took a sip of water.

Emily swallowed her large sip of water. "You sweat all your fluids out outside and then come into bone dry air conditioning." she said.

"Well, if I could just hook this up to an IV, then…" JJ said as she lifted the bottle to take another sip.

"At least Elle has something fun to look at." Emily said nudging JJ and pointing over at where Elle was leaning back against the counter and watching Will across the room.

"Enjoying the view Elle?" JJ asked.

"Huh?" Elle said startled out of her thoughts.

JJ laughed softly. Emily chuckled. "See what I mean?" She said to JJ.

"Oh like neither of you ever get caught up in the scenery occasionally. Actually, I'm just taking advantage of a rare opportunity, that you both have all the time." Elle said as she turned to face her friends and fellow agents.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said as she shifted her gaze back to the case file in front of her.

Elle raised an eyebrow. So that was how they were playing it. "Well, JJ occasionally stares at Reid's ass while he is front of an evidence board."

JJ's eyes got big as she looked at Elle. She hadn't thought anyone ever noticed her ogling her husband occasionally during a case.

"Don't worry, none of the guys have noticed. If any of them knew, Morgan would know, and if Morgan knew, Reid would get teased a lot more than he does." Elle said smiling at JJ. "And you, Emily… well, when you think nobody is watching, you're untying Hotch's tie with your eyes."

Emily choked on her sip of water.

"Oh don't worry. You're in the same boat as JJ. No one has noticed, including Hotch. You really should tear his clothes off already. You'd be good for each other." Elle said.

"Elle" Emily said as she finished coughing from the water going down her windpipe.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. If Garcia ever catches you in a moment of guilty pleasure while you are undressing Hotch with your eyes, you're on your own though." Elle said as she began looking through the case file they were all working on.

* * *

"Hotch?" JJ asked approaching Hotch once they were done giving the profile to the Miami Dade Police.

"Yeah JJ?" Hotch asked as he looked up from his file.

"Doesn't it seem odd that the first two victims disappeared on the same day, but then the unsub switched to one victim at a time? Isn't that backwards from what we usually see? Wouldn't two victims a day be a bigger thrill for him that he wouldn't want to go back to only one victim?" she said feigning confusion.

Hotch paused in thought for a moment. How had they missed that. "Good catch JJ. Have Emily and Elle start looking more deeply into the back grounds of the first two victims and their movements up to when they went missing. Find out what you can about them from Detective Lopez."

JJ nodded and bit her lip.

"Was there something else?" Hotch asked.

"You said in the profile that the unsub was targeting gay males, possibly due to his struggles with his own sexuality right?" JJ said remembering her words from last time around.

"Right" Hotch said.

"What if the reason Luvet let his guard down is because he could finally be who he is. No judgments, no fear. What if the unsub is seeing a freedom in his victims he wishes he had himself." JJ said.

Hotch smiled. "I still can't believe you don't want to be a profiler. You'd really be very good at it." he said as he turned to go find the rest of the team to see what they could pull together with JJ's new insights.

* * *

The team sat around the conference room table going over the files of Steven Fitzgerald and Robert Feeney who disappeared two months ago on the same day.

"What if the reason that the first time and only the first time, two victims went missing, because one of them wasn't a victim?" Reid said as he look up from the file.

"What are you thinking Reid?" Hotch asked as he looked at their resident genius.

"Well, like JJ pointed out, it is strange that the unsub would start off doing two victims in one day and then revert to one victim a day. Normally we see a frenzied build up or a need for a greater thrill that lead to two victims in one day. What if the reason that two men went missing on that first day was because one was the first victim and the other was the unsub?" Reid said as he looked around the table at the team, Will, and Detective Lopez.

"Steven Fitzgerald is from Oakland Park right up the highway. Robert Feeney flew in for a wedding, but never made it to the hotel." Detective Lopez said.

Hotch looked at his watch. "Its not too late. Morgan, Rossi, Emily, let's go visit Steven Fitzgerald's family and see what we can find out." Hotch said as he stood up and collected the files.

* * *

"Steven isn't missing, sir. He's the offender we're looking for." Hotch said as he looked at Mr. Fitzgerald.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss climbed back into the SUV. Rossi pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for JJ.

"It's Steven Fitzgerald. His father tried to beat the homosexual out of him. He convinced him that he was worthless. He's out there trying to become someone else, anyone else for however long it will last. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Have Reid get to work on where Steven could be now." Rossi said into the phone.

* * *

Emily smiled remembering the earlier conversation when they walked into the precinct and JJ was sitting behind Spence watching him go over what they knew of each of the victims on the board.

"What have you been able to figure out?" Rossi asked as stepped up next to Reid in front of the board.

"JJ, Elle, and I were able to figure out that he's basically taking over his victims' lives for the time period in between each victim. That's why he's taking some of their personal items, their ID, using their rental cars, he's probably even staying in their hotel rooms for a short period of time." Reid said.

"But we know he didn't use Luvet's hotel room. We already searched it." Rossi said.

Reid nodded. "He probably attempts to pick up their lives where they left off, at least for the short period of time that he's living each of their lives. He met Charlie at a gay bar. My guess is that's where we might be able to find him tonight."

* * *

The team, Detective Lopez, and the local PD grouped off in twos and threes to go out to the local gay bars and clubs to attempt to locate Steven Fitzgerald. Of course, since JJ knew exactly which bar they could find him at it made it relatively easy for she, Reid, and Elle to show up at the correct bar to apprehend Steven. She only hoped they got there in time to save Deacon Rogers.

"Spence, turn in here." JJ said pointing to the alley behind the bar where Deacon Rogers' body had been found last time around.

As the headlights of the SUV swung into the alley, the three FBI Agents caught sight of two men, one had just dropped to his knees in front of the other.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?" Elle asked as she leaned forward between the seats.

"I think so." JJ said.

All three FBI Agents were surprised when the man who was still standing up backhanded the kneeling man.

"And I think that's our cue" JJ said as Reid put the SUV in park.

The three agents jumped out of the SUV guns drawn and yelled at both men to freeze. JJ hung back, covering the wide angle of the scene while Reid and Elle moved forward. The man on the ground was clearly not Steven Fitzgerald. The man standing next to the car however, he could quite possibly be Steven Fitzgerald.

"What's the problem? My name is Charlie Luvet and I'm a Police officer in New Orleans." Steven said trying to charm and talk his way out of the circumstances.

That was all that Reid and Elle needed to hear. Elle covered Reid as he spun Steven around, cuffed him, and then frisked him. He held up Charlie Luvet's gun and shield. The gun was tucked into the back of his pants under his shirt. The shield had been in his pocket.

* * *

After spending the evening clearing the scene in the back alleyway of the bar. The team got back to the Miami Dade Police station very late and wrapped up what they needed to so that they could take off first thing in the morning.

"I need to go call Marissa." Will said as he stood up from the desk he was sitting on.

"I'll go with you." Elle said standing up and following Will out the front doors of the precinct, linking their hands as the exited into the humid evening air.

"You ready to go?" Spence said gently rubbing the small of JJ's back.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving and I'm exhausted." she said.

Spence nodded. "Well then, let's get you fed and tucked into bed." he said with a smile as he stood up and helped her too her feet. He carried her jacket and purse for her as he guided her out of the precinct with his hand on the small of her back, rubbing softly.

Emily smiled and glanced at Hotch after she watched first one and then the other couple exit the doors of the precinct. She glanced back away from Hotch as Rossi and Morgan made noise about getting something to eat and then getting to the hotel.

JJ could hear Will's phone conversation. It carried across the humid Miami air as she and Spence exited the doors of the Miami Dade Police station.

"I have some answers for ya. The best thing that you can know is that he loved you. Very much. Let's get together when I get back tomorrow. Alright. Good night." Will said into his phone as he hung up and then turned wrapping his arms around Elle, who had stood with her arms wrapped around his waist while he called Charlie's fiancé.

"Hey" Elle said softly as she opened her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey." JJ responded. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah" Elle said as she rubbed Will's back. Will nodded. It had been a hard day. He had answers. He wasn't sure how he would tell Charlie's fiancé about his double life, but he had Elle and he would be okay.

"Spence and I are going to go get something to eat, if you want to join us?" JJ offered.

"Is that offer open to anyone, or only couples where both halves are present?" Morgan asked as he came up behind Reid and JJ.

"Its been a long day, why don't we see if we can get a table and something to eat at the hotel's restaurant." Spence said as he looked over his shoulder at the team.

* * *

They sat at a large table, tucked in the corner of the restaurant, talking about the case and other random things when their waiter brought their food. JJ suddenly stood from the table and walked quickly, practically running, to the restroom.

"Crap" Spence muttered under his breath as he stood from the table. He glanced about the table. "Emily or Elle, I need your help. Can one of you please come with me?"

"Genius what's going on?" Elle asked as she stood from her seat. Not wanting to leave her friends hanging, Emily also stood from her seat and followed them as they walked off in the direction that JJ had run.

"I want to make sure JJ's okay, but I need you guys to check if anyone else is in the restroom." Reid said as the arrived at the women's restroom.

Elle and Emily both nodded and then slipped into the restroom calling out to see if JJ was okay.

A moment later Elle slipped back out to update Reid. "JJ's okay. She'll be out in a minute."

A moment later JJ exited the bathroom and walked into Spence's open arms. He reached into his pocket pulling out the mints that he had once again taken to carrying with himself at all times, and held the container out to JJ.

"Guys?" Elle asked as she recognized that gesture from about a year ago.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she closely watched the couple in front of her.

JJ turned her head from resting on Spence's chest to look at her friends. "Let's go back to the table. Everyone else will want to know, but you have to promise to let us tell Pen. She is going to be pissed enough when she finds out everyone else knew before her." JJ said with a sigh.

The group made their way back to the table. Spence looked around the table to see who's food had been the culprit. Then he spotted what was on Rossi's plate who was seated right across from where JJ had been sitting. "Hey Morgan and Hotch?" Spence asked getting their attention. "Trade places with JJ and I?" Spence asked as he picked their plates up off the table.

"Sure, kid, but why?" Morgan asked as he and Hotch both stood up and moved down to the other end of the table with their plates.

Spence cleared his throat and glanced at JJ. She nodded. "JJ and I weren't planning on telling anyone for a couple more weeks, and we'd appreciate it if you let us tell Garcia when we get back, but Chloe is going to be a big sister." Spence said as he looked around the table.

All around the table, jaws hit the floor. Finally, Morgan regrouped mentally. "What, you figured the oven was already pre-heated so you'd just stick another bun in pretty boy?" Morgan said as he stood up and walked down to the other end of the table. He ruffled Reid's hair and then slapped him on the back in congratulations.

Spence looked in confusion at JJ.

"I'll explain later." She murmured as she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, JJ!" Emily said as she stood up and walked over to her friends, hugging first JJ and then Reid. "Congratulations!"

"Stork watch 2008 huh JJ?" Elle said as she leaned over to hug JJ. "Congratulations boy wonder." She said as she hugged Reid.

"Remind me to call my stock broker in the morning." Rossi said.

"Why?" JJ asked cautiously.

"So I can buy stock in Pampers, Gerber, Playskool, and any other baby related company. I'm beginning to see that all their stocks are going to sky rocket." He said. "Seriously though, congratulations. To both of you."

* * *

The next day when the team got back to Quantico, JJ and Spence walked hand in hand to Garcia's office and knocked on her door.

Garcia turned in her chair to face the door. "Hey if it isn't my two favorite married FBI Agents!"

"Pen we're the only married FBI Agents you know." JJ said.

"You say tomato, I say tomahto…." Garcia said with a shrug.

"I thought it was potato and potahto." Reid said with a smirk.

"Eh, let's call the whole thing off." Garcia said with a giggle.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "At least your not talking about knitting a sweater."

"Why? Just so I could say I could fill it better?" Garcia said with a smile oh her face.

"That would actually be debatable." JJ said.

Garcia got a confused look on her face as she looked back and forth between JJ and Reid.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves, so please don't be mad at Morgan that he didn't tell you already." JJ said.

Garcia raised an eyebrow waiting for the rest of the story.

"Or that anyone else didn't tell you either." Spence interjected.

Garcia's other eyebrow raised. This must be really good if they were warning her off being upset with anyone else for not sharing the news as soon as they found out.

"But believe me when I say that by October and November, I will be wearing the same sweaters I was last fall and filling them just as well." JJ said.

JJ and Spence watched Garcia's face while she processed what JJ had told her.

"Oh my God" Garcia said as she jumped up from her chair. "Junior G man, you killed the bunny rabbit. Again!" Garcia said jubilantly as she hugged JJ and Reid.

JJ glanced at Spence. "I'll explain…"

"I actually got that one." Spence said. "It's referred to as the rabbit dying because of the rabbit test that was developed by Bernhard Zondek and Selmar Aschheim. The test consisted of injecting the tested woman's urine into a female rabbit and then examining the rabbit's ovaries a few days later. The presence of the HCG hormone in a pregnant woman's urine would cause a reaction in the rabbit's ovaries. Unfortunately in order to examine the woman's ovaries, the rabbits had to be dissected, so technically all the rabbits died. It was actually the common misconception that the rabbit would die only if the woman was pregnant." Spence said rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah….I really don't know what to say to that." JJ said "But I love you anyway." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I um had a stuffed bunny for Chloe." Garcia said pulling a bag out from under her desk and showed the bunny to JJ. "But I think I'm going to take it back now." she said quickly tucking the bag back under her desk.

"I guess we figured out how to keep Pen from swarming our children with stuffed animals, baby. Do you know any facts about teddy bears?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arm around Spence's waist.

"Actually…" Spence began.

"Reid if you want to live, you will stop right there. Do not ruin teddy bears for me." Garcia said ushering JJ and Reid out of her office and closing the door.

JJ laughed. "Come on Spence. We need to go tell Gideon still." She said dragging her husband through the bullpen.

"I was just going to say that teddy bears got their name from President Theodore Roosevelt." Spence mumbled to JJ as she lead them away from Garcia's office.


	84. Chapter 84

Okay - here's chapter 84 - I hope you enjoy it. As always, I look forward to your thoughts. I know this chapter is kind of short - but I promise to make it up to you... I swear. Seriously, have I let you down yet?

You guys are freakin' awesome! Words cannot express how much I appreciate all of your reviews, story alerts, favoriting, and PMs...

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ, Emily, Elle, and Penelope sat lined up next to each other in massage chairs at the spa while getting pedicures on a Sunday afternoon girls' day.

"So Elle, how are things with Will?" Garcia asked.

"Things are great. He is moving here and has an interview with DC Metro next week for a Detective opening they have actually." Elle said as she continued flipping through the magazine she was looking at.

"What prompted that decision?" Emily asked as she lifted her coffee to her lips.

"We talked in Miami after the case was wrapped up. We've reached a point where one of us had to move or we needed to move on. Obviously, neither of us wanted to move on." Elle said closing the magazine and turning to look at Emily.

"So how did you decide who should move?" JJ asked curiously.

Elle pondered for a moment. "He really doesn't have much holding him in New Orleans. He just lost his partner, Charlie; his father died in Katrina; his mother's been dead for years. I have you guys and Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon." Elle said pausing to take a sip of coffee. "I'd like to think though, that if things were different, maybe in a different life, where I wasn't with the BAU, and Will and I had met under different circumstances, that I would have moved to New Orleans to be with him." She said turning to look at JJ.

JJ nodded in thought, glad that Elle and Will had found each other. She knew last time around, she hadn't even considered moving to Louisiana to be with Will. Elle had obviously at least contemplated the decision and how she would feel about it.

"So how is the great and wonderful Emily Prentiss faring in the battle for sex?" Garcia asked looking up from the baby clothes catalog where she was earmarking items for baby Reid number 2 once they let her know if it was a boy or a girl.

"You mean the battle of the sexes?" JJ asked looking up from her magazine.

"Nope, Emily's a single girl. It's a battle for sex." Garcia said with a grin. "Trust me, I remember."

JJ and Elle looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling at Garcia's antics.

Emily smirked behind her magazine and then paused for a moment to make sure she had a neutral expression on her face. "Ehhhh" She said giving a non-committal shrug. She didn't really enjoy lying to her friends about her relationship with Aaron, but they had agreed to keep it between themselves until they were both ready to tell the team. She was ready, she just didn't know if he was. She was assuming that since he hadn't brought it up, that meant that he wasn't quite ready to share their being together with the team yet.

"You haven't met anyone or you keep meeting the wrong ones?" Elle asked.

"I do alright." Emily said biting the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the thought of just how alright she had been doing for the last several months.

"You know, Spence's friend Ethan is coming to town to visit in a couple months. If you aren't seeing anyone, I could set you up?" JJ offered.

"No that's okay." Emily said startled slightly by the offer. "I umm do really bad on blind dates….and ummm…." She paused trying to think of how to get herself out of the situation gracefully "Oh my God this chair is amazing." Emily moaned in an effort to change the subject.

JJ shrugged as she looked at Emily trying to figure out what was going on with her. "The chair is okay. Spence is much better."

"Really?" Penelope asked leaning forward and looking at JJ.

JJ nodded. "Oh yeah, my husband has magic fingers." She said as she took a sip of her juice.

Elle snickered. "Not to mention magic sperm." She said causing all of the girls to laugh.

* * *

"This case is in my hands now and if we do nothing and something happens to her, I'll be the one notifying her family." JJ said looking at Morgan.

Morgan swung back and forth in his chair, looking around the table at JJ, Emily, Elle, and even Reid and saw how much they were all backing JJ up on this one. "Okay." He said as looked back at JJ.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as she hung up the phone from talking to Hotch. It was hard to sit back and watch this case happen exactly as it had last time around, but Spence was right. Since they knew that Kerri would be okay, it was almost imperative that they let Mike Hicks abduct her again.

It was a horrible thought to have to allow someone to be kidnapped. However, as Spence had pointed out stalking was only a misdemeanor carrying a maximum sentence of five years, and Hicks could potentially walk away with only a slap on the wrist and be free to once again harass Kerri. Kidnapping, however was a felony and in Maryland carried a sentence not to exceed 30 years.

While it might be easy to prevent Kerri being abducted, in the long term she would actually be safest by being kidnapped. JJ shook her head. Thank God she had Spence, sometimes figuring out what was the right thing to do when you knew what was going to happen could be so damn confusing.

* * *

JJ sighed as she walked away from Kerri and Ryan, relieved that everything had worked out as before and that Mike Hicks would not be free to bother Kerri for quite some time.

* * *

"Hey, everyone's waiting." Emily said as she stopped in the doorway to JJ's office.

"Okay. Spence and I need to pick Chloe up. Rebecca has dinner with her parents tonight, so we'll meet you guys there?" JJ asked as she looked from the file she was finishing off.

"Sounds good." Emily said turning and walking back to the bullpen to let everyone else know the plan.

JJ smiled and looked around the table as the team sat eating and enjoying each other's company. She turned to look at Spence who was holding Chloe. She smiled watching as Spence tickled Chloe and she giggled.

Penelope and Morgan were making faces at each other while they ate.

Hotch and Rossi were discussing something or other.

Elle and Emily were laughing watching Morgan and Garcia's antics.

Almost everyone appeared to be happier than they were last time around. Maybe she could convince Emily to go on a date with the hot British dude this time around…..


	85. Chapter 85

Here's chapter 85 - I hope you like it. I look forward to your thoughts.

I do not own Criminal Minds. I also don't own the fabulous words of William Wordsworth.

Thanks once again for all of your wonderful reviews, for favoriting, and for story alerting this. I'm glad you're all enjoying the not so little anymore story. :)

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ woke up and rolled over to snuggle into Spence's side, but found his side of the bed empty. "Spence?" she called out as she opened her eyes blinking as the sunlight crossed the room. She turned to look at the doorway as she heard Chloe babble and squeal.

"Good morning" Spence said as he crossed the room and sat on the bed next to JJ with Chloe in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her softly, with Chloe nestled between them.

"Hi" JJ said softly as they pulled apart.

"Happy Mother's Day" Spence murmured. "Here, go see Mommy." he said turning the baby to face JJ.

JJ made a funny face causing Chloe to laugh. "Hi baby girl, come see Mommy." JJ said holding out her hands towards Chloe. JJ smiled as their baby girl reached out towards her.

Spence smiled watching JJ and Chloe cuddled together. He stood up from the bed kissed Chloe on the head and then JJ on the lips. "Be right back." He said slipping out of the room.

Spence came back to their room a few minutes later holding breakfast on a tray and stood quietly watching his wife and his daughter.

"What should we do today Chloe? Do you want to go to the park? Huh? Once Daddy is done watching us in the doorway, maybe we can convince him to go for a walk. Do you think that would be fun?" She asked Chloe while she ate and then turned to smile at Spence where he stood in the doorway.

"Oh Spence" JJ said as she saw the breakfast in bed he had laid out for her on the tray he held.

"I wanted today to be special for you." Spence said as he walked across the room and sat the tray down on the nightstand. He reached out and ran his hand over the top of Chloe's head.

"It is special baby." JJ said looking up from where Chloe was suckling to look at Spence.

* * *

"That was fantastic baby" JJ said as she leaned back against headboard.

"I'm glad you liked it. You haven't had any morning sickness the last week or so, so I thought maybe breakfast in bed would be safe." Spence said as he reached out and moved the tray off to the side. "But Chloe still has a present for you. Chloe should we give Mommy her present?" Spence asked as he looked down at Chloe. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped box and a card and handed them to JJ.

"Aww, I thought you were just really happy to see me." JJ flirted with a small pout and then winked at her husband.

Spence blushed. "I…"

"Mmm… I love it when you get all flustered." JJ said leaning over and kissing him and then settling back against the headboard and opened the card. She teared up as she read the card and that it was signed from Chloe and Baby Reid. Then she gasped once she had the wrapping paper pulled off of the present and opened the box to find a beautiful charm bracelet. "Baby, it's beautiful." JJ said as she ran her fingers reverently over the charms of the bracelet.

"I thought this would be a nice keepsake for you." Spence said as he scooted closer. "There are charms on here to commemorate our life together so far, and there's room to add several more."

"I love it. I love you." JJ said leaning over to kiss Spence. "All three of you." She said leaning down to kiss Chloe while resting her hand against her stomach.

* * *

"Oh you're young." Garcia said touching Reid on the shoulder as she sat on the edge of his desk. "The eighties left a lot of people confused. This is uh, especially sad though." She said as she looked down at the high school year book picture of Emily she had managed to procure from the internet. She laughed as she handed the photo over to Emily.

"Alright, very funny guys. Very funny." Emily said grabbing the photo out of Garcia's hands. "What'd you do to it?"

"Do?" Garcia asked.

"You obviously altered it in photo shop or something… that hair." Emily said showing the photo to Garcia and Reid.

"Oh nope, pussy cat, that's … that's all you. Garfield High Class of '89." Garcia said looking across the desk to Emily.

"Class of '89?" Elle asked as she walked up behind Emily. "Oh my…." she said as she looked at the photo Emily held in her hands.

"You really didn't change anything?" Emily asked in a disheartened manner.

"No, I hacked it, as is. You're seriously trying to tell me that you don't remember rocking that look?" Garcia questioned.

"Perhaps your lack of recognition stems from a dissociative fugue suffered in adolescence." Reid said pressing his lips together firmly. "Say at a Siouxsie and the Banshees concert?" He said as rocked back and forth in his chair and turned to grin at Garcia and Elle.

Garcia and Elle chuckled at Reid.

"Its so weird, its like some other life." Emily said.

Elle nudged the back of Emily's chair with her knee. "Incoming" She hissed just loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily glanced up to see Hotch walking down the stairs and into the bullpen towards the group and flipped over the photo so he wouldn't see it. "What was that about?"

"Brian Mattloff" Hotch said as he looked up at them.

"Who?" Garcia asked turning to look at Reid.

"Uh, AKA the Blue Ridge Strangler." Reid said glancing sideways at Garcia.

"Oh, right, that was like four years ago." Garcia said turning to look at Hotch.

"Three victims in the Blue Ridge Parkway." Emily said squinting slightly as she recalled the case file she had read.

"That we know of" Elle said.

"Allegedly, he was never convicted. He slipped into a coma before he could be tried." Reid said.

"Looks like they're finally going to get their chance. He just woke up." Hotch said.

* * *

JJ paced the floor of Chloe's nursery soothingly rubbing the fussing baby girl's back. "I know baby, I miss Daddy too. Shhh… he'll be home soon." JJ whispered soothingly in her daughter's ear. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked Chloe, hoping that it would help put Chloe back to sleep.

Chloe was teething and was a very unhappy little girl. But she became slightly happier when her Mommy slipped the nice cold teething ring into her mouth for her to chew on.

That's how Spence found them a short while later when Hotch dropped him off at home. He stood leaning against the doorway watching his girls from afar for several minutes, enjoying the sight of them cuddled up in the rocking chair. He could tell Chloe was awake, although just barely as he watched JJ rock their daughter while holding the teething ring in place for her.

JJ smiled as she felt Spence's eyes on her. She knew he was there, but it was only fair that she give him a few minutes to watch she and Chloe. How many times had she stood in the doorway and watched Spence with Chloe? She had honestly lost count.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked as she lifted the covers and slipped into bed next to Spence.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the case." He said as turned to look at JJ.

"What about it?" She asked as she scooted closer to him in the bed and rested one arm on his stomach, rubbing soothingly, while the other hand rose to his hair, her fingers trailing through and tangling in his hair while her finger tips rubbed at his scalp relaxingly.

Spence shifted slightly, leaning into his wife's touch and slipping his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I know everyone talks about how I was 21 when I started with the FBI… but really that was when I went to the Academy. It, I don't think I ever told you, but the Blue Ridge Strangler case was my first case out of training. I….. I … this case…. Its just strange that it took four years to finally get closure on it." Spence said softly. "Darcy Corbit's father brought a gun to the court house today. I know he was intending to shoot Mattloff. He lost his daughter to a killer. He lost his wife because of guilt and blame. He finally has justice now that Brian Mattloff accepted the plea deal, but I wonder if it will be enough to bring him some peace." Spence said as ran his hand up and down JJ's side.

JJ nodded against Spence's shoulder. "Nobody should ever have to outlive their child Spence. It's a horrible, heartbreaking thing to have to live through. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like. Losing anyone is hard, but I imagine losing a child has to so much harder." she said as she wrapped her arm more tightly around him.

"I was able to get Darcy's watch released from evidence once the case was over. Hotch and I stopped by on our way out of town to drop it off for Mr. Corbit. The engraving on the back caught my interest. It was glory in the flower." Spence said as he thought back to Mr. Corbit standing in his doorway, on the verge of breaking down in tears over the loss of his daughter. "He said that watch was Darcy's Grandmother's, that they shared a love of poetry."

JJ nodded and looked up at Spence. "Wordsworth"

"You know it?" Spence asked slightly surprised.

"Spence, just because I went to college on a soccer scholarship doesn't mean that I didn't get good grades, or didn't enjoy my classes….at least some of them. I loved English lit. You're not the only one who likes to read, you just do it so darn much faster the rest of us." JJ said with a smile resting her chin on Spence's chest.

"I've always thought you were intelligent JJ; I just never realized you enjoyed poetry or anything like that." Spence said looking down at JJ.

"I like it because reading it is like solving a puzzle. A poet isn't necessarily talking about what you think they're talking about. A well written poem is thought provoking and can be read to mean several different things." JJ said as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

Spence nodded in thought for a moment. "What though the radiance which was once so bright, be now for ever taken from my sight, though nothing can bring back.." Spence said remembering and pondering Mr. Corbit's words.

JJ waited for a moment for Spence to finish the poem. "You aren't going to finish it?" she asked.

"I can't, I um… don't know it." Spence replied. "That was as far as Mr. Corbit quoted."

JJ nodded. "Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass, or glory in the flower, we will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind; in the primal sympathy, which having been must ever be; in the soothing thoughts that spring out of human suffering; in the faith that looks through death, in years that bring the philosophic mind." She said recalling the poem by William Wordsworth from her English lit class in college.

"I didn't know you have an eidetic memory." Spence said with a slight smile as JJ finished the poem.

"I don't, but sometimes you hear words that mean something to you, and you remember them forever." JJ said as she leaned up and kissed Spence. She laid down and snuggled into his shoulder. "Good night baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Spence said as he reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, silently praying that he would never have to find the faith that looks through death, that he would never have years to bring about a philosophic mind, and that he would never have to find the courage to face life after the loss of his family.


	86. Chapter 86

Okay here's chapter 86. After a day and a half straight spent working on it - I do believe it is ready (or as close to it as I can get) This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write. I think what I've written works - but we'll see what you all think. As always, I look forward to hearing what you all think.

ReidJJ Fan - great minds think alike. ;)

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"How come I only get to travel with you guys like once every two years?" Garcia asked as she boarded the plane behind Reid and JJ.

"Trust me mama, it can get old." Morgan said as he followed her down the aisle.

"Oh right, the way that spa treatments at five star hotels can get old." Garcia said as Derek handed her bag to her.

"Remember the time we got on board and they hadn't chilled the Cristal?" Emily asked Morgan as she walked past him.

"Wasn't that the same time that they didn't have any caviar?" Elle said following Emily up the aisle past Derek.

"Ooo I almost quit the BAU that day." Derek said as he turned back to face his baby girl.

"Okay, you know what, you guys can joke all you want 'cause I am never leaving this plane." Garcia said moving up the aisle to follow Emily and Elle.

JJ shook her head as she watched Pen walk by. She wondered if a similar exchange had taken place last time or not. The last time around she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't really noticed much going on around her while she sat quietly by herself lost in her thoughts about Will and their unborn child. Now she was already a wife, a mother, and she and Spence had another baby on the way. She turned to look at Spence who was seated next to her in the booth and smiled. She listened while Hotch, Rossi, and Spence went over the victimology and the case.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does she look exactly like Haley?" JJ uttered out of the corner of her mouth to Garcia.

"Kate" Hotch said as he lead the team to greet the head of the New York field office.

"Aaron, how've you been?" Kate asked in her posh British accent.

As Garcia and JJ glanced at each other at Agent Joyner and Hotch calling each other by their first names, JJ couldn't help but be as amused as she had been last time around at the chemistry between Kate Joyner and Hotch. Not only was she amused, but she also couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Emily wasn't the only one that needed a little nudge in the direction of a good looking Brit, if she and Spence could get things to work out differently this time around.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" Kate asked stepping into Hotch's personal space.

"Sure" Hotch said softly. "Excuse me."

"They liaised when she was at Scotland Yard" Elle said to JJ as they watched Hotch follow Kate into her office and close the door.

"Of course" JJ said smirking at Elle. JJ looked at Emily curiously wondering what was going on with her. Last time she had made the comment about Kate and Hotch liaising, and this time she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Emily bit her lip not attempting to read anything into how well Kate and Aaron appeared to know each other, but she was feeling the gnawing of a certain green eyed monster in back of her skull as she watched them interact through the glass wall of Kate's office. She managed to push her thoughts and feelings down deep. They could be dealt with once this case was over. Right now they had an unsub to catch. She tuned back in to her surroundings just in time to see JJ eyeing her curiously.

* * *

"Well, this guy's not afraid to get up close and personal." Morgan said as he looked around the latest crime scene on the subway platform with JJ, Rossi, and Detective Bruston.

"Or be visible." JJ said.

"Did you watch the tape? He ducks his head the second he steps off the train." Rossi said.

"So he knows when he's being filmed." JJ said.

"Well we've had glimpses, but the descriptions have been sketchy. Some people said it's a light skin black man, Asian, Puerto Rican, basically every home boy in the city." Detective Bruston said.

"Ballistics were the same for every shooting?" Morgan asked.

"We checked the records back ten years, the guns never been recycled." the Detective said.

"22s aren't exactly the weapon of choice these days." Morgan said as he glanced about the subway platform.

"Unless your Israeli Intelligence. It's what Mossad uses for all their political assassinations." Rossi said turning to look at the Detective.

"All I know is this guy's organized, studies the cameras, carries a gun that's easy to conceal. He knows what he's doin'" Morgan said with a shrug.

* * *

"It was over in a flash. He was probably gone before anyone realized what happened." Morgan said as he looked up at the surveillance camera while they stood at the scene of the latest shooting at a traffic intersection in broad daylight.

This time the unsub had left them the 'Death' card from a deck of tarot cards as an attempt to communicate with them. He was letting them know that he knew they were there, that he was familiar with other cases.

"Is this what it felt like during the Son of Sam?" Kate asked Detective Bruston.

"We realized that if the violence was truly random, there was almost no way of stopping it." He said. "Seems like these people have figured that out."

"From the placement of that camera, odds are the only view they're going to get is the back of his head." Morgan said as he pointed out the camera they were standing next to.

"Let's not be too quick to decide what we do or don't have." Kate said and then stepped past Morgan and off to speak with some other Agents at the crime scene.

Morgan turned his head watching Agent Kate Joyner walk away. "You mind telling me why I'm catching attitude from her?" Morgan asked turning back to look at Hotch.

"FBI brass has made it clear to her that if she doesn't bring this case home that she's going to be reassigned, and you are at the top of the list to replace her." Hotch said.

Morgan squinted at Hotch in slight shock. "You're kidding me."

"Why should you be surprised. You're good at your job. People notice that." Hotch said.

Morgan turned to look at where Kate was standing talking with a group of agents not too far away. "What happened to the Bureau patting itself on the back for stealing her away from Scotland Yard?" Morgan asked Hotch as he turned back to look at him.

"I don't know." Hotch said with a slight shrug. "Politics here are different, and you can see, she doesn't pull punches." Hotch said and then walked off towards the SUV to head back to the field office.

* * *

"Okay, do you see anything weird here?" Prentiss asked after showing the team and Kate the videos of the last two murders.

"He sprints off in one and walks calmly in the other. It's two entirely different demeanors." Morgan responded.

"Six kills in, his behavior should be set." Rossi said as he leaned over the desk looking at the video footage.

"Look at this." Reid said and leaned in over the phone "Garcia, are you still there?"

"Would I ever leave you?" Garcia asked from the across the phone line. "Okay, check it out I did a digital perspective analysis rendering on the shootings where we have footage. Now the first two were inconclusive, but the last two, I have found something tres weird." Garcia spoke into her head set as her fingers tapped away at the keyboard to pull up the information for the team. "Your calm walking type, he is about six foot one." She said as the footage and her analysis pulled up on the screen for the team to see. "But your sprinter, he's like five nine, five ten tops." Garcia said putting up the analyzed video of the latest murder to show the team.

"We've got more than one unsub." Hotch said as he stood with his arms crossed, taking in the information that Garcia had provided them.

JJ turned to look at Hotch. "While we were at the scene in the subway, Detective Bruston mentioned that they've had a few glimpses of the unsub, but that none of the descriptions matched. What if all the descriptions were right, because all of the unsubs were different?" she asked.

"How many descriptions are we talking about?" Hotch asked.

"He mentioned light skinned black man, Asian, Puerto Rican." JJ said "I'll call Detective Bruston and have him get us the descriptions as well as the witnesses names, maybe we can get some additional details from them." JJ said as she stood up to go call the detective.

"So we have more than one unsub, what does that tell us?" Rossi asked as he stepped around the desk to face the team.

"Well, if JJ is right about the witnesses descriptions having been accurate and just overlooked because they didn't match, then we can rule out gang activity." Reid said.

"How do we know that it isn't gang related?" Kate asked turning to look at Reid.

"Gang members share a common identity." Reid said. "It would be highly unlikely for a black man, an Asian, and a Puerto Rican to all be members of the same gang, no there is something else at work here." Reid said as he stood up and walked towards the evidence board.

"Guys, I think we might have a problem." Reid said as he turned back to face the team a few minutes later.

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked.

"If you saw all these traits completely out of context, what would be the first profile to pop into your head?" Reid asked pointing to the evidence board.

The team joined him at the evidence board and he began to walk them through what they knew so far and lead them where he knew that they needed to go.

"Look at it everything we have…" Reid said pointing to the board. "We have multiple unsubs, they're organized, they've studied other cases, they know where the cameras are, they've let us know that they know we are watching them, they're using counter surveillance, they have a hierarchy.."

"Terrorism" Hotch said as turned away from the board to look at Reid just as JJ rejoined the group. "It's a working theory just like anything else."

"Reid, I recognize that face what are you thinking?" Elle asked.

Reid turned away from the board. "We missed something. In order for them to know that we're watching them, they would have to be watching us. Is Garcia still on the phone?" he asked.

"No but I can get back right now." Morgan said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Talk." Garcia said as she answered the phone.

"Garcia, you need to check the cameras. I think our unsubs might have hacked into them. In order to know that we were watching them, and know our movements, they would have had to be watching us. The cameras are the easiest way for them to do that." Reid said.

"I'm on it. I'll get back to once we've checked everything." Garcia said her fingers flying over the keyboard and all humor gone from her voice. She turned to Lisa who sat at the console beside her. "We need to run a diagnostic on the system and we need to check every camera. Most specifically the ones at the crime scenes."

* * *

Lisa nodded as she too began typing away as she and Garcia systematically worked their way through the cameras at each of the six crime scenes.

"Okay, this is not good." Lisa said.

"What have you got?" Garcia said looking over at Lisa's screen. The camera was frozen in position. Garcia turned back to her screen and attempted to track back to the source and identify it.

* * *

"We've got a problem." Garcia said as Morgan answered the phone. "We went through and checked all 4,468 cameras. They hacked into the surveillance system. They've got footage of every crime scene. They've been watching since the beginning."

"How did that not get caught?" Hotch asked.

"They were smart. It wasn't system wide. We had to check each camera individually." Garcia explained.

"And this is from every crime scene?" Emily asked as she leaned back against a desk.

"I'm afraid so. They hacked into one camera at every crime scene." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia" Morgan said clicking his phone shut.

"So much for it just being a theory." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch.

Hotch turned to JJ. "We need to get in touch with Counter Terrorism and Homeland Security. We have a viable threat."

JJ nodded, making eye contact with Spence as she turned away to contact Homeland Security and Counter Terrorism.

"So how does this work?" Elle asked.

"The murders simulate a bombing, from there they watch and gauge Police response times." Reid said.

"At which point they know when to bring in a second bomb." Morgan added.

"The goal is always to take out a first round of civilians, followed by a second wave of emergency responders." Kate explained.

"Its crazy, but its ingenious. They get a practice run, and if someone catches the shooter, then they just have a murderer, the cell isn't compromised." Reid said.

"Its lo-fi. Smartest way to plan for a terrorist event." Kate said.

"Creating panic ensures that they see the most urgent response times short of a bombing." Hotch said.

"Having followers do the shootings would guarantee the followers were willing to kill or be killed for the cause." Rossi said as the team began feeding theories and information off of each other.

"It makes sense. There is something larger at play, but makes it look like a gang initiation." Emily said.

"Especially if they're home grown and haven't had a chance to prove themselves yet." Hotch said as he looked around at the team and Kate.

"There is definitely something larger at play." Reid said. "If you look at the map, all the murders have taken place near a bridge or a tunnel, but with what we know about this groups tactics so far….I think that's what they want us to think the target is." Reid said as crossed through the group to sit on the edge of the desk next to JJ.

"But wouldn't all of those locations be viable targets?" Elle asked. "If it were a coordinated attack people wouldn't be able to get onto or off of the island." She said remembering back to 2001 and the dark days following 9/11.

"They would be viable targets, but remember these unsubs know how we work, they've been using counter surveillance. They know we're watching them, yet they aren't taking any efforts to mask their activities. Just today they made a point of letting us know that they knew we were here." Reid said. "The shootings have been made to look like Son of Sam, the 'Death' card was a key component of the DC sniper case. They're attempting to lead us to the conclusions they want us to make."

"So what are you thinking?" Hotch asked.

"I'm thinking that they are gearing up for a major attack on one person or place and that the multiple sites are a distraction, just like the frenzy they've been working to create with the murders. If it was truly going to be a simultaneous attack on multiple sites, they would have spread the murders out more, they wouldn't need them consolidated into the last two weeks." Reid explained.

"But what if they just came up with the idea and wanted to execute it as fast as possible?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. "They would have needed time to recruit members, vet them, train them, indoctrinate them. This cell has been in place for quite some time. They're disciplined. What they have planned has been in place for quite some time. Whatever they have planned has a deadline of sorts, that's why they needed to create a frenzy it is a key and critical part of their plan. With a deadline in place for when their attack needs to happen, the target is most likely a person, not a place." Reid said.

"People move about, but buildings are always in the same location." Emily said nodding her head.

"But that means that they have to know the exact time and location of the target." Elle said. "Very few people are that exact."

"It has to be a VIP." Rossi said looking around at the team. "Their visit to the city would be scheduled far enough out in advance to coordinate an attack. Creating a frenzy with the murders and misleading the investigation by strategically staging the murders next to key terrorist target is part of the plan."

"JJ we'll need you to coordinate with Counter Terrorism, Homeland Security, and Secret Service. We'll also want to have an experienced bomb squad team, and snipers on hand." Hotch said looking at JJ.

JJ nodded, her cell phone once again at her ear as she reached out to her contacts.

"We'll have to hit the ground running tomorrow morning. The one advantage we have is that they don't know we know they're watching." Kate said as she looked at the team, thankful that she had called them in.

"Its probable that the murders will continue on whatever schedule the cell has already set. The frequency might increase as they attempt to increase the frenzy and panic. We also need to be prepared for anything out of pattern, that would be our signal that they're entering the next phase of whatever they have planned." Reid continued to explain.

"We'll brief everyone tomorrow. For now, we all need to get some rest. After the frenzy of the last two weeks, this will most likely be coming to a head in the next couple of days." Hotch said.

* * *

Emily, Hotch, Elle, Reid and JJ exhaustedly walked through the doors of the hotel and into the lobby. Everyone else had left a few minutes ahead of them, anxious to get as much rest as possible since they were meeting with the rest of the agencies and going over the profile at 7 am the next day.

Emily saw the stack of evening papers on the side table and walked over to pick one up. "Guys, look at this, the late edition doesn't miss a beat." She said as she held up the evening paper with the headline proclaiming "Execution Style".

"Elle" JJ said getting her friends attention and nodding towards a nook of the hotel lobby, as she wrapped her arm around Spence's waist.

Elle turned to look behind her and saw Will standing up from a chair across the lobby. "Will, what are you doing here?" Elle asked as she walked towards him.

"I already had the train ticket purchased to come to New York this week, and well you're here so now seemed like as good a time as any." Will said.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Elle asked as she looked at Will in confusion.

"I went to visit your Mom today." Will said.

"Is everything okay?" Elle asked in concern.

"She's fine, I'm fine, everyone is okay." Will said grabbing hold of Elle's hand. "Well I'm fine for now, but that all depends…."

"On what?" Elle asked.

"This" Will said dropping down on one knee. "Elle Greenaway, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her.

"Oh my God" JJ whispered her hand covering her mouth while her other hand squeezed Spence's hip. Emily bounced on the balls of her feet in happy excitement for her friends while she anxiously chewed on her fingernails waiting for Elle to give Will and answer. Hotch stood silently watching the scene in front of him as he stood next to Emily, his head tipped to the side as he pondering what Elle would say, as he watched her body language.

Spence leaned down and whispered in JJ's ear. "Garcia is going to be so disappointed that she missed this."

JJ smiled and lightly slapped Spence on the chest as she pulled her hand away from her face and then slid her hand down his torso to wrap around his waist and join her other hand on his hip.

Elle looked down at Will in shock. She loved him, but she certainly hadn't been expecting a proposal, at least not today. If this was a weekend away, or an evening in their apartment maybe she wouldn't have been quite so surprised.

"Elle?" Will asked looking slightly nervous from his knelt position on the floor with an entire lobby of people staring at them. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all.

Will nervous questioning of her name drew Elle out of her shock. She nodded, her eyes never leaving Will's. Finally she found her voice again. "Yes. Yes, Will, I'll marry you."

"Congratulations!" Emily said stepping up to hug Elle.

"Will" Hotch said reaching out to shake Will's hand. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations Elle." JJ said smiling at Elle and then hugging her.

"Elle, I'm really happy for you." Spence said hugging Elle.

"We'll give you some privacy. See you in the morning." Hotch said turning walking towards the elevators.

The rest of the group continued congratulating Elle and Will for a few minutes and then as a group they headed over to the elevators. They needed all the rest they could get, chances were they wouldn't sleep again until this case was over.

* * *

"Agent Jordan Todd, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent Kate Joyner." she said making the introductions to the rest of the team as well. "Jordan works with the Counter Terrorism unit. She'll be helping me run point from here." JJ said to Kate and Hotch as agents from all of the various agencies and officers from each of the different precincts found seats or took a spots leaning against the walls to hear the profile.

* * *

"Okay people talk to me. Mouseketeer role call. 59th street?" Garcia asked running through the list of stationed Agents and officers.

"Check" Emily said into her mike.

"Harold Square?" Check Elle replied as she walked down the street with Morgan.

"Chambers Street?" Garcia asked.

"Check"

"72nd Street?"

"Check"

* * *

Spence walked up to JJ who stood looking at the evidence board, and handed her a bottle of water. "Hey how are you feeling?" Spence asked.

"Okay, but I feel better once this case is wrapped up." JJ said. "Do you ever get the feeling that we should let the team in on our secret?" She asked softly as she turned to look at Spence.

"You mean about this not being your first time around?" Spence asked her quietly.

JJ bit her lip and nodded.

Spence looked back at her and sighed. "I've been wondering the same thing. It would definitely make thing easier. But I think we need to take some time to think about it. I'm not sure how they would take it. I wish we would have discussed this sooner. How are we going to prevent Hotch and Kate getting blown up?" Spence whispered softly back to JJ.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about nothing else all day. I'm hoping our good luck continues to hold." JJ said softly as she leaned back against a nearby desk.

Spence sat on the desk next to her and nodded. "We certainly can't spring something like this on them in the middle of a case. We don't have time to convince them, or deal with the repercussions."

"We obviously don't have time to talk about it now, but we need to talk about it when we get home." JJ said as she turned to look at Spence.

Spence nodded. "Right. Right now we need to focus on a successful conclusion to this case. But you're right, we'll talk at home." He squeezed her hand and then went back to the evidence board looking for what else they could change that would lead to a successful conclusion of the case without Kate dying due to the explosion of her SUV. While JJ went back to work with Agent Jordan Todd working to coordinate the information they were receiving from all of their sources, as well as coordinating thier resources.

* * *

"Surveillance cameras aren't designed to help prevent crime. They're supposed to help us catch the perp after the fact." Lisa said as she and Garcia sat watching the cameras on a series of monitors. Suddenly one of the cameras captured her attention. "I got one." She said as she sat up and pulled up a larger screen of the camera.

"Is there anyone nearby?" Garcia asked.

Lisa nodded looking at the role call list. "Cooper and Prentiss."

Garcia nodded and rang Emily. "We've got one. Subway platform of 59th and Lex"

"On our way Garcia" Emily said.

"What've we got?" Cooper asked as he turned to look at Agent Prentiss.

"Subway platform 59th and Lex" Emily said and they both took off at a run.

* * *

"We've got eyes on one of them. He's at the subway platform of 59th and Lex." Hotch said to Kate as she walked out of her office while he was on the phone.

* * *

"He's got a gun" Garcia said as she watched the camera feed.

"Oh my God" Lisa said as she watched the hooded man shoot an unsuspecting woman in the back of the head.

"He's heading west on 59th street." Garcia said into headset, feeding the information to Prentiss.

* * *

"If he makes it to the park, we've lost him." Kate said as she looked up at Hotch.

* * *

"There" Prentiss said to Cooper as they watched the hooded man approaching them.

"Play along" Cooper hissed just loud enough for Prentiss to hear him.

"Well sweetie, I really don't want to have dinner with your parents tonight." Cooper said turning towards Prentiss and watching the unsub approach out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong with having dinner with my parents?" Prentiss asked, catching onto the cover Cooper wished to use until the unsub was close enough to ensure they could nab him.

Cooper sighed "How do I put this nicely?" he asked.

"By all means, just say what you mean." Prentiss said nodding at Cooper to let him know that the unsub was almost close enough.

"What I mean to say is…" Cooper said raising his eyebrows questioningly at Prentiss.

"It sounds like what you mean to say is that _now_ isn't the time to have this discussion." Prentiss said.

At Prentiss' signal, Cooper spun sideways tackling the hooded unsub as he made to walk past them, unaware of their presence in the crowd. While Cooper quickly subdued the unsub and cuffed him, Prentiss patted him down, quickly discovering the 22 in the pocket of his hoodie.

* * *

The young man sat in the interrogation room, head down, completely silent. He hadn't spoken since they brought him in to be processed. He didn't have any ID on him, and his finger prints weren't in the system.

JJ walked into the room where most of the team stood watching as Morgan and Rossi attempted to interrogate their unsub.

"How did it go?" Hotch asked as he turned to look at JJ.

"Good. The press bought it, and hopefully our unsub's friends bought it too." JJ said nodding at the young man in the interrogation room. "Cooper is now a local hero for tackling and detaining the murder that has been killing people execution style in the streets for the last two weeks. Hopefully the terrorist cell buys it that that is all we think it was and we believe it is now over."

"It would be even better if we could get any information out of shooter number 7" Emily said looking through the viewing window.

"Maybe there is." Reid said as he contemplated the young man on the other side of the glass.

The team watched as Reid paced back and forth behind the unsub while he talked to him, always staying just out of his line of sight, asking the same questions over and over again and getting no response. Elle remained leaning in the corner of the room, quiet as she watched Reid carry out his plan to get information from the kid.

"Hotch he's not getting anywhere? What are we gonna do?" Morgan asked frustrated.

Hotch watched through the glass as Reid walked around the to the other side of the table and completely changed his demeanor, relieving the pressure on the college age kid they were questioning. "Just watch Morgan. I think things are about to get very interesting."

Reid leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the table. "Clearly he's not going to tell us anything Elle." Reid said looking to the corner of the room where Elle stood.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Reid asked shaking his head. "I mean I can't just lock you up and throw away the key. We don't even know for sure it was you. We don't have any witnesses placing you at the scene of the crime. A thousand other people were probably in the same area of the city wearing the same sweatshirt as you today." Reid shook his head and stood.

"Elle go let them know we're going to have to cut this kid loose." Reid said.

The kid looked up at Reid finally making eye contact. When Reid looked in his eyes he saw it. Fear. Finally something he could use as leverage.

"But then again, maybe he did do it. Maybe he's part of the something bigger we're looking at." Reid said testing the water.

The kid smirked and looked back down at the table.

That was the reaction Reid had been expecting. This kid was completely prepared to do hard time. He wasn't prepared to be set free. He knew he was a dead man if he talked. His release would mean that he had cooperated with authorities to the terrorist cell, that not only had he failed in his mission, but that he had talked. A life behind bars was still a life.

"Eh, either way let's let him go." Reid said "If he didn't do it, he deserves to be free. And quite frankly, if he's a part of the something larger we're working on, he's a dead man walking. We all know how the type of people we're looking for feel about people who make deals with the Feds." Reid said as he tipped his head contemplating the young man before him. "Either way, not our problem."

"You can't let me go. I killed someone." The young man said as he looked up defiantly.

"Really?" Reid said sitting back down in the chair and leaning forward on the table. "Prove it, because the person we're looking for is part of a terrorist cell and has information on something very big about to happen here in the city."

Everyone listened in awe and horror as the young man with prompting, questioning, and slight manipulation from Reid, slowly bit by bit, piece by piece, laid out the plan for the next evening, how an FBI SUV outside 26 Federal Plaza would be rigged with a bomb and one of the cell members would watch as the agents approached. Once they were close enough, the bomb would be detonated. Due to protocol for such situations, emergency vehicles would not be allowed in until the scene was cleared. This would allow the bomber to assist the victims as an innocent bystander while waiting for their leader to get to the scene in an ambulance and direct the less injured of the two agents to drive to St Barkley's hospital, allowing them to get passed the bypass that would be in force, due to an injured Federal Agent, and a Federal Agent behind the wheel.

Reid finessed the conversation to the point that the unsub didn't even realize the information that he had given up until it was too late, and his head collapsed into his arms on the table.

Reid nodded his head and stood up and turned and walked out of the room. Elle followed him. Hotch stepped out in the hall, followed by Kate and the rest of the team.

"We need two guards inside and two outside this room until this is over. We can't take any chances." Reid said as he looked at Hotch.

Hotch turned to look at Kate. She nodded and turned to Shelly requesting a rotation of agents to watch over there now star witness.

"So what do we do now? We know what's going to happen. How do we stop it from happening?" Morgan asked.

A question I ask myself every day, JJ thought as she made eye contact with Spence.

"We don't." Hotch said.

You could practically hear everyone's necks crack as they all turned to look at Hotch in shock.

"I've got an idea." Hotch said. "Let's go in Kate's office." He said guiding them all into her office as he proceeded to lay out the plan for tomorrow.

* * *

The team sat anxiously in the bullpen at 26 Fed working on their paperwork for this case, attempting for once to get ahead of the paperwork, while they waited for it to be time for their plan to be put into action.

* * *

Garcia and Lisa sat in the Surveillance Command Center watching the cameras immediately surrounding 26 Federal Plaza.

"There, right there." Garcia said as she watched a young man in a hooded sweatshirt, under the cover of darkness, place a incendiary device on the underneath side of Kate's SUV. She then watched as he walked away and stopped behind a column, waiting for what he thought would be unsuspecting agents to approach.

"I've got him" Garcia said as she contacted Hotch. "He planted the device underneath Kate's SUV and is waiting behind the large pillar not to far from where she's parked."

* * *

The team stood up and walked to the doors of FBI building. Morgan and Elle walked out together the opposite direction of the where the bomber was waiting and circled around the block, cutting through an alley way and the a neighboring building to come up behind the bomber.

Hotch and Kate walked out the doors of 26 Fed and turned to walk to where her SUV was parked.

JJ grabbed Spence as was about to follow Emily out the doors. "Spence, baby, be careful."

Spence reached over and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it. He leaned over and whispered. "I love you ." and then slipped out the door, smiling at JJ over his shoulder.

Reid and Emily hung back watching from afar as Hotch and Kate approached the SUV.

Morgan and Elle silently crept up on the bomber behind the pillar, from what Garcia had determined was a blind spot for all of the cameras, as he watched Kate and Hotch approaching from the Federal Plaza. Elle glanced at Morgan and nodded as he stepped up behind the bomber.

"I'd think twice about doing that if I were you." Morgan said startling the bomber to turn around and face him. Due to him being startled, Morgan was able to grab his cell phone out of his hands. "Actually," Morgan said peeking around the column to see where Hotch and Kate were. "Just for fun let's make it go boom after all." Morgan said smirking at the bomber. Morgan looked down at the cell phone, bomb expert that he was, he was quickly able to ascertain how to detonate the bomb.

Sam looked at Morgan in shock as Elle cuffed his hands behind him. He had not been expecting to be caught. And if he was caught, he certainly wasn't expecting an Agent to go ahead and detonate the car bomb just for what appeared to be fun.

"Kid, things will go a lot easier on you if you cooperate. We already have a buddy of yours in custody. So work with us and maybe you can get a little mercy from the court. Make the call just like you were supposed to." Morgan said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as his hands were hand cuffed behind his back.

"My guess is it's this number that he's called four other times tonight." Morgan said looking through Sam's phone as he watched the kid out of the corner of his eye. The flinch gave it away. "And I bet when he calls he supposed to pretend he's calling 911." Morgan said watching as Sam's jaw twitched. "That's what I already knew. Thanks for the confirmation, kid." Morgan said as he dialed the number and said he was calling about a bombing just down from 26 Fed.

"Get him out of here." Morgan said handing Sam off to two FBI Agents that had come out to collect the bomber and escort him back to a lovely interrogation room they had waiting for him.

* * *

Hotch watched as Morgan and Elle crept up behind the bomber overtaking him. As soon as he and Kate were as close as he dared get, he paused and waited for Morgan to look around the pillar to confirm they were in position. Hotch nodded at Morgan, confirming they were ready, and as an after thought, pulled Kate behind him for any extra bit of protection it would provide. They were far enough away that the blast should barely reach them, but there was still the risk of shrapnel.

Emily could tell something was wrong when she and Reid reached Kate and Aaron. Kate was talking to Aaron, asking him if he was alright, but was squinting at her as if he was trying to read her lips.

"Acoustic trauma" Reid said as he noticed the blood running out of Hotch's right ear.

"We don't have time to deal with this now. I'm fine. I'll go to the hospital once we're done here." Hotch said as Emily and Kate both tried to talk him into letting Morgan take his place. "If anything, this makes it more realistic. Let's get Kate and I ready."

The six FBI Agents set up about using the supplies they had gathered earlier in the day to make it appear the Kate and Hotch had been victims of the car bomb. Once Kate lay 'bleeding' on the street, a trail of 'blood' and 'gore' making it appear that she had been thrown violently across the asphalt and Hotch was in position screaming for help, Reid, Elle, Morgan, and Emily retreated to the nearby shadows to watch and wait for 'help' to show up.

* * *

Garcia watched the screens in front of her, waiting for the bomb to go off so that she could kill the cameras at the site. In order for the rest of the operation to work, the terrorist cell had to believe that the cameras had been taken out by the bomb blast. Unfortunately for Garcia, that meant she and Lisa wouldn't know until everything was over and the team contacted her, how they had all fared.

* * *

The team and the army of personnel standing by in the shadows and at the barricaded end of the street waited in silence. The tension rolled through the air as an ambulance screamed around the corner sirens blaring and pulled to a stop not twenty feet from where Kate lay in the middle of the street.

They watched as the paramedic grabbed his bag from the back of the ambulance, leaving the doors open. Once the paramedic was in the middle of the street, the street was suddenly flooded with FBI and Homeland Security personnel. With the red dot a laser scope sight of a sniper on his forehead, their unsub had nowhere left to go.

Morgan jumped up into the back of the ambulance and opened up one of the supply storage cases. "We need a containment team and bomb squad in here now!" He yelled as he jumped out of the back of the ambulance.

"And we need to get you an actual paramedic, or perhaps a trip to the hospital is more in order?" Kate asked as she sat up.

* * *

The next morning the JJ and Spence sat in the lobby watching the news on TV while they waited for the rest of the team to join them to head to the airport.

"In what appears to be disaster thwarted, last night a joint task force between the NYPD, the FBI, and Homeland Security aborted a what appears to have been a very well planned attack by a terrorist cell on the city of New York. Reports coming in from last night of a car bombing last night outside 26 Federal Plaza….." The reporter spoke filling the city and the nation in on the successful capture of the previously thought to be deceased Dr. Azahari Hussein, Asia's most wanted bomb maker, who authorities had dubbed the demolition man.

"Hey, you're awful quiet. You okay?" Spence asked as he rubbed JJ's back while she sat cuddled in his lap.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about how much happier the ending is this time around." She said as she watched Kate walk into the lobby of the hotel just as the team was exiting the elevators. "Come on, we should go join every body else." She said as she grabbed Spence's hand and led him over to where the team stood.

JJ smiled as they walked across the lobby to join the team. Morgan had his arm around Garcia's shoulders. Will and Elle were holding hands. She could hear Kate thanking the team for their help and as they came up behind Kate while she was shaking Hotch's hand, she could have sworn that she saw a possessive glare move it's way through Emily's eyes.

Kate finished thanking everyone. "It was good to see you again Aaron, hopefully we can work together again someday. I have a meeting to go to, but thank you again for all of you assistance. All of you." Kate said and then turned to walk out the doors of the hotel and hoping into one of the two SUVs she and a couple agents had driven here.

"Well I guess I will see you all back in Quantico." Hotch said as he fingered the keys to the SUV that was waiting outside for him to drive back to Quantico.

"You don't really think we're letting you drive back alone do you?" Morgan asked as he leaned over to grab the keys from Hotch.

Emily held up her hand. "Its okay, I'll drive Hotch back."

"It's a three hour drive. Are you sure?" Hotch asked as he looked at Emily.

"Yes. Its three hours of not having to be surrounded by the love fest." Emily said as she pointed over her shoulder to the three couples holding hands. "Sorry Rossi." She said.

"No offense taken. I'd actually ride with you, but a one hour plane private jet flight wins hands down over a three hour plus car ride." He said with a smirk. Aaron Hotchner wasn't fooling anyone, well at least not he and Jason Gideon. He couldn't wait to tell Jason over a glass of scotch that they had been right about he and Emily.

"Okay, we'll see you both on Monday then, I guess." JJ said as she and Spence walked out and got into the car that was taking the team to the airport. Spence nodded and waved as he walked out of the hotel lobby hand in hand with his wife.

"Bye boss man. Feel better." Garcia said. "Emily, drive carefully."

"See you Monday, Princess, Hotch." Morgan said nodding at both of them as he and Garcia walked out to join JJ and Spence in the car.

"Hotch are you sure it's not a problem for Will to fly back with us on the plane? I really don't mind taking the train back with him." Elle said as she paused to say goodbye to Hotch and Emily.

"No it's fine. Congratulations again by the way." He said reaching out to shake Will's hand.

"Thank you" Will said.

"See you Monday." Elle said and then she and Will also slipped out to join the group in the car.

Dave sighed. "I guess that leaves me to play chaperone on the plane ride home." He said with a smirk as clapped Aaron on the shoulder. "Have a safe road trip and a good weekend."

* * *

Emily and Hotch grabbed their bags and walked outside. They waived at the other SUV as it pulled away from the curb and headed for the airport. Once it was out of sight, they threw their bags into the back seat and climbed into the SUV.

"Aaron, I want to tell the team about us." Emily said as she turned to face Hotch in the passenger seat.

"Oh thank God." Hotch said turning to face her as she started the SUV. "I've been wanting to tell them for awhile now, but you hadn't said anything, so I thought maybe you weren't ready to tell them."

Emily chuckled. "We really need to learn to communicate. I've been wanting to tell the team for awhile now too, but I figured you would let me know when you were ready."

Hotch shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Well I guess it'll be safe to let Jack see the team again without worrying that he'll let anything slip."

"Yeah, he has been asking to JJ and Reid and Chloe." Emily said.

"I think he likes the idea of not being the only child in the group anymore." Hotch said nodding as he remembered how excited Jack had been after coming home from visiting Chloe and JJ in the hospital.

"What do you think Jack would think of not being an only child anymore?" Emily asked as she turned to look at Hotch.

"Emily…are you?" Aaron asked as he whipped his head around to look at Emily.

"What? Oh, no…no..I really didn't mean that how it sounded. I would like to be someday, but today, no. I'm not. I just we haven't talked about it. It is a possibility….right?" Emily asked somewhat shyly.

"Well, yeah. I love you Emily. I'd like to think we're working our way towards that. I definitely would like to have more children, someday. I think I'd like that to be with you, when we're ready of course." Aaron said.

"I love you too." Emily said turning to look at Aaron as they stopped at a stop light.


	87. Chapter 87

I present you all with Chapter 87 - I hope you like it. As always, I look forward to your thoughts and opinions.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thanks to all of you for reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting this. I'm glad your all enjoying this. I appreciate all of the feedback - It really helps me when I get stuck :D

Happy reading and enoy :D

* * *

"Come on Mudgie, come on boy" Dave called his dog while he and Erin walked hand in hand along a path at Little Creek.

"It's beautiful here David. An early morning walk was a fabulous idea." Erin said turning to look at Dave as they walked along the path.

"I'm glad you like it." Dave said. "Come on, if we hurry we can watch the sunrise over the creek." He said as he glanced down at his watch.

* * *

Emily rolled over onto her back panting to catch her breath as she lay next to Hotch. "That was amazing." She said rolling onto her side to watch Aaron.

"Your amazing." Hotch said leaning forward and bracing himself on his forearm above Emily.

She leaned up and nuzzled against his neck. "Promise me we'll tell the team after your Doctor's appointment on Monday."

"I promise" Hotch said as he played with a strand of Emily's hair.

Emily turned her head to look at the clock. "We should get up if you want to be able to take Jack to breakfast, the zoo, and the park." Emily said as she turned back to Aaron.

"Come with, spend the day with Jack and I." Aaron said looking down at Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked as she studied his face.

"Yes" Hotch nodded.

* * *

Emily's stomach twitched nervously as she stood next to Aaron holding his hand when he rang the doorbell at Haley's. Aaron turned to look at her and squeezed her hand.

"Hi Aaron." Haley said as she opened the door. As she opened the door farther, her eyes widened as she saw Emily standing next to Aaron holding his hand. She smiled. "Hi Emily. Why don't you guys come in, Jack's almost ready."

"Jack, Daddy's here." Haley called out.

The three adults smiled at the sound of little feet running down the hall.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Jack Hotchner's voice rang out down the hall. When he reached the end of the hall and saw who was standing next to his Daddy, his eyes got big. "Emwy!"

Emily knelt down to catch the two and a half year old who was currently barreling towards her knee caps.

Haley smirked at Aaron from his other side. "Looks like you found your Wonder Woman, Superman." Haley said just loud enough for Aaron to hear.

* * *

"Baby girl, wake up. We need to get going." Morgan said nuzzling against Penelope's neck in an effort to wake her before 9am on a Saturday morning.

"Ugh…" Penelope groaned pulling a pillow over her head. "Too early. Come back later."

"No can do mama." Derek said planting kisses on the side of Penelope's face. "Someone promised me they would come with Clooney and I to work on a property this morning and that we'd taken Clooney to the park after lunch. Don't suppose you remember who that might've been?"

"Arghh" Penelope groaned at the light coming through the window. "S'not fair. I was being plied with really good sex when I promised that. I'm pretty sure that was cheating." Penelope said as rolled over to look at Derek.

"I can promise more of the same later if you get up now." Derek said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now that is the kind of bribery I can live with." Garcia said sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest as she kissed her sculpted chocolate god of a boyfriend good morning.

"Baby girl why are you holding up the sheet? I've already seen.." Derek began.

"If I lose the sheet, can I convince you to come back to bed my chocolate covered Adonis?" Penelope asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I really have to take care of things this morning." Derek said chuckling at his girl's attempt at bribery.

"Then no sneaky peek for you." Garcia said as she slid to the edge of the bed and stood up wrapping the sheet around herself. "At least not right now." She said as she peeked back around the corner of the doorway and threw the sheet at her boyfriend, laughing when it landed on his head.

* * *

Elle stood enjoying the beautiful spring morning on the deck of her apartment in a men's dress shirt. More specifically, her man's dress shirt. She turned to look over her shoulder as she heard the deck door slide open.

"I come bearing coffee." Will said as he stepped out onto the deck in his boxers with two mugs of coffee.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Elle said with a smirk.

"Ah so the truth finally comes out cher, you just love me for my coffee bearing abilities." Will said as he sat the two coffee cups on the deck railing.

"Hmm, well among other things." Elle said as she glanced down checking out her handsome fiancé in nothing but the incredibly sexy pair of boxers he was wearing.

"Mmm are you keeping a list?" Will asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do I need to do to persuade you to add to the list?" Will asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh the list is pretty full. I don't know if there room for anything else." Elle said flirtatiously. "It already has your sexy southern accent, your gorgeous eyes, your cute butt, and how good of a kisser you are, but I might be able to make room. Depends on how you are planning on persuading me." Elle said tipping her head back to smile at Will.

Will grinned at her and leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Mmmmm morning baby" JJ mumbled against the soft skin of Spence's neck where she was currently snuggled.

Spence moaned a barely audible "morning" as he blearily greeted the morning. Then he grinned as he felt JJ running her toes up his calf where their legs lay tangled together.

He turned over on his side to look JJ in the eyes. "You are insatiable." Spence said with a grin as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're just learning this now?" JJ asked with a wink. "And what are you complaining about?" she asked as an after thought.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining, merely making a statement." Spence said as he hovered just above her lips. His hand spanned her side, his thumb softly stroking her belly.

JJ's tongue darted out to lick her lips eagerly as her eyes watched Spence anticipating what he would do next. She moaned as his lips finally descended on hers.

* * *

"Look at you princess!" Spence said with a smile as he came around the corner and into the living room, where Chloe was sitting up between JJ's legs on the living room floor.

He bent over to take Chloe from JJ as she held her up to him. He shifted Chloe to one arm, and then reached down to help JJ up from the floor. JJ kissed Spence softly, and then grabbed her purse and the diaper bag off of the couch. Then the family headed out for an afternoon out and about.

Chloe yawned and then laid her head on her Mommy's shoulder.

"Oh my, that was a big yawn baby girl." JJ whispered softly "It's nap time huh? We'll go home as soon as Daddy is done with his hair cut." She said talking in a soothing voice while gently rubbing Chloe's back to sooth her to sleep.

"Hi baby" JJ said softly as she stood up to greet Spence when he walked over to where they were sitting. "Is she asleep?" She asked Spence as she leaned back attempting to see Chloe's face that was turned away from her on her shoulder.

Spence nodded. "Yeah she's out." He said leaning and kissing Chloe on the forehead. "You want me to take her?" Spence asked.

"No, I'm just going to put her in her stroller." JJ kneeling down and gently shifting Chloe from her shoulder to the stroller with out waking her.

When they got home, Mommy carried Chloe upstairs and put her in her crib for her nap, grabbed the baby monitor, and went back downstairs to join Daddy on the couch.

JJ settled herself on the couch next to Spence on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her as she leaned against the back of the couch while facing her husband. She reached out and ran her fingers through his now shorter locks. "I like the new do." She said as her fingers played with his soft hair, messing it up and then smoothing it out.

Spence leaned his head into the attention JJ's talented fingers were providing. "Mmm that feels good."

"Yeah?" JJ asked as she shifted closer on the couch.

"Mmmhmm" Spence moaned contentedly.

JJ snuggled up against Spence's shoulder, her fingers continuing to play with her husbands locks.

* * *

"Well what if I said I'd take it easy and limit my role in the field?" Hotch asked the Doctor after being told that he needed to be careful or the damage he had suffered could become permanent. His eyes practically begged her to say yes.

"Stay out of loud places." The Doctor said caving in the pleading brown eyes of Agent Aaron Hotchner as his cell phone began to ring. She turned back to his file in front of her and writing out down her notes. She looked back at him after his phone rang several times, unnoticed on his part. "Your phone is ringing." she said with concern.

Hotch reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his cell phone and pressed talk, holding it up to his left ear, the good ear. "What's up JJ?" He asked softly.

* * *

"The Angel Maker's victims were beaten with the assailant's bare hands. Delilah Grenen was bludgeoned with a heavy instrument, maybe a hammer." Reid said as he looked up from the case file in his hands.

"Okay, so this unsubs a weaker guy, or at least someone who perceives himself that way." Morgan said looking at Reid.

"So he brought along the hammer to make sure his victim wouldn't fight back?" Emily said.

"They have parachutes on board right?" Rossi asked.

"They should. It's standard on all federal air transport." Reid said looking up at Rossi.

"Maybe we could give one to the _elephant_ in the room." Rossi said. "Get him out of here."

"That be the elephant with the dead man's DNA." Morgan said turning to look at Rossi.

"Well obviously, someone planted the semen on the victim." Hotch said as he continued to look over the case file.

"In the victim." Morgan said.

"It's obviously the only thing that makes sense." Elle said tipping her head and watching as Reid lined up the photos of the puncture wounds from the Angel Maker's victims along with the photo of Delilah Grenen in the middle of the table. "What is it Reid?" she asked as she saw him puzzling over the photos.

"Huh" Reid said as he looked at the pictures.

JJ who knew what it was he was about to point out to the team, lowered her face as she played with Spence's hair while she stood behind him where he sat in the booth.

"Reid, what is it?" Emily asked.

Reid spun the photos around to face Emily. "Pretend these weren't pictures of victims. Imagine the puncture wounds as bright specs of light on a black back ground."

"Oh my God" Emily said looking up at Reid.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Elle asked looking pointedly between their resident genius and self proclaimed geek.

"The puncture wounds form constellations." Emily said turning to look at Elle.

Rossi whistled. "That's how he named himself."

"And why he left every window in the houses open after he killed his victims." Hotch said.

"How did you know that?" Morgan asked.

"Math and science are the only universal languages which require no translation." Emily said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Morgan said.

"Mathematics and the sciences aren't influenced by a culture and it's language." Reid responded. "They are both empirical absolutes. In mathematics as well as science, something is either right or wrong. It isn't swayed by historical background or politics." Reid continued.

"Something tells me with Emily it had more to do with having to take the class at night, under moonlit skies, with cute boys." JJ said with a grin at her friend.

* * *

"Before Courtland Ryan, this town hadn't seen a homicide in over 30 years." The Sherriff said leading Hotch and Reid into the victim's home. "He didn't just kill those six women. He killed a way of life. Now this things got people thinking he's come back." The Sherriff said pulling off his sunglasses as he entered the house.

"People don't really think that, do they?" Reid asked.

"I guess when you've been scared by something, I mean really scared, that fear's in you forever." The Sherriff answered.

* * *

"I also found traces of paper in the wounds." The coroner said after letting them know the puncture wounds were most likely caused by a Phillips screwdriver.

"Well that's new." Emily said.

"Unique to the copy cat." Rossi said.

"Courtland Ryan knew the constellations, our copy cat had to copy them on paper and use it as a template." Emily said in realization.

* * *

"I'd say it's authentic." Reid said as he looked up at Morgan and Hotch from the table were he stood studying the letter that was sent to the newspaper.

While Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and the Sherriff were discussing the letter being sent by an intermediary to the paper, most likely by their unsub, and that they were going through visitor logs to try to narrow the suspect pool, Reid pulled letters out of the box containing all of Courtland Ryan's communication and began speed reading his way through them. It of course helped that he knew what he was looking for.

* * *

"I have to advise against this." Hotch said as he and the Sherriff walked through the cemetery and toward the grave diggers that were in the process of exhuming Courtland Ryan's body.

The loud noise of the backhoe lifting the casket out of the grave caused Hotch to have to step away and hold his ear in pain. The pain was excruciating. If he was a weaker man, the pain would have either brought him to his knees, or caused his to vomit. Perhaps both.

Emily followed Aaron as he stepped away from the grave. Aaron of course could only vaguely hear her over the ringing and buzzing of his ear.

Emily looked at Aaron in concern. Clearly he should not have come back to work this soon. His ear was still causing him issues. She along with the rest of the team had not missed how much flying on the jet had bothered him. She made a mental note that they would be speaking about this later.

* * *

"Spence, how can I help?" JJ asked as she watched Spence work feverishly to break the encoded messages between Courtland Ryan and his 'Dove'. "Spence?" JJ asked softly coming to stand next to him and settling her hand on his back. She sighed, recognizing the sign of her genius husband's brain hard at work, she picked up his nearly empty coffee mug and went to fill it for him.

When she came back a moment later, she found him writing furiously on the marker board in front of him. Realizing he'd had a break through, she sat his coffee cup down where it had been before and sat down and watched her husband's amazing brain at work.

Ten minutes later, he stepped back from the maker board a few minutes later and turned to pick up his coffee cup and take a sip. He sat the coffee cup down on the desk and turned back to look at the marker board, then he turned back to look at JJ. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

JJ just shook her head and grinned at him. "So I take it you solved it?"

Spence nodded his head as he turned to look at the rest of the team and the Sherriff filing into the office from Courtland Ryan's grave site.

"Reid, what's with the white board?" Morgan asked pointing at the white board where Reid had managed to crack the cipher used by Courtland Ryan in the letters between he and his 'Dove'.

"While I was reading through Ryan's correspondence, I came across letters between he and someone he called 'his Dove'." Reid said turning away from the marker board. "Which just happens to be one of the constellations from The Heavenly Waters family of constellations that he used to form the puncture wounds on his victims."

Elle nodded. "Too much of a coincidence?"

Reid nodded. "When I read the letters, I noticed that they appeared to be very poorly written in comparison to his correspondence with others. In lining several letters to 'his dove' up next to each other, it became clear that the bad writing was intentional."

"A cipher?" Elle asked.

Reid nodded.

"How did you crack it?" Rossi asked.

"I profiled the author. Courtland Ryan was on death row with several high ranking members of the Aryan Brotherhood." Reid said nodding.

"He got the code from the Aryans?" Elle asked raising her eyebrows.

"Either that or he read a lot of 16th Century literature. The Aryans like to use a cipher based on a 400 year old code written by Sir Francis Bacon." Reid explained.

"So it's a binary code." Morgan said beginning to piece together what Reid had put together on the marker board.

"Yeah. Uh, Bacon used a 21 letter alphabet. This one's 24. Each letter is assigned a bit string of five binary digits. This combination yields 32 possible encodings. Normally you'd use a computer to run all these combinations, but it was quicker to just do it long hand until I found the right one." he explained oblivious to the large eyes and looks of awe he was receiving from his teammates.

JJ was enjoying watching Spence's genius overwhelming the team. She chuckled softly to herself knowing what was coming next.

Emily reached out and poked Reid in the cheek. "He's so life like."

* * *

"What do you think she meant by that last line… 'I will bring a part of you back'?" Emily asked as she looked around at the team.

"The murders?" Morgan asked.

"What if she was talking about his child?" JJ asked.

* * *

"Okay, so there were 463 children born in the Lower Cannon area between 2006 and 2008. So if you want me to find baby Angel Maker we're going to have to narrow this down." Garcia said over the phone.

"Okay, well Spence is still working on decoding more letters, but he did find a phrase. 'I knew even before they told me that the future had taken root'" JJ said.

"Taken root? Sounds like someone got good news." Garcia said.

"Date of conception." JJ replied.

"and the date of that letter?" Garcia asked.

"January 7, 2007" JJ responded.

"Okay so we fast forward nine months" Garcia said.

"Uh, ten months actually" JJ said.

"Really? But Chloe…" Garcia said.

"Chloe was two weeks early Pen." JJ said.

"Well I can see why, after several months in dark cramped quarters, I'd be looking to escape as too." Garcia replied. "Okay so we'll search birth records from August to September of 2007. How's that? We'll do single mother's only … in case she wanted to keep the father a secret. You know, didn't want to brag. Oh your baby daddy's a third grade teacher? Well mine likes to poke people in the stomach with tools. So there. Nine names, that's a little more manageable."

* * *

When they arrived at Chloe Kelcher's home, she was leaving carrying a backpack. They were able to apprehend her without a scene due to catching her unaware.

* * *

"I made these for your flight." Ceila said as she handed Agent Hotchner a plate of brownies.

"Thank you" Hotch said accepting the plate of brownies.

"It's small thanks, but…" she said.

"My recipe" the Sherriff said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this again." Hotch said looking at the woman who had lost her daughter during Courland Ryan's ten month reign of terror ten years ago.

"I suppose we never stop going through it, but maybe now." She said turning to smile at the Sherriff.

"Hopefully" Hotch said smiling and squinting slightly into the mid morning sun.

Hotch and the Sherriff watched as she turned and walked into the Sherriff's office.

"She gonna be okay?" Hotch asked the Sherriff.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." the Sherriff said nodding slightly. "Maybe you gotta sit with the past before you can walk away from it."

Hotch stuck out his hand. "Thank you Sherriff"

"Thank you"

"Any body get directions back to the airstrip?" JJ asked as she approached the team at the SUV.

"This town's only got one road, we'll find it." Morgan said leaning against the driver's side door.

"Yeah, Morgan doesn't like to follow directions. You didn't know about that?" Emily asked turning to look at JJ.

"Yeah, he likes to vibe it." Reid said.

"Okay smartass, you drive." Morgan said tossing the keys to Reid.

Reid caught the keys and shook them mouthing 'sweet', after all, it wasn't often that Morgan let him drive.

"Thanks baby" JJ said as Spence opened the SUV door for her.

Emily moved to walk around to the passenger side of the SUV. As she reached the front bumper of the SUV, Aaron handed her a plate of brownies.

"For the flight." he said. "I'm just going to grab my bag."

"You're not coming?" Dave asked as he prepared to climb into the back of the SUV.

"I think I'm going to drive. I really shouldn't be flying." Aaron said, go bag in hand.

"Oh, well, hang on." Emily said. She opened the back door of the SUV, handed the plate of brownies to Elle and grabbed her go bag. She turned back to Aaron. "You didn't really think I'd let you drive over seven hours by yourself did you?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

The team watched them from inside the SUV, wondering what exactly was going on.

Aaron looked at Emily and raised his eyebrows at her. She nodded her head. He took her hand and together they turned to face the team.

"Emily and I have been seeing each other for a while now." Aaron said as he turned to look at Emily and smile down at her.

You could have heard a pin drop in the SUV as the team other than Dave sat in shocked silence.

"I've done that drive before." Dave said. "You'll see a lot of pretty country along the byways. You might consider stretching it out a day or two. There are some lovely bed and breakfasts along the scenic route." Dave said wiggling his eyebrows as he clapped Aaron on the shoulder.

Emily shook her head and smiled at Rossi's teasing. Then she and Aaron walked hand in hand over to the second SUV and climbed in driving off, leaving their bewildered teammates in the rearview mirror.

Luckily, Reid was the first to shake himself free from the shock and he put the SUV in drive. By the time they arrived at the airstrip, everyone had recovered from the shock of Emily and Hotch's announcement.

Things are definitely getting interesting, JJ thought to herself as Spence helped her out of the back seat of the SUV. And then she realized that Pen didn't know. Now things were going to get really interesting. She turned to Elle as she climbed out of the SUV.

"We need to make sure that we're there for the interrogation that Pen is going to unleash on Emily when she finds out." JJ said as she accepted her go bag from Elle.


	88. Chapter 88

Okay - so if it appears that this chapter is mislabeled - it's because it its. I was having some issues uploading the next chapter and was really frustrated that I couldn't get the next chapter out to you, when I thought to my self "Self" I said "You have to be smarter than the computer and the technology, you just need to think of a way around this little issue preventing you from publishing chapter 88..." And then it was like being struck by lightening...I took something already uploaded, deleted the content, and pasted in chapter 88. So although this may (I'm not sure if it will or not) say it's chapter 78 - I assure you, you are about to read chapter 88.

I don't own Criminal Minds...or any of the wonderful songs and lyrics mentioned in this chapter. If I did I'd be living in a house on the beach somewhere and not working for a living, I assure you.

Now that all of the drama is out of the way, onto what you're all really here for!

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Someone just woke up from their nap." Spence said as he carried Chloe into the kitchen where JJ was slicing, dicing, mixing, and preparing food for their cookout.

JJ brushed off her hands and turned around to face Spence and Chloe. "Hi baby girl. Did you have a good nap?"

Chloe smiled and reached out her arms to her Mommy. JJ reached out her arms and accepted her from Spence. She blew a raspberry on Chloe's cheeks causing the baby girl to giggle.

"Someone's having a good time in here." Rebecca said as she stepped into the house through the deck door and into the kitchen. "I just came to say bye."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the cookout?" JJ asked looking at the younger woman. "You know you're family and more than welcome." Rebecca had become more than just the nanny over the last few months. JJ and Spence both saw her as the younger sister that they never knew that they wanted.

"I know, but my parents are excited for me to visit for the long weekend. They have their own cookout planned, otherwise I would stay." Rebecca answered.

"Okay, well as long as you know you're welcome." JJ said with a smile.

"Drive safe." Spence said turning around from the counter where he had been finishing up what JJ had been working on.

"I promise, scout's honor" Rebecca said holding her hand up.

"Chloe, can you say bye bye to Rebecca?" JJ asked as her fingers smoothed down Chloe's sundress.

"Buh" Chloe squealed and waved.

"Bye bye Chloe. See you in few days." Rebecca said waving to Chloe.

"Can you blow kisses to Rebecca?" JJ asked looking at Chloe. "Blow kisses." JJ said showing Chloe.

Almost seven month old Chloe blew kisses to Rebecca as she was leaving for her holiday weekend with family.

JJ turned back to the kitchen, fully intending on handing their baby girl back to Spence and finishing what she had been working on. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had finished preparing everything.

"Why don't you go rest and play with Chloe for a little bit?" Spence suggested. "I can finish this up and then get everything outside ready. The guys will be here soon. They'll help me finish up outside." He said as he walked over to JJ and Chloe and leaned down to kiss JJ settling one hand on her hip and the other hand on Chloe's back.

"Mmm" JJ moaned as Spence pulled out of the kiss. Her fingers slipped under the lower hem of his t-shirt caressing his belly just before she slid her fingers into the belt loop of his cargo shorts pulling him close again. "You, husband of mine, look entirely too sexy." JJ said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Chloe squealed playfully and then Mommy and Daddy separated.

"I promise to keep that in mind for later." Spence said. He kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Have fun playing with Mommy, munchkin."

Spence smiled while he was putting everything in the fridge for later as he could hear JJ playing 'this little piggy' and talking to Chloe in the other room.

The guys, and the team minus Rossi and Gideon were coming over for a July 4th cookout. Spence figured Gideon was spending his long weekend where he always spent his long weekends, at his cabin. Rossi had made some excuse about already having plans when he and JJ had invited him.

JJ smiled while she sat with Chloe on a blanket on the floor, watching the baby girl playing with her toys and getting more adventurous about stretching her reach for things. Chloe would soon be crawling. She was getting so big. But then again so will I soon, JJ thought to herself as she looked down at her five month pregnant belly with a grin.

JJ smiled as she thought about everything that had had happened in the last couple of months….

* * *

_JJ and Elle sat off to the side in the tech goddess's lair, or as Garcia like to call it, 'where the magic happened'. JJ and Elle glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as they watch Garcia pace back in forth in front of the chair in which Emily sat in the middle of the room. Garcia had turned off all the lights in the room except for a sole desk lamp which she had turned into a spot light pointed at Emily._

_"So let me get this straight" Garcia said pausing her pacing in front of Emily as she turned to look at her. "You and Bossman have been together for months and I missed it….it wasn't even a blip on my radar?" Garcia asked her voice getting high and pitchy with excitement._

_Emily swallowed and nodded. She wasn't really concerned about her friend being angry. She was more concerned with the exuberance of the congratulations that she would receive, to be honest._

_"Wait why did you hide this for months? The last time anyone hid their relationship was…" Garcia said turning to point at JJ seated along the wall of the office._

_"Oh, nuh uh" JJ said shaking her head. "Unless you have a mirror over here that you are pointing to Pen. The last person in our little group that hid a relationship from the team was you." JJ said defending herself and Spence._

_Garcia opened her mouth to retort and then closed. Damn it, JJ was right. "Okay, well since I guess everyone in this room hasn't exactly been the most forth coming about being in a relationship in the early stages of said relationships, although some of us have been less forth coming than others," Garcia said throwing a look at JJ. "I guess I can let it slide. I'm very happy for you and our fearless leader." Garcia said as she walked over and turned the overhead lights back on._

_"Hey... speak for yourselves! You all knew about Will from the beginning." Elle jumped in._

_Emily got a hopeful look on her face in the thought that Penelope would jump all over Elle's comment and forget about the several months long secret relationship between her and Hotch._

_JJ nodded her head. "Elle had told the team about her and Will much quicker than any of the rest of them had revealed their relationships... and earlier than she'd ever even contemplated telling the team about her and Will last time around._

_"Okay well then most of us have been less then forth coming." Penelope said conceding Elle's point. "So dish, give us the dirt." Garcia said "What's the Bossman like after hours?" Garcia asked wiggling her eyebrows as she sat down in a chair next to Emily._

_Emily chuckled. "You couldn't handle that knowledge PG, and even if you could, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Emily said laughing at the disappointed expression on PG's face. "But, I will tell you strictly off the record….and so help me, PG if I find out this left this room….."_

_"Our lips are sealed. Cross our hearts." Garcia said "Right girls?" She asked as both she and Emily turned to look at JJ and Elle, who had scooted their chair closer for the gossip, as they nodded, agreeing to keep the secret they were about to hear._

_"Underneath that buttoned up, repressive, never mussed, exterior is a molten core of passion, but I never told you that, and I expect that none of the guys will ever find that out. Are we clear?" Emily asked looking directly at Garcia as the interrogator became the interrogatee._

_Garcia smiled and nodded. "Emily the strange and great, I swear I will take the fact that your boyfriend, Bossman Agent Aaron Hotchner is a hunk of burning love to my grave."_

* * *

JJ was pulled from her thoughts at the ringing of the doorbell. "Come on Chloe, let's go see who's here." JJ said picking up the baby girl and making her way to the front door.

She opened their front door to find Alex, Kim, and the girls. "Hey guys." JJ said as the girls hugged her, Caitlyn around her waist, and Madison around her knees.

"Oh Chloe's getting so big." Kim said chuckling as Chloe bashfully his her face in JJ's neck.

"Hey JJ" Alex said kissing his sister on the cheek. "Lookin' good squirt." he said kissing the back of Chloe's head. "Is Spencer out in the back yard?"

"Yeah, he and the guys are setting up the amps and mikes for later." JJ said.

Alex nodded. "Okay, well I will just get these bags out of the way, and then I'll go help." he said as he turned and carried the two bags up the stairs to the guest rooms they usually stayed in.

"Chloe can you say hi to Auntie Kim?" JJ asked softly as she ran her fingers over the back of Chloe's head. "Sorry, she takes a few minutes getting used to new people." JJ said as she led Kim and the girls into the living room.

JJ sat on the couch holding Chloe, who was being rather clingy at the moment, while she caught up with Kim. Chloe peeked at her Aunt and her cousins occasionally and then would go back to hiding her face in her Mommy's neck for a few minutes and then would peek again.

"Sounds like you and Spencer have had a very busy two months." Kim said when JJ finished telling her about Mother's Day, Father's Day, their first wedding anniversary, and their first family vacation.

* * *

"Is that good?" Emily asked Jack, smiling at the little boy seated in her lap with watermelon juice all over his face.

Jack grinned at her and nodded happily, picking another bite size chunk up with his tiny fingers and popping it in his mouth.

Aaron smiled as he watched his son and girlfriend interact.

Elle grinned when Will wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, we should help get this cleaned up while Reid and the guys get ready." Elle said to Will as she and most everyone else stood from the table on the deck and began collecting dishes and containers.

"Get ready for what?" Will asked as stacked paper plates and plastic silverware to be thrown away.

"Elle didn't let you know that you were coming for dinner and a show?" Morgan asked as he grabbed a dish and then held the deck door open for everyone else to pass through.

"No… what kind of show?" Will asked as he passed through the deck doors.

"Let it be a surprise, babe. I think you'll enjoy it." Elle said patting Will on the belly as she walked past him and back out onto the deck to grab more dishes.

Meanwhile Spence slipped into the kitchen and snuck up behind JJ, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "How about now before we play…we can tell everyone else after?" Spence murmured in her ear.

"You know, if you two are always like this, I can totally see why baby Reid number two will be joining the world in a few months." Garcia said causing the rest of the adults in the kitchen to laugh.

"Actually, about that Pen." JJ said glancing at Spence. "We um, wanted to talk to you for a minute. Privately." JJ whispered softly and then she and Spence led Garcia to the living room away from everyone else.

"Jayje, ….guys is everything okay?" Garcia asked, concerned for her friends.

"Everything is great Garcia." Spence said with a grin.

"I told Spence how bad I felt that it seems like you keep getting left out lately when there's big news to share." JJ said. "So Spence suggested we tell you first, separately from everyone else."

"Oooookay…..you guys are already married, and I already know you're pregnant…so what could you possibly…." Garcia asked as she looked back and forth between JJ and Reid.

"What was the one thing you wanted to know when I was pregnant with Chloe, but we refused to find out, let alone share with anyone?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow as she stood with Spence's arms wrapped around her in their living room watching Garcia's reaction.

"Well I wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl….." Garcia said. "Oh my God! You found out this time?"

JJ and Spence both nodded.

"You are killing me here…." Garcia groaned watching JJ and Spence smirking in amusement as they watched the curiosity peak on her face.

"It's a boy!" JJ said with a smile.

"Awww….. Now you guys have a matching set." Garcia said. "Congratulations!" She practically squealed wrapping JJ and Reid in a hug.

"Pen, your kind of squishing the pregnant lady." JJ said laughing at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Oh sorry." Garcia said pulling back. "We are sooooooo going baby shopping."

"We're going to be overrun again aren't we?" Spence whispered in JJ's ear.

JJ nodded "Yeah, I'm a little nervous since she has five months to do the damage this time."

"I guess we should get started on his nursery now so that we'll have a room to store everything until he makes his entrance huh?" Spence asked.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." JJ said as she covered Spence's hands with her own where they rested on her belly, protectively covering their son, as they listened to Garcia babble about where she had seen the cutest clothes for baby boys while shopping for Chloe the other day.

* * *

Will looked around the garage in slight awe at the set up he saw before him. The mini stage. The amps. The mikes and mike stands. The guitars. The drum set. He was especially envious of the beautiful drum set. "Wow" he said turning to look at Elle. "If I wasn't seeing this myself, I would never have believed it."

"Just wait until you hear them play." Elle replied. "They are really good."

"Hey Spencer, you ready?" Mike called out from behind the drums as he saw Penelope, JJ, and Spencer walk into the garage.

"Yeah, I just gotta tune up." Spence said taking a long step up onto the stage as he let go of JJ's hand.

Ben shook his head. "Already tuned for you, buddy."

"Thanks" Spence said slipping the guitar strap over his head.

JJ walked over next to Kim who was standing with Chloe, who was finally comfortable around her, in her arms. Although as soon as Chloe saw her Mommy, she reached out for her.

JJ smiled apologetically at Kim and took the baby from her.

"It's okay JJ. You don't have to apologize. I remember what the clingy phase was like, and to be honest, there are times when I kind of miss it, so you should enjoy it for as long as it lasts." Kim said with a smile as she and JJ turned to watch Spencer and the guys begin to play.

* * *

Little child  
dry your crying eyes  
how can I explain  
the fear you feel inside  
cause you were born  
into this evil world  
where man is killing man  
and no one knows just why  
what we have become  
just look what we have done  
all that we destroyed  
you must build again

when the children cry  
let them know we tried  
cause when the children sing  
then the new world begins  
_- When The Children Cry - White Lion_

Hotch turned to watch Jack who was seated in Emily's lap playing with a truck. He smiled as he listened to Jack ask random why questions. He didn't know if the world would be a better place when Jack was grown, but he certainly hoped that his son would appreciate what he had done and the sacrifices he had made.

"Emwy?" Jack asked turning to look up at Jack.

"Yeah buddy?" Emily said looking down at Jack and running her finger through his soft hair.

"Why him crying?" Jack asked turning around to look at Emily while they listened to Reid singing.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"In da song Unca 'Penter singing dey crying" Jack said looking at Emily. "dey sad?"

"Um…yeah buddy, they are." Emily said at loss for how to explain the song to Jack.

"Dey no cry Emwy. You n Daddy catch da bad peoples." Jack said nodding confidently, proving that children were much more insightful and intelligent than they were usually given credit for.

"Yeah, we do Jack." Emily said looking over Jack's head at Aaron, who had tears in his eyes knowing that his son understood that the reason he couldn't be with him as much as they both would like, at least on some level, was because there were bad people in the world who had to be caught.

* * *

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...  
_- If Everyone Cared - Nickelback_

Kim looked around at the amazing group of people that they were fortunate enough to spend their fourth of July with. She couldn't even begin to imagine the sacrifices this group made on a daily and weekly basis. How much better a place would the world be if everyone cared one tenth as much about their fellow man as any one of the people in this garage?

* * *

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out for me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
_- Your Everything - Keith Urban_

Will stood with arms wrapped around Elle's waist, his face turned towards her ear singing the words of the song into her ear softly. Elle smiled and turned to kiss Will.

* * *

Once upon a lifetime  
You know that you've been blessed  
When you hold your first born  
Tenderly against your chest  
The innocence you see  
The value of a family  
And you feel a special bond  
That only comes a long  
Once upon a lifetime  
_- Once Upon A Lifetime - Alabama_

JJ smiled at Spence as she held Chloe, swaying softly from side to side to sooth the slightly cranky baby girl. It was almost her bedtime. She softly rubbed circles on Chloe's back.

Once the song finished, Spence set his guitar down on the stand and stepped of the stage.

"Hey" JJ said softly as Spence stepped up next to her and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Hey, bedtime?" Spence asked looking down at where Chloe was asleep in JJ's arms.

"Yeah" JJ said nodding as Spence settled his hand on the small of her back and they slipped into the house to tuck Chloe into bed.

"Good night baby girl." JJ said kissing Chloe on the head and then tucked her into her crib. She watched as Spence bent down and kissed their daughter on the forehead. As they slipped out of the room, JJ grabbed the baby monitor.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked hand in hand back into their garage, joining their friends who were grouped around talking.

"Hey pretty boy, did you know Will played the drums?" Morgan asked as JJ and Spence joined the group and the conversation.

"No, I didn't." Spence said "Do you want to play a set with us? I'm sure that Mike wouldn't mind taking a break and spending some time with Brooke." he said turning to Will and smiling.

"Are you sure…." Will asked.

"Hey Mike" Spence called across the garage. "Want to sit a set out so that Will can play?"

"Sure man, that'd be great." Mike answered back, raising his beer to toast Will in acknowledgement.

Will sat behind the drum kit, spinning the drum sticks in his hands anxiously in anticipation, hoping he would be able to keep up with the rest of the guys, once they had filled him in on the next few songs they were playing.

* * *

And if I put my fingers here, and if I say  
"I love you, dear"  
And if I play the same three chords,  
Will you just yawn and say

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before

Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night  
Will I see you on The Price Is Right?  
Will I cry? Will I smile?  
As you run down the aisle?

It's all been done  
It's all been done  
It's all been done before  
_- It's All Been Done - Bare Naked Ladies_

Morgan laughed as Penelope danced, sang along, and acted out the words of the song.

"Woo hoo hoo" Penelope sang "If put my fingers here" She sang as she ran her fingers down his chest. Laughing at the smile that crept across his face. She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land,  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock

Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz

Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning since the world's been turning.  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on...

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it  
_- We Didn't Start The Fire - Billy Joel_

Everyone sang along with Spence, Ben, and Kyle as they rattled off the lyrics enshrining modern history. Elle winked at Will who was keeping up just fine on the drums. JJ watched, as always, entranced as she watched Spence's fingers fly across the strings of his guitar.

The words of the song were true. The world had problems long before they were all born, and would continue to have problems long after they left the stage, but while they were here, they are making a dent, stemming the tide of evil.

* * *

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
_- Alone - Heart_

Emily turned and met Aaron's eyes as he was watching her. She wondered if he was thinking about their conversation from last month and the events that it lead to, just like she was.

_Aaron moaned as he rolled over looking at the clock seeing that it was five o'clock and once again morning had come all too soon._

_"Mmmm…. Don't go." Emily whispered in a hoarse, sexy morning voice, while wrapping an arm around Aaron's waist and snuggling closer into his side._

_"I have to Em" Aaron said running his hand lightly up and down the smooth silky skin of her back. "I don't have any clothes here." he said with a chuckle._

_"What if you did?" Emily asked looking up at Aaron and brushing her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears._

_"What are you asking?" Aaron asked._

_"Move in with me." Emily said scooting up to be eye to eye with Aaron._

_"But what about…" Aaron began to speak._

_Emily reached out and put a finger over Aaron's lips. "I have plenty of closet space for all of your suits. I have a couple of spare rooms; we could turn one into a room for Jack when he comes to visit. I have more than enough space, a great view, all I need is you to share it." Emily said resting her forehead against Aaron's._

_Aaron sat up startling Emily. Emily watched slightly heartbroken as he slid to the edge of the bed and slipped his boxers on, thinking that his lack of response was a no._

_He turned back to face Emily. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly._

_"Can we talk about this? Can I change your mind? I…if it's too soon, I …" Emily rambled concerned that she was pushing for too much too soon._

_"No, you can't change my mind now Em. You already have me convinced that sharing an address with you is in my best interest. You can't back out now." Aaron said with a smirk on his lips as he leaned across the bed to kiss her._

_"But you…why are you getting up?" Emily asked._

_Aaron quirked an eyebrow "I'm not moved in yet, so we're still at the point we started this conversation. I don't have any clothes here."_

_"Oh, for what I have in mind, you don't need any clothes." Emily said running her hand up Aaron's arm, across his shoulder, and carded her fingers through his hair._

_Aaron growled as he collapsed back on the bed on top of Emily._

* * *

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you  
_- I'd Come For You - Nickelback_

Will looked out at the team from behind the drum kit as he played. Watching the team interact on the few occasions he had met them over the past year, he had always known that the team was a close knit group. But as he listened to the words Spencer was singing, and he looked around at everyone laughing and having fun together, he realized they were a family.

He'd never seen a more close knit unit. But then again, he'd never known a unit who'd been through more together. Elle's mother lived in New York. Her father died a hero in the line of duty. She might not have any other siblings that she grew up with, but watching her now, she was surrounded by her brothers and sisters, he thought with a smile.

As much he would want her to leave the team when they were ready to start a family, he realized that he could never ask her to do that. If he wanted to spend his life with Elle, that meant he would have to accept the fact that her team was her family. He could live with that because it seemed they had accepted him as a member of the family.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder  
If I'd ever make it through  
Through this world  
without having in you  
I just wouldn't have a clue

Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright  
Everything's alright

When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything

When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile at me  
_- When I See You Smile - Bad English_

Morgan watched Penelope, his God given solace, while she sat talking with JJ, Elle, Emily, Kim, and the other girls. How had he ever managed before her? She brought so much joy and laughter to his life. He laughed as he thought of all the humor and light she had brought to some of his darkest days. He chuckled thinking about how excited his Mom and sisters had been to hear that he was dating Penelope. They had always enjoyed the stories that he told about her.

* * *

Then along comes a woman  
There's a change in the way that you're feelin' tonight  
Then along comes a woman  
And you know that it's right  
There was a time when you needed someone to count on  
You needed someone to count on  
Someone to care  
Now she's here, nothin' seems to matter  
She's so near, everything is better  
Can't explain, somethin' that you're feelin'  
For the very first time  
_- Then Along Comes A Woman - Chicago_

Elle watched Will as he played the drums, mouthed the words, and winked at her.

They had finally managed to agree on a date. They were getting married at the end of February, on their two year anniversary. Will had joked that he already knew that anniversary date by heart, why should he have to learn a new one?

While Elle would prefer that they get married right away, perhaps even just elope, she knew her Mama and Abuela would not be happy about that. She was resigned to a large Catholic wedding.

* * *

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
_- Amazed - Lonestar_

JJ smiled at Spence and winked at him, flirting as their eyes locked while he sang the words from his heart, never breaking eye contact with her. She thought back to their vacation in Vegas last month.

_She sat watching as he swam laps in the pool, his sleek, lean, toned body gliding easily through the clear water. Her breath caught in her throat as he levered himself up onto the pool deck. His hair was slicked back from his face; rivulets of water cascaded down his chest, abs, and biceps, as he heaved his upper body above the pool deck, accentuating his lean tone form. His swim trunks clung to his thighs defining his tone legs, his ass, and his other assets as he pulled the rest of his body from the pool and stepped completely onto the pool deck._

_She swallowed thickly as he walked across the pool deck towards her. She pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and assumed a sexy pose on the chaise lounge she was lounging on as he drew near. And then her jaw dropped, gapping as he walked right past her to the blonde on the chaise lounge a few over from hers, situated under an umbrella._

_JJ smiled as Spence sat down on the edge of the chaise lounge on the pool deck where she was lounging. Chloe was asleep in peaceful dreams, spread out on her baby blanket in the lounge chair that JJ had pulled up right next to hers under the umbrella._

_"My husband won't be happy to see you flirting with me" JJ said flirting with Spence as she pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head so that she could see Spence's beautiful eyes, unobstructed._

_"Really, so he's a jealous man then?" Spence asked grinning and tipping his head in contemplation._

_"No, I wouldn't say jealous…just protective….and did I mention he's a sexy, gun wielding, genius FBI Agent?" She said winking at Spence._

_"Really? Because my wife is a smoking hot, gun carrying FBI Agent also… you don't suppose the know each other do you?" He whispered as he looked around, appearing to look for her 'husband'._

_JJ laughed "Hi, baby" she said breaking character in their little flirtation._

_"Hi" Spence replied with a grin as he moved closer to JJ._

_"So, sexy husband of mine, how was your swim?" JJ purred. She had been watching the woman a few lounge chairs down watching Spence swim laps and more specifically climbing out of the pool. She had been highly amused by the woman's facial expression, when instead of stopping to talk with her, Spence had walked right by her completely oblivious to how she was attempting to get his attention._

_That however, didn't mean that JJ didn't feel the need to defend her territory. Quite frankly, she intended to enjoy it. Very much. After all, she too had enjoyed watching her husband climb out of the pool._

_She leaned up and kissed him deeply, wrapping her left hand, with her engagement ring and wedding band of course, strategically around the back of Spence's neck, flashing her diamond ring at the would be admirer just a few lounge chairs over. She moaned as Spence deepened the kiss, shivering as he slid his water chilled hand up the warm skin of her back._

_"Baby, we should go back to the room. All the hot air isn't good for Chloe." JJ murmured as she pulled away from Spence's lips. "Plus, you looked so sexy climbing out of the pool, I want you." JJ whispered into his ear._

_Spence nodded and swallowed._ _He stood up from the lounge chair and toweled off slightly, adjusting his trunks to cling slightly less, and in the meantime, unknowingly putting on a show for both his wife and his not so secret admirer a few lounge chairs over._

_Once he had dried off slightly, he put a towel over his shoulder. He bent down and picked up Chloe, resting her on his shoulder while she slept peacefully on in her nap. He watched as JJ gathered their things and put them in her bag which she slung over her shoulder. Then he offered her a hand to help her up from the chaise. They turned and walked hand in hand across the pool deck and towards the lobby of the hotel and their room._

_JJ smirked at the woman, who watched sheepishly as the family passed by the chaise lounge where she sat._

_That man clearly loves his wife, she thought as she watched the family walk through the doorway and into the lobby. He had never even so much as glanced at her, let alone acknowledged her. And the woman obviously was not someone to be trifled with. She was prepared to defend her family and her territory should anyone so much as think about attempting to interfere._

_JJ smiled later that day while she and Spence sat on either side of Diana in the garden at Bennington. Chloe sat in her Grandma's lap while they prepared for Dr. Jessen to take a family photo. For the woman at the pool, it had been Spence's physical attributes she had been attracted to. JJ however, was attracted to and loved the whole package. Yes, she thought her husband was sexy, but it was more than that. He was a good father, he was intelligent, he was honorable, kind, caring, compassionate. He was a good son. How many people would feel the slightest bit guilty about having to put their ill parent away in a sanitarium? Yet, she knew it ate away at Spence everyday. She loved him for everything he was, not just the packaging. She thought with a smile as the flash on the camera went off._

* * *

Hope and pray, that you never need me.  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I walk beside you, but you may not see me.  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On the day when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
I'll be right here.  
On that day when you don't have strength for the burden you bear.  
I'll be right here.

Citizen soldiers.  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.  
_- Citizen Soldiers - 3 Doors Down_

Alex looked around at the group of people around him. He couldn't begin to imagine the horrors they must see every day. The protection they offered to the public with little or no thanks. He wondered how depressing it would be to constantly be called when it was too late to save someone, but then again, how many untold souls had they saved? Thank God there were people like JJ, Spencer, and their friends in this world standing as a barrier against untold horrors, protecting families like his from the incomprehensible.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Little Creek, Dave Rossi turned to watch Erin interacting with her children where they all sat at the table while he tended to the grill. He wasn't sure what he had done to earn a second chance, but he would be forever thank full for it.

We are born one fine day  
Children of God on our way  
Mama smiles daddy cries  
Miracle before their eyes  
They protect us til' we're of age  
Through it all love remains

Dave watched as Erin smiled and laughed at something one of the girls said. Shaking his head as he walked towards the table, placing the plate of burgers and brats on the table, ruffling Tim's hair as he sat down next to him. Dave's eyes met Erin's over the table, and they both nodded at each other, agreeing that this is how things should have been for the last 20 years, and while they couldn't get back the lost years, they could make the most of the time they had now.

Boy moves and takes a bride  
She stands faithful by his side  
Tears and sweat they build a home  
Raise a family of their own  
They share joy they share pain  
Through it all love remains

Will kissed Elle as they slowly danced in a corner of the garage. Enjoying the moment, lost in the words Reid sang.

"I love you" Elle whispered in Will's ear as they slowly swayed in time to the music.

"I love you too. I can't wait for this to be us." Will said.

Elle tipped her head questioningly at him.

"Build a home, have and raise a family." Will spoke in answer to her question.

Kingdoms come and go they don't last  
Before you know the future is the past  
In spite if what's been lost  
What's been gained we are  
Living proof love remains

Aaron scooped the sleeping 2 year old out of Emily's lap and hoisted him to his shoulder. A sleeping Jack meant it was time to go home. He smiled at her as she linked her fingers with his and they said their goodbyes to their friends and thanked JJ and Spence for once again hosting a wonderful afternoon and evening.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend. My rock." Penelope whispered in Derek's ear.

"I know I don't say it often enough, but Penelope. You have always been and always will be my God given solace." Derek said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

I don't know baby what I'd do  
On this earth without you  
We all live we all die  
We don't know the reason why  
In the end nothing's changed  
Life goes on love remains  
In the end it stays the same  
Life goes on love remains  
_- Love Remains - Collin Raye_

JJ had learned in knowing the future, that some things could be changed, some couldn't. But as she watched Spence singing the words of the song, she took comfort in knowing that no matter what happened in the coming years, in what she knew was coming and in what she didn't, one thing held true. She smiled as she looked around at her friends and family. This was what was important in this world. The words Spence was singing. Through it all love would remain.


	89. Chapter 89

Okay - here's chapter 89. I hope you all enjoy it. This episode had me really stumped, so I hope you like what I managed to make of it.

Thanks to all of you for your fantastic reviews, favoriting, and story alerting - I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story :D

Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ stood at the departures drop off at the airport, watching as Spence opened up the passenger door to the back seat and kissed Chloe good bye.

Spence stood up and closed the car door. He turned around to find his arms suddenly filled by JJ. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go. That it was as easy as you and Emily just not going to Colorado." JJ mumbled into his chest.

"I know baby, but I know that you're going to do everything you can to make sure things don't happen like they did last time." Spence whispered softly into her hair. "Hopefully, Emily and I can do what we're being sent for, to find out if he's a child molesting pedophile with a stock pile of guns, and then come home. But, if things do work out the way they did last time, then I will do everything in my power to keep things under control and come back safe to you, Chloe, and our baby boy." he said rubbing her belly softly. "I love you." he murmured as he leaned back down kissing her one last time.

"I love you too. Please be safe." JJ said as he pulled away. Spence smiled and picked up his go bag and walked towards the doors of the airport.

* * *

JJ hung up the phone in her office and dropped her head into her hands, in absolute misery that she hadn't been able to get any one in the office of the Colorado Attorney General to admit that the State Police were serving a warrant. She felt the anxiousness wash over her as she began worrying about the safety of her husband and one of her best friends.

She wearily turned on the news to begin watching for the story she knew would be coming across all the newswires later this morning.

* * *

"Morgan" JJ said as she strode into the bullpen, remote in hand. She turned on the TV in the bullpen to coverage of the events in Colorado.

"…has turned into a violent, deadly stand off between Colorado authorities a fringe group known as the Seperatarian Sect…" As Morgan watched the breaking news coming across the TV monitor, he stood from his seat at his desk.

"JJ, that's not the ranch where Prentiss and Reid went?" Morgan said turning to face JJ and clenching his fists.

JJ nodded and spoke softly. "They're still inside."

"HOTCH!" Morgan yelled as he turned around to face Hotch's office.

Hotch came out of his office, along with Rossi, and Gideon, standing up on the catwalk, along the railing, they watched the news. At the exact same moment Elle came around the corner from the break room, as Morgan yelling had grabbed her attention. She stood in horror listening to Morgan explain to Hotch what was going on.

"Prentiss and Reid" Morgan said pointing at the TV and the action taking place on screen.

And then, all hell broke loose in the bullpen. Every phone on every desk was ringing at once.

"Okay, that means we're the lead with Hostage Rescue and Support. Let's go." Hotch said preparing the team to head for the jet.

Gideon stepped back into his office, grabbed his go bag that he still kept packed and tucked in the corner of his office, his phone, gun, and badge and joined the team at the elevator.

"Jason" Hotch said not knowing what his boss and long time friend was thinking.

"Hotch, you are going to need all the help you can get. And in case you've forgotten, that isn't just your teammates and subordinates inside that compound. One of them is your girlfriend and the other is a very close friend. I'm coming with to back you up. And my decision out ranks your's anyway, so deal with it." Gideon said as he got into the elevator with the team.

* * *

"Colorado Attorney General Jim Wells says the reclusive cult has been the subject of a six month weapons investigation." the reporter on the TV said as the team sat on the plane watching the news and focusing on staying up to date on the situation they were about to enter into.

"Six months. We didn't check?" Morgan asked.

"No, we checked. I had ATF contact Wells. He told ATF there were no pending investigations. I also followed up myself just to be doubly sure. He lied." JJ said as she looked around at the team.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Wells is challenging the Governor in the next election. He thought ATF was about to poach his big election launching weapons bust." JJ said. "Now, it's clear he didn't know that there were FBI Agents there. He just thought the best time to serve a state warrant was when the kids were safe inside the school being interviewed."

* * *

Hotch, Gideon, and Rossi stopped when they got out of the SUV. "Dave, they've left the choice of negotiators up to me." Hotch said as he turned to face Dave.

"I trained most of the Hostage Negotiation Unit. You want a recommendation?" Dave asked as he took his sun glasses off.

"I'm making you the lead negotiator." Hotch said nodding at Dave.

"Me?" Rossi asked.

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?" Hotch asked.

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved. So is the agent in command." Dave said as he looked at one of his best friends.

"I know I am. This is a unique situation." Hotch said shaking his head. "We have two agents who could affect the outcome on the inside." Hotch said.

"True, but I can't be objective. I know them too well." Rossi argued.

"This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Emily and Reid as Cyrus." Hotch said.

Dave frowned and looked at Jason.

Jason shook his head. "He's right Dave. You are the best man for the job. We're all too emotionally attached under what would be normal circumstances, but these aren't normal circumstances. And let's face it. Who else would we trust in this position?" Jason asked.

"I know how bad this is" Hotch reiterated. "That's why I want you doing the talking."

"Alright" Rossi said nodding.

As they stood there finishing discussing Dave being the lead negotiator, the heard the Colorado Attorney General attempting to berate and dress down the leader of the Hostage Rescue Team.

Hotch started to walk towards where Jim Wells was making demands, but Gideon rested a hand on his arm and tipped his head towards the command center. "Go. You have more important things to worry about than a puffed up politician." Gideon said keeping his voice low. "I'll take care of this."

Gideon walked up to Jim Wells and the team leader, Dan. "I've got this, Dan. Good to see you again by the way. Hotch and Dave could probably use a walk through, they just went in the command center." He said nodding at Dan.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan heard Jim Wells ask Gideon as he walk into the command tent to find Hotch and Rossi.

* * *

After a quick briefing of the situation from Dan, the team gathered together with the HRT to go over the profile of the cult and the cult leader. Rossi explained that this was a minimal loss scenario. The wouldn't be able to save everyone, and they all needed to be prepared to accept that. Morgan explained how cults were structured like pyramids, with leader at the top, directly under the leader were the die hard believers. At the bottom of the pyramid, making up the majority of the cult, were the followers. The women and children. These were the people they would most likely be able to save. Hotch proceeded to explain how the trickle, flow, gush strategy was designed to get the base followers out of the compound a few a first, then as many as they could, as fast as they could. If things started to go bad, then they would breach the compound.

"The leaders are charismatic sociopaths." Elle explained. "They target people who are the most vulnerable to their seduction. They are able to find the void, the thing that each person in the cult needs, and then become that thing."

"We have to undermine the perception that we are an invading army laying siege to their home." Rossi explained crossing his arms.

"We'll lose the fatigues." Dan said. "Ranchers clothes work for you? Like we did at the Freeman stand off?"

* * *

Dave had his first negotiation call with Benjamin Cyrus. He opened the lines of communication and worked to build trust and rapport, things that would be desperately needed to end this stand off as quickly as possible and with minimum loss of life.

"Now the three child services workers…" Dave began to ask.

"One of them is dead." Cyrus responded. "It wasn't us."

Dave shoulders collapsed slightly in defeat as he looked at Hotch whose eyes were tightly closed. He appeared to be bracing himself for bad news. Dave glanced over to JJ who stood off to the side with Elle listening to the call. She was holding back tears, one arm was wrapped tightly around her baby bump, and one hand was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I need a name to inform the family." Dave said.

"Her name was Nancy Lund" Cyrus responded.

At those words, the tension level in the command center visibly dropped by half. Morgan let out the breath he had been holding. Hotch's eyes lifted to meet Gideon's with a relieved expression in them.

Elle rubbed JJ's shoulder from where she stood next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

JJ nodded relieved that things had not gotten worse than the original course of events. She silently prayed that stayed the case.

* * *

"I need a map" Morgan said in response to the former sect leader, Leo Cane's comment that he would do what ever it took to send Charles McGrew aka Benjamin Cyrus, that ungrateful son of a bitch, straight to hell.

* * *

Morgan stood just over Hotch's shoulder while Garcia gave them the 411 on what a naughty boy Charles McGrew had been until he got to prison and cleaned up his act. Once inside, McGrew had found religion and became a model prisoner. He had volunteered at the prison hospital on the AIDS ward, reading to prisoners dying of HIV.

"Good stuff" Morgan said.

"Damn straight. Now get our friends back baby." Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Rossi, Gideon, Morgan, Elle, and Hotch, stood discussing how bad it was that Cyrus had been to prison. He knew how pedophiles and child molesters fared in prison. He was attempting to make sure that he wouldn't be going back. Hotch had not more than uttered the words to JJ about releasing a press statement stating they had no proof to back up the sexual allegations, than JJ shakily stood up and made her way over to where the rest of the team was seated.

"You need to see this." JJ said as she pulled up the news that was currently airing.

"….anonymous sources inside that state Attorney General's office have told us that there is an undercover FBI Agent currently being held inside …." the reporter said.

"That son of a bitch" Gideon mumbled under his breath as he raised a hand to his forehead, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead. Then he stepped away to make a phone call to the US Attorney General. Strike while the iron was hot was his philosophy. The state Attorney General would regret the day he got into a pissing match with the BAU.

It was all Morgan could do to keep from kicking over a table. What the hell else could possibly go wrong for them today he thought as he raised his hands to either side of his head while listening to the news.

Rossi's head dropped back and he squinted in disbelief. This was the exact opposite of what they needed right now. Not to mention what this could mean for Reid and Prentiss.

Elle took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face. She knew how bad this could be. She knew Hotch and JJ knew how bad this could be, and she felt for them. If it were Will inside, she didn't know if she could hold it together as well as the two of them appeared to be right now.

Hotch watched the news in stunned silence. This couldn't be happening. But it was happening, and they had to get through it and out clear on the other side. He marshaled every last bit of stoicism, strength, and professionalism he had and somehow managed to keep it together. For Emily. He had to trust that she and Reid could take care of themselves while they were cutoff from the team. They needed he and everyone else on the team to keep it together and get them out.

JJ ran her hands up her face and over the top of her head, pulling stray hair away from her face. She took a deep breath and blew it out. She could keep it together. She had to keep it together. It was so much worse than last time. Spence. She had to keep it together for Spence. And Emily. God Emily. She didn't want her friend to have to take a beating again like she had last time, but there was no stopping it now. She sat down in the chair resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her clasped hands, and worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

Elle crouched down beside JJ and handed her a bottle of water. "Here drink this. It's going to be okay. We're going to get them both back. I promise." Elle said resting her hand on JJ's back. "I don't care how smart Charles McGrew, or Benjamin Cyrus, or whatever the hell he is calling himself this week is, Reid is smarter and can run circles around him. Emily is smart too. They both know what they need to do. And they know what we need to do. They know we're listening and they'll get us whatever information we need to end this soon." Elle said with conviction.

JJ nodded as she took a sip of water. "They're going to be okay. They have to." She said as she glanced over at where Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, and Morgan were grouped around listening to the audio coming from the bugs they now had inside the compound.

* * *

It was all Hotch, JJ, and the team could do to hold it together while they listened to Cyrus beating Emily. They all winced with every slap. Hotch clenched his fists, wishing there was something he could do, that he could trade places with her.

"We've got to go in." Hotch said as he lifted the headphones away from his ears.

"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch with concern.

With absolute agony written on his face, Hotch put the headphones back on.

Rossi winced as the sound breaking glass over the wire. "Wait, wait, listen to what she's saying." Rossi said as he watched Hotch being tormented by making the decision to go in or not go in.

"She's antagonizing him." Morgan said turning to look at Rossi.

"She's not talking to him." Rossi replied.

Hotch rested his hands on the edge of the table, rocking his upper body on the edge of the table. His knuckles were white where he gripped the edge of the table. "She's talking to us. She's telling us not to come in." Hotch said lifting his head to look at Morgan.

* * *

Trickle, flow, gush had worked. Cyrus released a single little girl who had been orphaned by the shoot out with the State Police, and then he released all of the followers who had failed the loyalty test with the wine.

Reid had clued them in that the time to breach the compound had come. Cyrus was ready for his final act of sacrifice. Reid let the team know he was looking for a sign. A sign to tell him what time they were coming in.

Hotch wrote a simple note on the food containers that were being sent in. 'Under new ownership. Now open until 3 am.' the message said.

Prentiss managed to capture the HRT Commander's attention by using her boot to slide the blinds out of the way so that the parabolic mikes could make out her voice. She and Morgan had a conversation involving her talking and him responding using a laser pointer. She too now knew that the compound would be breached at 3 am.

* * *

"I know I can't go in there." Hotch said as he stood looking at the compound that was so close, and yet so far away.

Rossi nodded as he stood next to his friend. "I'm going."

"If something happens to Emily or Reid…I don't know …." Hotch said shaking his head.

"You're not alone." Dave said turning to look at Hotch and then looking over to where JJ sat with the rest of the team. Any loss would be felt by the whole team, but most especially by Hotch and JJ.

* * *

At quarter to 3, the teams began suiting up in their gear and making their final preparations to breach the compound. Once everyone was geared up, the Humvees were brought in as the distraction, serving the purpose of leading Cyrus to believe this would be another Waco.

When Cyrus stepped outside to capture the media's attention by firing his semi-automatic rifle in the air in several static bursts, the HRT team, Morgan, Elle, and Rossi were already in place under cover of darkness to breach the compound, through the tunnels, thanks to the map they received from Leo Cane.

The HRT team led the way into the tunnel, taking out a cult member guarding the entrance into the tunnel from inside the compound. A flask bang grenade stunned the cult member and then he was dispatched with three quickly fired shots.

The tunnel was secured just in time as Emily led the women and children into the tunnel.

"Emily, Emily, you alright?" Morgan asked as he rushed forward to meet her.

"They've wired explosives." She said as she made her way into the tunnel.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked as he turned Emily to face him.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus." Emily replied.

"We've got to get you out of here." Rossi said.

"No we've got to get Reid!" Emily said.

"Prentiss, I will get Reid. Get out of here." Morgan said nodding at Rossi. "Get her to safety. Go now." He said patting Rossi on the back.

* * *

"No one had to follow." Cyrus said as he stood over Reid with the detonator in his hand. "God could have stopped me."

Just then shots burst out through the chapel and Cyrus and his men fellow were cut down in a swath of bullets. As Cyrus fell, the detonator dropped from his hand and bounced across the floor.

"He just did." Reid replied.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked as he stepped over by the doors.

"Fine. Where's Emily?" he asked as he stood up from the floor.

Jessica entered the chapel and saw Cyrus body on the floor in front of the doors to the chapel.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you out of here, come on, let's go. Right now." Morgan said gesturing with a his hand for her to make her way towards him.

Reid having fore knowledge of the situation had shuffled closer to where the detonator lay. When he looked up at Jessica, he was glad that he had, because directly behind Jessica, with her path blocked by Jessica was Elle.

"Elle!" Reid yelled as he gestured back and forth between the detonator and Jessica with his eyes. And then in a move he had learned by watching football with JJ, he dove on top of the detonator covering it with his body, but careful not to accidentally trigger it.

Elle, meanwhile, due to how long she had been working with Reid and how close knit a unit they were, realized the signal Reid was giving her, and made a flying tackle, bringing Jessica to the ground underneath her, slightly battered, but still alive.

* * *

JJ and Hotch stood waiting as close as they could for the team to come out. Out came Emily and Dave with all of the women and children. Emily stopped next to Aaron and turned watching, waiting for Reid, Morgan, and Elle to appear.

Mere moments later, Reid, Morgan, and Elle appeared along with Jessica whose mother was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Emily sighed in relief when she saw that the rest of the team had made it out safely. Then she turned and wrapped her arms around Aaron resting her head on his chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Spence made his way down the stairs to where his wife was waiting and engulfed her in his arms. The tears she had managed to hold back for the last three days finally crested her lower lids and ran down her cheeks.

"Damn hormones" JJ muttered as she used the back of her wrists to wipe the tears away.

Spence laughed softly in her ear in response. "I love you. I kept my promise." He murmured softly.

JJ nodded in response as she sagged against Spence's chest in exhaustion. The adrenaline and the terror of the last three days finally ebbing from her system.

* * *

JJ was curled up against her husband's side and asleep on his shoulder while he read a book to try and relax on the plane ride home.

Emily came out of the restroom and sat down across from Reid. "Hey"

"Hey" Reid said looking up from his book momentarily.

Emily reached across and lowered his book. "Hey, I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again." She said looking at Reid. "Do you hear me?"

Reid nodded and attempted to smile at his battle wounded friend, although he couldn't help but feel guilty that he and JJ had been able to prevent this particular chain of events from happening.

"Thank you." Emily said as she sat back in her seat and smiled at the sight of JJ and Reid cuddled up on the couch together. She stood up from her seat and went to find Aaron.

* * *

Emily and Aaron wearily entered Emily's Arlington condo, now their home together, and trekked down the long entrance way hallway and collapsed together onto the couch.

"Em, what were you thinking telling Cyrus you were the FBI Agent?" Aaron asked as he turned to look at Emily. "He could have killed you."

Emily sighed and reached up to play with the collar of Aaron's shirt. "He had a gun pointed at Reid, and trust me, pulling the trigger would not have been a problem for him. What would I have told JJ if Cyrus pulled the trigger? What would I have told JJ if it was Reid who took the beating? You think it would have been easy for her to listen to her husband being beaten while she's six months pregnant? I couldn't let either of those things happen." Emily asked tears glistening in her eyes as she finally allowed herself to think of exactly how badly things could have ended for them all.

Aaron dropped his head in resignation. He knew this was a battle he couldn't win. "Greater love hath no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friend." he murmured softly under his breath, realizing that Emily only did what anyone of them would have done under the circumstances. "I" He sighed "I just wish that everyone had played by the rules. If Wells had told the ATF there was an impending investigation, you and Reid wouldn't have been sent in…."

Emily rested her head against Aaron's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well if it's any comfort, given the way Gideon was steaming under the collar about the whole situation, I think we can safely assume that Wells will be too busy interviewing defense attorneys to even think about running for Governor." She twisting to look up at Aaron.

Aaron smirked and shook his head at Emily attempting to find the light side of the situation.

"Come on" Emily said standing up and grabbing Aaron's hand. "I don't know about you, but I haven't had a shower in three days, and I think I might need some help." She said winking at Aaron as she looked at him over her shoulder while leading him up the stairway.

* * *

JJ sat on the floor between Spence's legs, resting her back against his chest. Chloe was nearby on her baby blanket playing with her toys and stuffed animals. Spence rubbed his hand across JJ's belly and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Come see Mommy, Chloe. Come on baby girl, come see Mommy." JJ said holding her arms out. "Baby? You don't want to miss this." She said reaching one arm down beside her to rub his thigh and nudging him gently while she watched Chloe rock back and forth slightly on her hands knees.

"Hmm?" Spence murmured blearily as he lifted his head from JJ's shoulder.

"I know you're tired baby. It's almost time for Chloe to take a nap. We can take a nap too while she's asleep." JJ said leaning back and kissing Spence softly. "But look." she said tipping her head towards where Chloe was about to crawl for the first time.

"Hey, look at that." Spence said perking up at the opportunity to witness one to their baby girl's milestones. "Come on Chloe, come see Mommy and Daddy." he said encouragingly.

JJ however, knew from previous experience that it would take a little more than just encouragement. She spotted Chloe's favorite bear on the blanket and picked it up. She brought the bear to Chloe's face and had the bear 'kiss' her on the cheek, complete with a mwauh sound, and then pulled the bear back, causing Chloe to laugh. Eventually, when she pulled the bear back far enough, Chloe followed, crawling short distance to her Mommy who now held the bear in her lap.

When Chloe reached JJ, JJ picked her up and kissed her all over, which led to Chloe giggling once again.

"Good job Chloe!" JJ said congratulating her for her newly developed skill. "You're getting so big. Can Mommy have a kiss?" JJ asked.

Chloe leaned in and kissed her Mommy.

Spence pouted. "What about me Chloe?"

JJ chuckled. "What about Daddy, Chloe? Can you give Daddy a kiss?" JJ asked as she maneuvered to turn sideways in Spence's lap so that Chloe could get to her Daddy.

Chloe virtually launched herself into her Daddy's arms and gave him a kiss.

A short while later two exhausted parents tucked a very tired baby girl in for a nap. Then they turned to their room and greeted the sandman with open arms. They would need all the rest they could get now that their baby girl was mobile.


	90. Chapter 90

Sorry for not getting this out to you sooner - it's been a busy week. But chapter 90 is here now, and I hope you enjoy it. I noticed that I've been slacking off a bit this last month (I've only done 10 chapters in the last month - le gasp) I'm working on picking the pace back up - so hopefully we'll have more triple and quaduple update weekends, multiple updates during the week, as you all became accustomed to earlier in the story.

Thanks to all of you for the fantastic reviews, the favoriting, the story alerts. You guys are the epitomy of awesome!

I don't own Criminal Minds, some other really lucky people do. You know who they are, so I don't feel the need to spell it out here.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. She sat up in bed. Judging from the fact that she was still dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing that day, it was 7 pm. Then she heard the giggling drifting from downstairs. Then she heard Spence laugh. She climbed off the bed and made her way downstairs, following the sound of Chloe and Spence to the kitchen.

"Oh my" JJ gasped as she walked into the kitchen. Spence sat feeding Chloe who was covered with smashed peas, carrots, and potatoes. It was all over her face, her hands, her hair was standing on end because it was caked with baby food.

JJ turned to look at Spence and laughed out loud. Spence too was covered in baby food. JJ shook her head as she continued to giggle. "Did you actually manage to get any in Chloe's mouth?"

Spence turned to look at his wife. "Actually she ate quite a bit, but I think she's done now."

Chloe squealed and reached for her Mommy.

"Chloe you need a bath baby girl." JJ said as she picked up the cloth that Spence had ready and wiped the baby's hands and face.

Chloe turned her head from side to side in attempt to avoid her Mommy washing her face.

JJ pulled the tray off of the high chair and laughed as she sat it on the table. "You managed to get food every where didn't you?" she asked Chloe.

Chloe looked up at her Mommy with an innocent expression and held her arms up to be picked up.

"Hang on baby girl. Let's get you out of these dirty clothes first okay?" JJ said as she unbuttoned and unsnapped Chloe's outfit. She stripped the baby girl down to her diaper and set the dirty clothes on the counter.

She picked Chloe up out of the high chair and turned to face Spence with the baby on her hip. "I'm going to give Chloe a bath. That leaves you with cleaning up the kitchen….and yourself." JJ said with a smirk as she looked around the kitchen and ending on Spence, looking up and down from head to toe. Then she and Chloe turned and headed off to take a bath.

Spence turned taking in the sight of the kitchen around him. Baby food covered Chloe's high chair. The floor under the high chair was smeared with baby food. In looking down at the floor, he caught sight of his shoes and pant legs, covered in baby food. He looked down at his shirt, also covered in baby food. He shook his head and set about cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

A short while later, JJ walked into a spotless kitchen, looking for her husband. She smiled when she saw him exit the laundry room in his boxer briefs and nothing else.

"Are you hungry?" Spence asked as he crossed the space between he and JJ.

"Mmm hmm" JJ nodded, biting her lip, as she looked up into Spence's face and found him grinning at her.

"Chloe asleep?" he asked as he bent over into the fridge pulling out a variety of items.

"Yes. She was falling asleep in the bathtub. She was sound asleep by the time I got her into her pjs." JJ said as she leaned back against the counter enjoying the view.

"I believe it. She played hard earlier. I was worried she wouldn't make it through dinner actually." Spence said as he set about making a late dinner for himself and JJ.

"You shouldn't have let me nap for so long." JJ said as she watched Spence slice and dice.

Spence shrugged. "You were tired, so I thought I'd let you sleep. Chloe and I had fun together and you got some much needed rest." He murmured leaning over to kiss his wife and then bent down to kiss her belly. "both of you."

* * *

JJ stood up and collected the dirty dishes off the table. Spence made to stand and help her. She set her hand on his shoulder. "I've got, it just stay there."

JJ loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and then turned back to Spence and sat herself in his lap straddling his thighs. "There is something else I want…." JJ said as she tipped her head looking at Spence.

"What's that?" Spence asked as he slid his hands up her thighs and let them settle on her hips.

"You" JJ said leaning in to capture his lips with hers.

"You have me. Always." Spence whispered as JJ pulled away.

JJ nodded and leaned down to attack his neck in an onslaught of kisses.

Spence groaned and shifted in the chair. "Baby, what brought this on?" He moaned as JJ's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

JJ's teeth and tongue made a trail up his neck to his ear, and in between nibbling on his ear lobe, she answered him. "You"

"Me?" Spence panted.

"Mmm hmmm…" She nibbled on his ear lobe. "making dinner in your boxer briefs" she kissed her way across his cheek and jaw. "…..just you." She said pulling back to look in her husbands eyes. "I love you." JJ murmured leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you too." Spence answered and then moaned as JJ's hand ghosted down his chest to cup him. She was after all sitting in his lap while he was wearing nothing but his underwear. She had him at a distinct disadvantage.

At least she though she had him at a disadvantage, until his hand slid up the leg of her shorts, gripping her thigh with his fingers, while his thumb stroked over her center.

JJ threw her head back exposing her neck. Spence kissed up the column of his wife's graceful neck while his thumb continued to rob her of the ability to think.

"I think it's time for bed" Spence whispered in her ear.

"Not tired" JJ moaned as she shifted attempting to get closer to Spence and his magic fingers.

"Good, because I have no intention of us sleeping, at least not right away." he murmured, kissing her shoulder as his hand slid back down her thigh.

JJ's dazed eyes snapped open at the loss of his hand. Coming back to her senses, she realized the Spence was urging her to stand up.

Spence took JJ's hand and led her up to their bedroom. They both moaned as they fell on the bed.

* * *

JJ reached over pushing Spence's sweaty bangs out of his face and tucked them behind his ear, as he leaned over her belly singing to it.

"I can't believe he'll be here in a few months." Spence said looking up at JJ, as he finished the song and laying back down next to her.

"I can." JJ said smiling at her husband. "He must be sleeping right now." she said snuggling in to Spence's side and looking down at where his hand was rubbing her belly.

"How do you know that?" Spence asked.

"Because it's about the only time he isn't kicking and super active. I can still feel him moving, but it's not nearly much as when he's awake." JJ said. "That and if he wasn't already asleep, then his Daddy just sang him to sleep." She said with a smile.

Spence nodded as his hand slipped around JJ's side and began to trail up and down her back, tracing the outline of her spine, her ribs, her shoulder blades, as they lay contently in each other's arms.

"Baby?" JJ asked lifting her head of his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Yeah" Spence answered.

"I'm hungry." JJ whispered.

Spence laughed. "What are you hungry for?"

JJ pouted at Spence laughing at her but then raised her eyebrows hopefully at him. "Ice cream?"

"You, my love, are in luck. Chloe and I went for a walk while you were taking a nap. We got your favorite."

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you." JJ said sitting up and leaning down to kiss him.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Spence said pulling on some sleep pants.

"mmm with pickles." JJ said pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

Spence made a face. "with pickles for you. I'm thinking peanut butter and chocolate syrup myself."

"Oh that's sounds good." JJ said as she took Spence's hand and led him down the hall.

Spence gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to watch JJ eat one her disgusting pregnancy craving concoctions. "So no pickles then?" He asked.

"Still with pickles, but with peanut butter and chocolate syrup too." JJ answered completely oblivious to how disgusting that sounded to anyone who wasn't pregnant.

Spence winced as he followed JJ into the kitchen. He should have known better than to ask.

* * *

Spence stuck his head into his wife's office. "Hey you ready to go home?" He asked.

JJ held up her index finger in the universal sign of one minute while she was on the phone. "Yes, I'll talk to the team and get back to you."

Spence sat on the edge of her desk, waiting for her to hang up the phone and explain.

JJ hung up the phone and turned to face Spence, rolling her chair in between his thighs. "That was the Sherriff in Nevada. There's been a series of suspicious accidents in the Reno area." She said explaining the cases to him and filling him in on what had happened last time.

Spence slid off JJ's desk and then held out his hand to help her out of the chair. Then they went to find the rest of the team and fill them in on the case. They'd be leaving for Nevada first thing in the morning, so the quicker the briefing could be so that they could get home and spend some time with Chloe, the better.

* * *

"Musical stylings of Daddy?" Emily asked as JJ spread the headphones over her belly.

JJ nodded. "Of course."

"You know pretty boy, I should get your autograph now before you're a big star and I have no access to you." Morgan said grinning at Reid from where he sat on the cabinet.

"When you and Garcia have a baby, I'll give you an autographed copy of the CD and a picture of your baby's favorite Aunt and Uncle, autographed, of course, that you can hang in the baby's nursery." Reid said smirking at Morgan.

Morgan sat flabbergasted and unable to come up with a response.

"What's a matter Derek, stork got your tongue?" Elle said with a laugh as she winked at Emily and JJ.

Emily snickered at Morgan's facial expression, trying to imagine his reaction to Garcia telling him she was pregnant. Big, strong, tough guy that he was, Derek Morgan would probably faint at Garcia telling him she was pregnant. Their babies would be unbelievably adorable though. Actually, all of the couples in their group had great genes for making beautiful children she thought with a shake of her head as she focused on going over the case file.

"Okay, so all three crashes were on highways outside of Carson City, Lake Tahoe, and Reno" JJ said as the team worked on getting as up to date on the case as they could on the flight to Nevada.

"All cities with a large and diverse transient population. Not to mention the thousands of locals mixing with seasonal workers." Emily said.

"An endless pool of victims to choose from." Rossi commented as he sat on the couch.

"Rebecca Gallen was beaten badly. Ribs broken anti-mortem. He'd need time and privacy to do this." Hotch said as he looked at the photos.

"That suggests the killer either lives or works in the area." Reid said.

"Hey guys" Elle said looking up from the files. "Did you notice that all of the women were missing their underwear when their bodies were recovered?" Elle asked.

The team flipped back to look at the notes on the victims states when they were found.

"He clearly has been building up to this." Elle said. "My guess is he started off as a peeping tom, worked his way up stealing underwear, and then moved on to rape." Elle said displaying her knowledge of sex crimes.

"They all packed it in their bags, but weren't wearing it." Emily said nodding as she looked at the files. "He leaves his victims in a car without their underwear, and waits for them to be hit. A violent collision of metal against flesh, it's like the accidents are the final rape."' Emily said as she looked up at Elle.

"We need to see what Garcia can find for us." Elle said as she leaned over to the table of the booth and opened up the laptop and opened a link with Garcia.

Elle explained what they had and what they needed.

"Okay, so I'll start looking through VICAP to see what I can find for open cases." Garcia said.

Elle shook her head. "I think it will be faster if you start with the solved cases. If this guys already been caught you'll find him quicker looking at the solved cases, plus if you find someone with the same MO, we might have our unsub that much sooner."

"Okay, I'm on it like white on rice." Garcia said. "Later" she said as she disconnected and the BAU logo appeared on the laptop screen.

"He's gone to such extremes to hide the victims, maybe he has a connection to the victims." Morgan postulated.

"What does the press know?" Rossi asked.

"All the media outlets are reporting an accident." JJ said as she turned to look at Rossi.

"Well we have one thing going for us. The killer has no idea we know." Emily said as she looked around at the team.

"That helps us." Hotch said. "JJ when we land will you explain to Sherriff Bruner and his deputies how important it is to keep this quiet?"

"Got it" JJ said nodding. She grabbed Spence's hand under the table and squeezed, glad that things appeared to be speeding up on this case. If Elle hadn't noticed and mentioned that the three female victims had been missing their underwear, JJ had been prepared to.

"If the unsub finds out we're here, all bets are off" Hotch said. "He could change his MO, or just pick up and find his victims somewhere else."

* * *

"Sherriff, if you don't mind, some of us would like to go to the scene of the accident." Rossi said as he shook hands with Sherriff Bruner.

"Um, I'll have a deputy take you." The Sherriff said. "Rebecca Gallen's father's coming in to claim the bodies." said with a small nod.

"Why don't you let us take care of that." Hotch answered.

"I appreciate that." The Sherriff said. "I'll drive you myself " the Sherriff said to Rossi.

"Do you have any aerial photos of the crash sites" Rossi asked.

"We didn't think to get any." The Sherriff confessed, clearly upset with himself.

"Not a problem, I'll have our technical analyst get some from the NSA." Rossi replied. "I'd like to see what the areas surrounding the highways are like."

* * *

"Hotch" JJ whispered nudging her boss in the side when she saw a deputy headed their way with Rebecca Gallen's father in tow.

Hotch nodded at JJ and Reid and went off to greet Mr. Sanders and share with him the unfortunate news that not only were his daughter and son-in-law dead, but that they had been murdered.

As Hotch walked into an office to inform Mr. Sanders, JJ's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Garcia, please tell us you got something?" JJ said as she held her phone out on speaker phone so that Spence could also hear what Garcia had found.

"Elle was right. I found something in the solved cases. About five months ago this guy named Clint Barnes was convicted of five rapes that happened thirty miles away in Selbyville. Now what's interesting, and by interesting, I mean icky and sad and wrong, is that Mr. Barnes only stole the undergarment of his the last victim. And she was beaten in exactly the same manner as our current victims." Garcia said pausing to take a deep breath. "And she was the only one who died."

JJ turned to look at Spence nodding. She knew what the answer would be, but also that she needed to ask the question anyway. "The first four victims showed no signs of torture?"

"According to statements made by the survivors he asked them questions about his performance, things like 'did you enjoy it?'" Garcia said.

"He sounds like a power reassurance rapists. That doesn't fit the last victim at all. That victim has to belong to our unsub." Reid said looking at JJ who nodded.

* * *

Spence walked back over to JJ by the evidence board. "They're having the case files brought over from the courthouse. They should be here soon."

Moments later, Hotch came into the bullpen from talking to Emily. "We have a witness who can put the Gallens at a diner in Sherwood." Hotch said circling Sherwood on the map.

"So it's possible they were staying close by." JJ said. "Also Garcia called. She found a five month old solved case for a Clint Barnes where the last victim didn't fit that case, but did fit ours that was only thirty miles away. Spence has them pulling the evidence and case files and sending it over. It should be here soon."

Hotch nodded as he turned to watch Reid dialing up Garcia.

"What type of magnificence shall I wow you with now?" Garcia said answering the phone.

"Hey Garcia what information do you have on Sherwood, Nevada?" Reid asked.

"Ah, Sherwood. A lovely town that is east of Lake Tahoe, near the state line. This area has close to 300 hotels, motels, and resorts."

"Garcia, can you send us a list of …" Hotch began to ask.

"Addresses and phone numbers? On it's way kind sir. Anything else I can do you for?" Garcia asked.

"Not for now." Hotch answered.

"Thanks Garcia." Reid responded.

"You mine fine furry friends are welcome." Garcia said and then hung up.

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at Hotch's response to Garcia's antics.

"Remind me to have her drug tested." Hotch said.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" JJ asked.

"I'll start narrowing down the list." Reid said.

"Then what?" JJ asked.

"We start knocking on every door showing people pictures of the Gallens. You and Reid stay here and look over the case files for Cliff Barnes. Maybe you'll find something there." Hotch said.

JJ and Reid nodded as they watched Hotch walk off to meet up with the rest of the team, the Sherriff, and some deputies to go to the hotels and motels in the local area.

* * *

"If you see of hear anything, here's my card." Hotch said to the manager of the Crest Cottages, Wayne Dryden, as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Okay Garcia, let's try this one" Reid said as he flipped open a file from the Clint Barnes case. "Floyd Hanson. Lived and worked in Sherwood his entire life, went to jail at 25 for breaking and entering."

"Our friend got caught red handed with some bloomers, charged with attempted rape, the jerk served time, got out a year ago." Garcia said.

"What else do you have on him?" JJ asked.

"Let's see, oh ….it's like he didn't even have a chance. His mother drank herself to death when he was two. His father remarried, but to a prostitute." Garcia said.

"Where's his father now?" JJ asked.

"He died six months ago. Floyd inherited the Crest Cottages from him." Garcia said continuing.

"The timeline fits. He gets out a year ago, he has good behavior for a few months, but then the urges are too strong. He rapes and kills a woman, but he's smart enough to blame it on another guy. Then his father dies and he inherits the Crest Cottages. Then he has privacy, control and a limitless supply of victims." Reid said glancing at JJ.

JJ pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner" Hotch answered his phone as he drove.

"Hotch, it's JJ. We have someone. A Floyd Hanson. He's the owner of the Crest Cottages." She explained.

"I was just there and spoke to the manager, a Wayne Dryden. He didn't know anything." Hotch answered shaking his head.

"Hotch, Wayne Dryden was fired six months ago." JJ said looking at the file.

"Son of a bitch" Hotch cussed under his breath as whipped the SUV around in a u-turn and headed back the way he had come. "Get a hold of everyone else and have them meet me a mile before the Crest Cottages, coming from Sherwood." Hotch said.

* * *

Hotch got out of his SUV to meet Emily, Elle, Rossi, Morgan, the Sherriff, and deputies. "Sherriff what do you know about the Crest Cottages? I wasn't able to get a signal to call Garcia after I hung up from talking to JJ." He explained looking at the team's quizzical faces.

"Well, there's ten cabins on ten acres. There's a garage, a shed, stables." The Sherriff explained.

"We're going to have to check everything." Hotch said. "We'll need to check the cabins and all of the buildings and make sure he hasn't already taken his next victims."

The law enforcement officers all nodded as they put on their bullet proof vests and then climbed back into their vehicles and proceeded one mile up the road to the Crest Cottages.

* * *

When they climbed out of their vehicles they split up and fanned out over the property. The Sherriff, Rossi, and Emily went into the office looking for evidence linking Floyd Hanson to the crimes.

"He's been following the investigation." Emily said as she held up the newspaper clippings she'd found.

"He's been at this a lot longer than we thought." Rossi said holding up a large zip lock baggie filled with women's underwear.

Elle poked Morgan in the side and pointed at the man walking into a shed of some type on the backside of cabin 6. Morgan turned and nodded at Elle indicating that he had seen the man.

"Hotch, Morgan and I are at Cabin 6" Elle spoke softly into her mike.

Hotch ran quickly catching up with Morgan and Elle on the backside of cabin 6. "Do we know if there's another way out of there?" Hotch asked as they looked at the entrance to the shed or utility room that Floyd Hanson had entered moments ago.

"I'm guessing since it's right on the backside of the cabin, that's how he's been accessing the victims rooms and subduing them." Elle said.

Hotch nodded. "Dave, Emily, come and meet Morgan, Elle, and I at Cabin 6." Hotch spoke into his wrist mike.

"When they get here, Morgan, you and Elle go through the front door of the cabin. Emily, Dave, and I will go in through the shed.

* * *

"Well roadside motels definitely go on my list," Emily said as the team stood watching the Sherriff put Floyd Hanson in the back of the squad car.

"At the rate we're going, there will be very few things left that we won't find disturbing." Elle said standing up off the SUV.

"At least we have JJ's surprise baby shower to look forward to this weekend." Emily said as they climbed into the SUV.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that we've actually been able to keep it a surprise as excited as Garcia is." Elle replied.

"She's got a lot invested in the surprise. You should see everything she has picked out." Emily said smiling.

"I hope Reid and JJ have a storage locker rented. You know she has so much more time to buy things for the baby this time around." Elle said as they drove back to the Sherriff's station.


	91. Chapter 91

Here's chapter 91 - I'm off to see if I can get 92 done tonight :D Wish me luck! As always - I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy ;D

* * *

"Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she woke up. She lifted her head to nuzzle against her husbands neck. "Spence? Baby are you awake?" She whispered softly while her fingers trailed across his torso, finally settling on his hip.

"Mmm hmm" Spence murmured still half asleep. Then he remembered what day it was and that he needed to get JJ out of the house for awhile. "Morning." He croaked in a pre-coffee morning voice, while rubbing his hand affectionately across JJ's belly. "How about we go out for breakfast and take Chloe to the park?" He asked.

"That's great idea baby, but Chloe won't be awake for about another hour or so." JJ said as she levered herself up to look at the alarm clock beside the bed. She settled herself back into Spence's arms. "I don't want to get up yet." she murmured into his chest.

"Me either" Spence said shifting slightly. He began kissing JJ's neck.

JJ ran her fingers through Spence's hair, clutching onto the back of his head when he hit a sensitive spot on her neck. "God baby, don't stop." she moaned as he kissed across her chest to the other side of her neck, pausing to nibble on her collar bone.

"Not planning on it." Spence mumbled into her neck.

And then Chloe made her presence know over the baby monitor.

Spence and JJ paused what they were doing, waiting to see if the baby was truly awake, or just babbling in her sleep as she had taken to doing recently. She was silent for a moment. Then the babbling began again mixed in with small whimpers.

JJ sighed as Spence rested his forehead against hers. "I'll get Chloe, you take a shower and then we'll switch?" JJ asked.

"Guess it's a cold shower for me this morning" He said with a grin as he rolled out of bed and smiled over his shoulder at JJ as she climbed out of bed and made her way across the hall to Chloe's nursery.

"Good morning Chloe" JJ cheerily greeted their daughter as she entered her room.

Chloe sat in her crib, her lower lip trembling as she looked to be on the brink of crying, while she whimpered softly.

"Hey, baby girl, Mommy's here, what's wrong?" JJ asked as she picked Chloe up and cuddled her to her chest. She kissed the baby's forehead to see if she had a fever. She was a little warm.

She laid Chloe down on the changing table. "What's wrong Chloe? Are you getting another tooth? Can you let Mommy see?" JJ asked as she looked in Chloe's mouth and saw that yes, Chloe was in fact cutting another tooth.

"It hurts huh?" JJ asked sympathetically as she changed and dressed Chloe. "Let's go get something on it so you feel better okay?" JJ asked as she picked up Chloe and carried her down stairs on her hip.

* * *

Spence smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Chloe sitting in her high chair happily eating Cheerios and drinking what appeared to be apple juice from her sippy cup. He sat the packed diaper bag on the table so that the few last minute items could be dropped in.

"Make sure we remember to bring a few teething rings with." JJ said as she looked up

"Okay, new tooth?" Spence asked.

"Yeah. I already put some stuff on her gums, so she should be okay for a while, but she will want something cold to chew on later." JJ replied. "I'll hurry so we can get going."

Spence nodded and leaned down kissing Chloe on the head. Then he set about putting some snacks in Chloe's diaper bag, along with a bottle, a full sippy cup, and a couple of ice cold teething rings.

* * *

Rebecca watched as the Reids' SUV left the driveway from her garage apartment window. Once the SUV had backed out of the driveway and was on it's way down the street, she picked up her phone. "They just left. See you in a little bit."

* * *

Within half an hour, a caravan of black SUVs pulled up in front of the Reid house, out of which climbed the team and Will. A few other cars pulled up carrying other friends and Alex, Kim, and the girls.

Penelope became a whirling dervish as she directed the placement of decorations that all of the guys were working to hang to her specifications. Elle, Emily, Kim, Rebecca, and the rest of the ladies were working in the kitchen to prepare the food.

Penelope glanced down at her watch. It was almost noon. "Chop, chop people, it's almost show time. The guest of honor will be here soon. Boys time to move the cars."

The flurry of activity continued on to wrap up the final preparations for JJ's surprise baby shower while the men ran out to move the cars down the block and to the next street over so as not to tip JJ off to the surprise before she even walked in the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry JJ…." Spence said as he walked in the front door of their house with Chloe on one shoulder and the diaper bag over the other shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Spencer." JJ said as she followed him in the front door.

Spence winced at the sound of his full first name. She only called him Spencer when she was mad, otherwise it was always Spence….or baby. He'd never admit it to Morgan or the any of the guys for that matter, but he really liked it when she called him baby.

And then all of their friends, her brother, sister-in-law, and nieces jumped out of their living room yelling surprise.

JJ startled and then turned to look at Spence.

"Surprise" Spence said smiling cautiously hoping that her surprise baby shower hadn't upset her more than she already was.

Their friends realized that they needed a moment and backed away to give JJ and Spence a moment.

"Spence" She murmured stepping close to her husband. She grabbed his free hand and sheepishly began playing with his fingers. "This is why you didn't want to go out to lunch? Why you wanted to come home?" She asked softly looking up at Spence.

Spence nodded. "Am I forgiven?"

JJ nodded and stepped in closer to Spence, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Spence became concerned when JJ started to sob. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Spence whispered softly in her ear.

"You were doing this nice thing… and I flipped out because you wanted to come home…and now I feel bad." JJ said looking up at him. "and now I got your shirt wet." she said as she sniffled.

"JJ, it's okay. I love you." Spence said softly as he raised his hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too." JJ replied leaning up to kiss him.

"Come on, our friends and family are waiting for us." Spence said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"You know you and JJ are going to have your hands very full in a few months with two babies less than a year apart." Hotch said as he watched Jack and Chloe playing together on the living room floor. Jack was making funny faces at Chloe, and she was giggling at him. Apparently almost 3 year olds were very good entertainment for 9 month olds.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Reid said as he watched Chloe and Jack playing together. "I always wished that I had a brother or a sister. Being an only child is hard."

"Well just keep your wits about you. I'm sure you've figured out that once they start crawling, you have to watch them constantly. Chloe might be showing the kids in the neighborhood physics magic or running a press conference from your front porch by the time she's 2 ." Hotch said with a grin as he clapped his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Spence's eyes got wide as he turned to look Chloe who was giggling on the floor while Jack played peek-a-boo with her. He tipped his head in contemplation as he watched.

"Hey what are you thinking about so hard over here?" JJ asked as she walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I just…..Hotch said…" Spence started to say.

"I heard what Hotch said Spence. Baby, he was just teasing." JJ said as she turned to look up at Spence.

"I know he was…I just … I want our kids to be normal. I don't want them to go through what I went through." Spence said as he rested his chin on top of JJ's head.

"Spence what you went through made you who you are, and I love you. And our kids won't have to go through what you went through. Right now Chloe's a normal baby girl." She said smiling as they watched Chloe playing with blocks with Jack. "We won't know for years if she's a genius, and if it turns out she is, or either of them are" She paused as she brought one of Spence's hands to her belly. "We'll deal with it. We'll make sure their well balanced and have friends and are loved. Baby they'll be perfect and we'll love them no matter what." She said tipping her head and meeting Spence's gaze.

Spence nodded and then smiled. JJ always knew the right thing to say. God he loved her.

* * *

"So ladies, are you ready to help me go dress shopping sometime in the next few weeks?" Elle asked as she sat with Garcia, Emily, and JJ.

"I can't believe you're waiting so long." Pen said.

"Church wedding" Elle said with a shrug. "Plus he's already living here, so it's not like we're being kept apart until March."

"Yeah but…" Garcia started.

"I think everybody finds what works best for them PG" Emily said with a smile as she watched Elle smiling at Will across the room. "We all take different paths to get to where we're supposed to be, but as long as you get there, that's what really matters." She said with a smile as she watched Aaron playing on the floor with Jack.

"So true." JJ said as she watched Spence holding a sleeping Chloe.

"Amen sisters." Pen said clinking glasses with JJ, Emily, and Elle, as Morgan looked her way winking at her. She winked back, naturally.


	92. Chapter 92

I present you with chapter 92 - which, might I add...I stayed up way past my bed time to finish and publish just for all of you...I'm going to need so much caffeine tomorrow. But on a happy note - I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always, I look forward to your thoughts, opinions, and comments.

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, the favoriting, and the alerts - you guys rock!

Don't own Criminal Minds, never have, never will. I know, it's sad. Feel free to cry about it. I did. ;D

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"So did you find a dress?" Will asked as Elle collapsed on the couch next to him.

"Yes we did." Elle replied as she took Will's beer from his hand and took a sip. "Who's winning?" she asked as she look at the TV and the game her fiancé was watching.

"I don't know. I just got home from helping the guys set up for Jack's birthday party tomorrow." Will replied.

Elle nodded and rested her head against Will's shoulder. "Did you guys get everything set up?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. Everything is all set." Will turned to face Elle and handed her the remote. "We don't have to watch the game. Do you want to watch something else?"

Elle turned to look at Will. "The game is fine. I'm not really watching anyway."

"Well in that case…." Will took the remote her and shut off the TV. Then he turned to face Elle.

"Will, what are you…" Elle started but never got to finish her sentence as Will's lips found hers and she fell backwards on the couch with the comfortable weight of Will on top of her.

* * *

Spence and JJ walked around to the backyard of Haley and Jack's house for his birthday. Spence was pushing a sleeping Chloe in her stroller.

"Uncle 'Pencer. Auntie JJ." 3 year old Jack squealed with delight and ran over to them hugging them both around their knees.

"Hey big guy. Happy Birthday!" Spence said as he knelt down to greet Jack at his level.

"Happy birthday sweetie." JJ said as she handed Jack his birthday present.

"Jack what do you say?" Haley asked him.

"Tank you!" Jack said enthusiastically and then ran off to put the present on the pile of presents that was accumulating on a small table nearby.

Haley turned back to welcome JJ and Spencer. "Hi guys. Look at you JJ. How much longer?"

JJ smiled as she ran her hand over her eight month pregnant belly. "Two more months."

* * *

Emily stood off to the side with JJ and the rest of the team watching as Aaron brought the birthday cake with three lit candles on it out into the backyard.

"Happy birthday to you….happy birthday to you….happy birthday dear Jack…happy birthday to you" Everyone sang.

JJ watched the smile on Emily's face as she watched the two Hotchner men interact as Hotch helped Jack blow out his candles and told him to make a wish.

"So it's not weird for you that Hotch and Haley get along as well as they do is it?" JJ asked softly.

"You know, you would think it would be, but it's not. She's been great. Maybe it helps that we both knew each other before. You would think it would make it weird, or tense, but for some reason it doesn't." Emily said with a shrug.

At that moment Jack turned to look in their direction, his eyes searching the people grouped about. He hopped down off his chair and made his way over to Emily.

"Emwy, come on we gots to take a famwy picture." Jack said grabbing her hand and dragging her back to where his parents stood watching with amused grins on their faces.

"Oh buddy, I don't think that meant me." Emily said softly as she stopped and knelt down to Jack's height.

"Uh huh. Mama and Daddy tolds me to come n get you. Come on." an enthusiastic Jack said pulling on an emotionally overwhelmed Emily's hand.

* * *

"Oh God, Derek, right there. That spot right there." Penelope moaned.

"Baby girl, you keep moaning like that and I'll have to stop what I'm doing and do something completely different." Morgan said as he gave Penelope a foot rub while they sat in bed watching old movies.

Clooney raised his head snorted and then lowered his head, covered his ears with his paws, and went back to sleep.

"See, even Clooney agrees with me." Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Oh hush you and rub" Penelope said gasping as Morgan's fingers found a tender spot in the arch of her foot.

"You know baby girl, if you would wear more sensible footwear, you wouldn't have this problem." Morgan said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Pain is beauty for us women, and I don't seem to remember hearing you complain while I was wearing the four inch stilettos for you last night handsome." Penelope replied quirking her eyebrow at Derek.

"Oh I'm not saying you didn't look damn fine in them baby girl." Derek said with a sexy grin as he leaned over and kissed Penelope.

Penelope Garcia began moaning for entirely different reasons, and Clooney decided it was in his best interest to leave the room if he wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Chloe?" Spence asked as Chloe sat on her changing table while he helped her get dressed. "There she is!" He said as he pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head, causing the baby girl to giggle.

"Is Daddy being silly Chloe?" JJ asked as she walked into the room smiling at Spence and Chloe.

"mmm mmmm mmmmm" Chloe babbled as she reached for her Mommy upon seeing her walk in the room.

"You're so close baby girl. Can you say Mama?….mama…come on you can do it." JJ said encouragingly as she picked Chloe up off the changing table.

"I don't know JJ… maybe she wants to say Dada first…can you say Dada Chloe? Can you say Dada?" Spence asked while reaching and tickling the baby girl's belly.

Chloe looked back and forth between her parents and giggled when her Daddy tickled her. Then she reached out towards her pacifier that was sitting on the edge of the changing table and squealed.

JJ reached out and picked up the pacifier and handed it to Chloe. The baby girl promptly popped it in her mouth and laid her head on her Mommy's shoulder and sighed through her nose.

* * *

Derek Morgan stood at the side station at the café getting his and his baby girl's coffee ready, along with the to go carrier with the rest of teams brew, when a familiar face walked through the door. He turned and watched fellow FBI Agent Jordan Todd get in line to order coffee.

"I'll take a brownie…no the big one in the corner." She said pointing out the brownie she wanted in the bakery case.

Derek Morgan picked up the two to go cup carriers and walked up behind Agent Todd. "Desert for breakfast Agent Todd? Must be a special occasion."

"I just got some good news." She said turning around to glance at Morgan.

"Care to share?" He asked with a tip of his head.

"Nope, don't want to jinx it Agent Morgan." Agent Todd said with a smile again looking over her shoulder at Morgan.

"Okay, I can understand that. Congratulations. I should get going. I don't want to let my baby girl's coffee get cold." Morgan said holding up one of the cup carriers. "But congratulations. It was good seeing you again. I'll let them team know you said hello"

"That would be great. Thank you. Have a nice day, Derek." She said and then watched Derek Morgan, former ladies man of the FBI, turn and walk out of the coffee shop, two cup carriers of coffee in hand.

* * *

JJ watched enviously as the rest of the team entered the round table room for the briefing, coffee in hand. At this point she couldn't even remember when the last time she'd had coffee was….oh wait it was coming back now. The morning of her wedding, that was the last time she'd had coffee.

"Okay, six victims have been killed in a series of burglar homicides all over Central California." JJ said as she walked from the monitor mounted on the wall to the round table. In order, Bakersfield, Fresno, Chico, and two nights ago Allen and Brenda Paisley in Sacramento." She said looking over her shoulder and pulling up the crime scene photos with the remote.

"Big area, are we sure it's the same unsub?" Rossi asked as he looked at the pictures of the latest victims on the monitor.

"His DNA was found in all the homes. Since we had DNA, I had Garcia run a check of unsolved burglary homicides in California and look for a match on the DNA. She found his DNA in three more cities. Tehachapi, Thackerville, and Orange Cove. Tehachapi was the first." JJ said explaining the additional information she'd had Garcia dig up.

"Good work JJ." Hotch said. He turned to Rossi "They hadn't connected it because he'd crossed jurisdictional lines."

"The head of the Sacramento field office has established a multi-agency task force, and he wants us to run point." JJ said.

"Looks like we've got a lot of investigators on this one." Morgan said looking down at the file.

"We'll streamline it if we need to." Hotch replied.

"You should uh, know that they've already named him the highway 99 killer." JJ said raising her eyebrows as she looked around the room at the team, knowing that naming the unsub would go over like a lead balloon.

* * *

"…then Fresno a week later, Chico eight days after that." JJ said looking over Spence's shoulder as he plotted the cities on the map.

"Then he changes directions and heads south to Sacramento at the end of September." Reid said.

"These crime scenes are spread out over 400 miles. I mean, how many serial killers do that?" JJ asked.

"Not many" Rossi said.

"Of the ones that do, we categorize them into two subgroups. In one model, he's an itinerant homeless person, someone who's been displaced…." Reid began to explain.

"With the second type their occupation allows them to travel. He could be killing while on business." Morgan interjected.

"Reid you look like your weighing the options. What are you thinking?" Elle asked as from where she sat next to Morgan.

"Well, I can see where the task force came up with the highway 99 moniker. All of the cases that they knew about took place in the highway 99 corridor, but these other three cases, look how far they are from highway 99." Reid said holding up the map.

"Yes, we know they shouldn't have given the unsub a name. Certainly not one tied to a location." Rossi said.

"No, that's not it. Notice how the railway goes right through every town?" Reid said pointing out the railroad tracks on the map.

"So your thinking homeless person then?" Emily asked.

Elle nodded. "It fits. A homeless person would want to stick around, eat the good food, take a shower, sleep in a nice bed." she said.

JJ sighed as she hung up her phone. "They just discovered a new murder. In Modesto."

"He went south again." Reid said plotting it in on the map.

"Alright, when we land, Reid, JJ, and I will go to the task force head quarters. The four of you.." Hotch said looking around at the team.

"Modesto" Rossi said.

"We're gonna log some miles on this one." Hotch said as they all began going over the case files again.

* * *

"Who named him this?" Hotch asked as he looked at the map with the eight and a half by eleven sheet of paper with 'Travel Pattern: Highway 99 Killer' on it.

"I did." Agent Lyman said.

"I'm gonna go get started on that memo." JJ said feeling the tension rise in the room.

"I'm gonna help you." Reid said as he watched the two SSAs prepare to battle it out over the name of the unsub.

"The whole drive up from Modesto, all Elle and I are seeing is crops. Rows and Rows of crops." Emily said.

"Farmlands. You can't see that from standard road maps." Reid said.

"The railroad track runs parallel to highway 99 most of the way. I think we're seeing a lot of what the unsub saw." Emily said as she held the phone up between her and Elle so that they could both hear Reid.

"Most of Central California's one big valley. A flat basin, completely surrounded by mountain ranges on all sides, supported by rivers, lakes, and aqueducts. It's ideal for farming." Reid said pausing for a moment to figure out the best way to phrase that their unsub was a migrant workers.

"Migrant workers." Elle said in a moment of epiphany.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Migrant workers. Their homeless. The areas the murders have happened in have all been in Central California….prime farmland." Elle responded.

"So how do we track down a migrant worker?" Emily asked.

"I think it's time for us to bring in the big guns and call the Good Witch of the East." Elle said with a grin. "If anybody can track down a migrant worker, it's Garcia."

Emily laughed. "That definitely sounds like PG's skill set. Oh! How upset do you suppose she is that she can't come and go by bubble?"

"Don't give her ideas, or we'll have flying monkeys in our sons nursery." Reid said pleading with his female teammates. He hated the flying monkeys. They had scared the bejeezus out of him ever since JJ made him watch the Wizard of Oz with her when they first started dating.

* * *

"Go ahead caller, your on the air." Garcia said answering the phone.

"Garcia, can you figure out a way to track down a migrant worker?" Reid asked.

"Are we playing stump the techie today Dr. Reid? Because if we are, I accept payment in either coffee or chocolate. You get brownie points for a combined payment." Garcia responded.

"Is that a yes?" Reid asked arching an eyebrow as he turned to look at JJ over his shoulder.

"Have I ever let you down?" Garcia responded.

"Are you answering a question with a question?" Reid asked.

"We could go on like this all day boy wonder. How do you feel about a fantastical circus theme for baby boy Reid's nursery? Complete with flying monkeys, of course." Garcia asked with a grin.

Reids eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? Back to you in two flaps of a monkey's wings." Garcia said in a cheerfully evil manner as she hung up.

Reid hung up the phone and turned to look at JJ. He studied her for a moment.

"What?" JJ asked as she looked at Spence after feeling him stare at her.

He proceeded to tell her about his conversation with Elle and Emily. Followed by his conversation with Garcia.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "Clearly Elle and Emily beat you to calling Garcia, even if it was only to give you a hard time about the monkeys. But, if it makes you feel any better, our son will not have flying monkeys in his nursery. I forbid it. Those things are creepy. Can you imagine the nightmares he'd have waking up to see a flying, screeching, monkey on the wall?" She said shaking her head as she rubbed Spence's back.

"Ooooh oooh he's kicking a lot today." JJ said as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Yeah?" Spence asked as he sat down in the chair next to hers and rested his hand on her belly feeling their son kick. "See, even he doesn't like the idea of flying monkeys." Spence said quirking an eyebrow at JJ and causing her to laugh.

She turned and looked at Spence. "You aren't going to tell me about how in the third trimester there's an average of thirty movements per hour or how babies move to explore movement and strengthen muscle?" she asked with a smirk as she remembered how this conversation had gone last time.

"Why would I need to? You already know that, and we both know how much Chloe kicked." He said with a confused expression on his face.

JJ rubbed her thumb over the back of her husband's hand where it rested on her belly. "Spence, I was joking. That's what you said last time. Well that and you admitted that the baby kicking freaked you out." She said turning to look at Spence.

Spence blushed and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Spence?" JJ asked curiously.

He cleared his throat and finally looked up meeting his wife's eyes. "I um… wasn't going to tell you this, but at first when Chloe kicked…it did kind of freak me out, but then I got used to it and loved being able to feel Chloe kick. I love feeling the baby kick. It's one of the few things I can experience with you about being pregnant."

"I love you." JJ whispered just as Spence's phone began to ring.

JJ answered the phone. "Hey Garcia, before you tell us what you found, let me tell you that if you are seriously contemplating flying monkeys for our baby boy's nursery, well, I just can't be held responsible for what happens." JJ dead panned.

"Say no more, flying monkeys are off the list." Garcia said.

"Hey why'd you listen to her and not me?" Reid asked.

"Because, what the pregnant lady wants, the pregnant lady gets." JJ said smiling sweetly at her husband.

Reid grinned and shook his head. Then he turned to the conference room window and raised his hand to flag down Hotch, Lyman, Elle, and Emily who were standing outside the conference room speaking with a couple members of the task force.

"Amen sister" Garcia said. "So I took a look at our fair farming towns, and boy wonder, you, Emily, and Elle were definitely onto something. About the same time that the murders happened, there was a spike in the sales of certain crops. Apples in Tehachapi, tomatoes in Bakersfield, fall squashes in Fresno." She began explaining.

"So as it turns out, all the big farms set up housing camps for the workers during harvest, but these camps are partially subsidized by the state. Thus they require ID and a strict sign in policy, giving us a way to track migrants. So I called the camps and their busy faxing me the lists I requested." Garcia finished.

"Alright, well we need to see if any of these farm workers traveled the same route as our unsub." JJ said as she made notes.

* * *

Unfortunately for Armando Salinas and his brother, the case had ended the same as it originally had. They had chased Armando through a railway yard and he was shot from the roof of a freight car while trying to kick Morgan off of the ladder on the end of the car. It just happened a day sooner.

* * *

"Hey guys, you remember Agent Jordan Todd" JJ said as she stepped behind Spence resting one hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be taking over for me while I'm on maternity leave."

"It's good to see you all again. Agent Greenaway, Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan." Jordan said shaking hands with her soon to be co-workers.

"So this must be the good news?" Morgan asked.

"This is my brownie." Jordan said with a nod.

"Brownie?" Elle asked.

"Agent Morgan and I ran into each other the other day in the coffee shop when I first found out I would be working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm really looking forward to it." Jordan said.

"So Agent Todd comes to us from seven years at Counter Terrorism. We're starting her training now." JJ said.

"You're training her right now?" Reid asked.

"Well we're kind of running out of time." JJ said with a laugh as she rubbed her belly. "But actually, I'm just going to introduce her to the rest of the team now. We'll get started tomorrow." JJ said looking at her watch.

"Okay works for me." Spence replied with a smile.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat cuddled up on the couch with Chloe in JJ's lap, when JJ felt the baby kick. Chloe too felt the baby kick, but didn't know what it was. A cute puzzled expression crossed her face as she looked at her Mommy's offending stomach.

"That's your baby brother Chloe. He'll be here soon. What do you think about having a playmate?" JJ asked speaking softly to the baby girl.

A jumble of babbling vowels and consonants came out of Chloe's mouth as she appeared to express her thoughts on the subject.

She squealed and reached for her pacifier on the end table, which Spence handed to her. She babbled a little more before putting the pacifier in her mouth and resting against her Mommy.

Spence and JJ couldn't help but smile as somewhere in the midst of the baby girls babbling were what sounded to them like mama and dada.


	93. Chapter 93

In case you were all thinking I fell off the face of the earth, I didn't...it's just been a busy week in the real world. Sorry. On an up note - here's chapter 93. Let me preface this by saying that in never ending concern for all of you wonderful people's health, this chapter includes a healthy dose of vitamin C, in the form of lemons, naturally. So, I hope you enjoy today's dosage of vitamin C...who said you can't enjoy your vitamins?

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, for favoriting this, the story alerts.

Sadly it's just been reported to me that my bid to purchase Criminal Minds has been denied, so I still don't own Criminal Minds...sigh...oh well.

Happy reading and enjoy ;D

* * *

"I had a wonderful time this evening David." Erin Strauss said as she and Dave Rossi walk up the path to his cabin. She been spending a lot of nights at the cabin. In fact as long as Dave was in town and not on a case, she was with him at the cabin.

"I'm glad Bella" Dave said as he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

As the door closed behind them, he pushed her up against the door, finally letting loose the passion he had been holding back on while they had been out to dinner. His lips sought out hers. While he deepened the kiss, his fingers found purchase in her blond locks. Her ran his fingers through her hair, allowing the blond hair that she had worn in curls for their evening out to slip through his fingers like silk. He pulled away from her lips, kissing his way across her cheek, along her jaw line, and down her graceful neck.

"Oh God" Penelope moaned as fingers ran across the smooth backside of his head while he kissed the soft, tender skin of her neck. He had her pressed up against the inside of the front door, as they had barely been able to make in the door, so great was their need for each other.

Derek Morgan smirked and looked up at his girl. "You know, you can just call me Derek, right baby girl?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Penelope slapped his shoulder. "I'll show you who the goddess is around here." She replied with a quirk of her eyebrow as she pushed Derek away from her and grabbed his hand dragging him down the hall towards bedroom. She giggled as their progress ground to a halt about three quarters of the way down the hallway.

A pathway of clothes was left in their wake as they stripped each other as they moved down the hallway. Although they were less than ten feet from the bedroom doorway, Will finally couldn't take it anymore and pressed Elle up against the wall, his lips searing a pathway along her neck as he made his way to her parted and panting lips.

Elle lifted her foot and trailed her toes along the back side of his calf. When her foot reached his knee, she raised her leg to his waist and ground her hips against his.

"Cher, two can play that game." Will murmured softly into her ear and he gripped her other thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist, leaving her center open and exposed to him, as he leaned his weight against her and the wall. He swiveled his hips and ground his arousal against her sensitive flesh.

Her head dropped back as she gasped in pleasure, her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders. She lifted her head and panting desperately, barely able to breath, and gasped.

"Aaron, bedroom now." She said running her fingers through his hair as her fingers gripped the back of his head.

Aaron nodded and tightened his grip so as not to drop her as he walked the short distance into their bedroom. He stopped at the edge of the bed, setting Emily gently down on the bed as he leaned his upper body across the bed. His knee hit the mattress as he climbed on the bed hovering above her. He leaned down kissing her softly at first, and then the kiss deepened, his tongue gently sought and was granted entrance to her mouth. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip. Hi tongue ran across the roof of her mouth. A tangle of hands and limbs removed any last vestiges of remaining clothing.

He slipped behind her as she was seated on the bed. She looked over shoulder at him. Smiling, flirting. He settled behind her and brushed the hair away from her neck. He kissed the skin of her shoulder. His lips blazed a trail across the backside of her collar bone. He nuzzled and nibbled the tender flesh of her neck where it met her shoulder. His lips moved gracefully up the column of her neck, his nose brushing the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Tell me what you want, what you need." Spence whispered in his wife's ear as his breath softly caressed the shell of her ear.

"You, Spence, I want you; I need you." JJ panted pressing back against Spence, pushing him back against the headboard of the bed.

She straddled his thighs and leaned back against his chest. She held him in her hand guiding him as she sank down onto his lap. Her head tipped back onto his shoulder as her hips bucked against his. She raised her hand and gripped the back of her husband's head as his mouth laid siege to her neck and shoulder.

Spence groaned as he worked to keep his hips moving in time with JJ's. His arms were wrapped around her. One hand was splayed, his thumb caressing her hip, while his palm and fingers supported and cupped her belly. His other hand gently trailed up and down her thigh causing JJ to shiver and moan. Then his fingers ventured to the apex of her thighs, where they were joined. His questing fingers sought and found her pearl.

JJ gasped at the added sensation, and turned, nuzzling her face into Spence's neck as they both moved closer and closer to the brink.

Spence moaned as he felt JJ's teeth graze over his pulse point. He tipped his head down to look at JJ. His soulful brown eyes met electric blue eyes, made that much more intense by the love and passion sparking in them at the moment.

JJ lifted her head to meet Spence's as he dropped his head to rest his forehead against hers.

Spence felt JJ clench around him, knowing that she was about to fall over the edge, he tipped his head and sought out her lips. His mouth captured her scream of his name when they came together.

"You okay?" he murmured as his fingers trailed over her sweaty shoulder.

"Mmm hmm. You were amazing baby." She said turning her head to nuzzle his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured as he shifted to pull the covers over their sweat soaked bodies. He wrapped his arms around his wife and tenderly stroked his hand across her belly, where their son lay growing and waiting to be born.

JJ rested her hands on top of Spence's on her belly. She relaxed and rested against Spence's shoulder. She managed to make herself comfortable, although she was really looking forward to when she could sleep on her back and her stomach again.

Across the vast expanse of the greater Quantico - Washington DC area, five couples snuggled in together contentedly and fell into a blissful sleep, having sated their desires. For now.

* * *

Spence grinned as he peeked out from behind the camcorder. "Chloe can you wave to Grandma?"

"Wave to Grandma Chloe. Wave" JJ said to Chloe while pointing at the camcorder in Spence's hands from where she sat on the floor with Chloe.

Chloe looked up from the blocks she was playing with, looked at Mommy, looked at Daddy, and looked back at Mommy who was waving. Chloe gave a baby wave.

"How about kisses Chloe, can you blow kisses baby girl?" JJ asked showing Chloe to blow kisses to the camera. Chloe joined in blowing kisses to the camera.

"Spence, baby put the camcorder on the tripod and get over here with Chloe and I." JJ said winking at her husband behind the camera.

Spence fought for a moment with the camcorder and the tripod, getting them adjusted. Then he went to join his family where they sat playing on the living room floor.

"Chloe?" Spence said to get the baby's attention as he sat down beside her on the floor.

Chloe turned to look at her Daddy at the sound of her name.

"How big are you Chloe? How big is Chloe?" Spence asked.

"So big! So big!" Spence said raising his arms above his head.

Chloe giggled and raised her arms above her head.

"That's right, Chloe. So big!" Spence said laughing as Chloe giggle and lifted her arms above her head again.

JJ laughed as she watched Spence and Chloe play. She reached out and smoothed Chloe's curls back from her face. Chloe turned to face Mommy and began to babble and point.

"Really?" JJ asked she starting a conversation with her daughter. "Yes, that's your teddy bear." JJ said as Chloe babbled some more and pointed at her bear.

"Chloe, where's your mouth?" JJ asked. "Where's your mouth?"

Chloe paused in her babbling and looked up at Mommy.

JJ reached out and pointed to Chloe's mouth. "Is this your mouth? It is. This is your mouth. How about your belly? Where's your belly?"

Chloe looked down as Mommy pointed at her belly. "Here's your belly!" JJ said tickling Chloe lightly causing the baby girl to giggle and laugh.

Spence grinned as he watched Chloe and JJ play together. He chuckled as Chloe squealed with laughter.

"How about your nose Chloe?" JJ asked after letting the baby calm down and catch her breath. "Where's Chloe's nose? Is this your nose? I've got your nose, baby girl."

Chloe laughed as her Mommy 'stole' her nose and put it back several times.

Then JJ's cell phone rang. "Baby, can you hand me my phone?" she asked as she looked up from the giggling baby who was leaning against her side.

Spence reached over and grabbed JJ's cell phone from where it lay on the end table nearest to him. He passed the phone to JJ.

"Jareau" JJ answered after glancing at the caller ID and not recognizing the number. As the person on the other end of the line spoke, JJ glanced up at her husband and nodded.

Spence recognized that they had a case. He stood and shut off the camcorder. He picked up his own cell phone and called Rebecca, letting her know that he and JJ needed to leave.

JJ hung up the phone. "Baby, you should bring the recording from the camcorder. We're going to Las Vegas. Maybe we can get in a visit with your Mom before we need to leave." She said while running her fingers over Chloe's head. She picked up the phone and began the process of notifying the team.

Spence nodded and set about packing their go bags and getting everything ready so that they could take off and meet the team at the airstrip.

* * *

"Bye Chloe. I love you." Spence whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Bye baby girl. Mommy and Daddy love you." JJ said as she kissed the baby girl's head. "Can I have a kiss?" she asked leaning in to receive a sloppy kiss from the eleven month old baby girl. "How about Daddy? Can you give Daddy a kiss?"

Chloe turned back to Daddy and kissed him with a loud sloppy mwuah.

Spence kissed Chloe on the top of the head and handed her to Rebecca. "Be good for Rebecca. We love you." he said. Then he bent and grabbed their go bags.

Chloe realizing what was happening began to sniffle and cry as she reached out for her Mommy and Daddy. Her lower lip trembled as she fought against Rebecca's grip in an attempt to get back to her Mommy and Daddy.

"It's okay Chloe. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." Rebecca said as she worked to sooth the crying baby girl.

JJ's heart broke, just like it did every time they had to leave their baby girl. "Come on Spence. She'll settle down in a few minutes." she said as she clasped his hand.

Spence nodded and swallowed. "This is never going to get easier is it?" He asked, squeezing her hand as they slipped out the door.

JJ shook her head. It didn't get easier to leave. But knowing that the world was a safer place, that made it that much better coming home.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes and was startled to find the entire team looking at him. He sat up from where he was leaning against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry, I was dreaming."

"Yeah, no kidding." Emily said laughing as JJ blushed.

JJ was blushing because he had after all been moaning her name in his sleep. She was fairly certain this had been a much better dream than the nightmare he'd had on the flight last time around.

"Sweet dreams Dr. Reid?" Elle asked with a smirk as she quirked her eyebrow at their resident genius.

"Sorry" Reid said clearing his throat. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd been dreaming about.

"It's okay." JJ said reaching over and rubbing his arm.

Morgan clicked his tongue. "What would your man Carl Jung say if he were to analyze your dreams pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a smirk as he glanced back and forth between Spence and JJ.

"I don't believe in dream analysis." Reid replied. "Why aren't we reviewing the case file?" he asked as he glanced about at the amused looks on his teammates faces.

Emily laughed. "I don't know, maybe because someone fell asleep on the jet." She said with a smile as she tipped her head looking at Reid from where she sat next to Aaron.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. One more time." Hotch said drawing everyone's attention back to the case.

"This is Ethan Hayes. He was five." JJ said as she passed the photo to Elle, who sat across from Emily at the booth. "Two weeks ago, he was abducted from his own front yard."

"Where were his parents?" Reid asked as he turned to look at JJ who sat next to him on the couch.

"His Mom just ran inside to grab her purse. When she came back he was gone. She wasn't away for more than a minute or two." JJ said turning to look at Spence. She turned back to read her notes. "Police found his body exactly one week later in the desert. Uh, he was in a new change of clothes, his nails were clipped, his hair was combed." JJ said gesturing with her hands as she recited the facts of the case.

"That's a lot of remorse." Rossi said.

"No sign of sexual assault. Medical report suggests he was smothered. The unsub could see this death as merciful." Hotch said as he looked up from the case file.

"Who's the new boy?" Emily asked turning to look at JJ.

"Uh Michael Bridges." JJ said handing the picture to Elle, who looked at it and then in turn handed it to Emily. "Yesterday he set out to walk by himself to a friends house a block away. He never showed up."

* * *

Detective Ashby walked into the Bridges home follow by Agents Jareau and Hotchner. "Craig, Amy Bridges, these are Agents Jareau and Hotchner from the FBI." Detective Ashby said.

"We just want to say how sorry we are for what you're going through, but we're here to do whatever we can to try and get Michael home." JJ said as Craig and Hotch shook hands.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the police." Amy Bridges said as she looked at the FBI agents with her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't want to know what happened to that other boy. I just want to hear how your going to find Michael."

"We understand." Hotch said.

"No, you don't" Amy said softly.

"You're right, I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I do know these cases and we're going to need your help." Hotch replied.

* * *

"Hey kid, what are you thinking?" Morgan asked as he drove the SUV over to the Bridges home from the meeting with medical examiner to discover his findings regarding Ethan Hayes' treatment.

"I wondering how Ethan's stomach and intestines could have been completely empty, and yet he wasn't suffering from malnutrition. He was losing weight if he was noticeably thin after a week." Reid said as he watched the scenery of his hometown pass by out the window.

"So maybe the unsub was feeding him, just not enough." Morgan said turning to look at Reid in the passenger seat.

"No, if that was the case his stomach and intestines wouldn't have been completely empty." Reid said shaking his head as he tried to figure out how to bring up what he knew was going on.

* * *

"Yeah, I got it." Hotch said into the cell phone in response to Emily.

Emily, Rossi, and Elle had gone out to the dump site to piece together the significance of leaving the Ethan's body in the state it was in, where it could easily be viewed from the road. They believed that the unsub might be drawn out to attend Ethan Hayes' funeral if it was made public.

Hotch walked towards Detective Ashby and Craig Bridges and asked Detective Ashby if he would felt comfortable asking the family to open the service up to the public. He asked that Craig discuss the possibility of attending the funeral with Amy.

* * *

"When they need you, you'll come through." JJ said in response to Amy listing everything that she felt she was doing wrong and that she felt like a monster.

"You don't even know me." Amy responded.

"Call it intuition." JJ said as she looked at the other mother.

JJ swallowed a chuckle as Amy brought the candy bar out from underneath Michael's pillow.

Amy folded back the open wrapper of the candy bar showing that a bite was missing. "I found it when I came into his room after he'd been taken." Amy said pausing in thought. "We don't let him eat in bed." She said lifting her head to look at JJ. "I haven't moved it because I don't want him to think he's in trouble for breaking the rules."

JJ watched and listened compassionately as Amy spoke. She remembered wondering last time what the other women was going through. She couldn't fathom how horrific it must be to be in the Bridges' position.

Amy shifted, sitting up straighter and sighed. Her eyes surveyed Agent Jareau. "You know what you're having?" She asked in attempt to change the conversation to something happier, to be able to forget, if only for a moment about her own agony.

JJ glanced down and her left hand came across to rub her belly. "It's, it's a boy." She said softly as she looked up at Amy, taking no pleasure in the fact that she and Spence's good fortune was causing the other woman pain at this particular moment in time.

Amy bowed her head. The thought of a baby boy reminded her of her own son, out there somewhere, scared and alone. "Congratulations." She said softly.

Amy and JJ both looked to the doorway as the phone rang.

* * *

"These are Agents Morgan and Reid. They'll be here all night, just in case he calls back." JJ said pointing out Reid and Morgan who had quietly slipped into the Bridges' home while they were on the phone with the unsub.

"I need to lie down." Amy said as she struggled to deal with having talked to the person who had her son.

"Of course." Hotch responded.

JJ turned to watch Amy as she walked towards the stairs, unable to imagine what it must be like to live any mother's worst nightmare. She turned to Craig. "You should go with her."

Hotch stepped towards Reid and watched the couple climb the stairs until they were out of earshot. "What did you find out from the medical examiner?" he asked once he was sure the Bridges' couldn't hear their conversation.

"We think that he's starving them." Reid answered softly so as not to be overheard by the Bridges'.

"But that doesn't fit with the care he takes with the bodies. Starvation would be a form of torture." Hotch responded.

"There's no sexual assault. The torture could be a substitute for the sex act." Morgan said.

Spence turned to look at JJ and then he realized that this was the perfect moment, plus he didn't want the Bridges' to have to wait to be reunited with Michael any longer than necessary. He could only imagine what they were going through. "What if the reason there's no sexual assault is because we've been looking at this all wrong?"

"What are you thinking Reid?" Hotch asked.

"The medical examiner said that the stomach and intestines were completely empty, but that there wasn't any starvation ketosis. The vitreous humor of the eyeball was missing the ketone bodies you would normally find during starvation. So Ethan was receiving nutrition in some form, but it wasn't through an IV as there weren't any marks. There wasn't any sexual assault." Reid said checking the facts of the case as they knew them so far off on his fingers while he talked. "Ethan was found in brand new clothes, hair combed, fingernails clipped."

"We know all of this Reid, what's your point?" Morgan asked.

"What if it isn't a man that took him. What if it's a women. The care taken with Ethan's body, it was the care of a mother. What if we're dealing with a mother who recently lost a child. A baby?" Reid said.

"Why would you think a women who lost a baby?" Morgan asked confused.

"Because, she could have breastfed Ethan. That would be why his stomach and intestines would be empty, but he would still be getting nutrition." JJ answered as she looked at Morgan.

"I'm going to go call Rossi, Emily, and Elle. Get on the phone with Garcia and see what she can find for us. We need to work this angle and see if we can get anywhere. As of right now, the funeral tomorrow is our fall back plan in case this doesn't pan out." Hotch said and then turned to step outside to let the rest of the team know about the development.

Morgan pulled his phone out of his pocket as he, JJ, and Reid sat down at the Bridges' dining room table.

"Hi guys what can I do for you?" Garcia said answering the phone more sedately than usual as she didn't know if that poor boys parents were close by or not.

"Baby girl we need you to work your magic." Morgan responded.

"Of course you do, that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Garcia asked.

"We need to look at birth records from the last month." Reid said. "Look for women that lost their children."

"Ok so, stillbirths, SIDS, and complications?" Garcia asked typing in the parameters.

"Actually widen the search to include any children removed by social services also." Reid replied.

Garcia nodded as she searched the parameters Reid supplied and typed away at the computer. "Okay I've got ten. I need something else to narrow it down."

"Okay, what about a history of violence? Do any of them show up in VICAP?" Reid asked.

Just then Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Elle walked in. They joined Morgan, JJ, and Reid huddling around the table just as Garcia managed to narrow down the list.

"Got one. Claire Bates. She was institutionalized three years ago after assaulting a fellow secretary at a law firm, and by that I mean she bit off part of her ear." Garcia said. "She gave birth to a son three weeks ago. Social services removed the baby from her care after a seven day evaluation."

"That's why she holds the boys for seven days." Rossi said.

"She's recreating the loss of her baby." Morgan said nodding.

"But she's taking 5 year olds." Elle said.

"Her psychosis must be projecting her baby onto any children she can get access to." Hotch said.

"Garcia, what's the social services report say?" Emily asked.

Garcia typed quickly, pulling up the report. "While it is admirable that the patient stayed off anti-psychotic medication for the health of her fetus, we strongly believe that due to a history of violent and delusional behavior there is a significant risk to the child. She is granted guardianship. Therefore the child shall be a ward of the state until such time as a full time guardian can be established."

"Is there an address?" Emily asked.

"2509 Brookside Avenue." Garcia said.

"JJ stay here with the Bridges. We'll call with any updates." Hotch said as the team stood and made their way to the door.

* * *

Moments later Amy and Craig came downstairs, disturbed by the commotion of the agents leaving and speeding away from the front of their house, sirens blaring.

"Did they ….is he…" Amy paused unsure how to finish the sentence as she clasped her fingers and held them pressed against her lips, afraid to hope that this was finally over.

"We believe we know where he is. The team is on their way now. They'll call as soon as they have an update." JJ responded calmly, glad that this family's agony would be over soon, and more quickly than it had been last time.

Craig nodded and lead Amy over to the couch. They sat waiting and praying that their son Michael would be okay.

The six agents climbed out of the two SUVs. "Watch yourselves" Hotch said as they began making their way across the yard. "If she's truly delusional, she'll have moments of clarity where she realizes what she's done."

"Morgan and I'll go around back." Rossi said as he and Morgan jogged quickly towards the side of the house.

"Emily and I will take these doors. Reid and Elle take the patio doors." Hotch said pointing to the large sliding glass doors on the front of the house.

As Emily and Hotch burst into the house, they startled Claire who happened to be in the kitchen. She turned to face them with what appeared to be Michael bundled in a blanket.

"Put down the boy Claire." Hotch said.

Claire backed away from Hotch and Emily and towards the other entrance to the kitchen. "She's going out the back" Hotch yelled into his wrist mike. "Careful she's got the boy."

While Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi were in a stand off with Claire Bates in the backyard of the house, Elle and Reid worked to clear the rooms of the house.

Reid came upon the door that was locked with a bolt from the outside. Reid slid back the lock, and found Michael standing in the middle of the room. "I've got Michael, I've got Michael." Reid let the rest of the team know through his mike, allowing the four agents in the backyard to close in and take Claire Bates into custody.

Reid hugged Michael as he ran into his arms and picked him up, taking him out to the where the rest of the team was waiting.

* * *

JJ smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to face the Bridges. "They found Michael and he's fine. The scene is secure and we can go pick him up right now." She said with a smile.

JJ caught up to the Bridges at Claire Bates' house as Hotch was watching them reunite with their son, who had run to his parent the moment he saw them and jumped into his mother's arms.

"A doctor has to check him out, but you can be with him the whole time. He should be able to be back in his bed by tonight." Hotch said to Amy and Craig who were happily reunited with their son.

"Thank you" Craig said softly and shook Hotch's hand. Hotch stepped away to see to other duties of securing the crime scene.

JJ stepped around to say her good byes to the happily reunited family.

Amy sniffled as she ran her fingers through her sons hair. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

JJ watched the family with emotion filled eyes. It was nice when there was a truly happy ending to a case.

"You're gonna' be great. I know." Amy said as she continued to hold Michael.

JJ smiled at the Bridges and turned and walked away to find Spence.

She found Spence and Morgan talking about how today had been about as good a day as they were ever going to get in this job. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Spence's waist.

Spence smiled down at his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. That was how Hotch found them a few minutes later as he approached them to discuss wrapping everything up.

"Hey Hotch, do you think it would be possible to wait until tomorrow to return home?" Reid asked as JJ smiled into his shoulder.

"Do you think you could find something to do in Vegas for the night?" Hotch asked Morgan with a straight face.

Morgan turned to glance at Reid and JJ and then turned back to Hotch and smiled. Morgan smiled at Reid and JJ and then turned and walked away to find the rest of the team along with Hotch.

"Good job baby." JJ murmured leaning up and kissing Spence on the cheek.

"Thanks, but you know that none of this is possible without you. We're a team JJ." Spence said leaning down and kissing her softly.

JJ smiled at Spence. "Well then, I think this team should get back to the hotel, shower, change, and go spend the evening with your Mom. What do you say?"

"Sounds great" Spence said as JJ wrapped her arm around his and the walked off towards where the team was waiting by the SUVs. He smiled and nudged JJ, tipping his head to point out where the Bridges family was walking towards their car.

* * *

The team, minus Spence and JJ, enjoyed a lovely evening out. They were in Vegas, for one night only, and fully intended to enjoy themselves. They relaxed and unwound, smiling and laughing at each others' jokes and stories as they shared dinner together.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked up to where Diana sat eating dinner in the lounge at Bennington.

"Spencer, Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Diana asked as she stood up to great her son and daughter-in-law.

"We were here for work, but the case is wrapped up now and we're not leaving until tomorrow morning, so we came to spend the evening with you Mom." Spence said with a smile.

"Hello Diana" JJ said greeting her mother-in-law with a smile.

Diana leaned back from hugging JJ. "Jennifer, you like your ready to give birth any day!"

"You have no idea." JJ responded with a laugh. "We brought you new pictures and a video of Chloe."

"Oh, lovely" Diana exclaimed enthusiastically as she led them back to her room.

Diana oooed and ahhed over the photographs of her beautiful granddaughter just like any grandparent would. She chuckled watching Chloe playing with JJ and Spencer on the video.

"She's so beautiful." Diana sighed.

"We plan on coming back soon Mom. In a few months when it's okay for the new baby to travel so that you can meet him and see Chloe again." Spence said as he watch his mother watch the video.

Diana nodded in response as she continued to watch the delightful image of her full grown, handsome son, his gorgeous pregnant wife, and their obviously intelligent, beautiful baby girl play together on the screen.


	94. Chapter 94

So here it is...chapter 94. I hope you all thoroughly enjoy it. I look forward, as always, to your thoughts and opinions.

I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts. I'm glad that you're all enjoying this. You keep reading, and I'll keep writing :D

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Come on baby, give it to me! Give it to me! See nu uh." Morgan said as he attempted to sweet talk the slot machine into making him a winner.

"Morgan, can you ….." Emily said as she turned around from the coffee pot and set her hand on Morgan's back. "Please, can you….my head." Emily said pointing to her head, as she was a very hung-over girl who'd had a little too much fun the night before in sin city.

"Oh my bad. Sorry." Morgan said with a grin. "You know these things are rigged right?" He asked as he stood up from the slot machine.

"Late night?" Rossi asked from the arm chair as Emily sank onto the couch next to Aaron resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hate Vegas" Emily said as she covered her eyes to shield them from the harsh light of day.

"Come on Prentiss, how can you hate Vegas? This is a grown folks playground." Morgan said.

"You'd hate Vegas too if you had those two trying to drink you under the table all night." Elle said as she walked up to the group wearing her sunglasses, cup of coffee in hand.

"No one said you ladies had to try and keep up with me last night." Hotch said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed Emily on the temple.

"You two were trying to keep up with Hotch last night?" Morgan asked in disbelief as he looked at Emily and Elle who were in rough shape this morning, while Hotch appeared to be his normal self, if not a bit more relaxed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Elle muttered as she raised her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Good morning" JJ said cheerfully as she and Spence walked into the lobby of the hotel hand in hand.

"Oh this thing still has credit on it." JJ said with a smirk as she leaned towards the slot machine, wondering if Emily was hung-over this time since she'd had Hotch to keep her company last night.

"JJ, I swear to God." Emily said reaching out towards the JJ.

"What?" JJ asked feigning innocence as she turned to look at the group. Yep still just as hung-over as last time, if not more so.

Spence watched with amusement as JJ used her secret knowledge to have a little fun.

Rossi pantomimed drinking and drunkenness causing JJ, Morgan, and even Reid to chuckle at him.

Hotch shook his head. "On that note, lets get to the airstrip." He said standing from the couch and helping Emily to her feet.

JJ smiled as the rest of the team filed out past she and Spence. She took a step closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you ready to go home and have a baby?" She asked smiling up at him.

Spence lifted his free hand, that wasn't holding their go bags on his shoulder, and rested it on her belly. "Uh huh" He murmured leaning down and kissing JJ. "Let's go home and have a baby." He said smiling at his wife as he pulled away from her lips. He rubbed her belly affectionately, once more before they turned and walked hand in hand out of the hotel lobby and to the team waiting in the SUVs outside.

* * *

"Emily, Elle, you guys remember Agent Todd." JJ said as she walked up to their desks in the bullpen.

"Oh yeah, hi. Welcome back." Emily said standing up and shaking Agent Todd's hand.

"Good to see you again." Elle said with a smile as she joined the group of women.

"Thanks. I'll be shadowing JJ for the next couple weeks." Agent Todd said with a smile.

That's what she thinks….JJ thought to herself.

"Big shoes to fill." Emily said with a smile tipping her head in JJ's direction.

"Big ankles at least." JJ said with some humor.

"Oh come on, you look great." Agent Todd said.

"Yeah, that's what we keep telling her." Elle said.

"Do you guys have kids too?" Jordan Todd asked looking back and forth between Elle and Emily.

"Ah, well….kind of…my boyfriend has a son, but none of my own." Emily said.

"Not yet." Elle said.

"Not yet?" JJ asked quizzically. "Are you…" she asked studying Elle, looking for tell tale signs.

"Are you and Will trying?" Emily asked.

Elle shook her head. "We're discussing. You could maybe even call it negotiating."

"Negotiating what?" Hotch asked as he walked up to the group of female agents while looking down at a case file.

"Nothing. I'm just reacquainting Agent Todd here with the layout." JJ said as she stood with her hands bracing her back.

"Good to see you again SSA Hotchner." Agent Todd said extending her hand to shake Hotch's.

"Oh please, Hotch." He said with a smile and then looked back down at his file.

"Hotch. So where's the rest of the team?" She asked as she glanced around the bullpen.

Hotch glanced up and looked around the bullpen seeing that Morgan and Reid were missing; he turned to look at JJ.

"They're on a coffee run. Spence knows I have a serious case of coffee envy at this point since I haven't had any in a year and a half. He tries to avoid drinking it around me. Morgan, I'm sure just tagged along for the opportunity for real coffee." JJ said with a smile.

At that moment, Spence and Morgan walked through the double glass doors of the BAU, laughing and talking about something, when Spence caught sight of JJ in the bullpen. His eyes dropped to his half finished Starbucks in his hand and then rose to meet JJ eyes apologetically across the bullpen.

JJ smiled at Spence letting him know that it was okay that he was having coffee without her. She'd never actually asked him to stop drinking it around her, it was just something he'd started doing to be considerate of her being unable to drink coffee for the next few months.

"Double fisting it this morning Derek? Must have been a rough night last night." Jordan said smiling at Agent Morgan. They had dated once, quite a while ago. She wondered if he even remembered taking the new girl in Counter Terrorism out on a date almost seven years ago.

"What? Oh no, this one's for Penelope. Baby girl would kill me if I went to Starbucks and didn't bring her back her favorite mocha, extra shot, skim, low foam, hold the whip." Morgan said with a smile as he held up Penelope's cup of coffee. "Nice to see you again Agent Todd. I better go get this to baby girl while it's still hot." He said smiling as he walked away to Garcia's fortress of knowledge to bestow the happiness and joy of caffeine upon her. If he got a kiss of thanks out of the deal who was he to complain?

"Spence, you remember Agent Todd?" JJ asked.

"Dr. Reid, good to see you again." Jordan said. "I'm looking forward to working with all of you in the coming months."

Spence took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "I'll miss working with JJ, but it's for a good cause. So welcome to the team." He said smiling and then winking at his wife as he slipped away to his desk and the pile of consults that were waiting for him.

A confused expression crossed Agent Todd's face as she turned to look at JJ.

"Oh JJ didn't tell you?" Emily asked gleefully "Dr. Reid is her baby daddy." Emily said dropping her voice as if it was something scandalous.

Agent Todd's jaw dropped as she looked between the three women trying to determine if it was the truth.

JJ shook her head. "What my funny friend and co-worker Emily failed to tell you is that he's also my husband and we also have a daughter together." JJ said exasperatedly as she held up her left hand with her engagement ring and wedding band.

"But you ….and he…..and." Agent Todd looked about taking in the scene. Usually one had to learn the political lay of the land when switching teams, even for a short term, temporary assignment. Jordan could tell that while there weren't a whole lot of political games being played at the BAU, she would still need to tread carefully during her tenure with the team. They were a family, and if anything happened, they would circle the wagons. She certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of that, it would be a force to be reckoned with any day of the week.

She'd heard about the things this team had managed to achieve in their years together. That was why she had fought so hard for this opening, and was so looking forward to working with the team. Part of rising in the Bureau was learning how to be a leader, how an efficient, effective team ran. There weren't many teams as efficient and effective as BAU team one. Few, if any were more successful.

Emily smiled taking pity on the new girl. "JJ goes by Jareau at work to minimize any confusion. Morgan and Garcia are also together." She said with a smile.

Elle chuckled. "Emily forgot to include herself in the list. She and Hotch are together."

Jordan's eyes got big as she turned to look at Emily.

"And now that you've gotten all of the drama and learned enough about everyone's relationships here on Days of Our Lives to keep from accidentally putting your foot in your mouth," JJ said with a chuckle. "how about we go get some work done." She said turning and leading Jordan to her office.

"Young and the Restless was so much better." Elle said to Emily as JJ and Jordan climbed up the catwalk. "I had such a crush on the guy who played Malcolm Winters when I was in college." She said as she sat down at her desk.

* * *

"So many cases." Jordan said leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk. "How do you determine which ones get priority?" She asked.

"Ah, it's basically murder triage. I look for cases where the risk of losing another life is most eminent." JJ responded.

"Without the other agents giving you a working profile?" Jordan asked.

"Well, that comes later." JJ said leaning forward across the desk. "This job does require a little bit of profiling." JJ said smiling at Jordan. "Just don't tell them that." JJ said with a laugh as she glanced out the window of her office into the bullpen.

"Here, let me show you." JJ said opening up a case file. "Okay, family in Atlanta, mother, twin daughters, stabbed in their sleep." She said reading the case notes as Jordan stood looking down on the case file. "And uh….yeah," JJ said as she pulled another case file out of the pile on her desk. "Sioux City Iowa, two men with no apparent connection, both found drowned in their bath tub exactly one month apart. Where would you go?" JJ asked as she turned her head to look up at Jordan.

"I'd have to take a closer look." Jordan said, her eyes glancing back and forth between the two case files.

"What does your guy tell you?" JJ asked.

Jordan sat down looking at the file. "Sioux City looks like a serial, another victim could die within a month." Jordan said looking up at JJ.

"What about Atlanta?" JJ asked as she looked on, knowing that she needed to make as big an impact with Jordan as possible that afternoon, as that was all the orientation to the job JJ would be able to give her.

"That's a family annihilator. Father snaps, takes out the flock, puts any relative in the area in immediate danger. I'd take the team there first." Jordan said looking up from the case file.

"Good." JJ said and then turned pointing to the towering stacks of case files on the credenza behind her "Now do that with that whole entire stack right there."

"Oh" JJ said as she turned around and placed her hand on her belly as she felt a contraction. She didn't want to go to the hospital yet. Fifteen hours at the hospital was incredibly boring. Even with Spence there holding her hand, it was forever. She'd rather tough it out as long as she could at the office, and Jordan needed to be as filled in as possible.

"You okay?" Jordan asked noticing JJ's discomfort.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." JJ said trying to cover the fact that she was in the early stages of labor.

* * *

Spence came back to his desk from getting coffee in the break room. "Very funny guys." He said at the sight of a stack of twenty case files on his desk. When he stood up to go get coffee a few minutes ago, he had cleared his case files. He had been working diligently all morning to clear his case files, as he knew JJ would be going into labor soon. He wanted his desk cleared when that happened so that he could enjoy two weeks off with her, the baby, and Chloe.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"What'd you guys do, give me a handful each of yours?" Reid asked as he sat down at his desk and stared at the stack of files.

* * *

JJ and Jordan sat in Penelope Garcia's fortress of knowledge. The tech goddess was giving Agent Todd a rundown on what her babies could and couldn't do. Naturally there wasn't a whole hell of a lot on the 'can't do' list. In fact it pretty much consisted of dancing an Irish jig and singing karaoke.

While Garcia was giving Jordan her guided, all access, backstage tour of where the magic happened, Penelope happened to glance over to JJ. As she did, she noticed JJ wincing, rubbing her belly, and breathing in a very controlled manner.

"What's with the wincing? You okay?" Penelope asked as she and Jordan turned away from the monitors to look at JJ.

JJ shook her head. "Fine" she said as she breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked. "I noticed this earlier." She said glancing at Garcia.

"Earlier?" Garcia said as she turned to look at JJ. "How often?" Pen asked as she leaned forward in her chair towards JJ.

"Um…in the last hour? I'd say every ten minutes." JJ said.

"JJ, why didn't you tell anyone?" Garcia asked anxiously.

"Because last time I was in labor for fifteen hours, and I really don't want to be at the hospital with nothing happening for that long this time." JJ said as she turned to look at Pen.

"Uh uh, you need to go to the hospital. Right now. Get up." Garcia said spinning JJ chair around away from the desk and helping her up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not a doctor. I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ is going into labor." Garcia said as she walked into the break room where Emily and Hotch were getting coffee.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked setting down her coffee and running over to JJ's side. "Reid!" she yelled towards the bullpen.

Reid stood up in the bullpen and looked towards where Emily and JJ stood. He instantly knew what was going on and ran over to JJ's side. "It's time?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

JJ nodded and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Reid give me your keys. I'll get the car." Hotch said holding out his hand for Reid's keys.

Morgan and Elle looked guiltily towards the stack of files sitting on Reid's desk.

Elle picked up the stack and counted them. "There's eighteen files here, so six a piece?"

Morgan nodded accepting his six case files and adding them to the stack already sitting on his desk. Elle dropped hers and Emily's on the their desks and then they made to follow the rest of the team to the hospital.

"Agent Todd I hope your ready, because your job starts right now." Emily said as she walked with JJ and Reid to the elevator.

Agent Todd stood watching as the entire team filed onto the elevator to go with JJ to the hospital for the birth of her baby. Then she turned around to look at the bullpen as the phones began ringing and a flurry of activity began.

* * *

Spence stood next to JJ's bed, already dressed in scrubs so as to be prepared for when she was taken to the delivery room. He kissed her temple after a contraction passed.

Then the doctor came in and checked JJ's stats. "Things are looking good. It would appear that Chloe did all the hard work last year and paved the road for her baby brother. It looks like this baby is going to practically slip right out. It's a good thing you came in when you did. You're already fully dialated. Let's get you to the delivery room."

JJ turned to look at Spence and squeezed his hand, then she turned to look at her doctor. "I don't know if I should be offended that you basically just called my vagina a slip and slide or happy that it's not going to be fifteen hours of labor this time." She said with a slight smile on her face.

The female doctor laughed and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you that it would be as easy as the baby taking a turn on a slip and slide….but at least it won't be fifteen hours." She said as the nurses and orderlies began wheeling her towards the delivery room.

* * *

JJ sat holding baby boy Reid in her arms, adjusting his swaddling and admiring the tiny little sleeping face. Spence sat on the edge of the bed, next to JJ, enjoying watching his wife's first moment with their son now that he was all cleaned up.

JJ turned to look at Spence. "I promise next time I'll tell you right away that I'm in labor….I just didn't want to lay here doing nothing as long as last time." She said as she looked up at her husband.

"N…n…n..next time?" Spence croaked, his voice cracking as his eyes got big.

"You don't want to have more babies with me?" JJ asked as she reached over and grabbed Spence's hand.

Spence glanced down at their son nestled in JJ's arms. He thought about Chloe, their baby girl at home. Then he looked up at JJ's bright smiling blue eyes. "JJ, we can have as many babies as you want."

JJ grinned at her husband. "Good. But I think we should probably wait awhile. It'd be nice to only have to handle one baby in diapers at a time next time."

"Okay" Spence said leaning in and kissing JJ and then bending and kissing the baby on the forehead.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking Gabriel." JJ said.

"I thought you wanted to go with Owen?" Spence asked as he lifted his head and looked up from the baby.

JJ shrugged slightly. "I changed my mind."

Spence smiled at her. "Gabriel it is." he said leaning down and kissing her again. They were interrupted by the chorus of awwwws coming from the doorway of JJ's hospital room.

* * *

"Guys" Spence said as the team, Gideon, Sarah, and Will filed into the room. He picked up the baby from JJ's arms and tipped him up to so that everyone could see him. "I'd like you to meet Henry Gabriel Reid."

JJ smiled as she watched Spence introduce their son to the team. She thought back to when they had been discussing names for Chloe and hadn't known if she was a boy or a girl.

"_How did you and Will decide on Henry?" Spence asked as he sat with JJ between his legs, on their bed. He leaned back against headboard. They were looking through a book of baby names attempting to select baby Reid's name if it was a girl and if it was a boy._

_JJ chewed her lip. "Actually, baby, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if it was a boy if we named him Henry?" She felt Spence pause slightly for a fraction of a second in the back rub he was giving her._

"_Why?" He asked. He wanted their baby to have it's own name, but he knew there was a good reason that she was asking to name their baby Henry if it was a boy._

_JJ cleared her throat. "Well, last time" she cleared her throat again "Will wanted to name the baby William Henri LaMontagne the third." JJ explained. "I thought it was a little bit pretentious for a baby." She said reaching behind her and grabbing Spence's hands. She shifted to face him and held his hands in hers in her lap._

_She took a deep breath. "When Kim was pregnant with Caitlyn, Alex and I made an agreement on baby names to avoid any disagreements ever happening between us. He and I agreed that if the baby was a girl, they could name her after Katie. If it was a boy, they'd name her after our father. Caitlyn was obviously a girl and they chose a variation of Katie's name to honor our sister." JJ said swallowing._

"_So I get to name any daughter after our mother Jane, and any son after our father Henry." She continued as tears crested the lower lids of her eyes._

"_Oh, JJ, baby…" Spence said as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around his wife._

_JJ sniffled. "I managed to convince Will to name the baby Henry William….after both of our fathers." She finished telling him how Henry had come to be named as she snuggled into her husbands chest._

_Spence kissed her temple and then rested his chin on the crown of her head. "How about Chloe Jane if it's a girl and Henry…." Spence said looking down into JJ's teary eyes._

"_Owen." She murmured._

"_Henry Owen if it's a boy." Spence said with a smile._

"You okay?" Spence asked as he sat down next to JJ on the bed and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek.

JJ nodded. "Just remembering. Good memories, I promise." She said leaning into Spence's shoulder and watching as their friends, their chosen family, took turns holding Henry.

Spence nodded. "So I…um got a present for you." Spence said as he stood from the bed and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. He opened the JJ's bag and pulled out a wrapped gift.

JJ tipped her head and looked quizzically at her husband as he laid the gift in her lap.

Spence smiled. "You're going to love it. I promise."

JJ opened the box and gasped, her hand raising to cover her mouth and then she turned to look at Spence and grinned. Then she noticed that it had suddenly gotten very quiet and looked up to notice that all eyes in the room, except for Henry's were on her.

"Peaches, what's in the box?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, come on let's see what has you so speechless." Elle said.

JJ smiled as she lifted a Redskins jersey out of the box.

"Pretty boy, have I taught you nothing? You got your baby mama a football jersey as a gift for giving birth to your baby?" Morgan scoffed.

JJ winked at Spence "Just wait Morgan it gets better." JJ said as she turned the jersey around to display the back of the jersey where it said 'JJ Reid'.

"Still not impressed." Morgan muttered shaking his head.

"Oh that's not all." JJ said with a laugh. She proceeded to pull out another Redskins jersey and turn it so the team could see that it had S. Reid on the back. Then she pulled out two infant sized jerseys one marked C. Reid and the last jersey emblazoned with H. Reid.

"Oh that is so cute." Garcia said resting her hand on her chest.

"Awww." Emily sighed.

"Ohhhh" Elle said.

Morgan glanced around at the women in the room who were all cooing over the baby sized jerseys. Okay so maybe pretty boy did know what he was doing.

"Oh wait ladies, there's more." JJ said with a grin. She reached into the box and pulled out two soft, fuzzy, adorable teddy bears. Of course the bears were wearing fleece hoodies with the Redskins colors and logo. Then she pulled out a handful of pacifiers, also emblazoned with the Redskins logo.

JJ reached out and grabbed Spence's hand and pulled him close. She ran her fingers through his hair and used the back of his head to tug him down and kissed him, very deeply, with all of the emotion she was feeling at the moment. "Thank you baby, that was very thoughtful, and very cute." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips again.

Elle leaned back against Will's chest and turned her head to face him. "Okay, I give in. You win."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What do I win?"

"Our negotiation." Elle said with a smile. "After the wedding we can try for a baby."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily and whispered in her ear. "You know, I can't help but think, that someday that should be us."

"Yeah?" Emily replied with a grin looking at Aaron over her shoulder. "Someday soon or someday later?"

Aaron shrugged slightly. "I'd say sooner rather than later, but we should probably talk about it later." He whispered in her ear.

Emily nodded and turned back around to look at the blissful happiness of their friends as they spoke with Gideon and Sarah.

Rossi chuckled and shook his head as he looked at Garcia completely smitten with the baby boy she currently held in her arms. He stepped up next to Morgan who was watching his baby girl. "Looks to me like you should have been taking lessons from Reid all these years instead of the other way around, after all his baby mama just gave birth to baby number two." Rossi said with a chuckle.

Morgan startled out of his thoughts at Rossi's words, as he watched Penelope hold the baby. There was something innocent and peaceful about a baby. That and he really liked the way his baby girl looked holding a baby. He wondered what she would look like holding his baby. He and Penelope needed to talk later. Maybe it was time to quit practicing.


	95. Chapter 95

Here's chapter 95 - I hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Criminal Minds. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. C'est la vie.

Thanks once again for all of your fabulous reviews, for favoriting, and for setting up alerts. You are all just fantastic.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

A young nurse stopped and watched as a tall, lanky, attractive, sandy haired, brown eyed young man strode confidently through the doors of the hospital. He carried a young baby girl, who appeared to be about one year old in one arm, while a diaper bag strap rested on the opposite shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I help?" the young nurse asked, making a point to step in the attractive young man's line of sight.

Dr. Spencer Reid looked perplexed as he looked at the nurse in front of him. Did he look like he was lost? He wasn't. He knew exactly where he was going.

At that moment JJ's doctor was walking across the lobby on her way home for the day. She chuckled at the sight of her favorite patient's poor husband being accosted by a young nurse. "Spencer." She said in greeting to the young man. "How are you? Hello Chloe." She said waving to the baby girl, who turned and hid her face shyly in her Daddy's neck.

"Hello Dr. Green." Spence said in greeting to the doctor. "On your way home?"

"Yes" the female doctor replied. "I've been here thirty six hours now." She said with a glance at her watch. "But I did just check in on JJ and Henry and both your wife and son are in perfect condition and ready to go home tomorrow." She said with a smile, slightly louder than normal for the benefit of the young nurse who she could see ease dropping at the nurses station.

"Great." Spence said with a smile. "Chloe and I are going to go visit Mommy right now. Aren't we Chloe?" Spence said smiling down at the baby girl.

"Uh?" Chloe said perking up and lifting her head at the sound of her name. "Ah ahahahah ba ba ba…ma da ma ma ahaha ah" She happily babbled.

The doctor smiled. "Have a good visit with Mommy, Chloe. See you tomorrow, Spencer."

"Thank you. Have a good night." Spence said and then turned back to Chloe. "Let's go see Mommy huh?"

Chloe screeched happily in agreement.

* * *

JJ sat holding Henry in her hospital bed, bonding. She studied his face looking for similarities and differences. When he opened his eyes, she saw a pair of blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere. Then she heard baby girl laughter that she would also recognize anywhere and turned to look out the door of her room. She gasped.

"Chloe, look at you baby girl! Good job!" JJ exclaimed as she watched Chloe walking in front of Spence while she held onto his hands. She was getting so big so fast, soon she wouldn't be a baby anymore. That made JJ a little sad as she watched Chloe and Spence cross the room to join she and Henry.

Spence lifted Chloe up onto the bed. The baby girl stood on the bed, with her Daddy holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall. The baby girl squealed in excitement at seeing her Mommy.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun with Daddy this afternoon?" JJ asked, chuckling as she looked at their baby girl. "Can Mommy have a kiss?"

Chloe leaned in and kissed Mommy and the screeched as Daddy picked her up and set her in his lap as he sat on the edge of Mommy's bed. She reached out for Mommy.

"Baby girl, Mommy's right here." JJ said leaning over and kissing Chloe on the head and running her hand over Chloe's curls.

Chloe settled down at her Mommy talking to her and started playing with her fingers and the ties on her shoes.

"Hi baby." JJ said leaning up over Chloe's head and kissing Spence hello.

"Hi. How are you and Henry?" Spence asked as they pulled apart.

"We're good. Aren't we buddy?" JJ said looking down as the sleeping baby and gently running her fingers over his cheek.

"Chloe" JJ said to get the baby girl's attention.

Chloe looked up at Mommy at the sound of her name.

JJ shifted Henry so Chloe could see his face. "This is Henry, your baby brother"

Chloe looked at Mommy, looked at Henry, looked at Mommy, and looked at Henry. Then she turned and looked at Daddy. "Ba" she said turning back to look at Henry and pointing at him.

Spence smiled. "Yeah, he's your baby brother. His name is Henry, like your name is Chloe."

"Heh?" Chloe responded.

"Yeah baby girl. Henry." JJ said. "Can you give Henry a kiss?"

Spence held Chloe over Henry so that she could kiss him on the cheek. She kissed him with a loud mwuah right on the cheek. JJ and Spence's eyes met over their two babies and smiled and then looked down at Chloe watching Henry.

At that moment the maternity ward nurse walked in. "Oh how sweet. I just came to see if you needed anything, but while I'm here, would you like your first family photo?"

And so Spence pulled out the camera, handing it to the nurse. He shifted to sit next to JJ. He had one arm wrapped around Chloe, while his other arm wrapped around JJ. He linked his fingers with his wife's where they held Henry. JJ propped Henry up with one arm, so that his face could be seen in the picture. Her other hand settled on Chloe's back rubbing small circles on the baby girls back.

The nurse smiled as she took a few different shots. In the first that precious little girl was looking at her baby brother while their parents smiled down at the two babies. In the second picture the wife was saying something to her husband, who was laughing; and the baby girl was looking up at her parents and squealing gleefully with her hands raised in the air. In the third picture, the baby girl was looking at camera while the parents stole a quick kiss. In the last picture, everyone was looking at the camera and smiling.

What a photogenic family and loving little family, the nurse thought as she handed the father back his camera. "Just hit the call button if you need anything dear." the nurse said to JJ and smiling at the young family bonding as she left the room.

* * *

Chloe sat on the floor with Rebecca playing with a jack in the box. Chloe bounced along to the music as Rebecca turned the crank. She jumped as the jack popped up out of the box and squealed and clapped her hands.

Then she heard keys in the front door and stopped to listen. She babbled a bit and then pointed to the door.

"Mommy and Daddy are home with Henry, Chloe." Rebecca said to her young charge.

"Heh?" Chloe said looking back to the front door as it opened revealing Mommy and Daddy who was carrying Henry in his baby seat.

Chloe crawled over to the entry way and stopped at Mommy's feet and sat back, lifting her arms to be picked up.

"Hi baby girl." JJ said bending over and picking Chloe up and kissing her all over, causing Chloe to giggle.

Chloe stopped giggling and pointed to Henry in the baby carrier that Daddy was holding. "Heh!"

Rebecca smiled as she watched Chloe interact with her parents. "Do you need any help with anything?" she asked as picked up Chloe's toys.

"No, I think we're good for right now. Thank you so much." JJ said smiling at the younger woman.

Rebecca nodded. "No problem. Okay, I'm going to go study for my finals, but you know where to find me if you need me." She said as she put on her coat.

"Bye Chloe." She said to the baby girl. "See you guys later. And bye to you too, Henry." Rebecca said peeking into the baby carrier that held her newest young charge.

"See you later Rebecca. Let us know if you need anything." Spence said as he closed the door behind their nanny and adopted younger sibling.

"So, Chloe did you and Rebecca have fun today?" JJ asked as she carried the baby girl into the living room and sat on the couch. Chloe babbled back her reply, and then proceed to attempt to put her whole hand in her mouth.

Spence smiled watching JJ and Chloe as he lifted Henry out of his carrier and put him in the bassinet. Then he sat down on the couch next to JJ and Chloe. Then Henry began whimpering softly.

Spence stood back up and picked Henry up, rocking him slightly. "Hey big guy. What's the fuss huh?"

JJ smiled as she watched Spence with Henry. She'd fed the baby boy just before they left the hospital, so she knew he wasn't hungry. Spence was a great Daddy and she loved watching him with their babies. Babies plural.

Chloe leaned against Mommy and rested her head on Mommy's tummy.

JJ looked down at Chloe. "Is it nap time baby girl?" JJ asked as she smoothed Chloe's curls back out of her face and saw that the baby girl could barely keep her eyes open. "Spence, baby?"

"Yeah?" Spence asked from where he was swaying with Henry in his arms.

"I'm going to go put Chloe down for a nap. Be right back." She said as she lifted Chloe to her shoulder and stood up.

* * *

JJ smiled as she descended the stairs and heard Spence talking to Henry.

"You don't know it yet Henry, but your going to have a great life. You have a big sister Chloe. You're going to be crazy about her, and help Daddy keep the boys away when you guys are bigger right? You and Chloe can play together. We'll go to the park and the zoo. When your older we can get you guys a swing set in the back yard. Mommy's going to teach Chloe to play soccer. I bet you'll like to play soccer too huh? We've got all kinds of fun times ahead of us buddy. I love you." Spence said as he leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead.

JJ wiped a single tear of joy from her cheek and finished walking down the stairs to join Spence and their baby boy in the living room.

* * *

"JJ, go baby. It's only a couple hours. We'll be fine. Rebecca is just across the driveway if I need help." Spence said as he kissed JJ good bye at the door.

"Okay, but you promise you'll call if you need me to come home?" JJ asked resting her hands on Spence's chest and looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I promise, now go have fun and relax for a little while." Spence said kissing her again.

JJ nodded and slipped out the door to join Elle, Emily, and Pen in the car where they were waiting for her. She and Henry had been home from the hospital for just over a week and Spence had set up an outing for JJ to go to the spa with the girls and get pampered for the afternoon. The girls had agreed to highjack his wife for the afternoon. Now that she had given birth and was a Mommy of two, she definitely had earned a little pampering.

* * *

JJ moaned as she lay on the massage table getting a full body massage. Any remaining lingering soreness from pregnancy was melting away. They'd already done facials. After this they were doing manicures and pedicures. Her husband really was a genius to think of this.

As they sat side by side in the massage chairs getting their pedicures, the four best friends began to catch up on what was new.

"So I decided to concede victory in the negotiations to Will." Elle said as she looked over at her friends.

"So what does his victory consist of?" Emily asked.

"We'll be working on adding baby LaMontagnes to the world once I'm a LaMontagne." Elle said smiling at her friends.

"I'm actually curious what the victory dance looked like?" Garcia said cheekily.

"Oh trust me, there was plenty of practicing once I told Will that he won. I'm pretty sure that was his version of a victory dance." Elle smirked.

"Speaking of practicing…." Pen said biting her lip as she debated the best way to share her news with her friends.

"Pen, what is it?" JJ said concerned about how quiet Pen suddenly was.

"So, um when we got home from visiting you and Henry in the hospital, Derek, my chocolate god of love, told me that he thought that maybe it was …um time to quit practicing." Pen said glancing over to see her friends reactions.

"Morgan said that?" Emily asked.

"Derek Morgan?" Elle questioned.

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan said he's ready to stop practicing?" JJ added in after scrapping her jaw off the floor.

Penelope nodded biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"So….how do you feel about that?" Emily asked.

"What did you say?" JJ and Elle asked at the same time and then glanced at each other and laughed.

Penelope cleared her throat. "I …um told him it was good that he felt that way since he um already won the big game?" Pen said biting her lip as she waited for her friends reactions.

"OH MY GOD!" JJ exclaimed. "Pen that is fantastic….it is fantastic….right?" She questioned softly realizing they had yet to hear Morgan's reaction.

"PG?" Emily asked softly as they all watched Pen wipe tears from her cheeks. "is…are you….do we need to kick Morgan's ass?"

"'Cause we will, you know that right?" Elle asked as she nodded in agreement.

"By the time the three of us are done with him, there won't be much left. And what's left won't be able to hide from the wrath of Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, and Spence." JJ said chiming in her support.

Penelope giggled at that image in her head. "No, it's okay. These are happy tears. I just, I was so nervous. I took the test that morning. And it was positive, and I sooooo did not know how to tell him…..and then he tells me he's ready to quit practicing….and I just….."

JJ, Elle, and Emily, jumped up from their chairs and met at Penelope's chair and smothered her in a group hug.

"Congratulations Pen. You're going to be a great Mommy." JJ whispered in her ear.

* * *

JJ slipped into the house late in the afternoon, after the girls dropped her off. She was wondering exactly what state the house would be in with Spence being out numbered two to one.

JJ smiled when she walked into the living room and saw Spence sprawled out on the couch with Henry asleep on his chest and one of Spence's hand resting on his back. Chloe's baby monitor was on the ottoman next Spence.

JJ reached for the camera that had become a necessity in the Reid house in the last year. She took a picture of her boys napping together and then walked over and scooped Henry off his Daddy's chest.

She settled Henry in his bassinet and then went upstairs to check on Chloe. She found the baby girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. She kissed Chloe on the forehead and then went back downstairs.

She sat down on the edge of the couch next to Spence and ran her fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs back off his forehead. Spence stirred slightly, and then his eyes opened wide as his hand ran across his chest and he realized Henry wasn't on his chest anymore.

"Shh…it's okay. I put him in his bassinet." JJ whispered softly. "Do you have room on for me to lay down with you until Henry wakes up hungry in a little bit?" she asked as she looked down into his sleepy eyes.

Spence nodded and scooted over against the back of the couch and opened his arms. JJ laid down on the couch with him, resting her head on her husband's chest. She drifted off to sleep with her husband rubbing circles on her back with one hand, while the other ran soothingly through her hair.

* * *

JJ woke a short while later to the sounds of a hungry newborn baby boy. Spence too woke up as JJ stood up and collected Henry from his bassinet. He sat up and stretched as he watched JJ settle in next to him on the couch. He grabbed the pillow and handed it to her, helping her get situated as Henry began to make his needs known.

"I know baby boy. I know just give Mommy a second okay." JJ said as she unbuttoned her top. Then the hungry little boy started to eat.

"Wow. He was hungry." Spence said as he wrapped JJ and Henry in his arms and they bonded with their baby boy together. "He's beautiful JJ." Spence said as he watched his son eating.

"That's because he looks like his Daddy." JJ said as she turned and smiled at Spence and leaned up to kiss him. Then they both turned to watch baby Henry.


	96. Chapter 96

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out...but something was bothering me about what I had originally planned for this chapter...and then in a 'duh...slap forehead with palm of head moment' in occured to me what it was...and I had to go through and rework my plans for this chapter and the next few chapters... - I hope you enjoy this chapter - as always, I look forward to your thought and opinions.

Thanks again for all the reviews, the story alerts, and the favoriting :D

Yes. It's true. I own Criminal Minds. I've got a receipt right here that says so...**checks pockets...pulls out pocket lint...car keys...a five dollar bill** crap...it's in my other pants...so I guess I was wrong...I don't own Criminal Minds. ***crawls off into a corner to cry hysterically**

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ sat on the bed watching Spence as he finished getting dressed and straightened his tie.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at her as he opened the gun safe in the nightstand next to their bed.

JJ nodded, tipping her head slightly to get a better look at his ass as he knelt down. "Have fun recruiting young co-eds for the FBI today, baby." She said with a wink as he stood up and turned to face her.

"W..w…w..what?" He stuttered.

"I hate to be the one to break the news to you baby, but you're a hottie." JJ said giggling as she stood up off the bed and walked towards her husband.

"I'm a …..what did you call me?" Spence asked.

"A hottie." JJ said once again giggling. "You are the eye candy to attract the young co-eds to the informational meeting. Rossi is going as the experienced older agent for anybody that's serious about a career with the FBI." She said grinning at Spence as she fixed the knot on his tie, straightened, and smoothed it. "….although, I suppose he will appeal to some of the college girls as the distinguished older man. And there is the whole rich, successful, author thing that he has working for him too." She said tipping her head in thought for a moment. Then she refocused on her husband and her hands trailing down his chest.

"R…r..r..really?" Spence gasped as her hands slid down his chest. "You …um" He swallowed as her hands ghosted across his abs "don't think that they'd send Morgan for ummmm" He moaned loosing his train of thought as his wife's hands slid around his waist.

"Eye candy?" JJ murmured.

Spence struggled to form a coherent thought as JJ hands ran across his ass, squeezing and cupping. "Yeah, ummm…that, instead of me?" He said attempting to focus on their conversation instead of his evil wife's playful hands as one hand moved down to rub the back of his thigh and she shifted her hips against him.

JJ looked up into her husband's eyes, seeing how he really how no idea how appealing he was to women. She shook her head. He was adorably clueless. She wondered if he ever noticed how often he got hit on all the time. Although it also explained why they hadn't gotten together the first time around. She had mistaken his obliviousness for lack of interest and attempted to move on. And he, being as oblivious as he was, had never picked up on the clues. She remembered all the little subtle things she had done last time around to attempt to attract his attention. "Morgan is very attractive and definitely would draw the attention of the students." JJ said with a nod of agreement. "But, baby, you are an intelligent woman's idea of a great catch. And intelligent people are who we are trying to recruit. Trust me baby, you are a triple G." She said with a grin.

At the confused look on her husband's face, she explained. "Triple G because you baby, are a gorgeous, genius of a G-man." JJ said smiling at Spence. "So trust me baby…you're the eye candy." She said winking at him.

"I just wish you didn't have to go." She said playing with his tie as she leaned up to kiss him. "Because you are starting to poke me in the hip right now."

"JJ, that's my gun." Spence said with a straight face.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow as she glanced down in between them at where his sidearm was bumping against her left hip. "Nope. My other hip baby." She smirked up at him as she moved her right hip slowly against his growing erection.

"JJ" Spence gasped. "You are killing me….and you…we can't…." he moaned attempting to fight back his arousal as he dropped his forehead on her shoulder.

"I seem to remember making you a promise that you wouldn't have to take cold showers again…" JJ whispered in his ear. "Think of it as motivation." She said leaning in to kiss him. "If you hurry, you could be home just in time to help me put Chloe down for a nap…..and then you and I can lay down for a …..nap." JJ said with a grin.

"Remind me why I'm going to this recruiting session with Rossi, again….because I would much rather stay here with you, Chloe, and Henry." Spence said resting his chin on her head and tightening his arms around her.

JJ sighed in his chest. "You're going because this has been planned for weeks now, and because you want to let others know that they can make a difference too." She said lifting her head and meeting his eyes.

Spence nodded. "Yeah. At least I still have another week at home with you guys, and then there's the long weekend for Thanksgiving. It's just going to seem really weird not knowing what's going to happen on a case in advance for the next few months."

JJ nodded rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "Yeah. Now, I wish I had taken the time to read the case files you guys handled while I was out on maternity leave in my other life, but it just didn't seem necessary. There were enough cases still coming in to read up on…." JJ replied. "Look at it this way, you can consider it a trial run for in a couple years when you have to go back to handling cases without knowing who did it and what happened in advance. It's like a mini refresher course." She said smiling.

"Yeah, and at least we know everybody was okay at the end of the three months." Spence said.

JJ nodded and then pulled out of Spence's arms as Henry began to stir in his bassinet. She waited for the baby to wake up completely and when he did she picked him up. "Good morning Henry." JJ cooed to the baby boy. "You woke up just in time to tell Daddy bye bye. I know…we'll get you changed. I know." She said speaking soothingly to the whimpering baby as she started towards the door to go change him.

"Let me do it." Spence said reaching out to take the baby from JJ with a smile.

"Are you sure? Don't you need to get going?" JJ asked.

"I've got a few minutes before I have to leave, and I'm kind of hoping Chloe will wake up before I have to leave so I can spend a few minutes with her." Spence responded.

"Okay" JJ said with a smile and leaned up to kiss her love of two lifetimes as she handed him their son.

While Spence went to change Henry, JJ slipped into Chloe's nursery to check on the baby girl. She smiled as she could over hear Spence talking to Henry while he changed the baby boy's diaper.

* * *

"You do know we want them to actually join the bureau?" Rossi asked as he and Reid walked down the university hallway after the recruiting session was over.

"What? Yeah" Reid replied as they shook the hands of random students who came up to them thanking them for their presentation.

"We want these kids to think it's a cool place to work." Rossi said as he spun to shake the hand of another student. "Existentialism?" Rossi asked in a what the hell were you thinking voice.

"Existentialism, that was….yes?" Reid said to Rossi and then pausing a blonde female student stopped him to say hi. "Hi…that was a funny joke. What do you mean?"

"Yeah, to Sigmund Freud." Rossi snapped.

"I tell them…they shouldn't…but they keep on sending me here…I don't know why." Reid said flustered.

"Because you're young." Rossi answered.

"Young or Jung?" Reid quipped.

"Dr Reid?" A voice from behind Reid and Rossi on the stairwell asked. "Wouldn't they sit in the dark and hope that the bulb decided to light again?"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"An existentialist would never change the bulb. He would allow the darkness to exist." The man with flowing grey hair and dressed in a white suit replied.

"Yeah." Reid said nodding. "That's pretty good." he laughed as he turned and began walking down the stairs.

"I'm Professor Rothschild." The man said. "It was a brilliant presentation. Brilliant. You are a remarkably effective recruitment tool. The FBI is very lucky to have you." He continued as he walked down the stairs beside Dr. Reid.

"Thank you for saying that." Reid responded.

"May I show you something?" the man asked as he handed a portfolio to Dr. Reid.

* * *

"Hey" Emily said to Jordan Todd as they crossed paths in Aaron's doorway.

"What's wrong with Agent Todd?" Aaron asked Emily as she turned to face him.

"I haven't really spent a lot of time with her." Emily said as she approached Aaron's desk.

"Well something's bothering her." Aaron replied.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Emily replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. On the Houston case, I'm missing the coroner's supplemental for victim three." Aaron said as he looked up at Emily.

"That's supposed to come in this afternoo…" Emily said pausing in thought. "I just turned that in last night." She said gesturing to his desk. Then it dawned on her. She quirked an eyebrow. "You got up in the middle of the night to work on paperwork again didn't you?"

"Get me the supplemental so I can close the case?" Aaron asked.

"What's in it for me?" Emily asked flirting slightly.

"Get me the supplemental and I promise you'll find out." Aaron said his voice dropping an octave as he flirted back with Emily.

"Yes sir." Emily said with a grin and spun on her heel to leave Aaron's office.

As Emily walked out of Aaron's office, his cell phone began to ring. "Hey Dave."

"Reid and I were just approached by some guy here with photos that he claims are seven women he killed." Rossi said as he began explain to Hotch the events that had transpired while he and Reid had been leaving the recruiting session.

While Rossi was calling Hotch, Reid was making a phone call of his own.

"Hi baby!" JJ said as she answered her phone. "Are you on your way home? Chloe's ready for Daddy to read her a nap time story. Mommy's ready for nap time too." She said with a grin.

Spence swallowed. It was moments like this, that he detested. "JJ" he said softly. "I…we got a case, a local one. It could be really bad…the team needs my help. I think this guy researched us…at least Rossi and I."

JJ sighed. "Okay. Be careful. Stay safe. We love you." JJ said.

"I…" He glanced over his shoulder to where the officers were leading a hand cuffed Professor Rothschild to the SUV. "promise. I... and I agree one hundred and ten percent."

"The unsub is with you and can hear you right now can't he?" JJ asked picking up on the hesitation in her husbands voice in addition to his strange answer. They had both gotten over showing affection for each other in front of the team a long time ago, so if he was only with Rossi and the general public, he would have had no problem repeating I love yous and telling her to kiss their babies for him. Since he hadn't so much as hinted at this being a personal call, let alone not mentioning or asking about Chloe and Henry, she knew the unsub had to be within hearing range and Spence was keeping things professional to keep her and their babies safe.

"Yes." Spence replied succinctly.

JJ nodded. "I'll kiss them both for you. I'll see you…"

"Time line of less than nine hours" Reid responded letting JJ know it would be a short case and maintaining his professionalism, no matter how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her, Chloe, and Henry and that he'd see them tonight.

"Okay. I love you baby." JJ said just before hitting end on her phone, knowing that Spence wouldn't, couldn't respond the way she knew he wanted to.

* * *

"Bring Dr. Reid back with you." Rothschild said as Morgan and Rossi left the interrogation room. Rothschild sat tapping his thumbs. One tap. Two taps. Three taps. Five taps. And repeat.

Reid watched Rothschild interact with Rossi and Morgan through the one way mirrored glass. He took in the scene before him. The tapping. The arrogance. "I never have any normal fans."

"Where's Dr. Reid?" Rothschild asked as Rossi stepped back in the interrogation room.

"Busy" Rossi responded curtly.

"You have something going on more important than me?" Rothschild asked.

"My dry cleaning is more important than you." Rossi replied.

"That's very, very hostile." Rothschild replied calmly.

"I think your just a big mouth wanna be who doesn't have the guts to do anything at all about this." Rossi said from where he sat.

"Well, then I guess I'm free to go." Rothschild said picking up his suit jacket. "I didn't spend the last five years of my life working on a masterpiece just to fold to a bad bluff, especially to someone who doesn't even have a hand to play." he said and then turned and opened the door to the interrogation room as he looked at Rossi. He startled when he turned back to the doorway and Emily and Elle were blocking his way.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Greenaway, this is Professor Rothschild." Rossi said making the introductions.

Rothschild began breathing unevenly as he backed quietly away from the doorway and the two brunette women standing in it.

"Well, a god like you doesn't have a problem with women does he?" Rossi asked as Elle and Emily advanced on Rothschild.

"May I?" Emily asked politely as she took Rothschild's suit jacket from him.

"Do we make you nervous?" Elle asked as tipped her head, contemplating Rothschild.

"It's okay Agents, I think we have everything we need to know. This is not a man who can confront a woman on equal footing. He sneaks up on them. Gets them from behind. Blitz attacks." Rossi said. "The original seven victims, they were alone when they came up missing. They had a routine and he watched them, hiding in the weeds like a snake. Like a coward." Rossi said tilting his head as he contemplated the man before him.

* * *

"How long do we have until the next one?" Hotch asked as he walked trough the door of Garcia's office.

"One hour forty eight minutes." Reid replied.

* * *

"Dave, can I speak to you for a second?" Hotch asked turning to look back into the room. "How do you think it's going in there?" Hotch asked as they stood looking into the interrogation room.

They proceeded to discuss how the interrogation was going. Dave thought it was going alright. He felt like he was making some progress.

"I was thinking maybe we should give Reid a shot." Hotch said turning to look at Dave.

"You think he's smarter than me?" Dave asked as he whipped around to face Aaron.

"No." Hotch responded.

"Intelligence is just part of the profile." Rossi said.

"I'm not talking about intelligence." Hotch said.

"We're not changing it mid-stream Hotch. I have a rapport." Rossi said aggressively. "This is my interview."

Hotch studied Dave's face for a moment, concerned for his friend. "Okay." He replied. "Let me know if there's anything we can do."

* * *

"The husband and the local PD are all at the crime scene. They're waiting for you." Agent Todd said from the passenger seat next to Morgan as she hung up her phone.

"Us" Morgan said.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Us" Morgan replied. "They're waiting for us." he said turning to glance at Jordan.

"You told that detective this morning that you would present the case to the team and if they were interested you would call him." Morgan said.

Agent Todd turned to look at Morgan. "Look, interested wasn't the right word, I get that. I won't make that mistake again." Jordan said and then turned back to face front once again.

"Jordan you are a member of this team. There is no they, it's we. It's important for you to know that." Morgan said.

* * *

Emily, Elle, Hotch, and Garcia sat reverse profiling to find the victims and tie them to Rothschild, looking for any pattern that would help reveal where Kaylie and the four children. As Garcia began to wonder what the odds were of three of the previous victims being from the same town, and two from another town, when Reid received the photo on his phone from Morgan at the crime scene and all the pieces of the case fell into place for him. Time and space appeared to stand still as Elle, Emily, Hotch and Garcia stood watching Reid putting the pieces together at the marker board.

Reid's highly analytical, scientific, genius mind, identified the Fibonacci series. One, one, two, three, five. And then he dashed off to the interrogation room. Mere moments later he was back with a pendant in his hand.

Reid asked Garcia to put a map of Virginia up on the screen. Then he began to explain how the pieces of the case fit together. The irrational number Fi. The golden ratio. The logorhythmic spiral. He explained that Rothschild's ticks were him subconsciously counting off the Fibonacci series. He then was able to identify the town where Kaylie and the children were being held by using the logorythmic spiral as a key.

Rossi looked over what Reid had discovered. "There's still something bugging me about this." After the majority of the team were in route on the chopper, he figured out what it was that was bothering him and co-opted Garcia's help in turning the tables on Rothschild.

* * *

"They're never going to answer." Rothschild told Dave as he stood next to the intercom telling Garcia to get a hold of the team and let them know it was a trap. "You lose."

"Why? What did I ever do?" Rossi asked as he walked past Rothschild.

"William Grace. The man you called the face of pure evil. My brother. My life ended the day you arrested him." Rothschild said as he began to spill every sordid detail that had lead up to this day and the culmination of his plans to take revenge on the man who locked away his serial killer brother, and in his mind, destroyed his life.

"You murdered all those women, just because of me?" Rossi asked as he sat down in a chair at the table.

"That's right." Rothschild aka Henry Grace said leaning over to whisper in David Rossi's ear. "I killed twelve people because of you. You took my family. I take yours." He said and then stood back up.

"Did you get all that?" Rossi called out loudly.

"Every word boss." Garcia said across the intercom.

"Well, make copies before we give it to the US Attorney. This might make a pretty good teaching aid." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Garcia said.

"Teaching?" Henry Grace asked slightly baffled and confused about what exactly had just transpired.

"Yeah, I teach uh, interrogation at the FBI Academy." Rossi replied as he dialed his cell and lifted it to his ear. "Hotch, Garcia said I got it right." Rossi said as he spun in his seat to look at Henry Grace.

"Yeah, about everything. We found the acid tanks around back. The acid would have covered the whole area outside the room. There were spickets everywhere. The entrance was booby trapped." Hotch said confirming Rossi's theory that it had been a trap.

* * *

Reid was signing his name to the bottom of his report for the case file, when Hotch came and sat on the edge of his desk. He looked up at Hotch and handed him his report and the pendant enclosed in an evidence bag..

"This isn't what I came out here for, but thanks." Hotch said holding up report. "I wanted to thank you for sticking around today and working on the case even though technically you're on leave today." Hotch said with a slight smile.

"I was already here. I was involved since I was there for his initial contact with the team. I couldn't just leave." Reid said with a shrug.

"I know you only did what anybody else on the team would have done, but that doesn't change the fact that the FBI owes you a day." Hotch said raising his eyebrow at Reid. "So instead of just taking the rest of this week off, I want you to take all of next week too."

"Hotch….are you sure? I can.." Reid started to speak.

Hotch held up his hand. "Reid, the FBI owes you a day with your family, and next week is a short week anyway due to the Thanksgiving holiday. To be honest, I'm putting the whole team on stand down for next week. Everybody deserves a break and some time to spend with their families."

Reid nodded. "Okay. But since we're talking about Thanksgiving, that reminds me that I was supposed to ask everyone what they were doing for it? JJ wants to have everyone over, if you don't already have plans. We can't travel this year obviously, so her brother Alex and his family are coming here. We have plenty of room for everyone."

Emily and Hotch made eye contact, smiled, and nodded at each other. "We're in." Emily said. Quite frankly she thought to herself, a real family Thanksgiving sounded much nicer than a stuffy society meal at the embassy with her parents.

Morgan shook his head. "Baby girl and I are going to Chicago. We're going to spend Thanksgiving, telling my Mom and sisters about the baby." he said with a wide, bright Morgan smile.

"They don't know yet?" Elle asked.

Morgan shook his head. "We wanted to tell them in person."

"Your Mom is going to be so excited." Emily said as she remembered having met Morgan's mother. "You probably want to make sure she is sitting down before you spring that on her." she said with a smile.

Elle laughed at the thought of Morgan's family's reaction to his and Garcia's news. She shook her head and then she turned to look at Reid. "Tell JJ thank you, but Will and I are going to New York to visit my Mom. We're trying to get as many of the wedding plans tied down as we can."

Just then Rossi walked out of his office and down the stairs to join the team in the bullpen.

"How about you Rossi?" Reid asked.

"How about me what Reid?" Dave asked.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving? JJ and I would like to have everyone over, if you don't already have plans, that is." Reid said.

"Oh, sorry Reid, but I do. Already have plans, that is." Rossi said.

"Alright then." Reid said nodding as he began packing the few things he needed to take with him for the next couple of weeks into his messenger bag. "Hotch, Emily, I'll let JJ know your coming. I'll see you guys later." Reid said slinging his messenger bag over his head and settling the strap across his chest.

* * *

Spence kicked off his shoes and set his messenger bag out of the way in the closet. He began unknotting his tie and was pulling it out from underneath his collar as he walked into the living room from the entry way. He smiled as he saw JJ sitting on the couch breast feeding Henry while Chloe sat on her blanket at JJ's feet playing with her favorite teddy bear and a few other toys. Chloe appeared to be talking to her bear, although what she was saying, only she and perhaps her bear knew.

JJ lifted her head and turned to smile at Spence as he made his way across the living room to where she sat. "Chloe, look who's home baby girl."

Chloe looked up at her Mommy at the sound of her name, and then turned to look where Mommy was pointing. The baby girl let out a small gasp and then a squeal as she turned and used the couch to help herself stand up. She shuffled along the edge of the couch getting closer to Daddy. Then she pouted, her lower lip sticking out as she realized Daddy was too far away for her to reach from where she stood at the corner of the couch.

"Da!" She squealed. She looked up at Daddy, and reached her arms up towards him letting go of the couch. In her eagerness to get to her Daddy she took a step forward. And then another. And another. And another. On her next wobbly step, she started to pitch forward.

Daddy caught her just before she fell face first into the carpet. He swung her up high causing her to giggle.

"Look at you baby girl! You just took your first steps." Daddy said bringing her down from above his head and kissing her forehead. "Good job princess!"

JJ reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks at seeing her baby girl take her first steps. She tucked herself back in, shifted a now full Henry to her shoulder, and stood to join in celebrating Chloe's first steps.

"Good job baby girl." JJ said joining Spence in the middle their living room. Spence wrapped his arm around JJ. JJ snuggled into her husband's side, and leaned in kissing their daughter on her cheek. "Mommy is so proud of you Chloe."

At that moment, as JJ was rubbing his back, Henry burped loudly causing Chloe to giggle and Spence and JJ to chuckle.

"Heh!" Chloe said pointing at her baby brother.

"Yeah, baby girl Henry. Can you say Henry?" JJ coaxed, encouraging her to try saying Henry.

"Heh" Chloe said again.

Spence shrugged. "Not bad…Henry is a lot harder than Mama and Dada." he said.

JJ nodded and shifted the now burped baby boy to her other breast as he began to protest that he was still hungry. "Shh Henry, it's okay baby. You can have more. Mommy's got you. Shh"

"Yeah. So did you remember to invite everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only Hotch and Emily can make it; everyone else had plans." Spence said as he set a squirming Chloe back down to play with her toys.

"By the way?" Spence said as he sat back up next to JJ and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm?" JJ hummed in response as she turned to look at Spence.

Once she had turned to face him, Spence leaned in and kissed her softly at first, and then he deepened it before pulling away slowly. "Hi, I love you." he murmured against her lips as he began to pull away.

JJ smiled beautifully at him. "Hi. I love you too."


	97. Chapter 97

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was attacked on Friday night by a vicious case of writer's block. It had me tied up and held hostage until earlier this afternoon. So this chapter is the result of me furiously typing the afternoon and evening away. I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to your thoughts and opinions.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ woke up in the middle of the night to Henry crying. She scooped him up from his bassinet. "Henry, baby, let's get you changed and fed huh?" She said as she carried him into his nursery.

She changed the baby boy and then sat in the rocking chair in the corner of his nursery by his crib. She rocked Henry while he ate, attempting to rock him back to sleep. She continued rocking their baby boy as she burped him. Apparently he had decided that he wanted some late night quality time with Mommy, because he refused to go back to sleep.

Spence stirred slightly as JJ got out of bed to take care of their son. As he stirred in his sleep, Spence reached out for JJ to pull her closer. When his hand found nothing but empty sheets, where his wife should be, he woke up completely. He stood from the bed. He could slightly hear JJ and Henry in the baby boy's nursery. Spence walked across the hall and checked on Chloe, finding the baby girl peacefully asleep in her crib. She was laying on her back, her arms raised over her head, her head turned to the side, while she sucked on her pacifier in her sleep. Spence leaned down and kissed her forehead and stroked his fingers over her hair softly. Then he stood up and went to see how Henry and JJ were doing.

Spence stopped and leaned against the doorway watching the peaceful sight in Henry's nursery. The room was dark, other than the moonlight streaming into the room through the window. JJ sat in the rocking chair with Henry in one arm, while she rubbed circles on his tummy. JJ's eyes rested on their son, and was unaware she was being watched. From where he stood at the doorway, Spence could hear her softly singing to Henry as she rocked the baby boy.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,  
Little Henry Reid loved that rascal Puff,  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

JJ smiled down at Henry as he stopped whimpering and looked around. He wrapped his hand around one of Mommy's fingers, holding on tight.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Henry kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail,  
Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.  
_- Puff The Magic Dragon - Peter, Paul, & Mary_

"Henry you need to sleep, baby. Come on sweetie, go to sleep for Mommy. Chloe and Daddy will be up in the morning to play with you." JJ said softly to the wide awake baby boy, and resumed singing to attempt to lull the baby to sleep.

Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
And rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Spence smiled as he watched and listened to JJ sing to Henry. He would never get tired of watching JJ with their babies. It seems Henry was just like his big sister Chloe in that they both loved when Mommy or Daddy sang to them.

Who said that every wish would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it,  
And look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing  
And what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers, and me.  
_- The Rainbow Connection - The Muppets_

"Hey," Spence said softly as he walked into Henry's nursery when JJ stopped singing. "He finally fell back asleep huh?" Spence asked as he knelt down next to his wife where she sat with Henry in the rocking chair.

"Mmm hmmm" JJ said, yawning as she nodded.

Spence smiled. "Come on, let's get you and Henry tucked back into bed." He said helping JJ to her feet and then the couple made their way back to their bedroom, stopping to tuck the swaddled newborn baby boy into his bassinet.

* * *

When Henry woke up a couple hours later, Spence woke up before JJ and collected the baby boy from his bassinet. He took their baby boy to his nursery and set about changing him. He gently unwrapped the baby from the receiving blanket he was swaddled in and set it off to the side. Spence undid the snaps on Henry's pajamas, pulled his feet out, and moved the pajamas out of the way. He undid the clasps on the diaper, and moved the dirty diaper out of the way, he wiped Henry's bum and slipped a clean diaper under the baby's bottom. As he was powdering Henry, the baby peed. Like a racehorse. Right on Daddy's shirt, soaking him.

"Ahh" Spence gasped softly and then shook his head. JJ had told him diapering a baby boy was going to be different than diapering a baby girl. He'd wondered why, but hadn't asked. Now he didn't have to, he'd learned by experience. Baby boys could pee on you….literally.

Spence finished diapering Henry and redressing and re-swaddling him. Then he pulled his pajama shirt off over his head and threw it in the hamper next to the changing table. He grabbed a wipe and wiped his chest. He picked up Henry and headed back to Mommy for an early morning feeding.

JJ woke up as Spence sat on the edge of the bed with a hungry baby boy. She sat up and paused in confusion, reaching for Henry as she unbuttoned her pajama top. "Baby, not that I'm not enjoying the view, but what happened to your shirt?" She asked Spence.

"Henry peed on me." Spence said.

JJ chuckled and looked down at the baby. "Henry, did you pee on Daddy?"

Henry grunted in response as he ate contentedly.

JJ looked back up at Spence and leaned forward to kiss him. "Don't worry baby, he got me the other day when I forgot to keep him covered while I got him ready for his bath." JJ said as she pulled back from the kiss.

* * *

"How do you suppose Reid and JJ are getting along with two babies at home?" Elle asked Emily as they sat at their desks working on consults.

"I'm guessing that they have their hands full, but are loving every minute of it." Emily replied with a grin.

"What are we loving every minute of?" Morgan asked as he sat down at his desk.

"JJ and Reid are probably loving every minute of having their hands full with two babies at home." Emily said as she turned to look at Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "Who'd have ever thought that pretty boy would be such a good father?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on the top of his head.

"You going to ask him for tips?" Elle asked with a smirk as she turned to look at Derek.

"Oooh, can we sit in while Daddy Derek gets tips from Daddy Reid?" Emily asked with a laugh.

Morgan looked back and forth between Emily and Elle and then shook his head. He dug into the stack of consults on his desk. He couldn't tell them he wasn't going to ask Reid for advice. He already had….and the advice had been good. Apparently an older brother could learn from a younger brother.

* * *

Spence yawned and stretched as he woke up. He raise up above JJ to look at the clock. 9am,. Damn, it felt good to sleep in on a week day. Of course, the fact that he and JJ had been up five times through out the night with Henry, was probably a contributing factor to it feeling so good to sleep in.

He smiled as he heard Chloe babbling to herself over the baby monitor. He kissed JJ on the neck and then sat up in bed. JJ moaned and snuggled more deeply under the covers after Spence kissed her on the neck, settling in more deeply into peaceful dreams.

Spence peeked on Henry in his bassinet. He found himself acting like any new parent, leaning in close to make sure the baby was still breathing. He kissed the baby boy on the forehead and slipped across the hall to Chloe's nursery.

He smiled as he stepped up next to Chloe's crib and found her laying on her back playing with her feet. "Good morning princess. Are you ready to get up?" He asked.

A grin spread across Chloe's face as Daddy appeared looking down on her from the side of her crib. She scrambled to sit up and then held up her arms to be picked up.

Spence picked her up and laid her on the changing table. He unzipped her pajamas and set about getting her changed and dressed. "What should we do today Chloe?" Spence asked as he changed the baby girls diaper.

The baby girl babbled a response. Spence smiled and nodded. "I see. Well how about first, we make breakfast for Mommy?"

"Mama?" Chloe asked looking around the room trying to find Mommy.

"She and Henry are still asleep princess. So we need to be quiet for a little while so Mommy can sleep. Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?" Spence asked as he picked the baby girl up and held her in one arm while he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"Mmm it smells good in here." JJ said as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Spence turned to glance over his shoulder at her from the stove and smiled. "Good morning."

She sat Henry and his baby seat on the table so Chloe could see him. "Good morning baby girl." She said to Chloe leaning down and kissing the top of her head and running her fingers over Chloe's curls.

Chloe tipped her head up to look at Mommy and held out a sticky food covered hand.

JJ giggled slightly. "What did Daddy make you for breakfast baby girl?" JJ asked looking from the baby's messy hands to the tray of the high chair. "Mmmm pancakes. Are they good?" JJ asked as she sat down in the chair next to Chloe.

Chloe nodded and held out a baby sized handful of pancakes to Mommy.

"Oh, no thank you baby. You eat. You need your energy so you can play with Daddy today." JJ said smiling at Chloe.

Chloe happily went back to eating, happily kicking her legs in her high chair.

Spence walked up behind JJ and reached around her to place a plate containing pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of her. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

JJ tipped her head back in the chair to look at Spence. "Good morning baby." she said smiling at her husband.

Spence leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you want milk or orange juice?" He asked against her lips as they parted.

"Coffee….I want coffee." JJ said as she continued to gaze at her husband.

Spence smirked and raised and eyebrow at his wife. "Sorry, baby, coffee wasn't on the list. But if you are a good girl I promise to kiss you lots today while drinking coffee." Spence said with a grin.

JJ pouted slightly and then it changed to a grin at the thought of coffee flavored Spence kisses. "Orange juice, please."

* * *

The team made their way onto the jet. They were on the way to Atlanta, Georgia. Vanessa Holden, age 25 had been found disemboweled and her throat slashed on the floor of her apartment. The details of her murder matched the victimology from the unsolved murders of two prostitutes a year ago. The team, minus Reid, who was still enjoying being on leave and spending time with JJ, Chloe, and Henry, was headed there to help the Atlanta PD in catching the unsub.

* * *

"Wow Chloe you were hungry." JJ said looking at Chloe's practically empty high chair tray. "Baby, how much did you give her?" JJ asked turning to look at Spence.

"I gave her half a pancake. I wasn't sure how much of it she would eat." Spence said after swallowing. He reached over and grabbed the jar of baby food that he had also gotten out for Chloe and handed it to JJ who was holding her hand out.

JJ picked up the bottle of baby food and looked at the label. "Oooh Chloe, look at what else Daddy got out for you. Apple sauce."

JJ picked up a spoon off of the table and scooped a small amount of apple sauce onto the end of the spoon. "Chloe, baby are you still hungry?" JJ asked as she held the spoon out to Chloe.

Chloe opened wide for Mommy to feed her.

"Good job baby girl!" JJ said smiling at the baby girl. She turned to Spence, who was watching JJ feed Chloe with a smile on his face. "I think somebody's going to have a growth spurt soon." JJ said tipping her head towards Chloe.

Spence nodded. "Makes sense, she's starting to walk now, so those muscles are working on developing some more." He said as he stood up from the table.

JJ continued to feed Chloe until she began to turn her head away from the spoon, signaling that she was full. JJ reached for the nearby cloth and stood up, walked to the sink and ran it under warm water and then began to clean up a squirmy baby girl.

Spence stood up and began to work at cleaning up the kitchen.

"Leave it baby. You go take a shower and get dressed. I can clean this up while you play with Chloe and Henry when your done." JJ said resting her hand on his chest.

Spence looked down at JJ. "Are you sure?"

"Spence you cooked breakfast for Chloe and me, I can clean up. Go take a shower." JJ said rubbing his chest.

"Okay" Spence said and kissed her softly and then headed off to shower and get ready for a busy day of family time.

* * *

Agent Jordan Todd walked towards the SUV where Morgan was getting in on the passenger side. "So, how bad did I just screw up?" She asked in reference to her being dressed down by Agent Hotchner for lying to Mrs. Holden about having lost an older sister.

Morgan swung the passenger door of the SUV back and forth slightly. "On a normal scale of one to ten? I'd say a six. But on Hotch's scale? An eleven." He said and then turned to climb into the SUV.

* * *

When Spence stepped off the stairs and into the living room in sweat pants and a t-shirt, he smiled at the sight of JJ and Chloe seated on the floor together playing with Chloe's see and say. Currently, the cow was saying 'Moo'.

Spence sat down on the other side of Chloe as she turned and looked up and back and forth between Mommy and Daddy. Then she looked and patted the front of the see and say, clearly wanting to hear what the next animal said.

JJ smiled at Spence over the top of Chloe's head and then pulled the string. The sheep says 'Baa'.

Elle sat looking at the evidence board as Emily walked up next to her and handed her a cup of coffee as she sat down next to her.

* * *

"What I can't figure out is why a year ago it was prostitutes in Fulton County, and now it's girls he's picking up in clubs. And having the victims clean up their mess…we can be fairly certain it's not remorse, or he'd be the one cleaning. It's also not about making a mess…..otherwise why doesn't he talked the time lay down a tarp, a sheet, a towel. He obviously has some type of kit that he keeps in his car. You know he didn't find bleach and ammonia at those hotels." Elle said pointing out the crime scene photos.

Emily nodded. "I'm guessing Vanessa Holden didn't have bleach and ammonia laying around her apartment either. Most people don't." Emily said nodding in agreement as she took a sip of coffee.

Elle nodded continuing to look at the crime scene photos. "Unless they are in a service industry where those items are commonly used, or they grew up seeing a parent use those products." Elle said.

Emily nodded. "It explains the prostitutes in Fulton County last year….probably from a lower socio-economic background. Started out killing victims in the area he felt most at ease and comfortable."

"So he's most likely from Fulton County, but what caused him to switch from prostitutes to clubbing socialites?" Elle asked as the looked over the evidence board. "Hey Emily, have you noticed some tension between Hotch and Jordan since they got back from interviewing the Holden's?" Elle asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm going to mention it to Aaron when we have a moment alone…"

Elle nodded. "Okay, let me know if there is anything I can do to help." She murmured as she saw Morgan approaching out of the corner of her eye.

Morgan joined them and sat on the edge of the table facing them. Shortly after Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch joined them as well and they began working theories off of each other. Emily and Elle shared what they had been discussing. Rossi pointed out the prostitutes ads in the paper her had picked up while they been out looking at the area the first two murders had occurred in. Morgan brought up that it was a long way to go from killing prostitutes to killing socialites he picked up in a club. Hotch pointed out that he had taken a year off in between the prostitutes and Vanessa Holden, perhaps he used that year to change himself. The team began listing off all of the things one would do and way one would go about changing themselves.

"Doesn't sound like something he could do on his own." Hotch said in thought as they discussed the unsub picking up the ability to read people and social cues.

"No, he'd have to go somewhere to learn it." Emily said.

"Wait a minute, come on an unsub who kills prostitutes, is he really thinking about signing up for a Tony Robbins seminar?" Morgan asked.

"He would if he found the class in the same place he found the prostitutes." Rossi said showing the team the ad about classes in how to pick up chicks.

* * *

Spence stood up from the floor where he had been playing blocks with Chloe for most of their Saturday morning. "Chloe, what do you say we go see what Mommy made for lunch?" He asked as he watched the little girl stand slightly wobbly to her feet. He held out a hand for her to hold onto as she toddled beside him.

JJ turned and smiled as she watched Spence and Chloe walk into the kitchen. "Look at you big girl!" JJ said bending over to pick the soon to be toddler up. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she put Chloe in her high chair and tickled her tummy causing her to laugh.

* * *

"So why did he pull out the cleaning supplies and then not use them?" Hotch asked with his arms crossed as he and Emily stood in the apartment of the latest victim.

"On all the other scenes the bottles were arranged in a precise order. Here they're just part of the mess." Emily said as she stood looking around at the scene.

"Maybe she fought back?" Hotch postulated tipping his head as he pondered. "When she went over the railing his routine had been compromised because he knew the police would respond."

"Or she could have jumped." Emily said "Her nervous system is pumping adrenaline." She said turning to glance at the balcony. "Her flight or fight response kicks in."

"He's struck two Fridays in a row and if his routine's been interrupted, it might compel him to strike again." Hotch said walking across the victims living room to stand next to Emily.

"It's Saturday, the clubs will be packed tonight." Emily said as she turned to look at Hotch.

"Take a look at the classes the unsub might have taken. We need to generate a pool of suspects as soon as possible." Hotch said.

* * *

JJ and Spence sank down onto the couch. They had managed to get Chloe and Henry to sleep at the same time. They now had a couple hours to themselves.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you have another whole week before you have to go back to work?" JJ asked as she cuddled up next to Spence, her legs resting over his thighs.

"You might have mentioned it, once or twice, but it's still nice to hear that you like having me around." Spence said with a smile at his wife.

"Mm hm….I do like I having you around." JJ said tipping her head in contemplation as she ran her hands through Spence's hair. "I think I might have to keep you." She said winking at Spence and then leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"What'd you find?" Hotch asked looking up at Emily as she approached where he was standing in front of the evidence board.

"Of the twenty self described pick up artists classes in the area, there's only one guy that encourages his student to dress like, uh, space cowboys." Emily said and then glanced down at the newspaper ad she held in her hands and held it up to show Aaron. "Are you ready to meet Viper?"

* * *

"But meet me on my turf" Viper said stepping into Emily's personal space. "Ho…" a smarmy grin spread across his face and he shook his head. "the things I could make you do."

"Hah" Emily gasped and shook her head.

Hotch tensed next to Emily. "If you have any questions, give us a call." He said handing Viper his business card.

Emily, and Hotch turned and walked out of the conference room serving as Viper's classroom that day, as Morgan took the time to stare Viper down.

"Please tell me we are not giving up on that guy." Emily said to Aaron as they strode down the hallway.

"We're just getting started." Aaron replied.

* * *

"We should make a list of what we need for this week and I'll run to the grocery store." Spence said as he ran his hand lightly up and down JJ's yoga pant covered leg.

"Actually I'd like to go." JJ said.

"Are you sure?" Spence asked. "You hate the grocery store."

"It'll be nice to get out of the house for a little bit, so yeah, I'll go." JJ said. "But we can talk about that later." She said running her fingers through the hair at the nape of Spence's neck.

"What do you want to talk about?" Spence asked looking at JJ.

"I actually don't want to talk at all." JJ said scooting slightly closer to her husband on the couch and lifted her hand to his cheek as she kissed him. She deepened the kiss as her hand on his cheek slipped back through the hair at his temple and around to the backside of his head, cupping his head and holding him close.

JJ panted as Spence pulled away from her lips and kissed his way across her jaw and then kissed a trail up and down the column of her neck.

JJ tipped her head, giving Spence more access to her neck and let her thoughts go. She loved how close they were and that they were managing to keep things new and exciting, even now after baby number two. She loved that they were able to enjoy a conversation on their couch cuddled up together. And yes, the sex was amazing, but the fact that sometimes, like now, they could make out with each other, go no further, and have it be just as amazing as when they first started dating, well quite frankly, she loved it.

* * *

Penelope was walking down the hall on the way back to her impenetrable fortress of all knowingness when another tech analyst walked past her eating a hot dog inside a donut and carrying a tuna fish sandwich. The combination of smells overwhelmed her, and it was all she could do to punch in the numbers on the key pad and make it to the trash can as her phone began to ring. Being that she was wearing her headset, the phone auto answered.

Hotch grimaced at the sound of Garcia being sick on the other end of the phone.

"Garcia, are you alright?" Hotch asked when the sounds of violent illness ended.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Garcia said pausing to take a sip of water and a breath mint. "Although I'm beginning to be really confused why exactly they call it morning sickness since it appears to happen at all hours of the day. But you didn't call to discuss random trivia about pregnancy. What can I do for you?"

"Gingerale and soda crackers will help, but your right, that's not what I called for." Hotch said and then began to explain what had transpired when he, Morgan, and Emily met with Viper.

"He actually said that? To Emily?" Garcia asked as she typed information into her system.

"Yes he did. So what can you tell me about him?" Hotch asked.

"I can tell you that Viper's real name is Paul Thomas and before he rechristened himself, he had a major mullet going on." Garcia said nodding as she looked at the photo.

"Garcia we need the names of all of his students." Hotch said.

"I'm going to need a couple hours for a work around." Garcia responded.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat cuddled up on the couch still as they enjoyed the alone time together while Henry and Chloe napped. "Baby, what should we do for Chloe's birthday?"

"I can't believe she's going to be one in a couple weeks." Spence said running his hand up and down JJ back. "Why don't we keep it simple? We can have everyone over on either the Saturday before or after her birthday. We can order pizza and do cake, ice cream, and presents?" He said looking down at JJ.

JJ nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hey, hey, baby, what's wrong?" Spence softly into her ear as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his wife and pulled her close.

"I just…she's getting so big, and she's not really going to be a baby anymore. She's going to be a toddler. I like seeing her growing up and developing her own personality, but I'm going to miss her being a baby too. Does that make sense?" JJ asked as she looked up at Spence.

Spence nodded. "I'm going to miss her being a baby too. But we have Henry who is still a baby, and she's still a baby right now. So we should enjoy it while we can." He said as he kissed JJ's forehead and held her close.

* * *

"We still don't know what made the unsub change his victimology, what made him stop killing prostitutes and move into the clubs." Hotch said with his arms crossed as the team huddled up after giving the profile to the local Police officers.

"The answer might be something in Viper's class, but to figure that out, we need to profile the teacher." Rossi said.

"You need to bait him then, with someone he sees as a challenge." Morgan said.

"To get someone up close and personal, it'd have to be someone he's already attracted to." Elle said looking apologetically at Emily.

Emily looked about at the team picking up what they all were implying. "Ohhhh" She turned and made eye contact with Aaron and then dropped her head. "Oh this is really going to suck."

* * *

"Hey, how was the grocery store?" Spence asked as he turned to look up at JJ as she walked into the living room, now home from the grocery store.

JJ shrugged as she sat down next to Spence who was holding Henry against his chest while he watched Chloe playing next to him. "It was fine. We're all set for Thanksgiving plus the regular stuff we needed." JJ said tipping her head to look at little Henry's face resting on his Daddy's shoulder.

Just then Henry began to softly whimper and cry.

"Guess that means Daddy isn't good enough now and he wants Mommy." Spence said as he shifted the baby boy into JJ's arm.

JJ smiled at Spence as she stood up to sit on the couch and feed Henry. "I think he likes his Daddy just fine." She said turning to look at Spence as he sat down next to her on the couch and watched with awe and adoration as she fed their baby boy. Their baby girl sat happily entertaining herself with some of her toys on the floor close by.

* * *

"Emily?" Aaron called out as he knocked on the locker room door.

"Yeah, come on in." Emily called out.

"You're okay with this right?" Aaron asked as he stepped into the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sadly, I've actually dated people worse than Viper." Emily said as she changed out her earrings and continued to get ready to go.

"Wow" Aaron said in response.

"Hey is something going on with Jordan?" Emily asked as she took her necklace off. "You asked me to keep and eye on her, and frankly, I've noticed some tension." Emily said as she played with the necklace she now held in her hands.

"I caught her in a lie. She cut a corner to get us in with the Holden family." Hotch replied, still angry over the incident in question.

Emily looked down for a moment and then looked back up. "Did she misrepresent the Bureau?" Emily asked softly.

"She misrepresented herself." Aaron said tensely.

"Huh" Emily said as she placed her necklace on the shelf in the locker. "So how long is she going to be in the dog house?" Emily asked as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Until she proves she's competent." Aaron replied.

"That's going to be tricky if you're scrutinizing her every move." Emily said as she continued to change out of her suit, removing her blouse and hanging it in the locker and then unbuttoning her pants.

"Emily, you seemed to do okay." Aaron replied.

Emily smiled and glanced down as she stepped out of her pants and then looked back up. "I think in order for Jordan to prove she's good at this job, it's not going to happen under a magnifying glass. You're going to have to give her the opportunity." She said as she shimmied into her black dress.

"You have something in mind?" Aaron asked quirking an eyebrow and tipping his head.

"I do in fact." Emily said and then turned her back to Aaron. "But could you please zip me up first?" she asked as she pulled her hair out of the way over her shoulder and then turned to smile at Aaron over the opposite shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, how are you girls doing in here?" Spence asked as he entered the bathroom where JJ was giving Chloe a bath. Chloe sat in water just barely up to her waist playing with rubber duckies.

JJ turned and looked up at Spence and smiled. "We're great. How about you boys?"

Spence chuckled. "Good. He's sound asleep for the next couple hours, so I thought I come see how bath time was going."

JJ nodded. "Chloe's having fun playing with the duckies. Aren't you baby girl?" JJ asked looking back at Chloe.

Chloe turned to look at Mommy and Daddy who were both kneeling down next to the bath tub. She picked up two duckies and leaned forward to hand one to Mommy and one to Daddy.

"Oh thank you Chloe." JJ said taking the rubber ducky from Chloe. "Quack, quack, quack." JJ said as she held the duck up causing Chloe to laugh.

* * *

"How's it going?" Morgan asked as he and Elle met up in the club where they were handing out flyers containing the sketch of the unsub as well as the phone number of the tip line.

"Good. I've talked to quite a few of the girls and asked them to spread the word and let their friends know to be careful." Elle said "How about you?"

"Well, I gave out all my flyers." Morgan replied.

"Okay, well then let's get out of here." Elle said as they turned and walked past the bar where a pretty brunette female bartender was mixing drinks.

* * *

"Now, why are you really here?" Viper asked as he leaned that much more into Emily's personal space.

"Is, um, this the guy you were telling me about?" Jordan asked as she walked up to the table.

"Uh Viper, meet SSA Jordan Todd from the BAU. Jordan, this is Viper, God's gift to women." Emily said turning to look at Jordan.

"Wow, God sure has a sense of humor." Jordan said lifting her glass to take a sip.

"Haa, you brought a friend." Viper said looking back at Emily.

* * *

"Come on baby girl, time to get out and put on some nice warm jammies." JJ said as she picked a yawning Chloe up out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a soft, warm, fuzzy hooded towel.

JJ laid Chloe down on the changing table and dried the baby girl off. She got her diapered and dressed in some nice warm footy pajamas and then she softly rubbed the towel over Chloe's head to dry her hair some more. Once the baby's hair was nearly dry, she brushed it. "Let's go see what Daddy is up to and say night night." JJ said picking the Chloe up and kissing her on the side of the head.

* * *

"Don't you see, I confronted my queen b a long time ago." Viper said.

"What's a queen b?" Jordan asked.

"You are." Viper responded. "And so is every other confident girl in here who's loud when she's drunk." Viper said leaning slightly across the table.

"The social butterfly. The alpha female." Emily said.

"Every student who's ever taken my class has had one in his life and the first exercise my students have to complete is to confront their queen b." Viper explained as he looked back and forth between Jordan and Emily. "Could be the girl who cheated on you, or the prom date who stood you up, but you find them and squash them."

Viper had no sooner completed his explanation, then Emily and Jordan grabbed their bags and were headed for the doors of the club.

"Our unsub knew Vanessa Holden." Emily spoke into her cell phone, which was on speaker phone to Hotch as she and Jordan exited the club.

"How do you know?" Hotch asked.

"It's Viper's first confidence building exercise. Find the source of your first rejection and make her pay for it." Jordan said.

"That's why he stopped seeing prostitutes. He took Viper's class and decided to confront Vanessa Holden." Emily said as she and Jordan continued to walk across the parking lot.

"It makes sense." Rossi said. "It's what he said to Vanessa that night. Don't you know who I am. Look closer."

"He meant it literally." Hotch said. "We need to talk to the family again."

* * *

"Garcia, you've got Viper's attendance records?" Rossi asked.

"Got it. I'm ready to play the player.' Garcia said.

"Start with Robert. Narrow down the permutations Bob, Bobby" Rossi said.

"That gives us twenty three suspects." Garcia said as she looked at her computer screen.

"Do you have access to birth records?" Hotch asked.

"Chyeah" Garcia responded.

"Pull the mother's names and cross reference with work and home addresses in Fulton County." Hotch instructed.

"Bingo. Robert C. Parker lives at 932 Prior Street." Garcia informed the team.

"Prior is five miles from here." Detective Harding said turning away from the computer monitor to look at the team.

"Let's go. Jordan have SWAT meet us at the site." Hotch said as he, the team, and the detective all turned to leave the precinct. They were all hoping that Robert C. Parker was at home and not out hunting for his next victim, or didn't already have his next victim in his possession.

* * *

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I'll do it, okay." the scared blond socialite cried as she sat on her knees in the apartment of the guy who had picked her up at the club. She had refused to take him back to her place, so they'd gone to his apartment, even though he'd scared her at the club by gripping her wrist so hard.

Robert covered her mouth with his hand to silence her. "The help" he paused to kiss her forehead. "Doesn't talk." He ripped off a piece of duct tape to cover her mouth.

As Robert stood above the girl, knife raised, preparing to make the first cut, Morgan burst through the door and into the apartment. "FBI" Morgan shouted. Robert turned and attempted to run into the other room, but was tackled by Morgan and told to stay down.

Emily and Elle knelt down by the frightened blond girl and gently removed her bindings and worked together to try to calm the girl down as they led her out to be checked over.

* * *

After Mommy rocking her while Daddy sang to her, Chloe fell asleep. JJ rose from the rocking chair and settled the baby girl into her crib, where she settled into her usual sleeping position, her arms raised above her head as she sucked contentedly on her pacifier.

"Good night baby girl." JJ said softly leaning over and kissing the baby on the temple.

JJ stepped out of the way and Spence handed Henry, who he had been holding while she rocked Chloe, to JJ. Spence stepped up to the crib and looked down at Chloe. It was hard to believe that a year ago she hadn't even been here yet. They hadn't even known yet if she was going to be a Chloe or a Henry. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams princess."

Spence stood up and walked over to JJ. He looked down at Henry and he smiled as he thought of how fast the next year would go by, and a year from now they'd be sad that Henry was soon to no longer be a baby either. Spence smiled at JJ and wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her across the hall to their bedroom.

JJ tucked Henry into his bassinet and then climbed into bed next to Spence. She yawned as she snuggled up to Spence.

"Tired?" Spence asked.

"Mmm hmm" JJ said nodding her head against Spence's chest. "It was a long, busy day today, but a good day."

Spence wrapped his arms around JJ after he shut off the lamp. "I thought so too. Goodnight JJ."

"See you in a couple hours." JJ said grinning against Spence's chest.

Spence chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said as he thought about how much he enjoyed all the special little moments with his family. He hoped the rest of the team had as good a day as he'd had.


	98. Chapter 98

Okay - here it finally is chapter 98. No I did not fall off the face of the earth. I didn't really have writer's block either...but I am on vacation this week, half a continent away from home...so greetings from the Atlantic ocean and the great state of Maine. Last week was hectic at work getting everything wrapped up so that everyone else would be prepared for me to be gone...and then the hotel that I was at on Saturday and yesterday...yeah even though the said they had internet...they didn't have internet. So the good news for me is that I am off all week on vacation...the good news for all of you is that I brought my lap top with, so I will still be writing as I have time and posting whenever I have internet access through out the week. I'm back home on Saturday evening - so worst case scenario you will get multiple chapters from me then :D

Okay - so now that you all know that I am still fogging a mirror with my breath...let's get on to why you're really here.

I don't own Criminal Minds...but I did write this...but am not getting paid for it.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ squinted at the clock as she woke up. She nudged Spence as she sat up in bed and stretched. She leaned over and picked Henry up from his bassinet.

Spence scrubbed his hands over his face and yawned as he sat up in bed. "Hmm…how about I feed Henry and you go get the turkey ready?" Spence asked as slid over in the bed next to his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching their baby boy eat an early breakfast.

JJ chuckled softly and turned to face Spence. "I don't think that would work too well, baby. I think you might be missing the necessary equipment." She said as she kissed him softly.

"Hmmm" Spence hummed as their lips separated. "It was worth a shot. You going to come down in a few?"

"Uh huh. We'll be down as soon as Henry is finished eating and changed." she responded.

"Okay" Spence said as he grabbed a sweatshirt out of the dresser and pulled in on over his head. He stopped next to the bed where JJ was seated and kissed Henry on the forehead and then kissed JJ before leaving the bedroom to go get Thanksgiving started.

* * *

"Mmm that coffee smells like heaven." Elle said as she walked into her mother's kitchen. "Morning Mama." she said kissing her mother on the cheek as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Where is that future son in law of mine?" the elder Greenaway asked.

"He'll be down…" Elle started to say.

"He's right here." Will said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen. "good morning." He said kissing both of the Greenaway women on the cheek. "So what do we need to do first?" He asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I'm getting the turkey ready, but if you and Elle could run to the market and get these things for me." Elle's mother said handing Will a short grocery list of last minute items.

* * *

"How do you think your Mom and sisters are going to take the news?" Penelope asked nervously Derek as they were getting ready for the day.

"Baby girl, they love you. They are going to be so excited. Trust me." Morgan said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and softly rubbing her belly.

"Mmmm….you are so reassuring, my chocolate God." Penelope said as she leaned back in his arms and turned her head to look at him. "You are going to be such a good Daddy, sugar plum. I can't wait to see you with the baby." She murmured as she snuggled into his neck.

"I can't wait to see you with the baby, baby girl. Our baby is going to be so good looking it's criminal." Morgan said as he looked at their reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Emily sat on the edge of the bed next to Aaron and rubbed his chest lightly to wake him up. She smiled as she saw his eyelids flutter slowly as he woke up.

Aaron squinted as he woke up and saw Emily sitting above him fully dressed and ready to go for the day. "Hey, what are you doing up already? We don't have to be at Reid and JJ's for a few hours yet." he said in a scratchy morning voice.

"I was thinking they could probably use the help this morning with Thanksgiving dinner to get ready and having four small children to be entertained." Emily said smiling down at Aaron.

Aaron grinned at his girlfriend as he sat up in their bed. "You just want to get there to enjoy some baby time when you know you won't have to share with Elle and Garcia."He said as he stretched.

Emily grinned. "Guilty as charged, but can you blame me?"

* * *

"Good morning cara mia" Dave said as he handed a cup of coffee to Erin.

Erin smiled as she accepted the cup of coffee. "Thank you David." she said as leaned in and kissed him. "And good morning to you too." She said as they pulled apart. She took a sip of coffee and then looked at the various ingredients and cooking utensils spread out across the kitchen counter and the island. "So what can I do to help?"

"You can mix up the stuffing while I get Tom ready." Dave said as he held up the turkey from the sink where he was working to prepare the bird it's time in the roaster.

* * *

JJ smiled as she watched Emily holding Henry, swaying back and forth as she talked to the baby boy. JJ nudged Spence in the side and nodded her head to where Emily stood holding their son.

"I think Emily has a case of baby fever." JJ whispered to her husband, where they stood in the kitchen making the final preparations for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Do you think Hotch knows?" Spence asked as he turned to look into their living room where Hotch and Alex were attempting to keep the girls all entertained watching the Thanksgiving Day parade on TV.

JJ shrugged. "If or when it happens they'll tell us." She said as she turned back to the counter and helping Spence get the food ready.

"The table is set." Kim said as she walked back into the kitchen. "What else can I do to help?"

* * *

"Everything looks fantastic Mama." Elle said as she, Will, and her mother sat down to the table filled with food, at which sat most of Elle's extended family.

"That's because you and Will helped mija." the elder Greenaway said smiling at her daughter.

"Well, I don't know how much I really helped." Will joked as he sat down. "But thank you for doing this for me. I haven't celebrated a large family Thanksgiving since my mother died."

"Ah mijo…you are family now, and family does what it can for each other. I remember the first Thanksgiving Elle's father and I spent together." She said laughing as she thought back to her newly wedded days. "We agreed to include Cuban and American traditions together. He wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving as he always had. I agreed to celebrate Thanksgiving as long as we could incorporate some Cuban dishes. We learned to compromise and build our lives together incorporating pieces of both of our heritages together. You actually remind me of my husband very much Will, but then perhaps that is what my Elle sees in you too." the elder Greenaway said smiling at her soon to be son in law.

"Let's say grace, before all of this wonderful food gets cold." Elle's mother said and reached out for Elle's hand one side and Will's hand on the other, as around the table, the extended family members clasped the hands of the people on either side of them as they prepared to say grace and give thanks for the blessing bestowed upon them in the last year.

* * *

Derek cleared his throat and stood up as his mother prepared to lead them in saying grace. "Actually Mom, if you don't mind, I would like to um say something before we say grace."

Penelope nervously chewed on her lip as she turned to look up at her chocolate God of thunder.

Desiree and Sarah glanced back and forth between each other and Derek, wondering what their brother was about to do.

Derek's mother smiled and nodded, curious as to what her son could be about to announce. Oh she had her hopes, but she didn't want to get them up. She'd wait, on pins and needles of course, for him to make his announcement.

"I know we have a lot to be thankful for over this past year. Desiree finishing her degree, Sarah's new job….." Derek said as he looked amongst his sisters and mother. Then he turned and looked down at Penelope sitting next to him. He shot her a pearly white Morgan grin, easing her nerves. Then he turned to look back at his Mom. "I know you've been giving thanks everyday that your baby boy finally seems to have settled down." He said flashing a grin at his Mom. "And now you also have your first grandchild to be thankful for."

For half a second you could hear a pin drop at the Morgan family's dining room table. Then all three female Morgans stood and excitedly screamed at the same time. Penelope and Derek were soon surrounded and hugs exchanged with the newly minted grandmother and aunts.

* * *

"I'm thankful for how much more time Mom has had to spend with us the last couple of years." Tim said as he took his turn in listing what he was thankful for as he and his sisters sat around the dining room table having Thanksgiving dinner with their mother and one David Rossi.

Dave turned to smile at Erin who was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Tim, what a lovely thing to say." Erin said smiling at she and David's son.

Tim gave the shrug of a boy in his teenage years. "It's the truth. I like that you're happy again."

Erin's daughters nodded and added in their sentiments of agreement that they were glad their mother was happy and had time for them once again.

Erin squeezed David's hand under the table with her left hand, which was wearing a diamond ring, one she had originally worn 20 years ago, but returned to David. David had decided it was time that it was returned to it's rightful place on the ring finger of her left hand. He had of course asked her children's permission before he presented her with the ring and suggested that perhaps it was time that finished up the wedding plans from 22 years ago.

Now that Tim had spoken, it was Dave's turn. "I'm thankful that you three have accepted me into your family. As much as I wish things had been different.." He paused as he turned to look at Erin. "I'm glad that they weren't, because if things had been different, then the three of you might not be here, and I'm thankful for you." Dave said with a smile.

* * *

"I know we all have a lot to be thankful for over the last year." Spence said as he stood up at the head of the table. He glanced at JJ who sat to his left. He looked at Chloe who sat between them in her high chair. He looked at Henry's bassinet where the baby boy lay sleeping. He glanced around the table at the part of their family that was present. His parents, Morgan, Garcia, Elle, Will, and Rossi were missing, but other than that all of the most important people in he and JJ's lives were present and celebrating Thanksgiving with them. Before JJ, the only person he'd had to celebrate Thanksgiving with was his mother, and back then he had rarely visited her. He knew what he was most thankful for. His family. His whole family. A family that included the BAU team, his mother, his father, JJ's brother, sister-in-law, and nieces. But most importantly, JJ, Chloe, and Henry.

"So here's to all of the blessings in our lives, both those already here and those still to come." He said with a smile as he raised his glass in a toast.


	99. Chapter 99

Here it is - chapter 99. I hope you all enjoy it emensely! I look forward to your thoughts and opinions, as always.

Thanks for the reveiws, the favoriting, the story alerts. You are all fabulous :D

I don't own criminal minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

The entire Reid clan was sitting together on the couch watching the Redskins game for Sunday football. Naturally they were all dressed in their jerseys. Spence smiled and shook his head as he watched JJ and Chloe. JJ was trying to teach the almost one year old little girl about football. Currently she was attempting to teach Chloe how to cheer for Redskins after they made a touchdown.

Spence turned his head to look at the baby boy currently laying on his shoulder. "Henry are you going to be as football crazy as your Mommy?"

JJ's head snapped around to look at Spence. "Mommy's not football crazy." JJ said raising an eyebrow at Spence.

Spence grinned and turned to look at JJ. "Babe you know that the term fan in reference to sports teams etcetera comes from the word fanatical right? And that crazy is a synonym for fanatical?"

JJ grinned and shook her head. "My husband the smartass, although it's kind of sexy." She murmured leaning up to kiss him.

"The fact that I'm smart, or my ass?" Spence asked against her lips as they pulled apart.

"Hmmm both." JJ said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

A tiny voice piped up from JJ's lap "Ass?" causing the grin to slip off of both JJ and Spence's faces.

"And apparently we now have to watch everything we say since we have a mimic who likes to learn new words." JJ said as she looked back and forth between her husband and her daughter. "Baby girl, can you say Mama?" JJ asked Chloe in an attempt to distract her from her newly learned word that wasn't exactly age appropriate.

Chloe cuddled into Mommy. "Mama" she said complying with JJ's wishes. Then Chloe turned to face the TV at the noise of the football game on TV. "Ass" she repeated.

In true form, the baby girl's timing couldn't have been more perfect. The Redskins were lined up at the line of scrimmage. The camera man was behind the team, as the hunched over the line of scrimmage in their three point stances, to capture the nose guard hiking the football to quarterback. So there was, not only was there one ass on the TV screen right now, but the asses of every member of the Redskins offensive line, all captured perfectly, in living color, by the camera man.

Years ago, as a single girl, JJ would have sat back and enjoyed the view of her favorite team's….well for lack of a better term, tight ends. Now she cringed. She really didn't want her baby girl toddling around using the word ass. Of course there were much worse words that Chloe could have picked up on and repeated.

"Chloe, baby, where's your bear?" JJ asked once again hoping to distract Chloe from her newly learned word.

Chloe turned to look at Mommy, then she turned to look at Daddy.

"I didn't take your bear Chloe. Where is he?" Spence asked smiling at Chloe.

Chloe turned to look on the other side of Mommy and found her bear, who was wearing a Redskins sweatshirt naturally, on the couch. She gave a delighted squeal and picked the bear up. Underneath the bear when she picked it up, she found her Redskins pacifier. Her searching fingers picked up the pacifier and popped it in her mouth. Her little arms wrapped tightly around her bear as she leaned back and rested in her Mommy's arms.

"Crisis narrowly averted." Spence whispered in his wife's ear as he wrapped his arm around her.

JJ nodded as she rested her head on Spence's shoulder. Words could not express how relieved she was to have dodged that bullet.

Three week old Henry slept peacefully on his Daddy's shoulder oblivious to the antics of his older sister and his Mommy cheering on her Redskins. Daddy was rubbing his back. It felt really good and lulled him into a deeper sleep. He knew that when he woke up, Mommy would feed him, change him, and then he'd get to nap again. For right now, that was good enough for him.

* * *

JJ entered the kitchen with a sleeping baby boy on her shoulder as Spence put the lid on his to go cup of coffee. "Henry and I just came down to say bye." JJ said leaning up on the tip toes of her bare feet to kiss her husband.

"Mmm" Spence moaned as JJ pulled away. "That's two out of my three favorite people." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around JJ, holding her close.

"I'm going to miss you today." JJ mumbled into Spence's chest. "I got used to you being here all the time now, the last three weeks."

"I'm going to miss you guys today too." Spence said resting his chin on the crown of JJ's head and resting one of his hands on Henry's back, lightly rubbing the baby's back.

* * *

Chloe sat on the living room floor, next to Mommy, playing with her activity center. Mommy was laying on her tummy nose to nose with Henry, who was laying on his tummy and lifting his head up to look at Mommy.

Then JJ's phone rang. She scooted back a little ways from Henry and reached for the phone, simultaneously keeping an eye on both of her babies while also checking the caller ID on her cell phone. "Hey baby!" She answered cheerfully after seeing Spence's name on the caller ID.

"Hey JJ." Spence said as he climbed the boarding stairs of the jet. "I just wanted to let you know we're on our way to Phoenix. Someone killed three Police officers in the last four days."

"Serial?" JJ asked.

"Possibly. All three were shot in the neck. It wasn't released to the press and the killer took their badges." Spence said as he moved down the aisle of the jet.

JJ nodded. "Be careful baby. We love you."

"I love you guys too. Give Chloe and Henry a kiss from me?" Spence asked.

"I will. Be safe. I love you." JJ responded.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." Spence said as he hung up the phone and sank into his seat next to Elle on the couch.

Elle handed Reid a cup of coffee with the prerequisite four heaping teaspoons full of sugar.

"Thank you." Reid said just before take a deep swig of coffee.

"Your welcome." Elle replied. "How's JJ?" She asked with a smile.

"Good. She's enjoying the time with Henry and Chloe." He replied as the rest of the team filed onto the jet.

* * *

Spence glanced at his watch. It was 10 pm in Phoenix. It had been a hell of a day and the city of Phoenix was set to go off like a powder keg with the killing of another officer that evening.

The local officers felt threatened, invaded, and undermined that the FBI had been brought in to find the killer of their slain brothers in arms. The Lieutenant Evan, the lieutenant in charge of the case, was seeking every opportunity to pin the case on a local gang member. And to top it all off, there wasn't any additional protection that could be offered to the officers, as the unsub was using the commission of their job as an opportunity to stage ever increasingly complex traps to lure officers in a random luck of the draw to their deaths via a lethal gunshot to the neck.

He really wanted to talk to his wife, but if she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her.

He sank down onto the end of the bed and removed his tie, hoping to manage a few hours of sleep, before the team needed to be up and at it again.

Then as if she was reading his mind from 2,000 miles away, his phone rang, and the caller ID displayed JJ's name. He'd never been more happy to have her calling to check on him and how a case was going.

He filled her in on the case and she listened, offering a sounding board, mental and emotional support, and as well as an outlet for his frustration with the case and their inability to change things for the family of the officer who lost his life that evening.

* * *

Reid sighed in relief as he sank into his seat on the jet.

They had managed to reverse the unsub's trap the previous night.

They had Hotch as the bait to spring the trap. Hotch painted a target on his back by making a press conference implying that the FBI was superior to the local law enforcement and pretended to take over the investigation. The unsub waited, watched, and stalked Hotch until he appeared to be alone, and then stepped out of the shadows and pulled a gun.

Fortunately for Hotch and unfortunately for the unsub, the team had been prepared for exactly that and apprehended the unsub. The unsub, however, was himself shot as he was being led out of the local precinct. Playboy, the local gang leader, whose lieutenant the unsub had shot as his second victim, shot down the unsub as an act of vengeance.

* * *

"Where's Agent Morgan?" Jordan asked as she looked around at the team.

"He had somewhere he had to be." Hotch replied. "He's catching a commercial flight home."

"Okay…" Jordan said in confusion as she looked around at the team. They all appeared to know exactly where it was that he needed to be, but it didn't look like they would be sharing with her.

Spence walked into the house, smiling that he had gotten home at nap time and the house was completely quiet. He checked on Chloe who was peacefully sleeping in her crib. He peeked in on JJ, who was taking advantage of the babies napping at the same time to catch some much needed sleep herself.

He picked the baby monitor up off the night stand and then just as he was about to walk out of the room, Henry woke up. Spence picked his son up from the bassinet and carried him into his nursery. He changed him and then sat in the rocking chair, attempting to prolong the length of time until it would be necessary to wake JJ so she could feed their baby boy.

Spence sat in the rocking chair looking down into his son's face and thought about the case and the children in Phoenix, who's fathers died heroes. It reminded him of part of one of his favorite works of literature. Finding the words fitting for the situation, he began to recite them to Henry as he rocked him in his arms.

"This story shall the good man teach his son;  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered-  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now-a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.

"William Shakespeare wrote that Henry. It was part of one of his plays called Henry V. Henry V was the King of England a long, long time ago. He and his soldiers were vastly outnumbered and the brave and noble King motivated his soldiers to fight and win. To not give up. You know, you can accomplish just about anything if you try your very best and don't give up." Spence said pausing in thought as he thought about the wisdom he would wish to impart to his son.

"William Shakespeare was right you know, the people who you stand and fight with can be more of a family to you than people you share blood with. Mommy, and Chloe and I will always love you and be your family, but someday when your older and you go out into the world, you'll make your own family. Part of it, if you're lucky, will be like the family you have with Mommy, Daddy, and Chloe, but I also hope that you'll be able to have people in your life that you make a part of your family because of how close and how important they are to you. Like you and Chloe have Uncle Derek, Aunt Penelope, Aunt Emily, Uncle Hotch, Aunt, Elle, Uncle Will, and Uncle Dave. You have them in your life because they're part of our family. Uncle Derek isn't my brother because we have the same Mom or Dad, but because I love him like a brother, and buddy, that's just as important." Spence said softly as he kissed Henry on the top of the head.

Henry squirmed slightly when Daddy stopped speaking.

Spence realized that Henry must be hungry and stood up to bring him back to JJ so that she could feed him. He looked up to find JJ standing in the doorway wiping a tear from her eye as she watched the quiet moment between father and son.

* * *

Morgan slipped quietly into the bed next to his baby girl as he attempted not to wake her. However, she was already awake and had been waiting up for him.

"Why hello my chocolate covered Adonis, fancy meeting you here." She murmured as she snuggled up next to his warm body.

"Hi baby girl." Morgan responded as he wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing awake? You and the baby need to sleep."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said as she nuzzled against his neck. "I know how bad you feel every time you see a child lose their father at an early age. I know it reminds you of when you lost your Dad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said as she rubbed his chest.

Derek nodded. "I'm okay beautiful. I lost my Dad a long time ago. I still miss him ever day. I just want to make it as easy for those kids as I can."

"You're a good man Derek Morgan. I love you." Penelope said leaning up to kiss him and then snuggling into his side as she finally let her eyes drift closed and sleep find her.

* * *

JJ answered the door with the birthday girl, Chloe, on her hip.

"Happy birthday Chloe!" Elle exclaimed holding her arms out to the little girl.

Chloe reach out eagerly towards her Aunt Elle.

JJ shifted the baby girl from her hip to Elle's arms effortlessly. "Well now that I am effectively childless for the afternoon, I'm going to go help Spence finish getting everything ready for the party." She said with a smile.

"Childless?" Elle asked curiously.

"Mm hm." JJ grinned as she tipped her head towards the living room where Emily was holding Henry, talking to him, making faces, and in general entertaining the one month old baby boy.

"She has baby fever so bad." Elle said as she turned back to JJ from watching Emily.

"You should have seen her a couple weeks ago at Thanksgiving." JJ replied.

"How bad has she got it?" Elle asked smiling as she tickled Chloe's tummy and caused the one year old to laugh.

"She held Henry every opportunity she got, and she played with Chloe too. Although, from where I'm standing, it would appear that baby fever is contagious and spreading through the group." JJ said as she watched Elle interact with Chloe.

"No complaints here." Will said as he wrapped his arm around Elle's waist and started playing with Chloe as well as they walked into the living room to join everyone else.

* * *

"Baby girl, Chloe's only one. Don't you think this is all a bit much?" Morgan asked as he pulled the two bags full of presents for their God daughter out of the SUV.

"Sugar plum, our God daughter is only going to turn one once. Right now she's too young to know when she is being spoiled rotten. And it's fun." Penelope said with a smile.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Chloe is too young for JJ and Reid to know that you are spoiling their child rotten. And don't forget, soon they'll be able to return the favor. You need to learn some control baby girl, or their won't be any room for our baby in it's nursery." He said with a smile as he hefted the two bags of gifts in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Penelope's waist.

* * *

Chloe sat in JJ's lap working through the mountain of birthday presents provided by Mommy and Daddy, and her overly generous Aunts and Uncles.

"Oooo Chloe. Look at all the animals." JJ said as Chloe ripped the wrapping paper off of a play set with animals that made the animal sounds when you shook them. "This is from Jack. Can you tell Jack thank you?" JJ asked as she set the baby girl down on her feet.

"Ack?" Chloe asked as she looked up at Mommy.

JJ nodded. "Yes Chloe. Jack got you the animals. Can you tell Jack how much you like them? Can you tell him thank you?"

"Ack!" Chloe squealed excitedly as she toddled over to where her three year old friend sat in Aunt Emily's lap watching Chloe open her presents. Chloe grabbed onto Aunt Emily's shoulder to steady herself once she reached them. She kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Awww….please tell me somebody got a picture of that." JJ said as she looked around the room after scooping Chloe back up into her arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"I got it on video." Spence said holding up the video camera.

"And I got the perfect picture, peaches." Garcia said reassuring the mother of her God child.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you….happy birthday to you….happy birthday dear Chloe….happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as Spence carried Chloe's birthday cake out of the kitchen with the candle lit.

JJ leaned down next to Chloe's high chair encouraging her to blow out the candle. Spence leaned down next to her on the other side. After a few minutes of encouraging their baby girl to blow out the candle, JJ and Spence made eye contact with each other and helped Chloe blow out the candle.

Everyone cheered as the flame on the sole birthday candle blew out.

JJ pulled out the candle and sat the miniature birthday cake in front of Chloe and stepped back to watch what she would do. Chloe watched Mommy and Daddy for a moment, unsure about what exactly she was supposed to do with the cake. JJ reached out and took a swipe of the frosting with her finger and held it out to Chloe. Chloe opened up her mouth to taste what it was that Mommy was feeding her. She smacked her lips and then tore into the cake in front of her with her hands. By the time it was all said and done, the birthday girl was a cake and frosting covered mess. Frosting was smeared all over her face. He hair was sticking straight up and coated with cake and frosting.

* * *

Seeing that it was bath time for the birthday girl, the Aunts and Uncles all said their goodbyes to the Reid clan and headed home.

JJ sighed as she and Spence tucked a freshly scrubbed and sleeping Chloe into her crib.

"Hey, what wrong?" Spence whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her as they stood watching their baby girl sleeping.

"Nothings wrong, I just can't believe how fast the last year has gone by." JJ said as she leaned back resting her head on Spence's chest.


	100. Chapter 100

Okay - so here it is the big '100'. I really struggled with this chapter. I think you'll see why when you read it. As always, I look forward to your thoughts, opinions, and reactions.

Thanks once again for all of your fantastic support with the reviews, the story alerts, and the favoriting. Knowing you're all out there wanting to know what happens next is what keeps me pushing ahead when I get stuck, so thank you. :D

I don't own Criminal Minds...but man do I wish I did...

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"You alright?" Morgan asked Jordan as the team exited the elevator on the sixth floor for the BAU.

Jordan turned to look over her shoulder at Morgan as she walked off the elevator. "I will be."

"Hey, you guys ever notice how the trip home seems to go so much faster?" Emily asked as she walked alongside Morgan and Reid.

"That's cause the tailwinds are in our favor." Reid responded.

"No, I meant 'cause…." Emily said trailing off as she looked at Reid who was intently looking through the window of the conference room. She followed his line of sight and smiled when she saw the back of a blond head that could only belong to one person.

Spence walked into the round table room and crossed the room to where JJ was holding Henry and swaying softly from side to side. "Hey" Spence said as he crossed the room. "Where's Chloe?" Spence murmured as he wrapped his arms around JJ and looked down at Henry who was nestled in JJ's arms.

"She's with Rebecca. They went to go visit Gideon. I thought now would be a good time to tell the team. I had Garcia call me when you guys were on your way back. I think we should have Rebecca take Chloe and Henry home. I'll ride home with you … after." JJ answered softly as she snuggled into Spence's embrace.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Spence whispered in her ear as he ran a hand up and down her back, knowing that she was anxious about telling the team about her secret. "We can wait until you come back. Christmas is in a couple weeks. Are you sure you don't want to wait until at least after the holidays?" He continued whispering in her ear and then kissed her temple as he pulled back to look at her face.

JJ shook her head back and forth slightly as she rested her forehead against Spence's chest. "We don't have time to wait. If they take too long to accept it, we could miss our opportunity to catch Foyet." She said as she pulled back to look at Spence.

Spence nodded in understanding and agreement as the rest of the team filed into the conference room.

"JJ!" Emily and Elle both exclaimed as the entered the conference room. Both stood on either side of JJ making faces at Henry and saying hi to the baby boy.

"By my count we're one Reid short." Morgan said as he walked into the room with Penelope. Penelope joined Elle and Emily in cooing at Henry.

"She's with Rebecca saying hi to Gideon." JJ said as she looked up at Morgan.

"Ahh" Morgan replied.

"Are you missing someone?" Gideon asked as he walked in with Chloe in his arms and Rebecca walking next to him.

"Dada!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly and reached out for her Daddy.

"Hey princess! Were you good for Mommy and Rebecca the last couple days?" He asked as he scooped her out of Gideon's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Gideon shook his head watching his protégé hold his daughter. The young genius he had recruited just six short years ago had become a fine man and a fine agent. He wasn't sure exactly when the 'Reid effect' had ended, but he was glad that it had and that his protégé, Spencer Reid, had a happy home life with a wife and kids. Gideon shook his head, coming out of his thoughts, and noticed that JJ was handing Henry off to Rebecca.

"Awww." Garcia, Emily, and Elle whined as JJ handed the baby boy off to Rebecca.

"You're okay to take Chloe and Henry home?" JJ asked.

Rebecca nodded. "We'll be fine." she said with a smile.

Spence settled Chloe into the stroller for Rebecca and strapped her in. He kissed her on the head. "Be good for Rebecca princess. Mommy and Daddy will be home later."

"Do you and Reid have plans tonight?" Pen asked as she turned to look at JJ "Because Derek and I would be more than happy to watch Chloe and Henry for you so that Rebecca can have the night off."

"Hey, you got to watch Chloe last time." Emily said.

"Well naturally, Derek and I are her God parents." Penelope responded.

"Well Aaron and I are Henry's so what's your point PG?" Emily asked.

"Hey wait a minute, we need to develop a rotation, or Will and I never even get a shot." Elle interjected.

JJ slipped her hand into Spence's as they watched Rebecca get onto the elevator with Chloe and Henry through the conference room window. She turned to look at Spence and squeezed his hand. She hoped after tonight their friends would still be arguing over who's turn it was to watch their children. That would mean they were still talking to them.

Spence turned to look at the team. "Actually JJ and I need to talk to you all." Spence said after taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" Penelope asked concerned about her friends.

Spence cleared his throat. "I think we should all sit down." he said as he led JJ to the round table and pulled out a chair for her.

The team, except for JJ and Spence, glanced at each other concerned about what this could be about. The remained silent as they all found seats around the table and then turned to watch JJ and Reid.

JJ took a deep breath and squeezed Spence's hand. Spence squeezed back. She took another deep breath and then she spoke. "When Spence and I first started dating, that wasn't the only secret I was keeping from you….I told Spence about this about six months after we started dating….but I just never knew how to tell you all…." JJ stated beginning to the team about her secret. She kept to the bare minimum on the facts, figuring the less there was to explain, perhaps the easier this would be.

The team watched with concern about what JJ could be talking about when she first started speaking. Then as she continued on with her tale, a myriad of emotions crossed everyone's faces, ranging from confusion, shock, hurt, and anger as they attempted to absorb what she was saying. A pin hitting the floor in the bullpen could have been heard in the conference room when JJ finished speaking.

JJ and Spence surveyed the faces surrounding them at the table. In addition to the shock on everyone's faces, additional emotions were showing through. Rossi look skeptical, as if he wasn't sure what to think or believe about what they had told them. Morgan too looked skeptica,l as well more than just a touch angry. Pen looked stunned and hurt that JJ and Reid hadn't confided in her. Elle looked shocked and a little confused. Gideon looked thoughtful as he replayed what JJ had said over in his mind. Emily was stunned. Hotch was contemplative, quiet, and pensive.

Morgan's emotion of anger being the strongest, it quickly burned through his shock allowing a response. "What the hell! I don't know what to believe right now….but you kept this from us all for four years?" He yelled banging his fist on the table. "Four fucking years?" He continued on ranting his anger. "Do you have any proof?"

"I….I can't give you any concrete evidence." JJ said chewing on her lip. Then she remembered a case that was coming up and things that Emily had shared with her only after that case took place. JJ turned to Emily. "You should get in touch with your friends Matt and John from your time in Rome. They'll need your help soon. It involves things that happened while you were there when you were fifteen."

Emily startled from her shocked state and spun to look at JJ. This had to be true. She'd never told anyone about Rome and what had taken place there. She'd spent the better part of her adult life trying to forget. The only way JJ could possible know is if Emily had told her.

Hotch watched Emily's reaction. He didn't know what JJ was talking about, but he could tell from Emily's reaction that it was enough proof for her to believe what JJ was saying. If it was enough proof for Emily, then it was enough proof for him. He knew Emily and he knew that the reaction that he was seeing wouldn't be caused by just anything.

Emily was interrupted from her thoughts by the loud voices in the room as everyone tried to talk over each other. She could barely make out Reid and JJ speaking to each other right next to her. Reid appeared to be trying to get a word in edgewise with the team, but was unable to get them to listen to him.

"Spence, baby, it's okay." JJ said resting her hand on his bicep.

He turned to her and shook his head. "No, it's not. Why don't you go wait for me at my desk?" He said sadly as he rested his forehead against hers.

JJ looked around at the team and then nodded sadly at Spence. She rose from her seat at the table and turned to walk out of the room.

Spence turned to watch JJ walk out of the room and smile sadly at him as she closed the door behind herself. He turned and looked around at the team. He looked around at every single one of them and thought of how JJ's second chance had or would affect all of them and change their lives for the better.

He rose to his full height and in a deep commanding tone the team had never heard him use, he yelled. "ENOUGH!" He shot a glare around the table at the team. "Sit Down." He commanded, his anger at the team's treatment of his wife fueling his rage and his current out of character speech towards the team.

"Do any of you have any idea what a burden this has been for JJ to carry for the last four years?" He said as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table as he made eye contact with every member of the team. "No, I don't think you do. I also don't think you understand how hard she…we worked to change each of your lives for the better, and this is the thanks you give her? She decides to finally let you all in on her secret and you …you turn on her?"

Reid looked around at the group. He could tell other than their shock at his raised voice, he really wasn't getting through to them. He sighed. He and JJ had never wanted anyone on the team to have to know about the things that had transpired in their other lives, but perhaps that was the only way to get through to them.

Reid took a deep breath. "Elle, originally, during the Randal Garner case, the press conference that Gideon wanted to do happened. You went home to sleep, but Anderson didn't stay with you. To punish the team for not following the rules, Garner broke into your house and shot you. You were never the same, and you quit the BAU and the FBI less than a year later." No matter how much he wanted to get through to the team, he just didn't have the heart to tell Elle that she had most likely killed a suspect in cold blood.

Elle gasped as she realized how close she could have come to losing a life, friends, and a family that she loved.

"Garcia you got shot by Jason Clark Battle. You lived, but when everything was over, you didn't get together with Morgan. You started dating the Tech that was your replacement while you were out, not Morgan." Reid said softly as he looked at Garcia.

A tear rolled down Garcia's cheek as she turned her head into Morgan's shoulder. Morgan's jaw twitched as he thought about anyone else instead of him being with his baby girl.

"Gideon" Reid swallowed thickly "We didn't catch Frank during that case in Nevada. He kidnapped a busload of children and hid them in the desert. He wouldn't tell us where they were unless we let him and Crazy Jane go. We let him go, we didn't have a choice. He had almost all of the town's children on that bus. Frank came back about six months later when Jane left him. He meant to attack you in your home, but when he got there, you weren't there. Sarah was. ….." Reid paused as he choked up thinking about how much he was hurting his friends, his family right now. But sometimes pain was the shock the system needed to make you see clearly. If this was what he had to do to make them understand, then he would. "He killed her. When we found her, he'd cut out her rib bone just like his other victims. In the process of going after you, he took your black book and began systematically going after the people you'd saved….." Reid paused again choking up again at what he was about to say. "Rebecca…Rebecca was one of his victims."

Gideon's shoulders sank as he listened to his worst nightmare come true.

"Hotch" Reid paused as he looked at his boss. He couldn't bring himself to share the man's heartbreaking loss this way. "You and Haley still divorced…I don't know the details, but I know that things didn't work out quite as well and you and Emily never got together."

Hotch nodded as he looked stoically down at the table. He knew that Haley would have eventually left him if he hadn't caught her. She wasn't happy with the life they had been living. He couldn't imagine his life now, without Emily in it. How empty and sad would his existence be without Emily's quirky sense of humor and charm to brighten his life. He shuddered to think of himself living in the one bedroom apartment that he had originally rented and was currently subleasing to someone until his lease ran out next fall.

Emily gasped and attempted to catch her breath at the thought of she and Aaron not being together. Then a thought occurred to her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "What about you and JJ?"

Reid turned to glance at Emily and then focused his gaze on the center of the table. "I was still abducted by Hankel, but I developed a dilaudid problem. I fought it and eventually won after some long months dealing with it. I was alone. JJ met someone and had a baby boy with them and …um….yeah." he finished with a shrug not wanting to give away too much of the future and not wanting to go into too much detail.

"So, hmm mmm" Reid began and then cleared his throat. "quite frankly, if you can't appreciate what JJ has done for you, for this team, for the people we help, then you aren't the people JJ and I thought you were and maybe this team isn't the place for JJ and me." Reid smiled sadly at the team in his disappointment to their reaction to JJ's news and then turned on his heel and left the room closing the door behind him.

Once again there was stunned silence in the room.

Emily looked about the room. Yes, JJ had kept a secret from the team since before she was even a part of the team, but who here didn't have secrets. Everyone keeps secrets. She had her own secrets, so many secrets. As she glanced at Aaron, she realized it was time she let someone in on her secrets. But first the team needed to be set straight so that they could move past this and enjoy the lives that JJ's second chance had afforded them all.

"I am ashamed of us." Emily said as she raised her head and looked around the table. "Who here doesn't have any secrets? Morgan you certainly weren't forth coming about yours a couple of years ago."

"That was different." Morgan said defensively.

Emily nodded. "It always is when it's your secret being protected and you're finding a reason why it shouldn't be shared. How was it different? If you told us we could have found the real killer that much sooner. We all have secrets." She continued. "All of us" She said as she looked around the table. "Instead of turning on JJ and Reid, we should have been their friends and been supportive….it's what they would have done …..would do…..have done for us."

Penelope squirmed in her seat slightly as she realized that she had never shared her past with the team and how she was 'recruited' to the FBI with the team…..she suddenly felt very guilty for her reaction to JJ's news…

Rossi realized that he hadn't told anyone on the team about his involvement with their former arch nemesis Strauss. He hadn't shared with the team, not only because he doesn't feel his private life is anyone else's business, but also because he worried the team will see it as a betrayal….

Morgan continued to fume….

Elle sat in stunned silence as she didn't know what to think…..

Hotch sat quietly contemplating the events that had just transpired. Then like an epiphany out of the blue, he realized there was something that JJ and Reid weren't telling them. With everything Reid had shared, it was quite an undertaking and Reid and JJ have been managing quite well on their own. So, for them to tell the team….something very bad must be coming up…He needed to talk to them both right away. This needed to be resolved. He glanced around at the team. They still appeared to be coming to terms with everything. He tapped Emily on the shoulder to get her attention and tipped his head towards the door.

After he and Emily stepped out of the round table room, they glanced down into the bullpen. Seeing that JJ and Reid were no longer at his desk and already long gone, they headed for the double doors of the BAU, and to the Reid household.

* * *

At the Reid house, JJ and Spence had managed to hold it together when they got home. Now that Rebecca was studying for her finals in her garage apartment and Chloe and Henry were tucked snuggly in their cribs, JJ lost it.

"Shh" Spence said rubbing his wife's back as she cried on his shoulder. "They'll come around eventually." Spence murmured in her ear.

JJ nodded against Spence's shoulder as her tears subsided now that she had let the emotions out. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and prepared to be her normal strong self that she usually showed the world.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door." Spence said "Why don't you go wash your face? I know you'll feel better then." He said softly kissing her on the forehead as he stood up.

JJ nodded and went upstairs. Spence went to answer the door. He sighed as he looked through the peep hole. He supposed he couldn't really leave Emily and Hotch standing on their front doorstep all night. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"If you're here for more yelling, well quite frankly, can it wait until tomorrow? It's been a long day for all of us and JJ and I will be up in the middle of the night with Henry." Spence said wearily as he looked at Hotch and Emily on the other side of the door.

"Actually we're not here to yell at all." Emily said. "I know it's been a long day and I'm sure after everything that you and JJ are exhausted, but can we come in?" Emily asked softly.

Spence nodded his head and stepped back, not sure what was about to happen, but it certainly couldn't be any worse than what had happened earlier.

"Baby, who was at the door?" JJ asked as she came down the stairs. "Oh. Hi." She said softly as she came around the corner into the living room and saw Hotch and Emily standing there.

Emily smiled tentatively at JJ. She could tell that JJ had been crying. Her eyes looked slightly bloodshot, red, and puffy. She couldn't even begin to imagine what all this had been like for JJ, or even what she would have done in her shoes. "I just want to say that I am sorry for how we all reacted earlier. I am so sorry, I know you only had our best interests at heart." She said as she looked back and forth between Reid and JJ.

JJ shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for the team. They can do that themselves when they're ready."

"Well then, we'd like to apologize for ourselves then." Hotch said.

"Apology accepted." Reid said after glancing at JJ.

"I do have a question though." Hotch said cautiously.

"Okay…" JJ responded.

"Well I realized that you and Reid have been dealing with this very well on your own so far from what Reid had to say after you stepped out. So for you to let the team in on the secret…well, something really bad must be happening soon. What is it?" he asked.

JJ grimaced. She had been hoping to not have to answer that question for a little while longer yet. "You should sit down." She said softly as she pulled Spence to sit down with her.

"The Boston Reaper." JJ said once Emily and Hotch were seated.

Hotch paled as he remembered the facts of the case that he had spent a considerable amount of his own personal down time working, trying to perfect the profile so that the man guilty of those heinous crimes could be captured and brought to justice. "Who is it?" he asked.

JJ shook her head. "It isn't just who it is, it's what he did. Hotch it's really bad are you sure you're up to hearing this tonight?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Hotch and Emily.

Hotch nodded and looked back at JJ. "Just tell me JJ."

JJ nodded and began to explain everything that had happened in 2009 with George Foyet the last time around. How he had escaped due to having memorized blue prints of prisons, how he had attacked Hotch in his apartment, how Haley and Jack had gone into hiding. JJ wiped away the tears in her eyes as she described Haley's final moments with Hotch over an open cell phone call with the rest of the team listening in. She talked about how he had managed to protect Jack and had him hide by telling him to work the case for him.

"I couldn't live with myself if things ended up the same as they did before and I hadn't done everything I could to make sure that Haley was safe. Jack deserves not to lose his mother this time around." JJ said with tears in her eyes as she finished revealing to Hotch the reason she and Reid had told the team.

"JJ….thank you" Hotch said his voice cracking slightly with emotion that he rarely, if ever showed to the team in general.

Emily squeezed his knee in quiet support, realizing how devastating something like this would have been to Aaron, especially if he didn't have any form of support. She knew he was over Haley, that they were only friends, but she had to wonder if the Aaron in the other life had been over her. If he hadn't then that made her loss all the more tragic.

* * *

After Emily and Hotch left, Gideon, Garcia, Elle, and Rossi realized how Reid was right. JJ had done so much for them. They stood and left the still fuming Morgan sitting in the round table room as they descended the catwalk into the bullpen, hoping to find that Reid and JJ were being their normal benevolent selves and were there to apologize too. Sadly that was not the case when they reached the empty bullpen.

* * *

Moments later, Morgan stomped down the stairs of the bullpen and grabbed his gym bag from under his desk. He had some aggression and anger to go work off in the gym before he could go home.

* * *

Jordan stood looking out JJ's office window into the bullpen. She wondered curiously what could possibly be happening that was the source of all the strange goings on this evening. She had seen the young woman leave with two babies, that she assumed were JJ and Reid's children. Then she had seen JJ sitting in the bullpen, by herself at Reid's desk, while she could hear muffled yelling coming from the conference room. Moments later she had glanced up to see Reid and JJ walking towards the elevator. She would have stepped out of the office to ask Hotch and Emily if everything was alright when they appeared in the bullpen, but she didn't want to seem like a busy body.

Still, she was perplexed by what was causing everyone to act so strangely this evening. Most of the rest of the team had descended into the bullpen a few minutes ago, and now Morgan was stomping through. What a strange evening. Hopefully whatever it was blew over tonight and everyone was back to normal tomorrow. She shook her head and went back to reviewing the case files. She didn't see how JJ managed to make it through as many case files as she did and still have time for a family.

* * *

After discussing Foyet for sometime and reasoning that it made sense to follow JJ and Reid's lead on this, as they had done well so far, Hotch stood, prepared to leave and head home for the evening. "Reid, I think the team probably needs some time to cool off and get their heads around this. Our holiday break starts this weekend anyway. Why don't you take the rest of this week off. You've more than earned a few extra days to spend with your family and hopefully by the time we're all back from the holidays, everyone will be calmed down and prepared to deal with the new reality."

"That'd be great. Thanks Hotch." Reid replied shaking Hotch's hand.

"Let us know if you need anything?" Emily asked as she stepped in to hug JJ.

"We will, but I think we'll be fine." JJ said smiling at Emily.

"Okay then." Emily replied with a smile as they pulled apart.

JJ gave a sigh of relief as she closed and locked the door behind Hotch and Emily as they left. "Well that went better than expected overall." She said as she turned around and stepped into Spence's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Spence nodded and leaned down to kiss JJ. "Come on. Let's go to bed, it's been a long day." He said as he pulled away and then turned to lead JJ upstairs to bed.


	101. Chapter 101

Here's chapter 101 - I do believe this is the first chapter that doesn't have either JJ or Reid in it...but I could be wrong...I present the teams thoughts and reactions after they got home at the end of the last chapter...Also I believe that some of you have requested more of certain...hmmm activities? between Aaron and Emily...what can I say...I live to make you all happy ;)

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews - you guys are awesome.

Don't own it, never did, probably never will.

Happy reading and enjoy ;D

* * *

"What a night." Aaron said as he hung his and Emily's coats up in the closet. "I think a shower and then bed are in order. What do you think?" He asked as he turned to look at Emily who was flipping through their mail.

"I think that sounds fabulous, but can we talk….I ….there are things I need to tell you. Things I've never told anyone who didn't already know because they were involved, but we've been talking about having a family. If we're going to have family….then you need to know." Emily said as she looked up at Aaron.

"Emily, what is it?" He asked as he stepped towards her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I….can we shower and get into comfortable clothes first?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Aaron said resting his hand on her lower back and guiding her down the hallway. "Come on."

* * *

Emily sat fidgeting in bed and picking at her fingernails as she waited for Aaron to finish in the shower. She was anxious and nervous about everything she was about to tell him.

* * *

Penelope sighed as she and Derek climbed into bed for the night.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Derek asked as settled into bed next to Penelope.

"I feel bad about how we treated JJ. We didn't even give her a chance to explain. We were all so wrapped up in how we felt and trying to talk over each other. Do you think she's mad at us all?" She asked as she snuggled into Derek's shoulder.

"Mad at us? Why does she have any right to be mad at us? She's the one who kept this from us for four years! Four years Penelope! That's pretty much since Boston. Son of a bitch….do you think she knew about Boston?" Derek asked as he began to build up on another streak of anger.

"Whoa….calm down sugar plum. With everything that Reid told us about, do you think JJ wouldn't have changed Boston if she could have? You know JJ and Reid better than that. I know you know better than to think that Reid and JJ didn't ever have anything but the best interests of this team at heart." Penelope scolded.

"But baby girl…" Derek squawked attempting to begin to defend his point of view.

"No buts Derek. You know JJ and Reid have always been there for us. You can't deny that. If you want to stew for awhile and be angry….that's fine. Just promise me that you won't burn any bridges. Just remember they are our best friends. They're going to be our baby's God parents, so be as mad as you like for as long as you like at Goldilocks and the boy wonder, Papa Bear….but I bet if you sat down and really tried to figure out what you were actually mad about, you'd realize you're more hurt that they didn't tell you than mad."

Derek sighed "baby girl…"

Penelope pressed her finger across his lips. "Shh. I don't want to hear anymore about it tonight. I want you to think about what it is you're really mad about. And then ask yourself if it's worth risking losing two of the best friends you've ever had." Then Penelope reached over and shut off the lamp on the bedside table.

Morgan lay staring at the ceiling attempting to figure out what it was that he was angry about. For the life of him, right at that moment he couldn't really remember what exactly it was that had angered him. Maybe his baby girl had a point. Crap, he hated it when he had to eat his words and admit he was wrong or had let his quick temper get the best of him. He still didn't really know what to think about the whole thing. I mean let's face it, he liked facts, evidence, proof. He'd never really come to terms with the something else out there….and let's be honest…how else did you explain JJ's secret. He sighed and rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around Penelope. Hopefully tomorrow he could apologize for his angry reaction and explain that he just really needed some proof.

Penelope listened to Derek sigh next to her. She hoped making him think about it on his own was the right way to get him to realize the error of his ways. She had already realized hers. The shocked reaction and being hurt because JJ hadn't confided in her….well that obviously didn't help the situation. Damn hormones. She liked to think that she would have handled the news a bit better if she wasn't on the hormonal rollercoaster of pregnancy…but then again she still would have been shocked. And let's be honest….she still would have been slightly hurt that her best friend hadn't confided in her. But then what was she expecting? For JJ to waltz into her office and announce 'Pen, you'll never guess what happened to me this weekend…..I came back from 5 and a half years in the future…' She had some apologizing to do tomorrow….if not groveling and imploring on bended knee.

* * *

Dave Rossi lay in bed, his arm wrapped around Erin. He, of all people, could somewhat understand why JJ hadn't told the team. There isn't an easy way to do it. You hope everyone will be happy, understanding, and supportive of your decisions, but you just aren't sure. He sighed. He needed to take the same step JJ had soon, and let the team know about his relationship with Erin…..preferably before wedding invitations were sent out, but how many bomb blasts could the team handle in a short period of time. He really needed to let Reid and JJ know that he could appreciate where they were coming from on not having told the team, and while the skeptic in him needed proof, he was willing to listen and pay attention to the proof when they presented it.

* * *

Gideon sat up staring at the chess board that was set up in his living room. He played a perpetual, ongoing game against himself. He liked to think that it kept him sharp and honed his skills. But then he had always liked to think his decisions were what was best. How many of the bad things that happened the first time around were caused by his arrogance and hubris? How many of the people JJ and Spencer had saved had to be saved from bad decisions that he had made. Clearly Elle was a victim of bad decision making on his part. How many others had there been? A wise man knew to learn from his mistakes. Had he learned from his mistakes, or had he kept on making the same mistakes over and over? Wise man that he was, as he studied the chess board in front of him, he realized that JJ and Spencer had presented him with a golden opportunity that he really needed to thank them for. Not many people were presented with an opportunity to learn how things could have been changed, to study the cause and effect of the same scenario approached from two different methods….to truly learn to not continue to make the same mistakes. He really did need to apologize to Reid and JJ for his lack of understanding earlier….and thank them for saving him from his worst nightmare.

* * *

Elle lay in bed, on her side, her head propped up on hand, as she watched Will sleep peacefully beside her. What would a life outside the FBI be like? This was the only life she had ever contemplated. She had worked for so long and so hard to become a member of the BAU. She couldn't imagine being so distraught and so changed by events, that she would give up the only career she had ever wanted. But then, didn't they see that all the time on cases? People were so distraught and in so much agony over being the victim of a crime that the went from being the victim to being the unsub….from being abused to being an abuser….. If she hadn't been with the FBI, then she hadn't met Will…..she couldn't imagine her life without Will. Had she been alone? What had her life looked like? If she hadn't met Will….what had his life looked like? Elle shuddered, almost as if she felt someone walking over her grave. She really needed to apologize for taking so long to shake off being shocked and thank JJ and Reid for having saved her. She didn't want to imagine what her other life would have been like. It didn't matter, the life she was living now, that was what mattered, and that was what was important.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he ran a towel over his freshly showered head. Emily was nervous about how he was going to react to what she had to tell him. He didn't have to be a profiler to be able to tell that. He couldn't imagine what she could possibly have to tell him that could be so bad he thought as he hung the towel on the rack and turned to exit the bathroom in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Feel better?" Emily asked from where she was seated in the middle of their bed.

"I do. Why don't you talk to me so that you'll feel better too?" Aaron asked as he sat down on the bed facing her.

Emily took a deep breath. "When I was fifteen all my mother was posted in Rome. All I wanted was to fit in…I think that's all any fifteen year old wants. It was hard to always be the new kid in school. So by the time we got to Rome, I was willing to do just about anything to fit in…."

Aaron listen nodding and holding Emily's hand as she talked about her teen pregnancy. She told him about her friend Matthew helping her find a doctor just outside of Rome, going with her and holding her hand, walking into church with her after she was told that she wouldn't be welcomed back if she had an abortion. He reached out and wiped away the tears as she talked about how she often wondered what the baby would have looked like, would it have been a boy or a girl, what would it have gone on to do in life. He kissed her forehead as she paused.

Emily sighed as Aaron kissed her forehead. If only Rome was the worst thing to tell him. "I ….how much of my file have you read? How much do you know about what I did before I joined the team?" Emily asked.

A confused expression crossed Aaron's face. "I know that you spent some time with Interpol…I know you have an exemplary record. Why?"

Emily took a deep breath. "We've been talking about starting a family, but we can't do that with secrets and lies between us. I needed you to know about Rome, but there is something else I need you to know about. What I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone, ever. It's classified and technically I shouldn't even be telling you this. My time with Interpol ended five years ago, that's what my file says, yes?" Emily asked as she squeezed Aaron's hand.

"Yes." Aaron replied warily wondering where Emily was going with this.

Emily nodded. "My time with Interpol, I wasn't really with Interpol per se. I was part of a profiling team with the CIA, a task force, JTF-12..." Emily began.

"The task force profiling terrorists that was put together after 9/11?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled slightly, of course Aaron had heard of it. "Yes. But because of the nature of terrorist…in order to complete the profile, we had to use infiltration and imbed undercover agents and operatives inside the terror cells to bring them down from the inside. The host countries made the arrests and then we moved on to next case. Our last case that we worked together was Ian Doyle…" Emily said Ian Doyle's name with a wince as she began to tell Aaron everything she had subjected herself to and all of the allowances she had made in the name of capturing Ian Doyle in the name of national security.

Aaron listened, grimacing as listened to Emily tell him about Ian Doyle. It hurt to know that she had entered a relationship for the sake of a profile, but he was smart enough to know that she was sharing this with him because she wanted him to know that what they had was real. That there relationship was built on a solid foundation. She was preventing a secret being exposed later that could weaken the foundation….by getting it all in the open now, there could be no surprises later.

Emily's shoulder sagged as she finished telling Aaron everything there was to know about Ian, about Declan, about everything from that secret time period in her life.

Aaron reached out and pulled Emily into his arms. "Emily, thank you for trusting me to keep your secret, for telling me. I don't hold it against you." Aaron whispered into her hair. "That was your life before we even met….well met again." Aaron said smiling at her as he pulled back to look at her face. "I hardly suspect you'll be tracking down anyone else who worked on your mother's security detail while you were in college to let them know the details of your secret life." He said winking at her and causing her to smile.

Emily laughed and slapped Aaron's shoulder. "You're sure you're okay with all of this?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and climbed into his lap.

"I can hardly get angry at you for a former relationship. You tried to get him to leave that life Emily…that tells me that even though you entered into the relationship as part of your job…that the relationship was real to you. You saved Declan from following in his father's footsteps. How can that be considered a bad thing? Do I like the idea of you having been with him? Of course I don't, but I can't hold it against you either." Aaron said. "Now I believe you started out this conversation by talking about us starting a family…" He continued as he began kissing her neck.

Emily gasped and ran her hands up into Aaron's hair. "Aaaaaaaron…..oh god." She moaned as she fell back on the bed.

Aaron rose up on his knees above her and peeled his t-shirt off over his head, displaying his well built muscular chest for her perusal. He smirked as he watched her eyes flash with want and desire while he lowered himself above her.

Emily purred in the back of her throat at the feel of Aaron above her. She ran her hands of his muscular torso. The man made a plain white t-shirt look absolutely maddening. She groaned and bit her lip, tipping her head to the side as he kissed his way down her neck. She lifted her arms above her heads as he worked to remove her pajama top. Her back arched off the bed as he nuzzled, kissed, nibbled, and worshipped her. He took his time, kissing and caressing. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore he began kissing his way back up her chest to capture her lips in a frenzied kiss.

Emily's hands slid down Aaron's back and underneath the waistband of his boxers. She cupped his ass, squeezing the highly toned flesh of his backside. You could probably bounce a quarter off of the man's ass, she thought. God he turned her on. Ever since she had joined the team, whenever he got that pensive, broody expression on his face, it was all she could do to keep herself from jumping him. At least now she only had to hold herself back until she got home.

Her hand slid around his hip and she gripped him. She smirked as he paused in his affectionate attentions, to groan and thrust his hips into her hand.

"God Emily" he grunted as he worked to push her panties down her endlessly long toned legs. "You're killing me here."

"Well that just won't do Agent Hotchner." Emily said "I always get my man, dead or alive, but alive is oh so much more preferable." She continued with a wicked smirk as she pushed his boxers down as far as her arms could reach and then used her toes to remove them the rest of the way and toss them off the bed.

Emily gasped in surprised as Aaron grabbed her legs, and then moaned, even more turned on by his growl and slightly possessive take charge attitude at the moment. She might like it all the time, but she sometimes, God it was a turn on. She also knew that he was claiming her as his and erasing any claim Ian Doyle might ever have had on her.

Emily felt as if the ghost of the past was finally put to rest. As if she could finally live in the moment instead of forever waiting to the past to jump out and grab her. Even if the past did rise back up out of it's grave, she knew that Aaron and their friends, their family, would be standing right there beside her. Ready to slay the demons with her.


	102. Chapter 102

Sorry for the delay...dang real life getting in the way again. But on a happy note - here's chapter 102...I hope you all enjoy it emensely :D

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thanks once again for all of your wonderful reviews, favoriting, and story alerts.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ rolled over in Spence's arms. "Mmmm morning baby." She moaned in a raspy morning voice, and then kissed him softly.

"Morning." Spence whispered back, lightly running his hand up and down his wife's back.

"I don't want to get up yet…." JJ pouted.

Spence chuckled. "Well good, because we don't have to yet. We can stay in bed until Chloe or Henry wakes up." He said lifting his head to peek at the alarm clock. "Seeing as we were just up with Henry and hour ago and it's only 6:30, I'd say we've got awhile." He said laying his head back on the pillow and pulling JJ closer.

"Good, can we just lay here for awhile and pretend that our friends other than Hotch and Emily aren't incredibly pissed off at us?" JJ asked as she snuggled in closer to her husband.

"Well there is an upside to them needing a cooling off period." Spence said as he buried his face in the golden halo of his wife's hair.

"What's that?" JJ asked as she pulled back and tipped her head back to look at Spence.

"I get to stay in bed with you this morning instead of getting up and going to work." He said with a smile.

"Hmmm….I'm always in favor of more time in bed with you." JJ hummed as she scooted up in bed to kiss Spence.

"It'll be okay baby, they'll calm down and understand." Spence murmured as their lips separated.

JJ nodded and rested her head on Spence's shoulder. "We should go back to sleep while we can. Henry will be awake soon."

* * *

Morgan walked into the bullpen with two cups of coffee, one to his liking, and one to Reid's. He stopped and glanced at his watch when he saw that Reid wasn't at his desk.

Emily smirked and shook her head at Morgan's puzzled expressions at Reid not being at his desk. "He's not here today. Hotch gave him the rest of the week off so that you could all have your space to cool off."

Morgan flushed as he realized how much of an ass he had truly been the previous night. He looked down at the coffee cups in his hand wondering how exactly he had thought bringing Reid coffee was supposed to make up for the way he had treated Reid and JJ last night.

* * *

Penelope left her doctors appointment and climbed into Esther. As she pulled away from the parking lot of the doctor's office, instead of the pointing the car towards the BAU, she headed for the Reid's house. She still had some groveling to do.

* * *

JJ laughed as she listened to Chloe giggling in the other room while she played with her Daddy. "What do you think Henry? Should we finish up your bath and then join Daddy and your sister?" She asked as she softly wash his belly. She gently rinsed the baby boy off and then put his towel over her shoulder. She lifted him out of the bath and settled him on her shoulder. She wrapped the baby boy up in the warm fuzzy towel and crossed the hall to his nursery. Within minutes, skilled and experienced mother that she was, JJ had Henry dried off, diapered, dressed in a warm, soft fleece onsie, and wrapped up in a warm blanket since he still enjoyed being swaddled.

JJ picked her baby boy up off his changing table and walked next door to Chloe's nursery where she and her Daddy were playing. JJ peeked into the room, attempting not to disturb Chloe and Spence who were seated together on the floor. Chloe was seated in Spence's lap with her arms wrapped around her favorite teddy bear. She giggled as Daddy read her a story making different voices for all the different characters. JJ could tell that they were almost done with the story so, she waited just outside the door listening to them.

"Do you want to turn the page princess?" Spence asked as he finished reading the page. "We have to be careful so we don't rip it." Spence said smiling as he helped Chloe and her little fingers turn the page of the book.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence share his love of books with Chloe. She smiled even wider as Chloe turned to look up at her Daddy and grinned showing her teeth.

JJ listened to Spence read the last page and finish with "The End", and then she stepped into the room and crossed it, sitting down on the floor next to Spence and Chloe.

Chloe turned to look at Mommy "Mama!" She greeted JJ cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi baby girl!" JJ greeted back. "Were you reading with Daddy?"

Chloe nodded her head and then tipped her head sideways looking at her baby brother in Mommy's arms. "Hi Hehwy!" she said greeting her baby brother.

Then the doorbell rang.

Chloe eyes got big and she made a surprised face that made JJ giggle and Spence chuckle.

"Come on munchkin. Let's go see who's at the door." Spence said as he helped JJ to her feet and then bent down and picked Chloe up.

The family headed downstairs to answer the door, finding none other than the brightly colored, tech savvy, Penelope Garcia on the other side.

"Hi…I….I am soooooooo sorry about last night." Penelope started to apologize.

"Pen, come in. It's cold out there." JJ said as she moved the door open wider with her foot, allowing Penelope access to the entry way, as she adjusted the baby blanket more snuggly around Henry.

"JJ, I am sooo, sooo, sooo, sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am. I don't even know how sorry I am. Well I suppose I do, but I felt so bad when I got home and realized how I had acted…..and I wish that I could say that it was all pregnancy hormones….but I don't think it was…well maybe it was. I think at first I was mostly hurt because you didn't tell me, but then I realized how do you tell someone "I know the future" without them throwing you in the loony bin. I….we all treated you so unfairly last night. You didn't even really get a chance to explain or anything. So I just wanted to let you know you have my support and I hope you can forgive me….." Penelope rambled on crying as she apologized.

Spence watched wide eyed as Penelope apologized to JJ.

JJ eyebrows raised into her hairline as she watched and listened to Pen apologize. "Pen, breathe." She said and then glanced at Spence.

Spence nodded.

JJ turned back to Penelope. "Pen, we forgive you. I wasn't really mad, just hurt."

"I am so sorry." Pen said as she reached out to hug JJ. "I need to get to work, but we'll catch up later yeah?" Pen asked as she pulled away from JJ and wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

"That'd be great." JJ said smiling at Pen.

"We're okay?" Pen asked as she turned to look back at JJ with her hand on the door.

"We're fine Pen. You have always been and will continue to always be one of my best friends. Never doubt that." JJ said smiling at Garcia.

* * *

As the morning continued on JJ and Spence began to feel like they should install a revolving door in place of their front door. One team member no more than left from apologizing for their actions the night before, then another team member showed up to profusely apologize.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan sat at his desk running his hand over the back side of his head, staring blankly at the consults and paperwork on his desk while he attempted to figure out the words to tell JJ and Reid that he was sorry about his blow up the night before. His mother had always told him some day his temper would get him in trouble. He just never thought t would be this kind of trouble.

Finally he stood from his desk and walked across the bullpen and down the hall. He slipped into his baby girl's office and watched her for a moment as she worked her magic on the screens before her.

"You know hotness, just because you don't say anything, doesn't mean I don't know your there." She said without so much as turning to glance over her shoulder at him.

"Someday, baby girl, I'm going to find out how you do that." Derek said shaking his head as he smiled at her.

"That may be," She said spinning in her chair "but I know you won't be finding out from me." She said grinning at him.

"I um" Morgan cleared his throat. "I'm going over to JJ and Reid's to apologize and I um…you want to go with?" Morgan asked somewhat sheepishly.

"You haven't gone yet?" Penelope asked as she gazed back at him.

"You already went?" Derek asked.

"On the way back from my doctor's appointment." She replied. "and no you didn't miss anything at the doctor's appointment."

"Oh…. I wish you would have let me go with you." Morgan replied.

"I would have, but I was a little upset with you…and myself this morning." Pen said.

"But you feel better now?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. And you will too my chocolate dipped snuggle bunny, as soon as you suck it up and go apologize to JJ and Reid." She said.

* * *

JJ stood in the kitchen washing Chloe's face and hands as the baby girl struggled to hold her head up. JJ unbuckled Chloe from her high chair and picked her up. As soon as she was in her Mommy's arm, Chloe was out like a light. One of her hand rested on Mommy's shoulder around her neck, and the other hand rubbed at her tired eyes, and then her thumb found it's way to her mouth.

"Sleep well baby girl." JJ whispered as she leaned down and kissed Chloe on the forehead after tucking her into her crib. She gently pulled Chloe's thumb out of her mouth and replaced it with a pacifier, which Chloe sucked on once it was in place. JJ stood smiling down on Chloe for a few minutes and then turned and walked out of the room, picking up the baby monitor on the way.

As she descended the stairs, she heard the knock on the door and then saw Spence crossing the living room to answer the door. She paused a few steps from the bottom of the stairs when she saw Morgan enter their living room, walking quietly behind Spence.

She tipped her head contemplating him, as he had not seen her on the stairs yet. His head was bowed. He was anxiously rubbing the back of his neck and his head. She wasn't a profiler, but she could tell he was nervous.

She almost silently descended the few remaining stairs and stepped up next to Spence, slipping her hand into his. "Hey" she said softly and leaned up to kiss Spence.

"Hey" Spence replied.

Morgan looked up when he heard JJ and Reid speaking to each other. He waited for them to finish greeting each other before he spoke. "I um.." Morgan said clearing his throat. "I realize that I was a total asshat last night, and I'm sorry. I'm not good at accepting what I don't understand. I think you both know that. You've seen it before, and well there was no excuse to take that out on you. Obviously you both believe what you told us last night….and I….well I really don't know what to believe. I hope you can both forgive me?"

"Morgan, I know you like to have proof. You like to have evidence. If you would have let us explain last night, I would have told you that we can't give you any proof now, but after I come back from maternity leave we can give you evidence. You can believe or not believe, that's your choice, but it won't change the fact that this is happening." JJ said with strength in her voice.

Morgan nodded. "I'll try and keep an open mind when you show what ever evidence it is that you're talking about. I really am sorry about last night….I …can you forgive me? You both are two of the best friends I've ever had, and I would hate to lose you over me not stopping to count to ten and think about what I was going to say like my mama always told me to do when I was younger." He said attempting to throw JJ and Reid his usual cocky tooth filled Morgan grin, but not quite managing due to the unknown outcome of the situation of the moment.

JJ sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Spence wrapped an arm around her waist. "Morgan" She sighed and shook her head as she looked at him. "I forgive you….but I swear to God….if you ever lose you temper like that at me again. I will deck you. Don't think I won't or can't. My brother and cousin taught me how to fight when I was a kid."

Morgan raised his eyebrows and his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'll watch myself JJ…..I really am sorry. I was angry, but that didn't mean that you deserved for me to take it out on you."

Spence rubbed his hand up and down JJ's side. He let JJ run with the conversation. He'd said his piece last night. JJ was the one Morgan needed to apologize to, and he'd already told him that when he answered the door.

"You're right. I didn't deserve what you dished out last night. And you're right, you were an asshat." JJ said quirking an eyebrow up and Morgan. Then she finally let a smile shine through. "But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you, you big jerk." She said with a grin. "I forgive you. You and Pen are family."

Morgan grinned his usually cocky, toothy, self assured grin at Spence and JJ, this time not holding back at all. "So does the Reid clan need a ride to the airport this weekend?"


	103. Chapter 103

I apologize and beg forgiveness for making you all wait this long for 103. I had a bit of writer's block...and then the holiday weekend snuck up on me. (Happy 235th Birthday USA!)

Thank you all for your awesome reviews - the favoriting - the story alerts...You guys are all awesome.

I don't own Criminal Minds...I'm not getting paid either.

Without further ado...what you all came for ...Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ smiled as Chloe waved bye bye to Uncle Derek as JJ strapped her into her stroller. Spence and Morgan unloaded the suitcases they were checking and delivered them to the skycap while JJ pulled Henry out of the SUV.

While JJ held Henry against her chest with his baby blanker over him, Spence pulled out Henry's car seat, attaching it to his stroller. JJ settled him back into his seat, buckled him in, and then draped his blanket over him to keep out the chill until they were in the airport.

Morgan came around to the curb and handed Chloe's car seat to Reid.

"See you guys in a couple weeks. Have a good time." Morgan said clapping Reid on the shoulder and then leaning over to hug JJ. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy squirt." Morgan said leaning down to say good bye to Chloe. Chloe giggled and waved as Morgan stood up and walked back to the SUV, climbed in, and drove off.

Spence picked up the diaper bags and the back pack, slinging them over his shoulder, pushing Chloe in her stroller, as he followed JJ, who was pushing Henry, into the airport. The maneuvered their way through crowds in the lobby to the desks to collect their boarding passes. Spence and JJ presented their IDs and the credit card their tickets were booked on to the agent at the counter.

"Okay, I have 4 first class tickets for the Reid family today." The ticket agent said as she smiled at the family before her.

"First class?" JJ questioned. "We didn't book first class."

The agent looked down at her screen and then smiled up at them. "Yes originally you were booked in economy, but your tickets were upgraded to first class just a few days ago"

Spence and JJ looked at each other. "Rossi and Garcia" They said in unison and then smiled and nodded back at the ticket agent.

After a unique experience getting two strollers, a car seat, two babies, themselves, and their carry on items through security, Spence and JJ were happy to have plenty of time to head to the gate and relax for a few minutes before getting on the plane.

Since they had a few minutes before they would be boarding the plane, JJ called Pen. "I know what you and Rossi did." JJ said with a smile on her face.

"Peaches, I have no idea what you are talking about. And even if I did, I've been sworn to secrecy." Penelope spoke into her phone as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm." JJ responded. "So you wouldn't know anything about our three coach class seats magically becoming four first class seats then?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Peaches…I say when the benevolent travel fairies smile down upon you, roll with it." Pen responded with a smile.

JJ shook her head. "Thank you Pen, and tell Rossi said thanks too. I gotta go they're starting to board our flight." JJ said as the gate agents announced pre-boarding for all first class passengers and those needing additional time.

* * *

Luckily, their flight was continuing on from Las Vegas to Sydney, Australia. Hence it was a larger plane and allowed for all four seats to be next each other rather than split up by an aisle between them. JJ and Spence worked to settle Chloe in for the four hour flight.

Chloe natural curiosity found her sitting in Daddy's lap next to the aisle and watching all of the passengers file past while she sucked on her binky. Henry slept in his seat next to JJ, wrapped snuggly in his blanket as he too sucked on his pacifier.

"Chloe" JJ said getting the baby girl's attention as the stewardesses began making their pre-flight checks. Chloe turned to look at Mommy.

"Can you sit in your seat for Mommy please?" JJ asked as she smiled at Spence and Chloe.

With some help from Daddy, Chloe climbed into her seat and Daddy buckled her in. Her eyes got big and she looked back and forth between Mommy and Daddy as the engines on the plane started up. If it was possible, her eyes got even bigger as the plane started to back away from the gate and turned to taxi down the runway. The baby girl lifted her arms above her head and giggled as the plane sped down the runway and lifted off the ground.

JJ smiled as she watched Chloe enjoy the first few minutes of the flight before she drifted off to sleep, her head resting against the side of her car seat. She glanced at Spence to find that her husband too was asleep. She leaned back in her seat resting and contemplating sleep as she thought about the craziness of the last few days.

They had dealt with telling the team her secret. They'd dealt with the fall out of telling the team their secret. The team had all come and apologized for their initial reactions. That in itself had been an incredibly interesting experience. Pen had of course rambled slightly, but been profusely apologetic. Morgan had been slightly sheepish once he had realized that he had been, in his own words, an asshat. Gideon had apologized for his shocked and silent reaction, as well as thanking them for saving him from his worst nightmare. Elle had thanked them for saving her. But by far, the most interesting apology had been that of Dave Rossi.

* * *

"_I understand what you've been going through." Rossi said as he sat in an arm chair in the Reid's living room, with left ankle resting on his right knee, his highly polished Italian leather boot catching the sun just right._

_Reid and JJ both looked back at him, perplexed and confused as to how he could possibly understand what they were going through._

"_I mean of course the keeping of a secret from the team because you don't think that they'll understand." He explained._

_At this JJ and Spence's eyebrows rose. What could Rossi possibly be keeping from the team. _

"_I'll be having a New Years' Eve party at the cabin. I'd like for you all to come. I intend to tell Aaron and Emily to bring Jack. I'll uh…be sharing some news with everyone there. But as your example has lead me to this decision, I want you to be the first to know. I'm getting married." Rossi said pausing for a moment._

_In Rossi's moment of silence, Reid spoke up. "I'm confused how we were an example for you….you've been married before." Reid said with a questioning look on his face._

"_Actually the getting married isn't the big secret I've been keeping…it's who I'm getting married to." Rossi replied._

"_And that would be?" JJ asked as she tipped her head._

"_Erin Strauss." Rossi said gripping the arms of the chair and bracing himself for Reid and JJ's reactions._

_At this, JJ found herself fumbling in Spence's lap for his hand, her jaw hitting the ground momentarily until her usual tact and diplomacy kicked in. "Does she make you happy?" JJ asked._

"_Yes." Rossi replied. "Very much so."_

"_Then that's all that matters, and we're happy for you." JJ said softly as she realized after just over a year with the team, that sometimes it was still hard for Rossi to share part of himself and let the team in. He wasn't used to letting people into his personal life, but she supposed that they had all been that way to a certain extent the last time around. This time all of their personal lives were a little bit more intricately interwoven._

"_Congratulations." Spence said as he found words after the initial shock._

"_Thank you. I appreciate it. Hopefully everyone else will feel the same way. I know that Erin didn't make the best…" Rossi cleared his throat "impression. But she's letting herself be the woman that she was 20 years ago before unfortunate circumstances changed the way things should have been." Rossi said explaining how Erin had changed over the course of the last couple years and was no longer the same woman who had once suspended Hotch. _

_Rossi smiled as he stepped off of the Reid's front porch and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket on the way to his truck. Yes he had apologized for his actions the night before. Yes he had explained that he needed proof, but that he was willing to keep an open mind when they presented the proof. And yes, he had let them in on the secret that would be revealed to the rest of the team in a couple weeks. But there was one more thing that he intended to do for the Reids. It wasn't long term, but it would make their travels over the next couple weeks much more comfortable. "Garcia" He said into the phone as the whimsical tech analyst answered. _

"_Yes sir?" Garcia responded._

"_Can you find out what flights JJ, Reid, and the babies are on during their the next couple weeks? I'm going to give you my credit card number. I want you to have their tickets upgraded to first class. Keep it a secret between us please."_

"_Absolutely sir." Garcia responded, loving that she was given the opportunity to be Santa's right hand elf._

* * *

Spence smiled as he and JJ walked into the lounge at Bennington and he saw his Mom and Dad sitting and talking to each other. It was everything he had wanted when he was 10 years old. His parents in the same room together again. Sometimes, it seemed, it just took a little while for the universe to deliver on your heart's desires.

Diana turned to look off to side, as she sat speaking with William, and saw her four favorite people. "Spencer! Jennifer!" Diana exclaimed jumping up from her seat to greet her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hi Mom, Dad" Spence greeted his Mom cheerfully and nodded at his father. "Can you say hi to Grandma and Grandpa Chloe?" he asked Chloe who was situated on his hip.

Chloe bashfully hid her face in Daddy's neck.

"You were the same way when you were her age." Diana said wistfully, and then leaned over to greet JJ with a hug.

"Hello" William Reid said as he stood up to join Diana in greeting their family.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence greet his father, happy in the knowledge that they had a relationship this time around. While it might not be perfect, and it would probably never be what it could have been if William hadn't abandoned Spence and Diana, it was more than what they'd had the last time around.

JJ gently rocked Henry's stroller back and forth while he slept, as she watched Spence encourage Chloe to say hello to her grandparents.

"Princess, can you say hi to Grandma and Grandpa? They're Daddy's Mommy and Daddy, just like you have a Mommy and Daddy." Spence whispered softly into Chloe's ear.

Chloe's eyes rose to meet Daddy's and she tipped her head quizzically to the side. Spence could see her thinking about what he'd said. "Mama?" Chloe asked as she turned to point as JJ.

JJ reached out to take Chloe from Spence. "Yes, baby girl. I'm your Mommy. This is Daddy's Mommy and Daddy. Can you say hi?" JJ said patiently to the one year old.

"Hi" Chloe said as she turned to look at Spence's parents.

"Grandma and Grandpa are probably a little bit big of words for her. Maybe we could start off with Nana and Papa?" William suggested as he smiled at his beautiful granddaughter.

"And who is this young man?" Diana said with a smile as she looked down at Henry in his stroller.

"Hehwy!" Chloe enthusiastically answered.

* * *

Spence sat with his arm wrapped around JJ as they watched his parents interact with Chloe and Henry.

JJ looked up from where her head was resting on Spence's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she asked her husband.

Spence turned his head to face her. "I just….I never would have imagined that this scene would ever be possible." he murmured as they both turned back to watch his parents playing the role of doting Grandparents.

Diana was reading Chloe a book, while the one year old sat in her lap and eagerly helped Grandma turn the pages. Having her grandchildren around her seemed to keep Diana more focused. She'd never had an episode around Chloe. Her doctor's reported that she was diligent about taking her meds when she knew that Spencer and Jennifer were coming to visit. She always wanted to be at her best when her family was going to be there.

William looked down a his grandson in awe. He glanced back and forth between looking at and both Henry and Chloe. Chloe had her mother's blond hair and fair complexion, but she had her father's curls. When William looked into his granddaughter's eyes, he could see where they were beginning to darken. She would most likely end up with her father's brown eyes. Henry was still too new to make out who he would favor, but William hoped his grandson would take after his granddaughter in being the perfect mix of both their parents.

William shook his head. He'd spent years wondering what his son was like. Yes, he had photos and newspaper articles and had read about his son's accomplishments, but those were just accomplishments. Yes, he'd been proud, but, they didn't tell him everything he wanted to know about the man Spencer had become. He'd never stop being grateful that his son was a braver man than he was and had tracked him down. William was an intelligent man. He knew, of course, that JJ had played a hand in the reunion of father and son. Either way, he was thankful for the opportunity to rebuild his relationship with his son over the past year and for the chance to know his grandchildren.

"JJ" Spence whispered as he leaned down to his wife's ear. "thank you for helping me have the family I always wished for."

"Your welcome baby. But you realize you are also responsible for giving me the family I always wanted too right?" JJ murmured back to him as she leaned up and kissed him softly. She smiled as she pulled away.

* * *

JJ rubbed Chloe's back as the baby girl snuggled in her lap while they were on the plane to Philadelphia. She smiled as she watched Spence gently rocking Henry and singing to him.

You,  
who are on the road  
must have a code  
that you can live by.  
And so  
become yourself  
because the past  
is just a good bye.  
Teach  
your children well,  
their father's hell  
did slowly go by,  
And feed  
them on your dreams,  
the one they picked,  
the one you're known by.  
Don't you ever ask them why,  
if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh  
and know they love you.

She wondered if Spence realized how much the song he was singing applied to himself and his parents as much as it applied to them and Chloe and Henry. She wondered, when Chloe and Henry were their age, what would they think about the way they were raised? No child ever thought their parents had been perfect, but she hoped that she and Spence would set a good example and be able to communicate with their children.

And you,  
of the tender years  
can't know the fears  
that your elders grew by,  
And so please help  
them with your youth,  
they seek the truth  
before they can die.  
Teach  
your parents well,  
their children's hell  
will slowly go by,  
And feed  
them on your dreams,  
the one they picked,  
the one you're known by.  
Don't you ever ask them why,  
if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh  
and know they love you.  
_- Teach Your Children Well - Crosby, Stills, and Nash_

Spence looked down at Henry's face as he drifted off to sleep. He hoped that Chloe, Henry, and any other children he and JJ had would feel comfortable when they were older sharing their dreams, their hopes, their fears. He hoped that their children would feel comfortable coming to them with anything and that no matter what they would always know that they were loved above all else.

* * *

"Hello Reid family!" Alex said as he greeted them at the baggage claim in Philadelphia.

"Hey Alex" JJ said as she stood on her tippy toes to greet her big brother with a hug.

"Spencer" Alex greeted as he clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

"Alex, how are you?" Spence asked in greeting.

"I'm fabulous now that my favorite niece and nephew are here for Kim and I to spoil rotten." Alex said gleefully. "I finally get to return the favor."

* * *

Spence pulled the blanket from over Chloe's head and set her on her feet once they were in the house. As he was taking off her coat, hat, and mittens, Madison and Caitlyn came around the corner with Kim to greet their favorite Uncle.

"Uncle Spencer!" the girls cheered as they rushed over to say hello.

Chloe grabbed onto her Daddy as she was startled by the older girls enthusiasm.

"Hi Caitlyn. Hi Madison" Spence said greeting their nieces. Spence leaned down to Chloe. "Chloe, these are your cousins Caitlyn and Madison. Can you say hi?"

"Caitwyn and me are gonna pway dollies. Do you wanna pway too?" Madison asked.

"Caitlyn and I, sweetie." Kim said gently correcting her youngest daughter's speech. "Hi Spencer. Hi Chloe!"

"Caitwyn an I" Madison said repeating her Mom's correction.

"Up" Chloe said holding her arms up to Daddy.

Spence picked Chloe up and settled her on his hip. "Don't you want to play dolls with Caitlyn and Madison. You'll have fun." Spence said to Chloe.

Meanwhile JJ smiled as she kissed and hugged their nieces hello. Alex followed behind her, grinning as he carried Henry in his car seat.

"JJ, you clearly have given your brother ideas." Kim said shaking her head.

"Aww….come on…wouldn't it be nice for Caitlyn and Madison to have a little brother?" Alex asked.

Kim raised her eyebrows at Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll wear you down eventually babe." Alex said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

JJ shook her head and laughed at her brother's antics as she lifted Henry out of the car seat that Alex was holding. Caitlyn and Madison gathered around to see the baby.

"Come on Chloe. Let's go play dolls. Daddy will come with you." Spence said as he set Chloe back down on her feet and took her hand. He follow Caitlyn and Madison into the living room.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence sink to the ground next to the three little girls and play dolls. Once Chloe was engrossed in playing dolls with Madison and Caitlyn, Spence slipped off to join the adults.

* * *

The Reids and Jareaus stood in line waiting to see Santa at the department store.

"Do you know what you're going to ask Santa for Caitlyn" JJ asked.

"Uh huh. I want some skates." Caitlyn said as she turned to look up at Aunt JJ.

"Really? Ice skates or roller skates?" JJ asked.

Caitlyn looked puzzled for a minute and then turned to Kim "What was the kind that we watched on TV Mommy?"

Kim smiled. "Ice skating." she responded smiling down at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and turned back to Aunt JJ. "Ice skates." she told her Aunt JJ nodding decisively.

"I see." JJ said glancing at Kim and seeing her nod that yes, in fact, Santa was bringing Caitlyn ice skates. "How about you Maddie, what are you going to ask Santa to bring you?" JJ asked as she adjusted Henry on her shoulder.

"I wan a fairy pwincess dwess!" Madison said excitedly.

"A fairy princess dress? Like Cinderella?" Auntie JJ asked.

"Uh huh. But wit faiwy wings too." Madison said nodding.

"Oh, well that sounds really pretty." JJ said and turned to look at Kim again. Who again nodded. Yes, Santa already had the Jareau little girls all taken care of.

"Is Chloe going to sit on Santa's lap too?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh I don't know, sweetie. Sometimes it takes Chloe a minute to adjust to new people we'll have to see." JJ said as she rubbed Henry's back and glanced over her shoulder at where Spence stood behind her, holding Chloe and talking with Alex while they waited in line for the girls to visit Santa.

Before long, it was the Jareau/Reid clans turn with Santa. Caitlyn and Madison both sat on Santa's lap and shared what they hoped to find under the tree on Christmas morning.

"Chloe, do you want to sit on Santa's lap?" JJ asked when she saw Chloe watching her cousins sitting on Santa's lap.

Chloe looked back and forth between Mommy and Daddy, not really quite sure about the guy in the big red suite who's lap all the kids were climbing on and off of.

Spence climbed up the steps with Chloe in his arms and tentatively seated Chloe on Santa's lap, not quite sure how she was going to react.

Chloe's lower lip quivered while she tried to decide what she thought of the whole experience. "Dada?" she said.

"You're okay Chloe. Daddy's right here." Spence said resting a hand on her back.

Chloe tipped her head back to look at Daddy. "Mama?" She questioned.

"Mommy's right there Chloe." Spence said pointing out JJ in the crowd of people below.

"Hehwy?" Chloe asked.

Spence smiled. "Mommy's got Henry, princess."

"Henry?" Santa asked.

"Her baby brother." Spence said glancing up at Santa.

Santa chuckled. "Well if Mommy wants to come up here with Henry, I bet we could all squeeze together so that you could have a nice family Christmas photo." Santa said.

Moments later Spence was looking over JJ's should at their family photo with Santa. Chloe was grinning cheerfully from Santa's lap as Daddy knelt down next to her. Henry's eyes were open as he gazed about at his surroundings while Mommy tipped him up so that his face could by the camera as she knelt down in front of Chloe and Spence. Santa, of course, was his normal, jolly self in the photo.

* * *

Spence and JJ laughed as they watched Chloe seated in a pile of shredded wrapping paper and bows on Christmas morning. Their baby girl was enjoying playing in the mountain of wrapping paper left behind by that mornings orgy of greed. Not only was she having fun playing in the pile of discarded wrapping paper, but she had clearly developed and affinity for boxes. Chloe was definitely at an age where the packaging for the gift was just as exciting, if not more exciting than the gift.

"It's hard to believe a year ago she was this little, huh?" Spence asked as he leaned into JJ side and played with Henry's foot that was sticking out of his baby blanket.

* * *

Before they knew it, their time in Philadelphia was over and they were once again on a plane, this time homeward bound. JJ and Spence, however, were supremely thankful for Rossi and Garcia having maneuvered upgrading them to first class. It had made the three flights easier and much more comfortable. Thankfully their final flight was incredibly short. Fifteen minutes in the air and they'd be in DC and a relatively short drive from home.

Uncle Derek had dropped them off at the airport a week and a half ago, but it was Aunt Emily who met them at the baggage claim in DC.

"Morgan went with PG to her doctor's appointment. I hope you don't mind that it's me here to pick you up instead." Emily said with a grin.

Chloe reached for her Aunt Emily with a gleeful squeal when she saw her.

JJ reached down and lifted Chloe out of her stroller so that she could see Aunt Emily.

"Hey munchkin!" Emily said as Chloe was settled into her arms. "Did you have fun visiting everybody for Christmas? What did Santa bring you?"

JJ turned to help Spence collect their luggage as she listened with one ear to Emily talking to Chloe, and Chloe happily babbling back whiled Henry peacefully slept in his stroller.

* * *

A short while later, Spence and JJ relaxed on the couch, glad to be home. Chloe and Henry were both napping as they had zonked out on the car drive home. As nice as it was to go away on vacation, it was always nice to come home.

JJ couldn't help but wonder how the team would take Rossi's news in a few days…..


	104. Chapter 104

Hopefully posting two days in a row like this means that I am back on track...I hope you all enjoy 104 and as always, I look forward to your thoughts.

This chapter was inspired by LondonMarie and a comment she made a few chapters ago...

Thanks for all the reviews...the favoriting...the story alerts. I just realized that today is the 6 month aniversary of when I started postig this story...and we are now over 100 chapters in...and over 300,000 words...if you were to print out the story it would take up close to 700 pages - how crazy is that?

I don't own Criminal Minds...also not being paid for this...

So now my dedicated readers - onto what you're really here for - on with 104!

Happy Reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence's breath caught in his throat as JJ walked out of their walk-in closet in her dress for Rossi's New Year's Eve party. Rossi had sent JJ a message letting her know that the party was black tie. So JJ was in a strapless, fitted, midnight blue dress that was scattered with rhinestones and gave the appearance of stars in the night sky. Her hair was up to display her elegant, graceful neck, and her make up was done. Her hand clutched the dress to her chest as she approached Spence where he stood adjusting the vest of his tuxedo and his cuff links, while he attempted to remember how to breath.

"Baby, will you zip me up the rest of the way please?" JJ asked as she turned around and displayed her back and the partially zipped dress to her husband.

Spence groaned "Baby, let just cancel and stay home tonight." He said resting his forehead on JJ's shoulder and trailing the tips of his fingers lightly up and down his wife's spine in the gap created by the unzipped dress.

JJ shivered at Spence's touch and tipped her head to the side as Spence began trailing light kisses up and down her neck. Then she cleared her throat as she refocused on the task at hand. "Later baby, I promise. But we have to go for at least a little while." she said as she reached back to rub Spence's thigh.

Spence nodded against JJ's shoulder and then lightly kissed her neck. His fingers lingered as they slowly zipped up her dress.

JJ lightly bit her lip as her husband zipped up her dress. Spence was the only man she knew who could make getting dressed as sexy as getting undressed. And she really couldn't wait for midnight and 2009 to get here so that she could peel the tuxedo that he was making look oh so incredibly sexy off of him.

She smiled brightly at him as she turned around. She leaned over and picked his tuxedo jacket up off the bed and handed it to him. Once he had slipped into the jacket, she straightened the lapels and smoothed out the jacket.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy! JJ!" Morgan exclaimed as he opened the door to Rossi's cabin admitting he, JJ, Chloe, and Henry entrance. "You guys look great."

At hearing that Reid and JJ were there, Elle, Emily, and Penelope rushed to greet the Reids and their progeny.

JJ glanced at Spence as they lifted the blankets off of Chloe and Henry and unbundled them. And then there was a chorus of awws, as the female members of the team and their extended families caught sight of the outfits that their niece and nephew wore.

JJ had managed to color co-ordinate the whole family for their big evening out.

Chloe was wearing a midnight blue dress complete with sparkles to match Mommy's dress, but much more fitting for a one year old princess. A sparkly tiara held her curls back from her face. Her outfit was completed with tights and a pair of shiny Mary Janes.

Henry was wearing an adorable baby-sized tuxedo, complete with bow tie and a vest to match Daddy.

"Oh that is just too precious." Pen said as she pulled her camera out of her purse. "Smile." Garcia said as she lifted her camera to take a picture of the Reid clan dressed to the nines.

Aaron and Will, who were standing off to the side talking to each other meandered closer to see what had captured everyone's attention. The each smiled when they saw their significant other holding one of the Reid children.

Emily was holding Henry and cooing and talking to her godson. She glanced up when she felt Aaron's eyes on her and smiled and winked at him.

Elle rested Chloe on her hip and smiled as the little girl babbled excitedly. Will smiled as Elle leaned down and whispered something in Chloe's ear, causing the baby girl to laugh.

Penelope smiled as she watched the family interacting with each other. "Just think Papa Bear, soon we'll have a little one to get in on the action." She said as she smiled at Morgan.

"Mmmm….I can't wait Mama." Morgan said as he wrapped his arms around her while watching the family interacting together.

Spence turned to Hotch who stood next to him. "Where's Rossi?"

"He mentioned something about needing to get a surprise ready and asked us to watch the door for him." Hotch said looking away from Emily swaying with Henry in her arms to look at Reid.

Reid nodded as a knock on the door came. He stepped over and opened the door to find Gideon and Sarah on the other side.

Rossi silently looked down on the crowd below as they gathered and mingled in his entry way. He smiled as he watched them all fuss over Henry and Chloe. Hopefully they saw the events of this evening as more happy growth of their family. He clenched his fingers anxiously on the railing of the balcony to release his anxiety about the next several few moments, then he straightened his tuxedo, smoothed his goatee, and then turned and marched down the stairs to shepherd his friends and family into the room that had been prepared for the evenings festivities.

All eyes in the entry way turned to look up at Dave Rossi as he made his way down the stairs.

"Hello all." Dave greeted everyone as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Come with me. I've got a room all put together for tonight." He said leading the way towards the back of the cabin.

The team glanced at each other as they followed Rossi. They could tell he was slightly nervous. They all came to a stop behind Rossi at a set of double doors and he turned to face them.

"I had an ulterior motive in inviting you all here tonight." Rossi said watching as the teams eyebrows raised. "You see, I've been seeing someone for quite sometime, and been in love with her for even longer." Rossi paused at the inquisitive faces before him.

"I hope that you'll be happy for me, but of course, I'll understand if you are more than just a little shocked. Just beyond these doors," Rossi said gesturing to the doors behind him with his thumb "is the woman I intend to marry. You see, I've already asked her and she's said yes. In fact the reason you were all requested to wear formal wear this evening is because you're here for the wedding."

You could hear a pin drop in the hallway as the team let it sink in.

Gideon's lip twitched as he attempted to keep from smiling. If it was who he thought it was on the other side of those doors, then he was happy for his friend and glad that he had managed to find his way back to the only woman he had ever truly loved.

JJ squeezed Spence's hand and then nudged him and nodded her head towards Elle. Indicating he should take Chloe back from Elle. She turned to take Henry from Emily. The last thing she wanted was her children dropped in the shock and confusion when those doors opened. She trusted Elle and Emily both…but better safe than sorry, especially since she wasn't sure if all hell was about to break loose or not.

Rossi took a deep breath. "You all know her, some of you longer and better than others. Most of you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so perhaps I should just show you." Rossi said as he turned and pushed open the double doors.

Erin Strauss turned to look at David's team. Usually it was the bride who walked into a room full of guests, not a room full of guests walking in on a bride. She made an attempt at smiling as she looked around at the guests at her wedding.

Emily physically jerked with the shock at seeing that it was none other than snake in the grass Erin Strauss who was going to be marrying Rossi, but being the mature adult that she was, she bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything that couldn't be taken back later.

Hotch's usual impassive, stoic face remained in place as he glanced back between Dave and Erin 'I'm the Queen Bitch and don't you ever forget it' Strauss. He couldn't believe that Dave thought this was what would make him happy, but he would grin and bear it for this evening. After all, it's not like they'd probably have to see that much of her, right?

Penelope squeezed Derek's hand and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I know you're angry right now. But swallow it for tonight. Remember how much you over reacted last time and how that turned out."

Morgan nodded at the sound of Penelope's voice in his ear. He'd suck it up for tonight. Rossi had invited them all because he considered them friends, family even. That was an honor Rossi didn't bestow on many he knew. He wasn't going to risk saying something that couldn't be taken back, after all, not everyone was as understanding or as forgiving as Reid and JJ.

Gideon turned to look at Erin. He studied her for a moment and then he smiled at her. Looking at her, there was something different about her than the woman who he had replaced as BAU Section Chief a little over a year ago. This Erin Strauss reminded him of the Erin Strauss from 20 years ago. He glanced about at the team. He hoped they wouldn't make things difficult for Dave. God knows Dave and Erin had made things difficult enough for themselves. If feathers needed to be smoothed over after this, Gideon would take care of it he vowed to himself.

"I know that you all have reason to take issue with my marrying Erin, but she isn't the same person who was your boss a little over a year ago. She's changed. She changed back into the same girl I fell in love with and asked to marry me 20 years ago. So despite and doubts or misgivings you might have, I'm asking you to give her a second chance. I'm asking you to be happy and supportive."

The Priest, Rossi's old friend Jimmy, smiled at Dave and Erin, and then looked out amongst the guests. "If anyone can find just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Dave winced as he waited with baited breath for anyone to say anything. He'd forgotten to tell Jimmy to leave that part out.

Morgan shifted anxiously as Penelope's fingernails dug into his palm because she was squeezing his hand so hard.

Emily bit her lip and kept uttering her mantra inside her head. Be happy for and supportive of Rossi. Be happy for and supportive of Rossi. Be happy for and supportive of Rossi.

Once Jimmy pronounce Dave and Erin, man and wife, the wedding broke into the reception and a New Year's Eve party. For the next few hours, the team observed Dave and Erin together. They were somewhat surprised to find that Erin was actually a human being. Her children were lovely. Her son Tim bore a striking resemblance to Rossi, and that had them all wondering.

As the evening wore on, the guests began making their excuses. It began with Spence and JJ. With two babies in tow for the evening, they had to make it a relatively early night, New Year's Eve or not. Then Emily and Aaron made their excuses, as Jack was currently sleeping against Daddy's shoulder. The next to excuse themselves were Morgan and Penelope as she was pregnant and needed her rest. The remainder of the party broke up as they all made their excuses and left, knowing that the newlyweds would want to be alone.

* * *

"That sure was a strange New Year's Eve party." Will said as he tossed his keys on the counter. "I've heard of surprise birthday party's before, but I've never heard of a surprise wedding before." he spoke in his southern Louisianan drawl as he began to undo the tie on his tuxedo.

"Let alone a wedding where the guests are the ones being surprised." Elle said as she slipped her heels off.

* * *

Penelope let go of her tight grip on Derek's hand and his temper when they walked into the house.

Morgan began to pace. "How can…..why…I …what the fuck was that?" Morgan said shaking his head as he attempted to vent his frustration and anger.

Penelope walked up to Morgan and undid his tie.

Derek chuckled. "Baby girl, I love you, but I…"

"Shhh…" Penelope said lifting her index finger to rest across his lips. "Sugar plum, go change into some work out clothes and go for a run or workout for a while. You'll feel better and be able to think more clearly."

Morgan nodded and turned to walk down the hall. At least this time he hadn't opened his mouth and swallowed his foot.

* * *

"I just can't even…." Emily said as she set her clutch on the table as she and Aaron entered the condo.

"I know Em." Aaron replied as he kissed her on the temple. "Let me get Jack up to bed and then you can vent all you want."

"Oh, I'll come help you." Emily said as she followed Aaron up the stairs and into Jack's room, where they worked as a team to get the youngster out of his tuxedo, into his pajamas, and tucked under the covers.

* * *

Spence and JJ worked together to get Chloe and Henry changed out of their party clothes and into their pajamas. Then they tucked them into their cribs, kissed them good night and grabbed the baby monitors.

Spence walked into the bedroom behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Now can I undo this?" he asked as toyed with the zipper of her dress and traced the top hem of her dress across her shoulder blades.

"Mmm hmm" JJ moaned Spence's breath ghosted over her ear. She managed to open one eye and look at the clock as Spence hands slipped inside the now unzipped and open bodice of her dress. "Spence, baby." She groaned as she draped one arm up over his shoulder and gripped the back of his head while he kissed the column of her neck and his hands moved up her torso to cup her breasts. She knew how they would be ringing in the New Year, and she was completely fine with it.


	105. Chapter 105

Okay - here it is. 105. I know a lot of you are anxious to get back to cases...and we will soon.

Thanks goes to JPElles who's comment on the last chapter sparked the later part of this chapter and Gideon's explanation...

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and set up alrerts...you guys are awesome and keep me pushing forward. :D

One note - there are lemons...well not so much plural as just one big lemon...in this chapter...reader beware ;)

I don't own Criminal Minds...not getting paid either. Darn. Oh well...

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Dave lay in bed, one arm resting around his bride, the woman he should be celebrating his twentieth anniversary with, Erin Rossi nee Strauss nee Johnson. He smiled. Better late than never.

_Dave stood in front of Tim straightening his tie. "There you go kiddo. You know…soon you're going to have to fight the girls off with a stick. You're a handsome devil, you know." _

_Tim smirked. "Just like my Dad….Dad."_

_Dave sucked in his breath at Tim calling him Dad for the first time. "I…"_

"_It's okay that I call you Dad right?" Tim asked. "I mean I know you're my father….I've known for a while now, but I've never called you that before and…it's okay right?"_

"_I'd love for you to call me Dad…..I wish I'd been around for you more when you were younger….but…" Dave trailed off thinking about how much it had hurt to see the woman he loved and his son, but not to be able to be with them because she was married to another man. He could never stand in the way of Erin's happiness….even if it meant that she was with someone else. If only he had known that she wasn't happy with Robert, maybe he would have fought for her….than again, maybe things wouldn't have turned out as well as they have now. Dave smiled at Tim. "Have I told you how happy I am that you agreed to be my best man slugger?" he asked as he clapped his son on the shoulder and then turned to look at himself and his younger version in the mirror together._

"_Let's go see how your Mom and sisters are doing huh?" Dave said as he looked down at Tim._

_Tim nodded and followed his Dad into the room where his sisters and mother were getting ready. _

"_Ashley, Courtney, you girls look beautiful." Dave said as he saw his soon to be step-daughters in their bridesmaids dresses. Ashley was 17 and a high school senior in the process of selecting the college or university she would attend next year. Courtney was a 15 year old high school sophomore anxiously awaiting her 16 birthday and being able to borrow the car. While Tim was their half brother, his older sisters were both extremely protective of their 12 year old brother._

"_Dave you can't see Mom before the wedding. It's bad luck!" Ashley screeched as she pulled the door to the room where her mother was getting ready closed behind her. _

_Dave chuckled. "Okay, okay…I'll wait. Tim, buddy when the girls and your Mom are ready, can you help them downstairs? I'm going to go wait for the team to get here and I'll see you guys inside when it's time okay?"_

_All three nodded at him, letting him know they were okay with making sure their Mom got to the wedding on time._

Dave pulled out of his memories of earlier in the evening as he felt Erin stirring next to him.

"David, your thinking too loud." Erin said as she smiled up at her new husband.

Dave chuckled. "Sorry cara. I was just thinking about earlier tonight." He said with a smile. "Did you know that Tim asked me if it was okay for him to call me Dad?"

"Oh David" Erin as she ran her fingers over his face. "I'm sorry that you and he never had a chance to get to know each other sooner. He should have always called you Dad." She said sadly.

"It's okay Erin." Dave said leaning down to kiss her. "Robert loved him like his own, even though he knew all along that he wasn't. I can't fault him for wishing Tim was his son, he's a great kid. And I can't fault Tim for calling Robert Dad all these years. Robert is obviously a good father, and I, well I wasn't exactly around was I? I will always wish that we could have worked things out sooner…but I will also always be glad that we were able to work them out at all. But now, I believe we are supposed to be on our honeymoon, Mrs. Rossi." Dave finished with a wicked grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows as he leaned down and kissed Erin.

For her part, Erin lifted her hand, newly adorned with a wedding band and gripped the back of David's head as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Derek Morgan's fury abated as he delivered one last round house kick to the heavy bag hanging in his basement. The sweat poured off of him as he finished his workout. Now that he had burned the anger from his system, he hoped he would be prepared to listen to Rossi. He'd avoided both he and Strauss most of the time at the wedding. He really wanted to avoid making an ass of himself like he had with JJ and Reid.

He climbed the stairs and stopped to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Then he strolled into the living room, where he found Clooney and his baby girl asleep together on the couch. He shook his head and set his bottle of water down on the coffee table and bent over to pick Penelope up and carried her up to bed. Penelope woke up as Derek was laying her in bed.

"Where're you going?" she asked as Derek pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm just going to take a shower quick, baby girl." He replied, kissing her on the nose as he pulled away.

Penelope woke up more and arched an eyebrow as she studied her stud muffin's naked sweaty chest. "Don't. I'm pretty sure you just going to get sweaty again." She said as she sat up in bed and leaned to kiss him.

"Mama…." Derek muttered as he attempted to pull away.

"Hush you. Haven't I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are right after you finish working out?" Penelope asked as she leaned into kiss him again.

* * *

JJ reached behind her to remove Spence's hands from inside her dress and then turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm going to go change out of this dress and wash my face. I'll be back in a minute." She said as she pulled out of the kiss.

Spence groaned at the loss of his wife in his arms as she pulled away. Then he turned and picked up the baby monitors off the bed where he had thrown them before and sat them on the night stand. He crossed the room , untying his tie and removing his cuff links as he walked. He sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room and set his cufflinks on the dresser next to the chair. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks.

As he sat back up, he paused as his breath left his body. JJ walked out of their walk-in closet and began to cross the room in sexy lingerie that he had never seen her wear before, not that he was complaining.

JJ smirked as she stopped in front of Spence where he sat in the chair. Yep, she might be a mother of two, and have just given birth seven weeks ago, but she still had it, she thought as she pushed her husband back in the chair and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and facing him. "Hi" she murmured as she leaned into kiss him, her fingers playing with the tie that hung loose around his neck, before moving on to unbutton his shirt.

"Hi" Spence replied as his wife pulled away. "JJ, baby, you look amazing. God you're beautiful." He said as he gently trailed his fingers up and down JJ's bare arms.

"Hmmm…well you're quite the looker yourself Dr. Reid." JJ replied as she continued unbuttoning his shirt and then leaned forward once again, this time kissing Spence's neck, starting at his collar bone, that the now unbuttoned shirt exposed, while her hands ran up and down his torso, from just above his belt to chest, and then back down along his ribs. Then her kisses moved up his neck to the tender flesh right below his ear.

Spence began running his hands up and down the silky material of his wife's negligee as she began nibbling on his ear.

JJ shifted her head to her right to find Spence's lips in a heated kiss, while her hands worked to finish peeling his shirt off of him.

JJ and Spence continued their heated make out session, hands wandering, kisses becoming more urgent. Then she reached for his belt buckle and unclasped it. The zipper of his pants was quickly slid down, and then her nimble fingers reached inside.

Spence's hips jerked as he felt JJ's hand slide inside his pants to cup him. "JJ, god baby…you do that so well." he moaned as he bucked into her hand.

* * *

JJ leaned her forehead against Spence's temple. "I love you." She murmured in his ear.

"Love you too." Spence grunted as he attempted to keep control of his body.

JJ finally took mercy on her husband and pulled her hand out of his pants. "Lift up" she told him as she settled her hand on his hip.

Spence nodded and used his shoulders and knees to arch up off the chair, then he and JJ worked together to push his pants and boxers down his legs. He managed to kick his legs free and then settled into the chair, pulling JJ closer. His hands settled on JJ's thighs, and teasingly began drawing her night gown higher.

JJ wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and leaned down to kiss him, deeply. Her tongue begged for entrance past Spence's soft lips, which was granted. The kiss grew more and more heated, the only thing now separating Spence's flesh from JJ's was her lingerie, which Spence was ever so slowly, gently and teasingly, raising up her thighs and over her ass to expose her belly.

* * *

Spence paused and pulled away from JJ's neck to look her in the eye as his hands and her nightgown rested just below her breasts. The passion, lust, love, and desire that he saw sparking in his wife's beautiful brilliant blue eyes caused him to growl as he leaned forward to kiss her.

JJ smiled as she pulled out of the kiss. Then she winked playfully at Spence and lifted her arms above her head.

Spence, for his part, took the hint and finally rid his wife completely of the nightgown separating them.

* * *

Spence kissed his way up JJ's chest to her shoulder, and then along her collar bone to her neck. He proceeded to kiss his way up her neck, settling in for a long moment at what he knew to be each and every one of the most sensitive spots along the way.

"JJ, baby, you are so sexy. I love you." He whispered in her ear as his hands swept up and down the length of her thighs, across her ass, up and down her back, down her sides, and back to her thighs, completing the circuit, only to start all over again.

"I love you too, Spence." JJ moaned. "I..ohhhh" JJ moaned.

* * *

"JJ, baby, what about…" Spence began trailing off as JJ put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine baby. I had my check up a couple of days ago." She said smiling at him as she sank down into his lap, engulfing him.

"Oh" Spence sighed as he settled his hands on JJ's waist.

"Mmmhmm" JJ murmured resting her forehead on Spence's, getting lost in his eyes. She lifted her hand and pushed his sweaty bangs off of his face, her fingers trailing through his hair.

* * *

A short while later JJ shifted in Spence's lap and glanced over her shoulder at the clock. "Happy New Year baby. Welcome to 2009." She said turning back to Spence.

Spence smiled at JJ. "Happy New Year." He said leaning forward and kissing her, while his thumb stroked over her hip.

"Come on. Let's go take a shower." JJ said as she started to rise off his lap on slightly shaky legs.

Spence gripped her hips and stopped her from climbing out of his lap. He gripped her thighs and then rose out of the chair, wrapping JJ's legs around his waist, he walked through their walk-in closet and into the bathroom. He set JJ on the counter of the sink and reached into the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water until it was just right. Then he reached over and scooped JJ up off the counter and finally set her on her feet in the shower, sliding the frosted glass door of the shower closed behind them as they began to clean each other up.

* * *

JJ and Spence lay cuddled together in bed one morning about a week later.

"I wish I didn't have to get up and go to work. I miss you and Chloe and Henry when I'm not here." Spence said as he snuggled closer to JJ and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"We miss you too when you're not here. And I know that Chloe and Henry will miss us both when we're not here in a few weeks." JJ said as she ran her fingers through Spence's hair. "Come on. We should get up. Henry will be awake soon and so will Chloe." She said nudging Spence's shoulder.

Then her cell phone rang. She reached over and picked it up, glancing at the caller ID. It was Gideon.

"Jareau" she said answering the call. "Yes sir. …No that shouldn't be a problem. Okay. See you then."

"Who was that?" Spence mumbled into her neck.

JJ laughed at Spence's insistence on not getting up. "Gideon. He's calling a team meeting this morning, and he asked if I would be able to come in for it. So now, you really do have to get up baby, because it not just you who needs the shower first thing this morning." She said and then lightly pinched his side.

Spence yelped at JJ pinching his side and then sat up in bed. "You're mean." He said pouting at JJ. "It's only 6am. We could easily stay in bed for at least another half hour and still have time for us both to shower and get ready."

JJ smiled at Spence. "We could, or we could get up now and share a shower instead." JJ said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you sold me." Spence said hopping out of bed and dragging JJ behind him to their bathroom. JJ laughed at Spence's sudden enthusiasm to get out of bed.

* * *

JJ and Spence walked into the round table room, to find the rest of the team already waiting there.

Gideon walked in moments later and glanced around at the team. "Good, you're all here." He said as he closed the door behind himself.

"I called this meeting because tomorrow Dave will be back from his honeymoon, and I think you all need to know everything that he and Erin went through to be finally be together. I think it will give you some perspective and help you realize that she is the only person for him and always has been." Gideon said as he sat down at the table.

He began explaining to the team how Dave and Erin had been together 20 years ago, that they had been planning their wedding when he became involved in the Galen case. Of course, Gideon hadn't known this until earlier in the year when the team had solved the Galen case. He continued, explaining how destroyed Dave had been at being unable to find the killer of the three orphaned children's parents. Prior to the Galen case, Dave and Erin had been a happy couple, planning their wedding and their future. After that case, their relationship fell apart and they went their separate ways. They had both become changed people, Dave went on to develop the womanizing ways that he had become legendary for. Erin became intensely focused on climbing the ladder at the FBI, determined to outpace Dave Rossi's shadow. Dave went through ex-wife after ex-wife in his attempts to get over Erin. Erin got married to Robert Strauss and started the family she had wanted with Dave. Dave retired from his position as the Unit Chief of the team when Erin was promoted to Section Chief of the BAU.

As Gideon was wrapping up filling the team in on Dave and Erin's history together and why they needed to cut Dave some slack in his romantic choices, there was a knock on the door of the round table room.

Rossi stuck his head in. "I thought you might all be in here. I'm not interrupting a briefing am I?"

Gideon smiled at his old friend. "No. I was just explaining some things to the team."

Rossi raised his eyebrows and Gideon nodded. Yes he had been explaining Dave and Erin.

Rossi nodded and stepped into the room, pulling Erin in behind him and closing the door. "Then I guess our timing is perfect." Dave said as he turned to face the team.

Emily choked on her sip of coffee at seeing Erin Strauss…..er Rossi? Before her.

Dave cleared his throat. "I assume Jason told you all about the history that Erin and I share…the part that he knows anyway." Dave said giving the team a crooked grin.

"You all know that if the circumstances were different, I wouldn't even be discussing my decisions regarding my personal life with you. But we are because I don't want any hard feelings impacting the way we work as a team. We're practically a family, and I need you all to understand this."

Dave continued on, reiterating how devastated he had been hearing the three Galen children screaming for Mommy and Daddy while covered in their dead parents blood. He asked the team to then imagine going home to planning a wedding and a family. He hadn't been able to do it, he'd shut down. He had nightmares constantly where the screams of the Galen children became the screams of his and Erin's children while they stood over their murdered bodies. He and Erin split up over the arguing, misunderstandings, and his unwillingness to talk about it. By the time he'd worked through his fears enough to be able to function, it was too late. Erin was already married to Robert by then. He'd tried to move on with three different women, each of them in turn becoming another ex-wife, because they could never replace the one who got away, the one he drove away.

"After ex-wife number three, I decided to take that as a sign that maybe I was supposed to spend my life alone." Rossi continued. "Then the FBI Christmas party thirteen years ago happened. I got sloppy drunk in my misery watching Erin, Robert and the family that was supposed to be mine. I attempted to clean out the bar at the party all by myself."

Erin squeezed David's hand, remembering all too well just how drunk he had been that night, she just hadn't known why until now.

"Erin found me sitting on the balcony by myself after Robert had taken the girls home. She got me to sober up enough that I wouldn't be completely miserable the next day. She gave me a ride home. I don't think she was planning on what happened…but I'm glad it did….or there wouldn't be a Tim." Rossi said as he looked around at the team.

All of the women on the team gasped as their discussion about how much Tim looked like Rossi at the wedding came back to them.

"It destroyed me even more when Erin told me that she was pregnant, that the baby was mine and she'd told Robert what had happened, but that she and Robert were going to try to work things out. When she became the Section Chief….working with her, everyday it became too much to bear and I resigned my post as Unit Chief. So you see…..this is my chance to be with the only woman I've ever loved….I know that Erin doesn't have many if any fans in this room." Dave said.

Erin squeezed David's hand and glanced at him. "I can't say I blame any of you for hating me, despising me even. If I'd been asked to spy on the team, or suspended and constantly ridden by the boss, well I wouldn't be happy with that person either. I want you to know that I am sorry for how terrible I made things for you, but I also know that actions speak louder than words. I know that I have a lot to make up for. All I am asking for is a chance to do that." Erin said knowing that the team could either accept her peace offering, or not.

JJ glanced around at the team curious to see what the team's reaction would be. She knew where she and Spence stood. How could they deny anyone else the right to a second chance? Seeing the no one else was speaking up, JJ sighed and shook her head.

"You know, I think you all need to imagine a world where you didn't end up in the relationships you're in now and think about what that would be like for a moment. Can you imagine it, because I can." JJ said as she squeezed Spence's hand under the table. Spence squeezed back letting her know that he supported her whole heartedly. "Now imagine that you weren't together for 20 years and finally had the opportunity to be together. I think if you put yourself in their shoes, you'll realize that you holding a grudge holds little weight with them being together or not being together. In the end you'll lose. More than I think any of you would like to admit." JJ continued as she leveled her gaze at the rest of the team.

The rest of the team took in the words JJ was saying. She was right of course, it cost them nothing to offer Strauss a second chance. Either she was true to her word and truly a changed person, or she wasn't. One by one they looked up from the table at Dave and Erin and nodded, agreeing to bury the hatchet.

JJ stood at Spence's desk saying good bye before she headed home to their baby boy and baby girl, when Emily sat down at her desk.

"Hey JJ, before you go, I had a question for you." Emily said glancing about the bullpen. "I um talked to Matthew and Johnny. They're both fine. They told me all about their trip to Spain." Emily said.

"Oh my God. Em, I was hoping you'd be able to convince them not to go to Spain." JJ said. "We need to talk later. Why don't you and Hotch come over for dinner tonight and I can fill you guys in then?" JJ asked.

Just then Jordan stepped out of JJ's office and walked down the cat walk stairs. "JJ, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Jordan. How is everything going?" JJ asked.

Jordan winced. "It's a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be. I think I was used to the type of violence we see in Counter Terrorism, the mass killing, the mass destruction and thought how could anything ever be worse than that….but to see the personal one on one attacks…well it's definitely worse." Jordan said with a slight shudder.

"As a matter of fact, not that I want to break up JJ's visit, but we have a case. Sarasota, Florida. A serial rapist. There were two college girls raped and murdered so far, but a local high school girl's just gone missing. They believe it may be their rapist murderer who took her." Jordan explained to the members of the team who were grouped in the bullpen.

Elle, Emily, and Morgan stood and headed back to the round table room for the briefing.

Spence stood and hugged JJ and kissed her good bye. "Kiss Henry and Chloe for me and tell them I love them. I love you." Spence whispered in JJ's ear as they pulled apart.

"I love you too. Be safe." JJ said and then watched as Spence turned and walked to join the team in the round table room.


	106. Chapter 106

Okay folks - here's the next chaper - 106. I am happy to report that we will now be venturing back into cases...

I don't own Criminal Minds...

Now on with the story! Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence quietly closed and locked the door behind him as he entered their dark house. He reset the alarm system and kicked his shoes off by the closet so that he could be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake his family. He softly crept up the stairs. When he stepped into their bedroom he noted that while the bed had been slept in, that JJ was not currently in bed.

He quickly changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and then slipped across the hall to check on Chloe. He smiled as he looked down into Chloe's crib. Their baby girl was sleeping peacefully. She was sleeping on her back, sucking on her binky, and her arms were thrown up above her head. One of her hands idly played with her ear while she slept.

He reached down into her crib and ran his fingers through her soft blond curls. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Love you princess" as he stood up.

He walked out of Chloe's room and walked next to door to Henry's nursery. He smiled as leaned against the door watching JJ rock Henry while the hungry two month old baby boy breastfed.

JJ smiled as she felt Spence watching she and Henry. "You know Henry, I know Daddy was trying to be really quiet so he wouldn't wake you or your sister up, but now he's just being sneaky watching us in the doorway. I think he should come in and join us, what do you think baby boy?" She asked Henry as she ran her fingers lightly over the baby boy's face.

Henry grunted, kicked his legs, and flailed his arms slightly.

JJ arched her eyebrow as she looked up at Spence, standing in the doorway. "Baby, your son has spoken. Stop watching us in the doorway and get in here."

Spence grinned as he stood up from the doorway and crossed the room in a few short strides of his long legs. He stopped in front of JJ and Henry in the rocking chair. "Hi" He said softly as he pulled back from the kiss.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence lean down and kiss Henry on the forehead. Spence's hand cupped the side of Henry's head, his thumb stroking softly of the brow of their baby boy's forehead.

"Are you having a middle of the night snack and spending time with Mommy Henry?" Spence questioned softly.

* * *

Clooney lifted his head at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He stood guarding the entrance to the bedroom where his mistress sleeping. The dog noticeably relaxed when he saw that it was his master entering the room.

Derek Morgan smiled and patted Clooney on the head, scratching him behind the ears as he did so. "Good boy Clooney. You did a good job protecting Penelope and keeping her safe for me didn't you?" He whispered to Clooney as he kicked off his boots and stripped down to his boxers.

He smiled as he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed beside his baby girl, who peacefully sleeping snuggled under the covers in their bed. Cases were never easy, but at least he had Penelope, his ray of sunshine in this dark world, to come home to. It was hard to believe that in six short months he and Penelope were going to be parents he thought as he rested his hand on Penelope's belly, where their baby lay growing.

* * *

Elle tipped her head back as she let the hot steamy water wash over her. Unfortunately there was not way to possibly take a shower hot enough to wash away the disgust she felt after the case in Sarasota. How could a man who was a father abduct girls who were roughly the same age as his daughter and rape them, kill them, and live with himself? She stood under the water until the water ran cold. She stepped out, dried off, and wandered into the bedroom. She paused to watch Will sleep for a moment, then she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside her fiance for the first time in a week. She allowed sleep to take her as she cuddled up to Will, her head resting on his chest.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this tired before." Emily said as she turned the key in the door to she and Aaron's condo.

"Well's it's been a long week." Aaron said from behind, where he rested his hand on the small of her back. "A hot shower and a good nights sleep and I'm sure you'll feel better."

Emily nodded as the lock gave way and the door to the condo opened. She and Aaron stepped through, closing and locking the door behind themselves. They pulled off their coats, hanging them up in the closet, and then turned and hand in hand walked down the hallway and up the stairs, in search of the hot shower that Aaron had mentioned.

* * *

Dave smiled as he slipped off his Italian leather boots and then began to undress, dropping his clothes in the hamper of the walk-in closet. He thought about how instead of Little Creek, being the ultimate bachelor's pad that it had been a short year ago, it now felt like home. Erin peacefully sleeping in their bed, Ashley, Courtney, and Tim asleep just down the hall in their own rooms. It was the life he had always wanted, and now, finally, he had it.

* * *

Spence rolled over in bed as the sun greeted him good morning by shining directly in his eyes. He reached for JJ, but his arm just found an empty spot in the bed. He climbed out of bed, on a mission to find the morning person he called his wife. As he passed by Chloe's room, he peaked in, finding that the baby girl was still sleeping. He walked down the hallway and poked his head into Henry's room. It was empty. He paused, listening, and then he heard JJ talking to Henry downstairs. He walked down the stairs, pausing to enjoy the view that greeted his eyes from the living room.

JJ blew a raspberry on Henry's tummy as she reached the bottom of her pushup. Her biceps, triceps, and pectorals worked as she balanced on her toes. At the bottom of every pushup she kissed or blew a raspberry on Henry's belly causing the baby boy to squirm and smile at his Mommy. JJ laughed.

When she finished the pushups and her workout, she stood up and bent down, touching her toes and feeling the delicious stretch of her muscles after a hard work out. She smirked as she heard Spence pause on the stairs behind her. She picked her towel up and wiped off her arms and face and then bent over to pick Henry up off of his blanket.

She turned and smiled at Spence as he finished his descent down the stairs. "Enjoying the view baby?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Spence grinned and nodded as he opened his arms to accept their baby boy.

JJ leaned in close as she passed Henry to Spence. Once Henry was safely in his Daddy's arms, and her hands were free, JJ wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She leaned up to kiss him as her hands slid down from his waist to grab his ass. "I can promise you a much more personal viewing later baby, but for now, Henry missed his Daddy this week. Chloe should be up soon too. I know she'll be excited to see you." JJ said and then pecked him again on the lips as she playfully squeezed his ass one more time. "I'm going to go take a quick shower. Be right back." She said as she stepped back from Spence and turned her head, kissing Henry on the side of the head and then she was on her way up the stairs to shower.

* * *

JJ smiled as she walked down the stairs with Chloe in her arms. Spence was sitting on the couch holding Henry and having an in depth father son discussion, at least as in depth as any discussion with a two month old could be. So essentially, Spence was talking to the baby boy and making funny faces to make the baby smile.

"Look who's home baby girl." JJ whispered in Chloe's ear and pointed towards the couch where Spence sat.

Chloe lifted her head from Mommy's shoulder and turned her head to see what she was pointing at. Her eyes got big and she gasped. "Dada!' she squealed happily and leaned out to try to get to her Daddy and squirming to get down.

"Chloe!" Spence exclaimed, happy to see their baby girl awake for the first time in just over a week.

JJ smiled as she set Chloe on her feet and watched as she toddled towards Spence. JJ sat down next to Spence and took Henry from him so that he could focus on the excited one year old who was now working on climbing into his lap.

"Hey munchkin." Spence said as he scooped Chloe up into his lap. "I missed you. Did you miss me?" He asked.

Chloe nodded. "Dada…" she said followed by a string of gibberish.

Spence smiled. "How about some breakfast? Are you hungry Chloe?"

Chloe tipped her head appearing to be in thought for a moment. Then she pointed at Mommy and Henry. "Hehry?" she asked looking at Mommy.

JJ smiled. "Henry already had breakfast baby girl, but Mommy and Daddy will eat breakfast with you."

Chloe gasped as her tummy grumbled. She pulled up her shirt and patted her belly. "No no" She said scolding her grumbling belly.

JJ and Spence laughed at Chloe.

"Come on munchkin. You definitely need some breakfast." Spence said as he stood up and threw Chloe over his shoulder, causing the little girl to laugh as she lifted her head to look at Mommy and Henry who were walking behind Daddy.

* * *

"JJ, I can't get over how gorgeous he is." Emily said as she looked down at her godson who was asleep in her arms. "Both of them really" She said as she looked up to join JJ in watching Reid and Aaron playing with Jack and Chloe.

"Thanks" JJ said with a smile at her friend. "So you mentioned talking to Matthew and John?"

"I did. They told me about their trip to Galicia Spain a couple of months ago. JJ, I don't understand. They were fine when I talked to them. What's going to happen? You mentioned that you hoped I would be able to stop them from going to Spain." Emily said.

JJ nodded at her friend. "Let's go lay Henry down for his nap and I'll tell you what I know." JJ said as she scooped Henry out of Aunt Emily's arms and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my God" Emily said as she and JJ sat at the table in the kitchen drinking tea as JJ finished the story of what had happened to Emily's friends the last time around.

JJ nodded sadly. "I'm not sure how we protect them. The priest went after Matthew first. John contacted you to see if you could investigate the strange circumstances surrounding his death. Emily…" JJ paused to take a deep breath "do you keep in regular contact with them? Is there anyway for you to warn them? Somewhere safe you could have them go? Matthew's parents were there for the exorcism. Maybe if he isn't at home the priest won't be able to get to him?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know, but we obviously need to figure something out. Matthew was there for me at one of the worst times of my life. I ….I have to find a way to be there for him now." Emily said as she ran her finger around the rim of the cup lost in her thoughts.

Then Jack came running into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. "Emwy come see the tower me an Daddy an Unca 'Pencer an Chwoe buiwt." Jack said pausing to take a breath. "It's big wike me!" He continued lifting his arms above his heads.

JJ laughed and met Emily's gaze above the little boys head as they stood up to follow Jack into the living room. She hoped Jacked didn't lose his Mom this time around, but he'd also certainly become attached to Emily. She smiled. Hopefully this meant Jack would grow up with two mother figures loving him.

JJ and Emily both smiled and laughed at the sight of their significant others seated on the floor completely surrounded by blocks, dolls, bocks, and other toys as they played with Jack and Chloe.

* * *

Emily rushed out of the bullpen to find Morgan, Reid, and Elle. There wasn't any time to waste. A missing 10 year old girl was counting on them to find her. As she stood in the lobby of the BAU pushing the down button for the elevator and willing it to hurry up, the elevator opened revealing her smiling, laughing friends and co-workers, freshly arrived back from a coffee run if the to-go carriers of coffee were anything to go by.

"Hey Em if you're on you're way out for coffee, we saved you a trip." Elle said holding out a cup of coffee to Emily.

"Thanks, but I was actually looking for you guys. We're on the move. 10 year old girl kidnapped in a home invasion. We're at 8 hours and counting." Emily said.

At Emily's words, the trio of agents fresh from the coffee shop, became serious as they exited the elevator. They each rushed into the bullpen, stopping at their desks to grab their go bags and then they were back out on their way to the tarmac and the jet that was waiting to take them to Alabama.

* * *

Jordan ran her hands through her hair. All the cases that she had seen in the last two months…..she didn't know how she was going to hang on for the next three weeks. She really hadn't been prepared to walk into the dark side of the human mind and soul along with the team. She hadn't expected it to be so difficult. JJ made it look so easy when she had met with her, when she had shadowed her….how did she manage to do this everyday and then go home to her family? She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Maybe if she called JJ, she could give her some advice that would help her hang on until JJ was back. She'd made it this long, what was three more weeks?

She glanced about. Morgan and Reid were out at the fence's location arresting the father. Hotch, and Emily were in with Kathy Gray. Rossi was out with the Sheriff picking up the kids. She picked up her cell phone and dialed JJ's number.

JJ sat in the rocking chair in Chloe's room reading her a story and rocking her to sleep as it was nap time. She glanced down after finishing the story and noticed that the toddler's eyes were closed. She set the book off to the side and stood with her baby girl in her arms. She kissed Chloe on the head and then settled her in her crib for her nap. She peeked in on Henry who was also napping. As she made her way downstairs, she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Jareau" she answered as she grabbed her cell phone off of the kitchen counter where it lay charging.

"JJ? It's Jordan."

"Jordan. How are things in Alabama going?" JJ asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Well. We're wrapping everything up right now, but JJ how do you….." Jordan trailed off lost in her train of thought about the last two months worth of cases. "JJ how do you do this and keep it together? I'm looking for some advice here….whatever secrets you use to keep it together when it gets to be too much?" Jordan asked seeking JJ's wisdom in this regards.

JJ took a deep breath. "I focus on the fact that what we're doing is important. It matter's. It makes a difference. I have to believe that. I focus on the team and what they need from me to be successful. And when I am at home, I focus on my family and not letting the horrors we see invade that space." JJ said.

"But Jordan, if you're struggling, I can come back now. I know I still have three weeks of maternity leave left…..but if the team needs me, if you need to not do this anymore….I'm there." JJ continued.

"I…." Jordan paused. She felt horrible even thinking of accepting JJ's offer to come back from maternity leave early. Then she thought of how she had spent so much of her time trying just keep up with what the team was used to getting from JJ…why should the BAU team suffer with a second rate imitation of JJ, when they could have the real thing. Why should she try to be a second rate JJ Jareau in the BAU when she could do more good being a first rate Jordan Todd in Counter Terrorism? The truth of the matter was she shouldn't.

"If you're sure that this is what you want to do, then I don't mind in the least. I know that I'm needed in Counter Terrorism." Jordan said.

JJ nodded knowing that as much as she would like to have three more weeks at home with her babies, she was needed back at the BAU. She knew what was going to happen on the case going forward from this one, and the team would need her there to help change things. "I don't mind at all. I'll be glad to back." JJ said with a smile.

"I know the team will be glad to have you back. They're lucky to have you JJ. The things I've seen sitting at your desk…just trying to do half your job…I don't know how you do it all." Jordan said.

JJ sat in her office at the BAU. She used her foot to rock Henry's stroller as he slept. Chloe sat in her lap talking to her bear. JJ smiled as the elevator doors opened and her team, her family spilled out.


	107. Chapter 107

Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's 107.

Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, and favoriters (if favoriters isn't a word...which I suspect it isn't...well consider it one now, because I just made it up.) and story alerters... You are all awesome...

Happy reading and enjoy :D **************************************************************************************************

"Hmmm my chocolate Arian God….let's see what the day has in store for you." Penelope said as she flipped the newspaper to the horoscopes and looked up Derek's sign. "The universe seeks to enlighten you with it's truth. Just remember, there's a fine line between judging and being categorically judgmental. You walk the line well when you critique the action and the not the people taking action. Keep an open mind as your new reality springs forth and unfolds, revealing itself to you." She said reading the horoscope out loud.

"Come on baby girl, you don't think there's anything actually to that stuff do you?" Morgan asked as he sat down on the edge of the table next to Penelope.

"It's gibberish." Emily said shaking her head as she turned around from the coffee pot at the counter of the break room where she, PG, and Morgan were currently convened.

"Thank you." Morgan said as he turn and nodded at Emily.

"Oh…you are just jealous because you don't have the magic ingredient." Garcia said as she looked up from the paper at Emily.

"I have the magic ingredient. It's called Splenda." Emily said as she leaned against the counter and shook her spoon in the air.

"Okay, let me prove it to you. What's your sign?" Penelope asked took a sip of her tea.

"Uh-oh" Morgan said turning to look away Emily and Penelope's conversation.

"No" Emily said firmly and then lifted her coffee cup to take a sip.

"No? Is that in April?" Garcia asked.

Just then Reid walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Oooo you're just in time." Garcia said as Reid poured himself a cup of coffee and began to heartily add sugar. "We need a DOB on Emily."

"Uh..7:12 am October 12, 197..." Reid rattled off as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"HEY!" Emily yelled at him as she poked him in the shoulder.

Reid smirked slightly at Emily and then walked over to join Morgan and Garcia at the table.

"Mmm Libra, I should have known." Garcia said as she looked at Emily's horoscope. "A romantic opportunity may experience a slight hitch thanks to the pesky lunar influence which could have you dipping into a rather chilly mood. If being demonstrative and warm is difficult, then neutralize this temporary cold front with a simple but affectionate gesture." Garcia said looking up at Emily as she finished reading her horoscope.

"I have a simple gesture for you." Emily said as she stepped away from the counter and turned to face Garcia and flipped her off.

"Hey!" JJ said as she walked up to join her husband and friends in the break room. She walked up next to Spence, wrapping her arm around his waist. "You guys ready to gather?" She asked.

"Well look at you miss thing, first day back and you're all business." Morgan said giving her a jaunty salute and a crooked grin to let her know that he was joking around.

"Well it's either that or confront my separation anxiety." JJ said as she leaned into Spence's side.

Spence rubbed his free hand up and down her back in a soothing manner as he sipped his coffee.

"It's tough being away from them huh?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, it was hard with Chloe and now it twice as hard to leave Chloe and Henry at home." JJ said. "Hey, you done with this?" She asked pointing at the paper.

"All yours." Penelope said as she smirked at Emily.

"Thank you." JJ said grabbing the paper as Pen handed it to her. JJ headed for the round table room, the rest of the team not far behind.

As the team filtered into the conference room and sat at the table, JJ handed each of them a sealed envelope. "Don't open these."

Elle looked at the envelope in her hands with a confused look on her face. "What's this?"

"We'll talk about them when this case is over, but I want you to have these envelopes now. It will all make sense. I promise." JJ said. "Just promise me you won't let it take your focus of off this case."

"Okay." Elle said with a shrug.

"Why doesn't pretty boy get an envelope?" Morgan asked as he looked around the table to see everyone holding and envelope except JJ and Spence.

"Because I don't need to convince him of anything." JJ said.

"So this is…." Morgan trailed off.

"Proof" JJ said raising her eyebrow at Morgan. "I haven't told Spence anything that happened on this case. So it should mostly happen the same as it did last time. When we're on the jet on the way home, we can talk about the contents of those envelopes." JJ said. "But for now we have a briefing to get to."

The rest of the team shrugged the envelopes off as they focused on the briefing and the case at hand as JJ began the briefing.

"There's been a string of abductions in Olympia Washington going back nine months. Four women in all. Blond. Blue eyed. Early twenties. This morning they found one." JJ said as she sat down next to Spence at the round table.

"When were they taken?" Hotch asked as he focused on the photos of the recovered body JJ had pulled up on the screen.

"Nine months ago." JJ replied.

"So she was the first?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" JJ said nodding in response to Emily's question.

"Looks almost mummified." Rossi said.

"Uh, not exactly." JJ said.

"Frozen?" Morgan questioned.

"Embalmed" JJ said looking over her shoulder at Morgan and nodding her head.

Elle's eyebrows raised on her forehead. "I don't think we've seen that before."

"Yeah, so the time of death is a bit of a question mark right now." JJ said as she changed the slide on the screen with the remote over her shoulder.

"Where did they find her?" Rossi asked.

"In a state park just east of Olympia. Seasonal hiking area. The body was jarred loose during a mud slide. That plus the abnormal decomp makes it difficult to know how long she was there." JJ said.

"It says the victims were abducted about three months apart." Reid said as he looked at the case file. "If he's rotating his victims out…"

"There're going to be more bodies up there." Hotch said as he focused intently on the photos on the screen.

"So, if I wanted to embalm a body, what's the process?" Emily asked as she walked up the aisle of the plane to join Morgan, Reid, and Elle in the booth.

"Start with some nose plugs." Morgan said smirking as he looked up at Emily as she joined them.

"Blood is drained through the jugular vein and replaced with embalming fluid through one of the two major arteries. It usually takes a few hours." Reid explained as he looked around at the team.

"Then, you'd need special equipment and training." Rossi said.

"Uh, knowledge of the human vascular system would also be a plus." Reid replied.

JJ sat watching the team discuss the case, just like they had the last time around.

"So somebody with a medical background?" Elle questioned as she looked at Reid.

"Doctor, nurse, technician, somebody with a background in mortuary sciences." Hotch rattled off listing possible unsubs.

"Now there's a major they didn't offer at my school." Morgan stated.

"Personally the whole thing just seems weird to me," Emily said "embalming, I mean." She clarified.

"Some people like to look good for their funeral." Morgan said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But it's not them. It's just a shell. Polished and painted." Emily said grimacing as she shook her head. "I just want to be cremated." Emily said.

"The question is, why would someone embalm the body of someone they just murdered?" Hotch asked as he looked up at the team from the case file.

From there the team continued brainstorming theories and discussing options with the case. Reid pointed out the sad and frightening fact that ninety percent of all abduction victims are killed with in the first thirty six hours after Hotch commenting that they knew the odds.

JJ smiled as she stood under the umbrella watching Sandra Lambardini climb into the back of the ambulance with her daughter Brooke. The case was over and it was time for the team to head to the jet, to head home.

JJ and Spence sat curled up together on the jet's couch, watching their teammates read the notes that had been in the sealed envelope. Notes that explained what would happen on this case and how it would end, where they would find Brooke, what she would be wearing, the name of the unsub, the name of the girl he was attempting to recreate every time he abducted a victim. Rossi's note included the details of his encounters with Usher, the psychic, as well as the story of what had happened several years ago when he followed the advice of a psychic in the case of a missing boy.

Emily sat her note down on the table of the booth. "I was already sold based on what you told me before, but I have to say JJ, if I hadn't believed you before, I sure do now."

Elle whistled. "Wow. I'm convinced."

Morgan sat dumbstruck as he reread the note. He wasn't sure how exactly what had happened for JJ and Reid was possible, but it was happening and it was time for him to get on board before the train left without him. He looked up and met JJ's eyes and nodded. "JJ, I'm sorry I was so hard headed when you first told us. Obviously this is the real deal. The genuine article." Morgan said as he glanced down at the note again.

Hotch nodded grimly at JJ and Reid. He shuddered slightly as he attempted to keep a stiff upper lip. If she was this spot on with this case, then that meant that what JJ had told he and Emily about what was in store for himself and Haley unless they changed things…well that had to be accurate as well.

Rossi reread the words before him. It was a good thing that he had come to accept the existence of powers much greater than he in the world a long time ago. His personal beliefs made it much easy to accept the fact that he was in fact witnessing a modern day miracle. He looked back and forth between JJ and Reid and the note for a moment. "Well alright then, where do we start? What do we need to change?"

JJ held her finger up as her cell phone rang. She no more than pressed talk than she practically blown away by the whirling dervish that was their overly excitable tech analyst.

"OH. MY. GOD. JAYJE. Seriously…..I just read your note. You had everything right. I mean obviously there were a few minor changes…but I you were right about everything ….and I had no idea that it was like this for you…how did you…." Garcia said as she rambled on over the phone line.

"Hey Pen" JJ said finally managing to get a greeting in when Garcia stopped to take a breath. "Why don't I put you on speaker phone so that you can be in the loop with everyone else." JJ said hitting the speaker button on her cell and holding it out that Garcia could hear and participate in the conversation.

"I'm glad everyone has accepted this and is on board with changing things that need to be changed." JJ said. "But there are a couple of things that we need to keep in mind."

At everyone's confused expressions she continued. "First of all, we have to remember that it isn't as easy as just arresting the unsub and saving the victims. We have to have the evidence for the case to be able to go to trial."

The team nodded as they thought about how horrible it would be to catch the unsubs only for them to not be convicted and to once again begin their reigns of terror.

"The other thing we need to keep in mind, is that you keys need to stay sharp and keep your skills honed. I only know what's going to happen on cases for about the next year and a half. After that, I can't tell you what happens with cases, so it's important that we don't rely too much on my knowing what happened on a case." She explained.

"There are a couple things coming up, but for now, I think we should handle things one case at a time." JJ said. "Pen? Talk to you later?" JJ said as she looked down at her cell.

"Sure thing peaches." Pen said exuberantly. "See you when you get home love muffin."

Elle and Emily snickered.

Morgan shook his head at Penelope's quirky individualized pet names. "See you then baby girl."

JJ hung up her cell and looked up at the team. "I don't know about you guys, but personally, I would like to get some sleep on the way home. Especially since we've got about another five hours on the plane." JJ said as she looked at her watch.

The team disbanded and split up through out the plane looking for prime sleeping areas to crash in for a few hours.

Morgan put on his head phones, turned on his iPod, and slouched down in a seat.

Emily and Hotch took seats at the back of the plane next to each other. Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder and was out as soon as she closed her eyes. Hotch sat studying his team. He thought about what he knew was coming, and he wondered how they were going to stop the Boston Reaper, the worst unsub that he had ever attempted to profile, how they were going to prevent the death of his son's mother.

Rossi sat looking out the window, contemplating life. He had a feeling that JJ getting a second chance had in some way, shape, or form, led to him getting a second chance with Erin. He glanced about the cabin of the jet. He wondered how of the current happiness the team was experiencing they had JJ to thank for…he suspected it was a fair majority. Now that he'd seen the proof that he'd needed, he could whole heartedly focus on what needed to be done. Every case was now a new opportunity for a second chance for someone.

Elle closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about Will. She couldn't believe that their wedding was only a few weeks away….She smiled as she fell asleep thinking about her fiancé and their future.

JJ and Spence lay down on the couch that they had previously commandeered and cuddled up together. Sleep quickly overtook them. After all, there was a baby boy still working on building up to sleeping through the night at home as well as an energetic one year old baby girl who would be overly glad to see them the moment they walked through the door.


	108. Chapter 108

Here's chapter 108. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the delay...my muse side tracked me and decided that it would rather write the beginning chapters of the sequel...what're you going to do...I had to listen to the muse...because the muse giveth and the muse taketh away...

Also - I think you all know by know that I enjoy attempting figure out why and explain things that were never explained in the show...especially when they have ...shall we call them lapses...of memory and exactly what they've said the history of our beloved character are... But now I've discovered that I blinked during this episode and missed something. Mea Culpa...our story doesn't match quite a closely to the show as I thought...but I like the story th way that it is, so I'm not going back to change it (plus at this point it would be a major re-write). I also assume, since no has pointed it out, that you either forgot, or missed it also, it didn't bother you, or you are incredibly kind an decided not to point it out :D So I was thinking about it...and I decided that if you can tell me what I missed...well let's see what can I do...if you can tell me what I missed, I will answer any one question that you have about the story (even if it's a question I've defferred on before)... :D

Thank you all for all of you reviews, your story alerts, and your favoriting of this story...the fact that you are all enjoying the story means alot to me.

I attempted to buy Criminal Minds, but I was told that it is not for sale.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ knocked on Rossi's office door and peeked her head in past his door frame as he worked on gathering things for his time away on his book tour. "Do you have a moment?" She asked.

Rossi looked up at JJ he packed a couple more items from his desk into his briefcase. "What can I do for you JJ?" He asked as he closed his briefcase, grabbed his briefcase and prepared to leave his office and the BAU for a couple of weeks.

"When your book tour gets to Cleveland, promise me that you won't blow off a young student who approaches you after the signing." JJ said with a concern filled voice.

"What?" Rossi asked as he sat his briefcase back on his desk.

"A college student by the name of Zoë Hawkes is going to approach you after the book signing and ask you if you and your team are investigating the spike of homicides in Cleveland. She's convinced that there is a serial killer at work in Cleveland. She's right of course, unfortunately she was the victim that brought us to Cleveland the last time around."

"And I blew her off last time?" Rossi asked as he sank down into his chair.

JJ nodded her head. "You felt incredibly guilty for it and secretly paid for her funeral. Her mother wasn't too happy when she found out." JJ said shaking her head. "Zoë was right about it being a serial killer…she just never got a chance to explain to anyone her theories…so we don't know exactly how on track she might have been."

Rossi wondered what could have possibly been so important to him that he had blown off the girl. And then he remembered his days of book tours before getting back together with Erin. There must have been a woman he was eager to get back to his hotel room, was his best guess. Well, no matter, this time around, things were different, he thought at he stood up from his chair and grabbed his briefcase off of the desk. "Well I guess I'll talk to you when I get to Cleveland." Rossi said sagely, nodding at JJ as he left his office.

* * *

JJ laid Henry, wrapped in his warm fuzzy hooded towel on the changing table and talked to him as she slipped a diaper under his little butt, wanting to get a diaper and warm clothes on the baby boy as soon as possible since it was still winter and cold outside.

"What do you say we find you some nice warm jammies and then go see what Daddy and Chloe are doing Henry? Huh? Do you like that idea?" JJ asked the baby boy as he looked back up at her from his changing table.

JJ smiled and leaned down and blew a raspberry on Henry's tummy after she closed the clasps of his diaper.

Henry smiled and gurgled happily as Mommy made the funny noise on his tummy. He kicked his legs and flailed his arms a bit as he happily squirmed.

JJ smiled as she rubbed baby oil and lotion on Henry's tender skin to keep it from getting dried out in the harsh dry winter air. He was three months old and soon he'd be attempting to roll over and lift his head….He was such a sweet baby…but then again Chloe was too. JJ grinned thinking about how she and Spence definitely made beautiful babies.

"Okay, Henry, let's get you in some warm jammies now." JJ said as she gently toweled off his head to make sure he didn't have wet hair, the little bit of hair that he did have anyway. She picked Henry up and rested him on her shoulder and moved the towel off to the side. She laid a soft fuzzy sleeper on the changing table and then laid Henry on top of it and slipped his arms in. She tickled his feet, causing him to smile and kick his legs again. Then she slid his feet into the legs of the sleeper and zipped him up. "There. Now you're all nice and toasty baby boy!"

JJ picked Henry up and rested him on her shoulder. She grabbed a baby blanket that rested on the rail of his crib and they stepped into the hallway.

As she made her way down stairs, she could hear Chloe's infectious giggle wafting up the stairs. "What do you suppose Daddy and Chloe are doing Henry?" She asked as they descended the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could see what exactly Chloe was giggling about. Spence lay on the floor and held Chloe up above him and was raising and lowering her.

"Be carefully baby. You don't want to get her so excited that she won't go to sleep or make her sick." JJ said with a smile as she looked down at Spence.

At the sound of Mommy's voice, Chloe turned her head to look up. "Mama!" She said excitedly.

"Hi baby girl. Why don't you and Daddy come and sit on the couch with Henry and I?" JJ asked.

Chloe turned and looked at Daddy, whose chest she was now sitting on, and pointed to Mommy. "Mama. Go." She said.

"You want to go sit with Mommy?" Spence asked.

Chloe nodded. "Pease"

"Okay." Spence said picking her up and setting her on her feet next to him.

Chloe shook her little curl covered head. "No. Dada go." She said as she grabbed Daddy's hand and attempted to pull him with her. She laughed when she pulled again and Daddy sat up.

"Wow baby girl!" Spence said in an awe filled voice. "Your super strong, just like Mommy." Spence said winking at JJ as he stood up and then picked up Chloe, joining JJ and Henry on the couch.

* * *

JJ and Spence were huddled up in the Penelope's office with Emily, Elle, Penelope, and Morgan showing off recent pictures of Chloe and Henry.

"Here's a picture of Spence, Chloe, and Henry." JJ said as the group looked at photo of Henry in Spence's lap with Chloe kneeling next to them. Spence was smiling at the camera and Chloe was waving at the camera.

"That is too cute." Elle said as they took in the pictures.

"And here's a picture of Chloe, Henry and I. It's one of my favorites." JJ said as she flipped the page to a picture that showed her holding Henry and Chloe leaning down to kiss her baby brother on the forehead.

"Good camera work pretty boy." Morgan said as he looked at Reid.

"Here's one of Chloe trying to give her pacifier to her bear." JJ said showing a picture of Chloe with a pacifier in her mouth attempting to give her favorite teddy bear a pacifier too.

"Bless her little heart" Pen said "Not even 18 months yet and already learning to share."

"Here's one of Henry in the custom leather jacket that Auntie Emily got him." JJ said flipping the page of the photo album again.

"PG actually talked me into getting it when we went shopping a few weeks ago." Emily said with a smile at how cute her godson looked in the miniature leather jacket.

Just then Garcia's phone rang.

"Is this David Rossi? The best selling author David Rossi?" Penelope asked as she answered the phone on speakerphone.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be calling when your on annual leave." Morgan said.

"I think my AL just ended." Rossi replied.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia Cleveland PD is sending you some files. Is JJ there with you?" Rossi asked.

"I'm here" JJ responded.

"JJ can you get the files distributed and everyone up to date on the jet on the way here?" Rossi asked.

"Zoë?" JJ questioned.

"Yes a college student by the name of Zoë Hawkes and I will meet you at the Cleveland PD. She's done quite a bit of research and can provide us some unique insight into the cases." Rossi replied intent on letting JJ know that Zoë was with him and fine. That hurdle in this case was passed.

* * *

It was easy for JJ to gather the team, as everyone except Hotch had been in Garcia's office at the time Rossi called.

As they gathered around the round table, JJ disbursed the case files and walked the team through what had happened to the five known victims.

"Victim one, Travis Bartlett, was last seen in a gay bar and was shot at night in a park. Victim two, Lilly Nicks, a 34 year old prostitute, her throat was slashed. Victims three and four, June Applebee and Troy Wersler were shot in their car in a parking lot outside of a movie theater. And victim five was a 28 year old single woman, Kayla James, killed in her home. She was bound, suffocated with a bag over her head, evidence of rape." JJ said as she finished clicking through the photos of the victims and the crime scenes and turned back to face the team.

"We're already a little bit ahead of the game. Last time when we started working the case, there was a sixth victim. Zoë Hawkes, a criminology student who discovered that there was a spike in homicides in Cleveland. She approached Rossi at his book signing and he gave her his card. The next morning when she turned up dead in Kayla James' front yard, the police found Rossi's business card on her person and called him which led to us being brought into the case." JJ explained to the team. "Zoë is meeting us at the Cleveland PD along with Rossi. She'll be able to walk us through her research, and hopefully that allows us to catch the unsub earlier" JJ said.

The team began discussing the patterns between the victims and reached the same point in the discussion as last time….they had a copy cat of famous serial killers. A serial killer, studying serial killers.

* * *

"Guys" Rossi said as he crossed the bullpen of the Cleveland PD to greet the team.

"Hey Dave" Hotch said in greeting.

"We're in that room." He said pointing over his shoulder. "Coffee is brewing."

"I'll get started on the evidence boards." Reid said as he lifted the box full of case files that he was carrying up slightly.

"Detective Brady is our point. I'll let you all introduce yourselves. And that is Zoë Hawkes" Rossi said gesturing to the college aged girl who sat in the conference room in front of a lap top typing away and studying screens.

* * *

"I know it may seem far fetched, but copy cat killers are not entirely uncommon." Hotch said as he stood with his hands on his hips, talking to Detective Brady while Reid put together there evidence boards.

"This one happens to be copying several different killers." Morgan said.

"But if he's trying to be the Butcher of Kingsbury Run, why didn't he cut up and mutilate the victims like the real guy?" Detective Brady asked.

"That was seven weeks ago. He was just getting started. Beginning killers are often frightened of the crime itself. They're more interested in getting it over with and fleeing the scene." Emily said.

Across the room, Elle, Rossi, and JJ sat with Zoë going over her numbers, looking at her statistics.

"Zoë, where were you getting your information?" Rossi asked.

"The newspaper mostly. I read Paula McConnell's article in the Cleveland Chronicle. I based all of my charts and graphs off of the information in the paper. That's what I had access to." Zoë explained.

"The spike in homicides started seven weeks ago. At first I just thought it was a coincidence, but by the time the third and fourth murder happened, I knew. He's copying famous serial killers isn't he?" Zoë asked. "The Butcher of Kingsbury Run, Jack the Ripper, Son of Sam, and BTK." She continued.

"Yes. We think he's copying famous serial killers. We need to find his signature so that we can tie him to all of the crimes. Did anything else stick out to you when you read about the crimes in the articles?" Elle asked.

Zoë shook her head. "No in fact, if it wasn't so strange that there were so many different serial killers copied, you almost wouldn't suspect that there was a serial killer." she said.

Elle nodded. "We thought that too."

"Is he doing it this way on purpose to avoid detection?" Zoë asked.

Rossi shook his head. "No we actually think he might be a criminology student just like you. He's young and impressionable. He's reading, studying, borrowing from others, because he doesn't know who is yet." Rossi explained.

Eventually Zoë had to leave to get to a class, and Detective Brady needed to follow up on some other cases. Once the team was alone in the conference room, they went over what they knew so far and what there next steps were to end this case with the lowest possible body count.

* * *

"Okay JJ, what else can you tell us?" Hotch asked as the team stood looking at the evidence boards.

"His name is Eric Ryan Olsen. We found him last time because of his signature. He kisses his victims foreheads." JJ said.

"Great so we can get him on DNA." Morgan said.

JJ shook her head. "You don't understand. We had a body last time, Zoë's body, to get the DNA off of once we realized what he was doing. We don't have that this time. Zoë's alive and the other victims have all already been either buried or cremated." JJ said.

"I think" She continued "we can catch him in the act though. His next victim was a runner, tonight in fact. We can stake out the running path were it happened and catch him in the act." JJ said as she filled the team in on the details or the seventh victim's murder.

* * *

The team was spread out under the cover of darkness and wired with communications equipment so that they could keep in touch with each other from the multiple points of cover around the Second Street Bridge and the area just off the bike path.

They all watched as the runner JJ had described came across the bridge and ran down the path. No one jumped out to stop or subdue him.

"Hotch, it's JJ." she said into her mike as she looked down at her watch.

"What is it JJ?" Hotch asked as he surveyed the area with a set of night vision goggles.

"Something's wrong. I don't think he's coming. Something must have changed. He should have been here by now." JJ said.

Hotch nodded. "Okay. Everybody all clear. Let's meet back up at the hotel. We'll attract too much attention if we go into the precinct this late at night looking like this." Hotch said as he stood up from where he and Morgan were observing the bike path. He, as well of the rest of the team were dressed in black FBI fatigues so as to blend in with their cover of darkness.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the team was cloistered together in Rossi's hotel room watching JJ pace as she pinched the bridge of her nose thinking. Suddenly she was hit with an epiphany.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." JJ said. "He wasn't at the bike path tonight because he didn't kill Zoë." JJ explained.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Up until Zoë, all of his killings had been planned out in advance because he was following someone else's MO. When he killed Zoë, it was unplanned." JJ said.

Spence nodded in realization. "He acted on his instincts and he liked it. That's what led him to copy Bike Path Rapist, Altimio Sanchez." he said in understanding. "Without discovering himself to being a strangler, he's still fumbling in the dark as to who he is as a killer."

"Let's hope he doesn't choose drowning as his next method of killing." JJ said. "Then at least we'll have his DNA when he kisses the victim on the forehead." She said disheartened at the thought that another person had to die in order for them to catch Olsen.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city in his apartment building Eric Ryan Olsen was reading about the Boston Strangler and the Silk Stocking Murders. As he set his book down on the coffee table, he had a sudden urge to borrow a cup of sugar from one of his neighbors.

* * *

And then JJ's phone rang. "Jareau" she answered listening to Detective Brady on the other end of the line. "Yes. We'll be there shortly. Thank you." She hung up and looked at the team.

"We have another victim. A strangling." JJ said.

The team walked through the latest crime scene and home of the victim.

"There doesn't appear to have been forced entry." Morgan said as he studied the apartment door.

"I don't expect that there would be." Reid said as he crouched down next to the victims body on the kitchen floor, his gloved fingers examining the nylons around the victims neck. "I believe he is copying the Boston Strangler. Most of the victims were sexually assaulted and strangled in their apartments. Without any sign of forced entry into their dwellings, the women were assumed to have either known their assailant or have voluntarily allowed them into their homes, believing them to be an apartment maintenance man, deliveryman, or some other serviceman. I think it is likely to say that she knew her killer." Reid said as he stood up beside her body.

"Why's that?" Elle asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Because you usually only borrow a cup of sugar from your neighbors." Reid replied as he looked through her cupboards. "This measuring cup on the counter doesn't match the set of measuring cups in her cupboard. And see, the 1 cup measuring cup is here with the rest of the set. My guess is that when we find out who the unsub is, we'll be able to tie this measuring cup to them. I would venture it probably even has his finger prints on it." Reid continued. "Make sure you finger print this and tag it as evidence." Reid said to the crime scene tech who was working on clearing the room.

The tech nodded.

Rossi now crouched above the victims body with the ME. He tipped his head and studied her forehead. He tipped his head the other way. He hoped he wasn't seeing things just because he wanted to. "Do you see that?" He asked the ME.

"See what?" The ME asked.

"Her forehead. It looks shiny or wet." Rossi said.

"Huh. That's strange. Let me swab it and get it back to the lab." The ME replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Garcia called Rossi to let him know they had a CODIS match on the DNA for an Eric Ryan Olsen, who just happened to be the latest victim's next door neighbor.

* * *

When Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Detective Brady and a Cleveland PD Officer entered Olsen's apartment, they got an eyeful as they caught Olsen and his girlfriend Linda Jones in flagrante delicto.

The officer attempted to politely avert his eyes as he pulled a naked Olsen off of his girlfriend and instructed him to put his clothes on at gun point. The officer averted his eyes as Linda quickly scrambled into her clothes.

Once Olsen and his girlfriend were clothed, they were escorted down to the precinct and put into separate interrogation rooms.

* * *

"No, he can't be this guy" Linda said as she sat in the interrogation room with Emily.

"We found his DNA on a murder victim." Emily responded.

"What?" Linda asked in disbelief.

"We also think he's responsible for the murder of five other people over the last seven weeks. Three of his victims were raped."

Linda Jones gagged and covered her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Emily stood up and grabbed the garbage can and brought it over to Linda just in time. She held the girls hair back as she vomited into the garbage can at the news that her boyfriend was a serial killer and rapist.

* * *

The team was not surprised in the least when the Olsen's attorney came out to say that against his advice, Olsen wanted to speak with Rossi.

* * *

Reid had found the photos on the computer all they need was to wait for Linda to reveal Olsen's interest in exhibitionism and they would be able to close this case with all of Olsen's victims accounted for.

* * *

"Did he kiss you on the forehead too?" Emily asked.

Linda shook her head with a confused expression on her face. "How did you know that?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Did have any other strange preferences in bed?" Emily asked.

"No" Linda replied.

"Did he ever role play by tying you up?" Emily asked.

"No." Linda answered clearly uncomfortable discussing her sex life as part of a murder investigation.

"Are you sure?" Emily prodded.

"Yes." Linda replied. "I'm sure."

Emily nodded and remained quiet as she looked at Linda.

Linda, under the weight of silence in the room, finally opened up and shared with Emily. "He liked…he liked being exhibitionists. In fact today was the first time we'd ever done it in one of our apartments. Usually exhibitionism was the only way he could get excited." Linda said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well he didn't like having sex in bed." Linda said hesitantly as she shared with Emily. "So he just took me to public places until today."

"Where?" Emily asked.

"Uh, do I have to tell you this?" Linda asked.

"Please" Emily replied nodding her head.

"Okay, um…the first time was at Kingsbury Park. And then at a movie theater, in the parking lot, in my car." Linda said nodding.

Emily flipped open the folder to look at something. "And you said today was the first time you'd ever had sex in one of your apartments? In the kitchen?" she asked.

* * *

"The last victim, he killed her in her kitchen. He can only have sex with Linda when he's revisiting the crimes." Hotch said and walked towards the door of the interrogation room.

He stepped instead the room and took a pen and pad of paper from Emily and slid it across the table towards Linda. "I need you to write down for me all the places he took you to have sex."

Linda took the pad of paper and pen and rapidly began writing, hoping that it would end things sooner for her.

* * *

Hotch stepped into the interrogation room where Olsen, his attorney, and Rossi were talking with a file under his arm. He opened the file, showing it to Dave. "The DA's not going to need to negotiate a deal with you." He said looking over at Olsen as he handed the file to Dave.

Dave looked down at the file and named off the locations of the four other victims bodies.

* * *

Outside the Cleveland PD precinct the next morning Rossi met with Zoë Hawkes. "You have a lot of potential Zoë. If this is really what you want to do, study hard but make sure you have a well rounded college experience. We couldn't have solved this case with out you. The insights and observations you made into the case are just what the FBI looks for in recruits. There is always room at the FBI Academy for promising recruits such as yourself. I know no matter where your future career takes you, you have a bright future ahead of yourself. If you ever need career advice, I'm available." He said as he held out his card to her.

JJ smiled as she watched Zoë walk off to what she hoped was a long, happy, and productive life.

* * *

JJ stood up from her seat next to Spence on the jet ride home and crossed the aisle to sit down across from Rossi.

"Better watch out pretty boy" Morgan joked. "looks like JJ's developed a taste for older men."

Reid turned to where Morgan was pointing across the aisle at JJ talking to Rossi.

Emily stared open mouthed at Morgan.

Elle reached over and smacked Morgan on the back of the head. "That's from Garcia since she isn't her to do it herself you idiot. Although she'll probably smack you herself when she hears what you said."

Emily shook her head. "Open mouth insert leg Morgan."

"You know, I know this case has you questioning being an author." JJ said as she sat down across the booth from Rossi.

"Why do people want to hear me talk about serial killers? Is it that entertaining?" He asked as he pulled off his reading glasses. "Sometimes I wonder if my books are doing more harm than good."

"Working with Zoë on this case didn't reassure of the good your books do?" JJ asked.

"She died last time around JJ, so I would say no." Rossi replied.

JJ nodded. "My senior year at Georgetown, I was graduating, and I did not have clue what I was going to do with my life. And one day I was in the campus bookstore and you were there promoting your second book." JJ said as she tipped her head. "Sat through your whole talk."

"You never told me." Rossi said shrugging his shoulders.

"I asked you what it was you were most proud of… and you showed us a picture of a boy from Charleston." JJ continued.

Rossi nodded. "Brent Roberts, a neighbor took him."

JJ nodded. "He was found alive. One of the few." JJ shrugged. "That night I bought your book. Applied to the Academy the next fall, much like I expect Zoë will."

"Thank you JJ." Rossi replied.

JJ nodded and came back across the aisle and slid into her seat next to Spence. "What'd I miss?" She asked as she looked about to find Elle and Emily glaring at Morgan as he hunched down in his seat.

"Morgan had an open mouth insert foot moment." Emily responded.

JJ's eyes rose on her forehead. "What'd he say?"

"Doesn't matter." Elle responded. "What I am curious about is why we didn't know you went to Georgetown? I thought you went to the University of Pittsburgh?" Elle asked.

"I did for two years." JJ replied as she pulled her feet up underneath her and snuggled into Spence's side. "Then after the soccer season ended my sophomore year, I was approached by one of the assistant coaches from the Georgetown soccer program. They'd lost most of their more senior players on the team to graduation and were looking to add some seasoned players to their team. They offered me a scholarship if I transferred to Georgetown. Georgetown was a better school, was Division I for women's soccer, and there were more opportunities there. Of course at the time I transferred I was thinking about opportunities to make it onto the US Women's soccer team." JJ said smiling as she remembered her college days.

"You were that good?" Morgan asked perking up as the conversation drifted to sports.

"I was." JJ nodded. "I actually made it through tryouts and was selected for the US team, but I got injured during the last game of my senior year, and they couldn't risk that I would heal properly and still be able to play, so the alternate took my place."

"Bummer" Morgan said "But I can relate. I remember how it was looking forward to the NFL draft and getting to play pro ball and then being injured and not being able to."

"Looking back on it now, I see it as a good thing." JJ said. "I wouldn't have the life I have now, if that injury hadn't ended my soccer career." JJ said. "And I was lucky. It did heal right and didn't affect my ability to join the Academy in the fall, which coincidentally is about the same time that I would have joined up with the US Women's soccer team." JJ said smiling. "And it certainly hasn't affected my ability to chase after you guys, unsubs, Spence, or Chloe."

Spence leaned over and kissed JJ's temple.

Elle laughed. "Oh I don't know JJ, something tells me you've never had to chase Reid too terribly hard."


	109. Chapter 109

Yay! 2 posts in 2 days...here's chapter 109.

I don't own Criminal Minds...sigh...

Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews, story alerts, and favoriting...

Now on with the story... Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Hotch stood up from his desk and walked down the cat walk to JJ's office and knocked on the door. "Do you have a second?" Hotch asked as he stepped into her office, go bag in hand.

"Sure Hotch. What's up?" JJ asked as she looked up from the stack of files she was working on sorting before she and Spence went home for the day.

"I just got a call from Patrick Jackson, the Attorney General in Texas about a case in Dallas. I'm on a flight in an hour." Hotch explained.

JJ nodded. "Megan Kane. High class call girl killing her clients." she said as she began to explain the case to Hotch.

Hotch's eyebrows inched their way up his forehead as he listened to the sordid tale of high powered execs, politics, political cover-ups, and murder.

* * *

"Alright. I'll call you later and see you and everyone else in Dallas tomorrow then." Hotch said rising from the chair and turning to walk out the door and head to the airport.

* * *

JJ finished sorting out the files and then stood from her desk, turned off the light, and went to find her husband.

JJ smiled when she descended the stairs into the bullpen and found Spence leaned back in his chair at his desk as he sat talking with Morgan, Elle, and Emily. JJ walked up behind Spence and wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his head as she picked up the last half of their conversation.

"I can't believe you asked him." Emily said shaking her head.

"I can't believe he said yes." Morgan said grinning at Elle.

JJ leaned down and whispered in Spence's ear. "What are they talking about?"

Spence turned his head to look at JJ. "Elle asked Gideon to give her away at her wedding." he whispered.

JJ nodded, understanding Emily and Morgan's comments now. "Ready to go home baby?" She whispered again standing up when Spence nodded his head in response.

"We're going to have an early morning tomorrow." JJ said as she looked around at the team members currently sitting in the bull pen.

"Yeah, Hotch stopped on his way out to let us know he'd see us tomorrow in Dallas and that you'd fill us all in on the plane." Morgan said.

"Although, I don't think he stopped so much to tell us, as to tell Emily." Elle said with a grin.

Morgan grinned "Yeah, that was a rather nice good bye kiss she got wasn't it?" he said teasing Emily.

Emily quirked an eyebrow at the brother and sisterly teasing she was taking from Elle and Morgan. "First of all, it was a quick peck. And second of all…really Morgan? Because we've never seen PG trying to suck your face off have we? And Elle….just remember who's in charge of planning your bachelorette party." Emily said with a semi-evil grin."

"Are you feeling okay?" Morgan asked. "Because you seem like your are a little bit more moody and sarcastic than usual lately."

Emily glared at Morgan and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that Princess? I couldn't make that out" Morgan said with a laugh.

Emily continued to glare at Morgan.

"Just sayin'" Morgan replied with a shrug.

At that moment Penelope appeared walking towards the group, her designer high heels in hand. She walked up to Morgan and leaned against him. "Mmm….take me home to bed my handsome dark knight and baby daddy." Penelope tiredly.

"Baby girl, that is just the kind of proposition I am more than happy to take you up on." Morgan said playfully. "I'll even make sure you and the baby get something healthy to eat." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand rubbing her belly gently.

"And on that note, we should get going Spence." JJ said running her lightly across Spence's shoulder.

Spence nodded and stood from his chair. He grabbed his messenger bag, which had actually been packed for some time as he waited for JJ to be ready to call it a day.

"See you guys in the morning." Spence said as he clasped JJ's hand in his and they headed for the elevators.

"Hey can you guys make sure Rossi knows about tomorrow morning?" JJ called back over her shoulder as she and Spence exited the BAU.

* * *

Morning came far too quickly for the BAU team as the sun was just beginning to think about rising as Spence pulled up to the hangar and drove the SUV inside. He reached across to the passenger seat and nudged his wife. "JJ, baby, wake up. We're here."

It had been a long night the night before. They had been up a few times in the middle of the night with Henry, so Spence had graciously volunteered to drive this morning so that JJ could get a bit more sleep.

JJ stretched in her seat and then turned to look at Spence. "Thanks for driving so that I could sleep a little bit baby." JJ said as she leaned over to kiss her husband "We should get going we don't want to keep everyone waiting for us." She said as she sat back in her seat and peeked into the mirror on the visor to make sure she didn't look like she had just woken up.

"Actually, I think we are the first ones here." Spence said as he looked at the open spaces beside him in the hangar.

"Well in that case…" JJ leaned over and kissed him again.

A couple of minutes later their was a knock on the driver side window, followed by Morgan calling out "Quit steaming up the windows and let's get to work"

"Mmmm I love you." JJ said as she pulled back out of their kiss.

"I love you too." Spence said and then he sat up in the driver's seat, pulled the keys from the ignition, and opened the SUV door, only to be greeted by Derek Morgan's cocky grin.

"Mornin' pretty boy" Morgan said as he stood leaning back against his own car with his go bag slung over his shoulder and cups of coffee in either hand. He held one out to Reid.

"Thanks man" Reid said gratefully as he took a sip and then walked to the back of the SUV where JJ stood waiting for them, opened the back hatch, and pulled his and JJ's go bags. Then he linked fingers with JJ and they headed towards the boarding stairs of the plane.

Morgan walked along beside them. "So I gotta say man, way to kill time this morning while you waited for everyone else to get here." he said with a grin as he turned to look at Reid.

Reid blushed slightly at getting caught making out, even if it was with his wife. "You would have done the same thing."

Morgan nodded. "Damn straight I would have. What can I say pretty boy, we are two damn lucky men." he said as he nudged Reid with his elbow.

A grin lit up Reid's face as he turned to look at JJ. "Yeah, yeah we are."

"And I'm sure Pen agrees with me when I say that you two better never forget it." JJ threw over her shoulder with a wink and a grin as she let go of Spence's hand to climb the stairs and enter the jet.

Spence shook his head and smiled as he climbed the stairs behind JJ.

* * *

Once the team had all filtered in and found their preferred spots through out the cabin of the jet, JJ begin giving them the details of the case they had been called in on in Dallas. She gave them all the information she could about Megan Kane, who she was, how they had discovered her last time, how she had committed suicide last time, as well as the fact that all she really wants is to bring down her father and men like him.

JJ glanced at her watch and then dialed her cell phone making two appointments with Attorneys for Hotch. Of course she knew that the attorneys themselves wouldn't be showing up, that they would in fact be sending their PR person.

Once those calls were taken care of, she dialed Hotch's cell on the speakerphone so that the whole team could catch up with him.

"Hotchner" Hotch said answering his phone.

"Good morning Hotch. It's JJ. I've got you on speakerphone on the jet." she said looking around at the team from her spot next to Spence in the booth.

"Morning guys. I'm getting ready to head over to the conference room the Attorney General has had set up for us. So this will probably be our only opportunity to speak confidentially until you're all on the ground." Hotch said as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"I was able to get a hold of the attorneys who released the press statements regarding Ashford and Stanton. They've agreed to meet you at 9:30 this morning. Of course, don't be surprised when instead of two male attorneys, you're instead meeting a female PR rep by the name of Ellen Daniels. Also Hoyt Ashford's wife isn't too happy about the way he died and has agreed to meet with us." JJ explained.

"Great. I'll meet with Daniels. Morgan and Elle, when you're on the ground go visit Mrs. Ashford. Reid and Emily I want you to go meet with the contact that Ellen Daniels will be setting us up with. Rossi and JJ, I'll meet you at the conference room and we can strategize once you're hear. Have a safe flight and I'll see you guys in a few hours." Hotch said as he hung up and then grabbed his suit jacket off of the hangar and headed out of his hotel room.

* * *

A short while later while they were still in the air, Hotch called back with the information for the contact that Reid and Emily would be meeting with.

* * *

"Um.. I don't get it." Emily said as she flipped the keys for the SUV in her hand as she walked around from the driver's side of the SUV "I thought Aaron said we were going to meet a Madam here."

"Actually there's a lot of overlap between real estate and sex work." Reid explained as they walked up the path to the open house. "A property is a safe and inspection free investment for large sums of cash. Your brownstone used to be owned by a jiggilo."

Emily whipped her head to the side to look at Reid "Wha…"

"Hello you two!" The Madam / real estate agent said as she came out the open doors of the house.

"Are you the m…" Reid began only to be cut off by the Madam.

"Isn't this neighborhood just fabulous?" the Madam asked. "And you're going to love this house."

"You two need lessons in faking it." The Madam said once they were inside the house and out of the public eye. "I teach a class."

"Uh .. I'm…I'm sorry…I just I wanted to be clear. You are a Madam right?" Emily asked dropping her voice towards the end of her question. "I mean you arrange dates for escorts."

"All I arrange are meetings." the Madam replied. "What happens between two consenting adults when that meeting is over is something I am not liable for."

"Now" the Madam said clapping her hands together "Who wants a scone?"

During the course of Emily and Reid's eye opening interview with their 'contact' they were educated in the ways of the escort. An escort's client list is the most important investment she has. It's her daily income and her retirement package when she sells the list. They learned that their unsub also wasn't getting paid five figures for the sex. She was a therapist, some one for her clients to talk to, someone the could vent their frustrations and the worst parts of their personalities on. That if it was the sex was what had made her snap, it would have happened long before she reached being able to charge ten thousand dollars.

It was just the information they needed.

* * *

"Your kidding" Ellen Daniels said as she looked at Agents Rossi and Hotchner with a gob smacked look on her face.

"You keep tabs on who your clients sleep with. You know who got out of the game." Rossi said.

"You're asking me to violate attorney client privilege." She replied.

"We're asking you to help us catch a killer." Rossi responded.

Ellen Daniels paused for a moment thinking about how to spin this to avoid and backlash coming back onto her. "Well, let's say your profile is correct and she is the daughter of my client." she said looking at Agent Hotchner "if I do this, I'm going to need immunity on the backend."

Hotch looked over at Dave, absolutely disgusted with the level of politics he'd been forced to play today and it was barely even noon.

"Come on boys give it up. I mean you two know how this game is played." She responded in her Texan drawl.

And that was all it took set off Hotch's ire. "Yes we do. So here's the deal. Give us the information we want or I'll arrest you on the spot for obstruction of justice. And while you're sitting in Dallas central booking waiting to make your one phone call, I'll have the entire White Collar Crime Division of the FBI here from Quantico and they'll turn your offices upside down until we find what we want." Hotch said in a staid, steady, controlled rage "That's my offer." He finished and then turned and left the room.

"I'd take that, if I were you." Rossi commented solemnly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Morgan and Emily were seated in Katherine's house and finding out that the person who bought her list was Megan Kane.

They then pulled in the corporate lawyers to give the profile to the people who had cleaned up after Megan and her clients. The team was expcting this to lead them to the penthouse that was being rented for her by Fielding, the person slotted to be the next victim. So naturally it was no surprise when Allison Barnes spoke up about the paperwork for a penthouse that she had taken a look at and supplied the team with an address.

This time when the team stormed the penthouse, they found Megan Kane preparing for her final 'date' with Joseph Fielding. Fortunately for Mr. Fielding, Megan Kane had suddenly become very unavailable.

* * *

That night when they got home JJ and Spence quietly entered the living room to find Chloe and Henry on the floor. Henry was on his tummy on his baby blanket, holding himself up on his little arms, watching mesmerized by his big sister who was babbling and talking to Henry and Rebecca as she played with her toys a few feet in front of Henry.

JJ smiled as they watch Chloe turn a book around and show the pictures to Henry. She wasn't exactly sure what Chloe was saying, but the scene was none the less very cute.

JJ smiled at Rebecca and waved. Rebecca smiled back and then leaned down to whisper to Chloe. Chloe gasped and then turned around and braced her hands on the floor as she stood up, her little butt sticking up in the air for a moment until she righted herself, and toddled over to Mommy and Daddy.

JJ sank down to her knees to greet Chloe. "Hi baby girl. Did you have fun with Henry and Rebecca today?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head causing her short golden curls to bounce.

"Yeah? Were you reading a story to Henry?" JJ asked as she picked the baby girl up and settled her on her hip.

"Thanks Rebecca. How were they?" Spence asked as he bent down and picked up Henry and holding the baby boy so that Henry could see his face. He made silly faces at his son, causing the baby boy to smile.

"They were perfect angels as always." Rebecca replied. "Do you need me to stay and watch them for a few minutes while you get settled in?"

"No, I think were okay, but thanks." Spence replied.

Rebecca nodded. "Well in that case, I just need to run upstairs and grab my books quick. I have a bunch of reading and studying to do. As well as a paper to plan."

"No rest for a college student huh?" JJ asked as she walked up to Spence and Rebecca.

"Unfortunately not." Rebecca replied. "But spring break is only about a month away. I can catch up on my sleep then." she replied with a smile.

* * *

Emily, Penelope, and JJ sat at a high top table sipping a variety of non-alcoholic beverages. Just then Elle came back from the bar. Along with her rum and coke, were four shot glasses on a tray.

"So Garcia, yours is straight up cherry 7-up so that Morgan Junior is safe." Elle said with a smile as she slid the pink bubbly shot glass across the table to Garcia.

"JJ your's is…." Elle started as she pulled a shot glass filled with a dark amber liquid off the tray.

"Elle, I can't drink. I'm still breast feeding." JJ replied as she watched Elle sit the shot glass of dark liquid in front of her.

"I know" Elle replied. "That's why your's is Dr. Pepper." she said with a grin.

"And that leaves Emily and I to do these." Elle said as she pulled two shot glasses of clear liquid, a salt shaker, and two lemon wedges off the tray.

"Oooo tequila." Penelope said. "they are going to be so entertaining to watch later." she said as she turned to look at JJ.

JJ laughed out loud remembering the last time she had watched Elle, Emily, and Pen do shots of tequila. She had been pregnant with Chloe at the time, and yes it had been very entertaining.

Emily felt slightly queasy at the sight and smell of the tequila as it was placed in front of her. "Um…thanks?" she replied with a cautious smile at Elle.

Elle quickly did her shot and then looked at Emily.

Emily shrunk slightly in her seat under the weight of the stares her three best friends were giving her. "Guys?" Emily questioned.

Garcia was the first to speak. "She turned green around the gills at the mention of alcohol…I've never seen that before. She can always keep up with everyone else except Hotch who can consistently drink her under the table." Garcia said as she quirked an eyebrow over their friends strange actions.

"Hmmm" JJ pondered. "Earlier in the week Morgan made a comment about her being moodier and more sarcastic than usual." She told Pen as she peered at Emily over her glass of soda…..

"Did you notice she's also been going to the bathroom more often than usual lately?" Elle asked as she too turned her gaze on Emily.

"Guys" Emily whined.

"My fantastically fierce friend, Emily the strange and great…..are you baking for Aaron Hotchner?" Garcia asked loudly.

Emily winced at Garcia's question.

"Oh my God." JJ said "You are…you soooo have a bun in the oven!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I neither confirmed nor denied." Emily stated.

Elle grinned. "Well are you not confirming or denying because you want to tell Hotch first, or because you don't know?"

"Um…because I don't know" Emily said softly picking at her finger nails.

"Em?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm scared….I really want to be, I've suspected for awhile now, but I'm scared that I'll take the test and it'll say no." Emily said as she looked up at her friends.

"Well then, change of plans. We're going to take off, stop at a pharmacy and get pregnancy tests and go to Emily's and she is going to take a them." Elle said grabbing Emily's wrist to pull her off her barstool.

JJ shook her head in amusement as she followed behind her friends on their way out of the bar.


	110. Chapter 110

And now I'm feeling back in the groove again after 3 chapters in 3 days. Although...it is going to be a few days before I can post again...probably Friday.

Did you know we are only 2 chapters away from the Boston Reaper making his appearance? Hmm I wonder how that will play out? I know...I'm evil and you are all cursing me right now ;)

So I thought about stealing Criminal Minds...but then I realized that with my luck it wouldn't be Reid, Morgan, and Hotch that they sent to chase me down, tackle me to the ground and wrestle Criminal Minds back out of my cold, dead, unfeeling hands...with my luck it be some incompetant mall security cop with acne on a Segway scooter and a power trip. I be viciously hunted to the sound of a blowing whistle and wheezing breath...(no offense intended if there are any mall security cops, people with acne, Segway owners, people on power trips, whistle blowers, or wheezers reading this). I decided that being taken down like that would really take the fun out of it... ;) so, sadly, I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

The BAU team sat together at a table together at Elle and Will's wedding reception. Dinner had just finished. The band was setting up. Elle and Will were making their way through the crowd of guests as family and friends wished them well.

"Elle looks beautiful." JJ commented.

Everyone at the tabled nodded or hummed in agreement.

"They really do make a stunning couple." Emily said smiling as they watched Elle in her beautiful white gown, her hair in a stylish up do sweep through reception on tuxedo clad arm of her new husband, Will.

"I'll just be glad when all of our duties as wedding party members are over and I can take off these shoes." JJ said as she attempted to stretch out her squished toes while she leaned into Spence's side as he sat leaning back in his chair, his left ankle resting on his right knee, and his left arm resting across JJ's shoulders, his left hand stroking her bare shoulder.

All of the men mumbled in agreement as they were equally anxious to be rid of their bow ties and undo their collars.

"Peaches I told you wearing them for one week around the office while all you did was sit at your desk was not going to break them in well enough." Penelope said.

"I know Pen, but I really didn't think it would be this bad. I promise next time to listen to the almighty wisdom of the supreme tech goddess and shoe aficionado" JJ replied.

Garcia smirked and nodded.

Just then Elle and Will joined them at the table. "Hi guys. Are you having a good time?" Will asked as he began chatting with the team.

Meanwhile, Elle made her way over to Reid and JJ. "Hi guys. Reid, I have a favor to ask, and I totally understand if you want to say no, it's fine."

Reid turned in his seat to look at Elle. "What is it?"

"The singer for the band is on his way but stuck in traffic…..the natives are growing restless…and we were wondering…." Elle paused.

"If I can cover until the singer gets here?" Reid asked.

"Yeah…if you don't mind. Like I said we totally understand if you don't want to." Elle said.

"I don't mind at all." Reid replied "As long as JJ is okay with being dateless for a little bit." He said winking at his wife.

"Dateless…are you kidding? My date is the lead singer of the band. I've got the guy that all the girls are going to want to go home with baby." JJ said leaning over to kiss Spence.

"Well I guess that's a yes then." Reid said standing up to follow Will and Elle to the stage.

Will and Elle stepped up onto the stage while Reid began introducing himself to the members of the band.

"Excuse me" Will said into the microphone. "Can we have everyone's attention please." He paused waiting as the room quieted down. "The lead singer of the band is slightly delayed in traffic this evening."

The sounds of awww and oh no worked their way through the crowd.

Will held up his hand as he spoke once more into the microphone. "But we have a special treat for you. Our very good friend Dr. Spencer Reid has agreed to sing with the band until their lead singer gets here."

At that moment Spence waved to the guests, stepped forward for a moment to speak quietly with Will and Elle, and then turned to face the band and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for Will and Elle's first dance as husband and wife" Spence said into the microphone, as the band began to play the opening chords of the song they had chosen.

The spotlight hovered over Elle and Will, as they swayed while Reid sang.

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace and your style

As Will and Elle enjoyed their spot light dance, lost in each other, JJ couldn't help but think about how beautiful the wedding had been. As she'd stood up at the front of the church as Elle's maid of honor, she watched Elle glide down the aisle on Gideon's arm. She hadn't been able to help but notice the slight tearing up that was happening in Gideon's eyes as he took Elle's hand from the crook of his arm and placed her hand it Will's. As much as he'd deny it if anyone called him 'Dad' like Elle had a few times back in her first year with the team, JJ knew that Gideon did see himself as their Dad…their father figure in loco parentis, really, when you considered the fact that other than Emily, the whole team had missed having fathers in one capacity or another at some point in their lives.

And if Gideon was the father figure, she supposed you could think of Rossi as the cool Uncle. He had all the toys, he had unique wisdom to share, but he always acted as just one of the guys….although if Rossi was there Uncle….did that make Strauss…err Erin their Aunt? JJ shuddered at thought.

While she was slowly warming up to the woman and attempting to give her a second chance, she still remembered all to vividly everything she had put the team through last time. She made Rossi happy though, and that was what was important. JJ knew the whole team would smack her into next week and then use her for target practice if she ever hurt Rossi. Of course once they were done with that, Penelope would digitally eradicate her very existence.

JJ smiled as her thoughts drifted back to Will and Elle's wedding. She'd snuck a peek at Will as Elle was walking down the aisle. That's when she knew for sure… she'd seen the way Elle looked at Will, heard the way she talked about him. And now she'd seen how Will had been absolutely mesmerized as Elle walked down the aisle towards him.

They'd been very cute when they were cutting the cake. Elle grabbed the piece of cake off of the plate and shoved it in his face with a big playful grin on her face. Will had pulled the piece off cake off his face, wiped his hands on a napkin and then wrapped his arms around her and dipped her as he planted a big cake and frosting covered kiss on her. JJ sincerely hoped the photographer had managed to capture that moment for them, because the look on both of their faces when they broke apart had been priceless.

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me  
_- Chances Are - Bob Seger and Martina McBride_

Will and Elle got lost in each other's eyes as they both thought back over the course of the last two years. Two years ago today to the day they had met each other. Neither had been expecting to meet their future spouse while solving that case in New Orleans, but they were both were glad that was how things had worked out. Elle especially. She had a sneaking suspicion how things in New Orleans had worked out last time around. Maybe someday she'd ask, but for now she was completely content to live her life this time around without worrying about what had been in another life.

Once Will and Elle's first dance was over, the band and Spence picked up the pace playing 'White Wedding' by Billy Idol, "Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison, and other wedding favorites that got most of the guests out on the dance floor. And then as the band's lead singer appeared, and they slowed it down to end the set, so that Spence could join the rest of the wedding guests while the band took a break for the lead singer to get ready.

When I was fourteen I was falling fast  
For a blue eyed girl in my homeroom class  
Trying to find the courage to ask her out  
Was like trying to get oil from a waterspout  
What she would have said I can't say  
I never did ask and she moved away  
But I learned something from my blue eyed girl  
Sink or swim you gotta give it a whirl

Spence smiled at JJ as he sang the words, winking at her on the blue eyed girl line. JJ had definitely taught him that life was a dance. And it was more fun to dance than to sit on the side lines watching everyone else have all the fun.

Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
Don't worry about what you don't know  
Life's a dance you learn as you go  
_- Life's a Dance - John Michael Montgomery_

Spence looked at the team sitting at the table with JJ as he began singing his last song for the night.

If you've got faith and you believe in what you're living for,  
you can stand your ground when the devil's at your door.  
And a little hope can help you when the road is gettin' rough.  
But there's nothing quite like life if you've got love.

Penelope leaned over to whisper into Morgan's ear. He nodded and stood offering her his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Bella?" Dave asked turning to look at Erin with a questioning look on his face.

Erin nodded and took David's hand as they walked to join the other couples on the dance floor.

Gideon whispered to Sarah, who nodded and they too walked hand in hand out onto the dance floor.

If you've got love  
you can move a mountain a little bit further down the line.  
You can do it all at once or one rock at a time.  
you can turn a ordinary picture into a priceless work of art.  
That's what you can do if you've got love in your heart.

Spence smiled as he watched Hotch grin and dip Emily. He watched Emily laugh and then kiss Hotch as he pulled her back up.

Spence caught the joy that shone in both Will and Elle's eyes as they spun on the dance floor, laughing as they were surrounded by their friends and family.

He turned his eyes back to the BAU table, were JJ sat by herself watching him. He made eye contact and didn't look away from his wife's beautiful sparkling blue eyes as he finished the last couple of verses.

Now there's nothing like a real good friend to tell your troubles to,  
but there's just so much a real good friend can't do.  
'Cause it takes a lover's touch to chase the darkest blues away.  
If you've got love, you've got what it takes.

If you've got love  
you can move a mountain a little bit further down the line.  
You can do it all at once or one rock at a time.  
you can turn a ordinary picture into a priceless work of art.  
That's what you can do if you've got love in your heart.  
_- If You've Got Love - John Michael Montgomery_

Spence and JJ joined their friends out on the dance floor as the band came back from their break.

As the night had worn on, all of the guys had removed their suit jackets, untied their bow ties, loosened their collars and rolled up their sleeves. The girls, for their part had happily joined JJ in getting rid of their shoes and dancing bare foot.

Morgan shook his head. He really shouldn't be surprised by anything the kid could do anymore…..but he'd never seen Reid dance and the kid could move.

There almost wasn't room for air to pass between JJ and Spence as they danced. During the fast songs they kept with the beat as their hips, bellies, and limbs moved in sync with each others. During the slow songs, they swayed together, lost in each other's eyes, JJ with her arms wrapped around Spence's neck, Spence with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Eventually though, they went back to the table to take a break and get something to drink.

"Damn pretty boy" Morgan said as JJ and Spence joined them at the table. 'With moves like that you need to watch out, or you might soon be the father of three." Morgan said and then gave a low whistle.

JJ and Reid both blushed slightly at Morgan's teasing.

Penelope found it quite humorous however. She nudged Morgan in the side. "Hello pot, this is kettle, you're black. I'm fairly certain you showing off your moves did this." She said as she pointed at her six month pregnant baby bump.

JJ and Reid laughed.

"Not that I don't love it by the way." Penelope said leaning up to kiss her chocolate snuggle bunny.

Shortly, the rest of the team began filtering back to the table, and then it was time for the bride and groom to say their good byes.

Once Elle and Will had made their way over to the team's table and said their good byes, Emily cleared her throat. "Aaron and I have some news that we would like to share with all of you." She said pausing to look at Aaron.

JJ and Penelope glanced at each other and smiled as they already knew what was coming.

"Emily and I ….we're uh…." Hotch said pausing, as he, for the first time that the team had ever seen, struggled to find the words.

Emily snickered "What Aaron is so eloquently trying to say is that we're pregnant."

Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and Gideon all jumped up to congratulate Hotch and Emily.

Morgan sat back looking around at the team and the happiness that surrounded them. He looked at his baby girl and thought about their soon to be baby and then he looked at Hotch with a huge grin on his face as he, Rossi, and Gideon drank a glass of scotch together to celebrate the impending birth of his second child….and then it was like a bucket of water had been dumped over Morgan.

"Oh snap" He muttered under his breath. His greatest fear was coming true, having to deal with multiple pregnant women at the same time. He slapped himself on the forehead and dragged his hand down his face. He took a deep breath to calm himself. How bad could it really be, after all?

* * *

JJ rolled over in the extremely comfortable hotel bed to snuggle into Spence's side, only to find him awake and looking down on her. "Hi" she said in soft, husky morning voice as her vocal chords adjusted to their first use of the day. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view. You're so beautiful…and I'm so lucky." Spence replied as he drug his index finger across her collar bone, over her shoulder, and down her arm.

"My, my, my, Dr Reid, when did you get so smooth?" JJ asked as she grinned at Spence.

Spence tipped his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Baby, I do believe you just used a Derek Morgan quality line on your wife." she replied with a teasing smile.

"First of all can we please not talk about Morgan when we're in bed together?" Spence asked.

JJ laughed and nodded. "Okay…but still…"

Spence shook his head. "It's not a line if it's the truth. I love you. I was enjoying the view, because you are beautiful. And I am lucky, because rumor has it you love me too." Spence said as he allowed his face to sink ever closer to JJ's.

"It's no rumor" JJ said slightly breathless as her gaze fell on her husband's lips which drew ever closer. "I can issue a press release if you need me to confirming that I am, in fact, madly in love with you."

Spence shook his head. "I know, and that's enough for me." He said glancing up at the clock next to JJ's side of the bed. "You know" he murmured as he looked back at JJ and hovered just over her lips. "We have a few hours before we need to check out and head to the airport."

"Do we now?" JJ asked as she settled back into her pillow, loop one arm around Spence's waist and raising the other to run her fingers through his hair. "And I suppose you, my sexy, handsome genius have a plan for how we should spend that time?"

Spence bit his lip and nodded his head. JJ felt her heart swoon.

"Am I going to like it?" she asked softly as she looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

Spence continued to bite his lower lip and again nodded his head as he lowered his face to JJ's and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Emily smiled as Aaron squeezed her hand while the stood on the front porch waiting for Haley to open the door.

The door soon opened revealing attempting to put on his coat all by himself as he was a self proclaimed big boy now, even if the coat was upside down.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed as Haley opened the door. "I'm aww ready ta go!"

"That's great buddy!" Hotch said as he looked at Jack. "Do you think you could go get strapped in your car seat with Emily so that I can talk to Mommy for a minute?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Hi Emwy!" he said waving to her, which caused the hood of his coat, down by his butt to wiggle like a tail.

Emily giggled slightly under her breath. "Hi Jack! Say buddy, how are we going to zip up your coat and put up the hood?" She asked grabbing the hood of his coat down by the seat of his pants.

Jack's eyes got big and he laughed, causing Emily, Hotch, and Haley to laugh as well.

"Can I help you out?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded and Emily was able to swiftly help him to right his coat and zip it up.

"Is this your stuff that you're bringing over?" Emily asked as she held up a back pack.

"Uh huh" Jack responded.

"Okay, well let's go get you strapped in so that we can get going huh?" Emily asked. "Make sure to give your Mommy a kiss and a hug." She said and then went to wait for him by the door.

"Bye Mommy! See you tomowow." Jack said as he ran over to Haley.

"Bye Jack. Have fun. I love you." Haley said as she knelt down and hugged Jack and kissed him on the nose.

"I wove you too Mommy." Jack replied and then walked over and grabbed Emily's hand once Haley released him.

"Aaron is everything okay?" Haley asked showing concern once Jack was out the door.

"Everything is great. I just hope you'll think so too." Aaron replied. "Emily is pregnant. She's due in October and we're planning on telling Jack tonight. I wanted you to know first and to hear it from me." Aaron said softly.

In the span of a microsecond a million different thoughts and emotions traveled through Haley's brain.

She might have known months ago that he'd moved on, but it still hurt a little to know that he was having a child with Emily. She'd known that she and Aaron weren't going to work and encouraged him to move on, to find his Wonder Woman, but that didn't mean she'd stopped loving him.

Sometimes loving someone meant loving them enough to let them go, to be happy for them, even when it hurt. So she did the only thing she could. She smiled.

"Congratulations! Jack's going to be very excited." she said continuing to smile. She could cry and eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream later when no one could see.

"Thanks." Hotch said with a smile. "I guess I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Haley said as she held the door and watched Aaron walk down the path to where the SUV sat in the driveway. She waved as they backed out and pulled away.

Once the door was closed she collapsed against it for a moment. She was happy for he and Emily. She just thought she would have a little bit more time to move on herself before Emily and Aaron were ready to move on to the next step of their relationship. Someday she would truly be able to say that she was over Aaron, today just wasn't that day.

* * *

"So Jack you know how Chloe has a little brother now?" Aaron asked as he, Jack, and Emily sat together on the floor in the living room playing with blocks, cars, and action figures.

"Uh huh" Jack said as he turned away from the tower he was building to look at Daddy.

"Do you think Chloe like's having a baby brother?" Aaron asked.

Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah?" Aaron said. "What do you suppose she likes most about having a baby brother?"

Jack's face scrunched up and he tipped his head in thought. "Havin' someone to pway wit." he responded.

"Yeah. It's nice when you have someone to play with isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I wike when you pway wit me Daddy an when Emwy pways wit me and Mommy too." Jack said.

"Yeah we have fun don't we buddy?" Aaron asked as he smiled at his son. "Do you think we could have even more fun if you had a little brother or sister to play with us too?"

Emily bit her lip and almost held her breath as she waited for Jack's response.

Jack's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. "Can we get one?" he asked.

"We can." Aaron said smiling over Jack's head at Emily.

"Otay, come on." Jack said standing up and pulling on Daddy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked puzzled.

"To da hobsatle to pick up my brudder." Jack said.

Emily laughed softly. "Jack we have to wait awhile for the baby to get here."

Jack got a disappointed look on his face as he sat back down.

"And it might be a sister instead of a brother. But that'd be okay because Chloe's pretty fun to play with isn't she?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded. "I like Chwoe. She's fun." he said smiling at Emily and Daddy.

* * *

JJ and Spence snuggled in the back of the cab as it pulled up in front of Alex and Kim's house. They'd driven from DC to Philadelphia as Chloe and Henry had spent Friday and Saturday with Uncle Alex and Aunt Kim and their cousins while Mommy and Daddy had gone to the wedding.

Spence paid the cabbie and grabbed their bags from him, then he and JJ climbed the steps to the porch. JJ knocked on the door, and when no one answered, she used her key to let she and Spence in.

JJ and Spence both grinned at the sight that greeted them. Alex and Kim were asleep on the couch. Alex's blond head was tipped back and his mouth wide open, passed out cold with a baby monitor in one hand. Kim was snuggled up beside him. They kicked off their shoes and went upstairs to check on the kids.

JJ peeked her head in Caitlyn's room and found she and Madison passed out and cuddled up together. Apparently they had fallen asleep together while playing with their dolls on Caitlyn's bed. JJ tip toed into the room and pulled a throw from a chair in the corner and covered the girls up.

Then she and Spence tip toed into the spare bedroom where they found Chloe sound asleep and covered up. JJ brushed her curls back and kissed her forehead, followed by Spence repeating her actions. Then they walked over to crib and looked in on Henry who was wide awake. He had clearly just woken up from his nap as he gazed around looking at the mobile that was above the crib. His eyes lit up when he saw Mommy and Daddy looking down at him and he smiled.

"There's Mommy's good boy!" JJ said as she reached into the crib and picked Henry up.

"Buddy, what are you doing awake?" Spence asked as he tickled Henry's belly. "Did you tire everybody else out? Huh big guy?"

Henry kicked his legs and wiggled happily in his Mommy's arms at the attention from Mommy and Daddy.

JJ sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard and patted the bed beside her. "Come sit down with Henry and I, baby."

Spence sat on the bed and scooted up next to JJ. He and JJ softly talked and bonded with their baby boy while they waited for everyone else to wake up from their naps.


	111. Chapter 111

Here's 111. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm off to work on 112, because I know that you have all been eagerly looking forward to what is going to happen with that for awhile. You only have to wait a bit longer...

Thanks for all of your fantastic reviews, favoriting, and alerts!

I don't own Criminal Minds...but I suspect that you were already pretty well clued into that little fact.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence watched his wife, concerned. She'd been unusually quiet all evening.

Morgan had dropped him off at home after they'd driven Father Paul Silvano to the airport, escorted him to the gate, and made sure he was on the plane bound for Rome, Italy. Then, he and JJ had worked together to get Chloe and Henry bathed and ready for bed. JJ had kissed Chloe good night and then he'd read Chloe a story until she fell asleep. Now he stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom, watching JJ as she rocked Henry and breastfed him.

JJ sighed softly as she looked down into Henry's now sleeping little face. She couldn't imagine what was in store for Henry down the road. Whatever it was though, she couldn't imagine that there would ever be anything so bad that she and Spence would ever resort to what Matthew Benton's parents had done last time around. She been horrified to find out that last time around, Matthew Benton's father had been in the room while his son died, during an exorcism performed by Father Paul Silvano. Thank God for second chances she mused looking down at Henry's peaceful, angelic little face. She ran her fingers lightly across his cheeks as she thought about the events of the last few days.

* * *

_JJ rushed out of her office and down the catwalk to Hotch's. She knocked on the door frame and found he and Rossi discussing something._

"_Well that's never a good sign." Morgan said looking up as JJ rushed down the catwalk towards their Unit Chief's office. _

_Elle looked up just as JJ was disappearing into Hotch's office. She turned to look at Reid. "Reid, what's going on? You know right?" She asked._

_Reid glanced at Emily who was watching JJ speaking with Hotch and Rossi through Hotch's office window. He sighed as he wasn't quite sure how to approach this. Yes he knew what was going on. He just wasn't sure how much to tell. This case wasn't like any other case. "I uh…."_

_At that moment, Reid was saved from sharing any details with Elle and Morgan as Hotch, Rossi, and JJ came out of Hotch's office together, Hotch leading the way as he called out. "My team in the round table room right away." He strode purposefully across the catwalk and led the way into the round table room._

_They all dropped what they were working on and rose to head to the round table room. JJ stood in front of the monitor preparing to brief the team as they filed into the room. Pen slipped into the room, laptop in hand as JJ put the picture of Thomas Valentine up on the screen._

"_This is Thomas Valentine. He was found dead in his home yesterday morning. He died of dehydration. There were ligature marks on his wrists." JJ explained as she pulled up photos that Garcia had been able to get pulled for her. _

"_Dehydration?" Morgan asked. "This doesn't exactly sound like a case for us."_

_Emily however had paled considerably as she saw Thomas Valentine pulled up on screen. JJ and Reid had filled she and Hotch in on this case and the next ahead of the rest of the team, as they were both personally affected. _

"_Actually…" JJ said as she began filling the rest of the team in on what she'd already informed Spence, Em, and Hotch about. The next case had originally involved the death of one of Emily's best friends from her teenage years in Rome. Emily and Morgan had managed to get to John Cooley's home and stop the fourth and final exorcism in process. Morgan and Emily had detained Father Paul Silvano Hotch and Morgan escorted him to a gate at the airport to board a flight bound for Rome, Italy and whatever punishment the Vatican and Italian government saw fit to incur upon the wayward priest. _

"_How are we going to prevent this all from happening?" Emily asked as she looked about the table at her teammates, her family._

"_You know" Elle said with a pause. "It's been a while since you talked with John and Matthew right?" she asked._

"_Yeah" Emily said slowly unsure where Elle was going with this. _

"_Maybe you should get together for dinner with old friends. You could introduce them to the man in your life and share your good news with them." Elle said. _

_Emily winced slightly. She wasn't sure how awkward it would be to have dinner with her current boyfriend and baby's father and her best friends from Rome, one of whom got her pregnant and one of whom held her hand while she had an abortion._

_JJ reached out and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder as she sat next to her. She'd never been in exactly Emily's position, but she'd had to deal with more than a few awkward situations over the last few years, so she certainly could empathize with Emily._

_Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder and leaned down the whisper in her ear._

_Emily nodded and took a deep breath. Secrets never helped get to the bottom of things sooner, and if the team was going to help her keep Matthew alive this time, they needed to know exactly what they would be up against with Matthew's parents. While Matthew had adored her, she knew she wasn't liked by his parents. The team would need to know why in order to prevent any accidental missteps. _

"_When I was fifteen, my mother was assigned to the Embassy in Rome." Emily said beginning the sad tale of she and John Cooley's experimenting together leading to a teenage pregnancy. She explained Matthew finding a doctor and holding her hand as she had an abortion. Then she explained the parish priest and Matthew's parents condemning her for making that choice and letting her know that she was no longer welcome in the church and she was no longer welcome in the Benton's home. "So you can see how delicate some of the nuances of this situation are." Emily said wiping a solitary tear of her cheek as she finished telling the team about her misbegotten teenage years. _

"_Prentiss…I….." Morgan started to say, what he was going to say next, he had no idea, and neither did anyone else, as Emily held her hand up to stop the train of words beginning to exit his mouth._

"_It was a long time ago Morgan, and I made peace with all of it quite a while ago. But I don't know that Matthew ever did. He began to question his faith, the nature of God. He began to challenge the church and it's teachings. He could really push it. When we were in high school, his parents consulted a priest because they thought he was possessed, so I know that Father Silvano won't have a difficult time talking them into allowing him to perform an exorcism." Emily said as she shook her head. "He might be incredibly messed up right now, but when I needed him, he was there for me. I owe it to him to help him and to try to help him turn his life around." Emily said._

_Reid nodded in thought. "I think Elle's right. You should get together with your friends for dinner to catch up and share your good news with them. I also think the best thing you and John could do for Matthew is get him into treatment, right away. Maybe John could even stay with him for a few days until this all blows over." Reid said as he looked at Emily. _

"_Spence what are you …?" JJ started to ask as she turned to look at Spence while he raised he dialed his cell phone and raised it to his ear. _

_Spence held up his finger as he spoke briefly into his phone, gathering information. The team listened to his side of the conversation and then watched as he hung up and dialed another number, again watching as he made arrangements._

"_Okay. You're all set." Reid said as he looked around the table at the team. "You all remember my friend Ethan?" At the team all nodding, Reid continued. "When we first entered the Academy together, it was too much for Ethan and he quit after one day of FBI training. In reality Ethan had been fighting a drug problem most of the time that he was in grad school. His family flew in to town and were waiting for him when he got home from the Academy at the end of his first day. They had an intervention. They checked him into a treatment facility that night. The first call was Ethan to get the name of the treatment facility. The second call was the treatment facility. They are willing and able to hold Matthew for a 72 hour evaluation period. You just need to get him there." Reid said as he looked at Emily._

_Emily nodded. It would be awkward, but she would do this for Matthew, she owed him that much, she thought to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed John Cooley's number. "Hi Johnny, it's Emily." She said forcing a smile onto her face as she spoke into the phone. "I know it has been a long time. I was hoping we could get together? You, Matthew and I? I have some happy news that I wanted to share. That and I'm worried about Matthew. Have you talked to him lately?" Emily asked._

_As Emily continued to speak with her friend, the rest of the team, other than Hotch, slipped out of the round table room, not wanting to ease drop on her conversation, and knowing that she and Hotch would relay any pertinent information to them. _

_A short while later, Emily and Hotch exited the round table room and joined the team where they were congregated amongst Reid, Morgan, and Elle's desks in the bullpen._

"_It's all set up." Emily said. "John is going to get Matthew to come to dinner. After Aaron and I share our good news, we'll get Matthew to go to the treatment center. Are you sure that they'll be able to hold him for a 72 hour evaluation?" Emily asked._

_Reid nodded. "It's standard procedure for them. He'll be allowed to detox under medical supervision. They also keep an eye out for any suicidal tendencies, as those are some times an underlying issue of drug abusers."_

_Emily nodded. _

"_What if his parents show up, or Father Silvano is able to track him down?" JJ asked._

"_I'll send Anderson and Gina as a protective detail." Hotch said. "We'll tell the treatment center that he is under FBI protection as a potential victim in a case we are investigating. All of which is true." Hotch replied as he squeezed Emily's should in a comforting manner._

"_We should get to it so that we can get this wrapped up as soon as possible." Rossi said as stood up from where he was leaning on Emily's desk._

_JJ nodded as she stood up from leaning on Spence's desk, in front of his desk chair, in which he was currently seated._

"_I don't have to tell you all how much we need to tread carefully on this." Hotch said as he looked around at the team._

* * *

_The team nodded as they broke up to work on their various angles of the case. Rossi headed for the elevator to go talk to his old friend Jimmy, the priest who had married he and Erin. Morgan, Emily, Reid, and Elle joined Rossi in the elevator. Morgan and Emily were headed to the morgue to view Thomas Valentines body. Reid and Elle were headed to the home of Thomas Valentine to speak with his wife and view where his body was found. Penelope headed back to her babies to get them working on pulling the information they would need on Father Paul Silvano. JJ headed back to her office, preparing the verbal tap dancing that would be required to talk the local PD into inviting them to take a look at the case, as a professional courtesy of course. _

* * *

_JJ knocked on the door frame of Hotch's office. Hotch answered with a come in, not even looking up from the reams of paperwork that he was working on._

"_It took a little bit of fancy footwork and dancing around the situation, but I was able to get us invited in to take a look at the case." JJ said as stepped into Hotch's office._

"_How did you manage that?" Hotch asked. JJ never ceased to amaze or impress him. Her absence had been felt both times she'd been out on maternity leave, and he couldn't begin to imagine how much more difficult his job and the team's jobs would be without her to help smooth the way in dealing with the locals as well as the press._

"_I explained that we were looking to use it as a training case. I explained that we had some down time right now and were looking to use a low priority local case such as this to be able to put together some scenarios for training purposes both for use here at the Academy as well as for use with training seminars with local law enforcement around the country. In order to do that, we would need access to the case ourselves and to be able to follow up on anything that might be uncovered in the course of the investigation. We have the DC Police's blessing to use this case." JJ said with a smile._

_Hotch shook his head. "Remind me to never try to keep you from what you want." he replied._

* * *

"_You know they count all that stuff Jimmy." Rossi said as he walked down the aisle of the church towards his childhood friend Jimmy._

"_Davey! How are you and Erin enjoying married life?" Jimmy asked as he made his way down from the alter. "After we talk are you going to let me take your confession?" Jimmy asked as he hugged Rossi._

"_You going to strong arm me?" Rossi asked as he pulled back out of the hug._

"_So how can I help you?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the concern etched on his friend's face._

"_What do you know about exorcisms?" Dave asked as he walked over and sat in the first pew._

"_Well, they're controversial …" Jimmy said rubbing his chin as he walked over to join Dave and sat beside him explaining the views of the church and the views of many priest, much as he had in a different lifetime._

* * *

_A short while later, the team was seated in the round table room sharing their 'discoveries'._

_Morgan and Emily shared what they'd been able to find in looking at Thomas Valentine's body at the morgue, which really wasn't more than they already knew. Although they had asked a few questions of the ME that caused her to stop and think for a moment such as if Thomas Valentine's body was found with fresh ligature marks on his body, but he wasn't found tied up, who untied him before his body was discovered? After all, given the length of time that it takes to die from dehydration, shouldn't the ligature marks have been at least slightly healed, if he had caused the ligature marks on himself?_

_Reid and Elle shared with the team the scuffs marks they'd found on the floor, Thomas' wife's statements in regards to Thomas hearing voices and cursing God, and her belief that her husband Tommy's soul was finally at peace._

"_Jimmy told me that if it wasn't sanctioned that it wasn't a true exorcism." Rossi said. "I was able to get him to agree to call a meeting of some of the Priests in the area that would be willing to help us. He's going to give me a call as soon as everything is set."_

"_Hotch and I have dinner with Matthew and John tonight." Emily said as she glanced down at her watch. _

* * *

_The team nodded and broke for the day to go home and rest, while Hotch and Emily prepared for their evening out with her friends. The best possible ending to their evening would result in one of her oldest friends being on a 72 hour watch in a treatment facility. They both preferred not to think about what would happen if they were unsuccessful._

"_Ha ha ha" Emily laughed along with Johnny and Matthew as the climbed into the backseat of the SUV to go for a ride together. Hotch was driving. He felt like the wheelman for Al Capone, driving a getaway car for a bank heist, as they prepared to strong arm her friend Matthew into getting the help he needed._

_Hotch shook his head and smiled as he tried to picture Emily as a fifteen year old as he heard her light hearted laughter coming from the back seat._

_As they drove through the DC area and headed towards the treatment facility, Emily glanced at John signaling that it was time for the real point of the evening to be revealed._

"_Matty?" Emily asked, using her friends childhood nickname as she turned to look at him._

"_Emmy?" He responded with a grin._

"_Are you…do you…do you use the drugs to help you deal with what you helped me with twenty years ago? Do you feel guilty about that? If my…our" She said as she glanced at Johnny. "choices left you struggling to deal with this, then I am very sorry."_

_Matthew bristled as he sat between his two oldest friends. "You…this is….you planned this." He almost hissed._

"_Matty, we care about you. We want you to get the help that you need, that you should have had and gotten a long time ago. I'd like for my son or daughter to actually know their Uncle Matty, not to only be able to hear about him in stories because he died of an over dose, or got caught in a drug deal gone wrong, or any of the other horrible deaths that could be in your future if you keep going this way." Emily said with tears in her eyes as she thought of the boy that her friend used to be compared to the man that sat next to her now._

"_Matt, man, I am sorry that you paid the price for my immaturity twenty years ago. You were twice the person I was back then." John said. "I'd like to see you be that again."_

"_Matty…will you let me help you like you helped me?" Emily asked softly._

"_I'm scared." Matthew said as they pulled up in front of the treatment facility. _

"_Don't worry, it'll be alright." Emily answered with a smile as she looked at Matthew remembering a similar conversation twenty years ago._

"_Hold my hand?" Matthew asked._

"_Always" Emily said squeezing his hand as she and John guided him through the doors of the treatment facility. They were met by a nurse who proceeded to process Matthew's intake information. As she sat with Matthew, holding his hand and encouraging him to sign the admittance form, she glanced over at Hotch who stood over at the nurses station watching from a distance. 'Thank you. I love you.' she mouthed._

* * *

_Hotch walked exhausted into the office, pausing in the break room for coffee, where he found Reid, JJ, Morgan, Elle, Penelope, and Rossi all congregated and waiting for a fresh pot of the FBI's wickedest brew to finish brewing as they chatted._

"_How did it go?" Rossi said asking what they were all thinking._

_Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "It went well at first. John and Matthew both happy that Emily asked them to get together for dinner. They were glad that she'd found someone and was happy. They were excited for us when Emily shared the news about the baby with them." He said raising his eyes to meet the teams as Elle pressed a cup of coffee into his hand._

"_Then Matthew started talking about people being out to kill him and about how they had already gotten to Tommy V. It was causing quite the scene at the restaurant, even though it is the truth, so Emily and John convinced Matthew to go on a sight seeing tour of DC. At first they laughed and joked and sounded like the fifteen year olds they were when they first met, but then they turned the subject to Matthew getting the help he needs and things got tense. I'm not sure exactly how she did it, since I couldn't make out the whole conversation, but she was able to convince Matthew to check himself into the treatment center. She and John are staying with him through the 72 hour observation period. It's a bit unprecedented from the treatment center's perspective, but I explained to them that both Matthew and John are in FBI protective custody during the course of our current investigation. I have Anderson and Gina with them now, undercover as an orderly and a nurse assigned to watch over Matthew. Emily had her go bag and she convinced John to pack a bag so that they could stay with Matthew for his first few days."_

_The team sighed in relief that for now, Matthew and John were out of harm's way. Now it would be a mad dash to wrap this case up as soon as possible, preferably before John or Matthew left the protective sanctuary they were both currently ensconced in._

* * *

_Later that afternoon after meeting with a several of the Priests in the DC area, in a meeting that Rossi's friend Jimmy had been able to coordinate, in which they learned about the physical exhaustion that would be brought about by performing an exorcism, Rossi, Reid, and Elle now stood in Father Paul Silvano's hospital room as he packed his bag, preparing to check out. _

"_Are you Father Paul Silvano?" Rossi asked as he, Elle, and Reid held up their badges._

"_Yes" the Priest said as he continued packing his bag._

"_Were you present at the death of Thomas Valentine?" Rossi asked._

_The Priest turned to face them. "I was expecting you, just not this soon, but yes, I was present." _

_The Priest once again told Reid to look in the drawer in Latin, this time, though it was Elle who translated, roughly what he had said, as Latin was the root language of Spanish, which she spoke. _

"_He told you to look in the drawer." Elle said._

_When Reid opened the drawer, neither he, nor Rossi, nor Elle were surprised to find the papers with Father Paul Silvano's diplomatic status, which granted him immunity. _

_After interviewing Father Silvano for a time in which he confirmed that he had in fact been at the death of Thomas Valentine and that he was fighting evil just like them, they cut him loose as they were unable to hold him, but were able to gather from him the information that Hotch would need to call the Italian consulate as well as the Vatican._

* * *

_Else where, somewhere in DC, Patrick Cavanaugh, who had recently begun experiencing severe headaches and migraines, entered the warmth of his home from the cold March rains. He walked down the hallway to his study to find a priest he did not recognize sitting in his desk chair. He was then grabbed from behind by three younger priests and drug out of the room and up the stairs. They tied him to the bed and began the rites of the exorcism. _

* * *

_Hotch looked at Dave and nodded as he hung up the phone. The Vatican had interceded with the Italian government on their behalf and at their behest. Now it was time to go collect Father Silvano and deliver him to the airport and send him home to Italy a few weeks earlier than he'd planned._

"_Let's go help Morgan and Elle." Rossi said as he turned to walk out of the room followed by Hotch. _

_As Rossi and Hotch made their way across the bullpen, Reid and JJ stood to follow. _

"_We're on our way to wrap it up. Let Emily know that everything is going to be okay." Hotch called back over his shoulder. _

_JJ nodded and reached across Spence's desk and dialed Emily cell phone number into the phone._

* * *

_Elle and Morgan had Patrick Cavanaugh's home staked out in the event that they weren't able to have Father Paul Silvano deported prior to him performing an exorcism on Patrick Cavanaugh. Morgan and Elle shifted uncomfortably in the SUV as they watched Father Paul Silvano and three other priests be let into Patrick Cavanaugh's home by his fiancé, and then watched her leave. An hour later, they watched Patrick Cavanaugh enter the front door of his home. They waited until what appeared to be the dull flickering of candle light began in a upstairs bedroom window, and then made their way out of the SUV, breached the front door, and climbed the stairs, stopping the attempted exorcism in progress._

* * *

_Hotch and Dave pulled up as Patrick Cavanaugh was being urged into the back of an ambulance. He'd explained his symptoms and migraine issues to the medic while being checked out and was told it was possible he had an aneurism and that it should be checked out, as these types of things normally weren't discovered until it was too late, however his should be treatable if it was caught early enough._

* * *

_Emily and John walked out of the treatment center and down the front steps to where Aaron was waiting for them in the SUV. _

"_You know Emily, you're one of the only people Matthew ever trusted. He only agreed to treatment because you asked him. I hate to think what would have happened if I asked him to do this by myself." John said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…in Italy. I should have been. But I'm glad things are working out for you now." He said as he turned to look at Aaron where he was waiting in the SUV._

_A short while later Aaron sat waiting in the SUV while Emily and John stood on the Benton's front steps and rang the bell._

_As door opened, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Benton, they took one look at who was at their door and Mrs. Benton began to close the door in their faces. _

"_Do you know where Matthew is?" Emily asked. _

"_I don't. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Mrs. Benton said. "You've brought him nothing but trouble."_

_Emily nodded having expected this reaction to her presence. "John and I were able to get Matthew to check into a treatment facility. He's there now. He's detoxed, he's clean, and he ready to try and turn his life around." Emily said. _

_Mrs. Benton turned and walked away from the doorway. _

"_Why would you come here to tell us? You haven't seen Matthew in years." Mr. Benton said._

"_Despite what you and Mrs. Benton think of me," Emily said. "I'd like to think that I'm a good friend, a good person. I can't imagine what it's like to wonder where your child is, to worry about their safety, to worry about their choices constantly. I could never leave you to wonder where Matthew is, when I can tell you that he is safe and getting the help he needs. I know that all you have ever wanted is what is best for Matthew. Despite how little you think of me, I was paying attention in church when I was a girl, and I know you should judge a person's actions, not the person themselves, and that to err is human, but to forgive is divine. I know the story of the prodigal son. So I know that this isn't about me. It's about Matthew. It's about doing the right thing for him, and it's about making sure that he has what he needs to get better, be well again and be the sweet boy that he really is underneath all of the problems that he's had. I'll be there for him through this and see him out to the other side. Will you?" Emily asked and then she turned and walked down the steps and towards the SUV where Aaron sat waiting. _

_John turned back towards Mr. Benton from watching Emily walk away. "You might not know it, but someday when Matthew is better, you'll owe her a debt that can never be repaid. She's the one who talked Matthew into checking himself into the treatment center. She was able to get him to listen to her, unlike either you or I. She's always been one of the few people he ever trusted. And a few days ago, she gave him a reason to get well." John said as he looked Mr. Benton directly in the eye. _

"_And what was that?" Mr. Benton asked curiously. _

"_She told him he's going to be an Uncle." John said with a grin. _

"_But Matthew's an only child." Mr. Benton said momentarily confused._

_John shook his head. "Emily has always been like a sister to him. She's pregnant."_

"_And you're?" Mr. Benton asked looking at John wondering if he was once again the father. _

"_No, not me. Someone much more deserving than me earned Emily's heart. I'm just a happy Uncle like Matthew." John said. "Everything that happened twenty years ago is exactly where it belongs, in the past. I hope you realize for Matthew's sake, that that's where it belongs and where it should stay. You also need to realize that he's an adult and capable of making his own decisions. Sometimes he needs help making the right ones, just like we all do, but if you try and force what you think on him, you'll lose him. Maybe forever. But I'm sure he'd like to see you both." John said holding out a card for the treatment center and then turning to walk down the stairs and join Emily and Aaron in SUV out of the rain. _

_Emily turned and smiled at Hotch, their hands gripped in each others, as John climbed into the back seat of the SUV and they drove him back to his car in the parking lot of the restaurant they'd had dinner at, just a few short days ago._

* * *

JJ tucked herself back into her top and lifted Henry to her shoulder, gently rubbing circles as she continued to rock back and forth. Once the baby boy let out a couple of healthy burps that caused her to smile, she stood from the rocking chair and walked toward Spence. Spence entered the room and met his wife in front of their son's crib.

"Hey, you okay?" Spence asked softly, wrapping an arm around JJ's waist and kissing her temple.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured.

Spence nodded and leaned down kissing Henry on the top of his head, where it rested on JJ's shoulder. "Goodnight buddy. Sweet dreams."

JJ set her hand behind their baby boys head and tipped him back from her shoulder, his little head resting in her palm as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby boy." She said and then laid him down in his crib.

Spence wrapped his arms around JJ's waist as they stood watching the four month old baby boy sleep in his crib. JJ leaned back in her husband's arms resting her head on his shoulder, while his chin rested on the crown of her head.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Spence asked. "You're awfully quiet tonight. What are you thinking about?"

JJ played with the fingers and thumb of Spence's hand that rested on her belly. "I was just thinking about how nice it is that Matthew Benton gets a second chance, but that I can't imagine standing in the same room where your child is dying and doing nothing to help them like Matthew Benton's father did last time around." JJ said as she snuggled more deeply back into Spence's chest.

"I can't either. If someone or something was hurting Chloe or Henry, or even you for that matter, I'd kill them or destroy it with my bare hands if I had to." Spence replied softly.

"Me too." JJ said. "I'm glad this case is over, but I'm so worried about what coming. I'll sleep a lot better once we have Foyet behind bars where he belongs. Or he's dead."

"Me too. But we won't be doing anyone any favors, including ourselves, if we don't get some sleep before Henry wakes up in a few hours." Spence said squeezing JJ tightly in a hug and then unraveling his arms from around her waist and settling his hands on her hips as he steered her out of Henry's room and across the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

Hotch scratched his head tiredly as he set about unboxing the items he'd brought over from the condo to his old apartment. He wanted to get everything set up and in place well before the team had any contact with George Foyet.


	112. Chapter 112

Okay - so here's 112. It's a good thing I like coffee - I'm going to have to drink a gallon of it tomorrow with as late as I stayed up to get this finished for all of you.

No comments on the chapter (I don't want to give anything away) - I hope you all enjoy it - and I look forward to your thoughts.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thanks for all of your fantastic reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. You are all stupendously fantastic!

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ snuggled into Spence's side as they sat on the floor watching Henry and Chloe. Henry was laying on his tummy with his arms pushing his chest and head up off of his baby blanket. He was watching his big sister who sat in front of him playing with her bear, some stuffed animals, a doll, and a variety of other toys.

Henry gave a happy squeal as he kicked his little feet and tipped his head to the side while watching Chloe play with her bear.

Chloe mumbled and babbled to herself and her bear as she played.

JJ leaned up and kissed Spence on the cheek. "We make beautiful babies." She said and then rested her head back on Spence's chest, enjoying their lazy evening at home.

For the last few weeks, she, Spence, Hotch, and Emily had all been on edge because they knew what was coming. But for now, if only for just a little while, until they had Foyet behind bars where he belonged, she and Spence were spending a relaxing evening at home with their children and not thinking about work.

Spence grinned. "Yes we do." he said as he leaned down and kissed JJ on the temple. "Chloe, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Chloe stack some blocks and then laugh as she knocked them down. "Are you being silly?"

"Dada!" Chloe said with a smile as she turned to look at Mommy and Daddy. "Siwwy!" She said giggling.

"Do you want to come sit with Mommy and I munchkin?" Spence asked as he looked at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head. "No!"

"Do you want Daddy to come and play with you?" JJ asked as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head. Her brown eyes that were now just like her Daddy's got big with excitement.

"Well how could I possibly refuse?" Spence asked as he slipped out from behind JJ and crawled across the floor to where Chloe sat.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence and Chloe play with a bucket of animals. He'd ask her what the animal said and then act surprised when she said it. Chloe laughed when Daddy shook the animals and they made the noises.

Then JJ turned and looked at Henry. She eased herself down onto the floor in front of the baby boy, so that they were almost nose to nose. "What do you thing baby boy? Daddy and Chloe are sure having fun aren't they?" She asked.

Henry squealed and chose that moment to roll over onto his back.

"Good job Henry!" JJ praised the baby boy and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Henry lifted his hands to his Mommy's face and settled them on her cheeks as she looked down at him.

JJ made a silly face, which caused Henry to giggle, squirm, and kick his legs.

Spence smiled as he played with Chloe. He glanced up for a moment to watch JJ as she tickled Henry's belly, kissed his little hands, and played with their baby boy.

A short while later, the family sat cuddled on the couch together. Chloe sat in Mommy's lap and Daddy held Henry while they read 'Pat the Bunny'.

Chloe smiled and looked up at Mommy after patting the bunny rabbit in the book.

"Chloe, can you help Henry pet the bunny?" JJ asked.

"Hewp Hehry" Chloe said as she reached over for her baby brother's hand and showed him how to pet the bunny rabbit in the book.

JJ smiled at Spence over the top of Chloe and Henry's heads as she moved the book so that they could both see the mirror in the book.

Just then JJ's cell phone rang. "Can you turn the pages for Daddy so that Mommy can get the phone Chloe?" JJ asked as she picked Chloe up out of her lap and sat her next to Spence and Henry.

Chloe nodded and reached out and her little fingers grasped the edge of the book, that Daddy now held in one hand, while he balanced Henry with his other hand, and turned it revealing the next activity, as JJ stepped away to answer her phone.

"Jareau" JJ answered.

"JJ, it's Hotch." He said as he watched Emily and Jack playing on the floor together in the next room. "Tom Shaunessy's nurse just called me. He wants to see me right away."

"So it's time then." JJ responded.

"I'm afraid so." Hotch murmured. "Emily is dropping me off at the airport after we drop Jack off. I'll see you in the morning. I just wanted to let you know. We can catch the rest of the team up tomorrow."

"Have a safe flight." JJ said nodding as she watched Spence, Chloe and Henry nestled together on the couch.

"I will. Have a good night." Hotch said as he hung up the phone.

"Thanks" JJ replied and then hung up the phone, setting it back on the counter. Then she made her way across the room to enjoy what remained of the evening with her family.

* * *

"This morning. Yes, it's a good thing he went quickly in the end." Hotch said nodding into the phone. He glanced up at the knock on his office door to find Reid, JJ, and Emily all standing there. He waved them in. "Well, I appreciate you calling me. Thank you very much."

"Shaunessy?" JJ asked.

Hotch nodded. "Reid can you close the door?" He asked as Reid was standing closest to the door, just inside the frame.

Once Reid had reached over and closed the door, Hotch spoke again. "I wanted to speak to the three of you before we fill the rest of the team in. I think we shouldn't share anything beyond what happens in Boston with the team just yet. Hopefully we'll catch him and nothing past Boston will matter. I don't want them distracted by the horror of things that haven't happened yet. I also don't want to give anyone a reason to do anything but play this one by the book." Hotch said as he leaned back on his desk, crossing his suit clad arms across his chest.

"Hotch are you sure?" Reid asked as he glanced back and forth between Hotch and JJ.

"He's cunning and dangerous Hotch. Don't you think the team needs to know everything?" JJ asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't want anymore of us distracted by things that haven't happened yet."

"Yes, sir." JJ said sighing softly as she rubbed her forehead. This was going to be more difficult and tricky than she thought.

Reid nodded.

Emily tipped her head in thought as she watched Aaron. She could see that he was haunted by this case already as it was, even without the added weight of what could happen if they didn't catch George Foyet, aka the Boston Reaper.

* * *

The team sat around the table transfixed as JJ and Hotch laid out all of the information that had about the Boston Reaper.

Hotch shared how he had originally worked this case ten years ago. It had been his first case as the lead profiler. He shared how the Reaper attacked inside or near the victims cars, at night, on poorly lit, less populated roads. He was known to use a ruse to get close to and spend time with his victims. He began to share the profile with the team.

"The Reaper is driven by a need to dominate, control, and manipulate" Hotch said as JJ put photos of the 21 victims from 10 years ago up on the screen. "He enjoys the power and the manipulation. His letter to Shaunessy gave him the ultimate power. He was able to shut down the investigation. He manipulated Tom Shaunessy into literally surrendering to him." Hotch continued as JJ pulled the scanned in letter up on the screen.

"He is a highly intelligent disciplined killer, similar to BTK and the Zodiac Killer. What makes the Reaper different, however, is that he is an omnivore. He doesn't target a specific victim type. Although he does tend to focus on his younger female victims with his knife, he is essentially a predator who will kill anyone without prejudice or mercy." Hotch said as he looked around the table at the team.

"He's a hebephile. The younger the victim the more times he stabs. He stabbed 19 year old Amanda Bertrand 67 times. Older victims he's stabbed once or twice." Hotch said continuing on in his explanation of the profile with the addition of what JJ had been able to tell him.

"After ten years of not being caught, what brought him back out in the open? Why now after all these years?" Elle asked as she turned away from looking at the screen to look at Hotch.

"In 'Night of the Reaper'" Reid said as he held up the book that he'd spent ten minutes reading, "the author, Roy Colson, postulates that the reason the Reaper has never been caught is because he's either in prison serving time for an unrelated crime or dead. The Reaper thrives on recognition, power, control, and manipulation. The only person who knew the reaper had gotten away with his crimes for the last ten years died last night. The rush and thrill caused by manipulating Tom Shaunessy into surrendering died with him."

"Reid is right. That's exactly what brought the Reaper back." Hotch said nodding grimly as he stood at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "He enjoys the recognition and makes sure that the victims are easily identified as his. He takes something from his victims and leaves the item with the next murder victim. It's his way of proclaiming himself as the killer. He wants to be known, needs to be known, The symbols, the placement of prior victim's possessions on subsequent victim's - it's all for us."

"So since he hasn't been killing, what's he been spending the last ten years doing?" Elle asked.

"Fantasizing and planning what he would do if he started killing again." Hotch responded.

"And on that note" JJ said as she turned from the screen to face the table. "Garcia, were you able to get the information I asked you to?" JJ asked as she looked at Garcia.

"I was, but I still don't understand why you had me call the department of education and have them fax the information to me. My babies and the world wide web are a dynamic duo," Penelope said tipping her head as she paused in thought "like Batman and Robin, but without capes, masks, and cowls."

Hotch shook his head and chuckled at the thought of Garcia's lair as the Bat Cave. The resemblance rang true. If Batman had bedazzled his control panel with shiny pink sequins and used flashy peacock feather tipped pens, that is.

JJ smirked slightly at Pen's antics and then cleared her throat to get serious again. "Last time around, we searched for one of the Reaper's aliases and it triggered a warning he had in place. I don't know if he has anything in place to detect someone searching for these aliases, but to be safe, I had to assume he did." JJ said.

"But I should probably start at the beginning." JJ said continuing. "This morning Tom Shaunessy died. Tonight the Reaper will be on the hunt again." JJ said as she began explaining the chain of events that had drawn Hotch to take the team to Boston last time around without being called in on the case first.

She continued on describing how Sergeant Mike O'Mara had invited them in as soon as he saw the letter and the deal that Shaunessy made with the Reaper. She walked the team through the double murder that happened that brought them to Boston as well as the subsequent killings that happened once the team was already in Boston. She proceeded to talk about the phone calls the Reaper had made to 911 with the early killings, until a victim was saved due to the phone call. After that, the Reaper stopped calling after killing.

"Kevin Baskin, Miles Holden, and William Parker" JJ said as she put their work history and information that Garcia had gotten from the Department of Education up on the screen. "are all aliases of the Reaper. All three were substitute high school computer science teachers with the Department of Education, that is until William Parker was fired for alleged inappropriate behavior with his female students. The Reaper is George Foyet…." JJ said as Morgan cut her off.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that name." Morgan said as he flipped through the case file until he reached the list of victims. "Are you kidding me?" He said as he looked up at JJ and then Hotch. He looked back and forth between them. "He was the ninth victim. He was right there!"

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Between the phone call and the severity of his wounds, we never considered him as a suspect."

JJ cleared her throat. "Foyet met Amanda Bertrand when he was the teacher's assistant in one of her classes. She was 19 and a freshman from Michigan, the same place where the Reaper had Shaunessy run his ad." JJ said.

"Why didn't you have me pull information on George Foyet?" Garcia asked as she looked at the information they had on his aliases on the screen.

"Because you won't find anything. He erased every trace of George Foyet out of existence within a year of getting out of the hospital." JJ replied.

"But…he … that's….he'd have had to…..that." Garcia sat flummoxed for a moment as her brain struggled to put into words the thoughts that were running through her brain.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked.

Penelope shook her head. "The level of dedication required to wipe yourself off the grid….he would have had to essentially cut all ties with his former life. It's like killing yourself." she said.

"Why would someone do that?" Morgan asked.

"Well" JJ began "He attempted to make a deal with Hotch the same as he did with Shaunessy." JJ said glancing sideways at Hotch. "then he did stage his own death with no body."

"No body?" Elle said confused.

"He drew small amounts of his own blood over a long period of time until there was enough that he could stage one of his homes to look like he'd been murdered. The sheer volume of blood led us to believe that there was no way he could have survived, even without seeing a body."

JJ went on to tell the team about Morgan being attacked at the staged crime scene at one of Foyet's residence's as well as his escape from East Woburn Correctional Facility by faking an injury.

"So we just make sure they take him to a different prison." Morgan said with a 'no big deal' shrug.

"No, you don't understand." JJ said. "He spent ten years planning how he would escape from custody if captured. He has schematics of the electrical, heating, and water ducts for every jail, prison, and court house in Massachusetts."

Everyone not already in the know visibly paled at the thought of how prepared, dangerous, and cunning this man really was, and just how cautious they would need to be.

"So how did we catch him last time?" Rossi asked looking at JJ.

"Let's focus on catching him this time around. We'll take away his avenue of escape from last time." Hotch said redirecting the conversation as he glanced at his watch. "I know it's barely even lunch time, but I want you all to take the rest of the day off. Get rested. We hit the ground running in Boston tomorrow, and we need to make sure we're at the top of our game." He said as he rose from his seat.

* * *

The next morning the team focused on their game plan while the jet made the 45 minute flight to Boston.

"We need to keep everyone thinking this is a copy cat for as long as possible." JJ said as she held up the letter. "If the press gets wind of this, they're going to be all over the Boston Police."

"I agree." Hotch said with a nod of his head. "Dave, Emily, Elle, and Morgan, go to the field office. Set up shop. Go through everything there. JJ, Reid and I will go to the crime scene." Hotch said as they discussed assignments once they were on the ground.

"Sorry I haven't called you back." Sergeant Mike O'Mara said as he reached out to shake Hotch's hand. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"It's not a copy cat, Mike." Hotch said to his old friend. "I wish it were, but it isn't."

"No offense, you don't know that, and I didn't invited you in." Mike O'Mara said in his Irish American Boston accent.

"Shaunessy did." Hotch said as he pulled the Reaper's letter to Shaunessy out of his portfolio and handed it to O'Mara.

'If you stop hunting me, I'll stop hunting them. For as long as we both shall live. 'Till death do us part. If you agree to my terms, take out a personal ad in the Michigan Post.' the letter said.

O'Mara looked up from the letter with shock on his face.

"Want to invite us in?" Hotch asked.

O'Mara grimaced and nodded his head.

Hotch held up his hand and beckoned JJ and Reid, who sat in the SUV waiting for him to signal them.

"What was he thinking?" O'Mara asked as he looked at the letter again. "This could destroy the department."

"I know." Hotch said softly as he looked down at the ground.

* * *

The team sat at the conference room table at the Boston field office discussing George Foyet, who's glasses had been found on Evan Harvey's body, and Amanda Bertrand's attack, after giving the profile to the Boston PD, when JJ's cell phone rang.

"Yeah" JJ said softly into her phone as she pressed her finger into her ear to cancel out the conversation around her.

"There's a reason he left Foyet's glasses at the last crime scene." Hotch said as he looked around the table at the team and O'Mara as they finished discussing Amanda Bertrand's murder and George Foyet near miss with death due to the phone call to 911. The team knew exactly why Foyet's glasses were left with Evan Harvey's body, but Sergeant O'Mara didn't, and they couldn't share it with him either, at least not right away.

As the team and O'Mara pushed away from the table, JJ spoke up. "Uh, Hotch, there's a reporter outside insisting on speaking with you. Roy Colson, he says he know you." JJ said gesturing with her hands and her cell phone.

"Roy" Hotch said as he pushed the glass doors of the Boston FBI building open, and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Agent Hotchner, so if it's just a copy cat, what are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"Helping the Police catch him." Hotch said.

"Is that your story?" Roy asked. "Come on I wrote the book on this guy. I even sent you a signed copy. I assume you got it."

"Officially, we have no reason to think he's anything but a copy cat." Hotch said.

"Well, how about unofficially?" Colson asked.

"What's more important to you Roy, getting the story or getting the killer?" Hotch asked sternly.

"I, I uh, I spent time with the families. I uh, I told the victim's stories. Now, you would know that if you read my book." Colson said as he turned to walk away.

"It's a good book Roy." Hotch said causing Colson to pause and turn back to him. "You treated the victims with respect and you treated us fairly."

"Every dime it made went to the families." Roy said.

"I know. That's why I came down." Hotch said. "I also need a favor, something I'm hoping you can help me out with. We need to get in touch with George Foyet. He may be in danger. His glasses were left at the last crime scene. George may be in danger, and it appears that he's spent the last ten years making himself untraceable." Hotch said.

"Is George in danger?" Colson asked, concerned for his friend.

"He may be. He's the only victim the Reaper has left alive." Hotch said.

Roy nodded and pulled out a notepad and pen, writing down the only information he had on George Foyet, one of his aliases.

"The minute I have something I can say, I'll call you." Hotch said reaching out and shaking Colson's hand before he turned and walked back in the Boston field office.

* * *

"Do you know how long it takes to stab someone 67 times?" George Foyet asked, anguish painted on his face as he looked at Hotch and Rossi where they stood before him. "I never found the ring."

"He should have left your glasses on his next victim. But he didn't. He held onto them all this time." Hotch said.

Foyet shifted his face through a range of expressions as he worked to hide the smirk of pride that was fighting it's way to the surface. "What, do you think he's got some special interest in me?" He asked as he picked the baggie holding his glasses up off the table and looked at them. "I've been living with that possibility for the last 11 years." he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Have you received any strange letters or calls, hang-ups?" Rossi asked.

"I keep residences under different names. I move between them randomly. He likes to get you in a car, so I take the bus. Believe me, I've gone through great lengths to make sure that none of the things you mentioned ever happened."

"We'll need your other names and residences so that we can reach you." Rossi said holding a notepad out.

"We can take you someplace safe until this is over." Hotch said playing into Foyet's portrayal of the victim.

"No" George said sniffling as he hung his head. "Boston is my home. It's the one thing I promised I'd never let him take from me." he said standing up straight and stretching his shoulders.

"Then we'll protect you here." Hotch said.

"You can't protect me, nobody can." Foyet said. "Please be careful with this, please." Foyet said as he wrote his aliases and their addresses down in his notepad.

"It's safe with us." Rossi said reaching out to take the notepad and pen back from Foyet who was feigning cautiousness and concern as he handed over his aliases.

"He's just a man. Nothing more." Hotch said, forcing a concerned tone into his voice and compassion for a victim onto his face.

"Then why can't you catch him?" Foyet asked.

"We will." Hotch said as he stepped back towards the door, his eyes not leaving Foyet's face.

As they walked outside, Rossi and Hotch made a point to talk as if they didn't know that Foyet was the killer, in the event that he was listening. They also made point not look at or draw attention to the surveillance units, teams, and equipment that had been strategically been placed throughout the neighborhood at staggered intervals through out the day for what they had told the Boston PD and field office was Foyet's protection, but really was a manner of keeping tabs on him until they were ready to tighten the noose.

Once they were safely away from the neighborhood and Foyet's potentially ease dropping ears, Rossi cut loose.

"That smarmy son of a bitch." Rossi said. "Did you see the smirk he was fighting back when he asked us if we knew how long it takes to stab someone 67 times? He practically had to bite his lip to keep from smirking at us. God damn it, I didn't like him before, but now I hope he rots in jail and burns in hell." Rossi said vehemently.

"We'll have him in custody soon." Hotch said as he dialed his phone. "Garcia, go ahead and send JJ the information about Foyet's aliases across the Boston field office's fax machine in about ten minutes." He said into his phone. While they already had the information on Foyet's aliases, this way the copy that was entered into the case file would be time and date stamped by the fax machine with a time after they had met with Foyet and been given the names of his aliases.

Hotch hung up and dialed again.

"Morgan" Morgan said pulling his phone out of the holster clipped to his belt. "Yeah Hotch, we can be ready to move on your signal." He said nodding at Elle who stood next to him in the shop down the street watching Foyet's front door. Foyet surely didn't know it, but the streets and sidewalks in his neighborhood were cordoned off in a two block radius surrounding his home. If he left, they'd immediately know and several cars and vehicles would pick up the tail, switching out on a rotating basis as to avoid being obvious.

* * *

Several minutes later when Hotch and Rossi walked into the precinct, they found Reid and JJ staring at the evidence board, as if trying to make something magically appear. At that moment, Hotch wondered exactly how many times JJ and Reid had stood before an evidence board just like this one and studiously stared at it's contents, not because they were trying to figure out who the unsub was, but because they were trying to figure out how to steer the case towards a quicker conclusion without making it seem too easy, too convenient.

"Do you guys have something?" Hotch asked as O'Mara came over from what he was working on to see if Hotch or Rossi got anything new from Foyet.

"I don't know. One thing keeps bothering me." Reid said as he sat on the edge of the conference table, his legs crossed, and hands in his pockets as his eyes scanned the evidence board.

"What's that?" O'Mara asked.

"What's so special about George Foyet?" Reid asked.

He's the only victim that survived" O'Mara said.

"Sure, but why weren't his glasses left with the tenth victim? Why did he wait to use them after he started killing again." Reid asked.

Just then a local agent walked over the fax from Garcia and handed it to Hotch.

"Thanks," Hotch said accepting the fax from the agent and flipping through the pages, already knowing what he would find, and what it would say. "Something's not right." Hotch said as he looked up and handed the pages of background checks on Foyet's aliases off to Dave.

Dave whistled.

"What is it?" O'Mara asked.

Rossi handed the background checks to O'Mara.

Hotch stood looking at the evidence boards with his hands on his hips, his hands pushing his suit jacket back out of the way and revealing his sidearm. "What do we know about Amanda Bertrand?" He asked as he and Reid stood side by side appearing to study the evidence board.

Emily pulled out the case file. "19, a freshman, she came here from Michigan to go to school, Foyet was a teacher's assistant in one of Amanda's classes…"

"Michigan?" Hotch said turning to look at Emily. "That's where the Reaper had Shaunessy post the personal ad."

"That can't be a coincidence." JJ said knowing her line.

"He told us that she was the love of his life, that he was going to propose." Rossi said.

"But she just got here from Michigan. She'd only been in Foyet's class four weeks." Emily said looking at the case file again.

"He was a 28 year old teacher's assistant in freshman classes." Hotch said.

"That gave him plenty of access to young girls." Rossi said. "And then he moved on to high school girls." He said pointing at the background checks that O'Mara was holding in his hands.

"Wait, you're saying that Foyet is the Reaper? George Foyet, victim number nine is the Boston Reaper?" O'Mara asked in a hushed tone.

"It makes sense." Reid said. "He killed Amanda, drove to pay phone, drove to the 'crime scene' and then stabbed himself."

Rossi nodded. "He knew the EMTs would be able to save him."

"Wait why would he do that? Why would anyone stab themselves like that?" O'Mara asked.

"It put him at the core of the investigation." Hotch said. "Everything we had, Mike, it came from him." Hotch said as he pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hotchner" Hotch said answering his phone.

"Hotch, Foyet's on the move. He's carrying a big black duffel bag. What do you want us to do?" Morgan asked as he and Elle watched Foyet locking his front door through binocular lenses.

"Move in and take Foyet into custody. I'll explain more later." Hotch said as he glanced around seeing everyone's eyes on him.

Morgan nodded his head signaling Elle to speak into her wrist mike. "Move in and take Foyet into custody."

* * *

Foyet shifted in his chair, attempting to keep up the ruse of victim for just a bit longer.

After allowing him an ample amount of time to stew, Hotch walked into the interrogation room and set a stack of files on the table. "23 victims including yourself George. Or should I call you the Boston Reaper?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Foyet said in faux innocence and a put upon hurt expression on his face.

"Oh come off it George. You're greedy and narcissistic. You want the recognition. You want the fame that's going to come from the media." Hotch said as he slammed his palms down on the table as he towered above Foyet. "It's going to be like Bundy."

Foyet finally allowed his evil grin to shine through. "I wondered for a man had all the appearance's of being so incredibly smart what took you so long to figure it out. And by the way, I want to be bigger than Bundy." Foyet sneered. "I'm going to be more famous than you even realize."

"Oh, you should be aware." Hotch said as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it on the table in front of the chair Foyet was cuffed to. "You are hear by served with a search warrant for all of your properties. They're being searched as we speak. We already found the counterfeit Police officer's uniform in your duffel bag along with a mask. You should also know, we already found the schematics for the prisons, jails, and court houses in Massachusetts, so I hope you enjoy your visit to a neighboring state." Hotch said as he stood up from the table.

* * *

The team relaxed on the short flight home after having made sure that Foyet was set for a secure transport to a federal prison in Connecticut just across state lines so as to avoid placing Foyet in a holding facility that he knew his way out of.

* * *

Foyet's mind quickly calculated what he needed to do. He bit his lip to avoid crying out as he broke his thumb just above the base of his wrist in order to slip his hand out of the shackle. He bent over double made sure to hit his face hard enough against his leg to give himself a bloody nose.

The officer in the passenger seat turned around at Foyet's moaning. "Hey keep it quiet back…..oh shit." He said at seeing Foyet's bloody nose. "You need to pull over, he's bleeding." the officer said to his partner.

"Son of a bitch. Can't anything go smoothly today?" the partner said as he pulled the patrol car to the side of the road. He leaned over and popped the trunk, walked to the trunk and pulled out the first aid kit.

He opened up the back door of the patrol car and Foyet raised his face to look at the officer. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" the officer asked.

As the officer leaned in to clean the blood off of Foyet's face, Foyet quickly moved his arms from behind himself, wrapped the shackles around the officer's throat and snapped his neck. As the officer collapsed against him, he pulled out the officer's service weapon and shot his partner in the passenger seat through the back of the head.

Under the cover of darkness, Foyet managed to change from his prison inmate jumpsuit into the Massachusetts State Police uniform. He placed the dead officers in the back seat of the patrol car, wrapped his broken thumb, and then drove away in the very vehicle assigned to deliver him to prison.

* * *

JJ ran down the steps of the catwalk to the bullpen, where the team was congregated, preparing to go home. "Foyet escaped."

"How? We made sure he wasn't taken to a prison he had schematics for." Hotch said.

"He never arrived in Somers." JJ said. "When the arrival at Northern Correctional Institution was delayed, they called the Massachusetts State Police. The State Police were unable to reach the officer's transporting Foyet, so they sent out an APB. They just found the officers, dead, in the back seat of their patrol car." JJ said.

Hotch paled slightly at the thought of Foyet out loose, running around as a threat to his family.

"Hotch…." JJ said looking at Hotch.

"I know JJ, I know." Hotch said mentally kicking himself that he hadn't allowed JJ to share the whole story about Foyet in the first place. "We need to talk. Now." Hotch said as he led the way to the round table room.

Over the course of the next half hour, JJ filled the team in on the rest of what had happened with Foyet last time, from Hotch's stabbing to Haley's death, she shared everything that Hotch had requested she hold back in the team's initial briefing on Foyet.

"What the hell Hotch?" Morgan said. "You don't think it was important for us to know everything? You know we all have your back. You don't think we could have found a better, maybe more permanent solution for Foyet?"

"That's exactly what I was afraid of Morgan. I didn't want anyone taking the law into their own hands. We don't get to play judge and jury. I didn't want anyone putting their jobs on the line because of how personal this case is." Hotch replied.

"You don't get it do you man? We're a family. If one of us is in trouble we're all in trouble." Morgan said shaking his head. "Anyone of us would gladly put our necks and our jobs on the line for you Hotch, if it meant at the end of the day, we're all still standing."

Hotch looked around to find the whole team nodding in agreement. "Alright. No more secrets, at least not that affect cases." Hotch said "Agreed?"

"Agreed" was the answering chorus, in unison from the rest of the team.

"Now that that's out of the way." Reid said as he tipped back in his chair, his fingertips gripping the edge of the table. "I think I have a way that we can beat Foyet at his own game, assuming that he holds true to pattern, which I think we can all agree that he will." Reid said and then began to lay out his plan to the team.


	113. Chapter 113

Okay - so this is officially the longest chapter I've written (so far) - I think you will quickly see why :) I decided to do something a little bit dfferent for this chapter (113) and the next (114) - so I hope you enjoy it, and I look forward, as always to your thoughts :D

I sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, favoriting, and story alerts :D

Okay and now on to why you all really here...happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

It'd been a long, hectic, draining, stressful, emotionally exhausting, six months since Tom Shaunessy died and George Foyet, the Boston Reaper had crawled back out of the obscurity and anonymity of the last ten years. The whole team was beyond exhausted. It had been a night of no sleep the night before, other than what they'd managed to get on the plane.

JJ struggled to keep her eyes open as she kept watch, but eventually her body gave in. Unable to avoid and quell her body's demand to sleep anymore, JJ fell asleep in her chair next to the hospital bed. As she slept, she dreamt of the events of the last six months.

* * *

**March:**

_JJ knocked on the doorframe to Hotch's office and poked her head in._

"_JJ, what is it?" Hotch asked._

"_There's something you all need to see. Do you have a moment?" JJ asked._

_Hotch nodded and stood up from his desk. He was exhausted, as he and the team had spent the last several days laying the foundation for Reid's plan to ensnare Foyet. The plan was deceptively brilliant in it's simplicity. It also allowed them to use of Foyet's strengths and weaknesses against him. _

_Hotch followed JJ down into the bullpen where the team was gathered watching the horrific news from Royal, Indiana, population 2,000. _

"_It's horrible." Penelope said as leaned back against Morgan's desk, rubbing her six and a half month baby bump. "All those people." She said sadly._

_As Hotch and JJ joined the team, the newscaster began speaking about the twelve dead in a recreation center fire in Royal, Indiana. _

"_JJ?" Hotch said as he looked questioningly at his team's communications liaison._

_JJ looked around at the full bullpen. "Round table room?" JJ said nodding her head towards their meeting room._

_The team filed behind JJ into the round table room and took seats at the table. JJ closed the door behind them and sat down next to Spence at the table. _

"_I took the liberty of contacting Chief Carlson of Royal, Indiana and getting us invited onto the case." JJ explained as she looked at Hotch._

"_Why?" Hotch asked._

"_Because unfortunately the twelve deaths at the recreation center last night weren't an accident. It was arson." JJ said as she looked around the table at the team. _

"_And how does that make it a BAU case?" Rossi asked in confusion. _

_JJ cleared her throat. "What makes it a BAU case is what hasn't been reported to the media yet. Over the last week and a half there were fires at a local convenience store and a restaurant. Luckily, the fires happened after hours so that no one was hurt. When I saw the news, I didn't wait to call Chief Carlson because in two days there's going to be a fire in the local movie theater and 19 more people are going to die if we don't get involved now and stop this unsub." JJ said. _

_Hotch nodded solemnly. "You did the right thing JJ. I trust your judgment. I just wanted to know why." Hotch said as he rose from the table. "We should get to the air strip. We can brief on the plane." Hotch said as he paused to look at the team over his shoulder as he opened the door. _

* * *

_JJ smiled as she, Spence and the team stood behind the young couple at the ticket window. The pilot and co-pilot had needed to run a systems check on the plane, so the team was spending the next few hours relaxing in Royal. They were going to the local movie theater to watch 'The Blob' starring Steve McQueen. _

"_Enjoy the show." the young ticket taker said to the team as he took their ticket stubs. _

_The team all nodded and headed up to the concession stand for popcorn, candy, and soda. _

"_Just don't spill it Jesse." A mother said to her son as she handed him and overly large container of popcorn. _

_The young boys hands slipped on the large container, and popcorn spilled to the floor and over the tops of Rossi's Italian leather boots. _

"_Jesse" the mother said with a sigh as she looked up at the concession stand attendant who she knew would end up cleaning up after her son and then at Rossi. _

"_I'm sorry." the young boy, Jesse said as he looked up at Rossi who towered above him._

_Rossi shrugged the incident off. "It's okay." Dave said smiling at the small boy. "Enjoy the movie with your mom." He said and then watched them walk away. Once they were out of sight, he grimaced down at his boots and the butter and salt stain left behind as he shook the popcorn off of his foot. _

_Spence smiled as he, JJ, and the team took seats in the last row of the theater on the left hand side, enabling them to watch not only the classic film, but also to witness 19 of the 24 people they'd saved. 24 people who's lives didn't end, who were granted a second chance. _

_JJ sat lost in her thoughts about how Penelope had been able to pull the town's gossip about Tommy and Tina Wheeler earlier. She'd been able to track Tommy to Franklin, three hundred miles away where the nuisance fires had been set in the preceding year. Then the team had turned the town upside down to find him before he could strike again in an attempt to gain his sister's attention and affection._

_Spence poked JJ softly in the ribs as the lights in the theater went down and his eyes adjusted to the darkness._

"_What?" JJ whispered._

"_I think they have the right idea." Spence said tipping his head to the side and forward to his right, where the young couple that had been in front of them in the ticket line were making out._

_JJ leaned forward to look where Spence was indicating and smirked at what she saw. She looked down the row at where the rest of the team was seated, and then looked up at Spence who was grinning at her. "You, husband of mine, are a genius." JJ said as she reached her arm up around Spence's shoulders. "So of course, I trust you to know a good idea when you see one." JJ murmured as she pulled Spence's head down to meet her lips._

"_God I've missed you." Emily moaned as Aaron kissed her. "The bed is so cold at night without you in it."_

"_I've missed you too." Aaron said as he nuzzled against Emily's neck. "But if us pretending to be single and not together is what it takes to keep you safe from Foyet, then that's what I'm willing to do." _

"_I just wish we could go after him right now and have this be over." Emily said as Aaron lifted his head to look at her and she kissed him. _

_Aaron shook his head as he pulled out of the kiss and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Reid's right. We need to let Foyet come to us. We can continue to monitor him since we know the alias he's using right now, Peter Rhea. We'll just keep tracking him through his prescription refills at pharmacies. We'll know where he is and when he's ready to come for me, we'll be ready for him."_

_Emily nodded. "I just miss you."_

"_I know, but I would rather miss you for a little while now, until this is all over, then have to miss you forever because Foyet decided to go after you because he knew we were together, or having something change and go horribly wrong because we went after Foyet. He'll come to us, and Reid's plan will work. It's all going to be okay. And once Foyet is wrapped up, it'll be almost time for this little guy to make his grand entrance." Aaron murmured in Emily's ear as he set his hand on Emily's belly where their baby grew._

_Emily smirked and whispered in Aaron's ear. "What if it's a girl?"_

"_Well then I'll be really lucky, because I'm sure she will be just as beautiful as her Mommy." Aaron whispered back as they cuddled together and continued to enjoy their time together before the plane touched down on the tarmac in Quantico and they each went home separately. Emily to their condo, and Aaron to the apartment that he had reclaimed from the subleasing tenant._

_Rossi smirked as he stared straight ahead and nudged Elle who sat next to him. When Elle turned to look at him, she laughed out loud along with the rest of the theater. While the rest of the theater was laughing at the campy horror movie on the screen, Elle was laughing at the kissy faces Dave was making as he tipped his head to where Hotch and Emily sat cuddled up next to him. Mere seconds later, Morgan nudged her in the ribs from the other side and jerked his thumb at Reid and JJ, tucked away in the corner of the theater beside him as they made out like teenagers. _

_Dave grinned. Elle laughed. Morgan leaned in conspiratorially. "I say we toss popcorn at them all on the count of three." Morgan said with a wicked grin on his face. _

_Elle shook her head and smirked at Morgan. "I say we leave them alone and let them enjoy themselves. You know you would both be doing the same thing if Penelope and Erin were here. I know I would if Will was here." She said raising her eyebrows daring Morgan to deny it._

"_You're no fun." Morgan said pouting slightly as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms._

"_Am I wrong?" Elle whispered._

"_No" Morgan said sighing as he gave in, wishing that Penelope was here to enjoy the campy horror movie with him, as well as to have a little love fest of their own._

_Elle turned to look at Dave._

"_Hey, no arguments from me." Dave whispered raising his hands in surrender. "We're under enough pressure right now, I say let them find happiness where and when they can. Even if it is a few stolen moments in mostly empty movie theater." Dave said softly, smirking as he finished speaking and turned back to watch the movie that he had originally first enjoyed as kid when his parents took him to a Steve McQueen movie marathon at a drive in theater on long island. He smiled as he settled into his seat and remember his childhood of the sixties._

* * *

JJ stirred slightly in her sleep and shifted, attempting to find a more comfortable position in the chair.

* * *

**April:**

_JJ drew her legs up underneath her as she curled up in the seat next to Spence, nestling into his side as she ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner._

"_Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." she murmured as she wrapped her other arm around her husband's waist._

_Spence sighed as he wrapped his arms around JJ, holding his wife close. "It's just not fair. We've taken the victim into custody and let the abuser go free." _

_JJ nodded resting her forehead against Spence's temple. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but this time Adam is getting the help he needs to get better and Amanda doesn't have him locked away inside his own body and mind." JJ murmured softly as she continued to sooth Spence by running her fingers through his hair as she held him._

_Spence nodded. _

_Within hours of arriving in South Padre, they had managed to bring Adam in for questioning after watching the security video of his fight with the first victim, William Browder. _

_While Reid had interviewed Adam in a non-threatening manner to attempt to avoid Amanda rising to the surface and completely taking over, Hotch, Rossi, and Emily had gone to the Hudson Street Hotel and spoken with the manager, Julie Riley, who they knew was paying Adam's bills. _

_They managed to convince her to allow them to search Adam's room. As she was the one paying the bill, with her agreement, a search warrant was not necessary. Upon entering Adam's room, they discovered the mirrors covered with tarps as well as the green dress and rope hidden in Adam's closet. That combined with what they knew Reid was getting from Adam during his interview, was enough for them to have Adam remanded into psychiatric custody for an evaluation. _

_Reid was planning to stay in touch with Adam to make sure that he got the help he needed, got better, and got to live a life with his personality fully integrated and without the threat of being locked away in his own mind._

JJ shifted again, anxiously in her sleep as her dream shifted and changed.

_JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched the rest of the team stand and exit the plane, save Spence her comfortingly rubbed her back._

"_They'll understand soon enough why you told them we needed to solve this case the old fashioned way." Spence said as he stood and offered JJ his hand, helping her rise from the booth._

"_They might understand, but I sure wish there was a way to save someone on this one, that there was something to change things in a positive way." JJ said as she followed Spence down the aisle of the plane._

* * *

_Later that day an emotionally defeated team climbed back onto the plane and slid into seats preparing for their quick flight home after wrapping up Kyle Murphy's case. Unfortunately, for everyone involved in that case, there really wasn't anything the team could have done to change anything. Kyle Murphy had still been kill by his older brother Danny. Danny was still a sociopath. And a good police officer had still thrown away his career attempting to help his friends salvage what was left of their family. At least they had still captured the pedophile who'd murdered two other young boys._

"_JJ" Morgan said as he paused to kneel in the aisle beside her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't understand why you wouldn't tell us anything about this case. Now, I do. It's not easy to deal with the ones where we can't change anything for the better is it?"_

_JJ shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ears._

_Morgan nodded. "You know, just because we couldn't change anything, doesn't mean you had to bear that burden alone. It's not just you and Reid carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time anymore, you know?"_

_JJ cleared her throat. "I know, but it's also good for you guys to keep your edge. I don't know the future forever…..in fact I only know about a little over the next years worth of cases. Then it's back to the old way anyway." JJ replied._

_Morgan nodded. "Well just so you know, if you ever need someone else to share carrying the weight of the world, even just for a little while, we've all got your back. You know that right?" he asked squeezing her shoulder as he stood up._

"_Hey, quit hitting on my wife, man. You've got your own hot blond at home." Reid said jokingly as he walked up to Morgan and JJ and slid in next to JJ, handing her the cup of tea that he had made for her, just the way she liked it, with honey and lemon._

_Morgan defensively raised his hands in the air. "No worries brother. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Pretty boy, take care of your girl here. I think she needs some TLC." Morgan said with a wink. "If you can't manage, I could always find a way to fit another hot blond into my life." Morgan joked._

_JJ chuckled. "I'm not sure exactly what Penelope would say about having to share you, but something tells me you'll never have to worry about that problem." She said as Spence kissed her temple._

"_Yeah, I think your in pretty good hands with pretty boy." Morgan said as he reached over and ruffled Reid's hair as he slid into the seat behind Reid, but facing the opposite direction and slid on his head phones, allowing his best friend and his wife to have some privacy._

_When they got home, Spence had dropped JJ off, telling her he had an errand to run. He'd asked Chloe if she wanted to go for a car ride with Daddy. To which the baby girl had squealed excitedly and held out her arms for Daddy to pick her up. _

_JJ smiled as she and five month old Henry stood in the driveway watching Daddy strap Chloe into her car seat. JJ had raised Henry's hand to wave bye bye to Chloe and Daddy._

* * *

_A short while later, Henry and Mommy were sitting on his baby blanket on the living room floor playing with his soft plushy bear. He laughed and giggled, waving his arms about and kicking his feet, when Mommy moved the bear in close to him and the bear 'kissed' him on the cheek, the nose, the forehead, his chin, or his ear. After a few times, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the bear in a hug. _

_JJ let go of the bear as Henry wrapped his arms around it holding it close to himself as he snuggled his face into the soft plushy bear. JJ smiled as she watched her baby boy. _

_At that moment, Spence and Chloe came in through the door to the garage. Spence sat Chloe on her feet and knelt down and whispered in her ear._

_Chloe nodded and ran over to Mommy and Henry where they sat in the living room._

"_Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with Daddy?" JJ asked as Chloe ran up to her._

_Chloe nodded. "Mama. Hehry. Bye bye." Chloe said grabbing JJ's hand and pulling._

"_Baby, why do you want to go bye bye? You and Daddy just got home." JJ said as she reached up and smoothed Chloe's blond curls back from her face._

_Spence smiled as he stood watching for a moment. Then he crossed the room and bent down to pick up Henry. "Hi big guy! Do you want to go outside and see the surprise Chloe and I got for you and Mommy? Do you?" Spence asked as he lifted Henry up in the air above his head, causing the baby boy to laugh._

"_Surprise?" JJ asked as she stood up while Chloe pulled on her hand. _

"_Mama bye bye." Chloe said turning and walking towards the garage door where Daddy was waiting and pulling her Mommy behind her. _

_JJ followed Spence, Chloe, and Henry out into the garage. "Baby what…." JJ said trailing off as she entered the garage._

"_I was going to get one last spring, but then you told me that Henry here was on the way, so it really wouldn't have made sense." Spence said as he tickled his son's tummy, causing the baby boy to laugh and turn and bury his face against his Daddy's shoulder._

"_Baby, they're great, but ummm are you hinting at something?" JJ asked as she took in the three jogging strollers before her. There were two single jogging strollers and one double._

_Spence looked confused as he looked between the strollers and JJ._

_JJ shook her head, for being a genius, her husband sometimes missed the obvious. "Spence, we have two children. Why do we need three strollers for four children?"_

"_Oh. Well, I figured when we go running together, we can each push one. But I know sometimes you'll want to go by yourself, but you might want to take Henry and Chloe with you. Plus a double stroller will come in handy when we go on vacations." Spence replied._

_JJ nodded. That actually made a lot of sense. "So" She grinned. "Can we go for a run and break them in?" _

"_I don't know…..Chloe do you want to go bye bye?" Spence asked as he looked down at Chloe who was dancing about her Mommy's feet._

"_Bye bye." Chloe said clapping her hands together._

_Spence laughed. "I guess that's a yes."_

_JJ laughed too and then bent down and picked Chloe up. "Come on baby girl, if you want to go bye bye, we have to go change." JJ said as she walked towards the house, excited to go for a family run on a nice spring day. They could even stop in the park for a little bit so that Chloe and Henry could swing._

_A few minutes later, the Reid family was jogging through their neighborhood, underneath the fragrant cherry blossoms of April. Chloe and Henry were bundled up against the breeze and their tiny faces slathered in sun screen. JJ and Spence were dressed to go running on a wonderfully warm spring day._

* * *

JJ woke up briefly as the occupant of the hospital bed moaned slightly. She held her breath waiting to see if they were waking up in pain, or only dreaming. As they sighed and shifted slightly, JJ relaxed and shifted herself again into a comfortable position, curled up in the chair, and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"_Oooo" Garcia moaned softly as she settled back in her seat on the BAU jet for the plane ride home from Buffalo. _

_Garcia had managed to identify woman in the old, worn, murder video relatively quickly with some help from JJ. While Garcia was working to find the newspaper clip they needed to identify the 1980's victim, Rossi, Morgan, and Elle went out to visit Stanley and find out any details they could from Stanley. While Rossi and Morgan talked with Stanley, Elle spoke with Kate, his adoptive mother._

"_Has anyone been acting strangely or different since you let them know you were moving to California?" Elle asked Kate. "We believe the killer felt remorse after he killed Stanley's mother and may have inserted himself into Stan's life." Elle explained._

"_Oh God" Kate said raising her hands and pulling her hair back from her face and then covering her mouth and nose with her hands as she thought. "Vincent. Stanley knew him for about a year before he came to me. He was a helper in a mentoring program that Stanley belonged to. I'm not sure which one. He started coming around more since I told him about a week ago that we were moving to California."_

"_Okay. It's going to be okay." Elle said calmly as she dialed Hotch's number. _

"_He saw me. Didn't he?" Stanley asked Morgan as Elle and Kate approached from the kitchen._

"_Yeah Stan, he did." Morgan said as he looked down at the young boy._

"_I'm going to stay here, just in case." Elle said nodding at Morgan and Rossi. _

_Morgan and Rossi nodded back. It made sense. If they didn't catch Rowlings, at some point he would be showing up at Kate and Stan's house._

* * *

_Not much later, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid led Detective Henderson, and a group of local officers into Vincent Rowlings apartment building. As they turned the corner towards Vincent's apartment, they heard the door open and then close. _

_A team was outside Vincent's apartment ensuring he didn't escape via the roof, the fire escape, or jumping out a window. _

_Hotch listened at the door. At hearing both a male and female voice inside, he nodded to Morgan who promptly moved to the front and center of the door. Rossi and Hotch stood to either side of the door preparing to cover Morgan as he kicked in the door, while Reid stood behind him covering Morgan over his shoulder._

_Vincent startled as the door was kicked in directly behind him while Alice was trying to peek into his editing room. _

_Alice's eyes grew wide as she watched the man whom she had a crush on was pushed to the ground and his hands were hand cuffed behind his back._

_Morgan pressed his knee into Vincent's back, holding him in place as he cuffed his hands and read him his rights. He yanked him up off the floor and handed him off to a couple of local officer's who dragged him through the door and down the hall._

* * *

"_Pen, are you okay?" JJ asked from where she sat across from her._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine peaches. Junior has just been kicking a lot today." Penelope said as she smiled at her friends._

"_Welcome to the third trimester." JJ said with a smile._

"_Please tell me that you and Morgan haven't decided to name the baby Junior." Elle said scrunching up her face._

"_Oh like Will won't have you naming his first born son Junior." Morgan said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Oh we've already agreed that the first boy will be named William Henri LaMontagne III." Elle said. "But I was referring to the fact that I don't think the world is ready for there to be two Derek Morgan's running around." Elle said with a grin and then stuck her tongue out at Morgan._

_JJ and Emily both snorted, as they began laughing at the very thought of a world with two Derek Morgan's. _

_After recovering from her laughter, JJ looked at Pen. "So have you guys started on the nursery yet?" _

"_Everything is picked out, it just needs to be put together and the room painted." Pen said as she looked pointedly at Derek._

"_Well why don't we all come over and help? You guys all helped Spence and I. Twice." JJ _said.

"_They helped us twice with what?" Spence asked he settled down next to JJ with a cup of coffee in his hands that he'd procured from the small galley of the plane. _

"_Nurseries." JJ said turning to look at Spence as he handed her a cup of tea. She smiled sweetly at her husband. "Thanks baby." She said. As sweet as it was for Spence to bring her tea when he got himself coffee, she was really looking forward to when she could drink coffee again. _

_Spence nodded. "Your welcome." He said softly, then turned to look at the group. "We'd love to help you with the nursery." He said to Morgan and Penelope. _

"_Besides, I'm sure that Chloe and Henry would love some time with Auntie Penelope and Auntie Emily." JJ said with a smile. _

* * *

**May:**

_The team was relieved to be home after a long flight each way to Bend, Oregon and a very short stay there. They'd managed to identify Ian Coakley as the unsub rather quickly, but he'd still led the team on a high speed chase that ended in his death when he drove off the side of the rode to avoid oncoming traffic and rolled down the side of the mountain. Mr. Bonner had still come forward out of guilt though, so something positive had come out of the case. The team walked off the elevator at the BAU and through the double glass doors to find a Congratulations banner hung across the break room and several of their colleague enjoying cake._

"_What's going on?" Morgan asked one of their fellow agents._

"_It's a congratulations slash going away party for Lynch." the agent revealed. _

_"Lynch?" Morgan asked as he looked around in confusion, trying to remember and figure out who Agent Lynch was._

_JJ chuckled and shook her head. "Kevin Lynch. He's a systems analyst, like Pen." she said._

"_Oh" Morgan responded. "So, where's he going to?"_

"_No body knows." The agent said with a shrug. "He got a job overseas with the NSA for some top secret posting."_

_JJ smiled as she looked across the room to where Kevin Lynch stood with several of the other systems analysts. She hoped he had a wonderful time living in Karachi. She just hoped he was going to have access to plenty of American food and supplies if she remembered correctly what Penelope used to tell her about his sensitive stomach._

"_Sounds kind of exciting." Morgan said as he turned to see JJ watching who he assumed was Kevin Lynch across the room._

"_I think you got the better deal." JJ said as she turned to Morgan._

"_Huh?" Morgan asked confused. _

"_You've got Pen and a baby on the way." JJ said smiling at Morgan. "Kevin's got a bunch of cold lonely nights in some foreign country where they may or may not speak English, have safe water to drink, and he probably won't be able to eat the local cuisine. Doesn't sound too exciting to me." JJ said._

"_Well when you put it that way, I definitely did get the better deal." Morgan said as he looked over to where Penelope, Elle, and Emily were talking. "So I take it Penelope and Kevin?" Morgan asked._

"_Last time around….yeah." JJ said._

"_Well in that case, I hope that Kevin Lynch has a lovely time on foreign soil." Morgan said._

"_You know if you had shown any serious interest last time around, she would have dropped Kevin in a heart beat." JJ responded. "And you definitely have nothing to worry about now. She only has eyes for you and you guys are having a baby." JJ said laughing at Morgan's jealousy over something that at least from his and Pen's perspective had never happened._

"_Yeah…..I really did get the better deal." Morgan said as his lady killer smile lit up his face. "Thanks JJ." _

* * *

JJ shuddered slightly in her sleep as she dreamt of dealing with and tracking down Chad Brown.

* * *

"_Guys we need to talk." JJ said as she walked into the bullpen to gather the team. "Privately" she murmured softly as she glanced around at the dwindling numbers of Agents in the bullpen._

_The team nodded and stood following her to the round table room where Hotch and Rossi were already waiting for them. _

"_What is it JJ?" Rossi asked as he glanced at his watch. He wanted to get home in time to have dinner with Erin and the kids._

"_I know it's not fair to tell you all this right before you go home." JJ said pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts._

_At those words, the team all sat up in their seats, preparing themselves for whatever words might follow._

"_This afternoon there was an Anthrax attack at a local park. It, of course, won't be discovered until later tonight when the victim's start showing up at the hospital." JJ said._

"_Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Morgan asked. "Maybe we could have stopped it from happening." _

_JJ shook her head. "You have no idea how much time I spent thinking about this. I couldn't risk it. We can't risk it." She said as she looked around the room at the team, her family. "We don't know exactly what time the attack happened. We also don't know the delivery method he used. There was too much at risk and too many unknown variables for us to try to stop it from happening completely," JJ said. "but we can maybe save more of the victims by finding the unsub, Chad Brown, more quickly along with the lab and the cure." JJ said, her eyes tearing up slightly as she remembered how stressful that day had been for her last time around._

"_JJ's right Morgan." Rossi said. "Anthrax is nothing to mess around with. She was right to play it safe."_

_JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat. "Especially this strain. It's amplified and unlike anything the CDC has seen before. The first victim died after ten hours. By 7 am tomorrow there will be twelve dead." JJ said clearing her throat again._

"_That's …Reid?" Elle said turning to look at Reid._

"_Several times faster. It was roughly three weeks between when Robert Stevens, the first casualty in the 2001 Anthrax attacks, first inhaled the Anthrax spores and his death." Reid said as he looked around the table. _

"_I wanted to let you all know, because by time we're all here tomorrow, our offices will have been set up as a small command center. Dr Linda Kimura, Chief of Special Pathogens at the CDC will be here as she and her team will be responsible for caring for the victims. General Wittworth and his team of military scientists from Fort Detrick will also be working with us on the case." JJ explained as she proceeded to fill the team in on the details of the case._

* * *

_Later that night, JJ and Spence lay awake in bed talking._

"_Baby, promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks tomorrow. That you'll be careful. I know I don't have to worry about Chloe and Henry, but I don't want to have to worry about you either. Promise me." JJ said as she looked up at Spence from where her head was resting on his chest._

"_I promise JJ. I love you, Chloe, and Henry….I promise to make sure that I come home to you guys at the end of the day tomorrow." Spence said leaning up and kissing JJ. "Let's try and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long enough day as it is without throwing sleep deprivation on top of it." Spence said as he ran his hands lightly up and down JJ's back in a comforting manner._

_JJ snuggled in closer to Spence and closed her eyes willing sleep to come and for tomorrow to turn out better than it had last time around for everyone involved except for Chad Brown. _

"_We knew this could happen." Hotch said as the team prepared to take their Cipro dosages. "We've done our homework. We've prepared for this. This is it."_

"_Jin dahn. May you live a hundred years." Rossi said raising the cup holding his Cipro tablets in a toast to the rest of the team before he kicked them back and chased them with a gulp of water._

_Emily watched the team take their Cipro. Due to being pregnant, she was unable to take the Cipro and would be staying in the office and helping JJ and Penelope. She wouldn't be able to go into the field without the Cipro._

* * *

_Hotch and Rossi worked quickly to quell General Wittworth's displeasure at having to work with same people that he felt had ruined the career of one of his finest scientists, Hatfil, almost eight years previously._

"_Sir, our team officially ruled out Dr. Hatfil, I'm sorry that Justice didn't listen to us, but the profile was accurate. We need to get a preliminary profile out to this task force as quickly as possible." Hotch said, knowing that they could quickly garner information that they would need to speed up the process of catching Chad Brown._

"_Well, I'm outranked by someone who believes in your profiles. Let's go pull everyone together." The General said turning to walk out to the bullpen._

* * *

_After Emily, Rossi, and Hotch finished giving the majority of the defense community the profile, they were approached with a possible unsub. Dr. Lawrence Nichols. He'd been demoted from working at the Institute at Fort Detrick after being labeled as unstable and fanatical by a senate subcommittee. He'd been removed from his work at Fort Detrick and was most recently working on Flu vaccines. _

* * *

_Elle and Morgan stood outside Albert Franks' bookstore watching as a team of hazmat suit clad military scientists closed the blinds of the bookstore and began testing for Anthrax. Needless to say, they weren't surprised when the bookstore tested hot._

_Just then Morgan's cell phone rang. "Morgan" he answered. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay Hotch. We're on our way."_

_Elle turned from studying the crowd around them to look at Morgan and get the update from him._

"_We're meeting Rossi at the hospital. You and Rossi are going to Dr. Nichols work place. Reid and I are checking out his home." Morgan said._

_Elle nodded. "Just make sure Reid plays it safe. JJ doesn't need to have to worry about him." Elle said to Morgan as they climbed into the SUV and headed to meet up with Rossi and Reid._

* * *

_Reid and Morgan made their way up the driveway of Dr. Nichols home, already knowing exactly where they needed to look and what exactly they would find. _

_Reid paused by some equipment that the team had laid out in the backyard of Dr. Nichols home and pulled a hazmat suit on. Once he was suited up, he walked into the lab that was in a converted garage. _

* * *

"_Morgan, how's Reid?" Hotch asked as he and General Wittworth walked up the driveway to the lab. _

"_There's white powder in the room. The air was blasting. Nichols is dead. Blunt force trauma to his head. Reid thinks he's been dead two or three days, but that he had an apprentice. He's been able to identify two distinct work spaces. Reid found the cure. He's searching for the evidence of who Nichols' apprentice was right now. But Hotch…..Reid got caught on something…his hazmat suit tore. He found some duct tape in the lab and sealed the tear in the suit…but…." Morgan trailed off. _

_Behind Morgan and Hotch, General Wittworth began giving commands. "Get a decon team suited up, get a gray zone set up outside that door, and get him cleaned up and in an ambulance fast." The General ordered._

_At that moment Reid found the syllabi on the desk and quickly dialed Garcia's phone and had her conference in Hotch as he could see him standing right outside with Morgan and the General. She was quickly able to narrow their unsub down to Chad Brown, a doctoral candidate at the School of Public Policy, University of Maryland._

"_Kid, you did real good, now get the hell out of there." Morgan said._

"_We'll head back to work on tracking Brown." Hotch said as he looked at Morgan._

"_I'll stay here with Reid. Hotch, somebody needs to let JJ know." Morgan._

_Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I'll call on the way back."_

* * *

"_The General and I are heading back to the BAU. Garcia" Hotch sighed. "I need you to get JJ." Hotch said as they climbed into the General's car._

"_Sir?" Garcia asked hesitantly. _

"_Garcia, I need to talk to JJ right away. It's important. You should get Emily too." Hotch replied. _

_Garcia put the phone on hold and went to find JJ and Emily who were in the bullpen looking over information with someone or other. _

"_Garce what could be so important that you needed to speak to both of us right now?" JJ asked as she and Emily followed Garcia into her office. _

"_Actually Hotch wanted to talk to you and from the sound of his voice, I think we should all be sitting down." Garcia said._

"_Sir?" Garcia asked as she pressed the button to pick up the line that Hotch was holding on. "You have Emily, JJ, and I."_

_Hotch cleared his throat. "Garcia and Reid determined that the unsub is Chad Brown. The General and I are on our way back to direct efforts to find him and bring him in. Reid is fairly certain that he was able to find the antidote in Nichols' lab….but…."_

"_Hotch?" JJ asked her voice catching in her throat._

"_Reid wore a hazmat suit JJ, but it caught on something in the lab. The suit tore. He was able to find some tape and seal the tear …but….." Hotch swallowed, not knowing how to continue. "They're getting Reid out of the lab now. Morgan is staying with him. The General is speaking with Dr Kimura right now. Anderson will drive you." Hotch managed to choke out._

_JJ's eyes got big and the stress and emotion that she had managed to avoid thus far in the day hit her full force like a freight train. Tears crested the lower lids of her eyes, her hands rose to cover her nose and mouth, and she began to hyperventilate just slightly._

"_JJ?" Hotch asked across the phone. _

"_She'll be there Hotch" Garcia said. "Gotta go." she said hanging up the phone and rushing to join Emily in calming and comforting JJ._

_Emily rubbed soothing circles on JJ's back. "Breathe JJ, breathe. Calm down. We already know no matter what that Reid is going to be okay. He found the cure so no matter what, he's going to be okay." Emily stated. "Come on. Let's walk. We need to get you down to the car so you can get to Reid." Emily said as she guided JJ to stand up._

_Garcia reached out and handed JJ a handful of Kleenex._

_JJ accepted them. "Thanks guys….I….I know everything is going to be okay. I just wanted not to have to deal with anything like this….I …you have no idea what it was like last time….and I…."_

"_It's okay Jayje." Penelope said. "I can imagine…but Emily is right. Everything is going to be fine." _

_JJ nodded as Emily and Penelope, neither of whom could go out to the site with her, passed her off to Dr. Kimura and Anderson._

* * *

_Reid stood under the spray as they began hosing him down. They started by first hosing down the hazmat suit and outside of the helmet. Once that was decontaminated, the helmet was removed and the hazmat suit was peeled off of him, and they began to spray down his street clothes. _

"_Yeah, they're hosing him down now." Morgan said into his cell phone as he caught up with the rest of the team via cell. "Alright." Morgan said hanging up his cell phone and re-clipping it to his belt. He turned to face Reid. "They're checking out Brown's house."_

_Reid nodded. "Go help Hotch."_

"_Hotch has plenty of people helping him." Morgan replied. _

"_They need you more than I do." Reid replied._

"_Reid, I'm going to see you off to the hospital." Morgan said._

"_I'm about to get naked. So they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?" Reid asked as he looked at Morgan through the clear plastic of the gray zone tent. _

_Morgan paused speechless for a moment and just as he was about to speak, JJ and Dr. Kimura walked up behind Morgan. _

_JJ touched Morgan lightly on the shoulder. "I don't think that's something Morgan's interested in seeing, now me on the other hand…." JJ joked attempting to lighten the mood._

_Morgan reached over and wrapped an arm around JJ and pulled her into a half hug and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "He going to be fine. You just need to remember that."_

_JJ nodded._

_Morgan let his arm drop from JJ's shoulders. "I'll check in on you later." He said to Reid. "Take good care of him please." Morgan said to the CDC team members that were in the process of scrubbing Reid down._

"_Dr. Kimura" one of the CDC team members said as the walked over to the clear plastic wall where she stood next to JJ. "Dr. Reid believes this is the antidote."_

"_Get it to the lab please." Dr. Kimura directed and then went off to check on the status of the ambulance. _

"_JJ, baby, I'm sorry." Spence said as the hazmat suited CDC team began stripping, scrubbing, and decontaminating him. "Chloe and Henry?" he asked as he watched JJ._

"_Chloe and Henry are fine. I checked on them on the way here. They've been at home with Rebecca all day today." JJ said. "I'm not mad Spence. You didn't do anything wrong baby. It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. I'm here and staying with you the whole way. Once they realize that you're fine, you and I can go home to Chloe and Henry, okay?" JJ said in an emotion filled voice as she watched them scrub her husband down and dress him in scrubs. _

* * *

_JJ sat anxiously in the back of the ambulance beside Spence, watching as Dr. Kimura checked him over. _

"_I feel fine." Spence said. _

"_Well we'll find out for sure when we get to the hospital." Dr. Kimura said._

* * *

_JJ sat in the chair beside Spence's hospital bed, holding his hand while he slept. She smiled at the nurse as she brought in some Jell-o for Spence._

_Morgan leaned against the door of Reid's hospital room and quietly watched JJ and Reid. He couldn't imagine that there was any place JJ belonged other than by Reid's side in this life or any other. He couldn't imagine his best friend having to go through some of the things he gone through with having JJ by his side. But then he also couldn't imagine a life with out Penelope either._

"_How's he doing?" Morgan asked as he stepped into the room._

"_He's fine." JJ said chuckling as she thought about just how many times that word had been used in the last couple of hours. "He didn't have any symptoms. Dr. Kimura wanted to keep him for observation and give him a dose of the antidote just to be on the safe side. He can go home in a few hours." she said as she turned to look at Morgan. _

"_So pretty boy is just getting some beauty rest then?" Morgan asked with a grin._

_JJ laughed and nodded. "How'd everything go? Is everything wrapped up?" she asked._

_Morgan nodded. "We found Brown at his house. It was a bit of a scare at first. He was testing disbursal methods in his kitchen. He'd decided on light bulbs. He dropped a light bulb because he was startled when the CDC team burst into the house. But it was just flour he was using to test."_

_JJ shoulder's sagged in relief that the day was over and she and Spence would be going home to Chloe and Henry soon._

"_Hey, Jell-o!" Morgan said picking the Jell-o and spoon the nurse had left on Reid's tray and taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed from JJ._

* * *

**June:**

"_Oh my God" Morgan heard Penelope yell as he opened the door to her sacrosanct lair. _

"_Baby girl what's goin' on in here?" Morgan asked as he approached Penelope._

"_Derek Morgan. Get. Me. To. The. Hospital. Now." Garcia said through gritted teeth as she reached out squeezing his hand. _

"_Oh my God Mama…..are you in labor?" Morgan asked._

_Penelope closed her eyes. "My water broke just broke, your child is using my insides as a bouncy house right now, and my uterus feels like it's being twisted into a pretzel right now, so duh, yeah…I'm in labor." Penelope said as she gripped the edge of her desk, her knuckles turning white._

"_Okay…uh…um" Morgan said as he froze trying to remember what he should do. _

"_Derek!" Penelope screeched. "Hospital. Now."_

_Morgan nodded. He could do this. He was ready. "Okay baby girl, let's go." he said as he helped Garcia up from her desk. _

_Morgan held Penelope's hand in absolute terror as her face contorted in pain. He'd never seen anyone go through the amount of pain that Penelope was in right now, and it scared him to death that something was going to go wrong and he'd lose her and the baby. He just wanted this part to be over and for everything and everyone to be okay._

* * *

_The team smiled as Spence and JJ, as the new God parents got to hold baby Morgan first._

"_He's beautiful Pen." JJ said as she held Jacob Samuel Morgan in her arms and played with his tiny little fingers. _

"_You and Henry are going to be buddies aren't you Jake?" Spence said as he looked at his _new Godson over JJ's shoulder.

"_I'd say the next generation is coming along nicely." Rossi said raising his eyebrows in amusement as he watched the younger couples around him with his arm wrapped around Erin's waist. _

_Emily tipped her head back to look at Aaron who was absent mindedly running his hand over her baby bump. At six months along, she really was looking forward to when all the crap, yes crap was a good word she thought, with Foyet was over and Aaron was at home in bed with her at night, where he belonged. For right now, however, the downtime in the field, stolen moments at work, and moments gathered with the team is what they both lived for. It was when they could be together and not have to pretend that they weren't in order to delude Foyet. _

* * *

**July:**

_JJ laughed as she sat on a lounge chair by the pool at the resort she and Spence had gotten married at just over two years ago. She held Henry in her lap as she watched Spence and Chloe playing in the pool. Their baby girl was clearly part fish, as much as she loved being in the water. She was splashing and having a grand time in the pool in her Daddy's arms._

_Spence looked over to where JJ and Henry were seated in the shade of the umbrella, and then he leaned down and whispered in Chloe's ear. _

_Chloe waved at Mommy._

_JJ waved back. "Are you having fun swimming with Daddy baby girl?" JJ asked._

_Chloe nodded. "Mama. Hehry. Wawa!" Chloe said excitedly throwing her arms up in the air and giggling when water droplets from her fingers rained down on her head. _

"_Come on JJ. You and Henry should come and get in the pool with us." Spence said smiling at JJ._

"_What do you think Henry? Do you want to go swimming with Chloe and Daddy, baby boy?" JJ asked the eight month old as she looked down at where Henry sat in her lap. _

_Henry reached out for Mommy's shiny sunglasses. _

"_No Henry" JJ said redirecting the baby boy's hands away from her face. "Come on." She said standing up and settling Henry on her hip. As she walked towards the walk-in stairs in the shallow end of the pool where Spence and Chloe were._

"_Chloe we need to be careful not to splash Henry okay?" Spence said. "He's littler than you and he might not like being splashed. Okay?" _

"_No wawa Hehry." Chloe said nodding as she looked down and played with the edge of her swim suit. _

"_Good girl Chloe." Spence said kissing the side of her head. _

"_Hey you two." JJ said as she and Henry reached where Spence and Chloe stood in the water. _

_After about an hour of playing in the pool, two little ones were tired and ready for a snack and a nap. _

_JJ sat Henry on the lounge chair and cover him with a towel while she retied her sarong around her waist. Then she sat down on the lounge chair and wrapped an arm around Henry. She made eye contact with Spence and winked. "Spence have you seen Henry?"_

"_He was right here somewhere. I just saw him. Henry? Henry?" Spence called out with a smile on his face. He turned to look at Chloe, who he was wrapping in her own towel and helping dry off. "Chloe have you seen Henry?" Spence asked._

"_Dere Dada." Chloe said pointing at the towel covered baby boy seated next to Mommy._

"_Here?" JJ asked resting her hand on Henry's towel covered head. She curiously lifted the towel away from Henry's face. "There you are Henry. Mommy thought we lost you." _

_Henry giggled and squealed with laughter as Mommy gently toweled him off._

"_Come on giggle box" JJ said smiling as she stood up and lifted Henry into her arms. "It snack time for you and your sister." She said and then blew a raspberry on Henry's tummy causing the baby to laugh again. _

* * *

"_Oh my." JJ said as she looked at her two messy, but beautiful babies. "You two need a bath." She said as she took in the image of Chloe and Henry. Both had bananas and cheerios stuck to their faces and in their hair._

"_Mama" Chloe said holding her sippy cup out to JJ. _

"_Oh, no thank you, baby girl. You finish your apple juice and then we'll go take a bath." JJ said._

"_Aww don" Chloe said a few minutes later as she set her sippy cup on the tray of her high chair and threw her arms up in the air. _

_JJ and Spence smiled at each other and then scooped their progeny up out of their high chairs and off to the bath tub, where they played with rubber duckies for a few minutes while Mommy and Daddy worked to get them both clean. Minutes later they were scooped out of the tub and wrapped in warm fuzzy bath towels and dressed in soft comfy pjs for nap time. Chloe and Henry, with full tummies and being exhausted from the fresh air and playing in the pool crashed and fell asleep quickly._

* * *

_JJ went back to the bathroom to clean up the bath time mess, while Spence walked out to the kitchenette area of their resort suite to clean up the snack time mess. _

_Spence finished cleaning up the snack time mess and headed for the bathroom to see if JJ needed any help. As he was headed in the bathroom door, she was headed for the counter with her arms full of baby bath time supplies._

_The baby supplies got caught in between JJ and Spence as he caught her in his arms._

_JJ turned to the counter and sat everything down. When she turned back to Spence she noticed that one of the bottles must have been open and gotten squished between them._

"_Spence, baby you've got…" JJ said indicating his chest where clear liquid was smeared and running down his chest. _

_He glanced down at his chest and then back up at JJ. "What is it?"_

_JJ glanced to the counter beside her and then back at Spence. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say baby oil." JJ said holding up the open bottle of baby oil and then setting it back on the counter. _

"_Well, I guess at least my chest will be nice and smooth" Spence said shaking his head and laughing._

"_As Henry's butt." JJ said giggling. "Here, let me…" She said reaching out to wipe the glob of baby oil off of his chest, effectively just spreading it around on his chest._

_Spence moaned and closed his eyes at the feel of JJ's fingers gliding through and spreading the oil around on his chest. He settled his hand on her hips holding her close as she continued to rub the oil into his chest and stomach._

_JJ backed herself up to the counter. "Lift me up on the counter baby." _

_He got a puzzled look on his face._

"_I'd lift myself up, but now that my hands are covered in baby oil, I'd just slip." JJ said._

"_Ah" Spence said nodding in understanding as he flexed his fingers where they rested on her hips and lifted her up onto the counter._

"_Turn around Spence." She told him as she poured just a little bit more baby oil onto her hands and rubbed them together. Then she began to rub his back and shoulders. _

_Spence moaned as his wife's fingers trailed over his back. Her agile fingers glided over his back finding every little knot and kneading to release the tension, that is after all what vacations were for. He reached down and gripped JJ's thighs on either side of his hips as she rubbed his shoulders and his neck. As her fingers moved down his spine, across his ribcage, and up and down his sides, he began to rub the inside of her knees with his thumbs._

"_Your turn." Spence told her as he turned to face her._

_JJ raised an eyebrow at her husband. Spence grinned and reached behind her to undoe her bikini top and threw it behind him into the corner of the bathroom. He leaned down to kiss her, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. _

_As he pulled out of the kiss, he reached over and picked up the bottle of baby oil, pouring some into his hand and then he set the bottle of baby oil off to the side, out of the way. He rubbed his hands together and then wrapped his arms around his wife, allowing his hands to glide up and down the expanse of her back, from the waist of her bikini bottoms to the tops of her shoulders. H paused for another handful of baby oil, and then his hands grasped one of her arms at the shoulder and slid his hands down her arm, his fingers manipulating muscles, ligaments, and tendons, massaging as they went. He reached her hands and massaged the palm of her hand and each of the individual digits. _

_JJ groaned as her husband expertly massaged the pressure point in between her thumb and index finger. Then he repeated the process on the other arm._

_Spence reached out again for the bottle of baby oil and poured some into his hand, his eyes never breaking contact with JJ's._

_JJ's breath caught in her throat as she watched the playfulness in Spence's eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but she was sure that she would like it. _

_Spence set the baby oil off to the side and rubbed his hands together as he leaned in and kissed JJ softly. Then he settled his hands on her torso, just above the waist of her bikini bottoms. He slid his hands up her sides, his fingers gliding lightly over her ribs. _

_JJ moaned into their kiss and her abs quivered as Spence's thumbs massaged her stomach in ever increasing arcs until he was lightly tracing the edge of her belly button causing her to shiver._

* * *

_JJ ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as she cradled his head on her shoulder. Her tongue traced the shell of his ear._

_Spence's hips bucked urgently into JJ's bikini covered bottom at the feel of his wife's hot breath in his ear._

_JJ knew full well how sensitive her husband's ears were as she nibbled softly on lobe of his ear, one hand gripping the back of his head. Her fingers played with his hair, while he planted kisses up and down the sensitive column of her neck. Her other hand traced patterns up and down his torso, across the planes of his back, around his side to subconsciously count his ribs as her fingers crept up his side. As her fingers moved along the side of his chest, she could feel his heart hammering. _

_She delicately traced the contours of his abs until her deft fingers reached the waist of his trunks and began playing with the strings in the waistband. She leaned up from nibbling on his jaw line, stretching she was able to reach to whisper in his ear. "Spence, baby….fuck me. Now baby…please." She pleaded. _

_Spence lifted his head and let his lust glazed gaze penetrate hers. They reached down together to pull down and rid Spence of his swim suit. JJ scooted forward a little more forward on the counter. Spence rested his hands on his wife's hips toying with edges of her bikini bottoms. JJ braced her hands on the edge of the counter and lifted herself up off of the counter, allowing Spence to slide the remaining portion of her swim suit off of her slim hips. He stepped out of his trunks that were pooled around his ankles and kicked them behind him as he flipped JJ's bikini behind him with a flick of his wrist._

* * *

_JJ's legs loosened their grip and fell to the side of Spence's hip, her arms however stayed wrapped tightly about him in the aftermath of their togetherness. She softly kissed his shoulder as her fingers trailed through his sweat dampened hair. _

"_JJ" Spence cleared his throat as he lifted his head from where it rested on her shoulder. _

"_Ssshhh" JJ shushed him as he leaned down and kissed her softly. _

_Spence wrapped his arms tightly about her and picked her up off the counter. "I love you." He said as he pulled out of the kiss and reluctantly let her slide to her feet. _

_JJ smiled beautifully at him and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you too." she said. _

_As she pulled away, she grasped his hand and led him over to the shower, pausing to turn the water on and set the temperature before she led him inside the glass enclosed shower. _

_She walked backwards, pulling Spence with her until they both stood under the spray. JJ wrapped her arms around Spence's waist and rested her head on his chest. Spence ran his hands up and down his wife's back while he rested his chin on top of her head as the two of them enjoyed the quiet solitude of their shower together for a moment. _

_Then JJ reached for a wash cloth and the bar of soap and began to lather up the contours of her husband chest, abs, and shoulders as she leaned back slightly in his arms. Spence pulled her in close, tightening the grip of his arms around her as they roamed from stroking the sleek, smooth skin of her back, to cupping and fondling the curved exquisiteness of her ass. _

_His soapy chest and belly pressed against JJ's front as he kissed her deeply his tongue seeking and finding solace in the haven of his wife's soft lips and mouth. JJ squeaked in surprise as Spence pushed her back against the cold tile of the shower wall and then moaned as she felt his arousal brush up against her as things quickly became heated again._

* * *

JJ panted slightly and glanced about, running her fingers through her hair to straighten out the sleep tangled mess as she woke from her dream of the last several months.


	114. Chapter 114

Wow - what a productive weekend for me - roughly 18,000 written words between 2 chapters... not too shabby. I look forward to all your thoughts on this chapter...

Thanks your great reviews, favoriting, and alerts. You guys are just beyond awesome.

Last time I checked, I didn't own Criminal Minds, but if anyone wants to buy it for me...well, I wouldn't complain ;)

Happy reading all - enjoy :D

* * *

JJ stood up and crossed the hospital room to the bathroom. She felt much better after her nap, even though goodness knows she and team all knew how uncomfortable sleeping a hospital chair could be. She ran her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror and splashed some cool water on her face. She grabbed her go bag from the other room and then took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes, feeling human again as she stepped into the other room.

She smiled to see that the occupant of the hospital bed was sleeping peacefully. She sank down into the chair and allowed her thoughts to pick up where her dream had left off….well not exactly where her dream had left off, or she would need to go splash more cold water on her face.

The month of August had been spent with the team helping Emily prepare the condo for baby Hotchner's impending arrival in a couple of months. The team had helped Emily and Hotch set up the nursery. It had also given Hotch a chance to spend some time at home with his girlfriend instead of alone, pretending he was single in that god forsaken apartment where he knew he was being watched by Foyet.

The entire team, but most especially Hotch and Emily, were getting anxious for Foyet to show his arrogant rat bastard face so they could catch him already, and move on to life after Foyet. The team was on edge, so needless to say when three days ago JJ had been contacted by Royal Canadian Mounted Police about a William Hightower driving his car into a guard stand at the Detroit - Windsor border crossing and claiming to have killed ten people in the last month, it had been almost a relief to the team that the end was in sight.

* * *

_As the team settled back in their seats on the BAU jet to work, Penelope turned to JJ, who she sat next to, while she typed away at the computer. "How do you do it Jayje?" she asked._

"_Do what?" JJ asked as she looked Pen. _

"_How do you leave your babies every time you guys are on a case?" Penelope asked._

"_Having a hard time huh?" JJ asked sympathetically, remembering what it was like to leave Chloe and Henry both at home for the first time when she came back to work. _

"_Yeah" Penelope answered softly. _

_JJ nodded. "I know how you feel Pen. It's not easy to leave them at home, ever, but knowing that what we do makes a difference, well….it helps. Every day when I go to work, I think about how it means that there'll be one less pedophile, one less murderer, one less danger out there for them to possibly come into contact with." JJ said sharing with her friend how she dealt with leaving her babies at home._

"_That definitely puts things in perspective, doesn't it." Penelope said with a smile._

"_Does it help knowing that it's only for a couple nights and that Jake is in excellent hands with Rebecca?" JJ asked._

"_That helps too." Penelope said. "That girl has been a godsend for you and Reid. What would you have done without her?"_

"_I don't know." JJ said honestly. "Rebecca's really become part of our family. She's the little sister that Spence and I never had. I'm glad we were able to save her and that she's part of our lives…..she has such a bright future ahead of her." JJ said thinking about their nanny, friend, and adopted little sister._

"_Are you sure she doesn't mind taking care of Jake for a couple days?" Penelope asked._

"_Not at all. Her classes don't start for a couple more weeks yet. She said she's considering it practice." JJ said with a grin._

"_For when she has her own kids?" Garcia asked puzzled._

_JJ laughed. "No, Bec's convinced that Spence and I are going to tell her that we're having another baby any day now."_

_Penelope's eyes got big. "Are you?"_

"_No" JJ said shaking her head. "Spence and I are waiting for at least a little while. We want Chloe and Henry to be a little bit older."_

"_You want Chloe and Henry to be a little bit older for what?" Morgan asked as he slid into the booth across from Penelope, followed by Reid, who sat across from JJ. _

"_Before Spence and I have another baby." JJ said calmly staring Morgan down._

"_I ….you ….gah…..please tell me your waiting at least a little while?" Morgan asked. "The last time one of you wasn't pregnant was…" Morgan trailed off in thought, trying to remember how long it had been since he hadn't been surrounded by pregnant women. He attempted to do the math in his head…..add ten months…..carry the one…how old was Chloe again?_

_Four female heads pointedly stared at Morgan._

_Morgan realized all the women were staring at him. "What?"_

_Penelope shook her head. "I love you my chocolate dove, but seriously how is the bottom of your shoe tasting right now?"_

_Elle bit her lip and smirked as she watched Morgan. Oh how she couldn't wait to burst his little bubble of thinking he was out of the woods in a couple months. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when she and Will were ready to tell everyone, she thought as she chuckled to herself._

_The team just chuckled at Penelope's teasing of Morgan and went back to working on preparing themselves for what they would find in Detroit and Canada while working with the RCMP. Penelope was traveling with the team from the beginning of this case, as they knew she would need to come out eventually anyway, it made more sense for her to fly out with the team now._

* * *

_Hotch pulled the team together on the tarmac in Detroit once they'd de-planed. "I know this one is an intense case, but we've got to play it by the book due to the international aspect. We also have the time sensitivity issue to deal with." He said as he nodded at JJ and Reid. There was no rushing this case to be done and hurry home. Timing of other events hinged on it playing out the same as it had before time wise._

* * *

_Morgan and Elle went to Detroit, met with the local PD, and began canvassing the Cass Corridor, talking with the transient population and seeing if anyone recognized the photos of the victims they had, and found out as much information as they could._

_Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Reid, and Penelope went to the RCMP headquarters in Windsor to meet with Inspector Jeff Bedwell of the RCMP Windsor station, as well as to interview William Hightower._

"_How's it going?" Spence asked as he walked into the conference room the team was using in Windsor, where JJ was working on contacting the next of kin for the victims they knew about so far._

"_The majority of the people on the street aren't even from Detroit." JJ said as she brushed her hair back from her face. "We don't have last names on most of them. We don't have hometowns. Unless there's a missing persons report on file somewhere, it's almost impossible. And the worst part is knowing that all of the case files that the Detroit PD are going to bring out to the crime scene are barely going to scratch the surface for the number of victims we're going to have." JJ finished with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead._

"_You're doing your best JJ, that's all that anyone can ask for." Spence said softly as he reached over and laid his hand on top of JJ's squeezing gently._

"_It's just sad that there are going to be so many families that will never know what happened to their sons, their daughters, their loved ones. They'll never get closure. A mother, a father," she said as she glanced at Spence, "would never give up, and that has to be torture to spend every day wondering where your child is." JJ said sadly._

* * *

"_Oh my God" Morgan said as they opened up the bin next to the pig pen. It was one thing to hear JJ tell them how many pairs of shoes would be found. It was completely another thing to see it for himself, as he, Elle, and Emily looked down into the bin filled with over almost 100 pairs of bloody shoes._

* * *

_Elle and Emily stood standing looking into the bin in horror as Morgan approached, leading the way back to the bin, followed by Inspector Bedwell, Hotch, and Rossi._

_The group came to a stop next to Emily and Elle and looked into the bin as well. _

"_These are… they belong to victims?" Jeff asked as he turned to look at Elle who was shining the flashlight in the bin._

"_Possibly" Emily said from the other side of Elle._

"_Why just the shoes?" Bedwell asked as he leaned against the bin, overcome by the very thought of that many victims. "Where are the bodies." _

"_I don't think there's going to be any bodies guys." Reid said as he stood looking into the pig pen. "Pigs are omnivores. They'll eat anything. By anything," Reid said as he turned to look at the team and Bedwell. "I mean anything." He said nodding his head and making a slightly disgusted face._

* * *

"_What happened?" William Hightower asked as Emily pulled him from the squad car. _

"_I'm going to take these cuffs off you." Emily said as she removed the cuffs from his wrists._

"_What's goin' on?" he asked as he turned to face Emily._

"_Ummm" Emily said looking down and shaking her head. "We're still not sure William."_

"_Did you find my sister?" he asked. _

"_No, but…" Emily paused finding this difficult even though she knew what the end result would be. "Would you happen to know… what kind of shoes she was wearing … when she went missing?"_

"_Shoes don't…." William began pausing as he realized what the agent before him was saying._

_Emily watched, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she watch the horror of realization cross William's face._

* * *

_By time the sun came up over the Turner family farm in rural Ontario, almost every Mounty in Ontario was at work on scene. Local, and national media news outlets for Canada and the US were on the scene covering the story and working with JJ to get the story about the victims out in attempt to identify as many of the victims as possible. The warrant for Mason Turner's laptop was delivered first thing in the morning to Inspector Bedwell, and Penelope was working impressive forensics recovery miracles on the machine._

_Morgan stood watching the crime scene tech team as they continued to match up and line up pairs of shoes on a large tarp that was quickly running out of room. Another team combed through the mud in the pig pen, looking for any evidence that might have been left behind._

_He turned around at the sound of a car pulling up behind him._

"_Agent Morgan." Detective Benning said as she climbed out of her sedan, slammed the door, and began walking towards Morgan. _

"_You got here fast." Morgan said._

"_Detroit's not that far." she responded taking in the scene of the farm around her._

"_Did you bring the case files?" Morgan asked._

"_I've got 35 open missings." She said._

"_That's all?" Morgan asked._

"_That's not enough?" She asked in shock and surprise as her eyebrows rose and creased her forehead._

_Morgan turned to look at the tarp where the victim's shoes were being arranged. "89 pairs" Morgan said as he looked sadly at the tarp._

"_89?" Detective Benning asked in confusion._

"_So far" Morgan added._

_A look of horror crossed Detective Bennings face as she took in the sight before her. "God" she said drawing it out in a gasp of shock and horror._

"_I don't think God's been out here in a long time." Morgan said shaking his head sadly._

_Benning bit her lip as she took in the scene before her and realized how woefully unprepared she had been to deal with it. She turned and noticed William Hightower sitting off to the side on a bale of hay. "How is he?" she asked as she nodded towards William._

"_How would you be?" Morgan asked as he turned from looking at William to look at Benning. "He asked for help and nobody even looked for his sister."_

"_We did the best we could." Benning said defensively._

"_Ignoring him was the best you could do?" Morgan replied with a raise of his brow._

"_We were under manned." Benning said._

_Morgan nodded and turned to look back at the growing collection of shoes. "Well, these are all just throw away people to you anyway, right?" _

"_That is not fair." Benning replied._

"_Isn't it?" Morgan asked._

"_Agent Morgan, can you come here please." A crime scene tech called over from the pig pen, interrupting Morgan and Benning's conversation._

_Morgan closed his eyes for a moment, knowing exactly what it was that had been found. He dropped his head and then turned to look at Benning. "Grab your case files." he said and then walked over to receive what he knew would be William Hightower's dog tags._

* * *

"_William" Morgan said as he walked towards where the young man sat._

"_Have you found something?" William asked as he looked up at Morgan._

_Morgan took a deep breath and then sighed as he held his clench hand out, palm side down. William reached out with his hand to accept whatever it was that Agent Morgan was holding. _

_After a long moment of shared silence between the two men, William spoke. "She asked me for 'em." He paused as he choked up with emotion thinking about all the what ifs, all the things he would do different if he had it to do over again. "Before I went back over there… before I lost my …"_

"_William, I'm really sorry." Morgan said as he looked down at the honorable young man who had already sacrificed too much. Sometimes, life wasn't fair. But nobody ever said life was fair, all you could do was ask for it to be worth it. Morgan hoped that this time around, William's life wouldn't be wasted on an act of revenge, that they could change things just enough that he would have an opportunity to move on, to make all of the sacrifices he had made for others in his life worth it._

"_She didn't want me to go back." William said as he looked up at Morgan. "She said she knew something was gonna' happen. …. I should have listened to her." he said with tears in his eyes._

_Morgan clenched his hand, for just a moment, around William's in a show of support and then turned and walked away. _

* * *

_Morgan stepped into the farmhouse where Rossi sat next to Mason Turner, listening to the mastermind behind the whole sordid affair talk about how insane his brother was. _

"_Hey, Rossi. The crime scene techs just found William's dog tags in the pig pen." Morgan said as he glanced at the waste of humanity that lay paralyzed in the bed._

_Rossi nodded as he stood up. "Morgan would you mind staying with my good friend Mason here, while I go talk to Jeff?" _

_Morgan nodded and took Rossi's seat, staring down Mason._

_Rossi stepped out onto the porch where Inspector Bedwell stood surveying the chaos of the crime scene before him._

"_Looks like you and your team will have same big time accommodations in your near future. " Rossi said standing next to Jeff._

"_Probably, but you and I both know that's not why we do this job." Jeff responded turning to look at Rossi._

"_You're right. We do it, because it needs doing." Rossi replied. "What do you plan on doing with William Hightower? He's just like us. He did what he did because it needed doing."_

"_Dave…" Jeff said. "Don't do this. He drove a car into a border crossing station. He put the lives of five RCMP border agents on the line. Somebody has to be held accountable for something like that."_

_Dave shook his head. "You watched the same video tape of the border crossing I did Jeff. Any one can see that he clearly waits until there isn't any on in the station or the near vicinity before he plowed his car into it. He was screaming for the attention of anyone who would help him. I know you don't want him to be, because of the position it puts you in, but this kid is a hero. Without him, there would be more victims every week. Because of him, you've landed the most prolific serial killer that the providence of Ontario and quite possibly all of Canada has ever seen. How can you justify holding him on something like this? Yes he broke the law, and I don't deny that it wasn't the right way to go about it. I'm not saying you shouldn't work out some type of plea arrangement with him. But how much more does someone like him have to lose Jeff?" Rossi asked._"_You and your entire department will be lauded as heroes for capturing the crazy Turner brothers….but your going to lock up William Hightower and throw away the key?"_

"_Dave, that's not fair and you know it." Jeff said._

"_Okay, so maybe I'm being a little overly dramatic, blame it on the author in me." Rossi said with a chuckle. "But I am serious about Hightower. Have your Attorney General work out a plea deal with him. Let him go home. He's lost his leg for his country, he lost his sister to a serial killer, should he really lose his freedom for doing the right thing? He's lost enough Jeff. He's a stand up guy. If you give him a court date, he'll appear. Have a Mounty drive him back to headquarters and release him into his mother's custody on his own recognizance with the condition that he appear in court when required." Dave said finishing his thoughts._

_Jeff leaned forward leaning on the porch railing next to Dave as looked at the young man who'd started this whole investigation by driving his car into a guard house. Jeff shook his head and turned to look at Dave. "You really think he'll appear in court if he's ordered to do so?"_

"_You don't?" Rossi asked as he looked at the same young man sat across the yard on a bale of hay, his head down as he looked at what Rossi could only assume were his dog tags, in his hand._

_Jeff stood up and nodded. He walked down the steps of the porch and over to a Mounty who appeared to be unoccupied at the present time. _

_Rossi watched as Jeff and the Mounty walked over to William Hightower. Dave couldn't hear the conversation, but it appeared that Jeff was offering his condolences as he shook William's hand. A few moments later, William and the Mounty walked to a nearby patrol car and climbed in. The car kicked up dust as it drove down the gravel driveway and headed back into Windsor._

* * *

_Kelly Shane was found in the underground hunting shack by Morgan, Reid and Elle. They'd secured Lucas Turner prior to letting the Mounties know they'd located Kelly. Kelly was reunited with her mother, with a remorseful looking Detective Benning watching, wondering how many could have been saved if she and her colleagues at the Detroit PD had only listened? _

* * *

_An exhausted team who'd been up for over 36 hours climbed onto the plane in Detroit. They all settled in for a nap over the course of the hour and twenty minute flight, knowing that once they got back to the BAU, their day was far from over._

_The team entered the empty BAU and began preparing for the night ahead of them. They all, save Hotch, Emily, and Penelope, showered and changed into FBI fatigues, in preparation for what they hoped would be their final show down with Foyet._

_While the rest of the team was showering and changing, Emily helped Hotch prepare, while Penelope prepared all of the teams coms and tactical gear. They weren't completely sure of the circumstances they were walking into, but they wanted to be prepared for anything._

* * *

_Keys jingled in the lock as Hotch unlocked the apartment door and stepped through into the darkened apartment. He turned on the light. He closed the door loudly and then pulled it back open just a hairs breadth. He tossed his keys on the credenza and his briefcase on the floor. He walked around the corner to the liquor cabinet, turned on the light, and poured himself a glass of scotch. _

_He felt the presence behind him and there was no doubt in his mind as to who it was. He turned to look at the masked man behind him. _

_Foyet pointed the gun at Hotch long and hard then pulled the trigger as he moved the gun slightly to the right of Hotch's head, blowing a hole in the wall. _

"_Is this part of my profile?" Foyet asked from behind the mask. "you can't show me fear?"_

"_If you don't see fear, maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you." Hotch responded as he stared Foyet down._

"_You said that like you actually meant it." Foyet said. _

"_Are you here to kill me or are you here to play games?" Hotch asked without so much as blinking._

"_You tell me. Enlighten me about my behavior." Foyet said reaching up to pull his mask up off of his face and throw it to the side. _

_Hotch took the moment of distraction to land a punch to Foyet's face. In the scuffle, Foyet also landed a punch to Hotch's face, knocking him to the ground. As Hotch grabbed the table in an attempt to get up again, Foyet kicked him in the face._

* * *

_Out in the hallway, the Hotch's fatigue clad team grew uneasy listening to the scuffle and ensuing fight. _

"_Hang in there guys." Rossi whispered. "I know it's hard to listen to, but we need that moment of surprise. We'll know when. It'll be okay."_

_The team nodded in response from thier positions lined up on either side of the door outside of Hotch's apartment._

* * *

_Hotch rolled over onto his back and attempted to sit up. Foyet knocked him back to the ground with a tightened fist to the face._

"_So tell me, when I use this..." Foyet said flicking up a switch blade and knelt down stabbing at Hotch's stomach with the blade. "What the hell?" Foyet yelled as the blade was cleanly deflected from Hotch's stomach._

_At that precise moment, the door of Hotch's apartment was kicked open by Morgan and a group of bad ass looking FBI agents trooped in shocking Foyet. _

"_Freeze Foyet" Morgan yelled as he, Rossi, JJ, Reid, and Elle stood there with their firearms trained on Foyet._

_Foyet sneered if he was going down, he was at least taking Hotchner out before he went to prison. He could escape again, later, after all. He held his arms out in a surrender motion, but then instead of dropping the knife, he moved his arm in a swiping motion towards Hotch's neck._

_Five shots rang out in the small apartment._

_Hotch rolled a very dead George Foyet off of him and stood up. He looked down at Foyet by his feet. There were two bullet holes in his forehead and three in chest right over his heart._

"_Don't tell me you were aiming for his leg Reid. I won't believe you." Hotch said as he smiled at his team. _

_Reid smiled back as he wrapped his arm around JJ as they both holstered their weapons. _

_Morgan dialed his phone to call in a crime scene team and a coroner. _

"_You all right?" Dave asked looking at his friend, who clearly looked like he'd had the shit kicked out of him._

"_Yeah. I'll be fine." Hotch replied as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing the ceramic plating from a bullet proof vest that Emily and Penelope had worked to strap to his chest. "Besides, I hear chicks dig scars." _

_Dave sputtered slightly, but was glad to see the relief in his friends eyes and hear the sense of humor in his voice. "Oh, I think you need to talk to Emily about that one." _

"_Speaking of…." Hotch checked his pockets for his phone, but couldn't find it. "Does anyone see my phone? I need to call Emily." Hotch called out. _

"_Behind you. Under the table Hotch." Elle called out as they all waited for a crime scene team to show up, so that they could finally put the Boston Reaper case to bed once and for all and then get a few hours sleep before the case they all knew was coming in the morning._

* * *

_Emily sat in Penelope's lair with her, tears running down her face in relief as she listened over the teams open coms. Then her cell phone rang._

"_Aaron?" Emily asked. _

"_Emily" Aaron spoke softly, his voice choking up slightly at the thought of all that could have happened. "It's over. Foyet's dead."_

"_I know. PG and I were listening in on the coms." Emily replied. _

_Aaron nodded. "Listen, I have to stick around and get everything squared away here, but why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll see you there in a little bit."_

"_That sounds wonderful." Emily said glad that she and Aaron would finally be able to sleep together in their own bed again. "I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Hotch replied. _

* * *

_After a very late night, the team finally had the crime scene squared away. The coroner had collected Foyet's body. Reports could written later, for now the team needed to get home and get sleep._

* * *

"_Oh, hey guys." JJ said as Elle, Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, and Emily joined she and Reid inside the victim's apartment. "You guys remember Detective Walker." _

"_Thanks for being here, I understand none of you are working on much rest." Detective Walker said as he shook hands with the group._

_Detective Walker proceeded to walk the team through the details of the case, as well as why he'd asked for their help on the case. _

* * *

_The team and Detective Walker stood in the living room of Dr. Barton's home listening to him explain what he told his son about what was happening. _

_Meanwhile, Jeffrey stood at the top of the open staircase, unnoticed, as he listened to his father discuss what was really going on. Like the original timeline, he snuck out of the house, and called his father, just as he arrived at school._

* * *

"_Emily, Reid, and I will stay here with Dr. Barton and work on figuring out who the unsub is. The rest of you go to the school and protect Jeffery." Hotch said as the team quickly segregated duties after calming Dr. Barton down and reassuring him that not only would they keep Jeffrey safe, but that outside of his own home, school was the safest place for him to be._

_As Hotch, Emily, and Dr. Barton entered the living room, Reid hung up from speaking with Garcia. "Garcia's sending us all of the medical charts for Dr. Barton's patients from the last six months." _

"_I can have my office send over the files." Dr. Barton said._

"_No, no, trust us. This is faster." Emily said shifting uncomfortably as she rubbed her lower back. _

_Emily, Hotch, and Reid worked with Dr. Barton to weed through the medical files as quickly as they could, without outright telling him who the unsub was._

_Emily grimaced and grasped the file she was holding so hard that her knuckles turned white. Then she let out an audible gasp of pain. _

"_Emily." Hotch said looking at Emily concerned. "Are you alright?" _

_Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Yes" she said once the pain discomfort subsided. "But I think I just went into labor."_

"_Alright, let's go." Hotch said moving to help Emily up. _

"_What about my son?" Dr. Barton asked. _

"_Dr. Barton. I'm staying. I here and we're going to figure this out." Reid said attempting to calm down the agitated Dr. Barton._

"_Reid, I'll check in with you later, but I think for now, we need to make sure the team focuses on the case." Hotch said as he turned to look back at Reid over his shoulder while guiding Emily to the door. _

_Reid nodded. And then began to walk through a series of questions to attempt to trigger a memory for Dr. Barton of who the unsub was. After having Dr. Barton read the note from the unsub again, Dr. Barton remember the accident from right after New Years where he operated on Hector Ledezma. A father confronted him asking about his son Jason Meyers. Dr. Barton, unfortunately had to tell him that his son was on life support but had no brain function. _

_Reid called Garcia and had her run the check that showed Patrick Meyers was there unsub. He had her get a photo to the school and let them know that he was the unsub, which of course the team already knew. Unfortunately, the team didn't know where exactly Patrick Meyers had been all day in the original timeline. Had he been staking out Dr. Barton? Had he been at the school watching to make sure that Jeffrey was there? _

_Dr. Barton walked into the living room, pulling on his suit jacket._

_Even though he knew the answer, Reid asked anyway. "Where you going?"_

"_The note says not to deviate from my routine, and I always pick up Jeffrey on my days off." Dr. Barton responded._

"_I'm going to come with you." Reid said standing up and joining Dr. Barton as the walked out the door. _

_Reid braced himself for what he knew would be waiting outside the door when they opened it. _

_As they stepped outside, Patrick Meyers stood there with a gun prepared to shoot Dr. Barton. Reid quickly swept his arm out and stepped to the side, knocking Dr Barton to the ground as he tumbled behind him._

"_Are you hit?" Reid asked Dr. Barton as he put pressure on the gunshot wound just above his knee. _

"_No." Dr. Barton replied. _

"_Get me my gun, my gun." Reid said reaching out for his gun. _

_Barton grabbed the gun that was just outside the agent's reach and handed it to him. _

"_What ever you do, stay down." Reid told Dr. Barton, who slid behind Reid._

_Reid attempted to talk Patrick Meyers down, but much like the last time around, Reid had to shoot him when he raised his gun again after a moment of contemplation, and an 'I'm sorry'._

_Now that the danger was over, Dr. Barton leaned over to look at Agent Reid's wound. _

"_I'm fine, go to him. Go to him." Reid said pointing at Meyers who lay face down in the front yard. "Kick his gun away. Make sure his gun's not near him."_

_Reid shifted his position, reaching into his pants to grab his cell phone. "I'm calling for an ambulance, can you keep him stabilized?" _

"_Yes, I think so." Dr. Barton responded as he focused on saving Patrick Meyers life._

_Reid nodded, acknowledging Dr. Barton's response as he dialed 911. "This is Special Agent Spencer Reid from the FBI. I need an ambulance 120 Kensington Road, Mclean Virginia…" Reid said speaking into the phone. _

"_Yes sir. Ambulance and police are on the way." The 911 operator said. "Can you give me details of the injuries?"_

"_Tell them he's got a GSW to the thoracic cavity." Dr. Barton called out. _

_Reid nodded. "Patrick Meyers is the man's name. He has a gun shot wound to the thoracic cavity. I've been shot in the leg just above my left knee." Reid said speaking with the 911 dispatch operator. _

"_Okay sir, I want you to stay on the line with me until the deputies and the ambulance arrive." the operator said. _

_At that moment the team pulled up, followed directly behind by an ambulance and two Sherriff's department squad cars. _

_Rossi set his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder as the got out of the car, holding him back until his father was done saving the unsub's life._

"_I need a backboard and a c-collar." Dr. Barton yelled out to the medic as he grabbed his bag off the truck. _

_JJ ran over to where Spence was laying on the grass as Dr. Barton gave instructions to the medics regarding Patrick Meyers' care._

"_God baby" JJ said as she dropped to her knees beside Spence. _

"_I'm okay, I'm fine." Spence said as he looked up at JJ. _

"_We'll get you to a hospital." Morgan said as knelt down and picked up Reid's gun. _

"_You need to call Hotch. Get a hold of Hotch." Reid said._

_JJ felt a chill go down her spine at the very similar sounding words to last time. "Spence what happened?" She asked, now very concerned. _

"Emily_ went into labor." Reid said as Dr. Barton approached the group now that he knew that Patrick Meyers was in good care under the capable hands of the medics._

"_Looks like it went clean through." Dr. Barton said. "Let's keep pressure on it." _

"_I'm fine. Go to your son. I'm good. I'm fine. Go." Reid reiterated. _

_Dr. Barton walked across the yard and wrapped his arms around his son, being careful not to get blood on his son._

* * *

JJ looked up from the magazine she was reading as the Spence stirred in the hospital bed. She stood from the chair that she'd spent the better part of the day in and moved to sit on the edge of Spence's hospital bed as he woke up.

"Hey you." JJ said smiling down at Spence as he opened his eyes.

Spence blinked a few times. "JJ, baby, what?"

"You were shot remember?" JJ asked slightly concerned at his confusion.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I meant what time is it? How long was I out for?" he asked as he took in the fact that JJ was wearing a fresh change of clothes.

"All night. They wanted to keep you overnight for observation just to be on the safe side. Although I have to tell you baby, we really need to work on what your definition of be safe is." JJ said with a smile as she teased Spence.

Spence just smirked at JJ's teasing and shook his head. "How's Emily? Did she have the baby yet?"

"Mm hmm. Several hours ago now." JJ said as she glanced down at her watch. "It was late last night."

"So boy or girl?" Spence asked.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, you will have to wait to find out." JJ replied with a smile.

"Well hand me those crutches and let's go visit." Reid said.

JJ quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "Baby, if you use crutches to hobble down the hallway right now, I'll enjoy the view while I follow you, but it'll be a bit drafty for you." JJ said looking pointedly at the hospital gown Spence was wearing.

"I …what…oh" Spence said his confusion clearing as he glanced down. "So we wait until I'm released then I guess?"

"That'd probably be a good idea." JJ said winking at Spence.

"Which we can probably handle right now." the doctor said as he walked in the room. "Oh good I see they brought you your crutches already. So you're all set once we check out your leg."

* * *

About a half an hour later, JJ pushed Spence down the hall of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't just use the crutches." Spence complained.

"Baby, they would have made you leave the hospital in a wheelchair anyway. Beside you need to rest you leg, and your going to be on crutches for the next few months. An hour or so in a wheelchair isn't going to kill you." JJ replied shaking her head. "and this way, you get to carry the presents." JJ said referring to the flowers and teddy bear that Spence was holding in his lap as JJ pushed him down the hall.

* * *

They entered Emily's hospital room to find it was just she, Hotch, and the baby.

"Reid!" Emily said happy to see that her friend was up and moving about again. "How are you feeling?"

Reid smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I suppose you could." Emily responded with a smile.

"So boy or girl?" Reid asked craning his neck to attempt to see the baby, who was wrapped in white receiving blanket in Hotch's arms.

Hotch moved around the end of Emily's bed and settled the baby, clothed all in pristine white, into Reid's arms, the only member of the team who'd yet to hold the baby.

"Well Uncle Spencer, meet your niece. Avery Grace Hotchner." Hotch said sitting on the edge of Emily's bed and holding her hand. "And now that you are both here, Emily and I would like to ask you both to be her God parents." Hotch said with a smile.


	115. Chapter 115

Sorry to make you all wait over a week for the next chapter, but I need to let it perculate in brain for a little bit. Then life in the real world got a bit busy and I've been working at chipping away at getting 115 written over the last few days.

I'm glad you all enjoyed Foyet's demise. :D Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, for all of the favoriting, and the story alerts. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story...

Now, without further adieu, chapter 115. Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ smiled as she watch Spence holding their newest niece and god daughter, Avery Grace. He always looked damn sexy holding a baby. As she studied his profile, she noticed his wince just as he turned towards her and forced a smile to his face.

"Do you want to hold her?" Spence asked as he looked into his wife's concerned eyes.

JJ nodded and as she leaned over her husband to scoop Avery out of his arms she whispered softly in his ear. "Are you okay baby?"

Spence nodded against the side of JJ's face as he handed the precious newborn baby girl off to her. "I'll be fine. I promise."

JJ bit her lip and nodded as she sat down in the chair next to where he husband sat in his wheelchair.

Emily and Hotch sat on Emily's hospital bed watching their friends interact with their newborn baby girl. Profiler's that they were, they easily noticed the Reid was favoring his right side as he sat in the wheelchair. He was obviously uncomfortable, but was covering up his discomfort for their benefit. They could also tell that JJ had noticed as she continued to watch Reid out of the corner of her eye as she talked to the baby.

At that moment the silence of the room, as well as the hospital in general was broken by sounds of almost four year old feet slapping against the floor in the hallway. Moments later a jubilant Jack jumped into his Daddy's arms as Haley stopped and smiled at the sight of father and son interacting together from the doorway.

"Hi Daddy!" Jack said excitedly "Is my brother here now?" he asked.

Haley glanced at Emily who shook her head and mouthed 'girl'. Haley turned to watch Jack and Aaron again.

"Well buddy aren't you going to say Hi to Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer first?" Hotch asked as he watched JJ stand up and deliver Avery back to her mother.

Jack spun around and leaned against Daddy's leg. "Hi!" he said as he waved. Then his eyes got big. "Uncle 'Pencer why are you in a wheelie chair?" Jack asked.

"Oh um…." Reid paused as he attempted to figure out how to explain a gunshot wound to an almost four year old in a not too graphic manner.

"Jack, Uncle Spencer is a hero." Hotch said as he knelt down next to Jack. "He saved a man we were trying to protect."

Jack's eyes got big. "You saved someone just like Daddy does?" he asked as he looked at Spencer.

"Uh" Reid said, not quite sure how to respond.

"He sure did buddy." Hotch said with pride, smiling as he watched Reid, unused to getting the attention for being the hero, the badass FBI Agent, and getting the glory for once, even if it was only from three year old Jack.

Reid blushed under the attention.

JJ smiled from where she stood next to Emily. "And on that note, I think I need to get our resident super hero home so he can rest his leg and get better." JJ said with a smile as she looked about the room.

"Congratulations Hotch." JJ said smiling at her boss. "You too Em." JJ said as she turned to look at Emily. "We should all get together sometime in the next couple of weeks during our down time."

"Downtime?" Spence asked, wondering what exactly he had missed.

Hotch nodded as he stood up with Jack in his arms and settled the small boy on his waist. "Downtime. It's been a crazy six months. You've been shot and are going to need some time off to heal. Emily is out on maternity leave for a while. Penelope cut her maternity leave just a little bit short to be able to go to Canada with us all, so I put the team on stand down for the next couple of weeks. Even after that, we're going to have a couple of weeks of being off rotation." Hotch said. "We all need some time off and then we can ease back into things. Gideon already approved everything."

Reid nodded. It'd take a least a few weeks for him to heal enough to start physical therapy. Some time at home as a family would be nice, he thought. "Thanks Hotch, and congratulations. To both of you." he said as he managed a smile and nodded at Emily. "Haley, nice to see you. Bye Jack." Spence said as JJ stepped behind his wheel chair.

"Bye guys. See you later." JJ said with a wave and a tip of her head, and then she turned Spence around and they made their way out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Noooooow can I meet my brother?" Jack asked as he looked up at Daddy.

"Well, actually Jack, remember how we talked about how you might get a sister instead of a brother?" Aaron asked.

Jack nodded.

Meanwhile Haley sat talking with Emily, as they listened in to the Hotchner men's conversation.

"She's absolutely gorgeous Emily." Haley said as she looked down at the tiny face that was visible between the hat and the swaddling that completely covered the baby girl. "She looks just like you and Aaron. Look at that dark hair and those eyelashes." Haley said.

Emily gave an exhausted smile. "Thanks."

At that moment, Aaron and Jack approached the side of the bed. "So what do you think of your sister Jack?" Aaron asked as Jack saw his sister for the first time.

"Do you think she'll be as fun as Chloe?" Jack asked as he looked at Daddy.

"I think you and Avery will have lots of fun together." Aaron said.

"Den I like her. She's pretty." Jack said thoughtfully as he looked at his baby sister who was snuggled in Emily's arms.

"Do you want to hold Avery, Jack?" Emily asked.

Jack's eyes got big. "Can I Daddy?"

"Sure. You just have to sit still and be really careful okay?" Aaron said as he sat Jack down on the bed next to Emily. "Emily and I will help you okay?"

Jack sat carefully next to Emily and held out his arms the way that Daddy showed him as Emily and Daddy placed Avery in his arms. Emily and Daddy made sure that he supported Avery's head and that he held her just right.

"Look Mommy, I'm holding Avery!" Jack said excitedly as he turned to look at Haley.

"I see that baby. You're doing a great job." Haley said with a smile. "You're going to be a great big brother Jack."

"Uh huh" Jack said as he nodded.

At that moment Emily yawned and then Avery started to fidget and whimper.

"Jack I think it's time for us to go." Haley said softly.

"Why Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Because Avery is hungry and Emily is tired." Haley replied. "But we can go visit Daddy, Emily, and Avery in a day or two when Avery is settled in at home. We can stay a little longer then. Okay?" Haley asked.

"Okay" Jack said in a slightly defeated voice as Daddy lifted his baby sister out of his arms and handed her to Emily. "Bye Avery." He whispered as Daddy picked him up off of the hospital bed.

"Come on Captain Jack. I'll walk you and Mommy out to the car." Aaron said as he sat Jack down on his feet.

"Be back soon" Aaron said leaning down and kissing Emily softly.

"Okay" Emily murmured. "Bye Jack. Haley, thanks for bringing Jack to visit." said turning to look at the mother and son in the doorway.

"Your welcome. Get some rest. You're going to need it." Haley said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Jack questioned looking up at Aaron as he stepped into the doorway.

"Yeah buddy?" Aaron responded.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Jack asked.

"I don't see why not." Aaron said kneeling down next to Jack. "Go ahead and climb on." Aaron said reaching back and boosting Jack up to reach his arms around his Daddy's shoulders. Once Jack was comfortably settled, Hotch started for the elevator and talked with Haley, catching up in the goings on in Jack's life.

* * *

"Henry go back to sleep okay?" Spence asked as JJ walked back into their bedroom.

"Yeah, he just needed to be rocked for a few minutes." JJ said as she walked around to Spence's side of the bed and sat down next to him, handing him a glass of water and the bottles of pills the doctor had prescribed. "Here baby, take these you'll sleep better, and you need your rest."

Spence shook his head. "I don't want to take them." he said as he sat the bottles on the nightstand next to the bed.

JJ scooted closer to Spence. "Baby, why won't you take the pain killers? Your leg has to hurt like hell." She said as she reached over running her hands through his hair.

Spence took a deep breath. "I ….I worry. I know that I didn't abuse the dilaudid this time around, but I did the first time around… I worry that I'll get addicted and …." Spence turned to look at JJ "I don't want to, I can't do anything that would cause me to lose you, Chloe, and Henry."

JJ nodded. "I had a feeling you might say that, so take these instead." She said as she placed four ibuprofen into the palm of his hand. "And this prescription you have to take." JJ said as she opened up the bottle of antibiotics the doctor had prescribed to prevent Spence getting an infection and shook out one pill and handed it and the glass of water to Spence.

Spence took a sip of water, dropped the pills into his mouth, and tipped his head back as he swallowed.

"I love you." JJ said leaning forward and kissing him softly. "And just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. We're a family and whatever happens, we're in this together." She said with a soft smile as she pulled away from his lips. "Now lay down and get some sleep." She said standing and collecting the pill bottles and taking them back to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

* * *

A week later, JJ and the girls were out shopping for an afternoon, to get out of the house for a bit of girl time.

"What are we doing in the men's department?" Penelope asked as she watch JJ flip through the racks of clothes, quickly gathering a small armload of items in her arms and flip them into her cart that had some things for Chloe and Henry in it.

"Spence needs some loose fitting comfortable pants to wear for the next few weeks while he's at home, and I thought these would be easier for him to get into and out of until his leg is a little bit better." JJ said holding up a couple pairs of rip away workout pants that had the snaps up the sides of the pants.

"Mmm hmm" Elle said raising her eyebrow. "That doesn't explain everything else you've got here." she said pointing to JJ's cart.

"What? These shorts?" JJ said holding up a couple of pairs of big baggy shorts that would be comfortable for Spence to wear around the house during his convalescence.

"I think Elle was actually wondering more about these." Emily said as she snatched the three pairs of fatigue style cargo pants off of JJ's arm and holding them up for the girls to see.

"I um thought that with all the pockets they'd be helpful while he's on crutches?" JJ said.

Elle shook her head. "No, you liked how those fatigue pants he wore when we took down Foyet made his ass look."

JJ mumbled. "Not just his ass."

Emily laughed out loud. "What was that JJ? I don't think Elle and PG caught that. You need to speak up."

Pen too, laughed. "I agree with JJ. Those pants have a very pleasing cut. The way they squeeze, …cup ….accentuate…. Fatigues make my chocolate God's ass, legs, and other accoutrements look absolutely divine. So I can't say as I really disagree with her attempt to dress the good Dr. Reid in what she wants to see him in. Goodness knows I'm certainly not disappointed that Derek wears them as often as he does."

* * *

Morgan, Hotch, and Reid sat in the Reid's living room, hanging out together and watching their children while the girls shopped.

Reid sat with his bad leg up, smiling as he watched Henry sitting on his baby blanket and playing with some toys, while he watched Chloe and Jack who sat nearby playing with some blocks and building a tower. Then he turned and looked to either side him where Morgan and Hotch sat.

Morgan sat on one side of Reid. Jake rested along his arm, his head resting in the palm of Morgan hand. He watched with big eyes as Daddy talked to him, cooed at him, and made faces.

Hotch sat on the other side of him, mesmerized by his baby girl, who was peacefully sleeping in her Daddy's arm despite the noisiness surrounding her.

Reid smiled and looked back at Henry. "Henry, buddy, come see Daddy."

Henry's little head swiveled to look at Daddy where he sat on one end of the couch.

"Come on Henry. Come see Daddy." Reid said again smiling at the baby boy.

Henry rolled over to the side, onto his hands and knees, and crawled towards Daddy. Once he reached the couch, he paused, looking up at Daddy as he contemplated the situation.

Reid waited to pick Henry up, watching to see what he was going to do.

Henry looked up at Daddy and then he crawled forward towards the couch. He grabbed onto the edge of the couch next to where Daddy sat and hung on as he sat up on his knees. Then he pulled himself up and stood hanging on to the edge of the couch looking up at Daddy on shaky little legs.

Reid grinned down at Henry. "Good job Henry!"

Henry grinned up at Daddy and then bounced a little on his legs as he stood hanging onto the couch.

That was the moment the girls walked in the door.

"Henry! Baby boy, look at you." JJ said smiling as she set her shopping bags down in the entry way and crossed the room to where Henry was standing holding on to the couch. She leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead as he looked up at her with a big grin on his face as he continued to bounce slightly on his legs.

"He just did it, just now." Spence said looking up at JJ.

"Hi" JJ said leaning over to kiss Spence as she ran her fingers through the soft blond hair on Henry's head affectionately as she stood behind the baby boy at the couch.

"Hi." Spence said as JJ pulled away. "Did you guys have fun shopping?" he asked, causing Emily, Elle, and Penelope to snicker slightly. "What's so funny?" Spence asked as he looked around the room at his female friends.

"Nothing." JJ said looking around at their friends.

Elle chuckled. "And on that note, I'm going to head home and see what Will's been up to this afternoon." Elle said waving to everyone as she headed out the door.

Emily and Penelope took the moment to slip in next to Aaron and Derek respectively where they were seated.

"How was he?" Pen asked as she sat down next to Derek.

"Great as always. Weren't you little man." Derek said as he turned and looked back at Jake. "That's right you were really good, weren't you. Yes you were my man. Yes you were." Derek said as he broke into baby speak.

Penelope leaned against Derek's shoulder and reached out, offering Jake her finger to hold onto, which he grasped tightly in his little fingers.

Emily sat down next to Aaron and ran her fingers lightly across his shoulder as she looked down into Avery's sleeping little face. "Did she sleep the whole time?"

Aaron turned to look at Emily. "She woke up for a few minutes, but she went back to sleep right away."

Emily nodded. "We should probably get going. She's going to be hungry soon." She said looking at her watch.

"Mama!" Chloe said excitedly, noticing that Mommy was home. She stood up and ran over to Mommy, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Hi baby girl." JJ said reaching down and running her fingers through Chloe curls. "Did you have fun playing with Jack?" JJ asked as she bent down and picked Chloe up.

Chloe nodded.

"You did?" JJ asked. "What did you do? Did you play with your blocks?" she asked.

Chloe nodded again and pointed to where Jack was still seated on the floor playing while she reached up and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Are you sleepy baby girl?" JJ asked as she looked at the clock and saw that yes, it was nap time.

Chloe nodded and rested her head on Mommy's shoulder, snuggling in close.

JJ leaned her head down and kissed Chloe on the head. "Let's tell Daddy night night and then I'll tuck you in, okay?"

JJ turned and leaned down towards Spence, allowing him to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

"Have good nap Chloe. I'll see you in a little bit okay?" Spence said softly after kissing Chloe on the cheek.

JJ stood up and walked up the stairs to go tuck Chloe in for a nap.

"Jack, come on buddy. We need to get going." Emily called out. "We need to go home. Avery is going to be hungry soon. I bet you are too huh?"

Jack nodded as he stood up and walked over to where Emily and Daddy sat.

"Jack before we go can you do me a favor?" Aaron asked.

"What Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Can you pick up the toys you and Chloe were playing with and put them away please?" Aaron asked.

Jack nodded and bounced back over to the play area and started picking up and putting away the various toys that he and Chloe had been playing with in the toy box. Then he bounced back over to Daddy and Emily.

"Daddy can we come back and visit Chloe an' Henry again soon?" Jack asked as he leaned against Daddy's knees.

"We'll see. Maybe Chloe and Henry can come over and visit you in a few days?" Emily said glancing over at Reid.

Reid nodded as he bent down and picked up Henry, who was now looking like a very sleepy baby boy and was starting to sway a little bit on his feet. "I think that's a great idea. I know Chloe would love to come and visit you Jack. Maybe we could even go to the park."

Jack's eyes got big. "Can we Daddy?" he asked as he looked from his Uncle Spencer to Daddy.

"I think we can do that. But for right now, we need to go, okay?" Aaron said as he handed Avery to Emily.

"Okay" Jack said nodding enthusiastically.

"We should get going too sugar." Penelope said to Derek. "Jake is going to need to eat soon and need a nap too if he was awake the whole time we were gone."

Derek nodded and stood up, settling Jake into the crook of one arm while he picked up his sons baby seat from beside the chair he'd been sitting in and sat it on the chair. He placed Jake in his seat and strapped him in place.

Morgan turned and looked at Reid. "Feel better pretty boy. If you need anything, just call me."

"I think I'm covered, but thanks." Reid said smiling as he noticed JJ coming down the stairs.

"You guys are all taking off?" JJ asked as she stepped off the last stair and into the living room.

"Yeah Avery is going to need to eat soon." Emily said as she rested Avery on her shoulder, rubbing the baby girls back.

"Jake's in the same boat." Penelope said as she scooped the diaper bag off of the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "But today was loads of fun peaches."

"Okay." JJ said as she followed everyone to the front door. "Do you guys have everything, or need any help?"

"No I think we're good." Hotch said as he watched everyone else amble out he door. "Reid rest your leg and feel better. See you in a few days." He called back to Reid who sat on the couch holding a sleeping Henry.

JJ waved to everyone and watched until they were all situated in their cars and pulling out of the driveway before she closed the front door and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Spence and Henry. "What's in a few days?" she asked as she looked down at Henry's sleeping face, snuggled against his Daddy's chest.

"Chloe and Henry have a play date with Jack. We might go to the park." Spence said as he rubbed Henry's back.

'Sounds good." JJ said as she drew her feet up underneath her, content to watch Spence and Henry for just a few minutes longer, before she put Henry to bed in his crib for the remainder of his nap.

* * *

JJ sat in a chair off to the side in the exam room while Spence had his leg checked out by the doctor.

"Good. Good." The doctor said as he pulled the dressing off of the wound. "It looks good. The swelling is down. It drained well, and you've managed to avoid infection so far. I want you to keep doing what you've been doing so far." he said as he began wrapping Spence's gunshot wound in a clean, sterilized dressing.

Once the doctor had his leg wrapped back up, Spence reached down and worked on redoing the snaps on the athletic pants he was wearing. While Spence re-snapped his pant leg, the doctor walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and opened the door. He turned and looked at Spence's leg for a moment in thought, and then turned back to the cabinet, pulling out a box and opening it. He slid the contents out into his hands and walked back towards Spence.

"Now that the swelling is down and the wounds is mostly closed up, I want you to start wearing this during the day. You can take it off at night while your sleeping." The doctor said as he undid the fastenings for the brace and strapped it around Spence's knee. "Your going to have some issues while you work back up to being able to support your weight on your leg. This will help give your leg the extra support it needs. You want it to be snug, but not so tight that it cuts off your circulation." He said as he showed Spence how to adjust the brace and check to make sure that it wasn't too tight by slipping a finger in between the straps of the brace and his leg.

Spence nodded. "So am I cleared to go back to work next week?" He asked as he looked up at the doctor.

"I think you'll be fine for desk duty and moving around a bit in the office. You obviously need to wait to go back in the field for at least a few more weeks." The doctor replied.

"But I can travel with the team?" Spence asked.

"No, actually. You should wait at least a few more weeks before flying." The doctor replied.

JJ smirked at Spence from where she sat behind the doctor.

* * *

JJ shook her head as Spence rambled in frustration about being left behind by the team for the next couple of weeks when he went back to work next week.

"I'm not staying behind for at least two more weeks while you guys go on cases." Spence said as stared out the window.

"And what are you going to do about the little fact that the doctor hasn't cleared you to fly?" JJ asked glancing at Spence as they stopped at a stop light.

Spence shrugged. "Get a second opinion." Spence said as he turned to look at JJ.

"Let me guess." JJ said "you're going to be the second opinion."

Spence tipped his head in thought. "Well … yeah."

JJ quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "You do realize that Hotch is going to find out if you lie to him, right?"

"It's not so much lying….." Spence said trailing off at his wife's raised eyebrow. He sighed. "Are you going to tell him?" Spence asked while he worked his big puppy dog brown eyes on his wife.

"Aggghhhh" JJ groaned as she tuned back to the road as the light turned green. "I won't lie for you. But I won't rat you out either. Just promise me that you never teach Chloe and Henry how to do that with their eyes."

Spence nodded. "Okay. Thanks JJ." he said as he reached over and held her hand.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I still say Hotch is going to find out, and when he does, I own you." JJ said smiling at Spence.

"You already own me. Body, heart, mind, and soul. What else could you possibly ask for?" Spence asked.

"For you to wear the pants I bought you last week." JJ said, licking her lips slightly as she looked at her husband.

"But JJ…" Spence said attempting to argue his case.

"Nu uh baby, don't do the crime if you can't do the time. Plus, I promise I will totally make it worth your wile." JJ said winking at Spence.

"You really like the pants that much?" Spence asked with a quizzical look on his face.

JJ shook her head. "Not the pants, baby. You in the pants, that's what I like and want to see." she said and continued their drive home.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy! Welcome back." Morgan said as Spence followed behind JJ into the bullpen on his crutches.

JJ helped him get settled in at his desk, rubbed his shoulder affectionately, and then went to see what cases had found their way to her desk for the team to look at today.

"Thanks man." Reid replied as he sat down at his desk, lifting the strap for his messenger bag over his head and resting it on the back of the chair. "So, d'I miss anything good?" He asked looking back and forth between Elle and Morgan.

"Just lots and lots of paperwork for the last two weeks Reid." Elle said as she looked up. "Doesn't your wife tell you about her day when she gets home?" Elle asked with a smile.

"She usually doesn't have to." Spence said with a shrug. "When we're at home we have more important things to discuss than work."

"Like?" Elle asked.

"Now don't push the man Elle." Morgan said as he leaned back in his chair with a grin. "We wouldn't want pretty boy to have to reveal the plans for his and JJ's master race of blond beautiful geniuses taking over the world. Global Domination is only one generation away. We should be glad we have the inside track."

Elle chuckled and pushed back from her desk. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Reid shook his head. Apparently Morgan had enjoyed his two weeks off with Penelope and Jake and he'd also enjoyed the two weeks on stand down and going home at night, even if it meant being buried under stacks and stacks of consults.

"I'm going to go catch up with Penelope." Reid said standing up from his file stack free desk. "Maybe if I'm not at my desk, JJ will give my share of the files to you." Reid joked as he swung himself, on his crutches past Morgan's desk.

* * *

Penelope pulled out a chair for favorite genius to sit down at the table in her office. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she pushed his chair in for him.

"It really only hurts when I think about it. Which is pretty much all the time." Reid said nodding as Pen sat down at the table across from him.

Spence reached towards the middle of the table and lifted up on the lid of a cookie tin to peek inside.

"No, no, no, get away you." Pen said spinning around in her chair. "These are for Hotch to take home for Emily and Jack."

Reid's mouth hung agape. "I get shot in the leg and I don't get any cookies?"

Pen shrugged. "When you have to stay at home with a newborn baby while your significant other goes out in the field, I'll make you cookies." Penelope said.

Reid tipped his head in thought at that. "Did you make cookies for JJ when she was at home with Chloe and Henry? Because I never got any then either." Reid pouted.

"You would have to take that up with Agent Mrs. Agent Dr. Reid." Penelope said with a smirk as she held a dish of lollipops out towards Reid.

Reid picked out the one he wanted, unwrapped it, and tucked it between his cheek and his tongue, savoring the sweet treat. "So how's Jake?" Reid asked.

"He is amazing. He just started lifting his head and doing these cute little mini-pushups. Derek is of course convinced that he's going to be an athlete. It took me forever to convince him that all babies do the mini-pushups so they can strengthen their muscles and see what's going on." Penelope said shaking her head.

"Oh! And yesterday he rolled over for the first time. He's getting so big, so fast." Penelope said wistfully.

"Yeah, I remember when Chloe and Henry first did that. It's pretty exciting isn't it?" Reid asked her with a grin on his face.

Just then the door to Pen's office opened up and JJ walked in. "Spence, I thought I'd find you in here." JJ said, knowing that this was where she'd found him last time around. "Grab your go bag."

"What's going on?" Spence asked as he tipped his head back to look at JJ.

"Turn on the news." She said to Pen.

"Which one?" Pen asked.

"It doesn't matter." JJ replied.

Once Pen had the news turned on, she, JJ, and Reid watched the reporter talk about Darrin Call's episode at the pharmacy in Louisville.

"We're going to Louisville." JJ said. "Pen, you'll want to look up Darrin Call from the very beginning we'll need to do a timeline of his life. Oh and can you pull his medical records right away so that we can have them with us on the flight?" JJ asked.

"You've got it peaches. What am I looking for? Just so I can brace myself?" Pen asked.

JJ sighed. "Darrin Call didn't exist until he was 6 years old." JJ said. "Can you also pull what ever you can find on the Hollow Creek Killer? The case was back in '75" JJ said. "And brace yourself, whatever you find, it won't be pleasant."

"JJ?" Pen asked in a concerned voice, nervous about what exactly it was that she was going to find.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose. "The Hollow Creek Killer was a child killer Pen. He … the kids they found were in pieces Pen … he used lime to dispose of the bodies." JJ said softly.

"And how does this relate to Darrin Call?" Pen asked as her fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up Darrin Call's medical records and sending them to the printer for JJ to take and distribute to the team on the plane.

"The Hollow Creek Killer was Darrin Call's father. He made Darrin help dispose of the boys, bury the bodies, and burn their clothes." JJ said sadly.

Spence rested his hand on JJ's shoulder and gently squeezed in a comforting manner.

JJ raised her hand, resting it on top of Spence's on her shoulder and intertwined their fingers briefly for just a solitary comforting moment, Then she stepped lightly over to the printer to collect Darrin Call's medical records and turned to leave Pen's office, brushing her hand across Spence's stomach and chest as she walked past him.

Spence held his hand up, waving bye to Pen, as his mouth was full of lollipop, and then spun around on his crutches and followed JJ back to the bullpen to gather his go bag and head for the jet with the team.

* * *

The team got situated as quickly as possible once they were on the jet. The boarding door was no sooner being pulled up and retracted into the plane than JJ began to brief the team on the case.

"Our point person in Louisville is Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell." JJ started and then continued on explaining how they'd managed to track down Darrin Call last time, as well of the details of what had happened.

"Alright" Hotch said as JJ finished briefing them on the case and the team looked over the information that Garcia had pulled from Darrin Call's history and medical files. "JJ and Reid, you'll run point from the precinct, get us set up, get us started with a geographical profile, make the connections and intuitive leaps we need to make." Hotch said as he glanced at JJ and Reid seated on the couch. "Elle, you and Rossi go to the Pharmacy. Morgan and I will go to the Dr's office." Hotch said.

The team nodded in synch as the continued going over files, and preparing hit the ground running in Louisville.

* * *

"Mr. Call was always so quiet. He's been coming here for years." The pharmacist said.

"Had he ever had a run in with the stock boy?" Elle asked.

"John was new here. I waved him over." The pharmacist said. "I didn't know what else to do. No one else was helping."

Elle nodded looking at the file in her hands. "He's been off his medications for how long?" Elle trailed off looking up at the pharmacist.

"At least a month. I just wanted him to calm down, so I gave him a bag with someone else's prescription in it. That's when he got upset." The pharmacist said.

"Anything new?" Rossi asked as he walked up to where Elle was speaking with the pharmacist. "JJ's press conference is in five minutes."

Elle shook her head. "Thank you for your help." She said nodding towards the pharmacist as they walked outside and climbed into the SUV and headed for the Dr's office, to join up with Morgan and Hotch.

* * *

Hotch rapped his knuckles loudly on the frame of the door to the office of Dr. Charles Cipola. "Dr. Cipola, this is Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan."

"I'm sorry, I'm in a session. Can this wait another" Dr Cipola glanced down at his watch "20 minutes?"

"We're sorry to interrupt. However, we need to speak with you right away about one of your patients. Darrin Call." Hotch responded.

"What's happened to Darrin?" Dr. Cipola asked as he stepped back to allow the agents to enter his office. "I'm sorry Scott. Can we reschedule for later this week?" Dr. Cipola asked as he turned to look at the patient currently occupying his office.

The young man nodded as he stood up from the couch and stepped around the agents to the doorway. He narrowly avoided bumping into a severely agitated man in the stairwell as he exited the building.

* * *

JJ and Reid worked to put together the timeline they had on Darrin Call on the board.

"What's that?" Lieutenant Mitchell asked as he watched what JJ and Reid were doing.

"It's Call's timeline. Our tech analyst noticed that Darrin Call didn't exist prior to age 6. May 1, 1975 a 6 year old Darrin Call is found roaming in the middle of nowhere." Reid said as he stepped back and looked at the evidence board.

"He was picked up, but didn't tell anyone what happened to him, as he didn't talk for over a year." JJ said continuing where Spence left off. "He was never claimed, and once he did finally speak, he only knew life as Darrin Call."

"He left Louisville?" Lieutenant Mitchell asked.

"Three times." JJ said. "He always came back to the same ten block radius."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Uh, victim's are often drawn to the scene of their first trauma. Part of him wanted to escape, the other part probably struggled to find answers." Reid explained. "His doctor was weaning him off of his prescription." Reid said he looked down at Call's medical file. "My guess is he's trying to remember."

"Remember what?" Mitchell asked.

"What happened and who he is." JJ said as she sat down next to Reid. "Records from child services have him extremely physically abused. No evidence of sexual assault."

"The trauma was debilitating. The question is was it from an abusive home or an abduction." Reid replied.

"Wouldn't there be a paper trail if it was a kidnapping?" Mitchell asked.

JJ reached out and dialed Garcia's desk number.

"Rain or shine, I'll get you the clues to solve your crime." Garcia cheerfully answered the phone.

"Hey Garce. It's JJ. Spence and I are with Lieutenant Mitchell" JJ said into the speakerphone. "Can you pull up missing children's cases from Louisville from the 1970s?"

They could hear Garcia's fingers tapping away on her keyboard over the phone.

"You know… there was a case in Hollow Creek. The kids were dead though. Found 'em in pieces." Mitchell said thinking back.

"When was that?" Reid asked.

"75. Nobody talks about it cause they never found the guy." Mitchell said. "You think Call walked away from that?"

"Lieutenant Mitchell, there's a call for you on line one." an officer said as he approached.

"Excuse me" Mitchell said as he stepped away to answer the phone.

Reid and JJ continued to work methodically with Garcia to pull together what they would need in order to wrap up their part of the case.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan stood talking with Dr. Cipola about what had happened with Darrin at the pharmacy that morning, when the door to Cipola's office opened revealing none other than Darrin himself.

"Guh ehhh.. I need the pills." Darrin said as he entered the office breathing heavily and clearly struggling under the weight of his break and his memories.

"Darrin, what's wrong? What did you do?" Cipola asked as Morgan and Hotch both stepped clear Darrin, which allowed Cipola to give Darrin the space he needed to calm down.

"What happened Darrin?" Cipola asked as Darrin sat in one of the office chairs.

"He had a knife." Darrin replied.

"Who?" Cipola asked.

"Just like in the nightmares. Heh. Heh" Darrin said wheezing and gasping as he attempted to cope with the flashbacks he was having. "He's doing it again."

"He can't hurt you." Cipola said as he stood in front Darrin, speaking calmly and rationally as he attempted to calm Darrin down so that he could safely be taken into custody. "We talked about this. You want to remember. It's why you're off the pills."

"You. Said. I would get. Better" Darrin said grimacing as he struggled to stay calm.

"You are." Cipola said calmly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M BETTER?" Darrin yelled.

"Darrin? Darrin?" Cipola asked concerned about his patient.

"I gotta make it stop." Darrin said as he rubbed his hand against his temple as another flashback swept over him.

"Make it stop….just make it stop." Darrin said standing up and beginning to pace as he became more agitated.

Morgan fidgeted and made to move toward Call as he stood up from the chair. Hotch shook his head and held out his hand indicating for Morgan to stay back.

"Darrin, just calm down. Just breathe. That's it, take a breath." Cipola said.

Darrin began to groan as he looked down at his blood covered hands. "Ahh get it out… get it out…" He yelled as he began to scrub his hands together. "Get it out…get it out."

"Darrin. Darrin." Cipola said trying to draw Darrin out of the vision he was having. "Darrin."

"Get it out!" Darrin screamed as he began scrubbing his hands and his shirt together. "Get it out….I gotta get it out" he yelled as he pulled his blood spattered white t-shirt off over his head.

"Darrin, Darrin, Darrin. Here. Take my shirt." Cipola said after pulling his button up shirt off over his head as he held the clean shirt out to Darrin. "Just take it."

* * *

As Elle and Rossi pulled up, Hotch and Morgan were leading a handcuffed Darrin Call out of the office building.

"What happened?" Rossi asked as he walked around the front of the SUV to talk to talk to Hotch and Morgan.

"Cipola was able to calm him down after he changed out of his bloody shirt. He asked Darrin if he had anything on him that could hurt himself or anyone else, and Darrin pulled out the box cutter and the gun and handed them over to Cipola. He just needed the time and the space to be allowed to calm down." Hotch responded.

"He still deserves his answers though." Morgan said as he looked at Call in the back seat of the SUV.

"Well we'll have to see what we can do about that." Rossi said.

* * *

"That was apparently, your boss." Mitchell said as he walked back to join JJ and Reid who were on the phone with Garcia. "You guys are good. Not even here half a day and you've got Call in custody. They're on their way back now."

JJ nodded. "That's good. I'm glad we were able to help you catch him before there were any more deaths. But how would you like to solve a 34 years old cold case?" she asked.

"You mean Hollow Creek?" Mitchell asked.

Reid nodded "Hollow Creek. We we're able to narrow it down using the information we know. And making a few intuitive leaps."

"The first thing we looked at is the fact that Darrin Call was 6 years old in 1975. Significantly younger than the other Hollow Creek victims. They were all 11 to 12 years old at the time that they went missing." Reid said. "Preferential offenders are very specific in their type."

"Which means that he wasn't taken by the Hollow Creek Killer?" Mitchell asked.

"That still raises the question of why a missing child was never reported. A mother would never not report her child missing if he was lost and how would you explain away a missing child to the neighbors?" JJ asked.

"What if Call were affected by the Hollow Creek Killings because it was his father who was the killer?" Reid said raising the question. "We had our tech analyst, Garcia, look for mothers who died between 1969 when Call was born and 1975 when he went missing. A dead mother would explain why Call was never reported missing. It also gave the father the time and space to do what he did those children, undiscovered and unhindered."

"There was a survivor from the Hollow Creek Killings, a Tommy Phillips." JJ explained. "Garcia was able to locate him. He goes by James Thomas Anderson now and lives just one county over."

"He told the police that the suspect was a white male in his 30s who drove a red pickup truck." Reid said. "Matching that description with mothers who died between 1969 and 1975, we come up with Bill Jarvis, husband of Doris Jarvis, who gave birth to a son in 1969." Reid continued.

"You can go out and bring in Bill Jarvis. I think you'll find if you show his mug shots from his DUIs in 1977 that James Thomas Anderson will be able to identify Bill Jarvis as the man who abducted him." JJ said wrapping up the telling, as Morgan and Hotch led Darrin Call into the precinct followed by Rossi and Elle.

"I… are you sure?' Lieutenant Mitchell asked.

"It's never too late to catch a killer." Reid said. "especially one who killed children, even if it was 34 years ago."

"One man cut three young lives short, devastated two other young lives, and is the direct cause of the three killings this morning in the pharmacy. I think it's time justice was served, don't you?" JJ asked.

Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell nodded. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

The team sat together relaxing on the jet after a day well done.

Darrin Call was in custody and would end up being remanded to a psychiatric hospital to finally get the help that he'd need his whole life. Bill Jarvis was in custody. Not only had James Thomas Anderson been able to positively ID Bill Jarvis based on his mug shot, but he'd also been able to tell the story of what had happened and they'd been able to match the scarring on Bill Jarvis' face up, at least partially with being hit in the face with a shovel. James Thomas 'Tommy Philips' Anderson had also been reunited briefly with Darrin Call, and it looked like together, the two men might finally get closure on the horrible events of 34 years ago.

"So…" Elle said as she looked around at her teammates. "I was planning on having you all over so that Will and I could tell you together, but I think after today, we could use some good news. I'm pregnant."

Congratulations chorused out from most of the team.

Morgan's head dropped down onto the table in front of him, where he sat next to Elle in the booth. He lifted his head and dropped it on the table again. Once, twice, three times, he banged his head on the table. His female teammates and their pregnancies were going to be the death of him.


	116. Chapter 116

Sorry, sorry, sorry, that I made you all wait for almost a whole week for another update. I hope though, that you all enjoy the result of this chapter perculating in my brain for the better part of the week... well that and a sugar high...

Thanks again - as always for all of your reviews, favoriting, and story alerts! I appreciate all of your support. You are all amazing.

Now let's get down to brass tacks - Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"You are?" Hotch spoke into the phone with a grin as he looked up at the doorway where Rossi was knocking on the door frame. He raised his hand and waved it, signaling Rossi to enter.

"That's great! Okay. You have a fun day with Mommy today okay? Happy birthday buddy." Hotch said laughing at whatever it was that four year old Jack responded with on the other end of the phone.

"Big day today?" Rossi said as he sat down in the seat across from Aaron at his desk.

"It is. Haley is taking him to the zoo today for his birthday. His party is this weekend, so I hope you and Erin can make it?" Hotch said as he glanced up from the stack of paperwork that he was working on.

"We'll be there. But I actually wanted to talk to you about the case that just came in." Rossi replied as he lifted and rested on Italian leather covered ankle and rested it on the opposite knee.

"Oh?" Hotch replied setting down his pen and focusing on Dave.

"It's on Commack Long Island." Rossi said.

"That's your hometown." Hotch responded.

"Yeah, and if it's okay, I'd rather stay behind." Rossi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" Hotch asked concerned for his friend.

"It was a different life. One I left 30 years ago." Dave said. "I'm in no hurry to go back."

"Well." Hotch said pausing as he grabbed a file off of his desk. "Any other day, I'd say stay, but I just became aware of this." Hotch said as he reached across the desk, handing the file to Dave for his perusal.

Dave looked down at the file, realizing immediately what the contents of the file meant. He was going to New York. It was one thing for the team to be down one agent while Emily was on maternity leave, being down two agents was still workable, but for the team to be down three agents, well that just didn't work for what they needed to accomplish.

* * *

The rest of the team sat at the round table ready to start the briefing when Hotch and Rossi entered and took a couple of the open spots at the table.

"What have we got?" Hotch asked smoothing his tie as he sat down at the table.

"Ben Vanderwaal was killed in Commack Long Island last night." JJ said as she rose from her seat next to Spence and began walking the team through the facts of the case, and then explaining to them how it had been a prominent judge who'd hired a hit man to execute people who he thought had escaped justice in cases involving children, the drunk driver who'd killed his wife, as well as himself.

"Who was the judge?" Rossi asked as he looked through the photos and notes in the file.

"Judge Boyd Schuller." JJ responded looking directly at Rossi.

Rossi's head snapped up to look at JJ. "Boyd Schuller?"

"You know him?" Morgan asked as he looked at Rossi.

"No, I knew his wife. Emma and I grew up together." Rossi explained. "Two years ago she was driving home from work when she was killed by a drunk driver."

Hotch nodded. "We can formulate our plan on the jet. Wheels up in twenty." He said standing up from the table as he threw the file that he and Rossi had been looking at in his office onto the table.

JJ smirked from her seat next to Spence. Last time she'd been the first one out of the room. This time she sticking around, seeing as she had a bet to win.

"What's this?" Reid asked as the file slid to a stop in front of him

"You told me you were clear to travel. You lied." Hotch responded.

"You are so busted!" Elle laughed as she stood up from the table. "But now, I'm curious, are you going to give the naughty boy a spanking when you get home JJ?" Elle joked.

Reid blushed slightly at Elle's question as he turned to look at JJ.

JJ however, laughed. "Spence knows what the price of getting caught in his lie by Hotch is." She said as she turned her head and winked at Spence.

"Either way, you're my bitch now." Garcia said with a grin from the doorway.

JJ wrapped her arm around Spence's waist and squeezed him into a half hug as she leaned up to kiss her tall, lanky, genius husband good bye quickly. She quickly pulled out of the brief kiss and stood to follow the rest of the team out to head for the jet. She paused next to Garcia in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "He might be your bitch for now, but promise me you won't break him? I have plans for him when I get home."

Penelope chuckled. "Yes ma'am, peaches. He'll be my bitch, but I promise to bubble wrap him for you."

JJ shook her head and turned to throw a smile over her shoulder at Spence as she left the room, following the team down the hallway.

Spence's chin dropped to his chest and shook his head in defeat while he hobbled down the catwalk behind Garcia on his crutches. He should have known better than to make that bet with JJ about Hotch finding out. Now he had to wear those damn pants. Oh well, JJ had promised to make it worth his while…..he came to a stop halfway across the catwalk as he contemplated just exactly how JJ was going to make him wearing those pants worth his while. A grin came to his face just thinking about the possibilities. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

When the team touched down in New York, Hotch and Elle went to the Vanderwaal home to view the latest crime scene. As they were looking at the crime scene, the detective on the case received a call that Heather Vanderwaal was found wandering the streets. Elle e stepped away and called JJ to let her know that the wife of the victim was at Brookside General.

JJ winced as she looked in the window of the hospital room where Heather Vanderwaal lay. She felt a great deal of empathy for the woman, just like she did for all of the victims she dealt with, but it always struck just a bit more resonantly when it was a mother. She couldn't imagine what Heather Vanderwaal was going through, dealing with a difficult teenager, then finding out that her daughter hadn't been lying about her step father sexually abusing her, and then as she is preparing to divorce the low life child molesting scum, she comes home to find him dead and tied to a chair. JJ remembered listening to the poor woman's horror as she described having laid there, barely conscious, watching the unsub saw off Ben's hands. JJ took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the hospital room.

She pulled a chair up to Heather Vanderwaal's bedside. "Heather my name is Agent Jareau. I have some questions for you. So you came home, you tried to turn the lights on, but they didn't work. What did you do next?" JJ asked as she looked at the badly bruised face of Heather Vanderwaal.

* * *

After Morgan and Rossi returned from the morgue, they shared what they had 'discovered'. The bullet was a .22, but there were no riffling marks on the bullets in any of the cases. The victims were shot point blank, with a zip gun, made either from piping, a bicycle pump, or something of the like.

"One to the heart. One to the head. Untraceable, expandable bullets tell me without question all of these kills were strictly business." Rossi said as he looked at the evidence board with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"A hit man?" Detective Gil Hardesti asked.

"What about the post mortem mutilation?" JJ asked, already knowing the answer.

"A contract sometimes includes extras." Rossi replied.

"The camera's not for sexual gratification. It's for proof of death." Hotch said, his arms crossed as he looked at the pictures of the victims on the evidence board.

"I need to visit some old contacts and you all know why I need to do it alone." Rossi said nodding towards JJ.

* * *

"Now you're either a dead man or a cop. Which one is it?" Sean asked Rossi in his Irish brogue, as he pointed Rossi's own gun at him.

"Right now, I'm just an old friend." Rossi said.

"You gave up that right the day you became a Fed." Ray Finnegan said as he stepped into the doorway behind Dave.

"Ray" Rossi said.

"David" Ray replied as Dave turned around to face him.

* * *

While Rossi was meeting with his old childhood friend Ray Finnegan, the team in New York continued working the case via the usual methods.

Morgan and Elle met with Allison and her father as well as her therapist, Jerry Sorum.

Garcia and Reid, in Quantico, however, were working feverishly to find Tony Mecacci so that the team could be ready to take him down as soon as possible after Rossi's meeting with Finnegan.

* * *

"I thought you retired." Ray said as he and David sat in a booth out on the restaurant floor. "Writin' books."

"What can I tell you Ray, some habits are hard to break." Rossi replied as he pointed at the folded page of the newspaper resting on the table at Ray's elbow.

Ray shook his head slightly as he picked up the crossword puzzle. "I try this damn puzzle every morning. Never get's any easier." He replied setting the paper down in front of David.

Rossi picked up the paper and looked at, reading one of the clues out loud. "Crater creator. You know I work with a kid who could solve this whole thing in five minutes." Rossi said tossing the paper down on the table.

"He must be smarter than both of us." Ray replied looking across the booth at his old friend.

"That's for sure." Rossi said. "Actually, hang on a second." Dave said pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialing.

"Reid" Reid said answering his cell phone as he paused outside the door to Garcia's office on his way back from the restroom.

"Hey Reid, it's Rossi." Rossi replied. "I have you on speakerphone. Quick question. I need a ten letter word for crater creator."

"Ten letters, crater creator." Reid said pausing in thought for a moment.

"Reid, you still there?" Rossi asked as he held his phone out in the middle of the table between he and Ray.

"Got it." Reid said as opened the door to Garcia's lair. "Arctangent. Although a meteorite is what really creates a crater, that's only nine letters long. I believe the clue is referring to Jurij Vega a Slovenian mathematician who calculated Pi to 126 correct places and produced seven figure logarithm tables that were devised for high precision artillery calculation, but their exactness and reliability were also appreciated for civil application. His calculation also included arctangents, which are used to calculate crater size, along with ballistic range of the material, radius of the planet, vector of the material, gravity, and several other variables. A moon crater was named after him and he appears on Slovenian money with the moon and calculations. He also had a meteor named after him as well, ironically enough a true crater creator." Reid said with a big grin oh his face as he hobbled through the door to Garcia's office. "Guys?…..Guys?" Reid said looking down at his disconnected phone.

"What was that all about?" Garcia asked turning to look at Reid from her computer.

"Rossi called to ask me about a crossword puzzle." Reid said still confused over why his phone had disconnected.

"What was the clue?" Garcia asked curiously.

"A ten letter word for crater creator." Reid replied as he tucked his phone back into his pants pocket.

"Ah… arctangent." Garcia replied with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Yeah…that's what I told Rossi." Reid replied as he sat down in his seat next to Garcia. "So where are we at?" he asked.

Garcia pointed out to Reid all of the searches that she had her computers running, and they continued to bicker in a brother and sisterly way, the result of one too many geniuses in the confined space that was Garcia's lair for too long of a time period.

* * *

"Wow…you weren't kidding about that kid." Ray said as David hung up the phone while Reid was in mid-speech explaining all the different components used to determine the size of a crater.

"Yeah, he's definitely smart. Sometime he just doesn't know how much is too much though." Rossi replied with a smirk.

Ray nodded as he wrote in 'arctangent' on the crossword puzzle. Then he looked up at David. "So what's it been 30 years?" Ray asked.

"33." Dave replied.

"You know, I thought at the very least, I would see you at Emma's funeral." Ray said as he played with his pen between his fingers.

"I umm, need to ask you a favor." Dave replied.

"She loved you as much as you loved her." Ray replied looking down at the table. "Hey, ambition's a bitch ain't it?" Ray said looking at his old friend across the table.

"I'm not here to talk about Emma." Rossi replied.

"What are you here to talk about?" Ray asked.

"You read the news?" Rossi asked.

"You think I got something to do with that? You should stick to writin' books." Ray replied.

"This guy is real specific. Uses a zip gun and throws in extras." Rossi said.

"For a smart guy, your comin' back here was a real dumb move." Ray said.

"Not as dumb as the one Sean made. He's on trial for the transportation of weapons, no doubt for you. And what about the Rico beef hangin' over your head." Rossi replied. "You help me, and you'll be assisting a federal investigation."

Ray chuckled and leaned forward on the table towards David. "And what exactly is that gonna do for my reputation?"

"If you don't, you may not have one to protect. Our organized crime unit is very close to shutting you down permanently."

"Keep talking" Ray said as he nodded his head at David.

"All three crimes were against children." Rossi explained as he laid the photos of the victim out on the table for Ray to see what the hit man had done to the bodies.

"If these three individuals messed with kids, they got what they deserved." Ray said as he looked up from the photos. "But there's only one guy that's this specific. Basola." Ray said looking back up as David.

"How long has he been operating?" Rossi asked.

"20 years. He's a ghost." Ray said.

"I've heard that name before. Basola." Rossi replied.

"He's a character in a play. A Jacobean tragedy called The Duchess of Malfi." Ray explained.

"Ah…Basola brutally slays the duchess." Rossi said nodding his head in as he remembered the play.

"Wouldn't be a tragedy if he didn't." Ray said with a grin at his old friend.

* * *

"I believe I've found out hit man." Garcia said as the she popped up on the monitor the team was using for communication in the precinct bullpen.

"Technically we found the hit man" Reid argued.

JJ and Morgan smirked. Watching their significant others bicker like brother and sister on the screen was like watching a room full of cats and rocking chairs.

"We concentrated on the last three cases since they left the most impact." Garcia said.

"But then we switched to focus on the hit man." Reid interjected.

"I was going to say that." Garcia mumbled under her breath as she glared at Reid for interrupting her dramatic story telling.

Reid continued on, ignoring Garcia for the moment. "We looked at mob related murder trials on Long Island for the last ten years."

Garcia snatched back control of the story. "So we started weeding out trials that ended in convictions, mistrials, and arraignments. Then I found this lovely little case." She said as she pulled the photo of Tony Mecacci's victim who's bullet wound to the neck matched their latest three victims. "Meet Tony Mecacci. His case was judged a mistrial, but if you look to the left of the screen you'll see the lovely little number that was done on the suspected victim." She said directing their attention to the photo.

".22 caliber right baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Bull's-eye baby." Garcia replied.

"So we looked through all of the people that were connected with his case. There was a prosecuting lawyer Garrett Daniels, Judge Boyd Schuller, criminal defense lawyer Paul…"

"Wait, wait, did you say Judge Schuller?" Rossi asked acting surprised for the benefit of Detective Hardeski.

"Yeah, here's a photo." Reid replied.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked as he turned from where he stood, next to Dave with his arms crossed to look at him.

"You know him?" Elle asked.

"No, but I knew his wife. Two years ago, she was driving home from work and was killed by a drunk driver." Rossi said as he turned to look at Aaron.

"That could be the tragedy." Reid replied.

"She was the love of his life, that's for sure." Rossi said.

"Twelve months ago Judge Schuller took a leave of absence due to health issues." Garcia said as she glanced at the notes she'd pulled on Schuller.

"He was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He has six months to live." Reid said glancing up to look into the camera.

"And that's when the killing started." Garcia said as she turned to look at Reid.

"What have we got on Mecacci?" Rossi asked.

"Uh, he went off the grid after his last trial." Garcia said.

"JJ put out an APB and release Mecacci's photo to the media." Hotch said as he leaned forward bracing his arms on the desk.

"Judge Schuller is a highly respected man, we can't just walk in there and accuse him of serial murder." Detective Hardeski said.

"Then I'll go to the attorney general and petition the chief justice if I have to." Hotch said looking at Detective Hardeski as he pulled his cell phone from his inside suit jacket pocket as he walked away from the team to a quiet area of the precinct to work on getting an arrest warrant for Judge Schuller.

Just then Rossi's phone rang. "Rossi"

"Midnight, my restaurant." Ray said into the phone. "Most people never meet Basola. Those that do, only ever meet him once. If he smells a fed, I'm going to end up like the duchess."

"Now, that would be a tragedy." Rossi said into the phone causing Ray to chuckle. "But seriously Ray, now that you have a meet set, he's probably going to be watching you. He might show up early. It's very important that from this point on, you don't contact me again until we storm your restaurant later tonight."

"Well, then my friend, I hope we can share a drink together sometime shortly after midnight." Ray said.

"Me too Ray. Me too." Rossi said hoping that things turned out better for his friend this time around.

Hotch walked briskly back to join the group. "We have arrest warrants for both Judge Schuller and Tony Mecacci." Hotch said as he rejoined the group while Rossi was hanging up his phone.

"Good." Rossi said. "Because we have a meeting scheduled with Mecacci. Tonight at midnight." Rossi replied.

Hotch nodded. "JJ, Elle, I want you, Detective Hardeski, and a group of officers to take the warrant and go to Judge Schuller's home. We're keeping him under house arrest until Mecacci is in custody. Make sure all lines of possible communication are shut down. I want his cell phone and computers confiscated and removed from the premise. They are listed as evidence on a search and seizure warrant that's also being faxed over."

"Morgan, Rossi, let's get to planning the raid for tonight." Hotch said taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves as they contacted Garcia to have her pull up the blue prints for Ray Finnegan's restaurant.

* * *

Half an hour later, Elle, JJ, Detective Hardeski, and a cadre of Commack Long Island's finest in blue stood on the doorstep of Judge Schuller's home, as well as surrounding his home as JJ rang the doorbell.

"May I help you?" Judge Schuller asked as he answered the door.

"I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Greenaway." JJ said as she and Elle showed their badges. "We're here with Detective Hardeski and some officers from the Commack PD to execute a couple warrants. May we come in so that this can be handled discreetly." JJ asked politely.

Judge Schuller paused in shock. He'd expected to be found eventually, but not this quickly. He wasn't ready. The most important criminal had yet to be punished. The man who'd murdered his Emma. He stepped back slowly from the doorway, realizing that this was it, the end. There was no hope for him, other than possibly, when he was taken into custody, he could contact his lawyer to arrange for him to make the final payment. That was after all, all that stood between this moment and the final acts of justice.

As Judge Schuller stepped back, JJ, Elle, Detective Hardeski, and all but two of the officers from the Commack PD stepped inside.

JJ read off the search warrant to the Judge and then the officers from the PD worked to secure and seize all possible methods of communication Judge Schuller had in his possession.

Judge Schuller held out his arms, once JJ was done reading the arrest warrant and Judge Schuller's rights to him, expecting to be cuffed and led in disgrace from his home to one of the squad cars or SUVs parked in front of his home.

JJ shook his head. "We're placing you on house arrest for the time being. I suggest you make yourself at, well home, Judge. We'll be here for at least a little while." JJ said as she looked at her watch seeing that it was 5:30pm. It was going to be a long evening until they, hopefully, received the all clear shortly after midnight.

Judge Schuller shrank in defeat as he realized that he wouldn't have an opportunity to arrange for the final two acts of justice.

* * *

Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch crouched in the bushes outside the restaurant, waiting for the signal to enter, when they heard it over the coms. "Command this is tac team one. We've got two bodies inside. I repeat two bodies inside. Over."

"Why hasn't Ray signaled yet?" Morgan whispered.

"Because he doesn't know Basola is there." Rossi said as he pushed on his mike. "Confirm their locations. Over."

"I have one at a table in the restaurant." The voice said over their ear pieces.

"That's Ray. Where is the other body?" Rossi asked.

The SWAT team member pulled the night vision, heat imaging goggles away from his eyes to reference the blue prints of the restaurant, and then replaced the goggles on his face to once again look in the building from his perch in a nearby tree. "The unidentified person appears to be exiting the restrooms."

"It has to be Basola." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch. "He had seven hours to plan since he received the call from Ray. He showed up early to scout the location and waited it out to see if it was a trap."

Hotch nodded knowing that Rossi was right and gave the order. "This is Agent Hotchner, Mecacci is to be taken alive if at all possible, however, the only way I want him leaving this building alive, is in custody. We're a go."

At Hotch's command, four SWAT teams appeared out of the black of night and stormed the restaurant. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch followed the teams that stormed the front doors of the restaurant.

As they slipped inside, the light switches were all flipped, bringing up the full strength lights inside the restaurant and momentarily blinding Mecacci who was making his way across the restaurant floor to where Finnegan sat. The moment of distraction was all the time the SWAT teams needed to close in on Mecacci and make the collar.

Once his hands were securely cuffed behind his back, and he'd been read his rights, Mecacci was patted down. In his pocket, they found the zip gun that had been used to kill Ben Vanderwaal, Bill Levington, Rita Hazlat, and untold countless others in the last 20 years.

* * *

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly as she pulled her ringing phone out from her pocket. "Jareau"

Moments later, Judge Schuller was being led out of his house, hand cuffed, under the darkness of night, as JJ had just been informed by Hotch that Mecacci was in custody, processed through booking, and already in a holding cell. It was safe to bring Judge Schuller in.

* * *

JJ yawned as she unlocked the front door to their house shortly after 2 am. It'd been a long day, and she just wanted to crawl in bed next to Spence and sleep. The sight that greeted her as the front swung shut behind her, however, stopped that thought process.

Spence was exiting the laundry room, shirtless, wearing a pair of the baggy basketball shorts she had gotten him a few weeks ago, his leg brace, and nothing else, at least that she could see.

"Hmmm this is a welcome surprise." JJ murmured as she dropped her go bag and walked towards Spence, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her forehead on her husband's bare chest. "Why aren't you in bed sleeping?" she asked as she tipped her head to look up at Spence while her hands played with the elastic waist band at the back of his shorts.

Spence shrugged as he let his arm pits rest on his crutches and wrapped his arms around his wife. "It was a busy night here, and I was just about ready to go to bed."

"What happened?" JJ asked.

Spence chuckled. "Chloe and Henry had their first food fight. It took Rebecca and I most of the evening to get them cleaned up and settled down to go to bed. Then I told Rebecca to go ahead and take off so she could get some studying done. I cleaned up the kitchen, then I cleaned up me, and now its after 2 am."

"I wish I could have seen that." JJ sighed wistfully at the thought of the evening that she missed out on.

"Yeah. It was very messy, but also very cute. I got some video of it, I was working on making a tape to send to Mom and Dad and Alex and Kim. You'll have to watch it tomorrow."

"Mmmm hmm" JJ nodded. "You smell good." she said resting her head against Spence's chest again.

"I just took a shower, so I should hope so." Spence replied.

"Damn it, I missed that too?" JJ said with a grin as she looked up Spence. "I don't suppose there's any chance of an encore performance?"

"Hmm, my leg's pretty tired." Spence said as he leaned down to kiss the top of JJ's head. "But I could manage an encore performance if it was a bubble bath. I'll even volunteer myself to massage your shoulders."

"Mmmm" JJ purred. "That sounds fabulous. Especially now that I know you aren't wearing anything under these shorts." JJ said as her hands slipped below the waistband of Spence's shorts and squeezed his ass.

* * *

"Are we all set?" JJ asked as she unbuckled Henry from his car seat and lifted him out, settling him on her hip and then reaching out to hold Chloe's hand as they walked up to Haley Hotchner's front door for Jack's birthday party. Spence followed with a duffle bag strapped across his chest that held Henry and Chloe's diaper bags, Jack's present, changes of clothes for the whole family, and towels.

As they were at the height of Indian summer in DC, Haley had contacted everyone to let them know that they were making use Jack's wading pool one last time and that everyone should wear their swim suits as Aaron and Jack had something up their sleeves.

Hotch, of course, wouldn't reveal what the big surprise was. Only that swim suit were required and that Jack had selected a super heroes theme for his fourth birthday party.

JJ laughed remembering Hotch explaining to the team the plan for the day.

_"Jack requested a super hero birthday party as Captain America is his absolute favorite right now." Hotch said as the team sat in the round table room on late on Thursday morning, going over the consult load for the next couple of days as they had just wrapped up the case in Long Island last night._

_Emily snorted, as she sat next to Hotch. She'd come into visit, as she was going slightly stir crazy staying at home._

_"Gee… I wonder where he gets that from." JJ said with a grin._

_Emily burst out into full blown giggles at JJ's comment, as it reminded her of the box full of old comic books that were at home at the back of she and Aaron's closet, patiently waiting for Jack to be just a bit older. "Sorry, sorry." Emily said wiping tears from her eyes. "You just have no idea."_

_Hotch just shook his head, gave a small Hotch grin, and warned his team. "So, you are all being recruited to play super heroes on Saturday. All alter egos and real identities are to be left at the door."_

Hence, the Reid family stood at the door, preparing to enter Jack's fourth birthday party dressed in swim wear, with a super hero flair. Spence had on long board shorts that covered his gunshot wound and a Fantastic Four t-shirt. Henry had on his cute little baby swim suit trunks and a Spiderman t-shirt. Chloe was dressed in a cute pink and white striped skirt and a pink t-shirt with a Superman 'S' on it, in pink, with sparkles, naturally as Aunt Penelope had bought it for her. JJ, herself, wore a short pair of board shorts and a tank top, also bearing the Fantastic Four on it.

Hotch, in a Superman t-shirt and cargo shorts, answered the door, along with Jack who was wearing his favorite Captain America t-shirt.

"Hey sweetie. Happy birthday." JJ said looking down at Jack as the door opened. "Chloe can you tell Jack happy birthday?" JJ asked wiggling the hand that held Chloe's to get her attention.

Chloe's pig tails bobbed as she turned her head to look up at Mommy.

"Baby girl, remember what we practiced saying?" JJ asked patiently of the 22 month old. "Can you say it?"

Chloe turned to look at Jack who was leaning back against his Daddy's legs as they all stood in the entry way.

"Happy birfay 'ack!" Chloe said grinning at her friend.

"Here Reid, let me take that from you." Hotch said reaching out to take the duffle bag from Spence.

"Thanks Hotch." Spence said as he slipped the duffle bag over his head, pausing for a moment as he pulled Jack's birthday present out, and then handing the duffle bag to Hotch.

Hotch and Jack led the way to the back yard where the rest of the team and a few of Jack's friends from pre-school sat.

"So buddy, everybody is here now. Should we reveal what the surprise is?" Hotch asked kneeling down next to Jack.

Jack nodded vigorously.

"Do you want to tell them?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded again. "We're going to have a water balloon fight!" Jack yelled excitedly throwing his hands in the air above his head.

Dave gave Hotch a dour look.

"Oh come on Dave. It's his birthday." Hotch said light heartedly pointing at Jack.

Tim laughed. "Come on Dad. It'll be fun." he said. At twelve he hadn't really wanted to come to a four year old's birthday party, until his parents told him it was a super hero theme and that they were dressing up. It was worth it just to see his parents wearing super hero apparel, as all alter egos were to be left at home, per Hotch's instructions.

"Ooo" Penelope said with a pout as she sat in her glamorous pink Supergirl outfit, "I wish I could play."

"So play Mama, I can take care of Jake." Morgan said.

"Actually, why don't you both play, and I'll take care of Jake. I really shouldn't run around on slippery wet grass." Elle said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Will squeezed Elle's shoulder, where his hand rested, and grinned down at Elle. "Is it worth missing out on all the fun cher?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah it is." Elle whispered in response as she leaned up to kiss him.

"And before we get started, Jack has to grant you your super hero identities." Hotch through out with a grin.

Jack quickly moved through the group of kids and onto the adults. "Daddy is Superman. Emily is Wonder Woman, Uncle Derek is Batman, Uncle 'Pencer is Mr. Fantastic.." Jack said as he ran around the backyard letting everyone know their identity.

"Yeah he is." JJ said softly to Emily, who she was seated next to with Henry, aka Spiderman, in her lap.

Emily chuckled. "Well we know that PG already has a lair with all kinds of techno gadgets, so it kind of makes sense for Morgan to be Batman."

"And Hotch as Superman?" JJ asked quirking an eyebrow at Emily.

"One hundred percent true." Emily said grinning at JJ.

Jack continued on his mission. "Aunt 'Nelope is Batgirl, Jake is Robin, Uncle Dave is Iron Man, Uncle Will is The Flash, Aunt JJ is the Invisible Woman."

"Drats, I was hoping for Cat Woman." Pen said with a smirk as she looked at her dark knight.

"But Aunt 'Nelope, she's a bad guy." Jack said in shock.

"Oh, your right Jack. My bad." Penelope said.

"You can be Cat Woman to my Batman when we get home later, baby girl." Derek whispered in Penelope's ear after Jack had walked off to name someone else.

Once Jack was done assigning their super hero status, Morgan had a question.

"So Jack, my man, don't you want to be Superman? I mean Superman can fly, he has laser and x-ray vision, he can bend metal, leap tall buildings..." Morgan asked puzzled. He honestly expected all of the young boys to be fighting over who got to be Superman.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, I'm Captain America!" making a muscle with one arm and raising his other arm up above his head.

Morgan laughed. "Okay - so why do you want to be Captain America?"

"Because he defends truth and justice." Jack replied.

"And the American way." Hotch added as he walked up behind Jack resting his hand on his shoulder.

"An the namerican way." Jack said nodding his head in agreement with Daddy.

Hotch and Jack had apparently spent a substantial part of the morning hours filling water balloons and placing them in large storage containers that were spread out around the yard.

The ladies laughed as they watched, the other team members,Tim Rossi, even Erin Rossi, and a bunch of gleeful four year olds running around the backyard launching water balloons at each other the best they could.

Hotch was taking the opportunity to show Jack the correct way to throw a water balloon to score a direct hit, as Jack launched a water balloon and scored a direct hit on his Uncle Derek.

Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time soaking each other on a hot fall Saturday afternoon.

Elle, JJ, Emily, Haley, and the babies, had moved out of the way and were sitting in the wading pool with the babies as they splashed about. According to Haley everything was under control. She didn't need any help getting anything ready. The cake was safely tucked away in the kitchen, and Pizza was set to be delivered in about an hour and a half, which should give the super heroes running about the backyard plenty of time to use up all of the water balloons.

JJ laughed softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Elle asked as she turned to look at JJ, aka the Invisible Woman.

"Spence actually gave me a commentary on all the super hero stuff we came across when we went shopping last night. I think it's kind of funny how fitting everyone's heroes are." JJ responded.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked as she leaned in close to talk girl talk with Emily, JJ, and Haley as they circled up around the wading pool for all of the little ones to splash in while they watched the goings on out on the water balloon battlefield.

"Well, Mr. Fantastic, for example, his alter ego is Reed Richards, possesses a mastery of mechanical, aerospace, and electrical engineering, chemistry, physics, and biology. Apparently, according to Business Week, Mr. Fantastic is listed as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics He was a genius and was enrolled in college by the time he was 14." JJ said rattling off what Spence had told her last night. "Sound like anyone we know?"

"Really?" Elle said as she thought about the identities they'd been given. "Huh."

The ladies continued talking and laughing as they watched the battle raging before them.

Spence was serving as an ammunition depot to all the kids, loading the young ones up with as many water balloons as they could carry and then sending them on their way when he would grab balloons for himself to attack Rossi, Erin, Hotch, Pen, and Morgan.

All of the adults were being very sporting, attacking only each other, while for the kids, it was an absolute free for all.

No sooner did was the last balloon let fly, than Haley was announcing that the pizza was here. Towels were handed all about, and the adults all helped the kids dry off before sitting them at the picnic table in the back yard.

* * *

After lunch was over, Hotch noticed the one flaw in the plan that he and Jack had come up with. Someone had to clean up all of the exploded balloons, and best to do it sooner rather than later, as someone could easily choke on one of the balloons. So, up he stood and walked to the shed pulling out a rake and a garbage bag.

Morgan followed behind Hotch and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll clean up the mess. Go enjoy your kid's birthday." he said as he grabbed the bag and the rake out of Hotch's hands and whipped his soaking wet t-shirt off over his head, resting it on the back of a lawn chair to dry.

As the adults sat about in lawn chairs, watching the kids play in the wading pool and on the slip and slide, Penelope sat holding Jake, who was asleep on her chest, while she watch Derek rake up the broken balloons that were spread out all over the yard.

"You know PG" Emily said as she sat down in the lawn chair next to Pen. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Jake here proof that you already own the home version of this game?"

"Huh?" Penelope muttered as she jerked out of her reverie of watching the shirtless Derek Morgan's muscles ripple while he raked.

Emily laughed. "PG, it's good to see that having a baby did not put out the fire." Emily said with a smile.

"Our love is strong." Penelope said nodding her head as she turned to look at Emily.

* * *

"Spence" JJ said wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sat at the picnic table helping Jack put together a toy that he'd gotten for his birthday. "We should get going. Chloe and Henry are about to crash. All the water, fresh air and fun they had today did them in." She said resting her chin on the top of his head.

Spence turned to look at Jack. "Jack did you just hear something?" he asked winking at Jack.

"Uh huh" Jack said nodding.

"Huh. It must be Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, that's why we can hear her but not see her." Spence said.

"Funny Spence very funny." JJ said shaking her head and smiling down at Jack. "So did you have a fun today Jack?"

"Yeah!" Jack squealed. "Thanks for coming to my party and bringing Chloe and Henry. And thanks for the really cool toys."

"You're welcome Jack. I'm glad you liked it." JJ said with a smile as she reached over to ruffle Jack's hair. "Maybe in a couple weeks we can go to the park again." JJ said smiling at the little boy.

* * *

After some maneuvering and logistics, the Reids managed collect their sleeping babies, and get them home, changed and into their cribs for naps.

As they sat relaxing on the couch, Spence turned sideways on his good leg and began running his fingers lightly up and down JJ's exposed leg.

JJ smirked where she sat next to Spence. "What happened to me being the Invisible Woman?" she asked as she quirked her eyebrow at Spence.

"You could never be invisible to me." Spence replied.

"Mmmm good answer Mr. Fantastic." JJ murmured as she wrapped her arms around Spence's neck and pulled him down to kiss her.


	117. Chapter 117

Here's 117 - tomorrow should bring about 118...

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, story alerts, and favoriting...that you are all enjoying this 'little' something that I dreamed up - well it's a lot exciting, it blows me away when I see that there are people reading this in countries I've never been to... quite frankly, it's a little overwhelming. :D

I don't own Criminal Minds...I don't own Criminal Minds...I don't own Criminal Minds...

Enough about me...one with the show...I mean story :D

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ let out a wolf whistle as she walked in the bathroom behind Spence who stood in front of the mirror, tying his tie.

He was wearing the navy blue fatigue style cargo pants she'd bought for him a few weeks ago, per their agreement that if he was caught out by Hotch for having lied about being cleared to fly, he'd wear them. He had on a blue and white gingham oxford button down. The tie he was currently tying with a Half Windsor knot was a navy blue tie with a solitary, vertical, inch wide, off center, asymmetrical, lime green stripe, that only accentuated his height and frame that much more. Naturally, on Spence's feet, were a pair of mismatched socks. One navy blue sock, and one navy blue and lime green stripped sock.

JJ giggled as she looked down at Spence's feet. The sight of the socks made her think about how the Spence of the previous life time had dressed. She smiled as she realized that that her Spence and the Spence of a previous lifetime dressed relatively the same. Not that she minded. What was more important, the wrapping on a gift, or the gift itself? Plus she, personally. had grown found of the whole hot professor thing her husband had working for him.

She stepped up close behind Spence where he stood balancing himself on one foot while he leaned against the bathroom counter slightly, his crutches leaning out of the way against the bathroom wall as he finished getting ready. JJ wrapped her arms around Spence waist, watching in the mirror as his dexterous fingers rolled the cuffs and sleeves of his shirt up to just below his elbows, showing off his forearms.

JJ released her arms from around Spence's waist as her turned to face her.

"You know these pants are a lot more comfortable than I thought they'd be." Spence said as he straightened his tie. His tie was loosely tied, and he'd left the collar button of his shirt undone.

JJ smirked. "So does that mean you're glad that I got you three pairs in different colors?" She'd bought him the pants in khaki, navy blue, and olive green, hoping that with three different colors, she'd get to see him wear them more often.

Spence sighed. "Am I completely losing the bet if I say yes?"

JJ bit her lip and shook her head. "No baby. In fact your forgetting, I promised to make it worth your while. I only have one concern." she said as she played with his tie.

Spence grinned as he was reminded of JJ's promise regarding the pants. "What's that?" he asked in regards to her concern.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stamp you with a property of JJ Jareau Reid label before I send you out in public. You look hot." JJ said as her hands let go of his tie and slipped down his sides to his waist and then around his waist and down to cup his ass.

"I could have sworn that's what this was?" Spence said holding up his left hand and spinning his wedding ring around his ring finger with his thumb.

"It is." JJ replied. "But that doesn't mean anything to some women."

Spence nodded thoughtfully. "But it means something to me. And it means something to you. And that's all that matters." Spence said wrapping his arms around JJ waist and leaning down to kiss her.

"Baby, you're a genius." JJ said as they pulled out of the kiss.

"That's what they tell me." Spence replied.

JJ's head fell back on her shoulders as joyous laughter parted her lips.

Spence smiled at his ability to make his wife laugh. He leaned down, taking advantage of the opportunity to worship the ivory column of his wife's graceful, swanlike neck.

JJ giggled and wrapped her arms around Spence's neck as he nuzzled his face against her exposed throat. "Baby, stop. We have to get going. But hold that thought for later. Today is going to be a rough day, and we'll need something to look forward to tonight." JJ said remembering the ugliness of the case ahead of them that day.

Spence grabbed his crutches from against the bathroom wall and swung himself out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, where he paused and sat in the chair just long enough to put on his white tennis shoes.

JJ smiled as she followed Spence down the stairs, watching Chloe and Henry, already fed and dressed, playing in the living room with Rebecca.

Both babies looked up at the sound of their parents entering the room. Henry crawled over to Mommy and sat down on his tushie and held his arms up to be picked. Chloe trotted over to Daddy looking up at him.

Rebecca smiled as she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor. She often wondered if before her birth family had died tragically in that house fire in Las Vegas, they had been like the Reids. A mother and father, who clearly loved each other and clearly loved their children. While they clearly doted on their children, their babies were by no means spoiled.

She had to imagine that as devastated and destroyed as Randal Garner had clearly been by the event and losing his entire family, save one daughter, a four year old named Rebecca, that it must have been a family filled with love. It was the only reason she could find for her biological father to have been pushed over the brink of sanity. He lost almost everyone he loved in one blazing inferno. The only one he hadn't lost, he'd given away in hopes that she would have a better life than he could ever hope to give her after the trauma they'd endured.

Life as Rebecca Garner was a life she vaguely remembered. In dreams. Occasionally she dreamt about a blond woman, a sandy haired man, a slightly older blonde girl, and two older boys who looked like the sandy haired man. But the dreams, like mists of fog burned off by the sun, faded in the waking world.

Her teenage years as Rebecca Bryant had been more than slightly troubled. How ironic that being kidnapped and held hostage by her biological father for two years is what it had taken to straighten her life out. She liked to think that the two years of solitude and reflection had blended two lives, the life of Rebecca Garner and the life of Rebecca Bryant, into one, and finally allowed her to move on from the trauma of her childhood, as a whole person.

And now in the last two years, she'd been blessed, yet again, with an extension to her family. The Reids might pay her to watch their children, but they'd never treated her like an employee. She was family. They viewed her as the younger sister they'd never had. She knew this, because they'd told her so, on more than one occasion. In turn, she also viewed JJ and Spencer as the older sister and brother she'd wanted as a child.

"Go bye bye?" Chloe asked pouting slightly as she looked up at Daddy.

Daddy nodded. "Mommy and I have to go to work to stop some naughty people from doing some bad things and hurting other people."

"No pway?" Chloe asked as she attempted to make puppy dog eyes at Daddy.

"I'm sorry baby girl. We can play when Mommy and I get home. You know what though?" Daddy asked.

"'Ut?" Chloe asked as her fingers played with the front of her bib overalls.

"Maybe if you ask Rebecca really nice, she'll take you and your brother to the park today." Daddy said as he smiled at Rebecca over the top of Chloe's head.

"Swing?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you can swing." Daddy replied with a smile. "But first can Daddy have a kiss and a hug?" he asked as he sat down on the stairs so that Chloe could reach him.

Chloe nodded and crawled up the stairs and into Daddy's lap. She wrapped her arms around Daddy's neck and gave a squeeze. Then she kissed him on the cheek and then rubbed her nose against his.

"Aww, I get a hug, a kiss, and an Eskimo kiss?" Daddy asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Thanks Chloe. I love you baby girl." Daddy said as he kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Meanwhile JJ and Henry were going through their own good bye ritual.

Mommy held Henry in her arms. Their baby boy was going to be a toddler soon. But for now, at least, he was still a baby. "What are you going to do today baby boy?" Mommy asked as she tickled Henry's belly. "Are you going to play with Chloe?"

Henry nodded as he giggled from Mommy tickling his tummy.

Mommy smiled at the tinkling sound of Henry's baby laugh. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby boy." she said as she pressed a kiss to the side of his head just above his ear, allowing her lips to rest there for just a few moments longer than necessary as she savored the sweet baby scent and the softness of his blonde locks.

"Can Mommy have a kiss baby?" she asked as Henry bounced happily in her arms.

Henry bounced up and kissed Mommy somewhat sloppily on the cheek with a loud muwah sound, and then grinned and clapped his hands as he pulled back.

"You're Mommy's happy boy aren't you Henry?" she asked as she walked over to where Daddy and Chloe sat.

"Trade you?" Mommy asked Daddy.

Daddy nodded and for just a split second both Henry and Chloe were seated in his lap. Then it was just Henry, as Mommy scooped Chloe out of Daddy's lap, and they each began their good bye ritual with their other child.

Once good bye rituals were completed and Henry and Chloe were deposited with their toys, JJ and Spence turned and spoke briefly with Rebecca.

"Have a good day Becs." JJ said. "Give us a call if you need anything."

"I will JJ. You guys be safe. See you tonight hopefully." Rebecca said with a smile.

Spence and JJ smiled and chuckled as they walked out the front door and heard Chloe talking to Rebecca.

"Her no AyAy. Her Mama." Chloe said just barely audible as JJ pulled the front door closed behind them and it clicked shut as it locked.

* * *

"I know you all are, uh, used to this, but….it's a hell of a sight in there." Detective Andrews said as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, attempting to warn Elle, Morgan, and Rossi about the brutalness of crime scene.

Elle, Morgan, and Rossi turned to look back at the detective, and JJ. JJ turned and looked at the team as they walked up the stairs. She knew just how brutal the scene they were walking into was, they didn't however.

It took a few moments of looking over the bodies, for the shock and horror to leave their systems, as Rossi, Morgan, and Elle looked of the four victims in the home invasion case. The victims were nearly unrecognizable due to the beatings they had taken. Their murders had been grisly, painful, and horrific. They had died in pain, and terrified.

Elle braced herself against the wall for a moment after looking at the four victims bodies and turned to look away from the scene. Morgan raised his fist to his mouth in sadness and horror as he took in the fourth victim's sheet covered body.

Rossi glanced up as a young DC Police officer entered the room.

"Whoever did this, ain't human." The young officer said as he weaved between the victims bodies and the profilers, making his way to the front door.

Once their initial horror at the scene left them, Morgan, Rossi, and Elle began working their way through the crime scene, taking in the clues that would help them build the profile they needed. As they looked at the clues around them, they determined that it was a pack of at least 3 unsubs. It wasn't kids, it was too efficient, there was control and precision. Juveniles were sloppy as unsubs. The kills weren't tentative and there wasn't any experimentation.

"I don't know." Morgan said shaking his head as he looked around at the victims bodies.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"I can understand vandalism escalating into violence, but that's usually gradual. An assault. A single murder maybe. But come on, this? This feels fully evolved." Morgan said as he looked at Elle and Rossi.

* * *

"How bad?" Penelope asked as she met the team in the round table room when the got back from the crime scene.

"Bad, bad." Elle said as he sat down at the table with a bottle of water.

Once everyone was seated, JJ spoke. "I told you that you just had to see it for yourselves, with a fresh set of eyes, and now, I think you can see why." JJ said.

The team nodded in unison.

"But now we can go over the time line. And we can prevent almost all of what happened last time. It's imperative that we do. There's going to be a riot tomorrow in DC and because the Police believed that they unsubs were apart of it, a lot of people got hurt who didn't have to." JJ explained as she pulled up the photos of the vandalism in SE DC and started walking the team through the timeline.

"September 3, fifteen luxury cars had their windows smashed; September 14, a new upscale clothing boutique was vandalized; September 24, two different restaurants, both catering to wealthy clientele had their front windows smashed and their interiors torn apart; and finally October 1, a newly renovated town home was ransacked before a family could move in." JJ said showing photos of the crime scenes as she discussed each crime.

"So they went from attacking businesses and public property to a private residence, but there weren't any victims?" Elle asked.

"Actually. There was a victim at the townhouse, we just didn't discover it until later on last time around." JJ explained.

Morgan tipped his head in thought. "You know that actually makes sense. I told Rossi and Elle out at the crime scene this feels fully evolved. You don't go from smashing up cars and tearing up businesses to killing four people. There's steps in between."

JJ nodded. "Oh there was a step all right. Our unsubs are construction workers. The reason they picked that particular townhouse was because it was their worksite. They killed the general contractor and hid him inside the wall of the only room that was left in pristine condition." JJ said.

"The family who lives in the townhouse, that room is going to be their baby's nursery." JJ continued.

"And there is currently a dead man in the wall?" Penelope asked in horror as JJ nodded.

Hotch looked about at the team. They needed to wrap this case up as quickly as possible. "Morgan and Elle, you go out to the townhouse and talk to the owners. The rest of us will meet with the victim's families." he said, dividing up the work responsibilities.

* * *

Elle and Morgan had, of course, discovered the general contractors body in the wall, and called for an SCSI team. They'd worked with Penelope over the phone to find the subcontractors James Morris, the general contractor, had hired to do the electrical, brick work, and dry wall. Pen, tech goddess of the all knowing, that she was, was able to pull up J. Turner, C. Vincent, and J.R. Baker's home addresses, discovering that they were in fact a pack, as it was three names with one address. She was also able to pull up their current worksite by checking if they were registered on any jobs.

Needless to say the general contractor at the unsubs' latest worksite hadn't been terribly surprised when the police showed up looked for Turner, Vincent, and Baker. The job was over two weeks behind schedule, and he'd already had to reprimand Turner for being confrontational with the home owner earlier that day.

However, he was surprised when after he said that yes the men in question worked for him and that they were just around back and upstairs, a SWAT team, along with FBI Agents swarmed the unfinished house and took down the three men, leading them away in hand cuffs. Apparently he needed to find a way to do better back ground checks when hiring his subcontractors.

* * *

JJ flopped down on the couch, followed by Spence, who sat down rather gingerly so as to insure that he didn't hurt his still healing leg.

After capturing the unsubs, there'd been a slew of paperwork and reports for the team to do and file. Of course, JJ had her ever present tower of cases to work though. However, by mutual agreement of the team and Hotch, they'd all agreed to leave on time to go home to their families. So JJ and Spence had gotten home in time to be able to play with Chloe and Henry, feed them dinner, bathe them, and tuck them in for bed.

"Hey, are you okay baby?" Spence asked as he wrapped his arm around JJ, where she was curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

JJ nodded.

"Are you sure? You know if you want to talk that I'll listen, right?" Spence asked.

JJ nodded and sighed. "Its just hard sometimes, living through things twice. I know we've made a lot of things better, but it's just so exhausting to remember what happened, to make sure we have the evidence to support the arrest, to make sure we don't accidentally make things worse."

Spence nodded in understanding and tightened his grip on her into a hug. "You know" he said leaning down and whispering in her ear. "I think I've got just the thing to cheer you up."

"A bottle of wine, candle light, and a massage?" JJ asked looking up at Spence.

"No, but we can do that too, later, if you want." Spence said with a smile. "This however, you've got to see. It'll make you laugh and feel better, I know it." he said as he released his grip from around her and stood up on his crutches, and hobbled over to the entertainment center. He pulled out the camcorder and hooked it up to the TV and then made his way back to the couch and JJ's side.

"Is this going to be what I think it is?" JJ asked as snuggled in next to Spence.

"If you think it's going to be our children waging World War III with the contents of their high chair trays, then yes." Spence as he relaxed back into the couch and lifted his legs up onto the ottoman.

On the TV screen, Henry and Chloe could be seen sitting in their high chairs, next to each other. Both were making a very messy attempt to eat dinner with out help from Daddy or Rebecca.

Spence could be heard from behind the camera talking to Chloe and Henry. "Good job guys. Is dinner tasty? Can you say hi to Nana and Papa? How about Auntie Kim and Uncle Alex? Can you wave?"

Henry waved, unfortunately for Chloe, it was with the hand holding a spoonful of squash. The squash flew across the space between their high chairs and splattered across Chloe's cheek and nose, momentarily stunning the baby girl.

Chloe made a baby version of a disgusted face and attempted to wipe the squash off of her face, but ended up mostly just smearing it around her face. She looked down at her plate and picked up a handful of noodles and sauce, throwing it at Henry.

Spaghetti and sauce rained down on Henry's small head, where he sat next to his sister. The handful of noodles gave the appearance of a hat on his head as spaghetti sauce ran down past his ears to his cheeks.

With that, the battle was on. Food flew back and forth between Chloe and Henry as they liberally covered themselves and each other in the contents of their high chair trays. Within seconds, the battle was over as quickly as it had begun as the two babies had quickly depleted their ammunition due to the baby sized portions that had been on their trays.

The camera shook as Spence, who was holding the camera, attempted to keep from laughing. " You guys are messy eaters." Spence said from behind the camera.

"Dada, ucky." Chloe said as she held her hands out, looking down at them and then up at the camera.

Henry wiggled and squirmed happily in his high chair, chewing on his fingers and kicking his feet. His little toes were the only visible part of him not covered by food.

JJ laughed so hard watching the video of Chloe and Henry's food fight that she had tears streaming down her face. It had been just what she needed to brighten her day.

* * *

Spence and JJ stood outside the door to Emily and Hotch's condo on Saturday afternoon. Spence was propped up on his crutches. Henry and Chloe sat in the double stroller that JJ was pushing. The family was dressed casually for a fall Saturday afternoon in the park.

Hotch answered the door looking very un-Hotch-like. Not only was he not wearing a suit and tie with it being Saturday, but his hair was in disarray, sticking up at odd angles. He had a shadow of a beard on his face due to not having shaved yet. While all that would have been shocking for anyone who knew Hotch at all, what was perhaps most shocking of all was the fact that even though it was 1 pm, he still appeared to be in his pajamas.

"Hotch are you okay? Your not sick are you?" JJ asked confused, as the play date for them to take the kids to the park had been set all week long.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hotch asked blearily as he scrubbed his hand over the top of his hair, causing it to stick up even more.

"We had a play date to go to the park?" Spence replied as he glanced sideways at JJ to see if she was as concerned as he was. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just a rough night with Avery." Hotch replied. "We just got her down finally. Hopefully she'll start to figure out night is for sleeping and daytime is the time to be up soon."

"Ah" JJ said realizing what was going on.

"But I think we're going to have to pass on the park. Emily and I are like the waking dead right now." Hotch said as he leaned against the door.

"You have Jack for the weekend still though right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah" Hotch said as he nodded.

"And Emily is just as tired as you?" JJ asked.

Again Hotch nodded.

"Hotch, why don't Spence and I take Jack to the park with us? He can even come home with us and spend the day. That way you and Emily can get some sleep while we entertain Jack." JJ said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Hotch asked.

"Not at all." JJ replied.

"It'll be great." Spence said.

"Okay. Why don't you come in and wait while I get Jack ready?" Hotch said stepping back out of the way to let them come in.

"Hey Jack" Hotch said as he entered the living room where Jack was playing on the floor. "Look who was at the door"

"Hi 'ack!" Chloe squealed from the stroller.

Henry squirmed happy to see his friend Jack and gave a happy high pitched squeal and then babbled happily.

"Hi Chloe! Hi Henry!" Jack said as he trotted over to greet his friends. "Hi Auntie JJ. Hi Uncle 'Pencer." Jack said greeting everyone.

"Hey sweetie." JJ said. "How would you like to go to the park with us and maybe spend some time at our house for a little bit?" she asked as she looked down at the little boy.

Jack's eyes got big and he bounced on his feet as he turned to look at Daddy. "Can I Daddy?" he asked.

"Sure you can buddy." Hotch said smiling past the tired expression on his face.

"You know Jack." Spence said. "We'll probably have lots of adventures this afternoon. Maybe we should pack you some stuff, just so you're prepared."

"Like what?" Jack asked as he looked up at Uncle Spencer.

"Well, if it gets cold, you'll need a jacket. We might get pretty dirty at the park playing in the sandbox, so a change of clothes could be good. Maybe a book or two that we can read later. You never know what kind of adventures we could have, that's why we need to be prepared." Spence said. "Do you want me to help you pick out what to bring?"

"Yeah!" Jack said as he took off running for the stairs.

Spence winked and smiled at JJ as he swung himself along on his crutches behind Jack.

An exhausted, but freshly showered Emily met Jack and Reid on the stairs. She looked puzzled at Reid's presence for a moment. Then Jack explained all.

"Emily guess what! I'm going to the park with Auntie JJ and Uncle 'Pencer an Chloe an Henry!" Jack said excitedly.

Emily smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "You are! That's great! It looks like a really nice day outside. Where are you going now though?"

"Uncle 'Pencer says we're going to have 'ventures, so I needs to be prepared." Jack said nodding sagely as he shared Uncle Spencer's wisdom.

"Oh" Emily said "Yeah, you definitely need to be prepared. You should use your backpack. Backpacks are great for adventures. It's on the back of your door. Okay?" She said smiling at Jack. "Hey Reid." She said, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

Emily continued down the stairs as Jack and Reid continued up the stairs to pack for Jack's big adventure.

"Hey Em" JJ said looking over at Emily as stepped off of the stairs.

"Hi JJ." Emily said and then yawned. "Thanks for taking Jack. He'll have more fun with you guys today than he would here with Aaron and I struggling to stay awake."

"It's no problem. Chloe and Henry love him and they all get along so well." JJ said.

JJ and Emily continued chatting until Emily glanced over at Aaron to see that he was falling asleep sitting up. "Aaron, go take a quick shower and then go crash. I'll see Jack off and then I'll be up." Emily said prodding him to go take a shower.

Aaron nodded his head and stood up, shuffling his way to the stairs.

"Rough night huh?" JJ asked as Emily turned back from watching Aaron climb the stairs.

"You have no idea." Emily said.

"Um, actually, I think I do." JJ said as she looked down at Chloe and Henry who were at present entertaining themselves in their stroller. "It'll get better. You just have to hang in there. You know what? Can you watch Chloe and Henry for a second? I'll go see how Jack and Spence are coming on Jack's survival kit." JJ asked.

Emily nodded at JJ and then smiled as she watched her godson and quasi niece sitting happily in their stroller.

About ten minutes later JJ, Spence, and Jack came down the stairs. JJ carried Jack's bulging backpack. "He couldn't decide what to bring." JJ said with a smile.

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "Okay Jack. Have fun and remember to say please and thank you. Daddy and I will see you later okay?"

"Okay Emily." Jack said nodding as he bit his lip.

"Booster seat?" Spence asked as they got to the door of the condo.

"Oh yeah. Hang on, we have an extra one in the closet." Emily said opening the door of the closet and pulling out the spare booster seat.

* * *

When they got outside, they stopped at the car quick to drop off Jack's booster seat and backpack. While Spence installed the booster seat, JJ made a quick phone call.

"Hi Elle. It's JJ." she said in response to the greeting of 'Greenaway' on the other end of the phone. "How would you and Will like a practice run at life with a baby today?" she asked.

"Hey JJ" Elle replied with a smile across the phone, even though JJ couldn't see it. "Do you need us to watch Chloe and Henry for you?" Elle asked.

"No, but Hotch and Emily need some help. Spence and I are taking Jack to the park." JJ said as she began explaining how Hotch and Emily were dead on their feet as Avery had been up almost all night.

She proceeded to fill Elle in on how she and Spence had asked Jack if he would like to sleep over at their house for the night. She'd snuck into Emily and Hotch's room and packed them an overnight bag, and had left it under their bed.

With Jack's booster seat installed, and Elle and JJ's plan to abduct Emily and Hotch's children for the night so that they could get a full night's sleep, JJ hung up from speaking with Elle and called the hotel she and Elle had discussed, booked a room for Emily and Hotch, and provided her credit card number to pay for the room.

Then the Reids and Jack were off to the park, a block away from Hotch and Emily's condo building.

* * *

Meanwhile chez LaMontagne, Elle was packing an overnight bag for herself and Will.

"Cher are you sure they won't mind us kicking them out of their own house for the night?" Will asked as he watched Elle packing what they would need for their overnight stay at Hotch and Emily's into a duffle bag.

"From the way that JJ made it sound, they really need this Will. I think it will be pretty easy to convince them. In fact, when we get there, you should drive them to the hotel. It doesn't sound like either one of them are in any shape to drive right now." Elle said.

Will nodded. "Alright cher. If you're sure." he said in his southern Louisianan drawl. "Besides, it'll be good practice." He said stepping up behind Elle and rubbing her belly as he kissed her neck.

"Will… babe" Elle moaned. "We don't have time."

"I know….but tomorrow you are all mine cher. After we get home, you shouldn't plan anything." Will growled into her neck, nibbling just slightly on the tender flesh of her neck.

Elle nodded. "I promise. No other plans." She gasped.

* * *

"What now?" Hotch grumbled as he answered the door, Emily was behind him as she hadn't gone to bed yet, since he'd just finished getting ready.

Surprise flickered across both of their faces at seeing Will and Elle on their doorstep at 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked concerned. It wasn't like Will and Elle to show up out of the blue, without any plans, or calling first. That was more of a PG move.

"Yes. You two need sleep. Will and I are here to commandeer your house and daughter." Elle said as she looked them up and down. Both were dressed in sleepwear, but it was clean and for the 15 minute drive to the hotel, it would pass, plus this way they could literally just pass out in the bed once they were in their room. "We're on Avery duty tonight. JJ and Reid have Jack. Don't make us pull out the heavy artillery, because I will call Penelope if I have to." Elle said raising her eyebrow at them.

Emily and Hotch looked at each other and then glanced down at their clothes.

"I wouldn't worry about what you're wearing. You'll be asleep within minutes of getting into your room. You're dead on your feet. I'm getting sleepy just looking at you." Will said.

"Okay, but we'll need to pack some things for tomorrow." Emily replied.

"Already taken care of. Stay here." Elle said slipping past Emily and Hotch and then up the stairs.

Emily and Hotch watched for a few moments and then turned back to look at Will in confusion.

"Apparently JJ packed you a bag while she was here earlier." Will said with a smile.

Minutes later, Elle appeared with the bag JJ had packed for the most part. On her way past the bathroom, Elle had grabbed the essentials that JJ had been unable to at the time.

"Here" Elle said handing the bag to Will.

Elle opened the closet door and pulled out two pairs of running shoes, one for Emily and one for Hotch. She set the shoes in front of them. "Put those on." She said as she shook her head at how very low functioning Emily and Hotch were at this point. No wonder JJ had been so concerned for them.

* * *

"Swing!" Chloe said excitedly when they got to the park, pointing at the swing set.

"Yeah swings!" Jack agreed equally excited by the prospect of swings.

"Eeeeee!" Henry squealed wanting to join in on the excitement his bigger sister and their friend were displaying.

JJ laughed. "Okay guys, we can swing first." JJ said as she pushed the stroller towards the swings.

JJ helped Spence get Chloe and Henry situated in the baby swings and then she looked down at Jack. "Do you want me to push you Jack?" she asked as she helped him onto a swing.

Jack nodded. "Please?"

"Okay, hang on tight." JJ said as stepped behind Jack and began pushing him.

Spence smiled as he stood in front of a giggling Henry and Chloe as they swung through the air, the breeze ruffling their blond hair.

"Auntie JJ?" Jack asked as JJ continued to push him.

"Yeah sweetie?" JJ asked.

"Can I stop now?" Jack asked.

"Sure. You don't want to swing anymore?" JJ asked as she helped slow Jack down so he could get off the swing.

"Uh uh" Jack replied. "Can I help push Chloe and Henry?" He asked as JJ helped him off the swing.

"Sure. For a few minutes. Then we can go do something else. Maybe the slide or the teeter totter." JJ replied ruffling Jack's hair as they stepped over to join Spence in pushing Chloe and Henry in their swings.

* * *

Will had helped Hotch and Emily to their room, unlocked and opened the door for them, set their bag on the luggage holder, and then handed them their room key and headed back to help Elle with watching Avery. No sooner was the door closed, then Emily and Hotch crawled under the turned down covers of the bed and promptly passed out, most likely for at least the next twelve hours or more.

* * *

JJ and Spence laughed as they sat on the teeter totter with the kids, balancing back and forth. JJ sat on one side off the teeter totter behind Jack, who sat behind Chloe. Jack's arm were wrapped tightly around Chloe, and JJ's arms were wrapped tightly around both of them. Spence sat on the other end of the teeter totter, both arms held tightly onto Henry, while he held his crutches in front of him, ready to use them when they were ready to get off.

"Wheee!" Jack exclaimed at the slight dropping sensation as they tottered back and forth.

"Wheee!" Chloe said imitating Jack the next time their end of the teeter totter tottered downward.

Henry giggled as the air brushed past his face.

* * *

"Did you get them settled in okay?" Elle asked as she let Will back in to Hotch and Emily's condo.

"Yeah. They were pretty much passed out in the car. I think it's been more than a few days since either of them got a full night's sleep." Will replied as he took Elle's hand and followed her to the living room and they sat together on the couch.

* * *

"Be careful." JJ said as she watched Jack go up the steps of the slide.

Jack laughed the whole way down to the bottom of the slide where JJ, Spence, and Chloe and Henry were waiting for him.

"Me!" Chloe said pointing at the slide.

"You want to go on the slide baby girl?" JJ asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, come on. You can go down with Mommy." JJ said taking Chloe's hand and leading her to the stairs of the slide, and then walking up the slide behind Chloe to make sure she didn't slip and fall.

When they were at the top of the slide, JJ sat Chloe in her lap and then they slid down the slide together. Spence smiled as he watched Chloe and JJ smile and laugh as they came down the slide.

"Aden Mama!" Chloe said as they reached the bottom.

JJ laughed. "You can go again, but you have to wait your turn." JJ explained. "Henry do you want to go down the slide with Mommy?' JJ asked as she looked into the twinkling blue eyes that matched her own.

Henry reached his arms out to Mommy from where he sat in Daddy's lap.

Henry's peel of laughter as he slid down the slide in Mommy's lap made Spence, Chloe, and Jack laugh too.

"He likes it Uncle 'Pencer" Jack said as he turned to look at Spence.

"Yeah he does." Spence said in agreement.

They each took several more turns on the slide, giggling and laughing the whole way down, each and every time.

"Mama?" Chloe asked pulling on Mommy's pant leg to get her attention as they watched Jack on the monkey bars, which Chloe was too little for, although she had insisted trying them, and Mommy had held her up to grab onto the bars for a moment.

"What is it baby girl?" JJ asked looking down at Chloe and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"'nack?" Chloe asked.

"You want a snack?" Mommy asked.

"Pease." Chloe said nodding her head. JJ glanced at her watch seeing that it was 3 pm.

"Okay. Let's get Jack and then we'll go sit with Daddy and Henry and have a snack okay?" Mommy asked.

"Otay" Chloe said nodding in agreement.

"Jack come on buddy, let's go have a snack." JJ called out to the little monkey who was having fun climbing about.

"Okay." Jack answered as he climbed down from where he was, as JJ stood close by watching carefully.

Jack, Chloe, and Henry sat happily munching on animal crackers, and drinking juice boxes. Then Henry began rubbing his eyes.

"Okay guys." Spence said. "I think it's time to go."

"No bye bye." Chloe pouted. "pway 'ack."

"I'm comin' to your house Chloe." Jack said as he turned to look at Chloe who sat in her Daddy's lap eating her snack.

"'ack go?" Chloe asked looking at Mommy.

JJ nodded. "Yes Chloe, Jack is coming to our house, but we need to go. Henry is tired and needs a nap and you do too. I bet Jack is even a little tired. You guys played hard this afternoon." Mommy explained.

Henry laid his tired little head down on Mommy's chest, his fist still clutching an animal cracker.

JJ stood up and slipped Henry into the stroller and used a wet wipe to wipe his face and hands.

Spence held his hand out for a wet wipe, which JJ handed to him.

"Come on munchkin, let's wipe off your hands and face so you won't be sticky the whole way home." Daddy said as he turned Chloe in his lap to look at him.

Chloe tipped her face up towards Daddy and then held out her hands, allowing Daddy to clean her up.

"How about you Jack? Are you sticky?" JJ asked as she sat down next to Jack.

Jack nodded and held out his hands, after taking the final sip of his juice box and setting it on the picnic table.

Within minutes JJ and Spence had everyone packed up and ready to go, and they were headed back to the car.

By the time they pulled into their driveway at home, their were three sleeping children in the backseat. Jack's head rested on the side of Chloe's car seat while he slept soundly. Chloe's head was tipped towards Jack as she too slept.

"I'll go unlock the door for you and then come back and sit with them until we've got them all in the house." Spence said as he shifted with his crutches to get out of the car.

Three trips of carried sleeping children later, JJ and Spence had all three of the sleeping children tucked in for their naps, and they, themselves, were settled in on the couch snuggled up together, resting themselves after a fun, yet exhausting afternoon at the park.


	118. Chapter 118

Okay - so it took a bit longer to write this chapter than I thought it would, but here is chapter 118. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks once again for all of your wonderful reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. I love you all!

Shocking news, I don't own Criminal Minds, film at 11...oh you already knew that? Huh...I guess once again I am the last one to know.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ shifted comfortably against Spence's shoulder as she woke up and glanced at the clock. Then her eyes opened wide, as she realized what time it was. She rubbed Spence's belly softly and leaned up to whisper lightly in his ear. "Spence, baby wake up. We have to wake the kids up or they will never go to sleep tonight."

"JJ…. Wha?" Spence moaned groggily as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head.

"Did you have a good nap baby?" JJ asked grinning at Spence.

"I…." Spence replied, puzzled for a moment as he hadn't meant to fall asleep, the last thing he remembered was he and JJ sitting on the couch, relaxing and talking, after having tucked Chloe, Henry, and Jack in for a nap.

JJ giggled at her husbands confusion. "It's okay Spence, I fell asleep too. But it's almost 5 o'clock. We need to wake them up or we will never get them to bed tonight."

"I'll start with Jack, you start with Chloe and whoever gets done first wakes up Henry?" Spence asked as they stood up from the couch and headed from the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan." JJ said leaning over to kiss Spence on the cheek as they began the trek up the stairs.

"Jack, big guy, wake up" Spence said softly as he rubbed Jack's shoulder, attempting to gently wake the four year old.

Jack stirred against the pillows and rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Uncle Spencer.

"Hey Jack, did you have a good nap?" Spence asked as he sat on the bed beside the little boy.

"Uh huh." Jack said nodding.

"Are you rested up and ready for more adventures?" Spence asked.

Jack's eyes got big and he nodded his head. "What are we gonna' do Uncle 'Pencer?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure something fun out. Aunt JJ is waking Chloe up right now, so you need to get up." Spence replied.

"Okay." Jack said crawling to the edge of the bed and then sitting next to Uncle Spencer. He looked down at the floor that his feet were no where near close to reaching and then looked up at Uncle Spencer, whose feet rested comfortably on the floor.

"Do need some help getting down?" Spence asked.

Jack looked back down at the floor in thought for a moment, and then back at Uncle Spencer and shook his head. He flipped over onto his tummy and scooted over the side of the bed and down onto the floor.

Spence smiled as he watch Jack's creative method for getting down off the bed on his own. "Good job, Jack." He said as he stood up and hitched his crutches under his arms, following Jack out of the room.

"Chloe, baby girl, it's time to wake up." JJ said in a sing song voice as she stood leaning over the railing of Chloe's crib and running her fingers through the baby girls hair.

Chloe whimpered softly as she shifted and then woke up. "Mama?" Chloe asked softly as she woke up.

"Hi baby girl." JJ said "How about we get up and go play? Jack's here remember?"

Chloe scrambled onto her knees and used the railing of her crib to stand up, holding her arms up for Mommy to pick up. "Uppy?" Chloe said.

JJ picked Chloe up and the little girl laid her head on JJ's shoulder, still half asleep. JJ rubbed her back as she walked across the room to Chloe's changing table and laid her down on it. JJ quickly changed Chloe's wet diaper and blew a raspberry on her belly, causing the toddler to laugh.

"Feel better?" JJ asked her daughter.

Chloe nodded.

JJ held out her hands and Chloe reached out for her, picking her up.

As JJ and Chloe walked out into the hallway, Jack, came out of the bathroom to join Spence who was waiting for him in the hallway.

Chloe waved to Jack and then turned to Mommy. "'ack nap?"

JJ chuckled. "Yeah sweetie, Jack took a nap too. You didn't miss anything."

"How about if you take Chloe and Jack downstairs so they can start playing and I'll wake up sleepyhead Henry. You can come help me in few minutes?" Spence asked as he looked at JJ.

JJ nodded. "Come on Jack, let's go see what we can find for you guys to do downstairs." she said as headed towards the stairs, Chloe in her arms.

Spence smiled watching them descend the stairs for a moment, then turned and swung himself into Henry's room. He stood for a moment watching the baby boy peacefully sleeping in his crib. Henry was sucking on his pacifier and his arms were tossed up above his head, causing his t-shirt to pull up and expose his belly.

Spence smiled at the sight of his sleeping son, and then he reached down and lightly tickled Henry's exposed belly, hoping to pleasantly wake up Henry, so as not to have a grouchy baby boy on their hands. "Come on Henry, wake up for Daddy."

The tickling caused Henry to wake up and his baby giggles caused his pacifier to fall out of his mouth. Henry rolled onto his side and pushed himself up to sit up. He reached out towards Daddy, wanting to be picked up.

"Okay, let's see if we can do this here." Spence said as he rested his crutches against the side of Henry's crib and reached down to pick up Henry.

JJ's entry into the room was perfectly timed, as Spence was picking Henry up out of his crib. "Spence be careful, you're going to hurt yourself or Henry if you drop him!" JJ exclaimed at seeing Spence holding Henry and attempting to balance on one leg.

"JJ, I've got him. Besides what was I supposed to do, just stand here and stare at him after I woke him up?" Spence asked. "That would be silly wouldn't it Henry?" Spence said making a funny face at Henry and causing him to laugh.

JJ sighed. "Okay, so maybe I over reacted a little bit…..I just don't want either of you to get hurt." as she reached out and took Henry from his Daddy's arms. "But you can hobble over here and change him while I run downstairs and check on Chloe and Jack and then I'll come up and carry Henry downstairs." she said as she walked towards Henry's changing table.

Spence grabbed his crutches and quickly crossed the room, to change Henry.

"Ugh….Henry what did you eat?" Spence asked as he peeled the dirty diaper off of Henry's tushie.

Henry of course just babbled and laughed at Daddy. He was just glad to have the dirty diaper off his tushie and to be getting cleaned up.

JJ smirked as she walked down the hall to the sound of Spence talking to Henry.

* * *

"Will, babe will you go heat up a bottle for Avery please?" Elle asked as she walked down the stairs from collecting Avery in her nursery.

"She's hungry huh?" Will said as he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, and pulling out one of the many bottles of milk for Avery in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but that's because she growing so much right now." Elle responded. "Yes you are, yes you are, aren't you?" Elle asked as she looked down at six week old Avery Grace in her arms. "You are so beautiful Avery. You look just like your Mommy with just a little bit of your Daddy mixed in." Elle said as she traced her finger over Avery's cheeks and long lashes.

Will paused in the doorway of the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Elle holding their friends' baby girl. Yes, he'd enjoyed the sight of Elle holding Chloe, Henry, and Jake when they'd all been born, and it had made him long for he and Elle to start a family. But now, Elle was pregnant and they were starting a family. The sight of her holding Avery, just made it so much more real.

Elle looked up and saw Will standing in the doorway. "Are you going to come and join us? Or are you expecting that Avery is going to walk over and get the bottle from you?" Elle asked smirking as she raised and eyebrow at her husband.

"I…oh…" Will said startling out of his thoughts and looking down at the baby bottle he held in his hands. Then he walked over and sat down next to Elle on the couch, and reached out the bottle towards her.

Elle shook her head. "I think you should feed her." Elle said as she laid Avery in her Uncle Will's arms.

Will smiled as Avery took the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and began to eat hungrily. He looked over at Elle and leaned over to kiss her. He couldn't wait for their baby to be here, and for them to be a family.

* * *

Chloe and Jack sat on one side of the living room, playing together. An assortment of toys surrounded them. There were blocks, books, animals, a see and say, and weebles. Jack had some action figures that he'd gotten for his birthday that he was playing with, while Chloe played with dolls for the moment.

JJ and Spence sat a little ways away spending some time with Henry.

"Peek a boo" JJ said as she pulled the blanket off Henry's head, causing him to laugh.

After a rousing game of 'so big', a round of patty cake, and Daddy playing the tickled monster, JJ glanced up at the clock, realizing it was dinner time.

"Chloe, Jack, are you guys hungry?" JJ asked.

Chloe and Jack both nodded as they turned to look at JJ.

"Okay, I'll go make dinner. You" She said as she turned to look at Spence "keep the natives entertained for a little bit." she said as she stood up.

* * *

"You know you look good holding a baby." Elle said with a smile as she cuddled up against Will's side while he was holding Avery.

"Well I guess that's a good thing cher. I'd hate for you decide I look bad holding a baby and change your mind now that I already knocked you up." Will replied in his sexy southern Louisiana accent, with a grin on his face.

Elle shook her head and grinned back at Will.

* * *

A short while later, JJ smiled as she entered the living room to find Spence playing with all three kids. She shook her head. Seeing how he'd gotten over his fear of fatherhood and at this moment in time was rolling around on the floor playing with Chloe, Jack, and Henry, she was pretty certain that not only was the Reid effect over with in regards to children, but that he was also getting back at least a little it of the childhood he'd missed out on due to having to grow up so fast.

"Come on guys, dinner's ready." JJ said with a smile as she watched the antics the foursome in the living room were getting up to.

JJ smiled as Jack and Chloe led the way into the kitchen, while she followed behind with Henry in her arms. She settled Henry in his high chair, then lifted Chloe up into her high chair, and then wiped off their hands.

Meanwhile, Spence helped Jack get his hands washed at the sink and then get situated on a chair at the table. Luckily, they had a big phone book for Jack to sit on so that he could see and reach the top of the table.

"Mac n' cheese!" Jack said excitedly when Aunt JJ sat a plate in front of him.

JJ smiled. "Emily told me it's your favorite." she said with a smiled.

"Uh huh." Jack said as he took a bite. "Fank ou" he said with a mouthful of mac n' cheese.

"Jack, buddy, you shouldn't talk with your mouthful." Spence said. "You could choke, plus it's not nice."

Jack nodded as he chewed and swallowed. "Sorry Uncle 'Pencer."

"It's okay." Spence said and then turned to look at Henry and Chloe who were also enjoying their dinner. Chloe was enjoying her mac n' cheese, but was getting cheese all over her face.

Henry, however, had decided that he was enjoying playing with his mac n' cheese more than eating it. He ate everything else that Mommy had put on his tray, but for some reason, the gooey, orange mixture had him mesmerized as a plaything and not as food.

He picked up his bowl at a moment when Mommy and Daddy were distracted and looking at Chloe and Jack respectively. Then he upended the bowl over his head, noodles and cheese sauce falling over his head causing him to laugh and giggle. Then he set the upended bowl on his head, wearing it like a hat.

JJ, Spence, Chloe, and Jack all turned to look at Henry at the sound of his laughter.

Jack's eyes grew big at the mess that his young friend had made of himself and his dinner.

Chloe pointed "Henwy siwwy"

JJ nodded in response to Chloe's comment. "Yes baby girl, your brother is very silly." She said biting her lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter at the sight of Henry wearing the bowl as a hat and the cheese and noodles running down his face. It was funny, and cute, but she certainly didn't want to encourage him to do it again, or find a way for a encore performance.

"And messy." Spence said shaking his head as he took in his cheese and noodle covered son. That was not including all of the other food that Henry had actually eaten that was smeared all over his face.

"Well let's finish dinner and then I guess it's bath time." JJ said shaking her head as she stood up and collected the bowl off of the top of Henry's head.

Henry turned his head up to look at Mommy, when she pulled the bowl off of his head, and grinned, showing his pearly white baby teeth.

* * *

"No baff" Chloe said shaking her head as Daddy stripped off her clothes.

"Come on sweetie" Mommy said from where she knelt in front of the tub in which the cheese covered Henry sat, while Mommy attempted clean the orange goo off him. "After you take a bath, we'll put on jammies and then we can watch a movie."

"Otay" Chloe sighed in the very put upon manner of a two year old forced to take a bath, as Daddy lifted her into the tub.

"Okay Jack, your turn." Spence said turning to look at Jack who was tangled up with his shirt over his head as he attempted to pull it off by himself. "You look like you could use some help bud." Spence said reaching out and pulling Jack's head free.

Moments later the tub was full with a baby, a toddler, and a pre-schooler as JJ and Spence worked to get them all clean.

"You know, we all most forgot the most important part of bath time." JJ said with a wink at Spence.

"What could we possibly have forgotten?" Spence said playing along. "There's dirty kids, water, soap….."

"Toys." JJ said reaching behind her and into the cabinet under the sink for the bucket of bath toys, now that everyone was in the tub. She pulled out the bucket of rubber duckies, boats, and sea creatures and dumped it in the tub watching the joyful glee that spread across all three children's faces as they grabbed at the variety of toys and began playing with the toys and bubbles.

Soon however it was time to focus on getting clean so that the wrinkly kids could get out of the tub, and into their jammies.

"Oldest to youngest or youngest to oldest?" JJ asked as she looked at Spence.

"Oldest to youngest probably makes the most sense." Spence replied.

JJ nodded. "Okay. Jack, can you tip your head back and close your eyes sweetie? I don't want to get water or shampoo in your eyes."

Jack tipped his head back as JJ dumped water over his hair and then added shampoo, washing it. Shortly after, it was rinsed, and a freshly scrubbed Jack was plucked from the tub and wrapped in a big soft fluffy towel.

Spence set about helping Jack dry off and get into his pjs. "Hey Jack, why don't you go pick one of the movies you brought? Then when Chloe and Henry are all done in a few minutes we'll go downstairs and watch it." Spence said once Jack was in his favorite pair of super hero pajamas.

"Okay!" Jack said excitedly, crossing the hall to the guest bedroom where his backpack was.

No sooner had Jack left the bathroom than Chloe was scooped out of the tub by Mommy and handed off to Daddy to dry and dress. Daddy managed to dry Chloe off, diaper her, and get her into a nice warm pair of jammies rather quickly.

"Chloe, do you want to help Jack pick out the movie?" Daddy asked.

Chloe nodded and pulled on Daddy's hand, indicating that she wanted him to come with. So, Daddy stood up and followed Chloe across the hall on his crutches.

Now getting Henry clean was Mommy's sole focus. Henry really wasn't terribly excited about the whole idea. He wiggled and squirmed as Mommy washed his face. Then he wiggled and squirmed some more as she washed his hair.

JJ very carefully and slowly dumped water over Henry's head to control the flow of the water and avoid getting it in his eyes. She ran her hand over his little head, making sure all of the suds was removed. Seeing that the shampoo was completely rinsed from his hair, and her baby boy was also devoid of orange goo from his mac n' cheese debacle, JJ picked up Henry's soft fuzzy hooded towel and lifted Henry out of the tub, wrapping him up in the towel and rubbing the hood over his head.

As she walked out into the hall, she peeked in on Spence, Jack, and Chloe. Chloe sat in Daddy's lap, next to Jack on the bed while Jack held a few movies out to Chloe, allowing her to pick which movie they would watch.

* * *

Spence sat on the couch with three freshly scrubbed and squeaky clean kids as JJ put the movie that Jack and Chloe had decided on in the DVD player. Chloe and Henry sat in his lap and Jack sat next to him.

JJ sat down on the other side of Jack and held her arm out to Henry, "Come on baby, come sit with Mommy." JJ said as the beginning of Monsters Inc. played on the TV.

Henry snuggled up in Mommy's lap and was sound asleep before Mike the Monster had managed wake his friend and co-worker, James P. 'Sully' Sullivan.

JJ smiled as she glanced sideways and saw Jack and Chloe laughing at the antics of the monsters on the screen, scared of the little girl. She leaned over the top of Jack and whispered in Spence's ear. "I'm going to go put Henry to bed."

Spence nodded and leaned over kissing Henry on the head. "Goodnight buddy. Sleep tight." he whispered softly.

Henry sighed softly into Mommy's shoulder as he slept on, undisturbed by the movie, or Jack and Chloe laughing and giggling at the movie, as Mommy stood up from the couch, her hand cupping the back of their baby boy's head to keep it from bouncing on her shoulder as she climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to his nursery.

JJ smiled as she settled Henry in his crib and ran her fingers lightly over his face. He stirred slightly in his sleep, and she held her breath waiting to see if he was going to wake up. Once he settled again, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and raised the railing of his crib, locking it in place. Then she returned down to the living room and smiled at Chloe giggling at the movie as she sat cuddled in Daddy's lap.

* * *

A clean shaven, well put together Aaron Hotchner glanced sideways to a well rested Emily Prentiss who sat beside him.

They'd woken up at the hotel this morning, momentarily confused about where they were, and then remembered their mid-afternoon abduction. Looking at the clock and seeing that it said 9, they'd originally thought it meant 9 pm, then they opened the curtains of the hotel room to discover that it was a bright, sunny, Sunday morning at 9 am. They'd slept roughly 18 hours, uninterrupted.

They'd showered, dressed, checked out of the hotel, only to find that the bill was already taken care of. They'd hailed a taxi back to their condo and been told by Elle and Will that they were fine and to go out for breakfast and go pick up Jack from JJ and Reid's.

So they'd gone out for breakfast and then arrived on the Reids' doorstep to collect Jack, and were now in the car on their way home to spend some quality time with Jack before it was time for him to go back to Haley's later that evening.

"So buddy, did you have fun with Chloe and Henry?" Aaron asked, smiling as he looked in the rearview mirror at Jack.

"Uh huh. We went to the park and I got to help push Chloe an Henry on the swings!" Jack said. "And then we went on the teeter totter! An guess what Daddy?"

"What Jack?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Uncle 'Pencer and Auntie JJ teeter tottered with us! Then we went on the slide. Henry laughed a lot. I think he liked it." Jack said as he continued to recap his day spent with the Reids. "Oh! And we had mac n cheese for dinner, and Henry was silly. He dumped his over his head!" Jack said laughing.

"He dumped his mac n' cheese over his head?" Emily asked as she turned around to look at Jack.

"Uh huh. Then he put the bowl on his head. Like a hat!" Jack said as he laughed remembering Henry's silliness.

"Wow….it sounds like you had a really great time." Emily said.

"Uh huh. Then….." Jack said as he continued filling them in on all of his adventures.

* * *

"Kristie Taylor, run away, drug addict, reported missing from Farmington New Mexico three years ago. Yesterday she turned up off a freeway outside of Rio Rancho." JJ said looking at the team while Kristie Taylor's photo's were up on the monitor.

"Sexual assault combined with ligature marks on her wrists and ankles." Reid said as he read through the files JJ had handed out. "She was asphyxiated."

"Three victims in five years." JJ said as she pulled the photo of Kristie Taylor's body up showing the marks that had been left on her body. "All the women are connected by marks. He likes chains."

"He definitely has a type." Elle said. "He likes blonds, and 16 to 19 years old."

"That's probably because of what else he's doing with them. There's a second connection between the victim's. He's getting them pregnant. On purpose." JJ said as she sat down at the table and began filling the team in on the case.

* * *

When they arrived at the State Police headquarters in New Mexico, Hotch and Morgan went to meet with the ME, while Reid and Elle went to the site where Kristie Taylor's body was dumped.

JJ and Rossi went to meet with Child Protective Services. JJ, of course knew that the state wouldn't be able to open their adoption records to them, and even if they could, it wouldn't reveal anything in regards to the case.

JJ was more interested in gaining access to their database of DNA for babies that had moved in and out of the adoption system. There wasn't anything that could be done for Kristie Taylor, or Monica Winmar, but Monica's parents, the Winmars could still be reunited with their granddaughter Lisa and be apart of her life once they found her. Michael, their grandson, would also need them when the team captured Linda and Robert Reimann, the unsub couple who had been kidnapping young women for the last five years.

Linda had breast cancer and was giving the women her medications, as not only were they used to treat breast cancer, but they were also fertility drugs. Robert was abducting the women, torturing and raping them, as he was a sexual sadist. When the women became pregnant, Linda gave them her medications so that they would carry the babies to term. The baby girls were left in the safe haven of Presbyterian church's so they could be turned over to Child Protective Services and adopted. The boys were kept and named Michael. The women who were abducted, were blond haired and blue eyed, because that is what Linda was and they wanted the baby boys to be able to pass as their children.

* * *

"Agent Jareau? I'm Conrad Winmar." Mr. Winmar said as JJ turned around to face he and his wife. "This is my wife Jane."

"Thank you for coming in." JJ said shaking Mr. Winmar's hand. She noticed again that Mrs. Winmar couldn't take her eyes off of the photos of Monica that were up on the evidence board. "Why don't we talk privately." JJ said, wanting to remove the Winmars from in front of the evidence board that showed the brutality that their daughter had to deal with.

* * *

The Captain of the New Mexico State Police stood talking with the team, as they filled him on where they were at on the case.

"Monica Winmars parents agreed to let us exhume her body. The ME was able to find the baby's umbilical cord on her body. The DNA is being run through the system right now and compared to babies' DNA in the system." JJ explained.

Just then the phone rang.

"So my crime fighters extraordinaire, here's what I've got…" Penelope said as JJ pressed the speakerphone button, picking up the call.

"Garcia, you're on speakerphone." JJ said cautioning Garcia to be careful about what information she was going to share.

"Okay. Know this, most adoption folks are like the nicest most dedicated people in the world, there are however, one or two skeazy ones." Garcia said using the information she'd looked up on adoption folks to fill out the case file as her cover for calling.

"How skeazy?" Reid asked.

"Super skeazy." Garcia replied. "I've got a spreadsheet from one of them expecting compensation for the baby I'm having."

Just then Morgan walked up to join the group, coffee in hand. "Something you want to tell me baby girl?"

"Oh, that's the sad part my prince." Garcia said in a forlorn voice. "Jacob Samuel Morgan and any other genetically perfect offspring of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan wouldn't fetch top dollar."

"Who does?" JJ asked, but already knowing the answer to the question, as Pen started to explain that white babies were more popular than minorities and that boys were more popular than girls, at least this year.

"So where does that leave us?" The Captain asked as Garcia hung up from speaking with the team.

As the Captain began speaking, JJ's cell phone began to ring. "Jareau" she answered as she stood up and stepped away from the group for some privacy.

"Hey peaches. I was able to track down Robert and Linda Reimann. She has breast cancer, which we already knew. Robert is a general contractor. Owns his own construction company and since Linda's become ill, he doesn't keep to a set schedule." Garcia said.

"So we're in the same boat as last time." JJ responded with a sigh.

"Sorry Jayje, I wish I had better news for you." Pen said sympathetically, knowing that it bothered JJ when they couldn't wrap the cases up with better results than the last time around.

"It's okay Pen. This case got resolved about the best way it could last time around. We were able to save a mother and her newborn son, a recent abduction victim, Michael went to live with the Winmars, and Lisa got to have another set or grandparents in her life when her parents agreed to allow contact with the Winmars. The only way we could have made this case end better is if we'd gotten involved in the case earlier and saved Kristie Taylor." JJ said rubbing the back of her neck as she talked to Pen.

"I know, I just feel bad that there isn't more that we can do." Penelope said. "We're all living nearly perfect lives now, because we got a second chance, and it just somehow doesn't seem fair that we can't change things and make them better on every case."

"I know Pen. I feel the same way sometimes." JJ replied. "I need to get back to the team, but I'll talk to you shortly when you find Lisa?"

"You know it peaches. I have the system running through the Arizona adoption files right now, so it should be soon." Penelope said. "Garcia out."

JJ smiled as she shook her head. They might not always be able to make things better, but at least now her friends understood and felt the same way, instead of she and Spence having to hide their frustration when they couldn't change the outcome of a case or make things better.

* * *

And so the team had followed the evidence much as they had the last time around, and it led them to Robert and Linda Reimann's doorstep. A SWAT team was in place, ready to swarm the residence the moment the kids were out.

JJ pulled on a bullet proof vest, strapping it in place. She was going to be the soft entry and initial one through the door. Hotch would cover her back while she got Michael out of the house.

Once the SWAT team was in place outside the house, and the door had been unlocked, JJ entered, followed by Hotch. They quickly cleared through the entry way and dining room, following the sound of cartoons on the television to the living room as they covered each other's progress through the house. JJ glanced at Hotch as she saw the little blond head watching TV from the couch. At Hotch's nod that he had her covered, she lowered her gun and holstered it, approaching the small boy on the couch.

"Hi" She said as the small boy, who she knew to be Michael, turned around. She reached out slowly to reassure the barefoot blond boy, who she'd startled. "It's okay, we're the Police. We're the good guys." JJ explained. "Can you come outside with me?" She asked.

As the boy stood up and began walking, JJ rested her hands on his shoulders, guiding him out of the house. "Okay, it's okay." She murmured in an effort to keep Michael calm.

JJ nodded to Hotch as she passed him.

"Morgan, it's Hotch. JJ's on her way out with one child. There may be more, but they aren't in the immediate vicinity."

The SWAT team, Morgan, and Rossi, breached the house, joining Hotch in sweeping the house. They caught Robert and Linda Reimann as they exited the basement door, the door to the dungeon where they kept the women.

Julie held Carol's hand as she screamed while in labor. Carol's labor had been too far along for them to move her and get her to the hospital. The baby was coming, and it was coming now.

Carol smiled as the EMT placed her son in her arms. Her son was here. She was free, and no one was taking her baby away from her. Today was a good day.

* * *

JJ stood up from where she sat talking to Spence as the Winmars entered the State Police headquarters. She smiled at them, glad that she could give them doubly happy news, that their daughter would live on in her children and that they would get to watch them both grow up.

"I spoke with Lisa's adoptive parents. They've agreed to talk to you. They're not willing to give up custody, but they do want Lisa to know her grandparents." JJ said.

Jane Winmars eyes teared up at the thought of having the opportunity to know her granddaughter.

"We can… we can live with that." Conrad Winmar replied.

"The reason why I wanted you to come by was, uh, a year before giving birth to Lisa… Monica had a son. We've already matched his DNA to your daughter. Closest relative should take custody." JJ said nodding. "Would you like to meet him?"

Both of the Winmars were overcome with emotion as JJ turned and looked over her shoulder, through the window of the conference room where Michael sat talking and playing with the social worker, revealing him to their line of sight.

Jane Winmar choked up with emotion as the small toe headed boy turned and looked through the glass and she could see her daughter in his face. "What's his name?" she asked as she lifted her hand to her lips.

"Michael" JJ said softly.

"Michael" Jane Winmar said softly allowing her new grandson's name to cross her lips.

Conrad Winmar wrapped his arms around his wife as they made their way to the conference room to introduce themselves to Michael.

JJ smiled as she opened the door, and held it open for the Winmars as they entered. Then as they crossed the room and sat down in front of Michael, she closed the door to give them some privacy. But she stood watching on, looking through the window, her head tipped as she watched the reuniting of the family through the window.

Spence stood up from where he had sat watching JJ speak with the Winmars and swung himself over to stand behind JJ, looking in the window of the conference room window. He moved his crutches to one side of his body and wrapped his free arm around JJ's waist as he balanced on one leg, his palm laying flat against her belly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spence whispered softly in her ear as they stood together watching Michael meet his grandparents for the first time ever.

"Yeah. I was just enjoying watching their happy ending." JJ said as she rested her head on Spence's shoulder.

"It's nice when we get to see one of those isn't it?" Spence said turning his face slightly and kissing his wife on the temple. "But we should get to the jet. If we leave now, we can get home to spend some time with Chloe and Henry before bedtime."

JJ smiled as she turned around to face Spence. "Well then we should get going. I definitely don't want to miss that."

* * *

On the jet, Morgan sat tuned out to the rest of world as he listened to music on his iPod, anxious to get home to see his son and his baby girl.

Hotch sat in the far back corner of the jet, by himself, as he furiously worked on the paperwork for this case, so that when they landed at the base, he could go home to Emily and Avery.

Dave stared out the window lost in thoughts about his family. He really needed to ask JJ about what they most likely had coming up for cases. He'd like to be able to take Tim to a game, but he'd also like not to have to cancel on him, because they had a case.

JJ ran her finger's through Spence's hair, as he lay sleeping, with his head in her lap, and his legs resting across the armrest of the couch. She smiled as she watched his peacefully sleeping face.

Elle stepped out of the galley of the jet with two cups of tea, one for herself and one for JJ. She walked up to where JJ sat, handing her the tea.

"Thanks Elle." JJ said taking a sip of tea.

"You're welcome." Elle responded as she sat next to JJ on the couch. "I….JJ…"

"What is it?" JJ asked in concern.

"Well, I've been wondering…curious really…and this is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be…" Elle said as she paused taking a sip of her tea.

JJ's eyebrows raised on her forehead, as she tried to figure out what Elle was trying to ask.

"I guess straightforward is really the way to go here." Elle said as turned to look at JJ. "Back when you were on maternity leave and you and Reid told us your big secret….um Reid mentioned that I left the team shortly after the Randal Garner case….that means that I never met Will. I know Reid said you met someone else and had a baby with them and not him…I …..JJ I've had the puzzle pieces pretty much put together for awhile now. I just need you to confirm it for me."

JJ swallowed hard. She'd never wanted to have this conversation with Elle, but she certainly wasn't going to lie to her friend. "Confirm what?" JJ asked her voice cracking slightly.

Elle looked down at her tea. "If I wasn't there to meet Will….and you weren't with Reid last time around….."

"Elle" JJ said softly, resting her hand on Elle's forearm. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Elle nodded. "I am. Sure that is. I…I don't want to wonder. If I know, then I can put it behind me. So …."

JJ sighed. "You're right, last time I wasn't with Spence, and you weren't there, so when Will flirted with me, I flirted back. He was my baby's father."

Elle nodded at having her suspicion confirmed. "I figured that was probably who it was. But, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't it work out between you?"

"Elle….are you sure you want to know? It really was a whole other lifetime. I've been in this life for almost five years…..do you think about people that you dated and broke up with five years ago?" JJ asked.

"Well… no but…" Elle replied, not sure what she was going to say next.

"Think of it this way Elle. It's like I dated his twin brother. Yes I could tell you what it was like, but would you want me to? I mean isn't that kind….weird?" JJ asked.

Elle pondered what JJ was saying and nodded her head. "I just…." Elle said pausing at a loss for words.

"Elle, let me put you at ease, because you are one of my best friends, and I know that you are happy with Will, and I want you to let this go." JJ said reaching over and squeezing Elle's hand. "You and Will had more in common when you first met, than he and I ever did. You've only gotten closer. You're great for each other. You took the time to get to know each other, and you weren't afraid to let the team know about the two of you being in a relationship right away. Will and I dated in secret for a year, or at least what I thought was in secret for a year." JJ said as she began explaining to Elle exactly why she and Will hadn't worked out. She didn't give her any details, that would just be creepy, but she did let Elle know enough to put her mind at ease.

"And so, we were both relieved when we finally admitted it was over." JJ said wrapping up the tale of her and Will in the other life. "Are we okay?" JJ asked tentatively.

Elle smiled and wrapped her arms around JJ in a hug as her pregnancy hormones got the better of her and she realized that she really couldn't quite believe that she'd made JJ rehash something that really shouldn't matter anymore. She was with Will. They were married. They had a baby on the way. They loved each other. And that was what mattered, the life that they were all living now, not the shoes that no one but JJ could remember walking in. "Yeah, we're good. I blame the need to even have this conversation in the first place on the pregnancy hormones." Elle said with a laugh.

JJ smiled. "Yeah, how is that going?" JJ asked as she and Elle began to talk about the baby and how babysitting Avery had gone the previous weekend.


	119. Chapter 119

Okay - so here's 119. I apologize that it's not as long as the last few chapters, but really - the episode 'The Eyes Have It' creeps the hell out of me. Just the thought of someone scooping, scraping, plucking, pulling or doing anything else to my eye give me the heebie jeebies. But don't worry, there a several deliciously long chapters in our future before we wrap up this story and move on to the sequels. :D

You all astound me with your support of this story, so once again, I say thank you, thank you, thank you for all the supremely awesome reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts.

I don't own Criminal Minds...if I did there would be no episodes about enucleators...yuck.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ began by letting the team know how it'd been less than 48 hours between the deaths of John O'Heron, who suffered blunt force trauma to the head, and Megan Chertow and Bina Sukarto who were attacked in a parking garage and their ceratoid arteries were severed. All three victims' eyes had been removed.

JJ then filled the team in on what had happened last time around with their case involving the enucleator. How he'd been a taxidermist, always a little bit strange, always had a difficult time fitting into society, he'd grown up working in the taxidermy shop with his father. Unfortunately for their victim's Earl Bulford's father died four weeks ago from emphysema. When his father died, creditors foreclosed on the house, and a bank lien was imposed on the business.

"Talk about being under pressure." Elle said as JJ wrapped up explaining what had caused Bulford to snap.

The team nodded in agreement as they looked at the case file before them.

"How long do we have until he claims another victim?" Morgan asked.

"Until tonight. Tracy Copper is going jogging with a group of friends tonight. Last time he set up a trip wire and attacked her when she was on the ground." JJ answered.

"So we need to hit the ground running." Hotch replied. "Garcia dig up the money trail of the victims in the last two months. I don't have to tell you what we're looking for, just make sure to pull enough that it looks typical."

"I'm on it sir. I'll hide the light of our oracle JJ under a bushel of a paper and shine a spot light on the truth that lies, as always, within the money trail." Garcia quipped as she picked up her notes and headed out of the round table room and for her tech cave where her babies waited for her to put them through their paces.

Hotch continued dividing up the work responsibilities of the team. "Morgan and Rossi, go check out the crime scenes, see what you can find. Reid you and Elle go meet with the ME and see what they've found so far. JJ you and I…"

"Actually," JJ said interrupting Hotch. "the girls' families asked to speak to our team leader."

Hotch nodded. "Alright JJ and I will go meet with the girls' families and meet you all back at the precinct."

* * *

JJ sat down in the chair across from Elsie Sukarto, knowing what she was going to ask them. And yet she found herself just as overcome by the pain and emotion in Elsie's face and mannerisms at the loss of her sister, Bina. JJ swallowed thickly as Elsie began her request, reminded in this moment, as she had been last time around, of the painful loss of her own sister.

"Grandma said she saw Bina's ghost last night." Elsie Sukarto said as she teared up. "Her eyes were just big black holes. Bina was looking for her eyes." the emotionally distraught sister explained to Agents Hotchner and Jareau.

Elsie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "She says Bina's cursed. … She can't rest. She's stuck for eternity, looking for her eyes." she said as she avoided eye contact with the agents, swallowing as she attempted to stay calm in the face of the loss of her sister.

"We want to cremate her. But we need all of her." Elsie said looking up at the FBI Agents in front of her. "Can you find her eyes for us?" she asked.

"Miss Sukarto, my team and I" Hotch said softly as he glanced over at JJ "will do everything in our power to find your sister's eyes. But you need to be prepared for the possibility that we may not be able to."

"Then she'll be cursed forever." Elsie Sukarto said as she slumped slightly in defeat. "She may never rest in peace."

* * *

Reid stood in front of the evidence board making notes, on speakerphone with Garcia, and the rest of the team sitting about the table with Lieutenant Phil Brantley as they listened to Garcia spin her web of wonder, when Hotch and JJ entered the precinct from meeting with the girls' families.

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he slid into an open seat at the conference table next to Dave.

"Garcia tossed the last two months of financial records looking for anyplace our victims might have crossed paths, or any ties between them.' Elle responded.

"And?" Hotch responded, secretly wondering how Penelope was going to lead into her 'epiphany' about the check to the taxidermist.

"Nothing sir, no over lap what so ever." Garcia said feigning being disheartened.

"John O'Heron's eye where crudely pulled from there sockets." Reid supplied. "Most likely his death was an accident or happened in a fit of rage, which accounts for the blunt force trauma. The eyes were an after thought, one that the unsub was not prepared for at the moment, but killing Mr. O'Heron awoke our unsub's killer instinct and caused him to begin hunting. Since then the killer has evolved and has a method of removing the eyes that is almost surgical in nature." Reid continued.

"Wait a second." Garcia piped up. "Hunting ….hang on….here it is. John O'Heron paid a deposit to a taxidermist six weeks ago…..would a taxidermist have the skills?…. I don't really want to think about it, so could one of you please move this train of thought onto its ultimate destination?" Garcia replied. Even though she knew they were going to catch this guy, the very thought of him doing things to peoples eyes just gave her the heebie jeebies.

"It makes sense. A taxidermist would have the skills, supplies, and knowledge." Rossi replied. "What do you have on the taxidermist John O'Heron visited?"

"Okay get this. Lloyd's Wild Game Shop, that's the taxidermist, is very close to the farm road where our first victim was dumped." Garcia said.

"Does Lloyd have a record?" Morgan asked.

"Pulling it up right now. Lloyd Bulford has one recent record from the city…" Garcia said as she dug through the records. "….and it is a …..death certificate. He died four weeks ago of emphysema."

Garcia proceeded to pull up all of the information they needed for the team to make the intuitive 'leap' regarding Lloyd's son Earl Bulford being the unsub, and with in moments Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, the police, and Lieutenant Brantley were out the door to apprehend Earl Bulford.

* * *

They were able to catch Bulford unaware in his the workshop as worked on scraping out the eye sockets of a twelve point buck. They had him cuffed, in custody, and a crime scene team searched for and found the girls' eyes in his refrigerator. The eyes would be processed as evidence and then turned over to mortuary, so that both girls could rest in peace, in accordance with their families beliefs.

JJ, Spence, and Elle were working together to pack up the evidence board when Morgan and a group of officers led Bulford in to be interrogated, processed, and booked.

Earl Bulford paused as JJ turned to look at him. "You know, you've got real pretty eyes." Bulford said as a creepy smile crossed his face.

Spence instinctively swung himself in front of JJ on his crutches, blocking Bulford's view of his wife.

Morgan's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Get him out of here. Now" Morgan said as he turned in his tracks from where he had been moving to join his friends, and pointed at the door to an interrogation room. The officers holding on to Bulford drug him off.

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you." JJ murmured softly to Spence, who nodded as the tension left his body while JJ rubbed her hand up and down his side.

* * *

Spence swung himself along beside JJ as she pushed Chloe and Henry in their stroller. He managed to open the door for her as they entered the Dr. Green's office.

The receptionist behind the counter smiled at the sight of the attractive family. "Hi guys." the young receptionist said, recognizing the Reids as some of Dr. Green's favorite patients.

"Hi Nicole." JJ said as she signed Chloe and Henry in for their appointments. Henry was having his twelve month check up. Chloe was having her twenty three month check up. And the both we're getting S-H-O-T-S.

Great, now she was even spelling it out in her own head. JJ thought to herself, and she shook her head as she took a seat next to Spence, turning the stroller around so that Chloe and Henry could see them.

Henry sat happily in the stroller, sucking on his pacifier, and swinging his legs from where they dangled over the seat of the stroller. Chloe sat in her side of the stroller entertaining herself by looking around the room at all of the people and other kids in the waiting room while she held her teddy bear.

"Hi JJ, Spencer." Dr Green greeted them as she came out of a back room. "And Chloe and Henry what are your Mommy and Daddy feeding you? You've both gotten so big since you were here a few months ago." the Dr. said bending down to look at Chloe and Henry in their stroller.

"Why don't you guys come on back." Dr. Green said as she stood up, leading the way back to the exam room.

Chloe and Henry's height and weight were measured. JJ and Spence answered the questions the doctor asked. How was their appetite? What were they eating? Had they noticed any problems with Chloe or Henry's vision or hearing? How were they sleeping? How was their vocabulary developing? How was Henry progressing towards walking? Were their fine motor skills progressing okay? How were their social skills, both with each other and other children? Was Chloe showing signs of being ready to begin potty training soon?

JJ and Spence's answers to the doctor's questions, as well as their height, weight, and result when she checked their ears, noses, and throats put them right on track with where they should be developmentally.

"I'm going to go get a nurse to help with the shots. It will probably be easiest if we give Chloe and Henry their shots at the same time, that way they won't upset each other." Dr. Green said as she slipped out of the room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Green came back with a nurse to assist in administering the shots..

Chloe sat in Daddy's lap, facing him, with her head resting on his chest.

The nurse knelt down in front of Chloe. "Hi Chloe, my name is Emily, can you say Emily?"' the nurse asked as she attempted to distract Chloe while she got the needle ready.

"Emmy?" Chloe asked and looked around the room for Auntie Emily.

"Close enough." the nurse said with a smile as she wiped a cotton disinfectant swab on Chloe's thigh. "Who's your friend?" the nurse asked nodding towards Chloe's bear, as she prepped the needle.

Meanwhile Henry sat in Mommy's lap, facing her. However, the doctor's stethoscope captured his attention as it swung in front of him and reached for it grabbing it.

"No baby." JJ said reaching out and holding Henry's grabby little hands.

"It's okay JJ. It might even help distract him." Dr. Green said taking the stethoscope from around her neck. "Henry, do you want to hear something fun?" The Dr. asked and then placed the earpieces in Henry's ears then pressed the stethoscope against Henry's chest so he could hear his heart beat. Then Dr. Green handed the end of the stethoscope to JJ.

JJ pressed the stethoscope to her chest and Henry looked up at her with the earpieces still in his ears and grinned as he listened to Mommy's heartbeat.

Dr. Green glanced over at Nurse Emily and nodded. At that moment Chloe and Henry both received their shots.

The distractions worked momentarily and kept Chloe and Henry from getting upset, anxious, or nervous before receiving their shots, however, once the shots were administered they were both upset.

Henry's lower lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks as he made his displeasure at being poked with a needle known.

JJ gently reached out and removed the earpieces of the stethoscope from his ears and set the stethoscope off to the side. "I know baby….shhhhh…I know... shh… it's okay, Mommy's got you …shhh." JJ said soothingly as she rocked Henry gently in her arms, working to calm the baby boy down.

"Dada….owie." Chloe cried as she buried her face in Daddy's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"It's okay princess. It's all over for now. It's okay shhh….you know what?" Daddy asked as he rubbed Chloe's back.

"U…u…ut?" Chloe brokenly stammered, sobbing as she attempted to catch her breath from crying.

"I love you." Daddy said kissing Chloe on the nose. "Are you and Mr. Bear ready to home?"

Chloe nodded as she clutched Mr. Bear tightly in her arms. "Uh huh."

"Okay, but you have to get in your stroller. Can you do that for me?" Daddy asked as he looked down at Chloe who was nodding. "Okay. Let's get in the stroller." Daddy said as he set Chloe in her side of the stroller.

Now that Chloe was calmed down she looked over at Mommy and Henry. Then she looked at Daddy. "Henwy cwy?"

"Yeah princess he is. He got a shot just like you did." Daddy said gently as he strapped Chloe into the stroller.

Chloe's eyes got big as she looked at her baby brother. "Henwy owie?" she asked.

Daddy nodded. "Yeah it hurt for him just like it did for you, but he'll be okay, just like you're okay."

Chloe leaned back in her seat holding onto her bear.

JJ walked over to Spence in front of the stroller.

"Is he okay?" Spence asked softly, rubbing his hand in circles over Henry's back.

"Yeah, he's just upset right now. He'll be okay in a little bit." JJ replied and then kissed the top of Henry's head as the baby boy sniffled against her chest.

JJ bent down and tucked Henry into the stroller and strapped him in. The she wiped his nose and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Chloe turned to look at her little brother next to her in the stroller. "Henwy" Chloe said, getting her baby brother's attention.

Henry turned to look at Chloe, a sad look still upon his face, as he was still upset.

Chloe held out Mr. Bear to her baby brother, as in her infinite two year old wisdom, she somehow knew that Henry needed the comfort of a teddy bear at the moment, but he'd left his at home.

Henry accepted Chloe's teddy bear from her and wrapped his little arms around the bear, burying his face in the soft fuzziness of his sister's teddy bear.


	120. Chapter 120

okay - so I appologize for making you all wait a few days longer than planned for chapter 120. My laptop started to sound ill last week, so in order to prevent a complete and total loss of everything when it died, I went and bought a new laptop. But then I had to transfer everything from the old laptop to the new laptop. Then I realized that the files that everything for this story were saved as weren't compatable with the file formats on the new laptop...so I had to resave everything on the old laptop to a compatable file format and then re-transfer it to the new laptop...grrrrrr...but the good news is - the new laptop is in business and opperational now.

So then I thought I was ready to write chapter 120 - nope turns out the muse came up with a the idea for a new story to be told as a threequel (three parts) - complete with names and a basic storyline for the whole story - it was bloody brilliant, so of course I was forced to write that down or lose it forever. So I spent the better part of an afternoon getting that all typed up so that I can work on it at a future date (read as the near future, later this fall) - so again - while it was the cause of a delay for getting chapter 120 out there - still good news for you all as it is a new story idea completely seperate from this story and it's sequels, but I think you are going to love it...because of course it's about Reid and JJ. :D

I have to say thank you, thank you, thank you, to you all for all of the reviews, the favoriting, and the story alerts.

I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did I would have bought the laptop with the 17 inch screen instead of the laptop with the 15.6 inch screen - but I digress. Clearly I'm also not being paid for this - because again, if I were, I would have bought much more than just a laptop when I went to the electronics store.

Without any further adieu, here is chapter 120 - I hope you all enjoy it.

Happy reading :D

* * *

"Let's see Henry; your birthday cake is ordered; we picked up the supplies and decorations for your party; and we've got groceries. I think we are all set." JJ said she tickled the baby boy's tummy.

Henry giggled and squirmed in the seat of the grocery cart, kicking his legs as he squirmed. He was laughing so hard that he was blowing spit bubbles out of his mouth.

JJ, realizing that Henry was getting rather worked up, stopped tickling her baby boy's tummy and kissed him on the forehead. "What do you say we head for the checkout and then go home and see what Daddy and Chloe are up to?" JJ asked, smiling down at Henry as she started pushing the cart again, moving towards the checkout lanes.

"Dada?" Henry replied in answer to Mommy's question.

JJ smiled. "He's at home baby. We'll be there soon."

JJ pushed the cart up to an almost empty checkout stand and began unloading their cart on the conveyor belt.

JJ turned around as she heard a familiar male voice ask, "Hey Henry, how are you, buddy?"

Henry happily babbled in response at his Uncle Will, who stood looking down at him and making funny faces at him.

"Hey Will" JJ said in greeting. "Where's Elle?"

"Hi JJ" Will said nodding at JJ in greeting. "Right now, she is at home, probably cursing my name for getting her pregnant." Will responded.

JJ tipped her head questioningly.

"She was doing laundry and packing her go bag and realized that hardly any of her regular clothes fit right now. So it's my fault for getting her pregnant and making it so that her clothes don't fit." Will said with a grin, taking his hormonal, pregnant wife's mood swings in stride.

"Ah" JJ said with a knowing look upon her face. "I'll have to call her. We'll do a girls day and take her maternity clothes shopping."

"Oh, thank God." Will sighed in relief. "I didn't know what to say to calm her down when she was crying about not wanting to have to wear muumuus because she was going to be as big as a house."

JJ's eyes got huge as the pulled the cart forward and stepped behind it while the cashier began ringing up their groceries and a bag boy bagged up the groceries for her. "Will, please tell me that you said something to her."

"I did. I told her that she wasn't as big as a house, that there was no way that she was going to only be able to wear muumuus. Then she got distracted because she was hungry and decided the baby wanted some ungodly concoction." Will said shifting the items in his arms. "She told me that if I really loved her, I would go and get her food. So here I am at the grocery store with sardines, hot fudge, pickles, ice cream, peanut butter, saltines, ginger ale, and animal crackers." Will said wincing at the list of items he's just rattled off.

"Eww" JJ replied. "I remember the cravings, but it is amazing how disgusting they are when you aren't the pregnant one."

* * *

Chloe sat in her Daddy's lap in big cushy arm chair in the living room as they worked their way through an activity book.

"How about the duck, Chloe, what color is the duck?" Daddy asked as he pointed at the duck in the book.

Chloe tipped her head in thought as she looked at the page. "lellow." She replied.

"Good job. What does the duck say?" Daddy asked as he looked down at Chloe.

"Quack quack!' Chloe answered enthusiastically.

"Good job!" Daddy said. "How about the grass, what color is the grass?"

"Geen!" Chloe responded.

"You're right, it is green!" Daddy said. "How about the fire truck, what color is the fire truck?"

"Wed!" Chloe said and then turned to look at Daddy with a surprised look on her face as she heard the back door open. "Mama?" she asked.

"I don't know." Daddy said. "Why don't we go see?"

"Otay!" Chloe said as she scrambled to climb down from Daddy's lap and ran into the kitchen.

Spence smiled as he swung along behind Chloe, following her into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Chloe said excited to see Mommy was home.

"Hey baby girl!" JJ said as she stopped putting away the groceries and bent over to pick up Chloe. "Did you and Daddy have fun this afternoon?"

Chloe nodded. "uh huh." She said snuggling into Mommy's shoulder and playing with Mommy's hair.

"Did you miss me?" Mommy asked.

Chloe nodded against Mommy's shoulder.

"I missed you too." Mommy said rubbing Chloe's back and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Hi baby" JJ said as she looked up at Spence where he stood in the doorway, leaning on his crutches, watching mother and daughter greet each other.

"Hi" Spence replied, hobbling on his crutches over to JJ and leaning down to kiss her. "Did you get all of the errands taken care of okay?" he asked as he pulled out of the kiss.

JJ nodded. "I did. And remind me to talk to Pen and Em tomorrow about taking Elle shopping for maternity clothes."

"Why?" Spence asked confused by JJ's offhand comment.

"We ran into Will at the grocery store. Elle was having a rough time trying to pack her go bag apparently." JJ replied.

"Ah" Spence said. "That makes sense."

At that moment, Henry decided to make his presence in the kitchen known by throwing the animal cracker he was snacking on in his high chair at his Daddy and screeching. "Dada!"

Daddy turned around to face Henry. "Hi, Henry! Did you have fun running errands with Mommy?"

Henry squirmed in his high chair, chewing on his fingers and kicking his feet, as he happily babbled in response.

* * *

The team filed onto the jet shortly after JJ finished briefing them on Tara Farris' murder and exsanguination. She was the third victim found in the last three weeks on freeway off ramps by commuters. All of the victims had been extremely hyper volemic. Tara had been the worst with only a pint of blood remaining in her. After describing the victims to the team, JJ had explained how they'd solved the case the last time around, including her personal run in with the schizophrenic Gina, sociopathic Ray, and a shovel.

The team got themselves comfortable on the jet as it left the tarmac and they got under way, while JJ continued to bring them up to speed on what they were walking into.

"Okay, thanks." JJ hung up her cell phone as the team looked at her. "So, they've already set up a task force in Los Angeles."

"This isn't their first serial case." Rossi said.

"You remember Detective Owen Kim?" JJ asked as she looked around at the team.

Everyone nodded as Hotch replied. "From the stalker case."

"So Reid," Elle said turning to look at Reid where he sat next to JJ in the booth "do you think you'll be able to keep your gun dry while we're in LA this time?" she asked with a grin.

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing and squeezed Spence's hand under the table. It seemed he was doomed to be teased for that incident in every lifetime.

"I… we should probably focus on this case. It's a little more pertinent." Reid replied.

The team began working on putting together their plans for this case and getting it wrapped up as soon as possible. They had five hours before they landed in LA and they wanted to make every minute count.

* * *

JJ led the team through the glass double doors of the LAPD's homicide division, and towards the conference room where they would be meeting Lieutenant Kim.

"Hi Lieutenant Kim, Agent Jareau." JJ said reaching out to shake his hand.

"JJ, of course." He replied shaking her hand. "I remember most of you." He said pausing as he looked around at the team. "Agent Hotchner… Reid… Morgan… Elle." He said shaking each of the Agents hands that he already knew as he said their names. "Welcome back to the left coast." He said as he turned to his right to look at Hotch who stood next to him.

"This is Agent Rossi, I believe he is new to you." Hotch said, making the introduction between Rossi and Lieutenant Kim.

"Hi, pleasure." Kim replied shaking Rossi's hand. Then he turned and began leading the team to the conference room. "We have a room already set up with glass boards, case files, and extremely bad coffee."

"And I know how you like to start with the freshest information and work your way back." Kim continued as they entered the conference room. "So Tara's apartment has been processed and sealed, in case you want to go there. And her body, along with the first two girls' is at the morgue with an ME there waiting for your call."

"Alright" Hotch said turning to look at the team. "JJ, I want you and Reid to run point from here. Get us set up and then work with Garcia in pulling apart the victims' lives and finding anything they had in common. Reid, I want you to go through the case files and see what you can find there that can help us. Rossi and Elle, go take a look around Tara's apartment. Morgan, you and I will go see the bodies and see what the ME's found." Hotch said divvying up the work load.

* * *

Elle and Rossi entered the conference room at the precinct and Elle set Tara's laptop on the conference room table in front of JJ and Reid.

"Is Penelope ready to work her magic?" Elle asked as she sat down next to JJ.

Rossi shook his head as he poured himself a cup of the LAPD's self admittedly extremely bad coffee. He winced as he pulled the cup of wicked brew away from his face after taking a sip. Then he set up setting the boy wonder up with a refill.

"Here you go Reid" Rossi said handing Reid a cup of coffee as he sat down next to him at the conference room table as JJ dialed Garcia on speakerphone.

"Hey Penelope, how's it going?" JJ asked as Garcia answered the phone.

"Peachy keen jelly bean." Penelope responded. "What can I do for my favorite band of crime fighters?"

"We've got Tara Farris' laptop. Can you see what you can find on it?" Elle said.

Penelope snorted. "Does Reid wear mismatched socks? Are we set up yet Jayje?"

"All yours." JJ said leaning back from the computer and smirking slightly, enjoying the opportunity for a playful moment in the midst of the case.

"I always feel skeevy going through someone's life like this." Penelope said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

JJ smiled. "So, everything looks like its password protected. You might not even be able to… You're in already aren't you." JJ said as she, Spence, Elle, and Rossi watched the screen of Tara's computer open up.

"The password was Cullen." Garcia said in a very proud manner over the phone.

"Of course." JJ said smiling and shaking her head, waiting for what she was sure Spence was going to ask.

"Colon?" Spence asked turning to look at JJ.

"Cullen" JJ said as she turned towards Spence. "The vampire family from 'Twilight'."

"What's 'Twilight'?" Spence asked, with a confused look upon his face.

JJ shook her head. "Don't worry Spence, in about 10 years you will know more about Harry Potter, wizards, witches, Edward Cullen, and vampires who sparkle than you could possibly imagine."

* * *

A short while later, because she knew exactly what to look for, Pen was able to link the three victims as being fans of Dante as the common link.

"So I looked up these girls king of the undead, Dante, and it turns out that his new album is being released tomorrow." Garcia said into the speakerphone. "Anyone care to venture a guess as to what the title of the album is?" she asked for the benefit of Lieutenant Kim who was on the phone with them.

"Garcia?" Elle asked raising her eyebrow as she looked at the phone.

"Fine" Garcia whined slightly on the other end of the phone playfully. "If you must take all my fun away. The name of the album is 'The Liar', just like what was written on Tara's arm." Garcia replied.

"Okay. I'll see if we can get ahold of Dante's people through the record company, but it could take a while. These celebrities are used to being catered to. They have people and their people have people. They keep themselves surrounded and sheltered…." Kim began to explain what they would need to go through to track Dante down.

"22423 Greenvale Circle, Holmby Hills. I have GPS coordinates uploading to you now. His name is Paul Davies by the way." Garcia said with a chipper tone.

* * *

A middle of the night visit was made to Paul Davies house. Of course when Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Elle, Lieutenant Kim and a few officers arrived, the lights were out, but Erin Hickman's car was parked out front.

"We don't know what's actually going on here, but we should err on the side of caution." Hotch said as he and Lieutenant Kim climbed the stairs to the front door and rang the bell.

After several moments of no answer, the group began to discuss their options.

"Do we have enough evidence to suspect foul play?" one of the officers asked.

"Well her car isn't covered in blood." Another officer said as he used a gloved hand to open the door.

"We don't have time for this, we need to bring Davies in for questioning. He's either a significant piece of the puzzle or he's our unsub." Rossi said as he looked at his teammates and the officers.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do." Hotch said. "Morgan, you and Rossi go in the back. Lieutenant Kim and I will go in the front door. Elle, you stay out here with the officers and help them look for any signs of a struggle that may have happened, just to make sure our bases are covered."

Rossi and Morgan soon discovered that the back deck doors off of the pool were unlocked and slipped inside, meeting up with Hotch and Lieutenant Kim as they worked to clear the house room by room. They, of course, discovered Paul Davies and Erin Hickman passed out in his bedroom, and proceed to rouse them from their slumber.

When they exited from the house, with Paul Davies and Erin Hickman in tow, they noted that the officers and Elle had detained a rather anxious individual.

"Who's he?" Morgan asked nodding towards the man in question.

"This is Mr. Davies manager, Ray." Elle said with her hands perched on her hips.

"Ah well, then he should come with us. I'm sure he can help answer some questions." Rossi replied.

The officers guided Ray, Erin Hickman, and Paul Davies all to separate cars. When they arrived at the LAPD in wee morning hours under the cover of cold pitch blackness, not a sole was to be found on the streets. They led the three individuals into the police station and into separate interrogation rooms.

* * *

It became apparent very quickly that Erin Hickman didn't have any information to share, and she was driven home to sleep off the effects of whatever drug whose spell she was currently under.

Paul Davies and Ray Campion however, were continuing to be questioned. Elle was questioning Davies and Rossi was questioning Campion. Neither interview was progressing at all. Hotch however, had convinced Lieutenant Kim that they both fit somewhere in the puzzle they were trying to piece together and that they should be held for the maximum 72 hours in an effort to crack the case.

Not long after that, in the early morning hours, just after the dawning of a new day over the streets of LA, Penelope called, informing them of what she had 'discovered'.

"So, I did some more digging into Dante's presence in cyber space. The man has received some incredibly disturbing fan mail via the world-wide-web. Gina King, Tara's best friend, wrote him letters about how she wanted to kill someone for their blood. The letters are very disturbing. She sees him as her vampire God. She wrote about being willing to kill for him." Garcia explained.

"And she fits all the other pieces of the profile." Reid responded.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Lieutenant Kim rose from where they were seated and quickly gathered a unit of officers to accompany them to Gina's home.

When they arrived they found themselves walking into the exact house that Reid had profiled and was planning to give to the officers just that morning. The house was an older, run down, single family home. The inside of which was very disorganized and looked well prepared to be on the next episode of 'Hoarders'. Gina's thinking was very scrambled and disorganized. She rambled, muttered, and spoke to herself as she disappeared into the clutter of the house before they were able to apprehend her. They followed her to the backyard and discovered her packing several containers of blood on ice in coolers.

* * *

When they arrived back at the police station, Gina was placed in an interrogation room and Elle slipped into the room to speak with her.

"Is Dante mad? The blood it's going bad. It's going bad and Dante's going to be mad." Gina asked as she looked up at Elle.

"Why would he be mad?" Elle asked.

"The blood is going to go bad, but I did what the man asked. I did what he asked. He promised. He promised." Gina rambled as she rocked back and forth slightly in her chair.

"What did the man promise Gina?" Elle asked.

"He said that Dante would make part of his legion of undead." Gina replied still rocking slightly.

"What did the man ask you to do Gina?" Elle prodded hoping to keep Gina conversing and providing them with the information they needed.

Gina's eyes lit up. "He asked me to go through with what I wrote to Dante about."

"What did you write to Dante about?" Elle asked, continuing to draw out the answers they needed.

"I wrote about how I wanted to kill someone for their blood. How I would kill for Dante. I would do anything for Dante. I want Dante to be happy with me. Not angry. I don't want Dante to be angry. Is Dante angry with me?" Gina asked as she continued to sway slightly in her seat.

"No Gina. Dante's not angry with you. In fact you can help him." Elle replied.

Gina's eyes lit up once again. "I can help Dante? What does Dante need? I'll do anything for Dante."

"Would you be able to recognize the man who asked you to do what you did if you saw him again?" Elle asked.

Gina nodded and rocked back and forth. "I can do it. I can do it."

Elle nodded and stood up, leading Gina out to where the team was watching Paul 'Dante' Davies pace in one interrogation room, while Ray Campion fidgeted anxiously in the other.

Gina drew in a breath at seeing Dante on the other side of one of the panes of glass.

"Gina, remember what I asked you about helping Dante? Do you see the man who asked you to kill Tara and the other two girls?" Elle asked.

Gina looked about for a moment and then nodded, pointing into the interrogation room that held Ray. "Him. He's the one who asked me to help Dante. He told me that Dante read my letters and that I could help Dante by just doing what I talked about in the letters. That I could be undead just like Dante if I did what he told me too." Gina said.

* * *

The team sat on the jet on the way home, discussing the case. JJ was cuddled up into Spence's side and covered with a blanket as the jet flew the skies above California.

"So are guys all set for this weekend?" Elle asked as she looked at the couch where JJ and Reid sat.

"We are." JJ replied with a smile. "The cake is ordered, so it just needs to be picked up on Saturday morning, otherwise I picked everything up last weekend.'

"I can't believe he's going to be 1 year old already." Spence said as he ran his hand up and down JJ's side.

"It flies by." Hotch said with a smile as he thought back to Jack's first birthday. "Before you know it, Elle and Will will be celebrating their babies first birthday. But for now, we should all get some sleep. It's been a long night and we've got a five hour flight home."

* * *

As JJ watched the goings on around her at Henry's first birthday, she couldn't help but be glad that first of all she didn't have a concussion and the migraine from hell this time around and could actually enjoy the crazy antics involved in her baby boy turning 1 year old. Second of all, she could help but reflect back on the last year. She thought back on all of Henry's cute little baby moments and smiled at the memory of every single one. His first smile, his first tooth, the first time he crawled, his first words. And then she was drawn out of her thoughts by the crazy activities going on around her.

JJ smiled as she and Spence sat next to Henry watching him demolish his personal sized birthday cake. He was a frosting and cake covered mess. His blond hair was almost black because it was so covered in chocolate cake. Frosting was smeared all over his cherubic little face. His hands and arms were plastered, as he had planted his hands directly into the cake until he was elbow deep into the cake and squished the cake in between his fingers. She had to laugh when he decided to upend the cake over his head and wear it as a hat. Someday she hoped their son would learn that food was meant to be eaten and not worn as a fashion accessory.


	121. Chapter 121

Two days - two updates - hopefully the beginning of a string of daily updates. :D

Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. I'm glad you'r all enjoying the story.

I don't own Criminal Minds, and sadly, I don't expect that's ever going to change.

Happy reading :D

* * *

Sweat dripped down Spence's face and body as he exerted himself using his wounded leg worked to lift the weight on the machine. It'd been a long physical therapy session and workout session. His body ached with weariness and exhaustion. All the hard work would all be worth it when he was able to get off the crutches and back to his regular routine. He was looking forward to being able to pick up and carry Chloe and Henry again, among other things.

JJ smiled as she walked over to where Spence sat on the leg extension machine working his injured leg. "Hey are about done Spence?"

"I don't know. We have to ask the slave driver." Spence replied looking at his physical therapist.

"Yeah, we're done." The physical therapist said handing Spencer a towel. "But I want you to try going down to one crutch for the next couple of weeks. If that doesn't bother your leg, you'll be ready to switch to a cane soon."

Spence nodded. "Okay. It'll feel good to have a free arm and carry things."

"Alright, so I'll see you next week Spencer. Call me if you have any issues or feel any pain with switching over to one crutch and make sure you keep doing the exercises and stretches that I showed you." The physical therapist said as he packed up his things.

"See you next week." Spence said to the departing physical therapist, and then turned to look at JJ, who had just finished her workout and was dressed in gym clothes with her hair up in a ponytail. "Ready to get out of here?" he asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" Spence asked as JJ pulled up in front of the airport. "I mean it's the weekend and I could be spending time with you and Chloe and Henry."

"Baby, I don't mind. I know that you'll find it interesting and I know you want to talk to him not only about the lecture, but also about his findings about schizophrenia. I understand. He's one of the foremost brain experts in the world. It's okay. I promise." JJ said turning to look at Spence in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure I could go and see James Fallon lecture some other time." Spence replied.

"I'm sure you could baby, but there is always going to be something. He specially invited you this time. You should go. You already have your plane ticket. Its one day. You need to get going so you can make it to your gate in time." JJ said glancing down at her watch and then leaning over to passionately kiss Spence goodbye. "I love you. See you tomorrow." JJ said as she pulled out of the kiss.

Spence paused, leaning his forehead against JJ's as he attempted to catch his breath after their kiss. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Spence said as he climbed out of the SUV and grabbed his bag. He strode off into the airport, using his crutch somewhat awkwardly to support him as he hobbled to catch his flight to Irvine California where he was watching James Fallon lecture on his theories and findings in regards to using functional brain imaging and genetic analysis to find potential violence related brain and genetic patterns.

* * *

"In both cases, the girls were suffocated and not shot. I don't think it's a coincidence." Hotch said as the team stood outside the Downey home going over the details of the Downey family's murder three nights ago and the Williams family's murder a year ago.

Reid nodded. "I think we'll notice a lot of similarities and find the key to solving both cases when we look at the evidence side by side back at the field office." He replied.

Hotch nodded. "Reid is right. We need to do a detailed analysis of what we've got and we need to get a timeline put together. Let's get back to the field office and see what we can find."

Just then JJ's cell phone buzzed notifying her of an incoming text message. "Uh, Captain Joseph Downey has arrived back at the station." JJ said as she glanced at her phone.

* * *

"Captain Downey, please sit." JJ asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't.

"Thank you, I'm fine." Captain Downey replied. "Tell me everything." He requested in a soft spoken, but commanding voice.

Field Agent Anne Hudson glanced at Agent Jareau out of the corner of her eye and then began to explain to Captain Downey the circumstances surrounding his presence. "At around 9:30, three nights ago, your neighbors called police when…" Agent Hudson trailed off, as her emotions began to get the better of her. She paused looking down as she attempted to fight back the tears and anguish she felt for the man, the soldier, before her. "I'm sorry."

"Sir" Hotch said as he stepped forward to fulfill his role as the unit chief, attempting to imagine how he would break the news to the spouse of someone on his team, if they had lost their whole family to a serial killer. "It appears to have been the work of a serial killer."

"I'm sorry, my neighbors…" Captain Downey said shaking his head as he attempted to take in the information. "Jack and Penny…"

"Captain Downey, sir, your family was murdered. All of them." Hotch continued speaking a softly and comfortingly as possible while informing the soldier of his family's murder.

Captain Downey struggled to capture his breath. He'd always worried how his family would deal with his loss, should he ever fall in battle doing his duty. He'd never contemplated how he would ever deal with losing them should he lose them in some way.

"Is there someone you'd like us to call?" JJ asked, tears breaching the rims of her eyelids as she fought back the emotions in her attempt to remain professional.

"Call… um… no. No. I uh… I'd… I'd like to go home now." Captain Downey stammered, as swayed on his feet and then fell forward, overcome by his grief as he fell to his knees.

JJ watched, her hand clutched at her throat, incredibly remorseful for all of the things that couldn't be changed. A good man had lost his family, and she felt incredibly guilty that she hadn't been able to change things for him.

"I'm so sorry Captain Downey." Hotch said as he crouched next to Captain Downey, his hand on the man's shoulder.

* * *

JJ took a deep shuddering breath as she joined the team in front of the evidence boards.

"Are you okay?" Spence asked softly.

JJ nodded as she looked around, ensuring that the team was alone for now. "A year ago, when the Williams family was murdered in Newport News, I tried to get us invited in on the case, but it wasn't serial, it was high profile since it was a military case, and the local law enforcement didn't want to give up jurisdiction. I tried explaining that we didn't want to take over the case, that we only wanted to help, but it didn't matter. I couldn't make them accept our assistance."

"Some cases are soul wrenching enough the first time around, let alone having to live them a second time around." Rossi said shaking his head.

"JJ it's not your fault. You offered them help and they didn't take it." Spence whispered softly to her. "We can't change everything, we can only try."

JJ nodded and took a deep breath. "I have a phone call to make. I have to go work on getting Pen access to the military files and communications of both families. She's going to need it so that we can find Miranda Jakar." JJ said as she stepped away from the team to an office in order to make a call to the Pentagon.

She'd never stopped to think about it, but now she wondered if this phone call and her persuading them to give Garcia access to the father's military records was what had put her on their radar as someone who should be working for the Pentagon. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to get the access so that Garcia could make the connection with the photos.

* * *

"We have full access to the military records for the fathers." JJ said as she walked out to join the team in the bullpen. "What have you got so far?" she asked looking at evidence board.

Reid tipped his head to the side studying the photos laid out on the evidence board. "Wait a second, guys what are these graves reminiscent of?"

"Mass graves." JJ replied as she looked at the photos.

"Exactly, which would indicate that the unsub experienced early pubescent three dimensional mirror neurons to reflect an event similar to the one they're creating. I think this unsub was born into conflict." Reid explained.

"But where was he born into conflict?" Rossi asked.

"What was the most recent use of mass graves?" Hotch asked.

"Europe. Most likely Bosnia and Croatia." Reid responded.

"I'll call Pen right now." JJ said sitting down on the edge of the table and dialing the phone number for Penelope's lair back at the BAU.

Penelope of course already had run the fingerprint they had from the photo in the Downey's home through Interpol's system and was able to list three hits in the system off for JJ almost instantaneously and provided the hits she'd gotten with the fingerprint. Zagreb, Bosnia; Madonna, Italy; London; England.

"Thanks Pen. Have you been able to find anything yet by going through the military communications?" JJ asked.

"It makes sense." Morgan said as JJ continued to speak to Penelope on the phone. "The air shows. There was an air show going on at the time that the unsub killed the Williams family a year ago." Morgan said. "The military movements are the stressor."

Reid nodded. "Zagreb is the capital city of Croatia." He said.

"The mass graves?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Bosnia and Croatia fought a bitter battle for independence between 1991 and 1995." Reid replied.

"Serbian forces tried to ethnically cleanse over 40,000 Bosnian Muslims." Rossi added.

"And at some point within the last two years she moved to America." Morgan added.

* * *

The team continued to discuss the Balkan War and how that conflict had shaped the background of their unsub, while Garcia continued to dig into the files from the Pentagon and make the links and connections she knew the team needed in order to be able to prevent the murder of the Foresters.

And then she'd finished pulling the information she needed.

'Okay guys. I've got something. All of the victims family photos were uploaded to a user website called Photobug." Garcia explained over the phone. "every one of these families used the site extensively for months, even years."

"Every one of these photos was printed by Photobug." Rossi said as he flipped over a few photos and looked at the back.

"Isn't it protected?" Agent Hudson asked.

"Not from the people that run it." Elle replied.

"It's a great way for military families to keep in touch" JJ said.

"Perfect way to target a family without anybody's knowledge." Morgan said.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, knowing that she had more than that for them.

"Yes, sir. They outsource work to people all over the country, so I took your profile, hacked into their employee database, and came up with a list of potentials, one of which is a match that screams homicidal bitch." Garcia said as she pulled a photo up on the screen. "Her name is Miranda Jakar. She was an orphan born in Sarajevo during 1982." Garcia said explaining the unsub's background.

* * *

A SWAT team along with JJ, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan, entered Miranda Jakar's home shortly thereafter and found her studying photos of the Foresters, the next family she intended to murder. Unfortunately, as violent as she was, she'd had a gun next to her and when the SWAT team stormed through the doors, she stood raising the gun. With her limited English speaking abilities, they weren't able to talk her down. As she made a move with the gun raised in front of her, a member of the SWAT team took a shot, bringing her to her knees as she gasped in pain, yet she managed to keep her gun raised in front of her. As her finger appeared to twitch above the trigger, two more shots were fired, killing her.

* * *

JJ leaned back resting her head on the rim of the hot tub as she looked up at the stars in the sky above their backyard, as she wondered exactly what changes the year would bring.

She lifted her head up at the sound of the sliding glass door opening and closing.

"Hey, do you have room for one more in there? Or do want to be alone?" Spence asked as he approached the side of the hot tub in his swim trunks, holding a towel.

"For you, baby, I'll make room." JJ replied with a slight smile.

"Thanks. So what were you thinking about when I came out?" Spence asked as he eased himself into the hot tub and sat on the bench next to his wife, lifting his arm to rest across the edge of the hot tub behind her.

JJ leaned back again, resting her head on Spence's arm. "Just thinking." She replied.

"You know, it's not your fault that we weren't able to catch her a year ago and save Captain Downey's family right?" Spence asked.

"My head knows that, but that doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt to watch him brought to his knees by the news of his family's murders." JJ said sighing as she turned and rested her forehead against Spence's neck. "As nice as it has been to be able to change things for the better, and as grateful as I am that we got a second chance, there's a part of me that's going to be very glad when I don't know what the future holds anymore. It's an awful burden to bear sometimes, especially when there are things that you can't change."

Spence leaned down and kissed her temple, his lips grazing along the side of her face as he moved to whisper in her ear. "It is an awful burden to bear, but I think it's also made us all that more grateful for the things we have been able to change."


	122. Chapter 122

okay - so here is 122. I will have you know that I cried while writing this, but then I'm kind of a sap, so maybe it's just me.

I know I tell you all this every chapter - but it bears repeating. You are all awesome! Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts.

It doesn't take a genius with an IQ of 187 to know that I don't own Criminal Minds - but it sure is fun to play with :D No monies exchange hands, hence I am not being paid for this. Nor were any characters harmed in the writing of this fic. :D

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ shifted anxiously in her sleep, troubled by her dreams… nightmares really.

* * *

_She sat behind the wheel of the FBI issued SUV driving as fast as she dared through the residential streets, sirens on. Her knuckles were white due to how hard she was gripping the steering wheel. Emily sat next to her in the SUV and they were both anxious about how this was going to play out._

"_Foyet's calling Hotch" Garcia said across the coms._

"_Garcia, can you get us on?" Morgan asked._

"_Foyet" Hotch growled into the phone._

"_Aaron, you're okay?" Haley said._

"_I'm fine." Hotch replied._

"_But, he said that…" Haley responded. "…Oh Aaron." Haley continued as the realization of who exactly was in their house with her came across in her voice over the call._

_The anxiousness only grew more intense as she listened to Hotch and Haley's conversation over the phone. She pushed down on the accelerator, hoping against hope that someone would get to Haley and Jack before Foyet could finish his sick game. Her stomach rolled and every muscle was coiled with tension as the call with Foyet continued on. _

"_Tell Jack I need him working the case." Hotch said, the emotion evident in his voice._

"_What?' Haley asked._

"_Tell Jack I need him working the case." Hotch repeated._

"_Jack, did you hear that?" Haley asked._

"_Hi Daddy" Jack said into the phone. _

"_Hi buddy" Hotch said into the phone, his emotions barely contained._

"_Is George a bad guy?" Jack asked._

_Oh Jack. She thought as her eyes got big looking down at the speaker on the dash where the voices were coming from. If only they could just get there already._

"_Jack, hug your Mom for me." Hotch said._

"_Mom you hug me too tight." Jack said his voice coming across the speaker of the SUV._

"_I'm sorry." Haley said._

"_Why are you sad?" Jack asked._

"_Oh, I just love you soooo much." Haley explained._

"_Mom I gotta go. I'm working the case." Jack said._

_She stared straight ahead, in disbelief that what she was hearing was actually happening, could actually happen to their team. Her eyes began to tear up as it became apparent that they weren't going to make it in time and something very, very bad was about to happen._

"_I'm sorry for everything." Hotch said._

"_Promise me that you will tell him how we met." Haley said as she took in a deep breath. "And how you used to make me laugh." Haley said attempting to keep herself from crying._

"_Haley." Hotch said._

"_He needs to know that you weren't always so serious Aaron." Haley explained, her tears evident in her voice. "I" she began, her voice faltering "… I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me." _

_After a long pause, Hotch responded. "I promise." He said in a soft semi-defeated voice._

_Hotch's response was followed by a few gasping breaths as Haley attempted to show no fear, to not cry at the end, and then three gun shots rang out in quick succession._

_She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the reverberations of the final gunshot rang out through the SUV. Tears pooled in her eyes, and for now, she refused to let them fall. There would be time for tears later. Now they needed to get to the house. They needed to stop Foyet. They needed to save Jack. Tears could wait for later she reminded herself as she reached up and wiped away the sole tear that had managed to escape from the corner of her eye and was currently making its way across her cheekbone._

* * *

JJ shifted fitfully in her sleep. The tears that she hadn't allowed to fall in her nightmare, rolled freely down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

* * *

_She reached the top of the stairs and turned to look into the room where Hotch was_ _kneeling down with Jack. Hotch was a mess, covered in scratches and blood, some of which was his, and some of which belonged to Foyet. Either way he was alive and Foyet wasn't._

"_What happened to you Daddy?" Jack asked softly as he took in Hotch's appearance._

"_I'm okay. I want you to go outside with Miss Jareau, okay?" Hotch asked._

"_Come here sweetheart." JJ said bending down and picking Jack up. She rubbed her hand across his back soothingly as she turned around and walked past Spence to the stairs. She walked down the stairs; her hand resting protectively on Jack's back, talking to him as she they exited the front door, in an attempt to distract him from the death and destruction that had happened in his home. She sat Jack back down on his feet next to a large bush next the driveway, by the curb and leaned over in front of him, continuing to talk to him and keep him distracted. Her heart broke at how someone so innocent and so young had lost so much._

* * *

JJ shifted again in the bed, her body seeking out Spence's in comfort.

* * *

_The nightmare's dreamscape had shifted, as dreams often do, and now she was standing at Haley's funeral between Spence and Will, her arms wrapped around herself. Protecting herself. She was avoiding being touched by Will and she was avoiding reaching out for Spence._

"_Haley's death causes each of us to stop and take stock of our lives." Hotch said as he spoke Haley's eulogy. "To measure who we are and what we've become."_

_Her fingers twitched around the white rose she held. Her fingers longed to reach out and grab ahold of Spence's hand and never let go. She felt the tears streaming down her face, but in her grief, could not be bothered to wipe them away, for they would only be replaced with more tears in their absence._

* * *

JJ blinked as she was startled back into the waking world as Spence sat up in bed next to her. She looked at him, dazed and confused for a moment. Then she noticed the sounds of their sick and unhappy babies over the baby monitors. They were coughing, crying, and upset.

She managed to shake off the dream and follow Spence out of the room.

"I'll get Chloe and you get Henry?" Spence asked pausing to rub his hand over his eyes.

JJ nodded and slipped past Spence and just down the hall to Henry's nursery.

"Hey baby boy what's wrong?" JJ asked as she entered Henry's room.

Henry sat up in his crib. His face was red from crying and tears streamed down his face, while he pulled at his ear. He was so upset from crying that he hiccupped as he reached out for Mommy.

"I know baby. Shhh." Mommy said as she picked him up from his crib. She kissed his forehead, checking his temperature. He was definitely warm. She had a sneaking suspicion they would be in the doctor's office tomorrow getting a prescription for antibiotics and antihistamine to battle a rather nasty ear infection.

"Come on Henry; let's go check on Daddy and Chloe. Then we'll get you some medicine to help your fever huh?" Mommy said softly, rubbing her hand up and down Henry's back.

Henry whimpered softly as he cuddled against Mommy's chest, resting his little head on her shoulder.

Spence sat in the rocking chair in Chloe's nursery, rocking the toddler, who sat in her Daddy's lap whimpering and holding her ear.

JJ sighed. It looked like it wasn't just Henry who was probably getting a prescription this time around.

"Henry, sweetie, can you sit with Daddy and Chloe and I'll go get you some juice and some medicine to make you feel better?" Mommy asked as she walked across Chloe's room towards Daddy.

Henry whimpered and clung on tightly to Mommy as she attempted to transfer him to Daddy's lap.

"I know baby, but I'll just be gone a few minutes and then I promise I'll hold you and we'll rock until you fall asleep." Mommy said kissing the baby boy on the forehead and prying his fingers loose from her pajamas.

Henry sniffled into Daddy's chest and then settled down as Daddy continued to rock he and Chloe.

Spence wrapped one arm around both kids and held them tight, pausing in his rocking for a moment to grab a nearby blanket to cover Chloe and Henry up with as they shivered slightly in his lap. Once he had them bundled up in the blanket, he began rocking again, attempting to sooth the sick children until JJ was able to get back with the medicine and juice.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Mommy and Daddy were able to get Chloe and Henry back down for the night, but they would definitely be going to the doctor tomorrow.

Spence and JJ climbed back into bed, and JJ snuggled up to Spence's side, still a little shaken up from her nightmare earlier.

"JJ what's wrong?" Spence asked softly as he ran his hand up and down JJ's back where she was curled into his side.

JJ sighed deeply. "I had a dream. A nightmare really about what we were dealing with about now last time around." She explained.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know it'll make you feel better." Spence as he wrapped his other arm around his wife, holding her tight in his embrace.

JJ nodded, her face rubbing against the smooth skin of her husband's bare chest. "We were on our way to Hotch and Haley's house. Foyet was already there with Haley and Jack." JJ said as she began to tell Spence her nightmare.

"…And all I wanted was to reach out and hold your hand and never let go, but I knew that I couldn't." JJ said as she finished her detailed description of her dream, which was also how she remembered the events unfolding at the end. To be honest, as long as she lived, even in this different life, where Haley was still alive, she would never forget the haunting final words between Hotch and Haley or the sound of those three gunshots as they rang out.

Spence raised his hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears from JJ's cheek that wasn't resting against his chest. "It's okay. This isn't that life, baby… that didn't happen this time around, and it's not going to. George Foyet is dead. It's just a bad memory from another life now." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

JJ voice cracked as she spoke. "Remind me."

"Remind you of what?" Spence asked as he shifted onto his side to more comfortably look at JJ.

JJ tipped her head back to better look at Spence. "Remind me that this isn't that life, that I won't wake up tomorrow and this was all just a dream… make love to me." JJ said softly.

Spence leaned down and rested his head against JJ's forehead. "I'll remind you for as long as it takes, every day, for the rest of our lives." Then he tipped his head slightly, he lips seeking out his wife's and finding them in a passionate kiss. The fingers of one hand threaded themselves through JJ's golden locks, while the other hand rested on her hip, pulling her closer as their kiss became more urgent.


	123. Chapter 123

Hey all. Here's chapter 123. I'm working on 124 as soon as this is posted, and hope to have it posted as well tonight. I have something fun planned for chapter 125 and I beleive it will be a behemeth of a chapter - so it will most likely take me a few days to write it. But I will work to get it ready as quickly as possible.

On a more somber note, I, like most of you I am sure, will never forget where I was or exactly what I was doing 10 years ago today. May we never forget those who lost their lives that day. Thank you to those who provided a shining example of humanity by paying the ultimate price so that others might live. Thank you to all the soldiers, firefighters, police officers, and countless others, who in doing what they do every day, help to make the world a safer place for us all.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

And now Chapter 123 - I hope you all enjoy it. :D

* * *

JJ stood in the aisle at the pharmacy trying to decide between a few different brands and flavors of children's medication, while on the phone with Emily.

"With everything from the last four years that you and Reid have managed to change, not to mention everything this year, we really have a lot to be thankful for." Emily said, her voice coming across JJ's cell phone. "So Aaron and I were thinking we'd invite everyone over for Thanksgiving this year."

"Who's everybody?" JJ asked as she contemplated between grape and cherry children's Tylenol.

"The team, Haley and Jack…" Emily replied.

"The Ambassador?" JJ asked as she tipped her head, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she read the labels on two different medications.

"She's actually out of the country and won't be able to make it." Emily said.

"Do you ever spend holidays with your mother Em?" JJ asked in curiosity.

"Occasionally, but more often than not, no." Emily responded with a sigh.

JJ winced in sympathy. She couldn't imagine that if her parents were alive, not spending holidays with them. "I don't know Em. Spence and I just left the doctor's office. Henry and Chloe both have ear infections, so we'll need to see how their feeling. Plus I'd feel horrible if they got Jack, Avery, or Jake sick."

"Oh no." Emily said. "Well, focus on getting them better. We'd really like for everyone to make it, but we'll also understand if Chloe and Henry aren't better by Thursday."

"Thanks" JJ said. "We're picking up their prescriptions now and stock piling children's Tylenol, so hopefully they get over this quick. I'll let you know in a couple of days."

JJ and Emily said their goodbyes and JJ made the decision to just get both bottles of children's Tylenol. She headed back to where Spence stood waiting with Chloe and Henry for their prescriptions.

JJ smiled as she exited the aisle and saw Spence standing behind the stroller, leaning on his one crutch and rocking the stroller back and forth to keep Chloe and Henry, who were more than ready to go home, from getting agitated. Their babies were cranky and miserable because they just didn't feel well.

"Hey, how are my babies doing huh?" Mommy asked as she looked at Chloe who had her face buried in her teddy bear. Henry whimpered softly while he played with a plush stuffed frog, and cuddled with his blanky.

"We're ready to go home, but other than that we're fine." Spence responded, grinning slightly at JJ.

JJ looked up at her husband and raised her eyebrow questioningly at him.

"What? You asked how your babies were doing. Plural possessive, I assumed that I was included in that." He replied in response to her look.

JJ shook her head and smiled. "Of course you were included in the plural possessive. But I didn't need you to tell me how you are. My husband is always fine." JJ replied, winking at Spence as her voice got low and husky on the word fine.

Spence blushed. Yes he'd learned the finer points of flirting in the almost five years he and JJ had been together, but she still had the ability to make him blush. She probably always would.

JJ laughed as the blush rose in Spence's cheeks. She loved the fact that even after almost five years together, she could still make him blush from time to time.

JJ turned to look back at Henry and Chloe as she felt a small hand tapping her hand, attempting to get her attention. As she looked at Henry, he handed her his frog.

"Oh thank you sooo much." Mommy replied as she took the frog from Henry and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Next" the pharmacist called out.

* * *

It had been a rough few days in the Reid house. Luckily the antibiotics were working and their ears had stopped bothering them yesterday. Now the Reid family was preparing to go over to Hotch and Emily's for Thanksgiving.

Emil and Hotch invited everyone over and it hadn't taken much persuading to convince everyone that with all they had to be thankful for, that this year they should spend Thanksgiving together. And so the entire BAU clan was preparing to descend upon the Hotchner-Prentiss household.

JJ smiled as the Reid family rode the elevator up to Emily and Hotch's condo. Henry and Chloe were smiling and back to their normal cheerful selves. Spence's leg was heeling well and he should be ready to switch to a cane next week.

"What are you thinking about?" Spence asked as he leaned in close to her.

JJ shifted Henry in her arms. "I'm just happy that you guys are all on the mend."

"So are we. Right princess?" Daddy asked jiggling the hand that held Chloe's as the toddler stood next to him.

Chloe nodded as she continued playing with the buttons on her sweater.

"Chloe, baby girl, are you excited to see Jack?" Mommy asked as she looked down at Chloe.

"'ack?" Chloe asked, perking up at the sound of her friend's name, as she looked up at Mommy.

"Yes sweetie, we're going to Jack's house remember?" Mommy asked.

"Pway?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you guys get to play. And then we'll have turkey." Mommy said.

"Hey Chloe, what does a turkey say?" Daddy asked with a grin on his face as he and Chloe had been working on that one for the last couple of days and it was so gosh darn cute when she said it.

"Obble obble!" Chloe said excited to share her new knowledge.

Mommy feigned surprise. "You're right Chloe. The turkey does say gobble gobble." She said with a smile as the elevator doors opened on Emily and Hotch's floor and the family stepped out walking the short distance to the door of the Hotchner-Prentiss home.

JJ reached out and knocked on the door. A moment later, it was Haley who answered.

"Hi Haley" JJ said with a smile, glad to see the women, as today, in a different life, the woman had been in a cold drawer in the morgue.

"Hi JJ, Spencer." Haley said greeting the adults. "Emily is basting the turkey right now."

"Obble obble!" Chloe said causing all of the adults to laugh.

Haley knelt down in front of Chloe, smiling at the smart little girl. "Hi Chloe. Jack is going to be very happy that you're here now. He's been asking about you all week. He was worried that you wouldn't feel better in time."

"No icky!" Chloe exclaimed.

Haley glanced at JJ for clarification.

JJ reached down running her hand across Chloe's head. "That's right you didn't like being sick, did you? But you're all better now right?" Mommy asked.

"es" Chloe responded with a nod.

"What do you say, you, Henry and I go find Jack and play for a while before lunch?" Spence asked.

"Pease?" Chloe said looking up at Daddy.

"Okay, we can do that. Hang on." Spence said turning to JJ. "Come on Henry. Come see Daddy. Let's go play." Spence said reaching out his free arm to take the baby boy.

JJ reach over and settled Henry against Spence's side and made sure Spence had a firm grip with his free arm.

She watched for a moment as her family traipsed off to the living room to play, then she turned to Haley. "So what still needs to be done?" She asked as she set down her purse and the diaper bags and then the women walked off to the kitchen.

JJ and Haley both smiled as they entered the kitchen and heard the happy squeals of four year Jack's "Hi Chloe!"

* * *

Haley got lost in her thoughts as she stirred the gravy. She wondered if Aaron had asked Emily yet as she thought back to their conversation a couple months ago while he walked she and Jack out to the car when they came to visit Emily and Avery in the hospital.

* * *

_"So Aaron…" Haley asked as they stopped alongside the car and Aaron managed to lower Jack from his piggy back ride. "Congratulations. Avery is beautiful." She said as she opened the back door of the car so that Jack could climb into his car seat._

_"Thank you. I…" Aaron paused scratching his shoulder for a moment as he attempted to figure out the best way to bring the subject up. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"Oh?" Haley asked as she turned around from making sure Jack was buckled up correctly._

_"I.." Aaron cleared his throat. "I'm planning on asking Emily to marry me and I just wanted to let you know so that you hear it from me."_

_"Wait your telling your ex-wife before you ask your girlfriend to marry you?" Haley asked. "Doesn't that seem a little backwards?"_

_Aaron sighed. "Maybe a little, but I need to talk with Jack before I ask Emily and if he has questions, well I didn't want you to be blindsided by them."_

_Haley nodded. "I appreciate your consideration, and I'm glad that we can be friends. And you're right you do need to talk to Jack, but I'm sure he'll be fine with everything. He loves Emily. Let me know when you're going to talk to him, just so I can be prepared." Haley said and then moved out of the doorway. "Jack you need to say bye to Daddy. He needs to get back to Emily and Avery."_

* * *

"Haley?" Emily asked as she came up behind the women, not wanting to startle her.

Haley shook herself out of her thoughts at the sound of Emily behind her. "Sorry, I was off somewhere else."

Emily nodded. "I understand. I know that today is maybe a little awkward, but thank you for coming….it means a lot to Aaron and I to have almost everyone we care about here today. Jack might be too young to realize it now, but I'm sure someday he will appreciate having been able to do things with both his parents even though you and Aaron aren't together anymore."

Haley smiled. "I suppose he will."

* * *

The men sat in the living room, entertaining the kids while dinner was cooking. Hotch, Morgan, and Reid laughed at Will who was wiping baby spit up off of his shirt.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." Hotch said as he took Avery back from Will. "There are some wipes on the counter in the bathroom that will help keep that from staining."

"Thanks" Will said as he stood from the couch. "I guess I might as well get used to it huh?" He said with a grin as he walked out of the room.

Hotch nodded and chuckled and then turned back to look at the kids playing on the floor.

Jack was introducing Chloe to the wonders of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as they sat criss cross applesauce on the floor next to each other; Jack in his four year old wisdom, explaining some of the floats when they appeared on the screen. Chloe was entertained by the music, bright colors, floats, and Jack's stories about the various floats.

Henry and Jake sat at their father's feet playing with a variety of toys. Being only seven months apart in age, they were working their way towards being best friends at a very young age. They played well together, and Jake at five months old was mesmerized by the one year old Henry.

Reid slipped onto the floor next to the boys. "Henry can you show Jake how to play peek-a-boo?" Daddy asked.

Henry turned to look up at Daddy "Dada?"

Daddy smiled. "Yep I'm Daddy, but what do you think about teaching Jake how to play peek-a-boo? You remember don't you buddy?" Daddy asked as he grabbed Henry's blanket from next to him and held it up in front of Henry, between he and Jake.

"Jake, where did Henry go?" Reid asked as he held the baby blanket up.

Morgan laughed and slipped down onto the floor next to Jake. "What do you think buddy? Where's Henry?"

Jake babbled and his curl covered head turned from side to side as if he was looking for his young friend.

Henry giggled and reached out pulling down the blanket, and then because he was giggling so hard, he tipped backwards and fell against Daddy's lap.

Henry giggling caused Jake to laugh as well.

Morgan and Reid laughed along with their sons and then scooped the laughing boys up and placed them in their laps.

Hotch laughed along and then looked down at Avery. "Soon sweetheart you'll be able to get down and play with everyone else. You'll like that I bet, won't you?"

Avery gurgled happily as she looked up at her Daddy's face that she could barely make out at this point, but she recognized his voice. She enjoyed Mommy talking to her and singing to her, but she loved when Daddy talked to her. His voice was nice and deep and soothing.

Hotch smiled as looked down at Avery. He was blessed with a beautiful family. Jack was a handsome boy, how could he not be? He looked just like his mother. He and Haley might not be together anymore, but he would always appreciate what they'd had, especially when it came to Jack. Then there was Avery, who looked just like her Mommy, porcelain complexion, dark hair, eyes that were getting darker by the day. There was no mistaking who her mother was. And then there was Emily…

As he sat holding Avery, Hotch got lost in his thoughts of the last two months. He thought about when Avery had been born. He thought about telling Haley that he was planning to ask Emily to marry him, and then he thought about talking to Jack about it.

* * *

_"So buddy, you like spending time with Emily right?" Daddy asked._

_"Uh huh." Jack nodded as he looked at Daddy. "She's fun and she tells great stories."_

_"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Daddy asked with a smile._

_"Uh huh. And she makes you happy Daddy." Jack said. "I like when you're happy. I don't like it when you're sad."_

_"Thank you, Jack. I don't like it when you're sad either." Daddy said. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. What would you think if I asked Emily to marry me?"_

_"What does that mean?" Jack asked._

_"Well. Um." Hotch paused trying to find the best way to explain things to his son. "When um adults love each other they get married, and live together, and have a family."_

_"But Daddy you and Emily already live together and you have me and Avery. Doesn't that mean you're already married?" Jack asked looking up at Daddy with a confused look on his face._

_Hotch chuckled. "You're right Jack, we are already a family. We just need to make it formal."_

_"What's formal mean?" Jack asked._

_"It means we'll all dress up in suits and ties and have a party." Daddy replied._

_"Like you do for work?" Jack asked with big eyes._

_"Sort of. I'm glad you're okay with this Jack. It's important to me that you're okay with Emily being a permanent part of our family." Daddy said. "I need you to do me a favor though; can you do me a favor?"_

_"What?" Jack asked tipping his head._

_"I need you to keep it a secret. Can you do that for me Captain Jack? You can talk to Mommy or I about it, but I want to surprise Emily." Daddy said._

_"I can do that!" Jack responded excitedly at the prospect of a secret only he, Daddy, and Mommy knew._

* * *

"Hey guys, it's time to eat." JJ said as she entered the living room and walked over to where Spence sat with Henry in his lap. She picked up Henry and then smiled as she noticed Jack and Chloe watching the parade together. Chloe was leaning against Jack as she pointed at something on the TV.

"Jack, Chloe, come on guys. It's time to eat, aren't you hungry?" JJ asked as she stood behind them.

Chloe and Jack both nodded as they popped up off of the floor.

"Jack, buddy, I forgot, what do we do before we eat?" Hotch asked as he stood up from the couch with Avery in his arms.

Jack's eyes got big. "Wash our hands." He said and ran down the hall to the bathroom, Chloe following behind him.

"Can you take Henry?" JJ asked as she turned around finding Spence behind her. "I better go supervise hand washing, or we'll have a very wet baby girl sitting at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I've got him." Spence replied, taking Henry from her and leaning down to kiss her quickly.

* * *

A short while later, as they all sat around the table having just said grace, the team all looked up and met each other's eyes, all knowing exactly what they all had to be thankful for, but could never speak of outside of the team.

Hotch sat watching Jack, seated next to Haley, who was cutting up his turkey for him into bite sized pieces. He felt his heart squeeze just a little bit as he realized how much Jack would have lost if they hadn't been successful in stopping Foyet before it was too late.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily whispered in Aaron's ear, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Yeah I am." Aaron said turning to look at Emily and kissing her. "I'm just thankful for my family. All of it." He said after pulling out of their kiss and looking around at everyone seated around the table.

The entire BAU clan was seated around the table, happy that today was a happy day for Hotch instead of the day after his and Jack's world was changed forever.

Dave raised his wine glass toward the middle of the table. "To family, all versions of it."

His toast was chorused by his wife Erin, as she raised her glass to join his. Jason Gideon, and the entire rest of the BAU all chimed in raising their glasses as well in a toast to family, something that had become incredibly important to all of them, something that they had, after all they'd been through together, firmly cemented themselves as, no matter what should come.

Haley smiled as she watched the couples and children around her. Family was important, and while Aaron, Jack, and she would always be a family of sorts, she realized that it didn't hurt to watch any of the family moments between Emily and Aaron and the new family they were starting, the new family that Jack was also a part of. She realized in that moment how lucky her son was, because anyone sitting around this table would do just about anything for Jack.

Dave was right there were many different versions of family, and Jack was blessed to be a part of more than just a nuclear family. The people sitting around her at the table had invited she and Jack to be a part of the family they had created, and that was a powerful realization, because every adult seated at this table besides herself, was an officer of the law, in one form or another. There was no telling the lengths to which they would go to ensure their family's safety.

That was the moment that she no longer dreaded the moment Aaron told her that he'd finally asked Emily to marry him and that she'd said yes. She's happy for Aaron. He has someone who loves him, who loves Jack as much as both she and Aaron do, and really that's a blessing – how can a child possibly have too much love in their life?

She smiles realizing that she's made peace with the past and is ready to move on to the next phase of her life. It hadn't been jealously so much as letting go. It was scary to enter the unknown, but maybe it was time to let Nathan, the man she'd been seeing, into her world just a little bit more. Maybe she should seriously consider the vacation he'd suggested they take together.

* * *

After cleaning up the table, everyone corralled themselves into the living room for the all American tradition of the Thanksgiving Classic.

"So, JJ, who are you cheering for?" Penelope asked as she snuggled up next to Morgan with Jake in her lap. "The Redskins aren't playing today, right?" she asked.

Spence chuckled. Seeing as this was their fifth Thanksgiving together, he knew the answer, but always loved hearing JJ answer, as she did it with so much passion.

"No the Redskins aren't playing today." She answered with a slight pout. "They are long overdue for a spot in the Thanksgiving Classic. So we're cheering for whoever is playing the Cowboys."

"What!" Will asked. "No we're not, we cheering for the Cowboys!"

JJ snorted, remembering very well the football rivalry she'd had to deal with in her own home in the last lifetime. "Will, you're from New Orleans. Shouldn't you be Saints fan?"

A horrified look crossed Will's face. "No. They suck. My Daddy was a Cowboys fan and raised me to be a Cowboys fan."

JJ laughed as she thought about the fact that the Saints would be winning the Super Bowl this year. "Well, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. I hope that my superior taste in football teams doesn't mean that we can't be friends? I'd hate to have to see Elle in secret or only at work." JJ joked with a smile on her face as she snuggled in next to Spence.

"As long as you don't attempt to sway the football preferences of my son," Will said with a broad grin on his face. "then I think we can agree to disagree."

JJ looked confused for a moment. Son….. "Oh my god!" she said she jumped up from her seat and made her way over to Elle and hugged her. "You're having a boy?"

Elle laughed. "We are."

Congratulations were shared all around. Then they settled in to watch the game, a nd even though she knew they were going to lose, JJ still cheered for the Oakland Raiders to beat the Cowboys. A girl could always dream for a miracle to happen after all.

* * *

After the game and helping to clean up, all of the families headed home. The kids were all wiped out after a long day and it was time to head home. Naturally, the women all made plans to gather at o'dark thirty the next day for a little Black Friday shopping spree.

Emily smiled as she closed the door behind Reid, JJ, a sleeping Henry, and a very tired Chloe who looked like she would be asleep by the time Reid and JJ reached their driveway.

She walked back to the living room and dropped onto the couch next to Aaron, pulling her feet underneath herself. "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Aaron shifted to look at her. "Just that I thought that everyone was never going to leave." He said as he leaned down, kissing her.

Emily laughed as she pulled out of their kiss. "Why Agent Hotchner, whatever did you have in mind that you couldn't do in front of our friends and family?" she asked flirtatiously.

"This" Aaron replied as he slid off the couch and onto his knee in front of Emily, holding a ring box. "I've tried thinking of a million different ways to ask you, but none of them felt right, none of them seemed like a good enough way, so all I can do is ask you. Emily, you've been my confidant, you've been my friend, and you've been my girlfriend, now you're the mother of my daughter…" Aaron paused for a moment as he opened the ring box. "I'd like nothing more than if you'd agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Emily clutched her hand over her mouth. She hadn't been expecting this, but it was a most welcome surprise. "Yes" she replied as she overcame her shock and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Aaron grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger and leaned up to kiss his new fiancé.

As Aaron began to pull away, Emily grabbed his shirt and shook her head while leaning back on the couch and pulling Aaron up with her. "Avery's asleep for a while." She murmured. "I think a celebration is in order." She said as she slipped her hands underneath his sweater and allowing her hands to play across his belly.

Aaron groaned and lowered his head to kiss her. "God, you're brilliant."

"Hmm…" Emily moaned as Aaron began to kiss her neck and she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

* * *

At the last store as, Emily pulled her credit card out of her purse, Penelope happened to be standing next to her, and the flash of the lights on the diamond of Emily's new ring caught Penelope's eye.

Pen reached out grabbing Emily's hand. "OH MY GOD!" she screeched.

"What, what is it?" JJ asked as she looked up from looking at her list and rooting in her purse.

"This" Pen said holding up Emily's left hand. "Boss man's been doing some jewelry shopping. And he has very nice taste, I might add." Penelope said as she looked back at Emily.

"Thanks PG" Emily said smiling.

"When did this happen?" JJ asked.

"Last night, after you guys all went home." Emily replied.

"So I guess you had even more to be thankful for yesterday than you knew." Elle said as they made their way to the exit of the store.

Emily smiled as they piled themselves and their purchases into the car. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to go home and see the people I'm most thankful for." Emily replied as the girls all nodded that they were in agreement about going home to their families.

* * *

It'd been a busy eventful week since Thanksgiving. Spence had a checkup and was now walking about looking very distinguished with a cane. Emily had rejoined the team being back from maternity leave and the team was preparing to pack it in for the day.

"Hey guys" JJ said exiting her office and joining the team in the bullpen. "I don't want you guys to be surprised when you hear from me later."

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as JJ walked up next to her.

"Nashville." JJ responded. "Two women have died on the last two consecutive Fridays."

"It's Thursday. Why are they just calling us in now?" Morgan asked.

"Well they haven't actually called us in yet, but they will be later tonight. The second body was just found yesterday." JJ explained.

"Okay so we just go home and wait?" Morgan asked. "Doesn't it make sense for us to be here so that we can leave sooner?"

"Don't you want to be able to tuck Jake into bed?" Reid asked. "It's not a lot of time, but a few hours at home sounds good, especially if it takes a few days to solve the case."

"We won't have the luxury of a few days. He's already picked out his next victim," JJ replied "but we can't do anything until we get the call from Nashville, so Spence is right. We should all go enjoy some time at home."

* * *

A few short hours later, after JJ and Spence had tucked Chloe and Henry into bed for the night, JJ's phone rang. They'd already changed back into work clothes in preparation for the call. While JJ was spreading the word amongst the team, Spence call Rebecca to let her know that they needed to take off. And a few minutes later, after giving the update and letting her know that Chloe and Henry were both asleep, JJ and Spence left for work, hoping that they could wrap the case up in the next 24 hours, before Joe Belser before he took Erica Silverman and Grant Franklin's lives.

"Find anything?" Rossi asked JJ as he and Reid walked into the conference room at the precinct from speaking with the ME.

"Several people had access to each home. House keeper, gardener, pool cleaner, dog walker, each with their own key and an alibi to match." JJ said looking up from the computer screen.

"Any cross over?" Rossi asked, but already knowing the answer, it was merely information they needed to have in the case file to cover all their bases, to show they had done their due diligence in working this case, that there weren't any gaping holes left unfilled in the evidence the prosecutor had to use when it came to a trial.

"None." JJ replied. "We even vetted delivery people and utility workers."

Spence made his way around the table to sit down next to JJ. As he sat and leaned back in the chair, glad for the opportunity to rest his leg, he asked, "Garcia do you have anything?"

"There's no hits on the prints at all, as we expected. However I do have our paper trail pulled together. There's no crossover between the victims themselves in the weeks leading up to their murders, but they did run in similar circles. They both have country clubs memberships, they went to upscale restaurants, private concert venues, posh hotels, they enjoyed a high class, high falooten life style. An expensive one." Garcia explained.

"A life style he'd fit right into." Emily replied as she and Morgan walked into the room, having just gotten back from the Johnson crime scene. "This guy is educated, intelligent, proper; he's a downright gentleman." Emily said as she took a seat at the table across from JJ.

"The rose petals send a pretty specific message. He's romancing them, whether they want it or not." Morgan said as he stood with his hands on his hips. "He's also got the social skills to back it up."

At that moment Hotch and Elle entered the conference room from having spoken to the victims' family and friends.

"Where are we at?" Hotch asked as he closed the conference room door behind him in case they needed to discuss any of the 'special' evidence they had i.e. JJ's knowledge.

Hotch nodded as the team brought him up to speed and then he and Elle filled them in on the information they had from the interviews, nothing of which got them any closer to deducing that Belser was their unsub.

"Hey Garcia, can you take a look to see if any of the vendors used by the different establishments Bethany Heminger and Melissa Johnson frequented in their last weeks overlapped?" Reid asked.

Reid looked around at the team. "We already know that he isn't frequenting these establishments himself, and there has to be an overlap somewhere if we find it, we can talk to the business owners. If we're lucky the valet service will be the only overlap and we can narrow down to Belser rather quickly."

"Let's hope so." JJ said looking at her watch. "We can be fairly certain that Belser is already with Erica Silverman."

Garcia nodded somberly over the web cam link and began typing faster as she quickly pulled up lists of vendors and service providers for each of the places the first two victims had frequented.

The team settled in while they waited to hear back from Garcia.

* * *

A couple hours later, they heard back from Garcia. "I was able to find the overlap we've been looking for. Culpepper Valet parking Company." Garcia said.

"And it was the only overlap?" Rossi asked from where he sat on the edge of the table.

"Yes." Garcia replied. "It was the valet service used by a hotel lounge Bethany Heminger frequented, as was as the country club Melissa Johnson was a member of."

Morgan as the obsessional crimes expert nodded. "My guess is that it took our unsub time to work up the courage for the first victim. He saw Bethany Heminger over and over, over a certain period of time after whatever event acted as his stressor, most likely, due to the romantic overtones, the loss of a significant other. It worked to develop his obsession with her. In his mind she became the object of his fantasies instead of his lost love. After seeing her on multiple occasions, he'd built up the familiarity with Bethany Heminger to attempt to act out his fantasy."

"And when the fantasy didn't play out the way he wanted, he killed her." Elle added. "After the initial attack, his courage was in place and timing and finding the right victim was the only cause for the one week delay. He liked to take advantage of the weekend to create his fantasy. He's not a rapist. That would take away from the romance that he was trying to build on. He wants them, but he wants them to want him too." She explained. "That's why Bethany Heminger and Melissa Johnson weren't sexually assaulted prior to their murder. The women he's murdering are most definitely a replacement for someone he lost. When we find out who she is, she will definitely look very similar in appearance to our victims."

"JJ get ahold of the owner or manager of Culpepper Valet." Hotch said turning to look at JJ. "I know it's late, but…"

"I know. I'm on it Hotch." JJ said standing up from the table and walking past Detective Kaminski.

Hotch turned to Detective Kaminski. "How soon until the next shift comes on?" he asked.

Kaminski looked at his watch. "Shift change is in just under a half hour."

Hotch nodded. "We'll want to have a briefing at shift change."

"I'll start spreading the word with the officers that are already here and starting getting it pulled together." Kaminski said as he turned and left the room.

JJ re-entered the room. "I was able to get ahold of Mr. Culpepper. He's willing to meet with us now under the urgent circumstances."

Hotch nodded and turned to look at Rossi. "Dave, you and Emily go pick up Mr. Culpepper. I know it's late, but we'll need him to bring in his records and log books. We'll need copies for evidence."

Dave and Emily nodded, pausing to talk to JJ for Mr. Culpepper's address on the way out the door.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Emily and Rossi updated the team and Kaminski on the fact that their unsub was a Joe Belser, while an officer drove Mr. Culpepper home.

"Garcia, can you look up Belser's driver's license and any vehicles registered to him. We'll want to get an APB out on him right away." Hotch said as he turned to look at Kaminski.

"Even with a SWAT team going to his house?" Kaminski asked.

"If we put out the APB and apprehend Belser at his home, there's no harm; however, if we don't put out the APB and Belser isn't at his house, then we'll have lost precious time." Hotch explained.

Kaminski nodded and took the information that was provided by Garcia and went off to issue the APB.

Hotch turned back to the team. "JJ, Reid, and Elle, I want you to stay here and work with Penelope to see what else you can come up with so that we can get to Belser ASAP. The rest of us are going with SWAT."

After arriving at Belser's apartment, they found that he wasn't there. They did however discover he was entering the homes by using universal garage door openers.

* * *

Once the rest of the team left, Spence stood up and walked to the map.

"What are you thinking Reid?" Elle asked.

"I'm trying to think of the best way for us to generate a geographical profile without having the third point." He said as he pushed a pin into place where Belser lived. "What's Erica Silverman's address?" he asked.

As Garcia provided the address that popped on the monitor of one of her babies, Reid marked the spot on the map with his finger, careful not to pre-mark the map that would eventually end up being used as evidence in the case.

"What are you thinking Spence?" JJ asked.

"I know we have the APB out, but we know that he has another victim out right now. I think when everyone gets back; we set up a grid search, of this area." Spence said pointing at the map.

"You want to do a grid search of the city?" Elle asked.

"We have his license plate numbers. We know he didn't park his car in the victims' garages. It will be in plain sight, out on the street, because he had to lie in wait for the victims inside their homes, without arousing their suspicions before they were inside their homes where he could trap them. That means he didn't park in their driveways and he didn't park illegally. We also can rule out any apartment complexes. He's only going after women in single family homes in affluent neighborhoods." Spence said as he narrowed down the areas to be searched on the map.

Elle and JJ both nodded. His logic made sense and they could conveniently assign themselves and Detective Kaminski to search the grid where Erica Silverman's house was located.

* * *

When the team and Kaminski arrived back from Belser's apartment, empty handed, other than knowing how he was getting into the homes, Elle, Reid, and JJ explained the plan.

The next half hour was spent contacting units already out on the street and pulling them off of their current patrols and reassigning them to their grids.

Once that was completed, Spence pointed the map in their war room. "This is the area will be searching." He pointed out on the map as JJ handed out maps to the team, Kaminski, and the officers and detectives that would be assisting in the search of their grid.

"That's it." JJ said pointing out Belser's car on the street they were currently sweeping. She pulled out her phone, and pressed the speed dial for Garcia, as Elle pulled the SUV over behind the car. "Pen, I need you to pull up some information on home owners…" JJ said as she continued list off the addresses of the homes currently surrounding them. "I need to know who fits the description of Belser's victims. We can storm every house. And we'll need to do a silent entry so that Belser doesn't have time to think about taking his victim as a hostage."

Meanwhile, Reid in the backseat called Morgan, as he knew Hotch was driving. "We found the car." Reid told Morgan, letting him know where they were.

While all that was going on, Detective Kaminski was in touch with dispatch, getting a SWAT team dispatched to their location, as well as having dispatch direct all units in the area to approach with their sirens off. They didn't want give Belser any warning that they knew he was there.

When the SWAT team and back up arrived, they did a quick briefing. Then Morgan and Emily entered with the SWAT team through the front door once they'd picked the lock. Rossi and Hotch along with a contingent of officers surrounded the house, ensuring that Belser wouldn't escape from any other exit points.

* * *

As Morgan and Emily entered the house, noting that the lights were off, they and the SWAT team began making their way up the stairs. They quickly worked to clear the rooms through the upstairs.

Emily's heart broke for Erica Silverman on seeing that the fantasy had already progressed past the point of Belser drawing her a bath.

They moved down the hallway towards the master bedroom. As they approached the master bedroom, the moonlight streaming through one of the bedroom windows revealed clothes piled on a chair, and Emily's heart sank just a little bit more.

They entered the bedroom silently careful not to wake Belser before they could ensure Erica Silverman's safety. Emily moved around to Erica's side of the bed, while Morgan and the SWAT team took position above Belser.

Morgan and the SWAT team waited while Emily woke Erica Silverman, placing a finger to her lips and pointed for Erica to look behind her at the SWAT team.

"Do you have a robe nearby?" Emily asked.

Erica nodded. "On the back of the door." She whispered.

Emily made contact with Morgan who nodded and stepped away quietly, collecting Erica's robe and passing it to Emily helped Erica slip into the robe, and then they slipped out of the room, and down the hall and stairs. Upon exiting the house, Emily passed Erica off to JJ and Elle who had been waiting outside and then she turned around and walked back in the house.

Once Emily had Erica Silverman clear of the room and hallway, Morgan nudged Belser, waking him from his slumber. "Joe Belser, wake up. You're under arrest." Morgan informed him as he began to stir in the bed.

Moments later, Morgan and the SWAT team reached the bottom of the stairs where Detective Kaminski, Hotch and Rossi were waiting, having cleared the first floor.

* * *

Emily stormed through the front door and walked up to Belser, getting in his face. "The fantasy's over. Why? Why did you force them to play along with your sick delusion?" Emily asked.

Belser fought against the restraints as Emily, the very vision of his fantasy stood before him, toe to toe. "I loved them." He spat.

Emily shook her head. "You're finally going to get to meet your soul mate Joe. In prison. Only you're not going to be able to push him around the way you did those women. And when he comes for you, in the middle of the night, when you're least expecting it, you do me a favor. Play along." Emily said her contempt for Belser evident in her voice as she stared him down.

Belser struggled against Morgan and one of the SWAT team members hold on him.

"Get him out of here." Hotch said firmly as Emily stepped out of Belser's path and over to Aaron's side.

Rossi nodded at Hotch, knowing that he wanted a moment alone with Emily, as he moved with Kaminski and the other officers to assist in escorting Belser out of the house and to a waiting patrol car that had been moved into the driveway once Erica Silverman was brought out of the house.

Hotch wrapped an arm around Emily once everyone else had exited. "Are you okay?" he asked, whispering in her ear as he leaned his head against hers.

Emily nodded. "I'm fine. It just reminded me of having to play along with Doyle and dreading every minute that he touched me."

Hotch nodded and then kissed her temple as Emily drew in and then exhaled a deep breath. "Come on; let's go wrap this case up so that we can go home."

Emily nodded and enjoyed Aaron's arm being wrapped around her until they reached the front door, where in an act of professionalism, he dropped his arm from around her shoulder, but still stayed close at her side.

* * *

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" JJ asked as she sat next to Erica as she was given and initial checkup at the scene prior to going to the hospital while Emily and Elle collected a few things for Erica from inside the house.

"My ….my boyfriend Grant. Grant Franklin. He's…he's supposed to be home tomorrow." Erica said.

JJ nodded in understanding and dialed Grant Franklin's number as Erica Silverman provided it to her.

"Mr. Franklin? My name is Jennifer Jareau. I'm an agent with the FBI." JJ said as she began explaining the reason for her call.

"Erica is going to be okay. She's sitting right next to me." JJ said turning to look at Erica as she finished up explaining as much as should be explained over the phone. "And I'm sure she'd love to talk to you." She said holding out her cell phone as Erica nodded.

JJ stepped away to where Spence stood watching all of the activities going on around them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" JJ asked as she stood next to Spence watching Erica speak over the phone to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Spence asked.

"It's a traumatic event for a relationship to withstand." JJ replied turning to look at Spence. "Just because she played along, doesn't mean she wanted to have sex with Belser. She was for all intents and purposes raped."

Spence nodded. "I'm sure it will test their relationship while they work to put it behind them, but hopefully, because they really love each other, they'll find a way to move past it and put it behind them." Spence said as he wrapped his arm around JJ.

* * *

"How is she?" Morgan asked as he and Rossi walked up to Emily who had just closed the ambulance door after seeing Erica off.

"She's strong. She'll make it; but you don't survive something like that without scars." Emily said as she handed JJ back her cell phone.

"Scars remind us where we've been." Rossi said. "They don't have to dictate where we're going."


	124. Chapter 124

Okay - so I hd a few stumbles while writing this chapter - I hope you all enjoy it. I'm off to work on 125.

Thanks for all of the review, favoriting, and story alerts.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D ****************************************************************************************

Emily and Morgan paused, their feet shuffling in the dirt as they slid to a stop in the woods outside of Lockport New York, where they were chasing Dale Shrader as they attempted to apprehend him for the murder of Stacy Ryan and they kidnapping of his daughter Jenny. They split up following the sounds of Shrader's heavy breathing and footsteps through the dark woods.

Then Morgan was able to get ahead of Shrader and lie in wait for him. He made a diving tackle as Shrader ran past the trees and brush he was hidden in, and they tussled briefly on the ground as Shrader tried desperately to get away.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan cried out as he hauled back hitting Shrader in an effort to subdue him.

"Did he bite you?" Emily asked as she approached.

"Yeah" Morgan responded as he flipped Shrader over to his stomach and began cuffing him. "Don't move."

"Dale Shrader, you're under arrest for the murder of Stacy Ryan and the kidnapping of your daughter Jenny." Emily said as she stood above Morgan and Shrader.

Detective Bunting stood talking to Jenny Shrader, letting her know that everything was going to be okay, that they'd caught her father, and that her mother was meeting them at the hospital, as Morgan and Emily led Shrader out of the woods and past where Jenny was sitting.

"Let me say goodbye to her." Shrader said as he stopped, turning to look at his daughter.

"You lost that right the minute you took her." Emily said placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him back as he attempted to step forward towards his daughter.

"She's my daughter." Shrader said.

"Jenny!" Shrader called out.

Jenny shifted in fear where she was seated.

"No, no, no. It's okay. He can't hurt you." Bunting said.

"Jenny… I'm sorry." Shrader said.

"Are you going to ride in with her?" Bunting asked as he looked at the FBI agent next to him.

"Yeah I am. That is as long as you don't mind, Jenny?" Elle asked as she sat down next to Jenny.

Jenny shook her head and Elle wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Are we ready to move?" Morgan asked as he walked back to where the rest of the team stood talking.

Hotch nodded.

_"Shrader was a bank robber. Now he's murdered a woman and kidnapped his daughter." Hotch said as the team settled in at the precinct to help find ex-convict Dale Shrader who had killed a woman by the name of Stacy Ryan and kidnapped his daughter Jenny. The team had been called in due to the amber alert on Jenny._

_"He's been locked up for 11 years spending everyday thinking about what he was going to do the minute he was out." Rossi said._

_"He has a plan we just need to figure out what it is." Reid said._

_Hotch nodded as he stood with his hands on his waist. He leaned over and hit pressed the speakerphone button and dialed Garcia's number. "Garcia, we need everything you can find on Stacy Ryan and Dale Shrader." Hotch said._

_"Okay, so Stacy Ryan had two times in her life. When she was high and when she was waiting to get high. Her brother spent time with Shrader upstate like 5 years ago." Garcia said over the phone._

_"Why would Shrader kill a junkie?" Hotch asked as he looked around at the team._

_"Doesn't make sense." Rossi answered._

_"Where's the brother now?" Hotch asked._

_"Dead." Garcia answered._

_"It doesn't seem like Shrader to do anything randomly. He was a bank robber. That takes a lot of planning." Hotch said._

_"I'd say." Garcia said across the phone. "He robbed fifteen banks in the state of New York in the 90s. Most of that money was never recovered. He was the only one to ever go away for the crimes."_

"Hey" Emily said as she walked up to Morgan and Aaron, joining their discussion. "Elle's going to wait and ride in on the ambulance with Jenny. I'm going with Bunting to take Shrader in."

"Emily, I really wish you wouldn't." Aaron replied with his hands on his hips. "You know what happened last time." He whispered softly so only the three of them could hear.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Aaron.

_"What have you got so far?" Bunting asked as he joined the FBI agents in looking over the case._

_"We're going over what we know and working on some theories." Hotch said. "We think he is attempting to get the money he stole. He's the only one who knows what happened to the money that was never recovered. He's been a criminal his whole life, so even if he is planning on taking his daughter to Canada, he'll need the money for them to start a new life there."_

_"We also think he's using an undercover officer that helped bring him down to help him." Morgan replied as he set the file down on the desk. "A Joey Short never testified in Shrader's defense. He has a very short history and disappeared after Shrader went up the river. It has undercover cop written all over it, so we looked at Academy graduates that never went into joined the force. We found Joe Muller."_

_"I know Joe." Bunting said as he looked around at the group. "No way is he working with Shrader."_

_Emily sighed. "He is because Shrader has leverage. We never realized how important family was to Shrader. Not only is he making his ex-wife_ _pay by taking Jenny, but he's using Joe Muller's family as leverage as well."_

_"We checked. Joe's wife Molly never showed up for work today and their kids never showed up for school." JJ added._

_Reid stood in front of a white board where he'd been making a list and analyzing the information they'd obtained so far, looking for a way to change things in their favor. Then he stepped back from the board and tipped his head to the side in thought._

_Recognizing that mannerism as the signature of an impending epiphany, JJ asked "What is it Spence?"_

_At JJ's question the whole team and Bunting turned to look at Reid where he stood in thought._

_"I think I know where we can find Joe Muller's family." Reid said as he turned around looking at the team and Bunting._

_"Well that's great, but how does that help us with catching Shrader?" Bunting asked as he looked around at the team of profiler's._

_"Actually when we catch up to Shrader and Muller, we'll be able to let Joe know that his family is safe. Without any leverage, Joe Muller isn't going to help Shrader." Rossi explained._

_Bunting nodded. "So how do we find his family?"_

_Reid pointed to the map. "We know that Stacy Ryan's body wasn't dumped too far from where she was killed. Her body was still warm when it was found. So we can safely assume she was somewhere within this area." Reid said indicating a circle he had previously drawn on the map. "She lived here and had a part time job here." Reid said indicating a couple of points he'd place on the map outside of the circle. "She didn't own a car, so she mostly likely would have been walking. That puts her in this area right here." Reid said as he drew another circle that overlapped ever so briefly with the first and produced a small area to which Reid was now pointing. "What's in this area of town?" he asked looking at Bunting._

_"It's a pretty rough area of town. There are some abandoned warehouses. But you lost me again….what does knowing where Stacy Ryan was murdered have to do with where Joe Muller's family is?"_

_Elle spoke up. "Stacy Ryan's brother and Shrader were up state together about five years ago. That's there only connection. Her brother is dead. She's a junkie, so Shrader didn't entrust her with the location of his money. But he did probably see an opportunity to use her to watch Muller's family. He has to have someone watching them. Anyone he was friends with before going to prison is either dead or still in prison, so he had to use resources he wouldn't normally use. Our best guess is that she became problematic or started making demands, so he killed her."_

"You have him secured in every manner except for hog tying him Aaron. I think I will be completely safe in the car with him." Emily said smirking at Aaron's overprotectiveness.

"I know, but until we know for sure that the message has gotten to Muller, I don't want anyone to take any chances. Shrader being secured in shackles isn't going to stop a truck from running into that car if we can't get ahold of Muller." Aaron whispered.

_JJ breathed a sigh of relief as the team and Bunting moved through the abandoned warehouse and came to the room holding Muller's family. They'd managed to make if before the kids had been separated from Molly and before Molly had been beaten and drugged._

_"Where's Joe? Where's my husband?" Molly asked as Emily and JJ worked to untie her._

_"We're looking for him. We're concerned to call him right now. If Shrader knows that we're on to him, he could hurt Joe. Badly." JJ said softly so that the kids couldn't hear. "But we're doing everything we can to find him."_

_"Where's my Daddy? I want Daddy?" one of the little boys asked._

_Morgan guided the young boy over to his Mom. Then he and the team helped Molly and her young sons out of the warehouse so that they could get some clean clothes and some food._

JJ and Spence walked up to where most of the rest of the team was congregated. "I just got off the phone with the precinct. Molly is on the phone with Joe right now."

"Well then let's get going." Emily said with a smile heading over to where Bunting was speaking with Rossi.

Hotch grumbled and followed Morgan to one SUV, while JJ and Spence got in another. The SUVs formed a caravan with Bunting's police car sandwiched in the middle. Even though Shrader was shackled, they weren't taking any chances. At this point he was a desperate man. Desperate men were dangerous.

Hotch and the rest of the team finally relaxed when they arrived at the precinct and Shrader was behind bars.

The team smiled as they watched Joe Muller reunited with his family and able to go home safe together at the end of a hellishly long and terrifying day.

JJ stood in Chloe's room wrapped in Spence's arms as they looked down on their baby girl sleeping as they waited for her to wake up on the morning of her second birthday.

They each smiled softly as they watched Chloe's belly rise and fall with each breath. Their smiles grew as they watched their baby girl stir and begin to wake.

Chloe's hands lifted to her face and she rubbed her eyes as they opened. Then she smiled. "Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

JJ laughed at Chloe's excitement. "Good morning baby. Do you know what today is?'

Chloe shook her head and then held out her arms to be picked up. "We pway?"

Spence laughed. "Yeah we can play today. We'll have lots of fun. It's your birthday Chloe. Happy Birthday princess." Spence said leaning down and kissing Chloe on the head while JJ held her in her arms.

"Birfay?" Chloe asked looking up at Mommy and Daddy.

JJ nodded her head. "It is. You're two today baby girl. But first things first, do you have to go potty?" JJ asked the toddler who they'd been working on potty training.

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Then we'll get dressed and then Daddy and I have a surprise for you." JJ said as she walked down the hall to the bathroom with the little girl in her arms.

A short while later a freshly dressed Chloe walked down the hall holding Mommy and Daddy's hands while Mommy carried Henry. The family stopped in front of a closed door a ways down the hall.

"Are you ready for your surprise princess?" Daddy asked as he knelt down to Chloe's height.

Chloe nodded.

Daddy reached up and turned the door knob, pushing the door open.

Chloe gasped. "Mine?" she asked as she turned look at Mommy.

JJ smiled "Yes, it's your new big girl room. What do you think?"

"Pwetty" Chloe said.

"Come on munchkin; let's go check out your new room." Daddy said as he stood up next to Chloe as started to lead her into the room.

"Look Chloe, you have a bookshelf with all your favorite books." Daddy said as he led Chloe over to a corner of the room.

JJ smiled and rubbed Henry's back as the tired baby boy snuggled into her. Leave it to Spence to point out the books first.

"And look, your toys are here." Daddy said as he lifted up the lid on toy box and he and Chloe peeked inside. Then they turned around. "Hey look who's waiting for you on your new bed!"

Sitting on Chloe's new toddler bed were all of her favorite stuffed animals and dollies, featuring Mr. Bear. Chloe pulled away from Daddy and ran across the room towards Mommy and Henry. She wrapped an arm around Mommy's leg and pointed at her stuffed animals gathered on the bed.

JJ ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Why don't you go get Mr. Bear?" Mommy asked.

Chloe tentatively stepped towards the bed, still holding onto Mommy's pant leg. Mommy reached down and pulled Chloe's hand off of her pants, and walked along beside her, holding her hand instead.

Chloe paused when she reached the side of her new bed. As it was a toddler bed, it was set very low to the ground, and after a moment Chloe realized that, as she climbed onto the bed and over to Mr. Bear.

"Do you like your new bed?" Mommy asked Chloe, who was sitting in the midst of all of her stuffed animals.

"es" Chloe answered.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Mommy said. "But I think we need to get some breakfast for your tummy." Mommy said as Chloe's tummy grumbled.

"Henry?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Henry needs breakfast too." Mommy said. "What do you want for breakfast baby girl?"

"ancakes!" Chloe answered enthusiastically.

"Pancakes? What do you think Henry?" Mommy asked looking at the baby boy whose head was resting on her shoulder. "Should we ask Daddy to make pancakes for breakfast?" She asked as she winked at Spence as he approached the group seated on the bed.

"Pancakes?" Daddy asked. "You want me to make pancakes for breakfast….I don't know…" Daddy said as he looked down at his family.

"Pease?" Chloe asked.

Daddy smiled. "Okay but only because the birthday girl asked."

"Me?" Chloe said as she pointed at herself.

"Yep, you're the birthday girl." Daddy said. "But we better go eat breakfast so that you'll have lots of energy for your party later." He said as he took Chloe's hand helping her off of the bed.


	125. Chapter 125

Okay - so here it is - chapter 125. This chapter has pretty much everything except for the kitchen sink and a case - so there's something for everyone...and now that I think about it, I believe there may be a referrence or two to the kitchen sink - so really the only thing missing from this one is a case - no worries - we're back to cases next chapter. When I say everything, though of course that means there's a lemon in this chapter. You'll know when it's coming up. I was concerned about all of you lovely readers getting enough vitamin c - I'd hate for any of you to get scurvey because I failed to heed my own rating on this story...it is an 'M' after all...so enjoy your healthy dose of vitamin c ;)

Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews, story alerts, and favoriting.

I don't own Criminal Minds, but I am very glad that we'll have new episodes to watch in less than 2 days, so I guess for now I can make due with that. I'm not getting paid for this other than all of your lovely reviews. :D Have I told you all how fabulous you are lately? No? Sorry, my bad. You guys are all fantastically, stupendously, orgasmically (snickers), awesome!

And now onto why your all here - on with the story - happy reading and enoy :D

* * *

Jessica turned to look at Haley in the passenger seat of the car as they pulled up in front of the airport terminal. "Have fun Haley. You deserve it."

Haley smiled at her sister. "Thanks Jess. I promise to send you a postcard." She laughed as she got out of the car with her carryon bag and walked back to the trunk of the car to pull out her suitcase.

"You better" Jessica responded as they hugged goodbye. "Have fun with Nathan."

Haley nodded. "I will. See you next weekend." She said and then turned to walk into the airport. Nathan, her boyfriend had been at a conference in California for the last week. Haley was flying out to meet him and then they were vacationing on the West Coast for a week.

* * *

Dave got up from the couch where he and Erin had camped out for the afternoon to let in Mudgie who could be heard at the door. "What's wrong boy?" he asked his prized hunting dog as he opened the door and found the dog chest deep in snow, and the snow was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Come on boy; come in where it's warm." Dave said pulling the door open to let the dog in.

Dave picked up a towel that he'd left by the door to dry the dog off when he came in, but before he could even get the towel unfolded, Mudgie shook himself off all over the entry way.

From her seat on the couch in front of the fire place, Erin heard Dave's cry of "No Mudgie!" and got up to go investigate.

On seeing the melting snow splattered all over the entry way, Erin chuckled. "Mudgie's manners are almost as bad as yours David."

"Don't make me choose between my dog and my wife." Dave growled as he used the towel to wipe the snow from his face, hair, and chest. "Mudgie kept my feet warm for years."

Erin snickered. "Well now I just feel bad for Mudgie." She said leaning down and scratching Mudgie behind the ears. "Come on boy, come and get warm again by the fire." She said as she stood back up and walked towards the living room, calling Mudgie to follow her.

Dave watched open mouthed as his prize hunting dog, trotted obediently along behind his wife into the living room and curled up next to her, with his head in her lap as they sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire. His dog, Mudgie, his loyal companion for years, had just picked his wife over him.

"Oh David, don't feel bad. There's plenty of room for you to sit with us." Erin said grinning at her husband as she patted the couch next to her.

Dave sat down next to Erin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook his head as he looked at Mudgie, whose head was still in Erin's lap while she scratched behind the pup's ears. "What happened to all those years of friendship and loyalty Mudgie?"

Mudgie gave a doggy sigh and settled his head more deeply in Erin's lap as she continued to pet him, scratch his belly, and scratch behind his ears. Oh this was the life for a dog.

"Although, I can't say that I blame you boy." Dave said he turned to look at Erin. "I have to say you have pretty good taste Mudgie." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss Erin.

"Mm David" Erin sighed into the kiss as Dave deepened the kiss, pulling his wife closer.

At that moment, Tim and his sisters came into the house in their snowboarding gear. "Dad you should come see outside. It's snowing like crazy!"

* * *

JJ sat looking out the window watching it snow as she glanced over at Chloe and Henry who were playing together on the living room floor. The snow was beautiful, but there was so much of it. She hoped everyone on the team had taken the time to stock up earlier in the week like she'd told them to.

* * *

_JJ walked down the stairs of the catwalk and sat on Spence's empty desk, as he was up at the moment getting a cup of coffee._

"_Hey JJ, what's up?" Emily asked as she looked up from the case file she was working on._

"_I just wanted to give you guys a head's up." JJ said softly as she looked about at half of the team._

"_About what?" Elle asked._

_As JJ was speaking the other half of the team, Spence, Hotch, Rossi, and Penelope, exited the break room where they'd been getting coffee and walked over to join the rest of the team where they were huddled up at their desks in the bull pen._

"_Oh good, you're all here now." JJ said. "I was about to tell everyone to stock up on supplies. We're getting a big storm this weekend. It's going to be a big one. We'll be getting about two feet of snow and we might lose power."_

_Morgan laughed. "You're kidding right? It hardly ever snows here JJ and never that much."_

_JJ shot a look at Morgan. "That's what makes it a dangerous storm. And you should plan on staying stocked up all winter; it's going to be a snowy one. We going to have about 65 inches on the ground by the time spring is here."_

"_Wow." Elle said. _

"_Elle, what are you and Will going to do if you lose power in the apartment?" Penelope asked._

"_I don't know…" Elle said with a certain degree of concern._

"_You can come and stay with us." Penelope said._

_Morgan nodded. "We've got a guest room, a fireplace, and plenty of room. If we lose power, Will and I can cook on the grill."_

"_Thanks guys." Elle smiled. "Now we just need to figure out how to get Will there for a weekend."_

'_That's easy." Morgan said pulling out his phone and dialing Will's number. "Will" he said as Will answered on the other end. "I was thinking we could get together this weekend…" Morgan said into the phone as he extended an invite to Will to help on some project or other._

* * *

Morgan laughed as he sat on the floor with Jake and Clooney. Jake crept on his stomach from where he was laying on his baby blanket to where Clooney was laying in front of the fireplace warming himself. They were now lying nose to nose as Jake studied the dog in front of him and squealed, slapping his hands on the floor.

Penelope stepped into the room and let out an aww at the sight of Jake and Clooney nose to nose on the floor. Considering that Penelope was a sucker for pictures of babies, pictures of animals, and pictures of baby animals, well she just had to have a picture of the scene taking place in front of the fireplace for Jake's baby book. Then for good measure, she captured a wide angle shot of her baby Daddy watching their son making friends with his beloved pooch.

Then the doorbell rang. Penelope stepped away from watching the cute scene on the living room floor to answer the door.

"Hey guys, come on in!" Pen said as she opened the door finding, as she expected Elle and Will on the other side.

"Thanks, we almost didn't come, but Elle insisted." Will said as he stomped off his boots in the entry way.

"What can I say, I wanted time with Jake." Elle said smiling at Will.

Will smiled as he stepped out of his boots and then stepped into the living room to greet Morgan. He scratched Clooney behind the ears as he sat down on the floor while he and Morgan caught up with each other before they got started on Morgan's project.

"So Elle, how much convincing did it take?" Pen asked.

"Not too much. Will's been dying to work with his hands again for a while. I know he can't wait for us to find a house so that he can have all kinds of little projects."

Pen nodded. "Where's all of your stuff?"

Elle tucked her hair behind her ears. "I packed us each a bag and stuck it in the back of truck. We can get it later when it becomes apparent that we are staying here.'

"That makes sense. But now you have to come and see the cutest scene ever. And if it isn't still happening, then I managed to get pictures a few minutes ago." Pen said as she led the way into the living room.

* * *

Aaron laughed at Jack's antics as he reached for his ringing cell phone. "Hotchner"

"Aaron, it's Haley. I can't get a flight to DC because of the weather. I.."

"Haley, Jack's fine. We've had a great week. Enjoy a few more days in the warm sunny weather, because you sure aren't going to see that when you get back." Aaron replied with a smile. "Jack, do you want to talk to Mommy?"

"Mommy!" Jack said excitedly as he ran over to Daddy and took the phone.

Emily smiled as she stood up with Avery in her arms and walked up the stairs to Avery's room to feed her as she listened to a chipper Jack tell his Mommy how much fun he was having spending the week with Daddy, Emily, and his sister.

"You know buddy, you ate a pretty good lunch. What do you say to a special treat? We can pretend we're camping." Daddy said as he took the phone back from Jack when he was done talking to Mommy.

Emily walked back down the stairs with the baby monitor in her hand a short while later to find her boys in front of the fireplace. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're makin' s'mores!" Jack replied with his mouth full of marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker goodness. "'ant one?" he asked as he held a freshly made s'more out in his sticky little hand.

"Thank you, Jack." Emily replied accepting the s'more as she sat down on the other side of Jack. "Mm this is really good buddy." She said after taking a bite.

"Daddy helped." Jack said.

"Well you both did a very good job." Emily said bending down and kissing Jack on the cheek and then stretching up and kissing Aaron softly on the lips.

"Mm" Aaron moaned as Emily pulled away.

"You can have s'more later." Emily said winking at Aaron as she giggled.

* * *

Spence walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for himself and one for JJ. He smiled as he walked across the living room where Chloe and Henry were playing together. He slipped into the window seat behind JJ as he handed her cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks baby" JJ said turning away from watching the snow fall out the window and looking at Spence.

"You're welcome." Spence replied as he wrapped his free arm around JJ's waist and he leaned down to kiss her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just hoping everybody is going to be okay during the storm." She replied as she settled back against Spence's chest.

"I think everyone will be fine. You gave them more warning than they had last time. We're stocked up on pillows and blankets. We're got the fireplace all stocked up with firewood. We'll stick the perishables in a cooler in the snow bank if the power goes out." Spence said laying out all the preparations they'd made.

"Everything is going to be fine, because you know everybody else planned just as well as we did. And Elle and Will are with Morgan and Penelope. It's going to be fine." He said as he leaned forward and set his cup of coffee on a nearby table and then took JJ's cup and set it on the table as well.

"What are you…" JJ started to asked but then trailed off as Spence tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his lap.

He moved JJ's hair behind her shoulder and exposing her neck, and then began kissing his way up and down her neck.

JJ moaned and tipped her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to Spence's perusal. Then she shrieked as he pressed his cold nose against her warm neck. "Spence your nose is cold."

"Well, yeah. I was outside checking to make sure we were all set. It's cold out there." He laughed.

JJ swatted his arm. "You're mean. Don't be surprised if you wake up to snow going down your pants later." JJ said with a pout.

"You wouldn't." Spence said as kissed her.

"How are you so sure?" JJ asked as she turned sideways in Spence's lap to be able to look up at him and also see Chloe and Henry.

"Because if the boys get frost bite they won't be able to come out and play for a while, and I know you don't want that." Spence whispered into her ear.

JJ laughed. "Okay, you make a valid point." She grinned as she leaned up and kissed Spence.

At that moment there was a loud popping noise and the power went out.

JJ and Spence could see Chloe and Henry sitting on the living room floor from the light of the fireplace, but they could also hear them, as they were crying because they got scared from the loud popping noise and the power going out.

"Mo mo mo mommy?" Chloe sobbed as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

Henry was also whimpering, in reaction to the loud popping noise, the dark, and also because Chloe was scared and crying too.

"Hey, it's okay." JJ said as she scooped Chloe up in her arms. "Daddy and I are right here. Shh. It's okay baby."

Daddy picked up Henry and worked to soothe the baby boy and sat down next to Mommy. "It's okay buddy. See Mommy and Chloe are right here. See it's okay."

After a few minutes of snuggling on the couch with Mommy and Daddy, Chloe and Henry calmed down and feel asleep since it was nap time.

"You should go get Rebecca now before it gets too much worse out there. It's going to get cold for her pretty quick above the garage." JJ said as she turned to look at Spence. "I'll get out the blankets and make sure we're all set for tonight."

Spence nodded and laid a sleeping Henry down on the couch next to him. He stood up and walked to the front door, stepped into his boots, pulled on his parka, hat, and gloves. He was only going across the driveway and back yard, but it was a blizzard out there. He just hoped the popping sound didn't mean that they had a down power line somewhere in the driveway or the backyard.

While Spence went out to collect Rebecca from the garage apartment and bring her in the house so that she would stay warm, JJ set about getting them ready for a night with no power.

She pulled out the blankets, comforters, sleeping bags, and pillows that she stuck in the front hall closet. She gathered up the flashlights. She pulled out the candles and matches that they'd need later once it got dark outside. It was a little dark in the house right now, but it wasn't terrible, once it got dark though, they would definitely need the flashlights and candles.

She paused for a moment to make sure that Chloe and Henry were okay and warm enough on the couch in front of the fire. She checked the thermostat to see how the temperature was holding up in the house, as with no electricity, it would be completely up to the fireplace to keep the house warm.

JJ had just closed the deck door where she sat coolers with all of the perishables, when Spence and Rebecca came through the front door.

"Hey Becs" JJ said walking over to help her with her things.

"Hey JJ" Rebecca replied.

"You both need to go change into dry clothes." JJ said as she stepped back and took in the sight of Spence and Rebecca both a little soaked through from the snow.

* * *

Will and Morgan stomped their boots as they entered the house with a couple of duffle bags that they'd gone to grab from the back of Elle's SUV when it became apparent that they were going nowhere as more snow came down.

"Here you go cher." Will said handing over the duffle bags. "I just don't understand how you knew."

"I listened to the weather?" Elle said. "I figured if we did get stuck somewhere it made sense to be prepared."

"Plus you're better off stuck here than at your apartment anyway." Morgan said clapping Will on the back. "What do you say we go start up the grill? I got us some steaks. We'll cook some potatoes and corn on the cob on the grill. It'll be great." Morgan said rubbing his hands together.

"We're gonna barbeque in a blizzard?" Will asked as he turned to look at Morgan.

"Sure. We did it all the time when I was growing up in Chicago. I remember one year, I must have been about eight, there was a huge snowstorm and we lost power. My Dad dug out the grill and we had a hot meal while the power was out." Morgan replied with a grin as he thought back about his childhood and a fond memory of his Dad.

"Alright, if you say so." Will said shaking his head at the crazy Yankees he was surrounded by. It was freezing outside, but he and Derek were going to go man the grill.

"Derek, my chocolate god, can you please heat this water up on the grill for me?" Penelope asked.

"Sure baby girl, what's it for?" Derek asked as he took the pan of water that Penelope was handing him.

"We need to heat up Jake's bottle. He's going to be hungry soon." Penelope said.

Derek nodded as he took the pan of water and stepped through the deck doors. He set the pan of water on the grill and then fired up the grill.

* * *

"Emily, do you want another hot dog?" Aaron asked while he helped Jack put another hot dog on his campfire stick.

They'd decided in the spirit of having no electricity and to make it fun for Jack, that they'd pretend they were camping. Thus they were eating hot dogs cooked over their campfire – i.e. their fireplace, chips, and other camping type foods. They'd built a 'tent' in the living room, and Jack had been entertained by Daddy telling stories.

"Yes please." Emily replied as she glanced down at Avery who was snuggled in Mommy's arms and wrapped in extra blankets to stay warm.

* * *

"Come on Henry; come and snuggle with Mommy." JJ said holding her hands out to Henry, who was dressed in warm socks, sweatpants, a turtleneck, a hoody, and a stocking cap, and bouncing on his legs as he held onto the coffee table.

"Come on baby boy. You know you want to come and see Mommy." JJ said.

Henry peeked at Mommy and then went back to the toys he was playing with on the coffee table.

"Are you flirting with Mommy? I saw you peek at me just now baby boy." JJ said smiling at Henry.

Henry giggled as he peeked at Mommy again and then looked back at his toys.

"Henry Gabriel Reid you _are_ a flirt baby boy." JJ said laughing.

Henry giggled and turned with the truck he was playing with in his hand as he toddled over to see Mommy.

"Hi baby boy." Mommy said when Henry reached her as she planted kisses and raspberries on his face while tickling his belly.

Henry laughed and collapsed against Mommy.

"Can Mommy have a kiss Henry?" Mommy asked.

Henry stood back up on his feet in Mommy's lap and leaned up and kissed Mommy on the cheek.

"Oh thank you" Mommy said. "What do you have here?"

"Tuck!" Henry said.

"You're right it is a truck. What sound does the truck make?" Mommy asked.

Henry wiggled the truck and made truck noises, or at least the baby version of truck noises.

"Good job buddy! A truck does sound like that." Mommy said as she snuggled with the baby boy in her lap.

Spence smiled while reading a book to Chloe as he glanced up and saw JJ and Henry over the top of the book he and Chloe were reading. Spence was sitting with his back to the fireplace to be able to better see the book.

"Okay munchkin. I think it's too dark to read now." Daddy said as he closed the book and set it off to the side.

"Wight" Chloe said as she turned in Daddy's lap to look at him.

"We can't turn on the lights." Daddy said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because the powers out." Daddy said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Daddy chuckled. "I don't know why the powers out baby girl, but it is. Hopefully it will be back on tomorrow."

"Otay." Chloe said with a sigh.

Rebecca bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud from the entertainment she was getting from the Reid children while she was attempting to study. She shook her head and closed her book. Spencer was right, it was far too dark to try and read or study anymore. Hopefully the power would be back on tomorrow so that she could study for her finals coming up this week.

* * *

"Spence, baby, why don't you go get your guitar? Maybe some music will entertain the Chloe and Henry until bedtime." JJ said.

"That's a good idea." Spence replied. "Princess, can you go snuggle with Mommy and Henry?"

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

_-10,000 Fireflies – Owl City_

JJ and Rebecca smiled as they watched Chloe and Henry dance around the room as Spence played children's tunes and popular songs to entertain them.

Spence smiled and winked at JJ as he began one his personal favorites, at least it had been for the last two years, ever since it helped put a fussy baby girl to sleep on her first night home from the hospital.

I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter

Sweet Chloe Jane...  
Sweet Chloe Jane...  
_- Zoe Jane – Staind_

"Dat's me!" Chloe said as she turned and looked at Mommy. "I Cwoe 'ane"

Mommy kissed her forehead. "Yes you are baby girl. Did you know that Daddy sang you to sleep with that song your very first night home from the hospital?"

Chloe shook her head. "I 'as a baby?"

"You were. You were really little." Mommy said with a smile as she fondly recalled Chloe being a baby. "You were littler than Avery is now."

Spence smiled and looked at Henry watching to see if he'd be intrigued by hearing his name in a song. Let alone a song that Daddy was singing in a funny voice, with accents and all.

I'm Henry The Eighth, I am!  
Henry The Eighth I am, I am!  
I got married to the widow next door  
She's been married seven times before  
And every one was an Henry (Henry)  
She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no Sam)  
I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry  
Henry The Eighth I am!

Second verse, same as the first!

I'm Henry The Eighth, I am!  
Henry The Eighth I am, I am!  
I got married to the widow next door  
She's been married seven times before  
And every one was an Henry (Henry)  
She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no Sam)  
I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry  
Henry The Eighth I am!  
_- I'm Henry The VIII, I Am – Herman's Hermits_

Henry paused at hearing his name. Then he giggled at Daddy singing in a funny voice.

"Is Daddy being silly?" Mommy asked as she pulled Henry onto her lap with Chloe and wrapped them all up in a blanket.

Henry giggled and nodded.

Spence smiled as he looked at Chloe and Henry sitting in JJ's lap.

I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye.  
Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why.  
When dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed.  
And then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waited for the worst.

And he said, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love,  
A secret that my daddy said was just between us."  
He said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then.  
It's a love without end, amen, it's a love without end, amen."  
_- A Love Without End Amen – George Strait_

"Ting for Mommy" Chloe said clapping her hands.

"Mama!" Henry screeched in agreement with his sister.

"You guys want me to sing for Mommy?" Daddy asked as shifted his guitar in his lap.

"Uh huh" Chloe said.

"Mama!" Henry repeated, giggling with laughter as Mommy kissed his cheek and blew a raspberry on it and then repeated the same thing with Chloe.

Spence laughed at their baby boy's giggling and then began to strum the guitar and sing.

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah  
_- My Best Friend – Tim McGraw_

JJ smiled at Spence as he sang, while she held their babies in her lap while they were beginning to drift off to sleep.

Spence noticed that Chloe and Henry were beginning to fall asleep and sang softly while continuing to strum the guitar, his words acting as a lullaby to put their babies to sleep.

* * *

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

* * *

Spence smiled his eyes never leaving JJ's as he softly sang the lyrics. They were just a few months shy of their fifth anniversary as a couple, and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if she hadn't gotten a second chance.

* * *

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

* * *

Elle snuggled into Will shoulder in an attempt to get more comfortable as they relaxed in front of the fireplace at Penelope and Derek's. Will rubbed her belly where their baby boy was kicking and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

* * *

Pen snuggled up against her chocolate god's side and ran her fingers over the fuzzy curled head of their baby boy. It was snowing like the dickens outside, and they didn't have power, but being curled up in front of the fire with her two favorite men was a perfect way to be snowed in, in her opinion. Derek smiled as he looked down at Jake sleeping on his chest. For all the jokes he used to make about 'practicing' and all the time he spent being a ladies man, if he'd known that a long term relationship with Penelope would be like this, that fatherhood would be like this… maybe he'd have gotten up the nerve to ask her out a long time ago.

* * *

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

* * *

Dave smiled as he looked at the Tim, Courtney, and Ashley asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Erin who was curled up next to him. Mudgie was on the floor with the kids in front of the fire. He was a lucky man.

* * *

Aaron smiled as he took in the sight of his sleeping family around him. Jack had crawled into the 'tent' and a sleeping bag and fallen asleep a while ago. Avery was sound asleep in her Mommy's arms, and Emily too had fallen asleep. As the wind whistled past the outside of the building, he tucked another blanket in around Emily, threw a couple more logs on the fire, and then relaxed, enjoying the peacefully quiet night and the opportunity to watch his family as the dreamt sweet dreams.

* * *

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
_- The Keeper Of The Stars – Tracy Byrd_

Spence leaned in and kissed JJ softly as he finished singing the last line of the song. JJ smiled as she pulled away and wiped her thumb over Spence's lower lip.

Spence sat his guitar off to the side and then picked Chloe up out of his wife's lap and laid her down on a blanket and then pulled Chloe and Henry's diaper bags close so that they could get Chloe and Henry changed and into soft warm jammies.

* * *

When Spence went to put his guitar away, JJ turned to Rebecca. "So how are things on the boy front?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, there is this really cute guy that's in a couple of my classes." Rebecca replied.

"Yeah? What's he like?" JJ asked taking advantage of the opportunity to catch up on all of the girlie subjects with Rebecca while Spence was out of the room.

"He's really cute, and smart, and nice, and…" Rebecca replied.

"and it sounds like you like him." JJ teased slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Spence asked as he walked back in the room.

"Boys." JJ replied.

"Oh" Spence said flustered. "I can… maybe I should… um…." He shifted anxiously on his feet not really knowing what to do or where to go. Normally if JJ and Rebecca were having girl talk he'd go to another room and read of play with Chloe and Henry. But Chloe and Henry were asleep and they didn't have any power.

JJ smiled at Spence. "It's okay baby. Becs and I can talk later. How about for now, we play gin." JJ said as she opened up a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Okay" Spence agreed with a shrug sitting down on the floor at the coffee table as JJ shuffled and dealt cards.

After a few games, and Rebecca catching them up on everything in her life, they all decided that it was probably best to get some rest, as who knew what the next day would bring. So they threw a few more logs on the fire, blew out the candles. Then Rebecca crawled into her sleeping bag, while Spence and JJ curled up with Chloe and Henry in between them in the pile of pillows and blankets that JJ had made earlier.

* * *

The next morning JJ woke to wet baby kisses and small baby hands patting her on the cheek.

"Mama… Mama… Mama…" Henry said as he patted Mommy on the cheek to wake her up so that they could play.

JJ peeked her eyes open to see where Henry was sitting and then began to wiggle her fingers against his belly, tickling the baby boy and causing him to laugh and giggle. Then JJ wrapped him up in her arms as she sat up and kissed the squirming, laughing baby boy all over, causing him to laugh even more.

Then JJ pressed her nose up against Henry's so there were up close. "Mommy loves you baby boy. Can Mommy have a kiss?"

Henry nodded and planted a loud, wet, sloppy kiss on Mommy's cheek.

JJ laughed. "Thank you. Now what should we do about Daddy standing over on the other side of the room when he is the one who put you up to waking up Mommy?" she asked Henry who was standing in her lap.

"Dada!" Henry screeched and turned to look at where Daddy was standing, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, Daddy had you wake Mommy up didn't he?" JJ asked.

Henry squealed and pointed at Daddy.

JJ laughed.

Spence stood up from the wall and went to sit down next to his wife and son. "Henry, I thought we had a deal. You were supposed to wake up Mommy – good job on that by the way – but it was supposed to be a secret mission. Remember, that's why we waited until Rebecca and Chloe were out of the room." He said in a playful manner.

Henry blew a raspberry at Daddy, which made Mommy laugh.

"You're Mommy's boy aren't you buddy?" JJ asked jiggling Henry and causing him to laugh.

Spence's eye ran over JJ's profile. Even with bedhead – could you call it bedhead when you'd slept on the floor? – she was absolutely gorgeous. "I can't say I blame him." Spence said softly as he continued to take in her features in the weak morning light coming in through the windows due to the blizzard raging outside.

JJ turned and graced Spence with a truly joy filled smile. "'Morning baby." She said softly leaning into Spence's side with Henry in her arms as she softly kissed Spence good morning. However, Spence took advantage of their proximity and pulled JJ in closer and deepened the kiss just a little bit before letting her go.

"How long have you guys been up?" JJ said as cuddled into Spence side as they broke apart.

"We've been up a while. Chloe and Henry ate oatmeal and bananas, didn't you buddy?" Daddy asked as he poked Henry in the belly.

"You had oatmeal and bananas! Was it good?" Mommy asked as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped Henry's chin. He was cutting another tooth and as a result drooling excessively in addition to practically everything going in his mouth.

The baby boy nodded and then reached for Daddy. Spence reached out to take him and lifted Henry up above his head causing the baby boy to laugh and JJ to smile as she watched her boys together.

"Where's Chloe?" JJ asked seeing no sign of their little girl in the living room.

"She had to go potty. Rebecca is helping her." Spence replied as he made a funny face at Henry who was squealing and kicking his little legs from his suspended in air position above Daddy's head.

At just that moment, Chloe came running around the corner into the living room. "Mommy!" She said excited to see that Mommy was awake. "I potty!" she said as she climbed into Mommy's lap.

"You did?" JJ asked glancing up at Rebecca who nodded. "Good job baby girl. I'm proud of you!" Mommy said as she snuggled Chloe and kissed her on the head.

* * *

A few hours later, the power came back on, which everyone was happy about. JJ, Spence, and Rebecca set about breaking down their campsite in front of the fireplace once the furnace kicked on and the temperature started to rise.

Rebecca watched as Chloe and Henry sat in their high chairs eating lunch. She turned to look at JJ. "Do you guys need my help the rest of the afternoon?"

"No, I think we're good. After lunch its bath time and N.A.P. time. I'm guessing you have a bunch of studying to do?" JJ replied.

"Yeah, although who knows with the storm, maybe finals are delayed, but I don't want to bet on it."

"Then hit the books." JJ said with a smiled. "But come back for dinner. I know you won't take a break to eat otherwise, you need to eat, and there is no way you are convincing any pizza delivery guy to come out in this weather."

Rebecca shook her head and jokingly said "Yes Mom." And then stuck her tongue out at JJ.

JJ playfully slapped Rebecca on the shoulder. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you have to enjoy it so much." Rebecca said with a grin.

"Ah… but I do." JJ replied with a grin of her own.

* * *

That evening, after a long day of playing; two very messy meals which led to not one, but two baths; a nap; and more play time; JJ and Spence were currently working on putting their children to bed. Spence was reading to Chloe and JJ was rocking Henry to sleep as he was a little fussy due to his tooth. Finally Henry was out, and JJ laid him down in his crib and tip toed down the hall to peek in on Chloe and Spence who were sitting on Chloe's new bed reading bedtime stories. The little girl looked like she was minutes from falling asleep, so JJ knew she needed to work quick.

Spence softly closed the book when he finished and looked down, smiling to see that Chloe was asleep. He slipped off the bed and bent down, kissing Chloe on the forehead. He made sure the night light was plugged in, picked up the baby monitor from the night stand, and turned off the light.

He went down the hall, expecting to find his wife in their bedroom. However, when he got there, JJ wasn't. Puzzled for a moment, he realized she must be doing something downstairs, and then he decided a shower was in order.

* * *

When he got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, with a towel around his waist, and JJ still wasn't in their bedroom, he wondered what had possibly sidetracked her. He pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on over his head as he walked down the hall.

Spence tipped his head in contemplation as he got halfway down the stairs. He recognized the glow that was being thrown on the far living room wall; it was after all the same way the wall had looked last night with a fire burning in the fireplace.

"JJ, baby, what are you…." Spence began to say, but the words died in his throat as he stepped off of the bottom step of the stairs, over the baby gate and into the living room.

"Looking for me?" JJ asked as she laid on the pile of blankets and pillows, propped up on her elbows looking at Spence.

It was all Spence could do to swallow and nod at his wife who was wearing his favorite midnight blue, sexy, lacy, matching bra and panty set. And nothing else. In front of a roaring fire. On a sea of pillows and blankets.

"Do you plan on joining me?" JJ asked in a sultry voice.

Spence nodded and stepped forward. "Ye..yeah" he said his voice cracking as he knelt down next to JJ. "Hi" he said as he rested his hand on JJ's knee, his thumb stroking the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

"I think you might be a little over dressed." JJ said as she fingered the hem of his t-shirt and then allowed her fingers to slip underneath it across the soft skin of his belly. After a moment she moved her hands up towards his chest, allowing her thumbs to catch the hem and drag it along with her hands as they rose up his chest.

Spence swallowed and raised his arms above his head, allowing JJ to peel his t-shirt off of him. Once his t-shirt was removed and discarded to some far corner of the living room, Spence lowered his arms, one bracing itself on the blankets underneath them, and the other hand finding its way to JJ's face, cupping her jaw while his thumb traced its way across her cheek bone.

JJ's breathing sped up and her eyes studied Spence's, while his thumb traced her cheek bone. She lifted her hand to cup his and turned her face, kissing the palm of his hand. She could feel his pulse racing through his veins as she kissed the pulse point on the inside of his wrist.

Spence was mesmerized by his wife. She was beautiful. She's always beautiful, but here, now, the way the light from the fire was flickering and casting light and shadow across her fine features, her hair, and her soft skin…. He reached out and trailed a finger down her arm, from her shoulder to her elbow, feeling the heat the fireplace is throwing off on her skin.

JJ shivered with desire as Spence's finger trailed down her arm, his eyes never leaving hers as his finger reached her elbow and then all the fingers of that hand trailed across the inside of her forearm until they reach her hand and begin to play with her fingers. Clasping and unclasping. Stroking. Intertwining. Then once their fingers were interlocked, his thumb began to rub circles on the back of her hand.

JJ rose to her knees in front of Spence. She leant forward and softly kissed him, the kiss becoming more urgent as she raised her free hand, wrapping it around Spence's shoulders as her tongue traced the crease of his lips, seeking entrance.

Spence rested his free hand on JJ's hip, steadying her as she rose to her knees before him. His thumb outlined invisible circles on the front of her hip bone, while his fingers traced the top edge of her panties.

Spence groaned and tipped his head back as JJ pulled out of the kiss and kissed, and nibbled her way along his jawline to his neck, just below his ear and his earlobe. He freed his hand from JJ's, settling it on her other hip and pulling her closer as she began nibbling on his earlobe, her hot, moist breath ghosting past the shell of ear.

She straddled his lap as he pulled her close, sliding against his belly as she lowered herself into his lap. One hand reached behind her, gripping and stroking the inside of his thigh with her thumb, just above the hem of the leg of his boxers, while she carded the fingers of her other hand through the hair at the nape of his neck as her lips sought out his again. As she deepened the kiss, she pressed herself as close as possible and ground against his erection.

He groaned softly as their lips parted from the kiss and his head dipped forward to rest on her shoulder. He nuzzled at the soft skin of her neck, while his fingers trailed lightly and teasingly up and down her thighs, tracing the edges of her panties where her legs met her hips and then returning to her knees to repeat a similar route.

JJ tipped her head to the side, allowing her husband more and better access to the tender flesh of her neck. Her fingers ventured across the planes of his torso, exploring the even more defined muscles that had developed due to his having been on crutches. Her hands reached his slim hips and toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

She tipped her head back as Spence moved from nuzzling, kissing, and nibbling on her neck and kissed his way down her chest, while his hands cupped her ass as she ground against him.

Spence paused for just a moment to catch his breath, resting his forehead against his wife's chest. Then he looked up meeting her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." She replied softly resting her forehead against his for a moment and then tipped her head to kiss him.

* * *

She pushed gently against his chest, wanting him to lay back on the pillows and blankets. She was confused however, when he shook his head no.

Spence gripped tightly onto JJ and leant forward, laying his wife down against the pillows and blankets and hovering over her.

"Spence, baby, your knee…" she said as she ran her hand up the arm he'd braced himself on at her side.

"Is fine." Spence replied as he shifted and lowered himself slightly above her, the backside of his fingers trailing a path between her breasts, down the center line of her belly, around her belly button, and then along the top edge of her panties. He watched as the muscles in her stomach trembled and spasmed slightly under his soft, light, teasing touch.

JJ had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Spence above her, how exquisite the feel of him cradled between her thighs, the weight of him pressed against her, as she'd become accustomed to being on top in the last few months while Spence recuperated from his gunshot wound.

* * *

JJ lowered a leg and hooked it behind his good leg and rolled them over so that she was on top. He gripped her waist supporting her as she rose and fell above him. The night was young and so were they. They were snowed by a blizzard, what better way to stay warm than creating their own heat by the amber glow of the fireplace.


	126. Chapter 126

Here's chapter 126 - I'm not quite sure it's up to par - but I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks, as always, for all of your wonderful reveiws, alerts, and favoriting.

It goes without saying that I don't own Criminal Minds, but just in case anyone's forgotten - I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ sat on the couch in the living room watching Spence on the floor playing with Chloe and Henry and thinking about the events of the better part of the last month. Christmas had been just a few short days after the blizzard, so to take precautions against getting stranded somewhere over the holiday, they'd spent the holidays at home this year. She smiled as she thought back.

* * *

_JJ and Spence woke up in the morning, wrapped up in blankets and each other, in front of the dying embers of the fire in the fireplace. JJ rubbed her hand across Spence's chest as she woke up, and then shifted to look up at Spence, only to find he had been watching her asleep._

"_Mm… good morning." JJ murmured as she stretched up to kiss Spence, her body dragging deliciously against his nude form._

_Spence ran his hand down her back and pulled her tighter against his body as he reciprocated in kissing her good morning. "It is now." He said with a smile as their lips parted, and then leaned in to kiss her again and they picked up where they'd left off in the early morning hours._

_JJ giggled as Spence rubbed his morning stubble across her collar bone in the wake of his trail of kisses as they cuddled in the afterglow of their morning activities. "Spence, baby, you have to stop or we'll never get up today." She said as she teasingly pinched his ass._

"_Mm" Spence mumbled into her neck. "I don't see the problem with that."_

"_Oh" JJ gasped tipping her head back and biting her lip as Spence kissed his way up her neck. "What about Chloe and Henry? I'm sure they have no intention of sleeping all day." She managed to say as she pressed her hand to her husband's chest pushing him away so that she could speak undistracted and raise an eyebrow._

_Spence sighed and dropped his forehead against hers. "Okay, you're right. The munchkins will be up soon." He said and then sat up looking around the living room in pale light of morning and laughed._

"_What?" JJ asked as she sat up, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she yawned._

"_Take a look." Spence said as he made a sweeping hand gesture across the vista of their living room._

_JJ turned to look, and laughed at the sight before her. Her panties hung off a lamp shade. Her bra was hanging on the handle of the deck door. Spence's boxers were_ _hanging from the bookshelf and his t-shirt was lying at the bottom of the stairs, hanging on the baby gate. She shook her head at the sight and messed up Spence's already messy bedhead hair. "Come on" she chuckled. "we need to take a shower and clean up this mess. Chloe and Henry will be up soon." She said standing up and offering Spence a hand in case his knee was feeling weak this morning. _

_Spence walked over to the bookcase plucking his boxers off the shelf containing the works of Chaucer and stepped into them and then grabbed JJ's panties and bra from their precarious positions. When he turned around his breath caught in his throat as he watched JJ pulling his t-shirt on over her head. He loved when she wore his clothes. He swallowed as he watched the hem of his t-shirt drop over her breasts and across her belly and hips to settle partway down her thighs. Watching his wife dress was just as erotic for him as watching her undress he thought as he stood frozen in the middle of their living room with her bra and panties from the night before in his hands._

"_Spence?" she asked questioningly as she took in the dazed look on his face._

"_What? Oh" Spence said as he startled out of his thoughts at JJ talking to him and walked towards her and they walked hand in hand up stairs to get ready for their day._

* * *

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Spence whispered as he sat down on the couch next to JJ.

"I was just thinking about the last month." JJ said with a smile as she turned to look at Spence.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one wasn't it?" Spence asked.

"Mm hm" JJ said as she snuggled into Spence's side and he wrapped his arms around her. Together they watched Chloe and Henry playing together in the corner of the room where just a few weeks ago, the Christmas tree had stood.

* * *

"_A little to the right baby" JJ said as she sat with Henry in her lap and an arm around Chloe, who was seated next to her as they watched Daddy put up the Christmas tree. JJ, for her part, was enjoying the view of her husband's backside as he bent low under the branches of the tree on his hands and knees to adjust the tree in the tree stand._

"_How's that?" Spence asked from under the branches of the tree._

"_Perfect" JJ said as she looked at the full branched Douglas Fir tree that now stood in the corner of the living room, tucked off to the side of the fireplace at a safe enough distance for the flames and embers of the fireplace not to reach the tree. _

_Spence stood up from underneath the tree and brushed his hands on his pants as he stood looking at the tree. JJ was right it did look perfect. The only thing that was going to make it look better was once they had it decorated. Or finished decorating it, that was, as he'd already strung the lights on it prior to pushing it into the corner and making the final adjustments._

_He walked over to the couch where Chloe was sitting and picked her up, glad that he was finally without crutches or a cane and able to pick up and carry Chloe and Henry. "What do you say we put some decorations on the tree princess?" He asked as he leaned down pulling the lid off of a box of ornaments that sat on the coffee table. "Do you want to put this one on the tree?" He asked as he handed her the 'babies first Christmas' ornament that bore her name along with 2007, the year of her birth._

_Chloe nodded her head. "Pwetty" she said as she looked down as the crystalline ornament in her hands. _

"_Did you know this is your name?" Daddy asked as he pointed to where it said Chloe Jane Reid on the ornament._

_JJ smiled and stood up with Henry in her arms and pulled his 'babies first Christmas' ornament out of the box of ornaments and walked over to join Spence and Chloe where they stood next to the tree. _

"_Okay, let's find a good spot for you and Henry to put your ornaments." Daddy said "How about right here on the middle of the tree. Can you hang it on this branch right here?" he asked as he leaned in close so Chloe could reach and then helped her settle her ornament on its home for the next couple weeks._

_Once Spence and Chloe stepped back out of the way, JJ stepped up close to the tree and hung Henry's ornament for him on the branch next to Chloe's. "There, the two most important ornaments are on the tree now." JJ said with a smile as she turned to look at Spence. Then the family settled into decorating the tree with Mommy and Daddy helping Chloe and Henry with hanging the ornaments. _

_Hours later, an exhausted JJ and Spence sat cuddled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace watching the lights on the Christmas tree and the flames in the fireplace twinkle and sparkle off of the various ornaments on the tree. _

* * *

At that moment JJ jumped up off the couch. "No Henry! Baby boy you can't put that in your mouth." She said as she took the offending object from him and placed it on a high shelf. "Come on let's go see if we've got a cold teething ring for you huh?" she said as she picked Henry up off the floor and took him into the kitchen in search of a teething ring in the freezer.

Spence chuckled, remembering all too well how much Henry like the cold on his gums when he was teething most recently, a few weeks ago.

* * *

_The Reid family was bundled up and out in their backyard. They were playing in the snow. Henry and Chloe couldn't really move too well in the snow, as the snow was nearly as deep as they were tall, but they were still enjoying it anyway._

_JJ smiled as she watched Chloe helping Daddy roll the snowballs until they were big enough to be made into a snowman. "Good job Chloe." She said to the snow covered little girl who was standing watching Daddy stack the big balls of snow as Mommy approached with the finishing pieces for the snowman, a carrot for his nose, some old sunglasses for where his eyes should be, a stocking cap, and an old scarf. _

_Then Mommy turned around to find Henry with his little hand full of snow, and snow all over his face. "Henry, baby, snow isn't for eating. It's yucky." She said as she bent down, using her gloved fingers to brush the snow from Henry's face and then scooped him up out of the snow bank he was currently seated in and brushed the snow off of him and out of his hand. _

_At realizing he'd lost his cold and soothing treat, Henry began to cry and whimper as the pain in his gums was bothering him._

"_I know Henry, come on. We'll go in the house and get warm and see if we can find a snack that will help your gums feel better. Besides, your cheeks are pretty red. I bet you're cold anyway huh?" Mommy asked. _

* * *

"All better?" Spence asked as JJ walked back in the room holding Henry, who in turned was holding and chewing on a teething ring.

"For now." JJ said as she rubbed Henry's back while he happily chewed away on the teething ring, then, he noticed his toys and started to squirm to get down. JJ set him on his feet and watched as he tottered over to the rocking horse. She smiled and walked over, helping him up onto the rocking horse. Then he leaned forward snuggling against the soft fuzzy body of the rocking horse as he rocked.

JJ sat down on the end of the couch, closest to where Chloe and Henry were playing, and snuggled up with Spence as they enjoyed watching the two smallest Reids play. Henry continued to rock on the horse, while Chloe continued playing with the dolls, blocks, and other toys that completely surrounded her on the floor.

* * *

"_Come on guys; let's go see what Santa brought." JJ said with a smile as she jiggled Henry in her arms and looked down at Chloe who was holding Spence's hand as they walked down the stairs._

"_Swide!" Chloe exclaimed as she pointed at the toddler sized fort and slide that was now residing in their living room in front of the tree and pulled her hand away from Daddy's to run over and investigate the fort and slide. "Mine?" she asked as she turned to look up at Daddy._

"_Yours and Henry's. You have to share." Daddy said as he looked down at Chloe._

"_Otay." Chloe said eagerly as she pulled Daddy towards the slide._

_Henry's attention however, was captured by what was sitting next to the fort and wiggled in Mommy's arms, wanting to get down. _

_JJ smiled and set Henry down on his feet and watched as he approached where the rocking horse sat. The horse was a fuzzy, soft, stuffed horse. He patted the nose and then played with the horse's ear._

"_Look Henry" Mommy said as she knelt down next to the baby boy. "He rocks." She said as she moved the horse. "And you can ride him." She said as she picked the baby boy up, sitting him in the saddle._

_Henry laughed and buried his giggling face in the mane of the rocking horse as he wrapped his arms around its neck._

_Meanwhile, Chloe was going down the slide to Daddy's waiting arms at the bottom. _

"_Ha ha ha I got you." Daddy said lifting Chloe up over his head as he scooped her up from the base of the slide. _

_JJ laughed watching Chloe and Spence. "You know, we still have all these presents that need to be unwrapped."_

"_Pesents?" Chloe asked. She'd learned at her second birthday party that she liked opening presents._

"_Yep, lots of presents princess. But we have to stop sliding for now to open them. Okay?" Daddy asked._

"_Otay." Chloe sad nodding._

"_How would you like to help Daddy sort the presents Chloe?" Mommy asked from where she knelt next to Henry._

"_Oh wow. That'll be fun princess. Giving presents is more fun than getting presents." Daddy said with a surprised look on his face. _

_Chloe got excited at that and began squirming in Daddy's arms._

"_Okay, hang on munchkin. We have to move your slide out of the way first." Daddy said as he sat Chloe down on her feet and proceeded to push the fort out of the way of the tree. _

_JJ picked Henry up off of the rocking horse, moved the rocking horse off to the side with the fort, and moved to the side of the living room, sitting down with Henry in between her legs on the floor. _

"_Okay." Daddy said as he pulled a few presents from underneath the tree. "Let's see. This one is for Henry. Let's take this one over to Henry." He said as he helped Chloe with the present._

"_Henry pesent" Chloe said as she and Daddy sat the present down in front of Henry._

"_Thank you baby girl." Mommy said as she smiled at Chloe. "Henry can you tell Chloe thank you?" she asked as Henry smacked his hands on the top of the wrapped box._

"_Co?" Henry asked looking up at Mommy. _

"_Chloe gave you the present sweetie. Can you tell her thank you?" She asked._

_Henry crawled up and leaned over from Mommy's lap to where Chloe sat in Daddy's lap, next to Mommy. "Co" he said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Good job buddy!" Daddy said with a grin. _

"_Okay Henry, let's open your present and see what you got." Mommy said as she turned Henry around and seated him in between her legs with his present. "Hm..how about we start right here?" she asked as she ripped the paper off a corner of the box._

_Henry, realizing that it was a moment for destruction, grabbed ahold of the paper and ripped with a little assistance from Mommy._

"_What is it buddy?" Daddy asked as he and Chloe sat watching Henry open his present._

"_Tuck!" Henry exclaimed as he looked at the dump truck in the open sided box in front of him. _

"_Oh wow. That looks like a lot of fun. You'll be able to put blocks in there and all kinds of stuff." Mommy said as she opened the box for Henry so he could play with the truck._

"_Okay princess, ready for another one?" Daddy as he stood up and carried Chloe under his arm over to the tree to select another gift. "Okay, what one should we pick baby girl?" he asked as he looked at Chloe._

_Chloe pointed to a present wrapped in shiny paper with a bow._

_Daddy nodded. "That's a good one. How about we take these three too and go sit with Mommy and Henry. Okay, you take this one, and I'll take these." Daddy said as he handed her a present to carry back._

_Chloe trotted over and sat down next to Mommy. _

_Then Daddy sat down next to Chloe and looked through the present in his hands. "Well look at that, this one is for Chloe." Daddy said as he sat a present in front of Chloe. "But first, let's see who's present you've got here." He said as he looked at the label on the gift Chloe was holding, knowing full well who it was for all along. He had after all picked that one out and wrapped it himself. "Oh, this one is for Mommy. Can you give that to Mommy?"_

"_Mommy!" Chloe said as she turned and handed the shiny wrapped present to Mommy._

"_Thank you baby girl." Mommy said as she took the present. "Why don't you go ahead and open your present first." She said as she kissed a grinning Chloe on the cheek._

* * *

And then JJ's cell phone rang. "Jareau" she answered and then nodded at Spence, letting him know that it was in fact a case.

* * *

The team sat together on the jet as JJ brought them up to speed during their relatively short flight to Atlantic City. She filled them in on the details of the case. Two victims had been found in unusual disposal sites. It was the discovery of their bodies that had established the link causing the Police to believe they had one unsub.

"Rita Stewart, 25, was the second victim. She was found on a merry go round. Her nails were polished, her hair was cut, and her clothes were brand new." JJ said as she passed out files to the team.

Morgan's eyebrows raised on his forehead. "That's a lot of remorse."

JJ nodded. "Stacia Jackson, 29, was the first victim. She was found at a local playground. There isn't an obvious connection between them. Rita was married, Stacia was single, Rita worked in a diner, Stacia was a corporate lawyer. According to their credit cards they never came within 10 miles of each other. Mary Newsome is the third victim that will be found tomorrow morning if we can't get to her in time. I can't even tell you if she is alive right now or not. The unsub holds the victim's bodies until she has a replacement." She explained.

"All three women were abducted two months ago." JJ said. "The Police weren't able to tie the first two victims' abductions together until their bodies were discovered because they led such completely different lives."

"Were they sexually assaulted?" Elle asked as she looked at the photos of Stacia and Rita.

"No, there wasn't evidence of any kind of violence at all. Rita died from a stroke. Stacia had a brain hemorrhage." JJ said looking down at the notes she'd made for herself about what she remembered from the case.

"What would cause such young, healthy, fit women to stroke out?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ.

"Spence can probably explain it better than I can." JJ responded as she looked at Spence, who she was seated next to.

Reid looked up from the case file. "She put them on a battery of drug; Atracurium, Doxacurium, these are neuroinhibitors. They block signals from the brain to the muscles."

"So they were in medically induced comas for the last two months?" Elle asked.

Reid shook his head. "Actually they weren't in a coma. They'd need phenobarbital to keep them unconscious and they didn't have that in their systems. But that also explains how they died."

"And the answer Mr. Wizard?" Garcia asked with a curious expression on her face from the other end of the computer screen.

A chuckle rippled through the group at Penelope's comment.

"The brain and the body aren't meant to be disconnected from each other. The brain is a machine designed to respond to stimuli. If you keep the brain awake, but the body immobile, it breaks down because the brain doesn't know how to cope and the mental effects take a physical toll. Bed ridden patients often lose their hair, and eventually stroke out." Reid explained.

"So these women were paralyzed, but still conscious?" Elle asked horrified at the thought as she rubbed her seven and a half month pregnant belly.

Reid nodded. "They could still see and hear. They probably felt some stimulation as the levels of medications in their blood fluctuated."

"Normally this level of domination and control would profile as a sadist." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch. "But nothing else about this does, other than the control of the bodies and leaving them awake to realize what they were going through."

"Its not about total domination for this unsub. Its about Samantha Malcolm finding a replacement for the dolls her father gave her as a child." JJ said as she began filling the team in on the sad tale of Samantha's childhood. "First her mother died when she was ten. The she was molested by her father, who happens to be a child psychologist. You can guess how he's been treating his patients for the last twenty plus years." JJ said clenching her jaw at the thought of someone who was supposed to be a trusted medical professional taking advantage of children who were already in a vulnerable state to begin with. "As if that wasn't enough, since her father had a reputation to protect, in order to keep Samantha quiet, he subjected her to electro shock therapy."

"That has no place in the therapy for a child! It causes permanent damage at that age." Reid said, visibly angry at the very thought of such a treatment being inflicted on a child.

"I think that's kind of the effect he was going for pretty boy." Morgan said sadly. "His goal was to shut her up permanently so that she never spoke about what he did to her. His reputation was important enough to him that he was willing to steal the rest of his daughter's life to make it happen."

* * *

Once the plane touched down on the tarmac in Atlantic City and the team was off and running, as the clock was running and the odds weren't in Mary Newsome's favor.

The team regrouped in the conference room at the Atlantic City PD as they listened to all of the rocks that Penelope had flipped over in working to find something useful.

"Hello my pretties. Here's what I've got I have for you. On the missing person front, I've got Cindy Admonson she was abducted outside a thrift store and Maxine Wynan was last seen at the Hillridge Mall. I've got photos and information headed your way. I was able to track down photos of the Valois line of dolls that JJ mentioned. Photos of them are also on the way to you. Based on the photo I found, I looked for our third missing petite woman, a blond. Of course, I found Mary Newsome, abducted two months ago. Her information is also on its way to you."

"Good work Garcia." Hotch said.

"Why thank you oh Captain my Captain, but it isn't really hard to find the pirate treasure when JJ hands over the map with 'X' marking the spot where I should dig." Penelope replied.

"I promise to give you a challenge or two when I get home Red." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Well then by all means, I look forward to my dread pirate Morgan's return from sea." Penelope said. "But until then, happy treasure hunting."

"As you wish." Morgan replied.

The team, all save Morgan, shook their heads and smirked at Morgan and Garcia's banter.

"She made you watch the 'Princess Bride' didn't she?" Hotch asked as a grin broke the venear of his straight faced expression.

Morgan shuffled. "Is it wrong that I cave in occasionally when she picks chick flicks?" Morgan asked as he looked to his fellow male teammates.

"How long do you think it will take Pen making Morgan watch wedding themed movies before he gets the hint?" Elle whispered to JJ where they stood in the doorway.

"It might take him a while since we're all helping plan Emily's wedding." JJ replied quietly, shaking her head as they moved into the room with the rest of the team.

* * *

Morgan and Spence had gone to speak with the owner of a local collectable doll shop and gotten the information they'd needed regarding the Valois line of dolls and the contest they'd held.

JJ looked over the wall from where she stood talking to Morgan and Spence to look at Emily and Elle. They'd been able to pull the evidence that the doll company had turned over to the Police station back in late 80s and were sifting through it looking for Samantha Malcolm's entry and essay.

"These dolls are like little time capsules." Emily said as she held up a doll wearing and outfit with shoulder pads.

"Shoulder pads were not kind to anyone." Elle said with a smirk as she continued to shift through the dolls and clothes. "Got it." She said standing up to show JJ the dress that Samantha had entered in the contest. "This is the handkerchief stitch you were talking about right?"

Morgan pulled out her essay. "Sally doesn't like the room with the lightening….."

Within minutes, Garcia had the information the team needed about Samantha Malcolm pulled up and relayed to them, and the team was on the move. The team split up, knowing that they needed to cover all of the shops that JJ had Samantha listed as working at, as well as the facility.

* * *

"Two women are dead because of her." Rossi said managing to thinly veil his anger as he continued his discussion with Dr. Malcolm while Reid perused the Dr.'s office.

"She's not capable of that." Dr. Malcom replied.

"Are you certain? I mean the effects of electroshock, especially at that age, are permanent. But maybe you knew that." Rossi said attempting to bait Dr. Malcolm into making a mistake.

Reid moved behind Rossi as he moved from examining the far side of the room where the doll house and various toys and games sat, to the bookshelf behind the Dr.'s desk that was filled with toys.

"…She was cutting herself. She was in pain. That's the end of this meeting." Dr. Malcolm said as he straightened his lab coat.

"Where's your daughter Dr.?" Rossi asked continuing to press the doctor for the information they needed.

Reid looked over the care shown to the toys on the shelved behind the Dr. He studied. He examined. He formed his hypothesis.

"We'll keep the police here in case Samantha drops in for a visit. Let's go Reid." Rossi said knowing he pushed the Dr. as far as he could for his part. It was up to Reid now.

"Hey, really fast question. Why are these toys here?" Reid asked as he stepped back from the bookshelf and looked at Dr. Malcolm.

"I use them in my therapy."

"No, I understand that. But why are they way up on this shelf away from where any kids can actually reach them?"

"They're reminders of patients that I've helped." Dr. Malcolm replied as he twisted in his chair to look up at Dr. Reid.

"Let me ask you something. What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?" Reid asked as he reached up behind Dr. Malcolm and pulled a stuffed unicorn off of the shelf.

"Jenny Larson."

"Hm. And this one?" Reid asked as he reached up again and this time pulled down a stuffed dog. "What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?"

"Abigail Moore"

"How about this one?" Reid asked grabbing the next toy off of the shelf and setting it too on the desk in front of Malcolm, the muscles across his jaw twitching with suppressed rage.

Rossi watched, impressed to see this side of Reid and at the same time disgusted with the Malcolm. Even with knowing in advance what this man in front of them was, it still revolted and disgusted him.

"Linda Krause" Malcolm replied on a sigh.

"These girls are what, their nine or twelve years old, I'm assuming." Reid said as he stepped back from the desk, giving Malcolm just a little bit of room and enough rope to hang himself.

"My PHD is on the effect of trauma on pre-pubescent girls. I do not appreciate what you're implying." Malcolm replied as he looked up at Dr. Reid.

Rossi looked on with a straight face, his eyes following the conversation.

"Oh…I'm not implying anything. I'm making an inference. An inference is an educated guess. And based on that I form a hypothesis. For instance, my hypothesis here is that after you _raped your daughter_, you submitted her to electroshock treatments to make sure she stayed quiet."

"This is outrageous." Malcolm said as he turned to glance at Agent Rossi, attempting to see if he was in agreement with Dr. Reid.

"And then out of guilt, you bought her toys. More specifically, you bought her a line of dolls. Because that's what serial molesters do. They give gifts. So you continued the pattern with your other patients and then, once they left your care, you added their toys to your collection." Reid said explaining his hypothesis, his eyes burning fiercely. He was just getting started.

"I'm sorry, but you can't back up your story. Doctor." Malcolm replied, snidely stressing the Doctor.

"This is why I love my job doctor. Uh, because my lab, It's a jury of your peers. My tests will be Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore, and Linda Krause" Reid said as he moved and sat on the edge of Malcolm's desk and went on the attack.

"The DA will put them on the stand." Reid said as he leaned in close, minimizing the personal space surrounding Malcolm in a classic intimidation move. "and I'm going to personally bring in these dolls and we're going to watch how they react."

"Or you can tell us where your daughter is and we'll tell the DA you cooperated." Rossi said from where he stood in front of the desk. "But once we walk out this door, that deal comes off the table." Rossi said as he pointed over his shoulder at the door.

Malcolm shifted, momentarily confused, in his seat as Dr. Reid stood up from the corner of the desk and walked towards the door with Agent Rossi. The click of the door opening and Agent Rossi walking through it, made him realize just how serious they were.

He sighed. "2529 Adams Street."

* * *

"We've got it. 2529 Adams Street." Reid said as he spoke into the phone he held against his ear with one hand, while he juggled a doll case in his other hand while attempting to open the door of the SUV.

"We're on our way." Hotch spoke into the phone as he, JJ, and Elle climbed into their SUV and headed for the address. He turned to look at JJ, who in turn pulled out her phone and called Morgan to let he and Emily know that it was time. JJ however got Morgan's voicemail.

* * *

While the rest of the team was headed to the New Lives half way house at 2529 Adams Street, Morgan and Emily were at their assigned business to stake out, and were watching Samantha Malcolm speaking with Bethany Wallace at the back of her medical van as Bethany offered her assistance in getting the wheel chair into the van. They slowly got out of the SUV so as not to startle Samantha and approached the back of the van, reaching it just in time to see Samantha taser Bethany.

"Samantha you're going to need to come with us." Emily said.

"But Sally…" Samantha said as she looked down at Bethany on the floor of the van. "I need to get Sally ready for our tea party with our friends."

"Okay, well, why don't you come with us and we can have someone bring your friends to see you, okay?" Emily asked gently.

"I don't want to leave my friends. I can't. I should really get back to my friends. They'll be missing Sally and me by now."

"It'll be okay." Emily said as she waved a couple of officers over to take Samantha to the precinct.

Morgan dialed JJ's number when he realized he'd missed a call from her.

"Jareau" JJ answered her phone as they pulled up in front of the house.

"We have Samantha in custody. We caught her attempting to abduct Bethany Wallace. Bethany is going to be fine, but Samantha is a bit agitated."

"Okay, we'll see you back at the precinct." JJ replied as she hung up her phone. "Morgan and Emily apprehended Samantha as she was attempting to abduct Bethany Wallace."

"Okay, well, let's hope we made it in time for Mary Newsome." Elle said as she climbed out of the passenger seat of the SUV, while JJ climbed out of the backseat.

* * *

A dejected team entered the Atlantic City Police department a short while later. Mary Newsome had already been dead for several hours when they reached her, Cindy, and Maxine. By their best guess, she had probably been dead before the team even arrived in Atlantic City.

JJ couldn't begin to imagine how horrifying it must have been for Mary to watch Stacia and Rita, who she'd been with for two months both die within days of each other and be replaced by other girls, all the while knowing her own fate was that of Stacia and Rita.

* * *

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he entered the police station carrying the green doll case and looked around at the tense officers, a tense Morgan, and a tense Emily.

"Samantha's getting really agitated. They're trying to get a hold of a doctor this time of night that can sedate her so that she doesn't hurt herself." Morgan explained as he led the way into the viewing room.

Inside the interrogation that Samantha had been placed in, she was pacing, her hands alternating between holding her head and picking at her clothes.

Reid looked down at the green case in his hand. "I think I can help."

Reid walked over to the door of the interrogation room and pulled it open, just a crack and poked his head in. "Hi Samantha, I'm Spencer. I'm with the FBI."

Samantha startled and backed away from Reid and the doorway.

"I know what your father did to you and I want you to know that he can never, ever hurt you again." Reid said in a comforting voice.

"He never touched me. He's a good father. He loves me." Samantha said.

"I know that he probably forced you to say those things. He punished you if you got it wrong. Sent you to the room with the lightening?"

"Yeah" Samantha said softly, shaking slightly at the thought of the room with the lightening.

"The dolls that your father gave you after he hurt you. What, what happened to them?"

"He kept them in his office with the other toys." Samantha struggled and managed to reply.

"That's where he let you play with them?"

"But when I moved out, I had to take my friends with me... I couldn't ….leave them behind."

"Of course. So you went to get them. What did you find?" Reid asked gently.

After a moment of watching Samantha's face, Reid asked. "He gave them to another girl, didn't he?"

Samantha nodded sadly.

"Do you want them back?" Reid asked.

* * *

Rossi shook his head, his thumbs looped through a belt loops at the front of his jeans. "You know that husband of yours never ceases to amaze me." He said as he turned from the window in the into the interrogation room where Reid was talking to Samantha to look at JJ.

"Well then that makes two of us." JJ replied with a smile.

"No really, you should have seen him at Malcolm's office…." Rossi said as he began describing in detail to JJ the events that happened when he and Reid had confronted Dr. Malcolm.

* * *

The cabin of the BAU jet was dark as they made the quick flight home from Atlantic City to Quantico. Emily and Hotch were curled up together in a pair of seats in the booth, sitting across from Rossi talking in the soft glow of the light they'd turned on above the booth. Morgan, as usual had his head phones on unwinding from the case. Elle was stretched out asleep on the couch, covered in a blanket.

JJ and Spence were stretched out together across a section of the back row of seats on the jet. They'd lifted the arm rests between a few of the seats, creating a couch of sorts. Spence sat with his back resting against the fuselage of the jet, his head resting against a window. JJ was seated between his legs and leaning back against his chest while they sat quietly talking.

"Rossi told me what happened when you guys went to confront Dr. Malcolm." JJ said softly as she rubbed Spence's still healing leg.

"Yeah?" Spence asked glancing down at JJ as his fingers continued tracing random, nonsensical patterns on the soft material of JJ's gray t-shirt.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured biting her lip as she twisted a little to be able to look up at him. "And I really wish I'd been there to see it."

"Why?" Spence asked, puzzled. It'd just been a conversation. Albeit, he had been on a mission to make his point.

"Because you are so sexy when you're pissed off, angry, aggressive, and making a point." JJ murmured in his ear. "Seriously, you have no idea how hot it is."

"R..r..really?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

JJ nodded, her nose brushing against the shell of his ear, causing him to groan under his breath. Then JJ smiled at Spence with a wicked gleam in her eye as she brace her hands on his thighs while lifting and swiveling her hips, to grind her backside against her husband's groin. "Really." She whispered in a husky voice in his ear.

Spence gripped her waist tightly holding her still and then leaned down and growled low and hoarse in her ear. "You haven't seen anything yet, because you are so getting it when we get home, you naughty girl."

JJ bit her lip and swallowed a moan. Her hips bucked as Spence slipped two fingers inside the waistband of her pants and lightly traced the top edge of her panties and then pulled his fingers back and resuming with lightly tracing random patterns on her belly, the light caresses wreaking absolute havoc on her through the soft material of her cotton t-shirt.

"Promises, promises." JJ managed to compose herself enough to flirt back and then nuzzled her face into his neck, willing the plane to fly faster so they could be home already.


	127. Chapter 127

okay - here it is. Chapter 127. Sorry about the delay. A couple of shout outs - Londonmarie - I hope you enjoy the opening section of this chapter and that it makes up for your disapointment at where I cut off the previous chapter. This glass or two of lemonade at the beginning of the chapter is for you.**raises glass** ;) Craftygirl11 - I hope you enjoy the scene you requested :D

Let's see... pocket lint... a five dollar bill... an old movie stub... ooh crumbled candy bar wrapper... okay so, since I don't have any of the Criminal Minds gang stuffed in my jeans' pocket, sadly that must mean that I don't own them.

Thanks as always for all of your reviews, alerts and favoriting.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Spence leaned down and kissed the nape of JJ's neck as the plane touched down on the tarmac at the base. "You need to walk down the aisle of the plane in front of me."

JJ turned quizzical eyes to look at Spence. He in turn quirked an eyebrow at her and ground his erection against her ass. He was very turned on – the flirting they'd done the whole flight home from Atlantic City also hadn't helped the situation. "Morgan will never let me live it down if he knew how we passed the time during the flight."

JJ giggled and leaned back to kiss him softly and then shifted sideways and stood up. She moved about, working to collect their things. "Baby it was like twenty minutes…."

"Yeah, twenty minutes that you spent doing everything but having your wicked way with me." Spence murmured in her ear as he settled his hand on her waist and pushed her into the aisle in front of him as he grabbed their go bags and his messenger bag, slinging them over his shoulder and settling the straps across his chest.

She stopped in the aisle and leaned back to whisper in his ear, while she pressed back against him. "Poor baby. I promise I'll make it all better when we get home."

"We'll see." Spence growled playfully, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at JJ.

JJ led Spence off the plane and down the boarding stairway to the jet. Spence pulled the keys to their SUV out of his pocket and clicked the unlock button on the key fob, opened the back hatch and threw their bags in, and then made his way to the driver's side and climbed in. With a wave to their teammates, he and JJ pulled out of the hangar and headed home.

JJ held Spence's right hand in her left as they made the twenty minute commute home from the base. She played with his fingers, her fingers caressing, stroking, massaging. Her thumb alternated between rubbing circles on the back of his hand, and softly tracing the lines on the palm of his hand.

Spence shifted in his seat, attempting to adjust himself to be more comfortable for the drive home. However he was hyper-aware of JJ's soft hand wrapped around his as he used every ounce of brain power he had, which let's face it, was quite a bit, to focus on the road.

It was a relief when he turned the SUV onto their street and drove down to the end of the cul-de-sac where their house sat. He pulled into the garage and then slipped his hand out of JJ's so that he could shift the SUV into park.

JJ paused to wait at the hatch of the SUV as Spence collected their bags, and then together they walked hand in hand across the driveway and to their backdoor. They quickly dropped their go bags in the laundry room and then made their way through the house and climbed the stairs.

They paused in Chloe's room, peeking in on the sleeping toddler. JJ sat down on the edge of the little girl's bed while Spence squatted down next to the bed and leaned down kissing Chloe's forehead. JJ smiled and then watched Spence as he stood and headed out of the room and down the hall to Henry's nursery. Then she looked back at their baby girl, peacefully sleeping. She reached out, softly brushing Chloe's soft golden girls back from her face and then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Chloe shifted slightly and raised a hand, her little fist rubbing one of her eyes. "Mommy?" she asked in a soft sleepy voice.

"Ssshh. It's late baby. Go back to sleep. Daddy and I will be here when you wake up." JJ replied, rubbing soothing circles on Chloe's chest and tummy.

"Mtay" the sleepy girl murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

As she stepped out into the hallway, JJ noticed that the light was on in Rebecca's room. She peeked her head in the halfway open door and chuckled to find Rebecca asleep on top of the covers of the bed with a text book resting on her chest. JJ peeled Rebecca's fingers off of the book and set the book, open to the page where Rebecca had left off of to the side on the desk. Then she grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered the younger women up. JJ turned and grabbed the baby monitors off of the desk and then turned and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door on her way out.

JJ continued down the hall to Henry's nursery, where she found Spence standing next to the baby boy's crib, looking down on the sight of their peacefully sleeping son.

"Hey" JJ murmured softly as she stepped up next to Spence at the side of Henry's crib.

"Hey" Spence whispered softly in reply as they both took in the sight of Henry in his footie pajamas, pacifier in his mouth, and his arms thrown up above his head while his belly rose and fell with each breath.

JJ pressed two fingers to her lips and then reached down and ran her fingers lightly across the baby boy's forehead. She knew she wouldn't be able to reach down into the crib to kiss Henry goodnight without waking him up.

"Come on, let's let Henry sleep." JJ whispered, looping her arms around Spence's arm and then stepping away from the crib and towards the doorway.

Spence glanced back over his shoulder at Henry and then followed JJ out into the hallway.

"Besides I promised to make it all better, remember?" JJ said as she led Spence into their bedroom and towards their comfortable king sized bed that awaited then. She turned and faced him, pulling him close and kissing him while she made quick work of his shirt.

Spence, for his part, kicked off his shoes while their lips worked against each other feverishly. As their lips parted and they pulled apart for air, Spence's talented fingers drug her t-shirt up along her ribcage, his fingers teasingly trailing ever so softly across the top of the soft cotton fabric.

JJ gasped softly and shivered with arousal as she lifted her arms above her head, allowing Spence to remove her t-shirt.

Spence growled in approval when he saw his wife's bra. He didn't know who Victoria was, but he was certainly glad that JJ knew her secrets….it certainly worked to his benefit….and he'd especially liked when she let him go lingerie shopping with her and had modeled for him and let him pick his favorites.

JJ smirked softly, she knew this bra and panty set would get a reaction out of Spence, it had after all been his favorite when they'd gone shopping a couple weeks ago…. She let her hands rest on the belt at Spence's waist and used it to pull him back towards the bed as her nimble fingers worked open the clasp of his belt. The belt fell open to the sides and she pressed a thumb against the button of his dress pants, undoing the closure with one hand while the thumb and pointer finger of her other hand slid the zipper of his pants down.

* * *

"Remember I told you that you hadn't seen anything yet naughty girl?" Spence whispered his warm breath ghosting over JJ's ear and causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

JJ nodded while Spence's deft fingers worked open the snap on her pants, slid down the zipper, and pushed them down her hips, allowing gravity to take over as his hands cupped her ass, his fingers trailing lightly over where the lace of her panties met the silky smooth skin of her upper thigh.

"Naughty girls don't get to touch." Spence murmured as he nuzzled against her ear and neck, his face buried in her hair, while his hands continued to fondle her backside. The same backside she had ruthlessly teased him with on the plane.

JJ bit her lip and held back a moan as Spence's hands slid up her back, undid the clasp of her bra and then slid it down her arms, allowing it to drop to the floor and into the pile of their discarded clothes.

He continued to nuzzle and kiss her neck and shoulder while his hands moved back down, roaming across her lower back as his fingertips trailed over the waistband of her panties until they reached her hips. Then his fingers peeled the oh so sexy silk and lace from her body and allowed it to drop into the pile of clothes at their feet.

"Remember how I told you that you were going to get it when we got home naughty girl?" Spence growled in a hoarse, low tone as he trailed his finger up and down the back of JJ's thighs.

"Yes" JJ moaned, her head falling back and exposing the graceful column of her neck to Spence.

"Does it make you hot that you're about to get it right now, that I'm going to keep my promise?" he asked as he trailed the tip of his nose up the column of her throat, his lips always just a hairs breadth away from actually touching her.

She could feel Spence's warm breath on her neck, but not his lips. He hadn't really even touched her yet, other than underdressing her and a few soft caresses, and she was already hot enough to melt. "Spence, baby, please..." she moaned.

"Please what naughty girl?" Spence asked as his fingers continued to trail lightly across her body, sparking arousal, and yet continuing to avoid touching all the places he knew she really wanted him to.

"Touch me… make love to me… something … anything… god baby…" she moaned, lost in a foggy haze of arousal, want, and need.

* * *

He paused to look up, making eye contact with JJ as he kissed the lower lip of her belly button, resting his chin in her pelvic bone.

JJ moaned, shifting her hips anxiously under Spence's weight as he made his way down. An audible gasp escaped her lips as she made eye contact with Spence. She recognized that look in his eyes; it was his take charge, assertive, on a mission look, mixed with a good amount of passion, love, and lust. She shuddered just thinking about what that look fore told.

* * *

A very frustrated groan left JJ's lips when once again, just as she was getting extremely close to an orgasm, Spence stopped what he was doing. He lifted his head and crawled up her body, pausing to place feather light kisses at random spots along the way.

"Baby... I... you… please…" JJ managed to utter through the haze of arousal so thick she couldn't even think straight anymore.

"It's okay. I promise you…soon." Spence whispered in JJ's ear as he rolled her onto her side and moved behind her.

* * *

JJ managed to whimper as Spence kissed her shoulder and neck, alternating between the spot where her shoulder met the base of her neck and the tender, sensitive skin directly behind her ear.

"JJ, baby?" Spence questioned softly. When all he received in response was a soft whine, he knew he'd teased enough. He pressed his front to JJ's back, rolling her onto her tummy. He shifted his left leg, nudging JJ's left leg and sliding his under hers, as he braced himself on his right shoulder and leg so as not to squish JJ. He lowered his head, his forehead resting against JJ's temple, he lips pressed against her ear as he whispered. "I love you JJ. Always you, only you." He said as his hips picked up their pace.

"Spence, baby, oh god!" JJ managed to cry out in the most intense moment she'd ever experienced, created by the combination of all the different sensations and Spence's teasing.

* * *

JJ trailed her fingers lightly up and down Spence's back, while her other hand played with his hair. "Baby, I think you broke my brain."

Spence looked up, concerned. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

JJ smiled. "God no. Baby, you were amazing. I don't think I've ever come that hard before in my life." She said blushing slightly as she leaned up to kiss her husband.

"Oh" Spence replied and shifted to the side, wrapping his arms around JJ as they lay cuddled up together in the afterglow.

* * *

A short while later as they lay in each other's arms, Spence ran his fingertips lightly up and down his wife's arm. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"How when the Sherriff in Evanston Wyoming calls this week, for just a few minutes it going to be like finding Katie all over again." JJ sighed as she snuggled closer into Spence's side. "I'll feel that loss all over again… and it's going to hurt. Most of the time, it doesn't hurt to think about her anymore. I can remember her and be happy for the time we did have together…"

"But?" Spence asked as he leaned down, kissing her forehead and holding her just a little bit tighter.

JJ blinked as the tears blurred her vision. "Those families Spence, that pain is so fresh and so raw for them….and I know exactly how they feel."

"I know baby, but that's what makes you so good at your job. You empathize with people and connect with them so well. People connect with you so easily." Spence said as he rubbed her back with one hand and cupped her cheek with his other hand, using his thumb to wipe away an escaped tear. "You know if you want to talk about Katie, I'll listen. Always."

JJ nodded against Spence's chest. "You know, there was this one time. I was about …6 or 7 I think…." She said as she began to share more happy memories of her childhood with Spence.

* * *

"So I'm going to snoop through dead kids' computers?" Garcia asked in response to Hotch explaining what her part would be in what they were calling an equivocal death investigation, but the team all knew after JJ explaining what was going on in Evanston Wyoming that they needed to gather the evidence to stop Wilson Summers.

"This plane seldom makes pleasure trips." Rossi replied as he looked up from the files in he was studying.

"We've all been over the files. We have the information about what happened last time from JJ." Hotch said as he nodded to JJ, who was seated next to Spence, playing with the charm on her necklace, the necklace her sister gave her. "Now we need to figure out how we're going to stop him as soon as possible. This Friday cannot be allowed to happen if at all possible, while still treating this as an equivocal death investigation."

The team all nodded as they began brain storming how they were going to stop Wilson Summers and help his son Christopher.

* * *

"She was so excited about graduating high school next year." Mrs. Leake said as she sat on the couch talking the Emily, Hotch, and JJ. "She couldn't wait for her SATs"

"Was Trish dating anybody?" Emily asked.

"No" Mr. Leake said softly.

"Billy Sullivan" Mrs. Leake said and then turned to look at her husband.

"Is that who she?" he asked with a pained expression on his face, the grief at the loss of his daughter evident in his voice.

"Yes"

He sighed, clasped his hands together, and stood up from the couch, pacing over to the open area of their living room.

"What is it Mr. Leake?" Hotch asked in concern for the father.

"She ran up over a hundred dollars texting last month and we um… we grounded her and we took away her cell." Mrs. Leake explained.

"Not we. Me." Mr. Leake said taking a deep breath. "I did that."

The Leakes glanced at each other for a moment, the pain of the loss showing through.

"Why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend?" he asked his wife.

"Because you would have freaked out." Mrs. Leake replied.

"No I wouldn't."

"You are right now." Mrs. Leake said turning to look at her husband.

"Not because she had a boyfriend, because I may have caused it."

JJ took a deep breath. She knew the truth would come out once they had Wilson Summers in custody, but here, in this moment, she knew it was too soon to deal with the Leakes' questions like she'd had to last time around. "Mr. Leake, your daughter didn't commit suicide because of some punishment. It's so much more complicated than that."

* * *

"I knew he didn't kill himself." Mrs. Krouse said. "He wouldn't do that to us."

Reid, Morgan, and Elle glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond with the knowledge that they had.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan replied.

"Um... it's um why you're here. The uh FBI wouldn't be investigating a suicide, right?" Mr. Krouse responded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"That's not exactly true. Um… sometimes we do what's called an equivocal death investigation to try to figure out the manner of death. It may…" Reid paused as Elle settled a hand on his arm and squeezed.

Elle paused Reid in his explanation. He'd explained why they were here. There was no need to go into further detail. The family would have an explanation at the end of their investigation. It wouldn't bring their son back, but they would at least have the comfort of knowing that he hadn't intentionally taken his own life. Although she couldn't imagine how losing him to a senseless game could be any better, she thought as she rubbed her belly where the baby was kicking.

"Our investigation will try and sort it all out for you." Morgan explained.

* * *

"I got it. It was just a basic Trojan horse. It just hit the directories. It didn't erase them." Garcia called out, as the team and Sherriff Samuel gathered around behind her.

"Oh god." Penelope muttered attempting to sound authentic when she knew what she was going to find looking in the computer. "She was on a choking game site the night she died"

"A what?" Rossi asked.

"It's a game kids play where they choke themselves to get high." Penelope explained.

"They call it the good kids high." Reid explained as he, Morgan, and Elle walked into the station. "You get light headed and a sense of euphoria, even though no actual drugs are involved. Something kids in high school play."

"Did Ryan have a computer?" Hotch asked.

"Not in his room." Morgan replied.

"What about a gaming system?" Penelope asked.

"Yes" Elle replied thinking back to gaming system that had been set up in Ryan's room.

"Kids will find a way to get online." Penelope explained.

"I have the IP address." Reid said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Okay" Garcia said pulling up the internet activity on the Krouses' IP address. "We've got a match. Ryan was on the same site on the same night."

"It wasn't suicide." Morgan said as he stared at the screens of Penelope's system.

They listened the computer generated voice. "Come on. Try it. We all do it. I dare you."

"I dare you?" The Sherriff asked in shock.

"Someone was orchestrating this, purposely getting the kids to choke themselves." Emily said.

The team watch as Garcia pulled up the information she could on the website. "There's a whole subculture for this game. They make up names, they do it at parties."

"Someone is daring the kids in this area to play the game." Rossi said.

"The question is who." Elle replied.

"It's a contest with rules." Garcia said as she pulled up that portion of the site and read the rules out loud to the team. "You gonna let them diss us." Garcia continued to read the rules. "…got to do it alone and video it with your web cam and upload it to the site for it to count."

"Doing it alone requires ligatures. He's basically telling them to play the deadliest form of the game with no one there to revive them." Reid said pausing for a moment in thought. "Actually" Reid began. "The question might be who has the most to gain from these kids choking themselves."

"What do you mean Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I mean we can analyze the writing style on website for the game all we want, but a writer can easily disguise his writing style to make himself appear younger and less educated. Until we have more information we can't rely solely on the information here. We need to ask ourselves who has something to gain from doing this. It could be like arsonists who turn out to be fire fighters."

"First responders looking to create victims that they can in turn save?" Elle asked.

Hotch nodded and looked at the Sherriff. "We'll need to look over the files for the county's first responders."

"We also need to have a meeting with parents to inform them of what to look for and try getting through to the kids to get them to stop playing this game." JJ said as she pointed at Garcia's monitor that displayed the website for the game.

* * *

"…you guys remember Ryan. He played football, took Shauna to prom. I'm assuming that some of you were probably even friends with Ryan. Ryan wanted to win the contest too." Reid said as he stood next to Ryan's empty desk in the class room.

"When Ryan choked himself he cut off all the oxygen to his brain, which sent a distress signal to his heart slowing it down." He said as he walked amongst the other desks in the room filled with students.

"then his brain in an effort to preserve itself shut off all non-essential bodily functions. His arms gave out, his legs gave out, which means that he couldn't loosen the tie around his neck." Reid continued to explain as he made his way through all of the students.

"At which point panic set in and in Ryan's case, it escalated to cardiac arrest, which means that his heart stopped. Brain damage began and within four minutes he was completely and totally brain dead. He died scared and probably in a lot of pain." Reid said as he stopped next to Ryan's empty desk and looked around the room. "and unable to stop what he thought he had complete control of, all because he wanted to participate in what I consider a pretty lame game."

"So your text," Reid said as he moved back to the front of the room and turned around to face the class "is actually completely accurate. I don't want you to win the contest because I don't want you to play the game."

"You all believe this crap?" Christopher Summers asked from his desk in the far back corner of the room.

"You don't?" Morgan asked from the far side of the room.

Christopher shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly while making a 'don't know, don't care' expression on his face.

"Why don't you come up here and tell us what you think?" Morgan asked.

"Whatever." Christopher said standing up from his seat and walking behind his desk. He slowly crossed the back of the room and took off running once he was close to the door.

Morgan however, had been prepared for the kid to dash once confronted and was out the doorway at the front of the class room before Christopher even made it to the other doorway. Morgan tackled the kid just a few feet down the hallway from the doorway.

* * *

"Dad!" Christopher called out when he saw his Dad talking with Agent Reid and the Sherriff.

"Hey buddy." Wilson Summers said as he turned to look at his son who was seated in a wheel chair.

"Take him inside" Morgan said to the nurse pushing Christopher in the wheel chair. "Your son needs to go in for some tests."

"Will" Sherriff Samuel said. "When he's done, we'll need to talk to you both down at my office." Wilson Summers name had been on the list of first responders she and some of the profilers from the BAU had been looking at that afternoon.

Wilson Summers turned around to look at the Sherriff, attempting to keep an impassive, innocent look on his face.

* * *

"How's Rossi coming with Summers?" Reid quietly asked JJ as he walked up behind her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks baby." JJ whispered in response as she took the cup of coffee from Spence. "To be honest, I don't think he's making much headway. But he is buying us the time we need while Pen talks to Christopher, and everybody goes over the files." She said nodding at the screen where Penelope sat chatting with Christopher Summers.

* * *

"Hi there, I'm Penelope."

"Good for you." Christopher replied in an apathetic manner.

"Can I sit down?" Penelope asked as she moved towards the chair.

"You're the cop."

Penelope smirked as she looked at the kid in front of her. "Um… I look like a cop to you?"

"Yeah. What? You aren't?" Christopher asked.

"No." Penelope said while shaking her head. "FBI tech analyst. I just have some administrative cyber crud to go over with you. I'm just a geekette."

"Cool" Christopher said in a disconnected and indifferent manner.

"You are glum." Penelope said as she looked at Christopher. "Time is a great healer."

Christopher snorted. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Well I lost my Mom and my Dad when I was about your age so.., I don't know, I think I have a pretty good idea. And I felt totally alone until I found the netizens." Penelope said.

* * *

The Sherriff had asked Wilson Summers if they could take a look at Christopher's computer. She'd taken him over to pick up the lap top and brought him back. Once they'd gotten back, they'd stuck Wilson in an interrogation room with Rossi.

Penelope had taken one look at the computer and been seriously impressed by the segmented hard drive, serious firewalls, major encryption. It made her wonder how much of it was Christopher and how much was his father. JJ of course had been able to provide her with the password she needed to be able to access everything. She'd managed to shut down the main site and set up a program to systematically shut down the sites on other servers when someone attempted to access the site. The teenagers of Evanston and the surrounding county were safe.

* * *

Reid nodded. "I should go help with looking over the files." He said resting his hand on JJ's shoulder and squeezing.

JJ nodded and turned her head to smile at Spence. She lifted her hand, covering his where it sat on her shoulder, and squeezed.

* * *

"What have you guys found so far?" Reid asked as he walked over to the table where Morgan, Elle, Emily, and Hotch were going through files.

"No wonder he's a loner." Hotch said as he looked up at everyone sitting around the table. "They've moved three times since his mother died." He said as he handed the file containing Christopher Summers' background to Reid. "It cut off his peer support."

"Three new schools in two years? That is a lot of adjustment for a kid to have to make." Emily said.

"Christopher's mother was sick quite a bit." Elle said as she looked over the file they had on the family. "Just the sheer volume is….."

Morgan shuffled some files to grab his copy of what Elle was looking at. "She's described as being violently ill each time."

"and then a couple days in the ICU and she's miraculously cured." Emily said.

"then she goes back home and the whole process repeats all over again." Elle added.

"And no diagnosis, no discernible cause." Hotch added.

"Look at this," Reid said "according to his ER report, Christopher's injuries were caused by manual and ligature strangulation over time. He's also shown to have layered bruising on his sternum." He said as he handed a copy of Christopher's ER report to Hotch.

"It looks like a CPR artifact, but there's no record of resuscitations." Hotch said as he looked up at Sherriff Samuel. "Do you have a judge who can sign off on a warrant?"

* * *

"Hey, I'm not lying. It'll totally get better." Penelope said to Christopher. "BTW I like your nails."

"hmph Thanks." Christopher said dropping his hands into his lap. "You into Goth?"

"You know, I don't think I'm supposed to be anymore, but the love is still there." Penelope replied holding up her black painted nails.

"So, you FBI?" Christopher asked nodding towards Penelope.

"Yeah, I know" Penelope said scrunching up her face. "It's crazy, but I love it." The shiny on Christopher's ear caught her attention. "I enjoy your earring. Where did you score that?"

"EBay. Supposed to be Johnny D's from that pirate movie."

"Most awesome." Penelope said nodding her head. Christopher was such a good kid. How could anyone, let alone his own father do what he'd done?

"Okay, your whole PGP disk encryption system is like crazy impressive." Penelope said as she leaned forward in her seat and curled her legs up under her.

"Yeah, I'm into that kind of stuff."

"Stuff? Dude you do not understand. I am jealous. That is state of the art technology that the feeb does not have." Penelope said.

Christopher chuckled. "Whatever."

"Okay. How did you get your anonymizing service?" she asked.

"I got it from some link from some dude online." He replied. "What do you care?"

"I just think it's uber cool how you set your whole system up. Like how you use an e-shredder to obliterate your net activity and a window wiper as your secondary trash eraser. Who does that?"

Christopher shook his head momentarily confused for a moment. "Everybody does that."

Penelope nodded. "Well it's still uber cool."

Christopher nodded. "You know, you were right before. I do miss my Mom."

"Do you want to talk about her? I can be a really good listener." Penelope replied.

"You don't mind?" Christopher asked.

"No, I don't mind at all. And I have to tell you that talking about it is good. It's what got me through when I lost my parents."

Christopher nodded and began to tell Garcia some of his favorite memories of his Mom.

* * *

Rossi turned back to where Wilson Summers sat in the interrogation room, with a box in his hands that had just been delivered to him.

"You'll never guess what we found at your house when we executed a search warrant." Rossi said as he placed the box on the table in front of Summers and began pulling out the disks of with videos of kids strangling themselves.

"You should start talking because the way I see it, you have the blood of four young people, your wife, and the abuse of your son on your hands. You'll be a grandfather long before you'll ever see the light of day again. Although it won't matter much, because I don't think your son will ever want to see you again."

Wilson Summers shoulders slumped knowing that they had all the evidence they needed for him to go away to prison for a very long time and started to talk.

* * *

"I just want to tell Christopher goodbye." Wilson Summers said as he was led from the interrogation room by Rossi in cuffs.

"I don't know that Christopher wants to say goodbye to you." Rossi said.

"He's my son." Summers said tersely.

"Who you repeatedly strangled and revived over a very long period of time. That boy is lucky to be alive. You already killed his mother, how long would it have taken you to kill him too?" Rossi asked in an angry, stern tone.

"Christopher! Christopher!" Summers began to yell.

"That's my Dad. My Dad is here?" Christopher asked as he twisted in his seat to see out the window of the office they were in.

"I…" Penelope started to say when Hotch walked into the office.

"Christopher, your father is here. He's the man we've been looking for, so he's in custody. He wants to say goodbye to you, but you don't have to see him if you don't want to." Hotch explained.

"I…" Christopher started to say, unsure of what he really wanted. With his father behind bars, maybe it would finally, well and truly finally be over. He walked over and looked out the window of the office at his father, his torturer.

"It's okay if you want to see him, I'll stay with you if you want. You don't have to be alone with him. And if you don't want to see him, that's okay too." Penelope said standing up and walking over to Christopher at the window and resting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all coming out here." Sherriff Samuel said to JJ as she stood next to her watching as Rossi handed Summers over to a couple of her deputies to process.

"I'm just glad it ended up okay." JJ replied.

"Oh come on. Small town county Sherriff calls the FBI about potential suicides and you drop what you're doing and you come here?" the Sherriff said turning to look at JJ.

"We're an asset for all levels of law enforcement. It's what we do." JJ explained.

"Well its incredible. Thank you." The Sherriff said her eyes shining with tears. "Would you like to come with us? We're going to tell them that… what really happened."

"Uh… no we need to be getting back." JJ replied.

"You sure? I mean I know it won't bring them back, but I would think that knowing that it wasn't intentional might bring some level of comfort."

"It will." JJ nodded her head. "Definitely. You go ahead. Good luck Sherriff."

"Well, thank you." Sherriff Samuels said and then leaned forward, hugging JJ.

* * *

They all sat on the plane, decompressing and ready to get home to their families. Morgan had his headphones on and an arm slung over Penelope's shoulder where she sat knitting next to him. Elle sat looking out the window while he hand rubbed her seven and a half month pregnant belly.

Hotch, Emily, JJ and Spence sat in the booth together. JJ was curled up into Spence's side and he had his arm wrapped around her, gently running his hand lightly up and down her side. He knew how hard this case had been for her.

Hotch tipped his head in thought. "JJ…"

"Hmm?" JJ asked lifting her head from Spence's shoulder.

"How did you convince me to take this case last time around?" he asked and then thought better of it. "You know what, it doesn't matter how you did it. I'm just glad you did so that we could stop it."

"Hotch its okay." JJ said sitting up a little bit more in her seat.

"JJ, you don't have to." Hotch said as he shifted in his seat next to Emily.

Spence squeezed his wife's side in support as she glanced up at him.

"I might have pushed a little bit to convince you." JJ said as she played with the charm on her necklace again. "My sister gave this to me when I was… eleven."

"She just came into my bedroom one afternoon and told me that no matter what happened, she loved me." JJ said reflecting back on that day almost 20 years ago.

"This was her favorite necklace." JJ said with a sad smile. "So I told her I couldn't take it but she insisted. I of course, was secretly very happy because I always wanted one just like hers." JJ swallowed and paused for moment, continuing to play with the necklace. "It's the last time I ever…."

"I'm sorry." Hotch said softly.

"I think about her every day." JJ said smiling softly but glad that this time around, there wasn't a lesson for Hotch in her pain. "but that's why I was so passionate about us taking the case last time around." JJ said reaching up and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Spence leaned down and kissed her on the head and then JJ looked up and kissed Spence on the cheek.

"What is that?" Spence asked nodding to what Emily was playing with in her hands.

"It's called a star puzzle." Emily replied. "It's basically impossible to figure out. You have to put all of the pieces back together to form a perfect star. But the origin of it is kind of a romantic tale." She said as she leaned into Hotch's side.

"There was this young prince who wanted to win the heart of the fairest maiden in the land…." Emily said as she began telling the fable.

JJ smiled as she rested her head on Spence's shoulder and rubbed his belly where her hand was resting. She hadn't heard Emily telling the story last time around, but then she supposed, as she glanced up at Spence, this was a different life.


	128. Chapter 128

Ah this feels good - a double post weekend :D If you are surprised by the events of this chapter - well I am too... it's not really what I had planned...but the chapter just sort of wrote itself, and I decided to go with it.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ sat next to Spence in the round table room giggling at something Spence said as he handed her a cup of her favorite coffee from Starbucks from one of the cup carriers sat before him on the table.

"Ah look at you my turtle doves, you look so cute." Pen sighed as she entered the round table room, lap top in hand.

JJ and Spence turned and smiled at Pen as they stopped their flirting. "Hey Pen, welcome back to the caffeinated world." JJ said with a smile as she handed Pen her half caf extra shot venti two pump non-fat hold the whip caramel macchiato.

"Mm…" Penelope moaned as she swallowed a heavenly sip of caffeinated perfection. "I love my baby boy, but I had forgotten just how much I missed coffee."

"Baby girl" Morgan said as he stepped up behind Penelope. "I thought we agreed that you were only going to call me baby boy at home?" Morgan said softly.

"Oh my dark knight, I do love you; I, however, was talking about Jake, the physical representation of our love." Penelope said as she turned and smiled at Derek.

"Oh…well." Morgan sheepishly smiled and rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Okay then."

Spence grinned and slid Morgan's coffee across the table to him. "Here you go….baby boy."

JJ hid her smirk behind her cup of coffee. Penelope out right laughed at the expression on Derek's face as he sputtered at Reid's teasing and then shook his head and sank down into the seat next to Penelope.

"Oh thank god….real coffee." Emily said as she walked into the room, followed Hotch, Rossi, and Elle.

"Thank you." Hotch and Rossi chimed in as they too took their seats and were passed coffee by JJ and Reid.

"You guys suck." Elle said as she and her eight month pregnant belly sank into the remaining chair at the table and she looked enviously at their steaming hot cups of coffee.

"I …uh…know it's not quite the same, but I did get you a large steamed milk with a vanilla shot and whipped cream." Reid said, holding up the cup to hand it to Elle. "Think of it as a latte, hold the coffee." He said sliding the cup across the table to her.

Elle shook her head and smiled. It was nice to have friends that cared. "Thanks boy genius." Elle said flashing him a smile.

"So I just have consults for you today." JJ said as she stood up and began handing out stacks of case files for the team to go over. "But we do need to talk about a case we'll be getting in a few days. We need to go over it and put together our game plan now because Agent Goldman from White Collar is going to be travelling down to Florida with us on the case."

"Why is an agent from White Collar going to be working the case with us?" Morgan asked as he looked at JJ in confusion.

"Actually it's his case. He's been following a con artist for five years. In a couple days he's going to be coming to see me about us helping him with the case because last night he killed Carla Marshall." JJ explained as she sat back down next to Spence and walked the team through the details of the case.

* * *

"Okay," JJ said looking over the list of details that needed to be planned for Emily and Hotch's wedding, as she, Emily, Elle, and Pen sat in her office catching up on the planning details. "The dress is a go. I just checked with the seamstress and the she'll have it ready for your final fitting in a few weeks. Our dresses are in and they'll be ready at the same time as yours for the final fitting. Flowers?" JJ asked looking at Pen.

"The flowers are ordered. The florist is prepared to deliver them the morning of the wedding. I also checked in with the caterer and the menu you wanted is all set, they're just waiting for you on the final number of guests. Your cake is on order, also pending the confirmed number of guests. I spent some time with the DJ last week and gave him your list of requests and more importantly the list of absolutely not going to happens." Penelope said reporting in on her responsibilities for the wedding.

JJ nodded making notes on their master list. "Tuxes?" JJ asked looking up at Emily.

Emily nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "Sean is coming in from New York this weekend so that the tuxes can be fitted and ordered. Are Reid, Morgan, and Will going to be available on Saturday? We might as well have them all go at the same time."

"That works for us." JJ responded "We might as well make a day of it then."

"Mm hm" Penelope nodded. "It works for my men and I too. And how could I pass up the opportunity to see my chocolate god all kitted out in a tux?"

Elle laughed. "Then maybe we shouldn't make a day of it…you'll just want to run home and rip the tux off of him….actually who am I kidding? We'll all have that reaction."

"Our men do wear a tuxedo well." Emily said with a grin on her face. "Maybe we need to find more reasons for them to wear them."

"Well if Derek would get a clue already…." Penelope stated with a sigh.

"He's not getting the subtle hints huh Pen?" JJ asked.

"Not so much, no." Pen replied. "But I don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about something fun…like Emily's bachelorette party." Penelope said with a wicked grin.

"I guess I'm designated driver huh?" Elle said with a smirk on her face as she rubbed her belly.

"Well it is only fair considering that at your bachelorette party you were actually the only one who could drink." Emily said as her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"But what a way for us to spend Elle's bachelorette party….with Emily the strange and great peeing on a stick …" Penelope said shaking her head.

"Well none of that this time." Emily replied.

"I'm sure that you will all be highly amusing." Elle laughed.

"Damn straight we will." Pen and JJ said in unison and then high fived each other.

Emily shook her head at the antics of her friends. "So are we pretty much all set?"

JJ smiled and tipped her head. "That depends…are the invitations sent?"

"I have all two thousand of them stuffed, addressed, and ready to mail. I'll send them when we get back from this case." Emily replied with a sigh.

JJ's eyes got big. "Two thousand? Seriously?"

Emily chuckled. "No, not seriously, although it might as well have been with my mother constantly adding to the guest list."

"Em, how many guests are invited to your wedding?" Elle asked cautiously.

"Almost three hundred including plus ones. Let's just say that I am hoping there are several people who can't make it. I wish I'd been able to talk Aaron into eloping, but I know how important Jack being there is to him….and well it's important to me too." Emily replied.

"I don't ….do you even know three hundred people?" Penelope asked.

Emily nodded. "Sadly, I do. Most of them I could care less if they are at the wedding, but the guest list was the one concession I was willing to make to make my mother happy."

"Em..." JJ said not knowing what to say about a rather large wedding being foisted upon her friend.

"It's okay Jayje. You guys will all be there. Jack will be there. Sean will be there. My parents will be there. And that's all that really matters to me in the end." Emily said with a smile. "All of the important people will be there."

"Well I guess as long as you're okay with it." Penelope said.

"Okay" JJ said looking at her list. "Since invitations are ready, I think you are pretty well set until we have final numbers from the RSVPs."

"Then I guess we need to get back to it so we can be ready to go after you meet with Agent Goldman." Emily said standing up from the desk and heading out the door of JJ's office with Elle as they walked back to the bullpen.

Penelope stood up to head out the door behind them and then paused, turning back around to talk to JJ. "Do you think she's happy?"

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"Yeah" Penelope said softly as she looked out the door of JJ's office at Emily and Elle stood talking in the bullpen, each of them smiling.

"Do I think she's happy to be marrying Hotch? Absolutely." JJ said "Is she happy that her wedding appears to have been turned into a political event for her mother? Probably not so much."

"Do you really think most of the guest list is the Ambassador's political contacts?" Pen asked.

"Well, I highly doubt that Emily has three hundred aunts, uncles, and cousins." JJ replied.

"Maybe Emily the strange and great and boss man will catch a break and half the invitations will get lost in the mail." Pen as she turned to look from the bullpen to JJ.

"And another half will be unable to make it, leaving her with the people that she probably wanted to invite in the first place." JJ nodded.

"We can hope." Pen replied and gathered her notes and things to head out of JJ's office. "See you later Jayje."

At that moment Anderson knocked on the door to JJ's office. "Agent Jareau, Agent Goldman from White Collar is here to see you."

JJ looked up from locking away the Prentiss/Hotchner wedding plans in her desk drawer. "Thanks Anderson. Agent Goldman it's nice to meet you." She said reaching across her desk to shake Agent Goldman's hand.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys have your own jet." Agent Goldman said as he looked out the window past where Agent Rossi was sitting.

"We take turns piloting. You want to give 'er a try?" Emily said in jest with a straight face as she looked up from the file she was looking over.

"Really?" Agent Goldman asked.

"No" Emily replied as she caught Morgan smirking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What kind of forensic counter measures does he use to hide his trail?" Morgan asked.

"Fake IDs, disposable phones, pre-paid credit cards, foreign bank accounts." Agent Goldman replied.

"You can't track his accounts overseas?" JJ asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can, but it takes months to get the records and it only takes him seconds to transfer money again and again." Agent Goldman explained.

Reid nodded from where he sat next to JJ. "By the time you track it to the Bahamas he's already moved it to Switzerland or somewhere else."

"I've always been too far behind him." Agent Goldman said, as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Well we're a lot closer now because of Carla. What made her suspicious in first place?" Emily asked.

"She needed to get her father into a retirement home and when she called this guy, Grant Dale…" Agent Goldman began explaining what had led to Carla Marshall contacting the fraud site.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Rossi said as he, Hotch, Reid, JJ, and Elle stood in front of the massive stacks of files before them.

"We have to go through all of this?" Elle asked.

"White collar cases often come down to a paper trail." Hotch replied as his eyes ran over the boxes.

"But this also gives us time to discuss options on closing in on William Hodges or whatever his real name is." JJ added.

Hotch nodded. "All right, Dave and Elle, you work victimology, Reid you see if you can find anything in his travel patterns, and JJ let's get a timeline up on the board." And with that they all began pulling boxes off the stack.

* * *

"She was a real estate agent." Emily said as she picked up the photo of Carla Marshall in front of a house with a sold sign.

"She was doing well for herself until William came into her life." Agent Goldman said as he looked around.

"Why do you call him that?" Emily asked as she turned around to face Agent Goldman.

"Well, he introduced himself as Bill, Billy, or Will several times in his early cons. My guess is that his real name may be some form of William."

"So most of his victims are very wealthy right?" Emily asked.

"You should see some of their mansions." He said nodding.

"Well I'm looking around this house, and it's nice, but no mansion." Emily said.

"She didn't invest as much as his other clients either. I wonder why he targeted her." Agent Goldman said shaking his head.

"She may have been usefully to him in some other way." Emily replied, wondering how they could uncover Carla's connection to the other victims before it was too late for them.

"Hey Goldman… what was the alias he was using with Carla?" Morgan asked from where he sat in front of Carla's lap top.

"Grant Dale."

"Come check this out." Morgan said as Emily and Goldman walked across from the living room to join him in front of the computer.

"He set up a website." Morgan said as he scrolled through the page he was on and began walking through the details of the web page.

Then while talking through the details of the website, he and Emily determined that perhaps their unsub had created other similar sites. Morgan called Garcia who was able to identify ten other websites with the exact same verbiage and photos, just with different names.

* * *

"The CIA assigns an agent two or three aliases at most. Any more than that and it's difficult to keep the names straight." Rossi said as he walked away from the marker board after writing a few of the aliases on the board.

"This guy is juggling ten." Reid said as he used the mouse to toggle through the websites for the different aliases.

"Being all these people, that's got to start fracturing him somehow." Rossi said pointing over his shoulder to the white board.

"If his memory is strained, it could be causing him to lose control." Reid replied.

"We have the current aliases; we just need to know who the clients are." Hotch said as he looked over the stack of papers in front of him.

"Maybe this is a stupid question, and I know JJ didn't mention anything about it, but can't we have Penelope check for bank accounts in the aliases names and then back track the funds to his clients based on the checks and deposits that have been made to the accounts?" Elle asked.

Rossi, Hotch, and Reid all stared at Elle open mouthed. They had been so busy trying to narrow down a profile that they hadn't even considered trying to follow the money.

JJ knew the moment that she walked in the room with the information regarding Carla's call history, which was by no means new information to the team, that they'd stumbled onto a potentially very large break in the case, if Spence, Rossi, or Hotch's facial expressions were anything to go on. "What is it? What did you guys find?" she asked.

"JJ, last time around, did we even try to track the money in the aliases' bank accounts or attempt to back track any of the funds to victims?" Hotch asked as he looked at JJ.

"No…" JJ paused in thought for a moment. "I think we were concerned about how long that would take and like Goldman said it takes this guy seconds to move his funds and ditch town, or at least that was the thought I think. We didn't realize almost until we had him that he had a family and that it would take him longer to get out of town than we anticipated. Do we have enough to get a warrant?"

Hotch looked at what they had so far through the eyes of his former career as a prosecutor. "Due to the fact that he's already possibly killed one of his clients, that he's using ten aliases at once, and that he is in the midst of devolving, I'd say yes. Reid will it lead anywhere?"

Reid nodded. "The fact that his memory is strained is likely slowing him down. We should be able to get ahead of him on this. Plus he has a family that will also slow him down in leaving town. Goldman's probably only been looking at foreign banks since that's where the majority of his funds lie. But when he gets checks from clients, he has to cash them and then wire the funds to the foreign banks. He has to be using a local bank for that."

"I'll find us a judge." JJ replied as she hit dialed a number on her cell phone.

"I'll start filling out the warrant." Hotch replied.

"I'll call Penelope so that she's ready to go as soon as the warrant is signed." Elle replied picking up her phone and calling Pen.

"We need to find the information that's going to lead us to his wife as soon as possible." Rossi said to Reid and they once again started combing through the information in the boxes.

Reid nodded as he and Rossi began pulling together the puzzle pieces that made up this con man's past, both before and after San Diego.

* * *

"Pen, its JJ" she said as she walked out of the judge's chambers. "We have the warrant. Start with Randy Summerland and Henry Moffet…Randy Summerland first."

"I'm turning every rock over as we speak in my spelunking expedition. I'll find what you need as soon as I can peaches. Tech goddess out." Pen said as she reached over and tapped the phone with a purple feather plumed pen.

* * *

JJ entered the conference room as Spence, Hotch, Elle, and Rossi were giving Goldman the run down. Rossi's list showing affinity groups in San Diego and prior, but no connection between the victims after San Diego, was on the board, as was Spence's time line with time spent in each city.

"I spoke to his victims. Before San Diego they describe him as driving exotic sports cars. After San Diego they describe him as driving larger sedans and SUVs. Before San Diego he lived in Condos referred to them as bachelor pads. After San Diego he spoke of living in gated communities with large yards." Reid said as JJ slipped into the room to join the team.

"What forces a man to stay in one place for a while, down grade his car and upgrade his house?" Rossi asked.

"You think he has a family?" Goldman asked.

"These are lifestyle changes a new dad would make." Rossi replied.

"Why would he start a family?" Goldman asked.

"Because he wants to appear normal and a family does that for a psychopath." Hotch answered.

"Wives usually serve a purpose as a care taker or a home maker." Rossi added.

"They value their off spring as an extension of themselves and it also feeds their narcissistic ego." Reid explained.

"These are interesting theories." Goldman said shrugging his shoulders, "but how does this help us?"

"As a forensic counter measure, con men put everything in their wives names." Rossi explained. "Bank accounts, cars, homes."

"And if his wife isn't complicit in his crimes, she'll still be using her real name." Reid added.

"If we find the wife, we can find the unsub." Rossi explained.

"Which brings us to the next point; we're searching for him via two different methods. While we're searching for him via his wife, we also have our tech analyst searching the bank accounts belonging to the various aliases. JJ?" Hotch said turning to look at JJ who had remained just inside the doors of the room so as not to disturb the conversation already in process when she entered.

"The judge signed the warrant. Pen is, and I quote, turning over ever rock in her spelunking expedition. She's going to call us once she has something." JJ said.

"Can she take on looking for the wife too?" Rossi asked he knew the bank accounts were important because they could get them to the victims in time to save them, but they also needed everything they could get to make sure this case was locked down.

Just then JJ cell phone rang. "Jareau"

"I got them Jayje. Frank and Dina McKelson."

"Pen that's fantastic. Hang on; I'm going to put you on speaker phone." JJ said.

"Hello my lovelies. Your high esteemed tech goddess extraordinaire was able to find you two clients you can speak with. Frank and Dina McKelson have written a few very large checks out to Randy Summerland Financial Inc."

"Do you have an address for the Mckelson's?" JJ asked.

"Do you have a badge and gun? The address and location of their house boat just hit all your phones fifteen seconds ago."

"Garcia, we've got another project for you, but Elle will call you back in a few minutes." Hotch called out before Garcia could hang.

"Aye-aye Captain." Garcia answered in response causing Hotch to smile and shake his head.

"Elle walk Garcia through what we're looking for as far as the wife goes. The rest of us are going to attempt to talk to the McKelsons." Hotch said standing up from his seat.

"Isn't seven agents to interview the clients a bit of overkill?" Goldman asked.

"Considering we don't know what information we'll find out, I'd say no. We might need to move quickly." Hotch explained.

* * *

Hotch led Goldman and the team down the dock to the boat in the address Garcia had sent them. "Are you Mr. Frank McKelson?" Hotch called out as he looked up onto the dock of the boat, raising his hand to block the sun from the side of his sun glasses.

"I am. And who might you all be?" Frank McKelson said as he stood up straight from what he was doing on the dock.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with FBI, sir. Permission to come aboard?"

"I haven't done anything for you to be investigating me, so I don't see why not." Frank McKelson said in good humor.

"Thank you sir." Hotch said as he boarded the boat followed by the other agents, he made introductions as everyone else boarded.

"How can I help the FBI?" Frank asked.

"We understand you've had some business dealings with Randy Summerland." Hotch explained.

"I have. He's our investment banker." Frank replied.

Goldman cleared his throat. "I regret to inform you sir that Randy Summerland is not an investment banker, but a con man. Randy Summerland isn't even his real name."

"I… you can't be serious." Frank said as he sank on to one of the benches on the deck of the boat and ran his hands through his hair.

"How much money did you give him?" Goldman asked.

"Not enough to break us… enough to piss me off. He kept talking about how we had to be aggressive in this market. I have a degree in business… his logic, it made sense." Frank replied. "I actually have a meeting with the son of a bitch tonight."

"Would you mind wearing a wire and letting a few of my agents stow away on your boat?" Hotch asked. "If we catch him in the act, we have a higher chance of putting him away for a long period of time. You'd be protected by the agents on the boat with you."

"I'm more than happy to help you catch him." Frank replied.

"Good. We need for everything to go as it normally would during one of your meetings with Randy. Can you show us where you usually meet?" Hotch asked.

"Absolutely agents, follow me." Frank McKelson replied leading them to the interior of the boat.

Hotch and the team walked from the boat pulling together the plan and calling the local field office to get the supplies they would need.

* * *

"Everybody in position?" Hotch asked checking his mike.

"Spence, Goldman, and I are in the truck capturing the feed. The wire check on McKelson was good." JJ replied.

Hotch nodded. "Rossi?"

"In the shadows of the dock with Agent Cal in case Summerland gets spooked." Rossi replied.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked checking the position of the last two man team.

"Emily and I are in position in the cabin." Morgan replied.

"What about you Hotch, where are you?" Rossi asked with a smirk. He and Aaron had drawn straws for the last two positions.

"Dave you know damn well that I'm on the roof in behind the damn lifeboat." Hotch replied.

"Ah but still…good to be sure." Rossi replied.

"All right, so now we wait. Radio silent until Summerland shows. You all know what to do." Hotch said settling in and hoping that Summerland showed up before his knees went numb from kneeling behind the damn lifeboat.

Rossi and Agent Cal glanced at each other and nodded as they heard a car park above them and a few moments later heard footsteps down the deck.

"I'm Randy. Randy. Randy. I'm Randy Summerland. I'm Randy Summerland."

Hotch watched and listened to the unsub reminding himself of who he was as he boarded the boat and then listened as he and Frank greeted each other on the boat deck.

Morgan and Emily watched through the slight slit in the door as Summerland accepted a glass of scotch from McKelson and sat down.

Frank McKelson took a deep breath as he opened his checkbook. "Make us some money okay?" he joked with a sense of lightness that he did not feel as he turned to look at Randy Summerland.

"I can do that." Randy replied smoothly in a charming and congenial manner as he lifted the glass of scotch.

"Now how do I spell your name again?" Frank asked.

"M-O-F-F-E-T Henry Moffet Hedge Funds Incorporated." He replied and then took a sip of scotch.

Frank paused in writing out the check. "Who, who is Henry Moffet?" Frank asked.

"Hotch we've got him. He just gave out another of the aliases." Reid called out.

Morgan and Emily watched as Summerland froze with the drink in his hand half raised.

"Randy, who is Henry Moffet?" Frank asked.

"My partner" Summerland replied in a self-assured manner.

"You didn't mention anything about a partner." Frank replied lifting his pen away from the check.

"I didn't?" Summerland asked.

"And this isn't who I made the check out to last time." Frank said pointing at his check book.

"He's been my partner for years." Summerland replied attempting to smooth things over.

"Then why am I making a check out to him?" Frank asked pointing again at the check book.

"There's a simple explanation." Summerland said as he leaned forward in his seat his arm reaching forward.

"Now! Now! Now!" Reid and JJ both exclaimed from the truck as they heard the direction the conversation had taken.

As JJ and Reid were screaming into the headsets, Morgan and Emily were already jumping out with their guns raised and Summerland in their sites.

"Freeze! FBI!" Morgan yelled just as Summerland's hand closed around the crystal decanter on the coffee table before him.

"I wouldn't recommend you doing that Randy…or should I call you Grant, or is it Hunter…I bet it's really William though isn't it?" Emily asked catching the unsub off guard and causing him to drop his hand from the decanter.

* * *

The team stood watching as the unsub was loaded into the back of a Fort Lauderdale Police squad car. Goldman stood talking specifics with the officers on what was to be done when the unsub reached the station.

JJ stood watching the scene with her arms crossed. "At least this time his son didn't watch him get shot and die right in front of him."

"Is it better to remember a dead father who you knew loved you and have a mother, who protects you from the memory of what he really was, or to grow up with a convict as a father and wonder if what you remembered is real?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head. "I don't have the answer to that. What I do know is that Frank McKelson is alive tonight. Lorraine Horton will be okay. And Agent Goldman doesn't have to live with having shot a man for pulling a cell phone out of his pocket – even though it was a justified shot."

"Well that's good enough for me." Emily said and turned and walked to the SUV so that they could head back to the precinct, wrap everything up, and head home.

* * *

"Hey" Elle said as the team walked through the doors of the conference room. "Pen and I were able to locate the wife. Pen is pulling all the information and adding it to the file."

Hotch nodded. "We'll let the unsub make the call to his wife. If he doesn't, I'm sure Goldman will as part of his investigation into how deep this really goes."

* * *

JJ leaned over and kissed Spence's cheek and tucked his hair behind his ear. Then she stood up and went to find Emily, who was awake next to a sleeping Hotch.

"Hey" JJ said slipping into the seat next to Emily.

"Hey" Emily replied with a smile.

"So, Elle, Pen, and I were talking before we headed for the airport." JJ said softly.

"And?" Emily asked concerned about where this was going.

"Were you serious about being happy if it was just all of us, Jack, Sean, and your parents at your wedding?" JJ asked quietly.

"JJ, what did you guys do?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Well, you didn't seem all that excited about the large 300 guest wedding… not really. So Pen did some checking and had some holds put on things… if we can round up your parents, you and Hotch could get married this weekend in the quiet ceremony you wanted." JJ replied.

Emily sat mute for a moment, unsure what to think. Then she smiled and winked at JJ and leaned over and shook Aaron's shoulder waking him up.

"What is it?" He mumbled half awake. "Are we home yet?"

"No, not yet, but how would you feel about getting married this weekend instead of in two months like we've been planning?" Emily asked.

Hotch sat up and look at Emily, now wide awake. "If it's what you want, then just name the time and the place and I'll be there."


	129. Chapter 129

Okay - here's chapter 129. I apologize for the delay - but I hope you enjoy it.

Also - in case you haven't discovered it yet - I've done a little one shot for Halloween - it's called 'The Clothes Make The Man' - so if your in the mood for a little bit of humor - you'll probably enjoy that one it's posted and of course it Reid and JJ ;)

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ took a deep breath and knocked on Hotch's office door, waiting for him to call out, "Come in."

"Hey JJ do you guys need me for some wedding plans?" Hotch asked as he looked up from the stack of consults he was working on.

"No, that's all under control." JJ smirked slightly at the thought of how Pen was running roughshod over the team, Gideon, and even Hotch's brother Sean in order to get everything pulled together by Saturday, which was four days away. "I need to talk to you about our next case."

"What is it?" Hotch asked as JJ took a seat in front of his desk.

"In Providence Rhode Island in the last week there've been two murders. The victims' throats were slashed in public locations central and meaningful to the community." JJ began to explain.

"We haven't been invited in yet, but this Sunday Captain Paul Collins is going to be murdered in church in front of his daughter…."

Hotch closed his eyes at the thought and nodded. "Get everyone in the round table room."

"Hotch …I…. the wedding." JJ said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's okay JJ. It's Tuesday and that gives us about 3 days before the wedding. And you know who it is…. We should at least try and stop Captain Collins' daughter from having to grow up without her father."

The team sat together in the round table room listening to JJ explain what had happened last time as they passed the newspaper article that she'd printed off from the internet around, reading about the second victim, found murdered out in the open in a laundry mat.

"Even though we caught him, we totally misjudged his motive." JJ said as she wrapped up explaining how they'd caught Connor O'Brien. "A few days after he arrived in the same prison where his father was locked up, O'Brien stabbed his father repeatedly with a shank. So we were right that he wanted someone to pay, we were just wrong about who."

"So his stressor was his father's sentence being reduced from a life sentence to the possibility of parole in five years?" Elle asked.

"And since the state wouldn't carry out the life sentence, he decided to do it himself." Gideon added.

"I know you're busy Jason, we can handle this." Hotch said turning to look at his boss and longtime friend.

"And run the risk of you not making it back for your wedding?" Gideon asked. "I'd hate to see what happens then, when the bride has a badge and gun at her disposal." He joked with a smiled.

"Okay if you're sure you wouldn't rather assist from here so you can multi task." Hotch replied.

"I think I'll be of more use to you in the field." Gideon said.

"I agree sir." Garcia said nodding to attempt to cover her shudders as she remembered how thoroughly she'd had to clean her office the last time Gideon had worked a case with the team from Quantico….she much preferred he be in the field if he was going to help with the case.

JJ smiled as she looked down at the file in front of her, remembering listening to Penelope vent about all of the sticky and disgusting Chinese food she'd cleaned out of her office… and how she'd practically had to fumigate to get rid of the smell of soy sauce.

"Okay, so I'll go call the Detective Jake Moreland with the Providence PD and get us invited in." JJ said as stood up from the desk with her note pad. "I'll let you know as soon as I get off the phone."

* * *

As Hotch left the conference room last, he was waylaid by his brother and pushed back into the room. Sean closed the door behind him. "Please do not tell me that all of you being in here means that you are going on a case."

Hotch looked at his younger brother in confusion. "Why?"

"I am begging you Aaron. Don't leave me alone with her, she's a slave driver. I'm not sure I'm going to make it to Saturday as it is. If you're out of town that means all of her attention to wedding details is going to fall on me." Sean explained as he ran a hand through his hair in a signature Hotchner move.

Hotch just grinned at his younger brother. "Oh come on. Since when do you have a problem spending quality time with women, let alone blondes?" Hotch said laughing at his brother's expression of horror.

"This isn't fair Aaron. Normally when you help out with planning a wedding you get to meet cute single girls… and while all the women you work with are hot, they are also very attached… to men who own guns." Sean said pleading his case as the lone single person helping get this wedding pulled together.

Hotch crossed his arms and giving Sean a classic older brother glare. "And don't you forget it."

Sean raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Aaron, I might outweigh them all by a good one hundred pounds, but I know anyone of them could wipe the floor with me – let alone if all four of them decided to take me out, or what their significant others would do to me. I might be a pretty face, but I am not stupid."

Hotch laughed and a smile spread across his face at the thought of the female members of the team ganging up on his brother. "Now that is a sight I would pay to see little brother. Seriously though, you know Emily and I appreciate it. And if you need a break from wedding stuff, you know Jack would love to spend time with his favorite uncle."

"I'm his only uncle." Sean said glaring at his older brother.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders "Plus you know Avery has you wrapped around her finger…. you could always spend time with her when you need a break."

Sean sighed. "Okay, but you owe me Aaron. Big time. Beyond big time. I'm cashing in on this someday and don't you forget it."

Hotch laughed and shook his head while clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Seriously Sean, thank you for all your help. We couldn't pull the wedding off this Saturday without you….and who knows… maybe the caterer is a hot twenty something.

* * *

"Why is he using a knife?" Emily asked as she sat across from JJ in the booth. "If all he was interested in was killing to get locked up with his father, he could be doing this more efficiently."

"He's training." JJ said as she looked up in realization.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"To kill his father in prison." Gideon explained. "In prison he'll have mere seconds, minute perhaps, if he's lucky to get to his father and do enough damage with a knife to kill him. He needs to know that he won't miss his opportunity when it presents itself."

"How are we going to catch him without the body count rising?" Morgan asked as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"We'll have to figure that out as we go." Hotch replied. "But sooner is better. I'm fairly certain we all have rock solid plans for Saturday."

Emily smiled at Hotch seated next to her briefly and then joined the team in continuing to look over and discuss the two case files they had as the plane flew on to Providence.

* * *

When they landed in Providence, without the media attention on the Collins family, as that murder hadn't happened yet, JJ went with Hotch and Spence to the precinct. The rest of the team split up between the restaurant and the laundry mat. When they reconvened at the precinct, the team took advantage of JJ's knowledge to give the officers the profile of an arsonist, as they had last time.

"This last bit is most especially important." Gideon said as he stood in front of the officers. "The unsub is going to be extremely interested in this case. It's very important that you do not discuss this case in public places or in front of civilians. An unsub like this one will be looking for a way to inject himself into the case. It's important that you don't give him that by accidentally discussing the case in front of him."

"Okay that's all for now. Keep your eyes open." Detective Moreland said as he stood up from his seat and dismissed the officers to their duties.

* * *

"Okay so what am I looking for?" Garcia asked as she sat at her keyboard waiting for the team to provide her with usable parameters so that she could generate a suspect pool that would just happen to contain their unsub.

"White males, 25 to 30" Hotch replied.

"I'm going to need more than that." Garcia replied stretching her fingers over the keyboard.

"Arsonists typically have a stronger relationship with their mothers than their fathers so let's look for single mother households with a history of abuse, bad divorce, or paternal violence." Reid said.

"Manifestations in the son too Penelope, like juvenile arrests, petty crimes, significant drops in grades." Morgan added.

"Hmm…thank you boys. I've got a few that look promising. What else have you got so I can narrow this down?" Garcia asked over the phone.

"Can you send us the list along with their employers Garcia?" Gideon asked.

"Yes sir, on its way now." Garcia responded.

"What are you thinking Jason?" Rossi asked.

"I'm thinking we nip this in the bud now. We take Garcia's list to Moreland and have him point out any places on the list that are familiar to him as cop hangouts." Jason said as he turned to look at Dave.

Dave nodded in agreement. It was best for all involved to end this as quickly as possible. They already knew he wasn't going to attack again until Sunday, so they had to go with what they had.

Moreland pointed out that The Quality Café, where Connor O'Brien worked was just across the street and so Moreland and the BAU team walked across the street with the intent of bringing Connor O'Brien in for questioning, however once Detective Moreland and Agent Hotchner asked for him by name, he knew the jig was up and attempted to make a break for it out the back door and ran directly into the arms of Agent Morgan.

* * *

"You know" JJ said as she sat cuddled into Spence's side on the short flight home. "Last time around we all signed a card and Rossi wrote out a check for Sophia's first communion, but I think she'll enjoy the gift we gave her in having her father alive still."

"That's a gift that you can never place value on." Emily said smiling at JJ as she leaned against Aaron's shoulder.

"Speaking of gifts that you can't place value on, how do you think Sean has managed with being Garcia's errand boy for a day and a half?" Aaron asked as he leaned down and kissed Emily on the top of the head.

"If Sean was smart he spent at least part of the last day or so with Jack." Emily said with some humor in her voice and a shake of her head.

* * *

As the team stepped off of the elevator at the sixth floor for the BAU, they were greeted by a frazzled Sean and a caffeine powered whirling dervish that answered to the name Penelope Garcia.

"Okay troops we have some serious ground to make up for everything to be ready in time." Garcia said commandeering their attention before they even hit the double glass doors.

Sean audibly whimpered.

Hotch shook his head and could only begin to imagine everything that his brother had been through in the last day since he and the team left yesterday for Providence. "Get out of here while she's distracted. I'll cover for you. She can't kill me; I'm the groom." Hotch whispered conspiratorially to Sean, taking pity on the younger man's plight.

* * *

Aaron leaned back against the bar at the reception taking in the sight before him. "Do you think Sean considers all his suffering to have been worth it?" he asked as he leaned down and whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily smiled as she watched Sean on the dance floor with five month old Avery in his arms. "I don't know about considering the suffering worth it. I'm just hoping he doesn't realize what a babe magnet he is with our baby in his arms. We might not see her for the rest of the night." Emily said as she pointed out all of the young women who were entranced by the sight of Sean and Avery on the dance floor.

"Boss man, Emily the strange and great!" Garcia exclaimed as she joined them at the bar. "Was today everything you hoped for?" She asked.

"And more PG. Thank you so much. I know a lot of this fell at your feet when we had to go to Providence." Emily said leaning forward out of Aaron's arms and hugging Pen.

"Oh you're welcome. I was glad I could help you avoid a 300 guest monstrosity." Pen replied as she pulled back.

"What are you doing over here by the bar?" JJ asked as she, Spence, and the rest of the team joined them.

"Attempting to get our money's worth on the open bar." Aaron replied with a smile. "After all, I'd say that us spending the reception at the bar during your wedding turned out rather well for us."

JJ grinned at them both as she leaned back in Spence's arms. "That explains why you were wearing sunglasses indoors the next morning."

Rossi shook his head. "Well perhaps a toast is in order then." He said as he signaled the bartender to bring them all glasses of champagne. He waited until everyone had a glass and then raised his. "I know I'm a writer, but I was supposed to have a couple more months to come up with something witty to say" Rossi joked causing everyone to laugh. "Seriously though, I could not be happier for the two of you. To love, family, and the future; where ever it may lead you."


	130. Chapter 130

And here's chapter 130 folks - ;)

Thanks once again for all of your wonderful reviews, the favoriting and the story alerts.

Sadly I was knocked down by another crazed fan just as I secured Criminal Minds in my grasp...once again forcing me to have to tell you that I don't own Criminal Minds...***dramatic sigh***

On a quick note - if you haven't read 'The Clothes Make The Man' - I recommend you do. As if you are enjoying this story, I am fairly certain you will also enjoy that. The quickest way to find it is probably on my profile page...I'm off to work on 131 - until next time...

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Is it rude if we sneak out of our own wedding reception?" Emily asked as she leaned up to whisper in Aaron's ear as they swayed in time to the music on the dance floor.

"I say no, but my opinion is pretty biased in this situation." Aaron murmured in a low husky voice into his new wife's ear.

"So … no then?" Emily responded, resting her forehead on her husband's chest.

"Well, I'd say nobody would blame us, but I don't think we'll be able to sneak out without being noticed. That is the one advantage of a large wedding." He said as he tipped his head, looking down at Emily with a grin. "But I think we can get away with saying our goodbyes and heading up to the honeymoon suite."

Emily smiled slyly at Aaron, her eyes darkening with the promised passion of the night to come as her hands slid down his chest as they parted on the dance floor. They then turned hand in hand to say their goodbyes to friends and family.

* * *

"Emily, you were beautiful today. You're beautiful every day, but especially today. I know I don't tell you it nearly often enough, but I'm very proud of you." Elizabeth Prentiss said as she tightly hugged her daughter. "But we clearly need to learn to communicate better with each other. If you'd told me this was what you wanted, I wouldn't have added any names on the guest list. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, even if it might not seem like it. It's just taken me a while to realize that the life I would have chosen for you and that you were groomed for would never have made you happy." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you Mother" Emily replied. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that, and you're right. We do need to work on improving our communication, especially now that you have grandchildren."

Aaron smiled and rubbed Avery's back as he watched Emily and her mother interact. Emily did a good job of hiding it, but he'd figured out as they'd gotten closer, how much the distance between them had always hurt her. It was a slow process, but they were working on developing a stronger mother-daughter relationship. Emily wanted her parents to be a part of Avery's life. Together with Haley, they'd also reached the decision that they wanted her parents to be a part of Jack's life as well.

He smiled as he handed Avery off to her grandfather, Emily's father, Michael Prentiss. "Here you go Grandpa." Aaron said softly as he settled the sleeping six month old into his father-in-law's arms. "You have everything you need?'

"Yes Aaron" Michael replied with a smile. "We're all set for a great weekend. You know," he said as he looked down at the sleeping baby Avery in his arms. "it amazes me how much she looks just like Emily did when she was this age. Elizabeth and I will have to dig out Emily's baby book so you can see what I mean." the proud father and grandfather said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"I'd like that very much." Aaron replied and then knelt down to talk to Jack. "Buddy you're going to be good for Grandma and Grandpa, right?"

Jack nodded sleepily as it had been a very long day for the little boy.

"Okay buddy." Aaron said as he picked the tired boy up. "You and Avery are going to have fun tomorrow."

Jack again nodded as he laid his head down on his Daddy's shoulder.

Elizabeth and Emily both smiled as they turned towards their husbands and saw the sight of them holding children.

"It appears we should get them both to bed." Elizabeth said. "Michael, hand me Avery and then you can take Jack from Aaron."

Michael smiled as he handed Avery to her grandmother. His wife might be able to fight political battles with the best of them, but he knew she had always loved her family. He recognized the soft look in her eyes as he settled Avery in her arms. It was the same look that had always been in her eyes when she held Emily as a baby and a young child.

"Goodnight Jack" Emily whispered as she kissed the young boy on the forehead.

"'Night Em'ly" Jack responded in a sleepy barely awake voice.

Elizabeth tipped Avery up in her arms so that Emily could kiss the baby goodnight.

"Goodnight baby. Mommy and Daddy love you." Emily said and then stood up, smiling at her mother.

Emily and Aaron stood watching for moment until her parents were out of sight, and then turned back to set about saying goodbyes to their friends.

* * *

"Mm" Emily moaned as she woke up to Aaron kissing her shoulder and neck after a full day the day spent in bed together in the honeymoon suite. They'd ordered room service; and enjoyed the Jacuzzi, and their time together to utmost. "Is it time to go back to the real word already?"

"Not quite yet." Aaron replied as he glanced up at the clock. "We have time for a shower together if we get up now."

Emily tipped her head back to look at the clock. "It's 5 am. Why would we possibly need to get up at 5 am?" she asked as she rolled over to be able to look at Aaron properly.

Aaron wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked. "I never said everything I plan to do to you in the shower with an unlimited supply of hot water." He said in a husky voice as he climbed over Emily to get off the bed. Once his feet were firmly planted in the carpet, he reached down and whipped the covers off of Emily.

Emily shrieked at the sudden change in temperature between the warmth of their bridal bed and the ambient temperature of the room. However, the shriek swiftly changed to a moan as Aaron scooped her up off the bed and carried her towards the bathroom, where a long, hot, steamy shower awaited them.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Hotchner." Elle said with a smile as Emily came into the bullpen and tucked her go bag under her desk.

"Hey. How are you and junior this morning?" Emily asked nodding at Elle's very pregnant belly.

"We're good. I'm glad we're down to six weeks to go." Elle said as she rubbed her belly were she and Will's very active baby boy was kicking up a storm this morning.

"I remember the feeling, the light at the end of the tunnel." Emily replied while nodding her head.

"Getting your body back… although I think in a couple weeks, when I can't travel with you guys anymore, I am going to go stir crazy." Elle replied.

"Actually you should enjoy a little bit of me time and rest up. Once the baby gets here you won't have a minute to yourself for a while." Emily said as she sat down at her desk and started sorting through the stack of files on her desk. "Where are Reid and Morgan?" she asked as she realized that it was only she and Elle from their team in the bullpen.

"Their making a coffee run before the briefing. They should be back any minute now." Elle said as she held up her arm and looked at her watch.

* * *

When JJ entered the briefing room, her arms full of a stack of files and closed the door behind her, the rest of the team was already seated around the table sipping on their beverages as catching up while they waited for the briefing to start.

JJ walked around the table handing each of the team members a copy of the case file in question and then paused in front of the open seat next to Spence. "Mine?" she asked as she pointed at the tall beverage sitting unattended on the table.

Spence nodded as he looked over the case file in his hands and he turned to look up at JJ. "Yep"

"Thanks." JJ said with a smile as she sat down at the table and taking a sip of coffee.

"JJ, why are we looking over the file for this case? This is from four years ago." Hotch asked as he looked up at JJ.

"I know it was." JJ replied. "I was thinking about the case this morning when I heard the radio advertisement for the winter festival in Ashburn."

"What was it about the winter festival in Ashburn that made you think of this case?" Morgan asked as he flipped through the photos of the six boys that they'd saved from the Roycewoods and returned to their parents.

JJ cleared her throat as she got choked up a bit at the thought of that case and how much they'd been able to change. "The reason the winter festival in Ashland reminded me of this case is because that is what triggered this case last time."

At JJ's words the rest of the team sat down the files on the table in front of them and focused on what JJ was saying.

"You…. you mean those six kids that we saved… they…" Garcia said as she struggled to imagine the damage that an additional four years had done to the six boys that they'd reunited with their families.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and reminded herself that this time around those kids were okay and that the Roycewoods were behind bars and unable to hurt any more kids. "Last time around we weren't here the day Sarah Hillridge came to see me four years ago. We were still in Idaho on another case. Her son's disappearance remained a cold case and she continued to show up every time we had an active missing child case."

JJ continued "In a few weeks a little girl named Amy Lynch went missing from the winter festival in Ashland. Sarah Hillridge came in and stayed like always, but we ended up making a connection between Amy's abduction and Sarah's son Charlie's abduction eight years before. Both mother's story about being distracted by another mother looking for a lost child was the connection. We ended up combing through missing child records and found twelve children that were taken over a period of ten years with similar stories. In the end we were able to save three of the children; Charlie Hillridge, Amy Lynch, and Tracy Caine." JJ replied swallowing thickly. "One of the boys, Stephen Shepard, died protecting Amy from the Roycewoods."

"In the four years since we put them away this time, they took five more children." JJ said as she wrapped up telling about the case.

The entire team sat with horrified expressions on the face as JJ finished describing the Roycewoods case from the first time around, the magnitude of how much JJ and Reid had managed to change things before the rest of the team found out JJ's secret beginning to sink in.

Emily cleared her throat. "That… I'm glad you all managed to change things, but why tell us?" she asked.

"Because it got me thinking about how we have an opportunity to do some educating and training over the next few weeks. We have a few slow weeks in front of us case wise. In addition to working on the consults, I think we should put do some trainings with law enforcement locally, maybe run some simulations, we could turn it into an annual workshop with invitations going out to law enforcement agencies nationwide."

Rossi nodded. "If it saves one kid from going what these kids went through" he said holding up the folder from the Roycewoods case "it's worth it"

Hotch nodded. "I'll speak to Gideon and the director, but I don't see it being a problem. It's good exposure for the BAU and in addition to the workshop; it exposes LEOs to the resource we can be for them. We all need to stay caught up on our consults, but let's all work to get the information pulled together in the next couple days so that we can start pulling the training together. Garcia, will you be able to help us out with getting the materials put together?"

"Absolutely my liege." Garcia responded, glad that her computers would be helping with preventing crimes before they happened – it wasn't too often they were used in pre-emptive strike.

"JJ, why don't you start contacting the local law enforcement in the surrounding area and let them know that we'd like them to participate in a trial run of a workshop we're putting together." Hotch continued.

JJ nodded and began making a list of contacts to call.

"Okay let's get to it." Hotch said standing up from the table and leading the team out of the room.

* * *

"Jareau" JJ said answering her desk phone.

"JJ? It's Sarah Hillridge." A surprised female voice said across the phone.

"Mrs. Hillridge? You sound surprised to have reached me." JJ said smiling at how much happy the woman sounded than this time around. "It's funny you should call today, the team and I were just talking about…" JJ said as she explained the training the team was working to put together, leaving out Amy Lynch and the winter carnival of course.

"But I know you didn't call me to talk about that." JJ said "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, you and your team are very difficult people to get ahold of. I've tried reaching you each of the last couple of years, but been told that the team was out on cases and that you were out on maternity leave. Congratulations, by the way. Boys or girls?" Sarah asked.

"One of each. Chloe is 27 months and Henry is 16 months." JJ replied with a smile, remembering how Sarah Hillridge had always made it a point to ask about Henry every time they met last time around.

"Irish twins" Sarah Hillridge responded with a chuckle. "The reason I was calling is because… the families, we started getting together because the kids were all so attached to each other and viewed each other as siblings. They're all still very close and we've made it a point to celebrate their return to us every year. We'd like it if your team and their families could join us. I've tried reaching you the last couple years, but haven't been able to get ahold of you with your schedules."

"I think the team would definitely enjoy that. Can I get the information and get back to you?" JJ asked and nodded, the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder as she wrote down the details and information to pass onto the team. "Great. I'll let you know as soon as I talk to the team. Thanks Sarah, talk to you soon." JJ said and then stood up from her desk as she hung up and went to find the team.

* * *

The team smiled as they watched a group of now teenage boys play football together in the park. The last few weeks had flown by. They'd gotten the training put together and it had been a smashing success. In a few months the invitations would go out to register for next year's workshop. The team had been ecstatic about Sarah Hillridge's invitation to join the families celebrating the fourth anniversary of their children's return.

"It's hard to believe those are the same small scared six boys from four years ago isn't it?" JJ asked as she turned to look up at Spence.

Spence shook his head. "A lot changes in four years." He said as he looked down at Henry who sat in the stroller, mesmerized by the big kids playing on the field.

"Baww" Henry exclaimed as the football hit the ground a ways away from them but then bounced and rolled to a stop in front of where Henry sat in the stroller.

"I got it guys." Charlie Hillridge yelled over his shoulder as he approached the edge of the field.

"Baww!" Henry exclaimed again giving a toothy grin to Charlie as he bent over to pick up the ball.

"Hey big guy" Charlie said as he knelt down in front of Henry, the ball gripped in his hands. "You don't like football do you?"

"wekins!" Henry said throwing his arms up in the air.

Spence's jaw dropped down and he turned to look at JJ. "Did he just?"

JJ laughed. "Yeah he did. That's my boy Henry!"

Charlie looked up in confusion at Agents Jareau and Reid as he hadn't understood what the toddler had said.

"He just declared himself a Redskins fan." JJ said happy smile on her face.

Charlie nodded and looked back at Henry. "Cool. The Redskins are my favorite too. High five bud." Charlie said holding up his hand close for the toddler to slap it.

Henry giggled and reached out smacking his hand against Charlie's.

"Hey" JJ said turning to where Will and Elle were walking up to them, Chloe in between them, holding both their hands. "Did the walk help?" She asked.

"A little bit" Elle replied resting her back and rubbing. Her back had been bothering her and so she and Will had taken Chloe for a walk as the little girl had been antsy sitting in the stroller.

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled and let go of Aunt Elle and Uncle Will's hands, running towards Daddy.

"Hey princess!" Daddy said bending down to scoop Chloe up into his arms as she ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked as she watched Elle wince.

"Yeah, I'm….oh" Elle said as she looked down and found that she was suddenly very wet and standing in the midst of a puddle. "Will, we need to go." Elle said as she turned to look at her husband who was watching the boys playing on the field.

"Huh?" Will asked as he turned to look at Elle.

"We need to go to the hospital. My water just broke." Elle said pointing at herself and the ground at her feet.

"Oh jeez" Will said in momentary shock. "But the baby isn't due for another three weeks. Is he gonna be okay?" Will said in a panicked voice. "And your bag is at home still….and..."

JJ smiled. "Will. Calm. Down." She said slowly and patiently, drawing each word out. "Henry and Chloe were both early, and they are fine. You get Elle to the hospital and we'll let everyone else know. Elle" JJ said holding out her hand "give me your house keys and Spence and I will stop by on the way to the hospital and pick up your bag so that you have comfy clothes to change into afterwards."

Elle took a deep breath, the fact that a contraction had just hit evident on both her face and Will's as she squeezed his hand. "Thanks JJ" Elle said as she slowly let out her breath.

"See you guys at the hospital" Will threw over his shoulder as he led Elle to the car.

* * *

JJ smirked as she watched Gideon pacing like he was the expectant father in the waiting room. She wasn't sure exactly when, but at some point in the last four years, he'd stopped telling Elle not to ever call him Dad again when she did. And then Elle asking Gideon to give her away at her wedding had pretty much solidified the father-daughter type bond between them.

"Jason, sit down. You're making me dizzy." Rossi said between Aaron and Erin.

"David, leave the poor man alone." Erin said as she turned to look at her husband. "Heaven knows if that were Ashley or Colleen you'd be just as bad if not worse."

"Well I better not have to deal with handling that situations for years….which reminds me to upgrade the security systems at the house and the cabin. I think I'll speak to Robert about his too, I'm sure he'd like the peace of mind as well." David mused out loud at the thought of either of his step-daughters becoming a young mother before they were ready.

JJ snickered and shook her head. "I'm not surprised. Heaven help us and our daughters if the men all get together to develop security measures to keep the boys away." JJ whispered to Emily. "Did I ever tell you about how Spence was ready to practically install a moat and a drawbridge to the house after Chloe was born?"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the image in her mind of all of the males of the team dressed up in full metal armor on horses with lances taking turns patrolling the yards of each other's houses.

"Believe me, I feel for you Dave" Aaron said. "I'm just glad that we live in a practically impenetrable fortress. When Jack and Avery are teenagers, we won't have to worry about them sneaking out there bedroom windows. It's a pretty far climb from the tenth floor…and all we'll have to do is tell the doorman no boys allowed."

At overhearing Aaron's comments to Dave, Emily and JJ turned to each other and laughed outright that all of these men thought they would be able to keep their daughters from discovering boys. Weren't they in for a rude awakening in about fifteen years.

* * *

"Lookin' good Elle." Morgan said with a smile as he watched Elle holding her newborn son with Will looking on smiling.

"He is adorable." Penelope added. "He looks just like you Will." She said as she looked at Will.

"The big question is if he'll sound like Will." Emily said teasingly.

Will chuckled and shook his head. "I hope he got some of his Momma in him. He's in for a world of trouble if he's all me."

"Do you want to hold him?" Elle asked Reid who was standing closest to her out of the team.

"I...sure." Reid replied accepting the baby boy from Elle.

JJ reached out and flipped back the blanket that was partially covering the baby's face. "He's cute. He really does look like Will, but what's his name?" JJ asked.

Elle turned and looked at Will who nodded and then she looked back at JJ and the team. "William Henri LaMontagne III"

Reid looked down at the baby boy cradled in his arms. "That's an awfully big name for such a little guy."

Will cleared his throat. "We're going to call him Billy. My Daddy always called me Billy..." He said trailing off as he choked up remembering his last conversation with his father over the phone during Hurricane Katrina.


	131. Chapter 131

aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd here's chapter 131 :D

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this story. Quick note for you all - we are nearing the end of this story. There are now only 20 chapters left. I know a lot of you have story alerts set up for this story so you know as soon as a new chapter is out. I recommend, if you haven't already done so, setting up an author alert so you won't miss it when the sequels start being posted and you can stay up to date.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ rested her head in her hands, her finger tips rubbing her temples while she fought off tears of frustration. The last eight months working on a way to crack this case had been pure hell.

She felt guilty every time another murder showed up in the HSK database. Logically, she knew that Hotch, Rossi, and even Spence were right; there wasn't enough data or evidence to give them a working theory about who this man was other than JJ's knowledge of the future. The early victims started on the East Coast and each murder moved a little bit further West. The dump sites were hundreds of miles apart and there were no witnesses.

She and Garcia had been keeping a close eye on the HSK database, waiting for the precise moment when there was enough information that their intuitive leap would make sense, it just made her physically ill that they'd had to wait for there to be eight dead women before they could do anything when they'd known all along who the killer was.

The body discovered yesterday in a ditch on the I40 freeway gave them a complete circle surrounding the city of Edgewood New Mexico, and that was what they needed in order to form the theory of the unsub being from Edgewood.

JJ took a deep breath and prepared to be her normal take charge self as she stepped out of her office and walked down the catwalk to Hotch's office, catching the eyes of the team as she walked by and nodded. They being used to the routine, stood up and headed for the round table room.

JJ didn't have to explain anything to the team as they'd been kept in the loop during briefings when new information was available. Since the latest victims body had just been discovered, they knew they needed to move quickly to catch Wade Hachett before he abducted and killed Tonya Hill, which they knew would be happening in just a few days' time.

* * *

"So, how long is it going to take you to get in that ditch?" Rossi asked as he pointed down at the muddy mess of a ditch where the latest victim had been discovered.

"Get in that ditch? I got shot in the knee remember? My… my doctor says I'm not allowed to do any climbing." Reid said as he pointed at his knee and turned to look at Rossi.

"It's a ditch." Rossi said in a very patronizing manner.

Reid paused and looked down at Rossi's feet. "New boots huh?" he asked as he began to carefully navigate his way down the slope of the ditch. "Italian leather?"

"Yeah, what can I tell ya?" Rossi responded as he lifted one of his expensive Italian leather clad feet and brushed some dirt off of the toe. "So, uh from here, I can be seen by any passing vehicle." Rossi said with a shrug as he looked down at Reid from the brim of the ditch.

"And I can't" Reid said as he turned around in a circle in the ditch.

"So she was dumped at night." Rossi extrapolated.

"He must have." Reid said in agreement.

"So what about the posing of the body? What does that say?" Rossi asked as he remembered JJ mentioning how all of the bodies had been posed in a fetal position with their right arm palm up, left arm palm down.

"He staged them to look like they were asleep, and I'm guessing that this is where the chivalrous aspect comes into play." Reid said as he looked about the ditch, looking for anything that might previously have been missed.

"Huh… so chivalry isn't dead so much as the people he practices it on." Rossi said as he turned and walked back to the SUV.

"Hey Rossi I'm going to need a little bit of help getting out of this ditch." Reid called to Rossi as he walked back between the concrete road divider and towards the SUV. "Rossi" Reid called out, leaning down to rub his knee as Rossi climbed into the SUV. "Rossi, hey" Reid said raising his arm and trying to get Rossi's attention that he needed help. Realizing that Rossi wasn't coming to help him, Reid attempted to make light of the situation. "I got it." He called out as he began to carefully, but tediously trudge back up the slope of the ditch.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're here. We haven't had any bodies turn up along the freeway here in town ever, or at least as long as I've been Sherriff." Sherriff Frank Sanders said as he walked through his offices with Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau.

"We believe that there is a serial killer at work in your town." Hotch explained as they followed the Sherriff into a conference room.

"Well don't you have to have bodies for it to be murder, let alone serial?" the Sherriff asked.

"If you include just a slightly larger area than Edgewood, we've got four bodies." Hotch explained as he handed a copy of the working file over to Sherriff Sanders. "All strangled, all staged, and all dumped."

"Why Edgewood?" the Sherriff asked.

"It's significant to him. We believe that he either grew up here or he lives here now." Hotch replied as he began pulling out what they needed to set up the evidence board and create a timeline.

"Look, I'm sorry that somebody is driving through my town and dumping bodies, but it doesn't mean he lives here." The Sherriff said.

"It's not just the four victims in the immediate surrounding area, all of the other victims we've found in the HSK database that fit the profile, lead here to Edgewood." JJ said.

"HSK database? What's that?" Sanders asked.

"Highway Serial Killer database. We started it a few years ago to track bodies found off of major highways all over the country." JJ explained.

"Local law enforcement, no matter how small the town reports the murders and we use the database to try and connect them." Hotch said continuing the explanation. "Whoever is killing these women isn't slowing down and he's about to dump another body on your doorstep"

* * *

"Here's the ME file for another victim." The Sherriff said as he handed JJ a case file for another one of the women who'd been found in the area.

"We know that all these women were strangled by the same unsub." Hotch said as he looked over the case files while they waited for the rest of the team to get back.

"There's evidence found by DNA and metal fragments found under their finger nails, but there's something else." JJ said as she glanced up at the Sherriff. "All of the victims had diesel fuel on their clothing."

"They were found off the freeway." The Sherriff replied as he turned from looking at the evidence board. "I'm not surprised."

"And sugar? Table sugar was found on almost all of the victims' clothing." JJ added.

"Sugar" The Sherriff repeated, pausing for a moment in thought. "it absorbs diesel fuel. It's a trucker trick."

"We know how he's transporting them." Hotch said as he looked up at JJ.

JJ reached over, grabbed her cell, and hit the speed dial for Garcia's number. "Garcia, it's JJ, you're on speaker. Can you pull up a list of the number of truckers in the county?"

"I'm on it back to you in a jiffy." Garcia said as she looked at her screen where the list was compiling.

* * *

"What can I do for you mon amour?" Penelope asked as she answered the phone, knowing it was Derek.

"Hey baby girl. Rossi and I are just about to leave the local depot. We don't think he works for a company. The schedules are way too tight. In the past few months he's had the flexibility to hunt and kill. He couldn't do that and run loads too." Morgan said as he stood on one of the loading docks watching people come and go past him and trucks move in and out of the yard.

"So you need me to narrow down the independent contractors." Penelope said as her fingers typed away on the keyboard before her.

"Aw, you're reading my mind red." Morgan replied. "I just emailed you the manifests from the local depot. Can ya…"

"Of course I can." Penelope said as she wheeled back and forth between two computers. "76 licenses registered under own authority… and… I just sent them back to you."

"Woman you are good." Morgan said into the phone.

"Aww… but you already knew that sugar." Pen said her head tipping to the side "Now just make sure you don't ever forget it."

"Love you Penelope" Morgan said preparing to hang up.

"I love you too. Get this guy and come home." Penelope replied.

* * *

"Okay" Morgan said as he and Rossi entered the conference room where the rest of the team sat. "Penelope was able to narrow our list of 782 truckers down to…."

"76 own authority" Emily said as she turned to look at Morgan. "We've got Garcia on the phone right now she's working on narrowing that 76 down based on people who experienced a stressor in the weeks and months just prior to the first murders."

Rossi shook his head. If he were a local law enforcement officer, he'd think they were a bunch of miracle workers… but then he supposed they kind of were. "What have you got Garcia?"

"28 truckers involved in custody cases, 8 of which are still pending." Garcia said over the phone.

"How many of those are cases where the mother died? A guy like this wouldn't tear his child away from its mother." Morgan added.

"Caroline Hachett died in a house fire leaving behind a 7 year old daughter and a husband, Wade Hachett. Wade lost his home, his wife, and custody of his daughter when the courts deemed him unfit. He's still contesting the case." Garcia read from her screens.

"He's our guy." Hotch said as Sherriff Sanders entered the room.

"So now how do we find him?" Emily asked.

"The daughter is the key. Hey Garcia?" Reid said into the speakerphone.

"Yes dreamy Dr. Reid, what surgical precision can I provide for you in dissecting the data?" Garcia asked.

"Where is the daughter?" Reid asked.

"I thought you might ask that. The address and name of the foster mother just hit your phones now." Garcia replied.

Hotch looked up with his arms crossed across his chest. "JJ and Emily go meet with the foster mother. Find out if she has a way to contact the father."

* * *

"Mrs. Clemens" JJ said as she watched Emily go down the hall with Jody to her room and then turned back to look at the foster mother. "It's very important that we get a hold of Mr. Hachett. Do you have a way to contact him?"

"Why yes, he calls Jody every day. I let them speak for a few minutes. I know I shouldn't it certainly isn't helping Jody prepare to transition to her adoptive family, but I keep hoping that Wade will do the right thing for his daughter and let her go so she can have a better life than the one he can give her." Lynne Clemens said sadly shaking her head. "I can certainly pass on the message that you need to speak with him."

JJ swallowed. "Ma'am, you can't tell Mr. Hachett that we've been in contact with you, but we need for you to get him to come here. Ask him to come and visit Jody."

Lynne Clemens went on alert. The FBI asking if she had a way to contact Wade, but not wanting him to know that they'd been in contact with her could only mean one thing. "What's Wade done?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't discuss that, but we do want to resolve it as quickly and peacefully as possible. I can tell you that he is in no way a danger to Jody." JJ explained.

Mrs. Clemens nodded as she and JJ sat waiting for the phone to ring. When it did, Jody came running.

"Is that my Daddy? Can I talk to him?" Jody asked as she ran out of her room ahead of Emily.

JJ looked to Emily. Emily nodded, confirming that she'd heard the twisted fairy tales from the little girl while she explained the pictures of the queens who didn't make it back to the castle.

Mrs. Clemens shook her head no as she answered the phone. "Wade, are you in town?" she asked nodding in confirmation to Agents Jareau and Prentiss when he answered. "Why don't you stop by and see Jody this evening at say... 7 o'clock" she said as Prentiss held up her fingers behind and above Jody's head. "Wonderful we'll see you then." She said hanging up the phone as she sagged into a nearby chair.

"But I wanted to talk to Daddy." Jody said.

"But this is better. Your Dad will be here soon." Emily said glancing down at her watch. "Why don't you show me some more of the cool stuff in your room?" Emily asked.

JJ stood up from her seat, nodding at Emily as she walked outside to fill the rest of the team in. As soon as she hung up with Hotch, she hit the speed dial for Pen.

"Hey Pen" JJ said into the phone as she paced on Lynne Clemens front steps.

"Goldilocks, how can I make things just right for you?" Pen asked.

JJ smiled and shook her head, glad that Pen was always able to cheer her up with her quirky greetings. "We need to find Jody's Aunt. I don't think the state has even looked for her, probably because Wade Hachett didn't know how to reach her. If this goes down as quietly as we'd like, there won't be big media buzz to cause the adoptive family to back out and Jody's Aunt won't see the news to come forward to claim Jody. She's going to lose her father. The least we can do is ensure she goes to someone who can tell her stories about what her parents were like before their family was ripped apart."

Garcia nodded soberly. "I'm on it Jayje. Do you want me to contact you as soon as I have the information?"

"No. Wait until after we have Hachett in custody. I'll contact the aunt once this is all over, but we have to focus on bringing Hachett in for right now." JJ replied.

"You got it. The Oracle stays sealed until you're ready for the moment of truth." Garcia said.

* * *

The team filed onto the plane with the peace of mind that Jody's Aunt had come forward to claim her as her last living relative and the adoptive family had canceled their petition. Jody would at least be able to correspond with her father via letters, even though it would be many years before she got to see him again.

"I don't think Shakespeare could have written anything more tragic than the events of this case." Rossi said as he sank into a seat.

"Unless it was the case the way it happened last time around." JJ said as she walked up the aisle past Rossi and then paused next to him and leaned down to whisper so only he could hear. "Or what I'll do to your Italian leather boots if I ever hear that you walked away and left Spence in a ditch when he needed your help ever again." She said with an angelic smile on her face and then stood up and moved to join Spence on the couch where he sat stretching his leg, attempting to keep it loose so that it wouldn't tighten up on him for doing something the doctor had clearly forbidden him from doing.

JJ reached Spence and they lay down together on the couch, sharing a blanket. Spence's injured and still on the mend leg was bent across JJ's thighs, and she was massaging his knee while they talked in hushed, whispered voices.

Dave felt a chill move down his spine; one that he hadn't felt move down his spine since he'd left Commack all those years ago. La Familia had nothing on a pissed off Jennifer Jareau Reid.


	132. Chapter 132

Sorry about the delay - this one tripped me up...but here it is now - Chapter 132...and my math was wrong last chapter...there aren't 20 chapters left - there's only 19...well 18 now :D

Thanks for all of your reviews, favoriting, and alerts :D

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey Morgan, can you do me a favor?" Reid asked as he sat a coffee down in front of as Morgan.

"Seeing as you brought me real coffee, I owe you a favor kid. What do you need?" Morgan replied.

"I'm working on getting a surprise set up for JJ for our anniversary next week, but in order for it to stay a surprise; I need for you to watch out for her for me." Reid explained.

Morgan nodded. "Five years, huh?"

Reid nodded, looked around to make sure that the coast was clear and picked up his desk phone, and made the arrangements for JJ's surprise.

"So are you happy with your surprise so far?" Spence asked as he and JJ dance slowly on the dance floor at the restaurant.

"So far?" JJ asked as she leaned back from where her forehead was resting on Spence's chest. "Baby what else did you do?"

Spence had told her when they got home from the BAU that night that he had a surprise for her and told her that she should dress up. When she'd asked how dressed up, he'd told her he was wearing a suit and tie. He'd pulled up at a very nice restaurant. They'd had dinner, wine, and were now dancing. She couldn't possibly imagine what else he had planned for the evening. She knew what she had planned for the rest of the evening, but she needed to get him home for that.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Spence asked as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear.

"I'm all for it if it involves us going home." She murmured as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you. It doesn't involve us going home, but it does involve us leaving. Ready to go?" Spence asked pulling back to look down at his wife's face.

JJ bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

After a quick stop at their table for Spence to take care of the bill, and a quick stop at the coat check for their coats, Spence was leading JJ out of the restaurant and across the parking lot to their car.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as she looked about the unfamiliar area around them.

"You'll see soon." Spence replied as he maneuvered the car on the windy, but beautiful country roads. "Actually, very soon." Spence said as he turned on the blinker and turned onto a hidden driveway.

JJ's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the beautiful Victorian bed and breakfast in front of them as they pulled up the long driveway and into the secluded parking lot.

"Surprise" Spence said as he pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

JJ turned to look at Spence in wonder that he'd not only taken her out for dinner, but they were also spending the night of their five year anniversary together as a couple at what appeared to be an incredibly romantic bed and breakfast. "But baby we didn't pack any… you took care of that too didn't you?"

Spence smiled, nodded, and leaned across the console, softly kissing JJ. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

JJ looked about as Spence led her into their room for the night. She glanced in the bathroom as the passed by, making a mental note that they needed to make use of the large, deep, antique claw footed bathtub.

Spence sat their bag on the bed and then walked over to the closet and hung up their coats and began stripping off his suit and hanging it up as well.

JJ opened the bag and began shifting through it curious what Spence had packed for her for tonight. She had a feeling it was his favorite sapphire baby doll nightgown that would be in the bag.

"Spence, baby?" JJ called out as she continued sifting through the bag unable to find what she was looking for. There was a change of clothes for both of them for tomorrow, hangers and a garment bag for their clothes from tonight, toiletries, but not only was Spence's favorite nightgown not in the bag, there weren't any night clothes in bag.

"Hm?" Spence murmured as he walked up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her neck in _that_ spot.

"I was going to change into whatever you packed for me for tonight, but it appears you didn't pack anything for me for tonight." She said as she leaned her head back on Spence's shoulder.

"Ah" Spence said as he reached around her to their bag and unzipped a side pocket. "That's because I didn't want risk ruining anything" he said as he reached into the side pocket. "with the massage oil. So why don't you go get ready and I'll get everything out here ready for your massage."

JJ leaned back and kissed Spence and then stepped out of his arms, grabbed the toiletry bag, a hanger for her dress, and the garment bag and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Spence sat straddled across his wife's thighs in his black silk boxers and reached for the bottle of lavender and vanilla scented massage oil on the nightstand. He poured a small amount into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil.

JJ moaned as Spence's hands worked their way across her back, releasing the tension held there from the last few cases. She could feel the muscles in her back loosening as her husband's fingers worked their magic.

Spence continued on massaging and kneading her shoulder muscles, her slender toned arms, her hands and fingers, and then he paused and leaned down, brushing her hair back from her face.

JJ was drifting through a haze of relaxation and bliss that was momentarily interrupted when she felt Spence stop what he was doing and lean down close to her.

"JJ, baby, are you still awake?" he murmured in her ear.

"Uh huh" JJ managed to respond.

"Good." Spence replied and reached for more oil and then moved, kneeling off to the side as he began to massage her hamstrings and calves and worked his way down to her ankles and feet.

"God baby, that feels amazing." JJ moaned as Spence pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot and rotated them, first clockwise, then counter clockwise. Then he repeated the process on her other foot.

Spence began massaging his way back up her body, after she rolled over, until he was resting on his elbows above her, looking down into her intense electric blue eyes.

"Hi" JJ said one hand resting on his chest, while her other hand ran up and down his side.

"Hi" Spence whispered softly in reply as he leaned down to kiss her. He moaned as he felt her delicate hand rubbing on the outside front of his boxers, and then it was gone as her thumbs trailed along his waist. Then her thumbs slipped inside the waistband of his boxers at his hips and pushed down, his pooling at his knees where they rested on the bed. He smiled and kicked his free as he pulled back from her lips.

* * *

A short while later they lay cuddled up together. Spence ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky blonde strands slipping through his fingers. Their legs lay entwined together while JJ was snuggled into Spence's side and then raised up resting her chin on one hand and looking down at Spence.

"I really enjoyed my massage." She said with a smile.

"We aim to please." Spence replied smiling as he ran a fingertip up and down his wife's arm where it rested on his chest.

"Well in that case, I have something in mind. Come with me." JJ said as she pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her husband's hand as he slid to the edge of the bed and dragged him towards the bathroom where a large antique claw foot tub sat waiting to be filled with hot water and bubbles.

* * *

The team and Gideon sat in the round table room listening as JJ explained the case they were going to be getting called in on in a few days in San Francisco. A man would be found badly beaten with a single gunshot to the head in Presidio Park.

"Sam Cooper's going to have a theory based on what's happened the last two years." JJ explained.

"Wait." Garcia said holding up her hand. "_The_ Sam Cooper? FBI BAU legend Sam Cooper?"

"The same Sam Cooper who all the psychological ops rumors are about?" Emily asked as she looked about at the team.

"One and the same. I didn't realize he was back. I've known the man twenty years. I thought when he left it would be for good." Rossi replied.

Hotch shook his head. "A lot of people said the same thing about you." he said with a half-smile on his face.

"Ten months ago they told him he could hand pick a new team. That was the deciding factor in his coming back." Gideon said as he looked around.

JJ nodded, having already known all of this. "This is an anniversary for our unsub John Vincent Bell." JJ said as she continued to explain what had happened last time around.

"So how are we going to be able to maneuver with Cooper's team there?" Morgan asked.

"Well I was thinking about that." JJ said. "The case has a happy ending for Jane McBride and her father Ben already all we need to do is be able to get to them quicker and we can save some of the homeless men as well."

"Agreed, but again how are we going to do that?" Emily asked.

JJ looked at Gideon. "Last time Cooper had to defy the Director to take his team to San Francisco. In order for it not to look like Hotch was helping Cooper defy the director, Cooper and his team flew to San Francisco on a commercial flight."

Reid nodded. "Which meant that they lost six hours of time to work on the case. They certainly couldn't talk about a case on a commercial flight. And even if they could, they didn't have any resources available to them on the flight anyway."

JJ nodded. "If we have them on the flight with us, we can have the missing father and daughter link solved by the time we reach San Francisco and hit the ground running and have picked up over six hours in the process."

Gideon nodded in agreement and turned to Hotch. "Call me once Cooper's told you his theory. Let me worry about smoothing things over with the director."

* * *

"And you already asked the Director and he said no." Hotch said as he and Sam Cooper sat at the bar discussing Cooper's theory about the case.

"He is not strong in thinking outside the box." Cooper said with a smile as he leaned forward on the bar.

"You ignore the order and you're wrong; you're done." Hotch said wanting to hear what Cooper would say.

"I'm telling you Hotch. Right now there's a father and there's a daughter and they're missing and no one is looking for them." Cooper said.

Hotch nodded and pulled out his cell phone and stepped away, making the phone call to Gideon so that he could smooth things over with the Director.

Hotch stepped back to talk to Cooper. "Gideon is working to smooth things over with the Director. Get a hold of your team and have them meet us at the air strip. You're flying to San Francisco with us. This way we can hit the ground running."

Sam Cooper smiled and shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone to call Gina LaSalle, Mick Rawson, and Jonathan 'Prophet' Simms.

* * *

"What do we know about the past years victims?" Rossi asked as the two teams sat together on the jet as it made its cross country flight.

"The Tenderloin district has a high concentration of homeless people and drug addicts." Reid said from where he sat next to JJ. "All the victims have been transients."

"So this unsub's choosing easy targets that won't be missed." Morgan said "He's not concerned with the challenge of the hunt. All these victims are part of a larger plan."

"Which he executes in the same few days every year." JJ said her pen poised in her hand to take notes.

"Reid, did you find any significance to the dates?" Hotch asked from where he and Emily sat across the table from Reid and JJ.

"Nothing historical, it's got to be personal to the unsub." He said.

* * *

Hotch nodded and turned to Sam Cooper. "How do you plan to figure out if there's a missing father and daughter?" he asked.

"Well, San Francisco's population is eight hundred thousand. Half of those are males. So we'll just start with the females." Cooper replied.

"Only forty five percent of the population is white." Gina added. "So what does that leave?"

"Three hundred and sixty thousand." Jonathan 'Prophet Simms and Reid said in unison.

"That gets us to one hundred and eighty thousand. Check school absences, narrow that to girls thirteen to eighteen, and then narrow it again to brunettes. Find their father's names and check their work places. Who hasn't shown up?" Gina said as she thought about the process out loud.

"Well okay, if you want to show off about it?" Mick Rawson teased.

"Did you get all that baby girl?" Morgan asked as moved the laptop so that Garcia could see almost everyone else.

"Sure did my dark knight and I should be able to have an answer for you before you fly over the Mississippi." She said just before the screen on the laptop changed to the screen saver view.

* * *

Sure enough, as they were flying across the Tennessee valley, the computer screen lit up with Penelope Garcia's larger than life personality. "Okay my tribes, sorry this took me so long, but here's the skinny. Jane McBride, fourteen years old and a brunette did not show up for school this morning. Her father Ben also did not show up for work at his contracting company."

"Great work Garcia, and don't worry. We haven't flown over the Mississippi yet." Hotch said with a smile.

"Well if you're not early, you're late sir. Garcia out." She said as the screen once again faded to the screen saver.

The teams finished up reviewing the case files from the past two years as much as they could until the jet made its final approach and touched down in San Francisco.

* * *

"Okay, JJ and Reid head to the San Francisco PD and get us set up. Morgan and Gina go check out the dumpsite. Once you're done there come and meet Cooper and I at the McBride's house. Emily you and Rawson go to the coroner's office." Hotch said assigning the division of labor.

"What about us?" Rossi asked pointing between himself and Simms.

"Go take a look around the Tenderloin. That's where all the homeless victims are coming from. See if there are any areas that it would be easy for the unsub to hide his victims and do whatever it is he's doing to them without being noticed." Hotch replied.

* * *

"This is the body they found in Presidio Park. If he hadn't been shot, he probably would have died of internal bleeding." The coroner said as he pulled back the sheet covering the body.

"He definitely landed a few shots of his own." Rawson said as he looked at the dead man's bruised knuckles.

"But how?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean how?" Rawson asked.

"Well the unsub has a gun. Why would you fight with someone with a gun?" Emily asked.

"Well these men are homeless. They're probably used to having to fight for their lives." Rawson replied and then looked back at the body for a moment. "Look at the scars on his chest, his bloody knuckles. Whoever he was fighting didn't know for certain that they had the upper hand. They were fighting for their life too. Admit it, I'm starting to grow on you."

* * *

"How's the mom?" Morgan asked as he and Gina LaSalle met Hotch and Cooper outside the McBride's home.

"She's holding up, but I don't think she'll be much help. What'd you find out at Presidio Park?" Hotch responded.

"He sticks to isolated areas away from the main paths. He'd have to have studied the terrain. He'd also have to be pretty physical to move the bodies to the location he's dumping them." Morgan nodded.

"Okay see what you can find here. I'm going to go to the PD to see if JJ and Reid have made any headway." Hotch said as he headed off towards the SUV to wait for Cooper to finish talking to Gina.

* * *

"Okay Goldilocks and gorgeous gray matter. I've got the information you were looking for and its headed your way right now." Garcia said over the speakerphone as Hotch walked into the conference room they were using.

"What are you guys working on?" Hotch asked JJ as he entered the conference room.

"We're working backwards to see if we can find the unsub by finding the girl that triggered everything for him. We figured that whatever happened, it took place during this day period and that's why he holds the fathers and daughters for three days before he kills them. Whatever he's doing, he's reliving that event." JJ explained to Hotch and Cooper.

Hotch nodded and at that moment his cell phone rang. "Hotchner…uh huh…got it. Good work Morgan." He said as he hung up his phone.

Hotch turned back to JJ and Reid who were diligently working with Garcia to get a list to work through. "The McBrides went to therapy center in the Tenderloin, a place that also did evaluations for social services." Hotch said as he took a seat at the table with JJ and Reid. "Garcia can you run the list you've got so far against the…" Hotch said asking Garcia to run the list of girls she'd generated against the name of the therapy center the McBrides had visited."

"We've got one name, Mandy Bell. Oh and it is a one sad tale of woe. Her mother and father divorced. Then her mother died. Then her father, John Vincent Bell was declared incompetent to have custody of the daughter due to a whole host of mental health issues. And as if that wasn't bad enough, when social service agents showed up at his door to remove the girl, he beat one of them to death and was given seven years for manslaughter, during which time his daughter was in a car accident. She survived three days on life support, but eventually died of brain injuries." Garcia explained as she read from the screen.

"It has to be him. Everything fits, even the three days." Reid said.

"Garcia, pull everything you can find on Bell." Hotch said looking up as the rest of the team entered the conference room.

"All I've got is a gym on Hall Street in the Tenderloin. It belongs to Bell's family. It hasn't been operational for years." Garcia said as she pulled up all she could find for current information on Bell.

"We've got him." Hotch said as he looked up at the two teams.

* * *

The FBI SUVs, SWAT van, and San Francisco PD cruisers pulled up outside the gyn. The FBI Agents lined up slightly back from the door as the SWAT team used a battering ram to take down the door. The SWAT team in conjunction with the FBI Agents quickly worked their way through the gym, clearing the few rooms they came across until the swarm of law enforcement agents entered what appeared to at one time have been locker rooms and a swimming pool.

There in the empty swimming pool, Ben McBride was in a fight to the death with a tattoo covered man, who the last time around had been the second victim.

"Freeze!" most of the officers and FBI Agents yelled as Ben McBride pulled back his booted foot to kick the other man in the ribs.

At the sign of being rescued, both Ben and the tattooed man stopped fighting, glad to finally have their ordeals over.

"Keep fighting! I didn't say you could stop!" Bell yelled as he waived his gun around.

"Mr. Bell, put the gun down. Is this what Mandy would have wanted? Do you really want Jane to have to watch this?" Rossi asked attempting to make in-roads with the unsub and talk him down.

"No one cared what Mandy or I wanted ten years ago. Why would you now?" Bell asked as he raised his gun, aiming it into the swimming pool.

Morgan saw that from his angle, he had a shot, so he took it. The bullet hit Bell in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. Officers swarmed in to completely disarm him and take him into custody.

Meanwhile Emily bent down and picked up the keys glinting slightly at the edge of the pool and headed over to unlock Jane.

Ben walked over and helped the tattooed man up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"No worries man. You gotta do what you gotta do to stay alive you know?" the man said.

Ben nodded and walked painfully over to the steps, and rushed up them as best he could to his daughter, who ran into his arms as soon as she was free from being chained up.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat next to each other on the jet, a phone in between them as they called Chloe and Henry to tell them goodnight, and Morgan was on the phone with Penelope and Jake when Mick Rawson came over and sat down next to Emily.

"I can't believe you all didn't want go for a beer before we head back, a little celebratory drink." Mick said shaking his head.

"I think we're all just ready to get home." Emily said as she looked down at her watch. "Besides if we leave now, we can get home in time to feed Avery breakfast in the morning."

"Who's Avery?" Rawson asked.

"Our seven month old daughter." Hotch said as he walked up the where Rawson sat next to Emily. "You are in my seat." He said giving Rawson a 'Hotch' glare for attempting to hit on his wife.

"Oh" Rawson replied with a sheepish look on his face as he realized the most likely reason Emily Prentiss hadn't flirted back with him. She was already involved with Hotchner. "Right, sorry about that." He said as he stood up from the seat and moved into the aisle, allowing Hotch to take the seat.

"Ready to call Avery and Jack and tell them both goodnight?" Aaron asked as he pulled out his cellphone and turned to smile at Emily.


	133. Chapter 133

I know how terribly disapointed you all are that there are 2 chapters for you to read back to back :D

As always - I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ walked into her office reading a file and closed the door behind her. She just about jumped out of her skin when she looked up from her file and saw Elle sitting in her office holding Billy.

"Oh my God, Elle!" JJ said as raised a hand to her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Elle smiled and looked down at Billy in her arms. "Billy, Autie JJ is being silly. She is in way too good of shape for us to give her a heart attack, isn't she? Yes she is." Elle said and then looked up at JJ and smiled, or at least attempted to.

JJ shook her head and walked over to Elle and sat down next to her, leaning over to set the files she was holding on her desk. Then she smiled at the sight of Elle with Billy in her arms. "So what are you doing hiding in my office? I'm sure everybody would like to see you and Billy."

Elle took a deep breath. "I needed to get out for a bit. Then I thought maybe talking to someone would be good, someone who understood. Then I realized if anyone understood how I am feeling right now that it would be you."

JJ nodded in understanding about why Elle was hiding out in her office. "Will's hovering right? Always there, driving you crazy?"

"I knew you would understand." Elle said. "I love him, but he is driving me nuts."

JJ smiled. "He'll get over it soon. He's nervous about being a new Dad. Just be glad he's working. At least you get a break for about ten hours a day. I had to deal with it 24/7 until he got it out of his system."

"How long did it take for him to get over it?" Elle asked.

JJ paused to think for a moment. "About six weeks, maybe seven."

"So a few more weeks. I don't know how I'm going to make it three more weeks JJ." Elle said.

"You know, he, um, didn't snap out of it on his own. I, uh, told him that" JJ paused to clear her throat. "if he didn't stop hovering so much, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions." JJ said.

"Oh thank God it's not just me." Elle said visibly relieved. "I told him that if he wanted to remain physically capable of having more children then he needed to back off a little."

JJ's eyebrows raised on her forehead. "How'd he take it?"

Elle cleared her throat. "I don't know because right after that I left to come here…."

"Elle… you… tell you what, Billy here and I will go make a visit to the bullpen. You use my office and call Will. I'm sure he's worried about you. When you're ready, come and join us." JJ said as she reached out to take the baby from Elle.

JJ lifted the baby boy up onto her shoulder and opened the door to her office.

"JJ" Elle called out, causing JJ to pause in the doorway and look back at her. "Thanks."

JJ smiled. "Anytime." She said and then pulled the door closed and made her way down into the bullpen.

* * *

Elle pulled out her cellphone and dialed their home number. "Hi, it's me." She said as Will answered the phone.

"Cher, I was worried something awful." Will said into the phone.

"Billy and I are fine. We're at the BAU visiting everybody, but when we get home, you and I need to talk. I know you have a protective steak a mile wide, and you're a first time Daddy, but you're driving me nuts." Elle said.

Will sighed. "I'm sorry cher; it's just if anything happened to either of you…"

"I know Will, but we can't live worrying about what might or might not happen all the time. I love you. I'll see you in a little bit okay?" Elle replied.

"Okay cher. I love you too." Will replied.

Elle smiled, feeling much better now that she'd talked to JJ. She smiled as she stood up and looked out the window at where the team, her family, was fighting over whose turn it was to hold Billy.

* * *

"Hey, Aaron's not done in the budget meeting yet?" Emily asked as she walked into the round table room.

"No, he's still there." JJ replied.

"Maybe he's trying to get us all a raise." Morgan said as he leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable with his cup of coffee.

"They're cutting not raising. I just hope they don't take the coffee." Rossi said as he looked around at everybody.

"I'd quit" Reid replied.

"Oh yeah, that'll save 'em like fifty bucks a week." Rossi said as he glanced over at Reid.

Reid didn't at the moment have a response for that. JJ smiled at Spence's facial expression, and Morgan chuckled.

"He's going to meet us on the plane. I got him up to speed before his budget meeting." JJ said as she turned on the monitor behind her.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Last night three decapitated heads were found in front of the Sherriff's station in the small border town of Terlingua Texas." JJ explained.

"Three victims at once?" Rossi asked.

"Actually, they appear to be in different stages of decomposition." Reid said as he held up the photos of the decapitated heads in front of him.

"The ME confirmed that one of the heads is a day or so old. The other two appear to have died a few months ago but the wound edges suggest that they were decapitated recently." JJ said as she stood up from her seat at the round table and walked over to close the conference room door. Then she walked back over and sat back down at the table. "This is going to be an ugly one. The unsub is one of the Sherriff's deputies. Deputy Boyd. He's killing illegal immigrants as they cross the border. He's picking off the weakest in the group and going after them. Last time around he killed the Sherriff in an absolutely brutal manner. When we got there the deputies had ignored the Sherriff's order to leave Omar Morales, the local head of the Lugo cartel, alone. When Hotch interviewed Morales, he described in detail what he would do to someone to send a message…" JJ explained as she began giving them the details of the case.

* * *

"Ava Ruiz, glad you could make it." The Sherriff said leaning across her desk to greet the FBI Agents.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Jareau." Hotch said making the introductions.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?" Sherriff Ruiz asked.

"No thank you." Hotch replied.

"Uh, ma'am how do you plan on dealing with the small army outside?" JJ asked, knowing the answer, but knowing that it would seem a bit strange if they didn't ask.

"I plan on ignoring them." Sherriff Ruiz replied.

JJ glanced sideways at Hotch. "Well we can have someone…"

Sherriff Ruiz shook her head. "They'll get hot and tired and go away on their own. They're the least of my worries."

"We heard you made an arrest." Hotch said.

Sherriff Ruiz nodded. "My deputies did."

"But you don't agree." Hotch said as he looked at the Sherriff.

"Because they're wrong." Ruiz said strongly.

"Whoever staged these heads in front of your office is trying to tell you something." Hotch said as he glanced at JJ out of the corner of his eye.

"Mm hm. They want me to butt out." Ruiz replied.

"Of what exactly?" Hotch asked.

Sherriff Ruiz handed a manila folder across the desk to Agent Hotchner. "I count more than twenty missing immigrants just in the six months I've been Sherriff."

"That's more than three in a month." JJ said as she turned to look at Hotch.

"Almost one victim a week." Sherriff Ruiz added.

"These are just names and cursory descriptions." Hotch said as he looked at the file. "Is there any other paperwork?" He asked as he glanced up at the Sherriff.

Sherriff Ruiz shook her head no.

"Has there been any investigation?" Hotch asked.

"No one will make an official report." Ruiz said. "But I believe somebody around here has been killing for a long time."

The Sherriff paused for a moment. "Want to laugh? I left Brooklyn homicide to slow down. I picked the wrong part of the country to semi-retire." She lowered her voice and leaned forward ever so slightly. "This place is swimming in dysfunction. It's a game of survival and I can't trust anyone."

"Ma'am you've got four deputies." Hotch said as he glanced up and nodded towards the window.

"Who I expressly told to leave Omar Morales alone. You can see how well they follow orders." Sherriff Ruiz replied.

"And you're sure this isn't the Lugo Cartel? Murder to send a message is the way these guys communicate." Hotch said.

"Come with me." The Sherriff said as she rounded her desk and headed for her office door.

* * *

"We need to do a few things." Hotch said once he and JJ were behind closed doors with Sherriff Ruiz again. "Omar Morales didn't do this, I agree with you. However, someone wants to make it seem that he did. You mentioned that you don't trust your deputies. I think we should run full background checks on all of your deputies. You mentioned that whoever it is wants you to butt out. If that's the case, the personal attacks against you will continue to escalate. We need to know that you can trust the people who you are surrounded with on a daily basis."

"Their files are in that cabinet right there." Sherriff Ruiz said pointing to a file cabinet in the corner.

"Actually we've got something much quicker ma'am." JJ said picking up her cellphone and dialing Garcia's number as she stood up and walked off to the far side of the Sherriff's office and spoke with Garcia in hushed tones.

Hotch glanced at JJ and she nodded, signaling that yes Garcia was pulling everything on all of the deputies that she could find, but especially on one Ronald Boyd.

"Sherriff" Hotch said as he turned back to look at Sherriff Ruiz. "What exactly was Omar talking about?"

"Every job has a patron saint." The Sherriff explained. "Cops have Saint Jude, doctors have Raphael the Archangel." Ruiz said counting them on her fingers. "But if you're a drug dealer or a killer, who do you pray to?" she asked.

"The saint of death." JJ said as she rejoined Hotch and the Sherriff. "Sorry to interrupt. Garcia is going to start faxing things over, so I should probably go wait by the fax machine."

As JJ walked out the office door, the Sherriff continued explained Santa Muerte; how it was coming up more and more often; amongst the illegals she was sending back, the coyotes she was arresting, some of the drug traffickers, they were afraid.

"…I handled a homicide once where my only witness was this four year old girl, and she told me her Mom and Dad got killed by a dragon. Turns out the bad guy wore a green rain suit with a pointy hood, to the kid, it looked like a dragon. So when hundreds of people are talking about the same monster, it's a sure bet something's goin' on. They just don't know what to call it." Sherriff Ruiz explained.

"So they call it Santa Muerte." Hotch said nodding.

* * *

When the rest of the team arrived, JJ handed them each a stack of files.

"What are these?" Morgan asked as he held up the files.

"Files we need to go over." JJ replied.

"Okay, so coffee and then we hit the books in the interview room?" Morgan asked. "Maybe Reid can just read through them all and tell us what they say."

JJ smiled, winked at Spence, and shook her head. "I've got us set up in the Sherriff's office. You never know when the deputies might need to interrogate someone." Nodding her head as the window of the interrogation room and pointing out the speaker on the table just below the window, where both last time and this time she'd stood with Deputy Boyd listening to Omar Morales describe in vivid detail exactly how he would send a message to his enemies. Although this time it had creeped her out even more so than last time when Boyd leaned across her to turn on the speaker.

"Ah" Rossi said nodding. "We wouldn't want to be in the deputies' way." He said as he and the rest of the team filed into the Sherriff's office.

* * *

"It's all here." JJ said as she looked through the files on Boyd, both the file that Garcia had put together and his personnel file from the cabinet in the corner. "including all the newspaper articles she could find that even mentioned his name." JJ said as she held up the printout of the article about Golden Harvest Grain and Feed.

"Look it's late. Let's all go get some sleep and pick this back up again in the morning." Hotch said.

The team all nodded in agreement and stood, files in hand to leave the Sherriff's station for the night.

"JJ, are you okay?" Spence whispered in her ear as he held the SUV door open for her to climb in.

JJ climbed in and then scooted over across the backseat so the Spence could climb in behind her instead of having to walk around to the other side. "I just wish we could stop Boyd tonight, so that he couldn't kill another man who's just trying to create a better life for his family. I know they're coming here illegally, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die."

Spence nodded and wrapped his arm around JJ as Morgan backed the SUV up out of the parking space and headed towards their hotel. Sometimes knowing the future really sucked when there wasn't anything you could do about it.

* * *

"There really isn't anywhere to go where people aren't killing each other is there?" the Sherriff asked as she walked past Hotch. "Likely safe houses, even if we could find a safe house, you really think someone who just crossed is going to talk to us?"

"Well there's a good chance that last night's victim didn't cross alone. Someone may be missing him." Hotch explained.

"If last night's illegals are still at safe houses, we can find the route they used and we'll know the unsubs hunting grounds." Reid said.

Sherriff Ruiz shook her head. "The whole point of a safe house is that it's a secret. If I can find them, I shut them down."

"Okay, if it's a first stop, we should start with homes that are closest to the border." Hotch said as he dialed Garcia's number and put his phone on speakerphone, setting it on the table.

"I could pull land deeds, might take a while." The Sherriff said.

"We've got something faster." Rossi said.

"Garcia" Hotch said across the phone.

"Sir" Garcia answered.

"We're looking for illegal immigrant safe houses in Terlinqua." Hotch explained

"Mm hm. What are the parameters?" Garcia asked as she pulled up a map and programs on her screen.

"Start with homeowners and renters with criminal records." Hotch said.

"Uh huh. That's a start, give me more." Garcia said as she typed away on her keyboard.

"Morgan said they're always moving. Look for homes with short term leases." Rossi added.

"And spikes in utilities. If they're housing illegals there will be higher usage of power and water." Reid giving Garcia the last piece of the puzzle.

"Uh huh, uh huh. I'm cross referencing with all Texas utility companies… and I have three… and I just sent the addresses to your phones." Garcia said as she snapped her hands back from the keyboard.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said as he hung up the call and picked his cell up off the table.

"If you're looking for a gift to get me, one of her would be greatly appreciated. " The Sherriff said as she pointed at Hotch's phone.

"We're pretty sure they broke the mold." Rossi said as they all stood up from the table.

* * *

"Her husband was sick and he stayed behind." Emily said as she turned to JJ.

"Just like the others." JJ said sadly and nodded out the window at Morgan, knowing what was coming next.

Then Emily asked the mother and son if there was anything they remembered about the trip in Spanish.

The boy replied that he had seen the sun. His mother corrected him, that is was the moon he had seen as it was dark. The boy again repeated that no, he had seen the sun.

JJ knew that this was a tricky moment, as Boyd was in the room with them. Armed.

JJ turned her head and made eye contact with Emily as she walked stepped across the room when the mother asked if her son could have a soda.

"Come on big man, let's get a soda." JJ said as she led the boy out of the room.

* * *

JJ sat at the young boy while he drank his soda and then stood up to get the file on Boyd and the Sherriff.

"Sherriff Ruiz, this boy says he saw the sun last night on their trip. Can you ask him if this is what he saw?" JJ asked as she pulled the newspaper clipping with the photo of Golden Harvest Grain and Feed.

The Sherriff looked up at JJ. "Where did you… Santa Muerte and the sun?"

"I'll explain in a minute, but first we need to know if this is what he saw." JJ said softly so as not to draw any attention. The last thing they needed was having to get out of a hostage situation with Boyd.

The Sherriff asked, and the boy nodded that yes, it was that sun that he'd seen the night before.

The Sherriff looked at JJ. JJ pulled the Sherriff into her office and closed the door, catching Hotch's eye as she did so. "We discovered this when we were checking the background on your deputies." JJ said glancing up as Hotch came through the door.

"One of my deputies, who?" the Sherriff asked and then glanced down at the newspaper article in her hands and began to read. "Boyd?" she asked.

JJ nodded. "He's lived here all his life and is familiar with the desert. The sun that the boy saw on their trip across the border is the sun from the Golden Harvest logo on the building. We discovered he even applied for the Sherriff position and was turned down. You arrived in town and were given the job." JJ explained.

Hotch nodded. "In the six months you were here, you started investigating something that every Sherriff before you let slide, the missing illegals. That's why this became personal. Not only did you get the job he wanted, but you were also investigating something that had been going on for years. He injured his leg badly when he was a teenager. He's barely been managing to pass the department physicals." Hotch said as he handed the file to the Sherriff.

The Sherriff slumped back in her seat, unable to believe that one of the men she'd worked closely side by side with for the last six months was a cold blooded murderer several times over. "How are we going to take him down? He's in there with the wife of his latest victim and armed."

"I think our best option is to let him leave tonight thinking that everything is normal, that we don't know he's the unsub. We wait about an hour and a half here, and then we prepare to go raid his home and this warehouse." Hotch said pointing at the newspaper clipping, but also knowing, due to JJ's knowledge of the future, that they wouldn't need to go find Boyd. He would come looking for the Sherriff.

* * *

The Sherriff sent Boyd home. And then they began planning the raids on Boyd's properties. They'd go after his home first, and then the warehouse.

As they sat at table going over the maps, Boyd entered the door of the Sherriff's station.

"Boyd," the Sherriff said standing up from where she and the agents were working. "I thought I sent you home an hour ago."

"Uh yeah. Something's buggin' me. That young boy says he remembers seeing the sun when he crossed the border." Boyd said as he took off his hat and looked down at the Sherriff.

Meanwhile, all of the agents got up and surrounded Boyd where he stood talking to the Sherriff.

The Sherriff attempted to remain calm and shook her head. "They crossed at night."

Morgan stood on Boyd's left side. He knew he needed to bring Boyd down quickly, before he could draw his weapon.

"Yeah, I know. That got me thinking. There's a big mural on the side of an old barn. It's of the sun. We uh, we could go check it out." Boyd said as he looked at the Agents around him thinking he had an opportunity to take care of all of his problems at once and be the hero who discovered the dead Sherriff and dead FBI Agents in the morning. He'd be free to hunt all the illegal immigrants he wanted and after what was done to the Sherriff and the FBI Agents, Omar Morales would surely rot in jail.

"How far out is it?" the Sherriff asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Boyd replied.

"Want to take a ride?" the Sherriff asked.

"Sure" Boyd replied.

The moment that Boyd's back was turned, Morgan sprung into action and tackled the man to the ground, pinning him to the ground with the full weight of his body and holding his arms above his head. Rossi reached down and grabbed Boyd's gun from the holster and handed it to the Sherriff. Once Boyd was dis-armed and there were six guns pointed at him, Morgan pulled his arms down behind his back while he sat on him and hand cuffed his arms behind his back.

* * *

"Just so you know" Emily said as they climbed back on the jet to fly home. "When I said that Mexico would maybe be nice for our honeymoon, this isn't what I had in mind." She said turning to look at Aaron.

Aaron laughed. "That's good to know, but I'm still not telling you where we're going. And Penelope is packing your bag for me right now. So don't try telling me you need to know so you'll know what to pack. You'll find out when while we're on our way." Aaron said with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll crack you yet Hotchner." Emily said looking up into her husband's eyes.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Aaron replied with a straight face.

"That's what you think. By the time I'm through with you, you'll tell me anything I want to know." Emily leaned up to whisper in a low husky voice in his hear, and then brushed against him as she squeezed past him to get to the seat she wanted on the jet.

Aaron groaned at the feel of Emily brushing past him. Then he grinned, he might not be able to keep their honeymoon location a secret until they got on the plane on Saturday, but it was sure going to be a pleasure to try and hold his own against her while she pulled out all of the stops to break him.

* * *

JJ and Spence sat at the back of the jet, cuddled up together as the jet flew them home from the border lands of Texas. JJ's head was leaning against Spence's shoulder. "So I got the first phone call from the Pentagon with a job offer. It came just before we left for this case." She said softly, not wanting to be overheard by the rest of the team.

Spence tightened his arm around JJ. "Yeah?"

"Mm hm. I told them I wasn't interested." JJ said as she snuggled deeper into Spence's side.

Spence leaned down and kissed JJ on the forehead. "We'll take it as it comes. You know Hotch and Gideon will put up a fight for you and do whatever it takes to keep you with the team."

"I don't think it's going to make a difference." JJ said as she looked up at Spence. "But at least this time I won't be completely separated from the team and most importantly I still have you."


	134. Chapter 134

Okay - here is chapter 134... I'll have you know that I've stayed up all night working on this - but it was oh so worth it. I have 48 ounces of mountain dew flowing through my veins right now... so I may or may not go take a nap...either way there will be more chapters later today - I can't say when or how many... just that there will be more.

As always, thanks for all of the fabulous reviews, the favoriting, and the alerts. I always look forward to hearing what you guys are think...

Oh one more thing...does anybody have a juicer handy? That's right... once again, in my due diligence to prevent the ever present danger of scurvy, we've got lemons. ;)

I don't own Criminal Minds... but it's important to have a dream right?

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

Aaron Hotchner wasn't sure exactly how he'd managed it, but somehow, some way, in the midst of all of his incredibly hot and sexy wife's torture….well he supposed you really couldn't call it torture considering that they'd both thoroughly enjoyed themselves while she tried to 'sex' the secret location of their honeymoon out of him.

He'd been especially devious in booking their flights. Yes, he could have booked them to only have one connecting flight, and normally he would have, but seeing as it kept Emily guessing, he'd thrown in an extra couple stops just to mess with her. He was only giving her one ticket at a time for each of their flights. Her facial expression when he'd handed her a ticket for Minneapolis, Minnesota had been especially comical.

* * *

"_You thought going to a northern state for our honeymoon in April would be a good idea? Don't they still have snow?" Emily asked as they boarded the plane her face twisted in disbelief as she handed the gate attendant her ticket._

"_You told me you enjoyed the movie Fargo. That's only a couple of hours away from Minneapolis. Plus I hear Bismarck North Dakota is lovely in the springtime." Aaron said jovially as he followed Emily down the jet way._

"_That's Paris. I would have loved to go to Paris for our honeymoon." Emily said with a sigh. "We could have strolled along the Seine, drank fabulous wine, and visited the Louvre…"_

_When they arrived in Minneapolis and he grabbed her hand and started heading for the gate of their next connecting flight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps they were still going to somewhere nice… it was an international airport… maybe somewhere in South America…. Rio Di Janeiro, San Paulo, or Lima… or maybe it was Mexico after all… Cabo San Lucas, or Rivera Maya…._

_Then he'd handed her a ticket for Portland Oregon._

"_Aaron are you freaking kidding me? We're going to one of the rainiest cities on the planet for this time of year? Really?" Emily practically whined when he handed her the ticket for their next flight._

"_Well, we could visit the International Roses Test Garden. I hear it's fabulous in the springtime. The roses should just be starting to bloom. We can drive down the coastline and into the mountains. Crater Lake is fabulous. We can stay at the Crater Lake Lodge and hike down into the crater. Then there's all of the water falls in the area. I think you'd really enjoy it." Aaron replied with a smirk on his lips as he fingered the tickets for their next connecting flight in his inside jacket pocket_

"_Humph" Emily snorted and turned and stomped down the jet way onto the plane._

* * *

Aaron laughed as he glanced over at his wife who was peacefully sleeping in the first class seat beside him. Thankfully she'd eventually forgiven him once she found out where they were really going, but not before a mini-melt down in making their next connecting flight.

* * *

"_Aaron! A honeymoon is supposed to be romantic. We should be spending time alone together somewhere that could be considered paradise. My idea of alone together does not include being in a rental car stuck on the 405 freeway in traffic trying to go anywhere in LA!" she growled at him in a low voice, trying to avoid causing a scene at the Portland International Airport as she all but broke down in tears._

"_I.." Aaron began to say._

_Emily held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe I'll have calmed down by the time we get to LA. But right now I don't need you telling me about all the great things we can to in LA. So until we get to LA, I just want you to be quiet."_

_Aaron sighed as he once again followed Emily down the jet way. Maybe listening to Penelope, JJ, and Elle telling him how romantic it would be if he kept the honeymoon location a secret wasn't the best idea._

_When they'd landed in LA, she'd finally calmed down enough to allow him to take her hand as he led her through the airport. She'd calmed down a little bit more when he'd led her to another departures area instead of to the baggage claim._

_Then he'd handed her their first class tickets… to Fiji and waited for her reaction. This time it was happy tears and she planted an incredibly passionate kiss on him that spoke of a very happy woman. Magically, all was forgiven for the teasingly long trek across the continent. They'd grabbed a bite to eat and acted like the honeymooners that they were, rather than an irritated wife dragging her husband through the airport._

* * *

"Emily" Aaron whispered in his wife's ear. "You need to wake up. We're here."

"Mm… I didn't dream that we're going to Fiji right?" Emily purred as Aaron's arm wrapped around her waist.

"No, but you do need to get up so that we can go enjoy what's left of tomorrow." Aaron replied.

"Left of tomorrow?" Emily asked as she sat up straightening her hair and setting about gathering their things.

"There is a fifteen hour time jump between DC and Fiji. Its 11:44 pm on Saturday night in DC, but it 3:44 pm on Sunday here in Fiji." Aaron explained.

"Oh that jet lag is just going to suck on the way home." Emily replied. "But hey, maybe we'll get a feel for how JJ feels when we travel fifteen hours into the past." Emily whispered jokingly.

Aaron chuckled "And arrive at the same time we left…but we can worry about that then. For now, we are in paradise for the next ten days." Aaron said as he stood up from his seat and grabbed their carryon bags. He couldn't wait to see Emily's reaction to their hotel.

* * *

"Oh my…" Emily said as she walked into their hotel room that was actually under water. The hotel was only one story and edge of a lagoon. Domed reinforced glass covered the area of the room under water. Emily dropped her carryon bag and walked into the room, past the large Jacuzzi bathtub, past the king size bed, and to the edge of the room almost right up against the glass as she watched the tropical fish swim right past their bedroom for the next ten days.

"Do you have any idea how much homework I had to do to find a wonderful honeymoon local that was in part of the world that you'd never been to? I had a strategy meeting with the Ambassador and everything." Aaron asked as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Obviously Italy and France were off the list."

"Why were Italy and France off the list?" Emily asked as she twisted in his embrace to look at him.

"Well, I wasn't sure if Rome would bring back bad memories. I assumed France would be out because of your time with…" Aaron said stopping when he was cut off by Emily kissing him.

And so Emily stood, her feet still facing the window, but her head tilted back so that she could kiss him. One arm reached up behind his head, and pulled him down to meet her lips. The same hand then ran through the hair at the nape of his neck while they kissed deeply and passionately until the need for air became eminent.

"Aaron, I appreciate you being so considerate for how I might feel about going to either of those places, but just so you know, I would have been more than okay with it because I would have been making new memories with you." Emily said as she smiled up at him.

"Well sure now you tell me." Aaron replied as he swept his arm across the panoramic view of the lagoon in front of them.

"Trust me; I am very happy with your choice." Emily said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him again, backing her husband towards where she vaguely remembered the bed to be.

Aaron grabbed Emily's hips as the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat down while not breaking their kiss.

Emily raised first one knee and then the other onto the bed as she crawled onto the bed, following Aaron as he scooted back on the bed.

When they reached the head of the bed, Emily helped Aaron to pull his polo shirt and t-shirt off over his head. She moaned at the sight of her husband's shirtless chest and leaned forward, kissing him while her hands went to his belt, undoing first his belt, then the button and zipper of his khakis.

Aaron reveled in the feel of Emily's hand on him and the feel of her silky smooth skin under his fingertips as he hands slid up her sides, dragging her top in their wake until their lips had to part as they pulled each other's shirts off overhead. Any strength he'd shown the other night as she tortured him to the point of bliss attempting to find out their honeymoon location was gone as his hips thrust up into her hand as she drew down the zipper of his khakis. He was a weak, weak man when it came to the powers of one Emily Prentiss-Hotchner, but then he supposed considering they were on their honeymoon, that was alright.

* * *

Good had far under-estimated her husband's performance, Emily thought as she lay exhausted in his arms spent and enjoying the afterglow. She was vaguely aware of him setting an alarm as she drifted off into the peaceful haze of sleep with the waters of the lagoon lapping at the pseudo underwater wall of their room.

* * *

The next ten days became a haze and blur of sun bathing on the white sand beach, swimming in the clear blue waters of the South Pacific, walks on the beach, dinner, dancing, shopping, and of course all important alone time together cuddling, making love, and making plans for the future just like all honeymooners do.

Before they knew it, it was time to go home. Emily was happy to note however, that for the trip home, they only had one connecting flight in LA and then a direct flight home from there.

* * *

"Emily!" Penelope exclaimed as she saw the women enter the double glass doors, a bag of what appeared to be gifts in one hand and a cup carrier of coffees to go in the other hand. "You are looking even more fantastically fierce than usual. Honeymooning agrees with you."

"Well, I don't know anyone who honeymooning doesn't agree with." Emily replied cheerily.

"I wouldn't know" Penelope replied as she turned and glared at the side of Morgan's head where he was talking to Hotch, who had come in behind Emily.

"Patience PG, patience." Emily whispered to her friend.

"I know, but I feel like I'm getting left behind. The love boat is setting sail and I'm standing on the dock to see you all off." Penelope muttered in frustration.

Emily chuckled. "PG, it's called the love boat, not the marriage boat, and trust me, you are definitely onboard." She said as she looked at her friend. "You shouldn't judge your relationship with Morgan compared to anyone else's. I know you'd rather be Derek Morgan's girlfriend for the rest of your life than anyone else's wife."

"Yeah. I suppose." Penelope sighed. "But enough about me. Tell me all about how fabulous your honeymoon destination was!"

"Oh I will, but first I have a bone to pick with you miss tech goddess. Tell me it wasn't you who routed us through Minneapolis, Portland, and LA before flying on to Fiji." Emily said with a mock glare on her face for effect as she crossed her arms.

"It wasn't me who routed you through Minneapolis, Portland, and LA?" Penelope repeated questioningly attempting to gauge how truly pissed Emily was at whoever helped Hotch with the travel arrangements.

"Em! You look fantastic." JJ said as she approached from the catwalk. "You look so tan and healthy."

"And I have gifts." Emily said raising the gift bag still resting in her hand.

"Sadly, they'll have to wait until after our briefing." JJ said as she held up the stack of manila folders in her hand.

"Oh man, we couldn't even get one day?" Emily asked.

"Hey, you had ten days of what I am sure was pure bliss, plus a few days at home to recuperate." JJ replied. "Don't think that cases stopped for the rest of us just because you and Hotch weren't here for two weeks."

"Okay, okay, truce. One vanilla bean latte." Emily joked, holding out the cup carrier towards JJ.

"Although it sounds like that might be a bribe, I'll turn a blind eye to it this time because I really want that latte." JJ said as she plucked said latte out of its spot in the cup carrier and headed towards the round table room.

* * *

"…and don't make plans for this weekend." JJ said as she started to wrap up the briefing while handing out the consults. "We're going to get a case late on Friday and need to fly down to Florida right away."

"Any chance you can work some of your magic and get us invited in early say Wednesday or Thursday so that we can be home in time for the weekend?" Rossi asked.

JJ shook her head. "Not this time. On Friday night a serial rapist murderer is going to commit suicide and hand us his entire history on a silver platter."

"And how is that an urgent case?" Rossi asked. "Sounds like information gathering that could wait until Monday."

"It could have if there wasn't an FSU co-ed that'd been missing for three weeks included in the timeline that he posted in chronological order on the wall next to where he committed suicide. As if that wasn't enough, he also had the faces of all of his victims and years of death, or the years the remains were recovered anyway, tattooed all over his torso. 'The Illustrated Man' was referenced both by Spence and by a tattoo artist that was consulted to see if the artist's work was recognized in the area." JJ said as she began explaining exactly what they'd be walking into later that week.

* * *

JJ stood back as the detective gave the team the run down on what had been discovered so far and the team was brought up to date. She shook out her hair slightly and then tipped her head back and pulled her hair up into a pony tail so that it would be out of the way and off of her neck in the heat and humidity of Florida.

The buzz of everyone else's conversations filled the swelteringly hot room along with the sickening smell of death. A corpse, heat, and humidity did not mix well. There was a very good reason morgue used coolers to store bodies.

JJ leaned forward, her hands spread across the shelf in a push up position as she looked at the sick and twisted tale of the life's work of Robert Matthew Burke and his wife's last ten years.

"JJ what have you found?" Hotch asked softly as he stepped up beside JJ.

"The earliest clipping is from ten years ago…" JJ said as she stood up and began giving Hotch the rundown of information that they already knew about the clippings mounted on the wall, who they were of, and how they were organized.

* * *

"Look at that. At the turn of the 16th century rose tattoos were put on men who were sentenced to death." Reid explained as Rossi used a glove to turn the unsub's arm and revealed a rose tattoo.

"Really?" the older State Trooper asked.

"Yeah if they escaped it served to identify them." Reid replied turning to look at the trooper. "Although, this one doesn't look quite right. Does one of you have a flashlight?" Reid asked turning towards the State Troopers.

"Uh, sure. Here." The younger State Trooper said after fumbling on his belt for a moment and pulling out his flashlight, he handed it to Reid.

Reid turned the flashlight on and held it at an angle, examining the rose tattoo, making sure he could actually see what he knew to look for. "Look, there's another tattoo underneath the rose." Reid pointed out after he pulled on a glove and used a fingertip to point out and trace the cross tattoo buried within the rose.

"If we send a picture of this to Garcia she should be able to track it through the biometric recognition program. It looks like it could be a prison tattoo." Reid said as he stepped back and pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the tattoo and emailing it to Garcia.

"Hey Garcia" Reid said as the tech wizard supreme answered the phone. "I just sent you a photo of a tattoo."

"Gorgeous gray matter, does Goldilocks approve of you getting a tat? Please tell me that it's not going to be the Pythagorean Theorem or Einstein's Theory of Relativity. I see you as more of an 'I heart Mom' kind of guy." Garcia replied, tipping her head playfully as she tried to ignore the disgusting freakity freaky freak that was currently occupying her computer screen.

Reid blinked. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, paused in thought, and then put the phone back to his ear. "You sit awake at night when you've had too much caffeine and come up with lists of quirky greetings and responses don't you?" he asked into the phone as he stepped away from the chair that held what the team already knew as, and what everyone else involved in the case would come to know as Robert Matthew Burke's corpse.

"You wound me my good Dr. Reid, is that anyway to treat your Rose, time lord?" Garcia quipped.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Garcia, but if I were a time lord, JJ would be my Rose." Reid replied.

"Eh," Garcia replied. "Now that I think about it, JJ's more the time lord in this situation and you're her Rose."

Reid shook his head, while there was a lot of truth in that statement, they had more pressing matters to attend to than a game of who's who in the world of Dr. Who. "Speaking of roses Garcia, did you get my email?"

"Psh. Don't worry your genius brain over it. I'm already running it through the biometric recognition program. I'll get back to you as soon as I get something. Which because I'm me and awesome, will be soon." Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

Reid once again hung up the phone and walked back to where the corpse sat in the chair. "You know this is reminiscent of 'The Illustrated Man', have you ever read it?" Reid asked as he looked at Rossi who was still examining the tattoos on the corpse's body.

"No" Rossi replied straightforwardly, but at the same time amused to see what the State Trooper reaction would be to the ramblings of a genius.

"Oh, it's amazing. It's a collection of short stories written by Ray Bradbury based around…" Reid said growing more excited and animated as he explained the premise of the book to Rossi and the State Troopers who stood nearby.

The older State Trooper turned to his younger partner and rolled his eyes, not quite sure of what to make of the young man before them.

"Oh, you want to see something?" The younger trooper said moving forward and pulling the body forward so that Reid and Rossi could see the open space on the dead man's back.

"Ah, a space in the tree." Rossi said just as Reid's cell phone rang.

Recognizing that it was Garcia's number, Reid answered it on speaker phone. "Hey Garcia, you're on speakerphone."

Garcia smiled. "No problem Dr. Reid. I have your information. I ran the covered tattoo through the morpho tracking system. I analyzed color, design, and texture. There is a ninety five percent chance it is from one of four major institutions in the North Eastern prison system. The string of missing began unbroken from 2000, so I went back from that year… found fifty three similar tattoos on the forearms. Of those fifty three, ten were released prior to 2000. Thank you and good night."

"Of the ten, any convicted rapists?" Rossi asked from where he had walked up next to Reid.

"Four" Garcia replied.

"Do any of them trace back to Tallahassee?" Rossi asked.

"None." Garcia replied, sounding defeated, "So ultimately I have nothing."

"Wait" Hotch said as he walked up next to where Reid and Rossi stood in the middle of the room. He turned to look at the detective. "What about anyone named Bob or any of the variations? The man who rented the unit went by Bob"

"Okay, I have a Robert Matthew Burke, convicted in 1991, eight years for rape, released October of 99." Garcia said listing off the details.

"And the missings begin in 2000." JJ said as the team congregated towards the middle of the room.

"Garcia, remind me never to try to hide from you." Rossi said as Reid prepared to hang up after a group thanks.

"Wait" Detective John Barton said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his note pad and began flipping through it. "I know that name. Damn it." He cursed as he slammed his note pad shut. "He's a registered sex offender. He's an ex-con out of Virginia. He got a traffic ticket near FSU the night that Rebecca disappeared. He's one of my suspects. I… I went to his apartment, I don't know uh, a couple times in the past three weeks to try to interview him but I could never catch up with him."

"Did he know you were looking for him?" Hotch asked.

"Well, yeah. I talked to him on the phone. He's scheduled to come down for an interview and a DNA swab on Monday." Detective Barton replied.

"That's what changed. He knew it was only a matter of time before you caught up to him." Hotch replied.

The team, the Detective, and the troopers met quickly to synopsis what they'd discovered so far. Reid once again pointed out that Robert Matthew Burke laying things out the way he had was for all intents and purposes, effectively a large neon sign that read 'look at me'. He was calling attention to himself in the hopes that they would not look further, would dig no deeper, and that his death would be the beginning and end of their investigation and his partner would go undiscovered.

* * *

"I'm going to go see if I can corral the press that is gathered outside." JJ said as she snapped off her gloves and walked through the warehouse, running her hand lightly along the small of Spence's back as she passed behind him.

Reid smiled at JJ as she glanced back at him and then headed over to where Morgan and Emily were once again attempting to sift through the plethora of incredibly dense writing that filled the stacks of composition books they'd unpacked from a milk crate. "Might well get started sooner rather than later huh?" Reid said as he came stand in front of Morgan and Emily.

Morgan nodded and clapped Reid on the shoulder as he and Emily walked away to see what else could be done.

While Reid sat on a milk crate reading composition book after composition book per minute, the rest of the team gathered outside to discuss their options and where they sat at the current moment.

"What's she doing down there?" Detective Barton asked, turning to Hotch as they watched JJ at the base of the hill speaking with the media.

"She's trying to keep the media from running the story right now." Hotch explained.

"Won't that help us uh… get it out there. Put some pressure on the partner?" Barton asked.

"But if the partner didn't know about the suicide, he might dispose of Miss Daniels and disappear." Hotch said explaining the reasoning behind holding off the media coverage for the moment.

"If anyone can stop the media from running something, it's JJ." Morgan said encouragingly.

"So, let's profile the partner." Emily said as she began listing off the traits that they'd already identified about Robert Matthew Burke. "Can any of you guys think of a case where a dominant unsub committed suicide to protect a submissive partner?" Emily asked after she listed off all of Burke's traits.

Morgan, Emily, and Hotch continued to discuss the partner and how he and the unsub must be equals in some way, or at least not a competitor, not someone he needed to feel dominance over.

As Hotch, Morgan, and Emily continued to discuss the partner, Detective Barton continued to become more agitated as he attempted to follow their conversation. He looked back and forth between the profilers surrounding him and couldn't help but wonder how the hell all this talking was helping to find the kind, sweet, amazing girl, lovingly referred to by her parents as Becky. He ran his hand over his face, attempting to keep it together. He reached his breaking point however when they spoke about the tattoo artist possibly being the partner. "What the hell does any of this have to do with Becky? I mean isn't there something we should be doing damn it?"

"Detective, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hotch asked as he stepped away.

* * *

"So we have until the evening news. Six pm." JJ said as she joined Morgan and Emily at the top of the hill.

Morgan looked down at his watch.

"How much do they know?" Emily asked as JJ had not included that detail in her synopsis of the case.

"Oh the troopers told them everything." JJ said her hands resting on her hips.

"It's like a hundred and ten out here and it feels like a refrigerator compared to that warehouse." Rossi said as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb as he walked out of the warehouse.

"How's Reid doin'?" Morgan asked.

"Doesn't even seem to faze him. He's just sitting there in a corner, turning pages." Rossi replied.

JJ smiled. "Yeah, Spence goes to another place when he reads. But I suppose we should get back in there and help him so that we can find what we need that much quicker and go home."

"Or at least someplace air conditioned." Emily replied as the team began to climb back up the slope to the warehouse.

* * *

Morgan and Detective Barton stood talking with the forensic techs who were there to remove the body and bring it to the ME's office in Tallahassee. They were just zipping up the body bag when Reid popped up off the milk crate where he was seated while he, JJ, Emily, and Rossi went over the composition books.

"No, no, that's not right." Reid said as he stood up. "It isn't the only blank space."

"What are you talkin' about Reid?" Morgan asked as Reid approached him with a composition book in hand.

"The spot on his chest where we would assume Rebecca's portrait would go. In the journal he talks about filling in the last space. How once he does that, the artwork will be complete." Reid explained.

"And?" Barton asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It isn't the only blank space. In his back, in the middle of the tree, is a giant open spot. Why would he talk about completing the artwork when he hasn't?" Reid asked as he glanced back and forth between the Detective and Morgan as the rest of the team walked over to join them.

"Can you open up the body bag and roll him onto his front?" Reid asked the forensic techs who'd been sent to collect the body.

While the forensic techs opened up the bag and rolled Burke's corpse to be face down, Reid pulled on a pair of gloves. He ran his fingertips over the open spot in the tree, gently prodding with his fingertips.

"There's something here. I can feel the raised ink." Reid said. He glanced up at the forensic techs. "Do you guys have a black light in your kit?"

"Yeah we do. It's in the truck. I'll run down and get it." One of the techs replied.

"I've read about this. Tattoos put on with invisible ink so that no one can see them." Reid explained standing up to his full height while they waited for the forensic tech to come back with the black light.

"Is there anything you haven't read about?" Emily asked with a teasing smile and a quirk of an eyebrow at her surrogate younger brother.

Reid blushed.

"Well I think we'd all be a little more well-read if we could read 20,000 words per minute." Rossi said with a kind smile in Reid's direction. He knew the kid took a lot of crap and a lot of it was from him… but what he wouldn't give to live a day as Dr. Spencer Reid, just to know what it was like inside the mind of a genius.

Emily nodded. "Not to mention being able to retain it all." She said just at the forensic tech came back in with the black light.

Reid cleared his throat and turned the light on. "Oh man" he said half under his breath. "Can you uh, turn down the lights?" Reid asked looking up to see if anyone was near the light switch.

One of the State Troopers happened to be standing next to the door. He kicked the door most of the way closed and flipped the light switch.

"Whoa" was the general consensus among the group when the tattoo done in invisible ink, showed up as purple underneath the black light.

Reid scrolled the black light up Burke's back, revealing ropes, or chords that connected all of the faces, until he came to the open spot in the tree.

"Is that?" Reid asked pausing as he tipped his head and tucked his hair behind his ear, attempting to get a better look at what he was seeing.

"It's an embryo in a womb." JJ said as she looked over Spence's shoulder.

"The partner is a woman and they're having a baby." Reid said as he stood up, waiting to turn the black light off until the lights were turned back on and the door to the warehouse was open again.

* * *

From there things had rapidly picked up pace. They used the same method as last time to narrow the partner down to Juliet Monroe. When the team, Detective Barton, and SWAT arrived at Juliet Monroe's house, they snuck up behind her quietly at the open door to the room where Rebecca Daniels was chained up.

Emily forced herself not to focus on how Rebecca was chained up like dog, but rather the fact that she was alive and would be okay. It was one thing to know what a situation would be when you happened upon it. It was something completely different to be living in the moment.

Juliet Monroe was standing on the chain attached to what appeared to be a collar around Rebecca's neck. Morgan began to creep through the doorway silently, neither woman had seen him yet, and he wanted to have Juliet away from Rebecca before she realized they were there.

"You're bleeding." Rebecca cried out as she pulled her blood covered hand away from Juliet's leg.

Juliet stumbled over the top of Rebecca as she lay on the floor.

Once Juliet was away from Rebecca, Morgan and Emily closed in placing themselves between Rebecca and Juliet.

"Juliet, it's too late for you and Robert Matthew Burke, but it's not too late for your baby." Emily said as she handed her weapon over to Morgan, knowing better than to approach the desperate woman with a weapon, even if it was holstered. "Give me the key to Rebecca's chain and once she's out of here, we can have the medic's come in. They're standing by right outside." Emily said softly as she crept ever closer to the woman who looked to be in terribly painful and dangerous labor. Emily wasn't a doctor, but she knew bleeding like that at the beginning of labor was bad.

Juliet gasped for breath, knowing that something was wrong and that this was the best chance to save her baby, she removed the chain from around her neck and handed it to Emily. Emily in turn handed it behind her to Morgan, who unchained Rebecca and led her outside to safety as well as to let the medics know they were needed inside. Emily knelt down next to Juliet offering her hand to squeeze. The woman might be the accomplice to a serial rapist and murderer, but her unborn child was an innocent victim in the whole situation and a distressed mother, made for a distressed baby.

The medics arrived and took one look at the scene before them and did their very best to mask the horror of the truth on their faces. "We can't move her right now. We need to get her onto the bed where she'll be more comfortable." One of the medics said to Emily. "If you're going to stay, we need you to help keep her calm and coach her."

Emily nodded and knelt down next to Juliet holding her hand as she pushed.

"I see a head." The medic doing the delivery said. "One more big push."

And then a crying and very unhappy to be in cold world baby boy began to cry.

"It's a boy." Emily said turning her head to smile at Juliet in a simple act of kindness.

"No!" Juliet screamed and then began sobbing. "It can't be a boy… not a boy… It'll hurt me like they all did… I thought for sure I was having a girl."

"Take the baby." The medic said handing the swaddled newborn boy to the FBI Agent next to him. "We need to move her now. She's hemorrhaging."

* * *

The Detective and Hotch watched as Rebecca Daniels' ambulance raced off to the hospital where her parents were waiting for her and then they turned and watched as the medics rolled Juliet Monroe out of the doors of the house and watched as they slowed from a full out run, to a walk, to a full stop. Then they understood as one of the medics pulled the sheet covering her up over her face.

"She hemorrhaged. There was too much blood loss. If she would have gone into labor at a hospital she might have had a chance." The medic who'd pulled the sheet up explained.

Aaron Hotchner looked up relieved to see his Agent Emily Prentiss exiting the house. However, Aaron Hotchner the husband was concerned at the expression he saw on Emily's face as she walked towards where he stood at the back of the ambulance that was now waiting for her to arrive with the baby, as there was no rush to get the dead mother to the ME. He'd seen that look on Emily's face every time there was a case involving children left parentless. Most times he'd been able to talk her out of it, make her see reason, but this time, now that she was already a mother, he didn't know if he'd be able to talk her out of it if she voiced the desire he saw in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay. You're awfully quiet." Aaron whispered in Emily's ear where they sat at the back of the jet quietly talking while Emily rested her head on his chest.

"I'm just thinking about that baby. His own mother was terrified of him just because he was a boy." Emily said softly.

"Yes, but she was obviously horribly abused by the men in her life." Hotch replied.

Emily nodded. "I know, but still how could anyone be afraid of a baby. If he's raised in a loving and caring home, he's going to be fine."

Aaron nodded, rubbing Emily's shoulder. "He will. He's one of the lucky ones, because he's a newborn he'll be placed for adoption almost right away."

"Do you think…" Emily started and then trailed off.

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them, his eyes wet with tears at the thought of how big his wife's heart was. If she had her way they'd have a family of about a hundred kids, ninety five or ninety six percent of them the adopted orphans of the cases they handled. "Emily what is it?" he asked softly.

"I know that us adopting him really isn't an option since an out of state adoption is incredibly rare, and with our work schedules adoption in general would be difficult, let alone a newborn, but do you think we could keep an eye on him, make sure he goes to a good family?" Emily asked as she tipped her head to look at her husband.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah Em, we can do that. I'll talk to Garcia first thing on Monday. I know she'll be glad to help."

* * *

JJ and Spence sat towards the front of the cabin. JJ was seated in the corner of one of the captain's chairs, her legs draped across Spence's lap.

"Hey! No peeking." JJ said holding her hand of cards against her chest.

"JJ, you're sitting in my lap. How am I supposed to _not_ look at your cards?" Spence asked.

JJ playfully narrowed her eyes at Spence. "Very carefully. If you win, I want to know that it was fair and square."

"I don't even know if the pot is worth cheating for since you have yet to tell me what we're playing for." Spence said resting his hand on JJ's hip.

"Mm…didn't I?" JJ asked as she leaned slightly forward and whispered in her husband's ear.

Spence noticeably gulped and reached up, pulling his collar, which suddenly felt very constricting, away from his neck. "I … uh… are you sure that's what you want to play for?"

JJ smirked and spoke in a low sultry voice that only Spence could hear. "Uh huh… especially if I win… but then again even if I lose, I still win."

Spence gulped again. He might be the genius in the family, but his wife was right. When betting with sexual favors, there really were no losers. Only winners, and as far as Spence and JJ were concerned, they both had a full house.


	135. Chapter 135

Here is chapter 135 :D May you all enjoy it!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Just the two fabulous ladies" Penelope said as she entered the break room for a refill on mystery brew and found Emily and JJ waiting as a fresh pot brewed, "I was looking for."

"Hey PG" Emily said as she smiled at the tech goddess. "What's up?"

"I was thinking we should have a girls' night. It's been a while." Penelope explained.

"My bachelorette party didn't count as a girls' night?" Emily asked with a smile and the raising of one very well-manicured eyebrow.

"No wedding traditions, birthdays, holidays, and other standard social conventions do not fall under girls' night out classification. Besides that was like three months ago." Penelope argued.

JJ shook her head already knowing what was coming. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"A girly girl extravaganza." Penelope said her eyes lighting up in mirth. "We do dinner, some shopping, and then… wait for it…." Penelope said as she unfolded the flyer for the Olivia Newton John movie festival. "Xanadu! I ask you, does it get any better?"

JJ smiled at the unadulterated joy in her friend's eyes. She really was looking much better since she'd decided to accept the fact that she loved Derek Morgan and even if he never asked her to marry him, what they already had was enough, as it was more than some people ever had in a lifetime. "I hate to burst your bubble Pen." JJ started to say after glancing about to make sure they were the only ones in the break room.

"No. No. No. No." Penelope said rolling up the movie festival poster and shaking it at JJ. "There will be dinner, and shopping, and Xanadu."

JJ smiled and reached out, setting her hand on Penelope's shoulder. "We can do dinner and shopping, but I can tell you from experience that Xanadu is going to be Xanadon't, at least on that night." JJ said pointing at the poster in Pen's hand.

"No…" Penelope whined dragging out the 'O'.

"But I tell you what," JJ said. "I think a girls' night out in DC is a great idea. We can do dinner and some shopping. I know that Elle is dying to get out of the house, so we should give her a heads up so that she can join us."

"B…b…but Xanadu…" Penelope sighed as she unrolled the poster and held it in front of her.

"After we get back, we can have our own Olivia Newton John festival. Girls' movie night the guys can watch the kids and we'll have a slumber party." JJ said grinning at Penelope. "And if it helps, you'll be traveling with us."

"Where?" Penelope asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Alaska, but trust me we'll have plenty of time to get up to speed on the case later." JJ said quietly nodding her heads toward where Anderson appeared to be headed their way. "So we're on for Wednesday night then?" JJ asked as Anderson walked into the break room headed for the coffee pot.

Penelope and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Elle and see where she'd like to go for dinner." Pen replied.

"Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am" Anderson said nodding and greeting each of them in turn.

"You know Anderson, we've worked together for going on seven years now," Twice JJ mentally added. "I think it's okay if you call me JJ like everyone else."

"Yes ma'am… I mean JJ, ma'am." Anderson replied slightly flustered.

"Same goes for me." Emily added.

"Me too." Penelope said.

"Uh…" Anderson replied looking back and forth amongst three of the women from the Alpha team, not sure what to make of his situation. "Um…I'm just gonna…" Anderson said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb as he backed away from the coffee pot with his full cup of coffee.

"You'd think after seven years he'd be comfortable calling me JJ like everybody else." JJ mused.

"What do you know about Anderson?" Emily asked turning to look at JJ "After all, technically you have known him the longest out of us all." She said with a smirk.

"Not as much as you would think after…" JJ paused to count in her head. "almost thirteen years…oh, wow…" JJ said.

"First time you've really thought about it like that?" Penelope asked.

"Um…yeah" JJ replied momentarily perplexed.

"So Anderson…" Penelope replied. "What do we know about him?" she asked, curious now that Emily had brought the subject up.

"He's incredibly polite." JJ said as she lifted her cup to take a sip.

"Yes" Penelope said nodding. "You could bring the man to tea with the Queen of England and he wouldn't be out of place. Attractive."

JJ and Emily nodded their agreement.

"Single?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure." JJ replied. "He doesn't wear a ring."

"Hm…" Penelope mused tapping her finger against her chin.

"Crap." JJ said. "I know that look. That's Pen's matchmaking look."

"Uh oh. We woke the sleeping giant." Emily said teasingly.

"Is it wrong that I feel the need to bring happiness to others by assisting them in finding their soul mate and one true love?" Penelope asked.

"No" Emily snorted, but I would say that some of the people you've ambushed in your attempts to set them up with what you thought would be their soul mate and one true love, probably felt differently."

"Hey, I'll admit I'm not perfect, but I've been right most of the time." Pen replied. "I mean look at you and Reid" Pen said pointing to JJ "and you and boss man."

"Pen you didn't set Reid and I up" JJ said speaking slowly.

"Or Aaron and I" Emily added.

"Doesn't mean I didn't think about it in both cases." Penelope muttered causing both JJ and Emily's eyebrows to rise on their foreheads. "I mean peaches, you and Reid have had chemistry ever since you met and yes I know you were dating for quite some time before Reid's Mom spilled the beans… how you ever managed …wait a second Hotch and Emily managed to get away with it for a while too… are my powers slipping… have I already lost them and I just don't know it?"

"Pen, you're talking about three profilers and someone surrounded by profilers all day. If anyone was going to be able to fly under the Penelope Garcia relationship radar, patent pending, it was going to be our group." Emily said soothingly.

"You mean it?" Penelope asked.

JJ nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I tried to keep a relationship hidden from all of you last time around for a year. It didn't work, so I'm guessing it worked this time because I learned from my mistakes."

"That and Reid's a magician." Emily said with a smile.

"Don't I know it." JJ replied with a smirk and a wink; and then stood up from leaning on the counter, topped off her coffee mug again, and head for her office. "She you guys later. Pen let me know what Elle says about Wednesday." She threw over her shoulder just as she rounded the corner into the bullpen.

* * *

"So you really think she's going to try and set Anderson up with someone?" Elle asked as she, Emily, and JJ stepped out of the coffee shop.

"Maybe" Emily replied as the trio walked down the DC sidewalk to meet up with Penelope.

"Well, you have to admit, Anderson is a down to earth, sweet, polite, nice, decent guy. And he's easy on the eyes." Elle said.

"Elle?" JJ said turning to look at her friend.

Elle cleared her throat. "I might have had a little crush on him that developed from when he was so sweet and took me home during the Randle Garner case, but it was only a crush and obviously I got over it."

"I do have to admit, I'm morbidly curios about who she's going to try and set him up with." Emily replied.

"Oh no" JJ said as she glanced down at her watch. "You guys do realize that we've left Pen alone far too long on an unsupervised shopping spree, right?"

"Oh no is right." Elle said as she pointed to where Penelope was walking towards them, arms over laden with shopping bags galore.

* * *

"Whoa" Emily said as Rossi walked through the door in his tuxedo, looking very dapper and ready for a night out on the town, other than his undone bow tie and collar.

"Sorry to ruin your night." Hotch said as he sorted through the file on the table getting ready to take notes on what JJ had to tell them.

Morgan looked up at Rossi and grinned while rocking in his chair. "I see things are going well with wife number four."

"Other than seeing you people more than I do her." Rossi replied as he sat down in the open spot at the round table.

JJ shook head, knowing that in a previous life she never would have heard Rossi complaining about not seeing enough of Erin Strauss.

"Alright," JJ said as she stood in front of the team. "The Anchorage field office is asking us to investigate a series of murders in Franklin Alaska. There're three people dead in less than a week." JJ explained as she tapped the remote against her palm.

"For a town with a population of 1,476, that's fairly significant." Reid said as he regurgitated information from the Rand McNally Road Atlas, making good use of his eidetic memory and penchant for maps.

"It's there first murder investigation on record." JJ said as she pulled up the photos of the first three victims on the monitor behind her and began filling the team in on not only the details that had been sent by the Anchorage field office, but also the details of the case as they'd happened last time.

"Franklin is an isolated fishing community that's been hit really hard by the current economy. Add to that a series of unsolved murders and everyone's on edge. Another couple days and it'll be a powder keg ready to blow." JJ said as she wrapped up sharing the details of the case.

"The local Sherriff is out of his depth and Alaska hasn't handled a serial investigation since Robert Hanson in the 80s. Obviously we're going to fly out tonight and everybody can sleep on the plane." Hotch explained. "Garcia, obviously you'll need to be with us to take care of the satellite uplink and keep us connected. This town's already on the brink so let's finish this fast." Hotch said as he pushed away from the table.

* * *

"Welcome to Franklin, I'm Deputy Flack," said the female deputy who greeted Emily and Morgan at the dock.

"Are these the docks Brenda Brighten was working the night she was killed?" Morgan asked.

"Yes" the deputy said softly while nodding her head.

"Okay, we'll get started here." Morgan replied and then he and Emily headed up the dock, gear in hand.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner?" a man asked as Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Reid pilled out of the bright, old, yellow utility vehicle that dropped them off in 'downtown' Franklin.

"Yes sir" Hotch replied as he approached the man.

"Sherriff Rhoads."

"Very nice to meet you." Hotch said as he shook the Sherriff's hand.

"Good to meet you sir." The Sherriff replied and then turned to JJ "Ma'am."

"So I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you all could come." The Sherriff said as he looked at the four FBI agents in front of him. "People here are really starting to act up. I'm afraid our little town is a bit of a powder keg."

"Where would you like us to set up sir?" JJ asked.

"See there's not much room at the station because it's also the post office." The Sherriff explained.

JJ let out and ''Ah" of understanding, having grown up in a small town herself, though not quite as small as Franklin.

"But" the Sherriff continued. "I have made arrangements for you to work out of Carol's tavern, which is right over there." The Sherriff said pointing out the quaint Tavern Inn across the town square from where they stood.

"Thank you" Hotch replied and then turned to lead the team across the street so that they could get set up.

"Well thank you, appreciate it." The Sherriff replied as he watched the agents walk towards the tavern.

* * *

"Whoa, what are you doin'?" Josh Beardsley asked as he leaned forward against the back of the couch in the lounge area of the tavern where one Penelope Garcia sat setting up her mobile command center for the modern day tech savvy crime fighter.

"Tryin' to make this place a little less analog." Penelope replied as she continued to type away at the computer in front of her, and then she realized that she was being rude. She turned around to face the young man behind her. "Sorry, I forget my hacker jokes aren't funny. Hi. My name is Penelope… I'm the one… who doesn't carry a weapon… aside from my biting wit and… my job includes combining my… kickass systems with your…Sherriff Department's… database to get the skinny on your neighbors… and you." Penelope explained in a choppy manner.

"Or you could just ask us what you want to know." Josh replied shrugging as he looked at Penelope. "I mean isn't it just better to talk to us directly than to look up our dirt secretly?" he asked, gesturing to Penelope's high tech setup.

"No" Penelope responded shaking her head as she turned back around. "Because in my experience, the information super highway never lies… and people do." She said looking back over her shoulder at the young man she assumed was the Josh Beardsley JJ had told them about. "And your name would be?"

"Josh." He said nodding. "My Mom, Carol, she owns the place." Josh said pointing out Carol behind the counter.

"It goes like this" Penelope said holding up a hand and then turning around to face her computer, "Here we are. Joshua Beardsley, age 23, born right here in Franklin AK …" Penelope said as she began reading off what the World Wide Web had been able to tell her about Josh. "…and you moved back home a few weeks ago." She said turning to face Josh who'd taken a seat on the couch next to her.

Josh was leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Perfect timing huh? Come home, people start dying."

"And this is where I check your criminal record." Penelope said turning back to the computer. "And you are clean as a whistle."

"What does that even mean?" Josh asked.

"No idea" Penelope replied enjoying the light hearted moment, and hoping with all her heart, for Josh's sake that they were able to catch the unsub, Owen Porter, before he could do any more damage.

* * *

"Bob here," the Sherriff said as he gave Hotch a run down on the situation in town. "He's our newest resident, so, uh… Tom figures well, this is the guy that doing all the killings. Decided to smash him over the head with a bottle of booze. Look I don't know what to do." The Sherriff said as he looked at Hotch.

"Have you thought about having a kind of town hall meeting where you get everyone together and talk about the facts of the case?" Hotch asked as he stood with his arms crossed.

"The towns too spread out. I mean everyone's doing just what they can to get by, you know?" Sherriff Rhoads asked.

"I know people move to these remote locations to be left alone, but what happened last night is going to keep happening and people are going to start taking matters into their own hands." Hotch said.

"Well, I can keep order in my own town." Sherriff Rhoads said nodding at Agent Hotchner, "But people around here, this Alaska man. They do what they want."

* * *

"He's already experimenting with his victims." Rossi said from where he stood next to the fireplace. "He violated Brenda Brighten with an arrow."

"And he's inciting panic. People who have lived here most their lives are packing up to leave." Morgan said from where he was leaning on the couch behind Penelope.

"Can you blame them?" JJ asked from where she sat on the couch next to Spence. "They have a psychopath whose hunting ground is a town of 1,400 people."

"Most of them grew up learning how to kill animals and start fires." Reid added.

"Sounds like your basic survival skills." Sherriff Rhoads commented.

"No, they're hunting skills." Rossi pointed out. "Think about it, marksmanship, urine, it makes sense."

"The urine makes sense?" Morgan asked.

Rossi nodded. "It's a hunter's trick. You urinate downwind to keep the animals away."

"He tried to preserve John Baker's body so that it would be discovered intact." Hotch said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Morgan said. "Deputy Flack said you've got a rabid bear in the woods that's been ripping smaller game to shreds?" he asked looking at Sherriff Rhoads.

"Yeah. We've been meaning to form a hunting party to bring it down before it wanders into town, but we've obviously got other priorities right now." Sherriff Rhoads replied.

"I think it already did." Morgan replied.

"Surely you're not implying that a rabid bear pulled the trigger on the first two victims and then stabbed Brenda with an arrow?" Sherriff Rhoads asked.

Morgan shook his head. "Do you have pictures of the animals that were mutilated by the rabid bear?"

"Course we do. We documented everything for identification." Sherriff Rhoads replied.

"Can you go get them?" Morgan asked. "We need to see them as soon as possible."

"Morgan, what are you thinking?" Rossi asked knowing that the devil was in the details and it was Morgan's turn on this case to be the pitchman.

"I think your rabid bear," Morgan said nodding at Sherriff Rhoads "is a teenager. Animal cruelty, its part of the homicidal triad and it starts in childhood. I think John Baker startled him and was killed accidentally, but it sparked something inside our unsub. He liked what he felt and he decided to do it again and each time he's evolving just a little bit more and going after higher risk targets."

"I'll go over to the station and pick them up right now." Sherriff Rhoads said, turning and heading for the door of the tavern.

Hotch nodded "Garcia, how's it coming with town records?"

"I've run everyone who's been printed through CODIS. Nothings come up so far. I'm going to pull an all-nighter, finish going through the town records; should have background checks by sunrise." Garcia responded.

"Once we find out about Morgan's hunch, the rest of us should get some sleep and then we'll start fresh in the morning." Hotch said catching the eyes of the team, letting them all know that he fully intended that they were finishing this tonight as they'd discussed on the jet.

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available." Carol said as she came over, coffee pot in hand. "Why don't you all get settled in while you're waiting for the Sherriff to get back?"

"I'm not sleepin' with Reid." Morgan said playfully as he messed up Reid's hair from where he stood behind him.

"Damn straight you're not." JJ replied turning and sticking her tongue out at Morgan.

At Carol's half smile Rossi responded on behalf of the team. "I'm sure we'll be just fine." He said as he laughed. With four bedrooms, all of the couples would be rooming together. He just hoped his room was at the opposite end of the hall from all three of their rooms.

The team moved upstairs and quickly claimed rooms. Rossi was more than happy to claim the room with two twin beds, especially since it didn't share a wall with any of his teammate's rooms. He knew what resulted from the thrill of the chase and catching the bad guy, and he didn't want to be anywhere within hearing range when those endorphins hit. He could go an entire lifetime without having to hear that.

* * *

The team sat planning for the next day with the Sherriff after they looked the photos and determined that sadly, it wasn't a rabid bear in the words, but a psychopath who'd been torturing and killing animals since his childhood.

"Huh" Garcia said clearing her throat.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Oh frak! We just lost the satellite uplink." Garcia said. "I'll have to go outside and check the receiver."

Hotch nodded. "Actually Sherriff, if you don't mind, maybe now would be a good time for us to go take a look outside. We can get a better feel for the unsub. We know at the very least Brenda Brighten was attacked at night."

"All right." Sherriff Rhoads said standing up from his seat.

While Garcia worked to reacquire the satellite uplink, the rest of the team and along with the Sherriff fanned out over the grounds, but moved as a concentrated force when they heard a strange noise.

Emily and Rossi came upon the struggle between Craig Ramsey and the unsub first, just in time to hear Craig Ramsey's cry of pain as he was stabbed.

"Hey!" Rossi yelled in a deep authoritative tone which startled the unsub causing him to flee.

"I got him." Morgan called out from fifteen feet to their right, as he ran at the unsub on a perpendicular approach to the path the unsub was running.

Owen Porter didn't even know what hit him when Morgan made the flying tackle to cross the span of the last few feet separating them.

"Hold still man." Morgan said as he wrestled on the ground with the unsub and pulled back the hood of his parka. "You're just a kid." Morgan said sadly as he took in just how young Owen Porter was. A lifetime sentence was a longtime when you were 16 years old. What a waste, Derek thought sadly as he shook his head while handcuffing Owen and dragging him to his feet.

"Is he going to be okay?" Penelope asked as she looked down at where Reid and Emily knelt over Craig Ramsey.

"The damage looks repairable based on the location of the stab wound, but the doctor will be able to tell more." Reid said turning to look at the rest of the team, while not moving his hands that were applying pressure along with Emily's in an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, waiting to see how Craig Ramsey faired from his emergency surgery. The tension in the room ebbed and crested, reaching its peak as the doctor stepped out and pulled the mask down from his face.

The doctor nodded. "It was touchy, but thanks to the quick thinking of you agents, I think Craig's going to make a full recovery."

An audible sigh passed through the room as the adrenaline they'd all been running on since the moment the satellite uplink had been lost began to recede from their systems. As late as it was, it was all the team could do to make it back to the tavern and fall into bed for a few hours of sleep before they needed to get up the next morning to find out about the float plane coming back to get them.

* * *

The team was enjoying a good hearty breakfast together along with Josh and Carol Beardsley the next morning when the Sherriff came into the tavern.

"Here to see us off Sherriff Rhoads?" Hotch asked.

"No" Sherriff Rhoads said as he pulled out and empty chair at the table. "But first, I don't suppose I could trouble you for a cup of coffee could I Carol?"

"Absolutely, Sherriff." Carol said moving to stand.

"Its okay, Mom, I've got it." Josh said popping up out of his seat and going to get the Sherriff his cup of coffee.

"Do you need some privacy to talk about the case?" Carol asked.

"No, its alright. I just stopped by to let the agents here know that the float plane isn't going to be available to come and pick them up until tomorrow afternoon. I apologize, but you're all stuck here in Franklin for another day." Sherriff Rhoads apologized.

Hotch turned to Carol. "I guess we need our rooms for one more night, if that's not a problem."

"Of course not." Carol replied. "Hopefully now you'll get a chance to experience why people move here instead of just seeing the darkness that's been over Franklin for the last week."

Rossi smiled and shook his head. "Josh rumor has it you were the youngest boy in town to ever bag a deer." He said as Josh returned with Sherriff Rhoads cup of coffee.

"I was." Josh replied.

"How old were you?" Rossi asked.

"Seven" Josh replied smiling at the memory of hunting with his Dad.

"You must be quite the hunter then. It seems we're here in town for another day until the float plane can come back and pick us up. I don't suppose you'd be willing to go hunting with me?" Rossi asked.

"I'd love to but there's work to…" Josh started to explain that there was work that needed to be done around the tavern.

"Hush. Go. The work will keep for one more day." Carol said smiling at her son. She knew that her son loved to hunt because it was something he'd always done with his father; she hoped that it would help him to remember his father with happy memories.

"How about you baby girl? I don't suppose you brought your hiking boots, because there is some beautiful country to be seen out there, but I am not giving you a piggy back ride because you wore those." Morgan said looking down at the incredibly sexy, but oh so not functional in the wilds of Alaska, leopard-print stilettoes.

"Why yes I did, did you miss my form and function over the beauty that is pain yesterday?" Penelope asked smiling at Derek.

"Naw, baby girl, I just wanted you to know I knew." Morgan replied winking at Garcia.

"Let's go see if we can find some souvenirs from Alaska for Jack." Emily said as she stood up from the table and pulled Aaron to his feet.

"Come on" JJ said standing up from her seat and waiting for Spence to join her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he stood up beside her.

JJ smiled up at him. "You're going to read to me by the fireplace."

"I don't' know if I have any books with that you would enjoy." Spence replied as he allowed JJ to lead him up the stairs to his room.

JJ turned and smiled at him as she opened the door to their room. "I don't care. It's time alone together in front of a romantic fireplace. I'm pretty sure right now I'd enjoy you reading me the periodic table." She replied as she thought about how she'd always enjoyed the sound of his voice. In the previous life, she enjoyed listening to him ramble statistics and facts. Sure, there had been a couple of times when she'd cut him off, but that had been because she'd been enjoying the sound of his voice too much and had been afraid at the time what would happen if she allowed him to continue. In this life, she adored listening to him read to Chloe and Henry, and she absolutely loved when he sang.

JJ let go of Spence's hand as he sifted through his bag to see what collection of books were currently in there. He pulled out two books. It was either Chaucer's 'Canterbury Tales' or 'Le Morte Darthur' by Sir Thomas Marley.

JJ smiled remembering her mother-in-law comparing the team to the Knights of the Round Table. "That one." She said pointing at 'Le Morte Darthur'.

"Really?" Spence asked somewhat surprised. He'd half expected her to suggest they go see if they could find a bookstore… or suggest something else to do.

"Mm hm. I was fascinated when your Mom compared the team to the Knights of the Round, but we got busy with cases and other things…" JJ said as she played with the hem of Spence's sweater, "and I just never remembered to ask this time… and well last time around I think the last thing any of us wanted was a reminder of the Randle Garner case."

Spence leaned down and kissed JJ softly. "Tales of bravery, honor, chivalry, and courtly love it is then." He said as they broke their kiss, his forehead leaning on hers. He picked up the book off of the bed and took JJ's hand leading her down to the fireplace.

JJ sat curled up against Spence, her back pressed against his front, where she was seated between his legs on the couch in front of the fire. She aimlessly rubbed his previously injured leg, now more out of habit than anything else.

She enjoyed picturing the people they knew as the characters of the story as Spence read. It was easy to see the parallels Diana had made between the team and knights.

Emily paused as she and Aaron passed through the main room of the tavern, elbowed Aaron in the ribs gently and nodded her head towards where JJ and Reid were cuddled up together on the couch while Reid appeared to be reading to JJ. His lips moved, and he was reading at a much slower pace than normal.

Aaron smiled, happy for his friends. Then he gently turned Emily away from the scene in front of the fireplace and guided her towards the stairs.

After they'd been reading for quite some time, when Spence finished a chapter, JJ twisted in his arms. "Baby, let's take a break and go for a walk down by the Ocean to get some fresh air and then grab some lunch. We can read some more this afternoon."

Spence nodded, setting the book off to the side, stretched his arms above his head, and then rested his hands on his wife's hips as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek before they rose off the couch together.

* * *

After a walk through town and along the Ocean, some time to enjoy the scenery, and a hearty lunch shared with Emily and Hotch; Spence and JJ retreated back to the comfort of the couch in front of the fire.

JJ enjoyed the feel of Spence's arms as they wrapped around her. She watched him grip the large leather bound volume that rested on her bent up knees, his long dexterous fingers sliding down the length of the page, almost caressing each page as he turned it. She could feel his heart pounding at her back against her shoulder blade. She could feel the vibration of his voice as he spoke. And if all of that wasn't enough make her a woman on the verge; she could feel his warm moist breath brush against her cheek and the shell of her ear with every word he read to her. She was in heaven, but eventually she could endure the sweet torture no longer.

As Spence finished another chapter, JJ rested her hand on his, stopping his fingers in mid-process of turning the page as she linked her fingers with his. She turned her head and leaned back and up to be able to whisper in his ear. "You know last time around… after this trip… I had a recurring fantasy…" JJ whispered softly in his ear.

Spence swallowed. His focus pulled away from the written words on the page before him, his attention was now drawn to just how closely cuddled he and his wife were, the fingers of one of her hands linked and playing with his, while her other hand rubbed his knee. And now her breath was brushing past his ear… something about a fantasy she had … "R…r…rreally?"

"Mm hm … about here." JJ murmured in his ear.

Spence swallowed thickly and somehow managed to whisper back. "Yeah?"

"Want to know what it was?" JJ asked playfully; as she ran her nose along the shell of his hear.

It was all Spence could do to nod his head. He didn't trust himself to be able to speak without his voice cracking horribly.

JJ smiled against her husband's ear as she felt him nod. "Come on, I'll show you." She said as she pulled her face away from his ear.

Spence nodded again as he closed the book resting in JJ's lap and unwound his arms from around her so that she could stand. And then he followed her as she led him up the stairs to their room.

"Do you remember the comment Morgan made last night about not sleeping with you?" JJ asked Spence as she leaned against him while he leaned against the door, her hands resting on his hips.

"Yeah" Spence replied as he reached up and tucked some stray blonde hairs behind JJ's ear and then rested his hand on her shoulder.

JJ nodded. "He made that comment last time too, only it wasn't said as a joke last time."

"Makes sense, there were seven of us and I imagine four rooms. So we had to double up. Morgan's never liked rooming with me. He doesn't like that I leave the bathroom or hallway light on. He likes the room pitch black when he sleeps." Spence explained.

"I thought it was probably something like that. I know you don't snore." She replied with a smile at the thought of brotherly fights between Morgan and Spence over a light being left on or turned off. "So in deference to your…" JJ cleared her throat "aversion to the inherent absence of light, you got a room to yourself and everyone else doubled up."

"I don't see how any of that is fantasy worthy…" Spence replied, his face screwed up in confusion as he attempted to put the pieces together.

"Oh but it was. I'd realized by then that I'd loved you for quite some time, but I was trying to make it work with Will for Henry's sake. And there you were right down the hall with a room all to yourself. It was a cold night… and all I could think about…" JJ swallowed as she recalled how hot and turned on the fantasy had made her at the time. If she'd known then that the truth was better than the fantasy, she wondered if that would have been enough to push her to take action. "was sneaking into your room…" JJ said as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes "telling you I was cold…" she said as her fingers trailed a slow, soft, teasing trail up and down his chest "and having you keep me warm all night."

"Just how did I keep you warm?" Spence asked, speaking in low tones as he found his voice again, while rubbing his thumbs over his wife's hip bones from where his hand rested on her waist.

"Mm… "JJ moaned as Spence's fingers slid under her sweater. "You were very creative."

Spence smiled as he pulled her closer and leaned down, burying his face in the golden hues of her soft vanilla scented hair. "Actually since it was your fantasy, doesn't that mean you were very creative?"

JJ smiled as she stepped back out of her husband's embrace, kicked off her shoes, pulled her sweater off overhead and knelt on the bed, blue fire dancing in her eyes. "Its cold this time too… we can be creative together about how to stay warm." She said issuing a playful challenge, one Spence gladly accepted as he stalked towards the bed, pulling off his sweater and t-shirt as he walked, throwing it to the side in careless abandon as he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. They giggled and moaned as they fell to the mattress, spending the afternoon and evening seeking out creative and playful ways to keep each other warm.

* * *

Penelope and Derek had spent the morning walking through town and then stopped back at the tavern for a picnic lunch which they then took on their hike to see what they could of the natural beauty of Alaska.

Derek and Penelope hiked, handed in hand along a path, pausing when they got to a scenic overlook with a beautiful view of the mountains.

"Baby girl, wait up. Let's enjoy the view." Derek said, pulling Penelope to lean against the rocky face of a boulder with him.

"It's so beautiful here." Penelope said as she took in the panoramic scenery around them.

"That's one of the things that I love most about you baby girl. You see the beauty in everyone and everything and nothing ever stops you from living a big life." Morgan said as he turned to look at Penelope.

"I don't know, I see the things that we see all day every day, and I worry that someday I'll be jaded… cynical." Penelope said wrapping her arms around Derek and resting her head on his shoulder.

Derek reach out, his fingers tipping her chin so that she looked up at him. "No you won't. I won't let what we do change who you are."

"I don't need you to protect me Derek." Penelope said softly.

"Tough. I think I'm going to stay on the job a little while longer." He replied.

"Yeah? How much longer?" Penelope asked teasingly.

Derek didn't even have to think about his answer. It might not be what he had planned, but hell when a moment was perfect, it was perfect. He dropped down on one knee in front of Penelope. "Every day of my life, baby girl, I had something big planned for at Jake's birthday party… and I can still do that if you want me to, but I love you Penelope. Nobody makes me smile like you. Nobody make me laugh like you. You and Jake are my life… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I guess what I'm asking baby girl, is will you marry me?"

Penelope raised one of her hands to cover the gasp that was currently escaping her mouth. For the first time in her life Penelope Garcia was left speechless. Unable to form a witty retort, quip, or comment; she nodded as tears of joy ran down her face. While Morgan jumped to his feet and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears and then wrapped his arms around her.


	136. Chapter 136

I feel horrible that you all had to wait a whole week for this. Unfortunately it was a hectic week in the real world. The unfortunate thing about being on vacation is that it takes time to get caught back up when you go back... but here it is now for your reading enjoyment - chapter 136.

Also a quick side note. The Road Not Taken has been nominate for the Profiler's Choice Criminal Mind Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. I just want to say thank you to all of you who nominated it - it means a lot to me that you see this story as being worthy of awards. Its an honor being nominated - so thank you.

Don't trip over the bright yellow fruit at the begining of the chapter - they're only lemons ;)

Sadly, once again my plot to claim Criminal Minds as my own has been foiled. - Oh what's a girl to do... write more chapters of course ;) - I'm off to write more so that you don't have to wait a whole week for the next chapter... but for now, sit back, put your feet up and enjoy 136. See you all next chapter.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Baby girl," Morgan said as he rolled over on his side next to Penelope, where they lay in bed together after celebrating their engagement. They'd arrived home from Alaska in the late evening hours, and promptly began celebrating after checking on a sleeping Jake. "I think this," he said as he leaned over and opened the gun safe in the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Penelope smirked as her new fiancé's firm backside peaked out from beneath the covers as he leaned over the side of the bed. Unable to resist, she reached out and smacked it.

"Hey!" Morgan yelped as he quickly righted himself on the bed, grabbing his baby girl's wrist.

Penelope laughed. "I just wanted to make sure it was still firm and fresh."

"I'll show you fresh, mama." Derek growled as he rolled over on top of her.

"Ouch" Penelope squealed as she felt something scratch again her side. She glanced down in confusion as she saw the bag clenched in Derek's hand where it rubbed against her side. "What is that?" she asked as she looked up at Derek.

"This" he asked as he held up the bag. "baby girl, contains what was my master plan to propose to you."

"How were you planning on doing it… before Alaska, I mean…" Penelope asked her eyes lighting up curiously.

Morgan grinned and sat up leaning back against the headboard of their bed. He patted the bed next to him, indicating that Penelope should join him. Once she did and was situated, he held up the bag. "I wanted to do something really special that we would always remember. So the whole time you were dropping hints I was working to figure out how I was going to ask you."

"So you knew I was dropping hints?" Penelope asked.

"Mama towards the end, you weren't dropping them so much as throwing them. I was worried if I was going to live until when I'd picked to propose. Even if I'd missed everything else, you made it pretty obvious when we had that movie marathon… if us watching 'My Best Friend's Wedding', 'Four Weddings and a Funeral', 'The Wedding Planner', 'Made of Honor', and 'The Princess Bride' all in one weekend doesn't scream let's get married, then I don't know what does baby girl." Derek replied with a smiled.

Penelope smiled back at him. "Okay, so I might not have been quite as subtle towards the end, but you were clearly pretending not to notice." She pouted.

"Well I couldn't exactly surprise you if you knew it was coming now, could I mama?" Derek asked.

"Okay" Penelope responded skeptically. "But that still doesn't explain what's in the bag."

"Well it's a few things. First of all" Derek said as he reached into the bag. "You didn't think I wasn't going to give you some bling did you?" he asked as he pulled out his hand and revealed a black velvet ring box resting in his palm.

Penelope's eyes fell to where the ring box rested in his palm and held her breath as he opened the box revealing a gorgeous diamond ring that suited her style perfectly. "Derek, it's beautiful." She said emotionally overwhelmed as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek said softly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"So what else is in the bag, my hunk of burning love?" Penelope asked as they pulled out of the kiss.

"Curious aren't cha?" Derek chuckled. "Remember when I said I had something planned for Jake's birthday?"

"Uh huh" Penelope said as she nodded her head.

"Well I was kind of thinking it'd be cool for him to be a part of it ya know…so" Derek said pausing as he reached into the bag.

"Aww" Penelope said as she looked down at what Derek had pulled out of the bag.

There, held out to be seen in Derek's hands was a baby bib that said 'Mommy will you marry Daddy?'

"I was planning on asking you in front of all of our friends and family at Jake's first birthday party." Derek said with a big grin on his face. "But Alaska was good too."

"Alaska was fabulous." Penelope said winking at Derek. "And this would have been very cute, but I'm glad you asked in Alaska."

* * *

"Penelope Garcia!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing Pen's hand as she reached for her glass of wine with her left hand, revealing the lovely diamond Derek had adorned it with.

JJ held up Penelope's hand so that Elle and Emily could both see what she was talking about.

"When?" Elle asked enthusiastically, happy for her friend.

"When we were in Alaska. We stopped and talked while we looked at this gorgeous view of the mountain…" Penelope said as she described the proposal.

"I'm so happy for you Pen" JJ said as she hugged her friend.

"Congratulations PG" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around both JJ and Penelope.

Elle completed the group hug. "Congratulations" she added.

"So" Penelope said wiping the happy tears out of the corners of her eyes. "I say we finish with Xanadu. So do we start with 'Grease' or 'Two of a Kind'?" She asked holding up the three movie cases for their Olivia Newton-John movie marathon girls' night.

"'Grease'" JJ said reaching out and taking the movie case from Pen's hand. "If we sing along to two movies back to back we won't have voices tomorrow." She said as she stood up from the couch in her living room and walked over to the entertainment center and loading the DVD.

* * *

The kids were spread out playing together on the floor. Four and a half year old Jack and twenty nine month old Chloe were building a variety of towers with Jacks set of blocks and then taking turns knocking them down. Eighteen month old Henry and eleven month old Jake sat together playing with an activity center in the midst of a variety of stuffed animals, trucks, and shape sorter toys. Nine month old Avery sat on her baby blanket, mesmerized as she watched all of the kids around her playing while she chewed on the ear of her favorite stuffed doggy that Auntie JJ and Uncle Spence had given her. Two month old Billy napped securely in his Daddy's arms as he sat on the couch with all of his Uncles.

"So I asked Penelope to marry me." Morgan said to the guys as they sat watching their progeny playing together on the floor. "She said yes by the way." He said as he glanced sideways at Reid, Hotch, and Will.

A chorus of congratulations sounded from the guys and then Billy squalled in his father's arms at having been woken up.

"Sorry" Reid said offering a whispered apology.

"Ah, he's okay." Will said looking down at his sleeping son. "A little noise won't hurt him. Plus Elle was reading about how it's best not to keep things perfectly quiet for a baby. It affects how they sleep as they get older. But congratulations."

"Thanks" Morgan said nodding to the guys and smiling as he watched Jake using his leg to hold onto while he attempted to stand up.

* * *

Spence shuffled his way through the door, his arms and hands full. One hand held Chloe's hand. One hand and arm supported Henry on his hip. A diaper bag and a duffle bag dangled precariously off of one shoulder while he closed the door behind them with his hip.

"Mama?" Henry asked as he turned and looked up at Daddy, rubbing his eyes as he was still a little sleepy. He'd woken up bright and early, but then fallen asleep again in the car on the way home from Hotch and Emily's where they'd spent the night while JJ and the girls had commandeered their living room for their movie night.

"Yeah buddy. Mommy's here, but we need to be quiet she and your Aunts are probably still asleep." Daddy whispered. "But how about we go make breakfast, are you guys hungry?"

"Uh huh" Chloe said as she bounced up and down hanging off of her Daddy's arm as she attempted to pull him further into the house.

"Hang on princess. Let me set our stuff down first okay?" Daddy said as let go of Chloe's hand and then reached up grapping the straps of the duffle bag and diaper bag and allowing them to slide off of his shoulder as he sat the bags down and then steered Chloe into the kitchen in front of him while he carried Henry.

* * *

A short while later the ladies, who'd crashed in the living room while watching their movie marathon the night before, woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast. JJ dressed in a pair of pajama of Spence's pajama pants and a t-shirt led the ladies into the kitchen as they followed the heavenly smell of pancakes and caffeine.

"Mama!" Henry happily squealed when he saw his Mommy walk into the room while throwing his pancake covered hands up in the air above his head.

"Good morning baby boy!" Mommy said cheerfully as she padded barefoot across the tiled kitchen floor. She leaned down and kissed Henry's upturned little face on the cheek. "Mm. Daddy made you pancakes." She said as she pulled away from the baby boy's sticky little cheek.

"Good morning Chloe" Mommy said smiling as she turned to face Chloe and leaned kissing her curl covered head.

Chloe lifted her head up and grinned at Mommy. "mi ommy" Chloe mumbled with her mouth full of pancakes.

JJ's built in Mommy translator deciphered that it was 'hi Mommy' as she turned to where Spence was manning the stove and stepped up next to him.

"Good morning" Spence said as he leaned down, kissing his wife chastely on the corner of her mouth as he could see their friends out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you guys all sit down? We've got eggs, bacon, and pancakes." He said as he moved plates containing stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon on the table.

JJ grabbed the full pot of coffee and then turned, pouring cups for everyone as they sat at the table loading their plates and then joined them.

"So how was your movie night last night?" Spence asked as he looked around at the women seated around the table with him.

"It was fun." Penelope replied. "Although, I did not know that Goldilocks could sing quite so well." She said teasingly as she looked at JJ.

JJ cleared her throat after taking a sip of coffee. "I'm sure I just blended in with the TV Pen. Everybody sounds good when their singing along with the TV or the radio and the volume is turned up." She said with a shrug.

"So what'd you watch?" Spence asked, curious what JJ had been singing along too.

"Oooo it was an Olivia Newton-John marathon." Pen explained.

At the confused look on Reid's face, Emily elaborated. "'Grease', 'Two of a Kind', and 'Xanadu'."

Reid got a very perplexed look on his face. "Why were you watching a movie about Kublai Khan's summer capital from his rule during the Yuan Dynasty in China? That really doesn't seem like something that would interest any of you… especially for a movie night."

You could hear a pin drop as Elle, Emily, and Penelope all paused for a moment, not knowing quite how to respond. Then all three turned to look at JJ, who had a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"No, Spence. The movie is about the muse of dance inspiring someone to follow their dream to open a night club and during the course of the movie she falls in love with him." JJ explained. "I think it's named after that poem."

Spence nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. In Xanadu did Kublai Khan a stately pleasure dome decree…" He said as he quoted the first two lines of the poem Xanadu by Samuel Taylor Coleridge and nodded.

"Is there anything you can't quote verbatim?" Elle asked.

Reid shrugged. "Eidetic memory and I can read 120, 00 words per minute."

"So that's pretty much a no then?" Emily said teasingly.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for today?" Spence asked as JJ sat down next to him on the couch after she'd showered and dressed for the day once the girls left to head home.

"Nothing, why?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Spence.

"I just thought I'd go get a haircut this afternoon." He replied.

"Mkay" JJ said as she snuggled into his side watching Chloe and Henry playing.

"Do you need me to pick anything up?" he asked as he looked down at JJ.

"A few things." She responded. "We can make a list. When are you going to go?"

"I thought I'd go during N.A.P. time." Spence said spelling out nap in order to avoid creating a ruckus about something that was still a few hours away.

JJ yawned tiredly and snugged more deeply into Spence's shoulder. "That sounds good. I think I might take a nap when they do" JJ said softly.

Spence nodded and whispered. "Okay" as he leaned down kissing the top of his wife's head and trailed his fingers lightly up and down her arm as they watched their two overly energetic toddlers play together.

* * *

Spence ran his hand over the back of his neck that was now, once again, for the first time in about two years visible to the light of day with his new haircut. He hoped JJ liked it; it was so different from any haircut he'd had before.

He shifted the bags in his hands to one hand and then unlocked and opened the door of the house. He smiled at the sounds coming from the kitchen. It sounded like he'd timed his haircut and the errands well.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of Chloe and Henry in their high chairs having a snack while JJ sat with them.

"Hi guys." He said as he sat the bags in his hands on the kitchen counter.

JJ turned to look over her shoulder at Spence and had to suck in a breath as she remembered exactly how much she'd liked this haircut. "Well, _hello_." She managed to say in a slightly husky breath once she found the ability to speak again.

Chloe looked up at Daddy with a surprised look on her face. "Daddy hair aww gone!"

Spence chuckled. "It's not all gone princess. It's just short now. Uncle Morgan's hair is all gone." He said explaining the difference to his daughter and then leaning down to kiss her on the head.

"Chloe, do you like Daddy's new hair?" JJ asked.

Chloe bobbed her head in agreement and then went back to munching on animal crackers and her apple juice.

JJ smiled and stood up from her seat and walked over to Spence, where he stood between Chloe and Henry's high chairs, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "I can tell you that I like it very much and I promise to show you just how much tonight." Then her teeth closed around his ear lobe, tugging lightly for just a moment before she pulled away and then walked over to the counter and began pulling out and putting away the items Spence had picked up.

"So" Spence said his voice cracking, and then he paused to clear his throat. "How are your animal crackers Henry?"

Henry pulled the messy animal cracker that he'd been nibbling on away from his mouth and offered the gooey mess to Daddy.

"No thanks buddy. You should eat it and then we'll go play. Hey look at this one." Daddy said holding up a lion shaped animal cracker. "It's a lion just like in your movie earlier. Do you remember what sound he makes?"

Henry looked at the animal cracker that Daddy was showing to him and then he looked up at Daddy. "Rar" He squeaked in his tiny baby voice and then gave his Daddy a messy grin and threw the messy, soggy animal cracker in his hand at Daddy.

Spence laughed. "Good lion roar big guy. So I guess this means you're done?" he asked as he peeled the animal cracker off of his shirt.

* * *

JJ and Spence spent the rest of their Saturday afternoon playing with Chloe and Henry, but Spence could feel JJ's eyes on him all afternoon and evening.

JJ studied Spence and his new haircut off and on throughout the afternoon and evening. She appreciated how the new haircut accentuated his features and brought attention to his gorgeous brown eyes. The messy, tussled style was incredibly sexy and she couldn't wait to run her fingers through it later and mess it up even more.

* * *

"Okay princess, kiss Mommy and Henry good night" Daddy said as he led a freshly bathed and pajama clad Chloe into Henry's room where Mommy had just finished dressing the baby boy for bed as well.

Mommy picked Henry up off the changing table and knelt down to Chloe's height so that the little girl could give her brother a goodnight kiss.

"Nigh' nigh' Henwy" Chloe said and then kissed her brother on the cheek.

Henry wrapped his arms around Chloe as she kissed his cheek, giving his sister a hug goodnight.

"Nigh' Mommy" Chloe said as she tiredly rubbed her eyes as she leaned forward against Mommy.

"Goodnight baby girl. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning okay?" JJ said wrapping her free arm around Chloe and kissing the young girls forehead.

Chloe nodded as Daddy bent down and scooped her up into his arms. He paused to kiss Henry on the top of the head and whisper goodnight. Then he carried her off to her room to read a bedtime story.

"Okay baby boy, time for bed." Mommy said as she stood up with a tired and sleepy little boy in her arms.

Henry however, was fighting the sleepiness and shook his head while rubbing his hand over his eyes with a tiny little fist while he clutched his baby blanket in his other hand.

JJ sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of Henry's room and sang softly in the baby boy's ear. And it worked like a charm. Within minutes, Henry's breathing became slow and deep as he drifted off to sleep. From the peaceful look on his face, once could assume that he was having very sweet dreams JJ thought with a smile as she stood up from the rocking chair and crept over to Henry's crib, kissed him softly on the forehead and then laid him in his crib.

JJ stood in the door of Chloe's bedroom her arms wrapping one of Spence's too large for her cardigans around her as her arms crossed her belly while she watched as Spence read the last page of the book to their now sleeping daughter. He leaned down and kissed the curly haired blonde girl on the forehead and then unfolded himself to his full height as he stood up from the toddler's bed.

* * *

"Hey" he said softly as he walked up to her in the doorway.

"Hey" she responded with a smile on her face as she leaned up and kissed him softly and then took his hand leading him down the hall to their bedroom. "Did I tell you how much I like your haircut?" she asked as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

"You might have mentioned something about it and promised to show me how much you liked it as well." Spence said pausing to look down at his wife.

"Hm" JJ moaned as she stopped walking and pulled Spence in close. "Well then by all means, I should keep my promise then." She murmured leaning up to kiss him.

She leaned up on her tippy toes and wound her arms around her husband's shoulders. She kissed him softly at first, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips, seeking admittance.

Spence leaned down to meet JJ in the kiss, making it easier for her to reach and enclosing her in his embrace as his arms wrapped around her waist and settled on her opposite hips. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue on his lips and opened his lips, his tongue meeting hers in a passionate dance.

JJ smiled into the kiss as her fingers slipped up into Spence's now shorter locks, as they had been itching to do all afternoon and evening. She loved the feel of the soft silkiness of his hair as it slipped between her fingers. As they pulled apart out of their kiss as the need for oxygen became eminent, she nuzzled her face into the soft skin of his neck and began to nibble as she walked Spence backwards towards their bed.

Spence's fingers tightened their grip on her hips as he worked to maintain his control at the feel of his wife's teeth, lips, and tongue on his neck as he allowed her to walk him backwards.

JJ pulled away from Spence's neck and peeked around his shoulder to gage the distance to the bed. Judging it to be a safe distance, she pulled her head back around and smirked up at her husband who was currently distracted by the feel of her ass in his hands. He had allowed his hands to wander down below her waist and he was currently cupping and squeezing. She moaned at how good his hands felt as she ran her hands down around his shoulders to his chest and firmly pushed him back away from her.

"Wha…." Spence called out in surprise, his arms flailing helplessly in the air, not finding purchase, as he fell backwards onto their bed.

JJ smiled wickedly down at him and winked as she reached out and removed his socks and shoes, tossing them over her shoulder as she did so. Then with her eyes locked on Spence's she allowed his cardigan to slip off her shoulders and slide down her arms revealing a spaghetti strapped tank and pajama pants. She crawled up on the bed; straddling Spence and seating herself across his hips as she leaned down to kiss him and once again tangle her fingers in his sexy short locks.

Spence struggled to catch his breath as JJ pulled out of their latest kiss and at her urging raised his arms above his head so she could peel his polo shirt off of him.

JJ sat up, grinding herself against her husband's developing erection as she worked on undoing his belt buckle. "Well, _hello_." She said in a husky voice as she felt him pressing urgently against her.

She grinned at his growl of frustration as she removed herself from him lap and stood at the edge of their bed, pulling his favorite pair of corduroys and his boxers in one fell swoop down his long tone legs. She raised an eyebrow at him and licked her lips as she snapped his pants off his feet and dropped them in the growing pile of clothes at her feet.

Spence leaned up on his elbows, curious what exactly JJ had in mind as she stood at the edge of the bed lightly running her nails up and down his legs. He bit his lip to fight back a moan, not that his wife needed a moan to tell her just exactly how turned on he was right now. The sight of her running her tongue along her upper lip, only made him harder and hotter. And then he gave into the inevitable and groaned as JJ climbed back up onto their bed with him.

* * *

"Told you I liked you're new haircut." She whispered in his ear and then took his earlobe between her teeth, tugging gently. Her lips, teeth, and tongue continued to work the soft, sensitive flesh of his neck by his ear. Her nose brushed against the shell of his ear as she moaned into his ear.

"You are amazing. I love you." Spence whispered lovingly in her ear as his hands slid down the soft skin of her sides, from her breasts to her waist, his thumbs stroking her belly as his fingers looped themselves into her pajama bottoms and lowered them from her waist, slipping them down as far as he could reach along with her panties.

* * *

JJ tangled her hands in Spence's hair, framing his face. Her eyes fixated on his; they were so full of love, so open, so honest. She had to wonder how she had ever missed everything his eyes had to say to her last time around.

The only thought Spence could form as euphoria encompassed them both, was that he hoped to god or whatever deity might exist that T.S. Eliot was right and that this was how the world ended, not with a bang, but a whimper as he felt the warm comforting wave pass over them, not explosively but in a loving release. He managed to pull the covers of their bed down and they were able to wiggle under them without being forced to let go of one another. There, cuddled together in the warmth of their bed, they lay drifting peacefully in and out of sleep, talking, laughing, and loving.

* * *

"Where's Reid?" Emily asked glancing behind JJ as she entered the bullpen with coffee for everyone.

"He's getting Henry and Chloe settled in at the daycare. Rebecca had a final this morning." JJ said as she handed Emily her coffee. "He should be up in a few minutes, but we can go ahead and get started without him." She said as she headed for the round table room.

"This is Doris Archer. She's the third woman to go missing in Boise Idaho this year." JJ said as she brought up the photo of the most recent missing woman and victim. "Along with Paula Renmar and Samantha Rush. They went missing roughly two months apart." JJ said as she began giving the team the specifics of the cases.

Then she saw Spence walking down the hallway. She smiled and winked at him as he quietly joined the team at the round table.

The team paused, studying Reid, perplexed by this new haircut which seemed so out of the norm for him, altering his look from sophisticated teacher's assistant to that of teen heart throb.

"What did you join a boy band?" Hotch asked as he looked at Reid, studying him.

"No" Reid replied.

The rest of the team laughed and smiled for a brief moment before getting back to the work at hand. JJ smiled for a brief moment glad for the light moment before delving back into the darkness of this case.

Garcia walked the team through the online time suck that each of the victims was participating in and how messages explaining away each of their absences had been posted the morning after they'd gone missing. Then JJ shared the details of what had happened last time, and the team got to work on putting together a plan to catch Robert Johnson aka watcher89.

The team worked diligently as the jet made its way to Boise. None of them wanted to have to stand by helplessly and watch as he strangled his next victim in order to catch him.

* * *

While they were on the jet, Reid worked over the photos to find the similarity between the victims and scanned the photos in and sent them to a team of analyst in Quantico to strip away the eye color, hair color and leave behind the pure geometry of their facial symmetry, which the team knew would reveal the similarity in the victims that was attracting the unsub.

Garcia worked to find the videos online, tag the chat room so that they would capture any future visitors to the chat room, wrote the program that would eliminate the decoy proxy servers, as well as tagging the servers that had been used to post the videos online in the first place so that the second the servers were used, she would be alerted.

* * *

"Ah Detective Fordham" JJ said greeting the Detective.

"Agent Jareau" the Detective said leaning forward to shake JJ's hand.

"Uh these are SSAs Hotchner, Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ said introducing the part of the team that had come to the precinct.

After talking to the friends and family of the victims, and Morgan and Emily 'discovering' the cameras that had been mounted in Doris Archer's home, Reid 'revealed' the similarity between the victims.

"So, I've been thinking" Morgan said as he and the team stood talking with Detective Fordham. "He's using the victim's wireless right?" he asked knowing they needed to make the connection to Robert Johnson as quick as possible.

"Yeah" Detective Fordham answered.

"But all the victims had a regular DSL connection for their internet." Morgan explained.

"I don't understand how that's important." Detective Fordham replied.

"A regular DSL connection wouldn't have enough bandwidth to support all the video he's streaming and be able to support a chat room as well." Morgan explained.

"So you think somehow he's accessing the internet via some means with a higher bandwidth. How would he do that?" Rossi asked.

"Fiber optic cable might be one way." Morgan replied knowing that the cable that had been found in Allison Kittredge's home the last time around had been the key to finding out who the unsub was.

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia's number. "Garcia we need you to pull up all of the companies in the Boise area that provide fiber optic cable to access the internet."

"I'll have it for you in a few." She said as she as she clicked off the line.

* * *

"We think the suspect is using fiber optic cable to access the internet. He streamed a high volume of video as well as supported a chat room from the three victims' own wireless." Spence explained as he and JJ stood talking with Louis Hightower of Meridian Telecom.

"Three? Those poor women." Louise Hightower replied.

"We think an employee used the fiber optic cable as a ruse to get into the homes of the victims." JJ continued. "Can you think of anybody…"

"Matt Jones." Louis Hightower replied. "Uh, he worked on one of our trucks as we laid the fiber in with the regular phone line."

"And you're certain that it's him?" Spence asked.

"We caught him hoarding it. He said it was for a home project, until we got angry phone calls that he was going door to door offering free fiber optic installation. We fired him on the spot." Mrs. Hightower said shaking her head.

"We need his information." JJ said.

"Absolutely." Mrs. Hightower replied walking towards the company's reception desk.

Garcia was able to track Matt Jones' stolen identity back to Robert Johnson, and pulled all of the information she could on him and supplied it to the team.

* * *

"I don't understand why we aren't doing a press conference." Detective Fordham said to Agent Hotchner. "Especially now that we know who he is. Someone has to have seen him and know who he is."

Hotch sighed deeply. "We know who he is and he doesn't know that we know and he doesn't know that we're close to finding him. We need to keep it that way or we could potentially speed up his cycle."

* * *

"Hey Pen," JJ said over the phone to Garcia while the team had a few moments alone in a conference room while Hotch spoke to Detective Fordham in the hallway. "Any luck unraveling the chat room?" She asked.

"I'm working on it Jayje. It helps that I know what the puzzle is supposed to look like when it's done, but it's going to take me some time to pull the pieces out of thin air." Penelope replied. "Wait, wait, wait…. I got it. His hacker handle is watcher89… and now that I've got that I can find all of the networks he's leached off of recently… and they are on your way right now." Pen said with a smile as she hit the send button. "I'll keep working to track down the pervy little members of the chat room… but that should at least get you started."

JJ pulled up the list of network owners that Robert Johnson, watcher89, had hacked, as well as the photos that were available.

"We should divide this list up." Reid said as he looked over JJ's shoulder. "Garcia can you break out the list by single females, businesses, and families and men?"

"What are you thinking Reid?" Emily asked as Hotch and Detective Fordham walked back in the room.

"I'm thinking we can warn the potential victims and have them come into the police station. We can put them in protective custody until we catch him, or at the very list give them a protective detail." He said as he pointed at Allison Kittredge and Lucy Master's photos. "These are the two women he's most likely stalking right now. We should contact them over the phone so that he doesn't become suspicious. Then we need to canvass the businesses that he's been hacking some of them might be in the vicinity of whatever his secondary location is. We should look to see if there is some type of pattern there. The families and men should also be questioned we might be able to find a pattern there as well."

* * *

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Austin Chapman?" Hotch asked as he and Dave approached the man that the both knew but needed to prove was providing the walk-in freezer for the victims' bodies.

"FBI" Dave said holding up his badge. "We need to talk to you. Have you ever seen this man before?" he asked holding up a photo of Robert Johnson.

Austin Chapman reached out, took the photo, and put on his glasses. "Why, yes. He came into my store a while back. He said he liked my website, which my son designed for me by the way. We chatted about appliances, he bought a few items and left."

At that moment Hotch's phone rang and he stepped away to answer. When he stepped back Dave and Austin Chapman were discussing the refrigeration business and Chapman's family. "Mr. Chapman we're going to need you to come down to the precinct with us. It seems you were logged in online to a chat room a few nights ago watching as a video was streamed of a young woman being murdered."

* * *

After Rossi put the pressure on Chapman guaranteeing him that if he didn't work with them and help them to locate Johnson before he had an opportunity to murder another woman, that Rossi himself could personally guarantee that the next time his grandkids googled him they'd find out just the kind of monster grandpa really was; Chapman talked. He gave them the address of the refrigeration unit that was holding the dead women's bodies.

They set up surveillance on the refrigeration unit, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Johnson would come back to visit the bodies and that they would catch him either entering or leaving.

* * *

"So did you hear the good news?" Morgan asked as he hung up his phone from talking on the phone to Penelope.

"That single women everywhere can rest easy about Derek Morgan not hitting on them anymore because he's soon to be permanently off the market?" Emily asked with a wide grin on her face. "Yep, PG told us on Friday…. I'm not going to have to start calling her PM after the wedding am I?"

"Hardy har har" Morgan replied. "Actually, she had some extra time she dug a little deeper on the people who were logged into the chat room internationally. Turns out some of them were just as computer savvy as Johnson. They weren't in other countries, they were right here in the good old US of A. She turned the information over so that they could be arrested and prosecuted."

"So a few more perves of the street then, that's always a good thing." Emily replied.

"So when does Derek Morgan cease to be a free agent?" Rossi asked as he sat down next to Derek and across from Emily.

"Yeah inquiring minds want to know." JJ said as she and Spence took seats nearby.

"Well don't keep us all in suspense. This is a day that I never thought we'd see as little as four or five years ago." Hotch said with a smirk as he sat down next to Emily.

Morgan shook his head as his friends got in their shots. "Baby girl and I need to talk about it. But as soon as we figure it out you'll be the first to know." He said with a grin as he put on his headphones and tuned the team out while they unwound on the jet ride home, another case successfully solved earlier and with a lower casualty count than in the original case.

* * *

"Hey how's my main man?" Derek asked as he swept Jake up off his baby blanket on the floor and lifted him above his head.

Jake laughed and kicked his feet as his Daddy held him aloft and jiggled him.

"Derek be careful. He just…" Penelope trailed off as Jake spit up all over his Daddy, getting him on the top and side of the head as well as his shoulder. "ate." She finished saying as she handed Derek a towel from Jake's diaper bag.

Derek handed the still perfectly clean baby boy to his Momma. "I'm gonna go take a shower, but first baby girl, I was thinkin' my Mom, Sarah, and Desiree are already coming to visit for Jake's birthday… what if we had the wedding then too?"

"Really? You're okay with it being that soon?" Penelope asked.

"Baby girl, I'd marry you today, tomorrow, next week, as long as it was what you wanted. And I know you can pull it off. You managed to pull together Hotch and Emily's wedding in a week… just think of the magic you can work with three weeks for ours." He said with a smile.

Penelope smiled and picked up her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm calling reinforcements. We have a wedding to plan and three weeks to pull it together." She replied with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. She wrinkled her nose as she pulled away. "but you should go take a shower. You smell like sour milk."


	137. Chapter 137

Here's 137 - I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not being paid to write - woe is me ;)

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Oh! Those… those are the dresses!" Penelope said as JJ, Elle, and Emily stood together in front of the mirrors in the bridal shop in matching wine colored strapless satin slightly figure hugging knee length dresses. "And these shoes!" Penelope added holding up silver sequin adorned strappy high heeled sandals.

The three co-maids of honor, as Penelope really hadn't been able to pick just one, smiled and shook their heads at their bubbly friend's enthusiasm for all things wedding related.

"Okay, so bridesmaids' dresses are taken care of." Elle said "But we were supposed to be shopping for the most important dress today."

"I found a few I liked while you were all trying on those fabulous dresses." Penelope said with a wave of her hand in their direction.

"Well what are you waiting for PG? Go try them on already!" Emily said encouragingly with a smile on her face.

The girls quickly changed back into their street clothes and had the dresses and shoes set aside for them while they waited for Penelope to make her appearance.

"Oh Pen" JJ gasped when she saw Penelope come out of the dressing room wearing a champagne colored dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline, delicate beaded lace applique, a gathered side drape that created a pleasant silhouette along with the tulle underlay that created volume, and a chapel length train. "You look so beautiful. That's the dress." She said as she reached up to wipe a tear out of the corner of her eye with one hand while her other hand rested over her heart.

"You really think so?" Penelope asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"PG that dress was made for you." Emily said as she met PG's eyes in the mirror.

"I'm with JJ and Emily. You look fantastic in that dress. Morgan isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you walk down the aisle, and these are the perfect shoes." Elle replied as she held out a pair of strappy sandals that matched the shoes the rest of them were getting, but in champagne instead of silver.

"Well I guess I'm all set then." Penelope said as she smiled at her closest friends in the mirror.

"You know" Elle said. "We should get the guys to come and get fitted for tuxes now. We can easily match everything and then be done with planning the attire."

JJ and Emily nodded and pulled out their phones, calling their husbands; and so it was that within the hour, Morgan, Reid, Hotch, and Will were all stood before their wives, or in Morgan's case, soon to be wife, while being fitted for their tuxedos.

* * *

Rossi snickered as he watched his friends being fitted for their monkey suits. He had to admit, the champagne and cream colored tuxes with the wine colored vests and bow ties looked sharp, but he didn't envy his friends. A rented tux was uncomfortable to wear for an entire day; he much preferred his fitted tux hanging in the garment bag in his closet at home. If he had to wear a monkey suit, he wanted to be the only monkey that had ever worn it.

Penelope turned to Rossi and raised an eyebrow at him. "And just what makes you think you don't need to be fitted for a tux?"

The humor dropped from Rossi face and sheer terror filled his very soul as he turned to look at Garcia. "Why would I need to wear a tuxedo to your wedding? I know you didn't ask Erin to be one of your bridesmaids."

"Um… I was kind of hoping… well you see…." Penelope began attempting to speak but having trouble not tripping over her own words with the big request that she was about to make of Rossi.

"Breath" Rossi said as he attempted to calm Garcia down enough that she could finish whatever it was that she was trying to say.

Penelope took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My parents died when I was eighteen, and yes I have four brothers, but I have no idea where they are or even if I could count on them if I could we all scattered to the four corners of the earth when my parents died which is kind of funny when you consider that there are five of us and only four corners of the earth you would think that meant that surely any two of should be in the same part of the world I mean what are the odds that one of my own brother could be living right down the road from me so to speak and I wouldn't even know it…." Penelope rambled on aimlessly speaking faster and faster as her nerves got the better of her.

"Penelope, slow down. I can barely understand a word you're saying, let alone the implications of it." Rossi said reaching out and resting a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

Penelope once again took a deep breath and let it out slowly before making a third attempt at accomplishing her goal. "What I'm trying to say, sir, is I would like it very much if you would give me away at my wedding."

Rossi paused, overcome and overwhelmed by emotion that Penelope thought highly enough of him to ask him to stand in the place of a family member and walk her down the aisle. "Are you sure kitten?"

Penelope bit her lip and nodded.

"Well in that case, I'd be honored to give you away." Rossi replied hugging Penelope. And then as he looked over her shoulder in the midst of the hug at where Morgan and his groomsmen were being fitted for their tuxedos, the reality of the situation struck him and once again horror flooded his veins.

Mere moments later, Rossi too stood in line with the rest of the male members of the BAU Alpha team being fitted for a rented monkey suit. Then he looked at the smile and excitement on Garcia's face and realized that since it was making one of the most special people he had ever known, one of the women he viewed as a daughter or a niece, the most happy he'd ever seen them, even he could put up with wearing a damn rented monkey suit for a day, even if only god knew how many other men before him had worn the damn thing.

* * *

"Hey Pen" JJ said as she entered the tech goddess's lair. "Do you have some time to help me get ready for our next case?" she asked as she sat down in a chair next to Penelope.

"Sure peaches, especially if it helps us catch the baddie earlier. What am I looking for?" she asked spinning her chair to look at JJ. She cringed at the pained expression on JJ's face.

"LA is about to have a serial killer strike tonight during scheduled rolling blackouts due to the heat wave their experiencing right now. He's been at it for quite some time. He kills the husbands with a point blank gunshot to the head after making them watch him repeatedly rape their wives. If there are children, he puts them in the closet of the parents' bedroom and makes them watch." JJ explained feeling slightly nauseous as she explained a limited amount of the details to Pen. "He's been doing this across the country for the last 26 years."

"Oh my god!" Penelope exclaimed in horror, her hand rising to cover her mouth and nose.

"We have to find him as quickly as we possibly can... it was bad Pen… really, really bad." JJ said sadly remembering the little girl who'd lost her father and her aunt to the man who had been so horribly mental and sexually abused as a child that he grew up to exact his revenge by taking out his pain, anger, and angst in the same manner on others that it had been thrust upon him.

* * *

A short while later, the team sat in the round table room listening as JJ described what had happened in LA during the blackouts the last time around with horrified expressions on their faces. She wished she could tell them that this was the most difficult thing they'd ever have to deal with, but sadly she couldn't because after a month from now, she really wouldn't have much as far as details on cases, only the little things that they'd all mentioned in passing whenever they'd gotten together the last time around.

"So I looked up this guy's history, and brace yourselves, it's a nasty one." Penelope said as she helped JJ set the stack of case files that made up the history of one Billy Flynn in the middle of the round table.

Each of the profiler's shook their heads sadly as they read about Billy Flynn murdering his mother and her john when he was 13. It was unfortunate that back in 1968 there hadn't been a lot of help for children who were mistreated and abused as Billy Flynn had been. Instead he had been locked away for five years, his pain and anguish festering and when he was released it had continued to torment him and in 1984 he began to lash out to make others feel the same pain and torment he felt.

"The most important case file to read and study in addition to the file on his mother's murder is the Spicer case in Santa Monica the summer of 84." JJ said cryptically.

"Spicer… not a relation to Detective Spicer that you said…" Morgan asked as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"His parents. He and his baby sister Kristen were left alive in the closet. He doesn't even know. His grandparents raised them and told them both that their parents were killed by a drunk driver." JJ said sadly.

The team nodded as they continued working their way through the files and building a profile on Billy Flynn hoping that in conjunction with what they would find in LA that they would be able to put the pieces together more quickly.

Hotch looked down at his watch. "It's getting late. JJ, lock let's get these locked up in your office and we'll take them on the jet with us tomorrow after we get the call." He said as he stood up from the table. "I know the next few days are going to be stressful, but go home and enjoy some down time tonight. I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

"Why is she in restraints?" Reid whispered to Rossi as they stood in the doorway of Colleen Everson's hotel room.

"She tried to kill herself. Twice." Rossi said softly to Reid, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Mrs. Everson. We're with the FBI." Reid said as he stood at the foot of her bed.

Colleen Everson moaned as she turned her head to look at Reid.

Reid and Rossi cast each other a knowing glance, each of them acknowledging just how difficult it was for each of them to look at the blonde woman restrained in the bed. She could easily pass for Erin or an older version of JJ at first glance. Neither man was able to stomach the thought of their wife in this situation.

Rossi swallowed thickly. "We know that you talked to the detectives this morning, but if you're up for a few more questions, it could help." Rossi said gently and softly from where he stood at Colleen Everson's bedside.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Colleen Everson asked brokenly.

Rossi turned to glance at Reid hoping that the kid would have something, anything that would make this easier for Colleen Everson.

Reid paused and swallowed for a moment, gathering his thoughts, thinking about what he would hope someone would tell JJ in the same situation. "It wasn't about you. This man only thinks about power and control." Reid explained slowly, unable to find any words that could possibly make this better.

Rossi turned back to face Colleen Everson. "Leaving you behind gives him that." He added softly.

They continued to talk to Colleen Everson and heard the heartbreaking tale of her final moments with her husband and then realized that interviewing her was causing her more pain than any help they could possibly gain and they left her to rest up.

* * *

"Uh huh. Yeah. We'll have him on the eleven o'clock." JJ said into the phone as she worked to coordinate the press that had latched onto this story and run with it.

Spence managed a forced smile at JJ as he entered the conference room where she was on the phone.

"Hey, is Rossi talking with Hotch and Morgan?" JJ asked as she hung up the phone.

Spence nodded as he stood looking down at JJ for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked as she reached out rubbing her hand on Spence's back.

"Yeah, I just Colleen Everson was really… she… they had her in restraints because she tried to kill herself twice. She asked why he left her alive." Spence said softly.

JJ took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't know that; that I couldn't prepare you for how difficult it would be to speak with her." JJ replied softly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Spence said shaking over the morose feelings that had overwhelmed him at the hospital as he stepped forward sliding the evidence boards out so that he and JJ could study what was on them until they were joined by the Detectives and the rest of the team.

* * *

"You ever look at why this victim, why this day, why this crime?" Detective Spicer asked Agent Prentiss as they walked down the hallway of the precinct together.

"Always." Prentiss responded.

"You ever think they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Spicer asked.

Prentiss sighed. "Sometimes."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences." Spicer said as they approached the door of the conference room.

"How come?" Prentiss asked intrigued by the irony of the conversation and hoping that they would be able to save Spicer so that Ellie wouldn't lose her father.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I talk to the universe or anything, but just always believed that things happen for a reason. It's hard to find the reason for this though." He said thoughtfully as he came to a stop in front of the evidence board. "Really meaningless crimes, no obvious motivation, pure evil." He said as he looked at the photos on the board with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Evil can't be scientifically defined. It's an illusory moral concept that doesn't exist in nature. It's original connotations have been inextricably linked to religion and mythology." Reid explained as he stood up from his seat at the conference room table.

Emily smirked and nodded along at Reid's explanation. JJ smiled and shook her head.

"This offender has shown no signs of any belief." Reid finished and then realized that introductions were in order. "I'm, uh, I'm Spencer Reid." He said raising his hand in a half wave.

"Matt Spicer." Detective Spicer answered.

JJ smiled as she looked at Spence and then stood up to also join in the introductions. "Jennifer Jareau. Media's been asking or you." she said as she shook the Detectives hand.

"Wait…did… did you have family in Santa Monica?" Reid asked as he began shifting through the stack of files on the conference room table.

"Yeah, I grew up there; but what's that got to do with anything?" Spicer asked as he turned to look at Reid.

JJ turned to look at Emily. Emily nodded and went to grab Aaron, Morgan, and Rossi in the hopes that everything would unravel quickly.

"We had our technical analyst look for any case she could find cases similar in nature to the Evensons' home invasion last night. This stack is what she came up with. There are about 200 going back 26 years." Reid explained to Spicer as Emily came back in the room followed by the rest of the team and Detective Kursbard.

Reid pulled what he knew to be the case file for Matt Spicer's parents out of the stack. "Home invasion, robbery, double homicide in Santa Monica in 1984. Joe and Silvia Spicer were killed." Reid said as he read the details out of the case file even though he'd already memorized them the day before.

"Those are my parents. That doesn't make any sense. Let me see that." Spicer said standing up and reaching for the file. He opened the file, looking it over. "My parents, they died in a car accident with a drunk driver." He said as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at in the file before him.

"Who told you that?" Morgan asked.

"My grandparents. I remember my grandfather waking me up. I was sick the night they died. I had a fever, how would I not remember that happening to them?" he asked as he looked at the profiler's surrounding him.

"Maybe your grandparents never told you Matt; they were trying to protect you." his partner said.

"They lied." Spicer said. "But say it is this same guy. What does he want? It was 26 years ago."

"You were the first child he left alive." Hotch said as he looked at Detective Spicer.

"You've been all over the news. The media is asking for you by name." JJ added.

"This guy knows who you are." Morgan said.

"You said it yourself, no coincidences." Emily added.

"He keeps a survivor so that they'll never forget him, but with you it goes beyond that because…" Reid started.

"He believes he turned you into the city's hero." Emily added.

"If your parents weren't killed, you might not have become a detective." Rossi continued.

"Yeah, but how would he know that? It's not like he stayed in LA; he's been all over the country." Spicer said as he pointed at the stack of files.

"The press has talked about your history. He's not a part of it." JJ said as she held up the newspaper article from the front page of the paper a few days ago.

"And he wants that recognition. He wants everyone to know what he's done to you." Morgan said.

"And how's he going to do that?" Spicer asked.

"Is that your daughter?" Hotch asked looking at the photo of Detective Spicer with a young girl. "Where is she?"

"She's with my sister at my house." Spicer said pulling his cell phone off his belt clip.

"Alright, well let's go. I'm with you." Morgan said. "We'll go pick up your daughter and your sister. All three of you should be in protective custody until we catch this guy." He said as he followed Spicer out of the conference room.

"But how are we going to do that? Right now he's just driving around LA picking victims at random." Detective Kursbard asked.

"Can we get in touch with him somehow? Maybe we can talk him in to giving himself up?" Emily asked knowing exactly how JJ had talked him down last time.

"But how would we control the message the media played?" Detective Kursbard asked.

JJ closed her eyes for just a moment, knowing exactly what she had to do at this moment and exactly what it could mean for her future with the BAU. "What about the Emergency Alert System. It'd be a way to communicate over all the stations on the radio simultaneously once we're ready to talk to him."

"How do we do that?" Emily asked.

Oh you have no idea. JJ thought, but instead said. "I don't really know, but how hard could it be to work out?"

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Spence asked as he walked into the office JJ was using to make the call and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Every time I get put on hold I get one layer higher at Homeland Security." She said as she put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "I just hope that it will work even though he won't have taken Ellie."

Spence nodded and squeezed her shoulder sympathetically, knowing how difficult it was for her to relive some of their most difficult cases and worrying about the outcome and how they could save as many people as possible. For his wife's sake, he'd be glad when the next six months were over and she could live life like a normal person, unaware of what each day would bring.

"Spence, did you know that the EAS is coordinated by the FCC, FEMA, and the National Weather Service? It's a bureaucratic pile of steaming…" JJ said continuing to hold her hand over the mouthpiece but jumped slightly as she was interrupted by the voice on the other end.

"Ma'am?" a voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yes" JJ responded professionally.

"Thank you for holding" the anonymous voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey Reid" Emily said sticking her head in the door. "Garcia's got something."

Reid nodded at Emily and then turned back to JJ. "I'll come back and check on you in a little bit." Spence said and then pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and stuck it on the desk next to the cup of coffee.

JJ smiled at Spence as he walked out the door and then began to speak to the next cog in the wheel as she climbed up another rung in the ladder to get to who could actually authorize what the team was going to try to do. "Yes, I'm with the FBI. We're here in Los Angeles…" JJ continued to explain the purpose of her call yet again as she continued to crawl through the layers of bureaucracy at the Department of Homeland Security over the phone.

* * *

"Okay let me preface this with exactly how difficult it is to track down forty year old murder case in the city of Los Angeles; having said that, yours truly happens to know that the public library keeps copies of old newspapers on in their archives that due to my magnificence, I was able to access. Alas that is enough of a dramatic story telling for now, remind me to share the full story in all its glory this weekend over grilled something or other, potato salad, and watermelon chez Reid."

The team all smiled at the reference to what had become a now annual Memorial Day weekend cookout at JJ and Reid's house. This year it was serving double purpose as not only a Memorial Day weekend cookout, but also as a couple's bachelor and bachelorette party.

"So anyway, this murder was quite the scandal." Garcia said as she began telling the tale.

"For Southern California in the 60's that's saying something." Detective Kursbard said.

"Okay, I don't know who was talking right then," Garcia said in a moment of confusion as she attempted to place the unfamiliar voice. "but word. So, Nora Flynn was a prostitute and a drug addict living in a desert community just outside Los Angeles. It appears bikers were her stock and trade, rough bikers. And one fateful day her and a client were murdered by her 13 year old son Billy. Shot to death." Garcia said as she read the article from the paper that she'd managed to find.

"The customer, ironically named John, was able to tell the police before he died that Billy made him beg for his life and then shot him anyway." Garcia continued.

"That's got to be our guy." Emily said as she looked around at the team.

"And he was convicted, but…" Garcia said.

"He was a juvenile." Rossi said, knowing all too well how some times the system failed to work.

"Right, so at 18 he was released, in 1973, never heard from again." Garcia said.

"Oh he was heard from." Emily said as she looked up at the map on the conference room wall that showed all of the cities where he'd invaded a home in the last 26 years.

"And he never released a statement as to why he killed them, although it does appear that his childhood was horrific." Garcia said continuing to fill the team in on what exactly she'd found. "I'm sending a picture of him on the day he was released to your PTAs."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said.

"Of course my liege. Garcia bids you adieu." She said hanging up the phone on her end and hoping that the information she'd provided would be enough for the team to stop Billy Flynn before he terrorized and killed anyone else.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I'm still here. I'm always gonna be here." JJ said taking a deep breath as she leaned over the desk attempting to contain the frustration of two lifetimes. "Okay, my name is Jennifer…" but then she realized she'd reached her breaking point. Enough was enough… especially a second time around and the honest truth was that sometimes a little anger got results. "No, you know what; I'm not going to explain this entire thing again to another mid-level bureaucrat who can't give me a sufficient answer. Put someone on the damn phone who can authorize what I need!"

* * *

It was either very late or very early depending on how you looked at it when Morgan walked back into the conference room.

"Hey" Emily said turning to glance at Morgan as she looked away from the evidence board. "Did you get Spicer, his sister, and his daughter all set up?"

Morgan nodded and sat down on the edge of the conference room table. "Yeah. We got them checked in at a hotel with a couple of officers posted in the hallway. Spicer insists on helping us bring this guy in."

"Can you blame him?" Emily asked.

"No, I can't." Morgan replied. "So I told him we'd pick him up in the morning to get a fresh start. So where are we at?" he said asking for an update on what had happened since he'd left with Spicer to pick up his family.

Hotch began filling Morgan in on what had happened in the few hours that he'd been gone.

* * *

It took all night but JJ was able to once again get them access to use the Emergency Alert System, should they need to do so. Unfortunately the access had been granted too late to even make an attempt at saving Annie Dansey. She was already dead by the time JJ had the authorization to use the Emergency Alert System.

JJ took a deep breath and pulled herself together as the SUV pulled up in front of Annie Dansey's house. She couldn't help but be upset that they'd known this woman was going to die, but been unable to stop it from happening.

Spence reached across the back seat of the SUV and squeezed her hand, knowing how difficult it was for her every time they couldn't save someone.

The local press corps was waiting and calling out for JJ the moment she climbed out of the back seat of the SUV.

"Agent Jareau, Agent Jareau" a reporter called to get her attention. "This is the second home invasion homicide that started since the black outs. Will you confirm that they're connected?" The reporter asked as she held her microphone out towards JJ. "I mean how are you going to keep the residents safe in these areas?"

"We're working close with city officials and the LAPD to determine what steps we need to take to ensure everyone's safety" JJ said speaking with the press as the rest of the team approached the house.

* * *

"He left a message this time." Detective Kursbard said as they stood in the victim's bedroom.

"First time for everything." Rossi said as he turned to look at Emily.

"You think he's welcoming us?" Emily asked.

"Who knows?" Rossi replied. "At least he's telling us more with each crime scene."

"Uneducated." Rossi said pointing to the misspelled message 'Hello their' on the wall.

"Made the kid watch" Emily said.

"Sadistic" Detective Kursbard added as Agents Rossi and Prentiss continued to profile the scene and the unsub based on the scene.

* * *

Detective Spicer knelt down next to Carter and looked up at Morgan, closing his eyes and nodding. If it meant that this kid wouldn't have to remember, he'd agree to try and remember what had really happened the night his parents died. "Hey, Carter, do you, um, have like a really cool backpack you could throw some things in to take over to your cousin's house?"

"It's in my room. Will you come with me?" Carter asked.

"You bet." Detective Spicer answered glancing up at Morgan and nodding.

"Hey, look, I'm really glad the kid didn't see anything, but it could have been helpful." Morgan said as Spicer was about to walk past him.

"By covering his eyes like that, it means he couldn't cover his ears." Spicer said and then went to help Carter pack his bag in his room.

* * *

Hotch stood looking at the evidence board next to JJ and Reid while they waited for Morgan to finish doing a cognitive interview with Spicer to see if he could remember anything that would help them.

"What are we going to do?" JJ asked as she looked back and forth between Hotch and Spence while they waited for the team to regroup from the crime scene at the Dansey household. "It was bad enough that Carter Dansey lost his Mom last night… and another family is going to be attacked tonight…"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do…" Hotch said as he turned and spoke with JJ and Reid. He finished up explaining what they were going to do just as Morgan and Detective Spicer exited Spicer's office.

* * *

"Just in case the blackout takes down the cell phone service." JJ said as she handed Morgan a satellite phone.

Then she turned to Detective Spicer. "You and I are going to use the access we've been granted to the Emergency Alert System. I'll fill you in on the way to the city center." JJ said as turned to lead Spicer out of the conference room.

* * *

"Billy, Billy Flynn?" JJ asked as she sat in the booth for the Emergency Alert System at the city center. "Mr. Flynn, I don't know for sure that you can hear me but, my name, my name is Jennifer Jareau. I work for the FBI as a communications liaison for the Behavioral… look Mr. Flynn; I want to ask you to turn yourself in before anyone else gets hurt. I … I'm not a negotiator… any other case and someone else would be sitting in this seat trying to talk you into turning yourself in… but I am a mother.

I … know what your mother did to you when you were little; what she was; what she made you watch; what she let men do to you, and it makes me so… uh… it's just not fair. And no one can make that better… I wish I could, I do, but… If I could somehow go back there and you know make what was happening to you stop; if I could just, pick you, just tell you that it will all be okay…That's what Moms are supposed to do.

They're not supposed to be the cause of your pain; they're supposed to make it go away. They're supposed to hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. They're supposed to tell you that thunder is angels bowling and that its okay to be afraid of the dark and that its not silly to think there might be monsters in your closet and that its okay if you want to climb into bed with them just this once… cause its scary in the room all alone…" JJ sighed.

"They're supposed to say its okay to be afraid and not be the thing you're afraid of. But most importantly, they're supposed to love you, no matter what. What happened to you isn't fair. Its not right, but ummm… I'm supposed to empathize with you … sympathize… understand… But I can't. That would be a lie. The truth is I don't understand what you've done. I don't sympathize with you killing people all these years. What I can tell you is what a mother should tell you. That you can't take away your pain by hurting someone else; that it doesn't make all the nights you went to bed scared and alone any better if you scare someone else. What happened to you, it isn't fair, but neither is what you've done to all those other people." JJ said as she slid back from the microphone and let Detective Matt Spicer take her place.

Matt cleared his throat. "I … uh… I don't know if you recognize my voice, but my name is Matt Spicer and in 1984 you killed my parents. My Dad…" Matt paused to clear his throat.

"My Dad used to tell me that there is good in everyone; that there aren't bad people, only people who make bad choices. I had a conversation with a colleague today. He told me that the way he looks at it, we all have people in our lives. Some of them are good and some of them are bad, but that they shape us. And that got me thinking. You see I didn't even know until last night that you existed, but you shaped my life. My grandparents told my sister and I that our parents died in a car accident with a drunk driver.

I know that you didn't have to let my sister and I live that day… but you did. Maybe if my parents had lived and you had picked someone else's house that night I wouldn't have become a police officer. But you did pick our house… and I did become a police officer and because of that I've been able to help a lot of people. So even out of something bad, something good can come. I'd like to think my Dad was right, that there aren't bad people only bad choices. Agent Jareau is right… what happened to you isn't fair. But you have the power now. And you can make a choice. You can choose to make a good choice. You can choose to turn yourself in and know that something good can come from all of the bad; you just have to look for it. If you want to turn yourself in, I'll be at my house, you can come and meet me there and we end this the way it began. Together." Detective Spicer said and then ended the message.

Not too long after JJ and Detective Spicer got off of the air, Billy Flynn did show up at Matt Spicer's house where LAPD officers, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid had been waiting for him. In the off chance that he hadn't heard the message, Rossi and Emily had been patroling the neighborhood of the last couple Flynn had killed prior to abducting Ellie last time around.

* * *

JJ sighed and leaned back in her seat, resting her head on Spence's shoulder as the team made themselves comfortable for the six hour flight home on the jet. "How did you know that Flynn was going to go to Detective Spicer's house?" she asked Hotch as he and Emily said across from she and Spence.

"Flynn taunted Spicer last time. He needed the power and the ego boost. He became fixated on Matt Spicer and his family and how they were able to overcome the trauma of their families past, something he could never do. As long as Matt Spicer was alive it was always going to be about him. The message over the Emergency Alert System was like a homing beacon. He couldn't be invited into Spicer's home and not come. .The lure of finally having the family he always wanted but never had was too strong" Hotch explained.

"I'm just glad it's over." JJ said as she snuggled into Spence's side.

"Me too" Spence said as he tightened his arm around JJ and covered them with a blanket. "Because apparently now we need to figure out what something or other we're going to grill this weekend."


	138. Chapter 138

Oky - here's chapter 138... I'm working on 139 tomorrow and hope to have it up then, as I know it's been an eagerly anticipated chapter.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ walked up behind Spence where he stood manning the grill with a pair of tongs in his hand while talking to Morgan and reached around his waist setting a plate of shish kabobs on the side tray of the grill. As she pulled back she paused, wrapping her arms around Spence's waist and leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

Penelope turned to Elle beside her as they stood watching JJ and Reid interact out the window. "Aww, look how cute they are together."

Elle smiled and shook her head. "There are some that would say the same about you and Derek."

Penelope shook her head. "No my chocolate god and I are hot. Steaming. Scorching. Sizzling. Searing. Scalding. Molten."

"Okay Miss Thesaurus. We get it, you guys are hot." Emily said laughing. "But I'm pretty sure that JJ and Reid are probably pretty hot too… they just don't advertise it like you and Morgan."

Penelope tipped her head in thought as they watched JJ throw her head back and laugh at something that Reid had whispered in her ear and then lean up and give him a quick kiss before letting go of him and turning and heading back towards the house. "Yes, they are rather private aren't they?"

"Most of us are PG, except you and Morgan." Emily joked as she went back to tossing the salad she'd been chopping vegetable for.

"Although, you guys have kept us entertained for years, so don't feel you need to stop on our account, or just because you'll be an old married couple soon." Elle said with a smile as she joined in teasing Penelope.

"Hey guys how's everything coming?" JJ asked as she walked back in from the deck.

"Great everything is pretty much ready." Elle replied.

"So where are we at on the wedding plans?" JJ asked as she grabbed a stack of paper plates, a large bowl of fruit salad, and headed for the deck door.

"Well the caterer is booked." Elle replied. "They said the menu you wanted wasn't a problem by the way." She said looking at Penelope.

"The DJ is all taken care of." Emily added. "Although live music is so much more fun."

"I think so too." Penelope said as they followed JJ out onto the deck to the tables with the rest of the various dishes. "But Derek said he could only think of one live band that he would want to play at our wedding and he didn't want to stretch his best man too thin."

"I'm sure Spence really appreciates that." JJ said with a smile and then went to collect everybody so they could eat.

* * *

Spence stood tuning his guitar while the rest of the guys finished getting their equipment ready. And then he turned to look at them all and nodded. "So this first song is for Hotch… apparently he's a big fan of boy bands. Who knew?" Spence asked with a smile on his face causing the entire BAU team to laugh.

I don't know, but I believe  
That some things are meant to be  
And that you'll make a better me  
Everyday I love you

Spence stood with his guitar slung across his back and his hands wrapped around the microphone as he sang with only the keyboard as backup.

I never thought that dreams came true  
But you showed me that they do  
You know that I learn something new  
Everyday I love you  
_-'Everyday I Love You' – BoyZone_

Everyone smiled and laughed at Spence tongue in cheek teasing of Hotch, but at the same time appreciated him singing, accompanied only by the keyboard.

Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

JJ smiled at Spence as he sang and kept eye contact with her, letting her know that the song was meant for her. They'd discussed just how difficult reliving some of the cases were, and while a part of her was nervous to not be able to tell the team everything that would be happening on every case in a few weeks, a part of her was extremely glad to be close to not knowing the future any longer. The hardest part was over.

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain

Spence smiled as he watched the Jack, Chloe, Henry and a few of the other children dancing in front of the stage.

Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Spence watched JJ. He could almost see the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders now that they were close to the end of her repeated time. It had been worth it JJ had told him. Living the last 5 years twice had been worth it if that's what it took for them to be together… to have this life together. Everyone on the team saw how happy they were, but he wondered if anyone on the team had stopped to think about just how much of a burden living through everything twice had been on JJ.

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain  
- '_Little Wonders' – Rob Thomas_

JJ had to smile thinking of the twists and turns of fate that had led them all to a better life this time around as she looked around her. Emily stood holding Avery with Hotch's arm wrapped around her waist. Elle and Will stood together holding Billy. And then there was Pen and Derek… who were getting married in just two weeks.

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside

Morgan spun Penelope as they danced while Reid and the guys rocked out a series of fast numbers.

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

Hotch leaned down to whisper in Emily's ear, causing her to smile. Then she turned to hand Avery to JJ and then she and Hotch attempted to catch up in the spirit of the dance with Penelope and Morgan.

We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
-'_Born to My Baby' – Bon Jovi_

Spence stepped down off the stage where Chloe and Henry were standing and looking up at him while they danced. He sat down on the edge and smiled as he watched his son and daughter dance and laugh.

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

Penelope smiled up at Derek as they danced with Jake in between them.

You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

Hotch stood thinking about the words Reid was singing. He couldn't imagine how he could possibly have gotten through everything that had happened in the last year and a half without Emily by his side the last time around.

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

Will smiled down at Elle and Billy. He knew that Elle didn't need him to protect her, but he would. He'd given up his old life in New Orleans for her; there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her or their son.

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away  
-'_The Glory of Love' – Peter Cetera_

The image of Spence as her knight in shining armor, taking her to his castle far away brought a smile to her face as she knelt down with Chloe and Henry. It reminded her of the stories of Camelot, King Arthur, and the knights of the round table that he'd read to her by the fire in Alaska. Tales of bravery, honor, chivalry, and courtly love; he had called them.

Natalie Wood gave her heart to James Dean  
High school rebel and a beauty queen  
Standing together in an angry world  
One boy fighting for one girl

Spence knew he wouldn't exactly be classified as a high school rebel, far from it actually; but JJ was certainly a beauty queen, even if she had been a tomboy. You couldn't get much more opposite than a high school genius with a wicked statists ability that had saved his neck when he started helping the basketball team with their stats and a blond valedictorian soccer captain. But it worked for them. They had connected and stood together through everything that the world had thrown at them.

I want to be loved like that  
I want to be loved like that  
A promise you can't take back  
If you're gonna love me  
I want to be loved like that

Avery's baby giggle tinkled through the garage as her Daddy tickled her belly. Jack smiled as he trotted over to where his Dad and Emily stood. Emily reached down and ruffled Jack's hair as he leaned against her leg. She bent down and picked him up when she noticed him standing on his tippy toes as he tried to play peek-a-boo with Avery.

Daddy never gave Momma a diamond ring  
Momma never worried for anything  
What he gave her came from the heart  
A bond that was never torn apart  
-'_I Wanna Be Loved Like That' – Shenandoah_

Derek kissed Penelope on the cheek. He'd spent most of his life looking for someone who was feisty just like his Mom. He'd been young when his father died, but he could still remember how much his Dad had loved his family, how much his parents had loved each other. He'd refused to settle for anything less than that himself, but that hadn't stopped him from playing the field. Then Penelope Garcia had taken his life by storm the moment he called her baby girl that first time six years ago.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the entire team chorused as Elle walked into the bullpen through the double glass doors on her first day back at the BAU.

"Thanks" Elle said shaking her head. "What were banners and party decorations on sale?" she asked teasingly as she fingered the streamers on her desk and looked at the banner hanging from the railing of the catwalk.

"Yeah, actually they were." Morgan replied with a cocky grin.

Penelope smacked him lightly. "Just because they were didn't mean you had to say yes."

"It's okay Pen. He can just remember this when he's busy trying to clean the shaving cream off his windows and untie the strings of cans and old shoes from his bumper next weekend." Elle replied as she smirked at Morgan.

"You wouldn't" Morgan replied with a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"Not only would I, Derek, but I think I can get everybody to help me; including your own sisters." Elle said as she held the garbage can next to the edge of her desk and set about scraping the glitter and confetti off of her desk and into the garbage can.

* * *

"Henry get your cute little butt back here." JJ laughed as she chased the naked baby boy, who'd decided to streak the neighborhood, with a towel in her hands to wrap him up in once she caught him.

JJ and Spence had gotten a wading pool in the backyard for Henry and Chloe to use this summer now that they were both toddlers. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon splashing and playing. JJ had thought it would be a good idea to strip their wet swimsuits off of them and drying them off and wrapping them in towels before taking them back in the air conditioned house. Henry had slipped away while Mommy was handing Daddy a towel to dry off Chloe, which led to her now chasing the naked little boy.

Henry squealed with laughter as Mommy scooped him up in her arms and wrapped him in the soft fuzzy towel.

"Got you" Mommy laughed as she planted kisses all over Henry's face causing him to laugh more. "Bath time baby boy. Then its pj time."

"He's turning into a slippery little monkey huh?" Spence asked as he reached the deck door with Chloe in his arms.

"Daddy thinks you're a slippery monkey. Are you a slippery monkey?" Mommy asked.

Henry grinned and shook his head no.

"You're not a monkey?" Mommy asked.

Henry giggled and shook his head no.

"Are you a lion?" Daddy asked.

Henry shook his head no.

"Are you Mommy's little fishy?" Mommy asked.

"Memo?" Henry asked.

"You're right baby. Nemo is a fish. Fish like water are you a fish?" Mommy asked.

Henry giggled again and shook his head no.

"Hm well you must be Mommy's baby boy then. Are you my Henry?" JJ asked.

Henry nodded his head and then reached out and pointed Daddy.

"You're Daddy's Henry too huh?" JJ asked

Henry nodded and then laid his head on Mommy's shoulder.

JJ looked over at Spence who was holding a yawning Chloe as they entered the bathroom. "Just a quick bath guys, and then we'll go put on pjs and go to bed okay?"

Henry and Chloe both sleepily nodded in response. They were wiped out after a full day outside in the fresh air.

* * *

Desiree and Sarah shook their heads and laughed as Penelope shared with them the tale of how she and Derek had begun dating and kept it a secret from the team only to be discovered due to a middle of the night visit by Rossi, who was the man walking her down the aisle in a week.

Sarah wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I have to be honest; we never thought Derek was going to settle down, let alone get married."

"Oh trust me. I was beginning to have my own doubts as to whether or not Derek was ever going to pop the question." Penelope said with a grin as she began to fill her soon to be sister-in-laws in on all the different ways she dropped hints to Derek that he should propose as they worked to get the last few things ready for Jake's birthday party.

"Hey baby girl. We've got birthday cake." Derek said as he entered the kitchen followed by Fran who was carrying her grandson.

"Well hello tall dark and handsome and short dark and cute." Penelope answered leaning up to kiss Derek and then tickling Jake's belly causing him to laugh and bury his face in his Grandma's neck.

* * *

Everyone laughed as Morgan pulled the cake covered birthday boy out of his high chair. Jake decided that the fact that he and his high chair were completely covered in the destructive mess of cake and frosting wasn't enough. He reached up and planted a slobbery frosting and cake coated kiss on his Daddy's cheek and then snuggled against Daddy's nice soft black t-shirt leaving a cake and frosting imprint of his face against the cotton t-shirt as he fell asleep, exhausted from a day full of presents, cake, and playing with all of his cousins.

Fran Morgan smiled as she watched her son carry his own son upstairs to give him a bath. She always worried about Derek. When he was a boy he was constantly getting into trouble. Then a few years ago there was the horrible ordeal he'd had to go through with being arrested… and the truth about Carl Buford coming out. She'd wondered how she'd missed the signs, she'd been angry that someone she'd always lauded as having been her sons savior had been harming him the whole time… Then he'd started telling her, Sarah, and Desiree about Penelope. He always had a smile on his face whenever he'd talked about his friend Penelope. She suspected long before they started dating that her son had feelings for his friend and co-worker. She'd been extremely happy when he'd called to say that they were together. She'd been over joyed last Thanksgiving when they'd told her she was going to be a grandmother. And words just couldn't describe how happy she was that in a week she'd be watching them exchange vows.

* * *

"Are you happy baby girl?" Derek asked Pen as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"Blissfully" Penelope responded as she lifted her head up off of Derek's shoulder to look at him.

"What do you say we cut the cake and get out of here?" Derek asked.

"Mm sounds good to me. I'm ready to experience this honeymooning that JJ, Elle, and Emily all tell me is so fantastic. Although, I think I'll have them beat since I'm honeymooning with a chocolate sex god." Penelope said in her best sexy voice.

"Mama, you haven't seen nothin' yet." Derek growled leaning down to kiss Penelope.

"Save it for when the honeymoon when the rest of us don't have to watch!" Rossi's voice called out from the side of the dance floor where everyone stood watching.

* * *

Derek's hand rested on top of Penelope's on the knife as it sliced through cake and butter cream frosting. They worked together to get their slice on a plate and then he speared a bite with a fork and held it out to Penelope. Just as she opened her mouth to accept the bite, he smeared the cake on her face. Penelope however wasn't about to let her chocolate god get away with that, husband or not. She reached up and pulled Derek down into a kiss. When their kiss broke they were equally cake covered.

JJ laughed. "I guess that explains Jake's need to smear cake all over Morgan last weekend. It runs in the family."

"You add that in with the normal one year old's birthday cake destruction and of course you're going to end up with the entertaining black mail photos that I got." Elle replied.

"Just wait until he sees his car." Hotch replied.

"You think he's going to be mad?" Reid asked as he turned to look at Hotch from where he stood with his arms wrapped around JJ.

Elle shook her head. "Reid, you've been putting up with Morgan's teasing for years. The fact that you, Will, and Hotch creatively decorated the groom's car is pretty minor in comparison to some of the stunts he's pulled on you over the years."

JJ nodded and tipped her head back on Spence's shoulder and turned her head to look at him. "A certain whistle comes to mind."

Reid paused in thought for just a moment. "You guys are right. He deserves every minute of scrubbing he's going to need to do to get the shaving cream residue off his car."

"Especially since something tells me he's going to be too distracted to worry about getting his car washed tonight before the shaving cream dries." Rossi said as he watched Morgan and Penelope getting particularly handsy with each other as they began making their rounds to say goodbye to everyone.

* * *

JJ sighed and pulled off her high heeled strappy sandals as she and Spence entered their front door. Spence stopped and took the shoes out of JJ's hand and led her over to the couch in their living room. He sat JJ on the couch and then sat beside her, pulling her feet into his lap and began to rub them.

"Mm" JJ moaned. "That feels amazing baby."

Spence leaned over and kissed JJ softly. "I can tell you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ sighed. "The Pentagon called again this week. I didn't want to bring it up until after Pen and Derek's wedding."

"Are you going to talk to Gideon and Hotch?" Spence asked.

"Yeah, I don't want them to be blindsided, but… I don't know that it's going to do any good." She replied.

Spence nodded. "No matter what happens, you know they'll fight for you to stay. But we can worry about that on Monday, for now I seem to remember something Morgan told me once about weddings being a great place to pick up, and I quote, chicks."

JJ raised an eyebrow.

Spence continued. "He also mentioned that it was pretty typical for the groomsmen to hook up with the bridesmaids. So I was wondering if I could convince the most beautiful of the bridesmaids to come back to my place for the night?"

JJ grinned. "I don't know… my husband might have a problem with that." JJ said as she held up her left hand displaying her wedding band and engagement ring.

Spence nodded. "I see. I'm sure he's a reasonable man. Perhaps I can persuade him with logic and reason." He said as he played with the hem of JJ's bridesmaid dress on her thigh, his fingers slipping teasingly beneath it. "but, I might need your help in talking to my wife." He said as he leaned forward over JJ, his fingers tracing the neckline of her strapless dress.

"I think that can be arranged." JJ responded breathlessly at the feel of Spence's fingers on her chest.

"How convenient." Spence said as he leaned forward and kissed her, the hand on her thigh sliding underneath the hem of the dress and up her thigh; while the hand tracing the neckline moved up the graceful curve of her neck and tangled in her hair as Morgan's best man and Pen's co-maid of honor began a heavy make out session that was sure to lead to more on the couch of their living room.


	139. Chapter 139

Okay ... here it is... Chapter 139... I'm off to work on chapter 140.

I don't own Criminal Minds... but if any of you are wondering what to get me for Christmas...

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ's eyes widened as she looked down at what she held in her hands. "Spence!" she yelled hoping he would hear her wherever he was in the house.

Spence came walking into the room, Chloe and Henry each wrapped around one of his legs, hitching a ride on Daddy's legs as he shuffled into their bathroom. "Yeah?"

JJ laughed at the sight of Chloe and Henry wrapped around Spence's legs and shook her head. "Are you guys having fun?" JJ asked as she crouched down in front of Spence to Chloe and Henry's level.

"Yep" Chloe said popping the p, as that was her new favorite word to say.

JJ smiled. "So is Daddy you're horsey?" she asked.

"Yep" Chloe said once again popping the p.

"Gidup" Henry said giggling and wiggling around Spence's leg.

JJ laughed. "Where did he learn that?" she asked as she looked up at Spence.

"Well we did read a book about a cowboy and his horse earlier, so I suppose he picked up on the 'giddy up' from that." Spence replied. "But I don't think you were yelling to see me play the role of horse. What's up?"

JJ stood up and leaned her hip against the bathroom counter, crossed her arms anxiously across her chest, and nodded down at what was now resting on the edge of the sink.

Spence looked down at the sink. He looked at JJ. He looked at the sink. He blinked. He looked at JJ. He blinked again. Then he smiled. "Really?" he asked as his eyes lit up in wonder at the thought.

JJ nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure it was either you keeping warm in Alaska or a side effect of your new haircut." She said with a grin.

"Well either way, I think it's great." Spence replied smiling as he shuffled closer to JJ while she reached out and picked up the positive pregnancy test and dropped it in the garbage can. Then he leaned down and kissed JJ softly. Chloe and Henry, who were still wrapped around Daddy's legs started to giggle.

JJ and Spence pulled out of their kiss and looked down at Chloe and Henry and then back at each other and smiled at the thought of their growing family.

* * *

"JJ still in there?" Penelope asked as she walked up to where Emily, Elle, and Reid sat talking. Elle and Emily were intently watching Hotch's office window. Reid sat on Elle's desk with his back to the window. He didn't need to watch and wonder. He knew the conversation that was taking place behind that pane of glass separating Hotch's office from the bullpen.

"With Gideon and Hotch." Elle said as she sat in her desk chair contemplating the window.

"Oh… again with the dairy?" Emily asked as Reid made a gimme motion after pointing to the bottle of tums on her desk.

"I can't help it. I love dairy." Reid replied as he shook a few tums out of the bottle that Emily had tossed to him.

"It's been like, what 20 minutes?" Penelope asked.

"Well 10 more minutes and we're in the air." Morgan added.

"I don't think it's about the case." Emily said.

"Do you know something?" Penelope asked as she turned to look at Emily.

"Do I know something?" Emily asked repeating back the question to Penelope.

"She just repeated the question. You always say that's a sign." Penelope said glancing up at Derek.

"Do you know why JJ's in there?" Morgan asked as he looked down at Emily.

"I have no idea." Emily said as she turned back to watching the window.

"You might not. But Reid knows." Elle said nodding her head at Reid who was studiously avoiding looking at the window to Hotch's office. In fact he was looking everywhere but at Hotch's office.

Four sets of eyes zeroed in on Reid. Of course he would know why JJ was in Hotch's office. She had told him what this was about, and they all wanted to know. Now.

"Pretty boy, what do you know?" Morgan asked as he turned to look at his friend.

Reid suddenly found his converse sneakers very interesting as he maintained eye contact with the white rubber capped toes of said sneakers.

Penelope raised her eyebrow. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you know either way we'll find out, so you might as well tell us."

Reid bit his lip. JJ had sworn him to secrecy.

"Reid… what do you know? PG is right; we're all just going to find out anyway… eventually." Emily added.

Rossi stood watching the team from afar in his office. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was a damn good profiler. He could tell that everyone was pressuring Reid to tell them what he knew about why JJ had spent the better part of the last half hour in Hotch's office with Hotch and Gideon. He realized he needed to take pity on the younger man. After all maybe this would make up for the ditch incident and be the saving grace for his much abused Italian leather boots, besides he did owe the kid after that stunt. Looking back on it, while it might have been funny at first, it'd been uncalled for to leave Reid in the ditch, even if he had been wearing new boots that day.

"Let the man have his secret. He answers to a high power than any of you." Rossi said as he walked down the catwalk. "If JJ asked him to keep whatever this is a secret," Rossi said as he tipped his head at Hotch's office window. "then, you should let him. You'll find out when they're ready to tell you."

* * *

JJ splashed cool water on her face and attempted to rinse the acrid taste of morning sickness out of her mouth. Why oh why was it worse this time around than it had been with both Henry and Chloe. She released her white knuckle grip from the basin at the sound of a knock on the restroom door of the jet, and opened the door to find Spence on the other side.

"Hey you okay?" He asked softly.

JJ nodded. "Yeah." She said as she stepped forward wrapping her arms around Spence's waist and leaned forward resting her head on Spence's chest. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked remembering how last time he'd been feeling a little ill as she gently rubbed his stomach.

Spence smiled weakly as he rested his hand on JJ's stomach and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I feel a little sick." He said as rubbed JJ's tummy. "but I think I just had too much dairy earlier… or it could be sympathy symptoms." He said and then smiled as he pulled back from JJ.

JJ smiled, leaned up and kissed Spence softly, and then released her arms from around his waist and stepped out of his way, allowing him to enter the restroom.

JJ anxiously walked towards where the rest of the team sat, knowing that they were curious about what was going on and would surely bring it up. She however, didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey" Emily said cheerfully as JJ sat down across from her.

"Hey" JJ replied in a somewhat subdued manner as she attempted recuperate from the intense morning sickness she'd experienced just moments ago. She looked up to find Morgan and Elle looking at her pointedly. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just focus on the case? Kate Joyce is going to be okay, but I'd prefer if we found her as quickly as possible."

"Okay" Morgan said nodding.

"But you'll tell us later, when you're ready?" Elle asked as Reid stepped out the restroom.

JJ nodded in agreement as she glanced sideways at Spence as he slid into the booth next to her and reached down under the table and squeezed her hand in a show of support and comfort. And then she began to walk them through the events of the last time around.

* * *

"You're with the FBI?" Patty Joyce asked as JJ approached.

"Yes ma'am. Jennifer Jareau." JJ said as leaned forward to shake hands with Patty Joyce.

"JJ? Kate was almost Jennifer. Jennifer Joyce. We would have called her JJ." Patty explained.

JJ smiled softly. "Uh, would you two like to head to the hotel?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "I'll come with you. We'll have constant contact with my team."

"Will those boys still be here?" Jeff Joyce asked.

"Yes sir." JJ replied nodding.

"Then so will I." he answered.

* * *

While Hotch, Emily, Elle, and Morgan primed Jimmy Barrett and Syd Pearson to be ready for a new interrogation approach and Rossi and Reid walked the last place where Kate Joyce was seen, the club that she'd left with Syd Pearson and Jimmy Barrett; JJ worked to keep the parents as calm as possible.

"Look at her" JJ said as she sat next to Patty Joyce "Has she always been a fish?"

"We started her out in swim lessons our second summer down here." Patty replied as she stared at the photo album in JJ's hands, transfixed by the photos of the younger version of her missing daughter. "What was that Jeff, '95?" Patty asked as she looked up at her husband.

JJ looked at the photos of their son and though she knew it might cause some pain, she also knew that she couldn't very well ignore the entire page of photos showing Kate and Drew together in the pool at swim practice. "Who's this? Your son?"

"Drew" Patty replied.

"So they were on the same swim team but he looks like he's a few years younger." JJ said as she scanned through the photos.

"Was. He had leukemia." Patty replied.

"I'm so sorry." JJ said as she turned to look at Patty, feeling even more for the other mother's loss this time than she had last time around. Looking at the photos of Kate and Drew, JJ couldn't help and think about how close Chloe and Henry were. Her own two fish could very well end up on a swim team together someday as close as they were in age and as much as they loved the water, she thought as her fingers traced over the images of a boy who'd died much too young and his older sister who was currently missing.

"Katie was always very protective of him." Patty explained. "Hit her the hardest." And at that moment, Katie's cell phone began ringing from the top of her duffle bag.

At that moment Kate's cell phone began ringing on the top of her duffle bag and Jeff walked over and picked it up, silencing the call.

* * *

"S'up" Morgan said as he slid into the chair across the table from Syd Pearson.

"S'up" Syd replied.

"My name is Derek Morgan. I'm with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Morgan leaning back in his chair and matching Syd Pearson's posture in an attempt gain trust and build rapport with the suspect.

* * *

"That is so annoying." Emily said as she turned to look at the beeping camera. "Do you know anything about video cameras?" She asked a very confused Jimmy Barrett who was expecting to be grilled once again about what had happened on Friday night and Saturday morning once again.

"Battery's probably dead." Jimmy Barrett said as he remained leaning back in his chair.

"Oh" Emily said as is making a realization and stood up and opened the door to the interrogation room. In the hallway, Syd Pearson's roast beef sandwich and fries were just being delivered and had been timed to be walked past the interrogation room holding Jimmy Barrett just as Emily opened the door. "Hey guys, can I get a new battery for the video camera?" Emily asked.

At the officer's in the hallway nodding yes, Emily said "Okay" and closed the door and turned walking back to the table.

"Wow, what is that? Roast beef. Did anyone ask you?" Emily asked as she sat back down at the table across from Jimmy Barrett.

"I'm not hungry." Jimmy replied, incredibly confused about just what exactly was going on.

"Neither was I until I smelled that." Emily said as she shifted in the chair to get comfortable. "Huh. Sorry, okay… so Syd has a Lexus. That's nice. Did he ever let you drive it?"

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, he's kind of a control freak huh?" Emily asked looking down at the notes she had. "I met him… he seems like a jerk. And it says a lot that he can eat at a time like this. And he didn't just get a car, he got a Lexus. At 16. Well, I guess that's what LRBs get." Emily said looking down at her notes again. "Little rich boys." She said looking up at Jimmy again.

"His Dad's got a dealership." Jimmy explained.

"Do you always defend Syd?"

"Defend him?" Jimmy asked.

Emily shook her head. "Never mind." She looked down at her notes once again. "So, I see you have a boat. Single outboard motor, two stroke engine." Emily said nodding her head. "Is it fast?"

"25, 30" Jimmy replied, still unable to completely get his head around the person interrogating him being nice to him.

* * *

The door to Syd Pearson's interrogation room opened and Elle entered carrying the box containing Syd's food. "Hey how's it going in here?" Elle asked as she closed the door behind her. She walked towards the table and sat the box in front of Syd. "One Tuggy's roast beef and curly fries. I hope Coke is okay." She said as she pulled the things out of the box and sat them in front of Syd. Then she turned to Morgan "Hotch said he needed to talk to you about something. I'm sure Syd here doesn't mind if I stay with him until you get back."

Syd smirked around the straw of his Coke at Agent Morgan. Being left in an interrogation room with a pretty lady was much better than being questioned by a dude as far as he was concerned.

Morgan stood up and nodded at Elle and went to join Hotch and Detective Mathais. It was always a good show when Elle was interrogating someone. It was always different to fit the situation. Sometimes it was in your face and aggressive; sometimes it was total finesse. He was looking forward to seeing how she was going to play this one.

Elle sat down in the chair that Morgan had vacated and made a show of crossing her legs. She tipped her head as she studied Syd Pearson in contemplation, studying him.

Syd Pearson finished his sandwich, fries and most of his Coke and then leaned back in his chair, enjoying the attention.

"There's something that I can't figure out." Elle said breaking the long silence as she looked at Syd. "A guy like you, he likes to win. He likes to have trophies, proof of his victory. He drives a nice car, yours is a Lexus." Elle said looking at the notes she had. "He likes to be able to show other guys like him all the women that he's been with so that they can keep score. So, I'm confused how exactly, if you really didn't do this, that you're going to prove to all the guys that you were with Kate." Elle said looking at Syd.

"I got pictures. On my cell. You want to see them?" Syd replied with a shrug.

"You're giving consent?" Elle asked.

Syd nodded and shrugged.

* * *

JJ stood up and walked outside the conference room to catch up with the rest of the team when she saw Spence and Rossi walk back in.

"Hey, how are they doing?" Spence said nodding his head to where Kate's parents stood anxiously in the conference room.

JJ sighed. "They'll be okay once we find Kate; I just hope it's over sooner for them this time." She replied as they turned and walked towards where the rest of team was meeting.

As they walked up to join the group, Elle and Emily were looking through Syd Pearson's phone.

"Hey" Elle said as JJ approached and stood next to her. She handed JJ the phone. "Syd Pearson took some photos to show his buddies."

JJ accepted the phone and began scrolling through the photos. "Wait, that's Kate's phone. There in the backseat." She said as she showed the enlarged image to Elle and Emily while the rest of the team looked on. "Kate's Mom has that right now. They recovered it from her room."

"So she made it back." Hotch said for the benefit of Detective Mathais who was walking up to join the team at that moment.

"Her cell phone was in the car and then later turned up in her room." Morgan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Most of the story must be true, that's why they never changed it." Hotch said.

"So they did drop Kate off at the hotel. Pearson took Barrett home just like they said. But then because Barrett was rejected, he circled back to punish Kate." Emily explained.

"Well why would she let him in?" Detective Mathais asked.

"Because he had her phone." JJ said holding up Syd's phone which was currently displaying the photo with Kate's phone in the backseat. "Kate's parents have this right now. It was in her room."

"Barrett lured her outside, maybe drugged her." Emily added. "Took her to his boat."

"A boat would have a GPS right?" Elle asked. "We should be able to see where he was last."

"The blood from the catch attracts hundreds of sharks; it's a feeding frenzy out there that time of night." Detective Mathais replied.

"We asked him if he killed her. He didn't. Asked him where her body is, he doesn't know." Emily replied.

"How can you prove this?" Detective Mathais asked as he turned to look at Agent Hotchner.

"Actually we might not have to" Reid replied as he looked down at the notes on Barrett. "Barrett was late for work on Saturday. A single tank on an outboard motor will get you 150 miles. At 25 miles per hour the round trip would take just over three hours. That's why he was late for work." Reid explained to the team.

"So he just took her out there and left her?" Detective Mathais asked.

Hotch nodded. "You should have search and rescue start searching in a 75 mile radius out." He said to the Detective. "JJ, you should let the Joyces know. I'm sure they'll want to be on the beach while the recovery efforts are happening."

* * *

"You saved my life" Jeff Joyce said as he turned away from the window where he and JJ stood watching Kate and his wife. "I know it wouldn't be fair to leave her alone, but I didn't want to live. It's my little girl. It's my job to keep her safe, and I wasn't there."

JJ paused for a moment overcome by the emotions of the moment. "You made her who she is. She hung on in the middle of the ocean for days. That's strength I've never seen before."

"I want Kate to meet you." Jeff replied.

"I'd like that." JJ said nodding.

"Thank you." Jeff said and then turned and picked up their bags off the floor on the other side of the hallway and walked towards his daughter's hospital room to join his family.

"I'd like to think that… that your son was watching out for her." JJ said as she played with her necklace.

Jeff paused in the doorway and then looked back at JJ and smiled ever so slightly at the thought. JJ smiled in return and then turned and watched through the window of the room as the family was reunited. She smiled watching the scene in front of her while playing with her necklace as she remembered who own sister, Kate, who she hoped was watching out for she, Alex, and their families.

* * *

JJ tensed up at the sound of footsteps just outside the round table room while she was cleaning up. Gideon and Hotch showed up in the reflection on the TV monitor when she turned it off.

JJ turned around and put on a brave face. "You couldn't do anything. It was an executive order and I have to start next week." JJ said remembering Hotch's words from last time around. "but you aren't going to replace me because you're hoping you can get me back."

Gideon and Hotch's shoulders both slumped slightly. It was difficult to break news gently to someone who already knew what was coming.

Gideon pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and nodded. "You're right. And we are hoping we can get you back, it just might take us sometime…."

JJ turned and looked out the window at where the team was seated and working on paperwork in the bullpen. "How am I supposed to tell them I'm leaving when I don't want to go?"

JJ wiped her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and then walked out of the round table room and down the stairs into the bullpen. She walked to Spence's desk and sat on the edge of the desk facing him.

Spence looked up at his wife and he could tell by the look on her face what had happened. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand across her back, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to tell them about the baby… some good news to soften the blow?"

JJ nodded against his chest and Spence kissed her on the temple and then looked up seeing who all was in the bullpen.

"Guys can you go get everybody else?" Spence asked softly as he continued to hold JJ.

Morgan went off to find Penelope. Emily climbed the stairs to collect Aaron. Elle went to grab Rossi and Gideon.

* * *

When they all reentered the bullpen, they found JJ standing in front of Reid with his arms wrapped around her. As Reid was whispering in her ear and a small smile crossed her face.

JJ noticed everyone returning to the bullpen first and gave everyone a small sad smiled. "I got an offer from the Pentagon. I turned it down twice, because there is nowhere I would rather work than here with all of you. I told Hotch and Gideon a couple of weeks ago and they did everything they could to prevent it from happening, but it was an executive order above Hotch and Gideon's pay grade. I start there next week."

"No" Emily said shaking her head.

"You could have told me. I would have done something. I would have made it impossible for them to let you go. I could have put something in your file." Penelope said in shock.

"It's not up to me. Or Hotch, or Gideon." JJ replied.

"So we do nothing?" Elle asked.

JJ nodded. "It's done."

"It can't be that simple." Morgan replied.

"It is." JJ said.

"This job is hard enough. What are they trying to do, bury us?" Morgan asked as he looked around at the team.

"You're too good." Emily said in attempt to keep from crying. "That's the problem."

"That's true" Rossi said. "You're on everybody's wish list. Our loss is somebody else's gain."

"Don't they understand that we're a family, that that's why this works because we're a family? Do they even care?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know." JJ said answering Penelope's question. "But what I do know" JJ said glancing over her shoulder at Spence.

Spence smiled and nodded.

JJ turned back around to the curious faces of their friends "is that sometime in March Henry is going to be a big brother."

"Oh my god" Penelope said stepping forward to be the first person to hug the couple.

"Don't worry Pen. I'll still be in the city… I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about us only seeing each other on birthday's and holidays." JJ whispered in Pen's ear during their hug.

"What are they trying to do, repopulate the earth as quickly as possible?" Rossi asked Morgan who was standing next to him.

Morgan laughed. "Hey pretty boy, the earth doesn't need repopulating, even if they are baby geniuses."

"You hush." Penelope said turning to look at Morgan as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "The world can always use more baby genii, especially ones as cute as Chloe and Henry."

JJ laughed. "Morgan, you should just be happy that you won't have to be around me while I'm pregnant. I know how much you hate that."


	140. Chapter 140

Okay - so I hope nobody is too mad about the last chapter... it will be okay. I have a plan... so I just need you to trust me :D

Here's chapter 140... and with this, if you are keeping track, there are now 10 chapters left before the sequels... I know you're all wondering what else I'm going to throw at you ...you'll just have to keep reading to find out :D

I don't own Criminal Minds. But they are at the top of the list once I win the lottery.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ smiled as she pulled out a couple of photos from the box she was unpacking that contained the personal items for her new office. She ran her fingers lightly over their happy smiling faces in the photo and then arranged them on her desk.

As she finished unpacking the box and tucked it in the corner of her office to be disposed of later, and hopefully disposed of would mean being used to pack up her desk to take the items back to the BAU, her cell phone rang. She smiled as she looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Spence.

"Hi baby" She answered cheerfully sitting back in her chair and enjoying the sound of Spence's voice.

"Hey, how's your first day going?" Spence asked as he stood at the counter in the break room liberally pouring sugar and creamer into his coffee mug.

"Fine, I just unpacked and I'm sitting here looking at our photos sitting on my desk." JJ said as she shifted in her seat and crossed her legs under her desk.

Spence smiled into the phone as he walked down the hallway and into the round table room while they continued their conversation. "Okay, I've got to go our briefing starts in a few minutes. I love you." Spence said.

"Wait is that JJ?" Emily asked. "Hi JJ! We miss you already!" she yelled at the phone to make sure that JJ would be able to hear her.

"Did you hear Emily?" Spence asked. "Yeah… okay… uh huh… I'll tell them. See you tonight… Yep" Spence said popping the p just like Chloe "I call you if anything comes up. I love you too. Bye" Spence said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about youngster?" Morgan asked as turned in his seat to look at Reid.

"It was just a strange morning. JJ and I had to drive to work separately for the first time in…. well a really long time. She said to tell you all hello by the way." Reid said as he laid his phone on the table.

"You'll both adjust; it'll just take some time." Emily said.

Reid nodded his head, about to say something, when Hotch came into the room a stack of files.

"Bristol Virginia. The body of 25 year old Jenny DeLily was found yesterday." Hotch said as he handed folders to them. "She had been tortured, sodomized and electrocuted before being forced to make a goodbye call to her parents." Hotch said as he walked around the table. "Her body was then dumped off Elton Street. A week ago the body of Kara Kirkland was found in the same area having suffered identical injuries." He said looking at the monitor that displayed the crime scene photos of Kara Kirkland's body.

"This reminds me of the butcher case." Morgan said as he looked at the photos.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Emily asked.

"The butcher was a sexual sadist that killed 20 women in the same area of Virginia from 1984 to 1993 then vanished. He killed blonde women in their 20s that lived in or near Bristol." Reid said recounting the details of the case.

"Rossi worked that case didn't he?" Elle asked looking up from the file.

"Yes" Hotch replied.

"Does he know?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked towards the door where Rossi was walking down the hallway lugging a box.

"Some vacation." Emily said. "Did you get any sun?"

"I didn't get much of anything." Rossi replied as he walked into the room.

"Oh come on, wasn't Erin on vacation with you too?" Elle asked teasingly. "I'm sure she gave you something to remember during your time off."

Rossi smirked. "Yes she was a nice distraction from the writer's block and our neighbor's construction."

"Do you think the butcher's back?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it. We profiled him as a white male in his late forties back then. He'd be in his 70s by now." Rossi said as he turned to look at Hotch.

"Didn't you almost catch him?" Morgan asked.

"In the spring of 93 we narrowed the geographical profile. We alerted every blonde in their mid-20s in Bristol and the surrounding counties. The pressure got so intense, the killings just stopped." Rossi said looking around at the team.

"The Copelands killed into their 70s; this could be him coming back." Reid explained.

"It's probably a copycat, but if he's emulating the butcher, he could just be getting started." Hotch said as he stood in front of the room.

* * *

Spence stood up from his desk and slung his messenger bag and go bag straps across his chest. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial for JJ. "Hi JJ, it's me."

JJ smiled on the other end of the phone. "Hi me. What's up? Not that I don't love hearing from you multiple times throughout the day, by the way. You can call as much as you like."

"We got a case, a bad one, in Bristol. We're on our way to the jet now. I'll call you later once we know more, but it's probably going to be a few days." Spence said sighing at the thought of not seeing JJ or the kids for a few days.

JJ glanced out the door of her office, making sure no one was passing by in the hallway. "Spence, is it the butcher case?"

"Hotch thinks it's a copycat, that the actual butcher would probably be too old now." Spence replied as he pulled into the hangar and parked.

JJ shook her head as she watched the doorway of her office. "I remember reading the newspaper articles. It was a big deal since it was such a big case in the local area. It is the butcher. His name is… Lee… Lee Mullens?" JJ said as she tried to remember the details covered in the newspaper article she'd read. It was definitely different than being involved in the case, but it was something that the team would be able to work with. "His son is helping him. Mullens has Alzheimer's." She said filling Spence in on the little bit of the case that she did know about. "I know it's not a lot, but hopefully it's enough to help you catch them quicker."

"I hope so." Spence said as he climbed out of the SUV and opened the back door grabbing his bags. "I really hope so. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on. I love you. Give Chloe and Henry a kiss and hug from me."

"I will. I love you too. Be safe baby." JJ replied.

* * *

Spence climbed onto the jet, stowed his gear, and sat down next to Morgan, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked

"Yeah" Reid replied. "I was just thinking about an anonymous quote about how missing someone gets easier with every day because even though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to the next time you will see them, and wondering if it's true."

"Pretty boy, you just saw her this morning and we're only going to be in Bristol. It's a 45 minute drive and like a 10 minute flight." Morgan said.

"Yeah, but they won't always be cases this close by." Reid said.

Morgan nodded in understanding. "I get it. It's hard to leave her behind. Pen and I go through the same thing. Its not quite the same now since Penelope is still in the loop, but man at least JJ understands. She gets it you know?"

* * *

Reid nodded as everyone else filed onto the plane and prepared for takeoff. Once everyone was on board he cleared his throat and spoke up. "JJ told me what she knew about this case when I called her."

Six sets of eyes turned the undivided attention on Reid as he began to recount his and JJ's conversation about the butcher.

* * *

Spence kicked off his shoes as he sat down on the bed in his hotel room, resting his head in his hands. They were struggling without JJ in the field with them. The local police needed to make a statement, and JJ wasn't there to do it. She'd given them the puzzle pieces to start them down the right road. They were investigating this as it being the butcher and not as a copycat, but they didn't have the insight that she usually provided to a case. Most importantly though, he missed his wife; he missed the calming effect she had on him and he missed her smile when he was frustrated about cracking the case.

He sighed and reached for his cell phone as he stretched back on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughin' in the background

JJ laughed as she picked up her phone, while keeping an eye on Henry and Chloe who were playing on the living room floor. "Jareau" she answered, having not looked at the caller ID.

"Hi baby" Spence said running his hand exhaustedly over his face.

"Spence, baby, you sound exhausted." JJ said she curled up on the couch.

"It's been a long day and it just doesn't seem like we're any closer to catching these guys, even with the information you gave us earlier." Spence said with a sigh.

"Baby, it's okay, I know that eventually you'll figure it out. But I know what will cheer you up." She said smiling into the phone. "Chloe, Henry, do you guys want to talk to Daddy?"

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

"Hi Daddy!" Chloe said into the phone cheerfully.

Spence smiled, his spirits lifting. "Hi princess are you and Henry having fun with Mommy?"

"Uh huh" Chloe replied.

Spence smiled as he listened to his two year old daughter ramble on about her day, telling him all about what she and Henry had done with Rebecca earlier in the day and then how Mommy had come home.

He could hear JJ in the background telling Chloe to say goodnight to Daddy so that Henry could have a turn talking to Daddy.

Spence chuckled when all he heard at first was Henry breathing into the phone. "Hi buddy. It's Daddy. I miss you."

"Dada?" Henry asked tentatively into the phone that Mommy was holding up to his ear.

"Yeah buddy, it's Daddy. Did you have fun today with Chloe?" he asked.

Henry did a mixed combination of attempting to talk to Daddy and baby babbling. Spence didn't care, he was just happy to hear his baby boy's voice.

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know, I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

JJ eventually took the phone back from Henry to speak to Spence herself again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks. Have I told you today how much I love you and miss you?" He asked with a half-smile on his face.

"I miss you too. I'm not looking forward to going to bed alone." JJ said.

"Me either." Spence replied.

She got back on the phone  
Said, "I really miss you darlin'"  
"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"

"It'll be okay baby. In a few days or hopefully sooner, you'll be home." JJ said softly. "But for tonight I can dream about all the creative ways I can welcome you home."

"Yeah?" Spence asked his voice dropping a little deeper at the thought of what JJ would be dreaming about tonight.

"Mm hm" JJ purred into the phone. "I promise that you will get the best welcome home I can dream up. But for now you should get some sleep, you've had a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be just as long until you figure out how to tie everything together."

"Yeah" Spence said yawning. "I love you JJ."

"I love you too Spence." JJ replied wiping a single tear out of the corner of her eye. "Sleep tight baby."

And then she was gone and the sound of a dial tone filled his ear. He hung up the phone and threw his arm over his eyes to block out most of the light and try to get a few hours of sleep.

"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes"

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shinin' down

I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there 'til the end  
_-I'm Already There - LoneStar_

* * *

Then like an epiphany hit him like a stroke of lightening. The phone calls. Mullens wife had been one of the victims who hadn't left behind a call. She hadn't had to. The most important person to her had probably been in the room with her while she died. She didn't need to leave an answering machine message for Colby, she been able to tell him that she loved him, most likely with her dying breath.

He shot up off the bed and shoved his feet into his shoes and walked out into the hallway and across the hall to knock on Rossi's door.

"Reid shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" Rossi asked although the man clearly hadn't been sleeping himself, but going over the case files once again attempting to find the connection they were looking for so that they could end this.

"The phone calls" Reid said. "Karen Bachner was already in the room with the most important person in her life. Colby probably watched his mother die."

Rossi grabbed his cell phone off of the nearby table and called Garcia.

"Sir shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" She asked softly, answering her phone as she paced with an almost asleep Jake resting on her shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you at home Kitten. How's Jake?" Rossi asked.

"Out for the count." Penelope replied as she looked down at Jake's cute little sleeping face on her shoulder. "Let me just put him down and then I can give you whatever 411 it is that you need."

Penelope sat the phone on the top of Jake's dresser and then leaned the baby boy away from her shoulder, kissed his forehead and then laid him down in his crib.

"How can the oracle be of service at this late hour sir?" Penelope asked as she sat down at the dining room table and booted up her laptop.

"Reid just had a revelation that I think will crack the case for us. Karen Bachner was one of the two victims that didn't make phone calls. Karen didn't need to make a phone call. Mullens would have had her son right in the room with her. The son of a bitch made his own son watch him kill the boy's Mom." Rossi replied. "What do you have on Mullens? I think his sons name was… hang on a second I've got it here in my notes. Colby."

Penelope's fingers flew over the keyboard as she looked up all that she could on Lee Mullens.

Meanwhile, Reid made his way over to the phone in Rossi room and began calling their teammates, letting them know about the development. Within moments everyone was gathered in Rossi's room and he'd switched the call to be on speakerphone.

"I can't find that they had a son." Penelope replied.

"Try Karen's maiden name. Bachner." Morgan replied.

"Oh wait, there it is. You're right. Karen had a son. Colby Bachner born at Johnson Memorial in Bristol Virginia and Lee Mullens is the father. They live at 1844 Shadow Wood Lane… oh hells no. They are both licensed electricians." Penelope said in horror as she looked at the information on the screen.

"Let's go." Morgan said.

As the team headed out the door, Hotch was on the phone with Detective Green, letting him know where they were headed.

* * *

When the team arrived at Mullens and Colby Bachner's house, they weren't there.

"Garcia" Hotch said into the phone. "They aren't here. We need to know places they would have access to that are abandoned. Someplace they're taking the victims where they have access to electricity and the privacy to be able to torture their victims for hours without getting caught. Look at all of the places they've had contracts for it will be someplace familiar to them."

"Sir, do you realize how many places that is… I need more information to narrow it down." Penelope said distraught over the fact that there was most likely a girl being tortured right at this moment.

The team circled around Hotch prepared to assist in helping Garcia find the location.

"He started his torture and killing cycles in 1984" Reid said. "It's going to be some place that he worked on then. Once he had access to a location, he wouldn't change."

"Okay, looking at everything in the mid-80s. What else?" Garcia asked.

"Wouldn't he need someplace with the availability to restrain them efficiently? These girls aren't just lying back and letting him do this." Elle said.

"Guys… Mullens wired some buildings at the Oakton Center back in the 80s. It's a mental hospital. Restraints galore. It's on 86 acres which provide a whole lot of privacy when you've got a screaming victim. Only two of the buildings are still in operation. The rest of the place is abandoned." Garcia said as she typed away at the computer.

"Thanks baby girl. Get some sleep." Morgan replied.

"I will once you call me to tell me that it's over and you have them in custody." Penelope said.

"You'll be the first to know mama." Morgan replied.

* * *

The team and several local police officers pulled up in front of the abandoned building to find that the van registered to Mullens for his electrical business was parked out front.

They quickly but quietly made their way through the doors and began to sweep the halls. Eventually they found the room and Mullens stood above a blonde girl strapped to the table.

"Don't worry; we're going to tell you exactly what to say." Mullens said as he peeled off his shirt down to his wife beater.

"Freeze FBI" Morgan said as he and Elle entered the room, their guns trained on Mullens and Colby Bachner. The rest of the team followed in and once Hotch and Rossi had cuffed Mullens and Bachner, Emily and Elle set to work undoing the restraints on the terrified girl.

"Shh it's going to be okay" Elle said as she held the sobbing girl against her shoulder as she pulled her FBI jacket around the girls shoulders while Emily went to get the paramedics. "Can you tell me your name?" Elle asked in a soothing voice.

"Heather. Heather Langley." The girl said as her sobs and terror subsided.

* * *

Spence smiled as he entered their bedroom a few hours later to find JJ sound asleep. He walked through the closet, kicking off his shoes and pausing to strip down and throw his clothes in the hamper. He wanted to wash the taint of the case off of himself before he climbed into bed with JJ.

* * *

JJ stirred and woke from a very pleasant dream. Then she smiled slightly realizing why she probably woke up. She rubbed her belly. "You're starting awfully early with waking me up in the middle of the night to pee baby." She said as climbed out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

As she entered the closet, she was greeted with the very pleasant sight of her freshly showered and naked husband with a towel wrapped around his waist while a towel covered his head as he toweled off his hair. She paused leaning against the door jamb and enjoyed the show that he was unknowingly putting on with a grin on her face.

Spence figured his hair was dry enough and turned, hanging the towel up on the towel rack.

JJ's grin grew wider as she watched the lean muscles of Spence's back.

Spence yelped when he turned around and saw JJ standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Hi baby" JJ said smiling at Spence once he calmed down. "Ready for bed?" she asked with a laugh. "Because I had this really great dream about welcoming you home."

"I… I need to brush my teeth." Spence stammered.

"Well I need to pee, so guess which one of us wins?" JJ said finally entering the bathroom and grabbing Spence's towel as she walked past him and smacked his ass. "You won't need that in a few minutes."


	141. Chapter 141

Hey guys - here's chapter 141... sorry about the delay. I was struggling with the ending ... but talk about perfect timing - you'll see what I mean.

Londonmarie - a long, long, long time ago you asked me who someone was? Do you remember me telling you I couldn't tell you, because I didn't want to give the story away? I hope you enjoy having you're question answered. I know a lot of you have probably had the same question - so I hope that you too enjoy having it answered..

I don't own Criminal Minds. Not getting paid either.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ smiled as the phone rang on the other end. She'd been able to stay in much better touch with the team this time around since she started at the Pentagon a month ago. They'd celebrated the 4th of July together with a cookout and watching the fireworks a few weeks ago. They'd had all gotten together and taken the kids to the beach the weekend before. But she hadn't talked to Penelope since then, and she missed her bright and bubbly friend. She also wanted to head some of Pen's frustration off at the pass. Penelope had called her distraught after a case in Akron… Penelope of course hadn't given her the details of the case, but she had let her know about an incident with involving the media…

Penelope looked down at the ringing phone on her desk. Her main and most important team was here… Cooper's team was… out west she confirmed by looking at the map on the wall. The number was a local DC area number… "Hello, you're reached the lair of tech goddess extraordinaire, make your bequest and be heard, supplicant." Pen said jovially hoping against hope that she was right about who was on the other end of the phone.

JJ laughed. "Hey Pen. How are things in the bedazzled bat cave?"

"Fantabuloso, as always. Although we are short one perky blonde girl… know where we might be able to pick one up on the cheap? I don't suppose the Pentagon happens to be having a fire sale and all blondes must go?" Penelope asked jokingly.

JJ shook her head and laughed. "Sadly, no. But I will make sure you guys are the first to know if I end up on the auction block."

"I'll start saving all my spare change now peaches just in case. But what can I do for you?" Pen asked.

"Actually" JJ said peeking out into the hallway. "I called because of what I can do for you."

"And just what can you do for me Goldilocks?" Pen asked in curiosity.

"I know you're going to jump in with both feet to try and help Hotch in doing my job… well I guess filling the gap that used to be my job… and I know he'll appreciate it… just be cautious of the press Pen. They'll tell you whatever they need to tell you to get a story out of you. You called me when you got burned by a reported last time around… I don't want to see that happen to you again." JJ said.

"Thanks Jayje." Penelope replied, moved that her friend was still watching out for the team, for their family as much as she could from the halls of the Pentagon.

"You're welcome. So want to get the kids together for a play date later this week? Maybe you guys could come over for brunch on Saturday and the kids could play then?" JJ asked.

"That sounds great Jayje. I'll call you later this week and we'll set something up?" Pen replied.

"Sounds good. I have to go… I have a meeting to get to." JJ said. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Morgan leaned forward and watched as Reid entered the break room to get coffee and then turned to Elle and Emily as he pulled a notebook out of his desk. "Okay, we've only got a few minutes before Reid gets back. What can I put you guys down for?"

"What are the categories again?" Elle asked as she stood up and looked over Morgan's shoulder.

"We've got, birth date, sex, weight, length, an over under on if JJ goes the full 40 weeks or if she goes into labor early or late, where JJ will be when she goes into labor, and last but certainly not least, name." Morgan explained as he open the notebook to start fresh pages for Elle and Emily.

"Okay so how are you determining the winner?" Elle asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Closest without going over. If multiple people get it right, they split the pot for that category."

Emily nodded her head. "Makes sense. I say March 16 for birth date."

Elle shook her head. "I say March 9."

"Alright," Morgan said writing down their answers. They continued supplying their answers until Morgan noticed Reid coming back from the break room out of the corner of his eye and picked up a file.

Elle continued looking over Morgan's shoulder at the file instead of the notebook containing the baby betting pool for Reid baby number three. "Hm…" Elle nodded and pointed at a random spot in the folder. "I can see why you'd think that."

Reid subtly shook his head as he looked down at his stack of consults. Did his teammates really think they were fooling him? He'd known about the baby betting pool for a week now, he thought to himself as he took a sip of the sugar and creamer laden caffeinated sludge that the FBI liked to try to pass off as coffee.

* * *

"We've got a case in Akron Ohio." Hotch said as he entered the briefing room and began handing out the case files. "Two couples killed in two weeks."

"One a week; that's not much of a cooling off period." Emily said as she opened up the case files.

"Scott and Kathy Hartway," Hotch said turning towards the monitor as he brought up their photos. "found in their car in an isolated spot."

"The Son of Sam had a short cooling off period" Reid said as he shifted in his seat. "He also attacked couples in cars."

"Yeah, but the first couple were killed in their house. Uh, Robert and Allison Keppler." Hotch replied as he used the remote to bring up the photos of that crime scene. "In both cases the husbands were killed with a silenced nine millimeter. The wife was stabbed multiple times." Hotch said flipping through more of the crime scene photos with the remote.

"Crosses racial lines." Rossi said.

"And socioeconomic ones. The Kepplers lived in an upscale neighborhood. The Hartways were blue collar." Hotch explained.

"That's a big change in crime scenes, car versus house." Morgan said as he looked at the photos. "Two radically different MOs."

"Not to mention he subdues two people. That takes a lot of skill." Rossi said as he turned to look at the monitor.

"There's no indication of how he overwhelms them. There's no anti-mortem bruising. He doesn't use a blitz attack." Reid said as he flipped through the photos in the file.

"Well he's got a nine millimeter, he doesn't need to." Emily said looking over her shoulder at the monitor.

"How about signs of forced entry to the car or the house?" Morgan asked as he glanced up from the file.

"No, but uh, Akron PD did find this." Hotch said as he pulled up photos of wrist abrasions on the victims.

"Hand cuffs. So he restrains the men and saves the real savagery for the wife." Morgan said.

"Is this right?" Rossi asked as he looked over the case notes. "They found a used condom on both the husbands?"

"And they both had Viagra in their systems and neither had a prescription." Hotch added.

"So the unsub gives the men Viagra and then forces them to have sex before he kills them?" Emily asked.

"And given the timetable he's going to strike again soon. We fly to Akron tonight. Wheels up in three hours." Hotch said and then headed for the door of the round table room.

Elle rubbed her temple. "This case is going to be stranger than most isn't it?" she asked turning to look at Emily.

Emily nodded her head as they stood up to head back to the bullpen and wrap up what they'd been working on. "Something tells me we're going to learn things that we didn't know that we didn't want to know."

Elle nodded in agreement. "Things even Reid couldn't tell us."

* * *

"Just waiting on a few last minute details." Hotch said looking at his PDA. "Let's go ahead and get started."

"I keep bumping on the fact" Rossi sighed "that he makes a married couple have sex before he kills them. What is he accomplishing with that?"

"You know the stabbing of the wives is almost peakeristic." Reid said as he talked with his hands. "The unsub gets sexual gratification from penetration with knife. Most peakerists are impotent men like Albert Fish…." Reid explained but then trailed off as his cell phone began ringing in his pocket and held up one finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

"Reid" he answered and listened for a moment.

The team watched as his face paled to an almost ghostly white. Whatever the phone call was, it couldn't be good.

"Rebecca, slow down and breathe. I can barely understand you. … okay… okay" Reid swallowed anxiously. "I'm on my way. I'll meet you there."

The team looked at Reid anxiously as he hung up his phone.

"I have to go." Reid said as he stood up from his seat and stepped into the aisle and grabbed his messenger bag. "Rebecca told me I needed to meet her at the hospital, but she wouldn't tell me what's wrong." Reid said slightly panicked that something was wrong with one of the kids.

"Go Reid. Call me once you know what's going on and let me know if there is anything we can do or anything you need." Hotch said. "And calm down. You won't be any good to JJ and the kids or Rebecca if you don't make it to the hospital in one piece."

Reid nodded in thanks and then dashed down the aisle of the plan, in a rush to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. He met Garcia at the bottom of the boarding stairway as she was preparing to make her way onto the jet.

"Hey baby genius, aren't you going the wrong way?" She asked as he stepped off the boarding stairway and ran over to his SUV. She became concerned when he didn't so much as glance over his shoulder at her as he climbed in and then gunned the engine of the SUV. He backed out of the parking spot and then sped out of the hangar, heading off to who knows where.

Garcia continued up the stairs of the jet and through the curtains into the cabin once she had stowed her bags. "What's going on with our junior G-man?"

Everyone else looked at each other anxiously and then looked to Hotch.

Hotch sighed deeply. "We don't know. Reid got a call from Rebecca that he needed to meet her at the hospital, but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong over the phone."

Garcia gasped. "Well what are we doing… shouldn't we be heading to the hospital?"

Hotch swallowed as the eyes of the entire team swung around to him. "Penelope, I appreciate that you want to be there for JJ and Reid, whatever is going on. We all want to." He said as he looked around at the anxious team. "But right now Reid doesn't even know what's going on and at the hospital we might just be in the way. Plus we have a case that we're needed on. As much as I would like to say that we can just not go to Akron until we find out what's going on, we can't. The Akron PD is counting on us to help them catch this unsub."

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I know all of our thoughts are with JJ and Reid right now, but I need you all to focus on this case so that we wrap it up and get home as quickly as possible and be there for Reid and JJ."

Penelope sat down, defeated as everyone attempted to shake off their worry and concern.

"For what it's worth baby girl, you look great." Morgan said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I agree. I have to be honest Garcia; I had no idea that you had this side to you." Rossi said as he and the rest of the team complimented Garcia on her business suited apparel.

"Ow, ow" She suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"It's my contact; it keeps getting weird…" She said as she attempted to fix the rogue contact floating in her eye.

The team's mood lightened slightly as Garcia attempted to fix her contact, and then they began once again going over the case.

* * *

Spence parked the SUV and rushed into the hospital. At the sight of the clearly distraught and rushed man, several people stepped out of his way. He stopped only when he came to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for my family" he gasped as his fingers gripped the edge of the reception desk, his body tense as he struggled to maintain his sanity.

"What's your name sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Reid. R-E-I-D. My kids Chloe and Henry are they okay? My wife… JJ.. Jennifer Reid…it might be under Jareau… J-A-R-E-A-U…" Spence said desperately seeking information on why Rebecca had called him to the hospital.

"One moment. Let me look" the receptionist said as she searched through the roster of logged patients. Then she looked up sadly at him. "Your wife Jennifer was brought in an hour ago. She's in room 731."

The hospital was a blur as Spence ran down the hall to the elevator past other visitors to the elevator. He fidgeted the whole elevator ride to the seventh floor as the anxiousness, nervousness, and fear rolled over and through him.

He stepped off the elevator and he was running again. He passed door after door as he searched frantically for JJ's room. He passed doctors, nurses, attendants, and orderlies; oblivious to their existence.

Then as he ran past a waiting room area, Chloe and Henry spotted him. The familiar cries of Daddy and Dada stopped him in his tracks.

Chloe and Henry squirmed down from where they were sitting next to Rebecca and ran over to Daddy as he entered the waiting area, clinging to him. Even small children could tell when something wasn't right. They were scared.

He looked at Chloe and Henry and could tell that they were upset and scared. Spence knelt down next to his children, knowing that he needed to calm them down. He took a deep breath. In order to calm Chloe and Henry down, he needed to calm down.

He finally looked around and realized that he was in the maternity ward. "…the baby?" he croaked in realization of what was probably wrong.

Rebecca nodded with tears streaming down her face. She remembered how excited JJ and Spencer had been when they'd told her about the baby…

Spence took a deep breath and nodded. He had to keep it together for the kids and for JJ. He could fall apart later.

He swallowed and wrapped his arms around Chloe and Henry holding them close. "Hey guys. I missed you. You know Mommy and I love you both very much." He said kissing each of them on the forehead as he fought off tears at the thought of their unborn child.

"I need you guys to do a favor for me. Can you do a favor for Daddy?" he asked as he leaned back to look at both of the eager little upturned faces. "Can you go home with Rebecca? Maybe you guys can even stop at the park on the way home and play. Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked as he glanced up at Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded in understanding. Spencer wanted her to take the kids home and distract them from being upset.

"Okay guys; let's get out of here and go to the park." Rebecca said in an attempt to sound cheerful. "Tell Daddy bye bye."

"Bye bye Daddy" Chloe said.

Spence smiled sadly. "Bye princess. Mommy and I will see you soon okay?" he said leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"Dada!" Henry screeched.

"Hey big guy." Spence said picking Henry up and hugging him tight as he stood up. "I'll see you later. You're going to have fun with Chloe and Rebecca at the park, okay? Can I have a kiss?"

Henry nodded and leaned forward planted a wet gushy kiss on Daddy's cheek with a loud mwuah. Spence kissed Henry on the forehead and then handed the baby boy over to Rebecca.

"Mommy and I love you guys." He said wincing slightly.

Spence stood for a moment and watched as Rebecca walked down the hall holding hands with Chloe and with Henry settled on her hip. Henry looked over Rebecca's shoulder and waved to Daddy just before they rounded the corner and headed for the elevator.

Once he knew that Chloe and Henry were safe and taken care of; he turned and walked the opposite direction down the hallway to JJ's room.

Spence paused in shock for a moment in the doorway of JJ's room as reality sank in. The baby… he swallowed thickly and fought back tears once more as he made his way across the room to his wife. Looking down at JJ curled up in the bed, Spence realized just how petite she really was.

"I said I wanted to be left alone." JJ's tear riddled voice mumbled from where her face was buried in her arms. Then she lifted her face and saw that it was Spence. "Spence... the baby… I…"

"Shh I know. It'll be okay." He said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her, and rubbing her back while he whispered soothing words in her ear.

JJ buried her face into Spence's shirt, which her tears were rapidly soaking. "It'll never be okay… how can it ever be okay?"

Spence pressed a kiss to her temple and then buried his face in her hair, crying silent tears while JJ cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"This is the second crime scene" Emily said as she scrolled through the slides in the projector. "The unsub took the Hartways to lover's lane. Then he turned the heat up in the vehicle and tuned the radio to a soul music station."

"This is the first crime scene. Al Greene was in the CD player and candles had been lit." Morgan explained as Emily continued showing more photos of the crime scenes.

"He's staging the scene." Hotch said.

"Control is critical to him, we know this, but to a different end than we initially thought." Emily said as she turned to look at everyone.

"These murders are about the fantasy, only the fantasy isn't sadistic; it's romantic." Morgan added.

"How is it romantic if he's picking the husbands first?" Elle asked from where she was seated on a table.

"Alpha males marry the most attractive females. Once he meets the husband, he knows the wife is going to fit his needs." Emily said looking at Elle.

"We know this husband is impotent, but what we're seeing here isn't the usual psychological block keeping him from getting aroused. This is physiological." Morgan explained.

"How can you be sure of that?" Rossi asked.

"He brings Viagra to the crime scenes. If he wanted he could pop a pill, let the drug take effect. Instead he gives it to the husbands. Why?" Emily asked.

"It's not working for him anymore." Rossi replied.

"Something definitely happened to this guy. Prostate cancer, surgery, something, but whatever it was, it cut him off from fulfilling his needs; so he's using the couples as surrogates." Morgan continued.

"So why does he make the husband wear a condom?" Hotch asked.

"Well, we don't know that connection yet." Morgan answered.

"Actually" Elle said as she tipped her head in thought looking at the crime scene photos again as her background in sex crimes worked its way through her brain. "I think the unsub knew the victims and I think I know why." Elle said as she turned around on the table to face the team.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"There are certain… lifestyle choices… that you see when you work a lot of sex crimes. A lot of those choices involve the prolific use of condoms, but I can only think of one that would make these victims comfortable enough with this unsub that they wouldn't have even blinked at letting him into their home or car… or possibly not have had a problem with the use of hand cuffs initially." Elle explained.

"And just what kind of life style choice are you thinking of?" Rossi asked raising his eyebrows.

"Swinging." Elle replied.

* * *

"Uh Jehovah's Witnesses?" Shirley Andrews asked with a look of annoyance on her face as she opened her door to the two black clad individuals on her doorstep.

"Oh, no ma'am" Emily said reaching out to prevent the door from being shut in their faces. "I'm Special Agent Prentiss" Emily said holding up her credentials. "This is Special Agent Morgan" Emily said with a tip of her head towards Morgan.

Shirley Andrews got an excited and relieved look upon her face to see that is wasn't Jehovah's Witnesses on her front porch.

"We're with the FBI." Emily continued. "Uh, we heard that you ran… uh, 'Fabulous, Fun, and Over Forty'?" Emily asked.

A grin grew upon Shirley's face at the mention of the swing club she ran and was the hostess for. "This is the house." She said with a nod. She turned and looked into the house. "Uh Phil, the FBI is here." She called out to her husband. "Come in" she said enthusiastically to the two agents in her doorway.

"Thank you." Emily said as she glanced over her shoulder at Morgan, not able to even begin to imagine how this conversation was going to go.

* * *

"Oh I miss you JJ" a frazzled Penelope said in the midst of her very rough day. She currently had three lap tops open and was working on doing all the searches the team was asking for. Officers had been in out the door of the room serving as her office. She didn't even want to know what was going to happen next as she attempted to find something, anything that could break the case wide open.

* * *

JJ blinked at the brightness of the room around her as she opened her eyes. Then she blinked again as she recognized the room she was sitting in. It was her old living room. Not just old as in used to live there, but old as in previous lifetime. She looked down and realized she was curled up in what had been her favorite reading chair in front of the fireplace. On the hearth of the fireplace sat Jason, her guardian angel.

"Why?" JJ asked her voice cracking, broken with emotion.

"Why did you lose the baby?" Jason asked.

JJ nodded while biting her lip.

"I didn't want to leave you and Dad…" he began as he slid off the hearth of the fireplace and to his knees before her.

At his words JJ's head jerked up from her clasped hands in her lap to his face and her eyes grew wide. "You.. you're… you?"

JJ reached out, cupping his cheek with her palm. She gasped when she recognized Spence's eye looking back at her.

Jason nodded sadly. "Me…Jason Brendan Reid, I've been given an important task… the opportunity to fix some things that still need fixing… It doesn't make sense now, but someday… in some other lifetime you'll remember our conversation and it will." He said softly.

Tears ran down JJ's face as she saw before her the man that she and Spence's unborn child would have grown up to become.

"I want you to know that I'm taking the best of you and Dad with me. Where ever I go, you will always be my parents." Jason said as he too began to cry just a little at the opportunity he was walking away from for a greater responsibility. "You and Dad have done amazing things with your second chance and because of that there is something that needs to be done before we can all be together again. Don't worry; we'll see each other in another lifetime. This time it just wasn't meant to be." He said as he stood up.

"Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Katie said to tell you hi." He said with a soft smile and then before JJ's very eyes her full grown adult guardian angel son Jason aged backwards to the size of a small boy, not much larger than Henry. He held up his arms to be picked up.

JJ wiped the tears from her face and leaned over picking up the small boy, and lifted him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed.

"It's okay Mommy. You're going to be okay… and so is my brother." He said as he leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"What about Henry?" She asked as she leaned back to look at his little face.

Then JJ felt herself gently being shaken.

"JJ, baby… wake up." Spence whispered softly in her ear. "The doctor needs to check you out and then we can go home."

Dr. Green smiled sadly down at her favorite patient who was lying on the bed. "We need to do an ultra sound just to make sure there aren't any problems or complications." She explained softly.

JJ nodded sadly as she hitched her shirt up on above her belly and then reached out for Spence's hand. She held on tightly to Spence's hand. She just wanted this to be over so that they could go home to Chloe and Henry.

The doctor spread gel around on JJ's belly and then began to move the transducer probe over JJ's belly, studying and examining the image on the screen. She cocked her head to the side as she paused in place, studying the image that was on the screen. "Well… I'll be…"

"What, what is it?" Spence asked anxiously as he leaned forward on the stool he was seated on.

Dr. Green turned to look at JJ and Spencer. "Twins. You were originally having twins." She said as she point at the screen where a single peanut shaped embryo still rested, perfectly implanted in the side of JJ uterus.

"Tw… tw… tw… twins?" Spence sputtered and managed to squeak out just before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell off the stool and landed with a thud on his butt on the floor.

"Spence!" JJ screamed as he tumbled towards the floor. "Baby are you okay?" she asked as she leaned over the edge of the bed. "Spence, baby, talk to me; you're scaring me."

Dr. Green gently grabbed JJ by the shoulder, easing her back in the bed and then stepped around the end of the bed to check on Spencer, who had now managed to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Green asked as she helped Spencer to his feet.

"I… yeah... I could have sworn you said something about twins?" Spence said as the doctor helped him sit back down on the stool and poured him a glass of water.

She waited until Spencer had taken a few sips and swallowed and then began to explain. "That's because I did. It's commonly known as vanishing twin syndrome, and it happens more often than you'd think. It's now thought that 1 in 8 pregnancies start off as twins while only 1 in 72 live births result in twins."

Suddenly JJ was hit with the realization of what exactly Jason had meant when he said that she and his brother were going to be fine.

"Wait…" Spence said. "So JJ's still pregnant?"

Dr. Green nodded. "Yes, and there's no reason what so ever to believe that you won't carry this baby to term." She said as she looked at JJ.

"I do want you to take it easy for the next few days and if you experience anything out of the norm, or have any concerns, I want you to call me right away, but I think you and the baby are going to be fine. Don't worry about conflicting emotions. It's perfectly normal to be happy about the baby that is still viable and grieve the baby you lost at the same time." She continued explaining.

JJ nodded and then turned and gave Spence a teary smile. She couldn't wait to get home and to be able to tell him about her 'meeting' with Jason and who he really was.

* * *

"Thanks for calling Reid. I'll let everybody know." Hotch said into his cell phone as stood aside from where the team was working on building a profile based on the information that Morgan and Emily had gathered from the swinger's community. "No. Stay home with JJ, its okay. I understand, and that's where you need to be and should be right now."

* * *

Spence hung up his cell phone and stood up from their bed and walked into the bathroom where JJ was currently taking a bath.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Spence asked as he sat down on the floor next to bathtub and trailed his fingers up and down JJ's arm where it rested on the side of the tub.

JJ sighed "To be honest, very mixed up. I'm happy that we didn't lose them both… but I'm sad that we lost either of them. I had a dream while we were at the hospital… only it wasn't just a dream." JJ said as she began to explain how she had once again met Jason in her dream. Only this time, she found out his full name and just who he was.

"Jason Brendan?" Spence asked with a tip of his head.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that name?" JJ asked.

"No, it's a great name." Spence replied and leaned over to kiss his wife on the temple. "It's just oddly fitting when you consider what those names mean… although I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

JJ looked at Spence and raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to explain what the names Jason and Brendan meant. When he didn't, she cleared her throat. "Baby, do you plan on sharing the significance of his name? Not all of us have an eidetic memories even though I read all the same baby name books you did in the last almost four years."

Spence nodded smiled softly at the thought of how much time they had spent cuddled up on the couch and in bed together reading through baby name books to try and find the perfect name for Chloe, before they knew that Chloe was Chloe. "Jason means healer and Brendan means sword. So effectively, he is a healing sword. When you think about all the things that have changed for the better because of his visit to you on a cold winter night… I think it's safe to say the name rings true."

JJ nodded contemplatively for a moment, taking in the fact that it was she and Spence's unborn child who had set everything in motion for them to have the life they did now, and for all the lives that were better because they'd gotten a second chance. She turned to look at Spence. "Hopefully we can find an equally fitting name for his brother." JJ said with a soft smile as she focused on the happy fact that she'd at least gotten to meet the boy who would never be, at least not in this life; that and the fact that she hadn't lost both babies was keeping her sane right now. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to suffer a miscarriage and not have the comforts she had right now.

"Help me up baby." JJ said holding out her hand to Spence. "I just want to put on some comfy pjs and for you to hold me."

"I can do that. Whatever you want, whatever you need, you know that all you have to do is ask, right?" Spence replied as helped JJ to her feet and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her.

* * *

The team sat lost in thought on the jet on the way home. The case had been a brutal wake up call to reality. Not only did they not have JJ's secret weapon on their side anymore, she wasn't on the team anymore either. And on top of that Reid hadn't been on the case either.

Although the team and JJ would never know it, the case had worked pretty much the same as it had last time around. Elle and Emily had to talk to Maryann. It had taken sometime, but they'd eventually gotten through to her. It had been Elle instead of Emily who'd shot James Thomas at the bar.

Hotch sighed as he sank back in his seat on the jet. He hoped Penelope would take it well when he spoke to her once they got home. She did great work and was an asset to the team. She went above and beyond to get the team what they needed; he just hoped she would understand when he explained that he wanted her to play to her strengths. Her trying to be a replacement for JJ wasn't playing to her strengths. Then he chuckled as he remembered the resume he'd received from her on homemade pink stationary.

Morgan shook his head and smiled as he looked at Penelope asleep on his shoulder. It'd been a shock to see her attempt to pull off being in JJ's former role as well as her own. It didn't suit her and he was glad his baby girl had reverted to her usual awesome original and unique self instead of trying to be a JJ replacement.

Emily looked out the window as she curled up into Aaron's side. She was worried about Reid and JJ. Sure Aaron had told them what Reid had said about everyone being at home and fine and that he and JJ would fill them in when they got home, but somehow the fact that they couldn't be told what had happened while they were working a case, that meant something didn't it?

Elle shifted, as Emily's glance caught hers. They were obviously having similar thoughts. What could have happened that could be so bad, that Reid had told Hotch that he and JJ would fill them all in when they got home.

Dave stared out the window watching the stars pass by. He had a unique perspective on the situation that no one else did. He could read between the lines of what had happened. There was only one possible scenario that his mind could conceive of in which everyone could be home safe and yet be bad enough that they wouldn't want to fill the team in until the case was over and they were home. As someone who had also lost a child, Dave's heart broke for JJ and Reid.


	142. Chapter 142

Hello all - I know, I'm horrible that I put you all through the last chapter - but I would like to say that chapter 141 begins to set up the sequels :D It will all make sense in due time... I know some have you have figured out some of it... but have you figured out all of it? Either way, you will all find out just what I have up my sleeves in 8 more chapters after you finish reading this one :D

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, for favoriting, and for the story alerts - I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story.

I don't own Criminal Minds, and now, without further adieu - on with the tale.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey guys" Reid said as he opened the front door to find most of the team on their front door step. He and JJ had decided that it would be easiest and best to have to tell the story as few times as possible. So, they'd invited the team, the biggest part of their family, over for Saturday brunch.

"Hey man." Morgan said as he held one year old Jake in one arm and a fruit platter in the other.

"You didn't have to…." Reid began to say as he noticed that everyone had brought something.

"Oh hush" Penelope said as she breezed past Reid into the entry way. "It's rude to come empty handed. Now where are Goldilocks, my beautiful god-daughter and one of my favorite nephews?"

"They're in the…" Reid managed to sputter as one after another of the team trouped past him into the house to find JJ while he stood holding the door. Just as he was about to close the door, Dave and Erin Rossi pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey Reid, how are you holding up?" Dave asked softly as he crossed the thresh hold of the door.

"I'm okay." Reid answered tipping his head in thought as he studied the enigma before him that was Dave Rossi. "JJ's okay too… although we should probably go find everyone else. I'm sure Penelope is trying to pump her for information." He replied smiling wanly.

"I think your wife can hold her own. I've seen her take on reporters, generals, and politicians - sometimes all at the same time - and win." Dave said in attempt to lighten the mood.

Reid raised his eyebrows at Rossi. "Penelope is in a whole other class all by herself."

"Yes, she is rather like a category 5 hurricane, an F5 tornado, and a 10 on Richter scale all at once when she's looking for information isn't she?" Erin said with a light smile on her face.

"A force of nature if I ever saw one." Dave replied as he tipped his head in thought. "You're right Reid; we better go join everybody else. I wouldn't even submit any of my ex-wives to an interrogation with Penelope Garcia." He said as he and Erin followed Reid into the living room where everyone else had settled to wait for the news.

Penelope looked like she was prepared to unleash one hell of an interrogation to get to the bottom of the curiosity that she knew was eating at not only her, but everyone else.

Spence sat on the arm of the overstuffed easy chair JJ was seated in as nine sets of adult eyes peered at them from sectional, brimming with curiosity. He took a deep breath. "I know you are all wondering why I had to … er… leave so suddenly from the jet… and well…"

JJ reached out and took Spence's trembling hand in her own and squeezed it, giving him the strength he needed to say what needed to be said so that they could move past this. Yes, it softened the blow that they hadn't lost both babies and that Jason Brendan Reid was still out there somewhere; but it was still a loss. One that hurt, and that would take time to heal.

Spence cleared his throat again as he squeezed JJ's hand back, silently thanking her for the strength. "JJ was pregnant with twins…."

Before Spence could finish, Penelope was squealing "Twins! Oh Jayje!"

JJ closed her eyes and winced, swallowing to fight back the tears.

A split second after Penelope squealed in her excitement, the entire phrase that Reid had said hit her. "Wait… gorgeous gray matter… you said was…"

Reid nodded sadly as he wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulder as she pressed herself more deeply into his side.

Penelope shook her head. "No… no… no… no."

Dave closed his eyes for moment. Damn and double damn. Sometimes it sucked to be right.

Emily raised her hand to her mouth, horrified at her friends' loss.

Elle sat speechless, unable to find any words that would offer even the slightest comfort to Reid or JJ.

Gideon cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then realized that for all the situations with an unsub where he knew just the right thing to say, just the right thing to do; that in this situation nothing he could say or do could make things right for the man he viewed as a second son.

Will tipped his head in thought. He'd known loss in his life. His mother had died when he was a teenager. He'd lost his Daddy and a fair majority of the city he loved, New Orleans to the same damned hurricane. He'd lost his best friend and partner on the force to a serial killer, but none of that compared to losing a child.

Erin's eyes softened at the news. She thought back to when she had been the Section Chief of the BAU, whom the team had loved to hate. Looking around at the team and then looking at the young couple before her, who were sharing their pain not only with the team, but with her as well, she realized just how far she'd come in being accepted by the team. Reid and JJ could easily have asked for only David to come or for only their team members to be here, but they hadn't. They'd made it clear to David that she was invited, as she always had been once she and David were married.

And that poor couple; she could still remember how devastating it had been when she'd lost a baby. She didn't say anything; it certainly wasn't her place, but she did allow the sympathy to show on her face and in her eyes.

Morgan swallowed thickly, and allowed his eyes to close. He knew that was the one thing that had been helping to make it okay for Reid that JJ wasn't on the team anymore. That both JJ and Reid were looking forward to welcoming the new baby… and now… now what?

Hotch's veneer of control cracked and the pain he felt on Reid and JJ's behalf showed through. For all the positive changes they'd helped to make, not just in the cases, but in his life, there wasn't anything he could do to make this better for them. He cleared his throat as he glanced about at the team, seeing that everyone was in shock. He opened his mouth to speak.

JJ held up her hand and cleared her throat. "You didn't let Spence finish." She said turning to look up at Spence.

Spence squeezed her shoulder, smiled softly, and nodded, letting his wife know that she should finish.

"I was pregnant with twins, and we did lose one of the babies; but I am still pregnant. Dr. Green said it was called vanishing twin syndrome; apparently it happens quite a bit." JJ explained. "I know how freaked out you all must have been when Spence got up and left the jet, so we just wanted to let you all know… and while its going to be okay and life goes on… eventually, we might be out of sorts for a while until we come to terms with everything." She said and then turned to look up at Spence.

Spence nodded and rubbed his hand up and down JJ's arm. "You are all like family to us. We couldn't not tell you and just pretend everything was okay."

Everyone nodded; relieved on JJ and Reid's behalf that they hadn't lost both of the babies.

"Well, now that that is out of the way; how about some brunch?" JJ said attempting to be cheerful as she stood up.

"Jayje, are you sure?" Emily asked. "I mean if you guys want to be alone… or need some time…"

"Do you want us to take Chloe and Henry for the weekend?" Elle asked.

JJ and Spence shook their heads no.

"We wouldn't have invited you all over if we wanted to be alone after telling you. We could have easily come in and had a quick meeting in the round table room and then come home." Reid replied.

JJ nodded. "At first we did want to be alone. Trust me there were tears and we probably scared Chloe and Henry with how much cuddling they got the first couple days after the news, but Spence is right. Having friends and family around is good. You guys are all both. Please stay."

Everyone capitulated and followed JJ and Reid into the dining room after picking up the kiddies from the floor where they had all been playing.

* * *

The weeks flews by, each day getting easier than the day before for both JJ and Spence. JJ breathed a sigh of relief when she hit week 14 and was officially in her second trimester. Before they knew it, it was fall, they were halfway through September, and JJ was 16 weeks pregnant.

JJ smiled as she pulled the deck door closed behind her. Rebecca had volunteered to study in the house while Chloe and Henry napped this afternoon so that she could go see what Spence was up to in the garage.

"Hey, I love that song." JJ said with a smile as she slipped into the garage where Spence was sitting on edge of the low stage and playing his electric guitar.

"Hey. Chloe and Henry napping?" He asked, looking up and kissing JJ as she sat down next to him.

"Mm hm" she murmured as she leaned back on the stage, resting on her elbows.

"Well, hello little guy." Spence said as JJ's still small baby bump made its presence known under her t-shirt in her current position. He reached out and rubbed his hand over her belly.

JJ smiled up at Spence. "So are you going to serenade me?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at Spence.

"I can… or…" he said trailing off in thought for a moment.

"Or?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow at Spence.

"Well… I know you can carry a tune. I've heard you sing to Chloe and Henry before… how about we serenade each other?" he said with a smiled.

"Okay…" JJ said hesitantly.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, nobody will hear you except me." Spence said smiling down at JJ and then leaning down and kissing her, once… twice… three times.

"Okay, okay, you win." JJ laughed as she sat back up.

"Ah… so I can kiss you into submission… now I can get whatever I want!" Spence replied with a grin on his face.

JJ laughed again. "Baby, when have you not gotten pretty much anything you wanted?"

"Hm… good point." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Although, just so you know… it is mutual. I couldn't really ever tell you no to anything either." He whispered softly in her ear just before pulling away and sitting back up. "So… do you know the words to what I was playing when you came in?" Spence asked once he was fully upright and his hands were on the guitar again.

JJ nodded.

Spence grinned. "Okay then. It's all you." he said as he began to playing the haunting opening chords of 'Stand In The Rain'. He nodded his head at JJ when it was time for her to jump in with the lyrics.

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

This song reminded herself so much of herself last time around, JJ thought as she sang. She'd always made it a point to stay busy, to keep moving. If she kept moving, kept busy she would think about how futile their jobs sometimes seemed, the horrors they saw on a daily basis.

Then she'd been ripped away from the team, and that was when her world had started crashing in. She'd been faced with the reality of just how big a part of her life the team was and just how much Spence meant to her.

Those days of soul searching in between when she'd dropped Will off at the airport and well she supposed waking up in her new life… this life… had been brutal. She supposed though, that it was true; the truth could sometimes be brutal, but it could also set you free.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_-Stand In The Rain - Superchick_

Spence watched in awe of his wife. Her head was tipped back and her eyes closed as she sang. JJ was one of the strongest people he knew. She had to be in order to have lived through the last five and a half years not once, but twice. Not only had she lived, she'd thrived, she changed so many lives for the better. She'd been willing to live through all of it over again for him, for a chance that they could be together.

Spence played a whole series of song suited to JJ's voice. Fast songs, slow songs, rock songs, pop songs, but good husband that he was; he knew her favorite was country. So, eventually he stopped playing and reached over setting his electric guitar on its stand and picked up his acoustic guitar.

JJ smiled at the sound of the familiar chords Spence was playing. This had always been one of her favorite songs. She could remember her Mom singing it to her, her sister, and her brother when they'd been sick or had a bad dream when she was a small child.

If I needed you, would you come to me?  
Would you come to me for to ease my pain?  
If you needed me, I would come to you.  
I would swim the sea for to ease your pain.

JJ and Spence's voices blended in harmony with each other as they sang the opening verse and then JJ was singing the female solo.

Well the night's forlorn and the morning's born  
And the morning's born with the lights of love.  
And you'll miss sunrise if you close your eyes,  
And that would break my heart in two.

JJ smiled at Spence as she sang. It was true. The world could be a cold, dark and lonely place, but there were a lot of beautiful things in the world too. And if you didn't keep your eyes open for all of it, you could easily miss some of the most beautiful things. Losing the baby, Jason, had been ugly. But having an opportunity to meet him at all and knowing he was out there somewhere; that was beautiful.

If I needed you, would you come to me?  
Would you come to me for to ease my pain?  
If you needed me, I would come to you.  
I would swim the sea for to ease your pain.  
_-If I Needed Me – Emmy Lou Harris and Don Williams_

Spence smiled at JJ as their voices once again joined together for the chorus. A simple joy like this, them being able to enjoy an afternoon together, just singing, made him realize just how much he loved JJ. It was true he would do anything for JJ.

"Let's see." Spence said pausing for a moment as he gently strummed his guitar and looked up at JJ through his bangs that fell across his forehead. "You wanted to be serenaded?"

JJ nodded, lost for words at how gorgeous Spence looked right now. His bangs fell down across his forehead as the soulful swirling depths of his brown eyes looked up at her from under the fringe. He was wearing a pair of beat up old corduroys with frayed cuffs where they met the tops of his Chuck Taylors, a t-shirt, a light weight cardigan with the sleeves pushed up showing off his forearms.

Spence grinned at her. "Okay. I can do that." He said and then leaned over and kissed her softly and slowly. He began to softly strum his guitar as he pulled away.

JJ opened her eyes to watch Spence just as he began to sing.

I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
I still believe the words we said  
Forever will ring true  
Love is certain, love is kind  
Love is yours and love is mine  
But it isn't something that we find  
It's something that we do

JJ smiled at Spence and scooted closer to him, resting her hand on his thigh as she thought back to their wedding day. It was hard to believe that it was only just over three years ago. Three years and soon to be three babies; but she wouldn't have it any other way.

It's holding tight, lettin' go  
It's flying high and laying low  
Let your strongest feelings show  
And your weakness, too  
It's a little and a lot to ask  
An endless and a welcome task  
Love isn't something that we have  
It's something that we do

Spence smiled at JJ as he sang. He thought about everything they'd been through together in the last five and a half years. The strength they'd found in each other; the moments of weakness when they'd comforted each other. The give and the take; that was what made their relationship strong.

We help to make each other all that we can be  
Though we can find our strength and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
So closely that we can't tell where I end and where you start

It gives me heart remembering how  
We started with a simple vow  
There's so much to look back on now  
Still it feels brand-new  
We're on a road that has no end  
And each day we begin again  
Love's not just something that we're in  
It's something that we do

JJ smiled as she ran her hand lightly up and down Spence's thigh. They'd been through so much together in the last five years, and yet they were just getting started. They had so much still to look forward to; the new baby in six months; their children growing up, however many that might end up being; a whole life time together.

We help to make each other all that we can be  
We can find our strength and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
So closely that we can't tell where I end and where you start

Love is wide, love is long  
Love is deep and love is strong  
Love is why I love this song  
And I hope you love it too  
I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
Love isn't just those words we said  
It's something that we do

Spence smiled and tipped his head to the side. Memories of their wedding day replaying in his mind; he remembered how beautiful JJ had looked walking down the aisle in her dress; the smile on her face as the minister spoke; the minister word. It had been the happiest day of his life; at least until the next night when JJ told him for the first time that he was going to be a Daddy.

There's no request too big or small  
We give ourselves, we give our all  
Love isn't someplace that we fall  
It's something that we do  
_-Its Something That We Do – Clint Black_

JJ smiled as Spence finished the last line of the song and rose to her feet and stepped into the V of his legs. She waited as Spence pulled his guitar strap over his head and set his guitar on the stand nearby and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "I love you. Now and forever."

Spence grinned. "I love you too." he said tipping his head and kissing her and then he pulled away. He leaned down and lifted the hem of his wife's t-shirt. "I love you too buddy and your brother where ever he is." He said and then leaned forward and kissed JJ's belly just to the side of her belly button.

JJ smiled as she ran her fingers through Spence's hair while he continued talking to the baby and rubbing her belly.

* * *

"Last night all four members of the Bennett family were killed in their home Council Bluffs Iowa." Penelope said in a subdued voice as she began briefing the team on their next case. "Jake and Sandra Bennett were the parents of Sammy, 11, and Kayla, 9." Penelope said as she used the remote over her shoulder to advance through the crime scene photos in order to having to look at the photos of the murdered family.

"Agent Beaks in the Omaha field office called me. The previous night, the other family, the Archers, were killed just across the state line in Nebraska. He thinks it's the same offender." Hotch explained as Penelope pulled the photo up on the screen.

"Well the MO is consistent." Morgan said as he looked over the case file. "Both mothers died due to severe blunt force trauma and the father suffered multiple stab wounds."

"Children were all strangled." Rossi added "Violence only in the kids' rooms, but no sexual abuse on any of the children." He then turned to look up at the rest of the team. "That's odd."

"Odd comes up right now." Penelope said as she played with the remote in her hand. "because the Bennett father was not just stabbed" she said pointing at the folder in Rossi's hand with the remote. "he was also…" and then Penelope turned the remote at the monitor, turning it off. "and those pictures are in your personal files because I didn't think they needed the help of 1080p."

"His chest was opened, organs disturbed, intestines removed." Rossi said looking at the pictures.

Penelope swallowed attempting to quell her disgust. "That's awesome. Could we please leave the gross part of the conversation for the plane?"

"The father of the Archer family had multiple stab wounds, but no dissection." Reid said as he looked at the team.

"So he went from peekerism to this overnight?" Emily asked.

"Two families in two days. He's on a spree." Rossi replied.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said as he grabbed his files, pushed back from the table, and stood up.

* * *

"Nancy Riverton got out of surgery. She's going to make it." Reid told the team as he looked at the text message on his phone.

"She's lucky." Rossi said where he sat next to Reid.

"She managed to control him long enough to save her children; she's impressive." Hotch commented.

"Mrs. Sayer asked that she and her daughter be notified if and when Jeremy is released." Emily said.

"BAU should keep his file handy too." Rossi responded.

"Is it just me or does it feel weird still to anyone else to not know what going to happen on cases in advance?" Elle asked as she leaned back in her seat.

Morgan nodded his head. "I think it's going to take a while to get used to handling cases the old way and to adjust to JJ not being on the team."

Elle nodded. "And on that note, let's talk about something happier. Are you guys all set for Avery's birthday party this weekend?" she asked as she turned to look at Emily and Hotch where they were seated together in the booth.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Avery, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang while Avery grinned and clapped her hands as she basked in the attention of her big brother Jack, Mommy, Daddy, Granma, Grandpa, and all her Aunts and Uncles.

"Can you blow out the candle baby?" Emily asked as she squatted down next to Avery's high chair on one side, while Aaron squatted on the other side.

Avery looked back and forth between Mommy and Daddy, her ebony pig tails swinging as she looked back and forth.

"Here baby, let Mommy help." Emily said and then she gently blew out the candle.

Avery gasped and made an 'O' face as she pointed at the extinguished candle.

"Did you make a wish Avery?" Daddy asked as he grinned at his beautiful baby girl who looked just like a miniature version of her Mommy.

"Okay baby, have at it." Mommy said as she stepped back from Avery's high chair with the large number 1 candle in her hands, watching, anxious to see what Avery was going to do.

Avery poked at the cake with her fingers. Her fingers sunk into the frosting and cake. When she pulled her fingers back out they were liberally covered in frosting and chocolate cake. Avery however decided she didn't like the feeling of the sticky, gooey mixture on her hand and began attempting to shake it off.

As she shook her hand, she caught the miniature cake that was sitting on the tray of her high chair and it slid sideways off the tray and right into Daddy's face where he was still kneeling down next to Avery's high chair.

Emily gasped and then laughed out loud as Aaron stood up and grabbed a plate to literally peel their daughter's personal birthday cake off of his face.

The sight of Hotch, of all people, with cake and frosting completely covering his face was entirely too much for the team and they all laughed.

Hotch reached up and swiped some cake and frosting off of his face with his finger and then licked it. "Mmm. This is good cake Avery. Are you sure you don't want some?" he asked as he leaned in close to the baby girl.

Avery leaned back from Daddy's messy face and held hands out, holding him back as she giggled at her silly Daddy's cake covered face while he made funny faces at her.


	143. Chapter 143

Okay - so here is chapter 143 - more to follow soon.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Open up" JJ said with a smile as she straddled Spence's lap in bed holding a birthday cake laden fork out to him.

"Mm" Spence moaned as his lips wrapped around the fork and his tongue and teeth pulled the cake from the fork, savoring the sugary confection as he ran his hands lightly up and down his wife's thighs where they rested on either side of his hips.

JJ sank the fork into the cake, preparing another bite, but stopped as Spence shook his head. He reached out resting one hand on the wrist of her hand that held the fork. "You don't want any more cake?" she asked.

Spence shook his head while he swallowed and reached up with his other hand and took the plate and fork from JJ and then leaned over setting them on the nightstand. "Not right now."

"Well what do you want then?" JJ asked as she looked at her husband, lover, and best friend.

He settled his hands back on JJ's thighs and resumed rubbing his hands up and down the smooth skin he found there. "You" Spence replied rolling his hips to rub his groin against his wife's while his hands moved up to her hips, pulling her against him.

JJ gasped softly at the feel of Spence's hardness rubbing against her just right. She rested her hand on his belly, just above the waist band of his boxers and leaned forward, pausing just before her lips met his. "Well, you are the birthday boy." She whispered against his lips.

JJ moaned as her lips collided with Spence's in a birthday cake flavored kiss and his hands began to wander over her backside.

* * *

"Spence, baby?" JJ said as she turned her head to look up at her husband.

"Hm?" Spence murmured in reply as his fingers ran through JJ's silky blonde locks and across the naked expanse of her back while she snuggled into his side.

"I'm hungry." JJ responded.

Spence grinned and glanced at the nightstand and then down at JJ. "Well, most of the cake is left, do you want that?" he asked.

JJ contemplated for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, sit up. I've got it." He said as he sat up and reached over to grab the plate and fork. He turned back to find JJ sitting up against the headboard with the sheet pulled up to her chest and biting her lip as she watched him.

He loaded the fork with a bite of cake and then held the fork out to his wife.

JJ moaned at the taste of the sinfully delicious birthday cake on her tongue. "Mm. That's good cake."

Spence grinned and leaned forward to kiss his wife and simultaneously licked a stay bit of frosting off her lip. Then he leaned down to talk to her belly. "How about you buddy? Do you like the cake?" he asked causing JJ to giggle as he leaned back up to kiss her.

"So I was thinking…" Spence said as turned and snuggled into JJ's side and leaned back against the headboard, pulling her close and rubbing his hand over her 20 week pregnant belly.

"Hm… about what?" JJ asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder and ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Well, Halloween is in a couple weeks… what are we doing?" Spence replied.

"What do you mean what are we doing?" she asked.

"What are we doing for costumes?" Spence asked eagerly.

JJ smiled as she turned to look up at Spence. "You've obviously got something in mind… so let's hear it."

"Well... I was thinking you could wear a space suit and I'd wear a bow tie and…" Spence said beginning to explain how they could dress up as characters from Dr. Who.

"Baby, first of all nobody will get it." She said and leaned up to kiss Spence when he pouted. "Second of all… I'm five months pregnant. I'd spend more time trying to get into and out of the space suit to pee than I actually would wearing it."

Spence sighed, and then brightened. "Okay, well how about ponchos? We could wear ponchos!"

"And go as a Peruvian folk band?" JJ asked. "Sorry baby, but no… just no. Don't worry, I'll think of something for us all to go as." She said as she kissed Spence as he once again pouted that he wouldn't be dressing up as a time lord for Halloween.

* * *

"Jack, come on. Daddy and Emily have to leave soon." Haley called out from where she, Aaron, and Emily stood in the kitchen putting some finishing touches on the pumpkins they'd carved. They'd spent the afternoon together so that Jack could carve pumpkins and decorate cookies with all of his parents together.

Haley smiled at the sounds of Jack's light six year old footsteps as he came running in to the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Hey, where's you costume? I thought you were going to show me what you looked like in your Spider-Man costume?" Aaron as he knelt down to Jack's height.

"It's itchy." Jack said as he stood in front of his Daddy in his regular clothes.

"Did you try long sleeves on underneath?" Aaron asked.

"I don't wanna be Spider-Man anymore." Jack replied.

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well you have to make your mind up by tomorrow, okay?" Aaron replied and then glanced up at Haley.

"Okay." Jack replied nodding.

"Okay." Aaron replied. "You did a good job on the cookies." He said tipping his head towards the table where they'd decorated the cookies.

"Teamwork right?" Jack asked giving his Dad a double thumbs up.

"Teamwork right." Aaron said holding his hand out for his son to high five.

"Can I have one?" Jack asked.

"You want a cookie?" He asked as he glanced up to see Haley nodding out of the corner of his eye. "Can I have a cookie?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"What do you want? A black cat or a pumpkin?" Aaron asked as he picked Jack up and sat him in a chair at the table.

"Black cat." Jack replied.

"Black cat. Good choice." Aaron said as he sat down next to Jack and they enjoyed their cookies together.

* * *

"The cool thing about Halloween" Reid said as he, Elle, and Emily walked down the catwalk to the round table room "is that it's a uniquely American holiday." He said as he pulled the mask he was wearing in honor of tomorrow being Halloween up off his face. I mean despite its obvious origins in the Celtic festival of Samhain and the Christian All Saints' Day, it really is a melting pot of various immigrants' traditions and beliefs." He said as they crossed the threshold of the round table room.

Spence continued on as they found their seats at the table. "It became a little bit more commercialized in the 1950s with trick or treat and today it rivals _only_ Christmas in terms of popularity."

"All I asked was what Chloe and Henry were dressing up as for Halloween." Emily said as she sat down.

"Which we still don't know." Elle added with a smile.

"JJ is actually in charge of costumes this year. She shot down the couple ideas I had so…yeah." Reid said as he sat down. "Although if we have a chance, I would like to go to the reenactment of the 19th century Phantasmagoria."

"I don't want to know." Rossi said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah you do." Reid said excitedly. "Phantasmagorias are these amazing pre-cinema projected ghost shows invented in France where the showmen attempted to spook the audience using _science magic_."

"Tempting" Garcia said as she had walked in at the tail end of Reid's explanation. "Guys, I wouldn't have to worry about losing my feminine curves if you all paid more attention to all the trees we're consuming around here."

"When did you become an eco-freak?" Morgan asked his wife as she sat down next to him at the round table.

"Baby I was born green." Penelope said as she turned to look at Derek.

"We're going to Detroit." Hotch said as he turned on the monitor.

"What!" Reid said as he flopped back in his seat. "It's Halloween weekend!"

"Arson investigators have noticed a three year trend in the days leading up to Halloween." Hotch said explaining why they were going away now.

"Devil's night." Reid replied.

"This unsub is killing only these three days out of the year." Hotch continued explaining.

"How's he doing it?" Rossi asked.

"So we have two days to catch him before he goes dormant again for the next year?" Elle asked.

"Yes." Hotch replied while nodding. "He's burning his victims alive." Hotch replied. "He's abducting seemingly random people and dumping their bodies in abandoned parts of town. He struck again last night."

"Yeah, Tony Terrell, forty." Penelope explained. "He lives in the suburbs but was found twenty miles away in the Rivertown district."

"He's attacking the city at its most vulnerable time." Rossi said.

* * *

"It's so sad." Elle said as the team sat together on the plane. "If anyone had bothered to tell Kaman Scott the truth about his son, none of this would have happened. He would have had something to live for. He turned his life around from being on the path to jail to being headed towards a good normal life… and one accident changed all of that for him."

"It makes you realize how one little thing can have such a drastic impact." Emily said as she curled up with Hotch. "If that accident hadn't happened, Kaman Scott would have a totally different life. I don't know about all of you, but it makes me appreciate the way my life has turned out."

"Dad, Mommy, don't look at me." Jack said as Aaron, Haley, and Emily stood facing away from where Jack was getting ready.

"We're not looking buddy, are you almost ready?" Aaron asked as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Do you need any help sweetie?" Haley asked.

"No" Jack replied.

"Okay" Aaron and Haley replied glancing at each other.

"What do you suppose your brother is up to?" Aaron asked Avery who was dressed up as a ladybug and in her Mommy's arms.

Avery squealed and held her arms out when she saw that one of her favorite people, her big brother Jack had walked into the room.

At Avery's squeal, Aaron, Emily, and Haley turned around to look at Jack.

"Whoa, that is definitely not Spider-Man." Aaron said.

"He's not a real super-hero." Jack said from where he stood in the living room.

"He's not?" Aaron said scrunching his face up slightly. "Okay, I give up. Who're you supposed to be?" he asked Jack who was standing in the living room in a suit and a tie that he'd attempted to tie on his own with his arms behind his back.

"I'm you Daddy" Jack said.

"Awww" Emily gasped and raised her hand to cover her mouth.

Haley smiled as she watched Jack and Aaron together. Her greatest wish had always been that even though she and Aaron hadn't worked out, that Jack and Aaron would still have a strong bond and she was happy to see that her wish had come true.

"Okay, let's go get some candy." Hotch said as he stood up with Jack in his arms and grabbed his trick or treat bucket.

* * *

"Spence come on Chloe and Henry are ready" JJ turned called up the stairs from where she was kneeling in front of Chloe and Henry helping them finish getting ready. "Are you guys ready to go? You look very cute."

"Rar" Henry replied raising the paws of his lion costume.

Chloe not to be outdone also raised the paws of her lion costume and roared.

JJ giggled. "Good job guys." She said and then kissed them each on the nose.

At the sound of Spence walking down the stairs, JJ turned to look and see how the costume she'd pulled together looked.

JJ stood up as Spence reached the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a khaki pair of cargo pants and a khaki colored button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing a pair of boots and had a fake whip she'd managed to find at the costume shop strapped to his belt. "You make one sexy lion tamer baby." She said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Spence.

"So we have a lion tamer" Spence said as he pointed at himself "and two ferocious lions" he said as Chloe and Henry made their way over to Daddy. "But who are you supposed to be?"

"The lion tamer's five month pregnant wife and assistant of course." JJ replied with a beautiful smile as she stood before him in normal, regular clothes.


	144. Chapter 144

Sorry to make you all wait a week for the next chapter - but sometimes real life has to come first (even though I would have preferred to be type, type, typing away)...

So here it is - chapter 144... and I hope to have a couple more chapters for you in the next few days... plus next weekend is a long weekend. I might not be able to upload the chapters right away, but I will be making some time to write over the long Thanksgiving weekend...

I don't own Criminal Minds... but if Santa wants to know what to get me for Christmas this year...

But enough about the process - onto what you're all really here for...

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ lay on her side watching the sunshine play in the curls and tussled tufts of Spence's bedhead hair while he continued to sleep. JJ was content for a moment to watch the peaceful expression on her husband's face. She smiled as she thought about the fact that she was just over six weeks from catching up to when she left her previous life, but oh how different her life now was from the life she'd left.

"Good morning." Spence croaked in a groggy morning voice, startling JJ out of her thoughts.

JJ smiled and reached over, running her fingers through her husband's messy hair. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm hm" Spence mumbled as he scooted closer to JJ and snuggled more deeply into the covers as he began kissing her neck while his hand rubbed gentle circles on her belly. "Whoa!" he said startled by the feeling of something tapping lightly against the palm of his hand. And then he grinned as he pulled back to look at JJ. "Is that?"

JJ smiled and laid her hand on top of Spence's on her belly and nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Spence pulled the covers back and leaned down and started talking to the baby. "Hey peanut, it's Daddy. I know you've been able to hear Mommy and I for a few weeks but I'm glad that I get to feel you moving around now too. You must be getting big and strong. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you buddy." He said as he continued rubbing the spot on JJ's belly where the baby was kicking.

JJ smiled as she ran her fingers through Spence's hair while he talked to the baby.

Spence leaned forward and kissed her belly and then wiggled his way back up to be face to face with JJ. "Hi" he said cutely.

JJ giggled. "Hi. What's wrong? The baby didn't want to play patty cake with Daddy anymore?"

"I think he might have decided to take a nap." Spence replied.

JJ shook her head and grinned. "Nope he's still moving around. Trust me."

* * *

JJ sat at the table with Chloe and Henry who were seated in their booster seats. "Are the bananas good?" She asked with a smile as she took a sip of her tea.

Henry nodded his head as his sticky little hands picked another piece of banana up off his plate and popped it in his mouth. Chloe, who didn't like to get messy at least when it came to meal time, used her spoon to pick up a piece of banana as she said "Yes"

"Hey guys look what I've got" Spence said as he walked up between Chloe and Henry where they were seated at the table and put cut up bite size pieces of blueberry pancakes on each of their plates.

"Wow guys. Daddy made you blueberry pancakes. What do you say?" JJ asked.

"Tank you Daddy" Chloe said sweetly as she twisted in her booster seat to look up at Daddy.

"You're welcome princess." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"fank ou" Henry said with a big grin as he turned to look up at Daddy.

"You're welcome buddy" Spence said as messed up Henry's hair causing the little boy to giggle. "You guys need to eat though so you can go play."

"Dada pway?" Henry asked.

"Not right now. Daddy and Mommy have to go to work, but Rebecca will be here to play with you guys soon." Spence replied.

Henry pouted. "Pease?"

Spence knelt down next to where Henry sat in his booster seat. "I'm sorry buddy. I can't. I have to help catch bad guys but we can play when I get home. I promise." He said and then leaned and kissed the side of Henry's head.

"Otay" Henry sighed and picked at his pancakes.

"Henry you need to eat your pancakes. You want to grow up big and strong right?" Spence asked.

Henry picked up a piece off pancake and nodded which cause his blonde hair to flop in his eyes.

Spence laughed and pushed Henry's hair back out of his face. "You know, I think Mommy and the baby need some pancakes. What do you guys think?" he asked as he looked at Chloe and Henry.

Henry turned to look at Mommy. "Mama" he said as he held out the piece of pancake he was currently in the middle of eating.

JJ grinned. "No thank you baby boy. You eat your pancakes. Daddy will make me my own. Right Daddy?" she asked as she looked up at Spence.

"Already ahead of you Mommy." He returned with a grin as he pulled a baking sheet holding pancakes out of the oven where they'd been keeping warm. He flipped some onto a plate and placed the plate in front of JJ and leaned over to kiss her as he set the plate in front of her on the table.

"Mommy?" Chloe asked.

"Yes sweetie?" JJ replied.

"When da baby be here?" Chloe asked.

JJ and Spence had explained that there was going to be a new baby to Chloe and Henry to work on getting them used to the idea as well as ease the transition.

"Not for a while. First we have Henry's birthday." JJ explained.

"Dat me!" Henry said perking up at the sound of his name.

"It sure is big boy. How old are you going to be after your birthday next weekend?" JJ asked as she smiled at Henry.

Henry looked down at his fingers. Daddy had been working with him on his numbers.

"Dis many!" Henry squeaked as he held up two fingers.

"Good job baby." JJ said leaning over to kiss the boys sticky cheek.

"Then we have your birthday" JJ said looking back at Chloe.

"I be fis many!" Chloe said holding up three fingers.

"Yes you will." JJ said. "How many is that?"

Chloe looked at her fingers and began to count them. "One… two… fwee… Fwee Mommy. I be fwee." Chloe said excitedly.

"Good job Chloe!" JJ said with a smile. "Then it's Christmas and then we still have a while after that before the baby will be here."

"Dats a wong time" Chloe said as she squished up her face in thought.

"I know it is. But we'll be so busy that it'll be time for the baby to be here before you know it."

* * *

"Okay guys." JJ said as she slipped on her coat. "Give Mommy and Daddy kisses. We have to go."

JJ and Spence had learned over the course of the last four months that it was best if they both left at the same time so as not to drag out the goodbyes.

"No bye bye" Henry whimpered as he cuddled into Mommy where she knelt down in front of him. "tay" he said as he twined his fingers in Mommy's long blonde hair.

"Baby, Mommy has to go to work, but I'll be home tonight okay? We can play then okay? I love you." JJ said as she rubbed his back. "Can I have a kiss?"

Henry nodded his head and kissed Mommy on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy" Chloe said softly as she was sad that Daddy was leaving.

"Bye princess. I love you and I'll miss you the whole time I'm gone." Spence said and kissed Chloe on the forehead.

Chloe nodded, her face rubbing against Daddy's neck where her arms were wrapped tight.

"Come on munchkin, you still need to give Mommy a hug and kiss." Spence said as he kissed Chloe on top of the head and then set her back on her feet.

"Henry, baby, are you going to tell Daddy bye bye?" JJ whispered in the little boy's ear.

Henry nodded and turned to face Daddy and lifted his arms to be picked up.

"Ugh you're heavy, buddy. How many pancakes did you eat for breakfast?" Spence asked causing Henry to giggle. "It must be all those muscles you're growing." Spence said as he tickled Henry's tummy.

"Dada siwwy" Henry said when he stopped giggling.

"No, Henry is silly." Spence said tickling Henry's tummy again. "I love you buddy. I'll see you when I get home okay? Be good for Rebecca and have fun playing with Chloe okay?" Spence said as he shifted Henry slightly in his arms.

Henry nodded. "I be good."

"Good boy." Spence said and kissed Henry on the side of his head.

"I'll see you tonight, okay baby girl?" JJ asked.

Chloe nodded.

"I love you Chloe. Can I have a hug and a kiss?" JJ asked softly as she tipped her head looking at their little girl.

"Uh huh" Chloe said and stepped closer to Mommy and wrapped her arms around her neck and planted a kiss on Mommy's cheek. "I wuv you, Mommy."

JJ's heart clenched at Chloe's word. "I love you too baby girl, so much." She said and then kissed the side of Chloe's blonde curl covered head just above her ear.

Spence and JJ slipped out of the house while Rebecca kept Chloe and Henry busy. JJ leaned against Spence's chest with her arms around his waist. "I don't want to go to work." JJ mumbled into Spence's chest.

Spence smiled. "I know, I don't want to either, but at least it's almost the weekend."

"True" JJ replied and tipped her head back to look up at Spence. "I love you. Be safe." she said as she leaned in to kiss Spence goodbye.

"I love you too." Spence replied grinning down at JJ and then leaning down to kiss her again and then he walked her to her car and opened the door for her. He leaned in and kissed her one last time before he shut the door.

* * *

Gideon walked into the round table room where the team was waiting for Garcia to brief them on the case that they were about to go on. "I need a few minutes before you have Garcia start the briefing, Hotch."

Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Last time I checked you were still the Section Chief. You can have as much time as you need Jason."

"Sir?" Garcia asked a she paused in the doorway, her arms full.

"I just have a quick announcement for you all and then I'll let you all get to your briefing." Gideon said and then paused to take a sip of coffee. "The director and I have been working on a plan to get probationary agents training time in the field with experienced teams before they graduate. Most of their time will still be spent in the classroom, with them having an opportunity to see how teams they're assigned to operate in the office and in the field. We won't be ready with the full details until after the holidays, but I just wanted to let you know that you could all expect to have a probationary agent or two assigned to the team on a temporary basis after the holidays."

The team nodded, wondering exactly what this would mean for them.

"I'll let you know as soon as we have the full details. But for now, Garcia's arms look a little full. I'll see you all when you get back." Gideon said with a nod and then slipped out of the room.

Penelope walked into the round table room with a stack of tablet computers in one arm and a single folder containing the remnants of the dark ages as far as she was concerned. She paused next to Emily and lowered a tablet in front of her.

"Whoa!" Emily exclaimed as took the tablet from Penelope and turned to watch as Penelope handed out tablets to the rest of the team.

"Welcome to the 21st century." Penelope said as she handed a tablet to Hotch. "Yay technology! Behold, everyone has a new tablet."

"We've gone paperless?" Reid asked as he turned to look at Penelope, at a loss at the thought of not being able to look at the cases on paper.

"Fear not Dr. of the dark ages." Penelope said as she sat the hard copy case file in front of him and then continued on with passing out tablets to the rest of the team. "I went old school for your anti-technology quirk. Paper files, hard copy photos, but the uh, abacus is your responsibility." She said as she sank back into her chair, preparing to give the team the briefing.

"Garcia, not that I don't appreciate your efforts, but exactly where did the funding for these come from?" Hotch asked as he glanced down at the tablet on the table in front of him.

"I did a thing." Penelope replied in a very soft spoken manner.

"A thing?" Hotch asked not breaking eye contact with Penelope.

"Let's not talk about the thing?" she replied.

"We'll talk about the thing later." Hotch replied as he attempted to maintain his stern exterior, when all he wanted to do was shake his head and laugh. He couldn't even begin to imagine exactly what the thing was that Penelope had done… but he was sure that it was creative, unique, and inventive.

"Okay" Penelope replied. "Uh, instead let's talk about harvest season." Penelope said as she brought up information on her own tablet and then turned over her shoulder with remote to bring the case up on the monitor. "Because it is harvest season in Indiana and farmers are finding more than corn in their fields. Meredith Joy, Kimberly Jukes, and Amanda Frye were all discovered murdered in Johnson County, Indiana."

"All three women were exotic dancers living in different counties in the state. Kimberly Jukes the first victim…" Hotch said as the team began discussing the case.

* * *

JJ sat at her desk with her elbows resting on her desk as she rubbed her temples. She'd spent the morning liaising between Homeland Security, the State Department, and the Department of Defense as the requests passed back and forth through her email, across the phone, and in a two hour meeting with some higher ups in which she'd felt like she was attempting to convince Chloe and Henry to eat something that they didn't want to.

JJ lifted her head and turned to look at the doorway of her office.

"You looked like you could use this." Jamie, her assistant said as she crossed JJ's office with a cup of tea in hand.

JJ smiled at Jamie as she sat the cup of tea in front of her and then took as seat in front of her desk. "Thanks." She said as she took a sip.

"The meeting didn't go as planned?" Jamie asked.

"Actually the meeting went well. Everyone was finally able to reach an agreement after over and hour of making unrealistic demands of each other, I was finally able to get them all to compromise and reach an agreement so that the plan can move forward." JJ said with a smile. "Although, it does remind me of negotiating with my kids."

Jamie smiled. "How are Chloe and Henry?" she asked as she looked at the family photo that was on JJ's desk. Jamie had been assigned to JJ as her assistant not too long after JJ had transferred to the Pentagon.

"They're great." JJ grinned. "They're as cute as ever and this morning Chloe asked how long until the baby gets here."

"Aww" Jamie said resting her hand against her chest. "That is so sweet. So what do we need to work on this morning?" She asked just as JJ's cell phone rang.

JJ picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID, smiling when she saw that it was Spence. "Hang on just a minute. I need to take this, it's Spence." She said to Jamie.

"Hey you." JJ said, smiling as she answered her phone.

"Hi." Spence replied. "How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're good. He's kicking and wiggling away. What's up?" JJ asked.

"We have a case in Indiana. It's a bad one." Spence said "Oh, hey by the way did you know anything about Garcia taking the team paperless?" he asked.

"Paperless?" JJ asked as she tipped her head.

"Yeah, she somehow secured funding for tablets for the team." Spence explained.

"Huh." JJ said into the phone. "No, I didn't know anything about it. It's a good idea though that way the photos and data she sends will be a little bit higher resolution and it'll be easier for you all to work on your files… but you miss the paper already don't you?" she asked knowing what a luddite her husband was.

"Actually Garcia still gave me a hard copy of the file." Spence "We're taking off soon. I just wanted call and tell you I love you." Spence said and then sighed. "I'm sorry I'm missing the weekend."

"Its okay baby, trust me I understand." JJ said "Be safe. I love you too. I'll see you when you get home." She continued and then smiled as she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay." Jamie said with a smile. "So projects for today?"

"Yes, we need to work on the…" JJ continued as she and her assistant put their heads together and began strategizing and working through their list of to do items before JJ had her weekly briefing meeting and was updated by the various departments.

* * *

The team filed into the bullpen late on Sunday afternoon when they arrived back from Indiana. Reid was dropping off his notes and the case file while the rest of the team dropped off their tablets. They didn't want to work on their day off tomorrow due to working over the weekend.

Hotch had no more than sat down at his desk to file everything away when there was a knock at the door. Glancing up, he noticed Garcia in the doorway. "Penelope, we can talk about the thing that you did on Tuesday. Why don't you go ahead and head home with Morgan and enjoy the day with Jake tomorrow?"

"I… sir… I've been checking on the baby from the case in Florida like you asked me to, and I thought you might like to know about the latest developments." She said as she walked across the office and handed Hotch the file.

Hotch opened the file, confused about what could be so urgent about this that it couldn't wait until Tuesday after everybody had a day off tomorrow. He closed his eyes when he read the information in the file. "Can you ask Emily to come up here when you go out to the bullpen? We need to talk."

"Absolutely boss man." Penelope said softly as she turned and headed out of Hotch's office.

As Penelope walked out of his office, he picked up his phone and made a phone call to child protective services in Florida.

"Hey Em, boss man asked me to send you up to his office." Penelope said as she leaned against Morgan's desk when she arrived in the bullpen.

"Oooo… you're in trouble…" Morgan said in a sing song voice until he noticed Penelope gripping his shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elle noticed Penelope subtly shake her head, and she realized that this wasn't a moment for joking and teasing.

Reid sat in the chair at his desk looking back and forth between where Penelope and Morgan sat at Morgan's desk, and Emily as she climbed the stairs of the catwalk.

* * *

"Hey PG said you wanted to see me?" Emily said as she slipped into her husband's office. "Are you about ready to go home and spend some time with Avery?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Yeah, but first there's something we need to talk about." He said as he laid the file that Penelope had given him down on the desk for Emily to read.

Emily sat down in one of the chairs facing Aaron's desk. "What's this?" she asked as she nodded towards the file while reaching for it.

"Penelope just brought it to me. It's an update." Aaron said.

"Oh, how's he doing?" Emily said as she opened the file, excited to find out how the baby boy from the case in Florida back in May was doing.

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed, knowing how upset Emily would be to read what was in the file.

Emily gasped as she read the contents of the file. "Aaron?" she asked as she looked back up at him.

"I know." Aaron said nodding. "And this is why I wanted to talk to you before we went home. I can put the team on stand down and we can fly down to Florida in the morning if that's what you want to do."

Emily nodded as her fingers clenched around the file folder whose contents told the sad tale of the first six months of the baby boy's life. The first two families he'd been placed with had returned him once they'd found out who and what his birth parents were and had done. He'd been removed from the custody of the third family he'd been placed with for neglect. The fourth family he'd been placed with had fallen in love with him and filed for adoption. The adoption was supposed to have been signed and official next week; however the family had died in a car accident. The baby had been the only survivor.

Aaron stood up from his desk chair and walked around and sat on the edge of his desk in front of Emily. He reached out and clasped her hands in his. "I already made a called to CPS in Florida. They can arrange an emergency meeting with us in the morning."

Emily nodded and stood up from the chair, and stepped forward and buried her face in Aaron's chest. "It's not fair. He's only six months old and he's already been through so much."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily and rubbed her back. "I know he has, but if this is what you really want, then we can make him a part of our family."

Emily tipped her head back and looked at her husband. "It is what I want. Every child should be wanted, but this isn't just about what I want. It has to be about what you want and about what's right for our family." She said as smoothed out the wrinkles she'd created on Aaron's white dress shirt.

"I think you're right, every child should be wanted and deserves to grow up in a loving home. Who better to give him that than us? You're a great mother Emily. He and Avery are only a little over seven months apart, they'll be great playmates." Aaron said with a smile and leaned forward and kissed Emily.

"What about Jack?" Emily asked as she pulled out of the kiss.

"What about Jack?" Aaron asked.

"Shouldn't we ask him how he feels about this?" Emily asked.

Aaron laughed. "This is why I know this is the right thing for us to do. You are worried about how it's going to affect everyone. That's the sign of a good mother; you're thinking everything through. Jack will be fine. If I remember correctly, I think Jack will be very excited to be getting a little brother."


	145. Chapter 145

Okay - the holiday week kind of caught me off guard - so I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get this out for you all than I had planned. Just a word of warning - lemonade ahead... May you enjoy the citrusy goodness. :D

For those of you in the US - I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and that you scored some fabulous deals on black Friday. Hopefully you are all over your turkey hangovers. :D

I don't own Criminal Minds. Not getting paid for anything except my day job either.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey, I'm home." Spence called out from the entry way as he closed the front door behind him when he got home.

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled as she came running from the living room.

Henry wasn't too far behind her with his little legs moving as fast as they could. "Dada!"

"Guys, no running in the house." JJ said as she followed behind them, her hand rubbing over her baby bump. "You could fall and hurt yourselves."

Spence leaned over and scooped up Chloe and Henry in his arms and then stood back up. "Hi guys. Tell Mommy you're sorry and you won't do it again." He said.

"Sowwy Mama" Henry said as he turned to look at Mommy from where he sat in his Daddy's firm grip.

"Sowwy Mommy." Chloe said nodding in agreement with Henry.

"Hi" he said with a playful grin on his face. "Miss me?" He asked as he looked at his wife.

JJ shook her head as she grinned back at her husband. "More than you know."

"Really?" Spence asked as he leaned in and kissed JJ hello.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured as they pulled apart.

"So what do you guys think about Daddy staying home with you guys for a couple of days?" Spence asked as he jiggled Chloe and Henry in his arms as he walked into the living room with JJ and they sat down on the couch together.

"A couple days off in trade for the weekend?" JJ asked as she leaned resting her head on his shoulder as Chloe and Henry squirmed down from his lap to go play with their toys.

"Yeah" Spence replied as he wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulders. "And Emily and Hotch asked if we could watch Avery for a couple of days for them. They're going out of town."

"Are you going to be okay with a one year old, a two year old, and a three year old?" JJ asked as she turned to look up at Spence.

"It's a little late to ask that now isn't it?" He asked as he looked pointedly at her belly. "It'll be good practice to be outnumbered. Plus Rebecca will be here in case I get into too much trouble." He said smiling at JJ.

"Okay, valid point;" JJ said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss Spence "but, where are Hotch and Emily going?"

"Apparently Penelope has been keeping track of the baby boy from that case we had in Florida back in May… the case where Robert Matthew Burke killed himself in the storage unit." Spence said as he began to explain what he knew.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," the social worker said as she and the Hotchners waited for the baby boy to be brought into the conference room where they had been meeting all morning; "why didn't you attempt to adopt him back in May?"

Emily glanced at Aaron. "To be honest, we discussed it and wanted to, but didn't think it was really a possibility at the time due to us being out of state, him being a newborn, and our work schedules."

The social worker nodded. "I can understand that. However, your records are impeccable. You've already created a loving home with two other children. And while out of state adoptions are rare, in circumstances like this we do make exceptions. While it is unfortunate that he's gone through everything that he has in the last six months, it is actually helping your case, as it's an emergency placement." She finished just as the door to the conference room opened and a care taker walked in with a six month old upset baby boy in her arms.

"Oh my… he's beautiful." Emily said as she smiled at the baby boy. "Hi big guy. I bet you don't remember me, but I certainly remember you." Emily said in a soft spoken voice so as not to startle the baby who looked like he'd been crying.

"He's been a little upset since the accident." The care taker said. "He's had way too much change to deal with in the last six months." She said as she attempted to sooth the whimpering and upset baby.

"Can I…" Emily asked nodding at the baby and holding her arms out.

"Of course." The care taker said with a smile and leaned towards Emily, shifting the baby into her arms.

"Hi buddy" Emily whispered softly into the baby's ear as he buried his face in her neck.

The social worker watched amazed as the baby settled in Emily Hotchner's arms. "Well it seems Seth has taken to you already."

Emily made eye contact with Aaron and smiled.

* * *

"God baby you are so good at that." JJ moaned as she sat on the floor in between Spence's legs as he rubbed her lower back while they watched Chloe, Henry, and Avery playing together in front of them.

Avery was highly entertained by the two older toddlers. Their high energy antics had been amusing to the almost 14 month old baby girl. She babbled at them and mixed in the occasional sounds that sounded like words while she chewed on the ear of her favorite stuffed animal.

Then the doorbell rang. Chloe and Henry, knowing that the doorbell ringing meant visitors and visitors usually meant playmates, were excited and stood up and took off for the door.

"I've got it." Spence said leaning down and kissing JJ's cheek and then standing up.

"Avery who do you suppose is at the door huh?" JJ asked her quasi-niece. She smiled as she heard Emily and Hotch greet Spence. "Look who's here Avery." JJ said as she pointed to where Emily had entered the living room.

"Hi baby!" Emily said kneeling down as Avery turned and crawled towards her. She picked Avery up when the baby girl reached her.

"Mama" Avery said as she happily patted her Mommy's face.

"Hi baby girl did you miss me? I missed you." Emily said as she kissed Avery. "Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

JJ smiled. "How was the trip?"

"Successful" Emily replied as she turned to look over her shoulder where Aaron was entering the living room behind Reid.

Spence led Chloe and Henry over to sit with JJ and then pulled them into his lap and turned to look at Hotch.

"Uncle Spencer, Auntie JJ, meet Seth Chance Hotchner." Hotch said as knelt down next to Emily to greet Avery. "Hi Avery." He said softly and leaned forward kissing the little girl on the top of the head.

Avery looked at Daddy confused to see him holding a baby that she didn't recognize and then looked at Mommy.

Emily pulled Avery up into her lap. "This is Seth" she said pointing at the baby boy that Aaron was shifting in his arms instead of across his shoulder. "He's your baby brother."

* * *

"How was the show baby girl?" Derek asked when Penelope got home from her performance at the Tollgate Theater.

"Mm, it was another great performance by yours truly my chocolate god." She said as she snuggled up next to him on the couch. "How was Jake?" she asked as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He was great. We went to the park. We ate dinner. He likes macaroni and cheese by the way, but then he needed a bath after that. I just got him to bed about an hour ago." Derek said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Mm bed sounds wonderful." Penelope said as she trailed her fingers up and down her husband's side.

"Tired? You must have had a long night huh baby girl?" Derek said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about sleeping tall, dark, and handsome. Since Jake is sound asleep, I plan to have my wicked way with you." she said with a smirk as she leaned up to kiss Derek again and then stood up pulling him off the couch and behind her up the stairs.

"Baby girl" Derek growled in her ear as he followed behind her up the stairs. "You have me anyway you want me, wicked or not."

It was either very late or very early, depending on how you looked at it, as Emily paced with Seth in her arms in the hallway while she attempted to sooth the baby boy back to sleep to sleep.

"Come on baby I can tell you're tired just by looking at your little eyes. Go back to sleep for Mommy, please?" she whispered the baby boy's ear and then kissed his forehead as she continued to sway him and pace.

* * *

Aaron fumbled on the nightstand for his phone as it rang. He found it and answered, learning of the case with a disturbing twist in the District while reaching up to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. He turned over to let Emily know they'd pulled a case. He was slightly confused until he heard Emily pacing with Seth in the hallway attempting to settle him back to sleep.

"Hey buddy" Aaron said as he joined Emily and Seth in the hallway. "What's all the fuss big guy?"

"He just needs a day or two to adjust." Emily replied. "He's been through a lot. Once he gets into a routine he'll be okay, I think." She said and then kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Want me to give it a try?" He asked holding his arms out for the baby boy.

"Sure" Emily said passing him the baby boy. "So did we get a case?" she asked nodding towards Aaron's cell phone which he held in his hand still.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to call Morgan and have him meet me in the District where the body was discovered." Aaron said as he rested the baby against his chest.

"Actually, why don't I go? It looks like somebody has decided he likes being put back to sleep by Daddy." Emily said smiling as she looked at Seth who had fallen back asleep against his new Daddy's chest.

Aaron smiled down at the baby boy. "Okay, why don't you call Morgan and let him know?" he said as he held out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hey" Emily said as she climbed into the SUV when it came to a stop outside she and Aaron's condo building. "Here, I figured you could use this." She said as she handed Morgan a cup of coffee in a to-go mug. "Thanks for picking me up, by the way."

Morgan shrugged as he took a deep sip of much needed coffee. "You were on the way, and it made more sense than both of us driving."

* * *

Rain fell hard and heavy from the skies, drenching Emily and Morgan almost the moment that they stepped out of the SUV and began to walk down the alley way towards where the police were waiting for them.

"Detective Craw?" Morgan asked when he and Emily reached the end of the alley where the DC police had congregated.

"I've seen a lot over the years." Detective Craw said as he shook hands with the Agents. "But nothing like this."

"Like what?" Emily asked as she and Morgan knelt down next to the tarp that was covering the body in an attempt to protect it from the rain.

"I didn't notice it at first, but then when I saw it, I knew I had to call you." Detective Craw said as he reached down and pulled back the tarp.

Emily gasped inaudibly and glanced away from the victim's face in shock.

"Look at her face Prentiss." Morgan said.

"Yep" Emily replied as she and Morgan continued to look down at the victim's face with the rain continuing it deluge on the crime scene.

"I guess you guys have seen it all." Detective Craw said as he too looked down at the victim.

"Thought I had." Emily said nodding. "What do you make of it?" she asked as she turned to look at Morgan.

"Nothing good." Morgan said as they both stood up. "Alright listen. I need wide angle shots of her body, torso; close ups of her face and her mouth."

"Whoever did this has a mind I don't want to understand." Detective Craw said as they stood watching the photos being taken.

"That's a luxury we can't afford." Emily said with a glance at Morgan.

* * *

"Sorry about the early wakeup call this morning." Hotch said as he joined Reid at the coffee pot. "Was JJ able to tell you anything about the case?" he asked softly after glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"Yeah" Reid nodded. "Since it was a local case it was in the papers. Fill you in during the briefing?" he asked as a few other agents filtered into the break room in search of coffee.

Hotch nodded. "See you in a few." He said as he headed for his office to touch base with Morgan and Emily before the briefing.

* * *

"Kelly Landis went missing three days ago." Penelope said as she walked over to the round table. "Two days ago the Georgetown Monitor received this, so whoever took this, took Kelly."

"And wanted the world to know it." Hotch added as Garcia sat down beside him and began to get situated. "Is that you?" he asked as he saw the flyers for 'Conflictus' when she moved her tablet.

"Where was she found?" Rossi asked.

"Uh, she was found" Penelope began flustered at Hotch having seen the flyers she had for the play. "in Georgetown in an alley late last night."

"I sent Morgan and Emily." Hotch added.

"Only one victim?" Rossi asked.

"It's what he did to her that concerns me." Hotch replied.

"What did he do?" Elle asked.

"Derek sent these, also late last night." Penelope said as she passed the file containing the photos of the victim over to Elle.

"He and Emily are waiting in the District." Hotch added. "I also called Reid early this morning and asked him to see if JJ knew anything about this case since it's local."

Reid nodded as he rocked in his chair. "I told her what you told me about the victim being found in an alley in Georgetown. She knew about the case. It was local and was all over the news. Rhett Walden is our unsub. His mother May Walden was a film star in the 50s. She only ever made one movie, 'Reflections of Desire'. "

"Oh my god!" Elle said as she looked at the photos.

"What?" Penelope asked as she turned to look at Elle.

"A photo wasn't all he took." Rossi said as he glanced at the photos in the file Elle was holding as she sat next to him.

"Elle?" Penelope asked as she turned to look at the younger agent.

"Her lips were removed." Elle replied softly.

"JJ said that another victim is going to be abducted this afternoon at Union station. He's abducting blondes who resemble his mother. He's attempting to get the fame his mother never had. She quit acting in movies after 'Reflections of Desire' because she got pregnant during the filming with her co-star's baby. He's a sick man. He cut off the second victim's toes when she tried to get away." Reid said continuing on with what JJ had remembered about the case.

* * *

Garcia had pulled up a photo of Rhett Walden up and printed it off. While Hotch and Rossi met up with Emily and Morgan at the DCPD, Reid and Elle had went to look at all of the methods of transport that could have brought Kelly Landis into the District the last stop of which had been Union Station where they had located Rhett Walden sitting in one of the row of seats talking with a young girl and watching the passers-by.

* * *

Elle and Reid sat down in a row of seats on the other of the station with a direct view of Rhett Walden. They sat sipping coffee and attempting to blend in with the other busy travelers while chatting about the kids, Will, and JJ.

Then after quite some time of watching the unsub, they watched as his attention was captured by a blonde walking by behind the little girl he had been speaking with. As he stood up to follow the blond out of Union Station, he was unknowingly followed by two FBI Agents.

While Reid and Elle tracked down, located, and stopped Rhett Walden from abducting his next victim, Morgan discovered the words written on the wall in the alley where Kelly Landis' body had been discovered. Now that Penelope knew the unsub's history, she was able to tie the words Morgan had discovered back to 'Reflections of Desire'.

After a very long day, the team had wrapped up the case. Penny Hanley, while slightly frightened after her ordeal of an attempted abduction in one of the alleys just outside Union Station, she was intact and relatively un-traumatized. Rhett Walden, sick man that he was, was undergoing a psych evaluation that the team was certain that he wouldn't pass. After arresting Walden, they'd gotten a search warrant for his home. There they'd found the long dead body of his mother as well as Kelly Landis' lips.

* * *

It was late when Spence got home. He kicked off his shoes in the front entry way and then hung up his jacket and his messenger bag. He softly trod up the stairs, not wanting to wake his family.

He smiled as he peeked in on Chloe and Henry. He adjusted their blankets and kissed them goodnight on the forehead and then headed down the hall to his and JJ's room.

He untied his tie as he walked down the hallway and un-tucked his shirt, anxious to climb into bed next to JJ and get some rest. However those plans fell by the wayside when he paused at the sight before him in the doorway to their room.

The beauty of the moonlight falling across JJ's graceful form wasn't the only sight that stopped him in his tracks and caused him to groan lightly under his breath. It was that sight in addition to the fact that his incredibly beautiful and sexy six month pregnant wife, whose hormones were running rampant, was naked on their bed touching herself.


	146. Chapter 146

Double update day! Yay! Here's 146 for your perusal - hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Come on Henry, why don't we go see if Daddy and all your Uncles are done putting together your big boy bed?" JJ said as she stood up from the couch from where she sat with all of their female friends watching the kids play, except for Seth who was still a little shy and cuddled up in his Mommy's lap while she sat on the floor trying to encourage him to play with Billy who was only a couple of months older than Seth.

Henry's second birthday party had also doubled as Seth Hotchner's welcome to the BAU family introduction party, with it being the first opportunity the entire team had to meet Seth.

Henry's little legs carried him over to where Mommy stood at the bottom of the stairs and he took the hand that she held out to him and they climbed the stairs together.

JJ smiled as she peeked into Henry's room. The crib had been removed and Spence was putting the finishing touches on Henry's big boy room. The room had an underwater theme.

Spence, with his degree in engineering, had taken on a small project. With Morgan's help,he had modified the toddler bed they'd purchased for Henry to look like a mini-sub. The walls had already been a tropical blue color. They'd found vinyl wall decals of sea creatures and the bookcase in the corner had been painted to look like a coral reef and had sea creatures stuck to and in it.

All of the Uncles grinned as they watched Henry's fascination with room, then they clapped Reid on the shoulder and exited the room allowing JJ and Reid to have a moment alone with their currently youngest child on his birthday.

"Memo!" Henry exclaimed as he pointed at the clown fish on his wall.

"Hi buddy!" Daddy said standing up from where he was kneeling putting the final pieces on Henry's bed. "Do you like your room and your big boy bed?" he asked as he scooped Henry up in his arms.

"Uh huh" Henry said nodding his head as it swiveled about taking in all of the cool things about his room that his Uncles had been working with Daddy to finish. "Cwush! Skurt!" he squealed with glee when he saw the sea turtle and baby sea turtle on the wall. Then he gasped again. "Mama wook! Bubbles!" he said as he pointed to the air bubbles that were also decorating the wall.

"I see baby. You know we even got new sheets for your big boy bed. How about we make your bed and then its time for the birthday boy to open presents?" Mommy said as she tickled Henry's tummy.

"Mama top" Henry said as he giggled and squirmed in Daddy's arms.

Mommy chuckled. "Be right back." She said and then turned to leave the room to grab the sheets and blankets for Henry's bed.

JJ walked into she and Spence's bedroom and grabbed the stack of bedding that she'd left on their bed earlier and turned to head back to Henry's room. When she stepped back into the hallway, she gasped at the sight that greeted her across the hall in the nursery.

In order to make room for Henry's big boy bed, Morgan and Hotch had moved his crib into the nursery in the next room just until they had an opportunity to take it apart and load it into the Hotchners' SUV, as the crib would be coming home with them for Seth to use, as Avery was still a little young for a toddler bed.

Henry's crib had been pushed off to the side on the opposite side of the room from where Chloe's old crib sat. The nursery looked much the way it would have if they were bringing twins home from the hospital in four months instead of just a single baby boy.

"Hey what's…" Spence trailed off as he walked up next to JJ and turned to see what she was looking at. He swallowed thickly. "JJ… baby are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around JJ and rubbed her shoulder.

JJ startled at Spence's touch and then turned to face him, wrapping her free arm that wasn't holding Henry's bedding around his waist as she buried her teary eyes in Spence's shoulder. "I'm okay. It just caught me by surprise." She said as she pulled back and looked up at Spence.

"Are you sure?" Spence asked in concern.

"Mama no cwy" Henry said and then leaned forward in Daddy's arms to kiss his Mommy on the cheek.

A teary smiled spread across JJ's face. "Thank you baby. Can you be a big boy and help Daddy make your bed?"

"Uh huh" Henry said nodding. "Me hewp."

"Thank you." JJ said kissing Henry on the cheek. "Your Mommy's big boy now huh?"

"Yep" Henry answered grinning proudly at being called a big boy.

"JJ…" Spence began.

"Spence, baby, I'm fine. I promise. Why don't you and Henry go make his bed while I go wash my face?" JJ asked.

"Okay… if you're sure." Spence said as he accepted the sheets and blanket in his free hand.

"I am." JJ said and then leaned up and kissed Spence and then turned and walked back into their room.

"Okay birthday boy let's go get your submarine fitted with sheets." Spence said jiggling the birthday boy in his arms as they walked down the hall towards his room. Henry giggled happily.

* * *

"He got away" Reid said as he walked into the conference room at the Ranger station where Joseph Lanham stood leaning over the table studying the map.

"What about the kid?" Joseph Lanham asked as he stood up to face Dr. Reid.

"He's headed to the hospital." Reid replied and then paused unsure how to handle what he was going to do next. "Uh… we, uh… we found this in the mine shaft." Reid said as he handed Joseph Lanham the jacket his son Daniel was last seen in.

Joseph accepted the jacket and looked down at it in shock. "That's Daniel's."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lanham." Reid said and then at a loss for words, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Joseph Lanham to grieve for his son.

* * *

"Shane must have seen the police presence and just taken off. It was easy for him." Emily said with a shrug as the team sat on the jet flying home.

"Robert's a tough kid." Morgan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Knowing he fought back will help him get through this." Rossi said. "In my entire career I've only brought back a handful of kids to their parents after the 24 hour mark. This is not a loss in my book." He said as he looked about at the team.

"Before now nobody knew that there was pedophile hunting on the trail. Now we know who he is and what he looks like." Hotchner said trying to find the positive for the team.

"His photo's been sent to all the Ranger stations?" Rossi asked.

"You think he'll go back there?" Morgan asked as he stared down at the table with his arms crossed angry that they lived in a world where any child would have to endure what he and Robert had.

"Well he can't function anywhere else." Emily said.

"He's got no place to hide. We've taken that away from him." Hotch added.

"Now that the Rangers know to be looking for him, I don't think he'll have nearly as easy of a time avoiding them. Especially since we provided them with his habits and travel pattern." Elle said.

"It's just hard to accept there's no justice for the families he destroyed." Reid added as he sat thinking of how broken Joseph Lanham had been.

* * *

"Hey you" JJ said as she greeted Spence at the door.

"Hey" Spence said as he dropped his go bag and wrapped his arms around JJ and rested his forehead on the crown of her head.

JJ tipped her head back and looked up at Spence in concern when she felt tears hitting the top of her head. "Baby what is it, talk to me."

Spence cleared his throat and rubbed the palms of his hands across his eyes as he pulled his arms from around JJ. "I promise I'll tell you everything. I just want to go see Chloe and Henry first."

"Okay." JJ said softly as she leaned up kissed Spence on the cheek, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Spence in the last couple of days. All she knew was that the case had involved the bones of a ten year old boy that were found in the woods of Pennsylvania.

* * *

Spence peeked in on both Chloe and Henry and breathed a little easier seeing them both tucked their beds sound asleep. He kissed them both on the head. Then he went to take a quick hot shower, hoping that the hot water would help wash away his disgust and anguish.

* * *

JJ sat on the couch flipping aimlessly through channels on the TV attempting to distract herself while she waited for Spence to come back downstairs and then as she heard his soft footsteps on the stairs she clicked the power button.

She watched as Spence ambled across the living room, his shoulders slumped as if in defeat. Then he sat next to her on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. She twisted in her seat, turning towards him and reached out rubbing her hand along his back. She cleared her throat. "Bad case?" she asked.

Spence nodded his head and then took a deep breath. "The body was ten year old Daniel Lanham he and his Dad went camping in the woods last November." Spence said as he lifted his head and twisted sideway in his seat to face JJ as he began to fill her in on all the team had discovered over the course of the last couple of days. "…so I gave him back his son's jacket… and all I could think was what if that was me. What if that had been Henry… JJ… I…" Spence stuttered as he began to tear up. "He's still out there… everybody thinks that we'll find him … that the Rangers will be able to spot him… but what if we don't..." he mumbled against JJ's shoulder as he collapsed into her arms.

"Shhh" JJ murmured against the side of his head as her fingers soothingly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck and her other hand rubbed circles on his back as she ignored the tears in her own eyes. "I know baby… I know." She murmured comforting Spence as he vented the horror and disgust of every parent's worst nightmare come to life, but for them much more so, as the team often waded waist deep in a reality that most people's nightmares couldn't even begin to touch.


	147. Chapter 147

Sorry about the delay in getting this one out to you guys - you have no idea how many times I started the chapter but didn't like what I had written and then started over... but finally here it is - chapter 147. This leaves us with 3 chapters to go.

Now - I would like to thank all of you who nominated and voted for 'The Road Not Taken' as being the 'Best JJ/Reid' story in the 'Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfiction Awards. I am humbled and moved that you've all enjoyed this story that much. Words can't express how much winning this award for my very first story every means - so thank you, thank you, thank you.

I don't own Criminal Minds, but rumor has it that Santa's making a list, checking twice to find out who's been naughty and nice. Maybe this will be the year that the rights to the BAU are wrapped up under my Christmas tree in a big red bow, a girl can dream after all.

And now onto why you've all clicked on the magical link that lead you here!

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

JJ smiled as she sat on the couch next to Spence watching their family in the living room. Alex, Kim, and the girls had driven down to spend the long Thanksgiving weekend with them.

Uncle Alex was helping Henry build what she assumed was a castle out of blocks. Eight year old Caitlyn and five year old Madison were watching the parade together, and Chloe was letting Auntie Kim French braid her hair.

"Come and help me baste the turkey baby." JJ said as she stood up and tugged on Spence's hand.

Spence nodded and stood up, following as JJ led him by the hand into the kitchen.

"So why exactly do you need my help basting the turkey?" Spence asked as he opened the oven door and pulled the roasting pan out of the oven.

"Because it's heavy?" JJ asked with a smile as she handed Spence the turkey baster.

Spence shook his head as he finished basting the turkey and pushed the roasting pan back in the oven. "Why is it that I somehow don't quite believe you?" he asked as he closed the oven door and turned to face his wife.

JJ stepped closer to Spence and rested her hands on his hips as she walked him backwards to rest against the kitchen counter. "You caught me. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you." she whispered and then leaned up to kiss him.

"How long does it take to baste a turkey?" Alex asked as he and Madison walked into the kitchen. "Oh!" he gasped and covered Madison's eyes with his hand.

JJ and Spence's kiss had grown hot and heated, although it was still just a kiss. He was leaning back against the kitchen counter, she was leaning against him. His hands rested on either side of her belly. While the fingers of one of her hands was firmly tangled in his hair, her other arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Daddy" Madison giggled. "I can't see."

"There is nothing you need to see. Not until you're like 30." Alex said as he raised his eyebrows at Spencer and JJ.

"You are such a prude Alex. We were only kissing." JJ said chuckling as she shook her head at her older brother. "Are you telling me Caitlyn and Madison have never even seen you and Kim kiss?" She asked as she turned around to face Alex and Madison and leaned back against Spence's chest.

"No" Alex said shaking his head.

"Who's Kim?" Madison asked as she looked up at her Daddy.

"Auntie JJ meant Mommy short stuff." Alex said as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

"But you and Mommy do that all the time. Caitlyn says it looks like you and Mommy are trying to suck each other's faces off." Madison said with the innocence of a five year old.

"When did you…. you know what…I… KIM!" Alex called as he herded his daughter back to the living room in the hopes that his wife would know how to handle whatever it was that had just happened.

"I'd laugh, but I would hate for karma to bite us in the ass." JJ said as she tipped her head back on Spence's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, you know someday I'm sure we will have to have a similar conversation with our own kids." Spence said as he affectionately rubbed her belly.

"I'll handle the girls, you handle the boys?" JJ asked as she turned her head and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Wait, I get how boys is plural. How is girls plural?" Spence asked.

JJ smiled and turned in Spence's arms and rested one hand on his chest as she rubbed her belly with the other. "I know this little guy isn't here yet, but wouldn't it be nice in a few years, maybe, to have one more baby? A little girl? Then we'd have two of each…" she said and then trailed off as she looked up at Spence.

"I think we should get this little guy here first, but I suppose it is only fair. If I'm going to have to explain the birds and the bees twice, you should have to too. And I did tell you when Henry was born that we could have as many babies as you wanted. But just so we're clear does having two little girls mean I get to install a moat?" Spence asked with a grin as he looked down at JJ.

"No" She said with a smile.

"Drawbridge?" Spence asked.

"No" JJ repeated.

"Electrified fencing?" Spence asked.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "No. Besides, you'll have Henry and this little guy to help you with protecting their sisters. And I have a feeling based on how this baby's using my insides as a soccer ball right now, that you will all do just fine at kicking any mean boys' butts."

"Who said it was the mean ones I'm worried about? I'm much more worried about the ones that are going to be nice to them and want to date them. I think maybe Alex has the right idea. Do you think we can keep them all from dating until their 30?" Spence asked with a frown as he thought about all of their babies growing up.

"I think you know that's not going to happen." JJ replied as she stood up from leaning on Spence. "Let's go spend some time with our babies now, before you have them all grown up and putting us in a home just so they can start dating." She joked as she grabbed Spence's hand and pulled him behind her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Now see how the onions are just getting nice and caramelized?" Dave asked as he stood next to the stove where Courtney was sautéing the onions and cooking the sausage for the stuffing while Tim and Ashley looked on in their Thanksgiving Day cooking lesson.

"That's how we know their done. So we're going add the sausage and the onions into this bowl of bread crumbs and seasonings here." Dave instructed as he pulled the mixing bowl holding the breadcrumbs for the stuffing close so Courtney could dump the contents of the frying pans in.

"Now what do we have in this bowl so far flavor wise?" Dave asked as he looked at the three teenagers huddled around him at the counter.

"Savory?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Very good." Dave praised as he gave the girl a one armed hug.

Erin shook her head and smiled as she watched her family work to prepare Thanksgiving dinner together in the kitchen while she sipped her coffee, content to observe this year.

"So what complements savory well?" Dave asked.

"Sweet?" Courtney asked.

Dave smiled. "You guys are getting to be pros at this. Alright Tim, this is where the apples you asked about earlier come into play. Grab those apples you chopped up and dump them in the mixing bowl with everything else."

Tim grabbed the bowl that held the apples he had chopped up and dumped it in the bowl his sister was still stirring together.

"Alright that looks well mixed." Dave said looking down into the bowl. "Time to stuff our bird." Dave said as he grabbed the turkey legs and stood the turkey on its head… or at least where its head would be if it still had one, and nodded to Courtney. "Go ahead, just use the spoon and start scooping the stuffing in."

"And now," Dave said as he laid the now stuffed turkey back down in the pan. "we season the turkey on the outside. Go ahead." He said as he handed Tim the seasonings they'd mixed earlier. "Not too much just grab pinches between your fingers and sprinkle it over him." Dave said nodding as he watched Tim sprinkle the seasoning.

Once Tim was done seasoning the turkey, they put the lid on the roasting pan and slid it into the oven.

"Alright, Tom is stuffed and in the oven." Dave said as he looked about at Ashley, Courtney and Tim.

"Dad, can we not call the turkey by a name. It's creepy. It's like we invited him over for dinner and then told him he was dinner." Tim said with a slight shudder.

"He's right. It's creepy to name your food while it's cooking." Ashley said.

Courtney nodded in agreement.

Dave laughed. "Alright then, the turkey is stuffed and in the oven, now onto everything else." He said as he began pulling other ingredients out of the refrigerator and onto the kitchen counters.

* * *

"Be right back." Aaron said as he leaned over and kissed Emily after putting the car in park in front of Haley's house where they had stopped on the way to Emily's parents to pick up Jack.

Emily smiled as she hoped out for the moment and climbed into the backseat to check on Avery and Seth who sat in their car seats facing the back of the SUV. She smiled when she saw that both of the bundled up babies were asleep and taking their afternoon nap on the way to Grandma and Grandpa's. Emily shook her head… a year ago she never would have imagined having grown as close to her mother as she had. Apparently it only took grandchildren for Elizabeth Prentiss to realize all that she had missed out on in her daughter's life and realize that she didn't want to miss out on her grandchildren's childhoods.

Knowing that Avery and Seth were asleep, Emily climbed back out of the backseat and quickly set up Jack's booster seat so that it would be ready for him and then climbed back in the front passenger seat. As she sat watching for the older two Hotchner boys, because while yes, Aaron was all man, she highly enjoyed watching his boyish, playful side come out whenever he played with the kids; she thought back to Jack and Seth's first meeting.

_Aaron hung up the phone from speaking with Haley and turned to face Emily. "I'm going to go talk to Jack and prepare him for meeting Seth. I'll be back in a little bit."_

"_Okay. See you in a little bit. Tell Jack I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Emily said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Aaron while he pulled on his jacket._

_Aaron paused for a moment as he stood looking at Emily seated on the floor with Avery and Seth. He smiled as he picked up his keys and headed for the door. He had a beautiful family and now he was going to let Jack know about his younger brother. _

"_So buddy" Aaron said as he sat Jack on the chair in front of him while he sat on the_ _ottoman. "Do you remember before Avery was born and she was still in Emily's tummy?" _

_Jack nodded with big eyes as he watched his Daddy. _

"_Do you remember how you wanted the baby to be a little brother?" Aaron asked as he glanced up to where Haley stood watching in the doorway._

"_Yeah, but now I'm glad it was Avery." Jack said._

"_Yeah?" Aaron said as he tipped his head. "Why's that buddy?"_

"_Because she's fun and I love her. I like having a sister." Jack replied with a smile._

"_That's good buddy. I'm sure Avery like's having you as a big brother. So how would you fell about having a little brother too?" Aaron asked cautiously, hopping this approach wasn't going to backfire on him._

"_Are we having a new baby?" Jack asked trying to understand what Daddy was asking._

_Aaron smiled at how smart Jack was. "Sort of. You know not all little boys and girls are us lucky as you and Avery, or Chloe and Henry, or Jake, or Billy. A lot of little boys and girls don't have a Mommy or Daddy… or anyone to care about them and take care of them."_

_Jack eyes grew wide. "What happens to them?" _

"_Well the um… well there are people whose job it is to find safe places for all of the little girls and boys who don't have anybody else. Does that make sense?" Aaron asked as he looked at Jack._

"_Uh huh" Jack nodded. "But, Daddy, how do they find safe places for them all?"_

_Aaron swallowed knowing that there wasn't any way to explain to a five year old, that unfortunately not all of them were lucky enough to be placed somewhere safe. "Well, buddy sometimes there's people who want to be Mommies and Daddies but for whatever reason they can't, and sometimes there are Mommies and Daddies who decide that there is enough room in their family for a special boy or girl to join their family. Sometimes the boys and girls live with temporary Mommies and Daddies while they're waiting to join a family forever."_

"_Oh" Jack said nodding his head. "That would be sad to not have Mommy, or you, or Emily, or Avery."_

"_Yeah it would be sad, wouldn't it." Aaron said nodding. "So, Emily and I met a little boy who didn't have a Mommy or Daddy anymore… so we asked if we could be his Mommy and Daddy and we can. We just brought him home tonight. His name is Seth."_

_Jack bit his lip and his forehead scrunched up in thought just like his father's did when he was contemplating a case file._

"_What is it buddy?" Aaron asked._

"_How old is he? Is he gonna like me?" Jack asked as he looked at Daddy._

_Aaron chuckled, glad that he'd been right, "He's just a little guy Jack. He's only six months old, do you know how much that is?"_

_Jack shook his head._

"_That means that Seth isn't even a year old yet. You know how little Billy is right?" Aaron asked._

_Jack nodded._

"_Well he's actually two months older than Seth. Seth's birthday is about the time you finish school in the summer." Aaron explained._

"_Wow, that's a long time from now!" Jack said._

"_Yeah, I suppose it is. So, he's just a baby, but Jack, I know he's going to love you." Aaron said. "You know how I know?"_

"_How Daddy?" Jack asked nervously as he wanted his new brother to like him._

"_Because Jack, everybody loves you; Mommy, me, Emily, Avery, all your Aunts and Uncles, Grandma and Grandpa, all your friends. You don't have to worry about Seth liking you" Aaron explained. "because he's going to love you a whole lot."_

_Jack smiled._

"_In fact, how about if Emily and I pick you up from school on Friday?" he asked, knowing that Haley had already agreed. "Then you can spend the whole afternoon getting to know Seth. Remember we have Henry's birthday party on Saturday" he said reminding Jack of their plans for the weekend._

"_Yeah!" Jack exclaimed excitedly while he nodded. _

"_Okay, it's a plan then." Aaron smiled "but how about we go get ready for bed and maybe I can read you a story before Mommy tucks you in?"_

_That Friday afternoon had gone well, better than they'd expected. Jack and Seth had taken to one another right away and it had been interesting for Emily and Aaron to watch their three children play together. _

Aaron was startled out of his thoughts by Haley handing him Jack's backpack with a few of his favorite things that were always with him, whichever house he was at.

"How's Seth adjusting?" Haley asked as they talked quietly in the entry way while Jack said good bye to Auntie Jessie, Grandma, and Grandpa.

"Really well now, but the first couple of days were rough while he got used to a new routine." Aaron said with a smiled.

"Good" Haley replied, smiling softly, happy for what she honestly call her friends. "That was all Jack talked about for the whole week. He's so excited that now he has a sister and a brother."

At that moment Jack came running down the hallway. "Daddy!" he squealed excited to see his Daddy.

"Hey Captain Jack!" Aaron replied. "Did you have a good Thanksgiving with Mommy and Aunt Jessie and Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Uh huh" Jack nodded. "Where's Seth and Avery?" he asked as Mommy handed him his coat and then his hat and mittens.

"They're in the car with Emily." Aaron said with a smile as he looked down at the bundled up boy.

"Okay, Jack give me a hug." Haley said as she knelt down next to Jack.

Jack turned and hugged his Mommy. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye Jack; have fun. I'll see you in a couple of days okay." Haley said with a smile as she stood back up.

Emily smiled as she stood next to the passenger side of the car and watched Jack run down the sidewalk to her in front of Aaron.

"Hi Emily!" Jack exclaimed happily as he leapt at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Jack!" Emily said as she squeezed Jack. "Happy Thanksgiving! Did you and Mommy have fun watching the parade this morning?" Emily asked.

"It was great!" Jack said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah? What was your favorite part?" Emily asked as she squatted down to be at Jack's level.

"Um… I liked Snoopy." Jack replied.

"Yeah, he looked pretty cool at the beginning of the parade with his binoculars and aviator cap on didn't he?" Emily asked.

Jack's eyes grew big. "You watched the parade?"

"Daddy and I both did." Emily said smiling over Jack's head at Aaron. "How about that turkey, he was pretty fun to watch huh?"

"Yeah. I like when he flapped his wings. How did they make him flap his wings?" Jack asked about the turkey float with moving wings and a head that turned about in the parade.

"You know, I don't know, but I bet you could ask Uncle Spencer tomorrow." Emily said as she stood up. "But we have to be a little bit quiet in the car because Avery and Seth are both sleeping okay?"

"Okay" Jack said cheerfully as Emily opened the door to the backseat and helped him climb up into his booster seat and get strapped in.

Once Emily was back in the passenger seat, Aaron turned around from the driver's seat. "Are you all set Jack?"

"Yeah" Jack whispered, remembering to talk quietly. This caused both Aaron and Emily to smile as he backed the car out of the Haley's driveway and they headed off to the first Thanksgiving Emily had had with her parents in several years.

* * *

"Now see Billy, we want the guys in blue and white to win." Will explained as he looked down at the eight month old baby boy in his arms. "I know folks will tell you that those meanies in black and gold are from your Daddy's hometown, but don't be fooled. We like the Cowboys." Will explained to the happy baby boy as he cuddled him in his lap and they watched football together.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Will exclaimed as he watched the Dallas Cowboys wide receiver cross the 50 yard line, the 40, the 30… it looked like he was going to make it all the way and score the touchdown that would hopefully secure the game for the Cowboys.

"Hey Billy" Elle said as she sat down next to her husband and tickled their sons belly while he sat in Daddy's lap watching football. "Do you want to come and see Mommy? Are you hungry?" she asked and held her hands out to the baby who leaned towards her.

Will looked towards his wife as he passed their son over to her, and then watched as his wife stood up with their baby boy in her arms and walked back towards the kitchen. When he looked back at the TV screen, the Cowboys wide receiver was crossing the 15 yard line and closing in on the 10 yard line. And then he watched in horror as a Saints safety caught up with the wide receiver and caused him to fumble… it was all downhill from there as the fumbled football was recovered by the Saints, who proceeded to march 89 yards down field and score a touchdown. There was still hope for the Cowboys, until the kicker missed the field goal that would have tied the game.

"Ouch" Elle said as she walked back into the room and saw the final score on the screen, Cowboys 27, Saints 30. "You realize JJ is going to enjoy teasing entirely too much about this right?" Elle asked with a laugh.

Will nodded knowing he was doomed. He'd already been teased endlessly by JJ last year at the Super Bowl party when the Saints had won… of all the teams that had to win the Super Bowl last year – did have to be the Saints? Why couldn't it have been some obscure team like the Minnesota Vikings? But no it had to be the team from his hometown; the team that he'd explicitly told JJ that they sucked. Today with his beloved Cowboys losing to the Saints with a homefield advantage, in The Thanksgiving Classic no less, he couldn't even begin to imagine the fun she'd have with this.

"Oh well cher, " he said with a shrug. "You win some; you lose some, I reckon. That's the price of being a true fan. So what have you and your Momma been up to while Billy and I were watchin' the game?"

"We discussed her coming to visit us for Christmas this year. And I was actually just coming to see if you were ready for pie?" Elle asked with a smile.

"What kind of pie?" Will asked.

"Pecan pie of course. It would be sacrilege to serve a New Orleans native anything other than the pie created by their ancestors." Elle replied smiling sweetly at her husband.

"You are a smart, smart woman Elle LaMontagne." Will whispered as he leaned in and kissed Elle, pulling away only when Billy smacked him. "What's wrong bubba are you feeling left out?" Will asked as he looked down at the dark haired baby boy and then bent down and blew a raspberry on the baby's cheek; causing the baby to laugh, which in turn led to his parents laughing.

* * *

"So what's the plan for tomorrow baby girl?" Morgan asked as he and Penelope were curled up in his Mom's living room watching a movie with his sisters while his Mom took advantage of sometime to play the doting Grandma, as she wouldn't have a chance again after this weekend for a couple more weeks when she, Desiree, and Sarah went to visit Derek and Penelope over Christmas and New Year's.

"Well I don't know about you sugar plum, but Desiree, Sarah, Fran and I have a date with destiny known as Black Friday." Penelope said as she rubbed Derek's chest.

Derek groaned. "Baby girl we won't be able to fit it all in our suitcases. Can't you just go shopping with Emily, JJ, and Elle when we get home later this weekend?"

Penelope sat up and shook her head at her husband…. Goodness how she loved that word….husband… husband… husband. "Clearly you have no concept of how the system works husband. Black Friday inaugurates the Christmas season and there will be deeply discounted deals for today only. Plus its quality girl time and…"

Derek stopped his wife's mouth with a kiss. "Baby girl, I didn't say you couldn't or shouldn't go. It's something you'll enjoy, I get it. My main man Jake and I will just enjoy the day playing together and maybe watching some college ball."

"Besides Derek, anything that you and Pen can't fit in your suitcases, we'll just ship to you." Desiree said sweetly as she smiled at her brother.

"After all, how do you think Momma is getting all of Jake's Christmas presents to your house?" Sarah asked and then outright laughed at the look on her brother's face.

* * *

"Okay, how do they look right there?" Reid called down to Hotch from the roof of the house.

"Good. They are even. I think you are all set." Hotch called up to Reid and then glanced over at where Jack and JJ and Reid's nieces were playing together in the yard.

"Alex" Spencer called down loud enough to be heard by Alex inside the front door of the house. "Hit the power and light them up. I don't want to have to climb up here again except to take them down."

Alex flipped the switch. "You've got power."

"And you've got lights." Hotch called up to Reid who was waiting on the roof. "Reid you did a great job. It looks really good."

Alex hit the power switch and then came back outside to help with cleaning up the small mess that had been made with the packaging for the light strands that were now decorating the front of JJ and Spencer's house as well as the trees their front yard.

"Alright, then hang onto the ladder, I'm coming down." Reid called.

"Okay, I've got it Spencer. You're good." Alex called up to his brother-in-law.

"Let's hope JJ doesn't notice it when the girls get back. I want to surprise her tonight." Reid explained to Hotch.

"Well in that case we better get these boxes picked up and we better inform the troops of the top secret mission." Hotch said as he pointed to the older kids who were playing in the yard while the younger ones napped.

"JJ, aren't you going to help us get the bags out of the car?" Kim asked as the car stopped in JJ and Spencer's driveway and JJ hoped out of the driver's seat and ran as fast as a pregnant woman really can up the stairs and towards the front door.

"Did you think I was kidding when I said I had to pee?" JJ commented over her shoulder as she rushed inside and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey" Spence said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the couch to greet JJ and then he watched as she rushed past him. He shrugged and then went outside to help bring whatever packages there were inside the house.

"Spencer, how long did it take you guys to put up all the lights?" Rebecca asked in awe as she looked about the front of the house.

"A while." He replied as he grabbed as many bags as he could carry out of the back of the SUV. "but let's get this all inside the house so that JJ doesn't have to come back out. I want it to be a surprise for her later."

Everyone nodded as packages were quickly sorted and JJ and Rebecca's shopping bags were brought inside the house while Emily's and Kim's were shifted to other vehicles.

Spence smiled and shook his head as he grabbed JJ's purse and the keys out of the ignition of the SUV where she had left them in her rush to get into the house.

After some time spent with kids, all of the ladies quickly decided that in order to avoid cooking, that they were ordering pizza for dinner. So it was that the Hotchner and Reid/Jareau clans ended up having a pizza movie night until early evening.

"Hey" Spence whispered in JJ's ear as the credits scrolled on the first movie. "Come outside with me. I have a surprise for you."

JJ nodded in confusion as she followed Spence to the front door where they pulled on their coats.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said loudly, so as to be heard inside the house and then held his hands over his wife's eyes as he guided her to the middle of their front yard and then turned her back around to face the house. "Ready?" he whispered in her ear.

JJ nodded, wondering what the surprise could be that they'd need to come outside for it.

Spence pulled his hands away from JJ's eyes. "Okay, open them."

JJ opened her eyes and gasped to find the whole front of their house lit up with Christmas lights. There were white icicle lights hanging from the roof. Red and white lights wrapped the poles of the front porch like candy canes, and blue lights wrapped around the trunk and branches of the two large trees in the front yard.

"Baby it's beautiful." She said as she turned around in Spence's arms.

"I'm glad you liked it." Spence said as he wrapped his arms around JJ. "Did we get it right?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "It looks just like I remembered or at least as close as it could with a different house."

"Good. Alex was pretty sure that we had it as close as we could get it, but he wasn't sure." Spence replied as he raised his hand and waived for everyone else to come out and see the lights. "I thought it'd be nice to start up the tradition again. I know it was something that you really enjoyed and now Chloe and Henry are probably old enough to enjoy it too." Spence said.

JJ had told Spence on their first Christmas together how one of her happiest memories of Christmases when she was a little girl was the day after Thanksgiving when her Dad would put up the Christmas lights on the house and then after dinner that night, the whole family would stand in the yard together while he turned them on.

"Ooo pwetty" Chloe said as she looked at the lights while Uncle Alex held her, leading off all of the kids in oooing and ahing over the lights.

Alex smiled as he fondly remembered a couple other blonde haired little girls from years ago who'd always had the same reaction when the lights were turned on. "Remind you of anybody shorty?" he asked his sister as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

JJ turned and grinned up at her brother as they remembered happy moments with their sister and parents.


	148. Chapter 148

Here's chapter 148 - more to come soon - I know how excited you all are... I am too. 2 more to go :D

I do not now, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey Pen" JJ answered her cell phone cheerfully while she sat in the living room watching the Chloe play.

"Hi Jayje, how would you feel about doing breakfast?" Penelope asked while playing with Jake's curls since he was sitting in her lap.

"What did you have in mind?" JJ asked curiously.

"Oh I was just thinking we could meet our eye-candy husbands at the hangar with our gorgeous children in tow and enjoy good times together full of festivity and light hearted fun. Pancakes or French toast would of course be involved, and coffee, lots and lots of delicious caffeinated goodness." Pen answered in her usual chipper manner.

JJ groaned. "That so isn't fair right now and you know it."

Penelope tipped her head in thought as she pushed Jake's grabby little hands away from the phone and handed him a stuffed animal to occupy him. Then she realized the error of her words. "Peaches I am soooo sorry. I forgot that the 'C' word is verboten right now. I know how much you like ….the 'C', but hey at least tea rhymes with 'C' sooo if you try real hard you can imagine that it's 'C' not tea that you're drinking." Penelope joked.

JJ outright laughed at Pen's antics and then became serious. "They had a rough case huh?" she asked.

"Reid didn't tell you?" Pen asked.

"He just texted early this morning and said they were on their way home. He'll tell me about the case later." JJ explained.

Pen nodded. "Well then, yeah it was a rough case. The unsub killed his own wife. He had Agent Seaver at knife point when they found him and boss man ended up having to shoot him… you know who Agent Seaver is right?" Pen asked realizing that maybe JJ wasn't up to speed.

"I know who Agent Seaver is. I've never met her, but I have heard her name." JJ replied as she lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip of tea.

"Oh, good. So the unsub left behind a daughter… it's just sad." Pen replied. "So I was thinking maybe a breakfast out with the kids would be nice."

"Actually that sounds really good." JJ replied. "Are you going to call Will to invite him and Elle?"

"I can do that… and you know what, I'm sure boss man and wonder woman would appreciate seeing their progeny as soon as they step off the plane just as much as I know my chocolate covered god and your gorgeous gray matter will, so I'll even stop and pick them up." Penelope explained.

"What time should we be at the hangar?" JJ asked.

"We've got about an hour before the jet lands at the base." Penelope said.

"Okay. We'll see you in a little bit" JJ replied and then hung up the phone.

"Mama, mama, mama!" an underpants and sweatshirt clad Henry called as he ran down the hallway followed by Rebecca. "Mama I potty!"

"You did?" JJ asked as Henry ran over to her.

"Uh huh!" Henry nodded excitedly.

"All by yourself?" JJ asked as she looked over the top of Henry's head to where Rebecca was standing holding his pants and winked, knowing full well that Henry had help.

Henry shook his head. "Becbec hewp" he said as he looked up at Mommy.

"Ah I see. Well how about we put your pants back on because Mommy has a surprise for you and Chloe." She said.

Chloe looked up at the sound of her name and then went back to playing.

Rebecca smiled and handed JJ Henry's pants so that she could help the little boy into them.

Henry shook his head. "No I do it." He said as tried to take the pants from Mommy.

JJ laughed at her son's independence. "Baby let Mommy help so I can tell you about your surprise."

Henry looked up at his Mommy as if he was weighing his options. "Otay" he replied and then sat down and held up his feet so that Mommy could put his pants on him. Once his pants were over his feet, JJ held her hands out to Henry to help him stand up. "Okay big boy, can you pull them up?" JJ asked.

"Uh huh" Henry said nodding and then bent over, his little hands searching for a hold on his pants to be able to pull them up. Once his little fingers grabbed hold and pulled up his pants, JJ reached out and snapped the snap and zipped the zipper up. "Good job Henry" she said leaning forward and kissing him on the nose, causing the boy to giggle.

"Mama, that tickwe" he laughed as he rubbed his nose.

JJ smiled and turned to look at Chloe. "Chloe, sweetie, come over here. Mommy has a surprise." JJ said waiting until Chloe joined her and Henry. "How would you guys like to go pick up Daddy from the plane?" she asked.

Two little heads nodded eagerly and began trying to talk over one another excitedly.

"Shhh. Indoor voices and one at a time please." JJ said.

"Sowwy Mommy." Chloe said.

"It's okay sweetie. I know you guys are excited to see Daddy." JJ said squeezing Chloe in a one armed hug and kissing her on the cheek while her other hand rubbed Henry's back.

"We see pwane?" Henry asked with big eyes.

"Yes. If we leave right now we'll even be able to see it land." JJ said.

Henry gasped. "We go now!" he said excitedly and ran towards the front door causing JJ and Rebecca to both laugh.

"Henry, baby boy, its cold outside. You have to come and put your coat on first." JJ said smiling at his excitement.

The three adults stood talking and rocking strollers to keep the impatient toddlers and babies calm. Then JJ noticed a familiar shape in the sky. "Henry, look." JJ said kneeling down next to Henry's side of the stroller and pointing out the door of the hangar at where the BAU jet was approaching the air strip.

"Pwane Mama" Henry squealed in delight as his hat covered head turned to look at Mommy.

"I see it baby. Who's on the plane?" JJ asked Henry and Chloe as they both looked at her. JJ reached out and adjusted both of their hats which were slipping into their eyes.

"Daddy" Chloe answered with a grin at the same time that Henry replied "Dada!" Both of them were excited to see Daddy after a couple of days apart.

"You guys are so smart." JJ said and kissed them each on the forehead. "Okay, let's watch the plane land." JJ said as she stood back up and turned the stroller so that Chloe and Henry could see the plane land on the runway.

Penelope smiled as she swayed with a blanket covered Seth resting on her shoulder, while Avery and Jake sat in their strollers babbling back and forth with one another.

Will stood, much the same as Penelope with a blanket covered Billy in his arms while he stood watching the BAU jet land on the runway and slow down to an almost stop before it turned and headed for the hangar.

Morgan's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him as the door opened and the boarding stairs were lowered. "Baby girl, what are you all doin' here?" he asked as he walked down the stairs with his go bag in one hand while he slid his other arm into his leather jacket.

"I thought this would be a pleasant surprise and that we could all go out for breakfast before heading home." Penelope said leaning up to kiss Derek as he reached them.

"Hey big man!" Derek said bending down in front of Jake's stroller. "I missed you buddy." He said as he unbuckled and scooped Jake out of the stroller and then lifted him up overhead.

"Morning cher" Will whispered leaning down and kissing his wife when she reached where he and Billy stood.

"Morning" Elle mumbled as she snuggled into Will's side, her head resting on his shoulder at the edge of the blanket covering Billy. She lifted the edge of the blanket to see that the baby boy was asleep, and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

"Dada!" Avery screeched as Hotch stepped off the boarding stairs.

"Good morning Avery." Hotch said, smiling as he walked over to where Avery sat in her stroller by Morgan and Penelope. "How are you this morning?" He asked as he unbuckled the girl and lifted her up in his arms, kissed her cheek, and turned to face Emily who was right behind him.

"Hi baby." Emily said leaning in and sharing an Eskimo kiss with Avery. Then she turned to look at Penelope. "PG it looks to me like you have something of mine and I'd really like it back." She said nodding at the squirming blanket covered form in Penelope's arms.

Penelope smiled and shifted the squirming blanket covered baby boy over to his Mommy's arms.

"Hi buddy." Emily said softly as she peeled back the blanket to look at Seth's little face and kissed him on the head. He stopped squirming and then settled against her chest and turned his head to bury his face in Mommy's neck at the familiar voice.

JJ beamed up at Spence as she watched him rush down the stairs of the plane to greet them. She glanced down at Chloe and Henry who had gotten distracted with the toys they'd brought with while waiting for Daddy. She looked back up at Spence and smiled as he stopped next to her and sat his go bag down at his feet and then leaned down to kiss her hello.

"Mm hi baby." JJ whispered softly against his lips.

"Hey." He answered playfully as they pulled apart and then leaned in to quickly peck her lips again.

The excited squeals of "Daddy" and "Dada" came from Chloe and Henry when the sound of their Daddy's voice pulled them from their distraction with their toys.

"Hi guys!" he responded looking down at them as they tipped their heads back as they wiggled, twisted, and contorted themselves in an attempt to see behind them, causing JJ and Spence to laugh at their antics.

Spence stepped around to the front side of the stroller and knelt down, undoing the straps and scooping them both up, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer that he would be able to simultaneously hold them both like this with as big as they were both getting; but for now he enjoyed it as he stepped back around the stroller to his wife while they talked with their children.

Dave smiled at the sight of the four young families before him as he descended the stairway. It was exactly the type of welcome home that he would have enjoyed himself twenty odd years ago. Knowing his and Erin's teenagers, they were all still in bed with the covers pulled over their heads, he thought fondly. He paused halfway down the stairs as he heard a gasp come from behind him and turned to look at Ashley.

FBI Cadet Ashley Seaver stood at the top of the boarding stairs for the jet, in the doorway as she looked down at families gathered in the hangar. SSA Hotchner was smiling and laughing with Agent Prentiss. Dr. Reid had a huge smile on his face as he spoke with a beautiful and very pregnant blonde woman.

It wasn't however the shock of seeing how different the team was once the case was over that caused her to gasp. It was the juxtaposition of the case where she'd relived her childhood through the sad case of Heather Jacobs against the happy families in front of her. A happy family was what she had dreamed of and had always longed to be a part of once her father was discovered for what he really was.

"Hey Dave" Hotch called over to his longtime friend. "We're all going to go get breakfast. You're welcome to join us."

"Sure." Dave replied with a nod of his head at his team and surrogate family, and then turned to look at Ashley, who was still frozen in place watching the families interact as the group broke up to climb into vehicles. "Come on kiddo; let's go get some breakfast with the team." He said with a smile startling out of her thoughts.


	149. Chapter 149

Here's chapter 149... and then there was one.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy Reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Good morning birthday girl!" Daddy said as he scooped the now three year old Chloe up in his arms. "What would you like for your birthday breakfast?"

"Ice cweam!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hm I think Mommy will shoot that one down princess, but it was a nice try." Daddy said with a smile. "How about waffles?"

"Wid stwawbewwies and wip cweam?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Hm… I don't know…." Daddy replied.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Chloe said cutely.

"I think we might be able to talk Mommy into strawberries and whip cream since it's your birthday. How old are you again? Twenty five?" Daddy asked.

"No" a giggling Chloe said shaking her head as Daddy carried her downstairs.

"Hmm… eighteen?" Daddy asked again.

Chloe laughed at her silly Daddy. "No. I'm fwee Daddy."

"Oh" he said. "I guess Mommy was right and I was wrong then." He said as he made a funny face at Chloe.

And then they entered the kitchen where Mommy and Henry were waiting for the birthday girl. JJ leaned down and whispered in Henry's ear.

"Happy birfay Cwoe!" Henry shouted loudly with a big grin on his face for his big sister.

"What do you say Chloe?" Daddy asked as he sat her in her booster seat next to her brother.

"Tank you Henwy" she said smiling at her baby brother.

"Happy birthday baby" Mommy said leaning down and kissing Chloe on the forehead.

"Mommy?" Chloe asked as she tipped her head back to look at Mommy.

"Yes sweetie." Mommy said waiting patiently for Chloe's question.

"Tan we have waffles?" Chloe asked.

"You want waffles for breakfast?" Mommy asked.

"Yes" Chloe said nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay, we can have waffles." She said peeking over her shoulder to where Spence already had the batter ready and was making the first waffle for Chloe and Henry to share.

"Wid stwawbewwies and wip cweam?" Chloe asked flashing her big brown eyes at Mommy.

JJ laughed. "Yes birthday girl, we can have strawberries and whip cream on our waffles."

"Yay!" Chloe cheered for having gotten her way, not noticing that Mommy was pulling already sliced strawberries out of the refrigerator to help Daddy get her and Henry's waffles ready for them.

* * *

"Emily, what can I do for you?" Aaron asked with a grin and dropping his pen on top of the pile of paperwork and files he was working on as his wife knocked on his office door and poked her head in.

"Well" Emily said as she walked across his office and sat on the edge of his desk facing him. "Two things. First, I came to say good morning to my sneaky husband who snuck out of bed this morning…" she said as she crossed her legs, leaned forward balancing her weight on her left hand, while her right hand reached and she traced her index finger down his tie causing him to groan and lean into her touch "… to come into work early. Imagine my surprise when I rolled over to wish him a very good morning and he wasn't there because he'd left me cold and all alone in our bed." Emily said with a slight pout of her lower lip.

Aaron attempted maintain his composure as Emily used his tie to pull him closer. "I'm sorry Em; I just wanted to get ahead on some things so that I wouldn't have to do any work over our holiday break." He said and then cleared his throat, hoping his wife wasn't too upset with him.

"I know" Emily said. "and that is the only reason you're forgiven. Next time," She said as she reached out hooked her boot on his chair, pulling him closer still "_Agent_ Hotchner, wake your wife before you leave."

"Yes ma'am" Aaron said with a grin as Emily leaned in and kissed him soundly. Just as he was contemplating throwing caution to the wind and pulling her into his lap, at work or not, Emily pulled away and used her thumb to wipe her lipstick from his lips.

"The second thing is that Agent Seaver has requested that her remedial training be here." Emily said as she stood and slipped around Aaron's desk to sit in one of the visitors chairs.

"Emily" Aaron said sighing exasperatedly "do you really think that's a wise decision? Things did not go well in New Mexico."

"She made a mistake, but she has the potential to be a good agent. She remained calm under pressure. She just wants a chance to prove herself." Emily said tipping her head and crossing her legs as she prepared to do battle and fight for Agent Seaver to be given a second chance.

At that moment, Jason Gideon walked into Hotch's office, his face down in a file and his glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose. "Hey Hotch we just got this request…" he said as he looked up and noticed Emily for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Hotch shook his head at his longtime friend, mentor, and boss. "Emily was just trying to persuade me to let Agent Seaver finish her remedial training with the team." He explained.

Gideon nodded "And you don't think she should?" he asked.

"No. She disobeyed my orders in New Mexico and it almost got her killed." Hotch replied.

Gideon nodded and looked at Emily waiting to hear what she had to say.

"She knows she made a mistake. She just wants a chance to prove herself." Emily said re-explaining Seaver's point of view. "To be honest, I understand where she's coming from." Emily said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair while looking pointedly at her husband.

Gideon nodded and reached for the second file he was carrying. "Hotch; we all know that Seaver isn't the first agent, part of the BAU or not to make a mistake, including myself." He said as he thought back to the mistakes he'd made over the years; Boston sticking out most prominently in his mind. He carried the weight of those six agents' deaths with him to this day. "And every single person on this team, at one time or another, has felt the need to prove themselves. Some people more than once." He said looking pointedly at Hotch. "Quite frankly though, it's a moot point; she is one of the Probationary Agents that will be joining the team after the holidays. Since she'll be one of your Probationary Agents then, she might as well spend this week with the team anyway." He said as handed Hotch the file folder containing the names and details of the Probationary Agents joining their team on a limited basis after the first of the year.

"Really?" Hotch asked as he opened the file and his eyebrows rising as he looked back up at Jason after a cursory glance at the names.

"Yes." Gideon nodded. "It seemed to make the most sense and be the best fit. But I have to ask you to wait to tell the team any further details until after the holidays. We just want to avoid any rumors getting back to the cadets."

Hotch nodded and opened one of his lower desk drawers and tucked the file away for now. As he sat back up he looked at Emily. "I suppose you should let Agent Seaver know that she'll be spending the next week with us."

Gideon chuckled and nodded at Emily as she stood up to go let Agent Seaver know the good news and then turned to look at Hotch "There is one more thing. Don Sanderson." He said handing the file to Hotch. "He's up for parole and they've asked us to do a risk assessment. Who do you want to send?" Jason asked as he handed the file to Hotch and then sat down resting one khaki cargo pant covered ankle on the opposite knee and interlocking his fingers behind his head as he leaned back in the chair.

Hotch opened up the file and flipped through briefly and then reached over and dialed his phone. "Morgan, can you come up here?" he asked into the speakerphone.

* * *

JJ sighed as she sat down and picked the newspaper up off her desk to prepare for her morning briefings and looked over the front page. And then she saw it, just above the fold. 'Sanderson Released. Doctor Who Murdered His Wife And Child In 1985 Makes Parole.' She picked up her phone and called Spence's cell.

Reid reached into his pants pocket to pull out his cell phone as it began to ring while he sat at his desk reading the newspaper with Rossi looking over his shoulder while they killed sometime before their briefing.

"Hi JJ" he said with a smile. Then he nodded. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay." He said nonchalantly. "Okay. I love you too. See you tonight." He said as he hung up the phone and attempted to make it seem like a normal phone conversation between husband and wife for Seaver's benefit.

He stood up from his desk. "I need to go talk to Hotch. Here." He said handing the newspaper to Rossi and tapping the news story about Sanderson with his finger so that only Rossi could see as he slipped past Rossi and headed for the stairs of the catwalk.

Rossi took a moment to read the newspaper article and then casually headed back to his office, by way of Hotch's office. Reid sent Morgan a text to come up to Hotch's office, while Hotch called Elle and asked her to stop by Gideon's office to grab him and then come to his office.

Emily wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but judging from the fact that Reid had just gotten off of the phone with JJ, she suspected they were about to benefit from the very tail end of her knowledge from the last time around, and did her best to distract Seaver from the fact that the entire team except for them were currently congregated in Hotch's office. She knew that at some point soon, one of the team would take the time to fill her in so that she was in the loop.

Once everyone, save Emily and Seaver were congregated in Hotch's office with the door and blinds closed, Reid filled them in on what JJ had told him. "Gideon did DC Metro just send you photos of a person that was killed by Sanderson?" he asked.

"They were just sent over about an hour ago. I was on my way to find Morgan when Elle came to get me." Gideon replied.

Reid nodded. "Sanderson killed Tom Whitman in self-defense." He replied and then proceeded to lay out the whole sordid tale as JJ had heard it from the team last time around when they'd all gotten together for drinks.

Morgan nodded his breath and exhaled, glad that his gut had been right about the guy he'd interviewed at the prison and recommended for parole and at the same time realized just how thankful he was that five years ago he hadn't been caught in the frame job that had been laid out for him. He would hate to think how he would have dealt with 25 to life on the inside for something that he didn't do.

"Alright, we need to tread carefully." Hotch explained. "We need all the evidence we can get. Reid, go get Penelope up to date and sifting through Tom Whitman's background now. Hopefully we can get to Mary Rutka before Stanworth kills her. Elle, can you please go spend some time with Seaver and ask Emily to come up and see me? We need to get her up to speed." He said and then watched as they both left.

"Once Reid has Penelope up to speed and we've filled in Emily, I want you all to go out to the scene. You guys pick up Sanderson. Get him to tell us everything you can as quick as you can. Make sure that someone stays with Seaver and works with her on theory and procedure while you're at the scene. Trade off when you need to so that you can all keep each other up to speed as needed." Hotch continued as Emily opened the door and joined them.

"Did you guys decide to throw a party and forget to send my invitation?" Emily asked as she closed the door behind her. "Now my feelings are hurt."

"Princess, why wouldn't we invite the life of the party?" Morgan asked with a grin as Emily sat down and they proceeded to fill her in on the information from JJ.

* * *

Morgan stood in the viewing room looking into the interrogation room where they'd put Sanderson, with Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon. He looked at Sanderson, trying to figure out the easiest way to get Sanderson to tell them what they needed to know to be able to help him as quickly as possible and realized that perhaps for once there wasn't anything that needed to be spun in this interrogation. Maybe all he needed to do was share a little bit of himself, with that thought, he turned on his heel and headed in to talk to Don Sanderson.

Morgan dropped the case file on the table and sat down tipping his head as he looked at Sanderson and took a deep, audible breath. "I don't have to tell you what it looks like when you get out of prison and less than 51 hours later a man is dead." Morgan said.

"I know. I know exactly what this looks like." Sanderson replied as he continued to stare down at his handcuffed hands.

Morgan nodded. "What I don't get is what could possibly be so important that you'd risk your freedom to go after this man. You've spent the last 25 years sayin' you didn't kill your wife and your daughter and within less than 3 days you killed a man. What am I supposed to think? I vouched for you!" Morgan said leaning forward on the table.

"You know I get it." Morgan continued, hoping his plan would work. "You spent 25 years of your life locked up for somethin' you didn't do." He said figuring honesty right now would cut right to the heart of the matter.

"If someone stole 25 years of my life and kept me away from my son, I'd be pissed as hell. I'd want the people responsible to pay for what they did." Morgan said knowing exactly how Sanderson felt.

"So what the hell was so important about Tom Whitman? What was it about that man that was so important that you'd risk any future you could have with your son?" He said as he looked Don Sanderson dead in the eye pleading for the man to cut to the chase and tell his story. Penelope had already made the connection between Tom Whitman and Mary Rutka, but they needed Don's story as a valid reason for them making the connection.

Don Sanderson felt a little bit of the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. It had been over 25 years since anyone had understood how he felt. "I… I spent every day that I was locked up thinking about who it could have been that ruined my life… that took away my family. What I saw and what happened, that couldn't have been random. I've gone over and over that night a million times in my mind. Tommy was just a kid then, 18, 19…" Don explained as he began to explain to Agent Morgan how he'd begun to piece everything together from his memory.

Within minutes of Don Sanderson finishing his story, Penelope reran the necessary searches and printed off a picture of Mary Rutka which Morgan placed on the table in front of Sanderson.

"That's her." Don said as he looked up from her photo to Morgan who turned around and nodded at the observation window.

* * *

Hotch and Emily went to collect Mary Rutka and bring her in for questioning while Morgan, Elle, and Reid set up a stake out of Rutka's apartment, knowing that Stanworth would show up and they were prepared to catch him red handed. At least for breaking and entering.

"Hello can I help you?" Mary Rutka asked as she opened her apartment door.

"I'm Agent Prentiss" Emily said and then pointed to Aaron with her thumb. "This is Agent Hotchner." She said as they both held up their credentials. "We're here about a crime that you committed with Tommy Whitman and another unidentified individual back in 1985." Emily explained as both she and Aaron had inched forward thereby making it impossible for Rutka to slam the door in their faces and make a run for it.

Mary Rutka's shoulders slumped. She had always feared this day would come. That, along with it keeping her alive and keeping her a good roof over her child's head was why she always kept the tape from that awful night. "Come in" she sighed as she stepped back and let the two FBI Agents in.

"I just need to get one thing and then we can go." She said as she headed into the kitchen and pulled a chair over to the counter and pulled down the dust covered 25 year old tape from the top of the cabinets. She'd known this day was probably coming as soon as she heard that Don Sanderson was released on parole. She was tired of running. She was tired of hiding. She was tired of lying. And she was damn well tired of James Stanworth and living in fear of the day when he finally went too far and killed her too. It was about time the world saw him for what he really was.

* * *

Morgan, Elle, and Reid sat in the SUV a block away and across the street watching and waiting for Stanworth to make his move. After a few hours of sitting watching and waiting in the SUV, their patience paid off as a suspicious looking character in a blue jogging suit and baseball cap entered Mary Rutka's building. They waited a few minutes to give Stanworth time to break-in and begin looking for something that they knew from having spoken with Hotch that he wouldn't find.

Morgan, Elle, and Reid climbed out of the SUV and jogged across the street. Morgan got into position while Elle and Reid went up to Rutka's apartment where they discovered the door slightly ajar and as they pushed the door open, they found papers and other items tossed about as Stanworth had begun searching fervently for the tape.

At the sound of people entering the apartment, Stanworth exited the apartment via the fire escape. Derek Morgan took great pleasure in making a flying tackle as he stepped out from where he had been waiting once Stanworth dropped from the ladder of the fire escape and prepared to take off running. He then used his knee to pin down the escaping 'unsub' while he handcuffed him.

Morgan was just pulling Stanworth to his feet and reading him rights as the DC Metro Police pulled up.

* * *

Morgan paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, as Don Sanderson watched the tape of one of the last times his family was whole and together, thankful that there wasn't a statute of limitations on murder.

James Stanworth was nailed to the wall. They'd caught him breaking and entering. Mary Rutka had turned State's evidence and willingly provided them the tape of the Sanderson murders and was prepared to testify and tell everything. And the DC Police were re-examining all of the evidence in the Sanderson case hopping to find more that could be used.

* * *

Spence stepped into their bathroom and up behind JJ who was just finishing brushing her teeth. He rested his hands on either side of her belly and his chin on her shoulder as he watched her in the mirror.

JJ finished rinsing and then met Spence's eyes in the mirror. "What are you thinking about baby?"

Spence smiled as he felt the baby move under his hands. "Just how nice it's going to be to have the next two weeks off after tomorrow. How about you?"

JJ rested her hands on Spence's and leaned back against his chest, turning her face in towards his neck. "Mm, trying to remember if we have everything ready for tomorrow night…"

Spence nodded. "Pen, Emily, and Elle said to let you know they're going to come over early tomorrow and help us get ready for the party. But I know that's not all you're thinking about. What is it?" he asked as she turned her head and provided him more access to nuzzle her neck and he kissed her just behind her earlobe causing her to moan.

"Mm… I was just thinking how it was going to feel waking up on Sunday and for the first time in six years not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow." JJ said as she lifted her head to look at her husband.

Spence lifted his hand and cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss fervently, sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away causing her to gasp. "Did you know I was going to that just now?" he asked in a soft voice.

JJ shook her head as her eyes watched his lips.

"See" Spence said as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "We've been on a new adventure this whole time, just because you knew things that were going to happen didn't mean it wasn't an adventure. You didn't know about Chloe… you didn't know about this baby…" he said as he ran his hand over her belly where their very active baby boy was practicing following in his Mommy's soccer shoes as a striker. "It's been an adventure every step of the way. So when Sunday comes we'll handle it just like we have everything else. Together." Spence said and leaned down to kiss her again.


	150. Chapter 150

Here it is folks - the last chapter in 'The Road Not Taken'. 150 Chapters. Over 500,000 words. Approximately 1500 pages typed out... and a year in the making. I hope you've all enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And of course, as you all know, the story doesn't end here... we've got sequels. :D

Thank you all for reading and for all of your support over the last year :D See you in the sequels as I make this final update to 'The Road Not Taken'

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing home already?" JJ asked Spence as she came in the front door where he was hanging his coat, scarf, and messenger bag up in the front hall closet.

"I could ask you the same thing." Spence said raising his eyebrows at his wife as he held out his wrist watch that said it was currently one o'clock.

JJ shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Spence. "It was a slow day at the office so I thought I'd come home early and get a head start on getting ready for tonight. You?"

Spence smiled. "Hotch got sick of listening to Elle and Morgan bicker about what the best holiday traditions were and realized the only way to stop it was to send us all home early. So I stopped on the way home and picked up the things we had on the list… and I got our Christmas tree. I thought it'd be nice to have it up for the party tonight."

"Good thinking baby" JJ replied with a smile and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Are Chloe and Henry napping?" she asked as she slipped past him into the living room.

"Yeah. Rebecca said she got them down a little bit ago, but that they fell asleep almost right away." Spence said as he followed JJ into the living room, hoping that she'd like the tree he'd picked out.

JJ gasped as she entered the living room. "Baby, the tree is beautiful." She said glancing over her shoulder as she approached the tree and ran her fingers over the needs one of the bluish green branches. "What kind is it?"

"It's an Eastern Redcedar." Spence said as he stepped up next to JJ in front of the tree. "I'm glad you like it. Morgan and I walked through the tree farm for about half an hour until I found the right tree. Did you know that the Eastern Redcedar isn't really a member of the cedar family? It's actually a member of the Juniper family and is closely related to the Rocky Mountain Juniper."

JJ turned her head away from the gorgeous tree to look at Spence. "You spent time at work this morning researching what kind of tree we should get this year didn't you…wait, you went to a tree farm... you cut this tree down yourself?"

Spence nodded.

"Really?" she asked as she contemplated the image in her mind.

"Yeah… I mean Morgan helped me with getting it strapped to the car and getting it in the house, but I cut it down myself."

"Next year, promise me you'll wait until I can come with?" she asked as she played with the buttons on his cardigan. "I really like the idea of watching you chop down our Christmas tree."

Spence wrapped an arm around JJ's waist and used his fingers to message her lower back. "I promise." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Now how about we go change and then start getting everything ready for tonight? Rebecca went to go change too. She said she'd be back in a few to help out."

JJ nodded and took Spence's hand as they walked up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

"Pwetty Mommy" Chloe said in awe as the family stood taking in the decorations that they'd spent the last couple of hours working on. There were stockings bearing each family members name above the fireplace. An evergreen garland with lights was wrapped around the banister. The Christmas tree, which they'd waited for Chloe and Henry to wake up from their nap to decorate, was lit up and decorated in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Mommy asked as she ran her fingers through Chloe's curls while the little girl stood next to her. "Why don't you and Henry ask Daddy to read you a story?"

"JJ, baby let me help you get everything else ready." he said.

"There isn't that much to get ready since everyone is bringing something, so spend some time with Chloe and Henry." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" Spence asked.

"Positive. Besides, Rebecca can help me." JJ said turning to look at Rebecca who nodded.

A short while later, while Spence was reading to Chloe and Henry, and JJ and Rebecca were in the kitchen getting food ready, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Spence called out, going to answer the door with Chloe and Henry happily following behind him.

The Morgans, Hotchners, Elle, Rossi, and Gideon stood on the doorstep waiting to be let in as the door opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asked glancing at his watch. "You're at least two hours early."

"We thought it'd be nice to have some time together, just the team, before everyone else gets here." Elle said to Reid and then bent over to say hi to Chloe and Henry.

Reid nodded and let everyone in, taking coats and hanging them up in the closet while everyone juggled children, food, and in Rossi's case a case of vintage wine.

Reid then led everyone into the kitchen to say hello to JJ.

"What are you all doing here so early?" JJ asked as she wiped her hands on a dish towel before hugging everyone hello.

"We thought you could use the extra hands peaches." Penelope replied.

"Especially since it looks like pretty boy is keeping you bare foot, pregnant, and in the kitchen." Morgan said with a smile as he glanced down at JJ's bare feet.

"Hey… no… I offered to help." Reid replied.

"I was kidding kid." Morgan replied.

Hotch shook his head while holding Seth in his arms. "And we thought it be nice for us all to have some time together before everyone else got here."

"So what needs doing?" Elle asked as she looked back and forth between JJ and Rebecca.

"You were right Reid. This was the perfect tree for your living room." Morgan said as he and the rest of the men on the team sat in the living room out of the way of the women who were currently working on pulling everything together in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Reid replied nodding as he glanced at the tree. "Thanks for going with me to the tree farm. I don't think I would have been able to get that on the top of the SUV by myself, let alone back off and inside the house."

Gideon smiled as he sat watching Jack, Chloe, Henry, Jake, Avery, and Seth on the floor. Jack and Chloe, as the oldest had grouped off and were playing together. Henry, Jake, and Avery were playing together. Seth sat on his baby blanket highly entertained by the toddlers and Jack.

"So where are Will and Billy?" JJ asked as she and Elle arranged a veggie tray and a cheese ball and cracker tray.

"He's waiting for Billy to wake up from his nap and then he'll be here." Elle explained.

JJ glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey Becs, we've got the rest of this. Why don't you go get showed and changed?"

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked as she finished up what she was working on.

"Positive." JJ replied with a smile.

"Okay see you in a little bit." Rebecca said over her shoulder as she left out the backdoor to head across the driveway to her garage apartment to get ready.

Within minutes of Rebecca heading off to get ready for the party, the girls finished getting everything else ready and grabbed some drinks, joining the guys in the living room.

"So while we have a few minutes alone with just the team," Hotch said as he stood up in front of the group. "we wanted to take a moment to thank you JJ. I know the last several years must have been difficult for you, reliving all of those cases… and there really isn't anything we could do that could show you how much we appreciate it, but thank you for making all of our lives and so many others better. To JJ" Hotch said raising his glass.

"To JJ" the rest of the team replied as they raised their glasses.

And then the doorbell rang and Reid stood and walked across the living room to the entry way to answer it.

"Look who decided to join the festivities." Reid said pointing over his shoulder to Will with Billy in his arms and Erin who followed in his wake into the holiday spirit filled living room.

"Hi babe" Elle said in greeting as she stood and greeted Will with a kiss. "Hey, sleepy boy." She said as she took Billy from Will's arms. "Look who else is here!" she said as she put Billy on the blanket close to Seth, but far enough away that they wouldn't topple into one another if they fell over.

"It's amazing to think about how we got here." Emily said as Elle sat down next to her and they watched 9 month old Billy and 7 month old Seth interact with one another.

"Yeah it is." JJ said with a smile as she leaned into Spence's side while he wrapped his arm around her.

More guests showed up and the party became festive with cheer as their co-workers and friends mingled throughout the party over food, beverages, and holiday cheer.

"Hey Jayje," Penelope said turning to look at her friend and blonde hostess. "Who's that?" she asked nodding to a female party guest she didn't know.

"Hm?" JJ asked and then turned to look in the direction Pen had nodded. "Oh, that's Jamie, my assistant at the Pentagon. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you hadn't met her yet. I can introduce you now if you'd like?"

"No" Penelope replied. "I think we should sit back and watch, there's more options than I thought available tonight."

"Pen what are you talking about?" JJ asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"I'm talking about finally, hopefully matching one Agent Anderson up with a lovely lady of his choice." Pen said as she pointed to where Anderson stood talking with Ben, Kyle, and their wives. "I've been trying for months to set him up but he's been very resistant."

"Seeing as he's terrified of you, I can't imagine why." Emily said with a smirk as she snuck up behind PG and JJ and sat down with them.

"Gah!" Penelope gasped jumping as Emily startled her. "Don't do that!"

Emily and JJ laughed.

"PG did you really expect Anderson to willingly let you set him up with the girl of your choice?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"I admit, that was faulty reasoning on my part. So instead I've been recruiting a variety of eligible bachelorettes as potential dates for young Mr. Anderson… which by the way – his name is Chad." Penelope whispered conspiratorially.

"Who's name is Chad?" Elle asked as she sat down with her friends.

"Pen was just giving us a status update on her match making efforts with Anderson." JJ replied as she glanced at Elle. "Whose first name is apparently Chad."

"Ah" Elle replied with a nod and then leaned into the discussion. "So who have you managed to set him up with?"

"Actually the plan is that tonight, we'll sit back and watch nature take its course." Penelope explained. "I've offered up a variety of choices for single, eligible ladies; it's up to Anderson to make his preferences known." She said as she sat back and began to people watch.

Spence ambled his way through the party, greeting people, and chatting as he headed for his wife. "Hey, are you ready?" He leaned down behind her and whispered in her ear as she sat talking with Emily, Elle, and Penelope.

JJ nodded and took Spence's hand as he stepped in front of her chair to help her up.

Spence led JJ over to the door to the entry way and whistled to get everyone's attention. Once the room quieted down, he spoke. "JJ and I have an announcement to make. We thought we'd put you out of at least some of your misery in regards to the little game of chance that you all have going on." He said with a grin.

Morgan and the rest of the team all looked at each other. Of course you couldn't slide a baby betting pool past a profiler, especially one with an IQ of 187. Then they turned back to watch Reid and JJ to hear the announcement.

"JJ and I" Spence said as he wrapped his arms around JJ, who stood in front of him. "are happy to announce that it's a boy; all the other details, well, you'll all have to wait a few more months to find out. Although, if you want to make any updates, rumor has it Morgan is the keeper of records." He said laughing as all eyes in the room turned to look at Morgan.

* * *

Jason Brendan Reid stood off to the side, unseen by anyone other than his accomplices, watching the scenes of festivity, family, and friendship. He turned to his accomplices and smiled. "We did good."

"Yes you did, yes you did grandson." Henry Jareau said with a smile as he watched his youngest daughter with a fond smile, proud of the woman she'd grown up to be.

Jane Jareau smiled with tears in her eyes as she too watched her baby girl, who now had babies of her own, happy that her Jennifer had found the happiness she deserved.

Katie stood watching her baby sister with her family and friends. She wished she could undo the pain she'd caused her sister and brother, but that wasn't a possibility. She was glad however that her brilliant nephew Jason had come up with the idea to get his parents together. She was even more impressed that he had passed up on the opportunity to join them now in order to take on a grander scale mission.

"You know, I'm going to miss you Jason." A man who looked identical to Jason said as he turned to look at his brother.

"I'll miss you too J." Jason replied as he turned to look at his twin brother. "but no matter where or when I am, I'll always be your brother." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders. "But I've got a mission to complete and you know how important it is. I promise I'll stop in and check on you from time to time. But let's enjoy our last night together with Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Katie before we have to leave tomorrow." He said and then the twin brothers turned to look over their shoulders to where Henry, Jane, and Katie Jareau stood watching the happy holiday goings on in the Spencer and Jennifer 'JJ' Reid household.

* * *

And there you have it folks - but wait did you think I would leave you hanging? While you've been reading this chapter - I've posted the first part of the sequels. You can go and read it now. It's called 'Two Roads Diverged'


End file.
